Blood Bond
by Hikari86
Summary: The taint. It's more than just a death sentence. It can also be the thing that brings two people together. Novelized version of game with two origins as the warden. Very AU chapters later on. Rated M for violence and adult themes. Tabris/Zevran and Cousland/Alistair pairings.
1. Prologue

_Author Note: Hello, and thank you for deciding to at least investigate my story! A little about it, there are two origins I used for the Warden, City Elf and Human Noble. I will also add in my other origins as well when it is appropriate. Eventually, they will all be in this story, including the Orlesian Warden. I also want to add that as the story progresses, I change a lot of things. So it gets pretty AU later on. If you do decide to read it all, I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews, which I always love to read. Bioware owns everything Dragon Age! Thanks. _

**Prologue**

They stood at the gates of the great city, staring into the void that surrounded them. Smoke billowed from the buildings burning inside. The wind brought it to their noses along with the smells of death and blood. The bodies of their fallen comrades littered the ground. In the distance, the sounds of battle rang: swords hitting swords, arrows piercing through flesh, the cries of the dying and the victorious.

The two women standing at the front of the army stared up at the gates. Their eyes fixed upon the twisted metal and splintered wood that once stood glorious, showing all who saw them that they were approaching the vast city of Denerim.

Zelda turned toward the elf beside her. "Are we ready?"

Arawin met the eyes of the human. "We have to be. Otherwise, all that we have done to get here will be for not."

"Many sacrifices were made. Many deaths."

"And many more to come."

"Then let us end this quickly," said Zelda. She turned around and saw the eyes of their companions behind them. Of the army that followed them. All of Ferelden was here with them now; humans, elves, dwarves. All united for a common purpose. "This is how Ferelden should be."

"This is how all of Thedas should be," said Arawin. "But unfortunately, only something as large as a Blight could bring such a thing."

Zelda turned back to the gate, along with Arawin. "Do you think it was worth it?"

"Of course it is!" said Arawin, a little alarmed to have heard such a thing from her. "If it wasn't, then we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have all those soldiers behind us. We wouldn't have our friends and family by our sides, staring death in the face. All for us. All for the purpose of ending the Blight before it can even begin."

"Then let us end this. Let us be rid of it!"

"That's what I like to hear! And just so you know, once we get through this, you owe me a drink."

Zelda laughed. "And I'll join you. After all this, I could use a shot of dwarven ale."

"A moment I never thought I'd hear," Arawin chuckled. "This whole Blight sure does bring out a lot of them."

"A moment of truth."

"A moment of lies."

"A moment to live."

"A moment to die."

"A moment to fight."

"To fight."

They stared into each others eyes. The glow of blue and green shining. "_To fight!_"

"It's a brave new world," said Zelda.

"And we will fight to the death!" cried Arawin.

Together they roared, lifting their swords in the air. Their voices carried far into the city, into the army which answered their cry with its own. The roar vibrated the ground and shook the very soulless creatures that stood in their way. Together they ran, side by side, swords drawn, feet pumping.

_It will end tonight._


	2. The Makings of a Warrior

**The Makings of a Warrior**

The sun beat down, hot on her back. The leather armor she wore felt heavy and rough against her skin. Sweat beaded down from her forehead as she circled slowly around the warrior in front of her. She lifted her shield, just to her eyes so she could still see, and pointed her sword, alining it with her shoulder. She could only see the eyes of her opponent. The helmet on his head kept her from seeing anything else.

"Steady, Zelda. Do not strike until you see an opening," he spoke.

It had been what she was doing, looking for an opening in her opponent's defenses. He held a small metal shield, just as she did. They both had longswords of iron, dulled for training, but still deadly. Rough leather armor covered their torsos, with the same type of boots and gloves. The only thing that separated them, besides years, was the metal helmet on his head. Zelda hated helmets. They obscured her vision and made her head too heavy. She preferred the ability to see and move her head than the protection a helmet could provide.

"You're taking quite awhile, my lady," said her opponent. "You don't usually take this long."

"It usually doesn't take you this long to lower your guard," she answered.

"Do you really think I'm just going to lower my guard for you?" He laughed, the sound echoing under his helmet. "That's not what would happen in a real battle."

"No, I guess not. Ah!" Zelda attacked him with a speed he did not expect. She lifted her sword and swung down on him with mighty force. The warrior raised his shield, her sword bouncing off, but he needed to move fast. Zelda already had her sword rounding its way to his side. He quickly swung his own sword, blocking her and swinging again, towards her throat. Zelda pushed her shield, blocking his attack. She then followed through, shoving the shield into his, knocking him off balance. He stumbled back and Zelda swung again, hitting him on the side. He cried in pain, but swiftly recovered. Stepping towards her, he lifted his shield but lowered his sword, sticking at her legs. Zelda did not anticipate this and was unable to move her shield down in time. His sword smacked into her greaver, causing her to lift her leg and go off balance. He took the opportunity to then shove her with his shield, but instead Zelda spun on her good foot. He missed her and felt the shaft of her blade hit his back. He fell, and when he turned on his back, he found the tip of Zelda's sword at his throat.

"My, my, it looks as if you have beaten me," he breathed. Zelda replaced her sword in its scabbard upon her back and offered her hand and pulled him up with a heave. "I knew this day would come."

"Of course you did, Ser Nicolas. How else am I suppose to know if I'm ready if I can't even defeat my teacher?"

"Zelda, you have been ready for a long time now," said Ser Nicolas. "You just need to have more confidence in yourself. Now, let's start from the beginning. I want to see if you can do that move again. It was interesting."

"I'll try my best."

They went back to their starting positions, eyes fixed on the other and swords drawn, shields raised. They were about ready to start when an elf ran to Zelda. "I bring a message, my lady."

"Can it wait?" she asked not removing her gaze from her teacher.

"It's from the teyrn," said the elf. Zelda lowered her weapons and turned to him. He was one of the servants in the castle. One Zelda recognized from the armory.

Ser Nicolas lowered his weapons as well. "The teyrn? What does his lordship wish?"

"He wishes that his daughter, the Lady Zelda, report to him at the main gate."

"He knows I'm training right now, can this wait?" Zelda asked.

"He said to tell you to report to him immediately, my lady. It seems he has important news."

"Then I suppose you should go," said Ser Nicolas.

Zelda turned to him, uncertain. "But my lesson isn't complete."

"I was going to end it early, anyway. With your father gathering soldiers all over Highever, I am needed to help organize them."

"Alright, then," Zelda sighed. She then spoke to the elf. "I shall leave here soon. You are dismissed if you have nothing else to report."

"Thank you, my lady." The elf bowed to her before leaving.

Replacing her sword again, Zelda turned to Ser Nicolas and bowed as well. "It was a pleasure dueling with you, ser. I look forward to our next match."

"I think your next match should be against my son."

"If only."

"I know. But if you happen to see him, could you please tell him I need his assists. I'm not sure, but I believe I will be leaving tonight with the majority of the army." Ser Nicolas was the captain in the Highever army, as well as a close friend to Teyrn Bryce.

"I'm sure I'll run into him. He tends to find me even when I don't want to be found."

"Thank you, my lady. Now, you better get going before your father wonders what happened to you. He'll blame me first."

Zelda bowed again before leaving, making her way out of the training yard as quick as she could.

* * *

It was very busy in the castle, more busy than Zelda could remember. It made the fact there was a war brewing more ominous, and that her father and brother were getting ready to head out and face it. Zelda could not say she liked the idea. She wished she could join her family on the battlefield. Even though she did not care for fighting all that much, she saw no reason for her to sit on the side lines and watch her brother take all the glory.

She had been trained in the ways of the warrior by Ser Nicolas, due to her father. He had wanted her to know how to defend herself if ever needed, even though it wasn't necessarily a skill fit for a noble lady. Yet Zelda didn't really see herself as a normal noblewoman. For one, she hated dresses and dressing up for parties. It wasn't how she liked to have a good time. She much preferred either sweating on the training grounds, or wrapping herself up in a warm blanket and reading a good book. Reading a book was one thing, but the other was something quite different when it came to what a noblewoman should and should not do. Zelda found she really didn't care, and neither did her father, for that matter.

What her father wanted her for at the main gate, Zelda wasn't sure. All she knew was that he wanted to see her immediately, and that she was eager to find out what he wanted.

As she made her way to the gate, Zelda could hear her father talking to Arl Howe from beyond the doorway. The arl was one of her father's closet friends. They had fought together under King Maric when he drove the Orlesians out of Ferelden. Hearing his voice in her house was not an uncommon thing.

"I trust, then, that your troops will be here shortly?" Bryce asked.

"I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow." Howe sounded disappointed. "I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault."

"No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself. I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days."

"True. Though we both had less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not... monsters."

Zelda stood in the doorway, observing the conversation. Her father laughed at Howe's comment. "I'm not so sure they're any different." The teyrn then turned to see Zelda standing and staring at them with confusion. "I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there." He gestured for her to come forward. Zelda nodded her head and walked over to her father with grace. "Howe, you remember my daughter, Zelda?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." The arl looked her up and down, seeming as if he wasn't sure he was pleased to see her or not.

"And you, Arl Howe," Zelda bowed, trying her best to ignore his exploring looks. Zelda had never felt comfortable around him. Not because she thought him a man too old to be looking at his best friend's daughter in such a way, but because he just had an air to him that felt strained.

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time." Arl Howe smiled at her awkwardly.

Zelda knew of such things all too well. She had just become available and it seemed that all of Ferelden's young male nobles knew about it. "Thomas is interested in me?"

"The topic has come up from time to time. The young and their infatuations."

"Thomas is a few years younger than I am."

"As you get older, those years make less difference," Howe nodded at her. "A lesson often hard won."

"I doubt she'll be receptive, Howe," said Bryce. "My fierce girl has her own mind these days, Maker bless her heart."

"Mmm. No doubt because you've trained her as a warrior. How unique."

"I also got the impression Thomas didn't like me," Zelda continued with the subject. Thomas might have been younger than her, and she not all that interested in him, but it was still something she needed to know about. "Especially with the way he acted last time we talked."

"I'm sure that was years ago," said Howe. "People change. To be honest, I have no expectations. And your father seems determined to let you find your own way. If something did happen... well, we'd address it as befits a family of our stature."

"We'll see."

"I'm sure. There will be much to discuss once we return."

"At any rate, pup," Bryce said, bringing Zelda's attention back to him. "I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

Zelda was a slightly shocked, this was something she did not expect. "Really, Father? I... don't know what to say about that."

"Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?"

"Of course, Father. I..." Zelda looked down at the ground, not liking what she had just heard. Taking charge of the castle? Was that something she was able to do? There was something, however, that concerned her and it brought her back to Arl Howe. "Might I ask a question to you, Arl Howe?"

"Yes, you may," said Howe rather peculiar.

"I couldn't help but to over hear that your men are delayed. I hope that it's nothing serious."

"Zelda, I hardly think that's appropriate for you to ask," said her father.

"Sorry, Father. I'm only wanting to know if I should need to look for their passing."

"It is a question worth her position," said Howe. "You did put her in charge of the castle, after all. But the delay was poor weather, I believe. Their progress has been slow, but it's nothing you need worry about. They will pass through your lands, but I've already discussed the situation with your father."

"But you told my father the delay was your fault."

"In a manner of speaking. If I had reinforced our border levies earlier, my troops could have left before the rains. I confess, my confidence in your father allowed me some complacency. I guess that makes it as much his fault."

"I see."

Bryce cleared his throat. "Now, pup, if you are done there's also someone you must meet." He turned to one of the guards standing next to the door on the other side. "Please... show Duncan in." The guard nodded and opened the door to allow in a man Zelda had never seen before. She thought she had at least met all of her father's friends and relations but apparently she was mistaken.

Duncan was an interesting man. He had black hair, which he kept tired back, along with a full beard. He walked with a gust that showed he was important, but was not threatening. This told Zelda that he was no noble, for no one she knew walked like that. Yet, he was very important, that was for sure. He carried on his back two swords, and his plated armor was the finest Zelda had ever seen. It had delicate designs engraved all around and looked to be made of silverite from its intense mirror shine.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland," he bowed.

"Your Lordship," said Howe. "You didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Zelda straightened. He was a Grey Warden?

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced," Bryce explained. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage." Zelda noticed, however, that Howe acted more as if Duncan being there really was a problem.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true," Bryce said sounding happy that a Grey Warden was present within his house. "Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

Zelda knew of the Grey Wardens. They were what she most loved to read about, besides politics and history. She had always wanted to meet a Grey Warden, perhaps even join in their ranks if she could. But at the presence of one, she now felt like a child. "I know they're an Order of great warriors. Slayers of darkspawn, and heroes of the Blights."

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all." said her father. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold," said Duncan. "I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

The teyrn seemed upset about this. He moved himself in front of Zelda, blocking her view of the man she idolized. "Honor though that might be," he said "This is my daughter we're talking about."

"I think I rather like that idea, Father," said Zelda stepping to the side of him so that he was no longer blocking her.

Bryce kept his eyes on Duncan. "I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"Have no fear," said Duncan, seeming quite calm. "While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

The teyrn, happy that the issue was resolved, turned back to Zelda. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"I shall do that, but where is Fergus?"

"Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Zelda went to turn, but then decided that she needed to ask something first. She was determined to know, especially with a Grey Warden here to answer her. She may never have this chance again. "Do you mind, Father, if I might be able to ask Duncan a few questions first?"

"I suppose..." Bryce said slowing as he looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "If Duncan doesn't mind."

"Not at all," said Duncan.

"I should warn you, however, that she does have a silver tongue."

"So I've heard."

"Yes," said Howe. "Her ability to persuade is quite legendary."

"I don't intend to persuade Duncan into anything," said Zelda. "I just want to know if Father and Fergus are in any danger."

"Well... I understand the first battles have gone easily..." Duncan answered.

"Indeed. Are the Grey Wardens sure this is a Blight and not simply some large darkspawn raid?" Howe asked.

"No archdemon has been sighted yet, my lord. But with my entire soul, I believe this is a Blight." Duncan sounded genuine and confident in his feeling.

"I wish we shared your faith," said Howe, not quite feeling the same way. "I suppose we shall see for ourselves once we arrive at the king's camp."

"Did you really come all this way to see Ser Gilmore?" Zelda asked, trying to change the subject. She did not like thinking of her father and brother going off to fight in a real Blight. Just fighting darkspawn alone, without an archdemon, was bad enough.

Duncan sensed Zelda's discomfort. "I have only found a couple of worthy candidates in my travels across Ferelden. Your father invited me here, suggesting this Ser Rory Gilmore. If he is not suitable, I will head south and join up with the king."

"You know the king?"

"Not well. King Cailan is an eager young man who has shown great wisdom in responding to the darkspawn threat."

Howe scoffed. "I've heard he's a bit enraptured with the Grey Warden legend, and that is why he caters to your Order."

"Howe! That is unworthy of you," the teyrn nearly shouted, appalled by his friend's behavior.

"He only repeats what we've all heard," said Duncan, not acting offended. "Whatever the king's reasons, I'll take his support. The priority is defeating the darkspawn before they threaten all of Ferelden."

"Duncan, do you think we could speak later, perhaps?" asked Zelda, sensing the tension. She still wanted to ask him questions, but thought it best to ask him in private, or at least until after her father and the arl were gone.

"Your father has left you in charge of the castle? Then I will see you at dinner tonight, if not sooner."

"I was hoping you might test me for recruiting," she said in a whisper, the real reason why she thought it best to wait.

"Honestly, the Wardens would be thrilled to have you. But... I won't go against your father's wishes. If you wish to discuss this further, however, let us talk after your father and the arl depart."

"I'm standing right here, you know," her father said with his arms crossed.

"I'm only suggesting satisfying my host's curiosity, as tempting as recruitment might be," Duncan reassured.

"I'm sorry, Father. I just find the Grey Wardens fascinating, and well..."

"I know, pup, but you know how I feel. Now, why don't you go along and find your brother. The three of us have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, Father. Duncan, it was nice to meet you."

"As you, my lady. Until we speak again."

"And I wish you well, Arl Howe," Zelda bowed.

"I... thank you," Howe said surprised by her actions. "That is... quite unnecessary."

Zelda nodded her head and turned toward the door she had come in. As she left, her thoughts went wild with Grey Warden trivia.

_How exciting would it be to become a Grey Warden! I so envy Rory right now._

* * *

Castle Cousland was a fairly large estate with many rooms, chambers, and hallways, with a small chantry located in the front. Zelda had explored all of the castle when she was younger, so she knew the lay out very well. In the middle of the castle was a walkway that had no ceiling, allowing one to look up at the sky when making their way from room to room. One could get to any part of the castle from the walkway, and it was a favorite place to find off duty servants and guards in the summer time.

Zelda stood staring up at the sky. It was a cloudless day, and the sky was blue and clear. The air was warm and smelled of fresh flowers and wildberries. The breeze gently blow through the walkway, her blond hair drifting with it, even in its little ponytails. It was a hair style not usually seen on a noblewoman, but it was more practical for fighting. Zelda didn't like to get hair in her face while she fought, annoying and distracting her.

"There you are!" came a voice from down the walkway. Zelda looked over to see a knight with light reddish hair running towards her. "Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt," he said joining her side.

"Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore."

"Pardon my abruptness, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking everywhere for you. I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

Zelda shook her head. That dog was going to be the death of her. "Did she get in the larder again?"

"No matter how the maids try to keep her out, she always finds a way in. You know these mabari hounds. She'll listen to her mistress, but anyone else risks having a hand bitten off."

"She knows better than to hurt anyone."

"I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means she's easily bored. Nan swears she confounds her just to amuse herself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

"Oh, speaking of your father," Zelda said, remembering what she needed to tell Rory. "He says he'll need you later to help prepare the troops."

"Right, but first I need to help you. Your mother's orders."

This made Zelda sigh. Rory was like a son to the teyrn and teyrna. He didn't have to act like a servant. "Where is Mother, exactly?"

"She was entertaining Lady Landra and her son when I left her," said Rory. "Perhaps in the atrium? Err... before we go, my lady, might I beg a question? I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?"

"His name is Duncan. I met him." Zelda straightened herself and looked proud. Rory knew about her infatuation with the Grey Wardens, and knew that moment had to have been an honor for her.

"Then... is it also true this Grey Warden was asking after me?" Rory's expression was that of suspense and excitement. Zelda hadn't seen him like this sense he was a little boy.

"He intends to test you for recruitment," she said, losing her demeanor a little.

"Maker's breath! Are you certain? Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden! It would be everything I've dreamed of! Of course, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Pardon my outburst." Rory felt a little silly for doing it. Even though he was excited for being chosen by a Grey Warden, he still felt bad it was him and not Zelda.

"Please, you should know me by now, Rory," Zelda smiled. "We practically grew up together." She indeed knew him just as much as he knew her. She didn't look angry, nor annoyed which told him she probably had something in mind already.

"I know, but sometimes I forget, especially with you becoming... available and all."

"Speaking of which, Arl Howe's son, Thomas, apparently fancies me." This got her to sigh and shake her head.

"Really?" Rory said, although he wasn't really that surprised. "That's six this week. What are you going to do?"

"Have a tournament. Whoever can defeat me in combat wins my heart."

"Then no one would win," he laughed. "You'd just talk them out of it."

"Like I did you?"

"Like you do to me all the time! Every time we go to duel each other, I always say to myself, 'Not this time, she will not talk you out of it!', but somehow you always do!"

"That's because I know how to get in your head."

"I suppose so. But standing around here isn't dealing with your dog. I think we should go to the kitchens now before Nan really does up and quits."

"She won't. That woman's had to deal with much more than a hound getting into the larder. It'll take more than that to get her out of here."

They both began walking up the incline that lead to the back of the castle where the kitchens were. On their way, they passed by the atrium that was placed in the middle of the castle. Through it one could get to the sleeping quarters of the family and their guests. There, Zelda saw her mother talking with three others. One was Lady Landra, a friend of her mother's. The other was a male she knew to be Dairren, Landra's son. The other woman was an elf that Zelda did not recognize.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year," said her mother talking to Lady Landra. "The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king. Ah, here is my daughter, along with Ser Gilmore," she said seeing the two walking up to them. "Tell me, Ser Gilmore, has my pup collared that dog yet?"

"Not just yet, your ladyship. We were just on our way." Rory bowed to her and in turn bowed to the rest.

"Darling, do take care of that. That malodorous hound of yours is an excellent protector, but she drives Nan to distraction."

"Perhaps we need a new cook," said Zelda.

The teyrna narrowed her eyebrows. "You're talking about the woman who helped raise you and your brother. Don't be unkind. Ser Gilmore, see that it gets done."

"As your ladyship commands." Rory bowed once more and took a step back.

"Good. With any luck, I'll be able to feed my guests before the end of next week. Darling, you remember Lady Landra?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon," said Landra as she nodded toward Zelda.

"Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady." Zelda politely nodded back.

"You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

"I believe you did."

"And made a very poor case for it, I might add." Dairren came a bit closer to Zelda, making Rory back up even more and move to her other side.

"You remember my son, Dairren?" said Landra. "He's not married yet, either."

"Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever." Dairren took Zelda's hand and kissed it before letting go.

"You're looking handsome, yourself," she said, only really being kind. Dairren wasn't a bad looking boy, but he just wasn't her type when it came to his personality.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona," Landra continued, gesturing to the elf beside her. "Do say something, dear."

Zelda was used to elves, they had many in the castle. They were all servants to the family, but Zelda had never encountered one that was a lady-in-waiting before.

"It is a great pleasure, my lady," said Iona. "You are as pretty as your mother describes."

"And she says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule." Eleanor shook her head. Her obvious sign of disapproval.

"Your daughter's prowess with the blade is most impressive." said Dairren as he looked at Zelda almost too fondly.

"I was quite the battle maiden myself, in my day," said Eleanor. "But I think is was the softer arts that helped me land a husband."

"I can handle my own affairs, Mother," Zelda said stern. "Thank you." Her mother only wanted the best for her, and Zelda understood, but she liked the fact her father had given her the right to do as she pleased. Her husband would be her choice, and when she felt she was ready.

"All evidence to the contrary. Do you really think you're going to land a husband wearing leather armor and having a sword and shield on your back?"

"I do have more to me than just my fighting skills, Mother."

"Yes, yes, but I still say you should learn the latest dances, not the latest ways to swing your sword."

"Oh, Mother. Must we have this discussion again?"

"I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear," said Landra, cutting their conversation before it could get heated. "Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper."

"Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now," said Dairren. He winked at Zelda, and she politely nodded back. "Good evening, your ladyship, my lady." The three left the atrium, leaving Zelda, Eleanor and Rory alone.

"I trust you will now go tend to your hound, dear?" Eleanor stared at her daughter sternly.

"Yes, Mother. I shall go tend to Rupee then I must speak with Fergus. Father wishes for me to tell him to leave with the soldiers and Ser Nicolas tonight."

"Ah yes, I do hate that your father and Fergus have to go, but it is the king's orders. Now go, darling. Nan is waiting."

Zelda and Rory made their way toward the kitchen. They were silent for a while before Rory spoke up. "Seven."

"What?"

"Dairren makes seven now. Your list gets bigger every day."

"And why are you keeping track?"

"Someone has to keep your suitors in line. If you're not going to keep track, then I guess I will."

"You sound as if you want to be number eight."

Rory stayed silent and refused to look her in the eyes.

"Wait," said Zelda stopping in the middle of the walkway. Rory stopped and looked back at her. "Do you?" she asked. "Your silence says more than words."

"I... uh, well..."

"Come on, Rory. You know you can tell me anything. How long have we been friends?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"So then will you please tell me... Do you fancy me?"

"It's... hard not too, my lady." He looked at her with an interest that Zelda had seen before but had never really understood until now.

Zelda couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you," she said. "I guess now I will have to consider you too. The only problem is the tournament. You won't fight me, so how will it be fair to you?"

"You're seriously going to have a tournament, then?"

"Why not? I'm not going to marry a man simply because he thinks I should. I need to be careful who I choose to marry. The only reason I've had so many suitors is because I'm the daughter of a teyrn. And it's not like I'm going to be teyrna or anything. So I need a man who wants to marry me for me, not a title."

Rory swallowed hard. "So you want someone who knows you like I do?"

"I want someone who knows me the way they should know me. So... yes. But I need time."

"Of course."

"I still need to see what my options are, but I will say that you are at the top of my list."

"I am? I mean... thank you, my lady. I am honored."

"Stop being so polite. I know how you truly feel, so start acting like it."

"Right."

"Now let's go. I think we've lingered long enough."


	3. Of Rats and Men

**Of Rats and Men**

The kitchen was in an uproar. Zelda and Rory could hear Nan screaming from far off in the walkway. They approached the door cautiously, entering the kitchen at their own risk.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" screamed Nan at two servant elves.

"But, mistress! It won't let us near!" said the female elf.

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!"

Rory took the first steps toward her. "Err... calm down, good woman. We've come to help..."

Nan turned on him and her expression went from surprise then quickly back to anger. "You!" she said pointing to Rory. "And _you!_" after seeing Zelda standing next to him. "Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!"

"I'm sorry she's bothering you, Nan," said Zelda. "She should know better by now."

"Just get her gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers. You two! Stop standing there like idiots. Get out of the way, and get back to work!" Nan pushed her way passed the elves to the stoves on the other side of the kitchen.

Zelda and Rory looked at each other before they walked to the larder door. Zelda opened it and stepped in first since being her dog, Rupee would listen to her better.

As they saw the disaster in the larder, Rory sighed. "Look at that mess. How did she even get in here?"

Rupee had her nose on the ground. She was sniffing all around the room before she spotted Zelda standing in the doorway. With excitement, the hound leaped up and started barking happily. She wagged her tail and panted as she sat in front of her mistress.

"Enough," said Zelda. "You are a bad girl! Do you hear me?"

Rupee whimpered and lowered her head at Zelda's scald. She then turned toward the back of the larder and began to growl. A scratching noise could be heard from the spot she was growling at.

"Do you hear that?" asked Rory.

Zelda peered over at where Rupee as growling. "What is that?"

Rupee barked and then as if spooked by the loud noise, several large rats poured out from under the larder bags. Both Zelda and Rory screamed as the rats came out. Quickly both of them pulled out their swords and began cutting off their tiny heads. Rupee joined in, biting the rats and breaking their necks in her jaw. It wasn't long before all the rats were dead, leaving Zelda and Rory stunned by what had just happened.

"Giant rats?" Rory shook his head, finding the situation more funny than appalling. "It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell. Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like she wasn't raiding the larder after all."

Rupee barked with enthusiasm, knowing she had done something good.

"Those were very large rats!" said Zelda.

"I've seen larger. They come up from the Korcari Wilds sometimes, course don't know why they're all the way up here. But seeing as you've got your mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way. My father should be expecting me soon, right?"

"Will I see you at dinner tonight?"

"Of course you will. Do you think I'm going to miss the chance to talk to the Grey Warden? I need to know what he plans to test me on. And to even see if I have a chance."

"You have more than a chance. It's a guarantee."

Rory smiled at her. "You're too kind, my la—Zelda." He then left the larder and out the kitchen. Zelda watched him leave, wishing he didn't have to. She then turned to her dog. "So, I guess you're actually a good girl. Sorry about that. If I knew there were rats I wouldn't have yelled at you."

Rupee barked.

"Alright, let's go tell Nan that you really weren't in here to make her life miserable." Making their way out of the larder, Zelda noticed the two elves seemed a bit scared of Rupee. She would have to at some point show the elves that her dog wasn't all that viscous.

"There she is, as brazen as you please, licking her chops after helping herself to the roast, no doubt," Nan said as she walked over to Zelda.

"Actually," said Zelda. "She was defending your larder from rats. Big ones."

The female elf shrieked. "W-What? Rats? Not the large gray ones!"

"They'll rip you to shreds, they will!" said the male elf.

"See?" said Nan. "Now you've gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead."

"My faithful war hound made sure it's safe."

"Hmph. I bet that dog led those rats in there to begin with."

Rupee stared up at Nan and whined. Giving her the sad eyes only a dog could.

"Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes. I'm immune to your so-called charms."

She whined again.

Nan sighed. "Here, then. Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog. Thank you, my lady. Now we can get to work. That's right, you two, quit standing about!" Nan snapped her fingers and the elves scurried back to their work. Zelda and Rupee quickly exited the kitchen before Nan could say anything more, not really wanting another lashing.

"Now, then," said Zelda as she came into the walkway. "What else was I suppose to do? Ah yes! I need to find Fergus." She looked down at Rupee. The dog only looked back up at her quizzically. "I don't suppose you would want to accompany me, would you?"

An excited bark came from Rupee's throat.

"Good. Keep you out of trouble and if any of those rats are anywhere else in the castle, you'll take care of them, right?"

The dog nodded her head and panted.

"Maybe you can also keep those bloody men away as well. They tend to stay back when you're around," Zelda chuckled.

As they walked, Rupee tended to growl at any man who passed them by and greeted Zelda. "Alright, maybe not every man," said Zelda. "Only if they try to woo me and I'm not interested. Then you can come and drive them off."

Rupee spun and barked. Zelda smiled down at her, happy to have such a loyal companion.

* * *

As Zelda came to the living quarters of the castle, she could hear the sound of her brother's voice as he laughed in his bedchamber. She went to the door and peeked in to find him standing with his wife and son as they talked.

"Is there really gonna be a war, papa?" asked Oren. "Will you bring me back a sward?"

"That's 'sword,' Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise." Fergus rustled his son's hair. "I'll be back before you know it."

Oriana looked on with concern. "I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is... disquiet."

"Don't frighten the boy, love," said Fergus. "I speak the truth." Zelda entered the room and Fergus looked over at her. "And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."

"Should I wait outside?" asked Zelda.

"Stay," Fergus requested. "I'd like to say farewell."

"And you may. I only wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could come, too. It'll be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself."

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be... unthinkable," said Oriana eying Zelda. Zelda eyed her right back, knowing that her Antivan sister-in-law was only playing with her.

"Is that so?" said Fergus. "I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous."

"With kindness and poison only, my husband," Oriana said giving him a huge smile.

"This from the woman who serves me my tea!" Fergus chuckled.

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?" said Zelda.

"Really? Was he riding a griffon?" Oren acted excited. He had just started studying the Grey Wardens with their teacher, Aldous, and was just as enthused about them as Zelda was.

"Shush, Oren," said his mother. "Griffons only exist in stories now."

"I'd heard there was a Grey Warden here," Fergus said to Zelda. "Did he say why he's come?"

"He's going to test Ser Gilmore," Zelda answered. "Father recommended him."

"Good for him! I hope he makes it. If I were a Grey Warden, though, I'd have my eye on you—not that Father would ever allow it."

"The Grey Warden did say he was interested in me, but Father of course told him no," Zelda frowned. "He's not even going to let me try."

"It's not like you even need to try. From what I've seen, all you really need to do is just smile and bat your eyes. What man could resist such a thing!"

"You do know you're talking about your own sister, don't you?" said Oriana placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyebrows..

"What? I can't say my sister is beautiful? She is, and she should use what she has to get what she wants."

"Except that I can't really do that in order to convince Father, now can I?" said Zelda, mirroring Oriana.

Fergus relented, knowing it was foolish to deal with both women."No, I suppose not."

Zelda only shook her head. "You will be missed, Brother."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe."

Oriana raised her eyebrows. "I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband," she said sarcastically.

"See, I'm jealous already."

"Actually, there was a reason why I came here," Zelda interrupted, thinking this would be the best time to tell him before her brother got any deeper with Oriana. "I bring a message: Father wants you to leave without him. Tonight."

Fergus looked at her with a confused face before he then realized what the message meant. "Then the arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." He sighed. "Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time! Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love." Fergus kissed Oriana, then bent and kissed Oren on the forehead and began making his way over to the door before being stopped by the teyrn and teyrna who were making their way in.

"I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" said Bryce.

Their mother looked on at him. "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

Zelda crossed her arms as she stared at her father. "You could have delivered your message yourself, Father."

"And miss having both my children in one place before I leave? Not likely."

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all," said Oriana as she stepped by Fergus's side. "Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it," shouted Fergus. "Err... for the men, of course." Oriana looked at Fergus with surprise. He only looked at her with a joking smile.

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" she said.

"What's a wench?" asked Oren. "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren," answered Bryce, patting his grandson on the shoulder. "Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" cried Eleanor. "Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter."

Fergus only laughed. "I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, Sister, won't you?"

"I think Mother can handle herself," said Zelda. "Always has."

"It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny," said their mother.

"Enough, enough," said Bryce. "Pup, you'll want to get ready for dinner tonight. You will be at the head of the table."

"I will?"

"I put you in charge, didn't I? I want to show that I was serious."

"So my little sister will be the one to take control while the men are away, huh?" laughed Fergus. "Don't mess too much up. I don't want to come back to a wreck now."

"Ha, ha," Zelda mocked her brother. "Now Father, does that mean I have to dress properly?"

"If you need help," said Oriana. "Then I could lend you something of mine."

"Thank you, Oriana," said Zelda. "But I do have dresses. Whether they fit or not is the question."

"Whatever you can find will do, pup." Bryce walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you will look beautiful no matter what."

"Thank you, Father."

Before she left, Zelda said good-bye once more to her brother and roughly hugged him. Rupee followed Zelda to her room, which was only on the other side of the hallway. When she entered, she looked through her wardrobe and chest to try find something that would be presentable to wear to dinner. Zelda wasn't much of a dress wearer. She preferred the leather armor she was wearing to velvet any day, and she didn't have much to choose from when it came to dresses. Her father had bought her many, but she mostly gave them away when she could. Most she had never even tried on.

Zelda looked down at Rupee and shook her head. "Lucky dog," she whispered. "You don't have to worry about what to wear and what not. You have your fur with you all the time and it's perfect for any occasion. "

Rupee spun in a circle before sitting down. She barked at Zelda and panted.

"Yeah, now what do you think of this?" Zelda pulled out a green velvet dress with ribbons and silk sleeves and put it up to her. Rupee lowered her head and covered her eyes with her paws.

"You're right," said Zelda. "It's horrible, and it's too hot to wear such a heavy thing. Now, I'm sure I have something else..."

* * *

It took Zelda almost all afternoon before she finally settled on a light blue silk dress. It was short sleeved and went down past her shoulders. She looked in her mirror, struggling to get the dress in the right places. The dress was a bit small, but it was the only one that fit the best, mostly tight in her bust area. Zelda looked on at her breasts. They were squeezed and pressed against her chest. They mostly stuck out the top of the dress, making them look bigger than they really were.

Zelda had seen worse, of course, and it was the only dress that was modest at least. All others she had tried on were either way too tight and cut off her circulation along with showing more bosom than was appropriate, or they were way too big. But despite the fact that her breasts were a little squished, Zelda couldn't help but to admire them. "I wonder how I got them? I don't even think Mother has ones these big."

Rupee whined beside her, looking up in her face.

"What do you think?" she asked the dog. "Is this all right? I'm not showing too much, am I?"

Rupee shook her head and barked.

"Yes, definitely not as much as that purple dress. I could have been mistaken for a wench in that thing, although I did really like the color. Oh well, maybe I can get Father to find me another one with the same color and style in a bigger size. I've truly grown since the last time I was forced to wear one of these awful things."

"If I was given more warning," said Mary, one of the maid's in the castle. "I could have re-sewn it for you." She was currently making Zelda's bed, a task Zelda would normally do herself. Zelda was one of the few nobles who liked doing things on her own. Cleaning her room, dressing herself, otherwise, Mary would have helped her pick out a dress earlier.

"Perhaps," said Zelda. "But what do you think of this one? Rupee likes it."

"It's much better than the others, yes. That would be the one."

"Good. Now, Mary make sure you take the night off once you're done in here. I wouldn't normally like you to clean my room, but I guess I have more responsibilities now, so I can't do it myself."

"There is no problem at all, my lady. You don't worry about a thing. Now go on to your dinner and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mary."

"Good night, my lady."

Zelda did one last check in the mirror before she began to leave the room, Rupee right by her side. "Oh, sorry Rupee, you can't come to dinner, you know that."

The dog whined and gave Zelda her sad eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me like it does everyone else. Dogs don't eat at the main table, you know that too. Now go on to the kennels and get your dinner there. Go on."

Rupee barked and licked Zelda's hand before running out the room. Zelda followed, only to be stopped when she exited and ran into Rory.

"Good evening, my lady," he said bowing to her.

"Oh Rory, I did not expect you to be here." She surveyed him and saw he was wearing a light blue tunic close to the color of her dress. "And you seem to match me. What a coincidence."

He only smiled. "I had Mary tell one of the other maids what you were wearing, so perhaps we might match tonight."

"Really? Because you look ridicules. That shade of blue does not suit you."

Rory smiled awkwardly as he looked down at his tunic. "So said the maids. I think it's because of my hair. Red and blue don't look good unless they're on a flag."

"True, but I still think you look handsome."

"Thank you, my lady. And might I say how beautiful you look this evening? It's not every day I get the privilege of seeing the Lady Zelda in a proper garment."

"And it will stay a privilege until the nobility declares I can no longer bear arms. But I do need to ask, with this whole matching me thing, are you trying to claim your territory?"

"No, my lady. I don't claim you at all. I don't think you would even allow such a thing."

Zelda giggled. "Come, are you escorting me to dinner or not?"

Rory offered her his arm and Zelda took it. Together they walked the way to the dinning area of the castle. There was much hustle and bustle going on in the walkway as the two of them went by. Many soldiers and servants were making their way from one place to another as dinner was being served all over the castle. With the sight of Zelda, many of them stopped to see her pass. She was beautiful in her blue dress. She had put her blonde hair up in a bun, which sat at the base of her neck. Her blue eyes sparkled, matching the color of her gown.

Everyone stopped talking and watched as she and Rory entered the dinning room. Zelda was unaccustomed to such things and felt a little awkward. She was happy to see her father was still here, along with Arl Howe and Duncan. The three of them were conversing in a corner before she had come in. Her father looked up and saw her and made his way over.

"Oh, pup, how marvelous you look," he said as he looked her over with a father's eye.

"Thank you, Father. But I'm afraid I may need another dress after the night is done. This one is a bit tight."

"I can see. But don't worry about it right now, pup. You are just fine. Ser Gilmore, if you don't mind, I can take my daughter from here."

"As you wish, my lord." Rory handed Zelda over to her father and the teyrn took her to the head of the table. There, Zelda stood as everyone else in the room made their way to their chairs. It was a long table and everyone sat according to their position. Normally, her father would sit at the head of the table with her mother to his right. Tonight, however, Bryce sat on Zelda's left, with Duncan sitting on Zelda's right, and Arl Howe sitting next to her father. Her mother sat next to Duncan, and to her other side sat Lady Landra, with her son across from her. Oriana and Oren were next to Dairren, while Rory was next to Lady Landra on the far end.

Zelda wasn't used to being so high. Her seat was usually at the far end with Rory and Ser Nicolas. There was a few empty chairs at the end. Fergus and Ser Nicolas were already gone, otherwise her brother would have be sitting next to his wife and child and the captain next to his son.

Bryce looked on at his daughter. She seemed confused at what to do next. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps, sitting would be nice, pup?"

Zelda looked at him. "Oh, right! Sorry Father, this is new to me."

"Relax, pup," he chuckled. "Just be yourself and you should be fine."

Zelda sat with everyone following suit. Soon the servants brought out the food and everyone started eating. Conversations soon followed and there was something Zelda was dying to talk about with Duncan. "So tell me, Duncan," she began. "What exactly is it that you look for when examining a possible recruit?"

Duncan straightened as he looked at her. "Well, there are many things. Swordsmanship, for one. The Grey Wardens are known for their unique talents, after all. But I also look for characteristics in a person that would suit the Wardens reputation as respectable and genuine."

"The Wardens are for the people," said Zelda. "That is why so many love you."

"Quite true."

"So, have you seen all those things in Ser Gilmore?"

Duncan chuckled. "I have, but I will not make up my mind until I test him tomorrow, first."

"What exactly goes into your testing?" Zelda continued to asked.

"Now, if I told you that, then you might cheat and tell Ser Gilmore everything."

"I would not! Do you think I would hurt Ser Gilmore's chances?"

"Of course not, my dear, but it is somewhat of a secret, to tell you the truth."

"Pup, stop harassing Duncan," said Bryce. "Sorry, old friend, but if she keeps at it, she will eventually get it out of you."

"The silver tongue you mentioned earlier?"

"That's why I love her."

"But may I question you for a moment, my lady?" said Duncan, turning the tide. Zelda seemed intrigued by this and nodded her head. "You seem to regard the Grey Wardens very well. How much do you know of them?"

"I know quite a lot, actually," said Zelda. "They are one of my favorite subjects. I know of your history and that you used to not be welcomed in Ferelden until Maric allowed you pardence. Griffons were once your rides, before they went extinct, and that darkspawn live in the Deep Roads where the dwarves fight with them on a constant basis. And, if this truly is a Blight that my father and brother go to, then would that not make it the fifth in history?"

"Yes it would," said Duncan.

"If this is true, then would that not mean there are at least two archdemons left?"

"You do know your history. Yes, if it is true, the Tevinter Imperium had seven Old Gods, and it is these that turn into the archdemons by the darkspawn. Or at least that's what we've come to believe. We won't really know until the last Old God turns into a archdemon and is destroyed."

"It would seem," said Dairren. "That the Grey Wardens are overrated."

Everyone stopped to stare at him. His comment come out of the blue. "That is not polite to address, Dairren," said Zelda. She wasn't happy with his sudden outburst.

"No, no," said Duncan. "He has a right to his own opinion."

"Then, please," said Zelda, a little annoyed. "Could you tell us why you think that way, Dairren?"

Dairren smiled at her and tipped his head. Zelda could tell he was aware of her annoyance. If he wished to court her, she hoped he would know the right words to say. "I only think they are overrated because the only time Grey Wardens are mentioned is when dealing with darkspawn. That is, of course, the only reason your Order exist, is it not? It seems the only time Wardens are useful is when there is a Blight. And the last Blight was over four hundred years ago. What have the Grey Wardens been doing in all that time?"

"Well," Duncan said straightening himself. "Darkspawn still have to be dealt with even without an archdemon. They do come out of the Deep Roads, if only in small bands, and attack villages and towns. We are also keepers of our history and we are a consent reminder of what will come if the darkspawn are ignored."

"Plus, they are the only ones that can defeat an archdemon," added Zelda.

"But what will happen to your Order when the last archdemon is slain?" asked Dairren. "It seems then that you will no longer be needed."

"I don't know about that," said Duncan. "Like I said, darkspawn are still a threat even without the presence of an archdemon."

"I just think your Order is not really needed. Ferelden seemed to handle the darkspawn just fine when you were exiled."

"I think that is enough out of you," said Lady Landra. "You're embarrassing me."

"Yes," said Zelda. "You may be able to state your opinion, but there are still things you should keep behind your teeth."

"And you would know of such things, my lady?" Dairren mused.

"You speak out of turn," Rory nearly growled. "It is not nice to insult your host."

"It is not nice to insult a guest, either," Dairren said with viper.

"Gentlemen," Zelda said sternly. "I would appreciate it if you did not make a scene. We are only having a polite conversation."

"I am sorry, my lady." Rory hung his head. "I do not wish to cause trouble for you."

"Are you always this subordinate?" Dairren spoke to Rory.

Rory snapped his head back up. "What?"

"She is only a woman with the illusion of power. Once this affair is dealt with, she will have no more power over men as do the servants."

Rory stood fast. "How dare you insult her!" Dairren stood with him to match his gaze.

Bryce, along with Duncan, stood up as well to dissolve the situation. "That is enough out of you, boy!" boomed Bryce. "To speak of my daughter that way in front of me-"

"Relax, Father," said Zelda as she surveyed the situation. Bryce stood down. Everyone at the table was tense and watched on to see what she would do.

Zelda stood and walked over to Rory. She looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder. He was shaking with anger, but at her touch, he calmed down. He knew her feelings without her saying anything, and nodded his head, siting back in his chair. Zelda then fixed her gaze on Dairren. He met her eyes with a confidence Zelda had seen before from men who would not let a woman overpower them. She knew exactly what to do. "Dairren, do you wish to court me?"

"That is why I came, my lady," he answered. "I wished to undo the damage my mother may have done last time we met."

"And you think insulting the very thing I find fascinating a means to woo me?"

"Because that is all it is. Both you and I know your fascinations will be nothing more than thus."

"So what brings on this acquisition? What is it that you seek?"

"Only to put you in your place. You are a strong woman, Zelda, put even strong women don't get as far as strong men."

"I didn't realize how swallow you were."

"And I didn't realize how bustful you were! Truly Zelda, that dress brings out your best assets."

Rory made to stand again, but Zelda's firm grip on his shoulder prevented it. "You are brave to say such things in front of my family. Especially with my nephew present. I fear that now his mother will have to explain what all this means. But it appears to me that the woman you seek is one that is submissive and will come at your every beck and call. Jump when you say jump?"

"And ask how high."

"Then I don't think I'm the right woman for you."

"I'm sure you can be trained. All creatures can," Dairren said with a smirk.

"Yet, I fear that you are not at all what I am looking for, either," sighed Zelda.

"Oh, no?" Dairren only seemed concerned but Zelda saw through his sarcasm.

"I need a husband that not only shows a physical prowess, but also a form of intelligence. You, I am afraid, have yet to show me either."

Dairren narrowed his eyes. Zelda knew she was getting to him. "Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"If you have to ask, then maybe you should think about it more."

Dairren only laughed. "Ha! I don't need you to tell me how smart I am. All I need you for is to submit to me and bear my children. That is all a woman _should_ be for."

"And I fear I will not even be able to do that!"

"What does that mean?" Dairren asked.

Zelda's smile was almost wicked. "The servants talk, Dairren. They talk amongst themselves, as well as to others in different households. Things get around that you probably don't want anyone to know." Dairren's face lowered into a stern, hardened one. She could see he was afraid of what she might be talking about.

"I heard," continued Zelda. "That you can't even finish. That you can't even get it _up_ long enough to properly handle the situation. Is this true?"

Dairren ground his teeth before he throw down his napkin and stormed out of the dinning room. Everyone was silent as they watched Zelda make her way back to the head of the table. When she got to her seat, she addressed everyone. "I am sorry for that," she sighed. "I did not mean to make a scene. Especially to you, Lady Landra. It was not my intent to embarrass you any further."

"No need, dear," Landra waved off. "At times, Dairren does need to be dealt with. He will get over it soon enough."

"That was quite... amusing," Howe smirked. "But did you need to deal such a low blow to the lad?"

"It was necessary," said Zelda as she sat down.

"A brilliant display of self-control in such a situation," Duncan applauded. "You were able to remain calm the whole time. Quite remarkable."

"That is my daughter," Bryce smiled. "She is a block of ice that refuses to melt even under the hottest situations. You did well, pup. That is how you will need to handle things when I am gone. Don't give them an inch when it is most crucial."

"I learned from the best, Father," Zelda smiled.

"I just hope, darling, that you deal with such matters in private next time," said her mother. "Poor Dairren probably won't be able to show his face again for quite some time."

"Don't worry about him, Eleanor," said Landra. "He's a strong-headed boy."

The rest of the night went without incident. Dairren didn't return. Zelda started to enjoy being at the head of the table, though being in charge of the castle still scared her. Having a rank of authority was not something Zelda really desired, but her father knew she could handle it, and she had proven she could when she dealt with Dairren.

"Alright, pup," her father said as she was getting ready to leave the dinning room. "I want you to get an early night. You have much to do tomorrow."

"Will I see you in the morning, Father?"

"If you get up early enough, then yes. But if not, then I will say good-bye now. I love you, Zelda." He hugged her then looked into her eyes. "You'll do just fine. If you need any help, you know where your mother is."

"I love you too, Father, and thank you."

"Are you coming to bed?" her mother asked.

"I will be there in a moment, Eleanor," said Bryce. "I wish to speak with Howe before retiring."

"Alright, just don't be too long."

"Good night, Mother. Good night, Father." Zelda began making her way to the sleeping chambers. She was stopped just within the walkway by Rory, who had been waiting for her outside the dinning hall.

"Are you retiring, my lady?" he asked.

Zelda gave him a stern look. "Please stop calling me that."

"I will not."

"Fine, but is there something you wished to say to me?"

Rory lent her his arm once more and she took it. They both started heading down the walkway. "I want to apologize for the incident that I caused at dinner tonight. It was rude and inappropriate."

"There is no need for that, Rory. You were defending my honor and I appreciate that. Don't ever apologize for doing what you think is right."

"Yes, my lady. I just... got so angry when he said those things about you. What was he thinking?"

"Obviously, he wasn't, or that is just how Dairren thinks."

"I guess that means you are down to seven again."

"Yes is does. And what you did tonight pushed you even further to the top of my list."

Rory smiled, but then his smile faded. "I had a talk with Duncan before he went to his room."

"You did?" Zelda looked at him curiously. "What did you talk about?"

"Mostly what he was going to test me on tomorrow. He wants to see me fight, of course, and I said as long as I don't have to fight you, then it shouldn't be a problem."

Zelda snickered. "You never know. It might not be."

"Ha! Only you would think that. But, there was something else... Something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Rory stopped and looked at her, his expression sad. "Duncan told me that if I were to become a Grey Warden, I must leave my present life behind."

"That... is of course to be expected," said Zelda. "But you will return, right?"

"I don't think I will. Duncan said that a Grey Warden's duty takes precedence over everything. I would have to leave my current life... fully."

"Oh." Zelda looked at the floor. She wasn't sure now if she liked the idea of him becoming a Grey Warden.

Gently, Rory took her hand in his. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said. "And I know I shouldn't be doing this, but..."

"You need to know about us, don't you?"

He nodded his head and let go of her chin. "If there is no future that involves you and me, I need to know." He sighed. "Because I don't know if being a Grey Warden would be worth not having you. I could always tell Duncan no."

"Please," Zelda said looking away. "Don't make me decide now."

"I don't, but..."

"I don't want to be the reason you missed out on the opportunity of a life time." She looked back at him. "Tomorrow, let Duncan test you, and do your best! If you don't then you can forget us!"

"Yes, my lady."

"I can't make a decision now, but know this: There is still a possible future for us. Even if you become a Grey Warden. They won't be able to keep us apart if that is what we choose."

"Yes, my lady."

"And stop calling me that!"

Rory chuckled and kissed her hand. "I am glad to hear it. I will do my best, and I will do it for you. Does the lady have a favor for her knight?"

"I believe I do, but you must wait until morning. I will make sure you get it."

"Thank you, my lady."

Zelda glared at him. "Good-night, Ser Gilmore."

"Good-night, my lady. May you have a peaceful sleep." He kissed her hand again as she walked away. The bedroom chambers were not far, and he watched as she made her way into her room.

When Zelda came to her bed, she fell on it in a sigh of relief. Rupee was lying on her bed, waiting for her. When Zelda landed on the bed, Rupee licked her arm and cuddled next to her. "Oh, Rupee," she said petting her. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	4. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

A loud bang ran through the castle. Zelda fluttered her eyes open, but it was not the bang that had woke her. Rupee was at the door, growling and pawing as if she was trying to get through. She barked when she noticed Zelda was awake.

Sitting up, Zelda rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What is with you?" she said sleepy. "Why did you wake me?" But Zelda wasn't sure if it had really been Rupee who had woken her. The horrible dream was still fresh in her mind.

In her dream, Rory had become a Grey Warden and had gone with her father and brother to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn. She watched as the battle raged and darkspawn poured out from all corners of the earth. There were so many that the army was completely overrun. She saw as her father and brother were cut down by the darkspawn, imbedded with swords and arrows, their blood running everywhere. Then a creature that Zelda could only assume was the archdemon, a creature of immense size and girth, crawled out from a crack in the earth. She couldn't see it clearly, but it was so huge the archdemon was able to swallow several men at once completely whole. Somehow she had entered the battle herself, and when the archdemon began to move toward her, she become frozen. Rory ran to her, trying to defend, but it was no use. Zelda watched in horror as the archdemon ripped Rory to pieces and swallowed, then opened its mouth and swallowed her next, down its gullet into darkness. It was then when she heard the loud bang, but she had thought it was part of her dream. Hearing the sounds of a battle still taking place in the archdemon's belly.

Zelda sat in her bed, seeing all that had occurred in her dream and hoping that's all it was. But then another loud bang went through the castle. Zelda perked from her position and listened carefully to what she had just heard. Rupee was still at the door, growling and barking.

"What's wrong, girl? Is someone out there?" Zelda was unsure, but she thought she could hear the distinct sound of sword fighting in the distance. Quickly, she got up and put on a robe and went over to the door. Before she could open it, the door flung open and a servant ran frantic into her room.

"My lady!" he screamed. "Help me! The castle is under attack!"

"What? Hold on, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Ho-" But before he could say another word, several arrows shot through the servant's chest. He fell to the ground dead. Zelda screamed and saw two armed men run into her room. She did not recognize any of them. They both stared at her and raised their weapons. One had a short bow with several arrows ready to fire. Zelda dove behind the bed in time as the man released them. The arrows embedding themselves in her sheets.

Underneath her bed, Zelda reached for her chest. In it was were she kept her armor, sharpened sword and shield. She could hear as one of the men was taken down by Rupee. He screamed with pain as the hound tore into his throat.

Zelda quickly opened the chest and pulled out her shield as the archer came round her bed and shot another arrow at her. It bounced off her shield, and with one strong push, Zelda lifted herself and knocked the archer down on the floor. She grabbed her sword and planted it in the man's heart.

Zelda's own heart was beating loudly in her chest as she stood and surveyed the scene. Rupee was at the door growling and barking, but not leaving the room. The man she had taken down was without a throat and his sword arm.

As soon as Zelda was able to get her bearings, she began putting on her armor. She thanked herself for not listening to everyone about how they criticized her for wearing hardened leather. It was easier and faster to put on than plated armor was, and lighter.

When she finally had everything on, Zelda made her way over to Rupee. "Is there any more out there, girl?"

Rupee looked up at her and whined.

"What is going on?" Zelda slowly made her way out, paying close attention and watching for any soldiers.

"Darling!" Zelda turned to see her mother running over to her. She had come from her own room and was dressed in leather armor as well with a bow in her hand. "I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?"

"Mother? I was about to ask you that!"

"They never got through the door after I shot them. I awoke from a loud noise. When I went to check it out, I saw men fighting in the hall so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

"I don't know, Mother, but we need to get out of here."

"Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

"No, I haven't. I was in my room."

"We must find him! Who knows what Howe might've done."

"Can you still handle a weapon, Mother?" Zelda knew her mother had been a shieldmaiden when she was younger, but in her lifetime, she had not once ever see her mother fight.

"I'm no Orlesian wallflower—give me a weapon and I'll use it! Now let's go!"

Zelda looked over to the other side of the hall and saw that Oriana's door was open slightly. "We should check on Oriana and Oren."

"Andraste's mercy!" Eleanor cried when she saw their door. "Do you think the soldiers went into your brother's room first? Quickly, we need to see if they're all right! We can look for Bryce downstairs afterwards."

Zelda and her mother ran to the door and opened it to find a grisly sight. Oriana and Oren laid on the floor, slain. Their blood soaking and staining the carpet.

"No!" Eleanor ran to the lifeless form of the little boy and took him in her arms. "My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?"

Zelda walked in and looked down at Oriana. She bent down and closed her eyes. An anger began boiling inside her. "Why would they do this?"

"Howe is not even taking hostages. He means to kill all of us. Oh, poor Fergus..." Eleanor stood with tears in her eyes, reluctantly leaving the little boy next to his mother. "Let's go. I don't want to see this!" Zelda nodded and together they left the room. They would have to mourn their passing at another time.

* * *

Zelda, her mother, and Rupee made their way to the guest's rooms, near where the family slept. "We need to see about Landra and Dairren," said Eleanor. "Oh, I do hope they got out."

When they came to their door, it being open and the smell of blood told a different story. Just as with Oriana and Oren, Lady Landra and Dairren were dead, lying in a pool of their own blood.

"Dear Landra!" Eleanor sobbed. "I'm... I'm so sorry. If she hadn't come to me... If she hadn't been here..."

Zelda felt sorry for how she had treated Dairren at dinner. She hadn't even been able to apologize to him or make up for what happened. "Come on, Mother. We need to go." It was the only thing they could do at the moment. Taking care of the dead would have to wait, if it would even be possible.

Going out into the walkway, smoke could be seen rising in the sky. Bodies of servants and soldiers alike littered the halls. Blood was smeared on the walls and the sound of fighting echoed in the darkness.

"Can you hear the fighting?" Eleanor asked as she looked to the sky. "Howe's men must be everywhere. They must already have control of the castle."

"How can we get out of the castle?" said Zelda. "They probably have all the main entrances barred."

Eleanor thought for a moment. "The servants' passage leads out from the larder," she said. "But we must find your father, first. The front gates! That's where your father must be."

Zelda took a look around. The smoke made everything distorted and only allowed her to see a few feet in front of her. Making it to the front gate was going to be difficult. "This is insane!" she said. "Is there nothing else we can do?"

"There is something else we should do. I have my treasury key. We could go there first and take the Cousland sword from the vault. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands, it's that sword. But it may be a dangerous path."

"Then let's go to the treasury. It's on the way to the front gates."

"Afterwards, we must find your father and use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Then let us be swift."

They headed straight into the smoke, not knowing what they would run into. Rupee went ahead of them, sniffing the ground. All along the way, they found more and more bodies of their servants and soldiers. Zelda was becoming more and more angry as they went on.

"I think we're getting close to the treasury," Eleanor said as they rounded a corner. When they came to the treasury they found a few of Howe's soldiers trying to break the lock. "Quick, we must stop them! If they get in they'll take the sword!"

"Leave them to me, Mother."

Zelda drew her sword and held her shield in her left hand. She screamed as she ran out of the smoke, taking the soldiers by surprise. There were three of them. Zelda pressed her shield against the closest one, knocking him to the ground. The others staggered from her attack and drew their own swords. Zelda lifted her shield to deflect their attacks, then swung her sword, cutting at their legs. Rupee leaped out of the smoke, looking like a nightmare, bearing her teeth. She grabbed on to the arm of the soldier closest to Zelda and dragged him down. The remaining soldier swung at Zelda again, but it was deflected by her shield once more. She then lifted her sword and drove it into the soldiers abdomen. He coughed up blood and fell as she pulled her sword out. Looking behind her, Zelda saw the soldier Rupee had taken down choking on his own blood, while the first soldier was being dispatched by her mother.

Eleanor looked up at her daughter and then at the door that lead to the treasury. "The Cousland family blade lies inside," she said. "Use this key. The blade cannot fall into Howe's hands. It should be used to sever his treacherous head!"

"Right." Zelda took her mother's key and opened the door to the treasury.

"Hurry, dear. I'll wait outside, you get Silverbrand. It's in the chest on the back wall."

Zelda made her way in and looked around the room. Their treasury was bearer than the last time she had seen it. Many of the weapons locked in here were gone, being used by the soldiers Fergus already took to Ostagar, but the chest her mother had mentioned was still there. Going over to it, Zelda opened the chest and peered in.

Silverbrand was a longsword that had been in her family for many generations. It had been wielded in the service of King Calenhad, who was known as the Silver Knight, in the Exalted Age. The blade was made of fine silverite, and was sturdy and sharp. It was light, and Zelda marveled at its balance. She replaced it with her current sword, then she saw there was still more in the chest.

There was also a shield, made of the same material as Silverbrand. It was marked with the family crest of two branches crossing one another. Zelda recognized it as the shield of Highever, and took it as well. It was much larger than her other shield, and heavier, but Zelda wasn't going to just leave it. She didn't know what the night would bring, but something told her that the shield with her family's crest would be important.

The treasury was right across from one of the doors that lead to the main gate. Crossing over the walkway, Zelda and her mother came to the main entrance to find a few of their soldiers working to keep the gate closed. Rory leading their efforts.

"Go! Man the gate!" he cried. "Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" Rory turned to see the two women running into the room. "Your ladyship! My lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!"

"They _did_ get through!" said Zelda. "Mother and I had to fight our way here."

"They killed Oriana and Oren..." said Eleanor. "I can't believe–" She was about to cry, but then regained her composure and looked to Rory. "Are you injured?"

"Don't worry about me, your ladyship," he said. "Thank the Maker you two are unharmed. When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out long. If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"

Zelda looked around. She didn't see her father in the room anywhere. "Where is my father? We need to find him!"

"When I last saw the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore," Eleanor sighed. "Maker watch over you!"

"Maker watch over us all." Rory turned to leave, but Zelda stopped him.

"You're not coming with us?"

He looked into her eyes. "I can't. I need to stay here and help keep the gates closed."

"No," she protested. "You need to come with us."

"My lady..." Rory seemed to be at a loss for words. "I... If I don't help keep the gates closed, then Howe's men will get through and you won't be able to escape."

"I don't care!" cried Zelda. "You need to come with me. That's an order!"

Rory sighed and closed the distance between them. He could see there were tears in her eyes and a fear he had not seen before. It was all he could do to keep from crying himself. "I must stay here. If not-"

"Is this because I made you wait?" Zelda interrupted. "Fine, I choose you! I do! Now you have to come with me!"

Rory took her head in his hands. He gently lifted it and peered into her soft blue eyes. The tears ran down her face. All he wanted to do was go with her, but he knew he couldn't. "I love you, Zelda Cousland. And that is why I must stay back in order to make sure you live!"

"But I-" Before she could finish, Rory kissed her, bringing her face to his. He kissed her deep and lovingly, just as she always thought he would. Tender, sweet, but rushed. He removed his hands from her face and moved them down to encircle her body bringing her closer to him. When they parted, Rory placed his forehead on hers where he stayed for a few seconds before pushing away from her, not looking back.

"Come on men, bar that gate! Put your backs into it!"

It was Zelda who was now at a loss for words. "Rory-" she whispered, but he ignored her.

"Come on, darling." She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, edging her to leave. Slowly, Zelda turned and followed her mother to the door. Before exiting, she looked back and saw Rory pressing himself on the gate. He was staring at her, a determined look on his face. She knew he was not going to let anything get to her easy.

Quietly she whispered, "I love you," to him and left the room.

* * *

The way to the kitchen was blocked. Rubble and fire laid in the walkway, keeping the path to most of the castle closed. Zelda and her mother had to stop and rethink their path almost at every turn. They also ran into more of Howe's soldiers. Zelda fought with her new weapons, but found she was at a disadvantage. Silverbrand was longer than her original sword, and the shield of Highever was heavier. This made her off balance and more tired than she usually was. But along side her mother and Rupee, they were still able to fight their way through the soldiers, and find a path to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, the bodies of Nan and the elven servants were piled on the stove. Eleanor cried out at the sight and looked around to see if Bryce's body was with theirs. Not seeing him, she then saw that the larder door was open and they ran to it and saw that he was inside, bleeding all over the floor.

"There... you both are," he said weak. He held his side, trying to crawl to them.

"Bryce!" Eleanor cried as she ran to him.

"I was... wondering when you'd get here."

"Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!" Eleanor gently placed her hands on him. She was nervous about hurting him, but needed to know how bad he was.

"Howe's men... found me first. Almost... did me in right here."

Zelda made her way into the larder and knelt down beside her father. His suffering put Zelda over the edge. She had never seen him like this, and didn't like seeing it. "I'll kill Howe for what he's done."

"He can't... get away with this. The king will..." Bryce groaned and clenched his teeth. Eleanor placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Bryce! We must get you out of here," Eleanor cried.

"I... I won't survive the standing, I think."

"Then we will stay and defend you," said Zelda. "I'm starting to get used to Silverbrand."

Eleanor looked at her daughter, a look of despair was in her eyes. "Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us. We must go! There's no way we'll be able to fight them all."

Bryce coughed, spitting up blood. "Someone... must reach Fergus... tell him what has happened."

Zelda nodded. "You can tell him yourself, Father."

"I... wish I could."

"Bryce, no!" Eleanor cried again. "The servants' passage is right here. We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

"The castle is surrounded... I cannot make it."

"I'm afraid the teyrn is correct." Zelda and her mother turned to see Duncan standing in the larder doorway. He was covered in blood and replaced his swords in their scabbards. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

"Duncan?" Eleanor said surprised. "I wasn't sure what happened to you. Did you stay up with Bryce as well?"

"Yes, your ladyship. I was there when the soldiers attacked. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner, but then he became injured and I brought him here. I did manage to get to your rooms, but found them empty. I feared the worst."

"No, my daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised."

"I am not surprised," said Duncan as he knelt beside Zelda.

"Thank you for saving my father," Zelda nodded, grateful for the Grey Warden's help.

"I fear your thanks are premature. I doubt I have saved him."

Eleanor cradled Bryce in her arms. He clung to her like a child. His face in a grimace as he tried to fight the pain. "Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick. They are coming!" said Eleanor.

"Duncan..." Bryce whispered. "I beg you... take my wife and daughter to safety!"

"I will, your lordship. But... I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!"

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

Bryce nodded his head. " I... I understand."

Zelda was confused. What was Duncan talking about? "What about Ser Gilmore?"

"Truthfully," said Duncan. "You were always my first choice. I will take the teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar," he said to Bryce. "To tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe... I agree," Bryce said closing his eyes.

"Bryce, are you sure?" Eleanor asked.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."

Duncan turned his attention to Zelda and she saw for the first time a look of determination in him. "Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

Her whole world had been turned up-side-down. She was being offered the chance of a life time. Her dream. But at the same time her home was being invaded, her father mortally wounded, and she may even have lost the love of her life. She did not know what to do.

Zelda shook her head. She couldn't just abandon the only home she had ever known. "My duty is to take vengeance on Arl Howe!"

"We will inform the king and he will punish Howe," said Duncan. "I am sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over vengeance."

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to... advance himself," Bryce sighed. "Make him wrong, pup. See that justice is done! Our family... always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's."

It was a plea and Zelda could see that there was no other way. She was going to lose everything. What she wanted no longer mattered. Her plans for the future gone. It was either stay and die, or become a Grey Warden and live to see revenge on Howe.

"Please, darling," pleaded her mother. "Don't let Ser Gilmore's sacrifice go for nothing."

"Mother, please don't..."

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't realize you two were so close. How he felt about you. How you felt about him. But this is what he would have wanted for you. You know that."

Tears welded up in Zelda's eyes, but she held them back. She had to be strong. For her parents, for Rory, for everyone who had or would die this night. "Then I will. Father, Mother, for you."

"We must leave quickly, then," said Duncan.

"Darling, go with Duncan," said her mother. "You will have a better chance to escape without me."

"Eleanor..." moaned Bryce.

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."

"No Mother! I'm not leaving you too!" Zelda pleaded.

"My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond."

Zelda held back a scream. This was almost too much to bear. Then standing, she went and hugged both her parents together. "I love you both, so much."

"Then live, darling," said Eleanor. "Become a Grey Warden, and do what is right."

Duncan stood back in the doorway, watching and listening for any sounds of approaching soldiers. Zelda went to him, Rupee whining by her side. "I don't have to leave Rupee behind, do I?"

Duncan looked at her then at the hound. "She may come, if she can keep up. I don't think she would stay even if you told her to."

"Thank you."

Bryce groaned and Zelda could barely look back at her father. "I'm... so sorry it's come to this, my love..."

"We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children, now," said her mother.

"Then... go, pup," he said to Zelda. "Warn your brother. And know that we love you both. You do us proud."

Zelda nodded. "And I am proud to be your daughter."

A loud crack, the sound of breaking wood, followed by the screams of dying men rippled through the castle. Zelda even thought she heard Rory scream. A sound that sent a shiver done her spine.

"They've broken through the gates," said Duncan. "We must go now."

"Goodbye, darling," said Eleanor.

Duncan grabbed Zelda by the hand, pulling her with him. The last she saw of her parents was her father in her mother's arms, looking at her, tears in their eyes.

* * *

They ran. Zelda did not know how long they ran, but it seemed like an eternity. They had followed the servants' passage out of the castle and made their way into the thick forest that inhabited the east part of the castle grounds. Through it they went, running as fast as their legs could carry them. Zelda's lungs burned and her legs ached, but she kept up with Duncan as he was determined to get as far away from the castle as possible. It soon came to a point when Zelda could no longer take it. The feelings inside of her were overwhelming. They were going to explode if she did not let them out.

"_Stop!_" she screamed. Zelda fell to the ground and pounded it with her fists. She yelled, tears streaming down her face. She held her sides as she tried to breathe. Her anguish enveloped her. All she could think was to cry. All she wanted to do was to sit where she was and die. Her whole life. Her family, friends... All gone.

Duncan stood next to her. He did not disturb her, only let her cry while he watched for any one that might have followed them. Rupee licked Zelda's arm. She tried to cuddle next to her, but Zelda pushed her off.

"I know you need to mourn," said Duncan after a while. His voice was calm and compassionate. "But we need to keep moving. They will be looking for you when they do not find your body amongst the dead."

Collecting herself, Zelda stood and wiped her eyes. She felt horrible for letting Duncan see her like that. _This is not how a Grey Warden acts,_ she thought. _I must remain strong. For my parents. For Rory._ She nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good," said Duncan. "Then we must be swift. We need to try and avoid the main roads for awhile. Then once we reach Denerim-"

"Wait, I thought we were heading to Ostagar?"

"We are, but I need to stop at Denerim first. I planned on going there anyway. I just hope that everything I have prepared there will be ready as I am arriving a head of schedule."

"Yes, you didn't plan on leaving for a few days, didn't you?"

"Things change, and we need to learn how to adapt to them. Now, we must be on our way. These woods will be flooded with soldiers before dawn, in which we will be long gone by then."

"I'm right behind you, Duncan. And... thank you. I know you risked a lot to help me. To help my father. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"Do not think of it."

Zelda understood and followed him as he began making his way through the forest. Rupee walked beside her, tail wagging and nose in the air. It was not going to be an easy trip to Denerim, nor would it be easy from here on out.

* * *

_A/N: The family sword doesn't really have a name in the game, so the name Silverbrand is my own._


	5. Wedding Day Blues

_Author Note: I just want to thank all the people who have been reading my story. I appreciate the time taken. I am working hard on it and hope that it is good. I would also love to hear comments about the story. I would like to know if it is good or bad. Thank you again._

**Wedding Day Blues**

The light threatened to take her sight as she opened her eyes. It hurt, and the throbbing in her head didn't help any. Closing them quickly, Arawin moaned and wished she was still asleep.

"Wake up cousin!" came a familiar voice. It assaulted Arawin's ears and made her head ache even more. "Why are you still in bed? It's your big day."

"Ughhh ...just a little longer..."

"Come on! Don't make me use cold water again."

Arawin rolled to her back and rubbed her eyes. The light still hurt them as she tried to see. Her head and body felt heavy and sore. What had she done last night? How long had she been asleep? "Did I oversleep? Argh!"

"Yes. Your father and I figured you deserved it."

"What..." Arawin looked over to see her cousin standing next to her bed. She still couldn't figure out what she was talking about. "Why are you in my room, Shianni?"

"Because, I begged your father to let me share the good news. You do remember what today is, don't you?"

Sitting up, Arawin rubbed the back of her neck and stretched her whole upper body. She ran her hands through the mess of red hair on her head. The same shade and color as her cousin. This was how people knew they were related and how they knew who their mothers were. "According to your breath, it's get-drunk-before-noon day," said Arawin. The thought of grabbing an ale at the moment and drinking it down sounded good.

"No, you idiot!" Shianni said stomping her foot. "You're getting married today, and Soris too! That's what I came to tell you. Your groom, Nelaros... he's here early!" Shianni sounded almost too excited.

_Oh no!_ Everything finally came flooding back to Arawin. Last night was her bachelorette party, where she may have gotten a bit too drunk. She didn't remember very much of the end, but she did know that Shianni was there. They were drinking buddies, practically sisters attached to the hip. She and Shianni had gotten into more trouble than any elf duo in history. "How come you don't feel as horrible as I do, huh?" Arawin asked as she rubbed her temples. "I know you won a few rounds, but I can't remember anything after that."

"That's because I didn't drink as much as I usually do. I knew I had to watch you. How does your head feel?"

"Terrible. Like something hit me really hard."

Shianni giggled. "So you don't remember climbing the Vhenadahl?"

"No."

"Well you did, and you fell off on your head. Almost broke your neck."

"Sounds like me."

"Yeah, your father threw a fit. I almost wasn't able to come and tell you the good news about your groom."

Arawin made a gagging sound. "That's not good news! I don't like the idea of this arranged match business."

"And who else are you going to marry? Besides, I already snuck a peek**. **He's handsome."

"Then you marry him."

Shianni crossed her arms and gave Arawin a stern look. "Lighten up. There's going to be music, decorations, feasting. Weddings are so much fun. You're so lucky."

"You just want to get to the drinking."

"Which won't happen until you get going, will it? Now I brought you some things you'll need." Shianni reached into the front pockets in her apron and pulled out a small package. "This is your 'something new.' You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to find you these."

Arawin took the package and opened it to find several green ribbons inside. They were silky and bright. "They're beautiful, Shianni. Thank you."

"I wanted them to match your eye color. You've got an unusual shade, which is why it was so hard. I didn't think I would find them in time."

"You didn't have to, you know. And I'm sure these cost you a fortune." Arawin took one of the ribbons out and stretched it. It felt good on her skin, real silk. She knew Shianni had spent a lot on these.

"It was worth it," said Shianni. "And besides, it's not everyday I get to see my cousin get married."

"Forcibly married."

Shianni only shook her head. "Over there is a gift from your father," she said gesturing to another, larger, package on Arawin's bedside table. "That's your 'something old,' and as for your 'something borrowed'..." Shianni took off the necklace that was around her neck and handed it to Arawin.

"No, no!" Arawin protested holding up her hands. "I am not taking your mother's necklace."

"That's why it's called _'something borrowed,'_" said Shianni. "I will want it back, and I know you will take good care of it." She placed it over Arawin's head and stood back to see it on her. The necklace was gold with a small diamond charm. It was the most expensive thing Shianni owned, and the oldest. It had belonged to her mother before she passed.

"I promise nothing will happen to it," Arawin nodded. "I swear."

"I know you will. Now, I couldn't find you 'something blue,' so I'm not sure what to do there..."

"It's okay," said Arawin. "You've done enough. I'm sure a blue thing is around here somewhere I can use."

"See," Shianni said with a smile. "You're getting in the mood already!"

"Please stop. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Alright, I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. Oh, Soris said that he'll be waiting for you outside, so move it!" Shianni hugged her cousin before departing.

Arawin had a foul taste in her mouth. She slumped back down on her bed and groaned. "Why me?"

Slowly, she got back up and took the package from her bedside table. On it was a note from her father:

_Dear Arawin,_

_Here is the gift your mother and I wanted you to have on your wedding day._

Undoing the string, Arawin pulled back the brown paper to find a dress folded in the package. It was a beautiful wedding gown of white fabric with a beaded neckline. Arawin could tell it was old. She could see several places where there was stitching to repair rips and holes, but only if she looked hard enough. She unfolded the dress and let it dangle in front of her. It wasn't a long dress, about the length she usually wore, to her ankles. The pattern from the neckline was also on the hem of the dress and around the ends of the sleeves and around the waist. Along with it was another note. This time Arawin noticed that it was in her mother's handwriting.

_To my little girl on her big day. I hope this serves you just as well as it served me. _

_Love,_

_Mamae_

Arawin took the note and held it for awhile before gently folding it back to how it was. She then opened the top draw of her bedside table and placed the note inside along with the rest of her mother's memorabilia.

She was holding the very dress her mother had gotten married in, and perhaps even the one that many of the women in her family had worn on their special days. It seemed almost unreal to her.

Finally, Arawin sighed and began undressing. She slipped on the dress and began placing the ribbons in her hair. She made miniature ponytails all across her head, since her hair was short and there was not much she could do with it. Walking up to her looking-glass, Arawin stared at herself. The looking-glass was not very big, and she had to move it up and down to see all of herself, but once she got a good look, she thought she didn't look that bad. The ribbons went well with her hair, and they did match her eyes pretty nice. Shianni had done a good job. They were a tad darker than her eyes, but it didn't matter. Nothing could be perfect.

The dress also seemed to fit, which surprised Arawin. It was interesting to see that a dress worn by so many women was able to fit her so perfectly. It was also the fanciest thing she had ever worn. Arawin was very much a tom-boy. She preferred getting dirty and wearing worn-out clothes than fancy, expensive garments that required her to act proper. In old clothes, she didn't have to worry about messing them up. But in this dress, Arawin knew she would have to be careful. It was obviously something she would have to pass down to her own daughter, or daughter-in-law if she didn't already have one. But there was a problem.

"What does one wear under such a garment?" Arawin asked herself. "Sod it. I'll just do what I usually do." She slipped under the dress a pair a of short pants that were the cleanest she could find. The dress was at least longer than them, which was all Arawin cared about.

Arawin sighed deeply once more. Her head throbbing with the sigh. "Welcome to the end of my life."

* * *

The house Arawin and her father lived in was very small. It only consisted of two rooms. The smallest one was Arawin's bedroom. The largest served as the kitchen, dinning room, and her father's bedroom. But despite the size, the Tabris household was considered a nice home. Many elves in the alienage could not claim to live in such a way.

Slowly, Arawin opened the door of her room and stepped outside. Her father was sitting at the table in the middle of the room. He glanced up when he heard her door open and stood to greet her.

"Ah, my little girl," he said smiling at her. "It's... the last day I'll be able to call you that. How so much you look like your mother. I wish she could've been here."

"Thank you, Daddy," Arawin said walking over and giving him a big hug. "But could we talk about this arrangement?"

"Still not pleased, I see," Cyrion chuckled, knowing his daughter. "Of course we can talk."

"Do I really have to get married?" Arawin grimaced.

"It's time for you to have your own life. Unmarried you're a child forever."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"You say that right now, but you'll never get any respect. As a child you will be looked down on and will be treated as such."

"I guess, but why can't I choose who I marry?"

"Tradition, child," her father sighed. "With so little contact between alienages and so few chances to travel, you must trust your elders. The dowry has been paid, the Chantry has issued the permit, and everything is ready. All we need is you."

"But I don't want to get married!" Arawin moaned.

Cyrion laughed. "I understand. Before I meet Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad I chose the match. Without parents to represent you, children like your cousin Soris end up marrying whoever the elder can find."

"Instead, I have to marry who you say." Arawin rolled her eyes. "Great."

"What other prospects are there here?" he asked her. "Do you want to marry someone fifteen years your senior or your junior?" Arawin shook her head. "I thought not."

"I just don't like the thought of marrying someone I don't know. I mean, Nelaros, that's all I know... is his name! Not even his family name, or where he's from, or what he does! He's a stranger to me."

Her father chuckled. "That's how it is with everyone. When I first met your mother I didn't even know her name until the priest said it at the altar. But I would have to say, that it was love at first sight. She was so beautiful with her red hair in a bun and that dress you're wearing now. I felt so lucky."

"You might have been attracted to her from the start, but how did you two get along at the beginning?" Arawin was always curious to know more about her mother.

"Very well, actually. I will admit, however, that your mother's fiery nature did seem a little too much for me at times, but I eventually got to love it."

"See, that's what I want. I want someone who will love me for me. I don't want to pretend I'm something I'm not."

"You don't have to, Arawin. You can be yourself. Just... maybe not fully today."

Arawin gave her father a mean, but joking look. "So tell me about my groom if I must be partnered with him. I think I deserve that much."

"Nelaros? He's from a good family in Highever, their youngest son. He's an expert at the blacksmith's anvil from what I'm told. And yes, he's very handsome. I knew you'd ask, so I thought I'd save you the trouble." Cyrion smiled then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Is that sufficient?"

"I guess."

"Alright, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape."

"A small chance is still a chance," Arawin said with a wide grin.

He laughed hard. "Still have your mother's smart mouth, I see," Cyrion said shaking his head. "Oh, one last thing before you go, my dear. Your martial training... the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not to mention it to your betrothed."

"I take it you didn't say anything?"

"Well, it's not exactly something that would have made it easy to find a match for you. I already was having enough trouble with your reputation. Fortunately, your name as a troublemaker hasn't made it to Highever yet."

"He'll find out sooner or later," Arawin mused.

"Later. Definitely later. We don't want to scare him off just yet. Or seem more like a troublemaker than you really are. Adaia made that mistake."

Arawin grew cold at the mention of her mother's death. It was a touchy subject with her, and her father knew it, but it was something he needed to mention, and often. To keep her from making the same mistake.

"The humans who killed her made a bigger one," said Arawin in a cold voice.

"Our world is full of so many injustices," Cyrion said solemn. "We should learn from them, not let them rule over us."

Arawin didn't seem to be paying attention to him. "Mother was a clever rogue," she whispered.

"Yes. That she was. And so are you, Arawin. Now, let's not let this ruin your big day. Take this," he said handing her a pair of boots. They were of worn brown leather. "Your mother would've wanted you to have them. It's the very least I can give you as you start your new life."

Arawin took the leather boots and put them on. "Thanks, Daddy. Now I really do look like her, don't I?"

"You could be covered in mud and still look like her." He smiled, and Arawin could see tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Arawin. Now go on, then. I still have some things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you."

They hugged, and before Arawin left the house, she stole one last glance at her father. He smiled at her and a single tear ran down his check. Arawin knew it wasn't a tear of sadness, however, but a tear of joy.

* * *

The alienage wasn't an ideal place to live. It smelled of sewage, rotten eggs, and wet dog. The streets were littered with trash, cracked stones, pot holes filled with stagnant water, and rough grass. But Arawin loved it. The alienage was her home, the only one she had ever known, and she couldn't picture herself anywhere else.

Arawin breathed in deep, taking in the air. It was a very sunny day. Usually the alienage was mostly gray and dreary from the sun not being able to shine through the stone wall that surrounded it. The buildings, which looked more like houses stacked on top of each other, also reached high in the sky, blocking the rays. Surveying the area, Arawin saw many of the elves hurrying about, getting things ready for the up-coming ceremony. The thought of getting married made Arawin sick to her stomach. She hated the idea more than anything, but it seemed she had no choice. It was going to happen.

As she walked through the area, many of the elves she passed greeted and congratulated her. She would thank them but secretly wishing to throw up. There were a few elves Arawin noticed in a corner, laughing and having a merry time. They were already getting drunk and Arawin wished she could join them. She could use a stiff drink right about then. Not only to calm her nerves but to also help with her headache. It wasn't as bad from this morning, but it still pecked at the back of her skull.

When she came to the center of the alienage, Arawin stopped in front of the Vhenadahl, a tree that had been planted long ago to remind the elves of their former roots. That once elves used to live free and in the forests all across Thedas. The tree was gigantic, taller than the buildings that surrounded it, and at least twice as wide as Arawin was tall. It was the only thing in the alienage that brought nature to Arawin's world.

As she peered up at the branches, she saw a few children playing on them. It was a favorite pass-time for children to climb the tree. It had been Arawin and her cousin's favorite as well, and they still climbed it too. Her rough memories of last night did reveal that she had climbed and when a branch gave out, had fallen on her head. When Shianni went to see if she was all right, she found Arawin laughing and wanting to do it again. She sighed at the memory. Now that she was getting married, climbing the great tree was no longer possible. It was considered a childish thing to do.

"What am I thinking?" she said. "If I want to climb, then I'm going to climb! Really! Who's going to stop me? I would love to see them try." She huffed, held her head high, and made her way around to the other side of the tree.

It wasn't long after that Arawin found Soris leaning on a post in front of his house. His light red hair shining in the sun. He was also all decked out in a fancy red tunic. It made him look handsome compared to the usual rags he wore.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin," he said. "Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

"Is running away still an option? Arawin asked coming over to him.

"Are you insane?" he said giving her his classical surprised look. Out of the three, Soris had always been the wet blanket in the group. Arawin and Shianni would usually find his cautions and warnings annoying, but he did serve useful from time to time. Soris had gotten them out of many situations that would have ended with them thrown in a dungeon or killed. This was one of the reasons why they put up with him so much.

"You know perfectly well my insanity level," Arawin sneered.

"Yeah, way off, but where would you go? Into the woods to live with the Dalish elves?"

"It could happen..." Leave it to Soris to mention one of Arawin's passions. Arawin loved the Dalish more than she loved climbing the Vhenadahl. The Dalish elves fascinated her, and one of her dreams was to run and join one of their wandering clans. It was a dream shared by many of the city elves, including her mother.

Soris on the other hand didn't like the thought. "Live in the forest with the savages, far from humans? Sounds like a dream. Hmm. Not that we'd know where to find them."

"I could find them," Arawin murmured. "And they're not savages."

"How do you know? I've heard stories from humans about how they attack with no warning and with no reason. And that they're cannibals."

Arawin stuck out her tongue. "That's not true! You probably heard that from humans who are ignorant. I know for a fact that they are not cannibals because I read it from a reliable source."

"And what source was that?"

"A book titled _Living with the Dalish_ by Ser Wilhelm. He went and lived with a clan for several years, writing down what he saw and experienced. And no where in his book did he mention cannibalism or the Dalish acting like savages."

"A knight wrote a book?" said Soris. "That should tell you right away that something doesn't seem right."

"And why can't a knight write a book? Does it always have to be a scholar? Besides, Ser Wilhelm just happened to be a Grey Warden when he wrote it and lived with the clan. Are you going to question the words of a Grey Warden?"

"Hmm, I guess not."

"Then why are you questioning me?"

"You're not a Grey Warden," he said. "So I can question you all I want. Besides, coming back to why we're here... Why would _you _run? Apparently, your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

"Well, looks aren't everything," Arawin mused.

"She's not ugly, exactly... I don't know. Maybe it's just nerves." Soris scratched the back of his neck.

"Or maybe you want to run away just as much as I do," Arawin said pleased.

Soris shook his head. "Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I do.'"

Arawin rolled her eyes. "Fine, if I must."


	6. Jus Primae Noctis

**Jus Primae Noctis**

"So have you met your betrothed yet, Soris?" Arawin asked as they made their way to the pavilion. It was located next to the Vhenadahl, and where most of the elves were crowded around, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Yes, and she seems very nice," he answered.

"So, what do you know about her? Where is she from? What are her dreams? Is she excited or nervous about getting married?"

"I don't know any of that," said Soris. "I didn't really get to talk to her much. She said it wasn't proper."

"Wasn't proper?" Arawin was puzzled. "She would prefer to know nothing about you until the very last moment?"

"No, it's just tradition. It used to be that we could never meet our betrothed until we stood at the altar. Now we're able to at least see each other before that time."

Arawin belched. "At least that's changed. I don't think I could do it if I didn't have the chance to meet Nelaros."

"Well, that's what we're doing right now."

Arawin looked around at the crowd, trying to see if she could spot Nelaros. So far everyone she saw was familiar. No new handsome elves in the crowd. She then noticed something that she didn't before. Many elves were standing next to packed carts. They appeared as if they were dressed for travel instead of for a wedding. "What's going on with them?" she asked pointing to a group of elves next to a wagon.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Soris raised an eyebrow.

"If I have to ask, what do you think?"

"One of the apartment building's landlord kicked everyone out. He said he needed the building for storage. Now if they can't find a place to stay, then most of them are heading to Ostagar. Apparently there's an army there that is in need of help. Course, it would be servant help."

"Ostagar? Where is that? And why is an army there?"

"I don't know. We aren't at war with anyone that I know of."

"Hffp. Of course the landlord would have to be _human _to do such a thing to so many elves." Arawin and her father were one of the few elves that owned their home. They didn't have to worry about a landlord over renting them or kicking them out. It seemed the human landlords could kick the elves out of their homes for any reason that they wished. Even if the elves paid their rent on time. It was something that Arawin had seen many times before. Occasionally, her father would allow others to stay at their house. They had room since it was just the two of them. Not like where Shianni and Soris lived. Their house was only slightly bigger, but it held two families. This was the norm in the alienage.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it," said Soris, seeing the look in her eyes. "So don't even try."

"Who said I was going to do anything?" said Arawin. "I'm getting married, remember? Those days of getting into trouble are over."

"I sure hope so," Soris breathed. "Course now I'll have Nelaros to help me out."

"And your own betrothed if she's anything like you."

As they stood next to the great tree, Arawin spotted Shianni. She was with several other bridesmaids and when she spotted Arawin and her brother, she waved at them. It was then that Arawin saw something behind them that she did not like. Another very common thing in the alienage.

Three humans had come into the alienage. They were dressed very nicely, and the way they acted told Arawin they were not here for the wedding. They were stumbling, and one of them snuck up on one of the bridesmaids and grabbed her arm from behind.

She screamed. "Let go of me! Stop... please."

"It's a party, isn't it?" he said with a slur. "Grab a whore and have a good time. Savor the hunt, boys. Take this little elven wench, here..." he said walking up to Shianni. "So young and vulnerable..."

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" Shianni spat.

"Please my lord," said one of the elves. "We're celebrating weddings here!"

"Silence, worm!" the human said as he slapped the elf. He fell to the ground and cowered from the human. It made Arawin sick and angry. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, ready to storm over.

"I know what you're thinking," Soris whispered. "But maybe we shouldn't get involved..."

"Objection noted. Now get out of my way!"

"Fine. But let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?"

Arawin stormed past Soris and marched right up to the human. He at first didn't notice her as he was laughing at the elf still cowering on the ground. "Hey, ugly!" Arawin yelled.

"What's this?" the human said finally turning to Arawin and not really noticing what she had just called him. "Another lovely one come to keep me company?"

"Human scum! You'll regret what you've done here!"

The man scoffed. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"All I see is a man that wants to get his ass kicked!" Arawin noticed Soris was beside her. He was shaking his head, and raising his hands a little in protest. At first, Arawin thought he was doing this to her, but then noticed his eyes were looking past the human. The man seemed to notice this as well and looked confused by Soris's gestures. It wasn't until a loud _thunk_ sounded and the man rolled his eyes into the back of his head and fell to the ground that Arawin saw what Soris was trying to do.

Shianni stood over the man with a bottle in her hand. Arawin hadn't even noticed that she had left. She looked at her cousin with pride. "Very good," she smiled.

"Are you insane?" shouted one of the other humans. "This is Vaughan Urien, the arl of Denerim's son!"

Shianni's eyes widened. "W-what? Oh, Maker..." she said placing her face in her hands.

"Maybe his father should've taught him better manners," Arawin hissed. "Now get him out of here before we decide it would be best to kill you all."

"You've a lot of nerve, knife-ears," the second man said as he and his buddy picked Vaughan up and dragged him toward the gate and out of the alienage. "This'll go badly for you."

"I'm so scared," mocked Arawin. She turned to Shianni and Soris, seeing Shianni looking distraught and afraid.

"Oh, I really messed up this time," she said.

"It'll be all right," said Soris. "He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down."

"I hope so."

"I couldn't have done it better myself," said Arawin. "You should be proud. That was a nice sound his head made. Tells you that it's empty."

"Empty or not, he was still the son of the arl. I should get cleaned up." Shianni walked off, still with her face in her hands. Arawin only hoped she would be all right. This wasn't like Shianni at all. It was usually Arawin who did such things. Arawin was always picking fights with humans or anyone who treated Shianni or Soris badly. She was the one with the combat training, even though Soris and Shianni knew a little, it was Arawin who was the best.

"Is everyone else all right?" asked Soris.

Arawin looked at him questioningly. "Who are you talking to?"

Two elves came up beside them. One was a woman with light brown hair and a mousey look to her face. The other was a handsome looking elf with blonde hair and interesting blue eyes.

"I think we're just shaken," said the woman. "What was that about?"

Soris laughed nervously. "Looks like the arl's son started drinking too early. Um, well let's not let this ruin the day." He turned toward Arawin. "Uh, this is Valora, my betrothed."

"Nice to meet you," said Arawin. "And who's the fellow with her? Not mine, I hope."

"By the Maker!" cried Soris. "I can't believe you sometimes. Yes, this is Nelaros. Your _betrothed_."

"Do I really make such poor first impressions?" said Nelaros. He didn't seem very hurt by her statement, but Arawin felt bad for what she had said.

"No, of course not," she said. "I apologize. I'm just... nervous."

"I... understand," he nodded. "I'm trying to find a way to calm my nerves myself."

"I'm... sure the two of you have a lot to discuss," said Soris. He and Valora turned away from the two and began a discussion of their own.

"Well, here we are..." said Nelaros. "Are you nervous?"

_Didn't I just say that? Uh! Here we go. _"Sort of nauseated, actually," Arawin sighed.

"I thought I'd stay calm, but now we've met... Let's just say I'm not calm."

"Do you know my name?"

"What? Oh, of course. It's Arawin, right?"

_At least that's a start._ "How was the trip from Highever?" she asked.

"Uneventful, thankfully," said Nelaros. "The trade caravan we accompanied had little value. I think that kept the bandits away."

"That's good. How do you feel about moving to Denerim?"

"It was hard to leave Highever, but your father's matchmaker spoke highly of you, and rightfully so. Denerim itself seems friendlier than Highever... perhaps because it's so large that humans take less notice of us."

"Did you not just see what happened with that noble?" Arawin pointed out.

"Yeah. Does that happen a lot?"

"Not really. Well, nobles at least. But we do get the occasional humans in here causing trouble. But there was something I wanted to ask that I thought interesting. My father said you were a blacksmith, or at least knew how to use the anvil. What sort of things did you make?"

"Uh, well." He seemed a little reluctant to answer. "Just simple things, really. Like decorative ware, cutlery, you know, stuff like that."

"What about weapons? Swords and such?"

"Oh, no," he said shaking his hands. "I wasn't allowed to do that. I was only permitted the small things. I wasn't even able to repair armor or anything like that."

"Because you were an elf, I'm sure."

"In part. I did my apprenticeship with a human. He was reluctant at first, but he owed my father a favor. And can I just say how beautiful you look?"

Arawin's eyebrows shot up. She could tell he was trying to change the subject. There was something he was telling her that didn't seem like it was the entire truth. She would have to discover it later.

"Thank you," she said. "I've been getting that a lot today. And you look very handsome. My father was right." He smiled at her, and it almost made her weak. She had to be careful. She was beginning to like him.

"Come on, Cousin," said Soris as he nudged her. "We should let them get ready."

"We'll see you two in a bit," said Valora. Even her voice seemed to squeak. Arawin understood what Soris meant by 'dying mouse.' "Don't disappear on us."

"Or we'll come find you," said Nelaros. The two of them disappeared behind the pavilion and Arawin slumped herself against the great tree.

"Is this day ever going to end?" she moaned.

"Not if you keep up this attitude," said Soris. "Come on, now that you met him, it isn't so bad, is it?"

Arawin took in a deep breath then exhaled loudly. "I guess not. What did you think about that lordling, Vaughan?"

"I'm trying not to," said Soris. "You handled him well, but he seems like the type to hold a grudge. I wish Shianni hadn't done what she did."

"He's a bully, but a coward inside. I would've loved to be the one to hit him with the bottle."

"I hope you're right." Soris looked down at the ground and joined Arawin on the tree. He placed his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble.

Arawin could see the worry in his eyes. "If you're worried about Shianni, don't. She's strong and can take care of herself. And if not, she has me."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Soris. "You're a bad influence."

"Ha! How many times have I heard that? Look, since I'm getting married, I guess I'll have to cool down now, won't I? So that means Shianni won't be getting into any more trouble since I won't be able to. And she's not going to be doing anything stupid without me, so don't worry about that either."

"She's my little sister. I'll worry about her until she marries and both of you are kept from making trouble."

Arawin gave him a small punch on the shoulder and he returned the favor. "Admit it," she said. "You'll miss the adventures we had."

He smiled. "Yes. But now we're on a new adventure. One that won't get us thrown in a dungeon."

"Hey, it's still early. You never know."

* * *

Arawin and Soris stood near the tree for awhile. They weren't sure what they should be doing. No one had told them anything except to get ready and they had already done that. Arawin was starting to get fidgety. She wanted to either get it over with, or run as fast as she could in any direction. The silence was also not helping.

"Do you know who's preforming the ceremony?" she finally asked, wanting to break the silence somehow.

"Mother Boann, I assume," said Soris. "No other priest would come down here."

"Why aren't there any elven priests?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe we could ask her when she arrives."

"How are the bride and groom doing?" Arawin looked up to see her father and Valendrian, the alienage elder, walking over to them.

"Hello, Uncle Cyrion," said Soris.

"I hope you're keeping my little girl out of trouble."

"Hi, Daddy," said Arawin. "What kind of trouble would I get in with Soris's consent moaning?"

"I'm not the one moaning," Soris protested. "You're the one crying how you don't want to get married."

"Still on this?" Cyrion asked. "Arawin, I had hoped you would be over this by now."

"Sorry, Daddy." Arawin thought for a moment. There was something bothering her and she wondered if maybe that was what was keeping her from enjoying the day. She turned to Valendrian. "How much longer do we have before the ceremony starts?"

"We're ready now," he said. "All we're waiting for is Mother Boann, and I believe she's on her way at this very moment."

"So I still have time." Arawin stared up at the tree and she knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I have to do it."

"Arawin, no," he frowned. "You're not properly dressed, and-"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to the dress, Daddy. I just need to... say good-bye."

"Oh, Arawin," he sighed. "Alright."

Arawin went to step on the knobs of the tree trunk. They had been worn down and shaped into a step like structure after years of many feet. She made her way up and around, following the worn-in ladder until she got to the bottom of the foliage. Here, on the right, the ladder turned into many large branches that allowed for easy climbing. Most went this way, as it was the safest. The large branches could hold a lot of weight. But Arawin and Shianni preferred going left. That was their secret way. The left presented far less branches, and few large enough ones for safe passage, but if one knew how to maneuver, the left part of the tree provided a great many treasures.

Arawin made her way towards this path. She carefully scaled the tree, making sure not to ruin her outfit or fall. Arawin had transversed this way so many times, she could have done it blindfolded. She had, after all, done so time and again while also stone drunk. Finally, she came to the area that was her and Shianni's secret hiding spot. A large branch, which stuck out perpendicular to the main trunk then wrapped itself around, hung like a balcony. A smaller branch lay parallel over it, acting like a rail. Here, Arawin sat on the larger branch, resting her back on the tree trunk and hanging her arms over the smaller one. The canopy of the leaves provided a perfect window.

A view of Denerim was laid before her. She was high enough to see over the buildings and stare off at the Amaranthine Ocean. She could see off in the distance the sails of ships as they came in and out of port, dropping off and reloading goods onto their decks, then heading back out to sea and to lands beyond. Many days Arawin and Shianni would sit and watch the ships. They would dream of one day sailing off to some of those far off lands and have adventures like the ones they read about. Arawin didn't necessarily like the idea of sailing. She would have been just fine walking across Ferelden first before going to any other country. There were things in Ferelden worth seeing as well. But it wasn't the sea that Arawin had come to this spot to see for what would be the last time. No, she had something different in mind.

"Hello, Mamae," she said. "I guess it's finally happened. I've finally come of age and now I'm going to get married. Gee, it still makes me sick just thinking about it, but Daddy says I need to grow-up. I can't be a child forever. I know he's right, but... I don't know. I just feel like there's more for me out there than getting married. If I get married, then I won't be able to travel like me and Shianni wanted. We talked about it so much, and we decided that once we were old enough, we would leave the alienage and go forth on adventures and see the world. I guess they were only childish dreams.

"Anyway, I'm up here because I just wanted to say good-bye. I mean, I know I'll still be able to talk to you if I need to, but I won't be able to come up here anymore. I also wanted to get your approval. I like Nelaros and all, but is he the right one for me? Will he like me for who I am once he gets to know the real me? I'm sorry, Mamae, but I don't want to end up like you. I know you and Daddy were happy, but I could tell you wanted more. The city life just wasn't enough for you. And that's why you trained me the way you did. I think you wanted to give me something that you didn't have. Although what that might be, I still don't know.

"So please, give me a sign. Tell me that what I'm about ready to do is the right thing. That marrying Nelaros is what is meant to be. Oh, and I also need 'something blue,' if you can do that. As you can see, I have your dress on, and Shianni provided me with 'something new' and 'borrowed.' I would just gladly love your input."

A sparrow flew past Arawin's head and perched itself on a branch over her. Arawin looked up at it. The sparrow looked down on her. It chirped, fluttered its wings and bobbed its head. Arawin smiled at it before the sparrow then flew away in a blur of feathers and behind it, Arawin noticed a small blue flower growing out of the tree trunk. It was only the size of Arawin's thumb nail, but it was enough. Arawin pick it and placed it in her hair. It was odd, but the blue flower didn't seem to clash with her red hair or green ribbons. It was the perfect shade.

"Thanks, Mamae," she said. "I love you so much."

Arawin began the descent down the tree. She felt different coming down. She felt ready.

* * *

Cyrion, Valendrian, and Soris waited at the base of the tree for Arawin to complete her good-bye. It wasn't long before Valendrian spotted Mother Boann making her way to the pavilion. "I should go and speak with her," he said to Cyrion. "When Arawin comes down, we will start the ceremony."

"Thank you, Valendrian," said Cyrion. "I know she needs to do this."

"I understand." Valendrian walked over to the pavilion, while passing him, coming up to the tree was Nelaros.

"Why, hello there, Nelaros," said Cyrion. "What brings you over here?"

"It's good to see you again, Cyrion," he nodded. "I look forward to spending many days in your household."

"You can call me 'Dad' if you want, considering you will be part of the family here pretty soon. And it will be your household as well, don't forget that."

"I understand, it just still feels weird. I don't feel at home quite yet. But I came over here because I saw Arawin making her way up the tree. May I ask what she's doing?"

"Trying to stall," said Soris.

"No, don't believe him," Cyrion sighed. "Arawin is just saying... good-bye is all."

"Good-bye? To who? Or what?"

"First, let me give you some advice. Arawin is a free spirit, so don't try and tame her the first year. I made that mistake with Adaia. She will calm down soon enough."

"I will take that into consideration."

"As for what she is doing, Arawin goes up there to talk to her mother. It's one of the reasons why I tolerate her climbing the tree, but now that she's becoming a woman, she will no longer be able to do that."

"I don't see the reason why she can't," said Nelaros. "If it's her mother, then she-"

"I hope you guys aren't talking about me," said Arawin as she hung from a branch. She dropped down to the ground in front of her father.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Daddy. If Mother Boann is here, then I'm ready."

"Good."

"Finally," said Soris. "Now we can begin."

The four of them walked to the pavilion together. When they reached the stairs, Cyrion hugged Arawin once more before he made his way to the side, next to Shianni and the other bridesmaids. Arawin, Soris, and Nelaros made their way next to Valora who was waiting for them.

"Ooh! Soris!" she cried happy. "There you are. I was afraid you'd run off."

"No, I'm here," Soris nodded to her. "With Nelaros's blushing bride in tow."

Nelaros settled himself next to Arawin. "You look radiant," he smiled, his blue eyes gazing into her own green ones. They made her feel weak again, which was something she still wasn't sure if she liked or not.

"Thank you," she said.

"I really like that blue flower in your hair. It seems to bring everything together some how."

"It was one last gift from my mother," she said lightly touching the tiny petals.

"You know," said Nelaros. "I will not stop you if you wish to speak with her in the Vhenadahl. I'm getting a sense that your mother is very important to you."

Arawin looked at him surprised. She figured her father had told him what she was doing, but she did not expect Nelaros to be so kind. But then again, what else did she expect? Complete domination and cruelty? That Nelaros was going to try and control her and make her do what he said? It was something Arawin laughed at.

She smiled at him. "That's very sweet of you, but it's okay, I'll find a new place to talk to her. There are plenty of hidden places in Denerim. I'm sure I can find one."

"I just want you to know," Nelaros continued. "I promise to make sure you are happy every day. I will not rest until this is true."

"That's a very big promise," said Arawin. "If you don't fulfill it, I won't hold it against you. Just so you know."

"You may not, but that doesn't mean myself won't."

Arawin wasn't quite sure how to take Nelaros. Was he already falling in love with her? It seemed fast, all of it did.

The crowd around them was buzzing, but soon grew quiet when Valendrian and Mother Boann made their way up the steps of the pavilion. Mother Boann was the only human Arawin respected. She was a priest for the Chantry, one of only a few who seemed to care about the elves. She would always make sure there was a place in the chantry for elves with no homes to stay. She had also saved Arawin one time from two guards and a merchant who claimed she had stolen from his bazaar. It had actually been another elf who had stolen one of his goods, Arawin being too close to the scene of the crime and getting blamed for the deed. She ran to the chantry, which was right next to the market district, and found Mother Boann. Lucky for Arawin, Mother Boann, along with one of her templars—knights of the Chantry—had seen what had truly transpired. The word of a priest and a templar was enough to keep the guards from hauling Arawin to Fort Drakon, and perhaps a slow, painful death.

"It looks like everyone's ready," whispered Soris.

"Good luck, Soris," Arawin said back to him.

"You too, Cousin. Maybe it won't be so bad, after all."

Arawin wanted to hit him, but held back the urge. She still didn't like it, but there was no getting out of it now. Even if she was the best scrapper in the alienage, she certainly wasn't the fastest.

Valendrian stopped at the edge of the pavilion and gestured throughout the crowd. "Friends and family," he began. "Today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other."

Mother Boann made her way next to Valendrian. She was dressed in the traditional orange and red robes of the Chantry. A sunrise, the symbol of Andraste, blazed on her chest. "Thank you, Valendrian," she said. "Now, let us begin. In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I-" She stopped for a loud commotion from the crowd had interrupted her. Everyone looked to see Vaughan and his two lackeys and a number of guards behind them pushing their way through the elves and stepping on the pavilion. "My lord?" Mother Boann said shocked. "This is... an unexpected surprise."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother," said Vaughan. "But I'm having a party and we're dreadfully short on female guests."

"My lord, this is a wedding!"

"Ha!" Vaughan laughed. His two lordlings laughing as well as they made their way behind the bridesmaids. They stared at them with lustful hunger. Arawin clenched her fists. She might not have wanted to get married, but she didn't want it to be interrupted like this. "If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties," said Vaughan. "That's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now, we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

"Just a good time with the ladies, that's all," laughed the first one.

Vaughan looked around at the female elves, analyzing them as if they were nothing but livestock. "Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress, and... where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Over here, Lord Vaughan!" said the second lordling as he grabbed Shianni's arms from behind.

Shianni struggled against him, trying to free herself, but he was able to hold her easily. "Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a-"

"Oh, I'll enjoy taming her," said Vaughan with a wicked grin. He then laid his eyes upon Arawin and Valora. "And see the pretty brides..."

Arawin gritted her teeth and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Nelaros's hands. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you," he said.

She only glared at him. "I won't let them take Shianni!"

"Ah, yes... such a well-formed little thing," Vaughan said as he stood before Arawin. "I remember you as well."

"You villains!" cried Nelaros as he placed himself in between Arawin and Vaughan.

"That's quite enough." Vaughan laughed. "I'm sure we all want to avoid further... unpleasantness."

Arawin huffed and pushed Nelaros aside and pierced her gaze at Vaughan. She wasn't about ready to let him do anything to anyone, especially to Shianni. "Don't you dare touch me or anyone else! I'll kill you!"

The look on Vaughan's face was more of amusement than of fear. He laughed in her face. "Ha! This one has spirit! Oh, we're going to have some fun. It's only my right, you know. The Lord's Right."

Arawin made herself ready to fight, but was taken by surprise when one of the lordlings appeared at her side. She was unable to react before his fist connected with her face, sending her falling to the ground. She was unconscious before her head thudded on the wood. The blue flower fell from her hair. It became crushed as many feet ran to and fro in the chaos.

* * *

_A/N: A little trivia on the title of this chapter: 'Jus Primae Noctis' is a Latin phase which means 'Right of the First Night'. It's not really the correct phase for this chapter, as Vaughan says that it's 'The Lord's Right', which is a French term 'Droit de seigneur'. I chose to use the Latin phase for the chapter title because I thought it sounded better and is more widely known. _


	7. Crime and Punishment

_A/N: Because I want to play it safe, I decided to change the rating of the story to M because of this chapter. I have more violence in here than before and it gets pretty detailed in some parts. This will also be how it is in later chapters with more violence and sexual themes. I hope you enjoy! And reviews do help a lot. Thanks!_

**Crime and Punishment**

It would be the second time that day Arawin would wake with a headache. This time, however, instead of the pain in the back of her head, she felt it more on the right side of her face. She had hoped it was nothing but a dream. A horrid drunken nightmare, and she was now laying in her bed, about to get up and get ready for the big day. But the sound of one of her bridesmaids chanting assaulted her ears.

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us-" was all Arawin could hear and it was beginning to drive her mad.

"Stop it! You're driving me insane!"came Shianni's voice. It was what brought Arawin back to the real world as she remembered the horrible truth. She had to get up and figure out what they were going to do. She stirred and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Oh, thank the Maker you've come to," said Shianni. "We were so worried..."

"Oww!" was all Arawin could say. She tried to speak but her mouth was more sore than she thought. She stretched it out, up and down, and from side to side to make sure there was no real damage.

"You usually dodge better than that," Shianni said as she came to examine Arawin. "This one will hurt for a while."

After Arawin was able to regain the use of her jaw, she was finally able to speak. "Alright, that human dies."

"Glad you've still got some fight in you."

"I have to. Who else is going to save you girls? Now..." She looked around the room. They were in what looked like a storage room, even though it was completely empty except for the five elven women. "Where are we?"

"We're in the palace, of course. Doubt we're getting the tour," Shianni joked.

Arawin stood and looked around. There were two doors, and she assumed they both were locked. _No matter, _she thought. _I can just pick them._

"I know what you're thinking," said Shainni seeing Arawin eying the doors. "I thought the same thing myself. I tried picking the locks but they're very complicated. I don't even think you'll be able to open them."

Valora came next to Shianni. "They locked us in here," she said. "To wait until that... bastard is... ready for us."

Arawin chuckled. "We'll kill the first human that opens the door. They're not going to do anything to us."

"We're five unarmed women," said one of the bridesmaids. Arawin recognized her as Nola. "What makes you think we can kill anyone?"

"Because you have _me _here!"

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us-" The other elven woman had began chanting again. Arawin had to cover her ears to keep from bashing her head in.

Shianni rolled her eyes. "Great. Now this again."

Nola swallowed hard. "I know of your famous scrapping, but you are unarmed. Look, we'll... do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened."

"She's right," said Valora. "It'll be worse if we resist."

"It'll be worse if we don't," said Shianni.

"Listen, just follow my lead," Arawin spoke. "When someone comes through that door, when I give the signal, attack."

"I don't know how to fight," said Valora.

"It's simple. Just roll up your fists like this, and make sure you hit them as hard as you can in the face." Arawin tightened her fist into a ball to show Valora.

"Sh!" Nola whispered. "Someone's coming!"

"Then be quiet, and remember, don't do anything until I say." Arawin turned to see the door in front of them swing open and several guards in full armor walk into the room. It was more than she had anticipated.

"Hello, wenches," said the man Arawin assumed was the captain. "We're your escorts to Lord Vaughan's little party."

The bridesmaid that was praying popped up in front of the captain with terrified eyes. "Stay away from us!" she cried. The captain pulled out his blade and in a quick sweep cut across her abdomen. She fell, dead before hitting the ground.

All the girls gasped. "You killed her!" Nola said, hands over her mouth.

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect," said the captain. He smiled wickedly and began giving orders to his men. "Now, you grab the little flower cowering in the corner. Horace and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk. You two, bind the last one. She's the scrapper." The guards went and grabbed everyone, leaving Arawin. When they all left, Arawin stood alone with two guards blocking her way. The two of them eying her with lustful gazes. All Arawin could think of was getting out of there and rescuing Shianni.

"Don't worry, we'll be perfect gentlemen," said the first guard. He took a step closer to her and Arawin backed away.

"Now, you heard the captain," said the second guard, also coming closer to her. "Be a good little wench or you'll end up like your friend, there."

"Try it. See what parts you lose first." Arawin was ready. _These two guards shouldn't be too much trouble. I wish I had a sword, though._

The first guard laughed. "Ha! The captain was right: she's a scrapper!"

They began their advance. Arawin raised her fists, ready to strike when something behind them caught their attention.

"Uh... hello?" It was Soris. Arawin was surprised to see him. What was he doing here? She also saw that he was carrying two swords and a crossbow.

"Oh, look at this," said the first guard. "A little elfling with a stolen sword." He laughed hard.

"Arawin, catch!" Soris cried as he tossed the two swords toward her. He slid them under the guards to keep them from catching them. Arawin scooped up the swords. One was a longsword, made of gray iron, and the other was a dagger, made of the same material. It felt good to have a weapon back in her hands. Arawin could feel the adrenaline pumping through her system as she stared at the guards, a smile creeping up her face.

"Oh, sod."

A burst of energy was released within Arawin and she struck fast at the two guardsmen. The first tried to pull out his weapon, but was too slow. Arawin slashed at him with the longsword, hitting his main hand. He screamed in pain as most of his hand was gone and spurted blood. She then lunged and embedded the dagger in his gut. The guard coughed up a great deal of blood, some of it getting onto Arawin's clothes. She growled at the mess and pushed the guard off her sword with her foot.

The second guard was able to retrieve his sword and shield, and came at Arawin in a frenzy, screaming for the death of his friend. He slashed down at her, but Arawin blocked him with the longsword. She then swiped with her other weapon at his legs, but his shield blocked her effort. The guard keep his shield up as he swung at her, dueling. The clanging of their metal sounding throughout the room, and probably throughout the palace. Arawin didn't care. She was loving the battle. This was what made her heart pump, her mind soar, and where her true passion laid. Fighting brought her ecstasy.

The guard thought he had gained the advantage, as Arawin was on the defensive and was being backed into a corner. A bolt then flew past his face, and he caught a quick glimpse of the other elf standing in the doorway holding the crossbow, but appearing to be having trouble loading it. He ignored him, knowing that the elf wouldn't be able to handle the crossbow properly. He would deal with him later.

Wanting to end the fight quickly, the guard then pushed Arawin with his shield and swung his sword down, hoping it would connect with her skin. But instead of hearing the sound of metal ripping into flesh, he heard the sound of metal ringing against stone. Arawin had ducked under his shield and rotated to his flank. She had been waiting for him to make such a move. She then planted the dagger in his back. The guard screamed and spun on her, trying to swipe at her again. She ducked under the swing, pulling out the sword at the same time. It ripped through his rib cage. The sound of breaking and crunching bones made Arawin giddy.

The guard found he was unable to lift his sword arm and Arawin could see the terror in his eyes. With a quick stab, she sank the dagger into the guard's chest, then with the longsword, cut off his head. The head rolled to the floor and stopped at Soris's feet. The elf grimaced at the head, and gingerly kicked it to the side as he made his way into the room.

When Soris entered, he saw the elven maid's body on the floor. "I... can't believe they killed her!" he said trying to hold back from vomiting. All the blood and carnage in the room was making him sick. "Are you all right? They... didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Nothing rattles me. You know that," said Arawin.

"Thank the Maker! Hopefully we can still save the others."

Arawin examined her dress and saw that it was now completely ruined. Blood and gore stained the front, turning the once pure white clothe into a deep red. "Great," she mumbled. "This Vaughan is really going to pay now!" Sighing heavily, she realized that there was nothing she could do for her dress. Then something came to mind. Something that hadn't registered until now. She began examining the swords that Soris had tossed to her for the first time. They were light for the material they were made from and well balanced. She looked at Soris and at the crossbow in his hands as well as the quiver full of bolts on his back. "Where did you get these?" she asked him.

"Nelaros," he said. "They're his."

"_What?_ These are _his_ swords? Wait, he told me he didn't make weapons. Did he lie to me?"

"He doesn't have to make weapons in order to own them," said Soris. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"No." Arawin examined the swords again. She could see it now. The details of the blade were good, but not that of a master weaponsmith. This looked more like the job of an apprentice. "He did make these, but I'll have to question him later. I knew he wasn't telling me something. Now, is he here with you?"

"Yes, he's the reason we're here. He lost it on those who wanted to 'hope for the best.' I... didn't know what to do. He was so determined to rescue you."

"He wanted to rescue me? Ha! As if I need rescuing."

"I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen. Something about a promise he made to you before Vaughan came. I couldn't let him go alone."

"Oh, Soris. You're really not that great of a fighter, but thank you nonetheless." Arawin stared at the crossbow in his hands, then saw a bolt sticking out of the calf of the first guard she had taken down. "Do you think you can handle that thing?"

"It's my first time, but I"m starting to get the hang of it," he said. "Besides, it's best I stay back so I don't get in your way."

"True. Coming in, did you have to fight your way through?"

"We snuck in, although Nelaros took down a guard. He's a savage fighter. You may have some competition."

"Really? Another thing I'll have to question him about. I guess I'll have to duel him when this is all over. Where is he right now?"

"Guarding the end of the hall. Let's figure this out with him."

Arawin nodded. Soris handed her the two sheathes for the swords and she tied them to her back. As they left the room, they came into an empty kitchen. "Which way?" Arawin asked.

"This way," Soris said pointing to another door.

Going through the door, they came into a large dinning area. Here were several large tables lined up for soldiers to eat their meals. At first Arawin thought the mess hall was empty, until she ran into an off-duty guard who had been sitting at the end of the table next to the kitchen door.

"Hey now!" said the guard. "Watch where you're going. Wait. Where did you get a weapon, elf?"

"Uh-oh..." Soris swallowed, backing away.

"You better talk quick, scum!"

"Get back to enjoying your meal, and maybe you'll live," said Arawin. "Or do you want it to be your last?"

"Are you insane?" cried Soris.

"You maggots are gonna die slowly..." The guard jumped up and pulled out his sword but Arawin was too quick for him and ducked his swing. At the same time she pulled out her own and stabbed him in the side, allowing the blade to twist with his and her movements as their momentum pushed them away from each other. Her sword ripped through his abdomen and spilled his guts to the floor.

Soris stood, mouth gaping as the guard fell before his feet. He had seen Arawin fight, but never had he seen her with a blade. It almost scared him.

"Will you stop looking like an idiot and came with me!" Arawin yelled.

Shaking his head to get back his senses, Soris nodded and followed Arawin out of the mess hall.

They ran into a few more soldiers outside of the mess hall. Arawin would take most of them down, but Soris was becoming pretty good with the crossbow. Even taking down a guard who was about to flank Arawin by shooting him in the head with one shot. They were becoming a fairly good team.

"Here," said Soris as they came to the end of the hall where he knew Nelaros was at. Arawin turned the corner, only to come to a gruesome sight.

Nelaros was surrounded by the same guards and their captain that had taken Shianni and the others away. He had two swords, just as she did, and was fighting with all his might, trying to take down all four at once. Arawin charged at them, but it was too late. The captain ran Nelaros through. He fell, and Arawin stopped in her tracks. The captain wiped his blade off with Nelaros's clothes and stared down at Arawin and Soris. Arawin felt a surge of anger run through her and she began to tighten her fists around the sword hilts.

"See?" said the captain. "I told you there'd be more. Elves run in packs, like rodents."

"Should we keep the knife-eared bitch alive?" asked one of his guards.

"They killed our boys. She dies."

"Tell me where the others are!" Arawin said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, sweet thing, they're being taken care of. When Lord Vaughan's done with them, we get our turn."

Arawin growled, her mind swirling with anger. She needed to get to them, but not before taking care of these guards. "So you killed Nelaros? That was a bad move."

"Ha!" laughed the captain. "He squealed like a stuck pig when he died. Let's see if you do, too." The captain charged, and so did Arawin.

Crossing her swords, Arawin caught the captain's blow in between them. She pushed them forward, while also using her legs, and shoved the captain's sword up in the air, where he lost control, but only for a brief second. It wasn't long before he swung at her again, and Arawin had to block him with both of her weapons.

Soris stood far behind her, trying to load the bolts. He shot one at the three guards coming up to join their captain. It hit the nearest guard in his right shoulder. He yelled, but then pulled the bolt out and went to charge at Soris. Quickly, Soris loaded another and fired. The bolt landed this time in the guard's neck. He kept charging, but stumbled and Soris was able to move out of his way as the guard crashed into the wall and fell to the floor.

The other two guards had ignored Soris and went straight for Arawin, who was now fighting one on three. It didn't matter to her. She was having fun. Many exciting and joyous sounds escaped from her mouth as she fought and blocked the guard's swings and blows. One guard was able to get past her defense and slashed down, tarring a hole in the skirt of her dress. She felt the blade inch into her skin, but her excitement and thrill kept her from feeling most of the pain. Instead, she reveled in it, allowing it to give her strength.

She pressed forward, pushing the guards away, then swept both swords in front of her, cutting at all three men. Each guard felt the blow of both swords. One guard went down as a bolt planted itself in his head. The other stumbled and laid dead after Arawin pierced through his armor at the armpit and punctured his heart. All that was left was the captain.

He stood in front of her, looking down at his men. His face was grim and when he looked at Arawin, he could see the look of jubilation on her face. "Where did a knife-ear learn to fight like you do, huh?" he grunted. "You fight like you have a chance."

"My mother was a very good teacher," said Arawin.

The captain laughed. "I guess when I'm done with you then I'll have a new toy to play with. Your mother will make a good trophy if she's your teacher."

Arawin glared at him, daggers in her eyes. "You'll have to get past me first!" she said charging at him. Their swords clashed and the fight began anew. Soris tried to aim at the captain, but they both were moving in circles, and he didn't want to hit Arawin. He kept his aim, ready to fire when the opportunity presented itself. It never did.

Arawin soon learned the captain's moves and was able to outmaneuver him, rolling under his blows, then running her dagger through his back, between the plates of armor. The captain fell, but not before grabbing a fistful of Arawin's hem and ripping the dress even more.

"Sodding piece of-"

"That was awesome!" said Soris as he ran to her. "I can't believe you were able to take three men on at once. I don't think I ever saw you do anything like that."

"It's easier than it looks."

Slowly Soris turned and saw Nelaros on the floor. He went over to him and stood over his body. "Nelaros..." he said softly. He looked at Arawin. "I'm so sorry."

Arawin knelt beside Nelaros's body and gently touched his face. She didn't know what to feel. She felt bad for what had happened to him, but yet his death did not mean much to her. "I'm sorry, Nelaros," she whispered. "You did not deserve this, but I am grateful that you died to save me."

"Let's make sure it wasn't in vain," Soris whispered.

As she was about to stand, Arawin noticed that his right hand was clenched tight. He had dropped his swords, so she wondered what was in his fist. Carefully, she opened his hand to find a gold ring inside. Her wedding ring. She examined it and saw that on the inside was a date: _9:30 Dragon;_ along with an inscription: _May our love grow and never die_.

Arawin took the ring and held it close to her heart. She slipped it on her left ring finger and stood. "I vow to never forget this day," she said to herself. She then looked at Soris and he nodded. With a silent command, they both headed down the hall, eager to be gone from this place and to rescue the others.

* * *

Arawin and Soris made their way through the estate, taking down guards and leaving a trail of blood behind them. It was what they had to do in order to find Shianni and the others. Arawin was beginning to get frustrated. The estate was big and they had been running around it for a long time. She did not want to think of what Vaughan might have been doing. Finally, Arawin and Soris reached what they assumed were the royal bedchambers. There was a lack of guards, and any they ran into, Arawin easily took down. All of the rooms in the area had their doors open, except one. The one at the far end. Arawin and Soris ran to it, and were met with a loud, blood-curdling scream.

The scream was piercing and bloodied. It sobbed and cried, begging for something to stop. The scream ran down Arawin's spine, making her go pale and cold. It was Shianni.

Running at the door, Arawin crashed into it with all her might. It was barred shut, and wouldn't be opened easy. "Let her go you bastard!" she yelled at the door while slamming her shoulder against the wood. She clawed at it. Rattled the knob. Anything to get in. The crying was torture, but what made it worse was along with it was laughter.

The crying rang out again, and again, until Arawin couldn't take it anymore.

"_I'LL KILL YOU__**, **__VAUGHAN__**! **__LET HER GO, NOW!_"

Soris stood back, shaking. He had never seen Arawin so anger before. He had never been in this type of situation. He did not know what to do. He could only stand frozen as he heard his sister's screams and watch his cousin beat at a door that seemed it would never budge.

Arawin backed up and ran at full speed at the door. She smashed into it, and a loud crack sounded. For a second, the door didn't move, but then it flung open and Arawin went tumbling inside. When she regained her footing, Arawin looked up to see Vaughan jumping off the bed in the corner. He was completely naked and when he saw Arawin, quickly grabbed the corner of the bed sheets and covered himself. Making a quick glance at the bed, Arawin saw a sight she did not ever want to see. There was Shianni, just as completely naked. She was bruised and blood covered the sheets. Her eyes were red and wet from crying and they pierced into Arawin's, pleading for her to do something.

Arawin clenched her fists and felt the red hot anger creep through her veins. She felt it spread through her body with every beat of her heart. She turned on Vaughan, her eyes full of murder as she stared at him and he saw it. His two friends stood behind him. They had been there watching, and laughing at Shianni's screams. It made Arawin sick and disgusted.

"My, my, what have we here?" said Vaughan seeing Arawin and Soris. He had just entered and stood next to Arawin, trying to avoid looking at the bed.

"Don't worry, we'll make short work of these two," said one of the lordlings.

"Quiet, you idiot!" said Vaughan. "They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

"It means your guards are dead," Arawin said through her teeth. "And soon you will join them."

Vaughan's eyes went wide and he slowly backed up a bit. "Alright, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over..."

Arawin growled. "You really think you can talk your way out of this?"

A sob emitted from the bed, and Arawin relaxed her body as she saw Shianni reaching for her. "Please, just... get me out of here! I want to go home!" Her sobs ripped through Arawin, making her shudder.

"I will get you home, Shianni. I just need to deal with the trash first."

Vaughan had grabbed some pants and put them on. "I would really consider what I have to say first. Think for a minute. Kill me, and you ruin more lives than just your own. By dawn, the city will run red with elven blood. Think about it. You know how this ends. Or we could talk this through... now that you have my undivided attention."

Arawin snapped her head back at him. "How dare you threaten us!" she yelled.

"Last chance," said Vaughan. "Kill me and destroy everything you care about, or hear me out and change your life for the better."

"No deal!"

"But Cousin," Soris pleaded. "What if he's right? They'll purge the alienage again!"

"You think they won't as it is? After what we've done? Besides, look at your sister. _Look at her!_ Do you really think this is something that shouldn't go unpunished?"

Soris slowly turned his head and stared at Shianni. A hardness crept into his eyes. "You're right. If you're sure... I'm with you."

"Good. I'm going to enjoy this more than you know."

"Bah! I always regret talking to knife-ears!" Vaughan and his friends grabbed their swords that were laid against the wall. "Now I'll just gut your ignorant carcases instead!"

The three of them charged forward, and Arawin went straight for Vaughan. The lord was shirtless, and didn't seem to care. He was fairly skilled with a blade, Arawin noticed, but she didn't care either. Her anger drove her, making her stronger, and the thrill and excitement of the battle made it even better.

Arawin took down the first of his friends with the help of Soris, who shot a bolt into his leg. The lordling went to pull out the bolt, giving Arawin the opportunity to slice off his head.

The second of Vaughan's lackeys had hesitated in the charge, but soon went forward, running for Soris. He tripped over the headless body of his friend, and Soris was able to release bolt after bolt into his back. The lordling never got up again.

All the while, Arawin dueled with Vaughan, only once taking her eyes off him when she decapitated his friend. Vaughan had noticed, and went for her at that point, but found she was quicker than he had thought. Arawin had moved to the right, then to the left, causing Vaughan to lose balance trying to keep up with her. She slashed at him with the dagger, and it cut across his back and around his left side to his abdomen. Vaughan didn't cry in pain. He only stopped to look at the new scar.

"You'll pay for that, knife-ear!" he growled.

"You should be thanking me," said Arawin. "Women like men with scars. It makes them look tough. Course, that's only if you live through this."

They clashed again and again. Vaughan was only fighting her with one sword, a longsword made out of steel. Arawin could tell that he was stronger than her and she was starting to become tired. All the fighting she had done before coming here was beginning to catch up to her. She wasn't sure how long she could last against him, so she knew she needed to end it quickly.

"Soris!" she cried, blocking one of Vaughan's attacks. "Now!"

Soris aimed at Vaughan and fired. The bolt found its way into the lord's right shoulder blade. Vaughan cried out this time, and stumbled forward. Arawin, then with both blades, drove them into his abdomen, driving them up. Vaughan gasped and choked. He looked at Arawin with confused eyes.

"Why... you," he spat. "This... is not... the end..."

"It is for you." Arawin twisted the blades, then pulled the hilts up. The blades went down and out, causing Vaughan's insides to spill all over the floor.

Arawin felt the excitement of the kill running through her. She stood where she was breathing heavily and shaking from the adrenaline still in her veins. She was only slightly aware of Soris's presence beside her.

"He... he's dead," Soris said slowly. "Tell me we did the right thing, Cousin."

Arawin began to come down from her exhilaration. She stared at Vaughan's corpse. A sense of righteousness was what she felt now. "What's important is that Shianni's safe."

Soris nodded. Walking to the corpses on the ground, he went through their pockets before finding what he was looking for. He pulled a key from Vaughan's trousers. "I... I'll check the back room for the others," he said going over to the door on the other side of the room. He looked back at Arawin."Shianni needs you."

Arawin dropped her weapons and ran to Shianni's side. Her cousin laid on the bed, covering herself with the bloody sheets, eyes closed tightly. Arawin sat down next to her and gently touched her hair. "Shianni, it's okay. I'm here."

At first, Shianni cringed away from Arawin's touch, but at the sound of her voice opened her eyes and began to cry. She grabbed onto Arawin and the two held each other close. "D-don't leave me alone... please... please, take me home," Shianni sobbed.

"Everything will be all right," said Arawin as she held her cousin tight. She didn't like this. Arawin had never seen Shianni so valuable before. It was not her. It was not how she wanted to see her cousin, who most of the time was a strong and out spoken women, much like herself. Shianni had always been able to handle things, sometimes better than Arawin could. Now Arawin felt guilty for what had happened. If only she could have done more. If only she could have been faster. If only... it had been her instead.

"So much blood," Shianni said, bringing Arawin back to her. "I... I can't stand to look at it. It's... everywhere."

"Can you walk?" Arawin asked.

"I... I think so... You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all?"

Arawin felt very protective at that moment. "Not just them. All the humans who hurt you."

"Good. Good..." There was a coldness in Shianni's voice Arawin had never heard before. It sounded like her own in a way.

Soris and Valora made their way to the other side of the bed. "Is... she going to be all right?" asked Valora.

"I hope so," said Arawin.

"Shianni's strong. She'll recover." But there was concern in Valora's voice as she spoke the words. Even though she was new and did not know Shianni very well, Valora could still tell that this was not how she usually acted.

"Er... we should go," said Soris. "Soon. As in now."

"Yes, I've had enough of this place," said Arawin. There was no longer any emotion in her voice. "Valora, is there anything you see in here that we might be able to cover Shianni up with? I see they ripped her clothes to shreds."

"I can go and retrieve Nola's clothes. I hate to do it, but they killed her for resisting and..."

"It's all right," said Arawin. "I feel bad for Nola, but right now my concern is Shainni."

Valora went into the back room and after a few minutes, came back in with a dress that was covered in semi dried blood. Arawin examined it and saw it was torn, but still useable to at least cover Shianni respectfully. "Soris, could you please watch for any guards while we help your sister?"

"Yes," said Soris. He went to the door and stood out in the hallway.

Together, Arawin and Valora helped Shianni dress. Shianni was beginning to come out of her frightened state and was soon acting like her normal self. It made Arawin relieved to see her cousin not letting the situation take her down.

_She is a strong woman. I just hope this doesn't torture her later on. That she can look past it. _Arawin began fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger. _I will not forget this day_, she promised herself. _Nelaros... Shianni... I cannot let what happened to them go._

When Shianni was ready, the three women made their way to the door and told Soris it was time to go.

"I'll take the rear guard," said Soris. "I can't wait to leave this place."

None of them could wait to leave.

* * *

They traveled through the shadows, avoiding any guards or anyone they might have ran into to keep people from asking questions. If someone did stop them, Arawin would not hesitant to take them down. She had brought the dagger with her, but had left the longsword. All she cared about was getting Shianni home and safe.

When they were out of the estate, they traveled through the back alleys. It was a route the three elves knew very well. It was how they traveled most of the time whenever they left the alienage. Valora stayed close behind them, following and listening to whatever they told her to do. It was a rough place to travel. The back alleys were full of bandits, thieves, and suspicious characters, but it was still safer for an elf to travel through Denerim than on the main roads. Especially now, since no one in the alleys would ask questions to what the four of them were doing, or why some of them were covered in blood.

When they finally reached the alienage, they were met with a crowd of elves. Valendrian and Cyrion pushed their way through the crowd to get to the four arrivals.

"You have returned," said Valendrian. "Has anyone been hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?"

"Nola didn't make it," said Valora. "She resisted, and..."

"... they killed her," Shainni finished.

"And Nelaros?" asked Cyrion. "I don't see him. Please don't tell me..."

Arawin nodded. She was unable to look at her father.

"The guards killed him," said Soris, seeing that Arawin wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh, Arawin..." Cyrion went to her and hugged her close. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be, Daddy," said Arawin, her voice calm and soft. "He fought and died to make sure I wouldn't get hurt. And I didn't. Shianni... she's the one that you should be worried about."

Both Valandrian and Cyrion looked at Shianni and noticed she was in Nola's dress instead of her own. "I see," said Valendrian. "Valora, would you please take Shianni home? She needs rest." Valora acknowledged him and both the women made their way from the group. Valendrian then made his focus back to Arawin and Soris. "Now tell me... What happened?"

Arawin released herself from her father's arms and looked Valendrian square in the eyes. "Vaughan's dead," she said without any hesitation.

"Arawin," said her father sounding frightened. "You didn't... Do you know what this means? The garrison could already be on their way to take you. Soris? Did you have a part in this?"

"I helped," he said. "I did kill as well."

Arawin became cold again. "If they come for us, we'll fight them."

"Do so and you will put us all in danger," said Valendrian. "Even more danger than we already are."

Arawin looked around at everyone, staring at each in turn: Soris, Valendrian, her father. She saw the pain in their faces. It was something she had put there, and she did not want to be responsible for adding to it.

An elf ran to Valendrian. He was out of breath and panted before he was able to speak. "The guards are here!" Shock and gasps went through the crowd.

"What do we do?" cried one of the elves.

"Give _them_ to the guards," said another. "That's all they want. Then they'll leave us alone."

"You're talking about my daughter!" Cyrion cried. "Would you want to send your own child off to the dungeons?"

"Don't panic," said Valendrian as he tried to settle down the crowd. "Let's see what comes of this."

Several guards come through the alienage gate and made their way to the crowd. They were more heavily armed than the ones Arawin had faced. She could tell these were royal guards by their fancy red plated armor and polished silverate blades and shields.

When they reached the center of the crowd, the guard in front began shouting."I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the alienage!"

"Here, Captain," said Valendrian, motioning for them to step forward. The captain of the guard, followed by his men, made their way over to Valendrian and the others. "I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?"

"Don't play ignorant with me, elder," said the captain. He was a short man, but fierce looking. "You will not prevent justice from being done. The arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire estate! I need names, and I need them now!"

Arawin remained silent. She was unsure about what to do. If she did not confess, then her home, along with all its inhabitants, would suffer for her crimes. But if she did confess, what would happen to her? They would throw her in the dungeon for sure, and do only the Maker knew what to her. It would perhaps even be worse than what Vaughan did to Shianni. And there would still be suffering in the alienage. Her father, Shianni, Soris... they would all be hurt to see her taken from them.

Then there was Soris. He had helped her kill all those guards and Vaughan. If she didn't speak up, what if he did? What would happen if he was taken instead of her? Arawin did not want to think of such a thing. She would not be able to live with the guilt of Soris taking the full punishment when it was not his fault. No, if someone had to take the full blame, it would be her, and only her.

Arawin stepped forward. She stood straight and proud in front of the captain. "It was my doing," she said.

The captain looked at her suspiciously. He then seemed to notice that her dress was splotched with blood and gore. "That might be so with the way you look, but you expect me to believe one woman did all of that?"

"We are not all so helpless, Captain," said Valendrian.

The captain accepted what the elder had said. He knew that there was probably more than just one elf involved, but he wasn't going to push the issue. He had what he came for. "You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage. This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!"

"No, please!" cried Cyrion, reaching for his daughter as the guards seized Arawin. "Please don't take her! I can't lose her... not like this."

"Daddy, I must do this," said Arawin. "I can't let everyone suffer for what I've done." She sighed. "I will accept my fate. I'm sorry that this day did not come out like you planned, Daddy. Even though I didn't want to get married, I did not want it to happen like this."

"Arawin..." Tears ran down Cyrion's face. He kept his hand out, trying to reach for her, but only barely able.

"Cousin, why are you doing this?" said Soris.

"Don't Soris," Arawin warned. "This is my burden. Not yours."

They all watched in silence as the guards took Arawin away. She went with them without any hesitation as they passed through the gate and into the market square.


	8. Rogue Recruit

**Rogue Recruit**

The market in Denerim was busy. Zelda stood near one of the buildings, watching as people went about their business. The streets were alive with merchants, shouting out their goods, and buyers bartering for a good price. The smells of freshly baked breads and pastries, newly oiled leathers, and perfumes filled the air. Zelda munched down on a small loaf of bread and a cheese wedge as she watched the bustle of the crowd. Rupee laid beside her, enjoying a leg of lamb. The food was surprisingly good, even if it wasn't what she was used to most of the time. She figured it was because of the rations that she and Duncan could only eat on the way here, and what they would eat on the way to Ostagar.

She saw Duncan at one of the bazaars. He was bargaining with the merchant for supplies that they would need. Duncan had given Zelda a few sovereigns so she could get whatever it was that she needed, since she was only able to leave Highever with the leather armor she wore and the sword and shield on her back. Along with the bread and cheese and lamb, she had also purchased a new set of undershirts, some simple clothing, and had her shield and sword polished and cleaned, as well as had her armor oiled and re-studded.

She now wore the clean shirts and freshly oiled armor, waiting for Duncan to finish with what he was doing. They had arrived at Denerim early in the morning, and did not plan on staying the night. Duncan had said they would most likely leave before nightfall, if they could, and travel as far and as fast as they were able before having to rest. He was determined to reach Ostagar in a timely manner. Zelda was eager as well. She wanted to get to Ostagar and find Fergus and tell him the news. It pained her to think of her father and mother again, but she pushed it aside. There was no reason for her to be upset now. She had to be strong. Duncan had said that there were no women in the Grey Wardens as of right now, but the ones who had been apart of the Order were strong women who could hold their own even against the strongest man. Zelda only hoped she could uphold the standards of the women of the Grey Wardens. Crying over something that couldn't be helped was not going to do any good.

A commotion then broke out in the market, bringing Zelda out of her thoughts. She looked over toward the large gate that separated the alienage from the market district. The alienage was one place Zelda had never stepped foot in, and one she didn't really have a desire to. Next to the gate were three soldiers and a man who Zelda assumed was their captain. He was yelling orders as the three soldiers were dragging an elf behind them. They appeared to be having trouble with the elf. She fought with them viciously, trying to free herself from their clutches. Zelda made her way towards the commotion, trying to hear what the captain was saying.

"I knew her attitude would change as soon as we passed the gates," said the captain. "Showing courage for her family, but once we're out here..."

The elf somehow managed to free herself, kicked one of the soldiers to the ground and grabbed his sword along with its sheath. She pulled it out and went in a defensive position, using the sheath as a weapon in her left hand. The three soldiers pulled out their own swords, the one that the elf had taken the blade from had another, and moved in on her.

"Get her back into custody!" shouted the captain. "I will not have this knife-ear make us look like fools!"

"Come on!" the elf growled. "I'll take you all on at once!"

The soldiers began attacking her and Zelda was quite impressed at the ability the elf showed when it came to wielding a blade. Zelda noticed, however, that her fighting style was much different than her own, but it seemed to work for the elf.

At first, Zelda thought the elf would win, but then the captain stepped into the fight. He hit the elf in the head with his shield, knocking her to the ground. Apparently, the elf could not take four on one. He then kicked the sword out of her hand and began kicking her as well. His soldiers followed suit.

"You little bitch," said the captain. "How dare you!"

Zelda couldn't stand to watch the brutality and ran to the scene. Rupee reluctantly ran behind her, the lamb bone clutched in her jaws. "Stop this!" she demanded. "I order you to stop this at once!"

The captain and his men stopped and looked at her, surprised but also annoyed. "And who are you to give us orders?" asked the captain.

"I am Zelda Cousland, daughter of Bryce Cousland, Teryn of Highever, and I demand that you stop torturing this elf."

"Ha!" The captain laughed and so did his men. "You may be the daughter of a teryn, but you have no authority here. I only answer to the arl of Denerim, and he is not here at the moment. Besides, this elf has been charged with a hideous crime and has been trying to escape. We are given the right to obtain her with any means necessary."

Zelda looked down at the elf. She was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows. Fresh bruises on her face and arms could be soon. Her lip also bleed and her intense green eyes seemed to stare into Zelda with no trace of fear. But the peculiar thing about the elf was what she was wearing. It was a dress of good quality, with green silk ribbons in bright red hair, but her hair was all messy and the ribbons were falling out. And the dress was covered in blood and had many rips and tares. Whatever had happened to this elf, Zelda wanted to know.

"Then I demand you at least tell me what this elf is accused of," said Zelda as she tore her eyes from the elf and looked back at the captain.

"She killed the arl's son," said the captain. "In cold blood."

"Who? Vaughan?" Zelda chuckled, amused by it. Vaughan had been one of Zelda's suitors, and one of her least favorite. He had tried to take advantage of her once and that was when Zelda became appreciate of her warrior training. She was able to deter Vaughan easily, causing him to never try what he had again.

Now things were making sense. Vaughan was notorious for his "parties," and there had been many corpses of dead women—human and elf alike—found floating in the Drakon River from the estate. They had all been abused in unsettling ways.

"I believe this elf has done us a favor," said Zelda. "She should be rewarded, not punished."

The captain seemed amused by her statement. "I will not argue that, my lady, but unfortunately, I don't think his father will feel the same way. He will want justice for his son, and this elf has already confessed."

"Well, then I order you to release her into my custody."

"What? Why?"

"I... because, I..." Zelda was unsure why she wanted to help the elf. There was just something about her. Something that gave Zelda pause, and made her interested. Perhaps it was because she had to know the elf's story. How she had come to learn such fighting skills, and what had Vaughan done to her that caused her to kill him.

"Is there a problem?" Zelda sighed in relief when Duncan stood next to her. His presence brought her confront knowing he would be able to take care of the situation because of his status as a Grey Warden. The captain looked at him with annoyance, not wanting to deal with another noble who had a problem with his way of dealing with prisoners. The elf on the other hand surprised Zelda. She looked annoyed as well, rolling her eyes and breathing heavily.

"And who are you?" the captain asked. "I don't need any more nobles trying to tell me what to do."

"My name is Duncan of the Grey Wardens, their commander, and I heard this commotion and decided to investigate."

"A Grey Warden?" the elf whispered. She now looked at Duncan with awe and respect.

Zelda had to think fast. Duncan could help her, but she needed to convince him to save the elf's life. She quickly thought of a plan. "Duncan, I don't think they should take this elf. She could be very useful to us."

"Useful? How so?" Duncan was intrigued by the idea.

"I just thought... we could use a servant along the way."

"There is no way I would ever serve you!" yelled the elf, snapping her head in Zelda's direction. "You can forget that! Sodding nobles and their _needs_." The elf spat on Zelda's boots and for a moment she wished she had never come over to help her. But Zelda knew this was probably not how the elf acted all the time. She was just scared and didn't know how to react to kindness.

"Actually," said Duncan. "I have a better use for her." He turned to the captain. " Captain... a word, if you please."

"What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see. The elf appears to not care what happens to her."

"Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman into my custody."

There was surprise in the elf's eyes. "You can do that?" She seemed to not know how to react.

The captain grimaced. "Son of a tied down-" But he knew there was nothing he could do now and relented. "Very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing: Get this elf out of the city. _Today_."

"Agreed."

"Now, I need to get my men on the streets before this news hits. Move out!" He and his men left down the street, grumbles coming from all of them.

Zelda made to help the elf up, but instead she knocked away her hand and stood on her own. She went to Duncan and bowed to him. "Thank you, good ser," she said. "I wish I could repay you, but I don't think I have anything you would want."

"On the contrary," said Duncan. "You do have something that could be useful. Tell me, is your name Arawin Tabris?"

There was shock on the elf's face. "That is my name," she said slowly. "How do you-"

"You look just like your mother, Adaia," said Duncan. "At first I thought you were her."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes. She was a very good scrapper and a fiery woman and I thought to recruit her. She would have made an excellent Grey Warden."

"Wow," said Arawin. "I had no idea. What happened? Why did she not go?"

"I never made the offer. Your elder, Valendrian and your father convinced me that it was better for her to remain here with her family. As there was no Blight and thus no immediate need for recruits, I deferred to their wishes. But it seems she passed her training on to you, am I right?"

"How can you tell?"

"She had a very unique way of fighting. Mostly in the legs with quick movements and attacks. I believe you rely on your dexterity more than your strength?"

"Yes, she taught me all she knew... until she died."

"So I heard. I am very sorry for your loss. But there was a reason why I conscripted you. I wish to offer you a position with the Grey Wardens. To come with both Zelda and I to Ostagar and help to defeat the darkspawn threat."

"What?" Arawin laughed. "You want me? As a Grey Warden? And you got all that from just seeing me fight for three seconds?"

"You are your mother's daughter. I see no reason why I shouldn't. Besides, if you do not come with me, then you put yourself at risk for being recaptured and taken to the dungeons. Not that I'm trying to force you to come."

"So if I refuse, would you have me thrown in the dungeon or would you let me go?"

"I would let you go, but you would be hunted for the rest of your life. As a Grey Warden, all your past aggressions are pardoned, no matter what they might have been."

Arawin stood there perplexed. She seemed to not know what to do. It made Zelda wonder. Did this elf really not want to be a Grey Warden, or was there something that was keeping her from making the decision right away? Zelda had no choice when it came to her becoming a Grey Warden, but she did know a little of what the elf was going through.

"If I accept," said Arawin. "Will you allow me to do one thing before we go?"

"That depends on what it is," said Duncan.

"How much time do we have? I know you promised the captain to get me out of the city today. I just want to say good-bye to my family. Tell them that I won't be chained, and that I might be instead, joining the Grey Wardens in Ostagar."

"I would permit you to do that, if you wished."

"Then I accept," said Arawin standing straight and looked Duncan right in the eye. "I'm honored that you would want me in your Order."

"I am glad that at least Adaia's daughter will become a Grey Warden. You will make a fine one. Now," Duncan turned to regard both women. "Arawin, this is Zelda. She is also a recruit."

Arawin looked over at Zelda with disgust. "So you're coming too?"

"Yes, and I find it a pleasure that you are joining us," Zelda nodded.

"At any rate," said Duncan. "I say you both have about an hour. I still need to get a few things done, and when you both are ready, please meet me at the main gates. We will leave immediately."

"Yes, Duncan," said Zelda.

"So then I can go say good-bye to my family?" asked Arawin.

"Yes. Zelda, please accompany her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Arawin. "Humans aren't really welcomed in the alienage. And I don't think I need a chaperone."

"I'm sure you are more than capable, Arawin," Duncan said. "But if you are found by guards wondering about by yourself then I will not be able to stop them from taking you. Zelda can vouch for you and claim you are with her, which will be true. Zelda, I give you permission to claim you are a full Grey Warden if you need to, but I don't think it should be a problem."

"I will do my best, Duncan," Zelda nodded again.

Duncan bowed to the girls and Zelda and Arawin bowed back. He then went towards the back of the market near where the warehouse was. Zelda watched him disappear around the corner before she addressed Arawin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Are you always such a boot-licker?"

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. Always being so polite and obedient."

"I happen to respect him, and you should too. He just saved your life!"

"I do respect him," said Arawin. "But that doesn't mean I have to shine his shoes all the time. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to my family." Arawin began walking to the gate, Zelda right beside her. "Alone," Arawin said trying to walk faster.

"No, Duncan said I should accompany you, and that is what I'm going to do. I'm following orders. You should learn to do the same."

"I will follow orders when they are given to me, and I don't recall him saying it was an order. Besides, it's dangerous for shems like you to be in the alienage."

"I don't care. I can handle myself."

Arawn rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't come running to me if you get rioted on. I'm not going to stop them."

"You make it sound as if all elves are out to ambush any human that happens to make their way into the alienage."

"Keeps them out, doesn't it?"

The two women made their way to the gate. Arawin went through first, Zelda following behind, wondering if what Arawin had said was true. She had never seen an alienage before, and she had heard stories. It was something she didn't want to think about.

* * *

Zelda noticed a foul odor in the air. She crinkled her nose, then lifted up her boot as she noticed she had stepped in something slimy and gray. She didn't want to know what it was. Rupee made to sniff it, but then sneezed and backed off. As Zelda looked around, she noticed many dilapidated buildings, that the street was made of broken stones, and there were temporary bridges of flimsy wood laid over top large pools of water. What made things worse was that she saw elves laying in the street. They were either sleeping, begging for food or money, or just sitting, looking bored and maybe even a little out of it.

Arawin walked briskly in front of her, Zelda had to push herself in order to keep up. She knew that the elf was trying to lose her, but it wasn't going to work that easily. Zelda was determined not to be left alone in this horrid place, even if she did have Rupee right by her side. For all she knew, elves might eat dogs.

"You really live here?" she asked, trying to start a conversation and maybe get to know Arawin better.

"Yeah," said Arawin not turning her head to look back at Zelda. "Why? Is there a problem with it? Does the smell irritate you or something? Don't think I can't hear you back there trying not to breathe."

"I'm just trying to have a civilized conversation with you, is all. I don't see why we can't get along. Maybe even become friends?"

"Look," said Arawin as she stopped and turned around. Zelda nearly ran into her as she had done it very quickly. "You've already gotten on my bad side by just being human. Then you go and want to try and make me a servant! What makes you think I want to your friend?" Before Zelda could respond, Arawin turned back and strode off. Zelda knew she was going to have a hard time with her, but she wasn't going to give up. But for now, she would leave the elf alone if all she needed to do was cool off.

As they came to Arawin's house, Arawin saw her father outside. He was pacing back and forth, his eyes red. His back was turned to her when she approached. Arawin sighed, then spook softly. "Daddy..."

Cyrion perked up, then turned around to see Arawin behind him. His face lit and he rushed over and hugged her tight. "Oh, my little girl!" he cried. He then let go, but still held her shoulders as he looked into her face. "How did you—No, no, I don't want to hear, not right now. We just need to hide you. I don't care, they are not taking you away from me again."

"Daddy, stop," said Arawin. "I didn't escape. They let me go."

Cyrion looked at his daughter puzzled. "What do you mean? You killed the arl's son! I don't think they would just let you go if you asked nicely."

Arawin hesitated, not really wanting to reveal that it was a human who had saved her. "I was conscripted, actually," she finally said, realizing that being saved by a Grey Warden wasn't a bad thing. "I tried to fight my way out of the guard's hold, but it didn't work like I planned. A Grey Warden saw me, and well, he wants me to go with him to Ostagar and become a Grey Warden."

Her father was speechless. He looked at her dumbfounded and tongue tied. "I... Who..." He cleared his throat. "Who is this Grey Warden? Is she the one you're talking about?" he asked finally noticing Zelda.

"No, that's not her, but she is a Grey Warden recruit as well. The one that saved me was a man named Duncan. He said he knew-"

"Duncan? Oh, I see," Cyrion said sounding disappointed.

"Did you know him? He said he knew Mamae, and that he tried to recruit her once, but it didn't happen. That's one of the reasons why he saved me. He thought I was her."

"Yes, I knew him. It was both Valendrian and I who convinced him not to take Adaia. You were just born, and I couldn't take care of an infant by myself. I also didn't want to force Adaia to choose between you and her dream. Becoming a Grey Warden was a dream of hers, but also having you was something she had dreamt of as well."

"Were you afraid she was going to go with Duncan?"

"I don't know. I just knew I didn't want to lose her." He sighed. "Maybe she would have said no, but it doesn't matter now. He found you, and I guess you're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Arawin. "If I stay, then bad things will happen. The arl is going to want retribution. As a Grey Warden, I can't be touched for past crimes, no matter how heinous."

Cyrion's eyes became sorrowful. He tried holding back the tears but they flowed from his eyes without hesitation. "I can't say I approve," he said. "But it looks as if I don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Cyrion straightened and wiped his eyes. "I think you should go find and tell your cousins. They're worried sick about you. Afterwards come to the house. There's something I should give you."

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be right back." Arawin turned from her father and gestured for Zelda to follow, if reluctantly. Zelda did so. She would remain quiet and follow Arawin, not wanting to disrupt what was looking to be a hard and emotional good-bye. Zelda took one last glance at Arawin's father and saw him disappear into the house, tears streaming down his face, and a whimper coming from his lips.

* * *

Arawin made her way to Soris's house next. As they approached, they could hear yelling. Inside, Arawin found Soris standing and pacing the room, Valora trying to console him. He wasn't crying, but seemed frustrated. Zelda stayed outside, next to the open door. Arawin stood in the doorframe, waiting to see if anyone would notice her.

"I should've said something," said Soris. "I shouldn't have let her take all the blame!"

"But then you would be in a dungeon with her," said Valora. "Do you think that would be any better?"

"It doesn't matter. She's my cousin, my family, my blood. I have always been there to make sure both Arawin and Shianni never got into anything that would harm them. Now... I failed." He fell into a chair and Valora came over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You didn't fail. You got Shianni out of there. And Arawin made the choice herself. She didn't want you to suffer when you still had something going. Nelaros... there was nothing for her after what happened to him."

"But what about us?" Soris sobbed. "What about Shianni? She won't talk to me! She's so distant now. Arawin was the one that she always talked to."

"She's been through a lot. Let her do what she needs to. And if you want, I will talk to her."

"Where is she?" asked Arawin.

"Up in the tree, where do you think?" said Soris, not really looking up to see who just asked him the question. Valora, however, did and saw Arawin and gasped.

"Arawin!" she cried running over to her and squeezing her tight. "Thank the Maker!"

Soris soon lifted his head and saw Arawin as well, and screamed in delight. He too, jumped up and tackled her, grabbing her and flinging Arawin around the room. Valora had gotten out of the way just in time.

When Soris put Arawin down, he looked at her, making sure she was really Arawin. "It's really you, right? And not some type of illusion."

"It's really me, Soris," Arawin laughed. "And don't worry, I didn't break any laws getting here."

"So how are you here?" asked Valora.

Arawin gestured for the two to sit and they did. She told them the whole story of what happened as soon as she left the alienage to now. Once her story was done, Valora and Soris didn't seem pleased.

"So you aren't really coming back, then?" asked Soris.

Arawin bowed her head and sighed. "No, I will not. But I can't say I'm very sad to be leaving this place. I know I'll miss you guys, and Shianni, but I can't stay. They will find me and they will kill me. Do you want that?"

"No," said Soris. "I guess not." He smiled. "Wow, a Grey Warden in the family. That will definitely be something to say."

"It will surely be something to be proud of," said Valora. "Our children will be proud to know they have an aunt who is a Grey Warden."

"I don't think we should tell them the whole story of how she became a Grey Warden," said Soris.

"My, my, aren't you two quick," said Arawin. "Talking about children already."

"We're still getting married," said Soris. "Valendrian said he would get the ceremony planned again once things calm down. I wish you could be there."

"I wish I could, too. And I wish you both happiness."

Soris stood and hugged Arawin again. This time it was more gentle. "Thank you, Arawin," he whispered in her ear. "I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate what you did. You saved my hide back there..."

Arawin pushed herself from Soris and looked him in his eyes. "I did what was right."

"As you always do. I'd like to follow your example, but," he looked over at Valora and smiled. She smiled back. "I was happy to be getting married, especially to her. Valora's a good woman, and she has ideas on making life better for everyone here."

"What other life did you see yourself in, anyway?" asked Arawin. "I surely can't see you on any battlefield, fighting darkspawn and what not."

Soris laughed. "No, that was all you! I think this was your calling. There's no doubt about it. I think you would have been miserable married."

"Well, maybe not to Nelaros. He seemed like he could have been a good husband. You said he was just as good with a sword as I am. I guess now we'll never know."

Valora came up to Arawin and hugged her as well. "I want to thank you, too. For me, for Soris, for _everything_."

"We elves need to stick together."

"You're the sister I always wanted," Valora said with tears in her eyes.

Arawin half smiled. "You will also have Shianni. And be good to Soris. He can be a real pain sometimes."

"Look who's talking," Soris smirked.

Valora nodded. "I will, I swear it. Good luck, and thank you again."

Soris came back up to Arawin. He held Valora in his arms. "Good luck, Cousin. You've been my hero since we were kids. It's just official now."

Arawin hugged both of them together, one more time before she departed from the house. Zelda saw when she came out that she might start crying. But Arawin shook her head and looked toward Zelda. "Come on," she said. "We have at least one more stop before I go back to my house. Then we can leave."

"I'm sorry," said Zelda. "I know this must be hard for you."

"Yeah, well... I have to do it, right?"

When the two reached the great tree, Arawin looked at it and then at Zelda. "I would prefer if you didn't come up with me. Besides, I don't know if you could anyway. It's a hard climb."

"It's all right," said Zelda. "Just go. I'll be here."

Arawin began her accent, making her way to the left when she got to that point, and climbing all the way until she reached her spot. There she found Shianni sitting and watching the ocean. Arawin sat next to her and looked out across the sea with her. Neither of them said anything for awhile.

"So you finally came up here, did you?" said Shianni.

"I assume you saw me coming?"

Shianni tore her eyes from the sea and turned to Arawin. There, Arawin saw the same sadness she saw in them at the estate. It frightened her, but she knew this sadness wasn't from what happened, but from what was going to happen. Shianni knew that Arawin was leaving, there was no doubt about it.

"You took all the responsibility for what happened," said Shianni. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Soris wouldn't have been able to make it in a dungeon. I just did what had to be done."

"You always do. They'll write legends about you someday. When the world was at its worst, there you came—fire in your eyes, like something out of a storybook. I'll never forget that."

_And I'll never forget the look in your eyes_. Arawin began twisting the ring on her finger. There would be many things about that day that wouldn't be forgotten. She looked down at the ring. It didn't shimmer in the shadow of the leaves, and Arawin wondered if it ever would. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm... all right. As far as the others know, Vaughan just roughed me up a bit. I just don't want them treating me like some fragile doll."

"I wouldn't want them to either." Arawin stopped twisting her ring, then grabbed the pendent around her neck. She took the necklace off and handed it to Shianni. "Here, I know you'll need this. And you can see I didn't let any harm come to it."

Shianni took the necklace and placed it around her neck. She held the diamond in her hand and close to her heart. "Thank you," she sighed. "I just wish you had tried to take a little better care of your dress."

"Ah, well..." Arawin looked down at her tattered and blood stained outfit. "It's only a dress, and besides, I have plenty of other things to remember her by. All you have is that pendent."

They went silent again, both staring out at the ocean. The waves gently rocking back and forth as they carried ships to the docks. A large ship with great white sails come into view across the horizon. It cut through the waves making its way to port.

"So..." said Shianni. "A Grey Warden, huh? I knew you weren't destined to stay here the rest of your life."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you when you were talking to your father. I had heard you were taken by the guards and decided to go to your father to make sure he was all right. When I got to your house, there you were. I at first wanted to run up to you, but then I saw the human and over heard you talking about being saved by a Grey Warden, and that he had recruited you."

"You could've still came over."

"I know, but I knew you would come up here eventually. There was no way you would pass that up. You couldn't even stay away for your wedding. I also wanted to talk to you in private, and there is no place to do that better than up here."

"Shianni, I..."

"Please don't," Shianni stopped her. "I'm already getting over it. I need to anyway. Vaughan is dead. He can't hurt me anymore."

"That's good to hear," said Arawin. "I'm glad your strong... and stubborn."

"Just like you."

"Well, now you have to be the loud one in the community. Those are some pretty big shoes to fill. Although you were always the one who talked, and I was the one who threatened and carried out the threats if need be."

"We had some good times," said Shianni. "Now you go out there and have even more adventures. Just don't forget to come back and tell them to me from time to time."

"Don't worry, I'll come back every chance I get."

Shianni sighed deeply. "I love you, Cousin. Make us proud out there."

"Enough with the mushy stuff."

"Silly woman," Shianni chuckled. "Then get going, already!"

Arawin smiled at her, and began making her way down the tree. As she turned to start climbing down, she looked at Shianni one last time. "I love you, too, Shianni."

Shianni smiled back. "Maker watch over you."

"And you."

As Arawin made her way back down, a sparrow chirped in the branches high above their heads. It sang a beautiful song that sounded joyful. Behind it, within the bark of the tree, grew two tiny blue flowers that were separate, and facing away from one another. A gust of wind blow through the tree, and the two flowers faced each other, and became close.

* * *

Zelda watched as Arawin came down from the great tree. She examined the elf, made sure she was all right before continuing. "Are you okay?" she asked, not sure if she should have.

"I'm fine," Arawin said not looking at her. "This is hard, but I'm a big girl and I know these things have to be done. I don't need you mothering me."

"I just want to make sure you're fine. I know what it's like to lose your family."

"I haven't lost them," snapped Arawin. "I will come back once this is all over and the darkspawn are taken care of."

"But we don't know when that'll be," said Zelda. "It could be years."

"With me as a Grey Warden, it won't take years. I bet it'll be over within months."

"You're that confident, are you? You do realize that no Blight has ever been conquered in _months_."

"Then this will be the first. Now, come on, I need to say good-bye to my father, then we can go. I'm starting to get home sick already and I haven't even left yet."

The two of them walked to Arawin's house. When they reached the door, Arawin stood, staring at it. She did not move, and Zelda wondered if she even wanted to go inside. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. "If you need help..."

"No, I don't need any help," said Arawin, not being as mean as Zelda thought she would be. "I would rather this be just me and my father."

"I understand. I will wait out here, just as I have done."

When Arawin made her way into the house, she found it very quiet. The air was still and the light was dull. Her father only had one candle burning in the corner. Cyrion sat at the table. His eyes still red and now wet, and Arawin noticed they had gotten worse. On the table sat a package, wrapped in a brown cloth. Its shape was long and thin, a shape Arawin recognized, but she kept her attention on her father. When Cyrion noticed Arawin, he stood and went to her. He looked into her eyes and sighed heavily, closing his own, and sobbed lightly.

"If... this is what the Maker has planned for you," he said opening his eyes. "Then I guess it's for the best. Your mother would've been pleased."

"You're not pleased?" Arawin asked.

Cyrion shook his head, but not saying no. He was just unsure of what to say or what to do. "I just wish there was another way. I dreamed of grandchildren, family gatherings, and..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. This isn't helping."

"It's okay, Daddy. I know you don't want to let me go. I don't want to leave you alone here."

"I won't be alone. I'll still have Soris and Shianni, but they aren't the same. Oh, I guess it was meant to be, right? The Grey Wardens couldn't have your mother, so instead they take you. It might not be what I want, but it at least makes you happy."

"Seeing you sad doesn't make me happy, Daddy. And I promise you... I promise that no matter what happens I will come back here. I will not forget about any of you."

"I would hope not."

"I will also make sure your dreams come true. I will find myself a husband. Someone who will love me for me, and not because they are told to. I know it was tradition, but I would rather choose my partner. I think that's one of the reasons why I hated the thought of getting married."

"I do understand, Arawin, and I'm sorry. If I knew this would have happened, then I would have done something different."

"I would have as well. Shianni... well, I wouldn't've let _anything_ happen to her if I had had the chance."

"Don't torture yourself over it, sweetheart."

Arawin ignored his last comment. She was determined to make him happy before she left. "But I'm not done with my promises. You will have your grandchildren, and your family gatherings. I will make sure those things happen, even if it means defying the Grey Wardens. They will not keep me from my family forever."

A tear fell from Cyrion's eyes. "Thank you, Arawin. You don't know how much that means to me, but I will not hate you if you cannot fulfill these promises. They are a lot. Now, I said there was something I wanted to give you. Well, there it is." He gestured to the table. "If it looks a little messy in here, it's because I had to pull up the floorboards to get this out for you."

Arawin gazed at the package on the table. Carefully she picked it up and began unwrapping the cloth. As the cloth fell, Arawin beheld a black leather sheath with delicate embroidery of leaves and vines. As she kept going, taking the sheath off, a blade came into view, and Arawin marveled at the dagger in her hands.

It was short, only about three feet long from hilt to blade tip. The blade was made from what looked like dragonbone, a strong, but light material that was used for only the best weapons and armor. It was also curved, with a slight hook at the end, next to the hilt. Within the blade, engraved was the same pattern of leaves and vines as the sheath. The hilt was made from black leather, and Arawin could grip it with ease. She swung the sword, back and forth, twirling it around her body to get a feel. It felt good in her hands, as if it was meant for her.

"As you can probably guess, it belonged to your mother. I think you should have it now. She always did mean to give it to you. I know you'll do great things. You already do."

Arawin looked from the blade to her father. "Thank you, Daddy. This is perhaps the best thing you could give me from Mamae."

"I wasn't sure what to do with it. I didn't want to sell it, but if we were caught with it, then there would have been big trouble. I was kinda hoping it would stay under the floorboards forever, but I guess that was just wishful thinking. That blade is meant to be used. It was not going to stay away from combat forever. Not with its history."

"Do you know any of it?"

"I know only what your mother told me. The name of it is Fang, and apparently it is Dalish. It has been passed down from mother to daughter for several generations on your mother's side. I believe it was even used during the battle between the Dalish and the Chantry when the Dales were forced to roam Thedas or choose to live in the cities, where we are today."

"So... does that mean... I'm Dalish?" Arawin was very pleased to think of the idea.

"I don't know," said Cyrion. "More than likely no, but you are a descendent of them, I believe. That is apparently where your mother's training came from. Her mother taught her, and so on and so forth for many generations. And that's also why she taught you. But, I'm keeping you, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't, Daddy, but I wished you had told me about this sooner."

"I know, and I wish I had told you a lot of things, but we can't take back the past. So take Fang, take your mother's sword and go kill as many darkspawn as possible. Take care, my girl. Be safe. And wise. And... well, you know. We'll all miss you, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Cyrion hugged his daughter tight, not wanting to let go. He kissed her on the forehead, then finally released her. They gazed at each other one last time, and he smiled. He truly did see Adaia in her, and he knew that would never change.

When Arawin emerged from her house, Fang was strapped around her chest. The sheath resting in between her shoulder blades. The hilt angled to the right, so she could easily access it with her right hand.

"That's a nice looking blade," said Zelda. "Is that what your father wanted to give you?"

"Yes," said Arawin. "It was my mother's, and it's called Fang. I am honor to wield it."

"You should be. The blade I carry is called Silverbrand, and it is the sword of my family. The shield is the Shield of Highever, both served-"

"I didn't really ask for a history lesson, you know," snapped Arawin. "I'm sure your weapons have just as much of a history as mine does, but right now I don't care. So, if you're done, I believe Duncan is waiting for us."

"Yes, let's go."

They made their way out of the alienage and through the market, which wasn't as busy as it was before. The merchants were starting to pack up their bazaars. Some of them even shouted at Zelda and Arawin, trying to get them to buy their last of a certain item, but neither of the two women stopped. They figured they were already late, and didn't want to keep Duncan waiting. When they reached the gate, Duncan was already there. He greeted them as they ran to join him.

"So sorry, Duncan," Zelda said out of breath. "We didn't mean to be late."

"It was my fault," said Arawin. "Too many good-byes."

"That's all right," said Duncan. "I can understand. Now, Arawin, since Zelda already has armor and weapons, I thought I would grab you some." He handed her a set of basic leather armor. "I'm sure this will be better than what you're wearing now."

Arawin looked at her attire, realizing that she was still wearing her torn and bloodied wedding dress. "Right," she said. "I'll be right back." Arawin took the armor and went in between two buildings. When she came back, she was wearing the leather armor along with gloves. She still wore her mother's boots, and the dress was in her hand.

"You look a lot better," said Zelda. "Leather suits you."

"That means a lot to me coming from you."

"Really?"

"No." Arawin turned to Duncan. "Do you have a longsword as well? I prefer fighting with two weapons rather than one."

Duncan handed her a simple longsword of steel. Arawin examined the blade and tested it in her hands along with Fang. It wasn't as good as she hoped, but it was better than nothing. She replaced Fang and fitted the longsword on her back so she could grab it with her left hand. Arawin then began to take the green ribbons from her hair. She looked at each of them in turn. There was only one that had survived. She took it and tied it to the end of Fang's hilt. It dangled from the blade like a tassel. Once she was done, Arawin held the dress out in front of her and sighed. She then walked over to a pile of garbage next to the gate and threw it on top.

"What are you doing?" asked Zelda running to her.

"It's ruined," said Arawin. "What else am I suppose to do with it?"

"It can be fixed."

"Not where we're going." Arawin walked off, not looking back and not caring.

Zelda picked up the dress and examined it. It was true they probably wouldn't be able to find someone who could restore it in Ostagar, but that didn't mean she should throw it away. Zelda placed the dress in her pack before catching up to Duncan and Arawin who had already passed through the gates.


	9. Ostagar

_A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has been reading my work and reviewing. It is nice to see the reaction from people. Anyway, I just wanted to say that the next few chapters are going to be pretty long because there is a lot of information to cover, so just bare with me. I didn't realize all the things that happened in the first part of the game until I went to write it down. I hope you enjoy!_

**Ostagar **

The trip from Denerim to Ostagar was not a pleasant one. Zelda had hoped to learn more about Arawin on the way, but the elf didn't seem to want to talk to her. Instead, Arawin talked mostly to Duncan, asking him about the Grey Wardens. He told her things Zelda already knew, such as their history and about the darkspawn. He told her about the previous four Blights, and how he believed this was now the fifth.

"You really think this is a Blight?" asked Arawin. "How does one know such a thing if an archdemon hasn't even been spotted yet?"

"It is a sense we have, as Grey Wardens," Duncan explained. "You will learn about it eventually. But, yes, I have sensed the archdemon, but he is not yet here."

"When do you think he'll show himself?"

"That is something I don't know. It could be for awhile."

To get to Ostagar, Duncan took them down the Imperial Highway. A road that was built by the Tevinter Imperium when it had ruled over Ferelden. Ostagar was once a Tevinter stronghold, used to keep the wild men from the forest from invading the lowlands. The fortress was now in ruins, however, and proved little more than a home for wild creatures, and now, the base for the king's armies.

As Ostagar came into their view, both Zelda and Arawin were amazed to see the structures. They wondered what it must have looked like in all its glory, for the fortress still struck amazement in their hearts. Many of the buildings were crumbling, but they still retained their tall walls and high arches. They came to one such arch, and Arawin gazed up at the high structure, amazed at its craftsmanship. Vines hung down, and wild flowers that she had never seen before grew all over the place, giving the gray stone of the arch a rainbow of colors.

Zelda saw the wonder in the elf's eyes. She smiled, knowing this was probably the first time Arawin had ever left Denerim. Many things on the road had made Arawin react the same way. Zelda had never been this far south herself, and wondered at the amazement of her surroundings as well, but there was one thing that frightened her about the place. Ostagar was right on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. The Wilds were a cursed place filled with death and the undead. Zelda had heard stories about the Korcari Wilds that gave her nightmares as a child, and even now, she did not wish to enter them. Nor did she wish to be so close.

The sounds of clanging plated armor and the heavy footfalls of many armored feet came to Zelda's ears, causing her to tare her eyes from the arch. She looked down the path and saw coming across the bridge that lead into Ostagar was a full legion of men. The man leading them, Zelda recognized as the king.

"Ho there, Duncan!" the king shouted happily as the two groups met at the bridge.

"King Cailan?" said Duncan sounding surprised. "I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome?" Cailan chuckled and slapped Duncan on the back. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," said Duncan nodding his head to the king in a gesture of respect.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" Cailan held his head up high, looking more proud than anything. When he was done with his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Duncan and the two women. "The other Wardens told me you've found some promising recruits. I take it this is them?"

Duncan stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all." Cailan stepped first in front of Zelda. "Ho there, friend. Might I know your name? You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met."

"Yes, your Majesty. My name is Zelda Cousland." Zelda bowed to him, crossing her arms in front of her in the Ferelden fashion.

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we're still awaiting your father."

Zelda swallowed hard and straightened herself. "He's not coming," she said. The king looked at her with curiosity, waiting to see what the explanation for her father's absence was. "He died when our castle was taken."

"_Dead?_ What do you mean?" Cailan's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

"Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty," Duncan sighed. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and has overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

"I... can scarcely believe it!" cried Cailan in an outrage. "How could he think he would get away with such treachery!" He turned to Zelda. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Zelda said bowing again.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

Zelda piqued, temporarily forgetting that Fergus was still alive. That he had not been in the castle at the time of the attack. "When will he return?" she asked, eager to see him soon.

"Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

Zelda sighed. "So long as Arl Howe pays, I'll be happy."

King Cailan then turned his attention to Arawin. He looked down at the elf, for she was several inches shorter than he was, and smiled. "Hello there. And might I have your name as well?"

"I am Arawin, your Majesty," she said bowing in the same way that Zelda had. This surprised Zelda a little. She did not expect Arawin to be so respectful to the king. Arawin had shown no such respect to Zelda ever since they met.

"Pleased to meet you," said Cailan. "The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. I see you're an elf, friend. From where do you hail?"

"The city of Denerim," Arawin answered.

"As do I! Though I've not been in the palace for some time. Do you come from the alienage? Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there."

Arawin cocked her eyebrows as she pondered at the king. "You have no idea how bad it is, do you?"

"You think I care nothing about these things?" said Cailan. "But I do. I suppose trust will only come with proof."

Then Arawin did something Zelda did not expect. The elf straightened herself. "I killed an arl's son for raping my cousin," she said with no hesitation or anything in her voice that sounded as if she regretted it. Instead, she sounded more as if she were proud of her deed.

"You... _what?_" Cailan's mouth hung loose from its hinges. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"Arawin!" cried Zelda as she stared at the elf. "That is not something you should be telling the king!"

"What?" Arawin heaved. "He asked how things were and I told him. It's so horrible that we elves have to take matters into our own hands."

"Your Majesty," said Duncan stepping in. "I would not have put it so bluntly. There are events in Denerim you should be aware of."

"So it seems," said Cailan. "Apparently, there are many things I need to deal with once this Blight is over. I will hear more about this matter later. Things will change once we defeat the darkspawn. In the alienages, and all through Ferelden. For now, we have a war to attend to. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar," he said to both the women."The Wardens will benefit greatly with both of you in their ranks."

"We'll see about that," said Arawin. "I'm told I can be a pretty big handful."

The king made his way back to his guards, turning to address the three Grey Wardens one last time. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings," said Duncan. "And reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." Cailan had a smug look on his face. He was very proud of the achievements that were accomplished here. Even if they were small.

"I didn't realize things were going so well," said Zelda. "It seems the Blight will be over with even before it's begun."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight," Cailan said, sounding disappointed. He reminded Zelda of a young boy wanting desperately to join his father on the battlefield. To make something of himself. "There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" asked Duncan with a smirk.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales!" Cailan became smug again, a wide smile crossing his face. "A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" His smile then faded once more and he appeared sad and childish. "But I suppose this will have to do," he sighed. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens." King Cailan and his guards marched off, back across the bridge into Ostagar. Duncan, Zelda, and Arawin stayed back, watching them as they disappeared behind the tall ruins.

"What the king said is true," said Duncan after awhile, breaking the silence. "They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you don't sound very reassured," Zelda said seeing the concern in his eyes.

Duncan gestured for them to move forward. They began making their way across the bridge after the king. "Despite the victories so far," he continued. "The darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

Arawin scuffed and rolled her eyes. "You could if he were not such a fool," she said with distaste.

"You must not speak of the king so," said Duncan giving her a stern look. "He is... over-eager, perhaps, but he is also one of the few Grey Warden allies."

"Yes, Duncan, I apologize," said Arawin. "But he still acts like a fool."

Zelda cleared her throat and gazed at Arawin with contempt before she turned to Duncan. "What would you have him do?" she asked.

"Wait for reinforcements," Duncan said, seeming tired and stressed. "We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

"Joining?" Arawin said confused.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," Zelda sighed.

Duncan stopped them. "Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"So why weren't we told about this before hand?" Arawin asked.

"It's a secret," Zelda tried to explain.

"And how do you know about it?"

"I only know a little, and only from my intense studying of the Grey Wardens."

"So why is it a secret?" Arawin asked Duncan.

Duncan sighed. He obviously wasn't too keen on telling them about the Joining. But he knew they would have to know at some point. "The Joining is dangerous," he finally said. "I cannot speak more of it expect to say that you will learn all in good time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary."

"I guess that's fair," said Arawin, but she was determined to figure out what the Joining was, figuring Duncan wouldn't say more. There was also something else on her mind. "Are we the only recruits you have?"

Duncan looked at her and she saw relief on his face that she had not asked more about the Joining. "No," he said. "There are two other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive."

"So then what do you need us to do?" Arawin was eager to be moving on.

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. Which includes not going into the army camp."

"But..." said Zelda interrupting him. "I need to find Fergus, or Ser Nicolas."

Duncan looked at her with a father's sincerity. He wanted to help her, but there was no option. "You heard what the king said: He is scouting in the Wilds and beyond contact. Be patient, he will return."

"I understand." Zelda hung her head. "But I do wish to be informed the moment of his return."

"I'm sure the king will not hesitate. Now, there is something that I need the two of you to do. As I said, feel free to explore the camp, but once you're done, there is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Until then, I have business I must attend to. Your hound can stay with me, Zelda, if she would like. I will be at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to find me for anything." Duncan bowed and he soon began making his way across the bridge. Zelda and Arawin watched him as he went. Rupee stayed next to Zelda. She looked up and whined to her and licked her hand.

"Go on, girl. Go with Duncan," said Zelda. "And make sure you listen to him."

Rupee barked then sprang from her sitting position and ran to where Duncan was. The two women watched their mentor and Rupee make their way to the other side of the bridge before walking through an archway and disappearing behind the stones.

Arawin took in a deep breath and took a step forward. She was ready and determined, but she soon stopped when she noticed Zelda was right behind her. "You know," she said to the human. "This isn't the alienage. You don't have to follow me everywhere I go now."

"I thought we should stick together, is all," said Zelda. "I still want to get to know you, and from what you told the king, there are some things I would like to ask. If you don't mind."

"I do mind, actually," said Arawin turning on her heels and staring Zelda straight in the eyes. "You have done nothing but bother me ever since we left Denerim. Not leaving me alone for a single second! And now that we are finally in a place where I can roam freely, without an escort, you still think you should tag along? Well, Princess, I don't think so!"

"Princess? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because I assume by the way you've been acting every since we left Denerim that you are more used to living a life of pampering and what not. You've been complaining a lot about how hard the ground is, how nasty the food tastes, and how staying up all night to watch the camp is disturbing your beauty sleep."

Zelda grimaced. "I never said anything about beauty sleep. I just said that I wasn't used to staying up all night."

"It's the same thing to me, Princess." Arawin waved her off and started walking again.

"Okay, so I admit, I'm not used to such things, but still...," Zelda said as she raced after Arawin. "We're going to be Grey Wardens together, and I see no reason at all why we can't get along."

Arawin grunted, rolling her eyes and slumped forward. _Does she ever shut up!_ "Yes, I get it! You think that we should be friends, well, that's not going to happen. I don't make friends with humans."

"Why not? I know humans and elves don't necessarily get along, but we are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Arawin stopped suddenly, making Zelda have to skid to keep from hitting her. The elf had to hold her anger back, she was getting quite mad at the fact this human would not leave her alone. "Look," she said trying to keep her voice steady. "You want to know something about me? Fine! Maybe if you know this then you'll know to leave me alone." Arawin crossed her arms and glared. "My mother was killed my humans, and not just any ordinary shems. They were nobles. Four drunken noblemen came in the alienage and started trouble. They took... well they took a few children and she was the only one to go after them. The drunk bastards killed her for it too. She died quickly after that."

"I'm sorry," said Zelda feeling awful for forcing Arawin to relive such a thing. "I did not know."

"I didn't expect you to know," Arawin growled. "And what made things even better was the fact that the four noblemen weren't even punished! Instead, they somehow were able to blame the whole incident on the alienage itself! We elves had to suffer for my mother's death. The noblemen didn't even get a slap on the wrist. Do you see why, now, we can't be friends? Why I will always hate you?"

"But I had nothing to do with your mother's death. But I do feel for you."

"No you don't," said Arawin shaking her head. "If you did, then you wouldn't pester me. In any case, I know that we will more than likely be seeing each other a lot. Being Grey Wardens together, and then fighting the darkspawn here, but if I can help it, afterwards I will be leaving you. Going somewhere else where you won't be. But until then, I have an opportunity to be rid of you now. So please, could you give me that at least?"

Before Zelda could answer, Arawin made her way again. This time Zelda stayed back, and watched as she disappeared behind the stones, going the same way Duncan had gone.

"But I do understand," Zelda whispered to herself. "I lost my mother as well."

She stood on the bridge for a moment. Trying to decide what she should do. Exploring the camp did sound interesting, and maybe she could try and locate the other recruits. Then, if she hadn't found Arawin yet, if the elf even wanted to be found, she would go and find this Alistair Duncan had told them to locate.

_Maybe it's for the best,_ she thought as she made her way to the arch at the end of the bridge. It was not going to be easy to gain the elf's trust, but Zelda knew she could do it. She only needed to let Arawin cool herself off and get the alone time she wanted.

As Zelda made her way through the arch, she decided to go the opposite way that Duncan and Arawin had gone. When she came into the camp, she noticed that the whole area was nothing but a large room that had once been a great hall. The ceiling was obviously gone, but pillars that held it up stood high. Crumbling stone walls were used to separate the different areas in the camp. Zelda saw priests of the Chantry standing on wooden pavilions with soldiers kneeling underneath. The priests spoke the Chant of Light, and gave blessings to those who asked for them.

As Zelda made her way around several broken pillars, she saw tents arranged in a circle, their openings facing inward. Two templars stood in front of the tents, standing guard. Zelda knew they were templars by their shining heavy plated armor and their deep purple robes that flowed out from underneath their breastplates, covering their legs. Templars standing guard only meant one thing: The Circle of Magi was here.

Zelda walked over to the tents and peered through them to see several mages sitting on the ground. They had magic flowing around them, all were silent with closed eyes and concentrated looks. This meant they were probably in the Fade. A world that humans and elves, a like, went to when they dreamed, and when they died. Zelda backed up from the tents, not wanting to disturb any of the mages as they, she assumed, were preparing for the battle with the darkspawn. But as she did so, a voice spoke out to her, making her jump with surprise.

"Greetings, young lady," said the voice. Zelda turned to see an elder woman standing next to a tree. Her hair was short and white, peppered with age. She wore robes the color of the earth, and Zelda knew that she was a mage. Perhaps even a senior enchanter. The mage smiled at Zelda and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry," said Zelda. "I did not mean to disturb..."

"It is quite all right, dear," said the mage. "You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not? He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king."

Zelda walked to her and faced her proper. "Pleased to meet you," she said. "My name is Zelda."

"Well met," Wynne smiled. "And good luck to you on the battlefield. To us all, in fact."

"I appreciate your concern. King Cailan thinks the battle will go well."

"The king must always seem confident. His behavior affects the troops' morale. He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily, though. Reminds me of a puppy, and I say that with both respect and affection. He is a fine man. To defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."

"No, not all of us," Zelda said looking around the area. She turned back to Wynne. "How did you know I was Duncan's new recruit?"

Wynne chuckled slightly. "It's not everyday Duncan finds someone worthy of the Grey Wardens. News travels fast around here. When he sent word that not only was he bringing a woman to become a Grey Warden, not one, but _two_, everyone knew the same day."

"But there have been women Grey Wardens, right? Why would it be so much of a surprise?"

"There have been women in the Grey Wardens, yes," said Wynne. "But, from what I understand, there are none in Ferelden right now. You will be the first in a long time. I also figured you were her when I saw Duncan pass by not too long ago. Then I saw you, and the way you were acting, staring at the ruins like you had never been here before... I knew you had to be the recruit."

"Did you also happen to see an elf come by?" Zelda asked. "Bright red hair and maybe she looked a little rushed?"

"Ah, yes." Wynne nodded her head. "I saw her as well. She darted through here, looking as if she was in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Her name is Arawin, and she's the other recruit. She's kind of hard to get along with."

"Well, you will learn to understand her in time, just as you will all the other Grey Wardens. Do not expect to become instant friends with people you meet the very first time. It takes awhile for one to trust you, and if she is one of the city elves, then it may take a little longer."

"Yes." Zelda sighed, taking in the words that Wynne had spoken. It would take time. But there was something that plagued Zelda's mind. Something other than Arawin. She figured Wynne might be able to answer it. "Wynne, have you faced darkspawn before? I haven't, and I don't know what to expect."

Wynne gazed at her with a sternness that Zelda had seen before in her mother's face. It meant she was about to tell her something she might not want to hear. "Stragglers, yes—not the vast horde the scouts speak of." Wynne placed her index finger on her lips, thinking for a moment. "I wonder..." she said. "How much do you know of the connection between darkspawn and the Fade?"

"I know of what the Chant teaches. And that the fade is the place we go to when we dream."

"Any time your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it's to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It's home to many spirits, some benevolent, others far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City. Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker, but when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the City, it was tainted with their sin. That taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. And the Maker cast them back to the earth, where they became the first darkspawn. At least, that's what the Chant of Light says."

"Whether or not that is true is to be questioned, though."

Wynne nodded, agreeing with her. "It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering. Or it may be true. It is as good an explanation as any, for now."

"At least it's something to ponder."

"Yes, occasionally it's wise to contemplate one's actions. But I'm certain Duncan has more for you to do than talk to me."

Zelda pondered some more. Talking to Wynne was refreshing and made her feel better. There was one other thing she wished to know before continuing on. "Actually, I was hoping I could ask you something about the Circle. Well, about a mage in the Circle. An apprentice."

"Oh?" Wynne cocked her eyebrows and looked intently. "I will do my best, but the Circle is so full of mages these days, I fear I do not know all of the apprentices like I used to."

"Well, he-"

"Wynne!" A young elven mage came running over to them. She seemed out of breath as she looked to the senior enchanter.

"What is it, Flora?" asked Wynne. "What do you need?"

"We need your assistance in the medical area," she breathed. "They're requesting you to come and help heal some of the worst injuries."

Wynne stood straight and complied. "Tell the nurses there that I'm coming."

"Thank you." Flora ran off, back the way she came, up a ramp that lead into another area of the ruins.

"If you will excuse me, dear," Wynne said to Zelda. "We can finish this conversation later, if you don't mind. I am a spirit healer, so many call for me when they are in need of aid."

"I completely understand," said Zelda. "Go, those soldiers need you right now."

"I shall see you on the battlefield, then. And afterwards, we can talk." Wynne waved to her, and ran in the direction that Flora had gone. Zelda breathed deeply. Now she needed to find someone who might be able to point her in the direction of Alistair.

* * *

The ruins seemed smaller than Arawin had thought, but that might have been because of the large tents scattered around the area. Arawin stood in between two of them. Both of them were fairly large, bigger than any of the other tents. One was sightly larger than the other, and Arawin figured it was the king's tent. The other, perhaps belonged to Teyrn Loghain, the hero of River Dane. Arawin knew him as the man who helped the late King Maric regain the throne from Orlais. Even in the alienage, Loghain was revered for his prowess at the battle of River Dane, the last battle between the rebels and the Orlesian cheveliars. The battle that Loghain and the late Queen Rowan had won.

Arawin didn't necessarily care very much. Loghain was just another human to her. She had little respect for humans, except when it came to a few. The Grey Wardens in particular she respected. Perhaps even the king, although she would only do so to his face. It wasn't as if the king had done anything for the city elves of late. He made promises, obviously, but they always turned out empty.

'_We need a voice,_' Arawin had heard her father say many times. '_But no one will listen to an elf unless they have a seat in the Landsmeet. And you know that will never happen_.'

Arawin shook her head. It would happen if she had anything to do about it. How she was going to accomplish such a thing, though, she did not know. She first needed to deal with the darkspawn.

As Arawin made her way around the camp, soldiers ran about, bringing orders and carrying equipment to and fro. Among them were elves. There were no elves in uniform, instead, they all were servants. Running from tent to tent, delivering messages, or doing the dirty work that no other soldier would do. It made Arawin sick to watch. She couldn't believe that her own people would allow such a thing to be done, but it was something she understood as well. The elves did want to help as much as they could, and if they couldn't fight, then cleaning up after the messy soldiers was the next best thing. Arawin was glad that she could fight. There was no way, as a Grey Warden, were they going to get her to do any servant work. She, of course, was bombarded by shouts and screams as she walked past certain men who thought she was a servant. She would yell back at them, saying she was a Grey Warden, and not a servant. Many times the men didn't believe her, saying she was only trying to get out of her duties, and forced the note or equipment in her hands anyway. Arawin would walk out of view before dumping anything from her hands on the ground.

"I don't care," she said to herself. "It's their own fault if nothing gets done. I told them I wasn't a servant." Most of the men, however, would believe her and apologized. They could obviously tell from the swords on her back, and from the leather armor she wore. The others didn't seem to notice because they were in too much of a hurry.

When Arawin came up to a ramp, she saw it led into what looked like a training area. There were many stuffed dummies being held up by wooden polls. Soldiers hacked at them with their swords and axes. Archers aimed and fired arrows at targets. A large crowd was gathered around, each man in the crowd looking at the ground. Arawin noticed something there, something that didn't look normal. She came closer to the crowd and heard the sergeant talking.

"Look carefully, men. This wretched thing is a darkspawn," he said pointing to the thing on the ground. Arawin looked closer and saw the corpse. The darkspawn was smaller than she thought it would be. Even shorter than she was. Its skin was wrinkled and a sickly gray. It clung to the bones, making it appear monstrous. Long, sharp teeth, pointing in all directions came from its mouth. Its eyes were red, dull from the lack of life, but Arawin figured it probably didn't have much light in them even alive. Darkspawn were said to have no soul. Its blood was also thick, coating the ground and black in color. The smell almost made Arawin want to gag. It was a rotten smell, one Arawin had never smelled before. She couldn't quite place it.

"They're strong, cunning, and smart," continued the sergeant. "But don't listen to those old wives tales... they can be killed. Stick them with your sword enough, and they'll go down. Their blood is black as sin and poisonous. Don't even touch it. You get tainted with that blood and you may as well slit your throat. We've lost many dogs already. Had to muzzle them to keep them from biting. It's a long and painful way to die..."

"Do they all look like this?" asked Arawin once she figured the sergeant was done. "Or is it just because this one is dead?"

The sergeant huffed at her. "No, all darkspawn are different in appearance. I actually think death beautifies them, but that's just my opinion. I guess you'll just have to see once we face them again. Which won't be for too much longer."

The crowd of soldiers began to dissipate, leaving Arawin alone to stare at the darkspawn corpse. She couldn't help but to stare at it. This was what Grey Wardens faced every day. Their true foe. The reason why they existed. She needed to know as much about this enemy as she possibly could.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" came a voice from behind her.

Arawin took her eyes from the darkspawn to find a man standing next to her. He was staring down at the corpse as well. He appeared to be balding, for his hair was receding from his forehead. He wore heavy red chainmail, and on his back, Arawin noticed a greatsword, a two-handed weapon with a long hilt and blade. She knew this man was very strong, otherwise he would not be able to wield such a weapon.

"No, it isn't," said Arawin as she backed away a few steps from the corpse. Not because of the man, but because the smell was starting to get to her.

The man looked over at her and put out his hand. "Greetings. You must be one of the other recruits we've heard about. Ser Jory is my name. I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as knight under the command of Arl Eamon."

Arawin reluctantly took his hand and they shook. When they let go, Arawin quietly and quickly wiped her hand off. The knight's hand was rather sweaty. "I'm Arawin," she said. "And you must be the other recruit Duncan mentioned. How did you know who I was?"

"By the way you studied that darkspawn. Only a Grey Warden recruit, who has never seen one before, would study a corpse so intently." Ser Jory began to examine her. Arawin felt like she was on display for some auction, something she didn't like. "I wasn't aware elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human," he finally said.

_Great._ Arawin placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked intently.

"No!" Ser Jory backed off, waving his hands in front of him. "Clearly, the Grey Wardens pick their recruits on their merits. I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Arawin allowed him, not really wanting to get into another confrontation. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it. In fact, I really can't wait to get out there and kick some darkspawn ass."

"I fought hard to get here," said Ser Jory. "Impressing Duncan was not easy. I entered into a competition in Redcliffe. I won, and the prize was becoming Duncan's new recruit. At first I didn't want to come. You see, my wife is heavy with child, and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"So why did you come?"

"She convinced me to. Said it was a once in a lifetime chance. She knew I wouldn't be there to see the baby be born, but she didn't want me to miss this just because of her. She's a good woman. Always looked into my best interests."

"I see..."

"Tell me," Ser Jory asked, not really picking up on Arawin's sarcasm. "Has anyone told you what this Joining ritual entails?"

"It's a big secret apparently," said Arawin. She looked around more at the training area. Training with some of the soldiers were hounds, the same as what Zelda's was.

"I never heard of such a ritual," Ser Jory continued. "I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited. I suppose since you're finally here I'd best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there." Ser Jory bid Arawin good-bye before he began his decent down the ramp.

"Hey, where are the kennels?" Arawin asked him before he disappeared.

Ser Jory turned to face her. "I think they're just beyond the king's tent. Next to the gate that leads to the Wilds."

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see you later then." She sped past Ser Jory, making her way to the area he mentioned. On her way, she passed the Grey Warden tent. Duncan was outside, tending to a large bonfire that blazed up to the sky. Next to the fire was Rupee. She looked asleep, but propped her head up when Arawin passed by. The dog wagged her tail to see her, and barked before placing her head back on the ground.

Arawin wasn't sure why she wanted to go to the kennels. To see the dogs? Well, maybe... but there was more. Arawin was a little jealous that Zelda had a mabari. She had always wanted a pet, but her family was always too poor to keep one. Arawin had to settle for taking care of strays before her father would chase them away.

When she arrived at the kennels, Arawin noticed a man leaning over the fence. He was looking at a dog who was kept in an area all by himself. Arawin made her way over to him, wanting to know what was wrong with the dog, or why it was separated from the others.

"Hmm. This isn't good," said the man, muttering to himself. "I'd hate to waste such a promising member of the breed." He then noticed Arawin's presence and straightened himself. "Hello there," he said to her. "Are you the new Warden? I could use some help."

_Why do some people know me but others don't?_ It was a question Arawin stopped asking people after a while. Some of them were just more informed than others. "Really? Are you the kennel master?"

"Yes I am," he said. The man was filthy looking, but that was probably due to the fact he took care of dogs all day. He wore only what looked like rough leather armor, and no weapons upon his person. He seemed very proud of his job.

"I don't know anything about dogs," said Arawin.

"It's not what you know so much as what you are, really. This is a mabari," he said gesturing to the hound laying next to the fence that he was just examining. "Smart breed, and strong. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first."

"And you think I should muzzle him? Why?"

"You're a Grey Warden, or soon will be. All Wardens are immune to the darkspawn taint. The most you have to worry about is some tooth marks." The kennel master smiled. He showed her some marks on his arms and legs, and Arawin wondered if having a mabari was as good an idea as it was a few minutes ago. "Don't worry," he said seeing her concern. "These hounds don't bit their owners. I take care of all the dogs here in the camp, and they don't all belong to me."

"Just how smart are these dogs?" Arawin asked. "I have heard many stories about them."

"Well," began the kennel master. "Centuries ago, a mage bred them to be smart and understand what they've been told. They can remember and carry out complex orders. Most valuable dogs in the world. Trouble is they generally imprint to one master; re-imprinting them is very difficult. But without the medicine, re-imprinting won't be an issue. Will you help?"

Arawin thought for a moment. This was what she wanted to discuss. "Could he be imprinted to me?"

"We can try," the kennel master said slowly, considering. "But first we need to muzzle and medicate him."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Go in the pen and let him smell you. We'll know right away if he'll respond. Let's hope this works. I would really hate to have to put him down."

Arawin made her way to the gate. The kennel master opened it for her, and closed it when she was in the pen. He handed her the muzzle. The dog slowly moved his eyes up to her. She could tell he was not feeling well at all. The dog stood, looking at her respectfully. He then put on an aggressive stance, but then backed down from her. Arawin could see intelligence in his eyes, as well as a great deal of pain. Quickly, but gently, Arawin put on the muzzle. She was careful to stay as far away from his teeth as she could, but the hound made no attempt to bite her. A weak growl did escape his lips, making Arawin fidget, but the dog did nothing more. When she was done, Arawin stood and headed to the gate, where the kennel master let her out. As she left, she could hear the hound whimper.

"Well done!" praised the kennel master. "Now I can treat the dog properly—poor fellow. Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds any time soon?"

Arawin looked over at the gate which opened to the Korcari Wilds. It was closed now, and being guarded. "I might be," she said. "I plan on seeing these Wilds at some point. Why?"

"There's a particular herb I could use to improve the dog's chances. It's a flower that grows in the swamps here, if I remember. If you happen across it, I could use it. It's very distinctive: all white with a blood-red center."

"Where in the Wilds would I find this flower?" If it was going to help the dog, then she would go into the Wilds no matter what to find the herb.

"It usually grows in dead wood that collects at the edge of ground pools. There should be plenty this time of year."

"Will the dog be all right without it? Just in case I can't get into the Wilds." Even though Arawin was already planning on how she would make her way into the swamps. There were many trees about, and some even hung over the gates.

"If he doesn't get it, chances are he'll need to be put down." The kennel master looked back down at the dog. The poor thing was breathing heavy, and shook with a chill.

"I'll find one," said Arawin as she too saw the hound suffer. It pained her to see such a thing. Especially after looking into his eyes.

"Good," said the kennel master as he made his way around the gate into the pens. "In the meantime, I'll begin treating our poor friend."

"How long does he have?"

"Not long, so if you plan on going into the Wilds, you should do it within the next day or so. I say he probably has no more than two days. Three at the most, with the medicine I'll give him."

"Thank you," said Arawin bowing. She made her leave. She would go into the Wilds, but there was something else she did have to deal with first. With at least three days to find the flower, she figured it would be easier to sneak into the Wilds at night, under the cover of darkness. For now, she needed to find Alistair, and get this Joining over with.

* * *

Zelda had found herself in front of a blacksmith's tent. She could smell the distinct scent of hot metal and the steam from water as the metal was plunged into it. She had been directed here after asking someone if they knew where Alistair was. They said to go to the blacksmith where he was last seen. But there was no sight of him, from what Zelda knew. Course he could have been anyone of the soldiers waiting outside of the tent for their arms or armor. She had no idea what the man looked like.

"I'm wondering from that silent glare that the answer is no?"

Zelda noticed a woman dressed in chainmail standing next to the tent. Beside her was a man with a cocked-eyed look trying to get her attention. The woman soon rolled her eyes and began walking away.

"Oh, come on!" said the man. "And I thought I was starting to get through to her."

"Excuse me," said Zelda. She wasn't sure if talking to him was a good idea, but she needed to know about Alistair.

The man noticed her and smiled. "Well, you're not what I thought you'd be."

Zelda was a little shocked. She did not expect him to say that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, me and ser knight were just betting on what the new recruits would be. Not such a beautiful woman. Yet here you are. The name's Daveth," he said bowing to her. "It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit."

"Maybe they did," said Zelda.

"Just to give us a good scare? No, they don't really seem the type. Duncan doesn't at least, maybe the others, but the way they keep this Joining thing a secret makes it seem more foreboding than anything."

"What do you know about this ritual?" Daveth had been at the camp longer than she had. Maybe he knew more about it.

"I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see," he said, leaning close to whisper in Zelda's ear. "And I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."

"Really?" Zelda said backing away from him. She then straightened. "So what? That wouldn't frighten me," she said trying not to act scared, even though she really was.

Daveth looked at her, cocking his eyebrow. "Cannibals, beasts, witches, and now darkspawn? What isn't to be scared of? It's all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice."

"As long as we stick together, then the Wilds shouldn't be a problem. I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"Oh, I'll watch your back," he chuckled.

"You're a charmer, I see," said Zelda knowing she had just walked right into that.

"That's me!" Daveth laughed. "I'll watch the back of a pretty girl any day."

"Well, then you're not going to know which way to turn when you meet Arawin."

"Oh! Another one as well? I will need to see her to make sure you are right. Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be, if you need me for anything. And I do mean _anything_. This could be the last battle we ever see, you know. We should make the night before special."

"And how many times has that line worked?"

"Quite a few, actually!" Daveth laughed again. "But I guess not with you, huh? Ah, well, I've gotten plenty of rejections too."

As he strode off, Zelda realized she had forgotten to ask him about Alistair. She tried to get his attention, but it was already too late. He was far away. It was then that Zelda noticed Arawin pass by him. She looked at Zelda with disdain as she saw her waving.

"No, not you," Zelda whispered. "She thinks I'm waving at her. Oh, well. Maybe she knows something. I don't know any other reason why she would be over this way."

"What do you want?" Arawin asked in an aggressive tone. "Did you have to wave me down like that?"

"I wasn't waving to you," said Zelda in just as an aggressive tone as Arawin had given her. "I was trying to get Daveth's attention, the man you just passed. He is the other recruit. I was trying to ask him about where to find Alistair."

"Daveth, huh? You mean the grisly looking guy back there?"

"Yes, that would be him."

"I met Ser Jory. He's a recruit as well."

"That's nice," said Zelda. "But you don't happen to know where Alistair is? I've asked everyone, and they all said he was just here, at the blacksmith tent, but I don't see him."

"You don't even know what he looks like," said Arawin. "And I don't suppose you asked anyone around here?"

"No, I was just talking to Daveth before he left and then you came."

Arawin sighed heavily and shook her head. "Alright, Princess, I'll do it."

"Wait, that's not what-"

Arawin turned to all the soldiers waiting outside the tent, ignoring Zelda. "Are any of you named Alistair?" she asked.

"No," said some of the soldiers.

"Does anyone know where he is? He's a Grey Warden."

"He's probably in the ruined temple," said one soldier. "I saw him go up there. The Grey Wardens like to use it for their meetings. It's right up the ramp." He pointed to the ramp next to the tent.

"Thank you,"said Zelda. She looked at Arawin. "Shall we, or are you not done being alone yet?"

"If we must, then let's get it over with," Arawin groaned.

"Is being with me that horrible?"

"Yes, it is. Apparently you got your wish. Whether I want to be it or not, I am your humble servant."

"What?" Zelda wasn't sure what to say to her. "Is this what you're mad about? Because I wanted to make you a servant?"

"It might not have been your true intention. Maybe you were only saying it to free me, but it didn't really strike me the right way. And now, I apparently am doing your work."

"I could have asked them myself. You just happened to be here. You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Sure, Princess, whatever you say," said Arawin crossing her arms. She then began making her way to the ramp. "Now, if you're done, I think Alistair is waiting."

Zelda glared at the elf as she made her way up the ramp. She then noticed that all the soldiers had been watching them bicker. She turned a light shade of red before making her way up the ramp after Arawin.

_This is going to be hard. Very hard._


	10. Into the Wilds

**Into the Wilds**

The ruined temple consisted of a long room with many pillars placed along the walls. At the end of the room was a long table. It appeared as if it was just put there by the army. The table did not look as if it had endured the elements for many years like the stone walls and pillars had. On the other end, where the ramp lead into, was another area, closed off by a circle of stone, with another ramp leading into it. This, Zelda assumed, must have been the magister's office, or maybe even a private chamber. Which ever it was, Arawin and Zelda made their way to it. As they came to the opening, they could see two men standing in the middle of the circular ruins. One was obviously a mage, with his yellow and green robes. The other was a younger man dressed in splitmail with a large metal shield and a longsword on his back. He had short dirty blonde hair, which was high in the front. He and the mage appeared to be arguing.

"What is it now?" asked the mage with bitterness. "Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage," said the young man. He appeared awful calm and polite despite the fire the mage spat at him. "She desires your presence."

"What her Reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens–by the king's orders, I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" The young man seemed to be having fun with the mage.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" the mage barked.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." He had a smug look on his face, definitely having fun with the mage. Maybe a little too much fun.

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you... the grumpy one."

"Enough!" cried the mage, obviously not being able to take much more. "I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!" The mage stormed down the ramp, pushing his way past Zelda and Arawin. Arawin scolded at him as he disappeared around the pillars. She then felt a nudge from Zelda, which made her glower at her next, before she realized the young man was standing next to them.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," he smiled.

"Sorry, what?" said Arawin staring at him with a peculiar interest. She found many humans to be strange, but this one seemed the definition.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to find a bright side to all this," he said.

"What was that all about?" Zelda asked him.

"That? It's nothing. Just the old Chantry-Circle revelry. The revered mother just loves making the mages feel unwanted. They're only here because of the king's orders. So I hope neither of you are mages. I'm not really looking forward to being turned into a toad or anything."

"Being a toad would probably be an improvement," said Arawin with a wicked smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked with a fallen face.

"Nothing," Zelda interjected. "Ignore her, she's just naturally evil. And we're not mages."

"No, I just like to have fun, unlike you," said Arawin. "I'm kidding," she said to the young man. "Zelda here just had to go and ruin my fun."

The young man laughed. "There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun. Wait, did you say her name was Zelda? Then you must be Arawin. You're Duncan's new recruits from Highever and Denerim. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"That's all right," said Zelda. "No offense taken. We've never met, so how could you know?"

"Good. You didn't exactly catch me at my finest with the mage there."

"How could you recognize us?" asked Arawin. "How does anyone in this camp recognize us! I've heard 'You're Duncan's new recruit' all day."

"Don't mind her. She's a little moody right now," Zelda tried to explain.

"Moody? Excuse me, Princess, but I do believe you are the one who's been moody."

Zelda and Arawin glared at each other before the young man spoke. "You two sound like an old married couple. How long have you known each other?"

"Only a few days," said Zelda.

Arawin rolled her eyes. "The longest days of my life."

"Anyway," he continued, wanting to get away from where the conversation might be turning. "Duncan sent word before leaving Denerim. He spoke quite highly of both of you, giving descriptions and everything. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you knew that. As the junior member of the Order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Is there anything you can tell us about this Joining?" Arawin asked. "Duncan kind of left out a lot of details."

"Honestly, nothing. Try not to worry about it," said Alistair as he tried to deflect the question. "It will... just distract you. You know... it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"Trying to change the subject, are we?"

"You want more women in the Wardens, do you?" said Zelda, going along with Alistair. He was looking uncomfortable with Arawin prodding him.

"Would that be so terrible?" he chuckled. "Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that." Arawin gave him a look that said _I think you are a drooling lecher_ before she snickered at him. Alistair blushed and stared up at the sky. Zelda found it cute. "It's just there are only men in the Grey Wardens right now. There are women, but not in Ferelden."

"So I've heard," said Zelda.

"And we don't get many women anyway because, well... I don't know. Maybe because no woman wants to deal with darspawn? I don't mean to offend any of you, if I did. I tend to do that a lot."

"If you offended me, you'd know it," said Arawin. "I can handle myself better than most."

"I'm getting that impression." Alistair crossed his arms behind his back. "So, I'm curious: Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"No, I haven't," Arawin answered, her face lowering.

"Have you?" Zelda asked Alistair.

"When I fought my first one," he began, sounding ominous. "I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another. Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"I am too," Arawin said, sounding bored. "I can't stand this waiting around crap. Can you tell us anything?"

"Just that I will be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining," said Alistair. "I'm not sure how you're going to be doing that quite yet. Duncan didn't tell me much either."

"You don't _have _to accompany us, do you?" Arawin was just getting used to the fact that she was going to be around Zelda for awhile. Now she had to be around Alistair as well? She wasn't sure if either they or her would live long enough.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to embarrass you," Alistair said snickering, seeing the disgust in her face. "Trust me, after awhile you'll get used to my so-called charms."

"Either that or they'll find me banging my head against the walls."

"That's happened before, actually. Though, I can't say it was me who drove him to it."

Zelda sighed, wondering when they would be done. "What about the other recruits?" she asked.

"Oh," Alistair cleared his throat. "Daveth and Ser Jory are here in the camp. Have you met them?"

"I met Daveth. Not very charming."

"And I met Ser Jory," said Arawin. "He seemed rather surprised to see an elf joining the Order."

"I don't see why," said Alistair. "We have elven Grey Wardens, one of them is even in the camp. But with at least both of you meeting them, that makes things easy, then. They'll both be back with Duncan by now."

"Then we should get moving,' said Zelda. "I look forward to traveling with you, Alistair." She bowed to him and surprise went across his face.

"You do? Huh... That's a switch."

"Oh! Let's just _go_," Arawin cried as she stomped her way down the ramp. Zelda only hung her head and sighed.

"I wonder if she will ever calm down."

"Is she always like that?" Alistair asked.

"So far, that's all I've seen of her."

"Then this should be fun." Alistair gestured for her to go ahead of him. "If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on... or follow her."

Zelda nodded and made her way down the ramp. Arawin strode far in front of them. Zelda couldn't help but to feel Alistair behind her. He was a very attractive young man and she had seen into his kind hazel eyes. But then a familiar pain racked through her heart. His eyes reminded her of Rory. Tears began to well in her own, and she cursed herself for letting her guard down, for allowing a moment of weakness. Quickly she blinked them away, and pushed all thoughts of Rory and Alistair aside. She would need to keep her heart closed. There was no room right now for her to break down, and opening her heart would only rupture unhealed wounds.

* * *

Duncan's camp was only a few feet away from the king's tent. As the three of them made their way to him, they saw that the bonfire had gotten much bigger. Ser Jory and Daveth were there, chatting to each other before they noticed the two women and Alistair. Duncan hailed them as they strode to the fire. "You found Alistair, did you?" he said. "Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair?"

Alistair shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she?" Duncan acted amused at first, but then became serious. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." Zelda noticed that he sounded more like a concerned father than an angry commander.

"You're right, Duncan. I apologize," said Alistair. He looked on at the elder Grey Warden with admiration.

Zelda and Arawin made their way over to Ser Jory and Daveth, where they introduced themselves to the ones they had not met yet. Daveth acted just as interested in Arawin as he did with Zelda, only Arawin threatened to cut anything that touched her off, if he even tried. This only made Daveth more intrigued by her.

"Now then," Duncan continued, facing the four recruits as they stood next to one another. "Since you are all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"Finally! Some action," cried Arawin as she rubbed her hands together. She was also excited that she didn't have to sneak into the Korcari Wilds as she originally planned.

"Without a doubt," Duncan chuckled. "Darkspawn aren't renowned for their willingness to offer up their blood."

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Zelda asked. Darkspawn blood was suppose to be poisonous and deadly. What did Duncan want them to get it for? Was this some kind of test?

"For the Joining itself. I'll explain more once you've returned."

"Surely you could've acquired some blood before now." Zelda wasn't too eager to enter the Wilds. She couldn't believe that Daveth was right. But if she needed to enter them, then she wouldn't hesitate.

"Of course," said Duncan. "You must work together to collect the components, however. It's as much a part of the Joining as what comes after."

"Learning to work together... in the Korcari Wilds. This should be fun. And I suppose it's also for us who haven't faced darkspawn before to be introduced?" Arawin asked.

Duncan nodded, not really needing to verbalize the matter.

"And what's the second task?"

Duncan shifted his feet and crossed him arms behind his back. "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

Curiosity piqued Zelda's interest. She was aware of the outpost Duncan mentioned, but it had been lost for many years. No one knew how to find it or even where to look. The scrolls, however, she did not know anything about. "What kind of scrolls are these?"

"Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

"I never heard of Grey Warden treaties. Is this part of the Joining, too?"

"No, but the effort must be made," said Duncan. "I have every confidence you are up to the task."

"And what if they're no longer there?" said Zelda. "I mean, they could have been taken or destroyed by the elements."

"It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break the seal."

"I don't understand..." said Alistair. "Why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?"

Duncan turned his head to look at him. Alistair stood next to Duncan, but a little off to the side, as if he were only there to observe. "It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true."

"Such as the darkspawn not truly being destroyed as was originally thought," said Zelda.

"Aren't you a useful source of information," Arawin said sarcastically. She then turned to Duncan. "So, we're to acquire darkspawn blood and find the archive. Now can we get going? I'm eager to meet my new nemesis."

"Yes, I believe you are ready to head out. Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will," Alistair bowed.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

Arawin took the lead quickly, the rest following her to the gates.

_Blast her!_ thought Zelda. "Arawin, wait!" she cried. "You can't storm the Wilds by yourself."

"Watch me!" said the elf without turning her head.

"We're suppose to be working together."

"Then work on getting to my level, how about that?"

"Is she always like this?" asked Ser Jory. "She seems very... fiery."

"From my short time spent with her, yes," Zelda sighed.

Arawin did slow done, however, to allow the others to catch up with her. She couldn't help herself. The thought of battle always made her excited. It was one of her true passions, and one of the things she craved.

As they reached the gate, the guard greeted them. "Hail! I'm told you have business in the Wilds. The gate's open for you... just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in the forest tonight."

"That doesn't sound good," said Ser Jory.

"Don't worry," Alistair chimed. "We'll be all right. Let's just get in and get out as quickly as possible."

"That sounds like a marvelous plan," said Arawin. "Now let's get moving before all the darkspawn decide it's too much work to kill us and go home."

The guard opened the gate and they all hesitantly walked through. Even Arawin, who was still at the front. She may have been eager for a challenge, but she still had never fought darkspawn before, and wasn't sure what to expect. Neither of them knew what to expect.

* * *

The Korcari Wilds were cold and dreary. They mostly consisted of swamps and bogs. The trees that grew were leafless, and their limbs twisted in abnormal and wicked ways. An eerie mist covered the ground, causing water droplets to form on their weapons and armor, and making the air more cold than it really was. A shiver ran through Arawin, but she didn't let anyone see. She looked back and saw that the others were cold as well. Zelda and Daveth were rubbing their arms, as their leather armor was sleeveless, just like hers. Ser Jory and Alistair's splitmail were able to cover all of their skin, but she could tell they were freezing from the coldness of the metal.

"Suck it up, boys," Arawin said, walking backwards. "Once we start fighting then it'll warm up in no time."

"How are you not cold?" Zelda asked. "You have no leggings. Why is that?"

"Because I don't need any. And besides, I'm not cold, or at least not as cold as you are. I'm sure you're more used to just lighting a fire and covering yourself up in a wool blanket, right?"

Zelda made a sore face, wishing Arawin would stop with her banter. Arawin turned back around and stretched her arms in the air. "Yeah, you nobles sure had it nice, didn't you? All I had in the winter time was a thin blanket and _maybe_ a jacket. It all depended on if my cousins had taken it or not."

"You two really don't like each other, do you?" Alistair asked.

"It's more she hates me, and I just tolerate her," said Zelda. Alistair made his way next to her. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small piece of cloth and handed it to Zelda.

"Here, this should help to keep you warm." He then went and gave Ser Jory and Daveth one as well. He offered one to Arawin, but she refused.

Zelda felt the cloth and noticed that it was very warm to the touch. The heat didn't wan either, but kept at a steady temperature. She realized that it was fire cloth, a piece of cloth enchanted by mages to stay a specific temperature. "Thank you," she said to Alistair. "I guess this is something I could have gotten at the Wonders of Thedas shop when we were in Denerim, but I didn't think of it."

"That's why I'm here," he joked. "There is something I would like to know, if you don't mind," he said coming next to her again.

"What is it?"

"Considering how you and Arawin are acting, I would like to know how you two met. Duncan mentioned very little in his letters about how he came about Arawin, and you as well."

"Hmm, well I guess I can tell you now. It's not like we're getting anywhere fast at the moment."

Zelda told Alistair about what had happened in Denerim. About how she had seen Arawin being pulled out of the alienage by several guards, and how she had fought them with all her might. As she told the story, Arawin would occasionally comment. The first time she did so, Zelda at first assumed the elf would yell at her for telling the story or for telling it wrong, but instead, Arawin only added to the things Zelda did not know. Yet, it was still Zelda who talked the most. When asked what Arawin had done to be taken by the guards, she only commented that she had killed the arl's son, but nothing more, and no one was able to get anything else out of her. Zelda realized she did know something. She had heard Arawin say it when she was telling it to the king. _I killed an arl's son for raping my cousin._ That had been what she said, and Zelda seemed to understand Arawin a little better.

Ser Jory and Daveth listened in along with Alistair. Once Zelda was done, they then told their stories of how Duncan had recruited them.

Duncan had found Daveth in Denerim. The sneaky rogue had tried to pick-pocket the Grey Warden, only to be caught and chased down. When Duncan had captured Daveth, instead of reporting him to the authorities, Duncan offered him a place with the Grey Wardens. It was a shock to Daveth, as he was sure Duncan was going to kill him. He was more than happy to except the offer.

"And what's your story?" Alistair asked Zelda. "I know that Duncan was going to Highever to look at a recruit, but I thought he was testing a man named Glemore... or was it Glenmore?"

"Gilmore," said Zelda. "His name was Ser Rory Gilmore." She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Yes, that was the name. So, what happened? Were you better than him or something?"

"I don't wish to talk about it right now," she said. "It's... it's not important."

He looked at her curiously but decided that it was better not to pry. "Fair enough."

Arawin continued her front lead. She didn't know too much about what had happened to Zelda before they crossed paths, but she knew enough that what had happened was bad. Something so bad that Zelda wished an Arl Howe dead for the crime. Arawin did feel sorry for Zelda on that level, but that was it. She twisted the ring on her finger as they walked. She had been doing that ever since Zelda had started telling them about Denerim. It made her angry as the memories of that day came flooding back to her. She really needed to find some darkspawn. All the tension that was beginning to build inside of her was about ready to make her explode. It was then that a howl sounded through the swamp, making them all stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Ser Jory jumped.

"Just wolves," said Alistair. "Don't worry, they aren't anywhere near us. They may be following us, however. Waiting for us to get tired and lost before they attack."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, I didn't realize that's what wolves did," said Arawin.

"Hey, sometimes they just attack. I could be wrong, you know. They may be organizing right now and are getting ready to attack as we speak."

"Let's hope your first assumption was right," said Zelda.

As they made their way deeper into the Wilds, they could hear more wolves howling from a distance. They quickly put their guard up. No one talked as they traversed through the swamps. It was then they realized how quiet the Wilds were. Besides the wolves, the only other sounds they heard were crickets and frogs. There were no birds chirping, or even the wind blowing through the trees. But soon the silence was broken, as they came to a bloody scene.

There was an overturned cart, and dead oxen decaying in the swamps. The body of several guards, all baring the crest of the king on their shields, laid in the mud, covered in it along with blood.

"What happened here?" cried Zelda. "Are these some of the king's scouts?"

A moan escaped from one of the bodies, almost making all five of them jump out of their skins. He was closest to Arawin and began shifting and turned his head so he could look up and see them. "Who... is that? Grey... Wardens...?" he struggled to say.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" said Alistair.

"Are you all right? What happened to you?" Zelda knelt beside the soldier. She took a good look at him to see how hurt he was.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn." The soldier coughed, bringing up bile. "They came out of the ground... Please, help me! I've got to... return to camp..."

"Let's try and bandage him up, at least," said Zelda as she tried searching her pack for supplies.

"I have bandages right here," said Alistair as he handed them to her. Zelda took them and began treating the poor soldier as best she could. She wasn't sure if what she was doing would help him, but it would hopefully keep him alive until he was back at camp to receive proper treatment.

"Thank you," the soldier groaned. He then began trying to get on his feet.

"No, you're too hurt. You can't walk."

"I... I've got to get out of here!" he said, pushing her aside. "I need to... get back to camp..." He stumbled away, Zelda getting up to go after him, but she was stopped by Arawin.

"You can't save him, Princess. Just let him go and die where he wants."

"Did you hear that?" Ser Jory said petrified. "An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

"Calm down, Ser Jory," Alistair said putting his hands in front of him to keep the knight from bolting away if he needed to. Ser Jory was shifting back and forth on his feet, unsure of what to do. "We'll be fine if we're careful."

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the five of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about," said Alistair. "But we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know?" he cried. "I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"You sound like a coward to me," said Arawin. She was having some fun watching Ser Jory squirm. To think that a knight was afraid of darkspawn when a small elven girl was not made Arawin beam.

"I..." Ser Jory wasn't sure what to say to her. He was afraid, yes, but he also knew that he would have to face darkspawn sooner or later. "I am simply trying to stay alive. You do not see me fleeing, do you?"

"Overcoming these dangers is part of our test," said Zelda as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Facing darkspawn is what Grey Wardens do."

"That's... true."

"A bit of fear isn't unnatural, you know," Alistair chimed in. "Few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't."

"Huh," Arawin pondered. "It appears that I'm the only man here."

"I know I'm relying on you to protect me," Alistair said sarcastically. He then turned back to Ser Jory. "Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see, ser knight?" said Daveth. "We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

"That is... reassuring, I suppose," Ser Jory sighed.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however," Alistair added. "So let's get a move on."

"Finally!" Arawin boosted. She made her way again, leaving the rest behind to watch her go. "Come on, ladies," she called to them. "I can do this on my own, but I guess that's not what Duncan wants."

As Arawin made her way, she saw something in the corner of her eye. A log, half submerged in the swamp, and covered in think moss, also had something else growing from its bark. Arawin went to it and saw a flower sticking out. It was white with a blood-red center, just like the kennel master described. "Excellent," she said while picking the flower. Carefully she placed it in her pack, making sure it wouldn't be destroyed even if she had to fight. The others eventually caught up to her.

"What was that you just picked, Arawin?" Zelda asked.

Arawin groaned, hoping that no one would have asked what she was doing. "It's a flower," she said coldly.

"Why are you picking a flower?"

"That's none of your business. Now please, leave me be." Arawin went to stand, but she noticed that Alistair had stiffened. He looked alert and stared past the group toward a group of trees. She followed his gaze, and what she saw made her stiffen just as much.

A darkspawn stood under the trees. It was tall, with gray sickly skin that clung to its bones. Its teeth jagged and pointy, yellowish in color, and hot breath exhaled from its mouth in white plumes. In its hand was a longsword with a thick pommel and blood stained on the steel. It seemed to be smiling at them, but Arawin was unsure.

An eerie humming sound was coming from the creature. It grew louder as other darkspawn came out from behind the trees. Some looked the same as the first one. Others were shorter, and looked like the one Arawin had seen in the camp. They all stared intently at the group of Wardens, opening and closing their mouths, preparing to strike.

Arawin stood, and smiled broadly, the intent of battle building up in her. She loved this feeling, but the feeling she loved even more was that of death. The way she felt when plunging a blade into the body of another gave her an adrenaline rush like no other. She posed herself, pulling out Fang and her longsword. Behind her, she could hear the others readying their weapons in anticipation. She even thought she could feel their fear. Well, that wasn't going to stop her, and neither was her own.

Arawin made the first move, driving forward with a cry. The darkspawn greeted her cry and charged. Ser Jory went next, holding his blade with two hands and charging forward. Daveth pulled off his bow and loaded it with an arrow, firing at the creatures with lightning speed. Zelda held onto Silverbrand, standing where she was when the darkspawn had shown themselves. She was afraid, but she was not going to aimlessly charge in. Instead, she gazed, analyzing before she finally ran into the fight and pummeled one of the shorter darkspawn with her shield.

Alistair stayed at the edge of the fight. He had his shield and sword ready, but was more keen on overlooking the recruits. His duty with them was just to make sure they didn't die before the Joining. Fighting the darkspawn on their own and collecting the blood was their job. A way for them to know what they would be dealing with in the future and for them to be introduced. If they truly needed his help, Alistair wouldn't hesitate to run in to save anyone who may be overwhelmed. As of now, he was just observing, watching intently at the different fighting styles that he saw from each recruit.

Arawin was the fastest, and perhaps the most cocky. She charged first at the largest darkspawn. It towered over her at least a foot, and wielded a massive sword. Alistair knew it to be an alpha hurlock, a tough and powerful darkspawn that usually only the most experienced Grey Wardens could handle. He watched as Arawin took down the great beast with quick jabs and a kick to the knees. He could see very clearly why Duncan had recruited her.

Daveth was an excellent shot with arrows. Hitting the creatures in the head and torsos. Some of them didn't fall immediately, but he was able to bring them down before they got to him.

Ser Jory was impressive with the strength he showed swinging his great sword around, bringing down darkspawn in one swipe. Tarring through their numbers with ease. It was easy to see why he was recruited too, but Alistair wasn't so sure about his emotional state. It took more than physical prowess to be a Grey Warden.

Yet, when it came to it, the one Alistair couldn't take his eyes off was Zelda. She had a similar fighting style to him. She used her shield more than just for blocking attacks, but also as a weapon in itself. It was a wonder to watch her smack her shield on a darkspawn then run her blade through the creature as it tried to correct itself from the blow.

Eventually, he joined in with them as he felt and saw more darkspawn coming towards the squabble. The battle didn't last very long, but to the new recruits, it seemed to take an age. Once the fighting was over, and all the darkspawn defeated, everyone breathed heavily, all covered in blood and sweat. Steam rose from their bodies, as their heat and the cold air collided.

"That... was... awesome!" cried Arawin as she spun around. "Can we do it again? Come on, I want to find the whole horde now. I'll rip out all their hearts!"

"Maker's breath! You must be mad," panted Ser Jory. "That was not pleasant at all. Those monsters were tougher than I thought."

"Yeah, usually one arrow can take down a bear if shot in the right spot," said Daveth. "But I needed to use at least three or four!"

"That is how they are," Alistair explained. "You see why they need to be taken care of, and why the Grey Wardens look for skilled individuals to take care of them?"

"You all are a bunch of wimps, you know that?" said Arawin.

Alistair reached into his pack and pulled out four fairly large vials and handed one to each. "Here, go and fill these all the way up with the blood. Then give them back to me."

"Why do we need darkspawn blood again?" Zelda asked as she took the vial from him.

"You'll find out when we return," said Alistair.

"Why can't you tell us now? I mean..." she said getting a little closer to him. "It's not like we're going to tell Duncan or anyone that you told us. Why is it such a secret?"

"Well... uh," Alistair was tongue tied as Zelda looked at him with her big blue eyes. "You see... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Oh, please," Arawin said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you just shove your boobs in his face while you're at it. Or if you really want to get somewhere, stop licking boots and aim higher."

Zelda grunted and glared at Arawin. "That is _not_ what I'm doing."

"Are you sure? Because you look awful perky right now."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at Arawin, but said nothing. She walked away and found a darkspawn body that was still gushing blood. Opening the vial, she filled it with the black blood then placed the stopper back on. She handed it to Alistair and turned away.

"What just happened?" asked Daveth.

"Nothing," said Arawin. "I just called the princess out. That's all."

The other three each found their own darkspawn and filled their vials with its blood. It wasn't long before they were all finished and ready to continue on.

"So now what?" Arawin asked turning to Alistair.

"We try and find the treaties Duncan asked us to get," he answered her.

"And what if we can't find them? How long do we plan on looking?"

"I don't plan on having us out here too long. If we can't find the treaties soon, then we'll head back to camp. There's no use having you four dying out here before you get a chance to do some good."

"You do know the way back, right?" Ser Jory asked.

"Yes... I do."

"You don't seem too confidante on that," said Arawin.

"I do," Alistair said defensively. "I have been keeping a map in my head."

Arawin laughed hard, having to hold her sides. "Boy, I feel so much better. Our fearless leader knows the way home. Yet you don't know where the treaties are. Well leader, onward, right?"

"You're the one who's been leading, Arawin," said Alistair. "Why don't you go ahead."

"Fine." Arawin looked around, trying to determine which way to go. It was not going to be easy to find these treaties in a place like this.


	11. Intruding

**Intruding**

They had been traveling for hours, or it could have been days for all Zelda knew. The gloom of the Wilds never seemed to lift, making it a constant and impenetrable dusk. She was unsure of the time of day, and had no way of telling how long they had been in the Wilds. The cold wasn't getting any better either. The fire cloth was beginning to not work. Even though it kept its warmth, the cloth was too small, and Zelda had to replace it on a different frozen body part at least every five minutes.

"I think we're lost," she heard Daveth say. They had stopped for a moment. Each of them rubbing their hands together. Arawin was even beginning to show signs with chills, but she still refused a fire cloth or anything that might help her. "That rock looks awfully familiar."

"All the rocks in this place look alike," Arawin spat, her mood not getting any better. It may have been the cold or, most likely, from them traveling for what seemed like forever. The only time when she seemed happy was when they ran into darkspawn. After their first encounter, and once the shock wore off, the five of them were easily able to kill the darkspawn now.

"No, he's right," said Ser Jory. "We've passed that rock at least seven times. I recognize the moss pattern. I remember because I thought it looked a lot like the herald of Redcliffe."

"It does have some resemblance," said Alistair as he peered at the rock. He then turned to Arawin. "So, fearless leader," he said mocking her. "Where to now? If this is the same rock we keep passing that means we've been in every direction."

Arawin sighed and sat down on the rock. She was getting stiff. The cold wasn't helping, and she could feel herself starting to get sluggish.

"I say we go back," said Zelda. "We can't find the tower, and I'm sure Duncan doesn't want us to freeze to death out here."

"Huh, Princess, getting cold?" Arawin said sarcastically.

"I've been cold, I just don't want to turn into an ice sickle. And I'm really starting to get tired of your attitude. We're all here suffering the same as you are."

"Whatever." Arawin waved her away and stared straight up at the sky. She knew Zelda was right, they should head back to the camp, but Arawin for some reason felt they were close to where the treaties were locked away. All she needed was a clue and they could find them.

It was as she closed her eyes to think that she thought she heard a sound. A bird chirping. At first she thought it was her imagination, but when she opened her eyes and looked up at the dead tree in front of them, she saw something. It was a little bird sitting on a limb, staring down at them. A sparrow.

It chirped again, and this time everyone heard it and turned to see the sparrow bob its head up and down.

"I thought I heard something," said Ser Jory. "Could that really be a bird? Or am I having a hallucination?"

"No, it's real," said Arawin as she stood. She walked to the tree, never taking her eyes from the sparrow. The bird chirped several times before it fluttered its wings and took off, but it didn't go far. It landed in a tree only a few feet from them and chirped once more. "Come on." Arawin gestured for the others to follow as she went after the bird.

As she had thought, once they reached the tree, the sparrow took off again and landed in another tree. As Arawin and the others followed, the sparrow lead them through the Wilds, all the way until they came to a hill. The bird circled through an entrance in the trees that lead up the hill. It chirped one last time and disappeared in the sky.

Arawin gazed at the spot where the bird had vanished, mouthing the words _t__hank you_ before staring at the path.

"That was weird," said Alistair as he came beside her. "Did that sparrow really lead us here?"

"Stranger things have happened." Arawin peered through the trees when she realized they were not trees at all. Instead, they were blocks of stone piled on top of one another. They were covered in moss and vines, giving them the appearance of being a part of the swamp. Similar structures could be seen all along the pathway as they walked through. It was a site in close resemblance to Ostagar, except covered in more vegetation and with more broken stones.

"No wonder we missed it," Zelda commented. "It was all covered. We could have been looking for days and never found this place."

They were making their way up the hill. As the moss covered stones gave way, a tower loomed in their sights. It was tall and also broken at the top. The walls were jagged with no roof. Much of the stones that belonged to the walls were now on the ground, covered in mud and vegetation. It appeared as though the tower was built on a cliff, overlooking a large wetland. The smell of the swamp was powerful. It seemed to even be seeping through the ground.

"Ah, finally," said Arawin as she sprinted up the hill to the tower. She soon stopped as a darkspawn burst forth from behind a rock pile and landed in front of her. It hit her legs, sending her cascading to the ground and skidding through the mud.

"Arawin!" Zelda cried as she ran to her. She drew her sword and slammed her shield on the darkspawn's head. It screamed as it shook its head before going after her and smashed its shoulders into Zelda's shield. She went flying, landing on her back in the mud. The darkspawn came at her, raising its blade to strike. Zelda screamed, but then the darkspawn stopped and choked. Black blood came oozing from its mouth as a shining blade went through its heart. The darkspawn fell, and behind it stood Arawin.

"Come on," she said giving Zelda her hand. "This is no time to be playing in the mud." Arawin lifted her up and they both nodded towards each other before making their way back to the fight.

Darkspawn were flooding out from all over the place. Many more of them this time than they had ever fought at once. It was chaotic as they all were separated from each other. Each of them fighting at least three darkspawn at once. It was only Arawin and Zelda who were together, back to back, fighting with their every strength. It was the first time the two women seemed to work together, becoming a menacing pair. No darkspawn could get by either of their defenses. It wasn't long before all the darkspawn were defeated. Their bodies strewn on the ground, blood soaking into the mud.

"That was almost like a nightmare," Ser Jory panted. "I thought you said they wouldn't surprise us like that?"

"I know, I'm sorry" Alistair commented in between breaths. "I was... distracted."

Arawin stood breathing hard and deep, Zelda doing the same beside her. For once, Arawin was grateful for the human. She was able to cover her back. The fall Arawin had taken had bruised her knee and she was unable to maneuver very well, which made her more vulnerable to attacks.

As everyone stood, catching their breaths, Arawin and Zelda stared at the tower that was now looming before them. Together, they walked up the rest of the hill, and came to what might have been the doorway to the tower. It was now broken, the wooden door taken by the elements, and the arch only half there. When they looked inside the tower, it was the same on the inside as the outside. Mud covered the whole floor with vines and moss covering all the stones. Towards the back was what remained of a stairway, now crumbled and only the bottom of the stairs still in tact. The room was also empty of anything except vegetation, but there was something underneath. Next to the stairs, both Arawin and Zelda noticed a small chest, almost completely covered by the vines. They both ran to it, Arawin arriving first, and knelt herself next to the chest. It was rusted and the lid was broken, severed in two, making it easy for her to open once she cleared the vines away. When she did peer inside, she found nothing within.

"They're not here," she whispered.

"What?" cried Zelda in disbelief. "How can they not be here?"

Alistair, Daveth, and Ser Jory soon joined them next to the chest. They all stared down into the emptiness, wondering the same thing.

"What happened to the seal Duncan was talking about?" Zelda asked Alistair.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe something happened to them. These Wilds are full of strange things. The Maker only knows what might've took them."

"So we searched all that time for nothing," Arawin groaned. "Uh! Why can't anything go right?"

"Well, well, what have we here?" Everyone looked up at the voice. They stared at the top of the broken stairs at a woman. She stared back at them with interest and suspicion. Her raven black hair was held in a high bun, her eyes the color of liquid gold, round as a cats. She wore a black leather skirt, and a maroon colored robe that could barely be called a robe at all. It only reached to her midsection, with a deep bust line that was nothing more but two pieces of fabric covering her breasts. On the back was a hood, along with a wooden staff that appeared to be nothing more than a tree limb. Zelda knew better. That staff meant she was a mage, possibly an apostate, a mage outside of the Circle of Magi. Or even worse, an malificar. A mage turned evil, and who used blood magic.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder?" the young woman continued. She made her way down the stairs, closely keeping her eyes on all of them. "A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She stopped once she reached the ground and stood, fixed on Zelda and Arawin. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Arawin stood from where she had been and met the woman's gaze. "Intruder? And just how are these your wilds?"

The woman laughed. "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same? I have watched your progress for some time," she continued as she made her way through their group, the men giving her plenty of room. "'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" She stopped and stood on the broken wall that over looked the cliff. It would have been a deadly fall, but she walked upon the stone with no fear.

"Don't answer her," Alistair whispered as he crept toward the front of the group, ready to pull out his blade if need be. "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she cried, flinging her arms and laughing.

"Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is!" exclaimed Daveth, looking frightened. Even more so than when he faced the darkspawn. "She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds?" the woman questioned with humor. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You two," she said gesturing to Zelda and Arawin. "Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your names and I shall tell you mine."

Arawin made her way to the front. She and the mage locked gazes, testing each other. "I'm Arawin," she finally said.

"And my name is Zelda." Zelda had made her way to Arawin's side. She did not trust this mage but Arawin seemed to be making a connection with her.

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish," said the mage. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?'" repeated Alistair. "You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief!" he said with frustration that only made Arawin snicker.

"How very eloquent," Morrigan said with grace. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems," said Alistair. He looked at her with distaste. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened." Indeed she wasn't. Zelda noticed that her stance was relaxed while everyone else was tense.

"Then who removed them?" Zelda asked, relaxing her own stance. She did not want to cause trouble with Morrigan, but she did want to get to the bottom of what the mage wanted and where the treaties were.

"'Twas my mother, in fact," she said crossing her arms and swaying back and forth.

"Your mother?"

"Now that's an answer I didn't expect," chided Arawin.

"Yes, my mother," Morrigan said sounding annoyed. "Did you assume I spawned from a log?" She leaned herself against the higher point of the wall.

"A thieving, weird-talking log, perhaps," added Alistair. Zelda turned to him and gave him a look that said _Be quiet!_ Alistair saw it and shut his mouth.

Morrigan didn't notice or she didn't care. Instead she stared out at the view of the swamp the cliff provided. "Not all in the Wilds are monsters. Flowers grow, as well as toads." She sounded as if in a daydream, gazing longingly at the sky. But soon she broke from her gaze and standing up straight turned back to them. "If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like."

"We should get those treaties," Alistair ventured to say. "But I dislike this... Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too convenient."

Zelda agreed, and wanted more answers. "Tell us more about your mother, first."

"She prefers her privacy," Morrigan said jumping down from the wall and walking in front of Zelda and Arawin. "But I imagine she will be curious enough why you are here. Come. See for yourself."

"Why are you interested in helping us?" Arawin asked. It was something she had been contemplating. The mage had been acting so strangely.

"Why not?" Morrigan said casually. "I do not meet many people here. Are you all so mistrustful?"

"Only to those who suddenly show themselves in a cursed place like this. For all we know, you could be leading us into a trap."

This only made Morrigan chuckle. "Trust me, my dear elf, if that 'twere so, then you and your friends would already be dead."

Arawin thought for a moment, looking towards Zelda and the others. She could see that Zelda was thinking the same thing.

"She's right," said Zelda. "And it would be best to corporate than not. I say we go with her."

Arawin lifted her eyebrows, surprised by Zelda's response. She was just about to suggest the same thing for the same reason.

Daveth shrieked, causing everyone to jump and look in his direction. "No, no!" he cried. "She'll put us all in the pot, she will! Just you watch."

"Now look who's scared," cracked Arawin.

Ser Jory hit Daveth in the head, calming him down. "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change. Now stop your whinnying."

Daveth nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

Morrigan only rolled her eyes and made her way to the archway. "Follow me, then, if it pleases you." Everyone reluctantly followed her. Zelda and Arawin hoped they had made the right decision.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach a clearing in the swamp where they came to a small hut. It was old, and looked to be uninhabited with the wood rotting and vines growing all along the walls. But signs of life could be seen. One was that of an old woman sitting in a rocking chair out side of the hut. She was wrinkled with salt and pepper hair. Her eyes a dull gray, but behind them a vast amount of wisdom and knowledge.

As the group approached, the old woman placed down the knitting she was doing and stood to greet them.

"Greetings, Mother," said Morrigan as she walked to her. "I bring before you five Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them, girl," the old woman spat. As Morrigan made her way behind her mother, the old woman studied each of them in turn as they stood before her. Arawin and Zelda in front as it had come to be. "Mmm. Much as I expected," she said once she was done analyzing the two.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair questioned.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe," said the old woman narrowing her eyes at Alistair. "Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool!"

"She's a witch, I tell you!" Daveth said while cowering behind Arawin. The elf nudged him off, forcing him to be exposed. "We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quite, Daveth!" Ser Jory spoke, making to hit him again, but Daveth moved out of his range. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad," the old woman cackled. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." She moved her gaze to the two women standing before her. "And what of you?" she asked Arawin directly. Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

Arawin met her gaze, just as she did with Morrigan, not afraid. "I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking."

This made the old witch laugh with delight. "If you must protest so quickly, perhaps I need not ask?" She then took her dark gaze to each one of the men, but asked them nothing. When she came to Zelda, the same question emerged. "And of you? We already know what the boys believe. Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint as well? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Zelda felt cornered. She was unable to look at the old woman without fear like Arawin could. "I'm not sure what to believe," she finally said. "I'm not even sure what we're suppose _to_ believe."

The old woman smiled slowly. The wrinkles in her face cracking as it crept up her cheeks. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware... or is it oblivious? I can never remember." Her gaze then became more intense as she looked at the two women. They were unsure who she was staring at precisely. "So much about the both of you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zelda.

She laughed again. "Oh, don't mind an old woman's soliloquy. Just thinking out loud."

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair scuffed. "I am not impressed."

The old woman kept her smile as she turned her attention on Alistair. Both Arawin and Zelda were relieved to have her stare off them. "Witch of the Wilds, eh?" she mused. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon!" Her laugh resounded through them all, making their spines tingle.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother," said Morrigan. She had been quiet for some time and Zelda had almost forgotten she was still there.

"True," her mother said. "They came for their treaties, yes?" She reached into the front pockets of her dusty apron and pulled out several rolled parchments and handed them to Arawin. "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

Alistair's eyes went wide. "You... oh. You protected them?"

"Why did you do that?" asked Zelda. "Not that we aren't grateful, because we are. But..."

"Why not?" said the old woman. "They are important, are they not? Why else would you be out in the Wilds, risking your own lives, looking for them? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" Zelda asked, confused by the statement.

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!"

Arawin rubbed her eyes, not sure what to take from her statement. "How do you know all this? And can you please say something that makes sense!"

"If I don't make sense, then perhaps neither do you. I am simply just an old woman with a penchant for moldy old parchments." Another cackle came from her throat. "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"Time for you to go, then," said Morrigan as she stepped beside her mother.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests. You should lead them out. I'm sure they are lost as most become."

Morrigan looked at her mother annoyed. A silent conversation conspired between them before she finally gave in. "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Morrigan made her way past before turning and yelling at them again to get a move on. Zelda and Arawin looked back one more time at the old woman, only to see that she was no longer there. The rocking chair only swaying gently with the wind.


	12. The Joining

**The Joining**

It was late when they finally made it back to camp. Zelda had wanted to thank Morrigan for showing them the way, but when she went to say it, Morrigan had disappeared. There was no sign of the mage anywhere. Nor any sign that she had left. It was as if she had vanished into the sky.

Once they entered camp, everyone they passed looked on at them with awe. They were the only group to enter the Wilds and came back with all their numbers, and with no one seriously injured. Alistair took the lead as he lead them back to Duncan. The bonfire was smaller than it had been when they first left. Laying down next to it was Rupee, but as soon as she heard the Wardens coming, she immediately jumped and ran to her mistress. Zelda held up her arms to try and keep the large hound from jumping on her, but it was no use. Rupee leaped into Zelda's arms, knocking her on the ground. The hound licked Zelda's face as Zelda tried to push her off.

"Yes, yes!" Zelda spat. "It's good to see you too, Rupee. Now get off!"

The hound did as she was told and barked wildly.

"I see someone was missed," said Alistair as he helped Zelda to her feet.

"Yes, apparently." Zelda wiped herself off. "We must have been gone for quite awhile for her to act like that."

Duncan made his way around the bonfire. The commotion Rupee made had caught his attention. "So you return from the Wilds," he said sounding relieved. "Good. I was beginning to worry. You've been gone for quite some time."

"How long have we been gone?" Zelda asked. "We had no sense of time."

"Almost two days. King Cailan wanted to send in a search party, but I told him if you took any longer I would go in myself. I'm glad to see all of you are all right. Have you been successful?"

_Two days?_ Zelda thought. _It didn't seem that long... but then again..._

"We have," Arawin said as she made her way to the front. She reached into her pack and handed the treaties to Duncan. He took and unrolled them, skimming through the words before rolling them back up.

"And we also got the blood," Alistair said giving Duncan the four vials.

Duncan peered at the vials, shining them in the light of the fire. "Good," he said pocketing the vials. "I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

Zelda made her way and stood on the opposite side of Alistair. She wondered if mentioning what had happened would be wise. "Maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother," she said to Duncan.

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls" added Alistair. "They were both very... odd."

"Were they wilder folk?" Duncan asked concerned.

"I don't think so," said Alistair. "They might be apostates."

Duncan shook his head. "I know you were once a templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining."

Arawin made her way closer to the fire, using it to warm her frozen skin. "Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?" she asked rubbing her hands together.

Duncan sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide the truth from them much longer. He only hoped that when they did learn the truth, none of them would act rash. He did not wish to deal with it if he had a choice. "I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

Zelda joined Arawin next to the fire, rubbing her arms and face, bringing feeling back to them. "Is that why the Joining is so secret?"

"If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so." Duncan took the treaties and handed them back to Arawin. "Here, I have no place to put them at the moment. If you don't mind hanging onto them for right now."

"Sure," said Arawin. "I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

"As I knew to be true. Now, I must bring the blood to the mages. Alistair, take them to the old temple. I will join with you shortly."

"As you wish, Duncan," Alistair bowed.

Duncan made his way across the camp toward the Circle tower tents. Zelda watched him disappear into one that was lighted with a bluish glow.

"Let's go, then," she heard Daveth say. "I'm anxious to see this Joining now."

"I agree," said Ser Jory. "Let's have it done."

"Then if you're all ready, I will take you to the temple," Alistair said as he lead the way. They followed behind him, reluctant to leave the fire, but anxious to begin the Joining. It frightened all of them, but there was no going back now. They would learn soon enough.

As they walked, they passed the kennels, and Arawin stopped. "You guys go ahead," she yelled at them.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked.

"I just have some business to attend to. I won't be long. Don't start the Joining without me."

"Fine." He waved her off.

Arawin found the kennel master once again hanging over the fence tending to the same sick hound. _Good, he's still alive. It's not too late... I hope._

"Oh, there you are," he said seeing Arawin. He righted himself and smiled at her. "I was afraid you went into the Wilds and was taken by the darkspawn. I would have felt horrible if you had been killed just to find me a flower."

"No," said Arawin. "Darkspawn are nothing. And I didn't go into the Wilds just for a flower. It was a test for my Grey Warden Joining, which I need to get to. I just wanted to bring you the flower before then. Is he doing okay?"

"The mabari is stable for now, but not improving. Fortunately, if you have the flower then I can make an ointment and he'll recover in no time."

"Then it's a good thing I found it, right?" Arawin handed him the flower and his faced lighted up.

"Yes, that's exactly it, wonderful! I'll get right to work making the ointment."

The kennel master turned and sat on a stool. He took out a mortar and pastel and began grinding up the flower. Arawin lend over the fence and stared down at the dog. The poor thing still looked weak. She lowered her hand and stroked the dog's head. The collar around his neck was made of worn black leather with several steel spikes. Some of the spikes were missing, while others were broken or dulled. A tag hung loosely next to the hounds face, and when Arawin examined it, she read the name: _Kunjo_.

"It's okay, Kunjo," Arawin said in a soft voice. "The medicine is being made. You'll feel better real soon."

The dog lazily opened his eyes and stared up at her. She could see a little light coming back to them, and it made her smile. The dog wagged his tail, but it was a weak gesture. He soon stopped, as it seemed to pain him. He then closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

Arawin straightened and stood before the kennel master who was adding ingredients to the mortar and mixing them together. "How long before there's an improvement?"

"A day, maybe two," he said not looking at her. "There's enough here for him to make a full recovery." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Why not come back after the battle? Perhaps we can see about imprinting him on you then."

"You think that's possible?"

"Maybe. From the way I just saw him react to you, it's likely he understands you're responsible for curing him. Mabari are at least as smart as your average tax collector. Come back after the battle and we'll just give it a try."

Arawin smiled again, broadly. She was excited to know she might soon have a dog of her own. "I will, then. Just make sure he gets better."

"Thanks to you, he will." The kennel master went back to grinding the mixture, intense concentration showing on his face.

Arawin made her way from the kennels. She headed to the temple where the others were waiting for her. Now all she needed to do was get through the Joining and the battle.

* * *

The four recruits waited patiently in the crumpled ruin for Duncan to appear. They all were nervous, wanting to get the Joining over with, and to know what it was exactly. Alistair stood with them, but his silence made them unaware of his presence.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it," said Ser Jory as he paced about. His constant moving back and forth was beginning to wear on Arawin's nerves.

"Are you blubbering again?" said Daveth.

"Why all these damned tests?" Ser Jory continued. "Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"Like you're annoying me," whispered Arawin as she rubbed her temples.

"I don't like this any more than you do," said Zelda. She was sitting on a broken altar, listening to Ser Jory and Daveth, and contemplating the Joining herself.

"Are all humans such cowards?" said Arawin. She was leaning on a pillar, arms crossed and head against the cold stone.

"I only know that my wife is in Redcliffe with a child on the way," said Ser Jory, continuing his pacing. "If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you?" asked Daveth. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"But what if a sacrifice does nothing?" said Zelda. "We don't know anything."

"Don't we?" asked Daveth. "The Grey Wardens have saved the world from darkspawn before. I'd say they know better than anyone what it takes. You saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

"I..." Ser Jory seemed speechless at Daveth's words.

"Maybe you'll die," Daveth continued. "Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Ser Jory stopped his pacing and sighed. "I just don't see why they couldn't give us some type of hint."

"They did," said Zelda. Everyone turned to look at her. Zelda did not stare at any of them, only kept her head down and stared at the ground. "Duncan mentioned something about the mages preparing."

"So?" said Arawin.

"The only thing I can think of that would require mages is lyrium. What if we have to drink something, such as lyrium, like the templars do?"

"If I have to drink lyrium, they can forget it," said Arawin. "I've seen its withdrawal affects first hand. It's not a pretty sight."

"Where have you seen lyrium withdrawal?" asked Daveth.

"Hello? I lived in an alienage! The lowest place in society according to humans. I've seen plenty there to know much about certain things. Such as don't ever mix deep mushroom, deathroot, and ale. It will kill you."

Zelda placed her hand on her chin. She still stared at the ground, at a particular spot that didn't really have any significance. Just to allow her to contemplate. "I wonder what it's like to drink lyrium."

"Why don't you go ask Alice," said Arawin.

"It's Alis_tair_," said Alistair. His voice brought Zelda back. She hadn't realized he was standing there. Neither of them did.

"I wasn't really referring to you," said Arawin. "But hey, it works! I think I found a nickname for you."

"Right, call me that again and see how fast I throw you into the Wilds, leaving you to the mercy of the darkspawn."

"I would love to see you try... Alis." Alistair stood where he was and glared at her. "As I thought. Filled with nothing but empty threats. I am disappointed."

"If you two are done," Zelda said standing. "I think we're about to start. I see Duncan coming this way."

Everyone froze as they realized that the Joining was finally about to begin. As they saw Duncan walking up the ramp to the ruin, they noticed a tray in his hands. On the tray were four chalices. Filled with what, they couldn't see, and almost didn't want to know.

"At last we come to the Joining," said Duncan as he passed them by and placed the tray on a table. He turned to face them. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"I can't believe you were right about something," Arawin said to Zelda.

"I said we might be drinking lyrium, not blood! But it makes sense now. Why didn't I think of the blood?"

Ser Jory shook his head. He was in disbelief. "We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?"

"But isn't darkspawn blood poison?" asked Zelda. "Men, animals, all have died from it."

"It is, but we have specially prepared it. As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you," said Duncan. "This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint," said Alistair. "We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

"Th-those who survive?" said Arawin nervously.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive," said Duncan looking at all of them gravely. "And those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay."

"Heavy price," Zelda spoke softly.

Duncan went on. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair cleared his throat and bowed his head. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Once Alistair was done, Duncan made his way to the table and grabbed one of the chalices. He faced forward and raised the cup. "Let us begin. Daveth, step forward."

Daveth hesitated for a moment before he finally took the steps and stood before Duncan. He took the chalice and eyed the contents within. Swallowing hard, and looking behind him at the others, he soon drank down the blood.

Immediately, something began to happen. Daveth started shaking, and he recoiled, screaming in pain. Duncan backed away from him, giving him room as Daveth began flaring about. He pulled at his hair, falling to his knees and howling with fierce agony.

"Maker's breath!" cried Ser Jory.

Daveth let out a last, agonizing scream. He soon fell to the ground, and laid still.

"I am sorry, Daveth," said Duncan. He knelt next to his body and closed Daveth's eyes. Duncan then went back to the table and took another chalice. "Step forward Ser Jory."

"But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." Ser Jory began stepping away from Duncan.

"There is no turning back," said Duncan as he pursued him.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Ser Jory pulled out his sword and held it in front of him.

"Ser Jory, no!" yelled Zelda. She went to stop him, but was held back by Alistair. He shook his head, and Zelda understood, if reluctantly.

Duncan pulled out a dagger from his belt. Ser Jory swung at him, his large sword hitting Duncan's arm, causing him to drop the chalice. The cup fell to the floor, and its contents spilled all over the ground. Ser Jory swung again, but Duncan was able to deflect the blow. Their blades clashed as Ser Jory desperately tried to get away. Duncan backed him up to the table, pinning him. The knight made one last attempt to free himself, but with a quick step to the left, Duncan was able to elude the swing and embed the dagger into Ser Jory's abdomen.

"I am sorry," he said as he pulled the dagger out.

Ser Jory coughed and fell. He landed on the table, and with a convulsion, fell to the ground, but not without taking with him another chalice.

Zelda and Arawin looked on at the scene stunned. None of them able to say a word. There was only one chalice left now. Duncan replaced his dagger and stared at it sighing. He picked it up and turned on the women.

"There's only one left," whispered Zelda. "What's to be done?"

"I'm not dying for you," Arawin growled. "I'm not going to fight Duncan, either. Did you see that? He was able to defeat Ser Jory, who had a great sword, with a _dagger!_ I don't even think I could do that!"

"Well, I'm sure not going to give my life for you!"

Duncan stood before them and they both stopped and stared to him with blinking eyes. Their hearts beating, ready to leap from their chests. "The Joining is not yet complete," he said. "If both of you are willing, then you may both drink from the same chalice."

"Really?" said Alistair. "They can do that?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Duncan sighed. He presented the chalice to both of them. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

The two women looked at each other. Neither one willing to take the first drink.

"Oh, sod it," said Arawin. She took the chalice from Duncan and drank. She handed it to Zelda, who took the chalice just as Arawin began shaking. Zelda watched as Arawin grabbed her head and began screaming, just like Daveth had done.

Looking into the chalice, the liquid inside was a blackish void. It smelled of a foul stench Zelda couldn't place. She breathed in deeply and drank.

The liquid ran down her throat like fire. She felt it burn, spreading through her whole body. Her own convulsions began. The pain seeping through her veins, into her limbs and once it reached her head, the real nightmare began.

Zelda saw nothing but white. It felt like she was in an inferno. Searing and burning pain. She screamed, but nothing seemed to be coming from her mouth. She could hear nothing, except there was something. A humming sound. It was faint at first, but then started to grow louder. It became so loud it turned into a roar and threatened to overwhelm her. Then, within her sight, a creature appeared. It was fierce and terrifying. A dragon, but not a dragon. The humming sound was coming from the creature. It spread its wings and let out a deafening roar. Dark fire erupted from its mouth, enveloping the entire area. It looked at her with large, dark eyes. Then all went black.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to find Alistair and Duncan in her view, their faces blurry. They stared down at her as she realized she was lying on the ground.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," said Duncan.

Zelda blinked, trying to regain her full sight. Her head pounded, and when she looked to the side, she saw Arawin sitting up, shaking her head and trying to stand. Duncan went over to her and helped her up. Alistair helped Zelda stand, and the two women stood where they were, wondering if they were dreaming.

"It is finished," Duncan nodded. "Welcome."

Arawin and Zelda nodded to him as best they could. The reality that they were still alive and were now Grey Wardens was sinking into their skulls. But they weren't sure what having the taint meant. Besides the fact they felt horrible, nothing else felt different to them.

"Two more deaths," Alistair sighed. He faced the bodies of Daveth and Ser Jory. The bloody mess shining in the moonlight. "In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad both of you made it through."

"How do you feel?" asked Duncan.

Arawin moaned and stumbled about. "I feel like I just drank an entire tankard of dwarven ale. Nothing you said prepared me for that."

"The pain..." Zelda shuddered. She held herself close. "That was unbelievable..."

"Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden," said Duncan, giving them both reassuring glances. "The worst of it is finished, but there are still unpleasant things to come."

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair chimed in. "I had terrible dreams during my Joining."

"Dreams?" said Zelda. "You mean... the dragon?"

"You saw it too?" asked Arawin. "I thought that meant I was dead. It's song... Did you hear it?"

"I heard it, but I don't understand what any of it means."

"Such dreams will continue when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do," Duncan explained. "That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

Alistair stepped forward and handed Zelda and Arawin both a necklace with a pendent dangling from them. " Before I forget," he said. "There is one last part to your Joining. We take some of the blood you drank and put it in a pendent. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far." The pendents were the same black color that the blood was. It swirled within its glass containment, giving it an eerie glow. One could get lost in that swirl if they stared too long. Both Arawin and Zelda placed the pendents around their necks and under their armor.

Once the pendent was tucked away, Zelda then fixed her gaze on Daveth's body. It laid there motionless, cold. She thought how that could have easily been her. "Why did Daveth die? Why did we live?"

"The taint response to everyone differently," said Duncan. "Even among the Grey Wardens, none of us seem to experience it in the same way. You will learn in time how it has affected you." He looked at the two women and saw how tired they were. "Take some time. You both will need it. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king. He has asked that the two of you join in the discussion."

"What kind of meeting?" asked Zelda.

"And why would he want to see us?" said Arawin.

"The king is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence. The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." Bowing to them, Duncan then took his leave. Alistair stayed where he was, watching Duncan go. He seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong, Alis?" Arawin asked seeing the hurt in his face. "You look as if you want to come to the meeting with us."

"Huh?" Alistair glanced over at her, the question bringing him out of his stupor. "It's... nothing. Now I should go, and you two need to get to that meeting. Don't want to upset the king." He made to take his own leave, but not before he was stopped by Zelda.

"I'm sure there's a reason the king didn't invite you, if that's what you're upset about," she said. "I believe he just wants to see the newest members of the Grey Wardens."

"Yeah, then we'll be treated just as you are, perhaps even worse since we're greenhorns," Arawin sneered.

"It's not that," said Alistair. "It's..." He almost seemed to want to tell them something, but he hesitated and shook his head. "It's nothing. Now please go ahead to the meeting and don't worry about me. I'll be next to the fire at camp when you're finished."

"If Rupee is still there, could you tell her that I'm still alive and I'll be back soon," said Zelda. "I don't want her to worry or anything."

"Sure, is there anything else I should do?"

"Yes, I need my armor oiled, and my swords polished, and let's see..." Arawin thought for a moment. "And having dinner ready when we get back would be _awesome_."

"Ha, ha," said Alistair. "You know, it just occurred to me that I'm no longer the junior member. You two are, so be prepared to be treated as such. Now if you would excuse me, I must go attend to my _senior_ duties, I suppose." Alistair left, leaving the two women alone in the ruins. Neither of them looking at each other or making an attempt to talk. It stayed silent until Zelda took the initiative.

"So, should we go to the meeting, then? It's probably already started."

"Why does the king want to see _us?_" said Arawin. "I mean, he's already met us, and he didn't seem to be too impressed by me."

"You did just blurt out you killed an arl's son, you know. That's not really something to be bolstering about, even if it was Vaughan. Do you know how much trouble your action is going to cause, and what Cailan has to go through in order to tame it?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Of course you don't." Zelda sighed. "But I think why he wants to see us is because he just wants to see anyone who survived. If... Daveth and Ser Jory were still alive... they would be coming too." Both of them made an attempt to not look behind them at the grisly scene. "Shall we?" Zelda gestured forward.

"If we must," said Arawin. "Let's get this over with."


	13. The Calm

**The Calm**

The meeting was only located just down the ramp, in the larger area of the temple. As Zelda and Arawin descended, they saw several persons gathered around the long table at the end. They recognized Duncan standing near the back. He nodded towards them as they walked down the long temple. King Cailan was there, dressed in his golden armor, blonde hair braided and pulled back. Next to him was a man that Arawin didn't recognize, but one Zelda knew very well.

He was slightly taller than Cailan, his hair the color of a raven, long and going to his shoulders. He wore heavy silverite plated armor, and his face showed his age, but also showed his authority. This was Loghain Mac Tir, the general of the Ferelden armies, and the Hero of River Dane. The man who, with the help of the late Queen Rowan, was able to hold off two full legions of chevaliers from entering Ferelden with just the help of a rebel army. It was that battle which turned the tide of the rebellion, and lead to the overthrow of the Orlesian rule. It was an honor for Zelda to even be standing next to him. Her father had fought with the rebellion, and he made sure all his children knew what had happened and who the heroes were.

As the two women rounded the table to join Duncan, they noticed other occupants of the meeting. The revered mother, in her red and orange robes, sat in a chair at the end of the table. The same mage Zelda and Arawin had witnessed talking with Alistair was also there. His bald head and crooked nose gleaming in the starlight. He stood as far away from the revered mother as he could. She as well, kept her gaze sternly on the two men discussing strategy at the table.

"Loghain, my decision is final," said Cailan. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much, Cailan," Loghain nearly shouted. His voice was deep, and one could hear the experience behind it. "The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing 'hero' on the front lines."

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all," Cailan said lifting his eyebrows. He knew full well that Loghain hated the Orlesians, and for good reason.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

"It's not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is king."

Loghain sighed deeply. "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century."

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" Cailan turned to Duncan. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty," said Duncan.

The king then noticed the two women standing next to him and smiled. "And these must be the recruits I met earlier on the road. The lady from Highever and the elf from Denerim? I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Zelda said with a bow.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now," said the king. "You should be honored to join their ranks."

"It's an honor just to live," whispered Arawin. Zelda nudged her, but it appeared as though Cailan hadn't noticed.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan," Loghain said. He looked at the two women but said nothing to them. "We must attend to reality."

"Fine," Cailan said sounding annoyed. "Speak your strategy." He and Loghain lend over the map spread out on the table. "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then?"

Loghain pointed on the map. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes?" Cailan asked pointing to the spot Loghain had just pointed to. "Who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best." Cailan looked up from the map and stared at Duncan. "Send Alistair and the new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done."

Zelda swallowed hard. Even though it hadn't been directed towards her, she couldn't believe she had just gotten an order from the king. "I'll do my best, your Majesty," she said bowing again, but more deeply.

Arawin, on the other hand, didn't like the idea. "Wait! You mean I won't be fighting in the battle? No, no... I refuse!"

"Hush, Arawin!" Zelda whispered, nudging her again harder.

"We need the beacon," said Duncan. "Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"But..." Arawin pouted. "I want to take part in the battle..."

"And you will, eventually," Duncan said reassuringly. "Just for this battle, please do as the king asked."

Arawin sighed. "Fine."

"You see? Glory for everyone!" Cailan said with a big smile.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" asked Loghain. He was not impressed with the two new additions. Especially not with Arawin's outburst.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain," Cailan cried. "Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

"Your Majesty," Duncan interrupted. "You should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." It was something he was wanting to bring up for awhile, and there wouldn't be another time. "Do you think you're prepared to fight it?"

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," said Loghain.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" asked Cailan. "I think with the Grey Wardens here, I'm as prepared as ever to deal with the archdemon."

"I... yes, your Majesty," Duncan sighed.

"Your Majesty," said the mage as he stepped up to the table. "The tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-"

The revered mother stood fast from her seat. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage!" she yelled. "Save them for the darkspawn!" She sat back in her seat and said no more. The mage looked at her with disgust on his face, and was unable to speak again.

"Enough!" cried Loghain. "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." Zelda could tell he wasn't very fond with the idea, but he was not going to argue with Cailan any further.

"Thank you, Loghain," said Cailan. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment!" Pride gleamed on his face. "The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil! Glorious!"

"Yes, Cailan," whispered Loghain. "A glorious moment for us all."

The king clapped his hands together. "Good, now that we have everything settled, I will allow for everyone to take their leave."

The revered mother stood and bowed to the king before taking her leave first. The mage waited until the mother was out of sight before he did the same. Arawin and Zelda followed Duncan out of the temple as he headed back to the bonfire. When they arrived, they found Alistair there, with Rupee lying on her back, feet in the air. He was rubbing her belly, and Rupee's tongue hung out, with one of her back legs shaking fiercely.

"I see you've made a new friend," said Zelda as she stood over them. "Rupee doesn't usually take too kindly to men, at least."

Alistair patted the hound on the stomach before standing. "She growled at me at first, but once I gave her the rest of my scraps, she just started to love me." Alistair beamed at Zelda with a huge smile.

"You gave her scraps?" Zelda asked with raised eyebrows. "I didn't tell you to feed her."

The smile on Alistair's face fell, and he looked petrified. "Uh... Sorry? I didn't think about it. I just thought-"

Zelda laughed at his nervousness, causing him to look at her strange. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'm just playing with you. If you want to feed her scraps, then that's fine. Just don't let her use you. She's real good at that."

Alistair sighed in relief. He then cleared his throat. "So what happened at the meeting? Anything good?"

"No," Arawin moaned. She made her way over to a pot that was filled with a dark stew. She looked in and smelled the contents. It made her stomach rumble. "Is this edible?"

"Yes," said Alistair. "I made it for when everyone got back, so dig in."

Arawin grabbed a wooden bowl and filled it with the stew. Zelda followed suit as her own stomach began to rumble with hunger. Neither of them could remember the last time they had eaten.

The stew was made of several different types of meat, along with vegetables and herbs. It wasn't the best tasting, but the two women shoveled it down as if they were starving. Alistair snickered quietly to himself as he watched them eat. Duncan waited patiently for them to finish.

When Zelda and Arawin were done, Alistair took their bowls and dunked them in a bucket of water. "Now what did you mean by 'no,' Arawin?" he asked.

"The king has sent the three of us on an errand," Arawin grunted. "It's so unfair."

Alistair turned to Duncan. "What does she mean?"

"The king has asked that you, Zelda, and Arawin go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit so that Teryn Loghain can charge the field," Duncan explained.

"What?" Alistair's face looked perplexed and hurt. "I won't be in the battle? Again?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair," said Duncan, his voice stern but compassionate. "If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair looked annoyed. "So he needs _three_ Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

"I agree with Alis," said Arawin. "We should be in the battle."

Alistair glared at Arawin but said nothing. Duncan only pressed on, looking at each of them in turn. "That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting or no."

"I get it. I get it," Alistair said defeated. "Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"Way to take a stand, Alis," Arawin said jokingly.

"I have my dignity," he said trying to ignore what she had just called him. "Well, some."

Zelda giggled. "I think I'd like to see that."

Alistair turned to her and smiled. "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress."

This caused Zelda to explode with laughter as she pictured Alistair in her silk blue dress. "I don't know," she said in between fits. "That could be a _great_ distraction!"

"Me shimmying down the darkspawn line? Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing."

As Zelda laughed, Arawin began laughing as well. The two women and Alistair laughed hard before they noticed Duncan looking at them sternly. He sighed and shook his head, but they could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh himself.

Once they had calmed down, he began again, explaining about the tower and what to do. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"When do we light the beacon?" Zelda asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" Arawin's face was desperate. She really wanted to fight. It was one of the reasons why she had come here. Zelda could sense it.

"Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower," said Duncan even though he seemed unsure of it. "If you are needed, we will send word."

"What if the archdemon appears?" Zelda said timidly. It was something that had been plaguing her mind. Ever since the Joining, when she had seen the archdemon in her head, she was comparing it to the one she saw in her dream the night she lost her family. They were very similar.

"We soil our drawers, that's what," commented Alistair.

"If it does, leave it to us," said Duncan. "I want no heroics from any of you."

Arawin looked out past the fire. She was just now noticing how calm everything was. The camp was nearly empty. Where had everyone gone? "How much time do we have?" Arawin said turning her attention back to them. "I can see the battle is about to begin."

"Yes, it is. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour."

"Are we in any danger?" Arawin hoped the answer was yes, at least. That might mean she could take part in some type of bloodshed.

"Of course. Even the best-laid plans go awry, so do what you must. I trust all of you."

"Just not enough to actually fight with the rest of you," said Alistair.

This made Duncan chuckle. "There will be plenty of battles, Alistair. Be patient."

"Then we know what we have to do," said Zelda.

Duncan nodded. "Then I must join the others. From here, you three are on your own. Remember, you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." Duncan bowed to them, and they did the same. He then turned to make his leave.

"Duncan..." Alistair said stopping him. "May the Maker watch over you."

"May He watch over us all," he said before disappearing around the corner. The three Grey Wardens stood next to the fire, silent.

* * *

Zelda couldn't help but to think of Fergus as she stared into the flames. She was worried about him. When would he be back? Did he know about what happened yet, or would he not know until he got back? And what if he did know? Would he have already gone to Highever to see what he could do? No, the king would not allow that, and even if he did, Zelda was sure Cailan would have told her he had let Fergus go. And Fergus would more than likely ask that Zelda come with him, or at least try and see her. Unless that happened while she was in the Wilds.

Zelda tried not to think about it. The thoughts brought up too many _'what ifs.'_ If she dwindled on it any longer, she would probably lose her mind. And then she wouldn't be able to carry out the duty that was given to her.

_Grey Wardens need to let go,_ she thought. _I need to believe that Fergus is alive and well. _

Arawin stood staring at the fire as well. Alistair was between the two, his face concentrated on the flames as they danced on his face. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered what they both were thinking. She knew Zelda's thoughts already. Arawin could see them on her face. Fergus was on her mind. Arawin could tell she was worried about him. But she wondered how she knew.

_Of course she's worried about her brother. Why else would she have such a face? _But Arawin felt odd. She too was worried about Fergus. It made her question her own sanity. _Why in the world am I worried about a shem I don't even know?_ Arawin pushed the feeling aside and sighed heavily. "I hate this," she said out loud.

Her voice brought the other two deep out of thought. "What do you hate?" Zelda asked.

"The calm before the storm." Arawin crossed her arms and looked out past the fire to the empty camp. "I hate this waiting. I just want to dive right in. Go for the heart, and never stop."

"Unfortunately, we won't be going for any vital organs," said Alistair.

"That's not true," Zelda chimed. "Lighting the beacon to summon Loghain's troops is vital."

"Just let me down there, I'll take care of everything," said Arawin.

Zelda gazed at the elf. She was so confidante in her ways. Much more than Zelda was in her own skills, at least. And who knew, maybe Arawin was better with a blade than she was. She had certainly proven her swordsmanship. But thinking that she was good enough to take on an entire horde of darkspawn was making her seem over confidante and maybe a little reckless. Still, Zelda couldn't help but to admire her. She only wished she knew more about Arawin, and that the elf would let her in.

A horn sounded in the distant. It was low and long. Its direction was coming from below the bridge that was just beyond the archway that Zelda and Arawin had entered from. All three of them stood silent. Rupee didn't even make a sound.

"I guess it's time," said Alistair. "Should we get going?"

"I think we should," said Arawin as she once more took the lead. "That beacon isn't going to light itself."

Zelda and Alistair followed her, with Rupee close behind. Their night was about to begin. Their orders set in their minds, and their destinies already rolling.


	14. Tainted Treason

_A/N: Sorry this is a day late, but I'm having some problems with my internet provider. Hopefully it will be dealt with on Friday, so until then my only internet sources are my mom's house and school. Anyway, here is the great battle! Again, Bioware owns all things Dragon Age. Enjoy!_

**Tainted Treason**

The night was cold. The soldiers stood shivering in their armor, some more concealed from the elements than others. It was too quiet on the lines. One could hear every breath being inhaled and exhaled from all the bodies. The Chant was being spoken softly as several priests made their way down the lines, giving their blessings. Hounds sniffed the air and pawed at the ground. Their anxiety was just as built as their master's.

The Wilds loomed in front of the army. The gnarled trees giving off a frightening appearance in the moonlight. The mist on the ground crept like a living thing, slithering its way across the field like a giant snake. It grew thicker with each passing second, soon consuming the entire woods and obscuring the vision of the archers and the men at the balistaes.

Duncan stood next to the king, who was in a newly shined gold-plated armor, blonde hair tired back, but still swaying in the wind. The king's face was hard as he peered out at the mist. Duncan could feel it, as well as the rest of the Grey Wardens who stood behind him. It would soon be time.

"The plan will work, your Majesty," said Duncan.

"Of course it will," the king snapped even though he did not mean to be so abrupt. "The Blight ends here."

Through the mist dozens of lights could now be seen. Their number grew with every breath. Darkspawn began to emerge. Their ugly faces and armor-covered bodies breaking from the mist as they slowly poured out onto the field. The men looked on with fear. Most had faced the darkspawn before, but there was much more now. The entire horde coming out of the trees like a nightmare. Their torches blazing, cutting through the thick mist and illuminating their numbers.

A large hurlock with heavy plate armor lead them. He carried a large axe in his hands. His face covered by a plated helmet with large horns sticking from the top. He held the axe with one hand then raised the other. The whole horde stopped in the center of the field. Each army looked on at the other, tensions rising.

Duncan waited for the signal. He knew the hurlock to be the general of the army, and once he let down his arm, the darkspawn would charge. Slowly, Duncan took his gaze to the Tower of Ishal which loomed over the battlefield from afar. He said one last prayer for his recruits. He knew they would succeed, but there was something that tore at his insides. There was something about this battle that he did not like. He also prayed for himself, hoping the Maker could hear him.

The tension between the two armies was so intense that it matched the thickness of the mist.

The hurlock general forced out a loud and long roar before swinging his arm down. The darkspawn cried along with him, and they sped forth towards the waiting army.

This was what Cailan had been waiting for. He signaled to the archers to prepare to fire. Each archer in turn loaded his bow with an arrow, fire burning on their tips. The captain waited before giving the signal to fire. He waited until the darkspawn were in range before he shouted the order. The air lighted up with hundreds of burning arrows as they made their way to the darkspawn. They landed within the front of the horde, many darkspawn being taken down. The fiery tips burning their flesh, releasing a foul odor in the air. But the darkspawn still came. Some even having many arrows embedded in their flesh, but still charging, crying out with a mad rage.

It was time. It had come to this.

Cailan lifted his hand, sword pointing in the air. "For Ferelden!" he cried. He charged forward, his men following behind him, a great roar sounded from the army as they followed their king into battle.

* * *

It wasn't long before the air was alight again with flaming arrows. Large balls of fire were cast forth from behind the army on the bridge. They hit the ground with great force, rolling over darkspawn and sending them ablaze. In turn, these same projectiles came from within the trees as well, crushing the humans and cracking the bridge as they hit it with a force that shook the foundations. The clanging and clashing of metal on metal could be heard, and the smell of blood and burning flesh was intense in the air.

Arawin stood on the bridge, looking over the side at the battle being held below. How she longed to be a part of it. How she wished she could fight along side the humans, if only to prove how skilled an elf really could be. She lend over far, trying to get a good look. The mist was very thick towards the back of the field. It was only visible when a large fireball landed and rolled its way to the forest. She lend closer, trying to see if she could spot Duncan, but she was too high. Every creature below looked like nothing but ants to her.

A hand then grabbed her shoulder, causing Arawin to jump and turn quickly around. Alistair stood before her. "Don't fall over the edge now," he said. "You wouldn't want to die by your own stupidity, now would you?"

Arawin narrowed her eyes at him but only in a playful way. "I think you're more likely to die from stupidity, Alis."

"Really? Cause I'm not the one about ready to fall off the edge of the bridge."

"Will you two stop!" shouted Zelda. A massive fireball hurtled towards them and landed on the bridge. It hit a balistae, killing the men who were operating it instantly. The balistae shattered, causing all three Grey Wardens to cover their faces as the burning wood exploded everywhere. The impact also shook the bridge, causing another soldier near them to stumble and fall over the edge.

"See there?" said Alistair. "That could have been you."

"Oh shut up and get moving!" Arawin shouted.

"Come on," said Zelda. "The tower is on the other side. We need to get across and fast!"

The four of them sprinted across the bridge. They had to stop and dive a few times when they saw a fireball hurtling at them. There were a few close calls, but they all finally made it to the other side. They made their way to the tower, Arawin in the lead, followed by Zelda, Rupee, then Alistair. When they got to the tower, they were met with a bizarre sight.

A mage in yellow robes ran down the ramp that lead to the tower entrance. He was breathing heavy and looked scared. When he spotted them, he stopped. "You... you're Grey Wardens, aren't you?" he said out of breath. "The tower... it's been taken!"

Alistair stepped forward. "What are you talking about? Taken how?"

"The darkspawn," the mage panted. "Came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Alright!" Arawin shouted with glee. "I guess we get to fight after all!"

Zelda and Alistair looked at each other. "What are darkspawn doing in front of the horde?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know," Alistair answered. "There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here."

"Weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get to fight?" Arawin asked. She was ready to charge in.

"Hey, you're right," Alistair said with a smile. "I guess there is a silver lining here, if you think about it." He then became serious. "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for it."

"Then let's get going before all the darkspawn get tired of waiting for us and go home," said Arawin. She pulled out her swords and twirled them in her hands.

"I'll come too," said the mage. "I want to help."

"Then you better prove useful."

The mage smiled at her before he took his staff and chanted a few magical words. Instantly, Arawin's swords came ablaze. The fire on them flickered and she gazed at them with intensity. She ran her hand over the flames, but they did not burn her. She saw that Alistair and Zelda's own blades were aflame as well. Even Rupee was on fire. Flames escaping from her jaws and paws.

"Could you please tell me why my dog is on fire?" Zelda asked.

"It's one of my favorite spells," said the mage. "Old, but useful. The fire will not hurt you or any of your allies. Just darkspawn, and anything else you consider to be your enemy."

Arawin's smile broadened as she stared at her blades. "Then let's go! I need to kill something!"

All five made their way up the ramp and entered the tower. Inside, they found a smaller version of the great battle outside on the field. Several soldiers were fighting for their lives against a fleet of darkspawn that very much out numbered them.

Arawin charged first, sinking her flaming blades into the back of the nearest genlock. It screamed as the fire spread throughout its body, causing it to fall to the ground. Zelda and Alistair charged after her. Zelda went to go help an injured soldier trying to fight two darkspawn at once. Rupee came up behind her, grabbing the smaller of the two darkspawn with her teeth and pulled it down to the ground, giving Zelda a chance to sink Silverbrand in its chest. The other darkspawn, however, was able to swing its sword, killing the soldier. It turned to Zelda and swung at her. She blocked the darkspawn with her shield, and returned the favor. The flames from Silverbrand trailing behind the swing, creating a red arch in the air. The darkspawn blocked her with its own shield, but was pushed off balance when Rupee slammed into it. The darkspawn stumbled, and Zelda swung, cutting it across the chest.

When the battle was over, the floor of the room was covered in darkspawn blood and flaming bodies as the mage had sent forth several fireballs. The soldiers stood, confused, as they couldn't believe they were still alive.

"Oh, thank the Maker you came, Grey Wardens!" said one of the soldiers. "We weren't prepared. The darkspawn weren't suppose to be here!"

"Yes, it is perplexing," said Zelda. "But that doesn't matter now. We need to get to the top of the tower and light the beacon."

"There are darkspawn all over the tower," said the soldier. "If you need to get up there, then good luck. I'm getting out of here." He, along with the other soldiers ran past them and out the tower.

"There goes Ferelden's finest," mused Arawin.

"Were those Loghian's men?" Alistair asked. "Aren't they suppose to stay in the tower?"

"They are," said Zelda. "But I guess the plan changed when the darkspawn invaded. This is something that should have been anticipated."

"Wasn't it?" commented the mage. Everyone looked at him with confused eyes. "I mean... why else would you be here? I'm sure you would be more useful on the battlefield than lighting a simple beacon. And why would it be the three of you? Only one is really needed."

"This might be true," considered Zelda. "Why else would Cailan send the three of us here?"

"But if he did," said Alistair. "Why didn't he just say so? Or Duncan just say so?"

"Who cares!" cried Arawin. "Can we just go and kick some darkspawn ass! And I don't think the beacon is just going to light itself!" Arawin groaned before making her way across the room and through the door on the other side.

Zelda smiled slightly as she watched Arawin run through the door. She saw her sense of excitement. The thrill of the battle racing through her veins. She began to feel it herself. The adrenaline rush of the hunt, of the killing. It made her feverish and shaky. It made her determined to fight until all the darkspawn in the tower were defeated. Zelda had never felt this way before. Maybe it was the fact she had never been in a real battle before. Or maybe it was because she saw how Arawin was. Either way, she was eager to get moving too.

Zelda, Alistair, and Rupee followed through the doorway and found Arawin on the other side fighting even more darkspawn. They joined in the frenzy. It was a blood bath, and Zelda and Arawin reveled in the thrill.

* * *

The three Grey Wardens made their way up the tower, a trail of dead darkspawn left behind them. As they went, they would find pockets of darkspawn on each floor. It was making Zelda tired, and her thrill had worn out, far faster than Arawin's had. She was still running on the excitement, allowing the kills to fuel her stamina. Zelda felt heavy, and was covered in a layer of sweat and blood that was making her sick to breathe in. But she couldn't give up, and neither could Alistair who was beginning to show signs of the same thing. Rupee panted hard as well. Her large tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dead animal.

"Are we... to the top... yet?" Alistair asked through gasps of air.

"I hope so," said Zelda. They had fought more darkspawn than this when they were in the Wilds, making Zelda wonder why they were so tired. But it occurred to her that they had been given breaks in between the fights, while in the tower, there was no such thing. It was one small battle after another, and it seemed that they were finding more and more darkspawn as they went up the tower.

The mage that was accompanying them was also beginning to show signs of fatigue. The fire that blazed on their swords was starting to flicker, seeming as if it was trying to stay lit. His spells were also beginning to not do as much damage as they used to be doing at the start. "This bloody tower is too tall," he said. "And I thought Kinloch Hold was high."

"It's not that bad," said Arawin. "Look, we're at the top. All we need to do is get in that room and light the beacon." They had reached the top of the tower, which made everyone relieved when they realized this. The only thing keeping them from their goal was a small set of stairs and a closed door.

Arawin ran up the stairs first. She opened the door and a strong stench came from the room, insulting her nostrils. When the others joined her, they all went in to find something they did not want to see.

The room was completely covered in blood and gore. In the center, was a pile of bodies. What kind, they couldn't really tell, most of them were just parts, but what caught their attention most was the thing that sat next to the pile. It was gigantic, with large horns growing out of its head. They twisted up, black and sharp. The creature apparently was eating from the pile. It turned its head and looked at the small group. Bile oozed out its mouth as it chewed flesh and bone. The crunching of the bones within its jaw sounded throughout the whole circular room. It stopped chewing, swallowed, and let loose a loud and long roar that caused spittle, blood, and pieces of flesh and bone to be flung from its mouth.

"An ogre!" Alistair cried. "Oh, Maker!"

Arawin laughed. "Bring it on!" she shouted. "I still have plenty to give."

Zelda felt another rush of excitement run through her. She felt herself becoming lighter and knew that this was a second wind. She needed it. The ogre was the only thing left that stood between them and the beacon. All they needed to do was defeat it.

She and Arawin charged at the same time. The ogre stood, making him twice as tall as he was when he was sitting down. It made Zelda stop where she was, while Arawin only increased her speed.

_What was I thinking?_ Zelda thought. _I don't just rush into things._

The ogre raised its hand and flung it down, trying to grab Arawin, but she was too quick. Arawin rolled to the side, slicing Fang across the ogre's leg. It roared from the pain and from missing the small creature. It turned, trying to garb her again, but she wasn't there. Arawin was at the ogre's back. She stabbed both her blades into the ogre's legs. This time, however, the ogre kicked back, knocking Arawin off a few feet. She hit the ground and skidded across the floor.

"Sodding piece of..." she said as she got up.

Alistair and Zelda began attacking the ogre after it had kicked Arawin. They flanked it, one on either side. The ogre would swing and turn, but the two warriors were able to block its swings, but not by much. Whenever the ogre hit their shields, it shook them to the core. It took all their strength to stay on their feet. Rupee barked, trying to get close to the ogre to bite it, but was unable. The mage stood back, casting arcane bolts at the creature, but they didn't seem to be doing much damage. The ogre's tough skin was blocking most of the magic and the piercing of swords.

It wasn't long before Arawin joined back in. She stayed behind the ogre, dealing backstabs whenever she could. Zelda and Alistair stayed at the sides, trying to avoid the front and the ogre's hands as much as possible. It seemed they were fighting the massive creature forever. It didn't seem to want to go down.

Zelda was getting frustrated, as well as Arawin. She didn't know how long she could stay on her feet. She knew that if the ogre hit her shield one more time, she would more than likely fall, and then the ogre could grab her. She needed to do something fast.

It came to both of them so easily, but it was Arawin who initiated it.

Rolling to avoid a large palm that was determined to grab the elf, Arawin found herself at the front of the ogre. She turned to face it, at the same time, Zelda used what little strength she had in order to smack the ogre as hard as she could with her shield. It worked to distract the ogre, making it turn to Zelda. This was Arawin's chance. She ran forward and jumped onto the ogre's chest. There, she drove Fang into its flesh, followed by the longsword. The ogre roared with pain. Arawin tore Fang out, then drove it in again. The ogre fell to the ground and gurgled, spitting up blood before dying.

Arawin jumped off with a yell. She was breathing heavy and her arms hung loosely by her body. She turned to Zelda. "How did you know I was going to do that?" she asked her. "That shield bash you did was perfect timing."

"I don't know," said Zelda. "I just... knew. Course, I was thinking of doing the same thing, but you beat me to it."

"You're just too slow," said Arawin as she sheathed her swords.

Alistair walked over to the beacon. The wood was all covered in oil, ready and waiting to be lit. He turned to the women. "Hey, we need to light this. We probably already missed the signal."

"How do we light it?" Zelda asked.

Arawin walked up to the beacon and took out Fang. Their swords had lost the flames. She looked around for the mage who was slumped against the wall breathing hard. "Hey, do you think you have enough mana to light the beacon?" she asked him.

The mage looked up and nodded slowly. He lifted his arm and a small fireball came from the tips of his fingers. When it hit the wood and oil, the beacon went aflame and the fire grew rapidly.

"That should do it," said Alistair.

"If you don't mind," said the mage. "I'm just going to sit here."

Zelda went to him and bent down. "That's just fine," she said. "We're all tired. If you need to rebuild your strength, go right ahead. You're pretty good for a mage that just completed his Harrowing."

The mage looked at her questioningly. "How do you know I just went through my Harrowing?"

Zelda smiled at him. "You're very young looking, and I wondered why you weren't on the battlefield with the other mages, so you being brand new only made sense."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's right. I'm the most green of all the mages here."

"Yes, makes perfect sense," said Arawin as she came to where they were. She stood next to the mage, staring out the window. Alistair came beside her. Zelda stood to look out with them.

"That's where Loghain should be coming out," said Alistair pointing to a spot in the trees. "He should be coming any minute." They could see out far in the tower. The entire battlefield was laid out before them, but from the height they were at, they couldn't tell who was winning.

"Why is he taking so long?" Arawin asked. "His men should be ready. I would've had them charge by now."

Zelda looked out at the spot where Loghain should be coming from, then gasped. "What if he was taken by surprise!" she stated. The others looked at her. "Just like what happened here. What if Loghain is unable to come because the darkspawn got to him first?"

Alistair's eyes shot open. "You might be right. There's no way he can't see this beacon." He looked out towards the field. "We have to go and help them. If Loghain is detained, then Duncan and the king should know."

"Beautiful," said Arawin "So we get to do more fighting than we thought. I'm beginning to love darkspawn."

"Well if we're going to go, then we should do it now," said Zelda. She then bent down next to the mage again. "If you can't come, then don't. In fact, you should stay here anyway to be a look out. If you see Loghain or anything else unusual then give a signal or something."

The mage nodded at her.

"Alright, let's go," she said standing up again.

They headed toward the door, ready to run down the tower and to the field to warn the king, but as the reached the middle of the room, the door flung open and several arrows came flying in the room. Alistair and Zelda put up their shields just in time. The arrows bouncing off the metal. Arawin, however, was hit in the shoulder by one, hard. It sent her flying to the ground. Her head smacked on the floor, making a loud cracking sound. She did not get back up.

Zelda felt something hit the back of her head. Sparks obscured her vision and made her dizzy. She turned to see what it might have been, but there was nothing behind her. Loud growls caused her to turn back to the door to see many darkspawn pouring into the room. She readied Silverbrand to fight, cutting down as many darkspawn as she could that came at her, but it seemed useless. It seemed for every one darkspawn she took down, another two came to take its place.

There was a scream and Zelda turned to see the mage surrounded by the fowl creatures. She ran to help him, but it was too late. One of them had already ran its sword through the mage's chest. Zelda stopped, only to be smacked in the back by a heavy shield. It sent her hurtling to the floor where she landed right next to Arawin. She noticed that the elf's hair was redder than usual, and fresh blood was slowly collecting at the base of her neck.

Zelda tried to crawl over to her, but found she no longer had the strength. She rolled on her back, laying on the floor. She could hear Rupee barking from some far off distant as well as the clangs of metal. It all seemed far off, as if it was not taking place around her. Her vision was also beginning to blur. The flames of the beacon becoming fuzzy and the movement slow.

Her eyes averted themselves to the sky. She noticed how bright it was. There were no clouds, just stars. They shined brightly down on her. Zelda couldn't remember the last time she had actually looked at the stars since she had to leave her home. She missed them. She missed everything.

_Funny,_ she thought. _They look just the same here as they do in Highever._

There was a shape in the sky. Zelda thought it was a bird. It circled around, flapping its wings and inching its way down.

_The vultures... They have come to feast, and what a feast it will be._

Slowly Zelda closed her eyes. She did not want to see the vultures coming. She did not want to see her death falling down on her with huge black wings. Instead, she saw Rory. He stood before her with welcoming arms and a huge smile. She was back in Highever Castle. Her family was even there. Her mother, father, Fergus, Oriana, and Oren. Everyone. All welcoming her home.


	15. Blood Bond

**Blood Bond**

_Why must I always wake up with a headache?_ Arawin thought as she slowly became aware. She was laying on something soft, but it didn't feel like her bed. It was more stiff, and made her body sore. Opening her eyes, Arawin noticed why it didn't feel like her bed. The room she was staring at wasn't her room. And the person she was looking at was not her father or Shianni.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased," said a woman standing above her. It took Arawin a few moments to recognize her.

"I remember you: the girl from the Wilds," she said. "Why did I think I was in my house?"

The woman came to the side of the bed and handed Arawin her armor and undershirts. Arawin only then realized that she was in nothing but her smallclothes. She took her belongings and started putting them on, only to realize that her soreness was more than just from the stiff bed.

"I am Morrigan," said the woman as she stood in a corner. "Lest you have forgotten. And we are in the Wilds, where I bandaged your wounds. You are welcome, by the way."

"Huh?" Arawin said as she was getting on her shirt. "Oh, thanks. Sorry, but I did just wake up."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, I see. I do wish to know, how does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue? Or anything that happened prior to?"

Arawin was in the middle of buckling the straps of her armor when she had to stop to think. "I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn... and then... nothing."

"Mother managed to save you and your friends, though 'twas a close call. What's important is that you three live. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred."

"Wait, what?" Arawin had to stop again. She looked up at Morrigan, horror stricken. "You mean Loghain _wasn't_ over run like we were? He deliberately ignored the signal!"

Morrigan nodded to her again. "'Tis true. I saw it myself. We have informed your friends. They are not taking it very well. Especially the whinny one."

"You're gonna have to give me a little more detail than that."

"The man."

"Oh, Alistair." Arawin began buckling her armor again. "Yes, he is very whinny sometimes."

"He is also very suspicious and dim-witted. He is outside by the swamp. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

Arawin finished putting on her armor and stood. "And what about Zelda? You said all three of us."

"Yes, she is out there as well. She woke before you and went to talk to Alistair and my mother. But Mother wishes to speak to all three of you together. I was to tell you this once you awoke."

"Why does your mother want to see us?"

"I do not know," Morrigan sighed. "She rarely tells me her plans."

Arawin stood where she was for a moment. She ran her fingers through her hair then stopped when she felt a small lump at the base of her skull. She poked at it, feeling that it was sore and swollen.

"You cracked your skull," Morrigan said as she observed Arawin's reaction to the lump.

"So my injuries were severe? This isn't permanent, is it?"

Morrigan grinned at her. "'Tis nothing that will last. Mother is very good at what she does. What you are feeling is merely a protrusion that will go away eventually."

"Good," said Arawin as she twisted her neck. It was a little stiff, but nothing that she couldn't handle. It would make fighting a little harder though. "What about Alistair and Zelda?" she asked, not sure why she was caring, but she found she did care a little.

"Zelda is fine, perhaps the one who suffered the least. Alistair is... as you are. I suppose it would be unkind to say he is being childish. Crying about the ones that were killed and balling his eyes out."

"Very unkind! Those were his friends!" Arawin burst out, surprising herself. _Where did that come from?_

Morrigan looked at her with raised eyebrows. "And you think they would encourage his blubbering? If so, they are not the sort of Grey Wardens the legends note."

Arawin shook her head. She felt strange, like her head was foggy. She almost didn't feel like herself. But this soon passed and she felt better, clearer. She wondered if it had to do with her poking the lump on the back of her skull. Maybe she shouldn't do that anymore.

"Why did your mother save us?" she finally asked. It was a question she had wanted to ask, but it was only now her mind could think of it.

"I wondered at that myself," said Morrigan as she paced about the room. "But she tells me nothing. Perhaps you were the only ones she could reach. I would have rescued your king. A king would be worth a much higher ransom than you."

"Thanks a lot," said Arawin as she crossed her arms.

"I'm only being practical."

"How did she manage to rescue us, exactly?"

Morrigan stopped her pacing. "She turned into a giant bird and plucked the three of you from atop the tower. If you do not believe that tale, then I suggest you ask Mother yourself. She may even tell you."

"Maybe." Arawin contemplated. "I think I will go and join my... friends, I guess." She turned to Morrigan. "Thank you for helping us, Morrigan."

"I..." Morrigan hesitated. "You are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am only learning."

"You still did something, and I appreciate that... even if you are human." Arawin nodded to her. "I will go now."

"Good, Mother will be eagerly awaiting you. As for me, I will stay and make something to eat."

* * *

Arawin watched Morrigan round the corner into what she assumed was the kitchen. She then collected her things and made her own way out of the hut. When she arrived outside, she came to the sight of Alistair and Zelda standing next to the swamp that surrounded the hut. They were both in each others arms. Alistair had his head on Zelda's shoulder. He was crying, massively in fact. Zelda just held him, rocking him back and forth slowly as the tears ran from his eyes. Arawin looked on with sympathy. She felt sorry for Alistair. He actually hadn't been that bad, and she realized that he probably lost more than she or Zelda had.

Zelda looked to see Arawin as she stood next to the door. She stopped rocking, which made Alistair look up to see Arawin as well. "Arawin!" he cried out, freeing himself from Zelda and making his way over to her. Before Arawin could react, Alistair had her in a bear tight hug, shaking her as if he would never let go. "Thank the Maker you're all right, too." He let go and looked at her. "I thought... I thought you were dead for sure. Both of you."

"Afraid you were going to be left alone?" Arawin said, trying to lighten the mood, but the look Alistair gave her was serious.

"Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens, even the king... They're all dead." He had stopped crying and now his face was hard. "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." The old and weathered voice nearly took everyone by surprise. Neither of them had noticed Morrigan's mother standing there. They wondered how long she had been there. Had she seen everything?

Yes, she had. Zelda knew that she had been there, but had completely forgotten in the moment. When Zelda had come out, Morrigan's mother had spoken: "See? Here is one of your fellow Grey Wardens. You worry too much, young man."

Zelda had found Alistair standing next to the swamp, gazing out into the distance. His eyes seemed lost in a void. When he heard her speak, he looked over to find Zelda. He began to shake as he saw her standing there. "You... you're alive!" he was barely able to get out. "Zelda..." She could see he was getting ready to break down. "They're all dead," he whimpered. "All of them. Duncan..." He was unable to say anything when she saw the first tears run down his face. Zelda moved towards him, taking him in her arms and allowing him to mourn over his lost friends.

He cried on her shoulder, shaking in her embrace. His tears wetting her skin as she slowly swayed back and forth to comfort him. This is what he needed, and she would give it to him, but it made her sad just as much.

Much had been lost at Ostagar. The Grey Wardens dead, the king with them. Zelda felt her own grief begin to build within her. It wanted to be let out, but she would not allow it. She couldn't. It was something she was not allowed to have. She needed to be strong. For Alistair. For Arawin, if she needed it. No, crying was a luxury, and she couldn't afford it. Zelda couldn't even afford to cry over her own family that she had lost. She still hadn't grieved for them properly. She would have if she could, but now things had changed, and if she didn't stay strong and be the support that everyone needed at that moment, then... who knew what could happen. So she stood there, comforting Alistair, forgetting about all that was around them until Arawin came out from the hut.

"I didn't mean..." said Alistair lowering his face at what Morrigan's mother had just said. "But what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty, but useless," said the old woman. "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

This made all three of their eyes widen in surprise. "_The _Flemeth from the legends?" said Alistair. "Daveth was right—you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth humored. "I know a bit of magic, and it has served you three well, has it not?"

"So why _did _you save us?" Arawin asked as she gently released herself from Alistair's grip.

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Of course not!" cried Zelda. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"But we _were _fighting the darkspawn!" said Alistair, matching Zelda's tone. "The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?"

"Now _that _is a good question," said Flemeth. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature."

"But it doesn't make any sense," said Zelda. "Loghain has never done anything like this. Why would he do this to Maric's son? He and Maric were best friends!"

"Cailan was being an idiot," Arawin added. "He thought he could end the Blight right then and there. Ha! I might be cocky sometimes, but even I know when sometime is impossible."

"Maybe, but Loghain still shouldn't have done what he did." Zelda pondered. "Does he think he can deal with the Blight better?"

"Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver," Flemeth said. "Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

Arawin looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"The archdemon," said Alistair with no emotion.

Zelda gasped. "There's no way. Loghain would have to be insane to think he could bring the archdemon down on his own."

"What is this archdemon, exactly?" Arawin asked. "I know Duncan talked about it, but I still don't understand."

Flemeth answered this one. "It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history."

"An Old God?" Arawin scuffed. "And it can only be defeated by Grey Wardens? Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, not me."

"All Grey Wardens in Ferelden are gone except for us," Alistair said turning to her. "I've lost everyone! For the love of the Maker, don't back out on me now." He sounded desperate.

Arawin placed her hands on her hips. "I lost... well, a lot before I came here. I know how you feel."

Alistair almost looked like he was going to cry again. "Zelda," he said gazing at her. "You're with me as well, right? I can't do this on my own."

Zelda looked down. She wanted to help him. She knew she needed to. It was her job as a Grey Warden to do it. But her mind suddenly brought up something else. Something that she needed to look into. "I want to help, but my brother is out there, somewhere. I need to find him."

She heard Flemeth laugh. "Somewhere, as in the Wilds? Now that would be quite the feat!"

"I know you want to find your brother," said Alistair. "But what about everyone else? We can't let all their deaths be in vain!"

Zelda kept her gaze from him. She did not want to look into his eyes. He was right. There were many things that had to be done that, even though she didn't want to admit it, were more important than finding Fergus.

Arawin only kept quiet about the issue. She just wanted to know what was going to happen. Was she going to be stuck with these humans now?

"Ahh, to have lost so much," said Flemeth. "It would be difficult not to cling to hope, however faint. You two have much in common."

"I lost my family, my home, my entire life," said Zelda as she looked into Alistair's eyes. "Don't think I do not know how you feel. But yes, if what we are needing to do is to be done, then let us all do it together."

"Thank you," said Alistair. "And... I'm sorry. I did not know."

"If you wish to know, I can tell you later, but not now."

"Of course."

"So then, what is our plan?" Arawin asked. "Should we contact the rest of the Grey Wardens?"

"Cailan already summoned them," said Alisatir. "They'll come if they can. But I expect Loghain has already taken steps to stop them. We must assume they won't arrive in time."

"What could the teyrn hope to gain by betraying the king?" Arawin slowly walked away from the rest as she thought. "I don't know much about him, except that he's a hero."

"The throne?" Alistair said shrugging his shoulders. "He's the queen's father. Still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder."

Another laugh came from the old woman. "You speak as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way. Grow up, boy!"

Alistair turned to Flemeth and scolded. "If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war!"

"Yes there would be," said Zelda. "This is bad, very bad. But do you think the arl would believe us over the teyrn?"

Alistair calmed as he looked at her. "I suppose... Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!" He was excited now over his sudden realization.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Zelda exclaimed. "Arl Eamon has lots of pull in the Landsmeet."

"Such determination. How intriguing," said Flemeth as she studied and listened to their conversation.

Arawin only stood where she was. She knew nothing about politics. "Keep in mind that Loghain was also an honorable man," she said.

"The arl would never do what Teyrn Loghain did," said Alistair. "I know him too well. I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough. He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself."

"Surely there are other allies we could call on," said Zelda as she thought.

Alistair's face lit up as he had another revelation. "The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else..." commented Flemeth. "This sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and... build an army?" Alistair looked at the two women in turn.

"Why not?" Arawin said shrugging her shoulders. "Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

"I doubt it will be as easy as that," said Zelda as she crossed her arms.

"And when is it ever?" Flemeth laughed.

"It's always been the Grey Wardens' duty to stand against the Blight. And right now, we're the Grey Wardens." Alistair stood with his head high. He looked completely different from when Zelda first saw him standing at the water's edge. He was more confident now.

"So you are set, then?" asked Flemeth. "Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Arawin.

Zelda nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth."

The old woman's expression became thoughtful. "No, no, thank _you_. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now... before you go, there is something I can offer you."

At that point, her daughter Morrigan came out of the hut and walked over to her mother. "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have three guests for the eve or none?" She turned to look at them and Zelda saw she hoped the answer would be none.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl," Flemeth answered her. "And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame—What?" Morrigan's expression went from happy to shock in a matter of seconds. She looked like she was about to burst into a fit of rage.

Flemeth only smiled at her daughter, amused by her appearance. "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears."

"Thank you," said Zelda. "But if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us..."

"Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan exclaimed. She still had the same expression on her face.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years," Flemeth said sternly. "Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

"Very well, we'll take her with us," said Zelda, although she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. Morrigan had helped them a lot in the last few days, but she didn't settle well with Zelda. Arawin stayed quiet, unsure of what to think or say.

"Not to... look a gift horse in the mouth," Alistair said. "But won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth cocked one of her eyebrows at him. "If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

"Point taken."

"Mother..." Morrigan said, still trying to argue. "This is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready..."

"You must be ready. Alone, these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I... understand," Morrigan said reluctantly.

"And you, Wardens?" Flemeth turned to Arawin and Zelda together. "Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you _must _succeed."

"We understand," they both said together. It made them look at one other curiously. Flemeth smiled.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please," said Morrigan as she went back into the hut.

Alistair made his way over to Zelda. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, just because her mother said so? She might get us into a lot of trouble."

"We need all the help we can get," said Zelda.

"And a mage would be fun to have around," Arawin chimed in. "I wish that other mage hadn't've died."

"I guess you're right," Alistair sighed. "Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them. Still..." He began to look sad again, and Zelda raised her hand to place on his shoulder. Arawin went to do the same thing, before she realized what she was doing and stopped. She looked at her hand in surprised disgust, trying to figure out what it was she was about to do. She looked over at Zelda and rolled her eyes before walking to the edge of the swamp and staring out beyond it.

Flemeth looked on at their behavior and her smile widened. "Tell me, Zelda," she asked. Zelda looked up at her. "How do you feel right now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look deep inside herself, and tell me how you feel. Right at this moment."

"Okay, although I don't get what this has to do with anything." Zelda closed her eyes and breathed in deep and slow. She searched inside herself to see what her true feelings were. "I feel angry," she said. "That's obvious, of course." She looked deeper, trying to find what Flemeth wanted her to find. "It's not fair. I can't believe this is happening to me. That I have to go and do this huge task and be stuck with... with... _humans_. Especially _her_." Zelda opened her eyes and looked confused. "Did I just say that?"

"What was that about?" Alistair asked just as confused as she was.

Arawin turned quickly in Zelda's direction. "How...?" she was barely able to say. "That's what _I'm_ feeling! How do you know that?"

"What?" Zelda cried. "You still feel this way about me? I thought after what happened you would be fine now!"

"Just because I cracked my skull doesn't mean I had a sudden urge to become friends with you. Please Zelda, when are you ever going to learn that we are just not going to get along!"

Zelda could feel herself fuming. This was something she was not used to feeling. How could this elf hate her so much? "You are so impossible to work with! If you hate being with us so much, then why don't you go and leave! It's not like we're going to need you anyway."

"Wow, wow," Alistair said trying to settle the situation down. The two women were beginning to come close to each other, staring one another in the face with hate in their eyes. "I think everyone should just calm down and relax for a second. We don't need anyone running off just yet."

Zelda seemed to snap out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me. I just all the sudden had a huge surge of hate run through me. I don't even know where that came from."

"Just as I suspected," said Flemeth from behind them. They all turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"I have another question, to you both," Flemeth said gesturing to Zelda and Arawin. "During the Joining, did you both drink of the same blood?"

"Wait!" cried Alistair. "How do you know about the Joining?"

Flemeth narrowed her eyes and turned her head. "Ha! I know many things about the Grey Wardens, young man. Even more than you, I'm sure."

Zelda and Arawin stared at the old witch stunned, mouths gaping open. "Y-Yes..." Zelda finally said timidly.

"We had no choice," Arawin added. "There was only one cup left after what happened with Ser Jory."

"What's happened to us? What has drinking the same blood done?"

"It's called a blood bond," said Flemeth. "It's what happens when two people take in of the same taint. You two are connected now, emotionally. Able to communicate and feel one another's emotions and feelings. It's the same way the darkspawn communicate."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Alistair, throwing his hands in front of him. "The taint is the same in everything."

"Is that so?" said Flemeth. "If this is true then why does it react differently to everyone, hmm? Even within the darkspawn, the taint treats them all different, just as it does the Grey Wardens, and those who become affected by it. It is still something not fully understood, so don't even try."

"Well I never heard of anything like this," Alistair scuffed. "Duncan never mentioned anything about it."

"But he knew," whispered Zelda. This caused him to look at her with curiosity. "He hesitated before he brought the chalice to us. He didn't want this to happen, or was forbidden to do it, but he had no choice. It was either have us drink from the same blood or kill one of us."

Arawin shivered as she thought of that night. In turn, it made Zelda shiver with her.

"A blood bond is usually not seen in the best of light," Flemeth continued. "It can be dangerous, causing the two connected to overwhelm each other, making their connection a curse. The strongest emotion at the moment is the one that takes over, and I can see from you two that it has happened quite often."

"Yes," Arawin exclaimed. "I felt worried... or I felt that you were worried about your brother. But I just thought it was because I knew you were worried about him."

"And I felt your excitement when you fought," Zelda added. "It made me excited as well. How did you know this?" she asked Flemeth.

"I noticed when I was treating you," the witch explained. "Both of you were showing the same symptoms, but I could only find the true source on one of you. Once I took care of it, both of you would stop showing the symptoms. Being Grey Wardens, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Ah!" Arawin screamed, pulling on her hair. "I can't take this! All these human emotions. Do you always have to be concerned?" she directed at Zelda.

"And do you always have to be so angry?" Zelda yelled. "I don't think I can take your anger!"

"And I don't think I'll be able to take any of this," said Alistair. "Oh Maker, I'm surrounded by women with emotional problems!"

This made Arawin and Zelda laugh, forgetting each other. "What's wrong, Alis?" Arawin asked. "I thought it was a man's dream to be surrounded by women."

"It is," he said. "But not when they act the way you two do! Oh, I just realized that I really am the only man here. Even the dog is a girl!"

Zelda and Arawin broke out in a fit of laughter, making Alistair pout at them. This bond of theirs didn't really make sense to him. How could they be so angry one moment, and then laughing together the next?

"Oh, anyway..." said Arawin as she calmed down. She turned to Flemeth. "Is there anyway that the bond can be broken? I really won't be able to survive this."

"There is not," said Flemeth. "You are stuck with it for life, I'm afraid. But," she stated after seeing Arawin's face fall. "I can provide you with something that will keep you from feeling Zelda, and the other way round."

"Really? Give me!"

"Wait," Zelda said stopping her. "We don't even know what it is yet."

"So? As long as it works, I'll take anything."

Morrigan came out of the hut. She had a pack draped from her shoulder and her staff secured to her back. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens," she said stepping next to her mother. "And from the yelling I heard, can I assume Mother told you about the bond?"

"Yes, and your mother was just about ready to give us what will keep me and Zelda from feeling each other," said Arawin.

Morrigan reached into her pack and pulled out two small vials of clear liquid. She handed them out to Zelda and Arawin. "This is the potion," she told them. "It will work for an entire twenty four hours. Afterwards, you will then need to take another. I have the ingredients to make more and can gather them in our travels. 'Tis not a hard potion to make, and the ingredients are abundant."

Arawin eyed the little vial, trying to figure how such a small amount of liquid could be effective. Zelda did the same thing. "Well, bottoms up," said Arawin as she went to drink the potion. Zelda then stopped her. "What in the world are you doing?" Arawin exclaimed. "Don't tell me you actually like this connection?"

"No, I just don't like the idea of drinking a potion." Zelda faced Morrigan and Flemeth. "Is there no other way?"

Morrigan shook her head. "It's either the potion, or one of you die. And even if that were to happen, the connection may still exist, even into the Fade."

"Well, do we both have to take it? I mean, it doesn't need both our participation, does it?"

"If you want it to work effectively, then yes," said Flemeth.

"Otherwise," Morrigan added. "It will only block the one who takes the potion, while the other will still feel the full effects of the bond."

Zelda turned to Alistair. She was uncertain on what to do. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said, just as uncertain as she was. "I think... you should, if it'll keep the two of you from killing each other. And if it will keep me from going insane from your fighting."

"Don't count on that, Alis," said Arawin. "I think me and Zelda will fight no matter what. We're just too different." She then drank down the contents of the vial, taking them in with one shot. She grimaced at the taste and stuck out her tongue. "That's unpleasant."

Zelda looked at her own vial with contentment. She was still uncertain, but what choice did she have? What was she afraid of? She looked at each of them in turn before she finally drank. It didn't taste as bad as she thought, but it did leave a nasty after taste.

Immediately she could feel the effects. Zelda felt something withdraw from her, like a cord that had been severed. She felt herself again, which she found strange. She had not noticed she didn't feel herself. But she did notice, that despite she felt herself again, there was a new empty feeling as well. The blood bond had melded the two women together, beginning to make them one, but now they were two again. It felt like a piece of them was missing.

"I will warn you, though," said Flemeth, making Zelda moan, wondering why she hadn't told them this warning before she took it. "The blood bond is not completely gone. It is still there, connecting you to one another, and it will grow over time. This means that the potion you take will need to become more potent. But it will get to the point when the bond will be too powerful and neither of you will be able to control it. I suggest that you stop taking the potion before this happens. When the two of you are ready, and are able to control the bond. It could prove to be very useful, and a very mighty weapon."

"Is everything settled, then?" asked Morrigan. "Are we ready to head out? I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"No, I prefer you speak your mind," said Arawin. "I have no problem with it."

"You will regret saying that," laughed Flemeth.

"Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment." Morrigan's sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."

"I have no problems with you, either," said Zelda. "I don't know about Alistair though."

"Great, another woman," he mumbled.

"And what was that?" Morrigan demanded. "Are you feeling out numbered? I can see from your glare that you're a man who does not prefer the company of such strong women."

"No," Alistair burst out. "It's just... well, I guess fate has a sense of humor. Just several days ago I was surrounded by nothing but men, wishing there was at least one woman around, and not just me, but all of us! And not for _that_ type of thing either."

"And now here you are," said Arawin. "And I don't feel sorry for you. Hey, this potion really does work! Thanks Morrigan."

Morrigan nodded her head and smiled at her. "Farewell, Mother," she said turning to Flemeth. "Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

This made Flemeth laugh. "Bah. 'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

Morrigan looked pained. "I... all I meant was..."

"Yes, I know," Flemeth said in a calming voice. "Do try to have fun, dear."

"Then if we're all set, let's go," said Arawin. Instead of heading out like she usually did, she let Morrigan go ahead first. Arawin settled next to the witch as she lead them through the Wilds. Alistair and Zelda followed, with Rupee, who had been asleep by the swamp the whole time, right next to her mistress. The five of them silently made their way through the swamp.


	16. Lies and Truths

_A/N: Thanks again to all who have been reading my story. Your input is gladly appreciated. Because I know a few of you are waiting for Zevran to arrive, I have decided to create a small story separate from this one containing him. I've titled it "Sparrow's Requiem" and it's basically what our favorite assassin has been doing before he gets the orders to kill our heroines. _

_Also for any of you who would like to know the magic number, the chapter when he truly makes his appearance is 23 (really 22 since I don't count the Prologue as a chapter, but FF does). I know, I know, it's a long way off, but don't worry. I do already have that chapter written and more so it's coming, don't worry. Until then I hope you continue to enjoy my stories. Thank you!_

_Bioware owns everything. _

**Lies and Truths**

The Landsmeet was a buzz. The nobles gathered muttered amongst each other at the words Teryn Loghain had just spoken. Bann Teagan stood among them. He looked up at the teryn, an uncertainty running through his mind.

Loghain had called this meeting to give the full details of what had transpired at Ostagar. Before then, there were only rumors. Now the truth was out. Cailan was dead, along with almost half of Ferelden's armies and the entire Order of the Grey Wardens. But something didn't sit right with Bann Teagan. Something about Loghain's words and how he blamed the Grey Wardens for the king's death didn't make sense.

Loghain looked down on the nobles from a balcony in the Landsmeet chamber. Teagan could see next to him Queen Anora, as well as Arl Howe. Howe being along side Loghain was what made Teagan suspicious in the first place. He had never known the arl to be friendly with the teryn. And what was it that Howe had also declared himself? The Teryn of Highever? Strange that Howe would get that position right after Bryce Cousland's death. A death that didn't make much sense either.

According to Howe, the Couslands were dead before he and his men could arrive on their way to Ostagar. Some bandits had taken advantage of the castle being defenseless with most of the soldiers gone off to deal with the darkspawn. They had killed everyone, but what had made Teagan uncertain was that nothing was taken. If it was bandits, then why hadn't they looted the castle? Apparently, the only thing missing from the castle was the family sword and shield. This account coming from one of the family attendants, who had not been there when the assault had occurred. Teagan had always thought Howe a sneaky little snake, and when he questioned the arl, now teyrn, on why nothing was taken, he simply stated that he and his men had arrived to catch the bandits in the act.

Very convenient.

And now Howe stood up there on the balcony behind Loghain. A delicious smile on his face as he listened. As if he was enjoying the madness that was beginning to unfold around the room.

"With Cailan dead, and the threat of the darkspawn on our doorstep, I have no choice but to declare myself regent to the throne," said Loghain. The nobles began to shout and holler. Loghain did not stop because of it. Only raised his voice, making the crowd stop at the authority that his voice conveyed. "Queen Anora has already approved this. She has granted me the regency and the reason why I had asked you all to come here."

_Of course she would approve_, thought Teagan. He crossed his arms as he glared at the queen. She stood next to Loghain. Her royal blue dress glittering in the light of the many candles that flickered in the chamber. She stood tall next to her father, her face never waning. It was not like Anora to show any weakness. She was, as the popular saying went, her father's daughter.

"I have already told you of Ostagar, of how the Grey Wardens betrayed our king, killing him and themselves in the process," Loghain continued. "They had convinced him to send word to Orlais, to bring in troops from there to defeat the horde. I say we don't need these troops, that we can fight this threat on our own. But we will need men, and I expect each of you to supply these men. We must rebuild what was lost at Ostagar, and quickly. There are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat this darkspawn incursion, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation."

No, Teagan could not believe a word Loghain said. Why would the Grey Wardens betray the king? What could they have gained from such a thing? They had once been banished from Ferelden, and only recently been allowed back into the country. Why would they risk banishment again? Why would they want to kill Cailan when he had showed them nothing but respect and admiration? No, he could not believe and he would not either.

Teagan looked around the room. It appeared, however, that most of the nobles had accepted Loghain's lie, but others, he could see, thought as he did. They whispered in each others ear, trying to figure out what his angle was. What Loghain was hoping to gain from such a slander.

"Your lordship, if I might speak?" Teagan asked as he took a step toward the balcony. The buzzing behind him went down to a low murmur as he gazed up at the two teyrns and the queen. Loghain looked down on him suspiciously, but then relented his gaze and gestured for Teagan to continue.

Teagan had to know. He had to ask the questions. He knew no one else would. "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent, and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good. But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most... fortuitous." This sent the buzzing to a fever pitch. He had stated what everyone had been thinking.

Loghain did not loosen the sternness in his eyes. He kept his gaze fixed on Teagan, unwilling to relent to him. "I did what I had to do in order to save my own men and to keep Ferelden from going into a civil war."

"But there will be a civil war," cried Teagan. "You have brought us to the brink of one by just declaring yourself regent. Do not think this will be seen in good light."

"If you do not wish to support me, then that is your choice, but I will not allow Ferelden to fall. Not to the darkspawn, not to the Orlesians, not to anyone!"

Was that all this was about? Orlais? Did Loghain's hatred for Orlais cause all of this? And if so, was Loghain's withdrew from Ostagar more than just Cailan being overrun by darkspawn? It made Teagan widen his eyes as he pondered the thought. But would Loghain do such a thing just to keep the Orlesians out of Ferelden?

Teagan became angry just thinking about it. Did Loghain not see that Orlais no longer desired to claim Ferelden back? Ferelden had become a strong and respected country throughout Thedas thanks to him and Maric. Teagan could only wish that his older brother, Eamon, were here. He could straighten everything out. He would be able to find the truth and bring it out of the lies.

Loghain placed his attention back on the crowd. "Everything I have done has been to secure Ferelden's independents. I have not shirked my duty to the throne, and neither will any of you!"

"The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" Teagan cried over the loud murmur of the nobles. "Just because you are the Hero of River Dane doesn't mean you can just walk right in here and take anything you desire because there is no king to stop you."

Loghain only glared at him, with Howe's piercing glace right behind. Teagan stood his ground. He would not let either of them bring him down. There was too much deception, too much mystery for him to let them bring him down.

With a wave of his hand, Loghain dismissed the Landsmeet and he and Howe walked toward the door which lead off the balcony. The nobles began to disperse. Teagan lingered, staring at the door Loghain had left before he too, began making his way out. He made to turn, before hearing the queen call out his name.

"Bann Teagan, please!" she cried. Anora hung over the balcony, staring upon him with her big blue eyes.

"Your Majesty," he said. "Your father risks civil war. If Eamon were here..."

Anora shook her head. "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best. You know this."

He might have been, but Teagan couldn't be for sure. So many things had all happened at once. So many things that seemed to be connected: Ostagar, Highever, Eamon, Vaughan. Teagan narrowed his eyes at her. "Did he also do what was best for your husband, your Majesty?" he said to her before walking away. The look he got from her was one of stone. It told him a few things. Anora wasn't stupid. She was suspicious of her father's actions as well, but she would not betray him.

As Teagan made his way out, he knew what he had to do. He needed to find the truth. He needed to know what Loghain's motives truly were, why he seemed to be confiding in Howe. But he couldn't do it on his own. He would need his brother's help. Teagan needed to head to Redcliffe to find out his brother's fate.

* * *

They had finally made it out of the Wilds, Morrigan now leading them on a merchant path to the village of Lothering. Zelda was more than happy to be out of the swamps. They all seemed happy to be out of the swamps. The air was much lighter and the mist no longer covered the ground, causing them to shiver from the droplets of water.

As they walked down the path, Morrigan and Arawin were in the lead. Zelda could hear them talking to one another. About what, however, she could not fully hear, but she wasn't paying very much attention. She was more worried about Alistair who was walking silently beside her. The sad expression was on his face again. She wondered if he would break into tears again as he stared at his feet.

"Do you want to talk?" Zelda asked him.

"Huh?" Alistair looked up at her. "Talk?"

"Yes," she said. "Maybe about Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that," he said shaking his head. "I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"That doesn't mean anything. I still grieve for him. He helped me in many ways." She breathed in and out deep. "Tell me, how did he recruit you?"

Alistair placed his hands in between the links of his armor as if they were pockets. "Well, before Duncan found me, I grew up in the Chantry. They were training me to become a templar."

"Really? You were a templar?"

"Not a full templar, no. I never took my vows. Duncan recruited me before that. He came out of the blue one day to our barracks, saying he was looking for recruits. The grand cleric didn't like that one bit. She didn't understand why the Grey Wardens needed recruits or why they thought they could just come and take a templar from the Chantry. Of course, the Wardens can take who ever they wish, but that wasn't her concern.

"I'm not exactly sure why Duncan chose me. I wasn't the strongest, or bravest, or even the most skilled of all the boys there, but I think he might have been looking for something else. All Duncan really did was walk around the barracks, observing us, and occasionally talking to us one on one. The only time he ever saw us fight was when we were in the training fields. So you can see why I was very surprised when he chose me to became a Grey Warden."

"Did you try and impress him?" asked Zelda. "I'm sure you did."

"Actually, to tell the truth, none of us even knew who he was." This made Alistair smile. "We all thought he was just some weird man, more than likely from the Chantry, that was there to see about our training. Maybe to choose a few boys for secret templar missions or something. That thought excited some boys, but not me."

Zelda smiled with him. "So are you happy you're a Grey Warden instead of a templar?"

"Yes, I am," he answered. "It's really for the best. I'm not exactly the Chantry type, if you haven't noticed. I don't think I would have made a very good templar. The grand cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me, actually, and was she ever furious when he did. I thought she was going to have us both arrested. I was lucky."

"Why did she do that? Did the grand cleric want to keep you?"

"I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly. I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens, is all. The Chantry didn't lose much. And I think I can do more fighting the Blight anyhow rather than sitting in a temple somewhere. I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know, I would never... I wouldn't have..." Alistair began to trail off, and his eyes started to glow.

"It's all right," Zelda said comforting him. "Grieving is good. It allows you to let go. I can see he was like a father to you."

Alistair took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I... I should be handling this better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and... and everything. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Zelda said patting him on the shoulder. "Like I said, this is what you need."

"Do... do you think it would be too much to ask to have a proper burial for him? I mean, we don't have his body but we could maybe make a memorial. I think he said he was from Highever. Maybe after this Blight is dealt with, I'll go up there and make one for him. Would you come with me? I'm sure he would like that."

Zelda took her hand from his shoulder and stared down at her feet. She watched as they moved forward practically on their own. She felt more as if she was floating. "I... I don't think I could ever go back to Highever."

"Oh, why?" Alistair sounded confused. "Unless it has to do with what happened. You said you would tell me later. I think now is a good time, if you don't mind."

Zelda looked back up at him. She supposed he had a right to know. She could tell him, and the others as she noticed that both Morrigan and Arawin had become quiet.

Zelda took in a deep breath. She hoped she could get through the story without her voice cracking, and that she would be able to hold back the tears. "It all began when my father received the order from the king to report to Ostagar because of the darkspawn. Arl Howe..." She cringed at the name. "Was my father's best friend, and he had gotten the same order. He arrived at the castle, and they both planned on riding out together. That was also around the same time Duncan arrived. He was there to test a young knight, Ser Rory Gilmore, to be a potential recruit." Zelda had to stop and keep herself steady. She didn't realize how hard it was just to say his name. Alistair waited patiently for her to continue.

"The day before my father would leave," she was finally able to continue. "He put me in charge of the castle. He then sent out my brother Fergus with the bulk of our army ahead of him. When they were all gone, I was to make sure Duncan was able to test Ser Gilmore, and allow him anything else he desired. But as you can guess, that never happened.

"That night, Howe's men attacked the castle, and killed everyone. My mother and I were able to fight our way to find my father, but by the time we got to him, he was already wounded severely. Duncan had saved him, but it wasn't enough. Duncan offered to take me to safety, to become a Grey Warden and help with the Blight. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave my family behind, but... my father and mother convinced me I should. So now here I am. Worried that I might be the last Cousland because I can't find my brother and wondering what is going to happen with Highever. I can go with you, if you want to make a memorial for Duncan, but it will all depend on if I can even go without breaking down."

"I understand," said Alistair as he now put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your family. I'm sure Arl Howe will pay for what he did."

"He will," Zelda said, the hurt no longer in her voice. Instead replaced with a hardness. "I will make sure of it."

Arawin had listened intently to Zelda's story. She began to feel sorry for her, and it was a true feeling. Zelda had lost even more than she had. Even though they had both lost their families, at least Arawin's was still alive. They were still in Denerim, waiting for her to return. Zelda had no one waiting for her. She was all alone. Arawin could tell that it had been hard for Zelda to tell her story. Even though they could no longer feel each other through their bond, thanks to the potion, Arawin remembered feeling something similar to what was in Zelda's voice as she spoke. Hurt, and a longing for a lost love. There was something about the Ser Gilmore she mentioned that she was not saying. Arawin could only guess. She realized that perhaps she should at least try to be nicer to Zelda. It would be hard, but she would try.

"So do you feel better?" Zelda asked Alistair. They had been walking silently for a while. Zelda didn't like it. She did not want to be left with her thoughts. She still couldn't afford to break down, not now.

"A little," he said as he stared at her. He was concerned at why she had just changed the subject back to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just more worried about you," she said. "We can't have our only man acting like a weeny, now can we?"

"Are you sure that potion is working?" he asked with a smile. "I think that's something Arawin would more than likely say."

This made Zelda giggle. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. It all the sudden became so serious." Alistair laughed along with her. Smiling broadly as he looked into her crystal blue eyes.

It was then that Rupee suddenly stopped and began sniffing the air. Alistair didn't notice she had stopped right in front of him, and he stumbled into her, falling on his face. Morrigan and Arawin turned and laughed at him. Zelda couldn't help but to laugh as well, but she stopped long enough to help him up.

"Oh, and what are you two laughing about?" he asked the two cackling women. "It's the dog's fault."

"Sure it was," said Morrigan. "And not your own stupidity that you didn't see the dog right in front of you?"

"Alis will be Alis," Arawin said shaking her head.

Alistair glared at them, not relenting his gaze.

"Oh come on, Alistair," said Zelda. "You have to admit, it was kind of funny. Sorry Rupee did that, but even if you were paying attention, I don't think you could've saved yourself. She did stop without warning."

Alistair only huffed at her and turned his head. "So this is what I get for being the only man here?"

"Oh stop that, Alis," Arawin said.

He turned to her. "Could you _please _stop calling me that! How would you like it if I called you a name you didn't like?"

Arawin snickered. "You'll never find one, so don't even bother."

Alistair stared at her, trying to think of something he could call her that would get on her nerves. "How about... Ary?"

Arawin gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

"Ha! I thought you said I would never find one? Now you know how it feels, so every time you call me 'Alis,' I will call you 'Ary.' How about that?"

"I hate you," Arawin said turning from him.

"And I love you, too," Alistair teased with a big smile.

Rupee, however, had not payed much attention to what had happened. She only whimpered a little when Alistair ran into her, but went right back into focusing on something far off in the distance as soon as she got up. Her nose was high in the air as she sniffed the surroundings. A bark sounded from her throat, making the four of them stop their bantering and turn to her. Rupee panted with her tongue hanging out and ears stiff as they shifted, listening for unheard sounds.

"What is she doing?" Arawin asked as she peered down at the dog.

"I don't know," answered Zelda. She made her way around to Rupee's front and hunched down in front of the mabari. "What is it girl? Do you hear something?"

Rupee ignored her and barked again, three times in a row. It was then that Zelda heard it. At first she thought it was an echo, but then noticed that the sound was different. The answering bark was deeper and longer than Rupee's. It answered her in the same three bark sequence.

"Is that another dog I hear?" said Alistair as he strained to listen.

"I think so," Zelda stated as she stood. All of them stared off into the distance where Rupee was staring. She continued her barking, with answers that were getting louder. Arawin took a step forward as she noticed something coming through the trees. It was large and brown, and hurtling towards them at great speed.

It _was _another dog, and it ran straight for her. When the new mabari reached Arawin, it leaped up and brought her down. Zelda screamed, thinking it was attacking Arawin, but as she went to pry the dog off her, she noticed that Arawin was laughing. The dog licking her face.

Arawin was able to push the dog off and stand. She wiped off her face and then looked down at the mabari who had seated himself next to her. His face up, staring at her as he panted loudly. "I think this is the mabari I helped cure back at Ostagar," said Arawin as she leaned down and examined the tattered leather collar on his neck. "Yep, this is him. Kunjo is his name."

"He was probably out there looking for you," said Alistair.

"Then that means he imprinted on you when you cured him, Arawin," Zelda added. She made her way to Kunjo and examined him. Rupee went with her, and she and Kunjo began sniffing each other, circling around. The red in Rupee's fur was very bright when compared to the deeper chocolate brown of Kunjo's.

"Does this mean that we're going to have _two_ mangy beasts following us around now?" Morrigan moaned.

"I've always wanted a dog, and I did cure him for a reason," said Arawin. "He's coming with us."

"I don't see a problem with it," Zelda stated. "Besides, I think he and Rupee are becoming good friends." The two mabari whined at one another and barked.

"Mmm, at least they can get along," said Alistair. "Maybe you two should learn from them."

"Very funny, Alis," said Arawin.

"Right you are, Ary!"

"Do you want me to pop you one in the head?" Arawin threatened. "Cause I will."

"Enough, don't make me put you two in a corner," said Zelda.

"Well, if we're done, I think it would be good if we continued on to Lothering," Morrigan said, trying to steer the conversation.

"Yes, that sounds good." Zelda stared up at the sky. "It's still early in the morning. Do you think we could reach Lothering by mid afternoon, maybe?"

"I think it's possible, but only if we are not stopped by more hounds or any other creatures that might have been saved."

"No, Kunjo was the only one," Arawin commented.

The group began making their way again down the road, now joined by their new companion and Arawin's new best friend.


	17. Lothering

**Lothering**

It was midday when the village of Lothering came into their view. They were now traveling on the Imperial Highway, and Lothering was a trading post for both southern and northern travelers and merchants. Its position also allowed for trade between South Reach and Redcliffe, which made it difficult to determine which arling Lothering belonged to.

The group decided before they went into the village to first rest and discuss their situation. Since they had little money, they wanted to know what they were planing on doing so they could gather what supplies they needed the most.

They stood under a tree. Arawin reached up and grabbed a branch. She stretched her arms before hoisting herself up and wrapping her knees around the branch. There she hung, allowing her arms to dangle. She closed her eyes and swung with the wind.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, coming beside her.

"Resting," she said. "I need to get off my feet, and this feels really nice."

"That does sound good." Zelda sat down under the tree and took off her boots. She massaged her feet, not realizing how much walking they had been doing. Alistair sat down across from her and did the same thing. Morrigan leaned next to the tree and stared out at the village.

"So what are we doing?" Arawin asked without opening her eyes.

"I think we should do exactly as Flemeth suggested and go and use the treaties," said Alistair. "You do still have them, don't you, Ary?"

Arawin smiled while grinding her teeth. She couldn't stand being called Ary, not after Soris had called her that as a way to tease her when they were five years old. Her mother had just taught her how to use a kick to immobilize someone, and when she used that move on Soris, he never dared to call her that again. Now, with Alistair using it, she would just have to grin and bear it, otherwise she wouldn't be able to have fun with him. Teasing was a two way street. "Of course I do, Alis," she said. "Duncan did give them back to me and they are safe in my pack right now."

"Good, we'll need them. Now, there are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

"I think that's a good idea," said Zelda. "Redcliffe isn't far from here and neither is the Brecilian Forest where we can find the Dalish elves."

At the mention of the Dalish, Arawin opened her eyes. She reached up and pulled herself onto the branch and sat on it, looking down at them. "We're close to the Brecilian Forest?"

"Yeah, it's to the east of here."

"Sweet. I can't wait to go and see the Dalish. It's always been a dream of mine to find one of their clans."

"It will be hard to find one, though," said Alistair. "The Dalish can be tricky to find. Hopefully we can hear word of one of the clans that wanders the area and that they'll still be there."

"So then are we settled?" asked Zelda. "Are we agreeing to go and use these treaties to build an army against the Blight?"

"But what about Loghian?" Arawin put in. "This isn't going to be easy with him still out there. I mean, what do you think he's doing?"

"If anything, Loghain isn't going to do much, hopefully," answered Zelda. "But I don't know what he's doing, or planing on doing. All I know is that we need to plan on getting the Blight taken care of, then we can deal with him."

"What do you think, Morrigan?" said Arawin. "You've been awful quiet and you're apart of this group now, too."

"I think you should go after your enemy directly," she said without turning. "Find this man, Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety."

"Yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming!" Alistair said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and-"

Morrigan took her gaze from the village and turned on him. Her glare icy. "I was asked for my opinion and I gave it. If your wish is to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us."

"And I don't even think Loghain knows about us yet," added Arawin.

"He may not," said Zelda. "But that doesn't mean he's not going to prepare for something turning up from Ostagar. I'm sure there are other survivors besides us. Anyone who was there and survived could be a threat to him." Zelda placed her head against the tree and tried to think. "I just wish I knew what his motive was. Maybe when we go in Lothering we can find out what he's been up to. Gossip travels really fast in Ferelden. Too fast in some cases."

"Well, whatever it is you two decide to do, I will follow," said Alistair.

"Huh? Why are you leaving it up to us?" Arawin asked.

"Because I don't know what to do. I'll do whatever you decide."

"Now that is unsurprising," said Morrigan.

"But you're the senior Grey Warden here!" cried Arawin. "What makes you think Zelda and I can decide what to do if we've only been Grey Wardens for a couple of days?"

"It's fine," said Zelda. "If Alistair doesn't want to lead, then he doesn't have to. As for what we're doing, we're going to use these treaties and deal with the Blight. All we need to do now is go into Lothering and gather supplies. I say we get a whole lot of rations because I don't know how long it's going to take."

"What about the other Grey Wardens?" Arawin asked. "Is there anyway of contacting them?"

"Short of leaving Ferelden to seek them out," Alistair answered. "The only place to send word to would be Weisshaupt Fortress, and that's thousands of miles away."

"Well that won't work. So that leaves us with only one choice, then?"

"No," said Morrigan. "You do have another choice. You could run and forget about it all. Let the darkspawn do as they wish until the Grey Wardens come. If they come."

"That's what you call a choice?" Alistair said, raising an eyebrow.

"It may not be a good choice, but it's a choice nevertheless. We all choose our path, even when it seems there is only one direction we should go."

"How enlightening. At any rate, I'll stay with whatever you two decide." Alistair put back on his boots and stood. Zelda followed him and Arawin jumped down from the branch.

"Then are we ready?" asked Zelda.

"As ready as we have to be, I guess," said Arawin. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Well there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting," said Alistair as they entered the village. Arawin hoped he was joking because Lothering was anything but. The village was dull and plain. It was also over crowded. Tents were set up throughout the entire village with many people huddled about.

"Who are all these people?" Zelda asked as they walked through the forest of tents. "Are they... are they survivors of Ostagar?"

"I don't think so," said Arawin. "These look more like farmers and simple townspeople. If anything, they might just be refugees from the areas around Ostagar. People fleeing from the darkspawn."

As they finally made their way to the center of Lothereing, where there was far less tents, the group came across a man dressed in silver heavy plated armor. He was a templar, standing guard in the middle of the road. He appeared to be the only authority in the village as there were no soldiers around.

"Excuse me," he said as they walked past him. "You don't look like the regular refugees that have been coming through here. Might I ask what your purpose in Lothering is?" They all stopped and looked at him. It was true, they did not look like refugees at all. They had been getting stares from everyone when they entered the village. Their armor and weapons the things giving them away.

Zelda walked to him first with Arawin close beside her. "We are only passing through," she said. "Could you please direct us to a place where we might be able to trade supplies? Once we're done, then we'll leave if that is what you wish."

"It would be nice," said the templar. "Although, I guess if you don't cause any trouble then you can stay. We could use a good set of hands when it comes to defending Lothering. All that is here are the templars of the Chantry. As for supplies, well, there is a tavern beyond the chantry, but I don't think you'll find much there. With all these refugees, we don't have much to go around."

"I see," said Arawin. "So are all these people from around Ostagar, then?"

"Most of them are from the lower wastelands. They're here, fleeing the darkspawn horde that wasn't stopped at Ostagar." The templar shuttered. "Horrible what happened there."

"What are the rumors?" asked Zelda. "What do people know?"

"Huh? You mean you haven't heard?" the templar said shocked.

"We've been on the road for a long time."

"Well, Teryn Loghain just called a Landsmeet in Denerim to give the details. That's why the bann isn't here, and neither are any of his soldiers. Apparently, Loghain pulled his men out of the fight just in time as he saw that the Grey Wardens had betrayed the king."

"_What?_" all three of them proclaimed.

"Yes," continued the templar. "The Grey Wardens killed the king, along with themselves. It was a massacre at Ostagar. So many lives lost. Then, after he was done explaining Ostagar, the teyrn declared himself regent. Now there's a big uproar in the Bannorn. The banns don't like the idea very much."

Zelda's mouth hung wide open as she listened to what the templar had just told them. She shut it quick once she realized what she was doing. "Is that it?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"That's all we've learned so far. It's very evident that Loghain's actions, at both Ostagar and in the Landsmeet didn't sit well with the nobles. There is rumor that a civil war is brewing. I'd be careful traveling through the Bannorn if I were you."

"We'll be sure to watch ourselves." Zelda bit her lip, she didn't like the sound of it either. "Thank you for all the information. We'll get what we can then head on out. We have a big task set before us."

"We really wouldn't mind having you here for awhile, but if you can't then it's understandable. Good luck, and may the Maker watch over you."

Zelda pulled them into a corner, far from the templar and any curious ears. "This is bad, very, very bad," she stated.

"How is this bad?" Arawin asked. "What is a regent?"

"The regent is a person who takes care of the throne until a new king can be appointed. Basically, it means Loghain is king right now, and it will more than likely stay that way until the Landsmeet either finds someone to replace him or appoints him as king." Zelda leaned against the house they were next to. She sighed deeply. "This is not good at all."

"But I thought Queen Anora was the ruler," said Alistair. "Why would Loghain need to become the regent if she still lives?"

"It's because Anora isn't really queen right now," Zelda explained. "She was given her queendom by marriage. If she was queen by birth, then it would be different. She basically lost her power the moment Cailan died."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Arawin asked.

"Because I'm a noble, and I've been to plenty of Landsmeets to know how they work. Politics in Ferelden are complicated, but if you know how they work, then you can basically do whatever you wish. I'm sure this is why Loghain was able to do all this."

"Not only that, but he also blamed the Grey Wardens for Ostagar!" Alistair said through his teeth. "How dare he!"

"Hush, Alistair. I know it's bad, but we need to keep our voices down. I don't want to draw attention. Who knows what might happen if they find out we're Grey Wardens. I'm sure Loghain has some type of bounty out for us. There's no reason for him not to."

"But aren't you all suppose to be dead?" said Morrigan.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean much. Loghain probably thinks all the Grey Wardens are gone, but it would be best for him to be over cautious than not."

"So why is there a civil war?" said Alistair. "I'm not that great when it comes to politics to understand."

"There's a civil war because the Bannorn doesn't approve of Loghain's actions. The Bannorn is basically the life blood of Ferelden. If you don't have the Bannorn at your back then you won't gain anything. But maybe..." Zelda placed her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "Maybe it's not as bad as I think it is. With Loghain as regent that at least means there's someone on the throne. With no one on the throne then that leaves Ferelden wide open for either another invasion or for a full blown civil war that might not end for years. And with the darkspawn at our doorstep, a civil war is not a good thing to be going through right now."

"So then what do we do now?"

"We still go through what we planned," Zelda continued. "We don't really have a choice. If we can get Arl Eamon on our side, then he can help us with Loghain, but until then, our priority is the Blight."

"Then let's not waste anymore time," Arawin said. "Let's split up and look around for anything that we need. It will probably be easier that way, and we won't look so suspicious three on three then the whole six of us."

"That sounds good. Alistair, you and I will go to the tavern and see what we can get there. Arawin, you and Morrigan can look around out here. I'm not sure what you'll find though."

Arawin cocked her eyebrows at Zelda, wondering why she was giving the orders.

"Don't look at me like that," said Zelda. "You're the one that suggested we split up. I just went ahead and separated us. Is that fair?"

Arawin rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you ever do that again-"

"Or what? Look, Arawin, I'm tired of having to deal with you. I'm done being nice."

"Is that suppose to scare me?" The two women were starting to edge up to each other again. Alistair jumped in between them.

"Come on, no scenes, remember? Let's go right now, shall we?"

"Alright," said Zelda as she still glared at Arawin. "But when do we want to meet back up?"

"How about nightfall, at the other end of the village," said Arawin. "If we can't find anything today, then there's no use staying, and with all these refugees, I doubt there's a place to stay anyway."

They both agreed, then set off in opposite directions.

"That was fairly settled," said Morrigan as she and Arawin, Kunjo at Arawin's heels, headed to the eastern part of the village.

"I just can't stand how she thinks she can just start giving orders like she's the commander or something," said Arawin. "I'm not some servant to be ordered around."

"Is that what you think? That Zelda believes you to be a servant?" Morrigan laughed. "I haven't met many elves, but you are anything but. I cannot see you ever as a servant."

"Good," Arawin said with a smile. "Because that is one thing I will never be, and I guess as a Grey Warden, then I won't have to worry about that anymore."

It was easy for Arawin to talk to Morrigan, and she wasn't sure why. Morrigan was human, but yet she didn't have the hate for her like she usually did for most humans. It was somewhat the same thing with Alistair. She more liked to tease him than anything. It was like he had suddenly become her brother. It was then Arawin realized something. Had she put Alistair and Morrigan in Soris and Shianni's place? How could that be? She hadn't known Morrigan for a very long time, but there was something about her personality that Arawin liked. And she did tease Alistair in almost the same way she teased Soris. The only thing was why she didn't feel the same way towards Zelda. Why did she hate her so much? Arawin had said to herself that she would try and get along with Zelda, and she would still try and do that, but only if Zelda didn't do things like giving orders.

Arawin and Morrigan had gone from tent to tent, asking everyone if they had anything to sell. Most did, but not much of it was worth buying. They only had a few silvers between them and one sovereign. Throughout their search, they were only able to get a few rations, but not enough to last a day, especially with the six of them.

"It would be easier if I were to just go into the woods and take what we need from there," said Morrigan. "I'm sure these imbeciles don't even know what they could be getting if they only traveled in the forest."

"They don't have your wisdom of the Wilds, I fear," said Arawin. "Besides, I think that might be best. I also think the reason why we aren't getting anything is because of our appearance. I mean, I'm an elf, and you're a women in barely any clothing." She looked at Morrigan's attire. It was the same robe she had been wearing when they first met her. "You have 'apostate' written all over you."

This made Morrigan smile. "You are perhaps right, but it makes no difference. If you wish to come, then I can show you the many things in the woods that you wouldn't think were edible, but they are."

They headed toward the woods that surrounded the eastern part of Lothering, but Arawin stopped when she noticed a crowd. The crowd was surrounding a cage. In the cage was the strangest man Arawin had ever seen. He was large, very large, she could tell, even though he was sitting. His hair was white and braided. The braids were then pulled into a ponytail. His skin was dark, almost gray in color. Arawin watched as the crowd around him booed and threw stones into the cage. The stones hit the man but he did nothing. Instead he sat, chanting something in an odd language that Arawin didn't understand. Morrigan had joined next to her, staring at the strange man as well.

"A Qunari," she spoke softly. "A proud and powerful creature trapped and tortured."

Arawin made her way over to the crowd. "Alright, break it up!" she shouted at them. "Stop throwing stones at this man. What did he do to you?"

Most of the crowd began booing at her, but then started to disperse. A few lingered, however, and stared Arawin down. "Who are you to tell us what to do, knife-ear?" said a young boy who looked no older than fifteen.

"Watch your language, boy, or I'll cut out your tongue," Arawin threatened.

"As if you could," said a second boy, who looked about the same age. "If we want to be here and throw stones at him, then we can. He killed people and no one cares what happens to him."

"You should not talk to your superiors like that," said Morrigan as she stood in front of the two boys and crossed her arms. "Do you know what I like to do with bad little boys?"

"You don't scare us, lady," said the first. "If you do anything then we'll call the templars and they'll come and get you."

Morrigan smiled wickedly. "They can certainly try, but I don't think they would be able to recognize you as toads."

"Toads?" they both said gulping.

"Yes, and once you are toads, then I will put you in my pot and cook you up. It will be a glorious stew. I can just smell it now."

"I does sound yummy," added Arawin.

"She's bluffing," said the second boy. "She can't really turn us into toads."

"Oh, no?" Morrigan grabbed her staff, but before she could pull it out, the boys went flying in the opposite direction.

"Don't you think you should have turned them into toads?" said Arawin. "I mean, they may tell the templars they were threatened by an apostate."

"I doubt the templars care," Morrigan said as she replaced her staff. "If they did then that one templar we talked to would have done something by now. I think they have better things to deal with than me."

"You're probably right." Arawin and Morrigan then turned to the man in the cage. They found he was looking right at them. His eyes piercing as they stared unblinking. "Um, hello," said Arawin as she walked to the cage.

"You aren't one of my captors," said the man. "I have nothing to say that would amuse you, elf. Leave me in peace."

"But I just wanted to talk. To know why you were put in here and why you didn't try to get those people to leave you alone."

"I've been placed here by the Chantry," he said. "And I deserve what those fools throw at me."

"Why? I heard those two boys say you killed people. Is that it? Please, could you tell me who you are? I can go first. My name is Arawin, and this is Morrigan, and my dog Kunjo."

The Qunari looked at her a bit puzzled. He then relented. "I am Sten of the Beresaad—the vanguard—of the Qunari peoples. Now leave me be." He turned away from them.

"I say we free him," said Morrigan, catching Arawin off guard.

"Why?" Arawin asked.

"Because he does not deserve this. Look, he was placed in here to be tortured and kept until he either dies of hunger or is taken by the darkspawn. You can see no tray, so obviously 'tis so."

The Qunari did look big and strong. He could prove very useful against the darkspawn. "You are right, Morrigan. And maybe it'll keep Alistair from complaining too much about how he's the only guy. I mean, besides Kunjo here," she said scratching behind the dog's ears.

"I thought maybe we could replace Alistair instead," chuckled Morrigan. "This, Sten, seems more interesting anyway... and less whiny."

"I do not wish to go with you," said Sten as he turned back to them. "Please, I only wish to stay here and die in whatever way the fates have planned for me. It is more than I deserve."

"Maybe fate brought me here to free you," said Arawin. "Maybe you were suppose to be here so I could find you and so you could help me with the Blight."

Sten cocked his bushy eyebrows at her. "The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden, then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Surprising." Arawin noticed how his face and tone of voice did not change when he talked. "My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill... though I suppose not every legend is true."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I have not yet been impressed by you. I see only an elf with two swords. I have not yet seen you deal with darkspawn or any other matter."

"Well, if you help me, then you'll get to see, now won't you?" Arawin began examining the lock on the cage. It was fairly old and weathered. She knew she would have no trouble picking it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, again in the same monotone.

"What do you think? I'm trying to get you out of here."

"The revered mother in the chantry has the key. Perhaps you should ask her to let me go before attempting to break me out first."

"We don't have time for that," said Arawin as she began to mess with the lock. She used the two pieces of wire she carried around with her to pick the lock. It worked, and the lock clicked open without much fuss. Arawin swung the cage door open. Sten stood, towering over her at least a foot at the most. She couldn't believe how tall he was. Even taller than Morrigan. He sighed as he stepped out of the cage.

"I guess now I must. You have defiled my cage, and now there is nothing keeping me in. I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."

"Good, I just hope I can help you find your atonement."

"If not, then I will find it elsewhere. Now, may we get moving. I do wish to no longer be here."

"Fair enough." Arawin turned to Morrigan. "We were just about to go in the woods, correct?"

Morrigan nodded, and they all followed her into the forest.

* * *

"Do you think Arawin and I will ever get along?" Zelda asked Alistair as they walked to the tavern.

Alistair looked at her with concern. "I think you will," he said. "It'll just take time. You two are so different from each other."

"How so?"

"Well..." He had to think for a moment. "Considering how you both grew up, it's not surprising. You seem to have more compassion than she does, and more patience. I think that annoys her. You also tend to have better leadership skills. You take the initiative, like when you split us up. Arawin is just the type of person that doesn't like to be ordered around."

"I've noticed that," said Zelda. "But I don't think I'm a very good leader. I hate the idea of it. When my father told me I was to take charge of the castle when he left... I was terrified."

"I can understand what you mean. I don't like the thought of leading myself. That's sort of why I'm letting you and Arawin make all the decisions. And secretly hoping it will make you two come together."

"I knew there was an alternative to your motives," Zelda laughed. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, does it? Because if anything is going to bring Arawin and I together, or separate us forever, it's going to be this blood bond."

"Yes... that." Alistair's voice became more grave. "I still don't understand it. Why didn't Duncan say anything if he knew? Don't you think this would have been something important to know?"

"He was probably hoping it didn't occur. Maybe there was a chance the both of us would have been fine. Obviously it's not something well known, even amongst the Wardens, and I doubt they've been drinking from different chalices all the years the Wardens have been here."

"Maybe you're right."

When they entered the tavern, they found it just as crowded as the outskirts of the village. Many people were inside, mostly just sitting and resting. A lot were standing, as there wasn't enough chairs or places to sit. Zelda and Alistair made their way to the bar. The barkeep was busy as many people were talking to him at once. They were trying to see if there were any rooms left, or if there was anything the man had for sell and trade.

"There are no rooms, and I am all out of supplies!" he shouted out into the crowd. "So please, stop asking and tell everyone else out there that I have nothing left!"

"Well, this isn't good," said Alistair. "What are we suppose to do now?"

Zelda eyed the barkeep. "He's lying," she said. "He's only saying that so he doesn't get swamped. There's no way he can be out of things with this many people coming through here. Lothering might be small, but it does have a strong trade system." Zelda edged her way to the bar and flagged him down. The barkeep went over to her briskly, seeing the weapons on her back, but his expression showed determination. He was not going to let anyone harass him.

"Look," he said to her. "I have nothing, okay. I'm sorry, but if you're going to come in here with your fancy weapons and threaten me, then you can forget it."

"I don't mean to threaten you, good ser," Zelda said politely. "We did not come here for trouble, just to restock and then be on our way. Now, we have good coin, so if you would just-"

"I told you I don't have anything!"

Zelda eyed him, digging her gaze into his. "I know you're lying, ser. Do not deny it."

"I... uh... look," he tried to say, at a loss for words. "I can't-" But he was interrupted by the door slamming open, and in came several guards. They pushed their way to the bar and the commanding office shouted at him to come forward. Reluctantly he did, seeming not to want to leave Zelda as she at least didn't seem to want to cause trouble. The soldiers, on the other hand, were already harassing the people in the tavern.

"Ah, ser," said the commander as the barkeep came to him. "I am the commander of the remaining troops left here by Teyrn Loghain. I require that you give up your supplies to us so that we may be on our way."

"My apologizes, ser," said the barkeep. "But just as I've said a hundred times, I do not have anything to give." But the commander wasn't buying it either.

"Look man, I will have my men raid your tavern, and if we find _anything_ then you will be hauled away for not aiding in the support of the teryn. Or should I say regent now?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble. These people here are just trying to find shelter, something to eat. Don't make their lives any worse than it already is."

"Then you better give me what I want and they won't have to!"

Zelda couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter if they were Loghain's men or not, they did not have the right to demand supplies from him. "Leave this man alone," she said going right behind the commander.

The commander slowly turned around and stared at her. He could see she was no ordinary refugee as he gazed at the sword and shield on her back. Rupee was beside her. The dog growling and showing her teeth.

"And what gives you the right to say such things?" he said. "Don't mess around in things you don't understand, woman. This is none of your concern."

"You are making it my concern if you're threatening these people."

His eyes scanned every inch of her, but Zelda held her ground. She was not going to let him intimidate her. She could also feel Alistair behind her, ready to do anything if he needed to step in.

The commander began laughing softly. "I thought you looked familiar," he said. "You're a Grey Warden." This made Zelda's eyes widen and he saw it. "You're Duncan's new recruit. But wasn't there another one? An elf? Where's she, and how did you survive?"

"The elf is still alive, and somewhere around Lothering. As for how we survived, wouldn't you like to know."

"You do realize there's a bounty on your heads," he said fully facing her. He spoke out loud to make sure the whole tavern could hear him. He didn't really need to. By this time, the entire place was quiet and watching them. "The teryn gave us specific instructions to take care of any one who survived Ostagar and spread lies."

"What lies have I spread?" Zelda asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't try and play stupid, I know what really happened at Ostagar. I was there! I saw how the Grey Wardens betrayed the king, killing him and everyone else in the process. Loghain pulled us out just in time to save our own skins."

"That's a lie!" Zelda shouted, her fists clenching. "Loghain's the one who betrayed the king!"

"How dare you slander his good name, you harpy! I saw the tower light up. That was the signal Loghain used to know that something was amiss. That his suspicions about the Grey Wardens were correct."

"What? That's not what the tower meant!"

"Yes it was! Loghain sent troops up there to light the beacon on the tower if they had found out the Grey Wardens' real plan, and since it lit, then I can only assume he was right. As the case is, he was, and the carnage at Ostagar right now proves it!"

Zelda stood still, not sure what to do. There was no getting through to this man.

"Excuse me, but perhaps this is a discussion that could take place outside?" Both Zelda and the commander turned to see a young woman standing next to them. She was dressed in the orange robes of the Chantry. The blazing sun of Andaste sat upon her chest, with its rays flowing down the front.

"Stay out of this, Sister," said the commander. "This does not concern you."

"I'm just saying, with all these people in here, it would be foolish to start a fight. Do you really want to hurt anyone?"

Zelda detected an Orlesian accent from the sister. It was not as pronounced as she had heard before, saying that the woman had been in Ferelden for some time. She also had light red hair which somewhat looked orange, matching the color of her robes in some places.

"I'm taking this Warden into custody," said the commander. "Along with anyone else who tries to stop me. So I suggest you move along, Sister, or else you'll be joining her."

"You're not taking me anywhere," said Zelda.

"We'll just see about that," said the commander as he pulled out his blade. He swung at her, and Zelda thought him to be mad. Was he really going to fight her with all these people in here? There was barely any room.

Zelda quickly ducked his swing, taking out her weapons and blocking his next attack. He was fast but not fast enough. With the sound of the fighting, the people in the tavern moved as quickly as they could away from them, giving them a circle within the tavern. The commander's men also pulled out their weapons and went to attack Zelda but Rupee leaped between them and her and growled viciously, showing her teeth and snapping at any soldier who dared get too close.

Zelda knew she had to take the commander down as fast as she could. She did not want anyone to get hurt, and once he was down, then his men would stop. She could feel Alistair at her back, fighting the others. Some of the soldiers had been able to move around Rupee to her other side, but Alistair had stopped them there. Zelda also noticed in the corner of her eye the sister. She was fighting a soldier with a dagger Zelda had not noticed her carrying, but she couldn't concentrate on that. She needed to take down the commander before it was too late.

She fought with him. His shield was bigger than hers so it was harder for her to hit him, but the shield also made him more off balance. When she saw her opportunity, Zelda pushed all her weight into her shield, and knocked him to the ground. She then straddled him with her sword pointing at his throat. As soon as they saw he was down, his men did exactly as Zelda had predicted. The fighting stopped and the commander looked up at her horrified.

"Alright, you've won! We surrender!" he cried.

"Good," said Zelda, though she stayed where she was. "I will let you live if you leave immediately and take a message to Loghain."

"Yes, of course. W-what do you want to tell him?"

"The Grey Wardens still live and we know the truth. He'll pay for what he's done, and we're coming for him."

The commander nodded quickly. Zelda let him up and he started running for the door, pushing people aside harshly as he did. His men following him as they fled out the tavern and out of Lothering.


	18. No Rest for the Wary

**No Rest for the Wary**

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help," said the Chantry sister as she walked over to Zelda.

Zelda stared at her confused. She wasn't sure what to think of the sister. "I appreciate what you did, but I wish you hadn't. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. But let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

Zelda was even more confused. "You were?"

"I joined the Chantry to live a life of religious contemplation, but I am no priest, not even an initiate. I'm not in the Chantry anymore... because, well... I was waiting for you, I guess."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Well, not you specifically. Oh, how do I say this? Those men said you're a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do. I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I want to come along. I have been wanting to leave Lothering for some time now, but I didn't just want to jump up and leave. So I thought I would wait until someone came along first."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you want to leave," said Zelda. "I don't know many lay sisters, but I wouldn't think they would just want to leave the Chantry."

Leliana's face twitched as she tried to determine the best way to tell her the reason. "It's because the Maker told me to," she finally said.

Now Zelda was really confused and a little freaked out. "Can you... elaborate?"

"I-I know that sounds... absolutely insane—but it's true!" Leliana stuttered. "I had a dream... a vision."

"Ha!" Alistair laughed. "Can you say crazy?"

Leliana ignored Alistair and only stared at Zelda, her eyes pleading. "Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos... will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. That's why I believe he gave me the vision. Let me help."

Zelda tapped her fingers on her arm as she stared back at the sister. She turned to Alistair. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I honestly don't know," he said. "But I can tell you what Arawin and Morrigan will more than likely say."

"I already know what they'll say. They'll think she's crazy and leave her here. I want _your _opinion."

Alistair squinted his eyebrows in desperation before he turned to Leliana. "Are you sure you want to fight darkspawn? They're not anything like what you've faced, I'm sure."

"And what do you think I've faced?" she asked him. She didn't wait for an answer. "I only want to help. I know darkspawn are dangerous, but I'm willing to be put in harms way. You won't have to worry about me."

Zelda sighed as she relented. "Then welcome to our group, Leliana. My name is Zelda and this is Alistair and my dog Rupee."

"Thank you!" she squealed. "I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We also have two other companions, and another dog," said Zelda. "You'll meet them later, but first I want to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, you may ask whatever you like."

"Excuse me, my lady!" Zelda turned around at the voice before she could ask Leliana anything. The barkeep was gesturing towards her. She made her way over to him with the others right behind her. "I just wanted to thank you for getting those damn soldiers off my back," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't've been here."

"You're welcome," said Zelda. "And we're sorry if we caused any unnecessary messes in here."

"Don't worry about it." He then become quiet, and hesitated before speaking again. "Meet me in the back of the tavern outside in about ten minutes," he whispered. "You can have whatever you want."

Zelda nodded to him, then gestured for the others to follow her.

They walked outside, finally able to take in some fresh air. "Boy, it was cramped in there," said Alistair as he stretched. "I'm glad to be out."

They made their way around the tavern and towards the back where they didn't find anything that might have looked like a storage area or anything of the sort. But Zelda, at the moment, was more interested in Leliana than anything. She turned to the sister to question her. "So... this vision of yours..."

Leliana seemed scared as she pondered at Zelda but then she sighed. "I knew you would ask about it, but I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon." She sighed again. "I don't know how to explain, but I had a dream... In it there was an impenetrable darkness... it was so dense, so real. And there was a noise, a terrible, ungodly noise... I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything... and when the storm swallowed the last of the sun's light, I... I fell, and the darkness drew me in..."

"So it was a dream?" asked Zelda. "Why say it's a vision?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "I have had dreams, but this was different... It felt so real. But even if it was just a dream, I knew it had to mean something more. When I woke, I went to the chantry's gardens, as I always do. But that day there was something different in the garden. There was a rosebush in the corner that was dead. It was gray and twisted and gnarled, but that day, it had a single, beautiful rose growing out of it. And I knew that what I had dreamt was something more than just a dream."

"A dead rosebush come to life made you think this?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Leliana said nodding her head. "It was a true miracle. For years that rosebush did nothing but sit in the corner, not once blooming or anything. In a way, I kind of saw that rosebush as me. I was sitting in a corner doing nothing when I knew I should be out there doing something to help with the Blight... or anything. I know that sounds stupid, but I don't know how to fully explain it to either of you."

"I understand what you mean," sighed Zelda. "I can't just sit by either if something like this was happening."

"That is why you are a Grey Warden," said Leliana. "It's because of that is why I know my vision or dream was not just something my mind made up."

The barkeep made his way out to them. He stumbled out of the back door, quickly locking it back up before addressing them. "Sorry that took so long. It was a lot harder for me to get away than I thought."

"It's understandable," said Zelda. "Now what did you want to have us meet back here for?"

"Follow me," he said gesturing for them to follow. The tavern was right next to the forest. He lead them down a small worn path in the ground before they came to a large open area in the woods. The barkeep bent down and wiped away the dirt to reveal a latch and wooden planks. Using a key, he undid the lock and lifted the hatch to reveal stairs. He then lead them down the stairs into a large room full of supplies. "You were right," he said. "I was lying, but can you blame me?"

Zelda looked around the large underground room before she fixed a stern gaze on him. "Why are you showing us this?"

"Because of what you did for me," he said. "I figure I owe you that, at least. Look, you said you had coin, so I know you'll pay at least. Those men of Loghain's were just going to take whatever they wanted without paying, and because of you, that's not going to happen. So here you go, I got everything from rations to weapons and armor. Take what you need, and I'll give you a good discount."

"You should be giving this stuff to the refugees," said Leliana. "They are in need of it more than we are."

"It's true," Zelda added. "What makes you think I'm not just going to take it all and hand it out?"

The barkeep went pale and swallowed hard. "I... I was..." He sighed deeply. "I'll let the refugees have a look as well, don't worry."

"And you'll give them this discount just as you did us?"

"Yes, yes. Just please, don't tell anyone where this is. I promise I'll give them what they need."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you." She then turned and began examining the things on the many shelves that lined the walls. "Leliana, you go ahead and pick out some armor and a weapon. You won't last very long fighting darkspawn in Chantry robes."

* * *

When the four of them left the barkeep's hidden stock room, they came up with quite a lot. They had bought a good amount of food that would hopefully last a while. Leliana was equipped with a set of leather armor that was fairly worn, but because of her weapon of choice, would be good enough. To Zelda's surprise, Leliana had chosen a longbow made of ashwood as her main weapon.

"I'm better with bows and crossbows than I am with blades," she said, seeing Zelda's face.

"You certainly looked like you could handle a blade pretty well to me when you helped us in the tavern," said Zelda.

"I never said I was bad. I just prefer bows is all. Besides, from what you told me about yourself and the others, I'd say you could use a good ranged attacker."

Zelda couldn't argue with her on that. Even though they did have Morrigan for such attacks, archers did have their uses.

When they left, they were all packed and ready to get moving and to find Arawin and Morrigan. The only problem was that they didn't know how to find them. They had not set up a true rendezvous point when they first parted.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find them," said Alistair. "Lothering isn't that big."

Rupee began sniffing the ground, dirt flinging up in the air from her nostrils. Before long, she began barking and took off running.

"I guess we don't have to look after all," Zelda said. "Looks like Rupee's got a scent." She ran after her, the others following. When they caught up with Rupee, they found her leaping and playing with Kunjo. The two dogs circled each other, barking and wagging their tails. Next to the playing hounds, Zelda noticed Arawin with two men next to her. The one behind her was very tall, with dark skin and white hair. He stood behind her with a mute expression and forward eyes. The other man Arawin appeared to be arguing with. He looked gangly and rough, no doubt a refugee. As Zelda and them got closer, they could hear what they were arguing about.

"You don't need that sword!" shouted Arawin. "Otherwise you wouldn't be trying to selling it!"

"I've changed my mind," he said. "I might need it to defend myself. That's why I picked it up off the road in the first place."

Arawin scuffed. "It's a greatsword. I bet you can't even lift that thing."

The man narrowed his eyes at her and snorted. "Sure I can. It's not that heavy."

"Then prove it."

The man bent down to grab the hilt of the sword that was placed by his feet. He heaved, appearing to be straining as he pulled. The blade came up but it only reached to about his chest before it made its way back down. It made a heavy _clunk_ when it hit, almost taking the man with it.

"I thought so," Arawin said crossing her arms.

"So I can't lift it, fine," said the man. "Then I'll sell it to you for five sovereigns."

"What!" Arawin exclaimed. "Are you nuts? That sword is made of iron, and it's old! It's not even worth fifty silver!"

"Five sovereigns is my offer. Take it or leave it."

"Is this really necessary?" The question came from the large man behind her. He had a very deep, booming voice with a strange and mysterious accent.

"Yes is it," said Arawin. "You need a weapon. I'm sure you could get by pretty well with just your hands, but darkspawn aren't easy to take down."

"Parshaara," the dark man said. He turned his head. "Just get it done."

"Wait, is that..." the other man said pointing at him. "Is that the man who was in the cage?"

"Yes," Arawin said annoyed.

"How did he get out? He's a murderer!"

"I let him out, and unless you want to be his next victim, I suggest you give him that sword."

The man's eyes went wide and he stood up straight. "Fine, take it!" he choked. "You can have the bloody thing. Just don't let him get near me." The man then began to back away.

"Thank you," said Arawin. "And here is the twenty silver I offered to you in the first place." She handed him the coins but he didn't take them. Instead he ran from her as fast as he could, almost tripping as he went past Zelda and the others.

"There you go, Sten," Arawin said turning to the dark man. "A sword, and you said you're armor was thrown somewhere in the field? We'll go look for it next."

"What was that all about?" Zelda asked as she walked over to them.

"Oh, there you are," said Arawin. "I was wondering when you would show up. I was just trying to get Sten here a sword so he could be more useful to us. Otherwise he would just be a pack mule." The dark man growled slightly as he picked up the greatsword. He didn't seem to have any difficultly picking it up like the other man did. "Sorry Sten, but it's true."

"I heard what that man said," Zelda stated. "That he's a murderer. What are you doing with him?"

"Yes, I would very much like to know why you let him out," said Leliana.

"And who are you?" Arawin asked, looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Leliana, and Zelda here has let me accompany you on your journey."

"She has, has she?" Arawin said, eying Zelda.

"Don't look at me like that," said Zelda. "I'm still trying to figure out why you let out a murderer." She turned to Leliana. "You seem to know something. What did he do?"

"The revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children," Leliana explained. "When the soldiers found him, he was covered in their blood. He went with them willingly, and then he actually put himself in the cage. The revered mother was so stunned by his actions, that she didn't really know what to do with him. She said she would put his fate in the Maker's hands."

"It is as she says," said Sten. He looked down at the ground, and Zelda could see the shame in his eyes as well as his guilt and remorse.

"He killed an entire family and confessed," Zelda whispered to herself.

"I let him out because I couldn't stand watching the people of this village torture him like they were," said Arawin. "They threw stones and called him foul names. He was just going to be left in that cage until he died of who knew what."

"To be left to starve," said Leliana. "Or to be taken by the darkspawn... no one deserves that, not even a murderer."

Zelda sighed. "As long as he can prove himself, then I guess he can come with us."

"I'm so glad we have your approval," Arawin said sarcastically.

Zelda ignored Arawin's tone and walked over to Sten. "Sten, is it?" she asked him. "Are you a Qunari?" Sten nodded his head to both questions. "Well, Sten," she continued. "You'll need armor. Peasant clothes are really only good for keeping one's dignity. But I don't know where we're going to find a set big enough for you."

"I had a set," he said. "I saw the soldiers throw it in the field. I know where it is."

"Then let us go and get it," said Zelda. She then looked around and noticed something was missing. "Where's Morrigan?"

"She's still in the forest, gathering a few more things," said Arawin. She opened her pack and showed Zelda the contents. "Since we couldn't get much from these people, we were forced to search the woods. You'd be surprised to see how much stuff you can get from nature that's free. Morrigan knows exactly what to look for and Sten's pretty good at spotting useful materials as well."

"Good," Zelda nodded. "It's good to know we have people who know what they're doing. We gathered quite a few things ourselves, but they aren't going to last forever, especially now that our number just went up."

* * *

The group made their way to the field Sten had pointed out in order to search for his armor. The field was located on the other side of Lothering, just outside of the main area, but still within the village boundaries. When asked why the soldiers had thrown Sten's armor out here, he only replied that he didn't know. Perhaps his armor was too large to fit any of the soldiers. Either way, there was actually a lot of thrown out junk in the field. It made it hard to look for his full set. All of the junk was useless. It consisted of rusted through swords and shields, severally worn out leathers, moth-eaten clothes, and all sorts of broken things such as dishware, weapons, and other unrecognizable junk. Morrigan eventually found and joined them. Soon, they were able to find all of Sten's armor, and he gladly put it on. It was dirty and needed to be cleaned, but he didn't really care much about it. He was just happy, or at least they believed him to be happy since Sten was not a very emotional person, to have it back.

They also thought it best to set up their camp in the field. It was still near Lothering, but it was also away from the refugee camps that were packed in the front of the village. Zelda wondered why no one was camped out here. It might have been due to the fact that the field was seen more as a dumping ground than anything, but it would do for just one night. Eventually, refugees would start camping out this way if more kept coming.

They had enough tents for everyone to have their own, except for Sten. Zelda had apologized to him for not having one since she didn't know he was apart of their group until later. Sten accepted her apologize but said he would have denied a tent anyway. He preferred to sleep under the stars.

That night Arawin took the first watch. She sat on a log next to the fire they had created and stared out at the glow being emitted from Lothering. It was an illuminating glow from the many campfires burning from the center of the village. She wondered how many people were up and about right now, how they were going to get through all this. How was she and her companions going to get through all this? There were many things to consider and many things that needed to be done in such a short period of time.

Arawin heard footsteps behind her as she thought. She didn't become startled or move because she knew who it was. Zelda sat next to her on the log. It was her turn to take the watch, but Arawin didn't really feel much like sleeping at the moment.

"Arawin," she heard Zelda whisper as the human began poking at the fire. "Do you mind if we talk before you go to your tent?"

Arawin sighed, knowing this was going to happen, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh. She looked over into Zelda's eyes. She could tell they were sleep deprived. Had she not gotten any sleep tonight? "Depends on what you want to talk about," she said in a calm tone. "I am pretty tired," she lied.

"I just want to know something." Zelda paused, waiting for Arawin to object to her, but it never came. "When I could feel your emotions. I... felt your hatred toward humans. It was so strong. And I felt something within it. Tell me, and if you don't want to that's fine, but... I'm not sure how to ask this. It's about your cousin... the one Vaughan raped."

Arawin winced at both the name and the last word that Zelda spoke. "If you want to know why I killed him, then yes, that was the reason."

"I did know that," said Zelda. "I heard you say it to Cailan. But it felt like it was stemming from something else. I'm sorry for what happened to her. I could feel your love for her and your regret for not getting to her in time, but I just wanted to ask why you hate me so much? I'm not quite sure what I did to you to have you feel this way towards me. I don't think it has to do with me wanting to make you a servant just to free you. You know I would never do that to you if you didn't want it."

"So what would you have done with me if it worked?" Arawin asked her. "Would you have let me go? Or would you have tried to keep me with you?"

"I would've let you go if that was your wish. But what would you have done?"

Arawin stretched her back. "I would have run to my family, of course. You saw how they were. They would have hidden me to keep me from being taken again. That's how we are. I would do anything for them and they would do anything for me."

Zelda smiled. "I know. That's how it was with my family."

They stayed silent for a moment before Arawin spoke. "I don't know why I hate you, or at least hated you then. I'm not saying I like you now though, so don't get the wrong idea. I'm just getting used to you is all. I just have hated humans for so long it's almost second nature to me. I especially hate nobles. Mostly because of how they treat us elves. They see us only as servants, that's why when you wanted to help me in that way, you just hit a sore spot. And I'm a person who tends to hold grudges."

"So I've noticed."

"There's also the way my mother died." Arawin stopped for a moment and looked towards the sky. The stars were out and shined within the blackness. "I think that's when it truly began. I told you that story, so you know what happened." Zelda nodded. "The fire I have for humans is starting to dwindle, though. Since I've started traveling with you and everyone, I've gotten better. I've gotten used to Alistair, and Morrigan, and even Leliana, but it's something I still need to work on. A fire that's been burning for a long time will not go out in just one night. It takes time and patience."

"Yes, I understand," said Zelda. "I just hope we can get along better now. Maybe this bond we share can help with that. I understand you a little better, and I hope you understand me as well."

Arawin focused her gaze back on Zelda. "I do, and there's something I want to know about you, too."

Zelda looked at her, fixed on her face. "What is that?"

"You have a grief inside you that you haven't let out yet," said Arawin. "I didn't know what it was at first, but after hearing what happened to your family, I now know it's a grief for them. Why don't you do something with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Arawin sighed. "Either let it out, or use it. I don't know how you can just stand to let it smolder within you like it was. I'm sure it hasn't gone away either. I can't feel it anymore because of the potion, but I know it's there. I can see it in your eyes. But there was also something else. You lost a loved one as well, didn't you? And not just a loved one like a family member. But something different."

Zelda turned from her.

"Do you want to discuss that?" Arawin asked.

"I think you should be getting to bed," said Zelda, still turned from her.

"Now who's the one who doesn't want to talk?" Arawin chuckled. "Fine, I won't force you, but seriously... If you don't do something with that grief it will eat you alive. I kid you not. I had the same problem, but I use my grief to fuel my fighting. Anger can be a pretty powerful weapon if you can use it correctly during a fight."

"I see that within you when you fight," said Zelda, turning towards the fire. "But it can also be a weakness."

"Just think about it," said Arawin as she stood. "You know, you're starting to change my perception of you. When we first met, I didn't see you as the warrior you are now."

"And how did you see me, hmm?"

"Well, I did see you as a pretty princess, as my nickname for you still stands. But I saw you as a princess of a far off kingdom, trapped in your castle by an evil dark man. And you have to wait to be saved by a young boy in a green tunic."

Zelda looked at her like she was insane. "Why does he have to wear green?"

"I don't know," Arawin laughed. "That was the first color that came to me. He could also wear red, or blue, or a suit of armor that uses up money in order to make the wearer invincible."

"You have the weirdest imagination I have ever heard," said Zelda, but she couldn't help but to laugh along with the elf.

"But instead, you are the warrior princess, not the one stuck in a tower."

"I was never that type of princess."

"And I don't think you ever will be."

Arawin began walking towards her tent. Both women feeling good about their talk. The fact that they could talk without arguing was a good sign of things to come. There were still many issues that they had to deal with, but tonight was a good start.

As Arawin was about to enter her tent, she looked back at the village again. It made her stop as she noticed something. The glow that was there before seemed to be bigger and brighter than it was. She stared at it and realized that not only was the glow brighter but it was also coming towards them. "Zelda, do you see that?" she shouted to her.

Zelda looked up from tending the fire. "See what?"

Arawin came back over to her and pointed at the village. "That glow! I think something's wrong."

"Do you think Lothering is being attacked?" Zelda asked as she stood.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's coming right for us."

"Quick, wake the others!"

Both women ran behind them to the tents. Zelda ran over to Sten who looked more like he was in a meditative state than asleep. She quickly roused him, which was easy enough. He shot open his eyes and seemed to immediately know what was happening as he stood and grabbed his sword.

Arawin began beating on the tents, and shouting for the others to wake. Alistair popped out of his tent, all confused and worked up as he stared at Arawin. "What is it?" he asked. "Why are you-" But he stopped when he saw her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, Alis," she said. "Now I know more about you than I wanted."

Alistair realized from a cold breeze he had just come out of his tent in nothing but his smallclothes. His checks turned a bright red and he slide back into the tent.

Arawin laughed as he went in. "Don't be such a chicken! Anyway, get dressed, we think the village is under attack and it's coming right for us!" She told this to everyone as they all suddenly awoke and tried desperately to get ready for battle. It wasn't until she was done that Arawin noticed the glow was now right on them. Zelda and Sten stared within it, and to Arawin's surprise, she saw that the glow was made by a bunch of torches, and holding those torches were villagers. "What's going on?" she asked as she went to Zelda.

Zelda didn't say anything as she glared at the people in front of her. There were a lot and all had malice in their eyes.

"We heard what was said in the tavern," said one of the villagers. "We heard that you're Wardens, and we know what you did at Ostagar."

"Whatever you heard was a lie," said Zelda. "The Wardens did not betray King Cailan."

There was an angry murmur amongst the mob. "That might be so," the man huffed. "Or you're just saying that in order to save your own skins, but that doesn't matter. That bounty on your heads could feed a lot of hungry bellies."

They looked at the mob. It was only made up of villagers, farmers, and refugees. The only weapons they seemed to have were farming equipment or just their own hands. Were these people so desperate that they would attack Grey Wardens just for some food?

"What is it that you all need?" Zelda asked. "I was able to open the tavern back up for you, and the barkeep has promised to give all of you a discount."

"But that won't last for long," shouted one of the villagers.

"And no one is coming to trade in Lothering at the moment," said the man. "No merchants are willing to come down this far with darkspawn lurking."

"Then move," said Arawin, irritated. "Get out of Lothering. You all know the darkspawn are coming, eventually. Don't be stupid and wait here for them."

This brought another, louder angry murmur to the crowd. "That would be possible if we had the money. But if we took care of you Grey Wardens, then that would be easy enough."

"So they plan on killing us just for some coin?" said Morrigan. "My, how quick people will turn on you when money is involved."

Arawin pulled out her swords, ready to attack, but Zelda stopped her. "No, we can't attack them," she said.

"Why not?" Arawin cried. "They're planning on killing us! I say we make the first move."

"But they are not darkspawn. They are people who are being misguided and are only trying to get by. They do not know what they're doing."

"We could easily kill them," said Morrigan. "It would be very simple."

"And I'm sure they've taken that into consideration, which is why they are here in a large mob in the middle of the night, hoping to catch us off guard."

"No more talk!" shouted the man. "I don't know if you killed King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don't care. But my wife is pregnant and we have no food for her, so I'm here to make sure she gets something. Attack!"

With his last word, the mod fell upon them. Zelda only pulled out her shield and swung it at the people who got close to her. They fell to the ground, causing the ones behind them to trip and fall backwards, causing a chain reaction. Alistair had made his way beside her with only his shield out as well. Together they were able to keep the mob at bay while Arawin stood on the other side of Alistair, swords out and ready to strike. Leliana was positioned to Zelda's other side, bow drawn and ready to fire. Sten and Morrigan were behind them, ready as well. Rupee and Kunjo stood next to their mistresses, growling and showing their teeth.

Zelda looked at everyone in turn before she met with Alistair's gaze. His eyes showed the same thing as hers. They didn't want to fight this mob and potentially kill these innocent people. It was at that point Zelda noticed Alistair was in nothing but a pair of pants. He had no shirt on and the fire behind them and the glow of the one in front bounced off his torso giving it a illuminating shine. Funny how she would happen to notice something like that right now. She blushed a little, hoping that it was not noticeable.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from behind the mob. Everyone turned to look and then the mob parted. Coming through the middle Zelda saw the revered mother along with several templars. It was she who had spoken.

"Revered Mother," Leliana said bowing to her.

"Leliana? What is going on?" the revered mother asked. "I'm suddenly awaken to find half the village out here."

"They planned on attacking us," said Zelda.

"Ah, yes, I see now," she said. "Is it because you are Grey Wardens?"

"Yes."

The revered mother sighed. "And what do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked, turning to the mob.

"We need the money," said the man who had been speaking for the mob. He was backed up by several other shouts. "They killed the king! They deserve nothing less." More shouts and more accusations.

"Enough!" the revered mother cried. "I don't want to hear anymore. All of you back to your homes or tents. I will not be having any type of slaughter in Lothering. We are not like that."

The mob murmured again, but soon they began to dissolve and made their way back to the village. The revered mother watched as all of them went before turning to the group behind her.

"Thank you, your Reverence, for helping us," said Zelda.

The revered mother faced her. "I only did not want to have any bloodshed, and I don't believe the rumors that are going around about you. I just hope I can keep the peace while the bann is away. He didn't seem to have left anyone in charge."

"As we've noticed."

"I do wish to ask you something, however," said the revered mother with a sigh. "I wish you would leave Lothering immediately, or at least camp outside the village perimeter. I don't know if I will be able to help you again."

"That is understood and a wise decision," Zelda nodded. "And thank you again."

"You are quite welcome, and may the Maker watch over you." The revered mother along with her templars then turned and left them.

Zelda faced everyone in a circle. "I say we go ahead and get packed now, since everyone is already awake and find a place outside of Lothering. Do you all agree?"

They all nodded and began to make their way to collect their supplies.

Arawin stood next to Zelda. "Then what are we going to do?" she asked. "We didn't plan on staying here long, anyway."

"No, we didn't, but now a few things have changed. We have to be more careful. If those villagers were willing to attack us, then that's probably how it's going to be where ever we go. I don't think we can say we're Grey Wardens to just anybody anymore."

"It wouldn't be wise to say it at least."

"Once we're set up somewhere else, then we'll discuss where we'll be heading next and what we're going to do."

Zelda and Arawin then departed and set out to role up their own tents and help move camp.


	19. Decisions

**Decisions**

After packing everything up, they found a place to reset their camp right outside of Lothering, next to the main road. Next to their fire, Zelda leaned over a map of Ferelden. Arawin stood on the other side, studying the layout of the land. She had never seen a full map of Ferelden before, and it amazed her how big it was. All of their destinations were many miles apart. Arawin wondered if they would be able to gather the army they needed in a timely manner.

"So," said Zelda. "We are here, just north of Lothering. Redcliffe is west of us and where we should go first. I think if we-"

"Why do you get to decide where we go first?" asked Arawin.

Zelda looked up at her with content. "I was only suggesting Redcliffe. Alistair already said we should go there first, but please, what do you think we should do?" Zelda stood straight and crossed her arms. The annoyance on her face was plain. Despite the fact that only about an hour ago they had connected, now it seemed they were coming apart again. They had just taken the potion Morrigan had given them.

Arawin pointed on the map to the Brecilian Forest. "We are closer to the Brecilian Forest, so I think we should head east and look for a Dalish clan. Every other place we need to go to is on the west side of Ferelden, so it just makes more sense to start here."

"But we need to go to Redcliffe first because of the arl. We need his help."

"We need everyone's help, Zelda, and what do we need his help specifically for anyway?"

"Arl Eamon is well respected and will be able to see through Loghain's treachery. There's no reason why he wouldn't help us."

Arawin squinted her eyes. "You don't know that! He could be just like Loghain and betray us. There's nothing stopping him since he wasn't at Ostagar. Maybe he's in with Loghain." She mirrored Zelda's stance and the two women stood, locked on to one another, neither of them budging.

"Oh, no," moaned Alistair. "Here they go again."

"It may take weeks to find a Dalish clan," said Zelda. "They don't stay in one place for very long and are experts at covering their tracks. Plus, we don't even know if a clan is in the Brecilian Forest!"

"But we need to find one, nonetheless," said Arawin.

"Ferelden could be swallowed up by the Blight by the time we found one!"

"The Blight could come down on us now while we're here talking, for all we know! The Brecilian Forest is closer!"

"You only want to find the Dalish first because they're elves and you don't want to travel with us humans anymore!"

"That is not true! I just don't want to travel with you!"

"Ladies, ladies, please!" Leliana got in between Zelda and Arawin, who were getting closer to each other, to keep them at bay. "There is no need to fight. We need to stick together on this. I'm sure there is a compromise."

"Compromise?" Zelda and Arawin said at the same time.

"Yes," said Leliana. "Alistair, you are the other Grey Warden, maybe you could determine what we do first."

"I don't really want to have to choose," he said. "They both have good points... and I don't want either one of them to hurt me."

"Of course that would be your excuse," said Morrigan. "To think Alistair would actually make a decision. The dogs could settle this better than he could."

"Thanks," Alistair grumbled.

Kunjo and Rupee lifted up their heads and barked. They then laid back down and continued to ignore what was going on.

"See?" said Alistair. "They don't want to get involved either. I'm not the only one."

"But something has to be done," said Leliana. She thought for a moment. "How about we split up?"

"Split up?" Zelda questioned. "I don't know..."

"I think it might work," said Arawin.

"Of course you'd think so."

"What's wrong with splitting up?"

"It's dangerous and we can't afford to be separated."

"But it might be the only way," said Leliana. "I know it doesn't sound good, but it's a compromise that will give both of you what you want. Arawin and a few of us go to the Brecilian Forest to look for the Dalish. And Zelda and the rest go to Redcliffe."

"It will save time," Morrigan added.

"And smaller groups travel quicker." Everyone had almost forgotten about Sten, and was surprised when he spoke. The Qunari had been quiet the whole time.

Zelda contemplated the idea. She didn't like the thought, but what everyone was saying was true. "Alright, we can split up. Arawin and I will each take two. Arawin will go to the Brecilian Forest and Alistair and I will go to Redcliffe."

"Why do you get to take Alistair?" said Arawin.

Zelda sighed.

"Ladies, there is no need to fight over me," said Alistair. "There's plenty of me to go around."

"We're not fighting over you," Arawin huffed.

"Oh." Alistair sounded disappointed.

"She only wants to know why I got to pick first," said Zelda. "The reason why Alistair should go with me to Redcliffe is because he knows the arl and the area."

"Alright," said Arawin. "Then I get Morrigan."

"That's fine with me."

"Do I not have a say in this?" asked Morrigan. "Must I always go where others tell me too?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to go," said Arawin. "I just thought your skills would be useful tracking down the Dalish."

"I'm not a tracker by any means, but, yes. I do know my way around wilderness if need be."

Zelda turned toward Leliana and Sten. "We'll let you two choose."

"I would like to go with Arawin," said Sten.

"That's fine, but is there a reason why?" asked Zelda.

"Do I need to give a reason?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"She is the one that released me. I must follow her."

"Fair enough. Leliana, I guess that leaves you with Alistair and I. Is that fine?"

"Yes," Leliana nodded. "I'm actually glad I didn't have to choose. For a moment there, I knew what Alistair was feeling."

"Then it's settled," said Arawin. "I, along with Morrigan, Sten, and Kunjo will go to the Brecilian Forest to look for a Dalish clan."

"And Alistair, Leliana, Rupee, and I will head off to Redcliffe," Zelda finished.

It was agreed, and they left it at that.

* * *

Despite the fact they wanted to leave immediately, it had taken a few days before the two groups could depart. They wanted to gather more supplies for the long journeys ahead of them, because neither of them knew when they would be able to barter again since the bounty on their heads would keep them from entering very many settlements. They tried to trade with the people in Lothering some more, but it was no use. Every time Arawin, Zelda, and Alistair went into the village, they were always chased out due to the fact no one wanted them there. They had been attacked several times already by refugees hungry enough to dare such a thing. Always, they never killed the refugees, only left them sore and wishing they hadn't even tried. It had gotten so bad, that only Leliana, along with some canine escorts, was able to go into Lothering without harassment. Eventually they gave up and decided that it was finally time to part, but there was one thing that was plaguing both Zelda and Arawin's minds.

"How are we going to know if you find the Dalish or not?" Zelda finally asked as they packed the last remnants of their camp. "We're going to be separated for a long time, and what if you never find the Dalish? Or what if you do? Then what?"

"That's something I've been wondering myself," said Arawin. "We never really discussed what would happen afterwards."

"Maybe it is a bad idea to separate after all."

"No, no! No, no!" Alistair said as he made his way in between the two even though neither of them made a move. "We are not getting in this again."

"Getting into what, Alistair?" said Zelda. "Arawin and I were just talking."

"He thinks we're going to argue again because of this new problem." Arawin crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm only taking precautions," he said. "The last thing we need to do is leave on bad terms."

"Anyway," Zelda continued. "Getting back to what we were talking about, I think maybe sticking together is best."

Arawin shifted, showing her irritation. "No, we are not going back on what we planned. This is what we're doing. If anything, we'll send a message to Redcliffe when we find the Dalish."

Zelda sighed, shaking her head. "What if we're not at Redcliffe? What if we don't hear from you in months? For us, at least, getting the arl's help won't take very long. We might decide to go to the Circle right after if we are able."

"Then tell the arl that he might be hearing from me, and if you are at the Circle, then he can send a message."

"This will take forever, then."

"If you two are done discussing fool hardy ways of communication, then might I suggest something?" Morrigan stood before them, her pack slung over her shoulder. Zelda and Arawin peered at her, wondering what it was she was going to say.

"Go ahead," said Zelda.

"As you may have guessed," she began. "While we are apart, neither of you will need to take the potion to block your bond. This is because you will both be too far apart for you to feel one another. This will not always be so, however, but that won't be for a long time."

"What's your point?" Arawin asked.

"My point is, is that while the bond is not being blocked, you can use it to communicate over long distances with the help of your pendents. I assume you still have them, yes?"

Both the women pulled out their pendents. Zelda was still wearing hers around her neck, but Arawin had moved hers to her pouch. They could feel the warmth of the blood as it swirled within the glass. It was still as black as the day they received them.

"We can use these to talk to one another?" said Arawin with raised eyebrows. "How?"

"Don't tell me," Zelda said placing her hands on her hips. "Magic, right?"

"Yes, but only a magic that you two possess." Morrigan's smile was hard, but reassuring.

Zelda didn't like the sound of it, but if it was the only way, then she wasn't going to argue. "If it'll work just as you say, then I guess that will do." She turned to Arawin. "I say we try and contact each other as often as we can so we know what's going on."

"Agreed," Arawin nodded. "Do you think we should test it now? I mean, so we know how to do it."

Zelda hesitated. "No... We should be fine. If anything, you have Morrigan to help you, and I'll probably be heading to the Circle anyway, so the mages there can help me if I haven't figured it out yet."

"That's fair enough." Arawin seemed to be relieved as well that they weren't going to test it. They both wondered if it was a bad idea, but neither of them spoke up.

With everything packed and settled, it didn't take long before the two groups said their good-byes and parted. Zelda and her companions headed west, towards Lake Calenhad, where Redcliffe was settled on its shores. Arawin and her group went east, following the Drakon River towards South Reach, where they could possibly stop for things they needed if Arawin's presence didn't cause a commotion. Arawin had also given the treaties for both the Circle and the dwarves to Zelda. It was already decided that Zelda would recruit the mages along with asking Arl Eamon for help, but the dwarves were still something they were uncertain about. They decided it would be best for Zelda to have their treaty since she would be closer to Orzammar.

Despite the fact they had only known each other for a short time, everyone was reluctant to leave. Neither of them not knowing when they would see each other again, if at all.

* * *

Loghain stood next to the fire, the drink in his hand forgotten. He stared into the flames, contemplating. He couldn't remember who had given him the drink or if he had even ordered one. He smelled the contents. It had a strong but sweet smell to it. Had he ordered something strong to drink? He didn't doubt it. There was a lot going through his mind right now.

Had letting Cailan die at Ostagar been the right decision? Yes, of course it had. Cailan was a fool. He was a fool to believe he could defeat the darkspawn in one giant battle. He was a fool to believe the Grey Wardens could win that battle for him. And he was a fool to think the Orlesians would help them without something else on their minds. Ferelden was weak right now, and it would have been even more so after Ostagar. There would be nothing to stop the Orlesians from trying to reclaim what they probably thought was rightfully theirs. And there was no way Loghain was going to let that happen. He had fought too hard to drive them out to just let them back in again because of a fool king. A fool that was the son of his best friend.

Loghain winced as he thought of Maric. What would Maric say if he learned of what Loghain had done? Perhaps he was turning in his grave right now. Yet Loghain believed that Maric would agree with him about the Orlesians, if nothing else. They had fought together, side by side to pull Meghren off the throne and allow Maric to reclaim it.

Loghain thought back to when he and Maric had first met. The blonde boy had stumbled out of the forest, covered in blood. He looked nothing like a prince, let alone a king at that point. To this day Loghain still wasn't sure why he had not killed the boy then and there. It might have saved him a whole lot of trouble and grief. But instead, Loghain had taken the boy back to his father's camp, where they had found out he was the prince and he was on the run from men who had betrayed his mother, the Rebel Queen, and killed her.

At first Loghain had wanted to kill Maric, to keep the soldiers away from the camp. The camp he and his father were in charge of was already hiding from the Orlesians as it was made up of people fleeing from them for several reasons. Loghain and his father, themselves, used to be farmers. They had lost their lands to the Orlesians because his father refused to serve the false king. Now, if they did have the prince in their camp, it wouldn't take long before the soldiers chasing him would be at their doorstep. But his father wouldn't allow it. Instead, he had made Loghain promise to take Maric and run. Loghain had done so reluctantly, and from there, a friendship grew between them, and once Maric took back the throne, had then granted the teyrn of Gwaren to him.

And now here he was, the regent of Ferelden, the killer of Maric's son, and probably the most hated man in the entire country. Loghain wouldn't doubt that at all.

Footsteps sounded behind him. They fell softly, as if the person coming was trying not to disturb. Loghain didn't turn to see who it was, he already knew. He also didn't want to look into those snake-like eyes. To see that horrid gleam that showed whenever Howe had come up with some wicked idea. Loghain tried to think of why he had decided to side with Howe. They had never been friends, and it had been Howe who had went to Loghain first. He had told him about Bryce, and how the teryn of Highever was working with the Orlesians on some deal. This was the reason why he had let the arl kill the Couslands, why he then granted Howe the teyrn Highever. But now Loghain was questioning those claims. He didn't know Bryce very well either, but he knew the other teyrn more than he did Howe. Bryce might have been married to a woman with Orlesian descendents, but he didn't seem like a man that would betray his country like that. Loghain would never know now.

He heard Howe clear his throat. Apparently Howe had something important to say, otherwise, he would have probably left already. Loghain had hoped he would. He wanted to be alone right now. That was why he hadn't acknowledged Howe's presence. It obviously wasn't working.

"Sire," Howe said in his snake-like voice.

"What is it?" Loghain said in as cold a voice as he possibly could. He wanted Howe to know that he was not in the mood, but Howe still stood firm. He really must have had something important to say.

"I bring word, Sire," Howe continued, unabated. "There are demands from the Bannorn that you step down from the regency. They are said to be gathering their forces. As are your allies. It appears it will be civil war after all, despite the darkspawn. Pity." Howe almost sounded as if he liked the idea.

But why was he telling him this? Loghain already knew that the Bannorn did not approve of him being regent. That damn Teagan had made sure of that. If Loghain could, he would have Teagan dealt with as well, but that wouldn't be possible. There was already too much against Loghain, and he didn't need more. "I already know this," Loghain spat, still staring at the fire. "I hope this is not all you have come to tell me."

He heard Howe smirk. "I also bring other news. An interesting report from Lothering. There seems to be Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar. How I don't know, but they will act against you."

This made Loghain look up from the fire. Grey Wardens had survived? Was that even possible? Of course it was. Loghain knew this. If there would be any survivors from that gruesome battle, it would be Grey Wardens. "I thought you put out a bounty for any survivors?" he asked.

"I did," said Howe. "But you know how Grey Wardens are. They are a stubborn order that refuses to die. That is why I have arranged for a... solution, with your leave."

This time Loghain had no choice but to look at Howe. He slowly turned to the teyrn and noticed something that made a cold chill run up his spine.

Loghain had not noticed the elf standing beside Howe enter the room. He was clad in leather armor with twin daggers on his back. His skin bronzed, and his eyes a warm yellow that glowed in the light of the fire. The elf looked at Loghain with a half wicked smile and a gleam in his eye that meant only one thing.

"The Crows send their regards," said the elf in a thick accent that Loghain knew could only be Antivan.

A hard lump formed in his stomach. He knew this elf was dangerous, and he couldn't believe Howe would do such a thing as to hire the Crows. "An assassin?" he said, but he did not let his fear show in his voice. Instead, Loghain faced back to the fire and leaned against the warm stone. This was probably a bad idea to have his back to such a killer, but he didn't want to have to look in those eyes again.

"Against Grey Wardens we will need the very best, sire," said Howe in his snaky voice.

The elf chuckled low. "And the most expensive."

Loghain didn't like it at all. The Crows may be the best, but the Grey Wardens were formidable and legendary in their skills. He had seen them fight first hand, and knew what a single Grey Warden was capable of. Howe hadn't actually said how many survivors there were, but Loghain had an inkling there were at least three. Yes, after he had thought about it, he knew there could only be three Grey Wardens who survived. The ones Cailan had sent to the tower to light the beacon. How they had survived, he couldn't even begin to guess, but he knew that if they were not dealt with then they would ruin everything for him. Perhaps Howe was right. Perhaps the only ones who could deal with the Grey Wardens were the Crows. They were legendary in their own rights.

Still, Loghain didn't like the idea, but there was nothing he could do about it. Howe would do what he needed to do in order to keep things from going off track. Taking care of the Grey Wardens, as well as anyone else who might know the truth about Ostagar, was his job.

Loghain stared into the cup at the contents. It was wine. He drank it down in one gulp before throwing the cup into the fire. It shattered and the fire popped and crackled as it greedily licked at the pieces. "Just get it done," was all Loghain could say, and it was all he needed to say.

This time he did hear two pairs of feet leave the room. He wasn't sure if the elf bowed to him, and truthfully he didn't care, but he knew Howe hadn't bowed. Howe never bowed, which made Loghain wonder if Howe believed himself to be Loghain's equal, or maybe even his superior. Either way, Loghain knew just from that little lack of respect that he needed to watch Howe, especially now that he knew he had connections with the Crows.

He heard the door close. Loghain's eyes never left the fire as he stared into it again. He allowed the flames to hypnotize him once more as he went back into his mind. He sighed deep and heavy.

_Oh, Maric. How much I wish you were here._

* * *

Howe stared at Loghain before he finally turned to leave. If that's all the regent was going to say, then that would be enough for him. He followed the elven assassin out of the room. Howe shut the door, knowing Loghian would want it shut and to be left alone. He would do that, it wasn't like Loghian was doing anything anyway. He was basically allowing Howe to do whatever he wished. If it wasn't for the fact that Howe needed to tell the regent what was going on, then he would leave Loghain in the dark. In a way, it almost seemed like maybe that's what Loghain wanted.

Once out in the hall, Howe faced the elf. The elf looked at him with deep set eyes and waited patiently for instructions. Howe reached into his pocket and pulled out several slips of paper and handed them to the elf. "These are the descriptions of the three Grey Wardens: one male and two females. It also says where they were last spotted and where they might be heading." He then reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small pouch that jingled. "I want you to pay _special_ attention to the female human," he said as he handed the pouch to the elf.

The elf gladly accepted it with a wide smile and slipped the pouch into his own pocket. "As you wish, my lord."

Howe smiled back, knowing that soon the only thorn in his side would be removed.

He turned, leaving the elf in the hall as he looked over the papers. A concentrated look was on his face as he studied the descriptions. Probably trying to picture what the three looked like in his head.

Howe walked down the hall, happy with himself. Now all that was needed was for those three to be gone and then he could continue on with his plan without further interruption.


	20. Nightmares

_A/N: I am now officially on summer break until I start back in the summer quarter. That means for the next two weeks I have plenty of time to read, write, play video games, and watch anime. So, because of this, and since I saw how far ahead I am, I decided to go ahead and give you all two chapters this weekend. The one below today, and one tomorrow as well. I'm not sure if I'll be doing this again, since I don't know how much actually writing I will be able to accomplish in the next two weeks, but if I do it will always be on the weekends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And as always, Bioware and David Gaider are awesome and own everything Dragon Age._

**Nightmares**

The road to Redcliffe was long, but it wasn't terrible. Zelda, Alistair, and Leliana got along great as they walked the roads. Zelda found herself able to talk to Leliana fairly easily. She was more talkative than Arawin and was more willing. They learned that before she was a sister in the Chantry, Leliana had been a bard in Orlais. She would recite to them many stories and ballads she had learned and picked up on her travels. Occasionally, Zelda would sing along with her. Their voices quite charming and coming together in good harmony. It was only when Alistair wished to sing with them that the harmony vanished.

Alistair would try to sing, but was unable to keep in tune. The only one that seemed to be able to sing along with him was Rupee. Her howls, along with his, would cause Zelda and Leliana to cover their ears. It was something to laugh at, though. Alistair knew he was a horrible singer, but he still tried, having fun.

Most of the time, Alistair took the lead, while Zelda and Leliana stayed behind, chatting and learning about each other. Zelda had told Leliana about everything that had happened to them up to the point when they met her. In turn, Leliana told Zelda about Orlais, and about how she was born there, but her mother was actually from Ferelden.

"My mother was from Denerim and I really consider myself a Fereldan," Leliana said as she talked about her mother. "The reason why I was born in Orlais was because Mother served an Orlesian noblewoman who lived here when Orlais ruled. Her name was Lady Cecilie. When Orlais was defeated and the common folk began to resent the presence of any Orlesian, Lady Cecilie returned to Orlais. She took my mother with her. Ever since I was born, my mother was always telling me stories of her homeland; I think she missed it."

"My mother's family is descended from Orlais," said Zelda. "It was actually in Orlais where they met. My father on a political trip, while my mother was there on holiday, I believe. I was young when they told me the story, so I don't remember much of it."

"So you are part Orlesian, then?" Leliana asked with slight intrigue.

"I guess so, but not by much. I don't really know how many generations back it is, but it's something I'm not ashamed of it."

"You shouldn't be. There is nothing wrong with being proud of who you are. Plus, Orlais has changed since they were thrown out of Ferelden. I don't really see why people from Ferelden treat Orlesians with contempt."

"The war is still fresh," Zelda explained. "It was only about one generation ago. My father fought in that war, and so did most of the older nobles. Even though my father got over it, the others still have hate that will trickle down to their children, and keep going throughout the generations unless something is done about it. It's my generation that needs to learn tolerance, or else we'll end up just like our parents."

As they continued their discussion, Leliana told Zelda about Orlais. She told her about its splendors and also about Lady Cecilie, and what it was like to grow up with her. Leliana's mother had died when she was only six years old, and it was Lady Cecilie who took care of her. She was the one that had her learn to sing and dance. Mainly Lady Cecilie had Leliana learn these things to entertain her, but also because Leliana loved it. Singing was her favorite.

While Leliana talked away, Zelda couldn't help but to notice Alistair slumped in front of them. He didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation as they made their way down the road. In fact, even though she could only see the back of his head, Zelda thought he looked sad. His posture and head hung low, with his hands in between the plates in his armor.

_Oh, Alistair. What am I going to do with you?_ Zelda thought. Was he sad about Duncan and the other Grey Wardens again? If so, it wasn't surprising, but Zelda had hoped he would be over it by now. Yet the road did give one time to think, and if he was dwelling on Ostagar, or anything else that would make him look like that, then she needed to do something to lift his spirits.

"Excuse me, Leliana," Zelda said stopping her in mid sentence. "There's something I need to do." Leliana looked at her with curious eyes as Zelda sped up and settled herself next to Alistair. Her sudden appearance by his side startled him, and he nearly jumped when he saw her. "Hi," Zelda said with a wide smile.

"Hi," he nervously said back. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Nope." Zelda kept her wide smile. "Just wanted to come and see how you were doing, is all." She paused. "Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?"

This caught him by surprise. He stared at her with one eyebrow raised and a slightly open mouth. He laughed, sounding nervous again. "Not unless they were asking me for a favor. Well, there was that one time in Denerim, but those women were... not like you." He said the last part while clearing his throat. "Why? Is this your way of telling me _you _think I'm handsome?"

Zelda's smile broadened as she saw the twinkle in his eyes. She could see that he was feeling better. "You _know _you're handsome, Alistair. Don't try and down play it."

He matched her smile. "Maybe," he said standing straighter and looking out towards the road. "It doesn't hurt to have a pretty girl say it, though. Beats being chewed up by darkspawn any day." He laughed before turning back to her. "So... is this the part where I get to say the same?"

"You think I'm handsome?" Zelda laughed.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he said seeming afraid that he might have said the wrong thing.

Zelda kept her smile, knowing that she was only messing with him. "You don't need to say anything, Alistair. I just wanted to get you looking happy again. You looked so gloomy."

"Oh, so you don't actually think that then, do you?"

Zelda saw that now there was hurt in his eyes. Had she said the wrong thing? "Of course I do!" she nearly yelled. "You are a very handsome man. Isn't that true, Leliana?" she shouted behind them.

"Oh yes, very true," Leliana shouted back reassuringly.

"See?" Zelda smiled again, showing off her teeth.

Alistair again smiled back.

Zelda made her way from his side back to Leliana's, who gave her a very suspicious look. "_What_ was _that?_" Leliana whispered into Zelda's ear.

"Huh?" Zelda acted surprised, but she knew this would happen. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I mean."

Zelda chuckled. "Oh, it's not what you think. I was just trying to make him happy."

"Uh huh."

"Yes I was! You saw how sad he looked just a moment ago. Now look at him. He looks happier." And in fact, Alistair did. He stood taller, with his head high and he was even whistling.

"Yes, I can see that," said Leliana, the suspicion still in her eyes. "It's just the way you did it. That's what I want to know." She leaned in closer to Zelda, making sure Alistair couldn't hear anything they would say. "Do you fancy him?"

Zelda popped away from Leliana. Her face went white, the color draining away, making Leliana laugh. Zelda's cheeks then grew hot as the color came back to them with force.

"That answered my question," Leliana giggled.

It was something that Zelda had been thinking about, but not a whole lot. Alistair was a great guy. He was strong and good looking with an interesting personality, but she could never really feel anything for him. Her heart still hurt, and it was hurting even worse now that Leliana had mentioned her attraction to Alistair. She felt guilty, like she was betraying Rory.

Leliana noticed her face falling. "Mmm, I've seen that look before," she said making Zelda stare at her. "I think I understand. Does it have anything to do with what happened to your family?"

Zelda looked away from her, glancing only slightly in Alistair's direction. He didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation. Either he was good at faking it, or maybe he couldn't hear them. Or if he could hear them, maybe he didn't care. Not wanting to listen to girl talk.

"I don't wish to talk about it," Zelda whispered, staring at the ground.

Leliana stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "Alright, if you don't want to now, then I won't pry it out of you." She too stared at Alistair, making the connection. "But don't think I'm going to let this go. Once we stop for the night, and we don't have a potential audience, then you will tell me, right?"

Zelda half smiled at her, feeling the pressure lift. It was good to know that Leliana wasn't going to pry. "Yes, I promise I will tell you later. Thank you."

"Now let's see," Leliana started. "Where was I? Oh, yes! I was just about ready to tell you how I learned the story of Alindra and her soldier."

* * *

It was getting dark when they reached the outskirts of the bannorn of Rainesfere. They stood atop a hill overlooking the little village wondering if they should dare approach it. If Rainesfere was anything like Lothering, then they would surely not be welcomed.

"I think we should go ahead and camp here for the night," said Alistair. He didn't seem pleased at the thought of being attacked again just because he was a Grey Warden.

"I don't know," answered Zelda. "There are things I want to know, and Bann Teagan is Arl Eamon's brother. If you think Eamon would help us, I don't see why his brother wouldn't."

"I suppose you're right, but what if he's not there? Just as the bann of Lothering wasn't."

"Well, whoever is in charge, they know we're here," said Leliana as she pointed at the village.

Zelda and Alistair turned their gaze and saw several horsemen trotting down the path leading straight to them. They had come from the village, and their speed indicated that they were more than likely not hostile. The four of them stood their ground until the horsemen came to where they were.

"Wow there," said the man that was in the lead as he stopped his horse. His horse pawed at the ground as he jump from the saddle. He was a fairly short, plump little man with a thick bushy beard and mustache. His hair was a peppery color, but it was hard to tell how dark it was in the night. Zelda knew this couldn't be Teagan, as he was much younger than this man looked.

"Greetings," he said walking over to them. His soldiers stayed on their horses behind him. "My name is Lord Talon, steward to Bann Teagan, and the one who is in charge right now of Rainesfere. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

All three of them gave each other confused glances, wondering what he was talking about. Talon saw their confusion and chuckled. "You are Grey Wardens, are you not?" he asked.

"Why... yes," Zelda said timidly. "You're not here to arrest us, are you?"

This made the lord laugh even harder. "The Maker's sake, no! I don't have the manpower to do such a thing. No, I have come out here to greet you personally. When I heard the scouts say they saw someone coming up the path, I had our resident mage scry your faces. I immediately recognized your two faces once I saw you," he said gesturing to Alistair and Zelda. "The teyrn has sent out sketches of what all three of you look like. Not very good likenesses, I'm afraid, but good enough."

"So then why are you not arresting us?" asked Alistair.

"Because, Bann Teagan doesn't believe a word Loghain has said and neither do I. He told me before he left to take in any refugees fleeing the darkspawn, and that included Grey Wardens. So, here I am welcoming you to Rainesfere. I'm sure you all are tired and would like a hot meal. If you come with me I can provide you with that as well as any information you might want to know."

"Thank you," said Zelda. "You are too kind."

"No, I should be the one thanking you," said Talon. "Thanking you for being alive, that is. Now that we know for sure that Grey Wardens live, maybe you can shed some light on the truth. I will be eager to hear what really happened at Ostagar."

The four of them followed Lord Talon and his men into the bannorn of Rainesfere. When they arrived at the manor, they were first showed to their rooms where they could set down their things and take a nice bath before coming into the dinning room for their meal. Lord Talon was waiting for them as they entered. Zelda felt much better with a proper bath and some nice clean clothes. She noticed Alistair and Leliana felt the same way.

As they sat down to eat, Lord Talon allowed them to fill themselves first. Zelda could tell he was eager to talk about what they had discussed on the path, but he would be patient and wait for them to finish. It wasn't until the food was in front of her that Zelda realized how hungry she was. She wasn't really sure what she was putting in her mouth, all she knew was that it tasted good, and that she wanted more. It wasn't until she looked up from her plate that she noticed everyone staring at her. Alistair had a smile on his face and he was trying to hold back a laugh. Zelda was horrified at her manners, and was even more horrified when a huge belch escaped from her gut.

"Excuse me," she said covering her mouth. She cleared her throat and pushed the plate away from her. She was still hungry, but she would wait until later to eat more.

"Well, that was entertaining," said Lord Talon. "You Grey Wardens are very interesting indeed."

"Yes they are," said Leliana as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and also pushed her plate away. Alistair did they same, and it was only his plate that was empty.

Immediately, several elves came scurrying out from the servant doors and began cleaning up the plates and food. It wasn't until they were done and gone that Lord Talon spoke again. "So, now that you are full and cleaned, if you don't mind," he said to Zelda. "Could you please tell me about Ostagar?"

Zelda took in a deep breath. She knew that this was a story she would probably have to tell many times before this whole ordeal was over. She told him about the battle, and how King Cailan and Loghain had made a plan to win the battle. Alistair chimed in as well, helping tell the story. They didn't leave out the part when they were saved by Flemeth, but told him as little as they could. Lord Talon wanted to know more about their rescue but he could tell they were reluctant, so he let them continue on. Zelda continued the story all the way until their group split and then ended up here. Once she was done, Zelda sighed, wondering what was going on with Arawin and the others.

"Well that explains why there are only two of you and not three," said Talon. "I was wondering what happened to the elf. Ah, but yes, I can see why now the teyrn wants you so badly. If this story were to get out, I don't even think the fact that he is a hero could save him. So tell me, how much do you know that has been happening in Ferelden since Ostagar?"

"We know that Loghain declared himself regent," said Zelda. "And that he has a bounty on us. Twenty five sovereigns each, I think it was."

Lord Talon laughed. "Oh, that's what it was before he knew about the three of you. It's gone up since then, my dear."

"Really? By how much?" Alistair asked.

"The price for just one of your heads is 100 sovereigns."

"_What?_" Zelda's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, as well as Alistair's and Leliana's. "That's insane! 300 sovereigns? How can Loghian do such a thing?"

"Oh, it wasn't Loghain who did it," said Talon. "It was Teyrn Howe."

Zelda's face grimaced. "_Teyrn_ Howe? What, did Loghain give him Gwaren while he's regent?"

"No, Loghain gave him Highever."

The room went silent as the blood drained from Zelda's face making her skin as white as a ghost. She gripped the table, squeezing the wood between her fingers. Then, narrowing her eyes, the color in her face came back. "What?" she said through clenched teeth, more calm than she thought she could. "I hope I didn't hear what I think I heard."

Lord Talon looked a little frightened at Zelda's face. It was now hard and full of what could only be described as utter malicious. "Uh, I'm afraid it is," he said timidly.

Zelda closed her eyes. She began to shake. Her grip on the table tightened as she held on to steady herself. "That sodding little snake!" she said shooting her eyes open. There could have been fire blazing from them. "Viperous murderer!" she shouted standing up. "How could he kill my family and then take our lands!" She wasn't really gesturing towards anyone, but Lord Talon stood with her. He was reluctant to disturb her, for he could feel the rage radiating from her body.

"So it is true, then," he said. She shot a gaze at him making him flinch but then he straightened. "I should have know. You're Zelda Cousland, aren't you?"

Zelda's rage dissolved a little. "Yes. Don't tell me Howe's saying I'm the one who murdered my family!"

"No," said Talon as he put his hands in front of him. "He's says something completely different."

Zelda leaned on the table. "What does he say? Tell me."

Lord Talon sat back down and gestured for her to do the same thing. After a few agonizing seconds, Zelda finally did. She was still fuming, but she wanted to hear what Howe had said. "I know this will be hard to hear, so I hope you can stay your rage until the end," Lord Talon said. Zelda nodded. "His story is one that is just as preposterous as the one Loghian told. He was on his way to your castle when he found it had been overrun by bandits. They had killed everyone, including you. He said he wished he had left early so that he could've made it to save his best friend, and that he was very grateful that Loghain had allowed him to take care of Bryce's lands. He felt he owed it to Bryce."

Zelda snorted. "Viper," she whispered under her breath.

"That, however, is one story that most believe because there is no other side to it. Apparently, there is, and with you here, it shows."

"Howe is the one that murdered my family. Not some sneaky, stupid bandits! What does he think this is, some type of joke!"

"That would explain a lot," said the Lord. He leaned back in his chair. "He's looking for you, you know. Howe knows that you live."

"What is he doing?" said Zelda "Putting up a bounty for me too? Pretty bad if he says I'm dead as well."

"No, he just puts a lot of emphasis on finding the human female Warden. Doesn't really say who she is, just that you're important or something. I wouldn't be surprised if you are actually worth more than the others, although it's not posted as such."

Zelda sat very still. Her head was down as she stared at the table. There were so many things going through her mind right now. Killing Howe was one of them. "Howe thinks he can get away with all this. He's _so_ going to pay."

"There's also more," said Talon. This made Zelda look up at him. "Howe's also been given Denerim."

Zelda widened her eyes then narrowed them. "So now he's the arl of Amaranthine, the teyrn of Highever, _and_ the arl of Denerim?" Zelda didn't think she could take anymore.

"Yes, that is so. He now rules almost all of the northeastern part of Ferelden. Some even say he has his eyes next on West Hill and Dragon's Peak. I wouldn't be surprised if the next thing we here from them is that their lords have either died or mysteriously disappeared. Huh. Now everything seems to be tying together. All these strange coincidences. Ostagar, Eamon becoming sick, Vaughan dying in a bizarre manner."

This made Zelda start to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at her as if she were nuts. "Sorry," she said through her laughs. "Even though it might not seem like it, but Vaughan is the only one that has nothing to do with either Howe or Loghain."

"What, really? And by the way you're acting, I'd have to say you know what happened to him."

"The other Grey Warden, she was involved with that. Let's just say he had one of his little parties and she was a reluctant guest."

This made Talon laugh with her. "I knew those parties would catch up with him one of these days. Ha! But I wouldn't be surprised if Howe and Loghain had some type of plan to get rid of him anyway. Vaughan was such a pain in the neck. No one wanted him to be the arl anyway."

"Hold on a second," Alistair budded in. "Did you mention something about Arl Eamon? Did you say that he has become ill?"

Talon directed his attention towards him. "Oh, yes. That's the reason why Bann Teagan isn't here. I guess that should have been the first thing I told you. Sorry about that. But yes, Arl Eamon has become very ill, so ill in fact that nothing seems to be able to cure him, not even magic. Teagan went to see if he could do anything to help. He sends word back to me about every two days, but the last I heard from him was about four days ago. From then the report said that Eamon's condition hasn't changed, and now there's something strange happening in Redcliffe. I know there is."

"What's going on?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know. I had the mage scry Redcliffe, since that is how Teagan and Eamon communicate to each other, but when he did, all he got was a big blur. It's as if Redcliffe is covered in some kind of haze." Talon sighed and shook his head. "I would bet you anything that Loghain has something to do with it. Probably Howe as well. I can't believe those two are working together."

"We'll head straight to Redcliffe tomorrow," said Zelda. Her voice was monotoned and she seemed unfocused on the topic. "Excuse me," she said getting up from her chair.

"Zelda?" Alistair said as she passed him. She ignored him and kept moving. Leliana watched her leave the dinning room, wondering if she should follow or not.

Zelda found herself in the room that was given to her. She closed the door, and once the lock clicked all the rage that had been building up inside of her finally came to a boil and exploded. She screamed, grabbing onto the bed post and squeezing as hard as she could. She began flaring around, throwing and breaking stuff. She had never felt so mad in her life. She never felt the urge to kill someone so bad before. This was not like her at all.

In her fit, Zelda stopped when she spotted herself in the mirror. She looked back at the stranger in the mirror, wondering who she was. This was not the girl that she remembered. That girl was kind and carefree. One that everyone loved and cherished. Her father's little princess. Arawin was right. That girl had no worries or no burdens, but the girl in the mirror did. She was burdened with a great task. She was full of rage and sadness that threatened to burst through her like a damn.

Zelda leaned against the dresser the mirror was on and stared at the stranger. Was that really who she was now? Was she really going to let what happened to her turn her into this?

Zelda was living a nightmare. The sadness began to bubble up inside her again, but Zelda held it back. The other girl wouldn't have done so. She would have let the tears flow, but the girl in the mirror couldn't let that happen. Zelda might have changed, but she had changed in order to help herself get through the tough times. If she could, once this whole ordeal was over with, then she would try and change back, but right now she needed to be tough. She needed to be able to handle things. And now there was a new reason to not cry, to not show weakness. There was one thing for sure in her mind. One thing that she knew she had to do if she could while also dealing with the Blight.

Kill Howe.

Her family would be avenged. She would get Highever back. And she would find Fergus. Crying would not accomplish any of these things. But first thing was first. She needed to figure out what was going on in Redcliffe. She needed to deal with this first before she dealt with Howe.

Zelda turned from the mirror, not wanting to look at that girl any longer. She began going around the room picking up the things that she had scattered all over the place. She would have to apologize later to either Lord Talon or Bann Teagan about the mess. Once she was done, she laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was a long time before she finally went to sleep.

* * *

They stood amongst them. It was dark and cold. The air stiff and filled with the stench of their foul taint. There were many of them, many and even more still beyond what they could see. Yet, they did not take notice to them standing there. They did not attack or growl or stare. Instead, they only stood, stretching their muscles, turning their heads, breathing in and out the foul air.

They turned their own head, looking up at the dark sky. It was black with no signs of stars or moon. There was nothing up there but an eternal void that perhaps went on for as long as time itself.

At first there was no noise but that of their breathing, of their heart pumping, of armor shifting. Then there was a humming. An enchanted humming that brought with it a beautiful song. A song so wondrous and glorious it was hard to ignore. It was hard for them to resist.

They continued to look into the void before shifting their eyes and seeing where that song was coming from. Yes, they had found him, perched on a ledge high above. He was magnificent, breath taking, powerful. They stared with wide eyes as he sat, wings half way spread, the song emitting from deep within his throat. He was their leader, their god, the one they had been searching for. The one they needed. The one that would lead them to a life outside of this world. Out of this horrid, stuffy place and into the clean, open air. He was the god of beauty, and truly, he lived up to that name.

They saw as he stared down into the horde. Sweeping his head back and forth as he surveyed his vast and powerful army. There was no question that all of them were looking up at him now. How could anyone resist? But then his sweeping stopped. His dark eyes had found them amongst the horde. He glared at them, roaring and emitting a dark flame from his jaws.

It was then that they no longer were one, but split into two. Two totally different entities within the same presence. They felt themselves detach and he saw this and became angry. They saw it in his eyes. Was he afraid of them? Did he see them as a threat? How could that be? He was glorious, while they were nothing more than his pawns. What did he see that they knew was not true?

He flared his wings and swooped down, diving right for them. The fire burning past his teeth, ready to scorch their flesh. The others noticed and growled. They began advancing on them. Weapons raised, shiny with blood. They were surrounded with no way out. But there was nothing they could do. Their death was coming for them.

* * *

Although they were far apart, that night, both Arawin and Zelda woke at the same time, and screamed.


	21. Prince Among Wardens

**Prince Among Wardens**

Arawin awoke with a start. Her eyes shot open, heart wanting to leap from her chest. She stared at the ceiling of her tent as she allowed her heart to slow, and her breathing to be regular. After a few moments, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dream was still fresh in her mind. It had been so real. She could still smell the foul stench and hear the call of the archdemon. She shivered as she remembered the song it sang. How she had found it pleasant was beyond her. The song it had admitted was more of a low rumble than a beautiful melody, yet it had ensnared her even so.

Arawin stood, knowing now that she was awake, and with such a dream, she was not going to go back to sleep. She peered out of her tent. The camp they had set up was quiet. The fire still flickered, but it was beginning to smolder down to the last embers. She saw Kunjo laying next to the fire. His legs were in the air, one of his back legs twitching. But besides Kunjo, there was no one else. This didn't bother her, though. Morrigan liked to be in animal form when it was her turn for night watches.

Arawin removed herself from the tent and walked to the fire. She squatted next to Kunjo and warmed herself a bit. She looked down at the dog as his leg began jerking violently. She smiled at him, knowing he was probably chasing something. It made her a little envious. She knew that her dreams would never be like those again. Innocent and unclear. Now, not only did she have to deal with dreams that were so real she could have sworn she was right there with the archdemon, but also she had to _share_ her dreams with someone else. The thought made her shiver again even with the heat from the fire. Arawin looked around the forest. She wondered if Morrigan was watching her right now. It wouldn't be surprising. The witch was probably wondering what Arawin was doing. She shrugged her shoulders. It didn't really matter much to her.

Standing, Arawin made her way to the trees. She stood within their shadows, taking in everything about the forest. She loved it. This was a place she had always wanted to come. Nature was always a fascination for her. It was one of the reasons why she had spent so much time studying the Dalish. She hated living in that cramped little alienage with barely any room to stretch her legs. The only thing that provided nature was the Vhenadahl in the middle of the alienage. How could anyone appreciate such beauty with only one tree? But Arawin let all of that go. She was not in the alienage anymore. Now she was in a real forest, looking for the Dalish. If she was lucky, she would find a clan and they could tell her everything she ever wanted to know about them and nature.

Arawin began walking through the trees. She needed a nice walk to get her mind clear. The sounds and smells of the forest helped her. The wind blowing through the leaves, carrying with it the smells of the foliage and the scent of flowers and fresh soil. Crickets chirped in the darkness, a choir of legs that echoed through all the forest. She could even hear frogs croaking in the distance. A pond must be nearby. She would have to go and investigate that later. The forest was very peaceful. It was–

Arawin froze.

She felt something creep up her spin. It was a feeling she could only describe as an electric chill. She looked around the darkness of the forest, trying to determine the direction this feeling was telling her to go. Then she saw them. Three darkspawn were only a few feet away from her. They had torches lit, and stuck in the ground to light up the place they were scavenging. Quickly Arawin hid behind a large tree. They hadn't spotted her yet, which was good. Arawin cursed herself for not bringing Fang with her. What was she thinking walking through the forest in the middle of the night with no weapon?

She slowly angled herself around the tree so she could see. The darkspawn appeared to be looting an old camp, either one left behind or the owners were long dead somewhere. It didn't really matter either way, Arawin only knew that she had to kill these three. She was surprised they hadn't felt her yet, but it would only be a matter of time. She watched and analyzed them.

There was one hurlock and two genlocks. Even without a weapon, she figured she could take them. There was nothing really special about these three. They had more than likely just wondered away from the horde in search of easy prey. Well they had found it, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Arawin took a step away from the tree, exposing herself. If she was going to kill them she wanted to take them by surprise, before they realized she was there. She balled up her fists, ready to fight, just as she had done many times before in the back alleys of Denerim. The darkspawn at first took no notice of her, until one stiffened and turned around. He caught her eyes and growled. The other two turned as well and did the same.

The hurlock took the lead as he took out his sword and shield and began advancing on her. It was only then that Arawin realized as well that she didn't have any armor on either. She silently cursed herself again for being so stupid, but it was too late now. She knew she could do it. She just needed to have faith in her speed and dexterity. It had been the key to many of the battles she had won, with or without a weapon and armor.

She made ready to duck when the hurlock lifted his sword, ready to swing down on her, but he never did. A cold whoosh went through the air and the hurlock was frozen in place, his arm hanging straight in the air. Arawin stood staring at the darkspawn before she realized what had happened. A voice sounded through the darkness, followed by a bright light that flew past Arawin's head. It collided with the hurlock, causing him to shatter into a thousand frozen pieces. Some of them hit Arawin in the face, causing her to cover her eyes.

"You are definitely the strangest elf I have ever met," she heard Morrigan say as the witch came beside her. "Going into the forest all alone with no sword or anything, then challenging three darkspawn? I guess it does show bravery, if not also foolishness."

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Arawin chided. "I could've handled it."

"I also didn't have to bring you your swords," Morrigan said as she handed Arawin Fang and the longsword. "But you are welcome nonetheless."

Arawin gave her a cocky smile. She was glad to have someone to banter with who could banter back and not be totally offended.

She took her swords and ran straight for the two genlocks. Morrigan stood back, knowing that now Arawin really didn't need any help.

It was easy enough to take them out. They only had one dagger each and were not fairly skilled. Arawin was able to kill both of them in a single move. She spun, striking one genlock across the chest with the longsword, then sliced through the second one's throat with Fang. She didn't even break a sweat.

"Are you happy now?" Morrigan asked once Arawin was finished.

"Not really," said Arawin. "I was kind of hoping for more of a challenge, but I guess that will have to do for now."

"Since you are already up and have no chance of going back to sleep, I suggest we go ahead and rouse Sten and pack up camp. We may be able to arrive at South Reach by the afternoon if we leave now."

Arawin considered it. The sun was about to rise, and with the adrenaline running through her veins, there was no way she could sleep. She didn't even want to sleep because of the dreams. "Fair enough," she said cleaning her swords. She then began making her way back to the camp with Morrigan beside her. They would get everything ready then head out.

* * *

Zelda was covered in a cold sweat. She was sitting up in bed, breathing deeply and fast. The dream vivid in her mind as she sat, staring at the door. Quickly she got up and placed on a robe. She suddenly felt like she did not want to be in that room anymore.

As she left her room, she made her way down the hall and found a doorway that lead out to a balcony that over-looked the village. The estate was located on a hill, high above the village. When she stepped out and looked down, she saw many houses, all dark, but peaceful looking. The stars shined in the night sky, and the moon illuminated the entire area. It was beautiful and serene. It was what she needed to see in order to get her mind off the dream.

"Bad dreams, huh?" came a voice from just beside her. Zelda hadn't noticed Alistair standing there. He was standing somewhat in the shadows of the pillars.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," she said startled.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "You just seemed within yourself right now, is all. That's how it usually goes."

"So you had one too?"

He nodded his head as he stared out at the village, leaning against the railing. The moonlight hitting his skin, and Zelda was reminded of when they were in Lothering having to defend themselves from the villagers. As then, even now he was shirtless, with only his trousers. Why did he always have to do that to her?

"Must have been something we ate," she said turning her head from him. She felt the familiar pang in her heart and sighed. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Drank, more like," he said with a little laugh. "As in the tainted blood, remember? Part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The archdemon, it... 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

Zelda followed his gaze to the village. "The archdemon. That's the dragon. Will these dreams continue like this?"

"They will," Alistair said turning to her. "It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't."

"Can you hear the song?"

"You mean that awful humming sound? Yeah, of course. You can't really _not _hear it. Why the darkspawn are so enthralled by it, I'll never understand."

Zelda swallowed hard. The song was beautiful to her. She understood why they loved it. Why they followed the archdemon to no end. She quickly gave him a small smile to hide her anguish. "So are there any other surprises I should know about?" she asked, more trying to lighten her own mood.

He smiled back at her. "Other than dying young and the whole defeat-the-Blight-alone thing? No, I'm all tapped out for surprises."

She giggled a little then looked back out at the village. Her face became serious again and solid. "Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate you telling me these things."

"That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." He smiled broadly but then noticed she wasn't laughing this time. He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It was scary at first for me, too," he said. "Just know that if you ever need to talk, I'm right here."

She smiled up at him again. He was a good friend. "Thanks. I'll... take that into consideration." She looked back toward the village, missing the sudden concern and sadness in his eyes.

* * *

It wasn't long afterwards that the sun began to peak over the horizon and light the valley. Zelda and Alistair headed back to their rooms to get packed and ready to leave. Zelda found Leliana and told her that they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Redcliffe was only a half day away, so it would be best if they got started.

Lord Talon had offered to give Zelda and her companions horses, but she had politely refused. "Thank you for the offer," she said. "But we're not in any real need for mounts at the moment. Redcliffe is not far."

"Are you sure, my lady?" Talon asked. "You wouldn't be quite as worn out."

"I'm sure."

"Fair enough. I can't really afford to be giving you any of our horses, but I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't at least offer."

"And the offer is appreciated," Zelda nodded.

"Then I wish you good luck, my lady. When you reach Redcliffe, if you can, could you please send word to us on what is happening? I'm sure there is a reason Bann Teagan hasn't done so, and I worry about him."

"I will."

Zelda and the rest said good-bye as they headed off. She was happy to be leaving Rainesfere, as she was eager to get to Redcliffe and find out what was going on. Alistair was eager as well. He had told Zelda and Leliana that Arl Eamon had raised him when he was a boy. He was very close to the arl and didn't like the thought of him being sick. Alistair had taken the lead when they left, letting Zelda and Leliana chat again behind him.

To Zelda's surprise, Leliana hadn't bothered her about what had happened before they got to Rainesfere. She figured why the bard hadn't asked at Rainesfere was because of what happened there at dinner. Zelda finding out about Howe had made both of them, even Rupee, somewhat keep their distance. They felt she needed it to figure things out, and Zelda did appreciate what they were doing.

Leliana was probably eager to talk about Zelda and Alistair's relationship, but she never brought it up on the way to Redcliffe. Zelda knew she hadn't forgotten, so the only reason why she didn't say anything was probably due to the fact of Alistair's closeness. Even if he wasn't paying attention, Zelda wasn't going to say much, no matter how hard Leliana tried, and the bard probably knew this. So Zelda was grateful for that as well. But as they talked, Zelda noticed Alistair acting weird again. She sighed, wondering how many times she was going to have to comfort him or make him feel better before he got over his loss. It wasn't until they reached Lake Calanhad and spotted Redcliffe Castle looming over the lake did Alistair decide they would rest before going on.

"Why?" Zelda asked. "Redcliffe is right there. We can rest when we get to the village."

"Uh, I just think we should rest... for a moment," he said timidly.

Zelda eyed him suspiciously. Leliana did the same thing. He looked back at both the women in turn, acting as if he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Finally he sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier."

"Oh, this should be good," said Leliana, crossing her arms.

Zelda did the same thing and stared at Alistair. "Go ahead," she said, still suspicious. What could Alistair have to say that was making him act so fidgety?

Alistair opened his eyes and looked only at her. "Well, let's see. How do I tell you this? We're almost at Redcliffe. Did I say how I know Arl Eamon, exactly?"

"You said he raised you." Zelda began to laugh as she realized what it was he might be trying to tell her. "Why? Are you his son?"

"No. No, I'm not his son," he said hastily. "If only it were that easy." Alistair took in a deep breath before continuing on. "I'm a bastard."

"Oh? And what's so bad about that?" asked Leliana. "I'm a bastard too, you know."

"It's not the same, trust me," he sighed.

"What's so special about you, then?" said Zelda. "Come on, spit it out!"

"Well..." Alistair cleared his throat. "You see, my mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe castle. When she died, Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the Chantry. The reason he did that was because... well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my... half-brother."

Zelda had to take a step back from hearing what he had just told her. This was big news. Surprise and shock ran through her, followed by anger. "_What?_" she cried. "You don't think you might have told me this before?" It was a serious issue, after all.

Alistair sighed. This apparently was a conversation that he had been trying to avoid, but now that they were in a place where it could come out, he had no choice. "How? When would I say that? 'Oh, by the way, King Maric had sex with a servant and she produced a bastard son. That's me!'" he said sticking both his thumbs at his chest and smiling. His smile soon faded when neither Zelda nor Leliana laughed.

Zelda was tapping her foot, but soon stopped when she realized what she was doing. It was true what he was saying. How could he have told her? "I guess I understand," she sighed. "Still, why did you wait to tell me this?"

"I would have told you, but... it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me... even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

He seemed sincere about it, and Zelda could understand. Being the bastard child to the king wasn't really something to be proud of. Nor was it something that was going to work towards his advantage. She could also see it now as she looked into his face. The eyes, the cheekbones, the mouth. She had seen portraits of Maric and after meeting Cailan, she could pick out the features that belonged to him. She could see some of the same features in Alistair, perhaps even more than Cailan had. Everyone did say that he looked more like his mother.

"I see it now," she whispered. "You do look like Maric in a way."

"Really, you think so? No one's every told me that before."

"How are they going to?" asked Leliana. "If you don't even tell them he's your father."

Alistair glared at her. "You think I like being the bastard son of the king? It's brought me nothing but problems, to be honest."

Zelda understood more than she thought. It came to her that she and Alistair were almost in the same boat. Because of what Howe did, Zelda could no longer say she was the daughter to Bryce. If she did, there might be people out there who would try and capture her and bring her to Howe. And only the Maker knew what he had planned for her.

"I do understand, and I forgive you," she said.

Alistair sighed with relief. "Good. I'm glad. It's not like I didn't want to tell you. Duncan said that it would be best if I did say something, especially to the other Grey Wardens."

"Why would Duncan want us to know?"

"Just in case something every came from it. That would never happen, of course, but you never know. Cailan might have wanted me dead just in case he feared me."

"Cailan didn't fear you," said Zelda. "From how I saw him act towards you, I wonder if he knew about you at all."

"I couldn't really say if he did or not," Alistair answered. "But the reason why I'm telling you now is because when Eamon took me in, there were a lot of rumors going around that I was his son. The arl had married a young woman from Orlais. It caused a few problems with the king after the war, but he loved her a great deal, so eventually Maric gave in. He was Rowan's brother after all. But the rumors going around pegging me as the arl's bastard made the new arlessa resentful to me. They weren't true, of course, but they still existed. The arl didn't care, but she did. So in a fit, she had me packed to the nearest monastery at age ten where I eventually was chosen to be trained as a templar. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me."

"What an awful thing to do to a child," said Leliana.

"Although I can understand Isolde's actions," Zelda put in. "Whether or not Alistair was Eamon's, he was still a threat to her."

"Maybe," said Alistair. "She did feel threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet."

"That is awful, Alistair," Zelda said with compassion. "But you said your mother died? What happened to her?"

"I was told she died a week or so after my birth because of complications. I don't really remember anything about her but fragments. Brown hair and eyes. I just remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. But, I don't have it anymore. I'm so stupid."

"What happened to it?"

"I was so furious at being sent away, that one day I tore it from my neck and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything... and eventually he just stopped coming." Alistair looked sad again as he thought about the memory.

"You were young," Zelda said trying to be considerate.

"That still doesn't forgive my actions, but maybe all young bastards act like that, I don't know. All I know is that the arl is a good man and well-loved by the people. And being King Cailan's uncle, he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did."

"So then I have a question," said Leliana. "Why keep it a secret anymore? Aren't you in line for the throne now?"

This made Alistair go pale. "No, no," he said. "That is something I _really_ don't want. My blood has never been important to me. I've spent my whole life trying to forget about it and being told that I would never sit on the throne. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Rowan's brother..."

"Yes, he could claim it by marriage," added Zelda.

"Though... if he's really as sick as we've heard... no, I don't want to think about that. I really don't." He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

Zelda smiled at him as he did this. So he didn't want to be king? He was perfectly content with just being Alistair. She liked that.

"So there you have it," he finally said. "Now we can move on. I got what I wanted to say off my chest.

"Well this certainly is going to change things," said Leliana. "We're traveling with royalty."

"Please don't," Alistair begged.

Both Zelda and Leliana giggled. "Sure, whatever you say... my prince," Zelda teased.

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Great, I know I'm going to regret this," he said as he made his way down the path.

"You think it's bad now? Just wait until Arawin hears this! She makes fun of me for being a 'princess.' I wonder what she'll do when she hears you're really a prince!"

Alistair shuddered. "Maker help me."


	22. Redcliffe

**Redcliffe**

The arling of Redcliffe was located at the southern tip of Lake Calenhad. The village lay at the base of a cliff, right on the shores of the lake. In order to reach the village, one had to walk down several stairs carved into the cliff face. This made trading somewhat difficult, as carts could not be brought down the stairs. To help with this issue, a trading post was built at the top of the cliff, where most trading occurred. The goods would then be carried down the stairs by hand to either the village or the castle.

Zelda stood in the doorway of the trading post, looking in at the empty rooms. She could see it had been abandoned recently, and looters had striped anything that might have been left behind.

"Are things so dire in Redcliffe that they are unable to trade?" Alistair said bewildered. "I don't ever remember them not having this post open."

"Think about it, Alistair," Zelda stated. "We haven't met many people on the road here. I doubt anyone is wanting to trade this far south with the threat of the darkspawn."

"I suppose you're right."

It was true, they hadn't seen many people on the roads. This was an odd occurrence considering how much of a trade route it was between Redcliffe and Lothering. The villagers in Lothering had said there weren't any traders coming and there probably wouldn't be for awhile. Because of the darkspawn, this part of Ferelden was already suffering. Zelda wondered how long the villages in the south could last without trade. The civil war was probably not helping things either.

"It's a long way down," said Leliana as she joined them in the trading post. "I didn't realize how high we were."

"No, it's just how low the lake is," said Zelda. "But come on, we need to get down to the village to see what's going on."

As they made their way down the stairs, they could see the tops of the houses in the village. A stream rushed down the cliff next to them, gurgling and churning on its way to the lake. Across the lake, the castle stood. Its refection shimmering in the water with the light waves. A long bridge stretched from the front of the castle, across the lake, and disappeared behind a rock formation, ending somewhere further down the stairs. One would think all you needed to do was go around the lake and enter the castle from the back, but that wasn't possible. The castle was built on an island, making it easy to defend from attacks. It pained Zelda a little to look at it, for it reminded her of Castle Cousland.

As they made their way down, they reached a flattened area with another post. This one, like the one at the top, was abandoned. On down the path, they saw a small stone bridge that went over the stream. Even further down they could see a wooden gate they knew would lead to the long bridge and then to the castle. They could also see before the gate the path that dipped down to what they believed to be more stairs leading to the village.

Zelda walked to the edge of the area and looked down, but she still couldn't see the village very well because of trees and house roofs. She listened, but heard nothing. This disturbed her, for there was nothing about the village that suggested life. The abandoned posts, no smoke coming from chimneys, and the fact that no one had yet come to greet them. Zelda didn't expect Bann Teagan to come riding out to them like Lord Talon had, but she didn't expect nothing at all. She thought at the very least he would have someone watching the road.

"It's too silent," she spoke.

"I know," Alistair agreed. "This isn't right."

"Should we keep going?" Leliana asked.

"We need to," said Zelda. "We have to find out what's going on."

When they went to cross the bridge, they all stopped when they saw movement. A young man came out from behind the rock formation that lead down to the village. He looked timidly at them, as if he was trying to figure them out. He carried with him a bow and quiver, but only had on commoner clothing.

Zelda halted everyone in the middle of the bridge. "Hello there," she said to the young man. "We are just simple travelers come to Redcliffe. Can you explain to us what is happening?"

The young man eyed them suspiciously before making his way towards them. "I... I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?"

"Well, I'm here for important business," said Zelda. "I have just come from Rainesfere and wish to speak with Bann Teagan. And I also wish to see the arl if that is possible."

The young man's eyes went wide. "You mean, you haven't heard? Has anybody out there heard?"

"We've heard that the arl is sick."

"He could be dead, for all we know!" he shouted. "Nobody's heard from the castle in days. We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting... and dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help. So many are dead, and those left are terrified they're next."

"Hold on," said Alistair. "What is this evil that's attacking you?"

"I... I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does. I will take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. I'm sure he'll be eager to see you if you say you came from his bannorn."

Zelda nodded and they followed him across the bridge and down the dip in the path. This, indeed, did lead to more stairs and another flattened area. Here one could see the castle very well, even shout to any guards who might be patrolling the walls. A windmill also stood here. Its sails turning slowly, casting moving shadows on the ground. It was here that Zelda could finally see some life. A few knights stood under the windmill. They all looked up and stared when the young man brought the three travelers and a dog down the stairs. They must have been the first travelers in a long time.

Zelda could also see the village better. Full houses could now been seen. Ones that were built into the cliff wall, and further down the path, on a high level, was the village tavern. Zelda groaned as she realized there was even more stairs to travel down, and another stone bridge. These stairs, however, were wider, and made of logs buried in the soil of the path. It was also down here that Zelda noticed the redness of the rocks. It was said that the rocks around Redcliffe were made of red clay, which was how Redcliffe got its name. Even the herald of Redcliffe had a tower sitting upon a red rock.

Redcliffe village was built into a cove and was more of a lake town than anything else. Besides the houses built in the cliff face, most of them were actually right on top of the water. They stood on wooden posts to keep from flooding when the lake swelled. It was a beautiful town with the glisten of the lake from the sun and the sound of the waves. It was as they entered the village that they could now hear people.

The young man lead them through some of the houses and past men who were dueling each other. They seemed to be preparing for battle, but none of them looked to be soldiers. They did not wear armor and were practicing with dull weapons. Zelda wondered what was going on, but she kept from asking. She knew she would get all the answers soon.

At the back of the cove, nestled in between the rocks was the village chantry. The cathedral towers stood tall and vast. The young man lead them in, and once they entered, Zelda heard a gasp come from Leliana. One escaped from her as well. The chantry was the same as any other chantry within Ferelden, but this one was different because inside it was crowded with the entire village. It mostly consisted of women and children and the elderly. They all huddled together, packed in the chantry just like the tavern in Lothering. As they entered, many of the villagers looked up and stared as they walked past. It was as if they had never seen a traveler before, and Zelda wondered if coming here was a good idea. If these people were anything like the ones in Lothering, then there was no stopping them from overwhelming the small group. She hoped that Lord Talon was right about Teagan supporting the Grey Wardens.

They came to the back of the chantry where they could hear the Chant of Light being sung and towards a corner, came to a stop in front of a man who was giving orders to a knight. When he was done, he looked over at the young man. "Tomas?" he said to him. "What brings you here, and who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers." He looked them up and down, studying their appearance.

"No, my lord," said Tomas. "They just arrived, and they asked to see you. I thought you would want to see them anyway."

"Yes, thank you, Tomas. Greetings, friends," he said turning to them. "I am Bann Teagan, brother to the arl, and I bid you welcome to Redcliffe."

"I remember you, Bann Teagan," Alistair spoke before Zelda could. "Though the last time we met I was a lot younger and... covered in mud."

This made Teagan's face twist in confusion before he realized something. "Covered in mud? Alistair? Is that really you? By the Maker! You're alive! This is wonderful news! So you are the male warden on the fliers. So sorry I didn't recognize you. I didn't pay much attention to the details of the post. I figured I didn't need to if I was not actively looking for the Grey Wardens wanted."

"Yes, well, you might not be, but other people are, no thanks to Loghain."

"Indeed," said Teagan. "Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

"I heard that you don't believe him," said Zelda. "We just came from your bannorn. Lord Talon was a very generous host."

"That is good to hear," Teagan said with a smile. "And yes, I don't believe a thing Loghain says, especially about Ostagar and the Grey Wardens. Not with Howe whispering in his ear." Teagan grunted before continuing. "So... you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar."

"It's possible," Zelda answered. "You may have known my father, Teyrn Cousland."

Teagan brightened. "Zelda Cousland? So you're alive as well? I was wondering about the female human warden Howe put so much emphases on. My, my, how glorious it is to finally meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances." Teagan lend forward and took Zelda's hand to kiss it. "You are just as lovely as your father described, and the portrait for your capture doesn't do you justice."

"Um, thank you," she said pulling her hand from his as polite as she could. She could feel Alistair shift behind her but she didn't look back to see why. "But I am here right now for business. We have come to see Arl Eamon."

"Yes, of course," said Teagan. "I would wish to talk with you later, however, and my sincerest condolences about your family. As for seeing my brother, that is a problem at the moment. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. As for the attacks, they started a few nights ago. Evil... things... surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"What evil things are you talking about?" Zelda asked. "Tomas mentioned something but he could not tell us."

"Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh. They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Zelda, I hate to ask this of you, to put the last Cousland in danger, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

"Of course we'll help," said Zelda. She turned to her friends. "Won't we?"

"Nothing would please me more," said Leliana.

"It's always been the Grey Warden's duty to defend the weak," said Alistair. "You know I'm in if you are."

Zelda turned back to Teagan. "Then we will help fight tonight if that is what you need. And I am not the last Cousland. Fergus is still out there. I know he is."

"Let's hope he is," said Teagan. "But thank you ever so much. This means more to me than you could ever guess. Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post."

"Yes, my lord." Tomas bowed before leaving the chantry.

"Now then," Teagan stated, getting back to business. "There is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."

"I will be on my way, then," said Zelda.

"I will be here in the chantry if you need me," Teagan said. "It is also here where I will be for tonight, defending the villagers if the monsters get through."

"Don't worry, they won't," Zelda smiled. "Nothing will get past us four." Rupee barked loudly, sending an echo through the chantry.

"I'm sure," said Teagan. "Very well. Luck be with you, my friends."

Zelda and them made their way from the chantry and out again to where they saw the men practicing. Zelda's hopes fell a little as she realized these were the men who would be defending the village with her. All of them were either farmers, merchants, or fishermen. Not a warrior amongst them, and their swordplay was anything but good.

She walked through the dueling, making her way to a man with a long mustache that stood at the edge of the field. He was watching them fight with a disdainful look. Another man came up to him before Zelda could.

"Still no sign of them coming from the castle, Murdock," he said.

"Tell them to maintain watch," Murdock said as he turned to him. "I don't want a surprise attack before the sun goes down."

"Yes, ser. What should we do until then?"

"Pray. And hope for a miracle." The man left, going back the way he came.

"You are Murdock, then?" asked Zelda as she went over to him. "I am Zelda, the one Teagan had you told about."

"So you're the Grey Warden, are you?" Murdock said scratching his beard. "It's nice to see you alive and willing to help out us poor villagers."

"It's the least we can do," said Zelda.

"Well, we do want to help however we can. You can trust us," Alistair pipped in.

"But to answer your question, yes I am Murdock, mayor of what's left of the village—providing we aren't all killed and hauled off to the castle tonight."

"Do not fear, good man," said Zelda. "We will win tonight. I will make sure that no one dies expect what is already dead."

"I sure hope you're right, but I won't hold you to your promise if that is not the case. I don't expect everyone to survive but it would be nice." Murdock sighed. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here, and they tell me that you're in charge."

"Then I need to know what I can do to help."

Murdock thought for a moment. "Well, there's a lot of things, but I think the best thing you could do is maybe give these men here a quick lesson or two. You're a warrior, right? I don't think it would hurt if they at least knew how to swing a sword properly."

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Zelda. She hadn't thought about that and wondered why. "I can't teach them much in less than a day, but with Alistair and Leliana's help, they may have a better chance to survive than without." She focused herself on the two of them. "What do you think?"

"Of course," said Alistair. "Why would I not?"

"Those archers could use a few pointers on how to aim," said Leliana. "I can also show them a nice technique that doesn't bruise the fingers so much."

Zelda smiled at them both. She knew they wouldn't let her down. "Good. Then let's get started." She made her way to the center of the dueling. "Gentlemen, please stop!" she cried. They all did and looked at her curiously. "My name is Zelda, and I am a Grey Warden. This is Alistair. He is also a Grey Warden, and this is our friend, Leliana. We will be here tonight to help fight and defend the village, but before that, we have decided to help teach you how to fight properly. Is that understood?"

The men around them began to shout happily, and Zelda knew that it was going to be a long day before nightfall, but a good one.

* * *

Hours passed as Zelda and Alistair tried to teach the men how to fight. It was looking hopeless, as the men did not seem to understand most of what they were telling them. It was something to expect, after all, none of these men had ever picked up a sword in their lives. But Zelda wasn't going to let it get to her.

Leliana had it better with the archers, as some of them used them for hunting, but she still had some difficulty in showing them some of her techniques. It was as Zelda watched some of the men fighting that she tried to figure out what was missing. She couldn't make these men into warriors in just a few hours, but she had to do something to make sure their chances of surviving the night were better than none.

"How are you fairing?" Leliana asked her.

"Not good," said Zelda. "I think I need to try something drastic."

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

Zelda smiled wickedly as a thought came into her head. "I think they would benefit from a demonstration. Don't you?"

"That would help, but I would be gentle with them. They don't have armor on, after all."

"No, I wasn't thinking of that." Zelda began making her way to Alistair who had his back turned to her and pulled out Silverbrand. "Alistair!"

Alistair turned to her calling his name and pulled out his shield just in time to block her swing. "What are you doing?" he screamed.

"You have good reflexes," she said as the ringing from her sword and his shield began to dull. She had just done to him what Ser Nicolas had done to her many times before. It was a nice way to learn how to defend from surprise attacks.

Zelda smiled at him as he stared at her puzzled. "Defend yourself." In the same movement she pulled out her shield and swung Silverbrand again. Alistair blocked her once more, also grabbing his blade.

"Seriously?" he said trying to reason with her. "What has gotten into you?"

"Oh, Alistair." Zelda rolled her eyes. "Are you afraid of being beaten by a girl? I just thought these men could use a good demonstration of what we've been teaching them."

"You could've told me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Zelda lunged at him, making Alistair go on the defense. He blocked her swing, then brought up his own sword to hit her shield.

"Quit being a pansy and hit me already!" Zelda yelled at him.

Alistair looked almost as if he didn't want to, but then lifted his sword, and with all his weight, brought it down on her. Zelda lifted her shield to take in the blow. They connected and the force made Zelda step back, going off balance. She quickly regained her footing, however, and relaunched her attack. Alistair had seen what he had done and made to block her swing before lifting his sword to do it again. This time Zelda had to stop her attack to block his swing. They hit again and Zelda was forced back. Alistair took the advantage and went after her with his shield down. It was a mistake.

Zelda regained her balance then pushed her shield straight into Alistair's abdomen, knocking him to the ground. She jumped on his chest and pointed Silverbrand straight at his throat. Alistair looked up at her surprised before she got off his chest and helped him to his feet.

A crowd had gathered around as they fought. When they were done, the men clapped and cheered, calling out Zelda's name. Zelda bowed and pulled Alistair down with her. "Thanks," she said. "I hope you liked our staged fight. We just wanted to show you what we've been teaching, so you can see it in action and hopefully take something from it."

"That was staged?" asked Murdock who had been watching the whole time. "It seemed almost spontaneous."

"Of course it was staged," said Zelda. "Do you really think Alistair could be taken down like that? He's a Grey Warden!"

"I suppose so." Murdock watched as the men began dueling again. They appeared to be doing better after watching the two Grey Wardens. More determination in their eyes. "You're doing a fine job, Zelda, but I still don't think it's going to be enough."

Zelda went to stand beside him. Leliana and Alistair followed her. "I know, but that's the best I can do in such a short amount of time. Are you sure there is no one else here who could fight besides knights and villagers?"

"Actually, there is one," said Murdock.

"Really?" Zelda asked with a raised eyebrow. "And where is he? Why is he not out here helping?"

This made Murdock laugh. "His name's Dwyn, and he's a dwarf from Orzammar. He's a veteran of some sorts and lives here manning the general store. Locked himself up in his home with some of his workers. Says he doesn't need any of us. We could use somebody with his fighting experience, but he won't come out."

"A general store, huh? Is it open?"

"No, Dwyn closed it down the first night we were attacked and locked himself in his house the same day. If you're needing any supplies, we've already taken everything out that he left in there. I suggest going to the tavern for supplies. Lloyd's the only one selling anything right now."

"Hmm." Zelda thought for a moment. "I think I'll go take a look anyway."

"Be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you nothing's there."

"Come on," she said to the others. "Oh, and give these guys a break," she told Murdock. "They're going to need their strength for tonight." Zelda, Alistair, Leliana and Rupee then made their way through the houses that lead into the lake. A wooden dock connected all of them.

"You didn't have to say it was staged," Alistair said to her once they were well into the houses. "You beat me fair. I did not expect that from you."

"But you were beaten by a girl," said Zelda with a smile. "Did you want all of those men making fun of you because of that?"

"It wouldn't really bother me that much. After all, I'm sure Leliana isn't going to let me forget it, and I'm sure you could beat any of them easy. Besides, if I was going to be defeated by any girl, I'm glad it was you."

"That's so sweet," Leliana teased. Zelda nudged her in the ribs.

It wasn't hard to find Dwyn's house. It was the only one with a bolt on the front door. As Zelda went over to investigate, she knocked hard and yelled to see if anyone was home. There was no answer, so she did it again. Still no answer. Frustrated, Zelda kicked the door until the lock broke and the door swung open. On the other side of the door was a dwarf with two humans flanking him. They had their weapons ready and aimed at who or whatever was coming through the door.

"Wonderful. Intruders," said the dwarf. "I hope you've a good reason for breaking and entering into my home."

Zelda bowed to him. "I apologize. I don't mean any harm."

The dwarf looked at her suspiciously before replacing his weapons. His men followed suit. "Apology accepted," he said. "The name's Dwyn, pleased to meet you. Now get out."

Zelda ignored his protest and walked into the house. "Why are you locked up in here? That lock wasn't very strong, you know."

"Ha," Dwyn laughed. "I'm in here surviving, what do you think? We have supplies to last for quite some time, and my boys and I can swing a weapon better than any of those fools out there."

"So then why don't you help to defend the village? Isn't this your home?"

"Yeah, but why should I help them? When did they ever run to my rescue?"

"Hmm, this is just disappointing," said Zelda with her head down. "You're the first dwarf I've ever met, and you just aren't making a good impression."

Dwyn snorted. "So sorry to disappoint you, then."

"I mean, isn't Orzammar known for its fine warriors? Great warriors who aren't afraid of anything since they face the darkest of evils everyday! I don't think a true Orzammar warrior would hole himself up just because he could. A true Orzammar warrior would fight to the bitter end."

"Nice try," said Dwyn. "But that won't work on me. Why do you think I left that sodding place? I went from a fine warrior, to a merchant for an ungrateful village in less than a year."

"That doesn't mean you can't still get your honor back. And I'm sure the village would be more grateful if you helped."

Dwyn turned away from her. "Just get out before I change my mind about killing you."

"Fair enough," said Zelda. She went to leave but stopped. "Just so you know, I'll be right outside the chantry if you change your mind."

All she heard from him before she left was a grunt followed by a slamming door.

* * *

"Well that was helpful," said Alistair as they left Dwyn's house. "He sure has some type of grudge against this place. I wonder what they're ungrateful about?"

"Who knows," Zelda sighed. "But don't worry, I think he'll change his mind."

"I hope you're right."

They made their way to the next house, which turned out to be the general store Dwyn owned. As they entered, Zelda saw that Murdock was right. There was nothing in the store but empty crates and barrels. She searched through them anyway, just seeing if something was left behind. When she got to a few barrels in a corner, she noticed that they were not empty. Instead, they were full of a blackish liquid. When she investigated even further, she found it to be oil.

"What could we do with oil?" asked Leliana.

"I don't know," Zelda said, staring at the oil. "But I'm sure there's something."

They decided to leave, wanting to get back and Zelda needed to find Ser Perth and talk to him. She needed to know what the knights were doing. As they turned to exist, Zelda came face to face with Dwyn.

"Oh," she said startled. "Dwyn, I'm sorry. This is not what it looks like..."

"Stuff it, woman," he said crossing his arms. "I already know the damn villagers came and took everything. I guess that's what I get for not locking it." The two men flanking him grunted.

Zelda felt Alistair come beside her, tense. Rupee was on her other side, growling. "Relax, both of you," she spoke calmly. "What brings you out of your house, Dwyn?"

"Like you don't know," he snorted. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Zelda. I'm a Grey Warden."

"A Grey Warden, huh? Well that would explain it. I don't know where you came from or why you're here defending a home that isn't your own, but you sure do have a way of persuading someone to do something stupid."

"So does that mean I'll see you tonight?"

"Tell you what, Warden. If you're out there, then I'll be there as well. Just don't let me see you running before the sun goes down. I'm not fighting for a lost cause, you hear me?" He began to leave, but Zelda called him back.

"Wait, Dwyn, I just have a question for you?"

"Yeah, what?"

"These barrels of oil, may we use them?"

Dwyn snorted and shrugged his shoulders before leaving the store.

"And thank you," Zelda called out before he was completely gone.

"How do you do it?" Leliana asked astonished.

"Do what?"

"You got that stubborn dwarf to get off his lazy ass and help!" cried Alistair. "I want to know too."

"You just have to know how to read people," Zelda said with a smile.

"You have got to tell me your secret," Leliana pleaded.

"Later, right now there's one last stop before nightfall. So let's head on up the hill to find Ser Perth and get the knights and villagers organized."

* * *

The four of them made their way back up the stairs, finding it worse going up than going down. When they finally reached the windmill again, they came to the group of knights that had stared at them when they first entered the village. A young looking knight with light red hair came out of the group and bowed in front of Zelda.

"Greetings, Grey Warden. I am Ser Perth, until recently in direct service of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, now serving Bann Teagan until my arl awakens. I must say, that I am as relieved as Bann Teagan is to see you here. I must admit I know not how to address you. Is 'my lady' sufficient?"

"It is," said Zelda. "But I would prefer 'Warden.'"

"Please forgive me, my lady," Ser Perth said, as he too, took Zelda's hand and kissed it. "But I don't think I could call anyone as lovely as you anything but."

Zelda sighed. She was used to such flattery, but she didn't think she would get it as a Grey Warden. "Shall we get right to the basics, then?"

"Very well, my lady, I am humbly at your service. Right now, Bann Teagan has put us knights in charge of the front lines. For the past several nights, we have stood up here, taking the bulk of the attacks. It is across the bridge that these monsters like to come from."

"Then this is where we will stand as well," said Zelda. "The villagers will be positioned at the chantry entrance. Hopefully, if everything goes well, they will not see a single corpse."

"That is a high goal, but a good one to shoot for. Yes, I think with a Grey Warden here to aid us that should be manageable."

"I do have a thought, though," stated Zelda. Ser Perth tilted his head and waited for her to continue. "Have you considered using the oil in the village store?"

Ser Perth raised his eyebrows. "No one told me of this. Oil, you say? How much, exactly?"

"Enough to set many monsters aflame."

"Assuming that would hurt them..." Ser Perth considered. "Yes, I see what you have in mind. That might be effective if used carefully. Yes, excellent idea! I'll send some men to collect the oil. We'll use it to slow these creatures down. You are as smart as pretty, my lady."

"Yes, well, that'll change when the night comes. I get pretty dirty when I fight."

"I'm not so sure," he said. "I witnessed your little scuffle down below. You are very graceful."

"So are we just going to stand here and chat, or is there something else we could be doing?" Alistair chimed in.

Zelda was relieved for Alistair's interference. "Yes, I think maybe we should go and collect those barrels, bring them up here, and pour them on the ground. I think right as the path bends would be a good spot."

"Excellent, my lady," exclaimed Ser Perth.

"Then let's go get them."

"No, allow us, my lady," Ser Perth said stopping her as she went to go back down the stairs. "The other knights and myself will go and collect these barrels. You can stay here and rest until nightfall. We will take care of everything." He kissed her hand again then gathered his knights and went down the hill.

"So what is with you today and all these men?" Leliana whispered in Zelda's ear. "They're just jumping hoops for you."

"All I have to do is bat my eyelashes, right? Ugh, it gets annoying sometimes." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You can't say you've always hated it."

"No, but..." Zelda looked over at Alistair. He had walked away from the two of them when the knights had left. He almost acted as if he should have gone with them, but he didn't. Instead, he walked over to the windmill and stared over at the castle.

"Hmm," Leliana smiled.

"It just hurts when you know someone cares, and you force them to watch," Zelda continued.

"Something tells me you're not just talking about Alistair," Leliana said after seeing the look on Zelda's face.

"It hurts, Leliana." Zelda looked away from Alistair and down at the ground. "There was a man I loved, and I broke his heart. I made him wait, and when I finally gave him my heart... it was too late."

"What happened?"

"He died saving me. He died with my family, defending the castle as Howe's men broke through the gate. He stayed when he should have come with me. He stayed so that I could have a chance."

"I'm sorry," Leliana said with serenity. "I can see why you are hesitant."

"Hesitant?" Zelda questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The way you acted when Bann Teagan and Ser Perth kissed your hand. The way you act around Alistair sometimes. I think you like it, but you don't know if you should accept it because your heart still hurts. It's all right. You can still grieve, but also allow another into your heart."

"And how would you know?" Zelda said with scorn.

"I don't mean to offend you. I'm just stating what I've learned from my travels."

"I know you are, and I'm sorry, Leliana. It's just a sensitive topic right now."

"Then maybe you should discuss it with the one person who you should talk to about it." Leliana shrugged her shoulders in Alistair's direction.

Zelda felt her face grow pale just from the thought, but then it grew hard. "You're right," she said. "But now is not the time, obviously. We first need to survive this night. Then I'll see how my heart feels."


	23. Ambush

_A/N: A little trivia about this part: When I played this part for the first time during Arawin's run through, Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' just so happened to start playing from my play list. I thought it was so hilarious that I couldn't stop laughing, and our favorite assassin was able to complete his job. The second time around, however, Arawin was more successful. Anyway, I thought the song worked so well that I kind of made it into their theme song later on. I also found that 'Bad Romance' is a fun song to listen to whiling fighting. The beat makes you really get into it. There are a lot of other songs I found that are cool to listen to as well when playing Dragon Age. I made a list of my favorites on my profile page if you are interested. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Enjoy! Zevran is finally here!_

**Ambush**

Arawin and her group had been traveling through the Brecilian Forest for a few days. Just yesterday they had crossed the Drakon River, north of South Reach and were now making their way west into the heart of the forest. So far the trip came with little sign of the Dalish. They had traded at South Reach, even asking if anyone had spotted a Dalish clan, but no one had any good information. Arawin almost found a reliable source with en elven servant, but was unable to obtain the information as whispers were going around the town. Arawin had been recognized by the fliers hanging up all over the arling. Morrigan and Sten thought it best to leave as soon as possible.

As it turned out, the elven servant was really planning on luring Arawin into a trap. The morning Arawin and the others left South Reach, they were chased after by several guards, the elf amongst them. Arawin had to be carried by Sten as she realized what was going on and tried to kill the elf. She couldn't believe her own people would sell her out, but once she calmed down, and they had lost the guards, Arawin really couldn't blame the elf. After all, times were tough, and there was a lot of money on her, Zelda, and Alistair's heads. 100 sovereigns each, dead or alive, according to a flier she had read.

But now, on the fifth day since the two groups departed, Arawin was wondering if splitting up was a good idea, although she would never admit it. They weren't able to trade very much, and were starting to run out of supplies. Soon, their only means of food would have to be Morrigan, as she could use her magic to hunt or even turn into a predator and capture their food. It wasn't something the witch was looking forward to doing, but it wasn't something she was not used to either.

"How else do you think me and Mother were able to sustain ourselves?" she asked when Arawin questioned her. "Only I really went to Lothering, and on very few occasions."

"Then you don't mind?" Arawin asked. She didn't want to make Morrigan do anything she didn't want to do. If need be, Sten could probably hunt, but Arawin was anything but a hunter. She could cook and gather, but that was about it. There was also the fact that she didn't know what to gather even though Morrigan had shown her a few things. With her luck, she would pick something that would kill them all.

"If I must, then I must," sighed Morrigan.

They walked down a merchant's path just within the forest. It would go west before turning south and go through the Brecilian Passage to Gwaren. It was a dangerous road to take, as Arawin had to hide every time they came across travelers, but as they went deeper into the forest, they came across less and less. Arawin stopped hiding after awhile as it proved to be useless. There was nothing anyone could do in order to capture her even if she was recognized.

Arawin walked in front, with Kunjo panting by her side. Morrigan and Sten followed her, with Morrigan eager to get Sten's attention as the Qunari had been mostly silent their entire journey.

"You are very quiet, Sten."

"Only compared to some," Sten said coldly.

"You just seem so inward, as if you aren't even with us. Just going through the motions?"

"I am trying to figure out why you are here."

"Excuse me?"

"It is evident why Arawin is here. She needs to deal with the Blight, though how she acquired her position is still a mystery to me. But you are no priestess. Shouldn't you be running a shop, or a farm somewhere, rather than fighting?"

Morrigan raised her eyebrows. "You think to tell me my place, Qunari? You are very brave considering. And least you forget, I am the one who talked Arawin into setting you free."

Sten kept his gaze on the road in front of them. "But you still do not belong here. You are a woman, and a mage. What purpose does a woman have on the battlefield?"

"What purpose indeed! Look around you, blind fool! There are women all over this land, warriors and mages both."

"That has yet to be proven."

"Which?" Morrigan questioned. "That they fight? Or that they are female?"

"Either."

"So I am not truly a woman to you? Or Arawin? Hmm. 'Tis interesting to know."

Arawin stopped. "Quiet, you two. Do you hear that?"

"Running," said Sten. "And screaming."

Down the path Arawin noticed a young woman running. She ran fast, and stopped in front of her. "Oh, thank the Maker!" she panted. "We need help! They attacked the wagon; please help us. Follow me, I'll take you to them."

"Wait," said Arawin. "Who attacked the wagons? And who are you?"

The woman had made to turn, but stopped. She breathed in hard and fast, trying to catch her breath. Morrigan eyed her suspiciously. "Darkspawn," she finally said. "They attacked the wagons. Please! My... my son!" The woman took off again, and Arawin grunted as she ran after her.

She could feel the others behind her, probably thinking the same thing. Arawin wasn't sure why she was going to help this woman. She didn't sense any darkspawn at all, but as they raced after the woman, she did notice smoke in the air. Even if it wasn't darkspawn who had attacked her, there was still something wrong. But what type of wrong, Arawin couldn't put her finger on.

The woman rounded a hill, and as Arawin and her companions caught up to her, they found themselves staring down into a small gully in the path. Boulders were scattered about and within were the remains of several burning wagons and dead oxen. What made Arawin suspicion, however, was that the oxen didn't seem to be bleeding. There was no blood on the ground, and only their bodies could be seen. No human or darkspawn bodies anywhere, but the thing that really made Arawin aware was the woman. She stood in the middle of the burning wagons, a smile on her face, and next to her was an elf.

He had bronzed skin, and deep blonde hair. It reached to his shoulders, with a braid that started at both his temples and tied in the back. He too, look at Arawin with a wicked smile.

Lifting his arm, several things began to happen. Out from behind the wagons and boulders, fellow bandits showed themselves. There were many, perhaps twenty or so in count. They all readied themselves as they crept from their hiding places. Arawin could feel her own face lift as she gazed on at the scene. It was about time she was able to use her weapons again. Her companions thought the same. She could hear Sten unsheathing his sword, Morrigan grabbing her staff, and Kunjo growling. His body tense, ready to leap into the air. She began to feel Morrigan summoning her magic as the woman who had brought them here turned out to be a mage. She stood posed, ready to strike with magic crackling around her fingers. The two mages eyed each other, just as Arawin did with the elf.

There was a sound; something cracking. Looking behind them, they noticed a tree was falling, and each jumped out of the way just in time. Arawin jumped toward the front, tucking under and rolling, grabbing her swords within the roll, and straight onto her feet. In the middle of the roll, she heard the elf proclaim: "The Warden dies here!" Once on her feet, she made straight for him. If he wanted her, he'd have her.

The elf had his own twin blades ready. Their swords clashing together as Arawin and the elf connected. She could feel that he was stronger than her, but that made no difference. She had fought stronger foes before, it always ending the same. She was only too happy to be fighting him, and he apparently the same, as the smile on him face had not disappeared.

Arawin swung Fang, following with the longsword, but he was able to block both attempts. He tried to do the same, but Arawin was able to block his just the same. Their swordsmanship was similar, but Arawin soon learned that she was faster than him, but he was still able to block most of her moves. She tried to roll behind him, to stick Fang in his back, but he quickly turned and parried her. The smirk still on his face. It was beginning to annoy Arawin. Her goal was now to make it disappear. She couldn't stand to look at it anymore. Why was he smiling so much?

Arawin grunted as she tried a quick fake to the left, and then attack from the right, but he blocked her anyway, still smiling. She gritted her teeth, growling as he smirked at her. Smack it off, cut it off, anything to keep him from staring at her like that! But Arawin noticed something else about the elf that was also annoying her. She could sense he was holding back on her. He wasn't giving it his all to try and take her down, and she couldn't understand why.

_Well, if he thinks he's going to take me down with only mediocre swordplay, then he's sadly mistaken._

And that _smirk_.

She faked left again, but also faked right. This upset him, as he tried to block her from the right. Arawin saw her opportunity and ran Fang to the left, slicing through his leather armor and into his abdomen. She felt her blade chip the top of his hip bone, and saw the smirk finally disappear. It was replaced with a face of surprise and pain. He crumpled onto her, dropping his swords. Arawin pulled Fang out, hearing the sound of metal on bone, and his shriek of pain as he fell to the ground. There he laid, motionless.

Arawin, satisfied with herself, then began to look around at the scene. She saw her companions fighting the other bandits with no real trouble. Kunjo was busy pulling a man down to the ground by his arm. The man screamed as the hound leaped on him, grabbing him by the throat and ripping it out. Sten stood swinging his greatsword in wide arches, cutting down several bandits at once. Morrigan, who had taken down the other mage very easily by injecting her with some type of spell that caused her to explode, had shifted into a giant spider, and had the most bodies surrounding her. Most were wrapped in tight silk cocoons. The few that remained tried running from her, but were stopped when she shot her silk at their feet. She would then come up to them and bite their necks, injecting her venom, before wrapping them in her silk.

Arawin noticed something buzz by her head, and when she looked up at the hill, she saw three archers. One of them released an arrow which hit Kunjo in the rear leg. He yelped and dropped the hand that was in his mouth. Arawin quickly looked on the ground and found a shortbow with a few arrows scattered about. Picking up the bow and an arrow, Arawin placed it in the string and tried to loose the arrow at the archers. Instead, the bowstring snapped back at her, hitting her arm, and only causing the arrow to fly a few feet. She cried out in pain and in surprise, dropping the bow.

"Sodding-" she cursed. Arawin picked the bow up again, and tried one more time. This time she was more successful, but only with not hitting herself. The arrow only went about a foot from her, even less than last time.

Frustrated, she threw the shortbow on the ground and made her way to the side of the hill, creeping up behind the boulders towards the archers. Stealthily, she came up behind the first archer and ran Fang through his chest. The archer cried out before he fell to the ground, dead. The other two looked on as they saw Arawin rip Fang from their companion. They made to fire at her, but Arawin was quick, and the second archer didn't have time to shoot as Arawin swung the longsword. It chopped off his head, and both his body and head rolled down the hill. A sickening thud could be heard as the archer's body crashed into a boulder.

The third archer, however, released his arrow, and it hit Arawin in the foot, pinning her to the ground. Arawin tried to pull the arrow out, but it was too deep in the ground and the pain made it even harder. The third archer made to fire another arrow at her, this time aiming for her head, but he was fumbling a bit. Seeing her opportunity, Arawin grabbed Fang and threw it at the archer. Fang landed directly in his skull.

As soon as Arawin was able to free herself, she reclaimed Fang and wiped the blood and gore from it on the archer's clothes. She looked down the hill at the ambush site and saw, now, a true bloody mess. Bodies everywhere with her three companions looking around themselves. As Arawin made her way down the hill, careful with her injured foot, she noticed Morrigan kneeling on the ground. She had turned back into her human form. Next to her, with silk tied around his arms and legs, was the elf.

"What are you doing?" Arawin asked as she went to Morrigan.

"He is not dead," Morrigan said looking at her.

"What? I thought for sure I had killed him," Arawin moaned. "I must have aimed too low or something. Sod. I suppose that's why you tied him up? I could just slit his throat right now."

Morrigan shook her head. "I say we wake him. I would very much like to know why he attacked us. As you can see," she said gesturing at the scene around them. "He is not an ordinary bandit. And he proclaimed you a Warden, meaning something was planned. 'Tis most curious."

Arawin replaced her two swords, considering what Morrigan was saying. She was right, the way things had been set up and how he called her a Warden was perplexing. Especially this far out in the Brecilian Forest. "Alright. Go ahead and revive him. I'll ask the questions."

Morrigan waved her hand over the elf's face and chanted a few magical words. Once she was done, she stood and Arawin and Sten joined beside her. Kunjo came up beside Arawin. He sniffed and growled at the elf as he began to stir. Arawin snapped her fingers and Kunjo stopped.

The elf fluttered his eyes open. He moaned a little and moved his arms and feet. When he realized they were tied, he stopped. "Mmm... what? I... oh," he grunted. "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all." He stared up at Arawin and the others, his eyes slightly glazed over. "No, I must be dead, otherwise I would not be staring up at a beautiful spirit nymph."

Arawin grimaced. _Is he trying to flirt with me? No, he's just delusional right now._ "I'm not a spirit nymph. I'm the Warden you tried to kill, remember?"

"Ah, yes," he said shaking his head. "I see you haven't killed me yet. May I ask why?"

His accent was thick, and very foreign. Arawin couldn't place where he might be from. She only knew he was not a native Ferelden. "That's an interesting question to ask someone," she said. "But if you really want to know, I'm keeping you alive for now because I want some questions answered."

"So you plan on torturing me to get the answers, then?" he asked, almost seeming as if he liked the idea.

"If that's what you want, sure."

He only smiled at her, that same little smirk. "Well then, if I am to be interrogated, let me save you the trouble." He shifted his body, making himself more comfortable. "My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

Arawin raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you failed big time."

"Ah, what can I say? It's not everyday I come across a Grey Warden. Most who do never live to tell the tale. This, however, sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career."

"Then that would explain it," said Arawin, crossing her arms. "You're fresh, right out of assassin school, huh?"

Zevran cleared his throat, letting a slight "No" pass his lips.

Arawin let it pass. She was eager to get to the bottom of why he was sent to kill her. She wanted many questions answered. It almost made her sad that he was willing to cooperate. "What are the Antivan Crows?" she asked. She had never heard of them before.

"An order of assassins, of course," said Zevran with a hint of pride. "Out of Antiva. I suppose you wouldn't hear much of them out here, but where I come from we're rather infamous."

"Then people in Antiva must be incredibly easy to kill cause your order isn't impressing me very much right now."

"Oh, fine. Is that what you Fereldens do? Mock your prisoners? Such cruelty," Zevran joked. Arawin could tell he was playing with her.

"Well, I am still alive, aren't I? Otherwise, if you were a good assassin, I would be dead."

"That was the whole plan," he said slyly. "But unfortunately, plan failed."

"So, you came all the way from Antiva just to kill little me, did ya?" Arawin asked, wanting to change the subject. If he was from Antiva, then that would explain his accent.

"Not precisely. I am originally from Antiva, yes, but I was in the neighborhood when the offer came. The Crows get around, you see."

"Who hired you to kill me?"

"Not just you, the other two Grey Wardens as well. But it was a rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was. Yes, that's it. And a man by the name of Howe. He was especially interested in the human girl's death."

Arawin widened her eyes in surprise. "Loghian?"

"Mmm... interesting," Morrigan commented.

"Yes," Arawin continued. It definitely made things more interesting and real. Loghain had put out rewards for their capture, and now, apparently, he had hired an assassin to make sure the job was taken care of. "And Howe. Isn't that the man who killed Zelda's family?" she asked Morrigan.

"I believe so," said the witch. "Though I'm not very familiar with Zelda's back story."

"So Howe and Loghain are working together," Arawin said mainly to herself.

"They certainly looked like it when I met with them," said Zevran.

"It would explain a few things, and why he would want Zelda dead. I wonder if she knows this?" Arawin pondered for a second before turning her attention back to Zevran. "Are you loyal to them? To Loghain and Howe?"

"No, I'm not loyal to them," he shook his head. "I was only contracted to perform a service. Beyond that, I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes?"

"I threaten his right to be a moron, that's for sure. And now what will happen that you've failed?"

"Well, that's between Loghain and the Crows. And between the Crows and myself."

"And between you and me?"

"Isn't that what we're establishing now?"

Arawin grunted. She was getting no where fast with him. "When were you to see him next?"

"I wasn't," said Zevran. "If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results... if he didn't already know. If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be, at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then."

"_If _you had failed?" Arawin questioned. "What? Are you saying you anticipated it? That doesn't sound like something a good assassin would do."

"What can I say?" he laughed, trying to shrug his shoulders. "I am an eternal optimist. Although the chances of succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don't they? Ha, ha. No, I don't suppose you'd find that funny, would you?"

Arawin kept her face straight. She didn't find this funny. "How much were you paid? According to the fliers I've seen, we Grey Wardens are 100 sovereigns each."

"I wasn't paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid quite handsomely. Probably around the amount you mentioned, maybe even more. Which does make me extremely poor at the moment. I only get paid for a job completed. Being an Antivan Crow isn't for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest."

"Then why are you one? Especially if you don't even get paid to do the job before hand."

"Well, aside from a distinct lack of ambition I suppose it's because I wasn't given much of a choice. The Crows bought me young. I was a bargain, too, or so I'm led to believe. But don't let my sad story influence you. The Crows aren't so bad. They keep one well supplied: Wine, women, men. Whatever you happen to fancy. Though the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you. If you were considering joining, I'd really think twice about it."

"Thanks. I'll take that under advisement," Arawin said, changing her stance. Her foot was beginning to throb.

"You seem like a bright girl," Zevran said with slight intrigue. "I'm sure you've... other options."

Arawin lifted her eyebrows again. _There he goes with that damn flirting again. He sure is brave._ "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Why not?" he smiled. "I didn't get paid so I obviously wasn't paid for silence."

"Instead, it seems you might have been told to talk my ear off, then?" Arawin said while pinching the flesh between her eyes. She was beginning to get a headache from him.

"Consider it something I'm throwing in," Zevran winked at her. "And you're the one asking the questions. As it is, if you're done with the interrogation, I've a proposal for you. If you've a mind."

Arawin sighed deeply. "I'm listening. Make it quick before I quiet you permanently."

"Well, here's the thing," he began. He shifted one more time. "I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

A laugh escaped from Arawin's throat. "You must think I was born yesterday or something. Do you think I'm that stupid to trust you, who tried to kill me only moments ago?"

Zevran smiled at her. "I don't think you're stupid at all. I think you're utterly gorgeous, in fact! Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery. But I've done worse things when it comes to honoring the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

Arawin rolled her eyes. _Maker!_ "And what's to stop you from finishing the job later, huh? You can't tell me that in the Crows it's first time or no time at all."

It was Zevran's turn to laugh. "Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. That's just how it is. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you. I can only get out by being with someone they can't touch. So, naturally, that would be you."

Considering his proposal, Arawin still had things she wanted to know, plus a few new ones. "Won't they come after you? I doubt the Crows are just going to let you go."

"Possibly. I happen to know their wily ways, however," said Zevran. "I can protect myself, as well as you. Not that you seem to need much help. And if not... well, it's not as if I had many alternatives to start with, is it?" He chuckled slightly.

Taking another step to relieve the pressure on her foot, Arawin looked down to see she was standing in a slowly widening pool of her own blood. She quickly averted her gaze from it so no one, especially Zevran, would notice. "What do you want in return? There's something I'm sure."

"Well... let's see," he considered. "Being allowed to live would be nice, and would make me marginally more useful to you. And somewhere down the line if you should decide that you no longer have need of me, then I go on my way. Until then, I am yours. Is that fair?"

His proposal was intriguing to her, even if she didn't completely trust him. It would be nice to have another elf as a companion. "Why would I want your service?" she asked. "I already have a mage and a Qunari following me around. What could an assassin provide?"

"I can provide many things. I am skilled in fighting amongst other things. I could warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more... sophisticated...since they may or may not come after you again. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors? No?" He smiled at her with that same smirk again. It made Arawin narrow her eyes and huff, stomping her good foot.

"Warm my bed? What am I, a lizard?"

Morrigan cleared her throat. "I think maybe he means something else entirely?"

"Oh," Arawin said rolling her eyes again. "That's a laugh. So, is that before or after you stab me in the back?"

"Tsk," Zevran chimed, shaking his head. "These things you say, they must drive the men back home simply _wild!_" He shifted himself again and Arawin could see the hole she had made in his abdomen. It was still bleeding, and she knew he had to be in a lot of pain, but he was hiding it very well. "So what shall it be? I'll even shine armor. You won't find a better deal, I promise."

"What do you two think?" she asked both Sten and Morrigan. "He tried to kill you as well."

"I say his proposal is rather intriguing," spoke Morrigan. "He could prove useful, although there is nothing stopping him from finishing the job later on. Whether the Crows will allow it or not."

"I say no," said Sten.

"And why is that?" Arawin asked him.

"Because he is an assassin. There is nothing to make him stop being one."

"Actually, there is you," said Zevran. "Crows don't usually fair good when against Qunari. I believe it's the size."

"Pashaara," Sten grunted. "You know how I feel, but I will follow whatever decision you make."

"That's good to know," said Arawin. Something then came to her. "Are you any good at tracking?" she asked Zevran. "I assume you are for finding me in such a place."

"It is one of my specialties," Zevran said with pride. "It only took me a few days to find you. From eye witnesses and the few things you leave behind at your camps. It did surprise me, however, that you were taking the forest path. If I were you, I would have gone through the forest instead. Much better at eluding pursuers."

"Do you think you could track down a Dalish clan?"

"I can do better!" he exclaimed. "I passed a Dalish clan camped just north of here not two days ago."

"You did?" This was more than Arawin could hope for. She had not been able to find very much so far, and hearing that a clan was so close made her almost want to kiss him. "Can you lead us to them?"

"Sure, but I make no promises. The Dalish do not stay in one place for long. They may be gone by the time we arrive."

"If you lead us to them, then I will accept your offer."

"Then allow me to give you my oath." Zevran bent his head down the best he could in the position he was in. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation... this I swear."

Arawin pulled out her knife and bent down, but she didn't go for the silk wrapped around his arms or feet. In a quick motion, she placed the blade's edge next to his throat, surprising him and causing him to be pushed into the ground. She narrowed her eyes at him and pressed the blade into his skin. "If you're lying to me," she said coldly. "And try _anything!_ Know that I will not let you live again."

He marveled at her. "Ooh, you're rather an aggressive little minx, aren't you? Lovely, too. I will very much need to keep my eyes on you." His eyes brightened and she was caught in their glow. Arawin stared, unable to move as she looked into their golden honey color. She began to feel weak. It was the same feeling she felt when she looked in Nelaros's eyes, and she remembered she hated it.

Arawin shook her head, clearing the fog away that was beginning to form. She grew angry at him and pushed him even further in the ground as she cut the silk ropes. He only chuckled at her, finding her reactions amusing.

When Zevran was free from his restraints, he rubbed his wrists and ankles. Arawin stood and replaced her knife. "Morrigan," she said to the mage. "Could you please heal him?"

"And why do you think I should do that?" she asked slyly.

"Because I said so," Arawin commanded. "And he'll be more useful to us healed than he is now. Not unless you want to explain to Sten why he has to carry him?"

Morrigan snorted but said nothing more. She knelt next to Zevran and began searching through her pack.

"So you are to heal me, then?" said Zevran. "I must have done something right, otherwise I don't see why the Maker would bless me with such lovely women."

"Keep your hands to yourself, elf. Otherwise, I will make you worse than you already are." Morrigan jammed some herbs into Zevran's wound, making him cry out in pain. "Oh quit being a baby. You cry more than Alistair did."

"You could be more gentle, you know," Zevran groaned.

"And why would I want to do that? It wasn't like you tried to have me killed or anything." Morrigan's smile broadened as she stuck her fingers in his wound, making him cry out again.

Arawin limped away from the two of them and began searching through the burned out carts. They were empty, and she figured the others would be as well. This appeared to be nothing more than a set up, made to look like an ambush. Arawin sighed and sat down on a rock. Her foot was hurting very much right now, and she knew she would have to ask Morrigan to look at it once she was done with Zevran. Kunjo came beside her and placed his head in her lap and whined. Absently, she stroked his head and scratched behind his ear. When she looked up from Kunjo, Arawin noticed Sten eying the dead oxen. She got up and made her way over to him despite the pain in her foot.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Interpreting."

She followed his gaze to the oxen. The smell coming from them was disturbing. Flies buzzed around. "You're not thinking of using them for food, are you?" she asked with a disgusted look.

"There are still parts of them that are edible," he said pulling out his own hunting knife. It was much bigger than Arawin's, and more crude looking.

Sten bent down and began cutting at the ox's hide. Arawin retreated as fast as she could to get away from the stench that was let loose when he opened the abdomen. In her attempt to get away, and with the pain in her foot, she tripped, and landed in Zevran's arms.

"I would be careful, my dear," he said helping her up. Arawin struggled and shoved him away.

"Watch it!" she shouted. "And... are you healed already?"

"Your Morrigan is a most skilled healer, I should say so myself. Course, she could have been more caring, but I guess I did deserve it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Don't you think you should go and have her look at your foot?" he asked with a smile. "I could carry you, if you prefer?"

"I'm just fine," Arawin said, crossing her arms and turning her head from him. "Now, did you need anything, or are you going to bother me for the rest of the time we're here?"

"You are the leader, yes? And I did pledge my loyalty to you, so I came to ask what you would like me to do, hm?"

"I don't care," Arawin blurted out, annoyed. She was beginning to wonder why she had let him live in the first place. "Go stand pretty, like you said you would, or... I don't know, go help Sten or something."

"As you wish," Zevran said bowing low to her. "By the way, it would probably be appropriate if I knew your name."

Arawin stared at him aghast. "You don't know my name? How can that be? You were sent to kill me."

"Usually we don't learn target names unless they are very popular people," he explained. "It makes the killing harder, as it can get personal to know someone's name."

"So it's easier to kill 'the merchant' than it is to kill 'Tom,' right?"

"Yes, exactly. You have the jest of it."

"Doesn't make any difference to me, but whatever." Arawin looked at him, but was careful to not gaze into his eyes. She didn't want to feel weak again. It was horrible, and made her feel vulnerable. But she knew she had nothing to fear from telling him her name. If it was true of what he said, then having him know her name would be better than not.

She sighed. "My name is Arawin. Arawin Tabris."

At the sound of her name, Zevran appeared shocked, but then hid the response quickly. His smile returned, and broadened. "Arawin. What a beautiful name. It just rolls of the tongue... Arawin." He whispered her name and it sent shivers down her spine. The way he said it with his accent, and how he rolled the 'r' made her feel strange. The look he gave her afterwards once he saw the expression on her face made her head cloudy and hazy again. "It is a pleasure to meet you Arawin Tabris. I look forward to following you where ever you go."

Arawin stared at him blankly, shaking her head. "Good," she said getting back her mind. "Because I need you to show me where the Dalish camp is tomorrow. Once Sten is done, then we'll leave here and set up our own camp for tonight."

"Right away, mi querida. I shall go help Sten." He smiled at her before leaving.

Arawin watched him leave as he headed toward Sten and the now skinless ox. She wondered about all the decisions that she had made up until now. Agreeing to have them split up, finding the Dalish, now letting the man who tried to kill them live _and_ accompany them. She wondered if he had anything to do with her decision. The way he had looked at her, how he had flirted with her during their conversation. Arawin would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She just wasn't sure how she should act around him. It was going to be interesting, that was for sure.


	24. The Void

**The Void**

It was late, and the sun had set by the time they got camp set. Arawin sat next to the fire, massaging the foot Morrigan had healed for her awhile ago. It was better, but sore. Morrigan was out marking the perimeters of the camp, setting up wards and checking to make sure everything was secure. Sten was next to the fire with a large pot filled with boiling water. He was rummaging through a bag taking things out, examining them and either throwing them in the pot or into the forest. He pulled out something large and roundish. Arawin couldn't tell the color very well from the darkness, but it appeared a dark red in the fire light. She watched as Sten sniffed the object then dunked it into the pot.

"What was that?" she asked puzzled. She had been wondering what Sten was doing. All the things he had placed in the pot were unusually shaped and flimsy looking.

"The heart," he said reaching back into his bag.

"The heart? Of what, the ox?"

"Yes."

Arawin's face showed disgust as she realized what he was doing: Cooking. "What else have you put in there?"

"Heart, liver, kidneys, eyeballs, tongue, blood, and a few herbs and spices." He pulled out another unidentifiable object, sniffed it, then threw it in the pot.

"And that?" Arawin asked, a little disgusted.

"Liver, though it smelled a little green, it should be all right after boiling."

Arawin could feel herself turn green just from the thought. "You're not boiling all those things for us to eat, are you?"

"Yes." Sten didn't look at her, instead continuing with his work. He pulled this time from the bag something long and springy. He stretched it out, examined it like everything else, but instead of throwing it in the pot or forest, he placed it on his lap and picked up a ladle. He stood, and dangled the object high in the air. It went all the way to the ground, and Arawin saw that if Sten wasn't so tall, the thing would have touched the ground. She watched as Sten took the ladle and dipped it into the pot. He took out boiling water and poured it into the object, which turned out to be hollow. The water ran through it, and came out the other end a darkish color. Sten did this several times before he was content. He wrapping the object around his arm like rope, then placed it down on the rock beside him. "Intestines," he said before Arawin could ask. "They can be used for casing."

"I don't even want to know what you're making," she said shifting away from him. The smell alone was beginning to get to her, and what he had dumped out of the intestines was very foul.

"Your Qunari friend is very resourceful," Zevran said as he sat next to her. "I think I know what he's making, but I've never seen it done this way. Course, out here he lacks the proper tools, so I guess he's doing what he can, right?"

"Right, and I don't even want to know," said Arawin. "I've never eaten heart, or liver. Uck. Just thinking about it makes me want to hurl."

"Well, what can you do? Out here there is not much."

"But those oxen, they are eatable, right?" she asked turning to him.

"Well," he started a little hesitantly. "They have been dead for quite some time, but if you mean how they died, then yes, they are fine. I slit their throats. And just in case you are wondering, I did it because I wanted the scene to look real. I'm a bit dramatic when it comes to ambushes. They are my favorite way of assassinating."

"That's interesting, but what other way would you kill them, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Poisons, as is the way of the Crows. But I wouldn't waste poisons on some oxen for one. That would be irresponsible."

"The Crows are known for poisons?"

"Yes," Zevran said with a smile. "It is what we are most famous for. I don't suppose you've heard of Crow Poison? It's rather popular."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that," said Arawin. "But I thought it was used to kill actual crows. Pesky birds. My father used some to kill the crows nesting in our roof. They nearly tore a hole right through."

Zevran chuckled. "I guess that would work, although that's not what it's used for."

"Then what is it used for?"

"Immobilizing. Make the target weak and groggy so you can deliver the final blow with ease."

"That sounds like cheating. Why would you want to immobilize your target and make it an unfair fight?"

This made Zevran laugh even harder. "Not all of us have your quickness, my dear. You see, an assassin simply specializes in striking from stealth... and in maximizing that first attack to be as lethal as possible. Debilitate your foe, either by poison or by crippling their limbs, makes any follow-up combat you need to engage in that much simpler."

Arawin huffed. "I prefer straight up battle, myself. Me and my opponent at full strength, driving at each other, blood splattering, adrenaline pumping. Ah." Arawin breathed in deep as she thought about battle. It was something she loved.

"You enjoy getting the blood flowing, whether it is yours or others'?" Zevran chuckled. "Yes, that sounds like you."

"You think you know me that well, do you?" Arawin laughed. "You didn't even know my name!"

"One can learn a lot about a person when they duel. But I do have a question for you, Ara."

"Wait, what did you call me?" Arawin looked at him astonished.

"Ara," Zevran repeated. "Do you not mind?"

"No, it's just... nobody's called me that for a long time." Arawin stared into the fire. "It was what my mother called me."

"Oh, then I guess I must have hit a soft spot. I will not call you that if you wish."

"No, no," Arawin said as she looked back at him. "You can call me it. I miss being called 'Ara,' actually."

"Well, I can call you whatever you wish then, Ara." Zevran stared into her eyes. She grinned and felt real giddy while looking at him. He was so handsome looking in the firelight. His dark skin glowing, and his eyes deep and beautiful. Arawin had to look away again. Why was she acting like this? All stupid and girly!

"So what was your question?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Zevran chuckled, knowing what she was trying to do. He went along with it. "Yes, that. I happened to notice a very beautiful gold ring on your left ring finger. Might I inquire as to what it means?"

Arawin's giddiness drained away. Her face and voice became hard. "It's nothing," she said, turning back to the fire. She sat on her left hand, hiding it from him. She stared into the flames, breathing heavily and digging her nails into the wood of the log.

"I see," Zevran said noticing her change in mood. "Shall we talk about something else, then? Would you like to know how to make Crow Poison, or any other poison? I know quite a bit of recipes."

"For all your talk of poisons," Arawin said trying to keep her voice steady. She wasn't mad at him, but she was battling with herself. She tried hard to keep the memories of that day from flooding her mind. Why did he have to mention the ring? "One would think I'd have to check my food and drink from now on. Or do you plan on killing me in my sleep?" She turned to him again and he could see the hardness in her eyes. Zevran wasn't sure where it had come from, but he figured he needed to tread lightly with her right now. Arawin seemed unpredictable.

"You need not fear me, Ara," he said using the name he knew she liked, hoping it would lighten her mood. "You must trust me when I say there is no benefit to me killing you now. You or any of the other Grey Wardens."

At the mention of the others, Arawin snapped out of her stupor. She had almost completely forgotten about Zelda and Alistair. A thought came to her. "You might not be able to, but someone else might. Tell me, were there others hired besides you?"

Zevran was relieved that the hardness was gone from her eyes. For a moment, it looked as if he would lose his chance with her. "No, I was the only one hired," he answered. "There are no other Crows coming after you or your friends. Trust me."

But Arawin wasn't sure if she could, about this at least. "But what if they were hired without you knowing?" she asked. "That's possible."

"No, it's not," Zevran chuckled. "Trust me, my dear. No one else is as stupid as me to come after you."

"What? Why?" Arawin almost sounded disappointed. She liked the thought that someone was coming to kill her. The thought excited her and she felt the thrill she craved so much from fighting. Going against another Crow would be fun.

"Because you are a Grey Warden, Ara, and because of that, no Crow will take your contract."

"Because I'm a Grey Warden?" Arawin laughed hard, almost falling off the log. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You should know," said Zevran. "That the Crows have been contracted to kill everyone from kings and queens to lowly peasants and servants. There is no one too high or too low that we will not assassinate. Basically, if we are paid, we will kill. This includes Grey Wardens, and there have been Grey Wardens contracted before, but most Crows won't take a contract to kill a Grey Warden for one simple reason: It's a suicide mission."

"A suicide mission?"

"Yes, because no Crow has ever successfully killed a Grey Warden or their companions. There was one time an entire Crow cell went after one Grey Warden and none of them survived. The Grey Warden of course lived, and even came to Anitva to challenge the Crows to come after him again. No one did, of course."

"So if it's a suicide mission, then why did you accept the offer?" Arawin asked.

It was Zevran's turn to look hard. "I was just the only Crow in the area... so I took it."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay, fair enough." Arawin sighed. "But I still wonder if Loghain might've hired someone else other than the Crows. There are other assassin orders out there, you know."

"Oh yes, I know. I've run into a few."

"So you could agree maybe that's true, and if it is then I might need to contact Zelda and tell her to be careful. Uh," Arawin moaned. "I don't want to, but I think I have to."

"The wards are up and the perimeter secure," said Morrigan as she entered the firelight. "We shall be safe from the outside at least." She stared straight at Zevran.

Zevran smiled at her. "You know, my dear, I meant to thank you earlier for freeing me from my former associate. You don't know how relieved I am to be rid of her."

"It was simple enough," said Morrigan. "She thought she could defeat me with blood magic. Foolish child she was." Morrigan sat herself next to the fire on the opposite side of them. Arawin went over to sit with her.

"I'm thinking I need to contact Zelda, but... Can you show me how?"

"Wasn't it the two of you who decided not to try when you had the chance?" Morrigan sighed.

"I know, but I think now would be a good time to try. I believe it would be wise to tell her about what transpired today. And to also warn her just in case Loghain hired more than one assassin."

"'Tis what I would have done if I were him," she said. "Just to make sure one wasn't incompetent or anything."

"You are so cruel, my dear," said Zevran. "You go straight for the heart."

"Anyway," Arawin interrupted. "How do I contact her?"

"All you have to do is hold the pendent and you should feel it," Morrigan explained. "That's all I can really tell you."

Arawin took the pendent in her hand and stared at it. It didn't seem like much. How this was going to allow her to talk to Zelda, she didn't really know, but she was going to give it a try. Wrapping her fingers around its warmth, she closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. She wasn't sure how it happened, but almost suddenly, she felt a pull. It was as if she had been pulled from her body and she was now swimming in an inky blackness that surrounded her.

Arawin felt as if she was floating. There was nothing around her that she could sense. No fire, no wind, no forest or even Morrigan who she knew was just sitting right next to her. The only thing that she could feel in this dark void was herself... and Zelda.

Zelda's presence was there, but it seemed far away; dormant even. Arawin went to approach it, if she had even moved at all. She couldn't tell if she had walked, or swam, or anything in this place. It was beginning to make her feel a little nauseated.

Stretching out what she thought to be her hand, she touched the presence and waited. Zelda felt closer, but still far away. A slight tingling sensation went through her as she waited for Zelda to respond or for anything at all. After what felt like hours, Arawin began to get frustrated, wondering why Zelda hadn't responded yet. What was going on? What was she doing that kept her from answering? Reluctantly, Arawin let go and she felt herself float away and back into her body. She opened her eyes to find them stinging from the light of the fire. She felt heavy in her body, and it made her sick and light headed. She nearly fell off the log, but Morrigan caught her.

"Well?" the witch asked. "What did she say?"

"Nothing," said Arawin, trying to keep herself from vomiting all over her. "I couldn't get a hold of her. She wouldn't answer."

"Wouldn't answer? What were you just doing now for so long?" Zevran asked. "And what's this whole bond thing our lovely mage was just talking about?"

"How long was I out?" Arawin asked.

"Nearly half an hour," said Morrigan. "That's why we thought you were talking with her."

"And he knows about the blood bond now?" Arawin gestured towards Zevran while glaring at Morrigan.

"I had to tell him something, did I not? And I only told him what he needed to know. Your Grey Warden secrets are safe."

"I guess," Arawin said suspiciously. She wondered how much Morrigan really knew. How much her mother knew since it was she who had discovered they had the blood bond in the first place. "But now what?"

"Well, there is one other way," Morrigan said calmly. "Although it will be painful for you."

"Just tell it to me," Arawin said annoyed.

"The two of you might be far away, but that doesn't mean you can't still feel each other. All you have to do is look inside yourself, and search for her."

"Why didn't you suggest this before? Why use the pendents?"

Morrigan chuckled. "You will find out why once you try."

Arawin huffed, annoyed with how the witch was acting. Why couldn't she just give her a straight answer? And how was she suppose to look inside herself to find Zelda? It all sounded stupid to her, but she would try nonetheless.

Arawin put down the pendent and closed her eyes again. She searched around within herself when she began to feel a sinking sensation. It was different from the last time, not like being pulled. She was floating again in a void, but this void was not completely dark. It swirled with many colors, mostly blues and greens, but she also saw reds and yellows, and other colors of the rainbow. The colors didn't seem to have any type of pattern. They just floated around as she did.

As Arawin swam around in the void, or at least she thought she was. It felt the same way as being in the pendent, although she did seem to sense she was in more control. She could feel Zelda's presence again, but it was very weak, very far away. She wasn't sure if she could even reach it. Arawin began moving towards the presence, but she felt it getting harder and harder as she tried. It felt as if she had to stretch herself. Stretch her legs, her arms, her fingers. She felt like a rubber band being stretched to its limit. It was beginning to hurt, and she realized at once what Morrigan had meant.

The pain shot through her entire self being. She couldn't really say it went through her body, as it didn't feel that way. But she didn't stop, she had to keep stretching, to keep going as she reached for Zelda.

Finally, she felt what seemed to be a finger, touch Zelda's presence. Immediately, she began feeling Zelda's emotions. There was pain and fear, along with a determination to save the village. They had to save it no matter what. If they didn't, then all would be lost.

Arawin shook off these feelings, she had to concentrate. The pain racking through her self was worse than ever. She felt if she didn't hurry, then her grip would be lost. Concentrating hard, Arawin pressed her own consciousness on Zelda. _Contact Arawin, contact Arawin._ She repeated this phrase as much as she could, pushing it onto Zelda before her grip released, and Arawin went flying back like a slingshot.

She felt something hit her in the back. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at the sky, laying on her back. Morrigan and Zevran came into her line of sight. Both of them seemed confused.

"You are very interesting, mi querida," Zevran said as he offered her his hand. Arawin pushed herself up, ignoring his help. When she sat back on the log, she felt her head throbbing. Her whole body ached as well and the nausea from early hadn't gone away yet. When she looked over at the fire, she noticed that even Sten had stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"Well?" she heard Morrigan ask.

"That was horrible," said Arawin as she rubbed her temples.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I now understand why we shouldn't do that. Oh." Arawin slid down from the log and brought her knees up to her chest. Kunjo edged close to her and licked her arm. She scratched behind his ears.

"It won't be as bad as the bond grows," said Morrigan. "But were you successful, at least?"

"Yes, I think. Now all I have to do is wait for her to contact me. I think I'll go ahead and take the first watch tonight. I don't know how long it will be before she does so."

* * *

"Who's idea was it to light a fire?" Zelda asked to no one in particular.

"I believe it was yours," said Alistair.

Zelda growled at him. She wasn't really looking for an answer. She knew it was her idea, and now she was regretting it. The fire that burned in front of them was blazing hot. The heat and the exhaustion she felt from fighting the corpses was not a good mix. Sweat was pouring down her face, dripping off her nose and chin. She felt disgusting and wished more than anything to be in a nice, _cold_ bath right about now.

The oil fire didn't seem to be helping anyway. The corpses were already dead, so they couldn't feel pain. This, Zelda, along with the others, had learned quick. The undead would run through the fire, screeching and flaring their swords. Their flesh aflame, putting a nasty stench in the air. The corpses already smelled bad enough, adding the smell of scorched, rotting flesh didn't help matters. It was making Zelda sick to her stomach, and the corpses were not easy to take down. Not even decapitation seemed to stop them. Zelda had actually screamed at the top of her lungs when a torso with no legs or a head, but only arms grabbed onto her ankles and tried to pull her down. This caused both Alistair and Ser Perth to race to her rescue. They both stabbed their swords into the torso at the same time, and ripped it apart. Alistair and Ser Perth seemed to then glare at each other before looking up at Zelda to make sure she was all right before going back into the battle.

Zelda felt embarrassed by her sudden scream. It wasn't that the corpse had scared her. It had just surprised her was all. Anyone would scream to suddenly have a headless corpse clawing at their feet. But Zelda shook off the embarrassment and headed back into the fray next to Alistair. Together they hacked and smashed the corpses until they stopped moving. To Zelda's delight, it seemed none of them were getting past their line, which was what she wanted. The villagers would see no battle and be perfectly safe-

A sudden urge ran through her, making her stop in her tracks. It was so strong that she couldn't think of anything else. The corpses, saving the village, it was all mute and indistinct. She had to contact Arawin, and she had to do it now.

Zelda held her head, and backed up from the front of the line towards the back where Leliana was.

Leliana stared at her. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"I... I don't..." Zelda found she was unable to speak. The urge was so strong it clouded everything in her mind. She felt if she didn't contact Arawin soon, her head would explode. But she couldn't contact her now! Not during such a battle. They needed her and she needed to get control so she could jump back in. Though it was hard, and the urge fought her all the way, she was finally able to push it to the back of her mind. Her thoughts became clear again, and she rejoined next to Alistair.

The battle seemed to go on forever. The corpses didn't seem to stop coming. Once one was taken down, more would burst through the fire, taking its place. It was a relief to Zelda when she sank Silverbrand into the heart of an armless corpse, and came up to find no corpses coming after her.

"Thank the Maker," she heard Ser Perth exclaim. "I thought it would never end."

Zelda's limbs felt heavy. She could barely lift her shield. Looking around the area, she saw that everyone was still accounted for: Alistair, Leliana, Rupee, Ser Perth and all of his knights, even Dwyn and his two men. They all looked exhausted and sweaty. It felt good to rest, but they wouldn't be resting for long.

"Help! Help!" Zelda saw a villager running up the stairs. He went straight to her breathing heavy. "The monsters are attacking from the lake!" he said. "They're trying to get into the chanty. We need your help!"

Zelda was surprised, but she didn't let it show. "We're coming," she said, then turned to Ser Perth. "Knights! Stay here and guard the path! My companions and I will go and help the villagers."

"Are you sure, my lady?" Ser Perth asked. "It is dangerous. Perhaps we should go instead."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him. "I said stay here. We'll be fine. Dwyn, stay here as well."

The dwarf didn't say anything, only nodded in her direction.

Zelda didn't wait for Ser Perth to answer her, whether he would protest again or not. She only made her way down the stairs with her companions in tow.

"Stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself on the way down. How could she not have thought of something like this? It was probably for the same reason why she thought fire would help. If corpses could run through fire without slowing down, then walking underwater shouldn't be a problem. She cursed herself for not thinking.

When they reached the entrance to the chantry, they saw the villagers fighting for their lives. The corpses, freshly wet from the lake, and giving off a new smell, were all over the place. Some of them had even made their way past the villagers and were hacking at the chantry door. Zelda motioned for them to head there first. She and Alistair plowed into the corpses, knocking them all down and away from the door. They did their best to cut up the corpses into small, harmless pieces before going to help the villagers.

Within the frenzy Zelda found Murdock. He was fighting with two corpses at once. She knocked one of them down with her shield, then stabbed it in the head. Its skull became stuck on her sword and detached from the body when she pulled Silverbrand up. Zelda held up Silverbrand and looked at the skull. She noticed that the eye was still rotating in the socket, and it made her almost want to vomit. Quickly, she flung the skull off and continued in helping the villagers with the remaining corpses.

The night seemed to drag on as they fought. Zelda wasn't sure what time it was, or how long this could continue. She hoped it would be over with soon, for she didn't know how much longer she could last. It wasn't until the sun peaked over the horizon, casting a purplish light across the lake that the corpses stopped coming, and those that they were still fighting fell to the ground, and moved no more.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. She backed into the chantry and pressed her back on the bricks while breathing in hard. Her fatigue and sweaty hands caused her to drop Silverbrand as she slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Alistair and Leliana came over and joined her on the ground. They all let out a small laugh as they realized they had survived the night. And Zelda realized that her goal had come true. Surprisingly, no one had died that night. It made her smile broadly.

"We did it," said Leliana exhausted. "I knew we could."

"Of course," said Zelda. "Did you ever doubt—Ah!" She stopped in mid sentence, grabbed her head and screamed. The urge she had been able to suppress during the fight had reared its ugly head again and was now more forceful than ever. It pressed against her skull, causing severe pain that seemed to run through her entire body.

"Zelda? Zelda! What's wrong?" Alistair cried as he came in front of her and grabbed her arms. She saw the worry in his eyes, but she couldn't really register it. The urge had clouded everything in her mind except for one thing.

"Arawin..." was all she was able to get out of her mouth. She freed one of her arms from his and fumbled around her neck trying to find the pendent. When her fingers had located the round object, they closed around it. Instantly she felt relief as she closed her eyes and was pulled from her body into darkness.

* * *

It was almost comical to Zelda as she floated in the void. The way it felt wasn't any different than how she had been before. There was no pain here, of course, or at least physical pain. As she edged around, wondering where this could be, it made her think of the Fade. She wondered if it was anything like it, because it did feel somewhat like a dream, although with no color or scenery. Just blackness. But in the blackness she could feel Arawin's presence. It pulsated even, giving off its own waves that drew her to it. As she came close, she touched it, and immediately felt the alien emotions of the elf. Zelda found her to be stressed and tired, and a little worked up which wasn't unusual.

_It's about time_, she heard Arawin's voice say. The way it sounded was very dreamlike, wavy and it echoed through the darkness.

_What are you saying?_ Zelda thought. Or did she say that out loud? She wasn't sure. Nothing about this void she could be sure of.

_Stop contemplating this place, _said Arawin. _I've been trying to contact you all night. What have you been up to?_

_Me?_ Zelda thought. _I've... wait. That urge. Was that you?_

_Yes._

_You could have killed me! I was in the middle of a fight when that happened!_

_How was I suppose to know? _Arawin sounded frustrated. _Look, sorry if it almost killed you, but it didn't. Now, I wanted to talk to you for a reason._

_Did you find the Dalish? _But Zelda realized she already knew the answer.

_No, but what I have to tell you is just as important._ Arawin went on to tell her about Zevran and how he was hired by Loghain and Howe to kill any remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Zelda wasn't at all surprised that the two men would do such a thing, and not even surprised or mad that Arawin had spared Zevran's life. She was a little annoyed however that she allowed him to tag along, though. Arawin was playing with fire when it came to letting the assassin sleep right next to her, especially since he was a Crow, but there was no convincing her otherwise.

_He's not going to do anything,_ Arawin argued. _Not with Morrigan and Sten watching him constantly. As well as Kunjo following me wherever I go. _

_I know,_ said Zelda. _But it's still risky. Crows have been known to be very creative when it comes to __their kills. But I won't push the issue. I trust you know what you're doing._

_Just watch out yourselves. I wouldn't put it past Loghain to hire another assassin just in case. _

_Don't worry, we'll be on the lookout. But I think we'll be safe here in Redcliffe. _

They continued their conversation with Zelda explaining to her what had transpired from when they parted. From what they had learned in Rainesfere and on to the battle with the undead.

It was interesting how little the two spoke. It seemed that in this void, telling one another about the things that had happened was easy. They didn't have to explain anything at all, as if once it was said the other understood without further explanation.

Arawin could sense Zelda's distress when she mentioned the news about Howe taking over Highever. While Zelda could sense something about Arawin whenever she mentioned the elven assassin. What it was, she couldn't be sure, a sort of interest, maybe, that could prove deadly. She didn't question Arawin about it, as even though she didn't understand it, she also did. And this was how it was with Arawin as well, so no use asking.

When Zelda was done, they both stayed silent for a moment. Their thoughts and emotions staying neutral.

_So, do you know what's going to happen next?_ Arawin finally asked.

_I assume we may try and get into the castle,_ said Zelda. _Otherwise... no, I don't._

_Well, good luck. It sounds like you're going to need it._

_And you as well. If Zevran is telling the truth, then you might be closer to the Dalish than you think. Contact me again when you find them._

_You promise you'll pick up next time?_

_I promise. Or at least, I'll try if I'm not fighting like I was._

The two women sensed each others good-byes and separated themselves from one other. Zelda made her way back into her body and felt so heavy and sick that she became dizzy when she opened her eyes. She groaned and saw Alistair was still there, holding her, a worried look on his face.

"Zelda! Thank the Maker you're all right," he breathed.

"Huh?" Zelda was unable to say much more, afraid that she might be sick all over him if she did. She noticed as well that everyone seemed to be hovering over them. She saw Leliana's face along with Murdock's and Ser Perth's, even Bann Teagan as she realized she had been carried into the chantry. They all stared down at her worried.

"What happened?" Alistair asked her.

Zelda looked at him and waited for her stomach to settle before answering. "I just spoke to Arawin."

"Is that what you were doing? We all thought you passed out from something. You were gone for a long time. No one could revive you!"

"It wasn't that long," Leliana corrected him. "Maybe only thirty minutes. It was still scary, though. You almost looked dead."

"No," Zelda said shaking her head. She then got a whiff of herself and it made her even more sick. "But could I tell you later? I would love a bath first."


	25. The Unexpected

**The Unexpected**

The morning was very bright. It was good to see, as the night before seemed very dark, as well as never ending. Zelda was standing on the shore of the lake, looking across its glistening waters. After she had taken a nice bath, and rested a little, she was beginning to feel a lot better. She figured why she felt horrible had to be the combination of both the fatigue from fighting and her first time using the pendant to communicate with Arawin. It had been an unpleasant experience.

Rupee ran around the shore, chasing some of the children as they played with her. Their happy laughter and smiles made Zelda feel good to know that she had succeeded in keeping all the villagers alive that night. A lot were injured, but they would live, and that's all any of them cared about.

Bann Teagan had given a speech earlier that morning, after Zelda had rested, in order to honor her and her friends for saving their lives. She wished he hadn't, for it was not just her who had helped to keep the village from being destroyed. Murdock had proved himself to be a fairly good swordsman, and Ser Perth and his knights had certainly shown their skills. In fact they had been fighting the corpses for many nights, while she had only fought them for one. She began to suspect that it might have had to do with more of Teagan's affection towards her than anything else. Though, no one else seemed to complain. The village saw her, Alistair, and Leliana as heroes.

After the speech, Teagan had went to Zelda alone, asking for her to meet him at the windmill in an hour. He had something urgent he wanted to speak to her about. He wouldn't say anything more. Zelda told Alistair and Leliana, and they wondered what he was going to tell them.

Alistair was also on the shore. He was also playing with the children and Rupee. Chasing the large dog down and tackling her to the ground. It was fun for Zelda to watch. Any other time it would seem weird to see a fully grown man playing around with a dog and children, but not now. They all needed some leisure time, and it was good to watch them have fun. Although Zelda couldn't help but to wonder why Rupee got along with Alistair so well. She had always been wary of men, and the only man she got along with who wasn't related to Zelda was Rory. Why Alistair was different, Zelda couldn't quite see. She knew it had to do with something more than him giving her scraps.

"How are you feeling?" Leliana asked, coming beside her. She had been at the chantry, helping out where she could.

"Better," Zelda answered. "It's amazing what a bath can do for someone. I'm still pretty sore, but nothing that will hinder me or anything."

"That's good to hear, but I came to see you for another reason than to ask how you are."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked, turning to Leliana.

"I have someone I think you would like to meet." Beside Leliana was a woman with soft blonde hair and she appeared to be very swollen with child. She stared at Zelda with a look of wonder.

"Hello," Zelda said, being friendly. "And who might you be?"

"You are the Grey Warden that saved us, yes?" she asked coming closer to her.

"That is correct, but I'm not the only one. Alistair over there is a Grey Warden as well, and he helped defend the village, too."

"Yes, I see," the woman said. There was a sadness in her voice as she spoke. "I wanted to come see you. To ask you something about... Ostagar." Zelda nodded her head. She wasn't sure what this woman wanted to know, but she would tell her anything. "My name is Helena," she continued. "And my husband... his name is Ser Jory."

Zelda looked at her shocked. "You said... Ser Jory?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to know... I've been following the rumors of what happened there. I was kind of hoping he was amongst the survivors, that he might have been the one they are looking for, but it appears I was wrong." She stared over at Alistair and it almost seemed as if she was going to cry. "So I just want to know," she said in a shaky voice. "What became of him? Did he become a Grey Warden like he always dreamed?" Helena stared into Zelda's eyes, her own soaking in tears.

The memories of what happened during the Joining came flooding into her mind. Zelda had hoped she would never have to relive those moments. She thought for a moment, knowing that Helena was waiting for an answer. Maybe she wouldn't tell her everything. "He did," she said. "Ser Jory became a Grey Warden."

Helena smiled broadly and there was now hope in her eyes. "That is good to hear. But please, tell me of his fate. Did he perish at Ostagar? Did he die a hero?"

"Ser Jory was very brave," said Zelda. "He volunteered to go on the front lines when the battle began."

"That does sound like him," Helena whispered. "Do you think... do you think he would have survived if it wasn't for Loghain?"

"I... don't know," Zelda said timidly. "It's hard to say. Ser Jory was a very formidable fighter, and maybe he would've had a better chance if Loghain had actually joined in the battle, but... like I said. It's hard to say."

Helena looked down at the ground. Zelda could see the tears running down her checks. She wanted to comfort her, but she stood where she was. Helena brought her head back up and stared at her, a more prideful expression on her face. "It doesn't matter what Loghain says. What he did or didn't do. I now know the truth. My husband was a Grey Warden, and died a hero. His child will know this and will be proud. Thank you. Thank you for giving me my hope back."

"You're welcome," Zelda said bowing to her. "It was an honor to meet you. Ser Jory spoke very highly of you."

"He always did." Helena went to walk back to the chantry. Leliana offered to help her back, but she refused. She could do it on her own, and knew that her husband was watching over her.

"That was really heart wrenching," Zelda said as she watched Helena make her way to the chantry. "I'm glad I did help her, though."

"You lied to her, didn't you?" Leliana asked.

"I told her what she needed to know, was all. Should it matter if I stretched the truth a bit?"

"I guess not. As long as she doesn't learn the truth and it causes her more pain than what she was feeling before."

Zelda looked out over the lake again. Her gaze slowly made its way to the castle, and she let out a small sigh. "I think it's time. Shall we make our way back up the stairs and find Teagan?"

"After you."

Zelda and Leliana shouted for Alistair and Rupee to come along. Together the four of them made their way back up the hill towards the windmill. Zelda hoped that whatever Teagan wanted to talk to them about was a plan of getting into the castle and finding out what was going on.

* * *

There was a twitch in Arawin's face as she stared at the empty clearing in the forest. This was the area Zevran had said he'd seen the Dalish. Now it was completely empty with no sign that anyone had even been there. Arawin felt she might explode. She thought she had been so close.

"I told you, didn't I?" Zevran made his way to her side but far enough away to keep her from hurting him. "I warned you they might not be here."

Arawin narrowed her eyes at him. "You said you were going to take me to their camp. This doesn't look like their camp at all!"

"I said I would take you to their camp, yes, but I didn't say they would be here. The Dalish never stay in one spot for very long."

Arawin stomped away, growling to herself. She wasn't really mad at Zevran, just at the situation. She hated that she had the Dalish in her hands, yet they slipped away. It was making her dreary and a little sick. Finding a large rock, Arawin found herself sitting upon it. Her stomach was still doing flip flops from last night's meal. Sten's little concoctions didn't seem to settle well with her.

Once Sten had deemed the organs done, he took them from the boiling water and cut and smashed them into mush. Taking the intestines he had cleaned, he turned them inside out and tied off one of the ends. He then went on to pour the organ mush into the intestines, every so often pinching off a piece, tying it off, and then placing the links on a rock. The fire engulfed the rock and the links in smoke. Once he found them to be done, Sten went on to hand everyone a link. He called them blutwurst.

"This is not how they are usually made, but it is good enough," he said before sitting down to bite into his own link.

Arawin sniffed it. It didn't smell too bad, but she had seen what had gone into the links: organs she had never thought to be edible. Even though she had lived in an alienage, never had they been so poor as to not eat regular meat.

She took a bite and chewed before sticking out her tongue, the mushy remnants clinging to it. It wasn't so much the taste, but the texture, springy and rubbery. Some of the larger pieces had escaped being mashed.

"Mmm, it's actually not that bad," she heard Zevran say. Turning to him, she saw he was nearly done with his. Quickly she brought her tongue back in and swallowed. As soon as it hit her stomach, it began to protest, and it didn't help that her stomach was already queasy from earlier. Despite the taste, texture, and queasiness, however, Arawin found she was extremely hungry and downed the remainder of her link. She even went on to eat two more, but she had to stop at the third one when she found it obtained a surprise for her.

As Arawin chewed down, she came across something hard. When she pulled it from her mouth she found the object to be round and somewhat clear looking. She could almost see through it. And even though it was hard, she found she could peel it like an onion with her fingers.

"The lens," Sten said seeing her playing with the round object.

"The lens of what?" she asked.

"The eyeball."

Arawin stared at him almost horrified. "You mean this hard thing was in the eye?"

"Yes."

Arawin quickly throw the lens down on the ground. She found she was done eating for the night.

Now, as she sat on the rock, her stomach protested from both sickness and hunger. She hoped the sickness would pass soon. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. Her weariness was beginning to get to her as well. The rock felt comfortable to sit on. She brought up her knees and placed her elbow on one while cupping her chin in her hand. Slowly she began to feel herself drift off as she closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds of the forest.

A loud bark and a thump suddenly brought Arawin back. She turned to see Kunjo crouched and growling. He had positioned himself in between her and Zevran. She eyed the fellow elf suspiciously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said sounding innocent. "I was just making my way over here was all."

"Uh huh." Arawin turned herself fully around to stare at him. "Kunjo doesn't just act like that because you just so happened to be walking over this way. He is my man, you know. He's going to protect me if he thinks there's someone trying to take me by surprise."

"So he's your man, huh? I didn't realize you were already spoken for."

"Of course," Arawin said getting off the rock and kneeling down at Kunjo's head. "He's the perfect man; loyal, doesn't speak, and no matter what I do, he will never disapprove. Isn't that right, boy?" She scratched his ears and Kunjo licked her face making her laugh. "So obviously," she said after standing and wiping off her face. "You were up to no good."

"Yes, you caught me," Zevran sighed. "But not up to no good. I just wanted to come and see if you were all right. You look very tired. Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"No, I had to wait for my fellow Warden to contact me. It took her forever, but eventually she came through. Anyway, you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. And shouldn't you be looking around to see if there is anything that might tell you where the Dalish went? That would be nice."

"Unfortunately, as much as I would love to do that for you... I can't."

Arawin's eyes narrowed but she kept her calm. "Could you please explain?"

"Because they didn't leave anything. That's how they are," he explained.

"It's true," said Sten as he came over to them. "I cannot find anything that would even suggest there was a camp here."

"Then maybe someone wasn't here," Arawin said. She faced Zevran. "You're not lying to us, are you?"

Zevran looked hurt but not in a serious way. "What, Ara? Do you still not trust me?"

Arawin considered him. She really wasn't sure. She knew she had to on some level, or else why did she not kill him when she had the chance? More than anything, she really didn't trust herself. "I... do," she said slowly. "It's just..."

"I think we should be heading further east," said Morrigan as she stepped into the little group. Arawin was relieved to have her interruption.

"Why? Did you find anything?" she asked knowing that the witch might be her only hope.

"The Dalish were here," she said. "I can feel their magic. It's very faint, but it's here."

"So can you trace which way they went?"

"Not by magic. The magic here is not going in any direction. It's stable. I only suggest we continue east because that's the most likely direction the elves will be heading."

"That's good enough for me," said Arawin. "Come on, let's keep moving then."

It didn't take them long to get moving. Kunjo made sure to position himself in between his mistress and the assassin that seemed to be too interested in her. The mabari growled at him before taking his place at her side. He would make sure no one got past him to get her if he could help it.

* * *

The castle was very quiet as Zelda and her friends made their way to Bann Teagan. He was standing next to the windmill, watching the castle, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Zelda stopped only several feet away from where he stood. She was not sure if she should disturb him.

"Odd how quiet the castle looks from here," Teagan stated. "You would think there was nobody inside at all." He turned around and looked at the small group. "I am glad you came here. There is much we need to discuss. I think now, more than ever, is the perfect time to enter the castle."

"How?" Zelda asked. "Isn't the gate locked from the inside? There is no way to open it."

"That is true, but there is another way in besides the bridge. Here, in the windmill is a secret passage known only by my family. A trap door opens to a long ladder which goes down to a tunnel that leads under the lake and into the dungeons."

Zelda felt shocked. "There is? Why didn't you tell us about it? Why haven't you used the passage already?" She was beginning to get angry at him. He could have already done something about all this.

Teagan shook his head, obvious to her mood. "I did, but I had no idea what lurked in the castle. And I couldn't just leave the village to fend for itself. But with you here now, I think it is possible. We can enter the castle together and deal with the matter."

It was a thought that if anything was intricate. "This passage way, only your family knows about it?"

"Yes, in fact it was used by my father and sister when they were being chased out by the Orlesians. I have a signet ring that can be used to open the hatch on the trap door, and on the lock on the door in the dungeons. Only myself and Eamon have them, which might explain why neither Isolde or Connor have not used the passage way to get out."

"Either that or they're dead," said Zelda.

"Or something else entirely is involved here." Teagan shook his head, not really wanting to think about either situations. Zelda didn't want to either. "Alright, this is what I think we should do," Teagan continued. "I'll-" He stopped, eyes became wide, and his mouth even dropped a little as he stared past Zelda and the others. His hand slowly came up and pointed at something behind them. "Maker's breath!" he exclaimed.

Zelda turned to where Teagan was pointing and saw a sight she did not expect. At first she thought she was going to see more corpses come to life even during the daytime. But instead, she saw a woman running down the stairs with a single guard. She was holding up her dress, careful not to trip on it. Her clothing was that of nobility and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun high on the back of her head. Zelda heard Alistair gasp as she ran past them and straight to Teagan.

"Oh Teagan!" she breathed out. She had a very thick Orlesian accent. "Thank the Maker you yet live!"

"Isolde!" Teagan nearly shouted, astonished. "You're alive! How did you...? What has happened?"

Isolde shook her head. "Teagan, please listen to me. I do not have much time. I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw my opportunity, but I must return quickly. And I... need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

Zelda came closer to her, staring in her face. "Lady Isolde," she said. "I think we're going to need more of an explanation than that. There is no way Teagan is going alone without us."

Isolde turned to her with a look of utter disgust. "And who are you? Why do you think you can talk to me in such a way?"

"Because I am Zelda Cousland, Grey Warden, and the one who made sure this village didn't get destroyed last night."

Isolde's eyes seemed to pop from their sockets. "Cousland..." she whispered. "I did not... I mean..." She was flustered. "Pardon me, I... I would exchange pleasantries, but... considering the circumstances..."

"Please, Lady Isolde..." Alistair said coming beside Zelda. "We had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers."

"Alistair? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Isolde seemed almost as if she didn't know what to think or say.

"Enough," Teagan said. "Isolde, please tell us what is going on. There are many things that need to be answered."

"I know you need more of an explanation, but I... don't know what is safe to tell," Isolde said softly. She looked at Teagan with pleading eyes. "There is something in the castle. Something evil that has killed almost everyone and brings their corpses to life. I know the mage responsible was caught, but that hasn't stop it. And... it has done something to Connor. He is going mad. He won't leave the castle with me or anyone else. I don't know what to do. That's why I thought coming to get you would help. You are his uncle, you could talk to him, reason with him. Make him understand."

"An evil?" asked Zelda. "What's this mage you're talking about? Does this have anything to do with Arl Eamon getting sick?"

Isolde reluctantly took her gaze from Teagan and looked at her. "Yes," she said. "The mage, he is a part of the castle staff. We found out he poisoned Eamon, then after we locked him up, he let loose something in the castle."

"Eamon was poisoned?" Teagan shouted.

"Y-yes," Isolde said turning back to him. "But he is still alive, thank the Maker."

"Well that's good," Alistair mumbled.

"So this evil," Zelda stated. "It's killed everyone but you, Connor, and Eamon, right?"

"There are still a few guards left," said Isolde. "But not much. I do not know how long that will last, though. After every night since this started Connor seems to be getting worse and worse. Please, Teagan. Come with me! I know if you can talk to him he will listen. If we could get him out of the castle then he should be himself again."

Zelda studied Isolde for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything?"

Isolde looked at her horrified. Zelda could see the guilt in her eyes. "I... I beg your pardon? That's a rather impertinent accusation!" she said trying to hide her horror.

"Not if it's true," Zelda said not buying it. She crossed her arms and gave the arlessa a deep gaze.

Isolde didn't let up. Her voice became angry and more forceful. "An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage! I came for help! What more do you want from me? Teagan, I do not have much time! What if it thinks I am betraying it? It could kill Connor! Please come back with me... Must I beg?"

Teagan's face was full of grief as he was torn. He finally relented with a sigh. "Alright, I will go with you, Isolde."

The arlessa's face lit as she heard what he said. "Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"I'm certain," he answered. "Besides, I can't just let Isolde go up there alone. I need to help. They are my family and I must do something in order to save them in anyway I can."

Zelda felt a cold pang deep in her heart. Something about this situation was familiar.

"But I do have a plan," Teagan continued. "Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

Isolde nodded. "Please do not take too long. I will be by the bridge." She then made her way back up the stairs with her guard.

Teagan made his way in front of Zelda. "This is what I think we should do. I will go with Isolde to the castle, while you and your friends use the secret passage to gain entrance. Once you are in the castle, find me. Hopefully what ever this evil is, I can try and do something to distract it so you can free everyone. I hate to put you in such danger again, but I don't see what else to do."

"It's all right," said Zelda. "I'm a Grey Warden. I am in danger all the time."

"As you are," he smiled. He handed her his ring. "Here is the signet ring. Whatever happens, you must make Eamon the priority. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else... we're expendable."

"No you are not," Zelda said forcibly. "I will free all of you. If I could get the whole village through a night like that without a single death, then I can get all of you out as well."

"You are brave as well as beautiful, it seems. The Maker smiled on me indeed when He sent you to Redcliffe. This isn't necessarily the way your father wished for us to meet, but I suppose it's better than never."

Zelda wasn't sure what to say to that. Why did her father want them to meet? Luckily Zelda didn't have to say anything. It was Leliana who spoke up. "So is that it, then? We're just going to send him with that woman? It seems so dangerous!"

"We have no choice," said Zelda. She looked at Teagan. "We know what we need to do, so go before it's too late."

"Thank you, my lady," he said bowing to her. "I hope to see you soon." Teagan made his way to the stairs and followed them up to the gate that would lead to the bridge.

"Are we going, then?" Alistair asked once Teagan was out of sight.

"No, not yet," said Zelda. "We need to let Teagan get in first, and I think we need something else..." Zelda began making her way down the hill toward the village. The others followed her, not sure what she had in mind. When she got to the chantry, Zelda found Ser Perth and his knights standing by the door talking. "Ser Perth," she said getting his attention. He stopped his conversation and walked over to her, bowing low.

"My lady."

"I need you to gather your knights and go stand guard at the castle gates."

"What for?" he asked looking confused.

"Because when I open them, I may need your help."

"What are you saying? Those gates can only be opened from the inside."

"Exactly," Zelda said with a smile. "I found a way to sneak into the castle, so while I do that, I need you to be waiting."

"Perhaps it would be best if I went with you," he said. "After what happened this morning, are you sure you are up to the task?"

"She's up to it just fine," Alistair muttered. "And she has us anyway."

They both ignored him, even though Zelda was flattered by his statement. "It's all right, Ser Perth, I'll be fine. Now just go ahead and get ready. We will be entering shortly."

"As you wish, my lady." Ser Perth went to take Zelda's hand but she pulled it out of his reach before he could. She and her companions made their way up the hill toward the windmill again leaving Ser Perth wondering.


	26. In the Darkness

**In the Darkness**

"What do you mean, you haven't seen them? I thought you just said you did!" Arawin was trying to get information from a few traveling merchants about the whereabouts of the Dalish, but they were being anything but helpful.

"Maybe we saw them and maybe we didn't," said the first merchant. They were human, and giving Arawin a hard time.

"But you just said a moment ago that you saw a Dalish clan traveling to the east! Why are you changing your story now?"

"Why should we help you?" said the second merchant. "All we do is get trouble from you knife-ears."

"And why can't you find them yourself? Don't elves have some kind of elven detection or something stupid like that? Or are you lacking necessary parts?"

"I don't think she's lacking anything really," said the second merchant. Arawin gritted her teeth and placed her hand on the hilt of Fang, ready to bring it out if she needed.

"Tell you what," the second merchant continued. "We'll help you if you give us something in return."

"Yeah," the first one added. "We've been traveling for a while now... and haven't had much... company."

"We don't mind if it's elven."

"You would die before you even got to touch me, shem," Arawin said as she unsheathed Fang and pointed it at the merchants.

"There's no need for that," said the first merchant.

"We're only trying to make it so that we both get what we want."

Arawin felt someone walk up behind her and she turned around. A third member of their party, who Arawin assumed might have been a soldier instead of a merchant, was standing at her back, smiling as he looked down on her. He was a big man, much bigger than the other two. He carried a greatsword on his back, and towered over Arawin like a giant. It made no difference to her. Arawin actually liked the idea of a fight at the moment. These merchants were making her mad and she needed something to relieve her stress.

"Do you think a fight really necessary?" asked the first.

Arawin only smiled. "I think a fight-"

"–will not be necessary, gentlemen." Zevran walked over next to Arawin and turned toward the two merchants.

"And who are you? Another knife-ear to entertain us?"

"Who I am isn't as important as why I am here. Do you really think it fair to pit such a large man against such a small girl?" Arawin growled but Zevran ignored her.

"Of course it is!" said the second. "How else are we suppose to ensure a win?"

"But you might damage her. Then she would be no use to you."

"We could always find a use for _her_, there's no doubt about that. In any condition."

"Perhaps, instead, we might be able to make... an arrangement?"

"Why are you talking about me as if I'm some kind of _whore?_" Arawin burst out. "Forget it! I don't need your help and I especially don't need _yours!_" she said gesturing toward Zevran. "Get out of my way!" Arawin pushed Zevran aside as she stomped away from the merchants and back into the forest.

Arawin was so steamed that she didn't know which way she was going or where their camp was. At that point she didn't necessarily care. All she wanted was to get away from the situation and try and calm herself. Her hand clenched around Fang's hilt, making her knuckles turn white. She stopped in front of a large oak tree and looked down at her hand. Seeing how white it had become, she released her grip and relaxed her arm. She sighed lightly and slumped her shoulders. A twig snapped behind her and her grip on Fang tightened once again. She turned, taking a defensive position, and came face to face with Zevran.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she said.

"Ara, if I wanted to sneak up on you, then you wouldn't know. But you shouldn't let such things get to you, my dear. It's an unflattering feature to see such a beautiful woman so anger."

"Then why did you do that? Did you think I couldn't take them down myself?"

"Oh, I know you could have. But must you always cut down those that insult you?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "I see. I guess that means I will be saying nothing negative about you in the future. But one thing you must understand, as an elf myself, and as a Crow, I have learned to not take such insults so harshly. I have worked with humans, elves, and dwarves, if you can believe such things, alike. And trust me when I say that we have not always gotten along."

"I know what you mean, but I can't help but to feel the way I do."

"You will learn in time."

Arawin rested her back against the oak and closed her eyes. She felt so tired all the sudden. Her muscles ached and her head spun with the events of the day. They had been looking for the Dalish for what seemed like forever, and she was getting restless.

"Tsk. You look so tired, my dear. It is all this constant walking and searching. I think I know what you need."

"Well I doubt you can give it to me," Arawin laughed.

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear? My thought is this: We retire to your tent and I show you the sort of massage skills that one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse."

_He's joking, right? _But Arawin still pondered on it. "That does sound good, actually."

"A willing victim it is."

"Wait," she said opening her eyes and seeing the gleam in his. "You aren't trying to seduce me, are you? How do I know this isn't part of your plan?"

"Hmm. This is true. Seducing the assassination target is a sound tactical choice. It makes the job much more fun. It also makes for easy poisoning."

"Are you trying to say you're going to poison me? I think I would know if you do."

"Not really," said Zevran. "If you did know, then it would obviously be too late."

"Is that a denial? I can't tell."

"Are we not past this? Tsk. I thought we were. Allow me to say this: I am no longer in the business of attempting to kill you. Not only would it gain me little at this point, it also happens to be incredibly hard."

"Hard, because I won't let you, nor will either of my other companions."

"This is true, but you still haven't officially accepted my offer. Shall we go to your tent and retire?"

"But it's the afternoon," she pointed out. "Do you plan on staying in my tent for the rest of the day?"

"I can stay in your tent for as long as need be. Even into the night."

Arawin considered him. "Hmm. No."

"As there are many reasons why, but could you explain?" Zevran seemed a little disappointed.

"Because I'm on to you," she said. "You think you can seduce me just like that? Well, I'm a lot harder to seduce than you may think."

"Really?" Zevran's disappointment dissolved and he sounded intrigued. "That sounds like another challenge."

"You can try, but I won't let you. I know how you work and can easily block any attempt you pull."

"I have several ways to seduce a beautiful woman. I'm sure you can't block them all."

"Try me." Arawin immediately wished she hadn't said that.

Zevran slowly walked up to her and pinned her to the tree. He placed his arms on either side of her head and gazed into her eyes with an intense passionate glare. "You really think you can beat me at such a game?" He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against her neck. She trembled at his touch. Her knees buckling, as she needed to reposition her legs to stay on her feet. Zevran moved his head across Arawin's chest and nestled on the other side of her neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his body against hers. He placed a knee in between her legs, separating them, then began kissing her neck with soft little pecks.

Arawin turned her head away from his and tried to free herself, but his grip was too strong. But at that point, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to get away. His touch was both gentle and firm. Arawin expected that Zevran had had experience with such things, but she wasn't actually sure how much. Now she knew that perhaps she wouldn't be able to resist him. He was doing far too good of a job.

Feeling that he was no longer at her neck, she looked back at him and saw he was staring at her. A wicked smile went across his face. "See? You can't resist me even now. I can see it in your eyes. I believe I won even before we got started."

Arawin quickly lost any interest she might've had for him and with all her might pushed him off. "Jerk!" she spat as she stormed away for the second time that day.

"What? I thought you said I couldn't seduce you."

"If you ever do that to me again, I will slit your throat!"

"Such ideal threats. Tsk, tsk. Don't worry, my dear Ara. I have many more things to test on you. I don't like using the same method twice."

* * *

The ladder had taken them down several hundred feet and into complete darkness. Zelda wasn't sure how he had done it, but somehow Alistair was able to bring Rupee down the ladder on his shoulders. She could hear the scratching of the mabari's nails on his mail above her. She was sure he was thanking the Maker and Andraste that he was wearing chainmail instead of the leathers both Zelda and Leliana wore. Those nails would have more than likely cut right through the leather and caused great pain. Rupee didn't whine nearly as much as Zelda had thought, either. Apparently the large dog had come to trust Alistair in some way.

When they finally reached the bottom, there was no light at all. No one could see anything in front of them, except for the outline of their hand when placed right in front of their face. The smell of mold was strong and thick within the tunnel, almost choking them. The sound of dripping water echoed as well as the sounds of the moving lake above their heads.

Rupee took the lead, sniffing the air and moving through the tunnel by her nose. Zelda grabbed her stub of a tail and hung on for dear life as she let the dog guide her through the darkness. The tunnel was so small and cramped making them have to follow each other in a single line. Zelda could feel someone behind her, holding on to the bottom of her shield. She wasn't sure who it was, but she thought it was Leliana by the way her voice sounded when they spoke. It seemed closer than Alistair's.

"We should've brought a torch," Alistair grumbled.

"It wouldn't have done any good," said Leliana. "The water dripping from the ceiling would've put it out. I can't believe how wet I am already."

"Let's just hope that's all that gets on us. We don't want the whole lake coming down."

Zelda swallowed hard. Did he have to mention that? She was already feeling the tightness of the tunnel coming in on her. She didn't want to think of how far in the earth she was, or how much water was looming above their heads, beating down on the stone walls of the tunnel. Instead, to keep her mind off the tightness, and the constant _drip, drip, drip_ of the lake, she closed her eyes and took her mind to Castle Cousland.

Zelda wasn't used to such close quarters. She was more akin to the openness that her home used to give her. The walkway, for one, was open to the sky, allowing bright sunshine and cool breezes to blow on ones face on a hot summer day. It was the best place to be in the summer. Worst place to be in the winter, but it still had its magic even then. The snow covering the paved stones would sometimes even create clear ice. She remembered when she was a little girl, how she and her brother and Rory would run and skid on the ice to see how far they could go. Sometimes they would slip on the ice with nothing but their own bodies. Other times they would find a piece of wood, or even a shield, and use it to go skidding across the ice and all over the walkway. They had gotten into trouble so many times when they did that, but every winter when the ice formed, they would always be there, slipping and sliding until either they were caught or one of them got badly hurt.

The memories helped a little, even if they did bring some other pains, but they were starting to become manageable now. Zelda opened her eyes again, but that didn't seem to make a difference. Whether they were opened or closed, the darkness was still there.

"Oh, I just thought of something," Alistair whispered. They had to keep to whispers because of the echo in the tunnel. It was loud, and no one wanted to accidentally cause a cave in. "What if the reason no one has used this tunnel is because it's already caved in? What if we run into a blockage? How are we suppose to get into the castle then?"

"Please, Alistair, don't talk about such things," said Leliana.

_Yes, please don't_, Zelda thought. She really wanted to say it out loud, but found she was unable. The tightness was getting worse, and she could feel herself breathing harder. Why did he have to bring up a cave in? Now all Zelda could think about was running into the blockage, then turning back and finding out the tunnel had collapsed behind them, trapping them down here. Zelda shook her head, trying to get the thought out, but it was no use. She could feel the weight of the lake crashing down. The closeness of the walls closing in.

_Drip... drip... drip..._

"Zelda, are you all right?" she heard Leliana ask. Her voice somewhat brought her back. "I can hear you breathing really fast."

"I'm... I'm fine," she lied, struggling to get it out. She could tell Leliana wasn't buying it, but the bard didn't push further. Instead, Zelda began pushing on Rupee, hoping it would get the mabari to go faster. It didn't seem to work. Rupee refused to go any faster. She went at her own pace, sniffing and panting in the darkness. Zelda focused her attention on her panting. It helped to distract her from the tightness, but if they didn't get out of this darkness soon, she would more than likely go insane.

After what seemed like forever, Rupee suddenly stopped and barked. It caused all of them to stop and cover their ears as the bark echoed loudly throughout the entire tunnel.

Zelda fell to her knees, thinking of the reason why Rupee would stop all of the sudden. There _was _a blockage! Now they would have to go back through the entire tunnel again. Zelda knew she wouldn't be able to take it. She felt a tongue lick her hand. Trying to keep herself from screaming, Zelda placed her shaky hand on Rupee's head and inched to her collar. Her hand gripped on and slowly she got off her knees as her dog began leading her somewhere. Zelda bumped into something slimy and smooth. She felt around it and realized that it was not the wall of the tunnel, but a door. Joyously she cried out.

"It's a door! We made it to the other side!"

"Good," Alistair sighed with relief. "Now can you see well enough to open it?"

Zelda had placed the ring on her finger and as she felt around the door, she finally found an indentation where the signet would fit. Placing the ring inside, she turned it and heard the dull click of the lock coming undone. She was probably too hasty as she tried pushing the door open as it didn't seem to be moving very fast.

"It won't open," she cried, maybe a little too frightened. She felt Alistair's chainmail brush against her.

"Step aside," he said. "Let me see if I can do it. It might have been rusted shut."

Zelda stepped back. She could hear the loud sounds of his plated shoulder banging against the door. She was eager for that door to open, she could feel it. Every time his shoulder hit, her breathing got faster and harder as it meant that the door wasn't open yet. But then, after one heavy shove, a crack of light burst into the tunnel. It was dull, but nearly blinded them anyway. A new smell admitted into the tunnel: fresh air. Not as fresh as it could be, but better than the thick moldiness.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, Alistair placed his whole body into the door, forcing it open. The door moaned with his attempt, echoing through the tunnel and probably the whole castle. It would be a miracle if no one heard it.

Finally, Alistair had the door open enough for everyone to slip through. Once out of the darkness of the tunnel, and into the torch light of the dungeons, Zelda felt relief. The tightness had loosed, but it was still there. The only way she could get rid of it was to be out in the open, but at the moment, it was manageable. She breathed out a deep sigh of relief before taking a look around.

The dungeon didn't look any different than the one in her own home. Stone walls, the same as in the tunnel, with small cells cut into them and iron bars as doors. Torches were hung on the walls every other cell. Zelda wondered why they were there. No one was in any of the cells. Or at least, no one was in them now.

"Okay, Alistair," she said feeling she could speak now without hysterics. "You used to live here, so go ahead and lead the way."

"I haven't been here since I was ten years old," he said. "And the dungeons were one place I was never allowed to go."

Zelda frowned as she felt the panic beginning to set in again. Was she ever going to see the sun?

Alistair saw it in her face. "But... I might be able to find the way out," he said. "Come on, I think it's... this way." He began leading them down a hallway to the right, and Zelda could only wonder if he was just guessing in order to make her feel better. In a way it was working.

* * *

They made their way through the dungeons, and everyone wondered if they were going in circles. Alistair wasn't the best guide, and it seemed when they came across a place that looked very familiar, he would then choose a different path randomly. Zelda was beginning to get annoyed. She wanted to be out of there. She wanted to see the sun and clouds. To breath in fresh air. She wanted this tightness, which was starting to grow, to go away.

"Something tells me that if it wasn't for Morrigan, we might still be lost in the Wilds," said Zelda.

Alistair grunted at her but said nothing. He then stopped in the middle of a hallway and looked around. "I told you I was never down here," he said. "I don't know where to go."

Zelda sighed. "It's okay. I should've-"

"Wait, listen," Leliana hushed, stopping her from saying more. "Do you hear that?"

They all stopped to listen before they heard what Leliana was talking about. There was a light echo of shouting. Someone was calling for help. Rupee perked up her ears and barked before running in the direction that the shouts were coming from.

"Why didn't we just let Rupee lead like in the tunnel?" Alistair asked as they ran after her.

"I don't know," panted Zelda. _It's because I'm not thinking straight right now._

The shouting got louder as they turned a corner and found three corpses attacking a cell door. Zelda didn't think, she just quickly grabbed Silverbrand and her shield and went straight for them. The fight that ensued helped a lot with her tightness, keeping her mind occupied. She wondered why the corpses weren't dead like the ones in the village. She thought that the sun had been the reason why they had stopped moving, but it might have been because the castle was the main source of evil. This was where the power was concentrated and so it didn't matter if it was day or night. This made Zelda and the others wary. They were probably in for a fight once they reached the main part of the castle.

They ripped the corpses apart until they were deemed harmless. The power of the evil within the castle was evident as Zelda watched a completely severed hand, which was missing a thumb, inch its way across the floor.

"Who... who are you?" she heard an unfamiliar voice say. "You don't look like the arlessa's guards."

Zelda turned to the cell the corpses were attacking and saw inside a young man in blue robes. He had long black hair, and looked as if he had been beaten and bloodied. "No, I'm not," she said walking to him.

"Then who are you?" he asked. "Did you come from outside of the castle?"

"Yes, there's a tunnel that leads under the lake and to the village. We followed it here and heard your cries for help. We came and saw you were being attacked."

"There's a tunnel?" he exclaimed. "Then... why hasn't anyone in the castle used it? We could all have escaped by now!"

"I wondered that myself," said Zelda. "But it's not my concern right now. I want to ask you some questions. I want to know what's been going on in the castle."

He looked at her as if he was unnerved. He had probably been through a lot in the last few days. Who knew how long he had been down here. "Look," he said. "I don't know if I can answer everything..."

"Just tell me your name," she said calmly. "I am Zelda, and I came here to help however I could. But I need answers."

He swallowed hard. "My name is Jowan, and I'll tell you anything, just please... don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Zelda. "But I assume you are the mage Lady Isolde mentioned. The one that poisoned the arl?"

"Y-Yes," he said timidly.

"What? You mean you're the one that tried to kill the arl?" Alistair almost screamed. He advanced to the cell and grabbed the bars, making Jowan step back. Zelda had never seen Alistair so mad. She went to place herself between them.

"Relax, Alistair," she said sternly. "I told him he wouldn't be hurt, and I meant it."

She touched his hand and it seemed to calm him down. Looking in her eyes he saw her determination and let go of the bars. "I don't like this," he said. "Why is he down here? Why is he not dead yet?"

Zelda focused on Jowan. "That is something I was wondering myself. I assume when it was discovered you poisoned the arl, they brought you down here, but did they forget about you or something?"

"I think so," said Jowan. "All I know is that at first, Lady Isolde came here with her men demanding that I reverse what I'd done. I thought she meant my poisoning of the arl. That's the first I heard about the walking corpses. She thought I had done something to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe. She... had me tortured. There was nothing I could say or do that would appease her. So they... left me here to rot."

Zelda felt a tinge of sorrow for Jowan. "Why did you poison the arl?" she asked.

"I was instructed too. By Teyrn Loghain."

This didn't surprise Zelda. She knew somehow, someway that Loghain had something to do with it. "Loghain told you to? Why?"

"He said something about Arl Eamon being a threat to Ferelden. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but why would I not believe him? He said that if I took care of the arl he would settle things with the Circle. You see, I'm... I'm an apostate, or maybe a better way of putting it would be a maleficar: a blood mage."

"A blood mage?" Alistair nearly growled.

Zelda placed up her hand, quieting him. "So I assume you were caught and Loghain set you free and sent you here."

"Yes."

"Then why are you here? Why did Isolde hire you?"

"It was because of her son, Connor," Jowan explained. "She wanted to hire someone outside of the Circle to teach her son in secret. You see, Connor was beginning to show signs, and the arlessa was afraid they would take him from her."

"So Connor is a mage," said Zelda, realizing the truth.

"Well that isn't good," Alistair muttered.

"But you're only an apprentice," Zelda continued. "What could you teach Connor?"

"Lady Isolde didn't know anything about me except that I was an apostate. I think Loghain was the one that told her to hire me because he knew I was trustworthy. Oh, now I can see he was lying to me, wasn't he? I've been abandoned and lost everything!" Jowan placed his face in his hands. "I've made such horrible choices. I lost the love of my life, as well as my friends. I know they will never forgive me for what I did to them. Not Keiven, or Esumi, or... Lily. The way she looked at me." He brought his hands down and stared into them. Zelda saw that in his left palm was a deep scar that looked as if it was having a hard time healing.

Zelda wanted to question him about it all. Wanted to know what he had done to make him so sad. She also wanted to know about one of the mages he mentioned. Could it possibly be? No, if she could, she would ask him about it later. She needed to deal with the current issue first. "What do you intend to do?" she asked him gently.

Jowan stopped looking at his hands and stared into her eyes. She saw the tears forming in his. "I want to help," he said. "I want to do whatever I can in order to save as many lives as possible. I want to redo what I did wrong. But I... can't."

"Why, because you're locked in a cell?"

"That's one reason," he muttered.

"Leliana." Zelda turned to the bard standing behind her. "Do you think you can pick the lock on his cell?"

"Sure," she said without questioning why Zelda was asking her to do this. Leliana went to open the lock but was stopped by Alistair.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Zelda.

"I'm setting him free," she said. She could see the look in his eyes that meant he wasn't approving of her actions. "Alistair, you are not a templar, and I believe in second chances, so if you don't approve, then that's fine, but don't try and stop me. You did make me the leader after all."

Alistair slowly gave in, letting Leliana pass to open Jowan's cell. He didn't say much after that, and wasn't able to look Zelda straight in the eye. Zelda didn't take much offense. She knew he would get over it.

Jowan stood in the cell staring blankly at the open door. "Why are you setting me free?" he finally asked.

"Because you said you wanted to help," said Zelda. "But there is one more question I want to ask you before we continue on." He looked up at her questioningly. "This evil in the castle... do you know what it is?"

"I've been thinking about it," said Jowan. "And I think it's a demon. It's the only thing that makes sense. And if I'm correct, with the walking corpses and the power I can feel in the air, I think it's a demon of desire."

"Oh, great!" Alistair mumbled.

It wasn't something good to hear. Zelda had never dealt with a demon before. Her decision now was more important than ever. "Well then, I guess that means you're coming with me," she said.

"What? No! I can't come with you," Jowan exclaimed. "I think it would be best if I stayed here in the cell."

"No, you're coming," said Zelda. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You said you wanted to help. Well, here is your chance. Come with me and redeem yourself."

"But..." he stammered. "I'm useless against the corpses. They are immune to magic, and I know nothing about fighting demons!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't matter. You are a blood mage whether you want to be or not. Whatever happened to you has branded you one for the rest of your life which means you have very little choices. So now the choice is this: either come with me and show everyone that you are sorry for what happened, or stay here and wallow in self pity."

Jowan looked at her defeated. "You're not really giving me the last choice are you?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll come," he sighed. "But I don't know how much help I can give. You saw the corpses attacking the cell. They don't respond to any spells that I know."

"You'll be fine," said Zelda. "Now..." She looked around the dungeon. During the conversation, the tightness had disappeared, but once she saw the walls and ceiling again, it was beginning to come back. She could feel them coming down on her. "You... do know the way out of here, right?" she asked trying to not sound panicky.

She wasn't sure if Jowan had caught her mood, but he did seem suddenly confident. "I think I do," he said. "Come on. If I remember it correctly, this is the way they brought me from the outside."

Hearing the word 'outside,' Zelda followed him without hesitation. She didn't care if he was a blood mage. She needed to get outside, and she needed to get there now. Alistair, on the other hand, had something else on his mind. He pulled himself in front of her, settling in between her and Jowan.

"Listen, Jowan," he said while they hurried through the hallways of the dungeon. "I may not be a templar, but I still can perform their talents. If you try anything..."

"Stop it, Alistair!" Zelda cried out. He ignored her.

"...I will be watching you."

Jowan slowed his pace and swallowed hard. "I understand," he said. "But do know that I don't plan on hurting any of you. Not with all the kindness you've been showing me." He chanced a quick glance back at Zelda before facing front again and speeding back up. "But we need to hurry. She's not going to make it much longer."


	27. Gone Our Innocents

_A/N: Can I just say how much I love David Gaider! His writings are so incredible. I just hope my writings don't insult his work. Anyway, just felt like praising my new ideal. I also wanted to say that I have a new story posted that's still in the works. It's called 'Watashi no Hikari' and is basically my mage origin. Hope you all go check it out, and thanks for reading!_

**Gone Our Innocents**

"What do you mean she's not going to make it much longer?" Alistair asked with suspicion. He looked behind him at Zelda, noticing the distress in her face. He heard her high, heavy breathing, and noticed her face was as white as a ghost. Alistair stopped dead in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop as well. He glared at Jowan and rushed toward him. "What did you do to her!" he yelled yanking Jowan up by the collar and smashing him against the wall.

"Alistair, stop!" Leliana cried, running to the both of them.

"I didn't do anything!" Jowan pleaded, looking scared. "Can't you see that I'm trying to get her out of here? She's claustrophobic."

"Claustrophobic?" Alistair let Jowan go and saw that Zelda had positioned herself with her back against the wall. She was crouched in a fetal position and shaking. He ran to her, wondering what he should do. "I didn't know..."

"You didn't know?" Leliana nearly shouted. "Of all the times I've caught you paying close attention to her, this you don't see! I'm sure if Ser Perth were here you would have noticed."

Alistair glared at her before applying his attention back to Zelda. He was knelt in front of her now, trying to open her arms. "Zelda, are you all right?"

"_Just get me out of here!_" she screamed, unable to contain herself any longer. Everything was coming down on her now, and the little fight that had happened a moment ago had sent her off the edge.

Alistair said nothing as he scooped her in his arms and followed Jowan who began leading them again through the dungeon. It wasn't long before they came to a set of stairs and taking them up, found themselves outside. Zelda wrenched herself from Alistair's arms and landed on the ground. She rolled on her back and stared up at the clear blue sky. She breathed in fresh air, and when the tightness of the dungeon disappeared, she found herself laughing.

"Are you okay now?" Jowan asked her.

"I'm good," she said sitting up. "Thanks." She looked around to see Alistair was standing away from her, not looking happy. She had noticed he wasn't acting himself when they were down there. She wondered if it had to do with his templar training coming through, or something else.

Leliana helped Zelda stand. Both women looked at Alistair. "Should I go and talk to him?" asked Zelda.

"No," Leliana answered. "He'll be fine. He's just upset with himself for not seeing how bad you were down there."

"Oh." Zelda turned to Jowan. "Thank you, Jowan."

"You're welcome," he said. "I've seen that terror before, so I knew you wanted my help for more than just killing corpses."

"I'm still going to need your help with other things, though. Such as telling me where we are."

"This is the court that leads to the main entrance of the castle. See, right there is the gate, and over there is... the... en... trance..." His speech slowed as his eyes grew wide. Zelda followed his gaze to the large entrance stairway and the door that would lead them to the inside. She wasn't sure what he was seeing, but then she saw it. There, on the top of the stairs was a figure covered in heavy armor. Its face was covered with a heavy mask and its hands clung to a large, gore-covered axe.

"What... what is it?" Zelda stuttered.

"A revenant," said Jowan softly. "Now I know it's a desire demon at work."

The creature turned its head in their direction and emitted a low rumble. This caused Alistair to face it and he startled. Everyone prepared themselves for a fight. The revenant lifted its arms and from its hands magic exploded, causing the ground under their feet to shake. Several hands popped out of the ground, the same magic swirling around them. One grabbed Leliana's ankle, but she kicked it off, sending just the hand flying in the air. The hands were followed by the rest of the bodies, and soon they all found themselves surrounded by corpses.

Zelda held up her shield and Silverbrand. They were outnumbered. She eyed the gate and knew if she could open it then she would be able to bring in Ser Perth and the other knights as long as they were there waiting for her. The corpses began walking towards them slowly, growling and ready to strike.

"Quick!" Zelda shouted. "Leliana, try and take the revenant out. Alistair, protect Leliana!" The two of them nodded and Leliana began firing arrows at the revenant. The corpses soon began to attack, but Alistair blocked them, cutting them to pieces and smashing them back down into the ground with his sword.

"Jowan!" Zelda continued to shout. The mage looked at her frightened, not knowing what to do. "If you can't really do anything about them, then stick close to me, but I still want you to try."

His face became determined. "Right."

"Now come on. Rupee, you know what to do girl." The mabari growled and lunged herself after Zelda as the three of them began running through the corpses. Zelda used her shield as a battering ram, knocking them down as she ran. Rupee was by her side, taking down corpses as well with her teeth. Jowan shot his magic at them, but just as he said, it didn't do much good. The magic almost did nothing to them. But Zelda didn't stop, she kept running to the gate until she got there and looked around for the way to open it.

"My lady!" she heard Ser Perth say through the gate. "I'm glad to see you are all right. Please hurry and open the gate so we may help you deal with these foul creatures."

"I'm trying, but I don't know how to open it!"

"It's the latch right there," he said, sticking his arm through the gate and pointing at the latch. "Just throw the switch down and the gate should open."

Zelda followed his direction and saw the latch embedded in the stone of the wall. She ran to it and reached over to throw down the switch, but was stopped when a bolt of fire nearly took off her hand. She saw the revenant coming down the stairs, heading straight for her. The axe menacing in its hands, eyes glowing red like blood. Arrows were all over its body, but they didn't appear to be hurting it in any way.

The revenant raised its hand and a dark glow emitted from its fingertips. It pointed them at Zelda and she became frozen with fear. She could feel the power coming from the revenant. It was aiming right for her heart. The dark magic crackled and shot from its fingertips, releasing into the air. Zelda didn't know what to do. Her shied could not stop it, and her legs didn't seem to want to work. She was frozen in place as the black bolt came hurdling towards her.

Things then began to move in slow motion. She saw Jowan step in front of her, a bright blue shield surrounding him. The bolt went right through it, hitting him in the chest. He crashed down to the ground, crying in agony. His cries brought Zelda out of her stupor and she quickly threw up the switch to open the gate. Ser Perth and the knights ducked under the rising gate and began battling the revenant. The creature might have had massive armor, and a huge axe, but it didn't seem to be doing very well against all the knights at once.

Zelda knelt down and checked on Jowan. He was still alive, but hurt pretty bad. "You idiot," she said. "Why did you do that?"

Jowan moaned a little, fluttering his eyes open and looked at her. "Oh... that didn't feel good."

"I didn't think it would. How did you survive? That should've killed you."

Jowan sat up slowly and rubbed his chest. "That revenant isn't as strong as you think. I put up a magical shield. It wasn't strong enough, but it still took most of the power away. I'll be fine. Just a little bruised is all."

"Good, because I didn't free you to have you die on me. Come on." Zelda helped Jowan on his feet. She looked toward the courtyard and saw that the knights, along with Alistair had succeeded in defeating the revenant. Any corpses that were not torn apart before, stopped moving and laid dead once more.

"What was that?" Ser Perth exclaimed. "There was nothing in the courtyard until I saw you running towards the gate, my lady."

"He was standing at the top of the stairs," Zelda said, kicking the empty armor.

"More than likely a lookout," said Jowan. "If you were trying to sneak in the castle, your cover has been blown. The demon will more than likely know of your presence now."

Ser Perth eyed Jowan suspiciously. "What are you doing out of your cell, mage?" he demanded. "I thought Lady Isolde had you arrested and caged."

"She did," Zelda said placing herself in between Ser Perth and Jowan. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this situation again. "And I stand by my decision to set him free. He did just save my life, after all."

"He did, yes, I saw that," said Ser Perth, but he still didn't seem persuaded. "But I do not know if I can agree on your actions, my lady, no matter the reasons. He did poison the arl, and that is my first concern."

"I understand that, ser knight," Zelda said calmly. "And he shall go back to the dungeons if the lady of the house requests it. But until then, he is with me."

"As you wish, my lady." Ser Perth bowed reluctantly.

"Good, now is the throne room right beyond these doors? I believe that is where we should be heading."

"It is," said Alistair. He had made his way close to Zelda's side when she was arguing with Ser Perth. "All we have to do is follow the hallway a few paces then we'll be at the throne room."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zelda looked at everyone in turn. "Come on, everyone. Let's go stop this demon."

* * *

Any other day, Zelda would have found the scene in the throne room hilarious. She had seen grown men, drunk, locking shoulders together and trying to lift up their feet in a line, only to topple over and laugh. Teagan was by himself, but that didn't seem to be stopping him. It looked as if he was trying to dance the Remigold, but none of his moves were right. He acted as if he were drunk, flopping around and flinging his arms. Zelda didn't find it amusing, not this time, and neither did anyone else.

The child in front of the fire found it funny, though. He was jumping up and down, laughing and clapping to what Teagan was doing. Zelda recognized him as Connor. He was older than the last time she saw him. It was when Eamon had visited Highever a few years back. Connor and Oren had gotten along pretty good, and became friends besides their age difference. Connor was at least five years older than Oren.

Isolde stood next to Connor, looking tired and defeated. She was slumped over with eyes to the floor. She seemed to refuse to look up and see the horrible sight. Not even to acknowledge the presence of Zelda and her followers who had walked into the throne room. Before long, as Zelda and the others settled in the middle of the room, Teagan stopped his dance and made his way to sit on the floor on the other side of Connor. Connor looked up and stared into Zelda's eyes, smiling with an evil grin. Zelda did not flinch.

"So these are our visitors?" Connor said. His voice almost made Zelda jump. On the surface was the sweet, natural voice that she remembered. The young, but yet mature sounding voice that always made people warm to Connor. He was almost like her in a way, able to persuade people to do anything. But underneath his normal voice was something dark and sinister. It was deep and evil sounding, and echoed every word.

Zelda heard Jowan gasp and say a soft "No" which caused her to put the pieces together. She now understood.

"They are the ones you told me about, Mother?" Connor asked, his eyes still never leaving Zelda's.

Isolde slowly looked up, but did not stare at anyone in particular. "Y-yes...Connor," she stuttered, seeming to be afraid of her own son.

"It is the one that defeated my soldiers, when I sent them to reclaim the village. Now why is it here? How did it get here? And why is it staring at me? What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough."

Isolde turned to her son, unsure of what to make of his question. "This... this is a woman, Connor. Just as I am..."

"You lie!" Connor yelled, cutting her off. "This woman is nothing at all like you! Why, just look at her! Half your age and pretty, too. I'm surprised you don't order her executed in a fit of jealousy!"

"Connor, please," Isolde begged. "Please, don't hurt anyone."

"And why would I want to do that?" said Connor, smirking. "Tell me, woman, what is it that brings you here?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Zelda asked.

"Because I want to know. You came here, saved that stupid village, and then broke into my home and killed my soldiers. What is it that you desire that would cause you to risk your life along with the ones behind you?"

"I desire nothing from you, Demon."

Connor began laughing hysterically. "Is that so? But there is still a reason why you are here."

"I came here to help, if I could."

"To help who, I wonder. Me? Father? Yourself? Which?" Connor asked each question slowly.

"To help the people you've terrorized." Zelda took a chance and looked around. Besides Connor, Isolde, and Teagan, there were also a few guards positioned around the room. They didn't appear to be noticing the strange behavior.

Connor laughed again. "I was just having fun! What's wrong with that? Everyone was having fun. Isn't that right, Uncle?"

Teagan looked up at the boy with a big, goofy smile on his face. "Marmalade!" was all he said.

"You see?" Connor chuckled. "We're all having fun!"

"You mentioned your father," said Zelda. "What can you tell me about him?"

"He's doing as well as can be. You don't need to worry about him. I have everything fully under control." But then Connor began to shake his head. His eyes, which seemed glazed and cloudy became clear again. "M-Mother?" he said, the demonic voice gone. "What... what's happening? Where am I?"

Isolde lifted, tears glistening in her eyes as she went over to hug him. "Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?"

As she came closer to him, wanting to cradle him in her arms, Connor suddenly bent over and covered his face. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were back to being glazed and cloudy. "Get away from me, fool woman!" he screamed at her, the demonic undertone back. Isolde backed away from him, ready to cry out. "You are beginning to bore me."

"Grey Warden, please," Isolde said, begging at Zelda. "Help him. He does not know what he does."

"I don't need any help!" Connor cried at his mother. "Why are you always trying to ruin my fun? First you send the knights away, then you leave and come back with Uncle who only wants to yell and scream, just like you. Trying to bark orders, telling me what to do. Not anymore! I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now she'll repay me!"

Connor ran from the room, and Zelda noticed Teagan begin to stir on the ground. He stood, pulling out his sword and advanced on her. Zelda brought out her shield just in time to deflect his blow.

"Teagan, no!" Isolde yelled, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Teagan, snap out of it! What are you doing?" Zelda had to move quickly as the bann assaulted her again and again with his sword. "Stay back!" she cried to the others when she saw Alistair and Ser Perth try and come at Teagan as he swung at her. "He is not himself."

The guards that were around the room began to stir as well and started coming at the others. Soon there was a huge fight going on in the throne room. Lady Isolde cowered in the corner as she watched the onslaught. Zelda tried desperately to push Teagan back, but he was far more aggressive than she had thought him to be. She did not pull out her sword, however, instead trying to reason with him.

"Teagan, stop! Think for a moment. Think about what you're doing, who you're fighting. Why are you trying to kill me?" Zelda covered her head with the shield and felt his massive blow strike down on her. His own shield then swooped down, hitting her in the legs, causing her to fall to the floor on her back. Teagan went to strike down on her, but Zelda lifted up her legs and kicked him in the gut. She held him away from her body, as he tried to swing his sword at her head. Zelda placed up her shield, feeling the sword scrapping the metal. She had to think of something quick. Teagan was not fighting her on his own terms, and she didn't want to kill him.

A plan came to mind, but it would be dangerous. As he continued his assault on her, Zelda lowered her legs. This let him get closer to her, and with a quick jab, found a way past her shield and sliced through her armor, cutting her arm. Zelda didn't let this bother her as she hoisted her legs back up, flinging Teagan off, and landing on his back, pushing the air from his lungs. In a single bound, Zelda leaped up, grabbed Teagan's sword from his hands and straddled him, pointing his sword at his neck.

In a few quick blinks and coughs, Teagan looked up at her with a face of confusion and surprise. Seeing that he had regained his mind, Zelda lifted herself off of him and threw down his sword. The rest of the soldiers the others had been fighting stopped as well, blinking and looking just as confused and surprised as Teagan had.

"Teagan!" Isolde came running to him and helped as he tried to stand. "Teagan, are you all right?"

"I am... fine, I think," Teagan said rubbing his eyes. "That was most strange, but my mind is my own again. I can think clearly now."

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself had you died. Not after I brought you here. What a fool I am."

"Yes, you are," said Zelda as she stood straight in front of the arlessa. "I knew you were keeping something from us. Maybe if you had told us your _son_ was this evil, then maybe we could have-"

"No, no!" Isolde cried. "It's not what you think. Connor is not responsible for this. He is innocent."

"I'm afraid he is innocent no longer, Lady Isolde," Jowan said as he stepped forward.

Isolde glared at him, anger blazing in her eyes. "You! How did you get out? I thought the creatures would have devoured you by now."

"No, but if you would just listen, then I can explain what is happening..."

"I will not hear anymore from you, Jowan!" Isolde was furious, her face turning red and hard. "I took you in then you tried to kill my husband, now you have done this to me! Guards! I want him taken back to the dungeon for good!"

"No!" Zelda placed herself in front of the mage and stared Isolde down. "You should listen to him. I know he poisoned the arl, but he did it under false pretenses. Now, he is here to try and set things right. He knows more about what is going on than either of us."

"Are you the one that let him out?" Isolde had narrowed her eyes at Zelda. She seemed ready to strike at her.

"Yes, I was and I stand by my decision."

"Why you-" But before Isolde could finish, Zelda slapped her across the face. The sound resided throughout the throne room as everyone became silent. Isolde looked back at Zelda with shock, her hand on top of the area starting to turn red and warm.

"Now listen," said Zelda. "Your hysterics are getting us nowhere! Jowan knows about these things, so I say we see what he has to share with us. Then if we don't agree, you can take him back to the dungeons for all I care! Is that understood?" Isolde nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Well," Jowan began timidly. "I know that the evil plaguing the castle is a demon. At first I didn't know how it could have been summoned, but now I know. Connor was the one who summoned it, and I think I know how."

"You didn't teach him blood magic, did you?" asked Zelda.

"No, I only taught him a few, simple spells. I would never teach him blood magic. But I do have some... books. He might've been able to get his hands on them and read a few things. I know before they found out I had poisoned the arl, that he asked me about any spells that might help his father. I told him I didn't know any that the other mages hadn't already tried. I-I'm sorry." Jowan was unable to look in Isolde's eyes. He wasn't able to look at anyone.

For a moment no one said a word. Then Isolde sobbed and spoke quietly. "So then what can we do? There must be a way to help him. There has to be!"

"I do not know if we can save him," Teagan said. "Demons do not listen to reason."

"He is not always the demon you saw. Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!"

"And that's exactly what started this in the first place," Teagan said with more force than Zelda thought he would.

"What was I suppose to do?" Isolde moaned. "I was not going to lose my son. Not to... to magic!"

"And now you might lose him and more," said Zelda.

"No, please don't say that." Isolde was beginning to have tears in her eyes.

Alistair spoke up. "I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but... he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice."

"Then don't suggest it," said Leliana. "We can't kill a boy, demon or no demon. Please don't say we're considering that!"

"No, there is another way," said Jowan. "But I don't think that it's possible."

"Well go ahead and say it, then," Zelda encouraged him. "We still need to consider it no matter what. I don't want to have to kill a child."

"The demon in Connor needs to be destroyed. Killing Connor is... the easiest way to do that, certainly... But there is another way. A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself. The demon is connected to Connor in the Fade, meaning we can use the connection to track the demon down. But there is a problem. The ritual usually requires lyrium and several mages, but unfortunately we have none of those."

"No," said Zelda. "We don't." She was beginning to regret letting Morrigan go with Arawin. She might have been more useful here.

Isolde began crying, her loud sobs striking everyone as they saw a once proud woman being brought to tears by the thought of losing her son. "Please," she cried. "I don't want to lose him. I don't care what happens to me! Just don't hurt him!"

"There is no other choice," Teagan said with a heavy sigh. "Connor is my nephew, but there is no other way. We have no other mages here."

Zelda stood where she was. She felt sorry for Isolde. She was losing her family. Eamon might already be dead, and Connor was possessed by a demon that also threatened to take his life. This was all Loghain's doing, and maybe even Howe's. The thought of it brought Zelda's blood to a boil. She saw similarities everywhere, and she did not want the same result. Slowly an idea came to her, but first she needed to do something.

"Isolde, where is Connor now?" she asked.

Isolde stopped crying as she answered. "I think he may be up in his room. Why? Please don't tell me you're going up there to..."

"No," Zelda said shaking her head. "I just want to talk to him... alone."

"What? You're not going up there alone!" said Alistair. "Not with a demon."

"I'll be fine, Alistair. And if I'm going to talk to just Connor, I think it would be best if I went alone. Then maybe the demon won't attack. I won't kill him. I have an idea, but I need to know something first."

"Then be careful," said Leliana. "And hurry back down here so we can decide what to do."

"I will." Zelda left the throne room before anyone else could say anything. She headed toward the stairs that lead to the second floor and hoped that she could pull this off.

* * *

As she made it to the second floor, Zelda came to a sight that was both sad and gruesome. There were bodies littered all over the hallway. Blood stained the carpets and walls. Zelda made her way carefully around the corpses. She hoped beyond anything that they would stay dead. If they all suddenly decided to attack her, she would not be able to fight them off. There were too many of them to take by herself. She wondered if coming alone was the best thing. Maybe she should have at least brought Rupee with her. A dog shouldn't anger a demon, maybe.

Zelda found her way to the royal bedchambers, knowing it was them by the large room with a metal door at the far end. It was similar to the one in her own castle. She saw that the door was open, and slowly walked through it to find a slightly inclined hallway. Heading up, she turned to find another gruesome sight.

Another room came into her view through an archway. In it, she spotted Connor surrounded by corpses. A look of complete sadness and defeat was on his face. As Zelda approached the room, Connor looked up and saw her. She saw from his eyes that he was himself, but the fear on his face made her stop under the archway.

"Please, don't come any closer," he said to her. "She wouldn't like you being here. She'll just try to hurt you."

"Connor," said Zelda. "She won't hurt me. Not unless you let her." Connor gave her a curious look, but said nothing more. "Do you recognize me?" she asked him after a few seconds.

"Y-you look familiar," he stuttered.

"Do you remember my nephew, Oren? You two used to play together a lot."

"Oren... Yes, I remember. Then you are his aunt? I remember you now. You used to play hide and seek with us. You used to help us sneak into the larder and take cakes and cookies back to your room."

Zelda nodded her head. "Yes. So you know that I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I just don't want her hurting you, or anyone else."

Zelda took a chance taking a step closer. He flinched a little at her advance. "Do you know what she is, Connor?"

Connor sniffed, looking down at the ground. "She's a bad person. I didn't mean for her to come, but I heard her in my dreams. All I wanted was for Father to get better. I didn't mean to cause so much death."

"It's not your fault," Zelda said taking a few more steps. "You were only trying to help."

"Please stop trying to come closer." Connor took a few steps back. "If she thinks you're here to take either me or Father away then she'll come back."

"Where is she now, Connor?"

"I don't know. Sometimes she goes away, and I can't feel her, but she always comes back. She never goes very far."

"Connor, I'm here to help you. I want to help you get rid of her, but I'm going to need your help in doing so."

This time it was Connor who took a step forward. "You do? What are you planning on doing?"

"There are only two options available to me," said Zelda. "One, and this is the one I do not wish to do, but that is to kill you."

"I knew that might be one," said Connor. "She said that people might come and try to do just that. She said they would call me abomination, and want to kill me for allowing her to be here. But I can't stop her from coming. When she takes me over I can't do anything. I lose all control."

"That is why I want to take the second option." Zelda went forward then bent down on her knees. They were now only a few feet apart. "There is a way for us to enter the Fade and confront her there without hurting you."

"She told me about that, too. But she said it would never happen. She wouldn't let it happen."

"This is where you come in." She inched forward. "I need you to be strong, Connor. I need you to keep her from coming back."

"How?" he pouted.

"I can't answer that, but I know that you can do it. You see, in order to enter the Fade, I'm gong to have to leave here for awhile, and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"No," Connor cried. "Please don't leave me. I... I don't know what will happen if you do. She's scared of you. I can feel that now. If you stay she may never come back."

"I doubt that," said Zelda. "She's probably scared of me because she knows what I can do. I can leave and go get help. And that is what I plan on doing, but I need you to stay strong and keep things from getting worse. I need you to do that for me, Connor. Please, it's the only way to keep your family together."

Connor ran to her, falling in her arms, his tears soaking her armor. "I don't know if I can," he sobbed. "She's so strong."

"But you are stronger, I know you are." Zelda brought her legs forward and cradled him in her lap. "You can do it, Connor, I know you can."

"Do you promise? Do you promise to return?"

"Yes, I promise. I will return, and we will be rid of her once and for all."

"Then I will be strong," he said through his tears. "I will try and keep her away, but please don't take too long."

"I'll try."

A sob came from behind her and Zelda turned to see Isolde standing in the archway. Connor was still cradled in her arms, sobbing. Zelda gestured for Isolde to come. Isolde came and sat on the ground next to them. Gently, Zelda handed Connor off to her. At first, Connor didn't want to let go of Zelda, but when he saw his mother, he then clung to her.

"I'm so sorry, Mother," he cried into her chest.

"Oh my son," said Isolde as she kissed him on the forehead. "It's all right. You are safe now."

Zelda stood, and looked down at mother and son. She knew then, that her decision was the best choice. There was no way she was going to let their family be destroyed. Not like hers was.

"I'm heading to the Circle," she said. "There I will gather the mages and lyrium we will need in order to enter the Fade."

Isolde looked up at her while she squeezed her son tight. "Thank you," she said. "But please hurry."

"He is a strong boy, Isolde. And with you, I know he can keep the demon away long enough for me to return."

"Then may the Maker give you swiftness," Isolde prayed.

Zelda bowed before she left the room, leaving the mother and son on the floor, locked in each others arms. Zelda was now more determined than ever to not have Connor die. To hopefully find a way to wake Eamon, and to make sure that his family was still here when he did.


	28. A Game

_NSFW_

**A Game **

It was dark, and mostly everyone had gone on to bed. Sten stood watch. He gazed out into the open sky where there were no clouds. The stars shining brightly in the blackness, and the moon, full and blue, illuminated the night, giving it an eerie glow.

A shadow moved across the forest as Zevran stealthily made his way over to Arawin's tent. Sten was looking the opposite way from where Zevran was, but it made no difference. Zevran could sneak around almost anyone he wished. He had been trained very well in stealth. The only one who might have caught him was Kunjo, but the mabari was sound asleep next to the fire. The large hound liked sleeping outdoors better than in the confined, small tents each person used.

Zevran stopped and stood still as he eyed the mabari who shifted in his sleep. The canine hadn't liked Zevran at all and would definitely stop him if he woke to find him edging closer to his mistress's bed. Zevran only chuckled lightly as the dog curled up closer to the fire. He gave a low snort and resumed his sleep.

Sten looked behind him and peered at the dog then looked around the campsite for anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied, he grunted, and turned back to the star-dotted sky.

Zevran continued his prowl toward his target. Arawin's tent face was perpendicular to the fire, allowing him to sneek around the back and creep toward the entrance. Carefully he undid the flap and slipped in, closing it back as if nothing but a breeze had touched it. A small lantern sat in the corner. Its tiny flame flickering as it tired to stay alight. Arawin laid on her side, back to the entrance. Her breathing was shallow and rhythmic. No noise came from her lungs as her sides moved up and down. She appeared to be in a peaceful sleep.

Zevran crawled over to her. "Ara," he whispered. "Wake up, my darling, I know you're not really asleep."

With a sudden jolt, Arawin jumped from her bedroll. Her left hand, which had been hidden behind her head, shot toward Zevran. A knife gleamed in the light of the dying lantern. Zevran ducked the blade and grabbed Arawin's wrist. Her right hand, balled in a fist, struck him across the face. He was shocked from the contact, but recovered quickly as he grabbed her other wrist. He positioned himself on top of her, sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms above her head. He knocked the knife out of her hand and stared at her intently.

"I knew it!" she growled. "I knew you were lying. What are you going to do, huh? How do you plan on finishing me off?"

Zevran only chuckled. "You are not afraid?"

"Why should I be? You're nothing but a coward killing me like this."

"Really? You do know that you can call for help. Sten is right outside, standing guard along with your canine friend. Course, he's asleep next to the fire. You'll have to shout really loud to wake him."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. He was just exhausted from the day, I guess. Besides, don't you think I would have also done something to Sten? He would be more of a threat to my plans, no?"

"Well you're plan won't work." Arawin was able to swing her leg around, hitting him in the head. He let go of her arms to try and stop her legs, but they were more powerful than he had thought. She kicked him in the gut, then kneed him between the legs. Zevran grunted, then keeled over as Arawin escaped from underneath him. She grabbed the knife and hurried over to the corner farthest away from his curled over body.

Arawin looked over at the entrance of her tent. She could have called for help, but she wasn't sure if Zevran was telling the truth. Sten, Kunjo, and Morrigan could already be dead out there, and she wouldn't know. But whatever the case, she couldn't look, for Zevran laid between her and the entrance. She had to take care of him herself.

Zevran groaned as he rolled on the ground. "That was a low blow," he was finally able to say. "Must you have?"

"Tell me what it is you want and I'll make your death quick. I'm not letting you live this time."

Zevran only laughed softly as he sat up on his knees. He looked at her and at the knife in her hand. "This reminds me of several situations I've been in. Would you like to know how they ended?"

"I can guess, but this time the ending will be different. With you dead!"

Arawin lunged at him, trying to sink the knife into his flesh. Zevran was ready, however, and moved to the side. He grabbed her around the waist and wrestled her to the ground. He grabbed the knife and throw it to the side. Her legs were her main weapons now and she tried kicking him in the stomach again, but Zevran was ready for that too. He clamped her legs in between his own and locked her arms down next to her body with his hands. She struggled to try and get free, but his weight and strength were too great for her.

"Coward! Bastard! Do you think you'll be able to get away with this?"

"Relax," said Zevran as he stared in her eyes. "If you have not noticed yet, I did not come to you tonight to kill you."

"Then why did you come?" she said still struggling. "Why do you act as if that was your intent?"

"Mm, I do admit, it was a fun way of coming to you, but that's all it was. A game."

"A game?"

"Yes. I told you I had more methods. It does surprise me, however, for why you have been so quiet. You have not shouted out at all to attract attention."

"I'm not a shouter. I learned long ago to take care of myself. And one learns fast in an alienage that most of the time that's all you have."

"Then it seems I should try and break you of that. Now, just relax. I promise I won't hurt you... intentionally."

Arawin stopped trying to fight him as Zevran placed his head on her chest. He nuzzled himself between her breasts, listening to her breathing. It was slightly labored from their struggle and her chest heaved up and down with every breath. He listened to the beating of her heart. It went at a fast pace. Feeling as if it would leap out of her chest. There was adrenaline rushing through her veins. All he needed to do was wait so she could catch up with herself. Allow her heart to slow, and her breathing to become soft.

He gently stroked her arm. Her skin was soft and warm to his touch. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. She smelled of campfire with a hint of wildflowers. Particularly that of wild roses which were abundant in the forest. Looking up, he saw she was not staring at him, but instead at the top of the tent. Her eyes were closed and she appeared calm and collective. He took in her features. The angles of her face and the redness of her hair. It seemed as if it was fire even in the dull light.

Placing his head back on her chest, he could hear that her heart now beat slow and steady. Her lungs taking in air with a soft and steady rhythm. He relaxed the tension on her legs, allowing her to move them slightly. She stretched them between his, letting her muscles come back to life. Slowly, Zevran began unlacing the ties on the front of her shirt. He carefully folded back the fabric, exposing her. Her breasts were small, but plump and supple. He began kissing the top of one, working his way down, tasting her sweetness. He could feel her hands move through his hair. They worked their way to his neck and down his back.

Moving to the other breast, his own hand found its way across her waist and down to her hips. Dipping beneath her smallclothes, he pulled it down her legs and past her feet. Sitting up, he removed his own shirt and pants and looked down into her emerald eyes.

Arawin gazed at him, entranced by the shape of the muscles of his chest and abdomen. Dark tattoos, similar to the one on his face, danced across his skin. She traced a few with her fingers which curved around certain muscles, enhancing them. They all seemed to lead, like a map, down toward his hips and groin. She gazed upon it, gently stroking his length with her fingertips. He closed his eyes and took in her touch. She could feel him pulse within her grasp.

Gently, he crawled on top of her. Careful not to put any of his weight on her and began kissing her neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their chests and stomachs pressed against each other as he squeezed her close. She wrapped her own arms around his chest, holding on tight to the ridge of his back. Her own head laying back as she took in his assault on her neck.

Arawin let out a little cry as she felt him fill her. Pain shot through her body, making her go ridged. She became angry, but soon the pain dissipated as Zevran slowly pushed himself upon her and out. Soon a tickling heat began to pour from their connection, becoming more intense with his movements. She dug her nails into his skin as he began working his way deeper inside her. She felt him begin to slide in and out at a steady rhythm. His mouth found its way to hers and she took him in, their tongues crossing and flicking around each other. She bit down on his lower lip, sucking it in. A moan escaped both their throats as his rhythm began to take more speed, more force.

Zevran made his way back down to her breasts, playing with her nipples with his tongue. Arawin moaned louder as she throw her head back. She arched her back, heaving up her chest and thrusting her hips, causing him to go even deeper inside her. A shutter of pleasure washed over her, making her cry out in ecstasy. She thrust her hips again, matching his rhythm, but it wasn't enough, she wanted more. She needed to be in control.

Arawin pushed on Zevran's chest, causing him to fluster a little before he realized what she was doing. She forced him on his back as she took her position on his waist. She sank herself back on him, putting herself in control. Slowly, she began to dance on him, taking her own rhythm as her hips swirled and turned. She stretched her torso, arching herself backwards. She felt his hands grab onto her hips as they squeezed and pulled them along. Arawin knocked his hands aside and crouched over him, speeding up her thrusts, their moans and cries getting louder.

Zevran smiled at her as she continued. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to sit up, but she forced him back down. Her teeth found his ear and she began to nibble, pulling and flicking her tongue at the tip of his ear and making her way down his neck. Again, he tried to pull himself up, but a struggle started between them as they fought for who would take the top. In their struggle many things in the tent toppled over. Her armor knocked down and scattered, things thrown about the floor, the bedroll completely wrinkled and unraveled. Zevran eventually had her pinned. He slammed her against the ground, causing her to shout with pleasure as he had never left her during their struggle. This caused him to cry out as well. It was getting harder for him to stay in control. He hadn't been with a woman this aggressive in bed for a long time.

Holding up her legs, he began his own beat anew. He began going faster and deeper. Arawin dug her nails in the sheets. Her cries at a fever pitch, damning anyone who heard her. Zevran grounded his teeth, grunting as he went faster and faster. He could feel his control slipping as he came closer to his own climax. Arawin's legs began tightening. She wrapped them around his neck and he let go of them, letting him steady himself as he pushed further in. Arawin let out another loud and long cry. He felt her pulse around him, and soon he joined her in the feeling as he exploded inside her. He fell to her side, and they both panted heavily. Arawin stared up at the ceiling, slowly taking everything in.

"I lost, didn't I?" she said softly.

"Lost what?" Zevran asked.

"The game."

Zevran chuckled. "I think that would count as a draw, don't you?"

But Arawin didn't answer. She closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the last several days catch up to her. She did feel better, however. Her muscles were no longer tight and sore, but relaxed. And the stress melted away as she drifted into a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

Arawin awoke the next morning alone and naked in her bedroll. The events of the night coming to her as if they were no more than a dream, but she could see the evidence all over her tent. Her once organized items were now disheveled and laying on the ground. But despite the mess, she actually felt good. Her body felt relaxed and rested, and her stress level was way down. She didn't even care if they found the Dalish today or not.

Sitting up, she stretched her arms, realizing that last night was the best sleep she had gotten since leaving the alienage. She looked around for her armor. It was cast all around her tent and she had to dig to find all the pieces, but eventually she was able to get fully dressed.

The aroma of cooking meat wafted into her tent from the outside, making her stomach growl with hunger. After buckling the leather into place, and placing Fang and the longsword on her back, Arawin made her way out of the tent to find Morrigan sitting next to the fire, an arrangement of breakfast meats sat next to her as she tended to the sizzling stripes still being cooked.

"Ah, you are finally awake," said the witch. "I was beginning to wonder if our assassin friend had finally done the deed."

"Well, not _that_ deed anyway."

"Then I assume your excursions last night were... pleasurable?"

"How do you know what happened last night?"

"'Twas not hard to hear. The forest makes many sounds, but not ones such as those."

Arawin felt a little embarrassed. She did not realize how loud she might have been. During the night she didn't really care about the noise, but now she felt different about it for some reason.

Morrigan only smiled and went back to tending the fire and checking her food. Kunjo sat at the opposite end of the flames, eying the meat hanging from their sticks. He edged an inch closer to the stones surrounding the pit, sticking his nose up in the air to smell the aroma.

"No you don't, you stupid beast!" shouted Morrigan. "I've already given you more than you need, now be gone!" She lifted her staff and shot a bolt of magic at him. It hit Kunjo on the nose, causing him to sneeze and back away. He whimpered a little and hid behind Arawin.

"What? Do you think I'm going to protect you?" she said. Kunjo looked up at her and cocked his head. "You know better than to mess with Morrigan. Now stop being such a coward." With a bark, he then licked her hand and laid back down in front of the fire, but careful not to get too close to Morrigan.

"Where did you get this meat?" Arawin asked.

"I found a wild boar early this morning," said Morrigan. "I thought after Sten's little dish, this would be a nice treat. I was surprised, however, that he was not scared away from your shouting."

"Yeah... well..." Arawin scratched her head. "So where are those two anyway, Sten and Zevran?" Arawin bent down and grabbed some meat and began eating. She looked around the camp but saw no sign of them.

"Sten is somewhere in the forest mediating, I believe."

"How long has he been doing that?"

"For awhile. He wished to not be disturbed."

"And Zevran?"

"I thought perhaps he was with you. I only last saw him when he retired for the night to his own tent."

Arawin stopped chewing when she heard this. "So he's... gone?"

"'Twould appear to be."

Arawin scurried over to Zevran's tent and opened it to find nothing inside but a rolled-up bedroll. She was beginning to get angry when she noticed someone enter the camp. Turning, she found Sten making his way over to the fire. He sat down and began eating the food that Morrigan had handed him. Arawin made her way back over. "Sten, have you seen Zevran?"

"Yes," he said.

"Where is he? Do you know?"

"I saw him leave early this morning before the sun rose."

"And you didn't ask him where he was going? Or why?"

"It was not my concern to ask of his whereabouts."

"That bastard!" shouted Arawin. "He used me, then just leaves like that!"

"'Tis most amusing," Morrigan chuckled. "One could not see this coming."

"Not funny, Morrigan. This is serious. I will hunt him down and-"

"I hope you are not referring to me." Zevran walked into the camp from between two large trees that hung over the tents. "I would not wish to be at the receiving end of such a hunt from you, my dear."

"Where have you been?" Arawin asked. Her anger was about ready to boil over.

"I see that my absence has alarmed you."

"Yes! Leaving in the middle of the night! Not telling anyone where you're going! That doesn't necessarily settle well with me."

"Still do not trust me? Is it not a little late for such suspicions? After what we shared last night."

Arawin breathed in deeply and sighed. "You're right. I guess it is too late. Wait, what am I saying? That doesn't matter! What were you doing?"

"Ah, the question at hand! Yes, I woke early this morning and decided to go out and seek the Dalish myself. You will be happy to hear that I have finally located the clans whereabouts."

"Really?" All of Arawin's suspicions vanished. "Where?"

"They are camped just northwest of here. If we pack and head out now, I believe we will be able to reach them by late morning."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Arawin. She made her way to her tent to begin packing things up. The others followed her order and started packing up their own.

Before long, Arawin had everything in her tent set and ready to go. She made her way to the outside in order to take the tent down when she saw Zevran walking over to her. She ignored him as she went about her business. She was too eager to get going to worry about anything else. Soon she would finally be with the Dalish, the elves she had studied and wanted to meet all her life. It had been a dream of hers.

"Do you need any help?" Zevran asked her.

Arawin looked up at him. She wasn't sure how to act around him anymore. This was something she had never done. Sure, she had crushes on guys before, but nothing like this. Never had they gone to this level. What was she suppose to do?

"Uh... No..."

Zevran began untying the corners of her tent anyway. "I actually wish to talk to you," he said. "About last night."

Arawin's face went hot. "What about it?" she asked. Her insecurity kicked in. "Was it bad?"

"On the contrary, dear Ara. But it was a bit surprising to be honest. I didn't think you would give in so easily. Which begs me to ask the question of whether last night was your first time?"

Arawin felt her cheeks get even hotter as she stared in his eyes. Yet he was looking at her with a compassionate face. Nothing on it showed that he was annoyed or found the situation hilarious. "You could tell?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he chuckled. "It wouldn't be the first time I deflowered a mujer hermosa, such as yourself."

"A what?"

"A beautiful woman."

Arawin felt flattered. No one had ever called her that before except for her father. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"And why would I not?" he smiled. "You have a beauty that is both breath-taking and heart-stopping. I'm sure you had heads turning all the time."

"If they were turning, then I never noticed."

"In any case, I just wanted to know before I made my assumption. To answer your question, yes I did notice. At the beginning you seemed to not know what to do. You were uncomfortable, tight, and not in the good way, although I noticed that as well. It was my second clue. Then there was of course the pain and blood. But as you became more comfortable and knew what you wanted, then you became very... aggressive. It was rather refreshing."

"So it was good, then?" Arawin was beginning to feel better about herself. If Zevran said it was good, then she knew she was doing something right.

"To say the least," he chuckled. "But to ask another question: I just want to know if you wish to continue."

Arawin looked at him confused, making him laugh again. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It means, my dear Grey Warden, is that I was raised to take my pleasures where they could be found, for they do not come very often. I shall ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give."

"So, nothing but... a pleasurable moment between the two of us?"

Zevran helped her to flatten and fold the tent. "With all that is going on, finding the Dalish, dealing with the Blight, I've seen that you are a very high stressed person, and I don't doubt why that is. So, after seeing you falling asleep so fast afterwards, I can assume that you had a good night's rest? If you didn't, then I didn't do a very good job."

"I did, actually. It was one of the best nights I've had since leaving my home. Sleeping, that is... as well as other things. But up until then it's been nothing but staying up late to watch camp, sleeping on the hard ground, worrying about being attacked, taking care of the Blight, and just so many other things."

"You see what I mean?" said Zevran. "You need a distraction, my dear. And that's what last night can be the start of."

"So it's a distraction now?" Arawin said as she rolled up the rest of her tent and stuffed it in her pack. "I thought it was a game?"

"It can be anything you want," he laughed. "A distraction, a game, or a liaison. It makes no difference to me, as long as it ends in the same way."

Arawin thought for a moment as she looked around their now empty camp. Morrigan was still over by her tent. It was down and packed already, but it looked as if she was collecting a few things around it. Sten was no where to be seen, but Arawin could guess he was somewhere in the forest, also gathering a few things for their journey. Kunjo was laying next to the area that she and Zevran were currently standing. He was watching Zevran intently, apparently waiting for the assassin to try something so he could have an excuse to attack him. Arawin wondered if he knew what they were talking about. Maybe that was the reason why Kunjo was growling at Zevran, like he usually did, or just trying to keep the two separate.

"I think," Arawin began. "That if you made the first move last night, then it would be my turn. That's how games work, right?"

"So, what did you have in mind?" His voice became smooth and sweet, and he eyed her with pure interest.

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She tried giving him the most provocative look she could. She wasn't sure if she was successful, and felt a little stupid for doing it, but he seemed to take it with delight.

"Oh, you naughty little minx!"

Arawin turned and walked away from him, heading towards Morrigan. When she passed Kunjo, he stood and began to follow her. She could feel Zevran's eyes boring into her backside. It made her feel good in way, like she was wanted. Now all she needed to do was think of something. But what could she do? She knew nothing of such things. Maybe this game she got herself into was harder than she thought.


	29. Help Wanted

_A/N: Okay several things to tell everyone before reading. First, it is time to introduce some new origins. My Dalish one in this chapter, then my two mages (which you might already know from my other story) later on._

_Second, any elvish that I use in this story that I did not get from either the game, books, or Dragn Age Wiki, I borrowed from JRR Tolkien's Sindarin, the main elvish language used in the Lord of the Rings. I did this to fill in some of the gaps, so credit for such language goes to Tolkien, of course._

_Third, things from here on out will become very AU. I will still follow the reason for why Zelda and Arawin are in their areas, such as helping the mages clean out the tower, and helping the Dalish deal with the werewolves, but how they do it will be different from how it is done in the game. So that is a warning for any of you who might want to know. So, as always, anything Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and David Gaider, and anything Sindarin belongs to Tolkien. I hope you enjoy, and please review._

**Help Wanted **

When Zelda made it back down to the throne room, she quickly told everyone about her plan to head to the Circle Tower. At first they were unsure, as they did not know if leaving was such a good idea, even if it meant not killing Connor. Eventually, everyone agreed, as it was also a way for them to get the mage's help with the Blight at the same time. Zelda, Alistair, Leliana, and Rupee soon set out to bring back more mages. Zelda would have taken Jowan along with them, but he had stated it wouldn't be the best thing. It was the Circle Tower that was looking for him, after all, and him going back there would only cause more trouble than they needed. Reluctantly, Zelda left him in Teagan's hands, who promised to watch him and to not lock him back up unless he tried to escape.

The four of them headed toward the tower by boat, provided by the village. Many of the villagers were excited to see them returning, hoping to get some answers, but Zelda was only able to give them quick details as she was in a hurry to leave.

It took longer than they had hoped. It wasn't until nightfall when they began making their way across the lake to the north. Many said that this was the fastest way to the tower. That if they kept going throughout the night, they should reach it by morning.

It was a long night, and tiring, but luckily the wind was on their side, and at some points they could rest while it blew them north. They would also take turns sleeping in the boat, even though the sleep they received wasn't peaceful. One would sleep, while the other two rowed. Eventually, when the sky began to lighten, the Circle of Magi came into their view.

The tower was very impressive. It was high, almost seeming to be touching the clouds. It was mysterious looking, fascinating, but also foreboding. The tower was like a cathedral located in the middle of the lake. There was also a bridge that stretched its way across from the tower to the mainland. In the bridge was a huge gap in the middle. This was done on purpose so that there was only one way to enter the tower. It was also this that kept them from going directly to the tower themselves. A type of magical ward, or something like it, kept boats on the lake from entering the tower. Only one boat could pass through the ward, and that was located on the mainland, which was where they headed.

At the base of the bridge, was a small dock where they tied off the boat and walked onto shore. They all stretched their legs, and Rupee leaped about, happy to be on solid ground. The only thing built close to the dock was an inn called 'The Spoiled Princess.' Further down, right next to the bridge, was another boat similar to the one they had just traveled in. Zelda knew that this was the one they needed to use in order to get past the ward. Next to the boat, however, was something that she did not expect. A templar stood there, instead of the usual man.

"Halt!" he said as they walked over to him. "You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let _anyone_ pass!"

"And who are you?" asked Zelda. "Where is Kester? I thought this was his ferry."

"Kester's not in charge at the moment. I am," he said sticking his thumbs at himself. "My name is Carroll, and Greagoir put me here to make sure no one could get to the tower."

"Really?" said Alistair. "And why is that?"

"Because he said so, that's why."

"Look," said Zelda, pinching the flesh between her eyes. "We need to get to the tower as soon as possible. There is a dire matter at hand, and we need the assistance of the mages."

"Well, it will have to wait because I'm not suppose to let anyone pass. Not yesterday, not today, and not tomorrow either." Carroll crossed his arms and positioned himself so that he was blocking their way to the ferry completely.

"What about the day after tomorrow?" Alistair asked.

"Well, Greagoir never mentioned that, but I'm sure I can't let anyone across then either. He said he would send me a message when it was time."

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" Zelda nearly shouted. "I am a Grey Warden, and I demand that you let me pass!"

"Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you?" Carroll said as if he didn't believe her. "Prove it."

"Prove it? Don't you recognize me from the fliers? I'm the female human Warden that Howe is desperate to get his hands on."

Carroll seemed to consider her for a moment before answering. "Nope, sorry, don't recognize you. We templars have more important things to deal with than worrying about looking for Grey Wardens and all. I'm sure if Greagoir saw you then he might recognize you, but he never handed any fliers around to us."

"Then how do you know? Maybe Greagoir is looking for me. If you take me to him, then he could tell you for sure. And that would prove I'm a Grey Warden."

"Hmm, you have a point there."

"And if you don't take me, and I get away, I'm sure Greagoir would be furious with you. Are you sure you want that, especially if he finds out I was here?"

Carroll's eyes widened. "No, of course not! Hmm, but I'm not even sure he _is_ looking for you. I guess there's only one way to find out."

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Zelda pointed out.

"Right. Come on, get in the ferry and I'll take you to him."

The ferry was only slightly bigger than the one they had crossed the lake on, making them all cramped and confined. Normally, the ferryman would only take two people at a time to the tower, but Carroll was not willing to make so many trips and would only allow everyone to come to the tower if they all went together. The trip to the tower was short, however, compared to the one across the lake at least. Once they got to the dock located underneath the tower, Zelda thanked Carroll then they made their way to the stairs that lead them to the first floor.

When they reached the top, and walked through a set of great doors, they came to quite a sight. All around the main atrium templars ran about. Some were tending to wounded, while others were gathering things and readying themselves. The presence of strangers didn't seem to register in any of their minds as the group made their way through. Knight-Commander Greagoir stood in the middle of the chaos, giving out orders. He was an older man with graying hair, but a rough face showed he was no stranger to battle. Zelda knew little about the man except that he had been the knight-commander of the Circle Tower for a long time, and was very strict when it came to the rules.

"I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times," he said to a templar as they approached him. "Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ser," the templar bowed. On the other side of the room, Zelda noticed a similar set of large doors to the one they entered from. They were shut and had templars standing next to them. They looked ready and waiting, as if something would burst from the doors at any moment.

"The doors are barred," Alistair whispered in her ear. "Are they keeping people out? Or in? Either way, it's not a good sign." Nothing they were seeing right now proved to be a good sign.

"Now we wait, and pray," Greagoir muttered to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Knight-Commander Greagoir," Zelda said as she bowed to him. He startled a bit, widening his eyes at her presence then narrowing them.

"By the Maker's sake! Who are you?" he demanded. "I thought I gave Carroll explicate instructions not to bring anyone across the lake. We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety."

"I can see that, Knight-Commander, but I'm here on strict business," said Zelda. "I am in dire need of the mage's assistance in the matter of life and death. If I do not hurry-"

Greagoir waved her silent. "I do not want to hear it because unfortunately there is nothing I nor the mages of this tower can do for you at the present. Now please, I will allow Carroll to take you back over, and you must not return. This is for your own good."

"No, I refuse," Zelda said frustrated.

"You refuse?" Greagoir repeated. Zelda stood straight and looked him right in the eyes. She would not let him back her down. In turn, Greagoir mirrored her appearance. Together they stood, neither one willing to give in. "I do not want to have to force you out, but I will," he said.

Zelda wasn't going to be intimidated by him. All she could think of right now was getting back to Redcliffe to help Connor. The young man's terrified face was imprinted on her mind and it wouldn't let go. She knew there wasn't going to be anything that would stop her from helping him. Not even whatever was going on in the tower.

"Please," she said, but did not show any type of eagerness in her voice. "Tell me what is happening here. Maybe we can help."

Greagoir raised an eyebrow. "What is it that brings you here in the first place? You said it had something to do with life and death."

"Yes, I came here straight from Redcliffe. There is a matter there that requires the aid of the mages, but I will discuss that with them only. I have also come here to ask for their aid in the Blight as well. I have a contract that was signed that says they must help the Grey Wardens when we call."

"So you are a Grey Warden? I thought you looked familiar." Greagoir sighed. "I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn, but it is their right. You'll find no allies here. The templars can spare no men, and the mages are... indisposed. I shall speak plainly: The tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. The Circle is lost. The tower has fallen."

"The tower has fallen?" Alistair startled. "What happened?"

"We don't know," said Greagoir. "We saw only demons, hunting templars and mages alike. We attacked but then I realized we could not defeat them and told my men to flee." He sounded neutral as he spoke.

"So then what can we do to help?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do. I have already sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

This time it was Zelda's turn to be startled. "The Right of Annulment? You can't do that! If you do, then what am I suppose to do about Redcliffe?"

"It is my right, and I have done it because there is no alternative to the matter," Greagoir shouted at her. He then calmed down as he could tell they were both in the same predicament. "I am sorry, but if the Circle isn't neutralized and the abominations dealt with then everything will be lost. I have already lost many of my templars. I do not wish to lose more."

"But the mages aren't defenseless. I'm sure there are still some within that live and are not abominations. There's got to be!" Zelda was beginning to feel herself panic, but she didn't show it.

"That doesn't matter," Greagoir said almost heartlessly. "Even if there are still mages alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them. No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find... nothing."

"So you admit that you might have locked innocent people in the tower?"

"Yes, but I did not just lock up mages, my own templars are in there as well. Do you think that was an easy decision for me? Do you think I like killing a person that could be innocent, just to make sure that everything is secure? It is something that I know I will probably have to answer to the Maker for, but I know at the moment that it is the right decision. I must protect the greater good. Letting out the innocent may also let out the abominations, and I can't chance that." Greagoir looked away from her towards the door. He seemed to be looking at it longingly.

Zelda as well looked at the door longingly. "So you don't know what happened that started it all?"

"No."

"Then let my friends and I go in and investigate. We can find out what happened, and if we don't find anyone alive then we'll deal with the abominations ourselves."

Greagoir turned back to her. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes."

He considered her. "Have you ever faced an abomination? It is a force to be reckoned with, and one that you must slaughter. You may also have to slaughter mages who have not become abominations, but instead have turned to blood magic. Do you think you can handle this?"

"I must try. It is the right thing to do."

Greagoir sighed, relenting. "Then I will let you through the doors, but first a word of caution... once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen... then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed."

"That is understood," said Zelda.

"Then may Andraste lend you Her courage, whatever it is that you have to face." Greagoir moved over to the doors and Zelda and the others followed. He told the templars standing in front to open them. They at first protested, but with a stern order, they did as they were told.

Zelda gave Alistair and Leliana one last look. Each of them nodded at her, showing they would follow her anywhere. She could easily see the fear on their faces, and they could probably see hers, but that didn't matter. They all trusted each other enough to know neither of them would let the other fall.

As Zelda turned back to the slowly opening doors, she hoped and prayed to the Maker that she would find what she needed. That he was safe and not turned into an abomination like most of the mages Greagoir mentioned. And she also prayed that she would have the strength to end this quickly, and get back to Connor just as she had promised.

When the doors were open enough for them to fit through, Zelda, Alistair, Leliana, and Rupee made their way in. The templars then shut the doors behind them. A loud, but also dull click sounded throughout the atrium. Everyone hoped they would succeed.

* * *

The excitement in Arawin was so intense that she felt she might burst. She was finally going to find the Dalish. She was finally going to come face to face with the ones that she always wanted to meet. She had spent many years reading about them in books, and trying to figure out what was fact and what was fiction. Now she was going to find out personally, and it made her beam.

Arawin knew that there were several things she wanted to ask them once they found the clan. The first, of course, was to have them promise to send troops to deal with the Blight. This she knew wouldn't be too difficult, and also shouldn't take very long. The other things she wanted to do was learn about any gaps she might have about their culture. She figured that shouldn't be too difficult either, as it was told that city elves came to live with the Dalish many times. But the one thing that she was most determined to know was how to use a bow properly. She had determined this after her failed attempts during Zevran's ambush. If anyone could teach her in a short amount of time, it would be them.

Arawin figured after doing her Grey Warden duty, they might be able to stay with the Dalish for a few days. During such time she could learn all she wanted to know before heading to what ever destination they were to go to next. It was a plan that made Arawin smile, and Zevran noticed.

"You look so happy, mi querida. Might I ask why?"

"Why do you ask such stupid questions?" she said. "You know why I'm happy. You said you found the Dalish, yes? And now I finally get to see them. Course, if you're lying to me and we find out, I'll be sad. Then I'll kill you and be happy again."

"Such a sadistic little mind you have."

Arawin's smile broadened. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

They followed Zevran's lead through the forest. The mood around them all was fairly good, except for one of them. Sten kept looking around at the trees, and grunting disapproval.

"What's wrong, Sten?" Arawin asked.

"I do not like this forest," he stated.

"We've been in this forest for a long time now. Why are you just now complaining?"

"Because we are going deeper in. I have heard stories of these woods. The dead rising, trees that can walk and talk, animals possessed by spirits, and wicked, evil things that strike when one is not aware."

"Are you sure you're not thinking of the Korcari Wilds?" Arawin chuckled. "Because one of the wicked and evil things from there happens to be walking right beside you."

"Oh, Arawin, you are so kind as to acknowledge my presence with such wonderful enthusiasm." Morrigan said with mock friendliness.

This made Arawin laugh out loud. "Morrigan, you know you're scarier than any creature in this forest. I'm sure they cower in your presence."

"There are worse things in this world than me, you know."

"Such as your mother? I'm sure nothing would mess with her, but she's not with us right now, is she? So what is suppose to protect me from all the evil in the forest if not you?"

"Why don't you ask the assassin, who you willingly allowed in your bed last night? I'm sure that's what you could ask for payment."

Arawin turned and glared at her.

"You sound as if you want to join in, my sweet witch," said Zevran as he turned to her as well.

"Call me that again," Morrigan said smiling sweetly at him. "And you may never be able to distract Arawin again."

"Are all women in Ferelden so cruel?"

"Afraid so," said Arawin.

"Ah well, but if you fear the things in this forest, then you need not fear them any longer, dear Ara." Zevran tried to make his way to her side, but was unable to by Kunjo who still refused to let him walk beside her. "For since I vowed to follow you, I will protect you from anything that might harm you as well."

"Thanks," she said. "But I can protect myself."

"And I have no doubt that you could, but you never know, right?" He made his way back up to the front of their group. "For I am an assassin of great skill. I am as quiet as a mouse, and as stealthy as a-" He stopped abruptly when an arrow, only inches from his face, was pointing at the space between his eyes.

"And yet you breathe so loudly we could have shot you in the dark," said the elf holding the arrow. Zevran grinned at him timidly. His eyes darted from the arrow tip to the elf's face. They all had arrows trained on them, and soon realized they were surrounded.

Arawin looked around at each elf, all wore leather armor that was very different from her own. She knew at once that these were Dalish elves. Quickly, she shifted through her memories of anything about the Dalish that might help them at this moment. The elves obviously saw them as a threat, and Arawin needed to show them they weren't.

"Aneth ara." Arawin bowed to them, hoping that the little elvish she knew would help.

The woman who had her arrow fixed on Arawin looked on at her puzzled. "Strange," she muttered. "You may be of our kind, but you are not Dalish. Why is it that you are here? Or did you not know that you were coming dangerously close to our clan?"

"I have actually been looking for you," Arawin said.

The woman's face did not falter, nor did she move her bow. "You are not like any of the other flat-ears who have come looking for us. You have strange company with you, and you are well armed. What is your purpose, then?"

"I have come on important business. I must speak to your... Keeper! At once." Arawin grinned, proud of herself for remembering the name of their leader.

"What business is it that you must speak?"

"I will say, only to him," Arawin said while crossing her arms. It was a bold move since she knew there was nothing she could do to stop them from killing her or her friends, but she couldn't show them fear. "I am a Grey Warden, and I request an audience with your Keeper. Please."

The woman then lowered her bow. None of the other elves followed her move. She instead, stared at Arawin with a type of curious fascination that made Arawin a little nervous. She might have said the wrong thing. "A Grey Warden? That is not a lie that many would attempt." She seemed to be considering for a moment. "Alright, I will take you to the Keeper, but be warned. We will have our bows on you at all times, even if you don't see them." She said something to the other elves in the elvish language that Arawin didn't understand, but she could have guessed. The other elves lowered their weapons, and still surrounding them, began herding Arawin and the others down the trail.

It wasn't long before she could see the campsite of the elves. It was a spectacular sight that sent joy into Arawin's heart. She looked around, seeing Dalish everywhere. They all wore, except for a few, leather armor that was unique and beautiful. A style never seen in the armories of Ferelden. She noticed that the women wore armor that was in two pieces, showing off their midsections. She wondered why they would have such a weakness in their armor. Maybe it meant that Dalish women were so fierce, they could. It made her want to learn so much more. There were definitely things she did not know about.

As she looked around the camp, Arawin wished she had brought the books she had read with her. They might have helped her in understanding some of the things she saw that she couldn't quite understand. She saw the landships, parked at different places within the camp. They were vast, and she knew that they were used to carry things for the Dalish as well as used for housing, but just how they moved was anyone's guess. She also saw what she remembered to be called halla. White, deer-like creatures with long, spiraling horns. They were caroled in a pin to the far side of the camp. There were also statues of deities all around. Almost all of them seemed to be broken in one form or another. Arawin didn't recognize any of them, and was unable to read the inscriptions on their bases to find out anything more.

The elven woman lead them to a landship that seemed to be more decorated than the others. In the front, was a bald elf who wore a long green robe with etchings of plants and animals within the fabric. He was talking to a younger female elf in similar robes next to him in the same elvish tongue. When the woman brought Arawin and her companions over to them, they both stopped and stared at the small group.

"Hmm. I see we have guests. Who are these strangers, Mithra?" he asked the woman who had brought them to him. "I have precious little patience and less time to spend on outsiders today."

"Abelas, Keeper," said Mithra. "But I have brought them to you because this one claims to be a Grey Warden and wished to speak with you. I thought it best to let you decide what should be done."

"That was wise of you. Ma serannas, Mithra, you may return to your post."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper." Mithra bowed to him before she and the other elves left. The female elf looked up at him before he nodded at her. She nodded back and made her way behind the landship.

"Greetings," said the Keeper as he turned his attention to Arawin. Arawin made her way to the full front of the group. It was her responsibility after all. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zathrian, the Keeper of this clan, its guide and preserver of our ancient lore. And you are?"

"My name is Arawin," she began. "Grey Warden, and am here to-"

"If you came to bring news of the Blight in the south, it is not needed," he interrupted her. "I have already sensed its corruption. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move."

This made Arawin raise her eyebrows. "You do not have the ability to move? What do you mean?"

Zathrian sighed. "That is, unfortunately, a long story. At any rate, I can guess for the reason why you are here. It is because of the treaties our ancestors sighed long ago? As much as I would like to help, I cannot do so."

"Is it because of what you mentioned?"

"Yes, it is." Zathrian sighed again.

"Please, tell me," said Arawin. "I'm sure there is something that can be done. I need your support with the Blight. I didn't travel all this way to just be told no."

Zathrian considered her. Arawin noticed as he did how pale his skin was, especially when compared to the other elves in the clan. His eyes also seemed to be empty, as if void of any life within them.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you," he finally said. "But I think it would be best to show you instead. Follow me."

Zathrian lead them around the landship and to an area that had been hidden behind it. There, laying on cots, sheets, and anything that looked to be soft were elves, male and female alike, who looked to be beaten, bruised, and bloodied. They all were twitching and moaning in agony. Their skin covered in blood and sweat. The female elf who had been talking to Zathrian earlier was knelt next to one of them, her hand hovering over his head. She chanted something softly while a soft light emitted from her hand. The elf, who was crying out the loudest, soon calmed down and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep, but his body still tossed and turned.

Zathrian stopped them in front of the area. Arawin couldn't help but to look at them with a sense of foreboding, as there were many elves showing signs of sickness. And she believed that this was not all of them either.

"The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago," Zathrian began. "As is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves would be lying in wait for us. They... ambushed us, and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak. The Blight's evil must be stopped, but we are in no position to uphold our obligations. I am truly sorry." He had been staring out past the dying elves as he spoke. Towards the end, he turned his attention back to Arawin.

It was something Arawin wasn't excepting. Werewolves? Had Sten been right? "You mean there are _real _werewolves in the forest? I thought they were only legend."

"I am afraid that they are not a legend," said Zathrian. "Werebeasts have roamed this land for many years, even beyond the time of men or elves. They are animals possessed by spirits and turned into horrific monsters. Long ago, the humans did war against the creatures, and nearly wiped them out, but unfortunately, not all. Now, they are back with full force, and have attacked my clan."

"But why did they attack you?" Arawin asked. "And how could they?"

"It doesn't matter," said Zathrian, sounding as if he was getting angry. "They are savage and unrelenting; they need no reason to attack anyone. What is curious, however, is the ambush. We expect werewolves to be no more cunning than a rabid wolf. The ambush suggests a level of intelligence we've never seen before."

"Then maybe they are more intelligent than you once thought," said Morrigan. "'Twould not be the first time such beasts were underestimated."

"I doubt that," Zathrian said crossing his arms. "The very curse that is in their blood fills them with an unreasoning rage that precludes any true thought."

Arawin looked back at the sick elves. One of them caught her attention more than the others. He was laying on a blanket on the ground. He was not moaning and twitching as much as any of the others were, but his wounds seemed worse. He had long gashes all over his body and face. At first Arawin thought him to be asleep, but then noticed his eyes open and he looked directly at her. He didn't falter his gaze or even seem to be surprised by her presence. He only stared at her, as if she wasn't even there. Arawin began to feel a remorse for him run through her. She felt remorse for all of them.

"Are they going to become werewolves?" she asked still looking in his near lifeless eyes.

"That, or they will die from the curse," said Zathrian. There appeared to be no emotion in his voice. "Lanaya and I have done what we can to slow the curse and make them more comfortable, but it will not last. The curse is already running wild in their veins, and soon it will win them over. I fear that when it happens we will be forced to slay our own brethren. It is not something to look forward to."

The female elf, who Arawin assumed to be Lanaya, made her way over to the elf who was still staring at her. Lanaya took the elf's head and tilted it up so she could ladle liquids down his throat. He coughed a few times before she laid his head back on the ground and made her way to another elf. Arawin watched as the elf closed his eyes again. A grimace flashed across his face, and he scrunched up his body. Arawin finally looked away from him, not wanting to witness any more. She was beginning to feel a burning inside her that she knew all too well.

"Is there nothing that can be done for them?" she asked Zathrian.

"There isn't, but..." Zathrian trailed off. "No, that is not something that I would ask you to do, if that is what you're getting at."

"Just tell me."

"Within the Brecilian Forest dwells a great wolf called Witherfang. It was within him that the curse originated, and through his blood that it has been spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps I could destroy the curse, but this task proves to be very dangerous. I would send hunters out into the forest to retrieve the heart, but I do not wish to risk any more of my clan. I am afraid that it is hopeless."

"No," said Arawin. "It is not. You won't have to risk any of your hunters. We will go into the forest and get the heart."

Zathrian gazed at her with inhibition. "I have already said that I do not wish to ask this of you."

"You are not asking. I am saying. And I am also saying that if I do this, and I get the heart and you are able to heal them, then can I have your word that you will help me with the Blight?"

"I guess if you are willing..."

"Who said we are all willing?" said Morrigan. "I never said anything about going and hunting down a werewolf."

"If that's how you feel, Morrigan," said Arawin. "Then you don't have to come with me. Do any of you two not wish to join with me as well? I will go by myself if that is the case."

"Do not insult me," Sten grunted. "I would not shirk from my duty. Not if it is a task worthy of the goal at hand."

"That's one at least," stated Arawin. "Well, two actually, because I know Kunjo will come no matter what." Kunjo emphasized her statement with a loud bark.

"That dog would follow you right into the Deep Roads without a single blink, I'm sure," said Morrigan.

"And so would I," Zevran spoke up. This made Arawin raise her eyebrows at him. "What? I said I would follow you, and so I shall. Besides, I'm sure you'll need my skills tracking down this Witherfang anyway, right?"

Arawin couldn't help but to smile at him. "Yeah, that's true. I suck at tracking."

"Tsk," Morrigan groaned, rolling her eyes. "I suppose then I shall follow as well. 'Twould be bad to send you into a forest with the Veil so thin. You will need me more than you need him."

Arawin's smile broadened. She knew she could count on all of them to help her out. She turned back to Zathrian. "You see? We are all willing."

Zathrian nodded. "It is good to hear, but I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecilian Forest. It has a history full of carnage and murder, you see. Where there is so much death, the Veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin as your friend said. This allows spirits to possess things living or dead."

"So then do I have your promise?"

"You do." Zathrian held up his hand. "Im qwesta."

Arawin looked back at the elf on the ground. He had his eyes closed now. Maybe he was asleep this time. "I will need supplies," she said. "Can you provide me with some?"

"You should speak to Master Varathorn, then. He is located at the aravel just beyond this one. You may tell him what you need. I will also send out word to the rest of the clan that you and your companions are my guests and should treat you as such."

"Uh... Ma serannas," said Arawin, pleased with herself.

"No, I should be the one thanking you," said Zathrian. "This will do much for my clan. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be getting back to my duties. There is much I need to do for my people." Arawin watched as Zathrian made his way over to where Lanaya was tending to the sick. He began speaking to her. She looked over at Arawin and smiled before running off, probably to tell the clan the good news.

Arawin turned her attention back to her friends. "Okay," she started. "I think we should leave as soon as possible, but not right away. Is there anything that you guys need to do or gather before we head out?"

"I would like to restock my satchel," said Morrigan. "Zevran took up most of what I had left of elfroot and deep mushroom."

"Ha, that's entirely my fault, is it?" Zevran laughed.

"I never said it was, but it is surprising how such a small framed girl could fracture the hip bone of a full grown man."

"I didn't realize I hit him that hard," said Arawin. "I guess I've got more power behind me than I thought. Anyway, I'm sure the Dalish have plenty of herbs for you to use."

Morrigan shook her head. "I prefer to get them myself."

Sten seemed to be looking around the camp. He scratched his chin as he took in the sites. "I think I shall go and investigate," he spoke. "If we are to be hunting werewolves, then I wish to know more about them."

"You go do that," said Arawin. She watched as Morrigan and Sten went about their separate ways. She was only slightly aware of Zevran still standing next to her.

"So what shall we be doing, then?" he asked.

"I'm going to go and talk to Master Varathorn," Arawin answered. "You can do what you like."

"Oh really? You mean you don't want the company?" He gave her a devilish smile.

"I would prefer to do this on my own, actually." Arawin began walking in the direction of the landship Zathrian had pointed her to. Zevran tagged along beside her.

"Might I inquire to ask why?"

Arawin sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's... it's because I want to ask one of the Dalish and see if they could... teach me how to use a bow." She said the last part almost in a whisper.

Zevran began laughing hard. "You don't have to ask the Dalish such a thing! And you don't have to act all embarrassed at it either. There are plenty of other elves that don't know how to use one. Although you do look rather lovely with that red in your check. But you do know that you could ask me. I could teach you just as well as the Dalish."

"No offense," said Arawin. "But I think the Dalish might be better at it since it is something they are famous for. Besides, I don't feel like having you laugh at me the whole time."

"Laugh at you? For what, learning?"

"See this?" she said showing him the large, round bruise on the inside of her right arm. "I got this from trying to use a shortbow for the first time after cutting you down."

They both stopped and Zevran took a look at her arm. "Ah, yes, I remember those days," he said gently. "When I first started to learn, both of my arms were entirely covered in such bruises. It's nothing to be ashamed about. It happens. Even experienced archers still get them from time to time."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"It could be true," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, who am I kidding, I've never seen an experienced archer with them. And I would have to say, if I was conscious when you did this, I would probably be laughing my head off."

Arawin growled at him and stormed off, but not before having the urge to hit him.

"I am only joking, Ara!" Zevran went after her only to be snipped at by Kunjo who was growling at him intensely. The mabari stared at him before making his way to Arawin's side. Zevran still followed, but kept his distance. He skirted around to her other side as she made her way over to the landship.

They found Master Varathorn outside of the landship, working on what looked to be a breastplate. He was an elder man with graying hair and an aging face that reminded Arawin of her father.

"Oh, hello there," he said looking up from his work. "You must be new. I am Varathorn, craftsmaster to this clan. And you are?"

"Arawin," she said. "I'm the Grey Warden."

"Oh!" Varathorn's eyes brightened. "So you are the one who is willing to risk their lives for the sake of our clan. I thank you very much for your bravery."

"You are welcome, but I-"

"What are you wearing?" he interrupted her.

"What?" she said looking down at herself. "It's just leather armor."

"No, that is not leather armor. If you are going to go into this forest, then you will need something more proper. I'm sure I have something that will do for you."

"Well, I actually need a couple of things from you," said Arawin. "Zathrian said you could provide me with some supplies."

"Ah, yes. Lanaya told me that." Varathorn turned around and began examining the various items on the table behind him. "Let's see, weapons. Are you in need of any swords? I have some very nice ones here."

"No, I have good swords already. I don't need new ones."

"Then what about bows? Do you prefer short or long?"

Arawin bit her lip. "Well, that's also something else I wanted to ask. You see, I don't know how to use a bow."

"You don't?" Varathorn didn't seem surprised. "Oh, well, then let me see what else you may need..."

"What, you're not surprised?"

Varathorn smiled at her. "You're an elf from the city, yes?" Arawin nodded. "Then it's not all that surprising. We get elves from the city all the time, and all of them know nothing when it comes to using a bow, or even a sword."

"Oh." Arawin felt a bit stupid for thinking that she was the only elf who didn't know how to use a bow. She felt Zevran shift behind her. He was probably thinking _I told you so. _"Then can I ask if maybe... you could teach me how? I would love to learn, but it would have to be a quick lesson. Just the basics, really." Again Zevran shifted, but also cleared his throat. Arawin stomped on his foot.

Varathorn chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Not that I couldn't teach you, but I'm way too busy right now. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Arawin. She was disappointed, but didn't show it. "Is there anyone you know who could?"

"Now let me see?" he said pondering. "If it's a quick lesson that you need, then the best person to ask would be Lisha. She's the best hunter in the entire clan and teaches all the children, as well as all the city elves. If anyone could teach you fast, it would be her."

Arawin could barely contain her excitement. "Really? Where could I find her?"

"Last I heard, she was... oh wait, maybe it's not such a good idea." Varathorn shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Arawin asked, her hope beginning to fade.

"She was last seen in the area just north of the halla fences." Varathorn's face became grave. "That's where we buried all those who were killed during the ambush."

"Oh." Arawin hung her head. "Did she lose someone?"

"It's not really my place to say," said Varathorn. "I would suggest not looking for her there, but she might be somewhere else by now. If you still want to ask her, just look around."

"I will."

"And don't worry about a thing. I'll get everything I know you will need ready." Varathorn turned back to the table and began picking through everything, muttering to himself. Arawin turned to leave. She was determined to find this Lisha and hopefully get what she wanted.

"So we are now on a hunt for a hunter," said Zevran as he walked by her side. "Again, I say I can teach you. And it wouldn't have to be a quick lesson. I can teach you on the way to where ever it is that we go."

"But you'll just make fun of me," Arawin pouted.

"Of course I will! Why would I not?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," she said starting to become angry. "How am I suppose to learn if you're laughing the whole time?"

"Not all the time, and I do promise to be serious when I need to be." Zevran smiled his big smile at her and Arawin couldn't help but to stop and stare.

"I... I guess," she stuttered out. How was he able to do this to her? Of course, she wasn't going to give up her pursuit. "How about this: I get started with this Lisha, then once we leave the clan, you can teach me the rest if you are so inclined to do so. Is that fair?"

"Fair as one can be with your stubborn ways. Tsk, tsk," Zevran shook his head. "Now where? Maybe those elves by the fire might know where she went?"

"Actually, I was hoping to find her by myself."

Zevran looked at her puzzled. "May I ask why?"

"I just do."

"Alright, I will give you what you wish. Course, if all you want is to just be alone, then you need just say so. I will oblige to you, however, I would like to learn more about this Lisha. Best hunter in the clan? Hmm."

Arawin laughed at him. "You're impossible."

"What?" he said sounding innocent. "I just want to learn."

"Then go learn and leave me in peace."

"As you wish." Zevran made his way towards the elves by the fire. Arawin watched as he sat on the log next to a few of them and began a conversation. She then began making her own way toward the halla fences.

* * *

Arawin could hardly contain her excitement as she walked around the Dalish camp. Her dream had finally come true, but not just hers.

"I made it, Mother. Can you believe it?" It had always been her mother's dream to meet the Dalish, and it was something that she had passed down to Arawin. Every night when she was little, her mother would tell her stories and tales of the wandering clans. Arawin had asked her mother at one point why she didn't go and seek the Dalish herself.

"_I don't need to," she said. "Because I have you." Adaia would smile at the little girl, tuck her in __and kiss her on the forehead. "My sweet, Ara. I am content with this life. I have you and your father. It is more than I could hope for. But you, my sweet little sparrow, you will be able to do great things. I know you will. You and Shianni will be able to travel and find the Dalish and see the great forests of this world. It's what you are meant to do."_

Arawin smiled at the memory. It was true, or at least most of it was. Her mother had many dreams, but none of them were able to come true. Adaia had to make many sacrifices in order to keep Arawin and Cyrion happy and safe. That included giving up her dreams. Perhaps even her death was a sacrifice. Arawin stopped, as she thought of the memory before. Of her as a little girl, wrapped in a blanket with her mother telling her stories. She could still feel the warmth in her heart. It was a good feeling, because it told Arawin that she had not lost her mother. At first, she thought she had when she left the alienage, but she had been wrong. Her mother had been with her the whole time, in her heart, and there she would be until Arawin's ending days. And it would be through her, that Adaia's dreams would come true.

Arawin began wandering throughout the camp again, making her way to the halla fences and towards the area that Varathorn had pointed out. As she passed the large, white beasts they seemed to stop and stare at her. Arawin gazed into one of their eyes and saw in them the same intelligence that she had seen in Kunjo's.

As Arawin rounded the fences, she found a slightly worn path between the trees that lead into the forest. She began following it, rounding the trees and through the bushes. Before long, the path opened up into a clearing that showed a sad sight.

She found herself looking into a clearing that had several freshly planted saplings. There were many, and they were scattered about the area, and stretched back far into the field. It was very quiet in the clearing, cold feeling, and depressing. Arawin knew that these were graves. The Dalish would plant a tree over the body of their fallen comrade. She couldn't tell how many there were, but if she could help it, there would be no more.

Arawin scanned the area, but saw no one in the clearing. Where ever Lisha was, it wasn't here.

She began to turn around, to make her way back to camp when something caught the corner of her eye. Within the tree line, next to the path, Arawin saw an elf knelt next to a sapling. The sapling seemed different to Arawin. It looked smaller than the others. Slowly Arawin made her way over. The elf was softly chanting something in Elvish that Arawin didn't understand. As she got closer she could hear the words.

"Or 'waith bain nura Anor.

A panlû elin cuinar.

U-pedithon 'i-aur gwann'.

Egor nai îl namarië'."

Arawin stopped and listened. It was a beautiful language that she spoke. It seemed to drift off her tongue like water, and Arawin desperately wished she could understand what the elf was saying.

"Man carel le?"

Arawin startled, as she realized that the elf was probably talking to her. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "I did not mean to disturb you."

"Perhaps you didn't, perhaps you did," the elf said. She stayed on her knees, eyes closed facing the sapling.

"I'm just looking for someone," said Arawin. "You're name isn't Lisha, is it?"

The elf opened her eyes and slowly turned. "That is my name, yes." Arawin was then able to get a good look at her face and marveled at the tattoo that was etched on it. She noticed that it was different from the other tattoos on the rest of the Dalish. All their tattoos were done to represent trees. The treetops symmetrically drawn on their foreheads, with trunks going down their noses or cheeks, then roots upon their chins. Each tree set in a different and unique way, but still similar in the end. Lisha's tattoo seemed to more represent water. Waves played upon her forehead. They then cascaded down the right side of her face, past her eye and down her check like a waterfall.

"I..." Arawin wasn't sure what to say. "I was told you might be here. I've been looking for you."

"Yes, you mentioned," Lisha said standing. "What is it that you seek, young one?"

Arawin cleared her throat. "I was hoping that maybe you could teach me how to use a bow. I need a quick lesson. See-"

"You do not need to describe the reason for your intentions. It is clear to me why you seek such knowledge, but you will not find it here."

"What do you mean?" Arawin asked.

"You wish for me to teach you the Vir Tanadhal? I say no."

Arawin was taken aback. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I have not found you worthy," Lisha said in a calm, but cold voice.

"How am I not worthy?" Arawin had to check her anger. This elf was beginning to make her mad, but she couldn't lose her cool.

Lisha walked over to her and stared her directly in the eyes. Arawin's own green met the elf's light brown. "Because you came here to this place of death. I am sure if one told you that I was here, that they also said to not come? It is of great insult, you know."

"Well... I..." Arawin found herself tongue tied. In truth, she did come here looking for Lisha, but she also came to see the graves. She wanted to see what the werewolves had done. "I didn't just come here for you. I came to see the fallen. I wanted to see the planted trees and-"

"You are an elf of the city?"

"Yes."

"Then what purpose do you have coming to see the dead who you did not know?" Lisha narrowed her eyes. "I do not know why Zathrian allowed you here, but you shouldn't have come, not at a time like this. Go back to your city, young one. I am sure it is far less dangerous, and I cannot babysit. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to my duties." She began making her way past.

Arawin could only stare, confused as Lisha walked by and down the path. She wasn't sure what had just happened. Did Lisha not know who she was or why she was here? She only thought Arawin to be a regular city elf come to join the clan. Arawin began to wonder what Varathorn was talking about. If this was how Lisha acted, then why would any city elf wish to be taught by her?

Arawin took one last look at the sapling Lisha had been knelt next to. She noticed that it was far away from the others and wondered why. Either way, she knew that she was going to have to think of something else. Learning how to use a bow was probably not going to happen now.

* * *

_Author Footnote: The prayer that Lisha is saying is actually the last verse of a poem written by Tolkien called 'Vi Dýr Ennui'. For the full poem and it's translation, please visit this site: istad tolkien/ poetry .html_

_All Sindarin that is used was gathered from one of these sites: arwen-undomiel .com and The Hisweloke's Sindarin Dictionary_

_Sindarin Translation:_

_Im gwesta: I swear_

_Man carel le? (mahn kah-rell lay): What are you doing?_

_Poem:_

_Or 'waith bain nura Anor: Above all shadows rides the Sun_

_A panlû elin cuinar: And stars always dwell_

_U-pedithon 'i-aur gwann': I will not say 'The day is done'_

_Egor nai îl namarië': Or to the stars 'farewell'_


	30. At the Beginning of Chaos

**At the Beginning of Chaos**

The tower was a murder scene. They all looked aghast as they stared. Bodies of both mages and templars alike were scattered about the place. Blood was smeared on the walls and floors. Gore of all sorts could be seen in every crevasse. Zelda, Alistair, and Leliana had to watch their step as they made their way through the halls. None of them wanted to step in the blood or gore.

They realized that they were going through the apprentice hall as they began searching the rooms. Bunk beds, pushed together in tight little rows within the rooms proved this. Some of the beds were turned over on their sides, or upside down, missing their mattress. More bodies were in here, and Zelda looked at each of their faces. Leliana walked around, closing their eyes and saying little prayers as she did.

"This is horrible," she said. "What happened here?"

Zelda said nothing as she stood over the body of a little girl in blue robes. Blood was smeared on her face, and if it wasn't for the large gash in her abdomen, one would think she was only sleeping. She had to look away.

"Come on," Zelda said softly. "It's best if we don't linger. They can be properly buried after we deal with the abominations."

"You' re all right, aren't you?" Alistair asked, worry streaked across his face.

Zelda turned around to look at him. "I don't like what's happened here. We need to do something about it."

"I know, but I was just asking if you were okay with your, you know... phobia."

This made Zelda smile despite the scene around them. "That, you don't need to worry about. I was only that way because of the tunnel. If we had ended up outside first, then went into the dungeons, I would have been fine. And this place is fine because of the high ceilings. I don't feel... trapped, is a good way to put it, I guess."

"So you're back to paying attention to her, Alistair?" Leliana joked. "And you don't even need any competition to do so." Alistair looked away from both of them. A light red coloring his cheeks making Leliana giggle.

"Stop teasing him," said Zelda. "I don't hear you asking if I'm okay."

"But I don't need to when I know Alistair will do it." Leliana smiled broadly. Her face then fell as she realized they were still in the tower, surrounded by death. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't tease him now. Not with all this."

"Then let's continue on," said Zelda. "I'm sure we'll find answers."

They left the apprentice rooms and began down the hall again. As they ran, they started hearing a commotion up ahead. This made them stop and listen.

"What is that?" Leliana whispered. They then began hearing screaming and shouting.

"It's people!" Alistair cried. "There are mages alive in here. I can feel their magic."

"Then let's go help them!" said Zelda as she began running again toward the screams.

They burst through a set of doors and saw on the other side was an archway with a glowing blue shield that pulsated. But even from the magic that was coming from it, a demon that looked to be made of fire, had made its way past and was pressing an attack on a young mage who was laying on the floor. Zelda stopped cold, as it was the first demon she had ever seen. She backed up, unable to go in any other direction. She felt her back hit Alistair's chest, and in a swift move, he had switched their places. She found herself behind him, as he took on a defensive position. It had all only taken place in a matter of seconds.

The mage screamed, and Zelda looked over Alistair's shoulder, wondering if she should go and help her, but Zelda had no idea how to deal with a demon. It was then that another mage appeared in her view. The mage wore red robes and had white hair. She stopped, pointed her staff at the demon and a bolt of magic flew from the top, hitting the demon and stopping its pursuit of the young woman on the floor. The younger mage then scrambled to her feet and stumbled away. The demon recovered quickly from the attack and roared at losing its prize. It began advancing on the older mage. She stared at it with determination before muttering a spell and lifting her staff in the air. The demon stopped cold as its fiery skin began to flicker and freeze in place. Another spell was muttered from the mage, and the demon shattered to many small pieces that melted into the ground.

When it was over, the mage fell to her knees, appearing exhausted. The young mage she had saved, along with several others who were also in the room, ran to her.

"Wynne! Are you all right?" asked the young mage, a hint of horror in her voice. She placed a hand on the older mage's shoulder.

"I am fine, Petra," the older mage said, patting the younger one on the hand. She began standing, using her staff to gain her balance. When she became fully erect again, it was then that she noticed Zelda, Alistair and Leliana standing where they were. She quickly readied her staff, and took a position that suggested she may attack.

Zelda made her way out from behind Alistair as she recognized the older mage. "Wynne, stop! Do you recognize me?"

Wynne became surprised as she realized who she was, but she still did not loosen her stance. "Zelda? No... come no further. Grey Warden or no, I will strike you down where you stand!"

"Please, Wynne," Zelda pleaded, trying to calm down the situation. "I am not here to fight. I have come to help."

Wynne relaxed her body and lowered her staff, but she still stared at Zelda and the others suspiciously. "That might be true," she said. "But how did you get in here? Is Greagoir letting us out?"

"I'm afraid not. He only let us in to deal with the abominations, and to maybe save any survivors. He won't open the door again until he knows that the tower is safe."

Wynne sighed heavily and shook her head. "He is only doing what he knows to do," she said softly. "Has he called for the Right of Annulment yet? I'm sure he has."

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "But it has not come yet, and I don't think it will for awhile. We will have time to make the tower safe, but I need to know what happened."

"It was a revolt," answered Wynne. "Led by a mage named Uldred. When he returned from the battle at Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle. As you can see, it didn't work out as he had planned. I don't know what became of Uldred, but I am certain all this is his doing. I will not lose the Circle to one man's pride and stupidity."

"I'm glad to see that you're safe, at least."

"Yes, there are more survivors from Ostagar than just you and the other two Grey Wardens. There were several mages as well as some soldiers I helped to heal, but we can discuss such things at another time. I believe if we are to save the tower, we should start by clearing out the abominations in the library."

"You have a plan?"

"I believe Uldred may be at the top of the tower in the Harrowing Chamber. I do not know what he is doing, but I believe he is there because the Harrowing Chamber can provide protection. If we are to save the tower, we must take him out."

"We also need to find the first enchanter," said Zelda. "Greagoir will not proclaim the tower safe without his word."

"Then we have our mission," Wynne stated. She turned to address the other mages. "Petra, Kinnon... look after the others. I will be back soon."

Petra in particular looked worried, but she nodded and made herself ready by picking up her staff.

Zelda looked around the room at the other mages. There were very few of them. It was a mixture of senior mages, apprentices, and children. "Are these all who have survived?" she asked.

"All who have come down to the first floor," said Wynne. "But I don't believe that this is all. There must be others in the tower hiding, and hopefully we will be able to find them before the abominations do. Which begs me to ask the question: Have you ever fought an abomination before?"

Zelda shook her head, and so did the others. "No, but we must try."

"Yes, we must try. Do not worry, I will keep you all safe."

"I am not a templar," said Alistair. "But I do know some of their talents."

"That will help. Now, if we are ready, we should go immediately."

Wynne made her way over to the barrier in the archway. She lifted her hand and a blue light, the same color as the barrier, glowed from it, and the barrier dissolved. She looked one last time at Petra before gesturing for Zelda and her companions to follow. They made their way through the archway and followed the older mage into the tower.

* * *

The library would have been impressive if it wasn't for the fact Zelda was so terrified. It reminded her of the chantry cathedrals. The library had high, arched ceilings with flying buttresses for support. Above their heads, set in the walls, were stain-glassed windows that cast colorful light on the floor. Some were designed with intricate patterns of color while others depicted famous verses from the Chant of Light. The shear volume of books in the place was impressive as well. There were shelves scattered all about the large room, full of hundreds of books and tombs written about magic and history. Zelda would have loved to stop and read some of these books, but it would obviously not happen. There was no time.

Wynne was in front as she lead the group through the room. Her red robes flowing behind her, while her staff was in hand, ready for anything that might surprise them. Zelda was close behind her with Alistair on her right and Rupee on her left. Alistair had his shield and sword out, concentrating on the area for any hostile magic. Leliana was close behind Zelda, her long bow in hand with an arrow notched and ready. Zelda had Silverbrand ready as well, while Rupee growled and clamped down on her teeth beside her.

"Hold it," said Wynne as she suddenly stopped. "I think there is something just ahead of us. Right behind those bookshelves."

"I can feel it." Alistair made his way next to her and stared at the spot she was pointing at.

A hand curled its way around the shelves. It wasn't a human hand, or at least it wasn't anymore. It was covered in purplish splotches and growths that looked to be oozing some type of puss. Its fingernails were long and pointed, and what looked like dried blood was stained at the tips. Slowly the hand was followed by an arm and soon the entire body of the creature emerged.

The creature was dressed in the same type of yellow robes Circle mages wore. The robes were torn, and all the skin that was exposed showed the same purple splotches and growths, which were larger and more grotesque on its torso. The creature's head was completely bald and its eyes glowed red with a fury of pure rage. When it opened its mouth to growl, two rows of sharp, pointed teeth could be seen swimming in a pool of dark blood that dribbled down the corners of its cracked lips.

For a moment, it seemed everyone was frozen in place as they stared at the creature. The creature opened its mouth wider and screamed, sending an ear piercing shriek into the room. Everyone moved as they prepared to fight. Wynne lifted her staff and began firing magical bolts at the creature as it began running toward her. Alistair and Zelda ran in front, taking the creature from the sides. They both hit it at the same time with their shields, knocking it down on the ground with enough force that it skidded across the marble floor. Alistair ran to it first, bringing down his sword, and driving it through the creature's chest. The sounds of ribs cracking and metal hitting marble were reverberated about the room. The creature shrieked again. Its hand flew up and grabbed Alistair by the cuff of his armor and with strength no one knew it possessed, launched Alistair into the air. He landed on one of the shelves and fell to the floor followed by the large tombs that lined the shelf.

"Alistair!" Zelda screamed, but she didn't have time to go and see if he was all right. The creature stood and with a single swift move, ripped Alistair's sword from its chest and threw it on the ground. Dark blood and gore poured from the wound, but it didn't seem to phase the creature. Instead, it smiled a toothy grin and screamed as it began advancing on her.

Zelda readied herself. Arrows shot past her head, landing in the creature's chest and abdomen, but it didn't slow. The creature collided with her, claws out and teeth biting as it tried to get past her shield. Zelda pushed it off, swinging Silverbrand and connected, leaving a long gash across its belly. A strange, greenish liquid poured from the wound along with intestines. The creature stumbled back but then advanced on her again. Zelda tried everything she could to get it off her. She bashed it with her shield, left several gashes about its body, and arrows were sticking out of it like pins. Zelda realized that the creature was slowing, and she knew this was her chance. Then something happened. A whoosh of magic flowed by her, hitting the creature, and it stopped right in its tracks, frozen in a snarl. Quickly, Zelda spun on her foot, using the momentum of the move to swing Silverbrand and cut the creature's head clean off. Its body was still frozen by the spell, but its head dropped to the floor and bounced off, rolling behind a bookcase. When the spell wore off, the body thudded to the floor.

Zelda turned to see Wynne crouched over Alistair, who was sitting up looking dizzy. She and Leliana ran over to them. "Is he all right?" Zelda asked Wynne.

"He'll be fine," said Wynne. "He hit the bookcase harder than I thought, but nothing was broken, just a small concussion."

Zelda knelt next to him and looked in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her before she could say anything.

"Why are you worried about me when it was you who got thrown into a bookcase?"

"Because I was an idiot. You were the one that fought smart." Alistair began trying to get up. Zelda helped him and allowed him to lean on her shoulder. He soon straightened and stood on his own. "I'm fine," he said. "See? Wynne is a good healer. It just takes a bit of time, is all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I believe this is yours," said Leliana as she handed Alistair his sword. "And next time you decide to act the hero, think first."

"Thanks, Leliana," he said as he took his sword and replaced it in its sheath.

Zelda turned and looked at the headless body on the ground. "That was an abomination, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she heard Wynne breathe. "That is what happens to a mage when they are overtaken by a demon. I'm sad to say, however, that this was one of the weaker ones."

"You mean, it was only fueled by rage?" asked Alistair. "Man, if that was a rage abomination, then what are the others like?"

"I guess we're just going to have to find out," said Zelda. "Because there is no way we're stopping now."

Rupee then began to growl and a hiss sounded from behind the shelves. They all turned to where it had come from and saw more abominations beginning to make their way from behind the bookcases. They all looked the same as the first, and glared with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

"I have a feeling this is what we're going to encounter throughout the whole tower," said Zelda as she fully faced the hissing abominations.

Alistair came up beside her, his shield and sword ready as hers was. "Then let's get started, right?"

"Right."

Together they charged at the abominations with Rupee barking and growling behind them. Leliana firing arrows and Wynne standing next to her, casting spells to both fight and protect. They fought the abominations plus many more as they made their way through the tower. It was a long and tiresome journey that lasted throughout the night and into the next morning.

* * *

Arawin stared in the mirror as she wore the new Dalish armor Varathorn had given her. It was hardened leather, and pretty stylish. She turned and rotated as she got a good look at herself, noticing things about her body that had changed. Thanks to the two piece attire, she was able to see that her abs were tighter and more defined. She was skinnier too, but not sickly looking. Her legs, especially her calves, were thicker. This made her smile, as she knew she had never looked this good in her life.

Arawin liked the Dalish armor. It was comfortable, and provided good movement, but there was one thing that bothered her. The gap between the breastplate and the skirt left her abdomen and back exposed. An arrow could easily find its way into her soft flesh, but if the women of the Dalish could wear it and not be killed real easy, then so could she.

As she made her way out of the landship, Arawin found her companions outside waiting for her.

"Nice," she heard Zevran whistle. "That... really suits you."

"Why thank you," said Arawin. "I thought so too. It does make my butt look good, don't it?" Arawin turned around in a circle for him to get a good look at her.

"Oh yes, it does indeed."

"If we are done with the fashion show, maybe 'tis a good time to proceed?" Morrigan said, sounding annoyed.

Arawin gave her a cocky smirk. "I assume you are ready, then?"

"I, along with Sten and your canine friend. We have been waiting."

"Then I guess we should head out." Arawin readjusted the breastplate while placing her new equipment on her back. Varathorn had talked her into replacing her longsword with a Dalish one called Dar'Misaan. Its structure was similar to Fang with the curving of the blade, and the small hook at the hilt. It was made of veridium, a light orange-colored metal that she found to be fairly light and maneuverable. She had also decided to take a shortbow as well. Even if she didn't know how to properly use it, she did know that Zevran would show her, though she wasn't very willing to ask him. He had already stated he would make fun of her.

She placed the shortbow, unstrung, in its quiver with arrows. The quiver was placed in between Fang and Dar'Misaan, right at the center of her back. Arawin adjusted everything so she could easily grab what she needed quickly. Once she was done, and everyone was ready and had everything they needed situated, they began heading toward the back of the camp. This was where the entrance to the heart of the forest was, where Sten and Zevran could find signs of werewolves and follow them to where, hopefully, Witherfang was. Arawin was glad to realize that both of them had gone to find out as much as they could about the werewolves. These creatures were bipedal, and they were huge and strong with sharp teeth and razor claws. They could easily tare through leather armor, but Varathorn had assured Arawin that the armor he had given her would not allow teeth and claw to get to her. Arawin believed him, with at least the parts that were covered.

As they walked through the camp, many of the Dalish stopped and watched them go by. Arawin and them had become very popular in just a few short hours. She would have wanted to stay longer before heading out, but after her encounter with Lisha, Arawin thought it best to leave right away. She would learn what she wanted later. The faster she could bring Witherfang's heart back, the longer they could stay.

When they entered the forest, it seemed different to Arawin than what they had previously gone through. This part of the forest seemed more gloomy and thick. Everything seemed close, and the light was dim besides the fact that the sun was still high in the sky.

"And here I am again, back in the wilds," moaned Morrigan.

"This is different, isn't it?" Arawin asked. "I mean, the Wilds is a swamp, while this is a forest."

Morrigan sighed and shook her head. "'Tis the same to me, no matter what. 'Twould you not feel the same if you went to a different alienage?"

"I guess you're right."

They continued on down the path. Sten would occasionally take the lead as he searched for any signs, but so far he found nothing. They had been walking for awhile, well away from the Dalish camp. Arawin hoped that he would find something soon, because she did not know if they were going in the right direction. Zevran was also looking along with Sten, and even with the two of them, Araiwn was beginning to worry that this may be harder than she thought.

"Anything?" she asked Sten.

"No," he answered. "But I suggest we go off the path, and head through the forest. We will find a trail better that way."

"I don't know..."

"I think it is best, but there is something else. We are being followed."

Arawin stopped and looked at him questioning. When she did, he pointed up at the trees. Everyone looked to see something in the branches above them move. It dropped down in front of Arawin and stood before her. It was Lisha.

She was in her Dalish armor. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, and light brown eyes stared intently. A Dalish longbow with quiver was on her back. One end of the bow stretched above her head, while the other dangled at her feet. It was impressive as well as intimidating.

"Lisha?" Arawin said as she stared at the elf in wonderment. "Are you following us?"

"Yes," she said. "I wanted to formally apologize to you for how I acted. I was not myself."

"It's understandable," said Arawin. "I... shouldn't have looked for you in the clearing."

Lisha nodded. "I only assumed you were a regular city elf come to join our clan. I did not realize you were a Grey Warden, and that you planned on helping to heal our sick. Course, I can't say I would've acted any differently if I did know. You just caught me at a bad time."

"Is this the only reason why you followed us? Or was there something you wanted?"

"I wish to accompany you."

"I thought Zathrian banned anyone from going into the forest? If you come with me, then won't you get in trouble? I don't want to be responsible for any punishment you might receive."

"Do not worry about me, Da'len. I will handle Zathrian and any punishment on my own. You will not be responsible. Besides, I do not consider Zathrian as my Keeper, for I was not born of this clan. I am apart of it by marriage. My mate, Dayno, he is the reason why I wish to join you. You see, he has been ravaged, and suffers from the curse as we speak."

"Then don't you think it would be best for you to be near him? What if he dies while you are gone?"

"Trust me, I have thought about this long and hard, and I know this is the best decision. I do not wish to watch him suffer while I do nothing. I would rather him die as I am doing something to help than to do nothing and be by his side. He knows this, and would do the same thing if our positions were reversed. I would want him to." Lisha's expression was sad. She did not look directly at Arawin, but kept her focus to the side as she stared out into the trees.

"It is a sad thing, and you are doing what you must," said Sten. "Do not doubt your decision."

"Yes," sighed Lisha. "I do not doubt it." She focused back on Arawin. "If you allow me to come, then I can provide several things. I can be your guide. I know this forest. I can even take you to the werewolves' lair, for I have seen it."

"Really?" exclaimed Zevran. "Well that certainly takes the pressure off me. I say she comes. It would be great to have another lovely companion."

Arawin ignored his last comment. "How do you know where the lair is?"

"Does it matter?" said Lisha. "The only thing that should matter is that I know, not how I obtained it. I will also do this for you, Da'len. On the way, I will teach you what it is that you asked of me. It may not be a full exchange, but I can at least teach you the basics."

"That's all I really wanted," said Arawin. "But first..." She turned to Morrigan, the only one who hadn't said anything yet.

"If you are wanting my approval, then yes," she said. "I do not care one way or the other."

"Good, then you can come, Lisha," Arawin said turning back to her. "It is a pleasure to have you join us."

"Ma serannas, Da'len," Lisha bowed. "Then allow me to introduce myself formally. My name is Lisha Mahariel, Hunter, and wife of Dayno."

"I can introduce you to the others," offered Arawin. "This is Sten, Morrigan, Kunjo, and Zevran."

Lisha bowed to all of them before speaking again. "Now, since we have all of that taken care of, we might as well get started." She made her way over to the base of the tree she had jumped from and reached behind it. She pulled out a bag as well as another longbow. "Put that bow down, Da'len," she said coming back over to Arawin. "This will be your bow from now on."

Arawin took the bow and marveled at it. It was massive, almost as tall as she was, yet it looked to be shorter than Lisha's. She took off the shortbow and placed it next to the tree before fitting on the long one.

"Now you're looking like a real Dalish," said Zevran. "Dalish swords, armor, and now a bow. Marvelous."

This made Arawin smile, as she did feel closer to her mother's dream than she ever thought possible.

"Now, shall we get moving?" stated Lisha. "I think I should lead since you are going the wrong way."

"We were?" Arawin questioned.

"You did realize you were heading north? It is east we want to go. I suggest going straight through the forest, directly east. It will be the fastest way."

"See? I like her already," said Zevran. "She knows how to get somewhere without a path."

Arawin glared at him. "So sorry if I'm not as good at such things as you are. And wasn't it you and Sten who were leading in the first place?"

"Do not bring me into this," said Sten. "I did suggest going through the forest."

"Right, and I didn't really answer you because you pointed out we were being followed."

"If you are done," Lisha interrupted. "I believe we should proceed." Lisha took the lead as they made their way from the forest path and into the trees. Arawin came up beside her, and Kunjo took his usually position behind her. Zevran took this opportunity and crept his way up beside Lisha. He wanted to get a better look at her.

"I must say what a pleasure it is to be working side by side with such lovely women," he stated.

"Zevran, leave her alone," Arawin warned him.

Lisha smiled. "If he wishes to flatter me, then so be it. That does not mean I will respond, however. Just because my husband is out of the picture doesn't mean anything."

"Who said I was doing that?" Zevran said innocently. "I just wanted to make a statement."

Lisha turned to look at him and regard his features, taking them in with her tattooed eye. "Antivan. It makes since, then."

"And what's that suppose to mean, my dear?"

"That you are Antivan. I have been to your country, in fact. My mother-clan used to travel by the southern borders quite often. I even ventured into Antiva City once when I was sixteen. It was a rather... interesting experience."

"I'm sure it was. Antiva City is not a place for the weak."

"Yes... it is not." Lisha became somewhat inward and quiet as she took her sights back on the road. It was a few minutes before she spoke again. "So Da'len, tell me of your adventures before coming here," she said to Arawin. "I can see from the company you keep and that you are a Grey Warden there has to be some type of story."

"Well, I guess I can start from the beginning," Arawin said as she thought. "Let's see, I'm originally from the city of Denerim. You see, there are two other Grey Wardens, besides myself. There's Alistair and Zelda. They went to Redcliffe, but I can explain that later when I get to it."


	31. Vir Tanadhal

_A/N: The song Lisha sings in this chapter is Suledin. You can actually hear it during the DLC Leliana's Song when she's escaping the dungeon. Lyrics and a loose translation can be found on Dragon Age Wiki in the Elven Language page. Thanks, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Vir Tanadhal**

"Come Da'len. While the others set up camp, we shall go hunting." Lisha had pushed them through the forest for quite some time before suggesting to stop and set up camp. She had stated that the werewolves' lair wasn't far and that stopping to rest for now would be a good idea, even if the sun was still in the sky.

Arawin grabbed her longbow and followed Lisha into the trees, away from the small clearing they had found to set up camp. It was awhile before they stopped in another, smaller clearing.

"In order to became a true hunter, you must first become one with your surroundings," said Lisha. "This is your first lesson. Now, place your bow down and do as I do." Arawin followed as she was told. "Stand straight, and close your eyes," Lisha began. "In order to become one, you must be able to feel everything that is around you. Your eyes can show you many things, but your other senses are just as important. Listen to the sounds of the forest. Breathe in the wind in the air. Feel the heat upon your skin from the sun. Can you also taste all these things?"

Arawin followed Lisha's commands. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She listened to everything that was around her. She could feel the wind and heat, as well as hear it as the wind made its way through the leaves.

"This is something that can be done in any environment that you find yourself in. The city, just as the forest can be filled with danger and you must be tuned to your environment at all times. It is something that can take time to master, but once you do, then hunting will come easy. Nothing will take you by surprise. And even maybe, you will be able to hunt blindfolded. Now, open your eyes and string your bow."

Arawin did so. "Can you hunt blindfolded?" she asked as she tried to string the large bow. Lisha already had hers done.

"I have done it on occasion, yes," she said. "It's actually something required, however, in order for me to dub you a true Dalish hunter."

"Then I guess I won't be one any time soon."

"Just relax, Da'len. You still have a long way to go. Maybe later I can give you a demonstration."

Arawin continued trying to string her bow, but it wasn't cooperating with her. The thread did not want to reach the other side. She pulled as hard as she could, but was afraid she might break it. Lisha just watched patiently. "I could use some help," Arawin finally said.

"If you loop the string in the beginning, then it will be much easier. Don't worry, the string will not break."

Arawin followed her advice, and before long was finally able to get it in place. She stared at the longbow in her hands. Is was huge, but surprisingly light. "Don't you think it would be best to start me out with a shortbow?" she asked. Her uncertainty with the bow was still in her mind. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"I know," Lisha said smiling. "I do start out my students with the shortbow, but this is a different situation. I also don't start them with ironbark either, but don't worry, you will do fine." Lisha took her own bow and notched an arrow. "We can now begin your second lesson. It is called the Vir Tanadhal or the Three Ways of the Hunter. First is the Vir Assan: the Way of the Arrow. You must fly straight in order to reach your goal, unrelenting." Lisha lifted her bow parallel to the ground and aimed straight. "The second is the Vir Bor'assan: the Way of the Bow. You must be able to bend without breaking." She pulled back on the string, the bow bending only slightly. "And last is the Vir Adahlen: the Way of the Wood. Always remember that together you are strong and that each tree is part of the greater whole." When she released, her arrow flew straight and clean through the clearing before landing in a tree only thirty feet away from them. Arawin could barely see as it wobbled in the bark.

"Now, I want you to hit my arrow," said Lisha. "Split it cleanly if you can."

Arawin stared at the arrow, dumbfounded. Could she really do it? It seemed almost impossible, but she couldn't think that way. Arawin quickly took in a deep breath and notched an arrow and took aim. She was a little shaky, and when she pulled back on the string, it at first didn't want to stretch. It took much of her strength to finally get the string pulled back. Then something went wrong. Whether she pulled it back too hard, or her tying wasn't as good, but something snapped and hit her in the face. Arawin dropped the bow and arrow and began cursing from the pain.

Lisha stood patiently. Her face stayed neutral as she waited for Arawin to be done. "You pulled back too hard," she said once the string of curses ceased. "Restring your bow and try again. This time, recite the Vir Tanadhal as you do."

Arawin rubbed the bottom of her right eye. She could feel it beginning to swell. There was going to be a nice, big bruise there.

She restrung her bow and tried again. Arawin began to whisper the three ways as she readied the arrow. This time she didn't pull back quite as hard, but she still wasn't able to fire the arrow. The bow snapped back on her again, hitting her arm this time.

"Patients, Da'len," Lisha said slowly. "You aren't going to master this in one day."

"Could you maybe show me how to fire?" Arawin asked. "I don't want to be covered in bruises."

Lisha shook her head. "I can only show you how I do it, which might not work for you. In order to find your own, you must experiment. Try something different, such as how you hold the bow or the arrow. The position of your arms, hands, and fingers. These all can be changed, and even the slightest movement can make a difference, so keep trying."

Arawin continued to practice firing the arrows. She acquired fresh bruises all over her arms and even one on her abdomen before she was finally able to loose the arrow and it hit the tree next to the one Lisha's was in. She was so excited when this happen, she cheered, but Lisha only told her to continue on. That she should cheer once her arrow had split the one waiting.

They were at it for quite some time, in which Arawin had gotten better and better. Soon, by the time Lisha stopped her, she had fired enough arrows in a row without a single bruise. She wasn't able to hit Lisha's arrow, but Arawin was still happy anyway. The fact that she could use the bow now was good enough for her. Aim and precision she would have to work on later.

"I believe it is time we start heading back," said Lisha as she stared at the descending sun. "I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

"They know what we're doing," said Arawin.

"I know, but we still have one more thing to do. I don't think the others would appreciate it if we returned with no game. I think now would be a good time for that demonstration."

"Where are we going?"

"We don't have to go anywhere. I can do it right here, without ever leaving this spot."

"This I got to see," Arawin smirked.

Lisha reached into her pack and handed Arawin a black bandana. "Tie this around my eyes, Da'len."

Arawin took the bandana and did so. She checked to make sure the bandana was nice and tight as well as covering her eyes. "Is it good?" she asked. "Can you see?"

Lisha shook her head to test it. "It is fine. Now stand back, Da'len."

Arawin backed away and watched as Lisha stood alert. She stared straight ahead, breathing slowly. Her head turned slightly to the sides as she listened to the forest. Her movements were slow and graceful as she lifted her arm to grab an arrow out of the quiver. She notched it on the bow and lifted to aim, pointing it right at Arawin.

"I would move, Da'len, if I were you."

Arawin moved out of the way as fast as she could when Lisha released her arrow. It flew by her head, speeding through the trees. Arawin heard it land with a crunch. Lisha already had the bandana off and was walking toward the spot the arrow had landed. Arawin followed her and when she saw the arrow, she was amazed. The arrow was sticking out of the base of a tree, embedded in the head of a snake. The snake was clearly dead, as the arrow had severed its spine, but the body still withered and curled around. Lisha bent down and collected her arrow and grabbed the tail.

"This should do," she said examining the wriggling form. "Come."

"Is that going to be enough for all of us?"

"I never said we were going back now," said Lisha. "There are still creatures around here that can be ours for the taking. Let us see how well you are at hunting. This will be lesson three."

* * *

It was dark when they returned. Lisha carried in her hands two dead snakes and a rabbit. Arawin had another rabbit and a squirrel. All of them were killed by Lisha, as Arawin was able to shoot her arrows without hurting herself, but she still needed to work on her aim as well as her distance. Arawin was concerned that she didn't seem to be learning fast enough, but Lisha didn't. She told her that she actually was learning fairly quickly, and that she shouldn't expect too much on the first day. At least she was getting the basics down. Arawin had the entire journey to master them.

When they arrived back to camp, a fire was already blazing and Lisha took all the animals and walked over to Sten. Together they skinned and skewered them, placing the carcasses over the fire to roast. Sten seemed especially interested in the snake skin. He took the two skins and with his knife, began shaving off the fat and remnants of muscle. Lisha worked beside him with the furs of the rabbits and squirrel. Arawin noticed that she was humming something. She went over and sat down next to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"You can take your hunting knife and remove the fat from the back of this fur," said Lisha as she handed her one of the rabbit pelts.

Arawin took the fur and began copying what she saw Lisha doing. "What do you plan on doing with them?"

"I don't plan on anything. I am only preparing them right now, then when we return, I shall give them to Varathorn. He may be able to use them for armor lining, or whatever else he thinks they could work for." She went back to humming her song and scraping the pelt.

Arawin returned to hers as well. They were silent for a while, the only sound was Lisha's humming and the fire. Zevran and Morrigan were not there making Arawin assume they both were out setting the perimeters of the camp. They thought it best for Morrigan to not go alone as the threat of the werewolves was very great. She didn't necessarily like the thought of the assassin going with her, but Morrigan had little choice.

After some time, Arawin stopped and looked out into the trees. She wondered what was taking them so long.

"Do not worry about them, Da'len," Lisha said not taking her eyes from her work. "You're mage friend is more than capable of taking care of herself, and Zevran is as well. Unless you are worried about what the two of them are doing together?"

"What? No!" Arawin cried. "They can do what they please. And besides... Morrigan would never do that."

Lisha smiled slightly. "Of course." She went back to her humming.

"What is that you're humming?" Arawin had to know. The song sounded graceful and lovely in Lisha's throat.

"It's an old elvish song," she answered. "One made long ago that was discovered before I was born."

"What's it about?"

"The song sings of sorrow and emerging from it. To endure even when things seem the most dire."

"Yeah, like right now," Arawin sighed. "This is a dire time with much sorrow. I try to endure, but there is one thing that concerns me." Arawin paused and Lisha waited for her to continue. "From all the stories I've read and heard about Grey Wardens, it's usually them that lose their lives while the rest live on."

"That is your duty," said Lisha. "That is why the Grey Wardens were created. To save humanity from its own corruption."

"Yeah, but how am I suppose to emerge from that? Knowing I'll more than likely die."

"That's why you need to endure, and keep moving forward, Da'len. Know that what you are doing is saving humanity. It is a worthy pursuit. Would you like to hear the words?"

"That would be nice."

Lisha nodded. "The song actually sings of the Elvhen enduring after losing our ancient lands and traditions, but I believe the theme works for your situation." She put down the knife and pelt and stood, gazing into the fire. Its flames danced in her eyes.

"_Melava inan enansal ir su araval tu elvaral u na emma abelas._"

The song was slow but crept out of Lisha's mouth in beautiful waves. Arawin found herself being hypnotized by its rhythm, and Lisha's wonderful voice.

"_In elgar sa vir mana in tu setheneran din emma na._"

Lisha began walking slowly around the fire. Sten had stopped his own work and listened intently to the song, captured by it just as Arawin was.

"_Lath sulevin lath araval ena arla ven tu virmahvir._"

By this time, Morrigan and Zevran had returned. They stood fixated on the edge of the camp, listening to the lyrics. Kunjo had even laid down next to the fire. His attention on Lisha.

"_Melana 'nehn enasalr ir sa lethalin..._" Lisha let the last syllable drift off her tongue before sitting back down on the log and went back to her work. Arawin looked at her in wonder.

"That was beautiful," she whispered.

"It is a sad song," Lisha sighed. "But yes... beautiful."

"You are just full of surprises, my dear Lisha," said Zevran. "An excellent hunter, gorgeous, and a beautiful singer. We are truly blessed to be in your presence."

"One would think you were up to no good, Zevran, flirting with a married woman like you are."

"Well, when I see something I like, a simple ring isn't going to stop me."

"How about the fact that I am older than you by quite a few years," Lisha said as she got up and checked on the animals. They appeared done and she took them off the fire and started handing them out. She gave Zevran one of the snakes.

Looking at the snake, he sniffed it. "Hmm, are you trying to tell me something? Isn't snake meat suppose to be an aphrodisiac?"

"What you are thinking of is nightcrawlers," said Lisha. "They're snake-like, but I wouldn't suggest eating them. Not unless you're really lacking."

Arawin listened to their conversation and laughed internally at Lisha's joke. It was actually quite funny to watch Zevran flirt then get smacked down by Lisha. "So, what's the translation? I don't understand a whole lot of Elvish, and that didn't sound very familiar," she asked, trying not to sound like she was interrupting their feud. She bit down on the rabbit and found it was actually pretty tasty.

Lisha swallowed the piece of squirrel she had just chewed before answering. "It's old Elvish, very old in fact. I can't give you a translation, as there are still words and phrases in our language we don't understand."

"Then how do you know what it's about?"

"It's what the Keepers tell us. They are the ones who keep and study the lost lure. What they say we take to be true. Keepers are normally never questioned." Arawin noticed Lisha said this with contempt, as if she didn't believe it.

The rest of the night, they ate in silence before retiring to their tents.

"I shall take the first watch," offered Lisha. "I need to work on replacing the arrows lost this evening, anyway."

"Then wake me when you are finished," said Sten. Lisha nodded to him and he went off into the woods and sat under a large maple tree. Soon everyone was gone besides Lisha and Arawin. Kunjo settled himself by the fire like he did every night and drifted off.

Arawin was reluctant to head off to bed just yet. Before going to his tent, Zevran had eyed her with a lustful grin. It had reminded her of the game they were playing and she hadn't thought of anything. She wanted to follow him, but she wasn't sure what to do. Finally she breathed in deep and stood, making her way to his tent.

"That is not your tent, Da'len," Lisha said, stopping her between the tent and fire. Arawin stood where she was and slowly looked back at Lisha, unable to think of something to say.

Lisha raised her eyebrow, realizing what she was doing. "I can't say I approve," she stated. "But I can't stop you." She looked away from Arawin and began carving a long piece of wood. "I will warn you, however, that you should get some sleep tonight. We will be getting up early to practice on your aim. And when I say early, I mean before the sun rises."

"I-I understand," Arawin said. She quickly made her way to Zevran's tent and ducked in. As soon as she was inside, she was attacked and ended up in Zevran's embrace, his lips on hers and his hands roaming around her body. They found her exposed mid drift and his arms wrapped around her tight.

"Did you get caught?" he said teasingly. He began kissing her neck, making his way down to her chest.

"For a moment I thought she wasn't going to let me."

"Like she could stop you." He began unbuckling her breastplate as his lips brushed against her skin.

Arawin grabbed his hands to stop him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Zevran stopped his assault on her chest and looked at her questioning. "Is there a problem?"

"The only problem is that you think I'll come in here and do whatever you say, well that ain't happening. Not tonight. Tonight, I'm in charge. Whatever I say, you have to do."

His eyes brightened as a devilish little smile slowly crept up his face. "Really? And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

Arawin pushed him down on the ground and sat on top of his chest. "Because if you don't I might have to punish you. Now let me see..." Arawin backed up and sat on his hips as she thought. Zevran took this opportunity and sat up, kissing her and letting his hands roam her back. Arawin stopped him once more and forced him back down, holding his arms above his head. "You just don't listen very well, do you?"

"I can't help it," he said. "You are just so ravishing. Who knew I would have a Dalish fetish. That armor really makes you look dangerous. I just can't keep my hands off you. You may have to restrain me." Zevran indiscreetly gestured to some rope that just so happened to be in the corner of the tent.

Arawin reached out and grabbed it. "I suppose this will do." She tied his hands together as well as his feet and took her regular position on his hips. "That's better. Now, I want you to pay special attention to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I'm in charge tonight, and if you are a good boy and do what I say, then everything will go smoothly. But, if you're a bad boy, well... this could be a long night."

* * *

No one was sure how long they had fought. Zelda and her friends did nothing but fight abominations and climb up stairs unaware of time. Every time they came up to a new floor, they searched every single room. They did this to make sure every abomination was killed, and to also see if there were any survivors. So far, they had found none. Wynne looked stricken as they searched. The situation was starting to become dire. Were there really that many mages dead? Zelda was starting to wonder if looking for survivors was a waste of time. They were certainly fighting enough abominations to make one think that all the mages had become one, and they weren't just restricted to adults either.

Many of the abominations they could kill easily. The more they fought the more they learned, but more than once they came across abominations that were also children. One, an abomination of hunger, Zelda saw to once be a little girl. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do when it came to killing her. She only hoped she wouldn't have to do the same thing to Connor. That was the reason why she was here in the first place. They fought several other child abominations as well, and Zelda noticed that she wasn't the only one hating herself for striking down a child.

After awhile, Zelda also was able to spot the differences between the abominations. There were five different types, and they each had a different look. The rage ones were covered in the purple splotches that appeared to be bruises of some sort. Their shrieks were the loudest and they were the fastest and the easiest to anger. The ones of desire were scraggly with gray, dry skin and wind-swept hair. Their eyes blood shot, and they more moaned than shrieked. Hunger abominations were large, with protruding bellies, and a stink that lifted from their crud covered skin. They howled like dogs and mostly attacked with their sharp, blackened teeth. The abominations of sloth were covered in a thick layer of slim, hair and skin dripping with it. They were slow, but they made up for it with their strength, making them the strongest when it came to brute strength, but not the most dangerous. Those were the abominations of pride. They stood massive and firm with hard, set eyes. Their skin was blue and frozen, but also cracked and icy blood drained down from the wounds. All abominations did have one thing in common, however. They all had strange, puss oozing growths about their skin. As well as pointed teeth and eyes of red fury.

It wasn't until the small group made it to the fourth floor that it seemed the onslaught of abominations had stopped. They took a little break, allowing their bodies to relax and heal for a moment before they would continue on. Wynne used her healing spells to treat their wounds and also to give them back stamina. Zelda didn't think any of them would have be able to make it much longer if it wasn't for her. She had already suffered several sever wounds which included broken bones and deep gashes from claws and teeth. Everyone had suffered from such wounds. Zelda just hoped that Wynne wasn't exerting herself for their sake.

Before long, they decided to continue on. So far, as they checked every room, they came across no abominations of any sort. It was a relief, and they hoped this meant that their task was coming to a close.

"I think we're done with this floor," said Zelda as they came up to the next flight of stairs that would lead to the fifth floor. "There is nothing on this floor, which is good."

"Not yet," said Wynne. "There is still one last area we need to check before continuing." She pointed to a small alcove, hidden at the end of the hall. Zelda had completely missed it.

Straightening herself and looking at Alistair and Leliana, they headed toward the alcove and began searching the few rooms that were within. So far their luck was holding. There were no abominations in any of the rooms. Finally they reached the last one, in which once they opened the door, their luck changed.

There were two abominations in this room. One was of hunger while the other of desire. They were scratching at a wardrobe, barking and moaning as they tried to claw their way in. Quickly, Zelda and her companions made their move, drawing their weapons and attacking the abominations before they realized they were there.

Zelda leaped at the desire one, sweeping Silverbrand and cutting the once woman across the back. The desire abomination moaned and turned to her assailant and began running towards her. The creature was completely missing all of her clothes as well as large patches of hair on her head. She moaned loudly, and struck Zelda's shield. This didn't cause the warrior to falter, however. Zelda had readied her stance, waiting for the abomination to do so. When she did, Zelda then pushed back and swung Silverbrand low, cutting the creature's legs off. The abomination fell to the floor with a crunch. Blood spurted from the exposed and splintered bones of her legs, landing on Zelda's leggings and staining her shield. The abomination clawed at the air, desperately trying to stand and renew her attack on Zelda, but she wouldn't allow it. Zelda jumped on the creature's chest and drove Silverbrand into her neck. The creature moaned one last blood clotted gurgle before laying still.

Zelda cleaned off Silverbrand as she saw the others had taken care of the hunger abomination. They all stood, covered in blood and gore, but happy with the results.

"I wonder why they were trying to get in this wardrobe," Leliana said as she walked up to it. Rupee was right behind her. She sniffed it before beginning to growl.

"Leliana, step back," said Zelda as she raised her shield and came to the wardrobe. She saw it shaking, and heard something move inside. "There's something in there."

Alistair was beside her and examined the wardrobe himself. Shield up, he grabbed the handle and looked toward Zelda. "Get ready," he whispered. "I feel magic." Zelda nodded, and readied herself for anything that might come out.

With a quick pull, Alistair opened the wardrobe. In an instant, something yelped with surprise and fell from the wardrobe right at Zelda's feet. When she looked down, she was shocked to see a young mage, completely himself, cowering.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" he pleaded covering his face. "I'm not an abomination, I swear!"

"We're not going to hurt you," said Wynne. "Now stand up, young man."

"W-Wynne?" he said, slowly uncovering his face. "Teacher, is that you?"

Zelda's heart nearly stopped. Her eyes wide as she stared down at the mage. She should have known. That long, shaggy blonde hair, the same crystal blue eyes. "Keiven!" she nearly shouted.

The mage looked up at her with the same shock. "Zelda?"

In a flash Zelda had him swept in her arms, twirling around like a cyclone. "You're alive! You're alive! You're alive!" she chanted. "Oh, Keiven, I was so worried!" Zelda stopped her twirl and squeezed the young mage closer to her chest.

"Zelda... you're... squishing... me..."

"Oh, sorry." She let him go and placed her hands on his shoulders to look in his eyes. "Are you all right? Those abominations didn't hurt you, did they?"

"What? No... no." Keiven backed away from her. "Do you really think those abominations could hurt me? Ha! If I wasn't trapped in that wardrobe, I could've taken them on, easy."

"Uh huh."

Alistair cleared his throat. "Apparently you two know each other?"

Zelda glanced at him, a little annoyed at his mood. "Yes... you could say that." She felt her cheeks beginning to turn red.

Alistair noticed and looked from her to Keiven several times. "Can... can it be?"

"Can what be?" asked Leliana.

"Keiven," said Zelda. "He's my brother."

* * *

_Author Footnote: For the abominations in the tower, I based their descriptions from Dante's Inferno. Depending on the sin, determines which circle of Hell one would go. Here is where each of the descriptions came from (what sin they are based off of from the book and what circle they can be found in)._

_Rage (Wrath) - Circle 5_

_Hunger (Glutton) - Circle 3_

_Sloth (Sullen) - Circle 5_

_Desire (Carnal) - Circle 2_

_Pride - Circles 8 and 9_


	32. Caged

**Caged**

"Your what?" cried Alistair. "Your... _brother?_ Oh. Well, why didn't you tell us?"

"And what would be the significance of me telling you I have a mage for a brother, I wonder?" Zelda took her hands from Keiven and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, but it could have been important."

"How?"

"It's because she's ashamed of me," said Keiven. Zelda turned her attention to him with surprise.

"That is not true," she said. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. You were the only who ever visited me when I first came here, but even that stopped. I understand, Sis, but what are you doing here anyway?"

"Keiven, I stopped coming because, well... things were beginning to happen. But I'm not going to explain that right now." Zelda looked back at Alistair. "And I don't need to explain to you why I didn't say anything."

"I think you should have," he said.

"Oh stop pestering her, Alistair," Leliana budded in. "It's understandable why she didn't say anything, and it's not like she didn't tell us she was the illegitimate child of the king or anything like that."

"Alright, I get your point."

"And as for why I'm here now," Zelda said to Keiven. "I'll have to explain that later too."

"If you are all done with this," said Wynne. "There is something I would like to know." She turned her attention to Keiven. "I would like to know why you were hiding in that wardrobe, young man."

"Well, it's not like I couldn't take those abominations out," he said. "I could've... if I really wanted to."

Wynne shook her head. "Are you forgetting that I'm your senior enchanter and I know what you are capable of?"

"I-I know, it's just..." He gestured for her to come closer. Wynne bent down and Keiven whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I see," she said straightening back up, a slight smile on her face. "Leliana, it appears you have an admirer."

"Teacher!"

"He doesn't want to appear a coward in your presence. You know how young boys can be."

Keiven's checks became incredibly red.

"Oh, well that's so sweet," said Leliana. "But you don't have to threat, Keiven. I don't think you're a coward. In fact, I think you're very brave for even being up here all by yourself, facing those abominations alone."

"Really? You think so? Because I was up here fighting them, and making sure that this floor was safe before you could come here."

"Alright, Keiven, that's enough," said Zelda. "Stop your lying."

"But I wasn't lying, Sis!"

"Just tell us what you were doing here," said Wynne. "From what I understood, most everybody was down on the second floor where the meeting was being held."

"I was down there," Keiven stated. "I was even in the meeting."

"And how were you in the meeting?" Wynne asked, looking down at him suspiciously. "Only members of the council were in that meeting. Obviously not for apprentices."

"Umm... well, I guess it's because I... snuck in." Keiven smiled sheepishly at her, hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

"You _snuck_ in?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, what's this meeting you guys are talking about?" asked Zelda.

"I suppose now would be a good time to tell you," Wynne sighed. "Uldred returned to the tower before I did, and when I got back, I found out that he had all but convinced the Circle to join Loghain, the man who nearly destroyed us all! I cannot fault the Circle though, Uldred had a persuasive argument, and how could they have known what happened at Ostagar?"

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about some type of alliance with Loghain, and that it would be to the Circle's advantage. Uldred said that once Loghain was in power, he would order the Chantry to give us more freedom."

"Sounds like Uldred and Loghain were working together, just as he is working with Howe." Zelda let out a small growl at the thought.

"It is also my suspicion," Wynne continued. "Uldred always wanted power; perhaps Loghain promised Uldred the position of first enchanter once they had dealt with the Blight. I told First Enchanter Irving what Loghain did on the battlefield. I revealed him for the traitorous bastard he is. Irving said he would take care of it. He called a meeting to confront Uldred, but something must have gone wrong. I emerged from my quarters when I heard the screams. They were coming from the meeting room, and it wasn't long before I saw the first abomination, running down a mage. It deteriorated quickly then."

"So this all started in the meeting?" said Leliana. "I wonder what happened in there."

"I could tell you that," Keiven commented.

"Yes, tell us," said Zelda as she bent down in front of her brother. "Maybe you can even give us some information on what we might be dealing with."

"Well, like I said," he began. "I snuck in because I wanted to know what was going to happen. Uldred had sent the whole tower in an uproar, and everyone had gathered outside of the meeting room to know the results once they were made. I didn't want to wait, so I snuck in once everyone went in the room and hid behind a bookcase.

"At first the meeting was boring because all they did was talk about rules and politics and other things I didn't quite understand. I could only listen to them. I couldn't see anything which is why I began to drift off. I was beginning to regret going in there when suddenly a loud bang woke me up and shook the entire tower. The bookcase nearly fell on me, so I came out from behind it. Before I knew what was going on, I saw a whole bunch of mages spilling into the room. It was then I saw it... not for the first time, but... it was still horrible." Keiven turned away from his sister and everyone else.

"What did you see, Keiven?" Zelda pleaded gently. "Please, tell us."

"Blood magic," he whispered.

"Oh no," said Wynne. "This is not good."

"Blood magic again," Alistair said shaking his head. "It's no wonder why it was banned."

"The mages were using blood magic." Keiven turned back to his sister and she saw tears in his eyes. "There was so much death. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could all the way up here to try and find Esumi."

"This is her room?"

"That part is at least," he said pointing to the position of the room that they stood in front of. "But she wasn't here, so I left to try and find her."

"Did you ever find her?" Wynne asked. Zelda could sense some concern in the old mage's voice.

"No, but I did run into Cullen. He said that Esumi had ran down the tower looking for me. So together we ran back down the tower and that's when we ran into many of the abominations. They were attacking mages and templars and killing everything that got in their way. I would've had Cullen go to the apprentice quarters to find Esumi, but for some reason he wanted to go back up the tower. So we went back up, fighting both abominations and blood mages alike. He was so determined to find her. Some how we got separated though, and two abominations chased me. I tried fighting them, but it was no use. I couldn't lose them, so I ran back in here and hid in the wardrobe. At first I thought I was safe, but they eventually found me and tried breaking in."

"Oh Keiven, I'm so sorry," said Zelda as she hugged him. "You were so brave."

Keiven released himself from Zelda's embrace, a new determination on his face. "Well, now that you're here we can go and stop Uldred. Before I lost Cullen I heard him say something about the Harrowing Chamber. I think that might be where Uldred and the rest of the mages went."

"Then I guess that's where we're going," said Zelda as she stood.

"Right, then I'll lead the way!"

"Not so fast, young man," Wynne said stern. "You aren't going anywhere except down. We took care of all the abominations from here and below so it should be safe. Go to just outside of the library, that's where all the others are. Petra should let you through the barrier."

"But Teacher, I want to help! I have Esumi's staff, and I have been using it. What if she needs it? She might be in the Harrowing Chamber right now, fighting for her life!"

"No, it is too dangerous for you." Keiven looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Wait," said Zelda. "Maybe he should come with us."

Wynne raised an eyebrow. "You want to put your brother in danger?"

In a way, Zelda felt that he would be safer with her, even if she was going into the lion's den. Throughout their entire trek through the tower, she had been afraid Keiven was dead, or worse, turned into an abomination. Now that she had finally found him, she didn't want to let him out of her sight.

"I just..."

"Teacher, you know I've gotten better at my spells," pleaded Keiven. "I won't get in the way. I just want to help, and I want to make sure Esumi is okay. She's my best friend. You know I've already lost one, I don't want to lose another."

"But you might already have," Wynne said with sympathy. She sighed. "Alright, but stay with me and use mostly the healing spells I taught you on your sister and Alistair."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"That's enough, young man. Try and calm down before I change my mind."

"Sorry."

Zelda nodded towards her brother before she took the lead and started heading back out of the room. They began making their accent again. Zelda felt renewed and more determined now that she had found her brother. She could now focus more on the task at hand.

* * *

They continued up the tower faster than they had before. Mostly because they ran into less abominations, but also because Keiven turned out to be a better mage than Zelda had thought. He was very young when they had found him to be a mage, around the age of five. Most people did not know about him for this reason. All the nobility, expect for a select few, only thought there were two Cousland children.

As they went about clearing the floors, they started finding other mages wearing green robes that were still alive, but they were not friendly. Instead, they were blood mages, some of the very ones that helped to take control of the tower during the meeting. This was when Alistair really did start using his templar training, as he was needed more than once to defuse a blood mage from using magic on several of his companions. He became more exhausted than usual from it, but with both Wynne and Keiven's help, he was able to keep the blood mages from over powering them.

After a very brutal battle, where they had to not only fight two blood mages, but also a couple of possessed templars, which they didn't kill, Zelda kept one of the mages alive to question her.

"Where's Uldred?" she questioned, pressing her boot into the mage's throat. "What have you done to the tower?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" the blood mage spat. "Even if I do, you're still going to kill me. Besides, you'll find Uldred soon enough. Just keep going up. Eventually you'll reach the sky!" She began laughing hysterically before choking when Zelda's boot cut off her air.

"Does that mean he's in the Harrowing Chamber?" Wynne asked. Zelda released the tension on the mage's throat to let her speak.

"What do you think, old hag?" the mage barked. "Where else would he be?"

"What is he doing up there?"

The mage laughed. "Making more of us. He captured a lot of unwilling victims and had us take them up to the Harrowing Chamber for reprogramming. See, we don't see why the Chantry needs to control us. Since we are more powerful than regular people, why are we the ones denied?"

"You sound like the Tevinter magisters," said Zelda.

"Good, because they had it right, didn't they?" She began laughing hysterically again sending her shrill voice echoing throughout the room.

"If you're not going to shut her up then I will," said Keiven. He took a step forward to do so, but Zelda was too quick for him and pulled out Silverbrand and sliced off the blood mage's head. Her laughter still echoed through the room, almost giving the illusion she was still laughing as her head rolled across the floor.

"So that explains where everyone is, at least," said Wynne. "I just hope we can make it up there in time to save most of them."

"Maybe Esumi is up there?" Keiven looked up at the ceiling with a longing. "If she is, I hope she's all right. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her. I know Jowan won't."

"Jowan, was he the other friend of yours you mention?" asked Zelda.

Keiven looked at her. "Yeah, why?"

"I met him, you know. Back in Redcliffe."

"Really! So you mean he's alive! Ah Sis! You have to tell me everything!" Keiven was jumping up and down in front of her.

"Yes, he's alive, but so far it's only because of me. But I can explain all of that later."

"Come on, Zelda," Keiven whined. "You always say that."

"I promise, okay."

"Whatever."

Before leaving, they checked to make sure the possessed templars were okay. Wynne assured them that once they woke they would have their minds back, and with probably no memory of the incident. It was the best they could hope for. Eventually they reached the final floor before the Harrowing Chamber.

"We're almost there," said Wynne. "Just one more loop then we'll get to the small flight of steps to the Chamber where we'll confront Uldred."

The floor was surprisingly quiet. They were sure there would be resists here as they got closer to their goal. Perhaps Uldred was so confident in his abominations that he didn't think it necessary to put security on this floor. The group allowed themselves to relax a little, but still stayed close and alert.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alistair asked Keiven. The young mage was giving him a nasty glare.

"I want to know what you're looking at," said Keiven. "Is there something really interesting on my sister's backside?"

"What? I..." Alistair's cheeks grew red. He could hear Leliana and Wynne chuckling. Zelda lead the way, but no noise came from her. "I was not looking at your sister's backside."

"Uh huh." Keiven crossed his arms. "Your eyes sure were lingering on something up there, then."

"Okay, so I was looking at her, but only because she's our leader. I look to her for guidance!"

"Were you looking for some type of inspiration?" giggled Leliana.

"Yes, Alistair," Wynne commented. "What type of wisdom were you searching for in those swaying hips?"

"I was... I was not looking anywhere near that area." Alistair sighed, hoping they would drop it.

"You know, Alistair," Zelda spook up, making his cheeks even more red. "You could've just said you were studying the herald on my shield."

"Yes! That's exactly it!" he exclaimed. "I was studying the herald of Highever. It's quite interesting to look at, really."

"It's a bit too late for that," said Keiven, making Wynne and Leliana giggle even more. "Just tell me what you're intentions are with my sister, and I may not kill you."

Now it was Alistair's turn to laugh. "Are you serious? I have no intentions with your sister." Though he said it with a light stutter. "I uh... I just think she's a great leader, is all."

"Are you forgetting that I'm a mage?"

"And are you forgetting that I'm a templar?"

"No you're not! You're a templar wannabe!" Keiven stuck out his tongue.

"I'm a Grey Warden, actually." Alistair did the same with his.

Quickly Keiven brought his back into his mouth and looked at Alistair aghast. "You're a Grey Warden?"

"Yep, and so is your sister."

"_What?_ Hey, Sis, why didn't you tell me?" Keiven screamed up at her.

"Quiet, Keiven," Zelda shushed. "And I didn't tell you because it was something you didn't really need to know... just yet."

"Oh this is so cool! I have a Grey Warden as a sister! Hey, Zel, do you think you could get me into the Order? Oh, how much I would love to be a Grey Warden. Don't they usually let family members in? I think they do. They would accept me in anyway because I am just that awesome, course they would have to if they let you in. I mean, no offense, Sis, but why did they choose you over me?"

"Like I said, it's a long story," said Zelda.

"So then tell me! We've got time."

"Not really."

"Does it have anything to do with the reason why you're here?"

"Yes."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened at Ostagar?"

"Sort of."

"You're answers aren't helping."

"Hush you two," said Wynne as she suddenly speed up and pressed for Zelda to stop in the middle of the hall. "Do you hear that?"

Zelda listened intently to the silence that engulfed the hall. At first she heard nothing, but then she thought she heard something very quiet. It sounded like someone praying. "Is that a person?"

"I believe it is," said Wynne. "And if so, I think they may be captured or trapped. Hurry, I believe it's coming from the room right before the Harrowing Chamber."

They ran down the hall before entering an atrium with a small flight of stairs on the other side of the door. Once in the room, they could see him. A red headed templar was knelt between them and the stairs. They could hear him praying, saying the Chant of Light in a fast, stressed voice. He appeared to be inside a clear, circular force field.

"Cullen!" Keiven cried as he ran past Zelda, running into the force field, which made him stumble back. He then pressed his hands against the force field and stared at the templar within. "Cullen! I'm so glad to see you alive."

The templar stopped his praying and looked up at the boy. He was completely drenched in sweat and his eyes were blood shot. He stared at Keiven horrified. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no! I will not let you do this again. I will not be taken in by these visions."

"Cullen, it's me. Keiven. I'm not a vision."

"No, it won't work," Cullen nearly screamed. He grabbed his head with his hands and began shaking. "I must stay strong. I must!"

"The boy is exhausted," said Wynne as she came behind Keiven. "And this cage... I've never seen anything like it." She gently touched it, analyzing and observing its magic.

Zelda came to the other side of her brother and looked in at the templar. "It's all right," she said to him. "We're here to help. You just need to calm down."

"I will not do anything you say!" Cullen yelled as he stood and glared at Zelda. If he hadn't been in that cage, Zelda was sure he would have attacked her. "I will not let them take over me. You will not do to me what you did to _her!_"

"Her?" Zelda and Keiven exchanged glances. "Are you talking about Esumi?"

"Don't you dare speak her name! You have no right! Why must all these visions bring her up? Why can't they just let me forget her?" Cullen put his hands in his face again and began crying.

"Cullen, we are not visions," cried Keiven.

"Enough, now be gone!" Cullen clinched his fists and glared at all of them but then straightened and widened his eyes. "You're still here? How can that be? It's always worked before."

"It's because we're real," said Zelda. "Do not doubt that for a moment."

"So then Keiven, it really is you?" The templar bent down to the boys level. "You're alive?"

"Yes, but what about Esumi?" Keiven looked stricken. "What happened to her?"

Cullen's eyes grew hard again. His lip pulled up in a growl as he ground his teeth together. "Those bastards. I'll murder them for what they did to her!"

"What? Cullen please tell me!"

"She's _dead!_ Esumi is dead! Uldred... he killed her... right in front of me. Oh Maker, how I tried to save her!"

"That's not possible," said Keiven with horror. "Esumi is too good of a mage to just be killed."

"Do you not see it with your own eyes?" Cullen pointed behind him. "They left her body there to torture me. To make me stare into her lifeless eyes. Well, I will not! I refuse to turn around and see the horror that still plagues her beautiful face."

The others slowly cast their glances behind him only to find nothing.

Keiven sighed with relief. "She's not there," he said. "That means she must be alive."

"No," Cullen said calmly. "I know what I saw."

"Perhaps that was another vision," said Zelda. "Perhaps they only want you to think she's dead."

"No, that wasn't a vision. I can still hear her screams, her pleas as she tried to reach for me, but I wasn't able to move. I wasn't able..."

"Maybe if you turned around yourself, you would see that it _was_ a vision."

"Why are you trying to torture me?" Cullen asked as he stood back up. "I don't know who you are or why you are here, but I do know that I don't need you to tell me lies."

"I am Zelda, sister to Keiven and Grey Warden come here to seek help from the mages. But it appears they need my help just as much."

"A Grey Warden? Then you will be perfectly capable of taking care of those bastards. I obviously cannot avenge Esumi, but you can at least. You need to go in there and kill every single mage. That's the only way to end this."

"Kill every mage?" Wynne gasped. "But aren't there innocents in there as well?"

"I saw them being dragged in, yes, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to be turned. Uldred planned on turning every single one of them into an abomination if they didn't willingly join him. So in order to be safe, they all need to die."

Zelda looked into his eyes and saw in him a man that had been tortured to the point of exhaustion. He had thought to see the woman that he loved killed right before his eyes, and because he was refusing to turn around and see the truth, he was willing to take drastic measures in order to make up for his short comings.

"No," she said. "I will not have innocent blood on my hands, just because you aren't willing to accept the truth."

"No, you aren't willing to accept the truth!" Cullen spat at her. "Everyone that is in there right now is either an abomination or a blood mage, which means they need to be dealt with no matter what!"

"If that is the case, then I will make that decision when I need, but I will not kill someone just because they _may_ be a blood mage." Zelda got close to the force field, nearly making Cullen pull back thinking she was going to come right through it. "Let's just say that Esumi really was in there? If she was still alive, would you want me to kill her?"

"The only way she would be alive right now is if she was an abomination, in which case I should be the one that kills her. She told that to me. She said that was her true fear, and that if anyone should kill her for being an abomination, she would want it to be me."

"Then you need to stop being such a coward," Zelda said with narrowed eyes. "If you really want to avenge Esumi then you need to get your head out of your ass and face the truth before it consumes you. That's the reason why you're still in this cage because you refuse to turn around and look at her. You need to face your fear. That's what this cage is."

Cullen averted his gaze from her, unable to say anything. "Just do what you need to do," he finally said, whispering it to the ground.

Zelda snorted before facing the stairs.

"Sis?" Keiven said timidly.

"Come on," she said. "If you're friend is in there then we need to hurry and save her. Hopefully we aren't too late and can save the others as well." She took one last look at Cullen. He was back down on one knee praying.

Zelda made her way up the small steps with the others following her, leaving Cullen to grieve in his own self pity.

* * *

The Harrowing Chamber was bright with the light of many torches and the sun shining through the stained windows on its dome. Zelda came up the flight of steps first, careful so as to not draw attention. As she came up, a view of the doings in the Chamber were coming clear. There were several mages lined up against the wall. They appeared to be restrained in some way, though Zelda couldn't tell how. In the center of the Chamber was another mage. He was lying on the ground, looking horrified as he stared up at a man Zelda immediately recognized from Ostagar. He was the same mage she and Arawin had seen talking to Alistair. The very same mage that got shot down by the revered mother at the meeting before the battle. This had to be Uldred.

He was turned away from the stairs and didn't see Zelda and the others ascending. Standing next to him were two pride abominations. Their frozen skin glittering in the sunlight. They seemed to be more calm and in control than the ones they fought below. It made Zelda cautious as she slowly walked up to the scene. She soon stopped, though, keeping the others from advancing as well when she saw Uldred lift his hands. Magic radiated from his fingertips and the mage on the ground lifted into the air, hanging by his hands. Uldred then took the mage's chin and forced him to look in his eyes.

"Do you accept the gift that I offer?" he asked the mage in a smooth voice. The mage's eyes showed horrific fear, and at first he did nothing. Then his head went slowly up and down in acceptance. Whether he was doing it on his own or not was unclear.

Uldred let the mage fall back to the floor. He backed up and the two pride abominations came closer to him, and all three looked toward the ground at the mage. They all then lifted their hands and a light emitted from them and engulfed the mage. His screams echoed throughout the whole Chamber, making Zelda and her companions flinch as well as the mages around the room cringe back against the wall. The light, along with the screams soon died, and lying where the mage used to be was now replaced with a new pride abomination. It stood and flexed its fingers, marveling at the way they moved. It then bowed to Uldred before its hellish eyes caught sight of Zelda and growled. Uldred and the other two pride abominations turned around to see the newcomers. A wicked smile went across Uldred's face as he slowly walked to where they stood.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet the intruder that has come to do the templar's duty," he said bowing to her. "Tell me, are they so unable to deal with us that they had to send a woman to do their job?"

Zelda ignored his comment. "I recognize you Uldred, from Ostagar. Everything including that bald head and crooked nose."

"And you think to make fun of my appearance will make me angry?" Uldred laughed. "Not likely, maybe he would have, but not me. I do not take things so personally."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"That's not Uldred anymore," Alistair whispered to her. "He no longer resides in that body. It belongs to a pride demon now."

"Exactly," said Uldred. "I was wondering when someone would catch on. But you two do seem familiar. A blur within his memories, but I can still make out features of sorts. You in particular were very annoying to him," he said pointing to Alistair.

"What is it that you want?" Zelda said slowly.

"Me? I only want to see what you see. To feel and to hear. It is as all demons want. What you should be asking is what Uldred wanted. That is why I am here after all. He summoned me and gave me his body in order to do what he wanted."

"And what might that have been?"

"To free all the mages, of course!" Uldred threw his arms in the air. "Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations, but a mage is but the larval form of something greater. Why try and suppress it when we can truly reach our full potential! Look at them. The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious."

"There is nothing glorious about what you are doing!" The cry came from a mage against the wall. Zelda saw Keiven's eyes widen as he found her amongst the crowd.

"Esumi!" he shouted. He was about ready to run over to her, but Zelda stopped him. He would have run right past Uldred and who knew what the demon would have done.

"Keiven?" Esumi said softly. It was hard for Zelda to see her as she was all the way on the other side of the room, but she could tell that the mage was happy at least to know he was still alive.

"You!" Uldred scolded, turning on Esumi. "I have gotten nothing but trouble from you, elven harlot! I should have killed you when I had the chance. But no matter, you'll be next." Uldred snapped his fingers and two of the pride abominations went and grabbed her by the arms. Esumi kicked and screamed, but she was unable to get free from their clutches.

"Do something, Zelda!" Keiven cried. "Or let me go!" He struggled to get out of his sister's grasp.

"We need to do something," said Leliana. "We can't just let him keep making abominations."

"I recognize a lot of the mages," Wynne said coming over to Zelda. "Including Irving. He was right next to Esumi. We need to free them all and kill Uldred before it's too late."

"Kill Uldred?" Zelda said with reluctance. "Is that what we have to do?"

"From what you told me, unlike Connor, Uldred and the other mages that have already turned into abominations are gone. There is no saving them."

Zelda's eyes narrowed and she let go of Keiven. "Don't worry, Keiven, I won't let anything happen to Esumi." Keiven was about ready to run but then turned to his sister confused. "I have a plan," she explained. "Uldred, stop what you're doing right now!"

Uldred had Esumi suspended in the air just like he did the other mage. He let go of her face and turned malicious at Zelda. "Do you really think you can stop me? You are nothing! Not a mage, nor a templar. But yet..." He seemed to be considering something. He turned completely away from Esumi and started walking toward Zelda. "You may have some type of potential. After all, you did make it all the way up here. Perhaps I could. It would be more painful for you, but it can still be done. A demon behind your eyes would be simply marvelous."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Zelda. "Nor can I let you turn any of the other mages here into abominations. Your time is up." Zelda unsheathed Silverbrand and began advancing on him. She could hear behind her the others doing the same thing.

"I don't think so," said Uldred, his voice becoming more demonic sounding. He lifted up his hands and soon the whole room began spinning out of control. Zelda stopped where she was and dropped Silverbrand on the floor. She felt something icy and dark creep into her mind and began attacking her thoughts. It ripped through her conscious and straight to her will. Zelda placed her hands on her temples, but that didn't seem to help the pain she was feeling from the attack. She tried to fight him. Tried to push him from her mind, but he was too powerful. There was nothing she could do alone.

_Arawin...!_


	33. Battle Within

**Battle Within**

"You need to concentrate, Da'len." Lisha was a little frustrated with how slow Arawin was going, as well as how horrible her shooting had become. "I warned you last night, didn't I?"

"Yes," Arawin said, dragging out the word. She felt exhausted and wasn't hitting any where near the mark. She had even gone back to snapping the string on her arms again.

Arawin had only gotten an hour of sleep before she was dragged out of her tent by Lisha. The cold air hit her naked skin, causing her to jolt awake. It only took a few seconds for her to realize where she was and why Lisha was looking down at her with a glare.

"I want you dressed and ready in ten minutes," Lisha said before walking away. "We have a lot to do before heading out."

Arawin quickly scrambled back into her tent, hoping that no one had seen her. She wouldn't be a very good leader if she was seen in nothing but what the Maker gave her. Except for Zevran, of course. Thinking of him made Arawin curse. He was such a bad influence on her, but she couldn't deny that last night was fun. In fact it was better than their first time, in her opinion at least. She had taken the lead, tying him up and basically torturing him with pleasure. She did eventually let him go, in which he had attacked her, ravishing and compulsive. Neither of them had lasted long after that.

When she finally emerged from the tent, she found that the sun hadn't even risen yet. It was still fairly dark, and the air was cold with a light mist. Dew stuck to the ground in the phase between water and ice. She found Lisha next to the fire with her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face. When Arawin came to her, Lisha began to examine her from head to toe.

"You look horrible, Da'len."

"I feel horrible," Arawin yawned. "Couldn't I've had at least one more hour?"

"No." Lisha continued her inspection, even touching and moving Arawin around. "Straighten your back and make sure your shoulders are square. Make the breastplate a little tighter, and turn your skirt around. It's backwards." Arawin did as she was told, even if she was still half asleep when she did it.

"Never come to me looking like this again, Da'len," Lisha continued. "I will let it go for now, as well as your hair because it looks a mess, but I will not tolerate this type of behavior for the rest of the time we are traveling together and I am instructing you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now grab your bow and we'll get started. The others can hold down camp until we return. Then we can go on through the forest and towards the werewolves' lair."

"Gee, I almost forgot about them," said Arawin as she followed Lisha and rubbed her eyes. They were burning from lack of sleep and her head felt heavy along with the rest of her body. Even if her night with Zevran had been more pleasurable than before, it was not more refreshing.

For the rest of the morning, as the sun began to rise, Lisha had wanted to work on Arawin's aim, but it wasn't going to be possible with her tiredness. Lisha began rubbing her temples when one of Arawin's arrows barely went ten feet from her and the bowstring struck her once more on the arm.

"I know this is only your second day, Da'len, but normally my students don't start going backwards on just their second attempts."

"Sorry," Arawin said as she went to pick up the arrow. "But you know I'm tired and I can't see the arrow in the tree very well."

"Your sight has nothing to do with the fact that you can't even use the bow properly." Lisha closed her eyes and shook her head. "Somehow I knew this was going to happen. That boy has some type of influence on you that you can't seem to repel."

"He does have his charms, doesn't he?"

"He is young and naive as are you." Lisha came up to her and gestured for the bow. "Go ahead, Da'len. Get something to eat and rest for a moment. We'll work on this later. Right now you may need your strength more for if we run into the werewolves."

Arawin reluctantly gave Lisha her bow. She really did want to continue trying, but she also knew that Lisha was right. "Again... I'm sorry."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, or if it does, you at least get some sleep. I can't fully keep you away from him, but I would hope you would be able to control the situation at least."

"I will." Arawin looked down at the ground, ashamed. She could tell Lisha was disappointed in her, and it didn't make her feel any better.

Lisha only nodded before turning back to camp and walking away from the area. Arawin sat on a rock and closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth from the sun's rays hitting her back and neck through the trees. It felt good, and made her even more sleepy. She probably would have fallen back asleep right there if it wasn't for the sneak attack.

Zevran tackled her and they tumbled to the ground. It knocked the wind out of her and at first she started fighting, thinking he was a werewolf or something just as horrible. It wasn't until he had her pinned to the grass that she realized it was him.

"Zevran!" she screamed angry. "Did you have to do that? I thought you were a werewolf!"

"Well if that is what you want, mi querida, then I can pretend." Zevran began gently nibbling at her neck, growling lightly and scratching at her chest.

Arawin laughed as he did so. "No, cut it out! Come on! Let me up."

Zevran stopped and chuckled as he rolled off her and let her sit up. "You look tired, my dear."

"Really, I do? Huh, I wonder why?" Arawin gave him a sarcastic look. "It's not like I had someone keeping me up all last night."

"I believe it was the other way round. After all, I was the one tied up."

"Uh, what does it matter anyway," Arawin said, dusting herself off and adjusting her armor. "Lisha's mad at me for it. This morning I was so tired, I couldn't even shoot the arrows properly. A huge back step from yesterday."

"Yeah, I saw," he said.

"You were watching?"

"Just today. Yesterday I stayed back, so I can't really compare. But you shouldn't be too hard on yourself, and neither should Lisha. It's only your second day learning. It took me at least a week before I found my technique."

"Then I guess I'm better than you," Arawin said with a big smile. "I found mine on the first day. Course I lost it. Now I just need to try and get it back."

"Practice, mi querida. Practice." Zevran reached into his pouch and pulled out something wrapped in cloth and handed it to her.

Arawin took it, smelling the contents instantly, making her stomach rumble. When she unwrapped the cloth, she found some jerky inside. "Oh, thanks, Zev. I'm starving!"

"I thought you would be," he said standing up. He let down his hand to help her stand as well. "I thought I would bring both you and Lisha some breakfast, courtesy of Morrigan, but after hearing her comments, I thought it best if Lisha didn't see me."

"So you heard our conversation as well?" Arawin asked with a full mouth.

"I heard everything, and if you wish to stop our little game, then I would respect your wishes."

Arawin swallowed before she answered. "I don't really want to stop, especially since we just got started, but... maybe if we slowed down. At least while we're here. Or if it didn't last throughout the whole night, maybe."

"Hmm, I could try that," he said considering. "But it might be a little hard for me."

"Then I guess I'll have to force it out of you, huh?" Arawin pushed him playfully. Zevran grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up against a tree. He looked deeply into her eyes, and Arawin had to quickly swallow the piece of jerky that was in her mouth.

"That does sound like fun," he said, his voice smooth. "Perhaps we could try it now. After all, it is my turn."

Arawin grinned stupidly at him. The giddiness starting to take over her system. Everything about him was driving her wild: his smell, his voice, the way he felt pressed against her, the way he tasted when he brought his lips to hers, and those eyes. Those_ eyes!_ Why were they so alluring? Arawin couldn't help but to be lost in them. When he kissed her deeply, he also pressed his body closer to hers, pushing her into the tree. She began to fall into his embrace, wanting him to take her then and there.

A sharp pain splintered her head and Arawin stiffened.

Zevran noticed her sudden change in stance and stopped kissing her to see the grimace on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The grimace disappeared only to be replaced with confusion. Her eyes blinked rapidly as if she were trying to focus on something not there. Zevran was confused himself. He took her by the shoulders and tried to look in her eyes, but they would not look back at him.

"Ara? Ara! What is wrong with you?"

"Z-Zev..." Her voice was shaky and sounded panicked. "Zev, where are you? Where are we? What happened to the forest?"

"Ara, I'm right here," Zevran said, slightly shaking her. "What are you talking about?"

"We... ah!" Arawin began screaming and her hands flew to her head. She pushed herself away from the tree and collapsed to her knees on the ground. Zevran went over to check on her, but then something hit him hard in the gut. He found himself pinned back to the tree, a knife at his throat, and Lisha looking at him with murder in her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" she screamed, pressing the knife into his skin.

"What? I... I didn't do anything!" Zevran said, annoyed with the fact that Lisha would even think such a thing. "She just all the sudden started screaming."

"And why should I believe that?" Lisha said calmly, her voice full of malice. "Do not think that I don't know who you are, Crow."

Now Zevran was starting to get mad with her. He chanced a glance at Arawin. She was still screaming and holding her head. "I wasn't trying to hide it," he said when he felt Lisha press him to the tree even more. "If Arawin didn't tell you, then that's not my fault."

"It will be if she dies."

By this time Morrigan and Sten had made it to the scene, brought there by Arawin's screams. Morrigan quickly went over to her and pried her hands from her head. "Arawin, what is it?" she said looking into the elf's eyes. "What is going on?"

"We... we're being attacked." Her breathing was heavy, body trembling and her voice shook with every syllable.

"You are being attacked by who?"

"A-a man. He tries to take us over. He-he tries... but did not expect us. Did not expect two."

Morrigan eyed her. She took Arawin's head and forced her eyes open. There she saw within them movement. Blue sparks shot from the pupil through the green to the white sclera like wheel spokes. She let go of Arawin's head, but still held on to her to keep her up. "What do you see?" she asked.

"We see a f-forest. We see... a circular room. The man, ah, he burns our mind. Blood mage. Demon. Won't... let... him..." Arawin replaced her hands on her head and held in a scream. "We will fight him together. He cannot win!"

Morrigan looked up at Lisha, who hadn't taken her own eyes away from Zevran the entire time.

"Well?" Lisha asked, sensing Morrigan's stare. "What is it?"

"It is not he," the witch answered. "It is the bond. I hope Arawin told you of it."

"She did," said Lisha, but she still refused to take her gaze away from Zevran. Her stance never let up, but she did lower the knife a little. Zevran continued to stare at her, readying himself if need be. "Are you sure it's the bond?"

"I'm positive."

"Then what can we do?"

"Nothing, as the battle is happening far from where we are. It is Zelda who is being attacked, and it is only with either her success or death that Arawin will be freed."

"What do you mean?" Lisha took a chance and glanced her eyes over toward Arawin but didn't turn her head.

"Arawin is only being used to help fight the evil that is attacking Zelda, but it does not yet know of the connection to her, so right now she is safe. All we can do is try and make her comfortable and hope that the battle ends soon. Once it does, then Arawin should be fine."

Lisha finally turned her head completely away from Zevran and peered down at Morrigan and Arawin. She could see that Arawin was already starting to scream less. She seemed more as if she was concentrating on something. Perhaps she finally got the hang of it and was now fighting this unknown evil. Lisha knew about the bond, and about the human Arawin was connected to, but that didn't mean she understood it. Arawin wouldn't give her the specifics, just that it was an accident that happened during their Joining to become Grey Wardens. Lisha didn't press to get anymore of it out of her, as she knew also about secrets.

"She will be fine?"

Morrigan nodded her head. "As long as the demon doesn't find the connection, but I don't think that will happen. I will keep an eye on her, though."

"Good." Lisha then looked at Sten. "Sten, could you please take her to camp. I'll be there shortly."

Sten bent down and picked Arawin off the ground. The elf didn't fight him. She now seemed to be completely in herself, as if nothing from the outside could get her attention. Lisha watched Sten and Morrigan leave the clearing before she brought her attention back to Zevran. She froze.

Zevran had let his face loosen when Lisha had looked away. He stared over at Arawin, concerned for her. This bond thing seemed to be nothing but trouble for her. When Lisha looked back at him, something changed in her face. She got caught in his eyes, and looked the way most women did when he gave them that look he was so famous for. But he wasn't giving her that look at the moment. Instead, he stared at her confused. What was with her now?

"Zevran..." she whispered slowly, sounding more as if she were saying it to try and confirm something. She took the knife from his throat and let him go. "I apologize," she said. Lisha then turned away from him and began walking away, but she didn't head toward the camp.

"Wait a minute," Zevran muttered after her. He felt his throat and noticed a small amount of blood on his fingers. He was starting to become angry again, but not because of that. He watched as Lisha made her way through the trees. There was something about her that made him wonder. Something that he hadn't noticed before. She had basically snuck up on him when she attacked. He thought no one was able to do that to him. He was always aware. Always certain about his surroundings, but not with her. He needed to find out what she was hiding. She was obviously trying to get him to follow her. Why else would she not go toward the camp? If that was what she wanted, then he would oblige.

* * *

Zelda stood her ground, facing Uldred fully. She didn't know where the others were, or what was happening to them. She just knew that she needed to fight Uldred with all she had.

She could feel Arawin's presence. It was very strong, pulsating and bright like the sun. She could also see through Arawin's eyes. There were many trees, and at one point an elf came into her view. Zelda knew him to be Zevran. He looked alarmed at her state. She couldn't hear him, though. In fact, she couldn't hear anything of Arawin. No thoughts or speech. Zelda could just feel that she was there and see what she could see.

The visions kept going back and forth: trees then the room, trees then the room. Soon they blurred together. Trees stood in the background, fading in and out like ghosts.

"What is this?" Uldred hissed. "There are two of you? How is that even possible?"

"We do not need to explain anything to you," said Zelda. Her eyes exploding inward with the colors of blue and green. She narrowed them and fought him hard inside her head. She wasn't actually sure what he might be trying to do. He couldn't possess her, could he? Demons could only possess mages, or so she thought. No, that wasn't what was working here. It wasn't a demon trying to force its way into her body, into her mind and take over. What was at work was blood magic. Evilness snaking into her mind and trying to corrupt her thoughts. Trying to control only her mind, just like he had done to Cullen.

_Give it up_, she heard Uldred's voice say in her head. _There is no way you will be able to resist me forever. Even with two, eventually you both will tire while I will not._

_You can try and take us, but we will fight you to the end_, Zelda thought. She tried pushing him out, but it didn't seem to work. Fire was burning through her brain. Heat radiating from a hot poker that had sliced through her mind. It was this hot poker that they needed to push back. Zelda and Arawin kept going, kept trying to get Uldred out of Zelda's mind, but they soon learned that he was right. They were beginning to tire while he seemed to only be biding his time, waiting for the opportunity before he could really strike.

Zelda didn't want to give up, but she could feel her strength wan. She thought of the others. She couldn't see them. Where was Keiven and Alistair? Where did Wynne and Leliana go? Esumi had disappeared as well as Rupee and all the other mages. Were they being attacked as well? Zelda fell to her knees. She couldn't fail, she just couldn't. She had promised Connor she would return.

A wave of a cool, clearing sensation washed over her and with it, Uldred was instantly pushed out. Once his threat was gone, she felt Arawin's being spring back across the distance that separated them. The coolness washed over her mind, healing the burns the blood magic had created, as well as reviving her a little. Zelda knew this to be templar magic. It was the same thing Alistair had used in order to dispel the magic used by the mages they had fought in the lower levels. She felt someone run by her side. Zelda looked up, hoping to see Alistair there, readying himself in anticipation to fight Uldred, but who she saw wasn't Alistair at all. It was Cullen.

Zelda stared up at the templar, amazed that he was standing right there. He was no illusion, she was sure of it. "I knew you could do it," she said.

Cullen had both hands on the greatsword he carried, eyes determined and stance ready to strike. "How did you know?" he asked, though he never glanced in her direction.

"I didn't," she said standing by his side. "I just thought that if you knew the truth it might help."

Cullen shifted his gaze to hers and nodded. "It did."

Zelda looked behind her to see the others shaking their heads and standing from being on the floor. They all looked to be all right and nodded towards her to confirm it. She was glad to see them all alert and ready.

"I should've known you'd be a thorn in my side," said Uldred as he got his bearings back. The hit of dispelling magic Cullen released had knocked him down, cracking his head on the marble floor. Blood ran down his bald head, going into his eyes and down his face. "I should've killed you along with that little elven whore of yours."

Cullen growled. "Don't you dare talk about her like that! I'll cut you down for what you've done." Cullen made to move forward, but stopped when Uldred began laughing sadistically.

"You think you can kill me? Ha! Watch as you witness your doom." Uldred lifted his hands and his whole body began to glow with a reddish light. He then began to grow larger, limbs elongating as well as his head and body. When the light died, standing before them was no abomination Zelda had ever seen before. He was much larger than the others. He still had the frozen and cracked skin of a pride abomination, but he was darker and had bone-like structures sticking out all over his body. His eyes were red and glowed like fire. Uldred, or what used to be Uldred, smiled down at them with two rows of jagged teeth.

"This isn't going to be easy," Wynne said coming beside Zelda. "That's not just an abomination. He has become a full demon."

"I don't care," said Cullen. "He'll pay for what he-" He stopped in mid sentence, mouth hanging open and Zelda soon saw what he was seeing.

Lying on the floor behind the demon was Esumi. There was a pool of blood surrounding her head, while the other abominations hovered over her, acting like a pack of ravenous wolves determining who would feast first.

Cullen gritted his teeth and charged forward. His war cry blasting its way around the room. He swung his sword at the demon, determined to get past him to get to Esumi. The demon took his great hand and swiped it at Cullen. They both clashed with a huge bang. The sword cut through the demon's skin, but did not stop it enough, and hit Cullen, knocking him down.

"Quick!" shouted Zelda. "We need to help him. Leliana, Keiven, can you try and free the other mages?"

"I can do that," said Keiven. Leliana nodded, agreeing with him.

"Right. Wynne, stay back and try attacking him, but mostly watch us."

"You don't have to worry, I'll watch out for you," said Wynne.

Zelda smiled. "Good. Alistair, Rupee, that means you're with me. Let's go kick some demon ass."

"Huh, I never thought I'd hear you say that," said Alistair.

"No, but this guy really pissed me off, so I would really like a piece of him."

"Then let's get going."

They all headed in the direction they were sent to go. Leliana and Keiven went to the edges of the room to free the mages. It would take a longer time than they expected as they were being held down by magic and Keiven wasn't very strong.

Zelda and the others rushed forward to help Cullen. The templar had already risen and was attacking the demon once more, rage radiating from all over his body as he desperately hacked at the demon to get past him. Zelda took Silverbrand and jammed it right into the demon's skin, but her blade only bounced away from the thick hide. She tried again, but the same result happened. She noticed that Alistair was having the same problem. She looked over at Wynne and the mage saw her plight and chanted something before lifting her staff. Zelda felt something attach to her sword and it began to glow a bluish light. When she struck at the demon again, this time Silverbrand was able to cut through the hide, making him turn on her and Alistair.

This gave Cullen the chance to strike hard as he brought his sword down onto the demon's back. It ripped through skin, muscle, sinews, and bone, causing the demon to roar out in pain, turning back on Cullen.

Zelda heard scratching and scrapping. She quickly glanced over and saw the three pride abominations fighting one another, still trying to determine who would get to have Esumi. "Alistair, Rupee, quick! Take care of those before they do something to Esumi."

Alistair nodded, though he was reluctant to leave her side. Rupee barked once before leaping over and taking down one of the abominations with her great weight. Zelda turned her attention back to Cullen and the demon. She wanted to help Alistair and to make sure Esumi was okay, as the blood around her head looked to be getting bigger, but she couldn't just leave Cullen alone.

A bolt of magic went past Zelda's head, hitting the demon in the gash that went down his back. The demon shrieked again, turning in all directions to see where it had came from. Zelda had to maneuver out of the way of his giant hands that nearly took her footing. Wynne then summoned a large rock within mid air and hurdled it toward the demon, hitting him squarely in the face. The demon roared a protest and began making his way toward Wynne with a fury that clearly showed on his face. Zelda charged at him, slamming her shield into the demon's leg. He stumbled for a moment, but then got his balance back, and struck at Zelda with his hand, flinging her across the room. Zelda hit the wall and slid down to the floor. Sparks and lights flashed before her eyes. She could hear the screams and cries of the battle being fought all around her, but it all seemed distance. She could feel herself slipping and tried to keep from being taken into darkness.

"Zelda!" She could barely see her brother's face in her line of sight. "Hang on, I'll heal you." She could feel something closing in the back of her skull, as well as a warm sensation running through her, just like when Wynne had rejuvenated her so many times before. Her vision soon cleared, and she felt better.

"Thanks, Keiven," she said standing back up and gripping her sword. "Have you freed everyone yet, cause we could really use their help."

"I'm trying," he said. "But the magic bonds are so strong, I don't know if I can do them all. Plus many of the mages are so weak from their mental fights, they may not be able to do anything."

"Still free them, and if they can, tell them to help." Zelda ran back into the fray. She saw Alistair struggling with one of the last abominations. She quickly threw herself on it, stabbing it in the throat and slicing through its neck. It fell to the ground, head still attached to its body by a few muscle strands.

"Wynne!" Zelda yelled, getting the mage's attention. "Check on Esumi!" Wynne nodded and hurried over to the elven mage's side and began examining her.

Once she was there, Zelda, Alistair and Rupee made their way back over to Cullen and the demon. They swung and hacked at the demon, trying to bring him down. He had gashes and was bleeding all over the floor. Zelda couldn't be for sure, but it looked as if the demon was weakening. If so, then all they needed to do was bring him down and deal the final blow.

The demon swung his arms, determined to bring the four warriors attacking him down, but with one last smash with their shields, Zelda and Alistair brought the creature down to his knees. The demon breathed out hard as if he was out of breath. Cullen came to his head, breathing hard as well and covered in a glistening film of sweat.

"You die here, demon," he said lifting up his sword, then pointing it down to strike.

The demon then began to laugh. "Not yet," he breathed. "Watch this." A cry then came from Wynne, and something moaned behind them that Zelda recognized. It was the moan of a desire abomination, and when she looked back she saw one standing in the place where Esumi had been laying.

Cullen looked over with wide eyes, mouth agape. "No," he whispered, shaking his head with horror.

The abomination moaned once again before flinging herself at Cullen. She went so fast, he had no time to react. The abomination landed on him, causing him to drop his sword and smash to the ground. He fought her, trying to get her off, trying to keep her claws from digging into his skin. Zelda and Alistair ran up to help, but he yelled at them to stop.

"No! She's not your responsibility," he protested. "Come on Esumi, stop this. Don't make me kill you. I know you're in there. I know you can fight this!"

He finally flung her off, and she went skidding across the floor. She stopped and stood, ready to attack again. Cullen was up, sword back in hand and faced her, ready to pierce her if she came closer to him.

"Don't do it," Keiven sobbed. "Please don't kill her."

"It's too late," said Wynne. "She's already gone."

"I don't believe it!" cried Zelda. "It can't be true." She never knew the elven mage, but something told her that she was special. Not only to Keiven, but also to Cullen as well, and perhaps even to Jowan. Wynne seemed very hurt and disturbed by the scene that was in front of them. She even heard gasps of horror and surprise from the mages still against the walls.

"I don't believe it either," said Cullen. "And I won't."

A low rumble began to emit from the demon. They all looked at him to see that the sound was laughter. His glowing red eyes pierced into Cullen's, as the laughter began to intensify. "You promised her, didn't you?" he said. "You better not hesitate."

Cullen gripped his sword even tighter. His anger clearing showing on his face as he stared at the demon. "How dare you," he said through his teeth. "This is not over."

Cullen took one last look at Esumi. "I will not hesitate, my love. Just like I promised." He lifted his sword and ran toward her with determination. The abomination that once was Esumi moaned then ran right for him. Everything then went into slow motion as the two got closer. Cullen raised his sword above his head, preparing to strike. When they came to each other... he went right past her only to sink his sword into the demon that was once Uldred's head. The demon shrieked and cried in pain, his body flinging all over as a bright light began to emit from all around. Cullen let go of his sword and stumbled back as soon as the demon exploded with a bright light and cries of agony.

Once the light died, everyone looked back to see nothing where the demon was except for a black stain in the marble. Cullen's sword had also turned completely black and stood up from the floor, part of it still in the marble. But Cullen didn't go for it, instead he ran toward Esmui, who was lying on the floor again on her belly. He picked her up and turned her over, taking her in his arms. Keiven ran over, wanting to see what was happening. When he got there, he saw that Esumi had gone back to normal. No longer was she an abomination, but back to her old self again. Cullen held her close, trying to keep from crying.

"She's not... is she?" Keiven whispered.

"I..." but Cullen wasn't able to say anything.

"Damn your armor," they heard a harsh whisper say coming from Esumi's lips. "Why must you always wear so much?"

Cullen took her head in his hands and cried with joy as he gazed into her eyes. "Thank the Maker you're all right. I thought I had lost you for sure."

"And I thought the same about you," she said. He brought her lips to his and they kissed deeply in their embrace. He squeezed her closer, and she flinched a little.

"I missed you too," said Esumi. "But please not so rough."

"Sorry. It's just... that was such a nightmare I had to live through. I'm so glad it's over with."

"Oh, this isn't good," said Alistair when the others came to the scene. "Mages and templars aren't suppose to be in _this _type of relationship."

"What are you talking about?" said Zelda. "I don't see anything inappropriate."

"Yes, I think it's so cute and heart-warming," Leliana stated.

"Huh?" Alistair said looking at the two women.

"As do I," said Wynne. "I see them acting just as they should be."

"Or at least how things should be able to go if it were only allowed." They all turned to see the first enchanter come and stand in their little group.

"Irving!" cried Wynne. "Oh, I am so glad to see you are not dead."

Irving held his side a bit but didn't seem too bad. "I've... been better. But I am thankful to be alive. I believe I have you to thank for that?" he said toward Zelda.

"Not just me," she said. "But everyone here. Especially Cullen. I don't think we would've been able to do what we did without him."

"The Circle owes both of you a debt we will never be able to repay. But I think it is time to get moving, yes? The templars will be waiting, I'm sure. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours."

* * *

Lisha had disappeared. Zevran had watched her walk behind a large oak tree. He hurried to get around it, but found nothing. He stopped and looked everywhere for any sign of her, but he found nothing. Not even a sign that she went up the tree. It was making him nervous. What was she playing at? He was sure that she hadn't seen him, though it was quite possible she knew he was following her. After all, it was she who had walked away from him, back turned and heading away from their camp. All signs saying to him, _'follow me.'_

Now he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. There were many things about Lisha that sent red flags in his mind. He needed to find out the truth.

"What's this?" he heard her whisper in his ear. He felt the point of a dagger placed gently by his throat. "An assassin caught off his guard?"

In the same movement, Zevran grabbed his own dagger and ducked away from the tree. He turned, and both his and Lisha's daggers clashed together. He pulled out his other one and advanced on her, driving at her with all his speed and strength. Lisha was having trouble just fighting him with one, but then she grabbed her bow and struck him in the face with the end. He stumbled back from the sudden blow, only to recover to find an arrow right in his face.

"You're good," she said. "Quick reflexes, nice stance. Your swordsmanship could use some work, but focused nonetheless. You also seem very aware of your surroundings besides the fact that was the second time I caught you. The Crows taught you well."

"They apparently taught you good also," Zevran said with narrowed eyes.

Lisha chuckled as she lowered her bow. "You are good," she repeated. "I didn't think you would have guessed."

"Then you do work for the Crows." Zevran didn't let down his stance, instead he hardened it. If he was going to have to defend himself, then he wanted to be ready.

Lisha chuckled again, shaking her head. "You're only part right," she said. "I used to work for the Crows, but I don't anymore. Not when they were unable to give me the answers that I wanted."

Zevran eyed her suspiciously, trying to determine if she was telling the truth. "You used to work for them? So then what are you doing now?"

"Can I assume that you are acting so cautious is because you are afraid of retaliation from your former masters?" Lisha replaced her bow on her back and stared at Zevran, relaxed and calm. "Let me guess, you were contracted to kill Arawin, but obviously, that failed. Now you are traveling with her because you know she can protect you from the Crows, since once they find out what you did, they will come to kill both you and her."

"It was either that or die, which I'm not ready to do just yet."

"Then why are you traveling with a Grey Warden? Is there something more to what I see between the two of you?"

Zevran huffed. "Not likely. She and I just have a connection of sorts."

"Ah, I see it now," Lisha said. She began walking in a circle. "You don't care about her, only yourself. Typical attitude of a Crow, yes."

"What are you really doing here, Lisha?" he asked her. "You say you don't work for them anymore, but that doesn't mean much to me right now."

"You need to relax," she said stopping in front of him. "I am not here to kill you or her. Really, from what Arawin has told me, do you think there would be enough time for them to find out what you did and then send me? Then not only that, but for me to also know where you were going, what you were planning on doing, which clan you might run into, and also infiltrate the clan to make sure I was there before you found them? Please, Zevran, I'm not that good."

Zevran finally lowered his stance. "I suppose you're correct."

"There is no supposing about it. You don't need to fear me, Zevran. I am here because of the very reason I gave before. My husband is dying from the curse, and I want to help get the cure."

Zevran replaced his daggers but still didn't take his eyes from Lisha. What she was saying sounded true, but there was still more to it than that. "What were you doing working for the Crows, then? You said something about them not getting you an answer."

Lisha crossed her arms and looked up toward the trees. "You remember when I said I had been to Antiva? Well, I went there to look for my sister. I was only sixteen at the time, not a hunter just yet, and my best friend, Tamlen, went with me. I knew my sister was in Antiva City, but when we got there, we found no sign of her. I was about ready to give up and head back to our clan when I was caught in a situation.

"Tamlen and I were walking down the street when suddenly a young boy came from behind and snatched my bow. I chased after him through the alleyways and finally caught him right before he entered a secret tunnel. He was so frightened of me, afraid I was going to kill him that he immediately dropped my bow. I let him go, of course, no use killing the pathetic thing, as he even wet his trousers at getting caught. It wasn't some time later that I was approached with a message that had someone asking to meet me at a local tavern. At first Tamlen didn't want us to go, thinking it might be some type of trap, but who would want us dead, first of all. And second, I was interested."

Lisha began her circle around him again, her arms still crossed as she did so. "When we arrived at the tavern, it was to our surprise that the person who wanted to see me was a Crow Master. Apparently, my capturing of the boy had impressed him and he wanted to know if I could help him out with a few things."

"All you did was capture a thief and he was impressed?" Zevran asked curiously. "I have heard of outsiders being recruited, but... normally they are brought into our world for other such matters."

"That's what I wondered too," Lisha went on. "But the master would say no more about it. He just offered me the jobs, ones that apparently no one would take. He said that I would be paid quite handsomely, and if I did a very good job, I would benefit greatly indeed.

"As always, Tamlen was cautious, that's just how he was. I, on the other hand, was intrigued. I knew a few things about the Crows, and knew that they had valuable resources that I might be able to use. So I told him yes, that I would take any job he offered me, and I also didn't need to be paid. The only payment I wanted was for them to look into the whereabouts of my sister. Since they are known for finding their targets with little to nothing, I assumed it wouldn't be too hard. The master agreed, happy to have me aboard and said that it should take no more than a week to find her."

"But it took longer, didn't it?"

Lisha stopped and snorted. "One week became two. Two weeks became a month. One month became another month before I finally got fed up. Every time I went to ask about my sister, he would always say they were getting closer to the truth. I knew that he was lying, obviously. After all, not only was I a good assassin, but I was also free. Who would want to give up that gold pot?" Lisha shook her head and kicked a stone. "It finally took a knife to his throat to give me a straight answer."

"What did he say?" Zevran had become interested in her story.

"He told me she was dead, but I cannot truly say if that was the truth. Maybe it was, but I could tell he was hiding something from me. Something that was important, but I let it go, let him go, and walked away. Tamlen and I returned to our clan, and I never went back."

"Did you ever figure out what he was holding back?"

"I think so," Lisha said staring at him. "But I'm still not sure. I will have to find some other things out first." Her stare did not falter and he was wondering what it was she was seeing. "Your eyes," she whispered. "Like looking into liquid gold."

"I don't underst-" but he was interrupted by a noise. Something loud had cracked in the distance and both Zevran and Lisha turned toward the direction it was coming from.

"Arawin..." Lisha said softly. She took off running before Zevran could register what was going on. Quickly he followed after her, having somewhat of a hard time keeping up, even if he did lose her, he knew where she was going. The sound had came from their camp.

When they reached the camp, they came to a sight that was hostile and startled Zevran, nearly making him fall over. Several werewolves were hunched over, claws out. They were huge, about as tall as Sten if they stood straight. Their hair ranged in colors from all shades of gray and brown. They walked on two legs, and had long jaws lined with many teeth. The werewolves growled and barred their fangs as they stayed fixed on the witch and Qunari that were guarding the camp.

Morrigan had her staff out, ready to call upon any spell she may need. Sten was right next to her, greatsword in hand raised above his head. Kunjo growled at the werewolves, hackles raised and straight. Arawin was no where to be found. Zevran assumed she was in one of the tents, hopefully resting and not still fighting whatever force was attacking her.

He saw Lisha spring to Morrigan's other side, bow out with a notched arrow, pointing right at the middle werewolf. Zevran found his way next to her, holding his daggers in each hand. Both groups stood their ground before the werewolf in the middle spoke.

"Hrrr. The watch-wolves have spoken truly, my brothers and sisters." His voice was deep and gurgled, making it somewhat hard to understand. He seemed to growl with every word, like a purring in his throat.

"It speaks?" Zevran said confused. "I thought Zathrian said they were not intelligent?"

"Just because one can speak, does not mean one is intelligent," said Morrigan.

"Thus is true," Lisha spoke. "But in this case, Zathrian knows not what he speaks. These werewolves are cunning and smart. Be cautious."

The middle werewolf gave a throaty laugh. "So one of the Dalish has come to seek her vengeance."

"I come to seek a means to an end," said Lisha.

The werewolf growled. "Do not think us mindless, we know what it is that you seek. You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Hrrrr. Turn back now, go back to the Dalish and tell them that you have failed. Hrrr. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. We will watch them pay!"

"Why did you attack us? We did nothing to you."

"There was much done to us that must be avenged. The Dalish must pay!"

"Pay for what? I do not understand." Lisha's eyes narrowed. "Do you not realize what you have done to us? Or do you not care?"

Swiftrunner broke his stance and stood as straight as he could on his hind legs. "Apparently you do not know the whole truth."

"We know enough." Lisha pulled back more on her bow. "Now begone, beast, or suffer the consequences."

"Hrrr. Very well. I will not risk throwing my people at you like unthinking brutes. Come, brothers and sisters, let us retreat. The forest has eyes of its own, and it will deal with intruders as it always has." The werewolves went on all fours and ran off in the opposite direction. It was awhile before they all relaxed.

"What was that?" Zevran asked. "Why didn't they try and kill us?"

"Because they were caught," answered Lisha. "I assume that loud noise we heard was them crossing over your ward, Morrigan?"

"If it wasn't for that they would've likely ambushed us the same way they did your clan," said Morrigan.

Lisha sighed. "I was hoping they would not know of our presence until we were much closer, but I guess that is not the case. From now on, we need to be more aware of our surroundings. I don't think we will see the last of them before we reach the lair." Lisha looked around the camp and saw that most of the things were all packed and ready. "Is Arawin all right?"

"She is," said Morrigan. "Though she has not awoken yet."

"Can she be woken?"

"I can try."

"Then please do. We need to get moving as soon as possible. There is much ground that we still need to cover."


	34. Barriers

**Barriers**

Making their way down the tower was faster than going up. On the way, Zelda and them collected the templars who had been controlled by the blood mages. As Wynne had stated, they were fine with only a few injuries that both Wynne and Esumi were able to heal. Many of the other mages they had saved in the Harrowing Chamber helped as well, but most were too weak to do much.

When they finally arrived on the first floor, the mages below were relieved to see them all coming from the library with everyone in tow. Together, the now giant group of Zelda and her friends, along with mages and templars walked over to the closed doors. Irving made his way to the front and waved a hand across the doors before knocking. The sound of unlocking could be heard, then the doors slowly began to open. The first to jump through the doors, even before they were all the way opened, was Greagoir, who's face was completely anything beyond what Zelda thought possible. A smile was on his face, as well as surprise.

"Irving?" he said stopping in front of the first enchanter. He was followed by several of his templars who lined themselves behind him. "Maker's breath, I did not expect to see you alive."

"It is over, Greagoir," said Irving. "Uldred... is dead."

Cullen stepped forward, and Zelda saw that Esumi was no where near him, which almost shocked her. For on the way down, it seemed like neither of them would leave each others side. But, as she remembered from Alistair's comment, their relationship was forbidden. Wynne and Irving were more willing to allow it, but she knew that Greagoir never would.

"Uldred tortured these mages," Cullen stated. "Hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. He succeeded with many of them, but not the ones we have here."

More surprises were coming from him. He was definitely different from when Zelda had first met him in that cage. She was sure he would mention something about having all the mages annulled for how he spoke about killing all of them in the first place, but that was when he thought he had lost Esumi. Now that he had her back, he sure wasn't going to do anything that would cause him to lose her again.

"Is that so?" said Greagoir. "So you killed all the abominations, then?" He directed this question toward Zelda.

"I believe order has been restored to the Circle," she said. "We went through every single room of this tower to make sure they were all killed and taken care of. There is much to clean up, but that is about it."

"We can rebuild," said Irving. "The Circle will go on, and we will learn from this tragedy, and be strengthened by it."

Greagoir breathed in deeply before letting it out and hardening back his face to look more like the knight-commander everyone knew. "Then I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well." He faced back to Zelda fully. "Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle, and the templars."

"You are welcome," said Zelda. "Now, if everything is secure, I need to talk to the first enchanter immediately about the reason why I came here."

"You mean the situation in Redcliffe?"

"Yes."

"What situation is this?" Irving asked, listening in on the conversation.

"There is a boy in Redcliffe that has been taken over by a demon, but he is still in control at times. He has not yet become a full abomination and because of this, I know he can be saved. But I need several mages to come with me to enter the Fade."

Irving considered for a moment. "I think that can be done, yes. Because of what you did for us, we will go with you to Redcliffe in order to help this poor child."

"You will? Oh thank you!" Zelda was very pleased, and wishing to leave as soon as possible. "We need to leave immediately. There isn't much time."

"Sis, is this what you were talking about? With... my friend?" Keiven had made his way to her side. He looked at her with worry and fear.

Zelda nodded.

"Then you have to let me come with you!"

"No Keiven," Zelda said sternly. "I'm sorry, but you can't come with me this time."

"But..."

"No buts, mister. I said _no._"

"I say no as well," said the first enchanter. "And it is my word that surpasses even your sister's. Esumi will come with me, though, as well as Wynne. That should be enough in Redcliffe to help fight this demon."

Esumi glanced up at the sound of her name and Zelda saw her shift her eyes slightly in Cullen's direction. The templar did the same, but they only saw one another for a second. Besides that little glance, Zelda saw how odd they acted toward each other. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew the truth about their relationship, she would have thought them to hate each other. They apparently had been doing this for some time as they were good actors.

"You wish for me to go, First Enchanter?" Esumi asked.

"I trust both you and Wynne to do a good job by my side."

"Not fair!" Keiven cried out. "How come they get to go, but I can't?"

"Keiven, what are you getting so upset about?" Esumi asked.

"Well, it's just..." He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. Esumi's face lit up and she brought her hand to her mouth in a gasp.

"No..." she breathed.

"Well according to Zelda he is."

"Then don't worry, Keiven, I'll make sure everything goes okay."

"But I still want to go," he protested. Keiven ran to his sister and pleaded with her. "Come on, Zel, you know I can do it. If you're a Grey Warden then I want to be one too! Let me come with you and help at Redcliffe, then go and fight darkspawn."

Zelda went to her knees. "You heard the first enchanter," she said. "Stay here, and I'll tell you what: If you study spells that help to defeat darkspawn, and practice them, I promise when you get them down, then you can come with me."

"Swear it."

"I swear, okay?"

Keiven smiled. "Fine, then I will go and do that as soon as possible. The library hasn't been completely destroyed. I'm sure I can still find something useful."

"And I will return," said Esumi, taking a knee to him as well. "So when I get back I'll help you. I'm sure your sister could use all of our help. Oh, speaking of which." Esumi turned her attention to Zelda. "My name is Esumi," she said. "I know this isn't very formal, but we didn't quite meet each other in the best way. It's a pleasure to meet you, though. Keiven did always talk about you fondly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Esumi," said Zelda. The two women looked and smiled at one another. "And yes, I could use the help from you, from all of the mages." Zelda stood and went back to Irving. "Before I forget, I have here a treaty that requests the mages of this tower to help the Grey Wardens in a time of Blight. Which would be now." Zelda handed Irving the treaty and he looked over it.

"Ah yes, I remember looking over these once. It is the least we can do to help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight." Irving gave Zelda back the treaty and stood before her straight, shoulders back, and with his hands behind his back. "You have my word, as first enchanter. The Circle will join the Grey Wardens in the fight."

"I am glad to hear it. Now, if everything is good, then we should get going. I only hope we did not take too long here."

Irving gestured for Wynne and Esumi to gather what they needed so they could leave and head to Redcliffe. Zelda had Alistair, Leliana, and Rupee follow her out into the atrium where Greagoir and his templars gathered, Cullen amongst them. Zelda could slightly see the angst on his face. He apparently didn't want Esumi to go even if she was returning.

"Cullen, what is wrong with you?" Greagoir asked as he saw the templar. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Knight-Commander," he said. "It's just... I don't trust so many mages leaving the tower just after this horrific crime."

Zelda was about ready to protest. She wasn't going to let him keep her from her goal just because he didn't want to let Esumi out of his sight. But she didn't need to.

"We do not have that kind of say," Greagoir said. "I don't like it either, but unfortunately, we don't have a choice. The first enchanter is the one who decides such things. We are only here to watch. But maybe..." Greagoir stopped to consider. "Since this is an abomination we might be dealing with, then maybe it would be wise to have a templar there. Cullen, I give you permission to join the mages in Redcliffe. Watch over them to make sure nothing happens, and it will be your job to take the abomination out if it cannot be dealt with."

"Yes, ser." Cullen seemed awfully happy about the decision.

Zelda found her way beside him. "Nice move," she whispered in his ear. "Did you have that planned?"

"Yep."

Zelda only rolled her eyes, and laughed a little.

* * *

"Oh... So what I miss?" Arawin asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Nothing much," answered Zevran. "Just a pack of werewolves attacking the camp is all. Not that exciting."

"Man..." Arawin moaned. "Why do I always have to miss the good stuff?"

"You didn't miss much. But you, on the other hand, my dear, must have had some type of strange adventure, no?"

Arawin continued to rub her temples. The headache she had didn't seem to want to go away. She also felt sick. It was the same way she felt after talking to Zelda in the pendant.

Morrigan knelt beside her and took Arawin's hands away from her head to examine her. The witch lifted up her eyelids and peered into Arawin's eyeball. "She seems back to normal," she said letting go. Arawin blinked hard to get her eye wet again, as the way Morrigan had held it open dried it out.

"Do you remember anything, Da'len?" Lisha asked. All of them, except for Sten, were standing in Arawin's tent. Lisha stood over Arawin, on her right side, next to the tent opening. She looked down at the younger elf with some concern. It reminded Arawin of the way her own mother used to look at her.

"Not really," she said. "Or at least, it's just blurs. Pictures mostly. It was just weird. Not like when I first talked with her. When that happened all there was were... feelings, is the best way I can describe it." Arawin moaned again as her head began to throb and stomach churned.

"Here, drink this." Morrigan handed her a bluish potion. "It will help."

Arawin took the potion and drank it down in one shot. She then rubbed her eyes before continuing. "It felt like I wasn't here, but far away. Like I was trapped or something. I could feel Zelda's presence, of course. It was very strong, and pulsating. I could feel and sense what she felt. What was strange was that I could see what she saw, but that was it. There was no sound. I couldn't hear what she heard, or even hear her thoughts. Just pictures and emotions."

"That does make sense," said Morrigan. "You are, after all, connected to her by an emotional bond. If you were to communicate to one another it would be through them, and not the mind. The fact you could see through her eyes though, might suggest that the bond is getting stronger, even with the distance."

"I don't know if I like that," said Arawin. "If she or I can pull one another away from where we are just to help fight an invasion... oh, I don't even want to think about it. I guess this is how Zelda felt when I pushed her conscious to contact me."

"So what is happening with our other companions?"

"I think they were in a tower. Probably the Circle, though why they are there I can't say, but it has something to do with whatever is happening at Redcliffe. I could feel Zelda's distress about it, but I couldn't fix on anything because of the battle with the demon."

"You were fighting a demon?" Lisha asked, sounding alarmed.

"Yeah, and it was awful. The demon was so strong, and I think we might've lost if it wasn't for that wave of energy that passed through. It cut the demon right out of Zelda and once it was gone, I got flung back here. It didn't feel very good."

"I wouldn't think," said Lisha. "You don't look well, Da'len, but unfortunately we need to get moving. The werewolves now know we are here, and they will attack again. The faster we get moving, the better. Which is to say that your lessons will have to be postponed for now."

"But I only had two lessons!"

"Yes, but we are now in the danger zone, and it is crucial that we stay together and keep our wits about us. Do you think you can handle it?"

Arawin laughed. "Of course I can." She tried to stand, only to fall over. Lisha had to help her up, worrying about her health. "I'll be fine," Arawin reassured her. "Let's just get going."

"Alright," Lisha said reluctantly. "Let us get this tent down and then move out. We are close."

Once they all exited the tent and brought it down, Lisha began leading them back through the woods. They stayed more alert and closer together than before. Arawin was still feeling horrible, but she wasn't going to let herself slow the others down. If the werewolves really were going to attack again, she didn't want the others to worry over her.

"Watch yourself," she heard Morrigan say. "We have just come into the area where the Veil is the thinnest. I can feel it."

"Yes, this is it," said Lisha solemnly. "We must hurry." She picked up her pace, and everyone soon went into a slight jog behind her.

There was something about this part of the forest that Arawin didn't like. It more than likely had to do with the Veil being thin. There was less light coming through the trees. It was gloomy and dreary, and there were also barely any sounds. No birds chirping or insects buzzing. It was almost like being in the Korcari Wilds, only with more trees and a little greener. In turn, the trees themselves seemed twisted and knurled. It almost seemed as if they had eyes, and watched the group make their way through the forest. It made Arawin shutter at the thought. Didn't she hear something about spirits possessing trees and such?

Almost as if they could hear her thoughts, something ahead of them moved, and Lisha stopped her run. The others fell behind her as she kept them from going any further.

"Tiro! Orne rana. Sylvans."

Arawin peered ahead and noticed the maple tree in front of them begin to move. It ripped out its roots from the ground, trunk separating into two parts like legs. Its branches came down like hands and it began walking toward them, giving off a low, long rumble like an exhale. Lisha began making the others back up as the tree sped up its pursuit and swung down its branch-hands on them. Everyone ducked out of the way, rolling to the sides and pulling out their weapons in the process.

Arawin and Zevran were on either side of the maple while Sten stood at its front with Kunjo. Lisha and Morrigan had made their way back from the tree. Morrigan raised her staff and muttered a spell that froze the tree's trunk-legs to the ground, but it didn't hold the sylvan for long. The tree freed itself then swung down its branches, swiping at Sten and Kunjo. The mabari tried to jump out of the way, but was struck by a branch and went sailing to the side. Sten had raised his sword to block the swing, but the tree's branch proved stronger and also sent the Qunari flying.

Lisha notched an arrow and sent it toward the tree's main trunk. It stuck in the bark, but did nothing to slow the tree down. This was one creature she knew wouldn't be taken down easy. She then watched as both Arawin and Zevran, daggers out, jump in the tree, toward its back and began climbing its branches. They stabbed at the tree, but it didn't seem to do anything to it except make it mad. The maple reached up with its branch-hand and tried to pull Zevran off, as he was the highest up in the tree. He hacked at the limbs, breaking some of them off. Arawin continued trying to cut off branches from the other side. The tree spun around as it tried to get them off.

Sten had regained his stance and ran to the tree, driving his greatsword across the main part of the truck. It left a rather large gash, causing the tree to moan its breathy exhale again. It stopped messing with Zevran and Arawin and began making its way to Sten again, trying to grab him with its limbs. He was able to duck away from the tree right before it could grab him. He then struck again, and the sound of cracking wood could be heard as he tore off a large portion of its branch-hand.

If it could show emotion, Lisha figured the tree was mad as it stood still for a moment looking down at the large limb on the ground. In a flash, it took its other branch-hand and drove it into the ground. A rumble went through the earth and then something shot out and grabbed Sten's legs, pinning him down. They could hear his cries of pain as the roots holding him sent jolts through his body.

"Sten!" Arawin cried. She went to jump off the sylvan, only to be caught in its branches. The tree had switched limbs, giving it a new hand. It squeezed her between the bark, and Arawin cried out just as Sten was.

"Da'len!" Lisha yelled. "Zev, help her!"

Zevran made his way through the branches, breaking them off as he went to keep them from grabbing him too. When he got to the one holding Arawin, he quickly stabbed down into it, trying to cut the wood, but his daggers weren't made for chopping.

"Get the two of you out of there _now!_" Morrigan screamed at them. She lifted her staff and at the tip a ball of fire began to form. It grew bigger and when Zevran saw what she was about ready to do, he abandoned trying to chop the branch off and instead ran down the branch and jumped. He grabbed Arawin's legs on the way down, and just as he thought, their combined weight caused the limbs to break and they both hurtled to the ground.

He landed on his feet and rolled forward to take the impact, but Arawin instead landed on her back. The wind was knocked out of her and she coughed heavily as she tried to take in air. Zevran quickly regained his feet and grabbed Arawin by the shoulders, pulling her away from the tree just as Morrigan's fireball connected, sending out a shockwave.

The tree caught fire, sending out a moan that was now more high pitched and short. It pulled its branches from the soil, releasing Sten and began flaring as it tried to put out the flames. Morrigan sent another fireball at the tree and its whole body was consumed by the flames. It fell to the ground and soon moved no more.

Arawin stood with Zevran's help, still coughing. "You idiot!" she said punching him in the shoulder once she was good. "Did you have to do that?"

"What? It was either that or have you be charred."

Lisha went to them and looked at the two in turn. "Are you both all right?" she asked.

"Despite the fact that I might have a few splinters, I'm just fine," answered Zevran.

"Don't worry about me," Arawin said. "I'm fine." It was a lie, as she was now feeling worse than before. Her back hurt now, and her queasiness was still in her stomach. The potion she had taken was helping, but not going fast enough. The impact from the fall had also brought back some of the headache.

Lisha looked at her suspiciously, perhaps seeing through her lie, but she didn't press the issue. The three of them then walked over to where Morrigan was tending to Sten and Kunjo. The dog had only suffered minor wounds from the blow, while Sten had several burns on his legs. He kept telling Morrigan to leave him alone, but the witch ignored him as she removed his boots and began healing his legs.

"This is going to happen a lot more," stated Lisha. "So it is important that all of you are feeling your best. As you can see, sylvans are not easy to take down. I just wish we had something more than your fire spells, Morrigan. You won't be able to do that all the time. You'll need to reserve your strength."

"Maybe we should have brought axes," said the witch once she was done with Sten. "But since we don't have any, I don't have a choice."

"We could just run from them, maybe," said Arawin. "They aren't very fast."

"Perhaps that is best," Lisha said. "But we won't be able to run all the time."

Sten placed back on his boots and grunted. "Is this all we have to worry about besides werewolves?" he asked while standing.

"No," answered Lisha. "Obviously not. Spirits will also possess corpses and animals. There may even be darkspawn. Our clan did encounter them before the werewolf ambush."

"We don't need to worry about darkspawn," said Arawin. "If we get close, then I can sense them and we can go around. It's just the other stuff we may have to fight."

"Yes, so just prepare yourself," Lisha said, taking a place in the front once she saw everyone was ready. "The forest communicates with itself, so I'm sure we will be sot after for the death of this tree. The forest will want its revenge as well as protecting the werewolves. But do not threat too much, we are very close. If we keep going then we should be there soon."

* * *

They stood in front of a barrier that glowed a strange white light. It pulsated and billowed, sending out soft pulses of light and heat into the air. Morrigan stood in front of it, analyzing and studying its components. Occasionally, she would touch it slightly, even putting her whole hand right through at one point.

"Interesting," she commented. "If we were to pass through this barrier, we would walk several feet before realizing that we had come right back to the beginning of the path. The forest, it seems, does not wish for us to reach wherever the path leads. How protective."

"I thought as much," Lisha snorted.

"So what does this mean?" Arawin asked. "Can we not get through it?"

Morrigan turned around and faced them. "This barrier is not by any means natural. It was more than likely formed by a powerful spirit wishing to keep its sanctum safe. The only way to pass through and get to the other side is to either be a werewolf or a tree. And since neither of us are either of those, and we do not wish to become werewolves, then the answer is no."

"Bah," cried Sten. "Haven't we dealt with enough magic already? We have fought maple, oak, and chestnut. What else is there?"

"Well, let's see," said Zevran. "There's redwood, and birch, and-"

"Paashara! I was not being literal."

"I was only having a little bit of fun, my dear Sten. Are all you Qunari so up-tight?"

"I will show you 'up-tight,' elf."

Arawin groaned, not wanting to hear any of their bickering. "You two stop, this is not helping."

"Yes," said Lisha. "We must think of something. There is no way to get to the werewolves unless we go through this barrier."

"So then what are our options?" asked Arawin. No one seemed to have an answer.

"One of us become a werewolf?" suggested Zevran, shrugging his shoulders.

"If that's the case, then I volunteer you," said Arawin. She smirked at him and he looked back at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't worry, if we succeed then you'll be cured."

"Perhaps there is a better plan," he said, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

"Hmm." Morrigan clicked her tongue and looked beyond the group into the forest.

"You appear to be in thought," said Lisha.

"I am, but I do not know if it will help."

"Anything would be better than nothing," commented Arawin.

"For some time now I have been sensing a powerful source of magic," began Morrigan. "'Tis not the werewolves, I am certain, but I cannot fully say what it is. I can't even say if it may help us or not."

"Can you locate this source?" asked Lisha.

"It is coming northeast of us. I believe if we head that way I can direct us to it. But again, I must press the danger this could be leading us into."

"We will risk it," said Arawin. "I'd rather go find out what it is than wait here and do nothing."

"Then I suggest you lead on, Da'len," Lisha said, gesturing for her to go forward. "I have lead you to the barrier, now it is my turn to follow."

Arawin once again took the lead, and the others followed her as she made her way northeast and in the direction Morrigan had suggested. They only got a few feet from the barrier, however, before Kunjo stopped and began to growl.

"What's the matter, boy?" Arawin asked when she stopped and saw the hackles on his back standing. He growled viciously, lips curled over his teeth. He was hunched, as if ready to pounce and stared at the trees that lined the barrier.

It wasn't until the werewolf leaped from the trees did they realize what was happening.

Everyone worked fast to gather their weapons as werewolves poured out of the forest, surrounding them and attacking with tooth and claw. Arawin barely had time to get Fang out before a werewolf nearly took her head off. She lifted up Fang, causing the werewolf to bit down on the blade. He let go, growling with blood dripping from his mouth. Arawin pulled out Dar'Misaan and charged at the werewolf with vigor.

It snarled at her as it caught her two swords in both its hands. The strength of the werewolf was incredible as it flung Arawin on her back, causing her to lose her grip on Dar'Misaan. The longsword went flying from her hand and into some bushes. Quickly, Arawin regained her footing and parried the werewolf's advances with Fang. It was hard work, as she was used to fighting with two swords instead of one and the werewolf was using both its hands and jaws. She also noticed that it was trying to go straight for her mid section, right where she feared would be vulnerable. The only thing that kept the beast from tearing her apart was her quick reflexes. She was able to avoid the werewolf's reach by ducking and rolling, where she would then stick Fang in its back. The werewolf howled, then turned on her, trying to grab her with its claws. It missed and Arawin saw her opportunity to strike.

She rolled to the side again and went for its flank but the werewolf was on her and clamped down its teeth right on Fang and ripped it from her hands. Arawin backed up, weaponless now, and the beast grinned at her as it couched down, ready to spring. She looked around, but saw that no one could help her. Everyone else was busy with their own werewolves.

The beast then sprang, but Arawin moved to the side, right before it hit her. She grabbed her bow and swiftly notched an arrow. Without looking, she loosed the arrow and it went soaring in the air, embedding itself in the werewolves thigh. It howled at the pain, but then grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of its leg. Arawin grabbed another arrow as she backed away from the beast and notched it as the werewolf readied itself to spring again, but this time it was quicker. It didn't allow Arawin to pull back the string, but leaped on her, ripping the bow from her hands and pinning her to the ground. Arawin covered her face with her hands as the werewolf clawed at her, trying to get by. It was then that she realized she still had the arrow in her hand.

Bucking out with her legs, she kneed the werewolf in the gut, causing it to momentarily stop its assault. It was all the time she needed in order to jam the arrow into its eye. The werewolf howled with pain as it rolled off her. She followed it, jamming the arrow even further into its eye before it finally laid still.

Breathing heavily, Arawin stood and looked down at the werewolf. "Yeah, that's right," she said. "Don't mess-" but she wasn't able to finish as she didn't see the other werewolf lurking in the shadows. It leaped forth, and Arawin only noticed when it was too late as she was once again pinned to the earth. She lifted up her arm to protect herself and the werewolf's teeth bit down into the leather of her glove. She could feel its teeth ripping the leather apart as the werewolf flung its head back and forth with a vicious thrust that even lifted Arawin off the ground. She held on tight to her arm, trying to keep the werewolf from popping her shoulder from its socket, but the whipping and thrashing of its head was beginning to cause her to blackout. She screamed as she tried to free herself, but it was no use.

Zevran heard her cry and looked up to see the werewolf on top of her. He took his dagger and stabbed the beast he was dealing with in the face before he began making his move toward Arawin. He leaped over werewolf bodies, calling her name as he tried to reach her, but he wasn't the only one. He saw Lisha, running faster than him, abandon her bow and grab her hunting knife from her belt. Her face was determined as she fell on the werewolf, wrapping her arms around its neck, and with strength he did not know she possessed, Lisha lifted the werewolf off Arawin. It struggled with her as she choked it, prying it from its prey. She then took her hunting knife and plunged it into the beast's throat. It coughed up blood and gurgled before falling limply to the ground. Lisha then crouched over Arawin protectively, challenging any remaining werewolves to come forth.

No others did. When the attack was over, many werewolves laid dead on the ground, while the rest fled back into the trees and across the barrier where they couldn't be followed. Once she saw that the coast was clear, Lisha moved to Arawin's side and helped her sit up.

"Give me your arm," she said. Before Arawin could even lift it, Lisha had already grabbed her arm and peeled off the glove. She then examined her arm and hand intensely. She sighed with relief. "Good. The leather has done its job."

"Huh?" Arawin said. "What do you mean?" She took her hand from Lisha and gazed at it, stunned that it was still in tact. "How can that be?" she asked. "I felt the werewolf's teeth. How is my arm not shredded to pieces?"

"Dalish armor," explained Lisha. "It is enchanted so that the wearers skin is not pierced. It is not permanent, however, so eventually the werewolf would have gotten through."

Arawin stared up at the older elf with a new sense of respect. "Thank you, Lisha. I don't know what I would've done."

"You are welcome, Da'len. It was something I had to do. I could not let what happened to her... happen to you as well."

By this time, the others had made their way over to the two elves. Arawin wanted to question Lisha more on what she had just said, but saw the look in her eyes. It was one of regret and sorrow. Lisha stood and helped Arawin stand. Arawin then picked up her glove and stared. It was completely shredded and now useless.

"Great," she muttered. "Now I only have one glove."

"Here," said Zevran as he took off his gloves and handed them to her. "Take mine."

"Zev," Arawin said taking the gloves. "Thanks, but... these are too big for me. I can't use them."

"They're better than nothing."

"No," Lisha said. "That will not be necessary. Ion, take your gloves back. Da'len, you can have mine."

"Ion? So what, am I to have a pet name now?" Zevran asked.

"It is the name I choice to call you, yes."

"Huh."

"Well wait," said Arawin. "What about you, Lisha? You'll need gloves too."

"You will need them more than I, Da'len. Both of you." She said the last part while staring at both Arawin and Zevran.

Arawin took Lisha's gloves and handed Zevran's back to him. Lisha's gloves did fit her better, but they were made more for archery than combat. Still, it was better than nothing. "Thank you again," she said.

Lisha breathed out heavy. "As long as you are safe."

"Is everything now taken care of?" Sten asked, sounding impatient. "We must be going before they spring another attack."

"And they will," said Morrigan. "It is only a matter of time. I suggest we get moving."

"Yes," stated Lisha. "It is time we proceeded on. Morrigan, perhaps you should lead the way and quickly."

They gathered any weapons that they might have dropped before Morrigan took the lead, taking them away from the barrier and in the direction they were heading before the attack. They moved quickly through the forest, trying to gain ground away from the werewolves and hopefully closer to the source of magic that Morrigan said she felt.

Sten stayed in the back of the group with Kunjo. Both of them looking back and around every now and then to make sure they were not being followed. Arawin stayed in the middle, edging herself close to Lisha. She still wanted to know what she had meant by her comment, and knew that this would probably be the best time to ask. Zevran had also positioned himself on Lisha's other side, apparently curious just as much as she was.

"Is there something you wish, Da'len?" Lisha asked, noticing the two younger elves coming beside her.

"I wanted to ask you something," said Arawin. "About something you said. If you don't mind answering."

"That will depend on your question, but you may ask."

"You said you didn't want what happened to 'her' happening to me. Who's 'her?'"

Lisha sighed and looked to the ground. "I guess there is no reason not to tell you, is there?"

"You don't have to."

"Oh, I believe I do, Da'len. You remember where you found me the first time we met, yes?"

"Yeah, I found you knelt next to a freshly planted tree. I assumed you were mourning a lost friend or comrade."

"You would be correct on the mourning," said Lisha. "And I did lose someone close to me due to the ambush." They still continued to walk, but they had slowed down, and it seemed that everyone listened to her. Even Morrigan.

Lisha sighed again before continuing. "It was my daughter, Ariel. She was only eleven years old, and full of potential."

Arawin swallowed hard. "Lisha... I... I didn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't. None of the others would've told you because it was not their place."

"Still..." Arawin looked in front of them, noticing Morrigan's turned head. She then looked back and saw Sten looking off into the forest, apparently deep in thought. "So is that the other reason you wanted to come with us?" Arawin asked after bringing her gaze back to Lisha.

Lisha looked at her puzzled. "I told you why I wished to come. I lost my daughter. I do not wish to lose my husband too."

"That, yes," said Arawin. "But you can have more than one motive. If you wanted revenge for her death, then you could've just said so. I would've understood."

"No, Da'len, no," Lisha said shaking her head. "I do not wish for revenge. It is not what I seek."

Arawin stared at her aghast. "What are you talking about? If I had lost my daughter to such things then I would go out and kill every single werewolf that crossed my path."

"That is not how it works. Revenge will not heal wounds." Arawin snorted. Lisha ignored her and went on. "You see, revenge is like a double-edged sword. When you use it to cut down the one who wronged you, then you also end up cutting yourself. And those wounds can be harder to heal than the first, if they even heal at all."

"Yes," said Zevran as he looked at his hands. "It's true."

Arawin shook her head. "I can't believe what I'm hearing," she said stopping. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "You're saying you don't want to avenge your daughter? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Arawin," Lisha said, surprising her by actually calling her by name. "Understand, the only thing I need to do in order to avenge Ariel is to make sure her father lives."

Arawin stared at her, mouth hanging open. She remembered what it was like to seek revenge. She remembered the feeling when she had plunged her sword into Vaughan's abdomen, cutting him open and spilling his guts. She remembered the look in his eyes when he realized he had been defeated, and by none other than _her_. It had been a glorious feeling, and one that Arawin had kept in order to remember. She began twisting the ring on her finger again as the memories began to surface. She stared at Lisha, frustrated with her now. Lisha only looked at her with concern. Everyone else stayed silent.

"Well, if you aren't going to do it," said Arawin. "Then I will. I'll be the one that kills all the werewolves for your daughter."

"Da'len, no."

"Don't try and stop me."

Lisha looked at her with big eyes, trying to see past the hardness that showed on Arawin's face. "What has happened to you, Arawin? What happened in your past to make your heart so cold?"

Arawin huffed, gripping the ring tighter in her hand. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing of your concern at least." She then looked around at the others, anger radiating from her. "Or any of yours. Now let's go." She went back into the lead, striding off into the forest.

They all sighed and followed her. Lisha hanging her head.

* * *

_Sindarin Translation:_

_Tiro - Look_

_Orne rana - Tree wanderer_


	35. Five Fingers

**Five Fingers**

As they made their way through the forest, everyone was silent. The only one who ever spoke was Morrigan when she needed to direct Arawin in the right direction. Things still seemed a little tense with the incident that had occurred only mere hours ago. Things did settle, however, once they reached their destination.

They came to a clearing within the trees. A tent was set up with a smoldering fire just outside the front. There was also a tree stump with a flat surface and two wooden chairs around it. And standing in the center of the clearing, next to the fire, was a wild looking man staring off into the distance.

"This is it?" Arawin asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Morrigan.

Arawin carefully walked over to the man and immediately noticed the smell. She knew that they more than likely didn't smell too good either, but he was just unbearable. It was as if he had rolled around, or maybe even bathed in dung. Arawin wrinkled her nose as she made her way to his front. The clothes he wore were dirty and torn. He had a white, shaggy beard that was unkempt and looked to have twigs and leaves within it. His eyes seemed to be glazed over as he stared off, past Arawin even when she was directly in front of him.

"Hello?" she said trying to get his attention.

The hermit snapped his eyes on her and jumped back. Arawin jumped back when he did, ready to grab her blades if he were to strike.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" he said looking at her with wide eyes. "Not a werewolf and not a spirit, even, what are the woods coming to?"

"Careful, Da'len," said Lisha. She came behind Arawin, bow in hand. "He is obviously mad."

"Mad? Ha, you could say that," said the hermit. "Perhaps I should have a hat. Ha, or maybe I should have tea with a march hare."

"Definitely mad," Zevran muttered.

"So you're a madman hiding in the forest?" questioned Arawin. "Who are you?"

The hermit seemed to get angry from this, and began flinging his arms, but did not make to hurt anyone. "Questions, questions, always questions! They say it was questions that made me mad; will it do the same for you?" He then calmed down and looked at Arawin with delight. "Ask a question and you'll get a question, but give an answer and you'll receive the same! Oh, I do so love to trade!"

Arawin looked at him puzzled. "You... want me to answer a question?"

"Wouldn't I have to answer you a question first?"

"Isn't that a question?"

"Would you know a question if it was asked?"

Arawin was beginning to get angry. "Are you mocking me?"

"I don't know. Are you mocking me?" the hermit said, seeming even more delighted than before.

"Stop answering every question with a question!" she screamed at him.

"But those are the rules! A question for a question, an answer for an answer! Were you not listening?"

"That's it!" Arawin pulled out Fang. "I'm going to kill him _now_."

"Don't!" Morrigan said grabbing her arm. "You must be cautious. This hermit might be mad, but he has very powerful magic. I can feel it. Just do as he says and maybe he can help us."

"No fair bringing mages to a guessing game!" the hermit cried, crossing his arms. "Will you play by the rules or not?"

Arawin gritted her teeth, but she replaced Fang and stood in front of the hermit with her own arms crossed. She thought for a moment, biting her lip, as she needed to form her words correctly. "Then... would you like to ask me a question?"

"I think it is your turn to ask, is it not?" said the hermit.

She growled, but went on. First thing was first, she wanted to know more about this madman. "Who are you?"

The hermit laughed. "Who am I? Why do you want to know?" He then began to get angry again. "Did _they_ send you? Did _they_ tell you to ask?"

Arawin smirked as she realized something. "Hey, that's a lot of questions. You better have a lot of answers."

The hermit looked at her, stunned. "Ahhh!" he screamed. "Damnation! Caught by my own rules! Oh, oh, oh! Did _they_ tell you pretend to be an innocent stranger, with a head full of fluff and nothing? I'm trickier than I look! Ha, ha! I survive still, and the trees they leave me be! Ha, ha! I've won! _They_ will never find me! Never!"

"We found you."

"So you did! But I'm watching you! If _they_ sent you, I'll know! But that's all I have to say about that. An answer for an answer, there you go!"

Arawin breathed in and snorted through her nose. "Is it your turn to ask me?"

"Ah yes, so it is," said the hermit. He placed his hand on his chin and thought. "Let's see, what shall be the first? I know! _What_ is your name?"

"Arawin," she said.

"A-ha! So you claim! _They_ sent you, didn't they? But you're too tricky, and you're trying to fool me! Well, I'm onto you! Just so you know. But it is your turn to ask now. Ask! Ask away! I dare you!"

Arawin smiled. She was beginning to have fun with him now. "Who's 'they?'"

"What do you care who _they_ are!" the hermit shirked. "_They_ are everywhere. In the trees, in the animals, even in my colon! I see them every time _they_ come out. I then put them back, to make sure _they_ don't find me. Ha, ha!"

"Oh, sweet Creators," Lisha moaned, holding her mouth. Zevran stood behind her, trying desperately to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Ew," Arawin gagged, trying not to picture what he said. "I don't need any more of an answer, thank you."

"Good, because now it's my turn." The hermit thought again. "Now, what shall be the second? Ah yes! _What_ is your quest?"

Arawin nearly burst out laughing. She was having a lot of fun. "To search for the Holy Grail, of course!"

"What? What is that?"

"Nothing," she said under her breath.

"Nothing? Nothing!" the hermit flung. "Nothing is not an answer, nor is it a question!"

"Would you know nothing if you saw it?" Arawin asked.

"I don't know, would I?"

"Do you even know what we're talking about?"

"Do you?"

"Madman says what?"

"What?"

"Ha, ha! Gotcha!" Arawin laughed.

The hermit growled and clenched his fists. "That is not a question!" he spat. "Play by the rules, or leave."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," Arawin said after settling down. "Is it my turn?"

"No, we shall start over, because of your foolishness," said the hermit. "I will begin. Now, let's see. What shall I ask you next? Ah, yes! _What_ is your favorite color?"

"Clear."

"Clear is not a color!"

"How do you know?" Arawin said.

The hermit stared at her before speaking again. "Fine. Now, would you like to ask me something?"

"Can we please get this over with and ask him already?" said Sten. Arawin looked back at the Qunari, almost forgetting he was there because of his silence.

"Yes, Da'len, this is getting quite old," Lisha put in.

"I don't know, it looks like our dear Grey Warden is actually having some fun," said Zevran. "And it's fun to watch, too."

"No, Sten and Lisha are right, I need to ask him," Arawin said. She turned her attention back to the hermit. "Do you know how to get past the barrier into the forest?"

"Oh, you mean the one that leads into the wolfman lair?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

"Hm, yes I do," he stated. "The only way you can get through is to either be a wolfman or a tree, as it is the trees who guard it."

"We already knew that," said Morrigan.

"Is there another way, perhaps?" Arawin asked.

"Short of becoming a wolfman yourself? No, but then again..." The hermit thought some more then his eyes brightened as an idea hit him. "It might be possible. Yes, it will be." He went over to his tent and reached inside. He then pulled out a large pelt, and when he brought it over to Arawin, she saw that it was a werewolf hide. "Yes, this should work," he said. "You see, trees are stupid, and can be easily fooled. They have no eyes, so if you were to take this pelt and place it over yourselves then you would be able to slip by the trees without them knowing, ha."

"Thank you," said Arawin. "May I have it?"

"No," the hermit said placing the pelt behind his back. "It needs to be enchanted first, and only I know how to do it."

"Okay, then may you please enchant it, then hand it over?"

"Hmm, I will, but only if you play another game."

Arawin moaned. "Another game? Which one now? More questions?"

"No, you are not very good at the question game, and it is not something that can be won. Instead, I wish to play something else for this pelt." The hermit walked over to the stump and sat down on one of the chairs. He placed the pelt beside him then took out a knife and laid his hand, fingers spread out, on the stump. "Five Finger Fillet."

"Oh, you're serious?" Arawin said as she looked at the knife in his hand and his other one on the stump. "Shoot, that's easy." She went and sat on the chair across from him.

"Good," said the hermit. "Now for _my_ rules, so listen closely, I might not remember them later. I will go first, creating a pattern that you _must_ follow and without stabbing yourself. You can stab your fingers at least three times before losing. Once you lose, then you are out for good and I will not give you the pelt. Your companions, however, can give it a try if they wish. You must have five successful attempts to win. Is that your favorite color?"

"Crystal." Arawin stared at the hermit, ready and able. Taking off her glove, she laid her hand on the stump and spread out her fingers.

Zevran cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be best if you allowed me to do it?" he stated. "No offense, but I do have a quicker hand than you, after all."

Arawin glared at him. "Quit trying to show off," she said. "I can do this. I used to play this game all the time back at home. If I can beat my cousin while stone drunk, then I can beat this madman."

"And how many times did you stab yourself, I wonder?" Morrigan asked.

"Well, the rules at home were more you won if you had less wounds than the person you were playing against, but I know I can do it. So back _off_."

"Suit yourself," Zevran said, doing just what she told him.

Arawin faced the hermit again. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Go."

The hermit took the knife and started just outside of his thumb, then slowly went across it and back. He repeated this several times before stopping and handing the knife to Arawin. Taking the knife, Arawin huffed and began. She did just as the hermit did, but a little faster.

"That was too easy," she said when done. "Come on, now!"

"Alright," said the hermit. "How about this one?" This time he went faster with the knife, going across all his fingers and back again, and repeating it before stopping. Arawin rolled her eyes and did the same thing.

"Please give me a challenge!" she begged.

The hermit smirked at her. "You want a challenge, huh? Fine, I'll give you a challenge, ha." This time, the hermit started in the same place, right outside his thumb, but went very fast in a complex pattern that Arawin had a hard time focusing on. When he was done, she took the knife from him and breathed in deep.

She began, going as fast as she could, in the pattern that he showed, but then... _CRUNCH_. The knife struck her middle finger, cutting right at the joint. Arawin cried out in pain and flung her hand up once it happened. She could barely bend her finger, and her hand shook with the pain.

"Hurts, don't it?" said Zevran.

"Shut up," she said through clenched teeth. She placed her hand back on the stump and glared at the hermit. "I still have two more chances, keep it coming."

The hermit smiled at her before taking the knife and going across his hand again, faster and more complicated than the last time. When it was Arawin's turn, she went slower than the hermit, but still faster than the last times. It wasn't enough. This time the knife sliced through her pinkie, causing her to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She could taste blood as she did.

"You know, you can give up," said the hermit. "You only have one stab left, and you still need to complete three patterns."

"Then why are you talking?" she asked annoyed. "Get going already!"

The hermit once again went faster and preformed something so complex that Arawin had a hard time following it. When she was handed the knife, she started immediately, but stopped short when the knife hit her in the same place it did the first time. She jumped up from the chair, holding her middle finger to keep it from falling off, as she screamed. She then kicked the stump in her rage, stubbing her toe and causing her to hop on one foot.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she cried.

"One of the good things about being drunk, Da'len, is that you don't feel pain," said Lisha. "It was a good attempt, though."

"But now it's my turn," said Zevran as he slipped into the chair Arawin had just recently occupied. He took off his gloves and flexed his fingers before splaying them on the stump. "Give me your best shot, madman," he said to the hermit, a gleam in his eyes.

The hermit smirked at him, and began the game anew. He started slow, but not as slow as he did with Arawin. When he was done, Zevran matched the hermit's moves perfectly. It was the same the second and third times. The pattern always becoming faster and more complex. By the time Morrigan had healed Arawin's fingers, Zevran was already completing the fourth pattern, and doing it in a blur. Arawin watched in amazement at how fast his hand was moving. She could barely keep up with it. When he was done, the hermit glared at him, teeth grinding. Zevran only gave him his traditional little smirk as he handed back the knife.

"So you think you're going to win, do you? Ha, ha. I'll show you. Try this one on for size." The hermit flexed his fingers before he started a pattern so fast, so complex, and so _long_ that it lasted nearly a minute before he stopped and flipped the knife to Zevran.

Zevran only shook his head and clicked his tongue as he stared at the hermit. Arawin wasn't sure if he could do it, as she was unable to follow the pattern at all. His hand had been nothing but a blur, but as Zevran placed the knife outside of his thumb, he took in a deep breath and began.

Just as the hermit, his hand was blurring across his fingers. It even seemed that he was building speed as he went on. His face was completely concentrated, and he was even leaning forward, and coming out of the chair. When he was done, Zevran flipped the knife into the stump and leaned back, crossing his arms and smiling broadly.

"Child's play," he smirked.

The hermit stared at him, mouth open and eyes popping out of their sockets. "You cheated!" he nearly screamed.

"Look at my hand for yourself," said Zevran, turning it in the air before his face. "As you can see, no blood, no cuts. You owe our dear Grey Warden an enchanted pelt."

The hermit growled, but he knew there was nothing he could do. After examining Zevran's hand and the stump to make sure there were knife marks in it, he knew that he had won fair and square. Forcefully, the hermit grabbed the pelt and went off into his tent, grumbling something about stupid trees and wolfmen.

"How in the world did you do that?" Arawin asked him.

"Oh, it's just one of the many games we Crow recruits used to play all the time," Zevran answered. "Just something to pass the time."

"But... you were so fast! And... and..."

Zevran chuckled at her. "And impressive? Anything for you, my dear."

"So how can I get like that?"

"The same as with your archery. Practice, mi querida. Practice."

* * *

It took awhile, but soon everyone was ready to leave the tower. Esumi was the first one to come back to the atrium. Seeing that Keiven was still somewhat upset with them leaving him behind, she walked over to him and handed him what looked like a leather bound book.

"Here," she said. "Take this. It will be my promise to return."

Keiven looked at the book and was stunned. "I know you're coming back, I just want to go with you."

"And you know why you can't come. I don't want to start that argument again. Now, while I'm gone I want you to take care of this because you know how precious it is to me."

Keiven took the book and hugged it close to his chest. "I know, and don't worry, Esumi, I will guard it with my life."

"No need to go that extreme," she chuckled. "To me, and I'm sure to your sister, your life is more important than the book. Just watch over it is all I ask."

Keiven nodded, then stared over at his sister. Zelda smiled at him. She then noticed him glance over in Leliana's direction, then back at Esumi. He did it several times before tugging on Esumi's robes and whispering something in her ear.

"Oh?" she heard Esumi say. The elven mage shifted her eyes over to Leliana and then back to Keiven. "I see." She smiled and whispered something in Keiven's ear. He seemed to be taking everything she was saying to him in as his face was concentrated and hard. When Esumi was done, Keiven took a deep breath and marched over to Leliana. When he stood in front of her, Leliana looked down at him and smiled.

"Oh, hello there, Keiven."

"My lady," he said bowing to her. "A knight will do anything for his fair maiden, even if it means making a complete fool of himself, so here I go..." He cleared his throat and began speaking slowly. "Hanaakari. Uh... Enshou shan... uh, o-_O_ anata... no me. Phew."

"That was very... sweet," said Leliana once he was done. "You would make a very good minstrel."

"Thank you," he squeaked.

"And for that, I shall give my knight a kiss." Leliana bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Keiven turned bright red and soon turned away and walked briskly back to Esumi's side. Zelda could hear Cullen chuckling beside her and it made her chuckle too.

"Good work," Zelda said to her brother. "Keep it up, and you'll have girls crawling all over you in no time."

When Irving and Wynne finally came down everyone got ready and situated. Keiven said his reluctant good-byes to his sister and Esumi and soon they all followed Zelda down the stairs to the docks where Carroll was still stationed. He at first was annoyed that he had to take all of them over to the other side again, and said he wouldn't do it unless they all got in the boat at once. Zelda stared at the ferry and knew that wouldn't happen. The boat had barely been able to keep afloat when it was just her, Alistair, Leliana, and Rupee. Now they had Wynne, Irving, Esumi, and Cullen with them. Luckily, Cullen was able to convince Carroll to do at least two trips. Even if he was a little forceful with the strange templar.

Zelda and her companions went over first, and as they waited for the others to cross, they were able to obtain another boat. The one they had used to get here was still hitched to the dock. The barkeep at the Spoiled Princess let them have his boat, as he knew it would be returned when the mages came back from Redcliffe.

When everyone was finally on the shore of the lake, they then got back in the boats and started south, toward Redcliffe. It took them less time to get there than it did to get to the tower. Mostly because both Wynne and Esumi used spells to pick up the wind, pushing them along the lake. It allowed none of them to have to row, which let them reserve their strength. It was dark by the time the castle came into view and Zelda and her friends found themselves back on the village docks.

When the whole group entered the village, it caused a commotion, and they could hear shouts that the Grey Wardens had returned and with more numbers. Many of the villagers came up to ask her what was going on, but she wasn't able to talk. She was in a hurry, and needed to get to the castle as soon as possible.

"Hey Zelda!" Murdock shouted at her. He ran to her side and walked with her up the stairs to the windmill. "What's going on?" he asked. "You left nearly two days ago, and now you're back with mages and a templar?"

"I'll have to explain later," Zelda said without looking at him. "Right now just keep the villagers away from the castle. Things might be getting ugly real soon."

"Yes, my lady," he said stopping in the middle of the stairs and watched as the group made their way past the windmill and through the gate to the bridge.

"Oh, I can feel it," said Esumi. "Such power."

"I can feel it too," Wynne stated after her. "This is not good."

At that, Zelda picked up her pace and began running across the bridge.

"Zelda, wait!" cried Alistair as he tried to keep up with her, but she couldn't wait. She had already taken long enough. She needed to get to Connor. Needed to make sure that he was still himself. She did not want to have to kill him like Cullen killed Uldred. Like she had killed so many other abominations, including children.

When she finally reached the castle and went in to the throne room, she was relieved to find it still the same as it was when she had left. Teagan and Isolde were standing and when they saw her enter, they both cried with joy.

"Oh, thank the Maker you're back," said Teagan as he walked to Zelda. "And so are all the rest of your companions plus more."

"Yes, but we need to get started," said Zelda. "Where is Connor and where is Jowan?" She just noticed that the mage wasn't in the throne room.

"Connor is upstairs," Isolde told her. "He... doesn't want to be disturbed." Zelda noticed Isolde looked about ready to cry. Her own heart began to freeze. Was she too late?

"What's happened?" she asked. "Please don't say..."

"He has been fighting so hard since you left," Isolde cried. "He barely has any strength left. I don't think he'll last much longer. Jowan is up there, just outside Connor's room, watching."

"He's all alone with the boy?" Irving asked, seeming suspect. "We should hurry up there and get this over with as soon as possible." He looked over at Wynne and Esumi. Both of them nodded toward him. Esumi then looked at Cullen and the fear was clear in both of their eyes.

Zelda lead them up the stairs and toward the royal chambers. They found Jowan standing in the middle area between the hallway and rooms. He had his eyes closed and back to them. He seemed to be concentrating on something. When Esumi saw him, she cried out. When he heard her, Jowan opened his eyes and turned to find her running and leaping into his arms.

"Esumi?" he said, trying to keep his balance. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know!" she said. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, huh?"

Jowan slumped his shoulders. "A lot of things have happened since we last saw each other, Esumi. It's a long story."

"A lot of things have happened with me as well," she said, giving a quick glance in Cullen's direction. Jowan noticed and looked at her with curiosity.

"Esumi? Have you been naughty?"

The elven mage blushed. "Only as naughty as you've been."

Jowan snorted. "You're going to have to tell me everything, you know."

"Likewise, but like you said, they're long stories, and we really don't have time right now."

"True," said Zelda as she came to the two of them. "We need to know what is going on. Isolde said that Connor has been fighting the demon. It hasn't overpowered him yet, has it?"

"No," Jowan said shaking his head. "But it's getting closer. Connor is a strong boy, but he won't last much longer. I've been standing here getting a feel on what is happening in his room. Connor refuses to let anyone in because he doesn't want to put anyone in danger. The demon is attacking him with incredible power."

"Why is it doing this now?" Isolde asked, on the brink of tears.

"Unfortunately, the demon knows what's going on, that's why it's attacking Connor so forcibly. I'm afraid that if Connor fails, then he will become an abomination and there will be no way we can save him then."

Cullen sighed. "The slaying of a madman turned abomination is one thing, but the slaying of a child, even if it is an abomination is something completely different. But it still must be done."

Zelda looked toward him and their eyes met and she knew how he felt. He had volunteered to come here, not just to stay close to Esumi, but also to kill. It was his duty.

"No," she said. "I will be the one who does it if it comes to that. I made Connor a promise to save him, and if that is the only way... then so be it."

"But we aren't there yet," said Jowan.

"No, so we need to hurry while we still have time," Irving stated. "Wynne, Esumi, get ready. One of us will be entering the Fade soon to battle this demon, so we must prepare as fast as possible. This room should be good enough." Esumi and Wynne both nodded then went about getting things ready for the ritual. Zelda and the others went to the side of the room to give them space to prepare. Even though it didn't take very long, it seemed like forever to Zelda. She kept looking at the doorway to the bedchambers. Alistair watched her intently before going to her side.

"It'll be all right," he said. "The mages will be able to enter the Fade and kill the demon, saving Connor."

"I know," she said still staring at the doorway. "I just... I just don't want this family to be torn apart. Not like... not like mine was."

Alistair gently took her arm and tried pulling her closer to him, but he stopped when she turned to him. He saw what he thought might have been tears forming in her eyes, but then they disappeared.

"Don't worry about me, Alistair," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked her. He had been noticing her behavior and realized that he had never once witnessed her cry. Perhaps now wasn't the best time, but he could see she was keeping something inside of her that was eating her away. If he could, maybe he could try and help her, just like she had helped him, but it would have to be later.

Irving then came up to the both of them. "We're ready," he said.

* * *

After his defeat, the hermit reluctantly enchanted the werewolf pelt and handed it over to Arawin. He told her all she had to do was cover it over herself and the others and they could slip pass the trees.

"But this is only one pelt," she said. "This isn't going to fit over all of us."

"Doesn't matter," snapped the hermit. "I already told you, trees are stupid. Just put it on, have the others huddle close to you, then the enchantment will do the rest. Stupid trees will think you're one giant wolfman and let you pass. Trust me."

Arawin wasn't sure if she did, but she promised him that if it didn't work she would come back and stick Fang in his gut. He only laughed at her before spinning around in a circle and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

They left the clearing, only to stop and set up camp before going back to the barrier. They had all agreed it would be a good idea to get a night of rest before heading into the werewolf lair.

Lisha sat on a log next to the fire. Several piles of materiel were laid out in front of her. One was a pile of small stones. Picking up a stone, Lisha began scrapping it with her stone sharpener. She shaped the stone into an arrowhead. Another pile of already straightened, notched, and fletched shafts and a third of equally cut halla hair were also laid before her. Lisha's quiver was propped up on the log next to her along with her longbow.

The sound of her shaping could be heard along with the many other sounds of the forest at night. Lisha would occasionally stop to blow dust off the stone. She would check her work to make sure the arrowhead was being formed just right.

"I would stop right there if I were you, Zevran," she said not taking her eyes from her work. "I know you're there, so just come on out."

Reluctantly, Zevran stepped out of the shadows and stared at her dumbfounded. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

Lisha smiled as she concentrated on her work. "I know the sounds of the forest. I am also much older than you and can understand the longings of a young man for a certain young lady." She stopped her carving and looked at him. "You should let Arawin sleep. She needs her rest, and so do you."

"I think I'm a better judge at what I need than you are, my dear," he said. "I don't need much sleep. It's something I never really needed a lot of."

"Well, then," Lisha said, patting the spot next to her on the log. "If you do not wish to rest, then come and sit next to me and we can converse."

Zevran looked longingly over at Arawin's tent. It was just located behind Lisha. He then sighed, and went to sit next to her.

Lisha smiled at him before returning to her work. When she was done shaping the stone, she examined it. When it was to her satisfaction, Lisha grabbed a shaft and a hair and tied the arrowhead to the end. She then dipped the arrowhead in a bucket full of a clear liquid. When she pulled it out, the arrowhead emitted a shinny gleam in the firelight. When Lisha was pleased with her work, she then placed the finished arrow in her quiver and grabbed a new stone to begin again.

Zevran had been watching her intently. Unlike other women, there was something about her that made him feel different and it wasn't just what he had learned about her either. He still found her attractive, but was reluctant to try and bed her. This, however, wasn't going to stop him if she wasn't going to let him be with Arawin.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"A special type of arrow," Lisha said, again keeping her eyes on her work. "The arrowheads are covered in a toxin that causes paralysis. Once it enters the blood steam, it relaxes the muscles, paralyzing the diaphragm so they stop breathing. It is something used more for hunting, but I figured it would be good for this type of thing as well."

"Poison, huh? I'm quite the poison master myself. Care if I ask the recipe?"

"Sorry, it is an old Dalish recipe, family secret actually. One that cannot be simply given away. Besides," she said, wiping off the dust from the stone. "The main ingredient is actually a plant that is not native to this forest. It grows far off in the tropics."

"So how do you have some of it, then?"

Lisha smiled. "I have my ways. Course, it's not easy."

Again there was silence. The sounds of the flickering fire and Lisha's scrapping were the only things Zevran could hear.

"You know," he finally said, breaking the silence. "If you are going to keep me from my dance with Arawin, perhaps you would like to dance with me instead?"

This made Lisha chuckle. "Zevran, you don't even know who I am."

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "You are Lisha, an extravagant Dalish beauty, and a very interesting woman if I do say so myself."

Lisha stopped her scraping and looked at him. "I mean, you don't know who I _really_ am. I could be anything or anyone."

"I thought I did? Besides, it doesn't really matter to me," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I have been with plenty."

"I am also much older, and a married woman."

"Yes, but that has never stopped me before either." He chuckled at his own endeavors. "There have been many husbands chasing after me, ready to kill."

Lisha shook her head. "And what about Arawin? Would you being with me upset her? Are you not faithful to her at least?"

Zevran repositioned himself on the log. He grabbed one of the arrow shafts and began scraping the ground. "I have already told her that I do not claim her, nor does she me."

"And did she agree?"

"Yes. She knows of my past and the way I am. If she wished to be with someone else, then I would not stop her. She could be with Sten, although I doubt that very much, or... Well, I guess that would be it. Unless she decided to be with Morrigan, in which case I would ask if I could join."

"You should be careful with such relationships, Ion," Lisha said as she tied the finished arrowhead to a new shaft. "They can be fine at first, but eventually they lead to heartbreak. Emotions can get in the way and tempers rise. Jealousy is a cruel mistress, and not one to play with."

"Trust me, I have dealt with such things and know of what you speak." Zevran sighed and put the shaft back in its pile. "So? What do you say? My tent or yours?"

Lisha placed the finished arrow in her quiver and began another stone. She stayed silent for a moment. "What do you know of the Dalish?" she finally said.

Zevran threw his head back and crossed his arms. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "Well," he began. "I know little enough of the Dalish. In fact, the only thing I truly know is that my mother was one. Or so I was told."

"Your mother was Dalish?" Lisha sounded interested but kept to her work.

"Yes," Zevran said, staring intently into the fire. "According to the story told to me as a boy, she had fallen in love with an elven woodcutter and accompanied him back to the city, leaving her clan behind for good. And there, of course, the woodcutter died of some filthy disease and my mother was forced into prostitution to pay off his debts. Oldest tale in the book." He sighed out the last part.

"What happened to her?" Lisha asked. "Why did she not teach you the Dalish ways? What must've happened to have you end up in the life you lead?"

"I didn't know her at all. She died giving birth to me. My first victim, as it were. I, along with other boys were all raised communally by the whores. It was a happy enough existence, ignoring the occasional beating, until eventually I was sold to the Crows. I brought a good price, so I hear."

Lisha stopped her work and looked at him. He couldn't quite tell her eyes in the light of the fire, but he could see that she looked sad. "I am sorry, Zevran," she frowned.

"Don't be," he said. "I have come to terms with it. There is nothing I can do about it anyway."

"No, and you are oddly cheerful about it. To be separated from your mother without ever knowing her and then given to the Crows like you were nothing. It is a sad story. One that has been told, perhaps, too many times."

Zevran shrugged his shoulders. "I don't necessarily see it that way. It could have been much worse. Shall I tell you about what happened to the other whorehouse boys who did not fetch a decent price with the Crows? Theirs is a true sad story."

"Hmm." Lisha lowered her head and examined the unfinished stone in her hand. "I am still sorry, Ion. But do you not want to know anything about your Dalish heritage? I see you occasionally listening to me when I tell the stories to Arawin, yet other times, you seem distant. Looking off into the forest."

Zevran chuckled. "I am listening. My mother's Dalish nature was always fascinating to me. I just didn't have anyone to tell me about them. The only thing I had was my mother's Dalish gloves. They were beautiful; thin leather with embroidery, delicate and smooth. I would sometimes stay up all night looking at them, wondering what it would be like to run away and join one of the famous Dalish clans that sometimes came to the border of the city." Zevran stopped and looked away from her. "I suppose it was only wishful thinking. Eventually, the gloves were discovered and taken from me. I never saw them again."

Lisha smiled. "It is good to hear that you are at least interested. Tell me," she said putting down the stone and the sharpener. She gave him her full attention. "What else do you know about your mother? Do you know what she looked like?"

Zevran huffed. "How could I? I never laid eyes on her. But... I was told. One of the whores that raised me was her best friend. She was the one who gave me the gloves and also told me of my mother's story of how she came to be there. My mother was apparently beautiful: long golden hair, deep hazel eyes that gleamed like jewels. She was different looking from the other elven ladies, mysterious. No doubt because of her Dalish nature. This was why she was asked for the most." Zevran had to stop. He seemed distraught at the thought of what he had just said. He sighed heavily and continued. "I do wish I could have seen her at least once. Known her more, really. It would've been nice."

"But you have seen her, Ion," Lisha said. "All you need to do is look in a mirror."

The laugh that admitted from Zevran was low and humorless. "Is that suppose to be some type of analogy saying that my mother is within me? Ha!"

"But it's true. I see her in you. I saw her the moment I stared into your eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that you were her son. I only needed you to confirm it."

Zevran pressed his brows together as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother's name was Azrielya, correct? She liked to go by Azya."

Zevran looked at Lisha stunned. His eyes wide in the firelight. "How... How did you know that? I never said her name."

"There are many things I know, Ion," Lisha said as she straightened her back. She gazed into the fire. "I already knew the story you were going to tell. I just had to hear it from you first. You see, Azrielya was the sister I went looking for in Antiva City. She was my older sister."

Arawin laid still in her tent. She could not believe what she had just heard. She had been waiting up for Zevran to come to her as it was still his turn. She had heard when Lisha had stopped him and was listening to their conversation. At first, Arawin was uninterested in what they were saying. Zevran had told her about his upbringing when they had walked through the forest, trying to find the Dalish. She was ready to fall asleep when she heard Lisha's last statement.

Was she really Zevran's aunt? Could that truly happen? It would certainly make things more interesting. The fact that he had finally found someone who could reveal things to him about his heritage made Arawin excited, but from the lack of sound outside of her tent, she figured Zevran didn't feel the same way. She could only imagine what he was thinking, what his face looked like. She wished either of them would say more so she could understand what was going through their minds.

Lisha had began her scrapping again right after telling him, and it continued on with the crackling fire. Arawin strained to hear anything else before she heard what sounded like Zevran shifting on the log and standing. His footsteps went slowly away from her tent, perhaps to his own. She couldn't really tell for sure.

"I will give you time to let it sink in, Ion," said Lisha. Zevran's footsteps stopped. "I can see you will need it." She said nothing more after that, and soon his steps began again and Arawin heard as he went into his tent.

Arawin knew she would have to find out more, but now was not the time. Tomorrow, if she could, then she would have to ask Lisha about what she had told him tonight. And maybe try and talk to Zevran to see what his reaction was.

* * *

_A/N: The haiku that Keiven says to Leliana, some of you might recognize from 'Watashi no Hikari'. As I said there, I shall say here, it is my first attempt at a haiku in Japanese and if I did something wrong with it please let me know. I tried to stay traditional with it, but I feel I might have misused a word. Also, because Zevran's mother didn't really have a name, Azrielya was the one I created myself as well._

_Sindarin Translation:_

_Ion - Son (Because Sindarin is an incomplete language, there is currently no word for 'nephew', so I went with the next best thing.)_


	36. The Exorcism of Connor Guerrin

**The Exorcism of Connor Guerrin**

"If you're ready, then what needs to be done?" Zelda asked the first enchanter.

"Nothing except for all of you to step back and watch." Irving turned around and addressed Wynne and Esumi. "Now which one of you shall go into the Fade?" Both Wynne and Esumi exchanged tense glances.

"Jowan," said Zelda, making everyone stare at her.

"What? Me? Are you sure?" Jowan said looking shocked.

Irving turned on Zelda. "You can't be serious?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. "Loose a blood mage into the Fade to meet a demon? What if he takes control of it?"

"This is Jowan's chance to redeem himself. I know he can do it."

"I don't think..." Jowan tried to say.

"No, I agree," said Esumi. "Jowan, you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself. Do you remember us having this same talk a long time ago?"

Jowan looked at his old friend with compassion and nodded his head. He then had determination on his face. "Then I'll do it."

Irving sighed. There was no way he could argue with both women. "You trust too much and too quickly," he said shaking his head. "But I shall do as you ask." Irving walked to the other mages and together they stood in a triangular formation.

"I'll... do my best. I promise." Jowan then placed himself in the center of the triangle and placed his gaze on Esumi one last time. She smiled at him, while he smiled right back. They both looked relieved to have finally found each other once more.

Zelda looked to see a smile on Cullen's face along with relief. She knew he would be glad that Esumi wouldn't be going into the Fade. Otherwise, if she hadn't suggested Jowan, Esumi would have been the most likely candidate, and that would have been something Cullen would have fought. Zelda could tell from his eyes. He would have done anything to keep her from facing another demon, especially one as powerful as this.

It was something that Zelda could feel now. The presence of the demon's powers in the castle. She knew what it was like now. It felt like the tower, only more thick, more–

A sudden groan sounded down from the ramp leading to the bedchambers. Everyone turned to see Connor standing in the doorway. He was covered in sweat with bloodshot eyes and clothes ripped and torn.

"Connor!" Isolde cried, running to her son. The boy held up his hand stopping her advance while his other clung ferociously to the doorframe.

"Stay back, Mother," he struggled. "I don't... want to hurt... you..." It was still him, but the demonic voice underneath was there as well, echoing his every word.

"Connor? What is happening?" Isolde asked. She chanced a step forward, but was stopped when Cullen brought her behind him. He had sword in hand, ready to strike if need be.

"Stay back, demon," he said, taking a step forward and raising his sword.

"Don't hurt him," Isolde pleaded. "He's just a boy! He's trying so hard!" The arlessa looked to Zelda, tears running down her face again.

"Cullen, stay back," Zelda warned. "You can obviously see that it's still him."

"But the demon could take over any minute."

"Then you mages hurry up!" she cried.

Quickly Irving, Wynne and Esumi reformed their triangle and faced in toward Jowan. They all raised their hands, magic beginning to crackle all around them. Irving began chanting, once he was done, Wynne said something similar, then Esumi.

A growl escaped from deep within Connor's throat. A growl that did not sound human. "No!" he screamed as he lunged himself forward, going straight for Wynne who was the closest mage. But he never reached her when Zelda caught him in mid air and brought him down, rolling on the floor and pinning him in place.

Zelda pressed her back against the wall and wrapped both her legs and arms around the struggling boy. He screamed, scratched and fought her with tooth and nail to get free, trying to get to the mages right in front of them to stop the ritual.

"Come on, Connor," said Zelda. "Fight her. I know you can do it." The struggling seemed to slow, and soon stopped. Connor began crying dry tears, and Zelda held him firm but comforting. She placed his head on her chest and cradled him. "It's okay," she whispered. "It'll be over very soon."

The mages were all surrounded by a brilliant light, magic swirling around them. Irving, Wynne and Esumi chanting in unison as Jowan stood firm in the middle. His eyes were closed, and he looked concentrated. Then something flashed before him. A blue light began consuming his body as it made its way up from the ground. It consumed his legs, up his torso to his chest and arms, then finally it swallowed up his head. It flashed one last time before Jowan fell to the ground, unconscious. The magic around them died and all three mages lowered their arms.

"It is done," said Irving. "Now we wait."

Immediately, Connor stopped any type of struggling he was still doing. Zelda saw as he closed his eyes and appeared to have fallen asleep. She loosened her grip on him and he sagged against her chest. Zelda looked to see Esumi make her way over to Jowan. She knelt down and took the mage's head and placed it in her lap. The two women's eyes met and something passed between the two of them. They each understood, and hoped that they had made the right choice. For Connor's sake. For Jowan's.

* * *

Jowan awoke to find himself lying on the ground, or at least what he thought was ground. It felt like it, smelled like it. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. The scene around him was hazy, cloudy. Slowly he began pushing himself up, feeling tightness in his muscles. He rubbed his eyes, trying to bring them back to focus, but soon he realized that it wasn't his eyes that were fuzzy, but the world around him was. He was in the Fade, and once he was able to see clearing, he looked around at the many wonders that it held.

The blurriness seemed to be at the edges of his vision, creating a tunnel type view that made the scene in front of him seem closer like looking in a spyglass. He looked to the sky and saw clouds floating across a purplish mist. The land before him rolled with hills and dipped down steeply at times. There were objects all about. Doors with only frames and no walls stood in places. Pillars raised from the ground with what looked like toys hanging from them with no visible string. A bed was behind him, raised in the air and tilted forward. The sheets and pillow didn't seem to be sliding forward like Jowan thought they should. They only stayed in their place as if that was how they should be.

He began making his way from the area, looking around at the strange and disturbing statues that seemed to be scattered about the scene. "So this is the Fade," he whispered out loud. He had never been in the Fade besides in dreams, and those dreams were never like this.

Slowly he made his way, following a path that seemed to be forming on its own as he walked it. Where it was leading him, he didn't know, but something told him that he needed to follow it. That this path may be leading him to the demon and maybe even Connor. It wasn't until he came to another area, another clearing amongst the pillars that he found him. Connor stood with his eyes closed, looking exhausted and tired. The boy was slumped over, standing next to another, hovering bed that was flipped over. Jowan went to the boy and bent down to his level.

"Connor? Connor, can you hear me?"

Slowly Connor opened his eyes and looked into Jowan's. His eyes were glazed and dull. Red streaked across the white, and black bags hung under, making him look older than he was. "W-who are you?" he said once he got a good look at the mage. "Wait. I know you. You're the one that made Father sick!" At the realization, Connor began backing away from him, gazing at him intently and with furry. "Get away from me!"

"Wait, Connor, please," Jowan said as he stood, putting his hands in front of him. "I'm here to help you."

"Really? Are you sure you're not here to make sure your job is finished? Are you here to kill me as well?"

"No, no," Jowan said, trying to think of what he could say to get through to the boy. "I want to help. I want to help you get rid of the demon that's possessed you. Please Connor, Zelda sent me here to do just that."

"Zelda?" The boy's eyes widened at the mention of her name. He seemed to calm. "I recognize that name. Is... is she the one who promised me? Is she the one who said she would return?"

"Yes," said Jowan, knowing that he was getting through to him. "Zelda has returned, and she is doing her best to help you."

"By sending you?"

"Yes."

Connor relaxed fully. "I remember her now. The one with the beautiful hair, eyes... voice. Whenever I see her the demon goes away. She's scared of her."

"Why is the demon scared?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she doesn't understand the darkness that is inside her."

Jowan went on his knees and placed his hands on Connor's shoulders. "Connor, listen. I will go and defeat this demon, but I might need your help."

The boy's face was plastered with sweat and a sad expression crossed over it. He was so tired and so beaten that Jowan didn't know if he could. "I... I feel so cold," he said softly. "Why is it so cold?"

"It won't be."

Connor closed his eyes and tears began running down his face. His fists clenched and his body shook. He then stopped, and his eyes popped open with a new determination. "What do you want me to do?"

"Where is she?" Jowan asked.

"Behind you."

Jowan turned around only to be clawed in the face by a rough hand. He was pushed back, and landed next to the bed. Connor had moved out of the way and stood next to him, looking scared. Jowan felt his face to find blood. He brought his gaze slowly up, as he took in the form in front of him.

The demon stood in nothing but a sash that was draped across her hips, covering only the necessary parts. Her breasts were uncovered, full and firm. A chain hung loosely at her belly, connected to both her nipples. Her skin was scaled, and a shade of purple that was light on her belly and grew darker as it went across to her back. A tail with a pointed spade swung seductively behind her, while horns curled from her head. Her hair was a purple fire that blazed upon her skull. It was a form that most desire demons took when in the Fade, though their were others. Jowan had only seen illustrations in books, never one so close before. His heart raced as he stared at her, feeling her power as it oozed from all of her pores. It swirled around the area, caressing his skin and tantalizing his mind.

"So you are the one they chose to send," she said in a sweet, but sickly voice. Below it he could hear the deep demonic voice. The same one that spoke through Connor in the real world. "I thought they would send someone more... worthy."

Jowan quickly stood. He wasn't going to let her get to him. Not with her magic and definitely not with her words. He grabbed the staff that was at his back and pointed it at her. "You'll eat those words, demon. I'm more powerful than you think."

"Oh really?" she said swaying her body and flashing her black eyes at him. "I can feel your power, and perhaps you are worthy, but must we fight? Must that always be the way things go? You are standing in my domain where I am most powerful. It doesn't seem fair for us to fight. I suggest that we... converse instead."

Jowan narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to listen to her. He had learned that much in the tower. "No. I've been given a chance to do something good for a change. I'm not going to throw it away."

"Alas, that is sad," the demon said, although she looked anything but. "Very well, then. If you wish a battle, you will have it. Let us see if your power matches your boldness, creature." She lifted her arms and a bright light took over the area. Jowan had to cover his eyes before it died, and when it did, he found himself in a new area. An arena of sorts. He looked around to see that Connor was still with him. The boy looked drained and pale. Was the demon feeding off him?

"Connor, please, speak to me," he said looking at the boy and shaking him. He didn't know where the demon was, but he kept his senses up just in case she might attack.

"J-Jowan?" the boy said weak.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Help me..."

"I'm trying, but..." He suddenly felt a cold chill and he turned to see the demon. She floated in the air, and cast a spell from her hands. Ice shot from her fingertips, traveling at the two. Quickly, Jowan raised his staff and a blue shield formed in front of them just in time to protect them from the spell. He then fired a bolt from the end of his staff. It shot straight at the demon, but she moved out of the way just before it hit her. He shot at her again and again, keeping her moving as he squeezed Connor's shoulder and tried to talk to him.

"Come on, Connor, you need to snap out of this. I need your help!"

"What?" the boy said blinking rapidly.

"I can't fight her alone. You know more about her weaknesses than I do."

"But..." Connor whined. "I don't know if I have any strength left. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep."

"And you can sleep all you want, but first she must be destroyed." Jowan took his hand from Connor as he channeled electricity through his being. It charged up his body from the ground before he let it loose from his staff. The lightning bolt flew at the demon, striking her in the chest and causing her to hiss with pain, but it didn't seem to do much damage. Her eyes burned in their sockets and the fire on her head blazed with renewed heat. She lifted her arms and instantly the temperature lowered, wind began to whip around and ice formed on the ground.

Jowan placed up his arms. His robes only blocking the cold wind barely as they raced through the fabric. Connor clung to his waist, his head buried in his chest as he shivered from the wind. Jowan could feel ice forming at his feet. He couldn't move and slowly it began to rise up his body and harden around him.

"Connor!"

The boy then suddenly opened his eyes and unburied his head. He was still weak and pale, but there was something different in the stare he gave. It was the same determination that Jowan had seen before the demon had appeared. Connor unlaced his hands from around Jowan's waist, the ice not seeming to have frozen him there, then turned to face the demon. He lifted his hands, and Jowan watched as fire flung from his fingertips. The flames hit the desire demon and she shrieked with pain. Instantly, the winds stopped and the ice keeping Jowan in place melted away. He moved and went over to Connor, who had fallen to his knees.

"Good work," he said helping the boy up. "Do you think you can manage?"

"I'm going to have to," he said. "She's still not dead yet." Jowan looked to see the demon rising back up from where she fell, looking more hellish and angry than before.

"I know we can do it," said Jowan. "We just have to work together."

The boy nodded, and together they both stood to her, ready and able.

* * *

Many moments had passed since they sent Jowan into the Fade. Zelda had released Connor into Isolde's arms. The arlessa sat on the floor, back to the wall, holding her son's head in her lap. Connor looked to be asleep, and Zelda wondered if he really was. She wondered how much sleep Connor had gotten at all in the last several days, or ever since he first met the demon.

Everyone seemed tired, as most of them were either leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor. The only ones standing were Zelda, Alistair at her side and Cullen who was pacing back and forth. Rupee laid at Zelda's feet. The hound had curled up beside her mistress and drifted into a deep sleep that it seemed only dogs could enter. Zelda envied her for that. She could feel her own weariness, not being able to remember the last time she had slept. It was starting to catch up with her as her eyelids began drooping and the world in front of her becoming a blur. She felt Alistair's hands on her arms, bringing her close as she began to sway.

"You should get some rest," he said to her.

Zelda shook her head. It felt like slow motion. "No. Not until this is done." He didn't fight her, and she didn't fight him when he placed her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his own head resting on top of hers. It felt good to her, it felt right. Her mind was too groggy to complain or to tell her that what she was doing, what she was allowing, was wrong.

Cullen continued his pacing, the only one that didn't seem to be tired or warn out. Watching him was tiring enough, as Esumi had even stopped following him with her eyes. She instead had them now fixed on Jowan as he laid silently in her lap. Cullen seemed impatient, angry even. He soon stopped and stared at the boy laying in his mother's arms.

"It's been too long," he said, his voice sounding louder than it really was. "This needs to end, and it needs to end now."

This woke everyone up. Teagan, who had been leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, suddenly startled. He shook his head and looked around the room confused. Leliana did the same as she rubbed her eyes from sleeping on the floor, her back against the wall. Isolde looked up at Cullen. A flash of fear went across her face when she realized what he was talking about. Instinctively she clung Connor to her bosom, leaning over him protectively. The templar stalked over to her, drawing out his greatsword and holding it in front of him.

"Please... don't," Isolde pleaded.

"I'm afraid I must," he said.

Zelda shot her eyes open, realizing what he was about ready to do. In a quick motion, she pushed off Alistair and grabbed Silverbrand, running and placing herself in between Isolde and Cullen. The templar stopped cold, glaring at her.

"Get out of my way, Warden."

"Don't you dare," she growled at him. Zelda held Silverbrand with both hands, shield forgotten on her back. She stood in a ready stance, waiting for him to make his move. The two challenged each other, their gazes dead locked.

"It's been too long," Cullen finally said, seeing she wasn't going to budge. "We only allow a mage in the Fade to fight a demon for thirty minutes, and right now it's been more than that."

"Thirty minutes!" Zelda nearly shirked. "Are you mad? That's not nearly long enough for them to face a demon of this power."

"She's right," said Esumi. Cullen didn't look toward her. "Please, Cullen. This isn't the Harrowing. It's an exorcism. They need more time."

"I cannot allow it," he said, still not taking his gaze from Zelda. "It is my duty to make sure these things are taken care of. Connor is an abomination and must be destroyed. We tried another way, but it doesn't appear to be working, so now I must do what should've been done in the first place."

"No," Isolde whimpered, bringing Connor even closer to her. "Why can't you give him more time? Why?"

Zelda took a step toward Cullen. Her eyes hard and narrowed, daring him to do anything. "That is not your duty," she said. "If it comes to it, then I said I would be the one to kill him."

"Really?" Cullen nearly laughed. "Are you sure you can do something like that? Are you sure you're ready to face it?"

"I killed all those abominations in the tower, didn't I? And I've killed before."

Cullen snorted. "Killing a darkspawn is different than killing a human being. Killing an abomination who used to be someone you never knew is different than killing one that you did know. Are you sure you can do it? You may have promised the boy you would save him, but I'm just not seeing it in you. You can't hesitate, not for one second. This is too big for you, Zelda. So just get out of my way and let me do my duty as a templar."

"Your duty?" Zelda nearly laughed. "Didn't you hesitate when Esumi turned into an abomination? Didn't you say you would kill her if that ever happened? Yet you didn't. You ran right by her and killed Uldred instead."

Cullen's lip curled up over his teeth. "That was different. I saw in her eyes that she was still there. That there was another way of saving her. If I hadn't have seen that then I wouldn't have hesitated one moment."

"So you're saying you saw another option and took it instead?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you see that's exactly what I'm doing?"

Cullen growled. "You do not have enough experience in this to know what you're doing." He took a step forward, hoping she would move but she didn't. Instead, Zelda swung her sword. Their two swords collided and rung throughout the room. There was more power in that swing than Cullen thought possible. She was definitely stronger than she looked, and perhaps more of a warrior than he thought.

"Don't. You. _Dare_," she spat at him.

The tension in the room was thick. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched the scene in front of them. Alistair wasn't sure if he should say anything. He knew both sides. As a templar, it was Cullen's duty to destroy any abominations that might threaten this world. Zelda seemed intent on waiting. She did after all say she would be the one to do it. She would end Connor's life if it came down to it. He just wasn't sure who's side to take.

"Fine," Cullen said relenting and bringing his sword down. Zelda stayed in the position she was in, never moving, never taking her narrowed eyes off Cullen. "If this is what you want, then so be it. But I will warn you, if you can't do it, then I won't stop just because you're in the way." He fully brought his sword down and stepped back. Zelda took a step back, but still kept her sword up. She didn't release her stance until Cullen was fully away from her. She watched as he went over and stood over Esumi.

When Zelda finally relaxed, the realization of the matter soon hit her. Cullen was right. She wasn't sure if she could do it either. It wasn't like killing a darkspawn at all. They were foul, tainted creatures. Not human. Soulless. The abominations in the tower were people she had never met, never known. It was easy to cut down a creature that used to be a person you never knew. But this... this was different.

Zelda chanced a glance behind her. Isolde still clung to her son, never wanting to let go, never wanting to give up. It reminded her of her own mother and father. The way they held each other in their last moments. Her last image of them surfaced, but she had to shake it off. She couldn't be distracted right now. She needed to think clearly. If she really was going to kill Connor then what would be her plan? One thing was for sure, how much longer should she wait? Zelda had no clue how long was too long. Would she wait an hour? Two? A day? How was one suppose to determine the time of someone's death?

"Another half hour," said Cullen as if he had read her mind.

Zelda glanced over at him. He looked at her unblinking. Perhaps she was easy to read right now, or it was something that was also on his mind as well. He may have been a templar, but did their training cover such things? Did morals and patience go out the window when it came to the safety of humanity?

Zelda nodded her head. Cullen nodded back, giving them a mutual understanding.

The minutes ticked by, and Zelda didn't feel as sleepy as she had. No one did. This time it was Zelda pacing about the room as everyone either stood or sat. Cullen had made his way to the floor and sat beside Esumi. Alistair still stood, watching Zelda go about the room. A worried look on his face as he did so. He didn't think she was acting like herself. In the relatively short time that he knew her, it just didn't seem like her at all.

Zelda would stop to occasionally check the time. Every time she did so, it seemed that only minutes had gone by. Why was time going by so slow? Wasn't it suppose to go fast for something like this? She wasn't sure what this meant. But soon Cullen stood and looked at her with the same hard look he had given to her before. Zelda stopped and knew that it was time.

No change had occurred. Both Jowan and Connor remained still, unmoving. Slowly Zelda made her way over to Isolde and knelt down before her. Isolde looked at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Please don't," she pleaded softly. Zelda could feel her pain. She shifted her gaze down on Connor. The boy still looked like he was asleep. Pale, drained, but resting peacefully.

"You need to do it," she heard Cullen say. His voice was forced and cruel sounding. Did he have to sound so heartless? But maybe that's what you needed to sound like in order to do what needed to be done.

"Don't force her," snapped Alistair. "This is hard enough as it is." Cullen shot him a narrowed glance but said nothing. "After all the trouble we went through to get here, don't you think she has the right at least to do it the way she thinks is best?"

"You used to be a templar," said Cullen. "You should know better."

"Well now I'm a Grey Warden, as well as her friend, and I think I know her better than you do. She can do it, just give her time."

"This is not right," Leliana breathed softly. "Please say we're not doing this."

Zelda ignored all of them. She had to focus on the task at hand. She focused on Connor, not wanting to look Isolde in the eyes again. Not wanting to see a mother's fear that she was about ready to lose her greatest treasure.

Slowly Zelda brought out her knife. It gleamed in the dull light of the room. She went to reach for Connor, but Isolde brought him closer to her. "Please don't make this harder than it is," Zelda said with as much sympathy as possible, still not looking at her.

"You promised him," Isolde whispered.

"I know." But it had to be done. An unfortunate incident that was created by a man who probably had no clue what was going on or what he had done.

Zelda reached again, her hand shaking. Isolde didn't seem to be backing down, but she was also so pressed up against the wall that she had no other place to go. Grabbing his shoulder, Zelda gently pulled Connor out of Isolde's arms. Zelda finally looked at her to see tears forming in her eyes as she let go of her son. She wondered why the arlessa was letting this happen. She was more hoping that Isolde would fight her, then it could have been easier, maybe. But now it was all up to her.

_All up to me._

She brought Connor close, and placed the knife at his throat. She was ready to cut, ready to slice and end his young life. Her hand shook. Her body shook. The muscles in her arms tightened.

Connor stirred. She dropped the knife.

Isolde cried out and took him from her. Her tears of sorrow now turned into tears of joy as she took her boy and hugged him close. "Connor? Connor? Can you hear me?"

The boy moaned, shaking his head slowly from side to side as he tried to open his eyes. "Mother?" he said weakly.

"Yes my son. I'm here. You're safe now." She cradled him, taking him close and kissing him on the forehead. "Yes, you are safe."

Jowan soon began to stir in Esumi's lap. His eyes fluttered open, but he had to close them tight when the light nearly blinded him. He moaned, then squinted as he looked up into Esumi's face.

"You did it, Jowan," said Esumi. "You did it."

"Lily?" he asked weak and groggy.

Esumi smiled down at him and shook her head. "No, but if you want me to be then I will. You deserve it." She removed a piece of his hair from his eyes and bent down to kiss his forehead. Jowan closed his eyes then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry for what happened," he said. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," she said stroking his hair. She then turned to Wynne. "I think he's dreaming," she said to the older mage.

"I'm sure he's exhausted," said Wynne. "It looks like we all are."

Cullen had moved over to Connor to examine him. When he had declared Connor demon free, Isolde quickly scooped up her son and hurried into the bedchambers.

Zelda was still where she was. She had fallen back on her rear end, dreariness washing over her again. She barely felt it when Cullen had came by her. She barely felt it when Alistair had taken her in his arms.

"Is there a place we can rest?" Alistair's voice sounded distant, echoing almost in her ears.

"Right this way," she heard Teagan say, or at least it sounded like Teagan.

Zelda felt like she was floating. She saw the walls go by. Saw everyone disappear from her vision as she passed through a doorframe. She felt something soft touch her legs, then her back, then her head. She looked up at a ceiling, trying to focus her eyes, only to see Alistair's face looking down at her. She closed her eyes again, only to feel gentle fingers stroking her cheek before she finally succumbed to the weariness that had been knocking at her door for days.


	37. Tomb Raiders

**Tomb Raiders**

It was early in the morning when they packed camp and started heading back to the barrier. Arawin had the enchanted werewolf pelt tucked away in her pack. She didn't take the lead, instead, allowing Lisha and Morrigan to take them back to the barrier. A reason was because she didn't really know where it was after Morrigan lead them away, but the main reason was because she wanted to talk to Zevran. When she came to his side, she noticed he was quiet and inward. He appeared to be trying to keep his gaze away from the front.

"So," Arawin began, trying to act nonchalant. "About last night..."

"I wasn't in the mood," he said with a little force. He didn't seem to want to talk.

"I'm not talking about that," Arawin said. "I'm talking about what I overheard." He didn't say anything. "I didn't mean to overhear, but you guys were right next to my tent." He still didn't say anything, nor did he look at her. Instead, keeping his eyes fixed on a point before him that was far from Lisha. Arawin looked at him curiously. Despite the fact she barely knew him, she could tell something was wrong. "I just wanted to know how you feel about it? I mean, I would be jumping for joy if I found a long lost relative. I don't understand how you can act like this and not be excited."

This time he did look at her, and the look in his eyes was rough, almost making Arawin jump back. "I am not you," he said in a calm, but stern voice Arawin was not expecting. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? That you found someone you can call family, yet you're acting like it's the worst thing in the world? Back at home my family is everything to me. I can't imagine a world without them."

"You just don't get it, do you?" he said, his voice becoming more cold. "I grew up with nothing. No mother, no father... nothing. Then I was taken in by the Crows and lost even more than I had. So don't talk to me about family." Zevran stalked away from her, making his way over by Sten who was in his usual position in the back of the group.

Arawin didn't follow him, nor did she try and argue. He was obviously not in the mood to talk. She still didn't understand why he was acting like this, but she wasn't going to force him to do anything he didn't want. That's not how she was with her friends.

"Da'len, my I speak with you?" Arawin heard Lisha ask. She made her way up front and by Lisha's side. When she got there, she saw that the older elf was looking at her with a neutral face. Throughout their trip together, Arawin had found it nearly impossible to read her, and that didn't seem to have changed. "Da'len, I want you to let him be. He needs time to let it sink in first."

"You're not upset about it?" Arawin asked. "I don't know the complete story, but I would think you would want to do whatever you could to get through to him. He's your nephew, after all."

"Yes, and that is why I must let him come to terms with it on his own. You know his story. You know how he grew up and how hard life was for him. Let him be."

Arawin snorted. "I understand, but I still wish I could talk some sense into him."

Lisha lightly chuckled. "You can still do something, you know."

"What?"

"Be his friend. If anything, a friend is what he needs right now. Talk to him, let him know that he is not alone in this world anymore. But whatever you do, don't force anything on him. Zevran is just that way. He does need to be pushed in the right direction, but only a little."

It made sense to Arawin, and she knew she could do that. She was already his friend, or at least she considered him such. She chanced a glance back at him and saw he was looking off in the distance. Arawin liked him, and if she could do anything to help him then she would.

When they finally reached the barrier, Arawin took out the pelt and unfolded it on the ground. It didn't look any different than before, and was definitely not big enough to cover everybody at once. They decided to place Sten in the middle and drape the pelt over him since he was the largest. The others crowded around him in a circle, grabbing on to a piece of the pelt and staying as close as they could.

"This is so humiliating," Morrigan moaned. "We must look incredibly stupid."

"Yes," Arawin agreed. "So let's hope the trees are as stupid as the hermit said they were."

They began to move forward, having to move in unison in order to stay together and keep from falling over. It was slow work at first, but once they reached the barrier, they became better and moved together in good strides. When they went through the smoke screen, it began to swirl around them, going faster and faster before finally stopping and clearing. Once the smoke cleared, they found themselves on the other side of the trees.

"Yes!" Arawin cried as she pushed the pelt off her and jumped to the front. "I could kiss that hermit!"

"Please don't," said Morrigan. "That is one thing I think I would have to stop you from doing. Who knows what diseases he could be carrying."

"So kind that you care about me, Morrigan."

"Are you mocking me for doing such?"

Arawin gave her a broad smile. "No, it's just weird hearing it from you."

A loud, long growl broke their banter and everyone looked to see a group of werewolves standing before them. The werewolves were crouched, ready to strike. Only the one in the front stood on his hind legs. His lips curled over his teeth in a snarl.

"Apparently the forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you come," he said in his deep, growling voice. "You are stronger than we could have anticipated."

"There have been many things not anticipated, Swiftrunner," said Lisha. The werewolf growled, glaring at her.

"So you have returned, have you?" he said. "Come back to finish what you've started? How fairs your mate?"

"He still breathes. How fairs yours?"

Swiftrunner growled louder, snapping his teeth together. The others behind him doing the same. "That is none of your concern," he barked at her. "Leave now, or face the consequences." He sank low to the ground and flexed his claws.

"Wait, are these the werewolves who attacked your clan?" Arawin asked.

"And the ones that attacked our camp," Lisha answered.

Arawin took the lead, staring at the werewolf in front. "You're lucky I was unconscious when you did that, or else none of you would be standing here right now."

A low chuckle escaped the werewolf's throat. "So you are the one the Dalish chose. We have been watching your progress, and I will say that I am impressed. But you do not belong here, outsider. Leave this place!"

"You don't actually expect me to leave, do you?" Arawin said, crossing her arms.

Swiftrunner stood back to the full extent that he could. "You came even though we warned you not to. You are as treacherous as the Dalish. We will not allow harm to come to Witherfang!"

Arawin took a step forward. "And what will you do to stop me, exactly?"

"Hrrr. We are not afraid of you, intruder. Here Witherfang protects us. Here we learn our names and are beloved! We will defend Witherfang and this place with our lives!" Swiftrunner went back into his crouch and leaped at her, but Arawin was ready. She swiftly stepped to the side at the right moment, grabbing Fang and then sinking the blade into Swiftrunner's backside. The werewolf howled with pain, then turned on her. Arawin already had Dar'Misaan out and was ready to fight him, tooth and claw to dagger and sword. The others were ready as well, swords out and attacking the other werewolves.

Swiftrunner swiped at Arawin, bringing out all his claws and stretching for her exposed midsection. Arawin blocked him by crossing her swords. Sweeping them in front, the werewolf stepped back, but not without getting cut in the hand with Dar'Misaan. Taking the advantage of his retreat, Arawin pressed forward, swinging her swords in unison at him. She stabbed, swiped, and parried, bringing a furry of blades down on Swiftrunner with every gap. Arawin didn't give the werewolf an inch to recover or to try and attack. She kept pushing, kept cutting, and kept striking.

Something white then flashed before her eyes and struck her hard in the stomach, knocking her down. Arawin slide back and stopped before she could see what had just happened. A great white wolf stood over her, growling and raising its hackles. The other werewolves, plus Swiftrunner ran behind it. Arawin could hear Kunjo barking behind her as well as feel the others gathering. The wolf then howled and ran off down the path after the werewolves. Arawin stood and gaped at the empty scene.

"What in the sodding Fade happened?"

"That was Witherfang, wasn't it?" Morrigan asked.

"I believe so," said Lisha. "The white wolf of the forest."

Arawin replaced her swords and looked back at everyone. She saw they all were okay and decided to move on. They needed to hurry. If that was Witherfang, then getting to him and taking out his heart was their main goal.

They made their way down the path, the forest beginning to open before them. Soon they came to the end, and to a sight that took all of their breaths away. At the end of the path, at what seemed like the edge of the forest, was a huge temple structure. It reached high and was covered in vines and plant life that broke the stones and masonry apart. The forest was growing all around it, trying to reclaim what had been taken long ago.

"This is... This is... incredible!" Lisha stated. Her eyes huge as she took in the sight of the temple. "These ruins... Are they...?" But she was cut short when a howl broke through the forest. Werewolves came from the trees surrounding the entrance and growled at them.

"We are invaded!" cried one of them. "Intruders have deceived their way into the forest's heart! Fall back to the ruins! Protect the Lady!" All the werewolves did so, running into the ruins and out of sight.

"The Lady?" said Zevran. "What's this talk about a Lady now?"

"Let's go find out," Arawin said as she ran after the werewolves. She followed where they had entered. Once inside, she then descended down a long staircase before entering a large room.

The room looked to be a welcoming hall. It was huge and decorated with statutes and paintings on the walls. Nothing in the room was intact, however. The statutes were crumbling, and the paintings faded and yellowed. Large tree roots had made their way through the floor, even allowing them to climb down to the level below the entrance. Arawin climbed down the tree root with ease only to notice two werewolves staring at her. In a quick flash she had Fang out and ran for them. Neither of them readied to fight, only turning around and making for a doorframe. Arawin followed them through the door and down even more stairs. She wasn't fast enough, however, as the werewolves were able to leap down several steps at once. They reached the bottom in record time and went through a door, slamming it behind them. Arawin ran into the door, banging and shaking it, but the door wouldn't budge. After realizing it was useless, she soon went back up the stairs to find the others climbing down the tree root.

"Stupid werewolves," she muttered. "Where's a vampire when you need one?"

"I believe you have one right here," Zevran said, gesturing to Morrigan. Arawin was glad to see that he seemed to be acting like his old self again.

Morrigan glared. "I believe the correct term is _succubus._"

"I thought they were the same thing?" said Zevran.

"Not when you're dealing with werewolves."

"Parshaara," said Sten as he got in between them. He then turned to Arawin. "What did you find?"

"I saw two werewolves run down those stairs then through a door they shut on me. I think that is where their hideout is, but they have the door barred. I don't know how we're going to get in."

"There should be another way," said Morrigan. "Perhaps we should look."

"Maybe. Lisha, what do you think?" Lisha didn't answer, and when Arawin went to stare at her she found the older elf standing in the middle of the room, mesmerized.

"This is elven," she whispered. "Old. Very old. Perhaps even before the time of the-"

"Lisha?" Arawin said going to her. Lisha looked at her and blinked, as if coming out of a dream.

"Da'len?"

"I know this might be a huge find for the Dalish, but we don't have time," Arawin explained. "Don't forget about Dayno and the others. We need to take care of them first."

Lisha nodded her head. "Yes. You are right." She looked around again, but not with the wonderment from before. "I'm not certain if there is another way into the lair, but I'm sure if there is, then we'll find it. Let us make haste."

* * *

The ruins were impressive. A labyrinth of hallways and tunnels that lead to both large and small rooms, as well as dead-ends and blockages. Cave-ins and tree roots kept certain hallways from being tested, making it very difficult for them to find a way to the other side of the ruins. Arawin was beginning to wonder if there was another side. It seemed the ruins would never end. They only kept going, and it felt like they were going down into the earth.

Despite their many set backs, and having to turn around several times, Arawin noticed Lisha in good spirits. These ruins did seem elven after all, and as a Dalish, Lisha was fascinated by the thought of further exploration into them. They passed several crumbling statues that Lisha would occasionally stop to look at. She would mutter things under her breath in Elvish as she tried to read the inscriptions at the base of the statues.

"It seems everything in here is both a mixture of elven and Tevinter. I cannot read most of the writing, and what I can read, I do not understand. I wonder when these ruins were built? Who built them and why?"

"Those are all good questions," said Arawin. "And when Dayno is healed, you and he can come back here and find the answers."

Lisha looked over at her as if coming out of a daze. "You are correct, Da'len. I need to focus more on the task at hand. Dayno would love to see this place."

They came to a four-way cross section and decided to split up to explore down a few ways to see what was there. Two of the ways lead into rooms, which Zevran and Sten picked through to see if they could find any useful supplies. Lisha again got caught up in a stature set outside the room Zevran had entered, while Arawin, Morrigan, and Kunjo went down the third passage. More stairs lead down, and there was a turn at the end. A low growl echoed through the hallway, making the three of them stop.

"There is something odd down this way," said Morrigan. Kunjo began growling once he caught a whiff of something in the air. "'Twould be a good idea to not proceed without the others."

"I'm sure it's nothing the three of us couldn't handle," Arawin said without looking at the witch. She was very intrigued and curious to know what had made the sound. She began walking forward again, Fang and Dar'Misaan in hand. Kunjo followed her willingly, but still growling with hair raised and muscles tight. Morrigan stood where she was, staring at Arawin as if she were mad. Once she realized the elf wasn't going to turn around and ask why she wasn't following, Morrigan snorted before taking a step herself.

They entered a large chamber. From what Arawin could tell with all the rubble, it had a domed ceiling and was long. At the far end was a wide hole in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to filter through to the floor. A beam of light cast itself down on a raised area that the three companions walked on. Arawin placed her hands in the beam and felt the warmth it radiated on her skin. She didn't realize how much she had missed it. The thickness of the forest did allow some light in, but nothing like this.

"I thought we were deep underground," she said standing in the beam, allowing herself to soak up the sun. "Why is the sun able to shine down like this?"

"Perhaps we aren't as far underground as we thought," answered Morrigan as she walked around the beam. "Maybe our decent was only an illusion of sorts."

Arawin stepped from the beam, only to hear a crunching nose under foot as she did so. Looking down, she saw she had stepped on bones, bones still in the formation of an arm. She looked at Morrigan, then began scanning the room. She noticed things she hadn't before. The floor was covered in bones. Corpses in different stages of decay with some even looking as if they had been chewed on by something large.

"What the-" A flapping sound interrupted her and the beam of sunlight disappeared. Arawin stared up at the hole in the ceiling and began smiling broadly.

The hole was filled with the shape of a dragon. Its long neck protruded into the room, front claws gripping the rock as it leaned in to get a good look at its new prey. Its wings, which had been folded, slowly stretched out, going twice its body length. The dragon hissed as it leaped from the hole and glided down to the floor. It landed in front of them and roared, making Arawin and Morrigan cover their ears. The dragon wasn't very big, only about twenty feet long, from head to hip, five hands high, and a wing span of at least forty feet. It was also very skinny with ribs showing, and skin clinging to its bones. It looked hungry.

Arawin gripped Fang and Dar'Misaan tighter as she showed her teeth. She took a step forward, ready to run and attack when she suddenly found she couldn't move. "Hey, what's going on here?" she yelled, trying to get free of the invisible force holding her in place.

Morrigan came beside her, staff pointing. "You're being stupid," she said. "Do you really think you can take on a dragon by yourself?"

"Yes."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. The dragon came forward, roaring and striking out with its claws. Lifting her staff, Morrigan chanted a spell and a cold wind flew from the point. It blew at the dragon, freezing it in place. Its head and torso were frozen, but its wings still flapped wildly. The air from them pushed Morrigan back and on the ground. The spell on Arawin broke, and she was propelled backwards to the floor with her.

Kunjo growled then barked as he ran for the dragon. His jaws clamped down on the tip of its right wing, bringing it down. The hound used his weight and strong grip to keep the wing from moving, but with a hard thrust, the dragon's wing propelled the surprised canine up. Kunjo went hurdling toward the back of the room, landing in a pile of rock and bones.

The dragon began shaking off the ice encasing its body. Soon it was free and hissed as it scurried to the elf and witch. Arawin was on her feet, running toward the dragon to meet it head on. It snapped its head at her, but she ducked, rolling behind it and jamming Dar'Misaan up into the thin membrane of its wing. The dragon lifted its wing, but it only caused more damage as Dar'Misaan ripped through the tissue and completely tore the wing in two. The dragon's head turned, snapping at Arawin again, but she was able to block its teeth with Fang. She kicked it in the head as she ducked its broken wing's wild thrashing. The dragon roared then swiped its claws at her feet. They caught on her leg and Arawin went down, hitting her head on the rocky floor. The dragon placed one of its front legs on her chest, and smashed her down with all of its weight. She felt ribs crack and saw it raise its other leg to slash down on her. Arawin tried to get free, but the dragon's weight and strength were too much for her.

Cold air blew past her and she heard what sounded like an arrow being released. The dragon stopped its attempt when an arrow found its way into the creature's eye. It roared with pain, releasing Arawin. She went to roll away, but was unable with her broken ribs. She felt someone grab and drag her away just as the dragon smashed down where she was. She saw the dragon thrashing, trying to get away, but couldn't. She then saw the reason why. Its unbroken wing had been frozen to the floor, and two arrows had embedded themselves in both its eyes.

Arawin watched as Sten ran up to the dragon. His sword raised as he brought it down on the wing, shattering it into thousands of small pieces of frozen flesh. She then saw Zevran, who had been the one dragging her away, leap over her and jump on the dragon's back. He took his Crow dagger and pierced it into the base of the dragon's neck. It cried out, trying to flap its stub of a wing and the broken one, but managed to get nowhere. Zevran then took his other dagger and gripping the dragon's neck as tight as he could while it twisted and jerked, snapped its spine. The dragon stopped and fell dead.

"Not fair, that was my kill!" Arawin shouted at Zevran.

"You were too slow," he said. "And I saw the opportunity, so I took it."

Arawin growled as she tried to get up but stopped short when the pain in her chest flared.

"I told you not to be stupid, didn't I?" said Morrigan as she knelt beside her.

"I think you said something like that," Arawin grunted.

Morrigan reached into her satchel to pull out her healing potions but stopped when Lisha came.

"No, don't heal her," she said. "I want her to suffer for a little first." Both Arawin and Morrigan looked at her confused, Morrigan with an eyebrow raised and Arawin with shock. Lisha crossed her arms and turned her gaze down on Arawin. "Maybe then you'll learn."

"Learn what?" Arawin asked.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid as to attack a dragon without us first." Lisha's eyes grew hard. "What were you thinking? Did you think a hungry dragon would be nothing? That all you would have to do was stab it a few times then it would be dead?"

Arawin's own eyes grew hard as she stared up at Lisha. "What do you think you're trying to do, lecture me?" Despite the pain in her chest, Arawin forced herself up and on her feet. It was then that she realized there was also a huge gash in her left calf. Apparently the dragon was strong enough to rip through the enchantment. She had to stand on her right foot as she glared at the older elf. "You're not my mother," she spat.

Lisha didn't back down. "No, but I might as well be, especially if you're going to do nothing but follow your impulses. You can't just rush into a situation like this without thinking first."

"Don't try and tell me what to do," Arawin nearly yelled. "I have been fighting like this ever since I learned to fight and it's worked for me so far."

Lisha went straight into Arawin's face, making her back up a little in surprise. "The only reason why you're alive right now is because we heard your dog barking and growling along with the roars of the dragon." Her eyes then softened. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again."

Arawin couldn't necessarily find herself to be mad at Lisha. She was only trying to look out for her, and she now understood what she might have replaced for the older elf. She swallowed hard. "I... I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Lisha said calmly. "Morrigan, you can heal her now." But Lisha was far from being done. "And _you!_" Lisha's face went hard again as she spun to face Zevran as he came to them. Zevran had been taken by surprise when she did this. His eyes big with shock as they met her dark ones.

"What?" he said.

"You're just as bad as she is! Did you think jumping on the back of a dragon was a good idea? You could've gotten yourself killed, you know. It may not of had wings or eyes, but it still had teeth and claws."

"Hey, don't you start pulling that motherly shit on me, either," Zevran said, matching her hardness. "I've been getting along just fine without it."

Lisha snorted then slapped him. Zevran was so shocked by the gesture that he didn't know what to do or think. Lisha continued her glare, but softened. "You need to learn, Ion, that there are people out in this world that do care about you, so don't go throwing away your life just because you 'saw an opportunity.'" Lisha shook her head then walked away toward Sten who was rummaging through the piles of junk the dragon had been collecting over the years. Arawin and Zevran looked at each other, realizing that they both meant something to the Dalish hunter.

They heard Morrigan chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Arawin asked.

"Oh, just the sight of the both of you getting told like you were little children. How's your face feel, Zevran?"

"Just get her healed so we can move on," Zevran said without looking at Morrigan. The witch smiled and continued her work.

When Morrigan was done with Arawin they then found Kunjo hurt but still alive on the pile of bones he had been thrown on. Morrigan quickly fixed him as well, and once she was done, Sten gestured for them to follow, as he had found something. At the back of the room, behind the huge pile of the dragon's horde was a tunnel dug into the wall. It lead into a cavern, and on the other side was another hole that opened into a different part of the ruins. They went through and found that the ruins they had entered was a part they had not been through before. It made them excited and hopeful. Hoping that it would lead them on the right track to the lair of the werewolves.

* * *

"It's a corpse."

"No, it's a skeleton. Do you not notice the lack of soft tissue?"

They all stood over a skeleton they had come across while trekking through the back of the ruins. It was the first skeleton they had come across in the ruins besides the ones in the dragon's lair. They could tell it was old from all the dust settled on it. There was no decaying flesh clinging to the bones. Its armor was still in place, rusting heavy plate, while a spear stood straight up from the left side of its chest.

"Is it human or elven?" Lisha asked as she stared at the skeleton from over Arawin's shoulder.

"I believe elven, though it's hard to tell," answered Morrigan. "It is way too decayed, yet the skeletal structure does seem a little small for human. It is male, and more than likely died instantly from trauma to the heart."

"Is there a reason we are staring at a corpse?" Sten asked from a distance away. He had been analyzing it as the others were, but soon stopped and walked away.

"Only curiosity," answered Lisha. "We know how the other corpses got there back in the room the dragon was occupying, but this is... It is a mystery as to why he is here, and how he died."

"He is not the only one." Sten stretched out his hand and the others followed it as he pushed open a door. Inside the room was a scene full of skeletons in a similar situation to the one they were studying. When they walked into the large room they found a whole battlefield of death and decay. Skeletons with armor and discarded weapons scattered the floor.

"Is this what happened to the occupants of these ruins?" Lisha looked around, walking backwards and slowly as did the others. "It is a wonder what happened."

"A big battle, obviously," said Arawin. "Hmm, I just wonder what they were doing fighting all the way back here, and why there are corpses here, but not in the front of the ruins."

"There could have been," said Morrigan. "We could've just overlooked them."

As they walked down the room, Arawin noticed a certain skeleton in the corner. Remnants of its leather armor laid around it while a small, rusted dagger was clutched in its hand. Arawin made her way toward it, as she could have sworn only a moment ago, when glancing at it that the dagger was not in its hand. She bent over to examine it, looking at the dagger and the fingers clenched around the hilt. She kicked the hip, seeing the dust fall off the bones, yet the fingers around the dagger didn't seem to loosen.

"Da'len, come on," she heard Lisha say. Arawin took her eyes from the skeleton to see the others all the way on the other side of the room.

"Coming," she answered. She went to move, only to stop when she felt something grab her ankle. Arawin looked down to see the hand of the skeleton gripping her boot. The other hand, holding the dagger, then swept across the floor. It hit her leg, but was deflected by the enchanted leather. Arawin had wide eyes as she looked down at the skeleton's face. The skull was looking directly at her, mouth hanging open, empty sockets blazing.

She couldn't help it. She screamed, sending an echo about the room making it sound louder than it was. The others, hearing her cry, began running over to her. Arawin pulled her leg away, taking the hand and arm with her as the shoulder fell out of the socket. The skeleton hissed and Arawin kicked the skull sending it toward the wall where it shattered on impact. The body didn't seem to be hindered by the loss of its head, as the arm with the dagger swiped at Arawin again, while the legs pushed it forward. Quickly, Arawin pulled the arm off her leg, throwing it at its body and stepped back, only to bump into something hard and smelling of must and decay. She turned to come face to face with a skeleton wearing chainmail and welding a mace.

She ducked just as the skeleton went to hit her with the heavy club. Had to dodge again when it brought the mace around. Arawin shifted to the side, bringing out Fang and slicing through the skeleton's ribs, which didn't phase it. She then quickly kicked its legs, cracking the femur and making the skeleton fall. Arawin grabbed the mace and threw it to the side. She then stepped on the skull, crushing it to pieces, but this still didn't stop the skeleton. Arawin backed away from it and looked around the room to see the other skeletons standing and grabbing weapons. Her companions were fighting their own walking corpses now, and by the way they were acting, taking them down wasn't going to be easy.

"We need to get out of here!" Morrigan shouted. "These things are being controlled by something very powerful. We cannot take them all on."

"I agree," cried Arawin as she ran passed skeletons trying to grab for her. She had to duck many hands before she got to the back of the room and the door. She could hear fighting behind her and the steady follow of her companions as they also made their way to the door. Arawin opened the door and ran right into another skeleton with a raised sword. She was ready to dodge when the skeleton's head exploded from an arrow. Soon Lisha was next to her.

"We need to hurry, everyone!" she cried, grabbing Arawin by the hand and forcing her through the door. Everyone else followed, but so did the skeletons. There were also more out in the hallway, but they all ran past them, running as fast as they could through the halls before they came to a large chamber. Lisha was in the lead, but then stopped and cried out in pain as something grabbed her and forced her down the stairs.

"Lisha!" Arawin yelled as she watched the Dalish elf tumble down the stairs and to the feet of a robe-clad corpse. Arawin glared at it, gripping Fang and Dar'Misaan as she hurled herself down the stairs.

"No, you fool!" Morrigan yelled after her. "That's an Arcane Horror! You can't fight that by yourself!"

"It has Lisha!" Arawin cried back. She didn't listen to Morrigan, only kept running, eager and ready to strike the Horror down.

The Horror lifted up his claw-like hands and a bolt of red energy flowed between them. It shot out at Arawin. She moved, but not in time for it to hit her hand. Dar'Misaan fell to the ground with a clatter, burning red like it had been just taken out of the forge. Arawin's left hand sizzled, but it didn't stop her as she gashed Fang into the Horror's robes.

The corpse grabbed her hand, ripping her out of him before flinging her to the side. Below his feet, Lisha screamed, pain racking her body. Arawin stood back up, holding her left hand to her chest. The Horror went to create another red bolt, but then dropped it when the bolt turned to ice. Winds began to blow as ice covered the floor and the Horror. Arawin saw Zevran grab Lisha and drag her away from the corpse. It was Arawin's chance. She saw the Horror frozen in place. In only a few strides, she was on it and struck it hard, causing it to shatter to pieces on the floor, just as what happened with the dragon's wing. Once the Horror was down, the skeletons that had followed them into the chamber also fell.

"Morrigan!" Zevran shouted as he carried Lisha over to her. The witch, as she was used to by now, bent down and examined the older elf. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked.

"She will be," said Morrigan. "The pain was only in her mind."

"That is good." He then looked at Arawin as she came to them. He saw her left hand and quickly stood to see it.

"Ouch, careful," Arawin moaned as he took her hand.

"Sorry," he said taking off the glove and looking at the red, blistered flesh below. "Enchantment didn't work again, I see." Arawin noticed that he looked concerned.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "How's Lisha?"

"She'll be fine. What about you?"

Arawin felt his hand, gentle on hers. "I'll... I just need Morrigan to look at it is all."

"I swear," Morrigan said as she took Arawin's hand from Zevran's rather roughly. "Must I always heal wounds after a fight?"

"You're the mage, that's your job," said Arawin with a smirk.

"I should have fought with my mother harder."

With a quick spell, Arawin's hand was healed. Zevran then went over to Lisha and helped her on her feet.

"Thank you, Ion," she said to him after getting her balance back. "I am glad to see that you care at least."

"Yeah... well..." Zevran hesitated. He didn't have to say much, however, as Sten interrupted them.

"I think we found something that you should see," he said to Arawin.

"We?"

"Technically Kunjo found it. A pool of water, but the water is now gone. A tunnel lies at the bottom and it smells like werewolf."

"Seriously?" Arawin and the others followed Sten to the pool. Kunjo was already there, sniffing at the tunnel entrance and growling. Arawin joined him and he stopped to look at her and wag his tail. "Good boy," she said scratching behind his ears. "This looks like the back way we were looking for. I think we should go through and get this over with."

Everyone agreed.


	38. The Burning

_A/N: So this is another all Arawin chapter, but I need to get her through the temple and this part. Everything else I have planned happens after here. Also, I thought Zelda, Alistair, Leliana, and Rupee could use a break as they didn't get very much sleep in the last few days. So enjoy. And Bioware owns everything._

**The Burning**

The tunnel lead them into a musty room that smelled strongly of wet fur. Werewolf was written all over it. They became very confidant that they were in the right place.

Arawin lead everyone cautiously through the rooms, watching every corner and every shadow. They did not want to be surprised by another werewolf attack if they could help it. And as they made their way through, nothing came at them. It wasn't until they entered a circular room that they came across the beasts.

They all stopped short when they saw them, but the werewolves did not attack. One stood in front, the same one that they had seen flee from them at the entrance to the ruins. Standing behind him, the other werewolves stood calm and collected.

"So it is true," said the werewolf. "You have found entrance into our sanctum."

"Yeah, so that should tell you something," said Arawin.

The werewolves behind the first began growling, losing their ease. "Stop! Brothers and sisters, be at ease!" the werewolf said to them. They all stopped and regained themselves. He then turned back to Arawin. "We do not wish any more of our people hurt. I ask you this now, outsider: are you willing to parley?"

"Parley?" Arawin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Like you parleyed with the Dalish?"

"Hrrr, that was different," the werewolf growled. "The Lady believes that the Dalish have not told you everything, so she has asked that you be brought to her. She means you no harm, provided your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one."

"Not told us everything?" Lisha asked as she made her way to Arawin's side. "What do you mean?"

"I am only the Gatekeeper. It is the Lady who will tell you the truth."

Lisha looked as if she would agree and parley, but Arawin was still suspicious. She wanted answers first. "How do we know we won't be walking into another ambush?"

"What would be the point?" said Gatekeeper. "You have already proven your strength. We have no wish to anger you further."

"Really? So why doesn't this Lady come and speak to us herself?"

"We would not let her," he growled, acting very protective. "We will protect our Lady to our last breath. It may yet come to pass that you will kill the rest of us, but until then we will not chance her coming to harm."

"So then tell me," said Arawin. "If you're willing to talk now, why didn't you earlier when I wasn't pissed off?"

Gatekeeper narrowed his eyes at her. "Swiftrunner did not think it would matter. The Lady disagrees, and since you have forced your way this far, we must acquiesce to her wishes."

"Acquiesce to her wishes? Parley? What, are we amongst werewolf pirates?" said Zevran.

Arawin ignored his comment. She wasn't sure if she should trust these werewolves or not. She looked at Lisha and saw the confusion in her face. If there was something they were missing it might be best for them to parley with the werewolves and learn what it was, but she also didn't want to be attacked under an agreement of peace. She wasn't sure what to do. Lisha apparently saw the confusion in Arawin's face as well. She nodded at her, and Arawin knew what to do. She faced back to Gatekeeper.

"We will parley," she said. "Take us to this Lady."

"Follow me. But I warn you, if you break your promise and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay."

Gatekeeper turned his back on them and they followed him through the room. The other werewolves surrounded them on all sides as they walked, going down another long hall and through a large set of doors before entering an even larger room full of werewolves.

As they entered, the werewolves growled and barred their teeth. None of them made to attack, but their posture was threatening and ruthless. Arawin wondered how long it would be before they would attack. Would they wait until they came to the center of the room, completely surrounded and far from any exits? It was then that Arawin saw Swiftrunner standing in the center of the room on a raised platform with many other werewolves. All growling, all acting as if they wanted to do nothing but rip the group limb from limb, Swiftrunner included. It wasn't until Gatekeeper came to the edge of the platform and bowed that they saw her. A lady standing amongst the werewolves. She was beautiful in a strange sort of way. Her skin was green, the color of leaves, hair as dark as night with eyes to match. She stood before them, completely naked save for her long hair covering her bosom, and what looked like brown vines growing from her legs and arms. As she made her way to the front, she gently touched the werewolves, and with it, they calmed, going to their knees and bowing to her. One could see the respect and admiration that they gave to her.

"I bid you welcome, mortal," she said once all the werewolves were calmed. Her voice was dream-like, echoing within itself. "I am the Lady of the Forest."

Arawin was dazzled by her just as the werewolves were. "I must admit," she nearly stuttered. "I was expecting another werewolf."

"No, that I am not. If I could have revealed myself sooner, I would have."

Swiftrunner, who was knelt next to her then stood as straight as he could. He flashed his teeth, growling. "Do not listen to her, Lady!" he barked. "She will betray you! We must attack her now!"

"Hush, Swiftrunner," the Lady said, placing up her hands and calming him again. "Your urge for battle has only seen the death of the very ones you have been trying to save. Is that what you want?"

Again, Swiftrunner knelt to her and bowed his head. "No, my lady. Anything but that."

"Then the time has come to speak with this outsider, to set our rage aside. I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf. He struggles with his nature."

"As do we all, Lady," Lisha said coming beside Arawin.

"Truer words were never spoken," said the Lady hanging her head. "But few could claim the same as these creatures: that their very nature is a curse forced upon them. No doubt you have questions, mortal. There are things that Zathrian has not told you."

"I am most curious to know what these things might be," spoke Lisha.

"As am I," Arawin echoed. "But how do you know what he has or has not told us?"

"Because there are things that he would not tell. Things that you should decide for yourself whether you need to know." The Lady made her way to the edge of the platform and looked down at Arawin and Lisha. Zevran, Morrigan, and Sten came closer so they could hear better. "It was Zathrian who created the curse that these creatures suffer, the same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer. Centuries ago, when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then. He had a son and daughter he loved greatly, and while out hunting the human tribe captured them both."

Arawin felt something stir within her. Whenever humans and elves clashed, it was never good.

Swiftrunner then walked up next to the Lady and continued the story. "Hrrrr. The humans... tortured the boy, killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her, but she learned later she was... with child. She... killed herself."

Now a familiar pain began running through Arawin. Raped? Left for dead? She tried not to think about it, but it was no use. She began spinning the ring on her finger.

Lisha on the other hand stayed neutral. If anything was going through her head, it didn't show on her face. "So Zathrian cursed them, I take it?"

"Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a terrible spirit," Swiftrunner continued. "Binding it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be. Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe. Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures..."

"Twisted and savage just as Witherfang himself is," said the Lady, looking away from them.

"Deceit is the nature of men," whispered Sten.

The Lady nodded. "They were then driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals."

"Until I found you, my lady. You gave me peace." Swiftrunner knelt next to her again, and the Lady placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature. I soothed his rage, and his humanity emerged. And he brought others to me."

"Why should I care about any of this?" Arawin blurted out. Her anger was starting to get to her. "The humans deserved it!"

"No doubt that they did," said the Lady, taking Arawin somewhat by surprise. "But that was long ago. We seek to end the curse. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead. Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."

Swiftrunner growled. "Hrrr! We spread the curse to his people, so he must end the curse to save them!"

"That is why you attacked us," Lisha whispered. "To get Zathrian to end the curse?"

"Yes," the Lady nodded.

"But what about the deaths you caused? My daughter wasn't just bitten or clawed, she was... brutalized."

"And I give you my sympathy," said the Lady. "That was not our intent. The death of a young one is always grave."

"Are you sure you can sympathize?" Lisha said narrowing her eyes. "You are a spirit. You know nothing of what it is like to carry a child, to watch her grow, then to watch as she is killed and there is nothing you can do about it. If anyone can truly sympathize with me, then it would be Zathrian."

"And me," said Arawin. "I've seen situations similar to this. I know what it's like."

The Lady shook her head, her face sad. "Again, I am sorry. You are right, I cannot truly sympathize, but please listen at least to what we wish to accomplish." Arawin growled, ready to say no and attack at that very moment, but Lisha stopped her. She slowly shook her head at Arawin, the look in her eyes clear.

"Speak what you need," she said to the Lady. "Then we will decide."

"We need you to go to Zathrian," said the Lady. "Bring him here. If he sees these creatures, hears their plight... surely he will agree to end the curse!"

"I think he wishes to cure his own people, nothing else," Arawin said crossing her arms.

"He will never break the curse, my lady!" cried Swiftrunner. "He will never allow it! You know this!"

"We... cannot know that," the Lady said softly. "Surely his rage does not run so deep he would endanger his own clan!" She turned her attention to Arawin and Lisha. "If Zathrian comes, I shall summon Witherfang. I possess that power. I also have the power to ensure Witherfang is never found. Tell Zathrian this. If he does not come, if he does not break the curse, he will never find Witherfang, and he will never cure his people."

"And what if there is no way to break the curse?" asked Lisha.

"I believe there is. There must be."

"If there is no way, then he dies. Hrrr! Then they all die!" Swiftrunner growled.

"That's not really helping your cause," Arawin said, ready to strike again.

"Da'len, you are not making it any better, either," Lisha said, placing her hand on the younger elf's shoulder. "Very well," she said to the Lady. "We will go to Zathrian and tell him this."

"Then we shall await your return," said the Lady. "I will allow for the passage leading back to the surface to be opened for you. Return with Zathrian as soon as you can." The Lady pointed in the direction that the door was in. Lisha began making her way over, with the others following except for Arawin who stood where she was.

Lisha looked back. "Come, Da'len. We need to do this."

Arawin had her eyes closed, the ring on her finger spinning madly. Thoughts and images flooded her mind. Things that had happened. Things that could be happening now. Things she did not want to think about but seemed to be coming to the surface of her mind no matter how hard she fought. Lisha's gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out and she stared into the older elf's eyes. She couldn't believe how calm Lisha looked. How could she not be ridden with anger and rage? How could she stand here and not want to kill every single werewolf for what they did to her daughter?

"We need to get Zathrian," said Lisha. "I want answers first."

Maybe Lisha was anger, but all those long years, age and experience were helping to keep her emotions under control, unlike Arawin. Her body showed all over her fight with the bloodlust that was building in her. Arawin tried to calm down. Yes, getting answers from Zathrian would be a good idea. Get his side of the story. Arawin could do that.

"Right," she said taking a step and walking with Lisha to the door. The others watched them as they both walked past. Sten was neutral while Morrigan seemed to be annoyed. Zevran seemed concerned, but for who, Arawin couldn't be for sure. He knew nothing of what happened to her before becoming a Grey Warden, none of them did. Yet, something in his eyes told her that maybe he did know, or at least understood.

* * *

Arawin groaned as they made their way up the long flight of stairs. She groaned even more when they opened the door to find even more stairs. She had forgotten about the depths when she had chased the werewolves down them. None of them realized how tired and sore they were as they made their way up, but there was more on Arawin's mind as they did. She wondered if going and retrieving Zathrian was a good idea. After all, they had been going through the forest for some time now. It would take some time to get back, as well as convince Zathrian to come and then head back to the ruin. Would it take too long? Would by the time everything got settled, would the Dalish elves suffering be dead or turned? More than likely dead, as Zathrian had stated he would slay them if they became werewolves.

Arawin didn't want to think of it. She didn't want to think of all those elves dying. Of Lisha losing her husband. She had already lost so much. Arawin understood how she felt. She could sympathize with her on some level. Shianni may not have been her daughter, or died, but her situation was similar. Arawin still couldn't understand why Lisha didn't want revenge. She almost wanted to stop as she stared at the hunter and tell her to go back. Tell the Lady to forget it. Give them Witherfang or die. It seemed Dayno would have more of a chance than making their way through the forest again. But it seemed they wouldn't have to as the group came up the last flight of stairs and into the main entrance. Lisha went first and a surprised look crossed her face. It wasn't until Arawin came up from behind her did she see what it was.

She saw Zathrian on the far side staring at a stature. In a way, Arawin felt that she already knew he would be here. They walked over to him, and when he turned to great them, a small smile was on his face. Lisha snorted. Arawin could see as well what was behind it.

"Ah, and here you are already," said Zathrian.

"I knew you would be here, Zathrian," Lisha said before Arawin could.

"As I knew you would." Zathrian's answer was cold.

"You don't seem surprised to see me."

"Ever since you joined this clan you have done nothing but defy me, Lisha. I am somewhat used to it by now, although that does not excuse you from disobeying a direct order."

"I was not going to sit there and just watch him suffer."

"Dayno is not as far advanced as the others. You could've just let the Grey Warden go and do her job while you stayed and did yours."

"Speaking of the Grey Warden," Arawin said cutting in. "I would like to know why you're here, Zathrian. Did you not trust me to get the heart?"

Zathrian faced her, eyes gleaming. "No, I didn't trust you. Despite the fact you are elven and a Grey Warden does not mean I can trust you. You are still an outsider."

"So what," Arawin said becoming irritated. This was not how she expected to be treated. Outsider, elven, human. She was a Grey Warden and that should have been enough to earn her some trust. "If you didn't trust me then why did you agree to let me bring back the heart?"

"Because I couldn't do it myself, as my clan needed me to stay and take care of the sick. Otherwise I would have gone and collected the heart way before you showed up at our camp. And as for the heart, did you get it?"

"No, I didn't." Arawin's stare challenged him.

"You didn't? May I ask, then, why are you leaving the ruin?"

"I would like to know how you knew about these ruins," said Lisha. "And how you got through the barrier."

Arawin hadn't considered it. "As would I."

Zathrian looked at both of them in turn. "There are many things I know about this forest. When it comes to magic, I do know my fair share of spells to get by such primitive barricades." This comment made Morrigan growl. "And as for the ruins there was no need to tell you of them. I knew you would find it, and I did not care to give you a history lesson about things that have no bearing on your purpose here. So again, I will ask: Why are you leaving the ruins if you do not have the heart?"

"We talked to the spirit of the forest," answered Lisha. "She asked us to come and retrieve you. She told us some very interesting things."

Zathrian sighed and shook his head. "So the spirit convinced you to act on her behalf? What is it that she wants? What is it that she's told you?"

"She said that it was you who actually created the curse that now plagues my husband," said Lisha, her eyes hard.

"The Lady wishes for you to break the curse," Arawin put in. "Otherwise, she won't summon Witherfang."

Zathrian laughed, mostly at Arawin's comment than at Lisha's. "You do understand that she actually is Witherfang?"

"Yes, I thought as much," said Lisha.

"What?" Arawin was surprised. "She _is_ Witherfang? I don't understand."

"She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest that I summoned long ago and bound in the body of the wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beast as well as human."

"The curse came first from you," Lisha echoed.

Zathrian narrowed his eyes. "Do not start with me, Lisha. Those humans attacked my clan and they were the same savages then that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended."

"But that was so long ago. Must you seek revenge on all of them? Must you place your current clan in danger because you refuse to let go?"

"You're one to talk about putting the clan in danger," Zathrian spat. "I believe it was your own intolerance of me that put Dayno in the place he is now. Yet again you disobeyed me to seek revenge for your daughter's death."

"What is he talking about?" asked Arawin. She wasn't sure she was hearing Zathrian right. Had Lisha already tried to avenge her daughter?

"So you haven't told her?" Zathrian questioned. "Are you so full of yourself, so confident in your skills that the one time you made a mistake, you hide it? Pathetic."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Zevran nearly screamed. He took a step forward, but Lisha stopped him.

"And who are you to talk to me in such a way, flat-ear?" Zathrian said, staring at Zevran with vile.

"He is my nephew, Zathrian," Lisha explained. "Long lost but now found." She sighed, and turned to both of them. "But I do owe you an explanation, especially to you, Da'len."

"You don't owe us anything," said Zevran.

Arawin didn't agree with him. She wanted to know why Lisha had told her revenge was wrong, yet here she was, finding out that the woman she idolized had sought it herself.

"After the ambush, Dayno and I defied Zathrian's word and decided to go into the forest ourselves. We were distraught at the loss of Ariel, and decided we didn't care what the Keeper said. We would go and make sure the werewolves paid for her death." Lisha closed her eyes and hung her head. "That is how I knew where the barrier was. When Dayno and I reached it, we went through only to discover that after only a few steps, we were back at the beginning. That's when they attacked. When the werewolves came out of the forest. But we were ready for them. We knew they would come eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"We fought them hard, killing all that came to us. I was so caught up in the death of every single werewolf that I didn't notice the one behind me. Dayno did, however, and just before it could leap on me, he pushed me out of the way. The werewolf landed on him instead, and began ripping him apart. I thought I was going to lose him as well, but I was able to act quickly and kill the werewolf with a clean shot to the head. Yet, I wasn't fast enough. Dayno was bleeding profusely, and I could already tell he would suffer from the curse. As fast as I could, I carried him back to the camp, where Zathrian was waiting for us."

"I can't believe it," Arawin whispered.

"You remember me telling you that revenge is like a double-edged sword? Well, as you can see... I cut myself on it, as well as Dayno, who got the worst of it."

Arawin turned away from her, but she found herself not completely mad. Lisha had been through a lot, and she was only trying to teach Arawin something important. Still... The events of that day, when she had seen Shianni's face. Vaughan's face. It had felt so good to take out all her anger on him.

"Come," Zathrian said, bringing Arawin back. "I will accompany you back to their lair. Let us go and speak to the spirit and I will force her into Witherfangs's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken."

Arawin was ready to agree. She knew killing the werewolves would bring that feeling back.

"Do you still have so much hatred after all this time?" Lisha protested. Arawin could tell her calm demeanor was beginning to fade. "You should end the curse, Zathrian. That is the only logical solution."

Zathrian spun on her. "You were not there," he said getting in her face. She did not budge. "You did not see what... what they did to my son. To my daughter. And so many others. You are elven and Dalish. You know what it is like to have injustice thrown in your face. Their crimes could not go unanswered! Not after holding my daughter in my arms as she drew in her last breaths."

"_At least you got to hold your daughter!_" Lisha screamed. A rage Arawin didn't think her capable of radiated from her entire body. Her calm and collectiveness gone. She stood tense, fist clenched and eyes full of vigor. Zathrian backed away from her, but only slightly. "I stood helpless as I was forced to watch as those monsters _tore_ her apart." Her voice was soft, low, but so full of pain and malice, Arawin thought she was listening to someone else. "I could do nothing but see and listen as she _cried_ for me to save her." Lisha paused, biting her lower lip as she tried to keep tears back. "I... I wasn't even able to bury her entire body. So don't you _dare_..." Lisha turned away, walking toward the back. Arawin watched her go. She did not realize how much she still hurt from the event. Lisha was so good at hiding her emotions.

Arawin wasn't though, and it showed all over her. Her anger, which had been smoldering inside her for some time now grew at the sight of the strong older elf breaking down. There was no question what she planned on doing now. With Zathrian, it would be easy.

She turned to him. "Will killing Witherfang and taking his heart break the curse?"

"No," Zathrian answered. "It will not break the curse. It will only kill the spirit's mortal body. He will eventually find another one, though."

"But you will be able to make a cure with the heart?"

"Yes."

Arawin smirked. "Good. Then let us go and kill this Witherfang and take his heart."

"Da'len," she heard Lisha say softly to her. When Arawin turned to look at her, she saw tears in her red eyes, but Arawin was already too far into her own anger to let it change her mind. "Please, rethink what you are doing. I beg you, end it. Do not stall it."

"No," Arawin said hard. "Those bastards in there deserve that curse. What they did to Zathrian's children, and what they did to yours... They actually deserve more."

"Da'len." Lisha closed her eyes and sighed. "There is pain in your heart. Whatever happened to you in the past, I can see there is nothing I can say to change your mind."

"No, but I would like to know that you're still with me."

Lisha sighed again. "Even though I don't agree, I will follow you to whatever you decide."

That was all Arawin wanted to hear. She turned back to Zathrian. "Are we ready?"

He nodded. "They are awaiting our arrival, are they not? So this should not be a difficult approach. I am eager to have this over with."

_So am I._

"An interesting plan," said Morrigan. "Though truly we could have gotten this over with by attacking the Lady when we had the chance, no?"

Arawin laughed. "True, but I think we will have a better chance with Zathrian. After all, she is a spirit."

"And you don't think I could've handled her?"

"Of course you could've. But I wasn't the one that agreed to go get Zathrian." Arawin looked back toward Lisha. The older elf was not staring back at her, but at the statue that stood before them.

"Si na veth bâden im derel," she spoke through her tears. "Vi dúath dofn tummen. Atham meraid velig a tynd. Athan eryd bain beraidh." She faced Arawin and recaptured her composure. "If you are ready, then let us go, Da'len."

"Right," Arawin nodded and lead them back down the stairs.

* * *

"So here you are, spirit," said Zathrian as they came into the room. The werewolves and the Lady of the Forest still stood on the platform they had been on when Arawin and her companions had left. They didn't seem surprised at how fast the group had returned. Arawin wondered if the Lady already knew that Zathrian was close, which was why she asked them to bring him.

Zathrian walked up to the platform and stared at her. Swiftrunner growled before making his way swiftly to the Keeper. Their eyes met and they both stared for a time. The hate between them evident.

"Hrrr! She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!"

Zathrian was the first to move away, wrinkling his nose from Swiftrunner's breath. He made his way to face the Lady. "You've taken a name, spirit? And you've given names to your pets? These... beasts who follow you?"

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian," the Lady explained. "And the names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them to find who they are."

"Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!" Zathrian's eyes flashed as he spoke. A crackle of magic surrounded him. None of the werewolves, nor the Lady seemed to be intimidated by him.

"He will not help us, Lady!" Swiftrunner said as he made his way back to her side. "It is as I warned you! He is not here to talk!"

"That is true. I am not here to talk," said Zathrian, which made the Lady look surprised. "I am here for Witherfang's heart, and that is all."

Swiftrunner flashed his teeth. "Hrrr! He has come to kill you, Lady!"

The Lady looked saddened. She searched the faces of everyone standing behind Zathrian. All of them seemed to be facing away. Only Arawin stared, and the Lady locked on to her. "And what of you, mortal?" she pleaded. "Do you support Zathrian in this? Even after all that you have heard?"

Arawin snorted. She had heard plenty. "What do you expect? Pity? Don't make me laugh. I heard what happened to his children as well as what happened to Lisha's daughter. If you think _that_ shouldn't go unpunished, then you deserve what is about to happen!"

The Lady searched them for Lisha, and found her standing in the very back. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in and out slowly. "I had hoped for compassion," the Lady spoke. "Must it come to this?"

"It is long overdue, spirit," said Zathrian. "Your place here is done."

The werewolves began to stir, growling and barking. "Be wary!" cried Swiftrunner. "The Lady must be protected!"

"Let us end this, then," said Morrigan. "And quickly."

The Lady shook her head. "And will you not change your mind after all this time, Zathrian? I beg you to see what you have wrought here!" Her plea was genuine, but it did nothing to touch either Zathrian or Arawin's hearts.

"As my daughter begged for mercy, perhaps?" spat Zathrian. "I see only beasts, and a spirit who has misled them into thinking they are more than what they are. Come, Grey Warden. Let's end this." He grabbed his staff and immediately the air began to stir with the pulse of his magic. The Lady looked frightened, but her demeanor quickly changed once she realized there was no turning back now. The werewolves beside and behind her prepared themselves, and so did she. The Lady went on all fours and her shape shifted, resembling that of the white wolf who had attacked Arawin earlier.

Arawin left her for Zathrian, who quickly focused his magic on the white wolf. She saw Swiftrunner go for him, knowing the protective beast would not let Zathrian get very far with his spells. Instantly, Arawin leaped, blocking Swiftrunner and cutting him off from his goal. The werewolf did not like it and growled at Arawin. He went to attack her, to get her out of the way, but Arawin was ready and had her two blades in hand.

Arawin focused on the fire that had been burning inside her ever since she had heard the story of Zathrian's children. A story that sounded all too familiar. Memories bubbled up in her mind as the fire blazed in her heart. Then something began to happen. Swiftrunner began to change his form before her eyes. No longer was she facing the great beast. He was now Vaughan. It made her smile to see him again.

The fire inside fueled her as she ran for him. She now had better weapons, and she was faster, stronger. This time she would give him the death he deserved. This time she would not hold anything back. Vaughan was bigger now, maybe a little faster, but this time he didn't have his sword. He fought her instead with his claws and teeth. A humorous sight that made her laugh as she stabbed at him, puncturing his side and bringing him to his knees. The familiar thrill of the bloodlust only made the fire in her grow hotter. She was enjoying herself, seeing the once proud noble down on his knees, brought there by her yet again. Then another change began to happen. Yet again the form in front of her began to change into something from her past.

Another man came after her now. All too familiar and brought with him a rage that brought the fire to its burning peak. When she saw him, when she saw the lustful look in his eyes, that was when she lost control. The fire too hot. The rage too explosive.

She leaped on him, sticking both Fang and Dar'Misaan in his hairy chest. The man howled from the sudden pain. He fell to his back with Arawin still clinging to her sword hilts. She ripped Fang out and began an assault to his face. A primal cry escaping her throat as she hacked away. Blood and bone flew into the air, coating her face and arms. It wasn't long before the thing that she was attacking became an unidentifiable mass of blood, bone, and gore.

The burning was so intense now, so hot, that she could no longer feel anything else.

Something strong and warm wrapped itself around her and yanked her off. At first, she protested, but the warmth from the hold brought her back to her senses. She dropped Fang and stood before the gore, now turned back into a werewolf before her eyes.

"It's all right," Lisha whispered into her ear. "You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you." Her voice was soothing, calm, but full of tears.

Arawin breathed in deeply, allowing her heart to settle, the fire inside it to dwindle. Lisha held her with a mother's embrace. It was relaxing, and helped to bring her down. Arawin missed this. She missed the warmth and comfort that came with a mother's hug. Her own mother used to hug her in the same way. She remembered as a little girl, whenever she would wake up from a bad dream, her mother coming in and holding her. _It's all right. You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you_. Wasn't that the same thing Lisha had just said? What her mother told her so many times before?

Tears began to swell in her eyes, but Arawin held them back. There was no reason to cry. Her long, hard life in the alienage had taught Arawin that crying got you no where. Anger was the only thing that mattered.

Once she was calmed and had her emotions under control, Arawin gently took Lisha's arms and unwrapped them from her shoulders. The older elf looked at her with a tear streaked face, her concern showing plainly. Arawin nodded, reassuring Lisha that she was fine now. It was mostly true, as the fire had died in her heart, but that didn't mean it wasn't still there. Feeling a mother's touch helped her to bring back control, but it wasn't enough to fully put it out.

Lisha nodded back, but the concern was still on her face. Her mother's instinct telling her that Arawin was still hiding something, but she wasn't going to push her.

Arawin looked around and noticed that the battle was over. She hadn't even noticed anything else going on around her. She saw Zathrian knelt down next to the carcase of Witherfang, cutting into the white wolf's chest.

"The dread beast is dead. And the heart is now mine," he whispered to himself. Arawin walked over to him and he stood, bleeding heart in hand. "Well done, Grey Warden," he said without looking at her. "You have succeeded in your task."

"It's done with and that's all that really matters," Arawin said softly as she stared down at the carcase.

"True enough. We'd best leave this mess and get back to the camp, then. Lanaya will be eager to get the cure started. Shall we go together?"

Arawin didn't speak, only looked over at the others. They all stood behind her. None of them, besides Lisha, looked concerned about her recent loss of control. Perhaps they did care, perhaps they didn't. She couldn't be for sure from their faces, but if they did, she was glad they weren't showing it now. She was not prepared or in the mood to explain anything to them. Not now at least.

"Yes, let's go," she said facing back to Zathrian. "I'm tired of this place."

* * *

_Footnote: Here is the translation for the phrases Lisha is saying. It is the second to last stanza of the same poem "Vi Dýr Ennui", written and translated by Tolkien, himself._

_Sí na veth bâden im derel: Here at my path's end I am lingering_

_Vi dúath dofn tummen.: In deep darkness buried._

_Atham meraid velig a tynd: Beyond towers strong and high_

_Athan eryd bain beraidh: Beyond all mountains steep_


	39. The Urn

_A/N: I just realized something the other day. I was watching __Lord of the Rings_ _and noticed that Legolas and Zevran have the same hair style. Seriously, they do! It's also the same color too. Gimli and Oghren have the same hair color as well, though their styles are different. Gimli has a braided ponytail, while Oghren has Alistair's hair, sort of. Their beards are about the same though. Anyway, that's all I really wanted to say. I just found it cool about Legolas and Zevran. Now that's one more thing that is similar between the two things I love._

_Also, Bioware owns everything Dragon Age, Tolkien owns the Sindarin, and the only thing I can really claim is the bond. Thanks for reading!_

**The Urn**

A soft light shined in her eyes, causing her to stir. Zelda could feel every muscle in her body as she came back from sleep. She felt heavy and stiff. Slowly her mind floated back to reality.

"Good, you're awake." The familiar voice echoed in her ears, helping her to wake. Zelda groaned a little from the stiffness and resistance her muscles gave her when she moved them. When she opened her eyes fully, she saw Leliana sitting next to her on the bed.

"Leliana?" she said groggy. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost two days, now," Leliana answered.

"Two days?" Zelda rubbed her eyes, removing the crust that had accumulated around them. "Was I that exhausted?"

"Apparently you were, although Wynne did put a sleeping spell on you to make sure you stayed asleep. At one point you got really restless, and we were afraid you might hurt yourself."

"Restless?" Zelda whispered. She vaguely remembered a dream, one that was full of monsters and pain. "I did have a bad dream about werewolves and skeletons, I think. It was... strange."

"I'm sure it was." Leliana stood and walked over to the vanity on the other side of the room. On it was a tray with a few cups and a tea pot. Leliana poured some tea into a cup then went back to the bed and handed it to Zelda. "Here, drink this. It's a special tea Esumi made for everyone. It'll help to relax your muscles a little."

Zelda sat up in the bed and took the cup. It was warm, and the aroma from the tea was refreshing. It smelled somewhat grassy and the color was a light green, and when she brought it to her lips, it tasted as such. The tea was a little bitter, but once she got used to the flavor it settled nicely. Zelda noticed that she was no longer wearing her armor. Instead, she was just in her undershirt. A hazy memory of Alistair carrying her into the room came to the front of her thoughts. She wondered if it had been him who took off her armor. A blush came to her cheeks as she thought about it.

"See, color is coming back to your face already," Leliana said smiling. Zelda wondered if she should tell her the real reason why there was color, but then decided it was better not to. She wasn't ready to have that conversation with Leliana again.

"So, did you and Alistair get any rest?" Zelda asked after taking another sip.

"Oh, we did, but it was you who needed it the most. You were so exhausted by the time the exorcism was done that Alistair carried you in here. Wynne and I then came in and removed your armor so you could sleep better. Then Isolde showed us a place where we could rest. The arlessa is very grateful for what you did, Zelda."

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said. "So, how is everyone? Are Connor and Jowan okay?"

Leliana had gotten back up and grabbed her own cup of tea. When she sat back on the bed she nodded at Zelda's question. "They're fine. They nearly slept as long as you, but they're up now. Connor doesn't seem to remember very much of what happened. He seems to think that it was all just a dream, and Isolde and Teagan are happy to keep him thinking that. Jowan, well... he's good, but..."

Zelda's face fell. "Don't tell me..."

"Teagan had him placed back in the dungeons."

"What? Why? He saved Connor's life! Why is Isolde letting him do this?"

"Isolde was reluctant at first," said Leliana. "But then she agreed. Even though Jowan helped to save Connor, he still poisoned the arl. Eamon is still alive, thank the Maker, but he is also still comatose. All the mages have tried everything they can to cure him, but it doesn't look good. They don't know if he'll ever wake, or how long he might have before he passes on."

Zelda sighed. "I suppose Cullen is also going to take him back to the tower?"

Leliana began giggling, making Zelda look at her weird. "That's actually a funny story," she said.

"What?"

"Cullen and Esumi were arguing about that. He wants to take him back, because of course, it's his duty, but Esumi wants him to let Jowan go, because he's her friend, and for the same reasons you said. It was just funny because the argument didn't last very long. All Esumi had to do was flash Cullen those gorgeous eyes of hers and he seemed to turn into putty. After that he was tongue-tied and stuttered a lot before they finally came to an agreement."

"Which was?"

"Esumi and Cullen are going to stay here until there is some type of improvement with the arl. If he dies, then Cullen will execute Jowan here. If he wakes, then, well... I don't think they thought of anything for that yet."

"Poor Jowan," Zelda sighed. "From what he told us back in the dungeon, it doesn't seem like he can get a break."

"I know." Leliana took a sip of her tea and the two women sat in silence.

Zelda felt bad for the poor mage. He didn't seem like a bad person. He had just made a few bad decisions and now he was paying a heavy price for them. She wished she could do something to help him just as he had helped her, but was there anything she could do? Even if Arl Eamon did live, there was still the fact that Jowan was a blood mage, or at least he had used blood magic. Even if he stopped using it, it didn't matter, not to the Chantry, and not to the templars. He would be executed no matter what. Not without both the king's and the grand cleric's pardon, at least.

Zelda shook her head. That would never happen. Not just because there was no king at the moment, but because convincing the grand cleric to pardon a blood mage would be like trying to convince a hungry dragon not to eat you. And the grand cleric was scarier than any hungry dragon. No, there was no hope for Jowan. That one mistake of using blood magic was the one that would end his life. But then again, maybe not. Zelda wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. She could conscript Jowan into the Grey Wardens. No one would be able to stop her, not Teagan or Cullen or even Greagoir, and definitely not the grand cleric. Grey Wardens were the one group the Chantry didn't have rule over. There was just one small problem: Zelda didn't know how to do the Joining, and she figured neither did Alistair. Even if she could conscript Jowan, he wouldn't be safe until he became a Grey Warden, and who knew when that would be able to happen. No, that wouldn't work either.

Zelda slumped her shoulders when the realization that she could do nothing came to her. _No, I can't except that,_ she thought. _I will not let him die because of something stupid. _Zelda needed to go and speak to him.

A knock on the door caused her to sit up straight again.

"Come in," said Leliana.

The door opened and Alistair peered in. "Oh good, you're awake," he said once he saw Zelda. She could see the smile on his face was very broad as he opened the door further. It then crashed open, nearly hurtling Alistair to the ground as Rupee came bolting through. The large hound barked loudly as she bounded through the room, jumping on the bed and nearly causing Zelda to spill her tea.

"Rupee, ah!" Zelda said as the dog licked her face. "Calm down, girl!"

Rupee barked before she backed down from the bed. She sat and stared up at her mistress, tongue hanging out and tail wagging a mile a minute. Zelda shook her head at the dog, happy to see that she missed her.

Alistair cleared his throat, bringing Zelda back to him. She noticed he wasn't wearing his armor. He was dressed in a clean brown tunic and trousers. His face had also been shaven and hair trimmed and washed. It made him look exceptionally handsome and Zelda couldn't help but to stare at him. A new blush then came to her cheeks as she realized what a freight she must look. Her hair all messy and long, as well as the fact she wasn't wearing anything except her undershirt and smallclothes. It made the blush on her cheeks grow even hotter and she slowly pulled the covers over her bosom.

It seemed that Alistair had also noticed and it made his own face red. He averted his gaze from her and scratched his head, acting nervous. Leliana smiled as she saw how the two acted.

"Is there anything else, Alistair?" she asked. "Or did you just come to see how she was doing?"

"Huh? Oh!" Alistair shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Right, Teagan wanted me to check on Zelda to see if she was up yet. If she was, he wishes for her to get ready and then to meet him in the arl's room. The arl still hasn't woken yet."

"Yes, Leliana told me," said Zelda.

"So I believe if she is to get ready, maybe you should leave, don't you think?" Leliana said, getting off the bed and shooing Alistair out of the room.

"Hey! I'm going, I'm going," he said. "I'll just wait out here."

Leliana shut the door and began to giggle. "That boy. You tease him, you know."

"I'm not the one who told him to come in knowing I'm half naked." Zelda lifted off the covers and flung her legs over the side. She noticed her muscles were no longer sore and stiff and she was feeling much better than when she first woke.

"How was I suppose to know it was Alistair? It could have been Wynne or Isolde or Esumi."

"You could've asked who it was first before saying they could come in."

"Oh stop it, Zelda," Leliana chuckled as she walked over to the vanity and grabbed a pile of folded cloth. "You know you liked it." She handed the pile to Zelda who was still sitting on the bed. She took it, noticing that it was a dress. Zelda stuck out her tongue. The dress was pretty, made of fine golden silk and red velvet that bordered around the waist and the hems. She just couldn't stand dresses.

"Do I have to wear this?" she asked holding it up.

"Are you seriously going to wear nothing but armor while we stay here? Besides, it's a gift from Teagan. I picked it out myself. Thought the colors would go nicely with your skin tone and hair. If you would like, I could have the servants bring you some hot water and you could take a bath first."

"That would be good," said Zelda. "I would love a hot bath." She ran her fingers through her hair. It was much longer now, hanging to her shoulders. "And a haircut."

"Then I will be right back." Leliana left the room and Zelda heard her say something to Alistair before she heard both of them make their way down the hall.

Rupee jumped up on the bed and settled herself next to Zelda. She yawned and stretched out, placing her large head in Zelda's lap.

Zelda held back up the dress. "What do you think?" she asked the dog.

Rupee barked her approval.

"Traitor," she said scratching behind her ears. "Ah, well. I guess I can't fight every battle." She held it back up and looked at it again. "A gift from Teagan, huh? Let's hope it fits."

* * *

When Zelda was finished, cleaned and dressed, she stood in her room, looking at herself in the vanity mirror. Leliana had made an excellent choice, and the dress fit perfectly, though it was a little awkward on top. But it did at least fit better than the last dress she wore, which she desperately tried not to think about since it was the last thing she wore before she lost her family.

"See, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Leliana was behind her, lacing up the back. She didn't look bad herself in a new red and orange silk gown.

"Why do we have to get all fancy?" Zelda asked. "It's not like we're going to a salon or anything. We're just going to go talk with Teagan and Isolde about what's going to happen next."

"Yes, yes, but don't you want to take this opportunity to wear something other than leather for a change? Bleh." Leliana shook her head. "Besides, you're going to make everyone's head turn when you walk in that room. I definitely know Alistair won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"And you say _I'm_ the one torturing him."

Leliana chuckled. "It's not like I'm trying to start a fire. One is already there. I'm just trying to fan it a little."

Once they were ready, Zelda, Leliana, and Rupee made their way out into the hall. Rupee had also gotten a bath as well, and Zelda couldn't help but to admire her shining red coat, how wonderful and bright it looked cleaned and brushed out. Zelda also had her hair cut, back to its original short length, but instead of putting it up, she let it hang loose. It was Leliana's suggestion, since Alistair had ever only seen her with her hair up.

Leliana lead the way through the castle and soon they reached the royal bedchambers where they found Alistair standing outside, waiting for them. Just as Leliana had expected, once he caught sight of Zelda, he not only couldn't take his eyes off her, but he couldn't seem to speak either.

"Um... It's... You look..."

"Thank you, Alistair," said Zelda, saving him from trying to form a proper sentence. "I appreciate it, though this wasn't my idea. Leliana forced me. I can't stand wearing these things."

"I think you look... fine," he was able to say.

Leliana shook her head at him. "Is that all you can say? After all the time I spent on her, all you can say is that she looks _fine?_"

"Leave him alone, Leliana. It's your fault," Zelda teased.

"Perhaps we should go in and see Teagan and Isolde now?" Alistair said after swallowing hard. He gestured for Zelda and Leliana to go first. Zelda took the lead, but noticed behind her that Leliana didn't go until Alistair did. It made her sigh heavily and wishing that the bard would stop.

They made their way up the ramp and under the arch all the way to the back room of the chamber. Zelda entered the room and saw a large bed at the back. There, on the bed was an old man with graying hair and beard. He was wrinkled and looked withered and sickly. Zelda barely recognized the arl as he laid in the bed. She had only seen him a few times when he had visited Highever, and whenever she was with her father in Denerim, but never did she think he looked as old as he did now. He didn't even look like the man she remembered. He was more like a corpse, lying with his skin clinging to his bones, and hair wiry and thin.

Sitting next to him, with her hands hovering over his body, was Esumi. She had her eyes closed and a soft yellow glow emitted from the palm of her hands as she swept them back and forth. Standing next to her was Cullen. He looked over her shoulder, watching her work with the intensity only a lover could give. He glanced over when Zelda entered, and the two warrior's eyes met. Cullen nodded at her, and Zelda felt respect pass between them. She nodded back.

"Oh, my lady," said Teagan as he came to her side. Zelda hadn't even noticed him standing in the corner with Isolde. He took her hand and kissed it, bringing her out of the doorframe that she had stopped in and brought her closer to the bed the arl laid in. Alistair and Leliana followed.

"You look so beautiful, Zelda," Teagan continued. "I'm glad that dress suited you. I must admit, I did have my doubts."

"You should never doubt my work, Bann Teagan," said Leliana. "I _know_ what I'm talking about."

"Well, I won't anymore."

"Yes, anyway," Zelda said trying to steer the conversation away from her. "I understand that Connor is all right? I also heard and can see that the arl is still sick. Where does that leave us?"

"Yes, it is over," Teagan sighed with relief. "Connor is his old self. He does not seem to remember anything, which is a blessing. I suppose we will need to send him to the Circle of Magi for... training, once the war is over. It's so odd to think of the boy as a mage, of all things. Eamon has much to mourn and rebuild when he recovers. But at least he can be thankful that both his son and wife are safe."

"I owe you my deepest thanks," said Isolde. "If it wasn't for you... then my boy may not be here with us right now."

"I did what I knew was best," said Zelda. "I don't make promises and then not fulfill them. And there is something I would like to discuss with the both of you. I need to know Jowan's fate."

At the mention of her best friend, Esumi looked up from her work. Cullen placed his hand on her shoulder and they both fixed their gaze on Zelda, as did everyone else in the room.

"Jowan, yes," Teagan said. "You trusted him and he saved Connor's life. I am unsure of what to make of that. We have decided to hold him for Eamon to decide his fate. If he doesn't recover, Jowan's fate is sealed. What do you think?"

Zelda looked over at Cullen, knowing that it was he who had actually made the decision.

"If Eamon dies, then I will have no choice," was all he said.

"Then I suppose that's what needs to be done," said Zelda. "Although I think he should be released for the good he has done."

Cullen sighed. This was a conversation he already had, and appeared to not want to have again. "You know I can't do that. Eamon is still sick, and he still has blood mage charges against him. I'm risking a lot just letting him stay here."

Zelda shifted her eyes to Esumi, but the elven mage was not looking at her anymore. She then stared back at Cullen. "I understand. I guess that means we have to try and find a way to help the arl." Zelda focused back on Teagan. "What needs to be done?"

"I'm not sure," said Teagan. "Whatever the demon did to my brother, it seems to have spared his life... but he remains comatose. We cannot wake him."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Zelda asked. "Did you ask Jowan what he did? Maybe he knows the cure."

"I already asked," answered Esumi. "He's not even sure what he used because it was Rendon Howe who gave it to him."

"Howe?" Zelda said facing the elf. Her face and voice becoming hard from the mention of his name. "He's involved in this?"

Esumi nodded. "Loghain gave him the orders, while Howe gave him the poison. I'm kind of ashamed that he didn't check to know what type of poison it was, but Jowan doesn't do very well under pressure. I've been trying to analyze it myself, but it's hard once the poison has reached this stage. I don't know how long the arl has, but I can tell that it's actually the demon's influence that sustains him, even with her destruction. Course, as I said, I don't know how long that will last."

"So we have nothing?" said Zelda. Esumi reluctantly nodded her head.

"No, that is not true," Isolde suddenly spoke up. "There is the Urn. The Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Everyone but Teagan seemed surprised by what Isolde had just said. The Urn of Sacred Ashes was a relic said to contain the ashes of the prophet, Andraste. It was said that the ashes contained a healing power so potent that they could heal any disease. If the Urn truly existed, then there was no doubt it could cure the arl. There was just one problem.

"The Urn is a legend," said Zelda. "It might never be found."

"That is a possibility," answered Teagan. "But there is a reason it's still an option. I am not simply grasping at straws."

"My husband funded the research of a scholar in Denerim—a Brother Genitivi," said Isolde. "He has been studying the inscriptions on Andraste's Birth Rock. When Eamon fell ill, I sent the knights to speak to Genitivi. I hoped that he had finally discovered the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes itself, but they were unable to locate him. In desperation, I sent more knights in search of the brother or some clue of the Urn's location."

_So that's why there were so few knights here to guard the castle when the demon attacked._ It wasn't something that had crossed Zelda's mind before, but she had been preoccupied with other things. "You want to go after a legend in order to cure Eamon?" she said. "I'm sorry, Isolde, but I don't think going after myths is going to do anything."

"I know," said Isolde. "But what other choice do I have? We have already tried every type of healing magic there is. And if a mage like Esumi or Wynne or even the first enchanter can't find out the cause, then we have no choice but to chase after myths. I will not give up. Not while Eamon is still alive, anyway."

Zelda began to think. She could understand Isolde's passion, even if it was moot. But Zelda did want to help. Her task of making sure their family stayed in tact was not yet complete, and as she looked at her companions, she saw that they too, wished to help. There was only one thing they could do.

"Then we will go and find the Urn," said Zelda. "But Denerim is so far away. I don't know if we'll make it in time."

"Arawin is close to Denerim," said Alistair. "The Brecilian Forest is just south of the capital. Maybe you could contact her and ask her to head there next."

It was a good idea, and Zelda couldn't think of anything better. "But what if Arawin isn't done finding the Dalish yet? I haven't heard from her since last we spoke."

"This Arawin," Teagan spoke. "Is she the other Grey Warden?"

"Yes," answered Zelda. "We split after leaving Lothering and she is also the one who I spoke with after the battle with the corpses in the village. We have a special... bond, so I can talk to her long distance. And I could ask her to go, the problem is I don't know what situation she's in. She might not be able to do it."

"There's nothing wrong with trying, though," said Alistair. "Besides, don't you think you need to contact her anyway so she knows what is going on with us?"

Zelda chuckled a little at the prospect of contacting Arawin. It was never a pleasant experience, and not just because of Arawin's overwhelming personality. The act of being pulled from one's body and into a void was unpleasant enough. "I suppose I should," she said. "But first I will need some information, such as Brother Genitivi's location. Denerim is not a small city."

"I will gather what I have," said Isolde. "And, of course, as you wait for your friend's response, you are welcome here as long as you wish." She bowed to everyone and left the room.

Teagan watched her go and sighed. "Thank you," he said to Zelda. "I know that going after the Urn will not be easy, and you may not find it at all or even in time, but I appreciate that you are going to try. It is more than I could have asked for."

"Howe's done a lot of damage," Zelda said, looking down at the floor. "I will not let him ruin another family." She felt hands guide themselves into her own. At first she thought it was Teagan's, coming to comfort her as he knew of what she spoke. But when she looked up she saw that it was Alistair who was holding her hands.

"And he won't," he said gazing in her eyes. "You've already made sure of that."

Zelda knew he spoke the truth. Even if Eamon died, Isolde and Connor were still alive. And now that they knew the truth about Loghain and Howe, she knew they would be some of her strongest allies.

"Right," Zelda said straightening herself. "_I _will make sure he is never able to ruin another family again."

* * *

Zelda found herself alone in the arl's room with Leliana and Esumi. A soldier had come in, asking Teagan for his presence in a matter and seeing if there were any able-bodied men to help with the repairs in the village. Both Alistair and Cullen had volunteered, as there was very little either of them could do at this point about their situation. The next step was contacting Arawin, and only Zelda could do that. Getting their hands dirty and helping was something that the women saw the two men needed to do. Zelda had seen that Cullen had shed his templar armor and replaced it with lighter splitmail. She didn't think the armor did him justice like his templar armor did, but he did seem more comfortable. Esumi seemed to like it better, however.

As the men left, leaving the three women alone in the room, Zelda wondered if now would be the best time to contact Arawin or not. It was in the evening, with the sun still out, but beginning to dip down in the sky. She wondered what Arawin was doing, as the last thing she could remember the elf doing was walking in a forest. The memory of when she had been attacked by Uldred was the last time the two bonded had been close. Ever since that time, Zelda could feel Arawin was closer now. Not physically, but emotionally. Her presence was like a pin-prick on her subconscious, and that's all it was. Zelda could not get anything from the pin-prick except that Arawin was still alive. She couldn't tell if she was distressed or anything else like she could when they were close. If she wanted to, Zelda could ignore the presence, but it was always ever present in her mind no matter what. But Zelda decided that now was not the time. There were other things that needed to be attended to first. There was also the fact that she didn't have her pendant with her at the moment.

Slowly she made her way over to the arl's bed and looked down in his wrinkled and withered face. She hated seeing him like this, and again she had to wonder if maybe Morrigan were here she could have helped more. She might have known about different poisons that the Circle mages didn't, or maybe even another spell that could detect the substance to blame.

Her vision of the arl was blocked when Esumi's hand hovered over his face. Again, Zelda saw a soft light admit from her palm. The arl, who had been breathing quite harshly, was now taking in air better and in larger inhales. Zelda peered at the mage to see her looking at the arl with an analyzing gaze. It was interesting to Zelda the way Esumi looked. She was exotic in her features, ones Zelda had never seen before. Her face was more rounder with more defined cheekbones and eyes that were narrowed and stretched. Her skin color was fair, but that may have been due to the fact she had lived in the tower, with little sun exposure. Esumi was petite, even for an elf, and Zelda thought that she might have even been smaller than Arawin, though if she was, it would only be slightly. Her hair was exquisite, the color of onyx, with a shine and sheen that made it appear like the actual agate. She had it pulled back in a tight bun with two sticks crossed within the center. Esumi's eyes were exquisite as well, green like Arawin's, but different. If Zelda had to compare them to stones, then she would have to say Arawin's were emeralds while Esumi's were jade spheres. Zelda could see clearly why Cullen couldn't resist them.

Esumi looked up at Zelda and smiled, catching her off guard. "You know," Esumi stated. "Your brother is going to kill me."

This made Zelda laugh lightly. "And why is that?"

"Because Cullen and I have decided to stay here until the arl's condition has changed." She looked back down at the old man's face and placed her hands in her lap. "So that means I won't be back as quickly as he probably thinks I will be." She sighed deeply, and Zelda could understand.

"Keiven won't hate you forever," said Zelda. "Just make sure he knows you'll be gone for awhile."

"I will. I'm sending a message to him with Irving when he leaves for the tower tomorrow. I've been given permission by him to stay and take care of the matters here. But once they're done, he wants me back at the tower as soon as possible. I will obviously be needed to help bring the tower back to order and to help train mages against the darkspawn for when you call us to fight beside you."

"So you will be fighting the darkspawn? Something tells me Cullen isn't just going to let you do that."

Esumi chuckled. "He doesn't rule my life, you know. Course, I wouldn't be surprised if he finds a way to come with the mages. He has a way of doing that."

"I find it so sweet that you two are together," said Leliana. "It's definitely something you don't see everyday, and the risk you two are taking."

"Yes, I know. But it's worth it."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully _somebody_ will see how much you two are risking and realize that there is nothing wrong with trying to get another's attention." Leliana gave Zelda a sly gaze.

"I think I have his attention enough, thanks to you," said Zelda.

"Which one are you talking about?" asked Esumi. "Teagan or Alistair?"

"Alistair," Leliana answered. "Although Teagan is interested in her as well. My goal is to try and get Zelda and Alistair together before we leave Redcliffe."

"Oh how wonderful!" Esumi said bringing her hands together. "That shouldn't be too much of a challenge. I've seen the way he looks at her and how they act around one another."

"I really wish you two wouldn't talk about me as if I wasn't here," said Zelda, getting annoyed. "And you happen to forget, Leliana, that you need my participation just as much as you need his."

Both Leliana and Esumi looked at each other and started laughing.

"Like I said," Esumi stated. "Shouldn't be a problem."

Zelda rolled her eyes as the two women snickered at her. "I'll be in my room when you two are done." She left the room, making her way down the ramp and into the hallway. There she stopped and sighed. Her heart was fluttering. The thought of Alistair and her together made her feel good, but at the same time horrible. She still couldn't get over the fact that what she was feeling for him was also making her feel guilty at the same time.

"Are you all right, Zelda?"

Zelda looked up from the floor she was staring at to find Wynne right beside her. The white haired mage looking at her with concern. "Oh, I'm fine," Zelda lied. "Just still a bit groggy is all."

"Hmm, I see," said Wynne. Zelda could tell that Wynne didn't believe her, but the mage didn't press any further on the subject. "I was coming to look for you, actually. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, well go ahead."

Wynne straightened herself and cleared her throat. "Irving plans on leaving for the tower tomorrow as the task we came here to do is complete. I know that Esumi and Cullen are staying to see to the other matters at hand, and I am suppose to be going back to the tower with Irving, but I was wondering if I could instead stay here with you and your friends."

"You want to stay with us?" Zelda was surprised that Wynne wanted to stay.

"To travel with you actually, for when you leave here. I ran into Isolde before coming to find you and I know you plan on looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I want to help, and I think I will be more helpful to you than to the Circle."

"I would be happy to have you," said Zelda. "But don't you need permission from the first enchanter?"

"I have already asked him, and of course he prefers if I returned with him, but he also knows how I am. I was never one to just sit and watch as the chance for adventure passed by. Besides, I'm sure you would like to have a mage traveling with you."

"We would very much love it. So thank you, Wynne, but I'm not sure when we'll be leaving here. I first need to contact the other Grey Warden in the Brecilian Forest and send her to Denerim. It all depends on how fast she can do that and what she finds."

"I understand," Wynne said. She then bowed to Zelda. "And thank you for letting me accompany you. I promise I will not let you down. I may not be a spring chicken, but there is still life in these old bones."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Oh, there you are," said Isolde as she came to them in the hallway. "I have the information you will need." She handed Zelda a parchment. "This is Brother Genitivi's address and a few things that he found and informed Eamon about before disappearing."

"Thank you, Isolde," said Zelda. She looked at the parchment. The address looked to be right in the market area of Denerim, close to the chantry. Hopefully Arawin would be able to find it and obtain the information they needed. "Excuse me, ladies," Zelda said bowing. "But now I must go to my room for some privacy as I attempt to contact my companion. Once I'm done, then I will be back out to inform you of what will be happening."

Both Wynne and Isolde bowed to her as well, wishing her luck. Zelda knew she would need it. Dealing with Arawin wasn't very pleasant. She just hoped the elf was done with her own task and that she would be excited to be going to Denerim. It would be a chance for her to see her family. Zelda wouldn't mind if she did that. In fact it might even make her less strained, as long as finding Brother Genitivi was completed as well.


	40. Elvhen Numin

_A/N: There's been a slight change to this chapter. Really, the only thing is the title and the name of the flowers. After looking through the elvish on Dragon Age Wiki, I found a word for tears, so I replaced it over the Sindarin I was using. Nothing big._

_I just want to thank everyone who is reading my story and who has also reviewed it. I'm glad to know that people are enjoying it because I am having fun writing. At the bottom of the chapter I will put the translation of Lisha and Dayno's conversation. Later at some point I will go back to the other chapters with Sindarin and put translations there as well. It may take me some time as I'm also currently going back and revising all the chapters. I'm not making big changes, just misspellings and grammar that got missed first time around. When I get to those chapters then I'll put up the translations. Thanks for reading. Bioware owns everything Dragon Age and Tolkien owns all the Sindarin._

**Elvhen Numin**

It took them less time to arrive at the Dalish camp as Zathrian took the lead. He walked swiftly, never stopping and never going anywhere but straight. Arawin watched him in amazement as it appeared the trees moved from his way. She couldn't tell if this was an illusion created by his own magic, or if the forest just seemed to move out of his path due to respect or fear. She would have asked Lisha about it, except the hunter wasn't near her.

Lisha had made her way toward the back, next to Sten, and as far away from Zathrian as possible. Arawin could tell the two hated each other, not only because of how they acted now, but also from their blows back at the ruins. She wondered what it was that made Lisha disobey him. He was Keeper of the clan after all. Which meant he was suppose to get some type of respect.

They walked for half a day before they reached the edge of the camp. Here, Zathrian stopped and turned to face Arawin and her companions. "Before we enter the camp," said Zathrian. "There is something I need to know."

"What is that?" Arawin asked, but Zathrian wasn't looking at her. He had his eyes fixed and narrowed at Lisha.

Lisha gave him the same stare back. "What do you want to know, Zathrian?" she said. "Are you wanting to know if I'm going to spill your secret to the clan? Are you afraid of what they might do if they learned the truth?"

"I am not afraid of my own clan, but I would like to keep the truth from them. It would only make matters worse, and it is something we don't need right now. Especially with the threat of the Blight."

"You underestimate us," snorted Lisha. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't tell them everything."

"If you do, then I will not heal Dayno."

It was probably something Lisha was expecting because her face never changed, but Arawin was caught off guard by it and began to fume again. "Oh no you don't!" Arawin said, getting in front of Zathrian. "Don't you dare threaten to not heal somebody, especially her husband!"

"This is not your fight, Grey Warden," Zathrian spat, glaring at Arawin. "I can _feel_ Lisha's intentions. They seep from her like pus seeps from an infected wound."

"I don't care what her intentions are! I need every single one of your hunters healed and ready to fight once I give the call to battle." Arawin backed away from Zathrian and stood next to Lisha. "And if you don't heal everyone, especially Dayno, then _I_ will tell the clan everything."

Zathrian growled at her. "You can't be serious? They will not believe your word over mine."

"Are you willing to bet that?" asked Arawin. "I'm sure they'd wonder why you didn't heal someone who could have been saved."

"I will heal him," Zathrian said through his teeth. "But I want _her_ to swear she will not say a word of what transpired at the ruins."

Arawin looked over at Lisha who had not moved or taken her eyes off Zathrian since. "_She_ doesn't have to do anything," Arawin said, turning back to Zathrian. "I'm the Grey Warden here, and you have already given your word. Don't you dare take it back."

"He won't take his word back from you," said Lisha. "Nor will he not cure any of his people. But in order to stop all this foolishness, then fine. I swear I will not tell the truth."

"You don't have to do that," Arawin fumed.

"But I must," Lisha sighed. "I hope you can see now the poison he inflicts on his own people. They deserve to know the truth about what happened to their loved ones, and maybe one day you will tell them, Zathrian. That it was your own selfish ways that killed your clan."

Zathrian half smiled. "You can spit your venom another time, Lisha. Right now if you wish for your husband to live we should be moving."

When they entered the camp, Arawin stuck to Zathrian like barbs stick in animal hair. She was determined to make sure he really did keep his word and made sure he healed everyone, including Dayno. Zathrian didn't notice her, or he didn't care. He reached his landship and taking out the heart began making the potion that would cure the hunters. Once he was done, he then gave the potion to Lanaya and left the area. Arawin watched him leave, wondering why he wasn't staying to help with the healing. She was beginning to see why Lisha hated him so much. She was also beginning to think that her helping him get the heart might have been a mistake. Arawin had acted on impulse. His plight had matched so well with hers that there was no thinking when everything happened. Arawin pushed back the thoughts and walked over to Lanaya. Just thinking about them would make her crazy.

Lanaya was Zathrian's First, which meant she would take over as Keeper once he had either passed on or simply left. Lanaya was fairly skilled and was already curing the sick as Arawin came to her. She chanted a verse while gently pouring a small portion of the potion down their throats. Once she was done, she went on to the next, leaving the hunter she just cured to slowly wake up and breathe a sigh that Arawin knew meant that the curse was gone.

Arawin looked around at the hunters. "Which one is Dayno?" she asked.

Lanaya finished her verse before answering. "He is right over there, on the edge," she said, pointing to an elf on the far right.

Arawin saw him and knew him to be the elf she had seen earlier before they left for the heart. She went over to him and saw that he was even worse than last time. His skin was paler and his eyes looked glazed and bloodshot. He was sweating profusely and his breathing rattled. Arawin knelt beside him and taking the rag next to his head, dipped it into a bucket full of water and placed it on his forehead to cool him down.

"Don't worry, Da'len," she heard Lisha say behind her. "He will be cured soon."

Arawin sighed, glad to have Lisha by her side again. She along with the others had gone their own ways once they reached the camp. Apparently no one wanted to be around Zathrian anymore except her, but she had only followed to make sure he made the cure.

Lisha knelt next to her and took the rag from Dayno's forehead and dipped it in the bucket again. She wiped it around his face and down his arms. Arawin watched her as she lovingly cleaned her husband, taking off his soiled shirt and washing his chest. Once she was done, Lisha placed the blanket over him, up to his neck and kissed his forehead.

"Soon, my sweet," she whispered. "Soon."

Arawin could now see Dayno's tattoo more clearly. It was in the same tree formation that was unanimous with the rest of the clan. Symmetrical as it went across his forehead, down his nose and across his chin. The only thing that wasn't symmetrical was a leaf-shape that encircled his right eye. It was similar in shape to the wave that cascaded over Lisha's own right eye. Arawin looked over at Lisha's tattoo and knew the two right eyes to be the same. She found it fascinating and wanted to know what it meant, as well as why Lisha's tattoo wasn't symmetrical except for the waves on her forehead.

It wasn't long before Lanaya made her way over to Dayno and gave him the potion. She whispered something to him in elvish then moved on to another. Instantly Arawin saw the change in him as the potion worked its magic. The pigment in his skin grew darker, and when he sighed out, in his breath, Arawin saw a darkness that steamed out and disappeared into the air. Lisha leaned over him and stroked his cheek. Quietly, Arawin stood. She slowly backed away, wanting to give the couple privacy as Dayno began to wake.

Lisha peered down at her husband with a loving expression. Dayno began to stir and slowly he opened his eyes and blinked at her. They stared at each other for a moment, lost in the others gaze.

"Iston o nîf gîn," he said weakly. His hand came up to her face and he caressed her cheek. "Herves..."

Lisha placed her own hand over his and pressed it to her face. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, nodding her head. "Mae, Herven," she whispered. "Im gelir ceni ad lín." She opened her eyes again and they glistened with tears. "Man mathach?"

Dayno wiped away the tears with his thumb and brought her down close to kiss her. It was a weak kiss, but filled with love. "Penorven," he said once their mouths parted.

This made Lisha chuckle as she brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Iston. Posta, Herven. No ce ammaer ab lû thent." She kissed him one last time before making to get up, but Dayno grabbed her arms, keeping her on the ground.

"Le no an-uir nîn?" he asked.

Lisha nodded, stroking his arm. "Mae. Ma'arlath, Herven."

"Ma'arlath, Herves." Dayno closed his eyes and laid back on the blanket. Lisha covered him with another blanket before hovering over him to kiss his forehead.

"Posta," she said before completely lifting herself from the ground. She stared down at him with complete love before making her way. Dayno sighed one last time before he finally fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Arawin wasn't necessarily making her way toward the clearing where the trees of the dead were planted, but she found herself there anyway. She stood in front of the one she knew to be Ariel's, where she first met Lisha. It was small, only coming up to her hips, and still too young for Arawin to know what type of tree it was. Gazing down at it, she began to feel a sense of sadness. She hated that such a young elf had to die due to another's mistake, and that she had helped to keep that mistake going. Arawin knew and felt that she had done wrong, but there was no taking it back now.

"I'm sorry you had to die, Ariel," she said softly. "I tried to make it better, but I guess I didn't. I did save your dad, though, along with the rest of the hunters. I hope that makes up for any wrong I might have done." Arawin stayed silent for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest. "I just wanted to come and wish you peace. I hope you can find it."

A breeze picked up causing Arawin to cover her eyes. When it calmed down, Arawin looked to find something caught in the sapling. It was a tiny blue flower. The very same kind that she had put in her hair on the day of her wedding. Picking it up, Arawin twirled it in her fingers. Another breeze blew and soon the tiny blue flower was joined by others, floating by her on the wind. When it stopped, Arawin looked over to see a tree growing only a few feet away from the sapling. Dangling from it were large clusters of the blue flowers.

How she had missed it until now, she didn't know, as the brilliancy of the blue flowers against the green of the forest was intense. They came down from the tree in rows, making them look like water as they streamed down from the tree's canopy. They were beautifully grouped together, and stunning as they floated on the wind.

Arawin found herself walking toward the tree and running her hand across the soft petals. Never had she seen anything so beautiful in her life. Not even the Vhenadahl could compare.

"Elvhen Numin," came a soft voice behind her. Arawin turned to see Lisha standing next to her daughter's sapling. She looked at her questioning, but also with a little fear. She wasn't sure if Lisha would approve of her coming to her daughter's grave without permission, but any fear that was within her disappeared at the hunter's smile.

Lisha walked to the tree with the blue flowers and began caressing them herself. "'Elf Tears,'" she said. "Or the 'People's Tears' depending on whose translating." She plucked a flower and smiled at it as she twirled it in her fingers.

"I, um," Arawin tried to say. "I just wanted to give my respects to Ariel." Even though Lisha wasn't angry, she still felt she should explain why she was there.

"And I thank you for that," said Lisha. "That shows great respect for her as well as Dayno and I."

"How is he?"

"He lives and will recover quickly. Dayno is a strong warrior. I know he will be fine in a day or two. Right now he sleeps, getting some needed rest and peace. I know he is grateful for what you did, just as the rest of the clan is."

Arawin felt a weight on her heart. "Lisha... I... I feel like I did wrong..."

"Do not think of it, Da'len, you did what you thought was best. Do not let it eat at you." Lisha took one of the vines the flowers were growing on and lifted it. "Did you know these flowers only grow on trees that were planted over one of our fallen? No where else can you find them."

"Really? I never knew that. I guess that would explain why I see very few of them. I wonder if that means someone is buried under the Vhenadahl in the alienage."

"Perhaps," said Lisha as she gazed up at the tree. "We aren't exactly sure why they grow only on such trees. We think it might be an ancient spell cast long ago by our immortal ancestors. Why, is of course a mystery, as well as how, for we still do not fully understand their nature. In any case, they are seen as good omens, as the tears aren't tears of sadness, but of joy. They only seem to bloom during happy occasions such as weddings, births, rites of passages, and even at such times as these. And the other curious thing is that they bloom on trees during such times only for family and friends. As you can see, this tree is in full bloom, and if you look around, you would find others, but not as nearly as happy as this one."

Arawin looked around, and just as Lisha said, she could start to see little patches of blue amongst the green. These were not here when she had first came. Now they seemed to be everywhere, and Arawin felt that she was the reason they were blooming. "So I take it this tree is someone you knew?" she asked.

"Tamlen," Lisha said as she let the vine slide from her hand. "He was my best friend and very first love. We would have been married if he had not succumbed."

"What happened?"

Lisha sighed as she looked at the tree. She went under the leaves and flowers and placed her hand on the bark. "He caught blight," she said softly. "Our clan had come across a temple deep underground. Together, he and I went to explore it. We found darkspawn within, and soon came across a strange but beautiful mirror. I could feel something strange about it, and told Tamlen to leave it alone, but he was curious about it and touched its surface. I don't really remember much that happened after that except there was a bright light and then I passed out. We were found later by the clan. Tamlen was very sick. I was sick as well, but not nearly as bad as he was.

"I'm not really sure why I survived while he didn't, but it haunted me when I learned of his death. Our Keeper, Marethari, was able to heal me, but not him. Although, I sometimes feel that I haven't been completely cured of blight."

"I don't sense it in you," said Arawin. "But I haven't been a Grey Warden for long. If it's still in you, it's very small."

Lisha nodded. "Blight can never be fully cured, and it would explain a few things, such as how it seemed to take forever to conceive Ariel. But at the moment of Tamlen's death, I didn't care that I was cured. I wanted to join him. We were suppose to take our hunting test to become full hunters before the discovery of the temple. Afterwards, once we were no longer apprentices, we were going to be joined, and hopefully raise a family, but all those dreams and hopes were dashed. I was so devastated by losing him I stopped hunting all together. Everything was falling apart for me. Not only had I lost my sister only years earlier, learning of her death, but now I had lost another thing I loved. It wasn't until Ashalle, the one who had raised me after my sister left, that I began to come out of my depression. She said that Tamlen wouldn't want me to sulk for him. That it was not me and he would want me to go on with my life and become a true hunter. The best that he knew I could be.

"So I did, Da'len. I went out into the forest alone and used a blindfold. It was the first time I ever hunted with one, and it was an idea that Tamlen had come up with. So when I went out, blindfolded and alone, but actually knew I wasn't. I could feel him with me. I could feel his presence beside me, helping me to find what I needed to find in order to pass. And I did. I killed a wolf that day. An alpha male with a single arrow. My teacher was very pleased."

Arawin nodded, looking up at the tree. "So is Tamlen blooming because you're alive?"

"He's blooming because not only did you help to save me but Dayno as well." Lisha too looked up at the tree with a loving expression. "He's happy that I'm happy."

"So he approves of Dayno, then?" Arawin asked.

Lisha laughed slightly. "Of course he does. The day Dayno and I got married, his tree was in bloom. And the day I gave birth to my daughter this tree in particular was so full of flowers that you could see none of the green or brown. It was nothing more than a giant blue mound."

"This tree?"

"The one we stand under right now is not the one he is buried under. His is planted far up north from here, next to the southern border of Antiva. This tree grew from a seed produced by the original. I planted it here so I could be close to Tamlen and still talk with him whenever we passed by this forest. You see, this clan barely ever goes up north, where my mother-clan mostly wanders. The only reason Dayno and I met was because my mother-clan was heading south, while Zathrian decided to steer north to try and avoid a new human settlement."

"How did you two meet?" Arawin asked, curious.

"Funny story, actually," said Lisha. "It had been a year since I became a true hunter. Dayno was an apprentice still. You see, he is a year younger than me. Both of us were out hunting alone. He was out on his test hunt, while I was just gathering food for the clan. We both happened to be chasing after the same deer. When the deer ran into a bush, I shot an arrow, but at the last second, I saw something in the bush and moved my aim slightly to avoid hitting whatever it was. The arrow hit Dayno in the leg and he went spilling out of the bush. Needless to say, it was love at first sight for him. I thought he was handsome, but it took a little wooing from him to finally get through to me. I was still not over Tamlen quite yet, and it wasn't until his tree produced these flowers for the first time that I knew he approved of Dayno.

"I know it might sound a little strange that I was waiting for the approval of my dead love to allow me to move on, but that's just how I felt at the time. I did love Dayno, but I felt like I was betraying Tamlen for doing so."

"For some reason that sounds familiar," said Arawin, though as hard as she thought about it, she couldn't place where that feeling was coming from.

"It's not a feeling everyone has, cause not everyone has lost a loved one. Maybe you do and maybe you don't. But yes, after I knew Tamlen approved I was able to fully open myself up to Dayno and I haven't regretted anything about him ever since."

Arawin looked back at Ariel's little sapling. Some of the blue flowers that had blown off of Tamlen's tree were stuck in the tiny branches. "So, did you plant her close to him so he could help her?"

Lisha nodded. "I knew that he would help guide her to the Creators. It's a lonely and scary path to take, especially for a child. Tamlen will do well to lead her to where she needs to be."

They were quiet for awhile, taking in the sights and smells of both the trees and flowers. Arawin wondered what it really all meant. Was Lisha's old friend truly happy about what had happened?

"I think, though, this might have a multiple purpose," Lisha said, breaking the silence.

Arawin wondered at her, trying to determine what she meant. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Lisha smiled. "That what I was originally thinking before coming here is something neither of them would mind." She gestured to both of the trees.

"I still don't understand."

"No, I don't suppose you would," said Lisha. "But come with me, Da'len. I have something I would like to offer you."

* * *

Arawin followed Lisha through the trees and the camp all the way to the landship that she dwelt in. Lifting up the flap that served as a door, Lisha gestured for Arawin to go in first. When she did, Lisha followed and closed the flap. She then walked over to a chest in the far corner.

Arawin looked around at the inside of the landship. It was bigger on the inside than what she saw from the outside. Next to the chest that Lisha had opened and was looking through was a decorated bed with vines growing all around it. Arawin examined them but couldn't determine if the vines were actually part of the bed or just growing on the frame. The walls were covered with paintings and writings. The paintings were beautiful. They depicted different scenes of nature; trees, waterfalls, mountains. Arawin got closer to them to examine the great details that went with every scene. As she got closer to a certain one that depicted a scene of a golden field with a sunrise, she kicked another bedpost. Arawin looked down to see that the bed she just ran into was similar to the one on the other side of the room, but smaller. She looked down at it, saddened to know that it would probably never be used again.

"Here we are," said Lisha as she pulled several things from the chest. She placed them on the bed and turned to Arawin. "Da'len, this is what I would like for you to have."

Arawin walked to the bed and saw a new set of Dalish armor and a longbow. She picked up the armor and examined it. The armor looked old but was in excellent shape. It was dark gray in color and felt sturdy but also very flexible.

"It was my old armor," said Lisha. "I had it reinforced as I thought to give it to my daughter once she came of age."

Arawin turned to Lisha with shocked wonderment. "Lisha... I can't take this. Not if-"

Lisha only smiled. "Do not think of it, Da'len. Who else would I give it to but you? Ariel is no longer here to receive her mother's heirlooms."

"But there are other Dalish children here who would be happy to receive it. And I'm sure they are more worthy of such a gift than I am."

"No," Lisha said shaking her head. "You are worthy, and it is to whom I wish that shall receive my things." She gently took the armor from Arawin and touched it softly. "This armor is old, and has been in my family for generations. It was enchanted by a very powerful Keeper long ago in the Exalted Age, so its enchantment is much more powerful than the one you currently are wearing. No one who has ever worn it has suffered or died from a serious injury. It was my mother's, then my sister's, then before she left, she passed it on to me. Now, I accept you as my daughter, Arawin, and I pass it on to you. Of course, it is only if you accept." She lifted the armor in front of her, presenting it.

Arawin was moved and felt warmth in her heart. It had been so long since she had a mother figure in her life. She didn't realize how much she wanted this. "I do," she said softly, taking the armor and bowing to her. "Thank you, Lisha. I will wear this with honor."

"That is all I ask." Lisha's smile was brightened by the light tears in her eyes. "Then I hope you also accept this," she said grabbing the longbow and handing it to Arawin.

Arawin gazed at it. The bow was giant, but no longer than the one she carried now. Beautifully carved, the wood of the bow was a rich dark brown. She took it and felt its light weight, as well as its bend ability. She could tell it was a very superior weapon, as there also seemed to be a hum coming from the bow. A soft song of sorts that intoxicated and tickled Arawin's senses. "This isn't another heirloom, is it?" she asked.

"It is a bow with an unknown history, but yes, I suppose you could say that. Again, I had it cleaned and refinished so that I could give it to Ariel. The wood is a rare materiel, dragonthorn. Very sturdy, but flexible and able to keep its shape even in extreme situations. The bow's name is Far Song, and it actually is an heirloom from Dayno's family. And don't worry," she stated, seeing Arawin's face. "After what you did for us, I know he would want you to have it."

Arawin was speechless. Not only was she being given a fine set of armor, but also a bow that she knew she may not be able to use. It was powerful, maybe too powerful for her. She tested it, yet found the string easy to pull back. The light weight of the wood also made it easy to aim. She marveled at it again, wondering how she could be so lucky. "I... I don't know what to say," she whispered. "Thank you... Ma serannas..."

"Glassen, Iell."

Arawin put the bow down and took Lisha in a deep embrace. The older elf hugged her back, and they stood within the hug for a long moment before they finally released one another.

"Is... is there anything I can do for you?" Arawin asked.

"Just be happy," Lisha said with a smile. "Well... I guess there is one thing you could do." Lisha went over to the other side of the large bed and began looking through a set of drawers. She searched all around before finding what she was looking for. "I thought I had almost lost these," she said walking back to Arawin and handing her a pair of gloves. Arawin recognized them as leather Dalish gloves. They were very beautiful but tough.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Arawin asked as she took the gloves.

"They are Zevran's mother's. I thought he would like to have them since the ones he had long ago were taken from him. They are different though, from the ones he described. They were more ceremonial gloves, while these are actually for battle purposes. Hand to hand fighting, as Azrielya was good with the bow, she was also good with blades."

"Don't you think it would be best if you gave them to him?"

Lisha sighed. "You must understand, this is new to him. He grew up in a world without a mother's love, nor with any other love from someone who could take that place. Zevran needs to come to terms with the information I have given him on his own. It cannot be forced."

Arawin looked at the gloves then back at Lisha. She was slightly confused. Arawin did know what it was like to have a mother's love, and still didn't understand why Zevran was shying away from it. To her, it was the best thing in the world, which was why she was so grateful to Lisha for giving her that feeling again. Zevran could have it too if he only allowed it.

"Do not force him," Lisha said as if she was reading Arawin's mind. She gave her the classical motherly warning look. "Give him the gloves, then let him do what he needs to in order to come to terms. If in his heart he wants it, then he will come back."

"And when he does, I'll be with him," Arawin said strongly.

Lisha smiled at her. "I would love to see both of you again, but that may not happen until the very end. You still have a lot of work to do and a lot of learning before you are prepared enough to face your ultimate task."

"Yeah, I know," Arawin said. She wasn't sure how much more there was to do in order to prepare for the final battle against the darkspawn. But then something struck her about what Lisha had just said. Arawin had apparently thought Lisha wasn't going anywhere, that she would come with them whenever she left, but that appeared to not be the case. She wasn't sure why she had thought this. After all, Lisha was needed here more than anything, and especially with Dayno now awake, there was no reason for her to leave. Dayno would need her.

Arawin sighed from this realization that when it was time to leave the clan, it may be the last time she saw the older elf.

"You look sad, Iell. Might I ask what you are thinking?"

"I don't want to leave," said Arawin. "Being with the Dalish. Being with you. I feel like I belong. I feel... I feel like I'm someone here."

"Perhaps," Lisha said with a soft expression. "But you are also someone out there. A Grey Warden."

"A wanted criminal."

"You still gain respect. Grey Wardens are not to be messed around with. If the Crows can't even take down a Grey Warden, what makes you think anyone else can? Not unless you let them."

"That is true," Arawin said. "But becoming a Grey Warden wasn't my dream. Finding the Dalish was, because it was my mother's dream. And now that I've found a clan. Now that I've found you... I don't know what to do."

Lisha took Arawin by the shoulders and faced her fully. The smile on her face warm and comforting. "If you wish, there is something else I can give you, but it will not be easy, or appropriate. Zathrian will definitely not approve."

Arawin's interest was piqued. "What is it?"

"If you are interested and you accept, then come with me, and I will make you a permanent member of my family. A true daughter of the Mahariel's, and my heir."

It was something almost too good to deny. "Alright," Arawin said nodding her head. "Lead the way."

* * *

_Sindarin translations (some will have pronunciations, some won't):_

_Iston o nîf gîn: I know your face_

_Herves (hair-vehss): Wife_

_Mae, Herven (May, hair-vehn): Yes, Husband_

_Im gelir ceni ad lín (Eem geh-leer keh-nee ahd leen): I am happy to see you again_

_Man mathach? (Mahn mah-thakh): How do you feel?_

_Penorven: Tired_

_Iston: I know_

_Posta: Rest_

_No ce ammaer ab lû thent (No kay ahm-myre ahb loo thehnt): May you be better soon_

_Le no an-uir nîn? (Lay no ahn-oo-ear neen): Will you be mine forever?_

_Glassen: You're Welcome_

_Iell: Daughter_

_Game Elvish:_

_Ma'arlath: I love you_


	41. Etchings and Stitchings

**Etchings and Stitchings**

For awhile, Arawin followed Lisha in silence. Before leaving her landship, Lisha had grabbed one more thing from the chest. It was a long, black box that she carried, tucked under her arm. Lisha lead Arawin back into the forest, and back to the place that her best friend and daughter were buried. Here she stopped and looked at the two trees one last time before bowing to them and moving on. They walked for awhile some more, still in silence before Lisha stopped in a small clearing and looked around. When she was satisfied, she sat on the ground and gestured for Arawin to join her.

"You must know, Iell," Lisha said as she opened the box. "That what I'm about to do is very unorthodox. It is actually the duty of the Keepers to brand our own and welcome outsiders into the clan as brothers and sisters." From the box she pulled out a long black handle. Arawin couldn't be for sure, but it looked to be made of hardened wood. There were white carvings within the wood that went from end to end. The handle was squared, and on each surface the carvings seemed to designate one of the four elements. It was beautiful, and Arawin marveled at the craftsmanship.

"Vallaslin," Lisha continued. "'Blood writing.' It is a rite of passage, and no child can be a true hunter without going through the rite. It can be done in stages, or if the one going through the rite wishes, it can all be done at once. I have yet to see someone be able to take so much in one setting, so I do not expect you to wish this. I also wouldn't recommend it."

"So..." Arawin said as she glanced at the etchings on Lisha's face. "Your tattoos. That's blood writing?"

"Yes. This," said Lisha as she pointed to her forehead. "Is the symbol for Andruil, goddess of the hunt. That is how most blood writings start, with a god or goddess of the elf's choice."

"What does the rest of it mean?" Arawin asked. "The waterfall. And why is it not symmetrical like I've seen with so many others?"

Lisha smiled at her as she began pulling other things out from the box, including a small hammer. "Do you think everything in nature is even? In a way, yes, but also in a way, no. If you look at a tree, you will see there might be more branches on one side than the other. If you were able to look at a river's path as it glides through a forest, you would see that it does not care how perfect it looks getting though, just that it does. I did not want it to be symmetrical, because back then, I felt as if part of me was gone."

"You speak of Tamlen?"

"It is the reason why I chose water instead of completing the Andruil design. Water represents the continuation of life; that life stops for nothing, not even death. Water stops for nothing. It will carve a path through anything that it comes across. I needed its strength in order to continue on. This, right here," Lisha pointed to the wave over her eye, "represents the chaos my life went through, not just from Tamlen's death, but from also losing my sister and others."

Arawin expressed astonishment at her face, taking in her tattoos with new awe. She saw them in a completely different light now. "What about Dayno's? His looks more like trees, and there is a leaf over his right eye that looks to match your wave."

Lisha nodded. She was working on something within the box, but Arawin couldn't see what it was. "The tree design that you speak of, to which most of Zathrian's clan wears, represents the god Elgar'nan, the All-Father. He is the god of fatherhood and vengeance. I always wondered why Zathrian preferred for his clan to wear the mark, but now I guess it makes sense. As for Dayno's leaf, it is tradition for a bonded pair to have matching marks. I had told him what the wave around my eye stood for, and to share my pain, he decided to have a matching leaf. It surprised me at first for him to willingly go through such a thing, but it was a true sign of how much he loved me. That he would go through so much pain to understand my own."

Arawin took her gaze from Lisha's face as the older elf took the black handle and raised it to eye level. At the end, perpendicular to the handle was a silver needle; thin and very sharp looking, not having been there previously.

"I understand there is pain involved," said Arawin as she took her eyes from the needle. "But how much more pain did Dayno go through?"

"You must understand, Iell, that around the eye is perhaps the most painful area on the face. The skin is thin, and there is very little between it and bone. With every tap, bone will be hit, and it will heighten the pain even more. There is also a chance the eye might be damaged, or the socket break, which also makes it the most dangerous as well. So you can understand why the wave is around my eye and not anywhere else."

Arawin did understand. "If I am to be branded, then can I choose what I want?"

"Of course."

She didn't have to think very long about it. "I would like something similar to your wave, around the eye."

"Are you sure?" Lisha asked. She didn't act surprised.

"I'm sure. I've suffered through many things too. The only problem is I don't know what the shape should be."

Lisha nodded, understanding more of what Arawin said than the younger elf probably knew. "I suggest a feather," she said. "It is another one of Andruil's symbols, and the feather stands for honor as well as quickness. Plus, as a Grey Warden, I think it would suit you as a way to acknowledge your griffon-mounted roots."

"I like it," Arawin said after thinking about it. "Let's begin. What needs to be done?"

"All you need to do is lie down and be still. This will not be pleasant."

Arawin laid down in the grass and Lisha took a position close to the right side of her head. She watched Lisha as the hunter began crushing and mixing a powder with other materials. She sang softly in the Elvish tongue a slow song that sounded inspiring. Arawin closed her eyes and let the melody of the song engulf and sooth her. She wasn't necessarily afraid of what was coming, but she had never done anything like it before.

"Let me see your hand." Arawin gave it to her and cried out when she felt the cut on her finger.

"Ouch!"

"If you think that hurt, then maybe you're not prepared for this," said Lisha.

"No, no, it was just... unexpected." Arawin sat up a little and watched as Lisha took the finger she had cut and squeezed drops of blood from the wound into the mixture. She then let go of her hand and mixed everything together.

"It's called blood writing for a reason," she explained. "Your own blood goes into it. Now, lay back down, please. You need to hold perfectly still, Iell. Otherwise, there could be consequences."

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Arawin asked while laying back down and closing her eyes again.

She could hear Lisha smile. "My sister taught me, as our father taught her. Now just relax, and keep your right eye closed." Lisha took a wet cloth and wiped it around Arawin's eye and the area around. "I will try and do this quick, but that may not be possible. Here is your first feel of the needle."

Arawin felt the tip of the needle on the skin just below her eye. It was cold and sharp, and not as bad as she had thought it would be, but that was just Lisha placing the needle there. When Lisha first tapped the hammer on the handle, the needle drove into Arawin's skin, hitting the bone underneath, and nearly making Arawin cry out again. She instead held her tongue, and hissed instead.

"Easy, Iell," said Lisha. "Remember, do not move your head." She then continued tapping the handle with the hammer. With each tap, pain shot through Arawin's face and eventually down her body. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. It was worse. Arawin gripped the grass with her hands, pulling it out by the roots and turning her knuckles white from the pressure. She had to lock her jaw to keep from screaming, as the pain from each tap was like a tiny little knife injecting fire underneath her skin.

"Since we are not doing this in true tradition," said Lisha. "I will allow you to cry if you want. I know this is painful, and I'm trying to get the most painful part done first."

Arawin answered her with a slight whimper. Even though she was able to, Arawin wasn't going to scream or even cry out right. Instead, she allowed tears to fall from her left eye, and kept her right one shut tight so the tears from it would not ruin Lisha's work.

Lisha worked at a steady pace. She tapped in the ink, then with a soft cloth, wiped off the excess ink and blood from Arawin's face before gathering more ink and starting again. She could see that Arawin was in great pain and discomfort, but she wasn't going to stop unless she was told to. "Is there anything you would like to know, Iell?" she asked. "Talking can be a good way to distract from the pain."

"Yeah..." Arawin breathed out. "How... ah, how is... is this... ah, not traditional?"

"It is the Keeper who does it, and it is done in silence. Someone like me doing the blood writing is very risky, but as you might tell, I don't necessarily care what Zathrian thinks. He more than likely wouldn't have done this for you anyway, since you would want to have a connection with me."

"Why... why do you and, ah... Zathrian hate each other?"

Lisha gently wiped off Arawin's face. This allowed Arawin to open her eye and let the tears that had been collecting under the lid flood out. Lisha wiped these off as well and collected more ink.

"Zathrian says he cares for his clan, and he would do anything to protect them, but as you saw with the curse, that is not true. Or at least it's not true when it comes to putting himself first. I've seen it in him ever since I joined this clan. He seems to only do things that will benefit him and not the whole. That is not how a Keeper should be. A Keeper should put his clan before himself, and never the other way around. Marethari, the Keeper of my mother-clan, would not have approved of his actions at all. She would've been appalled, and would've had him taken to the gathering of the clans to see if he should even stay Keeper. I would do it if I had the power, but I do not. Only another Keeper or a First has that power."

Lisha had already started again and was now making her way around Arawin's eye, toward her nose. There was silence for a moment besides Arawin's whimpers before she was finally able to ask another question.

"Why did, ah... Why did your father... teach your sister this... this, ah, rite?"

"He was the Keeper before Marethari. Azrielya wasn't his First, but he wanted to teach her nevertheless. I'm not sure why, my sister never told me, and I was never able to ask him myself. He died before I was born. This set is actually his. When he died, Marethari let Azrielya keep it to stay close to her father. She then gave it to me, along with many other things, before heading off to Antiva."

Lisha had made her way to the top of the eye. Here she was able to work a little faster as the bone was thicker, but not by much. Arawin's whole right side of her face was starting to become numb, which was helping a little with the pain.

She continued dealing with the pain as best she could before feeling something begin to vibrate around her neck. Slowly Arawin lifted up her left hand and began feeling around her neck for the cause. She found the string of her necklace, and realized that the vibration was coming from the pendant. Zelda must be calling her.

Lisha had stopped her tapping when she saw Arawin lift her arm. Arawin took the pendant and gazed at it. The blackness was swirling toward the center, and light was pulsing all around.

"Does that have something to do with your bond?" Lisha asked.

"Yeah, it's Zelda," said Arawin. "Continue doing what you're doing. This might actually be good timing, as I won't move and hopefully I won't feel the pain."

"I don't think I understand much about this bond you have, but if you think it is best, then go ahead and answer the call. Just don't forget what is happening when you awake."

"Don't worry, I won't." Arawin gripped the pendant in her hand and soon felt the familiar falling sensation. This time it wasn't nearly as bad, for as she fell, the pain in her face began to fade away.

* * *

Going into the void was never fun, but one thing that both women liked about it was they didn't need to explain many things to one another. This is what happened the moment Arawin entered and felt Zelda's presence so close. Immediately she knew the reason why the human wanted to speak with her and also what had happened prior to the last time they spoke. Zelda, in turn, also knew everything Arawin had done as well.

_It's nice to see that you are well, Arawin,_ Zelda said. _Might I ask why our face is hurting?_

_I'm becoming an official member of the family,_ Arawin replied. _You can feel it all the way in Redcliffe?_

_No, I only felt it when I entered this void. Not as bad as I can tell it is for you, but it still hurts._

_I'm sure this is not what you wanted to discuss. _Arawin felt Zelda's smirk.

_No, it is not, _said Zelda. _And I can tell that some of my questions for you have already been answered. You have found the Dalish and they have agreed to aid us?_

_They have, but not without me doing them a favor first, _Arawin scuffed. _So you have also gone to the mage's tower and helped them in a similar fashion? Good, that is at least two contracts done. Now all that's left is getting the dwarves aid and waking the arl. _

_That is correct._

_And this mage, Esumi, she has had no luck in trying to wake him? _Arawin could feel Zelda's distress on the issue. Waking the arl was apparently very important, and it seemed there was more than one life on the line due to him waking or not.

_The only way to wake Eamon,_ said Zelda. _Is to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes._

Arawin didn't need to be bonded to Zelda to know what the Urn of Sacred Ashes was. Any Andrastain, especially ones from Ferelden, knew about the Urn. It was the vessel that carried the ashes of Andraste Herself. Collected after She was burned on the stake by the Tevinter Magisters. It was said that the ashes had extraordinary healing powers, and could cure any illness. Every once in a while one would hear about someone going to try and find the Urn because they think they might have found a clue to its whereabouts, but nothing ever came from such claims. And most of the time the person on the mad quest was never heard from again.

It was no surprise to Zelda as she felt Arawin's puzzlement. Going after the Urn was a desperate move.

_Are you sure?_ Arawin said. _Is there really nothing else that can be tried?_

_Not unless Morrigan knows something that might be useful. But even if she did, she's no use to us all the way in the Brecilian Forest. _

This was true. Arawin also thought of Zevran. He may have some idea of what the poison was and maybe even how to cure it. But then again, if mages couldn't even figure it out, how could he?

_It's worth asking him at least, _said Zelda._ But in any case, I feel like we should still go after the Urn. So this is what I need you to do. If you are done with the Dalish, then I need you and the others to head to Denerim and locate a man named Brother Genitivi. Eamon was funding him on his research into the Urn. If anybody knows where it is, then it'll be him. The only problem is that he has been missing for some time now. If you can't find him in Denerim, then anything you can find on the Urn would be just as good. _

A mixture of emotions began to flood through the elf after Zelda's request. Anger for being told what to do, as well as sadness for having to leave the Dalish, but also happiness for being given an opportunity to finally head home. Eventually the happiness won over the others as Arawin thought about her family. The love for them seeped through and it washed throughout the entire void. She really missed them, Zelda could tell, but there was also something else within Arawin's emotions. It felt almost like panic.

_I encourage you to see your family, _said Zelda. _I know they would love to see that you are okay._

_Don't worry, I will, _said Arawin. _It's at the top of my list._

_The brother's address is 17, in the Market District._

_I think that's right across from the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Hmm, so it shouldn't be very hard to find. _

_Good. Just make sure to contact me once you learn anything. The others and I are more than likely going to stay here in Redcliffe until then. _But Zelda's feelings toward this were unclear. There was something about staying in Redcliffe and doing nothing that bothered her.

_I don't care what you do until then, _said Arawin._ But I'll go tell the others and we'll head for Denerim immediately. I will miss the Dalish, though. They have shown great hospitality._

_So has the arlessa and Bann Teagan._

_I just wish it was like that where ever we go. I had nearly forgotten that we're wanted criminals for a crime we didn't commit. Oh well, at least I have an assassin, an apostate, and a Qunari to help me. Boy are we an odd bunch._

_It will be even odder when our two groups come back together._

_Right. _

There was nothing left but a mixture of stilled emotions as the two women parted. As they left, it was unclear who was feeling what or why. It had been happening the entire time they were in the void. All they knew was that when they had finally separated, they felt themselves again.

* * *

Zelda sighed heavily as she opened her eyes. She was glad to be back in her body, back in the real world and out of the void. She wondered what the void was, or even where it was. She was no mage, so she wasn't sure if it was in the Fade, but it didn't seem like a dream. If anything, Zelda felt more as if it was inside her mind, or at least... in both their minds at the same time.

She shook her head and rubbed her temples. It was too much for her to think about right now. She was already beginning to develop the slight throb that occurred with every use of the pendant.

When her head felt normal again, she stood and went to the door. When she looked out in the hall, no one was there. She didn't expect Isolde or Wynne to stay and wait for her long. Zelda wasn't sure how long she was in the void, but she knew it was usually longer than she thought. There was someone in the hall, however. An elf, dressed like a maid, stood up straight from a chair next to the door. She looked toward Zelda and bowed to her.

"Good evening, my lady," she said. "Are you in need of anything?"

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"My name is June. The arlessa asked that I wait out here for you just in case you needed anything." She bowed to her once again.

Even though she had grown up with them, Zelda never liked the idea of being served on. It didn't matter if that was their job, she liked doing things herself, but she knew she just couldn't reject the poor girl. She was a guest in Isolde's house after all. "Well, I'm not in need of anything at the moment. I was just wondering if the arlessa was still out here."

"Would you like me to take you to her?" asked June. "I would be happy to show you the way."

"No, that's fine. It can wait."

"Does my lady need anything else?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not at the moment, but thank you." June then bowed to her one last time and then sat back in the chair. Zelda closed the door and went back into the room.

She sighed deeply, as she wasn't sure at all what she should do. She had told Arawin they would wait here in Redcliffe till she was done in Denerim, but already the idea was beginning to distress her. Waiting was never fun, and she felt like there was more they could do. She did have the treaty for the dwarves. Perhaps going to Orzammar now was a good idea, but it also might not be either. For one, Orzammar was located in the Frostback Mountains. It could take nearly two weeks to make it through the mountains before reaching the city gates. Then another two weeks to get back. There was no telling what Arawin would find in Denerim. She may need Zelda's help. Waiting was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

Zelda lifted her gaze from the floor and noticed herself in the mirror on the vanity. There she saw the stranger again. The one she had seen in Rainesfere only this time, she wasn't wild and mad with rage. She looked more worn and beaten. It was how Zelda felt, but she knew it to not be a true reflection of herself. She noticed the dress that Leliana had chosen for her. It was beautiful, but she couldn't see why everyone thought it looked good on her. The color was fine, but it just seemed awkward in a way. It was perhaps how her body was shaped. It seemed that the top portion was wider than the bottom. Her arms were fairly muscular as well as her chest. Zelda wondered if this was why she hated dresses. Maybe this was the reason why she could never find ones that fit. A woman's upper body wasn't suppose to be this big.

She decided immediately she was going to change out of it. Leliana might not like it, but there was no way she was going to wear something like this everyday while they waited. Quickly, Zelda began unlacing the back the best she could. Once she was done, the dress slipped off her easily and glided to the floor. She then went about looking for her leathers. She wasn't sure where Leliana had put them, hoping she hadn't hid them anywhere.

Zelda first looked through her pack to see if they were in there, only to discover that her pack was completely full. In it were many things that they had picked up along their travels. Such things that looked to be salable or useful. She began taking things out, separating them in piles of things she would keep, and things she would see if she could sell. It wasn't until she reached the bottom of her pack that she came across a bunched-up ball of fabric that felt slightly damp. She pulled it out and unfolded it to realize that it was Arawin's wedding dress.

Zelda held it out in front of her. It looked ghastly and smelled rank. There were sweat stains, and the blood had dried making the fabric hard and rust colored. It was also very wrinkled and some of the beads were missing. Zelda stared at it with sadness. She had hoped to save the dress and find someone who could fix it, but now it seemed only a miracle could do that. But something told her not to throw it away. Not yet at least without trying first. Zelda placed the dress on the bed and covered herself with a robe before opening the door. June popped up from her chair and bowed to her.

"Is there something you need, my lady?"

"Is there a seamstress here in the castle?" Zelda asked.

"Why yes, my lady. We have the best seamstress in all of Ferelden. Are you in need of her assistance?"

"Yes. Do you mind going and locating her for me, and bringing her here?"

"Right away, my lady." June bowed then raced off down the hall. Zelda went back in her room and back to finding her leather armor and putting it on.

By the time the door knocked and Zelda allowed entry, she had found her armor and was finishing buckling the straps. An old woman came into the room and shut the door behind her. Zelda had barely enough time to acknowledge the woman before she was roughly turned away from the mirror and facing her.

"Alright, let me have a look at you," said the old woman.

"Excuse me?" Zelda said with surprise.

"You called for me, yes?" She might have been old, but she worked fast, unbuckling the armor Zelda had just placed and taking it off.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Relax, I need to see what your body type is." She swatted Zelda's hands away and removed her breastplate. "Ah, just as I thought," she said as she analyzed Zelda's torso. "You're a warrior. That's going to make it more difficult. Female warriors always have the most awkward bodies to tailor. No matter, if I could make our late queen look beautiful, I can do the same for you."

"Our late queen? Are you talking about Queen Rowan?"

"That I am," she said as she pulled out a long piece of string and began taking measurements. "My name's Olivia. I was the seamstress to King Maric and Queen Rowan. I saw the Orlesians fall and was even in Denerim on the day Maric the Savior ran his sword through Meghren, taking back the throne. From then on I've been dressing nobles and more. I'm especially good with warriors, since they seem to have the toughest time finding something to wear for formal occasions. It's their upper bodies. Chests and arms are too thick, making them look top heavy. You seem to be having the same problem that Rowan was having, but don't worry. I know what to do." She then went down to Zelda's lower body and began taking off the leather shirt. "You also seem to have the same hips as Rowan. Amazing." She placed the string around them. "Warriors have always fascinated me. Your class always seems to have the best child-bearing hips."

"Okay," Zelda said pushing her away. "I didn't call you to make me a dress."

Olivia looked at her peculiarly. "Then what did you call me for?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to see if you could _fix_ a dress for me," Zelda said. She made her way over to the bed and grabbed the wedding dress and handed it to the seamstress.

When she took it, Olivia immediately wrinkled her nose and her face went wide with horror. "Oh, no, no, no! What have you done to it?"

"I didn't do anything to it."

"The thing is completely ruined, and for one, it's too small for you. This dress would not fit at all, no matter what I did."

"No," Zelda said shaking her head. "This dress belongs to a friend of mine. She's an elf." Olivia raised her eyebrows at her and Zelda knew she wanted to know what happened. "She was going to get married in it, but... Things happened and she ended up fighting for her life instead."

"Is that so?" The seamstress held up the dress and looked at it. "And you want me to fix it, do you? Ha. I might be good, but I can't work miracles."

"Could you at least try, please?" Zelda pleaded. "It would mean so much to the both of us if you could fix it." Although Zelda wasn't so sure Arawin would care. She did throw it on the garbage pile after all.

The seamstress huffed. "Well, I didn't get where I am now without taking on impossible tasks. The fabric is exquisite and durable. It _was_ a nice, expensive dress at one point."

"I'll pay you whatever you wish."

"You won't be paying me anything," she said folding the dress on her arm. "Your patron will be the one doing that. I'm sure Bann Teagan didn't invite me here to just sit on my ass all day darning servant socks."

"You were in Rainesfere?"

"Yes, I retired there a few years after Cailan became king. I was originally from Rainesfere, and I always wanted to go back. My retirement doesn't stop me from taking the occasional job, however. Teagan always liked my work. But in any case, I was sent for by him when he sent a message to Lord Talon. I was surprised, but I guess I am needed here. Not just for you, but there are more things that need fixed and reinforced than buildings."

"Can I assume that means you'll try and fix the dress, then?" Zelda asked smiling.

Olivia huffed again. "Yes. I will _try_. But I promise you nothing."

"That's all I can ask for." Zelda bowed to her. "Thank you. You are very kind."

"Perhaps I am," she said turning for the door. Before she left, she then stopped and looked back at Zelda. "Are you sure you don't want one for yourself?" she asked. "I already have something in mind that would suit you. There's a new style making its way through the courts. It's from Antiva; big, flowy dresses."

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." She then left, and Zelda bent down to pick up her leathers to put them on one more time.


	42. Gifts

**Gifts**

Once Zelda was finished replacing her armor, adjusting it to her body, she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing an image of herself that she liked better. She went about putting up her hair in the style she liked best; the three little tails that she made at the hairline. Two located behind her ears, while the third at the back of her neck. It wasn't very stylish, and nothing any normal noblewoman would be caught with in public, but Zelda didn't consider herself a normal noblewoman. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could be considered a noble anymore because of her Grey Warden status. Either way, Zelda didn't care. She had been wearing this hairstyle with leather armor for as long as she could remember, and she would keep doing it no matter what she was considered.

Rupee was fast asleep on the bed. Occasionally she would lightly bark and twitch her hind leg. Zelda made her way to the small window over the bed and looked out to see that it was past dusk. She could see the lake, and across from it, the illuminating lights of the village.

As she peered out, she sensed a calmness in the dark that was peaceful. It was nice to feel after so much pain and misery that had occurred in the last several days. She was glad to see that the village was at peace. That tonight was a night the villagers could truly sleep without worries. How long it would last, though, Zelda was uncertain. Even though the demon here had been defeated, the darkspawn were still out there. The archdemon was still on the move.

Even though it was dark, with the moon hanging over the lake, Zelda didn't feel sleepy at all. Possibly because of how long she had slept. As she stood there, staring out the window, she knew this would be a good time to go see Jowan. She needed to talk to him, needed to know his reaction. Zelda made up her mind then headed toward the door. Rupee never shifted or woke as her mistress left the room.

"Hmm, I wonder if Esumi is still awake," Zelda thought out loud. "I'm sure she would love to see her friend again." She made her way down the hall, toward the royal bedchambers. As she went, she was greeted by servants who were lighting the torches in the hallway. It made her a little worried at first by the fires, as in Highever the torches were only lit in the walkway that was opened to the sky. But Redcliffe had no such walkway. It was much colder in this part of Ferelden, so everything was closed in with only small slitted windows. As she thought about it, it made her claustrophobia start to ache in her chest. She tried to suppress it the best she could, as she was going to be here for awhile. It was manageable, but she thought it might be best to ask either Wynne or Esumi if they had anything that could help.

As she made her way into the chamber, Zelda saw that the door to Connor's bedroom was closed. She also noticed that Isolde was no where in the area. It was late, so she wondered what the arlessa was doing. She was probably busy with the errands of the castle. Zelda's father would usually not come to bed for many hours after she and her mother did. This, she was sure, was what Isolde was occupied with.

When Zelda entered the arl's room, she noticed how sad it felt. The room was heavy with it and it made her stop and take a deep sigh. She saw Esumi sitting next to the bed, just as she had thought. The mage was reading a book by the candle light. _Plant's of the Anderfels_ was the name on the spine. Apparently she was still looking for the source of the poison that was plaguing the arl. Zelda noticed a few piles of books on the desk next to Esumi. They all appeared to be about similar topics: plants, animals, and other such things that created toxins and poisons. Cullen was also at the desk, slumped over with his face in a book, sound asleep. He looked oddly peaceful, if uncomfortable.

"Ah, Zelda!" Esumi said, seeing her over the book. "Good evening. What brings you here?" She closed the book and placed it gently on the desk not to disturb Cullen.

"Well, I wanted to come and check on the arl first," said Zelda as she walked over to the bed. She peered down at the arl and saw that he looked no different from the last time she saw him. He wasn't any better, but at least he wasn't worse.

"Unfortunately there's been no progress," Esumi sighed. "But at least I've been able to stop his decline, which started to occur a few hours after the demon was killed. The problem is, if I don't find out the source of the illness, I'm afraid my efforts will not be enough."

"You're doing what you can, and I thank you. I'm sure Isolde and Teagan are thankful as well. If he dies, it won't be because you didn't do your best."

Esumi nodded and hung her head. "What was the other reason you wanted to come in here?"

"I want to go speak with Jowan, and I thought you might want to come with me."

"Oh?" Esumi brought back up her head and looked at Zelda quizzically. "What is it you want to talk to him about?"

"First, I want to get his opinion on becoming a Grey Warden... not that he's going to be one anytime soon. It's just one of the things I've been thinking about that I might have to do in order to save his life. It's not the best idea, and I'm only going to use it as a last resource, and... Why are you laughing?"

"Because," Esumi chuckled. "I love him dearly, but I just cannot see him as a Grey Warden. I know you mean well by it, but I already know what he's going to say when you ask him."

"Maybe," Zelda said smiling. "But it never hurts to ask. I also just want to know more about him. You and my brother seem to be very close to him. I don't see why I shouldn't try and understand him, at least. This is why I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you as well. That is, of course, if you can leave the arl."

"Oh, I can leave him for a time," she said standing up and dusting off her robes. Zelda noticed that she actually wore her robes quite differently than the other mages. Esumi's robes were wrapped around her with a wide fabric belt that stretched across her abdomen. It was tied in the back in a somewhat square-shaped knot that took up her entire back from the bottom of her shoulder blades to her lower back. A little pocket was also made with the belt to place her staff in on her back.

Esumi checked on the arl one last time before she walked to Zelda and smiled at her. "Shall we go?"

"What about Cullen?" Zelda asked as she gestured toward the templar. "Isn't he going to be mad if he wakes and finds you not here?"

This made Esumi giggle. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's not my keeper or anything. If he did happen to wake, then yes, he probably would be mad, but then he would get over it and come and find me. But you don't need to worry about that. He's not waking any time soon. Trust me."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know?"

"Because I put a sleeping spell on him." This made Zelda's eyes widen. "Oh, don't look so shocked," said Esumi. "He might be a templar, but that doesn't mean he can't be put under spells. Anyway, I did it because he was so exhausted, but yet refused to rest. He was determined to help me, and nothing I said could convince him otherwise."

"I think it might also be because he doesn't want to lose you again."

"That too, but he knows better than to worry too much about me." Esumi sighed. She then walked over to Cullen and gently took the book from under his head and replaced it with a pillow. Her fingers slowly stroked his cheek and moved some of his hair from his eyes. Cullen hummed, and moved his head slightly with her fingers. Zelda saw the peace and happiness that crossed his face, and knew beyond a doubt how much he loved her. Even in his sleep he was showing it. Whether that was a good thing or not... at least Zelda was the only one in the room.

"Are you sure he's not going to wake up now, after you've done that?"

Esumi placed a blanket over him then turned to Zelda and smiled. "Don't worry. I made the spell so he will only wake either when I say or in the morning, when the sun comes up. Now, if you are ready, I am eager to see my friend."

"Of course." Zelda turned and lead the way out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

* * *

Zelda and Esumi made their way through the castle before coming to the door that lead down to the dungeons. Zelda stood in front of it, staring down the stairs that lead into darkness. Only a small glow from torches could be seen coming up the stairs. It was beginning to make her chest tighten. Just the thought of going down those stairs was enough to almost send her into hyperventilation.

Esumi didn't seem to notice Zelda's stop and started heading down the stairs herself. It was only when she realized Zelda wasn't following her that she turned around to find her still standing where she was. "Are you coming?" Esumi asked.

"Just... Uh... I need a minute," Zelda muttered.

Esumi looked at her curiously. "Are you all right?"

"I, uh... Say, Esumi, there isn't some type of spell out there that can help with phobias, is there?"

"Don't tell me a warrior like you has nyctophobia?"

"No, I'm not afraid of the dark. I just... can't take inclosed spaces. Even this castle is making my chest tight. And going down in that dungeon... I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

Esumi came fully up the stairs and stood by Zelda. "Well, there isn't a real cure, but I think there's something I can do that will hopefully help. Are you willing?"

"Of course," Zelda said nodding her head. "Anything to get rid of this... tightness."

"Right." Esumi faced Zelda. She was shorter than the human so she had to get on her toes in order to fully look Zelda in the eyes. "This won't hurt, but stay still."

Zelda swallowed as she felt something tingle around her body. She knew she was safe. She knew that Esumi wasn't going to hurt her, but the fear of magic had been ingrained in her mind ever since she was a little girl. That's just how it was growing up in the Chantry. Magic was feared, but Zelda always thought herself above the fear. She had been saved by it many times, and had it even heal her more times than she even knew. She thought perhaps the only reason why she was fearing it right now was because of her claustrophobia. Esumi was pretty close to her after all.

After only a few seconds, though, Esumi backed away and smiled at her. "Better?"

At first Zelda didn't feel any different, but then she noticed the tightness in her chest was gone. Her phobia wasn't completely gone though, because she could still feel the walls closing in on her, but she found she could easily ignore the feeling.

"Better, yes," she said. "Thank you, Esumi."

"It's not a permanent solution. It won't last very long, and I don't think it'll work if we do it again. Maybe Wynne might know something better. You might want to ask her next time you see her."

"I will. What did you do to me, by the way?"

"I just used a few healing spells I know that help to relax the circulatory system. Your heart was racing, so I had to slow it down. I then also used some calming spells, but like I said, they probably won't work next time. The mind has a way of blocking them if they're used too many times on a person, and especially if that person is anxious."

"Thank you again," said Zelda. "Now let us go speak to Jowan before they wear off."

Together the two women descended the stairs. Zelda did find herself much calmer and relaxed. She was glad Esumi was here to help with her fear, but she knew that if she was going to get over it, she would have to do it herself.

Esumi lead the way through the dungeon as Zelda was still unsure which way to go, being in hysterics the last time she was down here. When they reached Jowan's cell, they found one guard sitting next to the door. He was asleep and snoring very loudly. They actually could hear him as they made their way through the dungeon.

"Is he suppose to be asleep?" Esumi asked.

"I don't think so," answered Zelda. "But why would Jowan need a guard anyway?"

"Because they still don't trust me," said Jowan as he poked his head out the bars. "Hey Esumi. I thought I heard your voice."

"Jowan!" Esumi said gleefully as she bonded toward his cell door. "It's so good to see you again!"

Jowan chuckled. "You act as if we haven't seen each other in forever. What's going on? Why are you two down here?"

Zelda had come next to Esumi and was about to speak before Esumi spoke first. "What are you wearing?" she asked staring at Jowan's clothes. "Are those your apprentice robes still?"

"Yes..."

"How long has it been since you escaped and you're still wearing those rags?" They all took a good look at his robes and noticed they were worn with stains, rips, and tares.

"Well," said Jowan. "When you're being chased by templars, you can't really stop long enough to get something new to wear."

"But what about when you were hear as a teacher to Connor?"

"I did change occasionally, but I guess this is what I was wearing when they put me in here."

"Oh Jowan," Esumi sighed. "What are we going to do with you? We need to find him some new clothes," she said to Zelda.

"We can do that," said Zelda. "But first I want to know: that wasn't your dinner, was it?"

Jowan looked down at the floor to a tray that had a loaf of bread and a cup of water. "Yeah."

"Ugh," Zelda retched. The bread looked old and the water had a brown tent to it. "Why are they treating you so horribly after what you did?"

"It's better than before. They used to feed me, well... nothing."

Both Zelda and Esumi shook their heads. "And that's the best they can give you now?" Zelda turned to Esumi. "Esumi, do you think you could magically open the door or something?"

Esumi looked at the lock then shook her head. "Nope. There's an enchantment on it to not allow any type of magic."

"What, why?"

"Cullen put it there," said Jowan. "And before you start, I asked him to do it. That way he could report that he did and wouldn't get in trouble. He was reluctant at first, but eventually he did."

"Then I guess we'll just have to open your cell the old fashion way," said Zelda as she searched the guard. She found the keys on his belt and went to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Jowan asked as she did so. "Why are you letting me out?"

"To get you a decent meal and some clean clothes. There's no sense for you to stay in here with stale bread and dirty water." Zelda opened the door fully and smiled at him. Jowan stared at her, unsure of what to think.

"Just come on, Jowan," said Esumi.

"But... I'm a prisoner."

"If you're with me," Zelda said. "Then it'll be fine. Plus it's night, so there aren't going to be many people awake right now. You'll be fine."

"What about him?" Jowan gestured toward the sleeping guard. "What if he wakes and finds I'm not in the cell?"

"Hmm." Esumi took a look at him. "Do you two think you could move him over just a bit?" Zelda was the only one who did as Jowan was still unsure if he should leave his cell or not. Once Zelda got the guard far enough away, surprised that he was still asleep, Esumi then went in front of him and waved her hands above his head. "There," she said. "We're good now."

"What did you do?" Jowan asked.

"I just put a sleeping spell on him. Now he won't wake until I return and take it off."

"What is with you and sleeping spells tonight?" said Zelda.

"Hey, they're needed. Besides, like I said, Cullen needed sleep, and there was no way he was going to do it on his own."

Jowan shook his head at her. "I remember when you were a good mage. When did you change?"

"I'm still a good mage. I just... care too much... maybe."

"Whatever the reason, let's go," said Zelda as she grabbed Jowan's arm and yanked him out of the cell. They walked out of the dungeon and went out through the court outside so Zelda could get some fresh air. Esumi's spell was still working, but it felt good for her to breathe in the air anyway. It also felt nice to see the stars in the sky, as it was a cloudless night. Jowan was just as happy to be under the stars as he looked up at them and breathed in deeply.

Once they were back inside the castle, Jowan stuck close to Zelda. The halls were empty except for a few servants and a couple of guards. The guards gave Jowan strange looks but they didn't do much as Zelda passed, except to greet her and Esumi.

"You need to relax, Jowan," said Zelda when she saw how tense he was. "As long as you're with me, everything will be fine."

The first place they stopped was the laundry to pick up some clean clothes for Jowan. They stayed there for awhile as the two women went about looking for something that would fit but also look good on him. Jowan just stood where he was, worried about being caught than what he should wear. Finally Zelda and Esumi settled on a pair of light brown trousers and a white tunic. They let Jowan change before heading next to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, there was only one cook still awake. She was preparing several things for tomorrow. When she saw the three come in, she greeted them and asked if they needed anything. Zelda asked for a bowl of stew and bread for her friend. The cook handed the bowl to Jowan and asked if anyone needed anything else. Both Zelda and Esumi declined as neither of them were hungry. Once Jowan had something to eat, they walked into the mess hall and sat down.

The girls sat quietly, allowing Jowan to eat. He ate the stew and bread fast, as if he were starving. Zelda still couldn't believe that Teagan and Isolde were treating him like this. Even if he did poison the arl, he did also save Connor's life. And Jowan just didn't seem like the type to do anything else bad. She was more determined than ever to try and save his life now.

"Do you feel better?" Zelda asked when she saw he was done.

"Yeah. Sorry if I don't have very good table manners at the moment."

"Quit saying sorry," said Esumi. "You were hungry."

Jowan pushed the bowl away from him and looked at the two women in turn. "So... Now what?"

"I have a question for you," said Zelda. "It's something I need to know first before I do anything, cause I want to help you. The only problem is, I don't know how to do that yet. So, I need to know... what do you think of becoming a Grey Warden?"

"What?" Jowan raised his eyebrows at her.

"I told you," Esumi giggled.

Jowan looked at her, then back at Zelda. "Is that really the only way?"

"No," said Zelda. "There is getting you pardoned by both the king and the grand cleric, but we all know how that's going to go. Especially now."

Jowan stared down at the table. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Zelda, but being a Grey Warden? I'm not really liking the idea. And... you really shouldn't be trying to free me anyway. I deserve this."

"No you don't. Now I know you might've made some mistakes, but that doesn't mean you deserve this fate. I promise you, no matter what, I will make sure you are set free."

Jowan's eyes met with hers and she could see a new light in them that looked like hope.

"There you are," Esumi sighed. "I haven't seen that Jowan in a long time."

"It's been awhile since I've had someone care," he said smiling at both of them.

"Which is a sad thing," said Zelda. "Look, obviously I can't do anything now, as you don't want to become a Grey Warden. Even if I did conscript you, I'm not sure how safe you would be anyway. So, whatever happens, I will only conscript you as a last resort. Until then, I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive. You have my word as a Cousland and a Grey Warden. This will be my gift to you, and my thanks."

* * *

It took Lisha most of the night to finish Arawin's tattoo. Once Arawin awoke from talking with Zelda, Lisha was only half-way done. She used the light of a torch she lit while Arawin was out in order to see since it had become dark. When Lisha was done, Arawin's right face felt swollen and numb. Lisha gave her some cream to put on the skin to keep it from getting infected and to help with the swelling. She found it hard to see out of her right eye somewhat, so Lisha helped her back to the camp and into her landship.

Within the landship, Lisha let Arawin lay down on her daughter's bed and there, Arawin fell right to sleep. She had felt tired all day from the exhausting events with the werewolves, as well as with everything that happened afterwards.

When Arawin awoke the next morning, she found herself alone in the landship. Lisha was no where in sight. Her bed didn't look like it had been slept in. Arawin figured she had probably gone and slept with Dayno, or at least was with him the rest of the night. He was still too sick and weak to be allowed out of Lanaya's sights, as Zathrien's First wasn't going to let any of the sick elves go until she deemed them healthy enough for their family members to take them back. They may have been cured, but there were still things that could go wrong.

As Arawin stretched and combed her hand through her hair, she noticed her new set of armor along with her weapons lying on the bigger bed. The gloves of Zevran's mother were also there. Hopping up, she grabbed the armor and began putting it on. When she was done, and had all her weapons positioned on her back, Arawin found herself looking in the mirror. In the reflection she could see the tattoo for the very first time. It was a feather that wrapped around her eye then on the outside, dipped down and curved slightly up on her cheekbone. It wasn't an exact match to Lisha's wave or Dayno's leaf, but it was close enough, and what Arawin wanted.

As she studied it, she also began to notice the change in her. Not just with how her body was changing, but just with her appearance. She looked more like a Dalish hunter now more than anything. Full armor, longbow, even her swords were of Dalish make. Now she had a tattoo to match. Arawin wondered if anyone from her past would recognize her. Would Shianni? Would Soris? Would her father? Thinking of them made her heart ache. How so much she missed them. She longed to see her family again, to walk the back alleys, to tell Shianni of all the adventures she's had since leaving.

Shianni, yes. That would be her main goal after finding Brother Genitivi. After hearing about Zathrian's plight and killing the werewolves, all she could think about whenever she had a free moment was her young cousin. Not knowing if she was all right was driving her crazy. It was the main reason why she hadn't fought with Zelda over the decision. But other things were making her heart hurt as well. Even though she longed to see her family in Denerim, she also didn't want to leave the new one she had created right here; Lisha, Dayno, the entire clan. They all felt like a family to her now. But despite what she felt, Arawin knew that she couldn't stay. She had a duty that came first. As a Grey Warden, she had already left her family, and now for the same reason, she would have to leave her second.

First thing was first, though. Arawin turned to leave the landship so she could make her way and find the others to tell them of the new plans. As she walked about the camp, many of the Dalish greeted her with respect, even marveling at the new tattoo about her eye. She could hear whispers, but none of them seemed harsh or angry. Arawin found Morrigan first, in a humorous situation. She had apparently, despite her protests, become the new fascination of the Dalish children. She was human and a mage and dressed in a completely different way than the rest of the clan. For some reason they liked to play with her. See how close they could get before making her angry and run away giggling. It was quite fun to watch.

"Get away from me, you little brats!" Morrigan yelled, sending them away. "I'll turn you all into toads! I don't care if your parents are close!"

"Morrigan, I didn't know you were so good with children," said Arawin as she stood beside the witch.

"Don't make me turn you into a toad as well," Morrigan huffed. "Perhaps you could do something about them?"

Arawin laughed at her. "What did you do to get their attention?"

"Nothing. I was just flying through the trees as an owl before turning back human and coming into the camp."

"They must have seen you, then. Maybe you should turn back into an owl and fly away until we leave tomorrow?"

"We are leaving?" Morrigan asked. "Thank whatever it is you worship now."

"Yes, I talked with Zelda and she wants us to go to Denerim to..." Arawin began to laugh again. "You're going to love this. To find information on the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Morrigan cocked her eyebrows at her. "And what good will the charred remains of a dead woman do us against the Blight, might I ask?"

"I'm not sure how much you know about the Urn, but the Ashes are said to have magical healing powers that can cure any disease. Apparently the arl of Redcliffe is in a coma and nothing can wake him, so the only hope we may have is to find the Urn and obtain some ashes to cure him."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "'Tis nothing but a waste of time, I think. And most morbid. Cannibalism is seen as a sin in your Chantry, yet feeding the ashes of your saint to a sick man isn't?"

"I don't make up the rules, Morrigan. Unless you happen to know what's killing the man, I'm afraid going after the Ashes is all we can do. And we're healing the arl because he is the only one that can help us with Loghain. Dealing with him and the mess he's making is something that needs to be done in order to end the Blight. Besides getting the treaties."

Morrigan sighed. "More fun I see. Very well."

"Good. Just get done whatever you need to do, then we'll head out tomorrow morning, first thing."

Arawin left Morrigan as the children got brave and swarmed around her in one large group. The last thing Arawin heard was Morrigan yelling at them to get away before a large set of wings broke the air. The children both laughed and screamed as they ran away from the large bird that had taken flight for the refuge of the treetops. Arawin couldn't help but to laugh herself.

Finding Sten wasn't hard as he was the tallest being in the whole camp. She found him with master Varathorn. He was looking over a greatsword that the craftsmaster had given him. The blade wasn't of Dalish make, as the Dalish had no need for such large swords. While traveling, they had come across it and decided to take it with them to sell to any human merchants they might come across. This is what they did with most of the things they found on their travels they would not use for themselves. Varathorn had given Sten the sword for free for obvious reasons. He had also wanted to give Sten new armor as well, but because the Qunari was too large for any of the current armor he had, Varathorn was reduced to just fixing Sten's own for him. At first Sten was reluctant, but eventually gave in.

When Arawin came to Sten she explained to him everything that she had told Morrigan. Sten only acknowledged her with a grunt as he went back to polishing the red steel greatsword. She was about ready to leave him when she realized throughout her whole trek through the camp that she had not seen a single sign of Zevran.

"Hey Sten, have you seen Zev lately?"

"No. I have not seen the assassin within the last hour," Sten said, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Okay, so where did you see him an hour ago?"

"Here."

Arawin huffed. "Could you please give me a straight answer for once?"

"I don't understand?" Sten said looking up at her. "I did give you a straight answer."

"Fine. Where did he go?"

"Away."

Arawin glared at the Qunari as he went back to his work. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"If you want to know where he went," said Varathorn. "Then I could tell you."

"Could you please, Varathorn?"

"Sure, and might I say how wonderful you look, Arawin. I'm glad Lisha was able to pass on her legacy at least. We were worried about her."

Arawin smiled knowing Varathorn recognized the armor and bow that she was wearing. "Yes. It's the least I could do for her for what she has done for me."

"Indeed. Losing a child if very tough. Especially when Ariel was the only child we lost in the attack. We are fortunate for that in a way. But even one child lost is one too many."

Arawin nodded and placed her hand on the right side of her face. It felt a little swollen and sore still, but it was worth it.

"As for Zevran," said Varathorn as he tried to change the subject back to what they were talking about. "After I gave him his new equipment, he went over to the training field to test it out. It's just that way." He pointed toward a path between the trees next to his landship.

"Thanks. I'll go see him right now. But... before I go, where is Lisha? Is she with Dayno?"

"She was during the night, but she left early this morning with a couple of hunters. They are going to gather for the great feast we will be having tonight in your honor. A way for us to thank you proper. We are in more debt to you than we could ever pay."

"There's no need," said Arawin. "But I appreciate it. It'll be a nice farewell until we meet on the battlefield against the darkspawn."

Varathorn bowed to her and Arawin bowed back. She then made her way down the path and toward the training field to find Zevran.

* * *

Arawin found herself in another open field. It was smaller than the one used for the planting of the dead. Instead, it had been temporally configured into a training ground. Just as in Ostagar, at the far end of the field were stuffed dummies and rounded targets. Some of the dummies were even stuffed to resemble werewolves. These dummies were the most abused and torn to pieces.

Arawin found the training field to be empty except for a figure at the end aiming at a target. She began to walk toward him, knowing that she had found Zevran. As she walked, she watched him as he aimed and fired, testing out his new bow. Varathorn had given him a shortbow, one that scouts used. As she neared him, Arawin noticed a pile next to his feet. It was the new armor he had also be given, as well as a new dagger. He still had one of his Crow daggers, unwilling to give it up just as Arawin was unwilling to give up Fang. The other dagger, though, was a Dalish one called Dar'Misu. It was made of the same material as Arawin's own Dar'Misaan; verideum. The bow she wasn't so sure of, but she could definitely see how good he was with it.

Most of his arrows were clustered in the center of the target, and it didn't take him very long to aim. Arawin was impressed, but it made her wonder more about him. It was something that had always been in the back of her mind. When he had ambushed her and they fought for the first time, she could tell that he was holding back on her. She wasn't sure why, and she still didn't understand it. Seeing him now as well as seeing him as he fought before confirmed to her that he had been holding back. And from what she saw, Arawin knew, even though she would never admit it out loud, that if Zevran hadn't held back, she would probably be dead.

As she got closer, slowly coming up to his back, she began to notice something else. Zevran wasn't wearing a shirt. He was only in his trousers as he practiced. Even though she had seen him naked before, it had always been at night and never in daylight. She could see the beautiful bronze of his skin as it glistened with sweat in the sunlight. His tattoos were also more pronounced, deep black and shiny. She had never seen the ones on his back before, or just never payed attention, and they were truly a sight to behold. Just as the ones on his chest, the tattoos shaped themselves to the contours of his muscles. They made their way down, some disappearing around his waist while others curved around a design then disappeared into his trousers. The design was what caught Arawin's eye, holding her there. It was located on the small of his back, part of it hidden by the waist strap of his pants. It looked up at her like two eyes with what appeared to be feathers draping down. The way the feathers were seemed as if they were tears of blood.

Arawin had seen this tattoo before. It was on an elf who had visited the alienage long ago when she was a little girl. The tattoo had been on his face, and he only came to the alienage for one day. During that day, no one who saw him would go near him. Not after they saw that tattoo, anyway. Arawin was too young at the time to understand why people were afraid of him just because of a tattoo. She had asked her father what it meant, but he had only told her to not worry about it. Her father's words didn't make her feel any better, but now, as she stared at the very same tattoo that she had seen so long ago, she now understood the fear.

But Zevran didn't bring fear in her. Instead, he brought something else that always seemed to start in the pit of her stomach. A warmth that then would spread throughout her body, tingling her skin and clouding her mind. It was a feeling Arawin wasn't sure what to make of. In one way, she liked it, but in another she hated it. The feeling always made her feel weak, which was something she hated more than anything. But at the same time, it was feeling weak that she liked. It confused her.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Zevran asked her as he took another arrow and notched it in the bow. He never turned around to look at her. It was no surprise to her that he knew she was there.

"I'm just here to—Ah!" In a motion so fast Arawin could barely register, Zevran turned and shot the arrow at her. She went to duck from the arrow's path, but she was too slow and too close. The arrow went straight for her abdomen, but bounced off her skin harmlessly, if not without a little sting, as the enchantment of her armor kicked in. The arrow landed on the ground with a flop.

"So that armor works pretty well, I can see," Zevran said smiling at her.

"You _bastard!_" Arawin screamed, not in the mood for his banter. "What are you trying to do? Kill me again!" She growled at him, ready to attack.

Zevran laughed at her. "No, no my dear. If I was trying to kill you, I would've aimed for your head. I simply wanted to test your reflexes and that beautiful new armor of yours, and also see-" Up to this point, Zevran hadn't looked at her fully. It wasn't until he fully turned around and looked at her face that he noticed everything. He stopped in mid-sentence and gawked at her, eyes slightly wide as he, for once, didn't know what to say.

Arawin was pleased by his sudden silence. She stood fully straight and allowed him to get a good look at her. She turned her head so he could see the tattoo around her eye more clearly. "You like?" she said now smiling. His recent arrow attack forgotten.

Zevran soon got back his composure and gave her his famous smile. "You are just full of surprises, mi querida. Who knew you could just transfer into a beautiful Dalish hunter over night! I would have to say I am impressed and... quite taken."

"Good, but I didn't come here to show off." _Or maybe I did?_ "I came here to tell you several things."

"Oh? And what might those be?" he asked as he put his bow down to give her his complete attention.

"Well first, I talked with Zelda and I've decided that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning and head towards Denerim. We're going to be looking for any information that we can find from a man named Brother Genitivi about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. You know what that is, right?"

"Please don't insult me, Hermosa. If I might assume, are we looking for the Urn to help heal somebody?"

Arawin nodded. "The arl of Redcliffe has been poisoned and nothing Zelda and them have done seems to work. They don't even know what he was poisoned with."

"Really? What are his symptoms?"

"Uh..." Arawin had to think for a moment. Zelda hadn't really told her anything like that, but she had gotten some type of sense about what was happening with him. "He's in a coma, unable to wake by any means, magical or otherwise."

"Hmm, and what about his breathing? Is he having trouble breathing? His circulation? Is he paralyzed?"

Arawin blinked at his questions. "I, uh... I don't know all that. I think he's having trouble breathing, but the mage there has it under control, and... How are you suppose to know a person in a coma is paralyzed?"

"Ah, just as such," Zevran said crossing his arms. "It could be a number of things that has been given to him, but I'm afraid I'm no help unless I was there. Then I could give a better analysis."

"If mages can't even figure it out, what makes you think you can?"

"I do happen to be a poison master, my dear Ara. If there is a poison I don't know about, then it doesn't exist."

Arawin smirked, knowing that he was probably right. He more than likely could help to solve the mystery, but unfortunately he wasn't there.

"Was that it?" he asked her. "I thought you said there were several things?"

"Oh, yes." Arawin reached behind her and pulled out the pair of gloves from her waist. She then tossed them to him. "These are for you," she said.

Zevran caught them and stared at them peculiarly. "Gloves...?" he asked slowly. "You're giving me gloves? What for?"

"If you don't want them, then give them back," Arawin said crossing her arms.

"I did not mean to sound ungrateful, it is just... Wait, are these Dalsih? They appear much like the gloves that belonged to my mother."

"That's because they _are_ your mother's gloves."

Zevran's eyes went wide and he held out the gloves in front of him. He held them not like they were a dirty piece of laundry, but more as if they were a holy relic that he wasn't sure he should be touching. "They are?"

"Yeah. Lisha was keeping them and thought you might want to have them. They're a little different than the ones you had before."

"Yes, I see," he said as he started examining them. "The leather was less thick, and it had more embroidery... but these are very close."

"Those are actually made for battle purposes," said Arawin. "So you can wear them if you want."

Zevran slipped them on and saw that they fit him perfectly. He marveled at them, lifting up his hand and flipping it around so he could get a good look all around. "Yes, I love them. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know how it feels to have something that belongs to your mother. These boots were my mom's as well as my dagger, Fang. I'm very proud and honored to be wearing them. Course, I think you should probably thank Lisha more than me. After all, she's the one that really gave them to you. Those might be the last thing she has of her sister's, so she's probably giving up a lot."

Zevran took off the gloves and placed them in the pile. He then walked to Arawin and looked deeply into her eyes. "I will. But for now, I believe I should thank you properly."

"There's no need... for... that..." She slowed down as he leaned toward her and gently kissed the swollen part of her face. She felt his lips caress the tattoo just under her eye. He then slowly began making his way down her cheek and to her neck leaving a trail of little kisses.

"Oh, I think there is," he whispered to her neck. He hummed and the vibrations made Arawin tremble. She felt that feeling again fluttering in her stomach, as well as her skin growing hot.

"Zev..."

He made his way back up her neck and started suckling on her earlobe. His hands moved independently of each other. One went to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him while the other traced the curve of her hip, going down before settling on the inside of her thighs. His fingers inched their way, parting the leather tassels of her skirt, and soon after searching through leather and fabric found their way to her center. Arawin moaned as she felt two of his fingers enter her, while his thumb found the little nub that had started to swell.

"Ah, I like it," he whispered in her ear. "Easy access." His hot breath made Arawin shiver as the feeling in her stomach began to spread through her body. She was feeling weak in the knees and the rubbing of his thumb and the slow motion of his fingers wasn't helping.

"You... shouldn't..." It was all Arawin could say as he pushed in deeper and rubbed harder. Moans and whimpers escaped her throat. She had to hold on to his shoulders as he also renewed his attack on her neck. He settled at the nape and sucked in her skin. His tongue finding that sensitive spot he knew she loved.

"You know you like it," he said as he slipped a third finger inside. This made her hands clench his shoulders and her head fall back.

"You're... driving me... crazy..." she said in between gasps.

"And do you know how simply _wild_ you drive me? Especially now that you have this." Zevran kissed her tattoo again as well as her eye. "I just thought I should return the favor." He smiled at her as he increased his speed. He began feeling her hips rock back and forth on his hand as he did so. He pressed deeper and faster as he knew her climax was pending. He watched her intently as the pleasure racked through her, so much so that he was now holding her up. He went on one knee while sitting her on the other, keeping her close with his other hand on her back. He then pushed in as deep as he could with all his fingers as well as pressed down hard on her swollen nub. This caused Arawin to cry out in ecstasy as her channel tightened around his hand and heat spilled from all over her body. Zevran removed his hand and allowed her to breathe as the passion within her settled.

"You slimy little weasel," she said glaring up at him. Her eyes were dark but he could see they were still filled with that same heat. "You're going to pay for that."

"I certainly hope so," he chuckled. "But I'm not done thanking you yet."

Arawin grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. "If you think you're going to do that again, then you are sadly mistaken."

"I highly doubt that," he smiled at her. "After all, it is my turn, right?"

Arawin grunted. She had completely forgotten about their little game. But anything that might have had her protest was soon pushed out of her mind as he kissed her. He scooped her up and carried her to the tree line. There she let him thank her under the canopy.


	43. Feast of Life

**Feast of Life**

Zelda, Esumi, and Jowan had talked throughout the whole night. It had gotten a little dreary again when Jowan asked Esumi about Lily and what had happened to her after he ran away. Esumi told him that the knight-commander had sent her to Aeonar.

"Aeonar?" Jowan said surprised. "Oh Maker, what have I done?"

"Oh, Jowan. It's okay," Esumi said reaching across the table and placing a hand on his. "She's not a mage, she'll be fine."

"That's not the point," Jowan sobbed.

"I'm confused," said Zelda. "I thought Aeonar was a mage prison. Why did Greagoir send her there if she's not a mage?"

"Aeonar is known as the mage's prison, but it's not just for mages," said Esumi. "They send some of the most harsh criminals there. Though why Greagoir sent Lily there, I'm not sure. He must have been pretty mad. Oh, sorry Jowan." Esumi made her way to the other side of the table to hug him. He had looked happy after Zelda said she would do whatever she could to free him, but after asking about Lily, things went sore very quick. Zelda was impressed, however at Esumi's quick and smart way of changing the topic. Soon she had him talking again and smiling.

Zelda sat in silence most of the time as the two mages talked, telling stories of when they were younger and of the adventures they had in the tower. She even learned a little about her brother that she might not have needed to know. It wasn't until a few soldiers started coming into the mess hall for breakfast that they realized what time it was.

"Esumi!" said Zelda. "It's nearly dawn! Didn't you say Cullen would wake up at that time?"

"The spell wears off yes, but he might not wake up till later," Esumi said. "Even if he did wake when I'm not there, like I said, he's not my keeper. Don't worry, but I do think we should be getting Jowan back to his cell. You feeling better, Jowan?"

"I do, but I'm not looking forward to going back in that cramped space. But thanks, you two, for letting me out for a little while."

"Consider this to happen more," said Zelda. "I don't care what Teagan or Isolde say. If I want to let you out a few times, then I will."

"Really? Cause I hope you would consider that a little more." Zelda jumped a little from the voice behind her. She turned around slowly to smile innocently up at Alistair.

"Hello there, Alistair," she said. "You're up early. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you," he said. His eyes then darted from her to the two mages across the table. Esumi smiled back at him while Jowan stared as if he was a deer coming across a hunter.

"Before you say anything," Zelda said as she stood. "This isn't what you think. I went down to visit him and saw how horrible his food was and thought to bring him up here to get something real to eat. And I'm not going to-"

"Hold on, Zelda," Alistair interrupted her. "I'm just wondering what's going on, but I'm not mad. Although I think you could've just brought the food down to him instead of taking him out of his cell."

"Speaking of which," said Esumi. "Jowan, I think we'd better go. It's almost dawn. Don't worry, Zelda, I can take him by myself. We'll just leave the two of you alone." Esumi stood and dragged Jowan up, placing him behind her and starting to walk backwards.

"Wait, Esumi! I can go with you."

"No, no, we'll be fine," Esumi smiled. "Besides, I need to go and take the spell off the guard anyway. I don't need you for that."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the elven mage, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Don't tell me your in it with Leliana now?"

"Maybe," Esumi smiled again. "Perhaps you shouldn't have left us alone. Girls do talk, you know."

"So I've noticed."

"You two have fun, okay!" Esumi turned around and pushed Jowan out of the mess hall. Zelda heard his protests and questions of what was going on, but nothing more after they disappeared out the door.

"So... uh." Zelda turned around nearly forgetting that Alistair was right behind her. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked her. He appeared nervous which made Zelda curious.

"No, not really," she answered.

"Bad dreams again?"

"I didn't sleep at all. Wasn't very tired, really. Thinking too much, I guess. What about you?"

"I always have bad dreams," said Alistair. "Ever since I became a Grey Warden, which is of course to be expected. But they have gotten worse. Especially since... Ostagar."

Zelda stared at him, seeing that sadness flint into his eyes again. Thinking about Ostagar was still hard for him. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

That lit a smile on his face. "That would be great. Although, I think all they have this early in the morning is gruel."

"Oh yummy, gruel," Zelda mocked. She stuck out her tongue playfully, shaking her head.

Alistair laughed at her. "Hey, I happen to like the gruel here. I did eat it practically everyday of my young life before I left for the abbey. Then there I ate even more of it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zelda led the way, taking Alistair into the kitchen. There were more cooks in there now, working away on trying to get breakfast ready for all the soldiers. One of the cooks saw them come in and immediately handed them two bowls of steaming oats before going back to her boiling pot. Alistair and Zelda took their bowls and walked back into the mess hall where they found a spot to sit and eat.

At first they ate in silence, Zelda not realizing how hungry she was as she dived right into her bowl. The gruel, despite not having very much taste, was actually pretty good to her. But she wasn't sure if that was because she was hungry or if there was something different about it that made it good. She had had gruel before but it was something that never made her eat like this.

Zelda stopped once her spoon hit the bottom of the bowl. She stared down at it, not realizing how fast she had eaten. She felt embarrassment as she slowly lifted her head to see if anyone had seen her bad manners. The mess hall was beginning to have whole groups of soldiers coming in now. Luckily, no one had seen her except one person. She found Alistair, who was sitting across from her, smiling and trying to suppress a laugh. Zelda's checks flushed but soon began glaring at him as she knew this wasn't the only time he had laughed at her for sloppy eating.

"Could you please tell me why you find it so funny every time I eat?" she asked him.

Alistair chuckled as he pushed his own empty bowl away. "Oh, it's just... It's a Grey Warden thing."

"Excuse me?" she said raising her eyebrows. "I thought I was a Grey Warden, too. What happened? Did I suddenly become taintless?"

"No, no." Alistair began laughing again seeing her face. "You're still a Grey Warden, it's just... Well, it's kind of like an initiation. I went through it too."

"Could you please explain it to me, then?"

"Well, as a Grey Warden you'll come to notice several things about yourself that are going to... change. I'm not really sure what they all are, as not any of the others really talked about it, but one of them is you get an increase in appetite. It was so bad for me at first that I used to get up in the middle of the night and raid the castle larder. I thought I was starving. I'd slurp down every dinner like it was my last, my face all covered in gravy. When I'd look up, the other Grey Wardens would stare... then laugh themselves to tears."

"Like you do me?"

"Exactly. But they all went through it, and don't worry, soon that will start to go away as well, or at least become manageable. I, myself have never had a non-empty plate since becoming a Grey Warden. I've eaten more than I usually did, and also found things that I used to not like before actually taste good. I think if I tried anything it would probably taste good."

"Or you're just so hungry you don't care."

"Maybe, but like I said, it was something everyone went through, and only the one thing the others talked about. Anything else, well, I'm really not sure."

"Hmm." Zelda tapped her fingers on the bowl. Her stomach growled a little and she began to laugh herself.

"Are you still hungry?" Alistair asked.

"Apparently so."

"Here." Alistair took her bowl with his and went back into the kitchen. When he returned both their bowls were full once more. He handed her the bowl and they both began eating again. This time Zelda watched how she eat, eager to not look like a pig. It helped but she still found herself scooping the hot oats in her mouth faster than she would have liked. Once she was done she pushed the bowl away, trying not to think of how stupid she might have looked.

"So tell me about the others," she said once Alistair was done with his. "You speak very highly of them."

"They were a great group of guys," he said. "I didn't know them for very long, but I guess it was longer than you. You never met any of them, did you? They were quite a group. Actually, they felt like an extended family, since we were all cut off from our former lives. We also laughed more than you'd think. There was this one time... well, you probably don't want to hear stories about men you didn't know."

"Alistair, why do you think I asked? Tell me about them. Where there any women?"

"Not as Grey Wardens. Not while I was there. I saw pictures of some, though none of them were as pretty as you are." Alistair cleared his throat after saying this and looked away from her. This made Zelda smile as she realized that had just slipped out.

"But, uh, there was one Grey Warden who came all the way from the Anderfals," he said, getting back on track. "Gregor was his name. He was a burly man with the biggest, fuzziest beard you've ever seen. And the man could _drink_. He drank all the time but never got drunk."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So one day we all made a pool to see just how many pints it would take to put him under the table."

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. I'm sure Arawin and him would've gotten along."

"I have no doubt, but I don't think she could have out drank him. No one could. We never found out the number on the bet. What happened was he said he'd drink a pint for every half-pint that the rest of us drank. He was still going by the time the rest of us were passed out. I'm told Duncan walked in later on and saw us all passed out from one end of the hall to the other, and Gregor still drinking. Duncan laughed until he nearly... until..." Slowly Alistair's face began to fall as his voiced trailed off.

"It's okay," said Zelda as she reached across the table and placed her hand in his. She caressed his with her thumb. Alistair looked down at their interlocked hands and sighed.

"Oh, I should be done with this," he said. "I feel so stupid."

"You're not. It's all right to grieve. Ostagar wasn't that long ago, so it's still fresh and so are the wounds. And I'm sure if Duncan meant that much to you, that twenty years from now, thirty even, when you look back you still might want to cry, and that's okay."

Alistair nodded and began stroking her hand as she still stroked his. "I know you're right, but still... I wish I could get over it. Maybe if I had something to remember him by. Something of his that I could... I don't know. Must sound stupid to you."

"No, not really. I know what you mean. I have my family's sword and shield to remember them. But you don't need material things to keep them alive in your heart. Memories work just as well."

Alistair looked up at her and she saw a gleam in his eyes. It was soft and sweet looking. "You're right about that too." He smiled at her and Zelda felt her heart start to beat faster. It was such a great smile, and she loved seeing it on him. She looked down noting that now their fingers had intertwined together. She felt his rough skin upon hers, and it was a feeling she liked. But the smile that had been on her own face began to fade as the guilt began to surface. Reluctantly she let go of his hand. She tried to smile sweetly at him again, but failed as she didn't feel at all like smiling anymore.

Alistair had seen her sudden change in demeanor. He had seen her look that way before and knew it had something to do with her own past and what had happened before coming to Ostagar. He thought again about the thing that might be eating at her inside. There was a sadness in her eyes that he saw. Something that needed to be let out but for some reason she wouldn't release. It was now growing darker in her eyes and he worried about it. He knew he had to do something.

"Zelda?" he said slowly. She looked at him, her eyes glistening and he almost lost what he was going to say next.

"Yes?"

"Are you-"

"Ah, here you are, my lady." Alistair snapped his jaw shut and glared at Ser Perth as the knight came to their table. Did he have to interrupt now?

"Good morning, Ser Perth," said Zelda. She smiled up at him, the sadness that was in her face now gone, although Alistair knew it wasn't truly gone. She was just very good at hiding it. The fact that she let it come out with him made him wonder.

"It is wonderful to see you, my lady," Ser Perth said taking her hand and kissing it. "I have been looking everywhere for you, though I wasn't sure if you would be up this early in the morning, but here you are. Have you eaten yet? I would be more than happy to retrieve something for you."

"No thank you. Alistair and I have already eaten." Zelda gestured to the bowls on the table. Ser Perth looked at them with wide eyes.

"Oh no, my lady. Someone such as yourself should not have to eat such a thing. If you wish, I will go into the kitchen and ask the cook to make you a proper breakfast."

Zelda shook her head. "I appreciate it, but I'm full."

"Very well, my lady, but if you are done, then I was wondering if you could come with me. Some of the other knights have arrived from their search for the Urn and are eager to meet with you. They wish to see the great Grey Warden you helped to save Redcliffe and who will also save our arl."

"Oh, well... I, uh..." Zelda looked over at Alistair and saw he wasn't looking at her or Ser Perth. Instead, he had his arms crossed and his eyes were directed toward Zelda's hand which was still within Ser Perth's. Gently Zelda took her hand back and placed it in her lap, ashamed that she had let it linger there for so long. "Alistair and I would love to go see them. Wouldn't we, Alistair?" she asked staring him right in the eye. Alistair looked up at Ser Perth who looked back at him with somewhat of an annoyed expression.

"I guess... if he wishes to come," said Ser Perth. "He is a Grey Warden too, after all."

Alistair breathed out heavily. "No, you go on ahead, Zelda. I'll be fine." He turned away from both of them and stared at the wall.

"Right then. Are you ready to go, my lady?"

Zelda looked at Alistair then back at Ser Perth. "You know, on second thought, Ser Perth, I am a little tired." Zelda let out a fake yawn, opening her mouth wide and placing her hand over it. "I didn't get very much sleep last night. How about I meet with the other knights later when I'm more rested? I hope they don't mind."

Ser Perth frowned. "They will be disappointed, but it's understandable." He then smiled at her. "If that is what my lady wishes, then that is what shall be. Would you allow me to at least escort you back to your room?"

"Oh no, that's quite all right," said Zelda. "Alistair can do that, but thank you."

If this hurt Ser Perth, he didn't show it. He kept smiling at her as he took both her hands. "As you wish." He then kissed them and walked away without saying anything more.

"You could've gone if you wanted to," said Alistair. "It's all right. I wouldn't have been offended."

"Don't lie to me," Zelda said playfully glaring at him. "I know you better than you think. Now come, escort me back to my room. I really am a little tired." That part was true as Zelda could start to feel her tiredness from not getting any sleep last night. Alistair sighed and shook his head. They both stood and walked out of the mess hall and into the hallway. They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was a silence that Zelda felt comforting. She liked being with Alistair. It felt good, it felt right, but it also felt familiar.

Despite how hard she tried to not compare Alistair with Rory, she couldn't help but to find herself doing it anyway. It felt odd, as even though they had many things that made them similar, they also had things that made them very different. Alistair, despite not wanting to, had fought her when she attacked him in Redcliffe to demonstrate to the villagers. Rory had never fought her, not even once. Not even when she had done the same thing to him a couple of times. He didn't want to hurt her, afraid he might get a scolding from her father and perhaps even one from his own father. It had been endearing at first, but became frustrating as they grew up. Alistair had fought her though, even if he did hesitate at first. It was something she liked, as she liked dueling with others. Zelda looked up at him and wondered if he wouldn't mind doing it again. But of course, she realized that he would. She knew this as she stared at his face, realizing full well what his feelings for her were. What her feelings for him were.

Alistair turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. They were warm smiles, friendly and inviting, but Zelda had to look away. Her heart was beginning to ache again as the thought of comparing Alistair and Rory was starting to get to her. She knew, then, that the guilt she felt for her feelings was the only thing that was going to keep them apart.

* * *

By early afternoon, Arawin and Zevran emerged from the training field slightly disorientated with messy hair and their armor in disarray. It was something that didn't capture much attention, however, as they waltzed into the camp.

Many of the Dalish were running around, hurrying to get things in order for the feast that would be given. Arawin caught the scent of roasting boar in the air, which was coming from the center of camp. Early in the morning, before even the sun had risen, as well as Arawin, the Dalish had started cooking it. The boar was one they had caught alive before the werewolves had attack, keeping it for just such an occasion. They had dug a pit, placing large heated stones at the bottom with the boars carcass on top lined with vegetables. It was then covered with large leaves to keep the heat in and allow the boar to cook slowly.

It smelled delicious, making Arawin hungry, but she refrained from eating, wanting to have room when the feast would begin. And a big feast it was going to be. Arawin was delighted to find out that Lisha had returned with her hunting party. Together they had brought back several deer along with many smaller animals such as squirrels, rabbits, snakes, and pheasant. They had also gathered nuts, fruits, and herbs. Many of the cooks had already began preparing and cooking the animals as well as making special dishes with the nuts and fruits. It was definitely something to behold as several different smells began accumulating in the air making mouths water and stomachs rumble.

Even though he said he would, Arawin wanted to make sure Zevran really was going to thank Lisha for the gloves. Finding her amongst the cooks who were skinning the deer, Arawin brought Zevran over and placed him in front of her. Knowing what she was doing, Zevran turned to give Arawin a disappointed look. Arawin just smiled at him broadly before turning his head back to Lisha.

"Yes? Iell, Ion, what is it?" Lisha asked as she gazed up at them from her deer.

"Zevran would like to tell you something," said Arawin.

Lisha focused her attention on Zevran, keeping her expression calm and friendly. She did not force him to say anything when he hesitated. Arawin shoved him in the back when he waited too long.

"I just... I just wanted to thank you for the gloves," he finally said. "My mother's gloves."

"You are welcome, Ion," said Lisha. "I was actually holding on to them just in case I ever found you. Course it seems you found me instead."

"Yeah, well, it was actually Arawin who found you."

"No, it was you who found the clan's whereabouts," Arawin commented.

"Yeah, but it was you who wanted me to find them in the first place."

"Does it really matter?" asked Lisha. "We have all found each other, so let's leave it at that."

The rest of the day before the feast went by fast as everyone chipped in to help with the preparations. Even Morrigan and Sten stepped in to help with Morrigan's cooking and Sten's skinning and recipes. Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set and the elves started gathering around the bonfire in the middle of camp, next to the boar. Sarel, the clan's storyteller soon stood and took his position in front of the fire. He raised his hands and the whole clan grew silent.

"Calm, my brothers and sisters. For tonight is a night of mourning, but it is also a night of celebrations. We shall honor our beloved dead, as well as honor the living and the ones that helped to make this night possible." He walked over to where Arawin was sitting. On one side of her was Zevran, with Lisha on the other. Kunjo laid at her feet with Morrigan seated next to Zevran and Sten standing in the background.

When Sarel came to them, he bowed deeply, becoming nearly parallel with the ground. "Ma serannas, Warden, to you and your companions. Never did we think we would honor an outsider in such a way, but we are grateful, and very happy to call you sister.

"And as for you, Lisha. How can one understand the hurt that you must be going through? I only hope that tonight we can honor your daughter's memory to its fullest, and show what a wonderful and beautiful creature she was."

"Ma serannas, Sarel," said Lisha. "You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say."

The clan responded with shouts of exclamations saying "Aiya, Lisha!" and "Nae, gerich naergon rí n!" before Sarel calmed them down again. He then began with the tales of the werewolves, explaining their creation and spreading out into the world. Arawin listened intently to the story, wondering how much of it was real and how much had Zathrian twisted. Apparently, there was more than one kind of werewolf. Some were animals, possessed and corrupted by demons. Others were cursed, both animals and men, turned into the wicked beasts that stocked the forests of Thedas. The ones that attacked them were these such creatures. A spirit of the forest was bond to the great wolf creating Witherfang. How or why this happened though, Sarel was scant on details. There were just things in nature that could not be explained, and this was one of them.

When he was done, the sun was nearly set. It's rays were cast across the ground, blinding through the trees. Sarel lowered his head and gave a pray to the Creators before giving up his stage to Lanaya. Arawin wondered why Zathrian's First was up there instead of him. In fact, as she looked around the fire she saw no sign of him whatsoever.

"He is not amongst us," whispered Lisha as she saw Arawin's puzzlement. "They say he is tending to the sick where they still lie in their places. I believe he is doing so, but only to avoid this gathering."

"Why?"

"Because he feels guilty, but he will never admit it or try and rectify it."

Lanaya stood in the beams of the sun. They surrounded her, making her glow and appear holy as she watched and turned to all the elves in the circle. "I am glad to see so many well elves here. Fit and able to fight. I have been surrounded by death ever since the attack; taking care of the sick, tending to the cursed, and burying the ones who could no longer take the burning in their blood. I am happy to say that many of the ones who were suffering are no longer, and will make a full recovery." There were sighs of relief and praises of thanks.

"And now," Lanaya continued. "In order to honor our fallen brethren, we shall sing the song sung by our immortal ancestors when a hahren took the uthenera and walked with the Creators. As a gift to you, my honored sister," she said to Lisha. "It would be a blessing if you would lead us in this."

Lisha stood and nodded. She made her way to the center where Lanaya stood and gazed up at the now darkening sky. Arawin sat perfectly still, waiting and wanting to hear her sing again. She remembered the last song she sang and how her voice was graceful and light.

A series of instruments began to play; harp and lute, in the background. Then as one, the clan began to hum, singing in unison. The humming grew, matching with the music creating an enchanting melody that swept Arawin and the others into a sensual world. Lisha's own voice then broke through the hums of the clan, and the music of the instruments. Her voice reached high, hovering over everything else as she sang the old Elvish words.

"_Hahren na melana sahlin_

_Emma ir abelas_

_Souver'inan isala hamin_

_Vhenan him dor'felas_

_In uthenera na revas._"

A breeze blew through the circle of elves, and with it, many tiny blue petals. They danced to the music, playing in the wind, swirling and twirling around Lisha and the other elves. Then, as Arawin looked, watching Lisha with her head low and eyes closed, she saw three blue petals caught in her hair, right above her tattooed eye. These petals seemed different, even if they looked the same as all the others. But Arawin knew, without a doubt, that she would be able to distinguish them from the others, even if they were buried in a pile of the Elvhen Numin.

"_Vir sulahn'nehn_

_Vir dirthera _

_Vir samahl la numin_

_Vir lath sa'vunin._"

The music then picked up after the slight pause, and so did the wind. The petals swirled around the entire circle, making the area spin with a whirlwind of blue waves.

"_Vir sulahn'nehn_

_Vir dirthera _

_Vir samahl la numin_

_Vir lath sa'vunin._"

Her voice died slowly on the last note, followed by the soft decent of the clan, then finally the quieting of the music. The wind as well, blew one last time, taking with it all the petals, before the air grew still. When it was over, Lisha took her seat next to Arawin and Lanaya was back at her place where she declared the feast to begin.

"This is not the Feast of the Dead. It is the Feast of Life, because we live, and somewhere out there, so do our loved ones who are no longer with us."

As was expected, there was much food to go around to everyone; roasted boar, skewed deer, minced meat pies, cakes, and much more. Arawin had a hard time trying to figure out what she would eat first as her stomach rumbled. She filled her plate, ate it all, then went back and filled it again. Zevran laughed at her as he watched her eat. Seeing her shovel down the food like it was the last meal she would ever have. Arawin would only glare at him then continue eating, not caring how she looked, only that she was able to satisfy her hunger.

As the food was being passed and swallowed, festivities were soon getting started. Clan minstrels pulled back out their instruments and started playing music, getting many of the elves up and dancing to the fast tempos. Ale and mead were also brought out by the barrels, the clan's own stock and even some new cases bought just that morning from some traveling merchants. Along with the ale also came out the games. Cards and dice which soon went from innocent games to drinking ones. This, of course, thanks to Arawin who was in the mood for some good mead after so long traveling and wanted badly to have some fun.

Some of the games, which she proved to be a master at, were liar dice as well as bits. A game where a person would bounce a bronze piece off a surface and try to land it in a mug. Arawin had become the queen of bits and any who challenged her would always walk away stumbling from too much ale consumption. Not even Zevran could beat her, though he tried really hard. He still proved to be the king of five finger fillet, though, as somehow a game had gotten started as well. Zevran was the only one, despite being quite drunk, who could walk away from a game without any bloody fingers.

Lisha had at some point tried to go after Arawin at bits, but despite being a skilled hunter, she was a light-weight when it came to drinking. Only after a few rounds did she had to give in to Arawin and quit drinking all together.

It was an exciting time as the feast started to become rowdy with the ale and games. Arawin looked around, trying to find her companions. Zevran was seated around a table, playing a game of strip bullshit with a whole lot of elves. Strip games had also gotten started, though by who, no one could guess. Arawin could really only guess one person, but she knew he would probably deny it. Around the table, Arawin noticed most of the female elves were the ones with the least amount of clothes on while Zevran was still somewhat covered. He had only lost his gloves and boots. She knew he was cheating, but didn't really care. She was too drunk to care.

Morrigan and Sten, however, had disappeared from the feast long ago. Sten had left right after eating and as soon as the ale was coming out. He had disappeared into the forest. Morrigan had stayed a little longer, but not long enough to get into any of the games or dances. She too, had disappeared into the forest at some point. Arawin felt she should be worried about them, but the ale in her system kept her from feeling much, and in any case, she knew they could take care of themselves.

As for Zathrian, there was only one time when he made his way into the feast. It was when Lisha had wanted to propose a toast to him for what he had done for the clan. Because of this, he was forced into coming. He took the toast lightly and reluctantly. Throughout the whole time Lisha and Zathrian never took their eyes off each other. To anyone else, the toast looked to be authentic, a way for Zathrian to be praised, but Arawin knew better. Lisha was only toying with him. It was a joke, a way for her to humiliate him, and he knew it. Once it was done, he was gone, and Arawin never saw him again that night.

As the night went on, Araiwn lost all track of time. The games never stopped until the mead ran low and the food became scarce. Before she knew it, Zevran had his hands all over her. They were both completely drunk and stupid, as well as tired and full. Lisha, probably being the soberest elf at the feast, as even Lanaya took to the games, guided the two drunk and stumbling children she had adopted to her landship. There she shoved them in and told them to go to sleep before shutting the door. It was something that wasn't going to happen right away, though. Arawin and Zevran, as they groped one another, fell on the smaller bed where they had sloppy, drunken sex before passing out.

* * *

A choir of crickets and the quiet cooing of an owl began taking over the forest as the last of the elves began to fall into their beds. The night becoming still. Lisha made her way over to Dayno, walking as if on air with graceful steps. She knelt beside him and pulled back the blanket, soon finding her way within. Dayno opened his eyes to her movements and stared into her own light brown ones. His face lifted as he brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I heard you sing tonight," he whispered. "I had nearly forgotten your voice."

Her own smile matched his. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling his bare chest with her fingers. The night was beginning to become chilled, but the heat from his body kept her from feeling it. "You never forgot," she said. "You were just trapped in a nightmare for so long."

"Yes, a nightmare I thought I'd never escape." Dayno closed his eyes and took her in his arms, squeezing her close to his body. He took in her scent; the sweet smells of firewood and roasted meats. The feel of her body close to his; soft and warm. A deep sigh pushed from his chest. "I was trapped, watching the same scene over and over again. Unable to do anything, no matter how hard I tried. Unable to save her, no matter what I did. Forced to watch, forced to listen, forced to feel over and over until I could take no more."

Lisha raised her hand and caressed his face, wiping away the tears that drained from his eyes. They stared at each other intently, seeing the others hurt in their face. "I know. I had the same dream."

Dayno ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her lips to his. The kiss was light and sweet. His other hand found it's way to her hip where it rested. "But there is good news," he said once they parted. "When I slept after the cure was given, I saw her again, but this time it wasn't a nightmare. She stood before me whole and happy, looking just as beautiful and sweet as ever. She spoke to me, saying not to worry, that she was fine now. She had found Tamlen and he was showing her the way to the Creators."

"I am glad of it," said Lisha. "I knew they would find one another and that he would help her."

"Yes," Dayno said placing his forehead on hers. "And then tonight she came to me again. She is happy for you. She is glad that you were able to find Arawin and Zevran, knowing that they will help to get you past this dark time. She also knows that we are proud of her, and she is proud of us as well."

Lisha's sudden gasp raked through her body, shaking all the way down to her toes. "That's always been her," she sobbed. "Always thinking of others before herself." Dayno brought her closer, holding her as the tears streamed down her face, wetting his chest. It was rare for her to cry, rare to see her in such a vulnerable state. Everyone was used to seeing the strong, calm Lisha who was confidante and wise. The great hunter and teacher. The one everyone went to for advise. Dayno knew that side of her, but it was this more tender side to her that he was the only one exclusive to.

It was one of the many things that he loved about her. The many layers to her personality that only he could see. It was no surprise to him that he had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her that fateful day in the Free Marches. He thought he had glimpsed Andruil Herself, stalking through the forests with beauty and grace. He had to follow, had to know if she really was Andruil, or to just find out who she was and hopefully get to know her. He couldn't have been more happy that day when she shot the arrow into his leg, for it had felt like she had shot him in the heart.

Dayno sighed deeply as he rubbed her back, feeling her sobs slow to nothing more than soft whimpers before ceasing. When he looked back into her eyes, they glistened with the remains of tears, reflecting the fire that burned only a few feet from them. He kissed her again, more deeply than last, tasting her while his hands explored her body.

She had come to him in nothing but her breast band and smallclothes. He as well was in nothing but smallclothes, as was the only thing he had been in since being inflicted with the curse. If they had been anything else but Dalish, laying out under the stars in practically nothing with others laying around them, it would have been improper. But this was how it was within the clan. Other couples laid about the area as well, half or even completely naked as they explored one another, happy to have their bonded partner back from the brink of death. As it was, most Dalish preferred laying out under the stars and moon. Only the elderly and ones with children were given landships to sleep in. Dayno had wondered if he and Lisha would be able to keep their landship, as they no longer had a child and were not considered elders yet. But it seemed like they would, as they had lost Ariel in such a tragic way. Yet if they needed to, they would give their landship up to a couple who needed it more if necessary. But at the moment Dayno was not thinking of such things. Instead, his mind was fixed on the beautiful being laying next to him. He slowly inched his hand to the back of her shoulders where he undid the band, allowing her breasts to fall and glide against his chest. Lisha scooted closer to him as their kiss intensified, draping her leg over his waist.

In a fluid motion, Dayno took her hips and gently turned Lisha on her back. He crawled on to her with light kisses from her belly up to her head where he passed her lips and began nipping at the point of her ear. Lisha hummed with satisfaction as her hands explored his body. He had grown soft in the days of his unease, but she knew that wouldn't last. His atrophy was only slight, not enough to keep him from anything he wanted. This became abundantly clear as she felt him glide within her, not realizing at some point he had removed both their smallclothes, which was normal since he was apt at removing things from her without her notice.

Many years of love-making taught their bodies how to move together as one. How to pleasure the other without thought or command. They moved slowly, their mouths tasting different parts; their lips and neck, ears and chest. Nothing was rushed or made in haste. All of it brought with pure joy and bliss as they soon reached the apex. A place only years of loving each other could bring them. A place where it was more than just sex, more than just making love. It was where not just their bodies came together, connecting to one another, but it was also the mating and the merging of their souls.

* * *

A buzzing swept through her mind and a white haze engulfed her vision as Arawin slowly opened her eyes. Her muscles sore, body aching and head throbbing with every beat of her heart. She moaned as she pushed herself off her stomach only to realize that her arms weren't awake enough yet to support her. She fell back to the mattress, creating a pounding in her head. Arawin took in a sharp breath only to start choking and coughing as feathers began flying in the air. The feathers had come from a pillow, now torn and broken, creating the haze she had seen when first opening her eyes. Arawin coughed out a few more before she was finally able to push herself up to a sitting position.

She rubbed her temples, but that did little. She remembered last night, but barely. The last portion of it at least was a dreamy haze that refused to focus. Evidence of what happened last night were all over the place, though; the torn pillow, blankets wrinkled and tossed. Even Arawin found she was only naked from the waist down. She still wore her breastplate and gloves.

As she placed her feet on the floor, she soon found out that Zevran was still with her. At some point in the night he had fallen off the bed and was now sleeping on the floor. He was on his back, naked from the waist down as well with his mouth gaping open and a loud snore coming from his throat. Arawin wondered why his snoring hadn't kept her awake all night.

"Wait a second," she said. "Why am I awake?" She felt tired and a little drunk. She still hadn't recovered completely from last night. Slowly she stretched her arms and legs and laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Again a buzzing went through her head, much harder than last time, causing her to jolt upright. "Ah, what do you want!" No one answered her, but she already knew once the buzzing stopped who it was and what she wanted.

Arawin jumped down from the bed and began collecting her things. She placed back on her leather skirt before walking over to Zevran and gently kicked him in the head. "Hey... hey! Come on, get up."

Zevran moaned and swatted her foot away. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Oh, Zev. Apparently I can hold my ale better than you can."

Zevran suddenly shuddered then bolted to his feet faster than Arawin could register. He fell over top of her on the bed as his balance hadn't caught up with him. "Oops," he said. "Oh, but this is nice."

"Oh, get off!" Arawin said trying to shove him up.

"I want to but there's something in my way," he said as he wiggled his hips on hers. Arawin was able to get herself from underneath him and then hit him in the back with a pillow.

"Just get dressed. We need to get moving. I don't know what time it is, but obviously Morrigan had to wake us."

"So that was her, huh? Ah, she doesn't like being gentle, does she?"

"Only with you, maybe."

Together they got dressed and gathered their things before making their way out of the landship. Just as Arawin had suspected, Morrigan, Sten, and Kunjo were waiting outside for them. They were all ready to go and looked impatient.

"It's about time," said Morrigan. "I thought I was never going to get through that drunkenness in your heads."

"More like stubbornness," said Arawin as she walked over to them. "I've always been hard to wake after getting inebriated."

"So I'm learning. But do you think next time you two decide to take such actions again, you might do it on a night when we don't have to wake early and travel? It would certainly be more respectable to us."

"Sorry Morrigan, but I can't really promise that it won't happen again."

Morrigan tisked and rolled her eyes. "Are you two ready at least?"

"As ready as we can get," Zevran yawned.

"Actually, I was sort of hoping you might have something... you know for... hangovers?" Arawin asked the witch shyly. Morrigan crossed her arms and stared at her but soon produced a vial from her pack.

"You know I shouldn't give this to you. I should let you suffer."

"But you won't let me suffer because you love me."

"No, the only reason I'm letting you have it is because we can't have our only Grey Warden stumbling around like a fool. If Zelda or Alistair were here, then I wouldn't have even went to make this." She handed Arawin the vial who took it with caution.

"Thank you, Morrigan. I know I've been acting stupid but I'm glad you're here to make sure everything stays on track. I don't know what we would have done without you so many times. It's hard to imagine..."

"Oh stop it," said Morrigan, although Arawin could tell she was liking the praise. "You'll make yourself worse. Now drink that before I force it down your throat." Arawin did so without any fuss.

"Do you have one for me?" Zevran asked, coming to the witch. He smiled at her hopefully.

"No," Morrigan said bluntly.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because you are not a Grey Warden. You will suffer for your own stupidity."

Zevran moaned as Arawin patted him on the back. She knew what he was going through, but there was nothing she could do for him. Arawin didn't really want to get into another argument with Morrigan. If the witch wasn't going to make it for him, then she wasn't going to make it.

Together the group made their way to the edge of the camp where a group of Dalish were waiting for them. Lisha was at the front, and to Arawin's surprise, Dayno was standing next to her. He looked pale, especially compared to Lisha, but healthy. His blonde hair tied back in a braid giving a full view of his face. His checks were a little sunken in, but his face was still chiseled with the handsome features she had seen on many of the male Dalish. He wore what looked to be a set of green and brown heavy plate mail with a wooden shield and steel Dar'Misaan on his back. He smiled at Arawin and bowed when she stopped in front of them.

"Andaran atish'an, Arawin," he said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you as well, Dayno."

"Ma serannas. And I have also been eager to meet you as well, Zevran. Lisha has told me so much about the both of you."

"Yes, well, it's nice to see you too," said Zevran.

"So what are you all doing here?" Arawin asked. "Is this a good-bye party?"

"In a way, yes," answered Lisha. "Dayno and I, along with a few volunteers will lead you out of the forest and to the Brecilian Passage. From there, you can head north to Denerim."

Arawin liked this, as she wasn't ready yet to say good-bye to Lisha. She bowed and thanked her for showing her the way out of the forest, though she was sure they wouldn't have had a problem with both Sten and Zevran.

"But what about Dayno?" Arawin said. "Are you sure you can handle this? It's only been two days since you were cured."

Dayno laughed at this. "You sound just like Lisha."

"Don't even try, Iell," said Lisha shaking her head. "He and I already had this discussion and you can see how it ended."

"Fair enough, shall we be on our way?"

"Not quite yet," said Lanaya as she stepped out from behind Lisha. Arawin barely recognized her as she was not wearing her robes but instead leather Dalish armor with a shortbow. "I shall be going with you to represent Zathrian, but before I forget, I wanted to give you this." She handed Arawin a small golden bird which was carved in the likeness of a sparrow. It was small, fitting in Arawin's palm and very light. The bird had it's wings folded in with it's head turned to the side.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"It's to use when you need to call us to fight against the darkspawn. Just whisper to it where we need to go and when, then toss it in the air and it shall take flight and come straight to me. Then we shall gather all our forces and go where it is we need to be."

"But hopefully not just us," added Lisha. "We have already sent word on the wind to other clans in Ferelden about the treaty that they are also bound. I have also sent a message to my mother-clan. If they are close enough, then I know they will come."

Again Arawin thanked them and soon they were on their way through the forest. Along the way Arawin stayed close to Lisha and Dayno. Lisha gave her one last lesson on archery as they walked. Only pointers though, as they couldn't stop to practice. Lisha also told her stories of the Dalish, of the Creators and the forest. These were things that Arawin had heard around the camp, but didn't fully hear the whole stories until now. But throughout Lisha's stories and lessons, Arawin couldn't help but to notice Zevran. He was walking next to her like he always did, and stayed silent the whole time. It wasn't unusual, but Arawin had hoped he had accepted Lisha by now. She thought they had made progress at the feast, as after she had forced him to thank her for the gloves, they did seem to get along just fine. They had talked a lot and even seemed to be enjoying one another. It was a good sign and the fact that their relationship had never been mentioned was probably the reason for it. Arawin thought the distance between them had been filled, but apparently not.

When they finally reached the Passage, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Arawin stood within the rays, staring up the path. Her home laid ahead, while her new family laid behind. She turned around to look at them one more time. Lisha gave her a warm, motherly smile.

"Do not worry, Iell. We shall see each other again. This is not the last time we shall part ways."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"Just do not forget what you have learned, and do not forget that I love you."

"Thank you, Lisha. You have done so much for me." Arawin took her in a tight hug before letting go and giving Dayno one as well. She then turned to her companions and saw they were all ready. She especially looked to Zevran, only to find him staring off in the distance. She wanted him to at least say good-bye, or do something besides just stand there. Even Sten and Morrigan said their farewells to the Dalish. Arawin wanted to go over to him and make him do it, but she knew it wouldn't be good. He obviously still needed time, although time was running out very quickly.

They were ready to leave, ready to head off to Denerim, but before they were about to go, Zevran finally turned to Lisha with a determined look. He marched over to her and they locked eyes.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Ion?" said Lisha.

"Yes, there is one thing I would like to know... if you could answer."

"I will try."

"My... father," he said slowly. "Was he the woodcutter my mother left with?"

Lisha let out a deep sigh. "I am sorry, Ion. Out of all the questions you could've asked, I'm afraid this is the only one I can't answer. I only met him twice and was not given the time to remember his features like I do my sister's. So I cannot truly say that I see him in you." Zevran sighed and looked down at the ground, but Lisha didn't let him look down long before lifting up his chin and staring into his eyes.

"But I will say this," she said. "It is not an indication that he was your father, but my sister did name you after him. And she would not have done that unless she was very sure."

Zevran's face lit up at this and a smile curved across his lips. "Really? I was named after him? And my sire name, Arainai, that was his as well?"

"Actually, Arainai is your dam name, as it was my maiden one."

"Well, thank you anyway. It feels good to know that he might have been my father, or at least he has a very good chance of being it."

"He is, Ion. If you believe it, then that's all you need to know."

It was a good way to finally say good-bye. Arawin and her companions made their way north, up the Brecilian Passage. They heard shouts from behind, farewells and well wishes.

"Calo anor na ven!"

"No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn!"

Lisha stood with Dayno as they watched them go.

"Do not worry, Herves," said Dayno. "They will be fine. You know they will."

"I am not worried about the path they are taking now," said Lisha. "Only about where the path ends."

"What do you mean?"

"As the stories of how the archdemon is destroyed are told... I do not think either she or the others understand what they must sacrifice in order to assure the Blight is ended."

* * *

_Sindarin Translations:_

_Aiya (EYE-ah) *This is actually Quenya, which is an older Elvish, but still used with Sindarin*: Hail_

_Nae, gerich naergon rí n: Alas, you have my expression of deep regret_

_Calo anor na ven (KAH-loh AH-nore nah vehn): May the sun shine on your road_

_No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn (No een elehn-nahth hee-lahr nahn hahd geen): May all stars shine upon your path_


	44. Tainted Beauty

_A/N: Phew, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story, and it will probably stay that way. But for being long, I wrote it pretty quick since it was fun to write. For all of you who have been waiting for something to happen between Zelda and Alistair, well, here it is! Full chapter to nothing but, so I hope you enjoy. And Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Tainted Beauty**

Several days passed and there was still no contact from Arawin, making Zelda nervous. She knew that it would take a few days for the elf to reach the city, then maybe another to find any information, but she still couldn't help to feel like she did. Zelda felt like she was going crazy. She felt trapped and confined. She could leave the castle if she pleased and go down to the village, but leaving the arling was not possible. It had already been decided they would stay in Redcliffe, but now she was debating with that plan more than ever.

Zelda tried to think over it, but it seemed that she could not find a moment when she could be alone with her thoughts. She was grateful for the hospitality that Teagan and Isolde were giving her, but the way she was followed around made it a little maddening. If it wasn't the elven servant, June, making sure that all her needs were met, then it was Ser Perth stalking as her shadow. He would follow her around, saying that he felt like it was his duty to make sure she was kept safe and would not allow anyone to harm her. It was endearing at first, but after the last few days, Zelda was starting to get annoyed. No one in Redcliffe had threatened her or tried to do anything that might bring harm. Everyone was grateful for what she had done. The village even lied for her when a couple of Loghain's soldiers came through the arling asking about Grey Wardens. All who they asked had given them the same answer: There were no Grey Wardens here.

Occasionally, Zelda was able to get away from Ser Perth by losing him in big crowds such as ones in the mess hall during meal hours. From there she would try and find a secluded place, but it appeared as if she would never find one. There was always someone who would find her. Either Leliana or Wynne, even Isolde or Teagan, wanting to talk to her, wanting to ask if she had heard any news yet. Always she would give them the same answer of "not yet". Sometimes she would run into Alistair, and those were always times that she enjoyed the most. Whenever Ser Perth would find her with him, the knight would leave her alone. Zelda was grateful for that, as she found when she and Alistair were alone, and especially without Ser Perth or Teagan, Alistair seemed more relaxed and acted like himself. It was nice to see him joking and happy, much different from when they first left the Korcari Wilds.

It wasn't until six days passed when she last spoke to Arawin when Zelda was finally able to find a quiet space where she could sit and think. She had lost Ser Perth again by going through the mess hall during the afternoon meal. At first she thought she wouldn't lose him as he had gotten smart to her moves, but luckily the soldiers in line had allowed her through, but not him. Once she saw this, she then exited out the other side and ran down the hall. When she came to the end of it, she found a door open. Zelda peaked inside, and saw that it was the arl's study.

It was quiet and secluded. If she went inside and shut the door, then maybe no one would find her. As she walked in, she looked around. The wall behind the desk was lined with shelves full of books. As Zelda scanned the titles she noticed most of them had to do with history, particularly the history of Orlais. She wondered if the number of volumes had to do with Eamon's fascination with Orlais, or if the books belonged to Isolde. Either way, Zelda would have loved to stay in the study to read them all, but her thoughts were brought back to her dilemma when she came across a book about the history of Orzammar.

The thought of traveling to Orzammar and seeking the aid of the dwarves had been going through her mind on and off after she had spoken to Arawin. It seemed waiting in Redcliffe for her bonded sister to discover anything she could about the Urn was a waste of time. "We could easily be getting the last treaty done while Arawin is in Denerim. Hmm."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't know someone was in here."

Zelda nearly jumped when she heard the door open. To her relief, just a guard stood in the doorway. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't sure if I should be in here. I don't think the arl would approve."

"Arl Eamon has always had his door open for anyone. I'm sure you are fine."

"Okay, thanks, then. I need a quiet place to think, if you don't mind."

"Of course, my lady. And don't worry, I already told Ser Perth that you weren't in here." The guard smiled at her and closed the door behind him.

Zelda stood where she was, puzzled. She then decided to let it slide and thank the Maker for small favors. Walking over to the desk, she sat down in the chair and laid her head in her arms. "What am I going to do?" She closed her eyes and felt a dreariness pass over her. She didn't realize how tired she was despite all the rest she was getting. That might have been it. Too much rest. And the thought of waiting for Arawin made her even more so.

_I could sleep here forever,_ she thought. Her eyes then shot open. "No. I can't. That wouldn't be very productive."

A glitter then caught the corner of her eye. Looking down, Zelda saw what looked like a chain hanging out of the lower drawer of the desk. She opened it, and pulled the chain out. Attached to it was a silver amulet.

Zelda examined the amulet. It looked as if it had been broken, but someone had taken a good amount of time to put it back together. Lines spider-webbed their way through the outer casing, giving it a unique beauty. She turned it over and saw that the front was carved in the likeness of Andraste's holy symbol. The symbol was lined with gold, and it shimmered brilliantly in the light of the torches on the wall.

"Is this...? Is this Alistair's?" A smile began to creep up her face. Zelda placed the amulet in her pocket and went to the door. Peeking out, she saw that the guard was there, standing watch. "Ser knight."

"Yes, my lady?" the guard said turning towards her.

"Could you go and find Alistair and bring him here, please? I need to speak with him."

"Yes, my lady. Right away." The guard hurried off and disappeared down the hall.

Zelda made her way back into the study, keeping the door open, and sat down. She removed the amulet from her pocket and examined it again. The detail given to the amulet was shown. Either the arl or someone had payed much attention to make sure every piece was accounted for and in it's proper place. She wasn't sure what the amulet's beauty might have been before it had shattered, but it truly had a strange and delicate beauty now.

"Zelda? Did you want to see me?" Alistair stood in the doorframe. He looked a bit surprised that Zelda had wanted to see him.

Quickly, Zelda hid the amulet behind her back and stood. "Alistair, please, come in. Shut the door."

Closing the door behind him, Alistair walked to the desk and stood before her. "What is it you wanted?"

"Well, several things, actually." Zelda made her way around the desk, making sure to keep the amulet out of Alistair's sight. "I need your advice on what we should do now."

"I think maybe Wynne would be better for advice. Or Leliana."

"No, I want to ask you. Maybe I'll ask Wynne and Leliana later. But as I was saying, I'm trying to determine if we should wait here or go on ahead to Orzammar."

"Didn't we already talk about this? I thought we decided it would be best to wait and hear what Arawin has found. Going to Orzammar might not be the best idea right now."

"I know, but it's been six days now. I'm starting to get anxious."

"You shouldn't be. Arawin won't fail. I don't think she even knows how."

Zelda smiled at him. "See. You can give advice."

"You're right. Perhaps now I should go and give advice to everyone who asks! Need to know who to marry your daughter off to, come to me. Want to know how to deal with that pesky, nosy neighbor, Alistair has the answer! I might get so many people that we may need to start up a service. It'll be called 'Ask Alistair.'"

"I like 'Ask Alis' better."

"Not you too!" he groaned.

Zelda laughed. "Maybe just advice to me would be good for now."

"So then, what do you think?"

"It just seems like waiting is not producing anything. Going to Orzammar would not only get us the last treaty but also save some time. Arawin can handle the Urn on her own. Can't she?"

"She can, but what if she finds something that requires our aid? If we're occupied in Orzammar, what then? It'll take at least a month to go there and get back. And who knows how long it might take us once we're in Orzammar. I've heard horror stories about the dwarven Assembly."

Zelda knew better than he did, probably. Although Zelda had never been to Orzammar, and she knew very little about their politics, she did know about the havoc caused by the Assembly. Her father had traveled to Orzammar a few times, and every time he stayed longer than planned. It was all due to the fact that the dwarven Assembly was more cut-throat than the Landsmeet.

"But we don't know how long it will take her," Zelda commented. "She might find nothing or not be able to find anything at all."

"Denerim is close to where Arawin was. I think you also forget that she grew up in Denerim. I'm sure she knows her way around. Arawin knows where to go and who to talk to."

"That is true, so I guess she will be able to find something. Still..."

"How about this," Alistair said placing his hand on his chin. "We wait until Arawin contacts us and depending on what she says determines if we go to Orzammar or not."

"But how long is a good time to wait?"

"I don't know. This is why I don't like discussing such things."

Zelda chuckled slightly. "It's all right, you did just fine and helped me out a lot. I think I've made a decision."

"What?"

"We'll do what you said, and wait for Arawin to contact us. If we don't hear from her in the next four days then I'll contact her and then determine our plan of action."

"That sounds good. Glad you could come up with it."

"I couldn't have done it without you, though. One of the things my father taught me was that before you make a decision, you should always ask the opinion of at least one other person. That way you can get a different perspective."

"Your father was a smart man."

"Yes, he was. He used to take both Fergus and I to the Landsmeet with him on occasion. I knew why Fergus went, he was–I mean is–going to be the next teyrn, after all. But when I asked him why I went as well, he would tell me: 'Zelda, even if you never become a teyrna, or only hold the title of "lady", if you know how the system works, then it will not surprise you if you ever find yourself in need of it.' He taught me a lot of things about politics, as well as the ways of the warrior. He wanted me to know how to deal with circumstances both in a diplomatic and physical way. My mother didn't mind me learning politics, but she did have something against me learning how to fight. Even though she was a shieldmaiden herself back in her youth. My father only wanted me to be a strong woman."

"And you are," said Alistair. "You speak very fondly of him. I wish I could have met your father. I heard that he was a great man."

"He was, and I know he would have liked you, Alistair. He was very fond of his knights and treated everyone with respect. Another thing he taught me." Zelda's face fell, and her demeanor became sad. The last imagines of her mother and father flashed in her mind. Them cradling each other as the castle around them fell to the hands of Howe's men.

Alistair saw the sadness in her face. "W-was there something else you also wanted to discuss?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh... yes." Zelda straightened herself back up and shook the feeling of regret from her mind. She would have to deal with it later. "I have something for you." She handed him the amulet.

He took it from her and looked at it. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but then his face lighted with excitement. "Is this...? Why yes! This... this is my mother's amulet. It has to be. But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the castle, here in the study."

"Oh, this study? Then Eamon must have... found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don't understand, why would he do that?"

"Perhaps you mean more to him than you think."

"I... guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left... Thank you. I mean it. I... thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity. I'll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his... _when_ he recovers, that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago. Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things."

"Of course I remembered," Zelda smiled. "You're special to me."

Alistair looked surprised at what Zelda had just said. "I... don't know what to say. You're special to me, too. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, although I only found it. I didn't put it back together."

"But you still took the time to give it to me. I'm sure the arl would've if he was well. But I'm glad... it was you." He turned his head away from her, blood rushing to his checks.

Zelda stood poised. She was happy at what she had done. She knew that Alistair was happy and that's all that mattered. "Now, I hate to cut this short, but I think I need to try and talk to Isolde about what we should do in order to maintain our keep."

"I don't think-"

"I don't care. I feel like we need to be doing something, _anything_ or else I may find myself going mad." Zelda left the room, but not before turning and smiling back at Alistair. It made him melt and almost fall over when she disappeared through the door.

* * *

Alistair had decided to go for a walk. He wasn't sure where he would go, but that wasn't the most important thing on his mind. Zelda was what occupied him thoughts the most. She danced through his head as he made his way from the castle, across the bridge, and down to the village. He had placed his mother's amulet around his neck. It hung next to his own Grey Warden pendant. He fingered the amulet, trying to figure out what had just happened in the arl's study.

_What did she mean when she said I was special to her?_ It was a question that racked his brain. It could have meant many things, or nothing at all. All he knew now was how intense his feelings toward Zelda really were. It had been something he was holding back, not sure what to do. Now, even as his feelings came to the surface, he still didn't know what to do or think.

He recalled back to the first time he saw her. It was actually when she, Arawin, and Duncan were about to cross the bridge to Ostagar as Cailan greeted them. He along with the other Grey Wardens had gotten word that Duncan was spotted on the highway. A few of them had ran out of the camp, finding themselves on a precipice that gave them a view of the entire bridge. Each of them wanting to get a look at the new recruits, as it was a surprise to them that not only was Duncan bringing two, but that they were both women. There had been women in the Grey Wardens before, but at that point, in Ferelden at least, there were none.

Alistair had arrived first. He looked over the deep gorge to see the king and his guards stop Duncan and the two women in the middle of the bridge to greet them. He was too far away to make out any features, but he could see Arawin's bright red hair from all the way across the gorge. He knew from the descriptions he had read from Duncan's letter that the redhead could be none other than the elf. The other one, the blonde woman, stood behind her, making it even harder to see.

"Ah, would you look at that," he heard someone say behind him. Alistair turned to see his fellow Grey Warden, Maverick, looking through a spyglass. "They're quite some lookers, they are."

"Really? Let me see." Alex yanked the spyglass from his best friend's hand and put it to his eye.

"Hey!"

"You're right," said Alex. "They are nice. I'll tell ya, Alistair, I sure envy you."

"Why would you envy me?" Alistair asked.

"Because you get to take those two gorgeous creatures into the Wilds all alone! What man wouldn't envy that!"

"That's right, and you know what?" said Maverick. "I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to finally make Ali here a man!"

"Hey, not a bad idea." Alex slapped Alistair on the back before handing him the spyglass. "Here you go, my boy. Take a good look at your future."

"Now, now, I don't want to hear anymore of it," came a booming, deep voice. Gregor was a large man with a thick beard and Anders accent. He towered over them all and stared down at Maverick and Alex. "Listen to me, you two. Those women should be treated just like every other woman here. With respect! Especially if they survive the Joining. If I hear you two have been harassing them, then I'll throw both of you into the Wilds. Don't think I can't either."

"Who said _we_ were going to harass them?" Maverick smiled. "Ali here is the virgin."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Gregor eyed them suspiciously. "Why don't you two get back to camp where I can keep a better eye on you. Now go! That's an order."

"Ah, but I want to see them up close!" Alex protested.

"Do you want to be kicked in the gorge? If they survive the Joining then you can see them, but until then they're for Alistair's eyes only. Now get!"

"We're going. Oh, and Ali, make sure you say hi to them for me." Maverick rustled Alistair's hair, a gestured Alistair hated more than anything which was probably why Maverick did it. Even with that, Alistair still couldn't help but to smile at Maverick and Alex's joking. He knew that they would more than likely try and sneak back in to see the women up close and to fully introduce themselves at some point. Gregor wasn't able to keep an eye on them all the time.

Gregor sighed as he watched them go. "I'm gonna have to lock those two up now."

"You might not have to worry too much," said Alistair. "From what I read about the new recruits, they can probably take care of themselves. The elf was able to take down three guards with no weapon. I think she can handle those two."

"You're probably right," Gregor chuckled. He then became serious again. "But no matter, I still expect the same thing from you, Alistair. Treat those girls right. And I know they teased you about it, but there is no pressure on becoming a man. I'd say you're already a man for surviving the Joining. As for the other thing, well... If it happens with one of these girls, then I guess it happens." This made Alistair turn a bright crimson. "But I'll throw you into the Wilds as well if I hear it happened in an unfavorable manner. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ser."

"Good, now go ahead and get a move on to the temple. I'm sure that's where Duncan is more than likely going to send them to find you."

"I will. I just wanted to... look first." Alistair held up the spyglass. Gregor just smiled and shook his head before walking away.

Alistair put the spyglass to his eye and turned the scope in order to focus the view. He used the brightness of Arawin's hair as a beacon to find them. Once he did, his heart nearly leaped into his throat. They were stunning. Their beauty could be seen, but it was hard to make out certain features with the spyglass. He detected Arawin's eyes to perhaps be green, but he wasn't sure. When he then moved the spyglass to get a good look at Zelda, he felt his heart stop. She was gorgeous with soft blonde hair, and what he took to be blue eyes. He tried to see more of her, straining himself to do so, but it was no use. She was slightly behind Arawin, making her further away. She also stood in a shadow so only half of her face could be seen. Alistair had to take the spyglass down when he nearly fell off the edge as the point of his boot hit air and nothing else.

_It's all right. I can get a better look later._

He then made his way from the precipice back into camp. He first needed to stop at the blacksmith's tent to pick up his newly forged gauntlets before heading to the temple. It was during this trip that he was stopped by the revered mother. She asked him to deliver a massage to one of the senior enchanter mages to come to her tent. She never told him why, but he also never asked. Getting in between the Chantry and Circle's problems were no longer his problem. Luckily, after he had retrieved his gauntlets, he found one of the senior mages in the temple. At first he wasn't sure why the revered mother had asked him to deliver the message, but as soon as he said it to the mage, the reason became evident.

Most people, especially mages, knew that he had been a templar before becoming a Grey Warden. Having him deliver the message was an insult to the mage, which was why he acted so hostile to Alistair. Alistair of course, acted as he always did by turning the situation into a joke. It had worked, and he was happy when the mage left to go to the revered mother. The whole situation had caused a distraction for him, making him nearly forget about the two women, so it was a complete surprise when he looked to see that they had been standing in the temple watching him.

He nearly froze, hoping they hadn't seen the whole conversation, but it became clear they had when Zelda asked about it. Again, he had gone back into his joking phase. It was the place where he could hide and help with awkward situations. Seeing the two women up close and able to see the details in their faces was something he had not prepared for. Especially not with Zelda. Her skin was creamy, eyes a crystal blue, hair light and delicate. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he felt like he was acting a fool. Luckily though, he was glad to see that she had responded to him without total disgust. They both had.

From there, he was able to keep his control. Growing up in the Chantry and being taught to treat a woman properly helped him to do so. If there were any feelings for Zelda at that point, he kept them well hidden, although he did find himself watching her more than the others; closely paying attention to her when ever she talked. He found that he very much enjoyed it.

During their Joining, Alistair hoped that if anyone survived it would be her. He also hoped that the taint wouldn't completely destroy her beauty. He had seen pictures of Grey Warden women, before and after their Joining to see that the taint really did take away from them certain features. There were some women that this wasn't so, however, and he wished she would be one of them. Though as he thought about it, he was beginning to realize that there was more than just her looks he was starting to become attracted to.

Everything after the Joining, including the dark times, he found to actually be quite blissful, especially if she was with him. Not being able to fight at Ostagar was rough, but he was happy that she would be right beside him. And the way he felt after Ostagar, the feelings of loss and betrayal. When he was standing near the swamp, taking in everything that Flemeth had told him, he could feel everything inside him breaking. To lose his friends along with his mentor was bad enough, but to have also lost her... It was no wonder he had cracked the moment he saw her walk out of the hut. She was still there, still with him. He was not alone.

He remembered that moment so well as his knees shook and his emotions broke. He could still feel her arms wrapped around him, gentle and caring. The way she stroked his back and head, pushing it to her chest to allow him what he needed. She didn't seem to care that he was crying, that he was acting like a fool, blubbering over something that couldn't be helped. She just stood there and held him, comforting him until all his tears were gone.

As he thought about it, as he let his mind drift to that dark place in time, Alistair began to realize something. Even though he felt like he was surrounded by complete darkness, there was a pinpoint of light that helped to guide him out. And that's when he knew. That's when he fell in love.

Alistair found himself in front of the village chantry. He didn't realize how far he had walked until he looked up at the towers, seeing their glittering peaks in the sunlight. He walked in, not really knowing what he was looking for. Could the Maker help him with his problem? But then again, what was his problem? Alistair was confused by all the things that stirred within his heart. He needed to talk to someone.

The chantry was mostly empty inside, only a few priests walked about. In the corner though, surrounded by bookshelves, he did notice a group of children seated around listening to a story. When he got closer, he could hear the storyteller, and knew immediately who it was.

"To keep them apart, he had Alindra imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle and sent her soldier to the wars." In their travels, Alistair had already heard the story of Alindra and her soldier. Leliana was a fantastic storyteller, and even now he along with the children were captivated by her words. "Alas, not a month had passed before news of the soldier's death reached Alindra. Alone in her tower, Alindra wept for her love and beseeched the gods to deliver her from this cruel world. And do you know that happened next?"

"No," said all the children in unison.

"So earnest was her plea that the gods themselves were moved. They gathered Alindra into their arms and lifted her high into the heavens, where she became a star. The gods also raised up the soul of Alindra's soldier love and there he dwells, across the horizon from her. The band of stars between them is a river of Alindra's tears, cried for her lost love. And they say that when Alindra has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river and be reunited with her solider."

The children both sighed and gagged with most of the girls sighing and the boys gagging. Alistair chuckled a little as he leaned against one of the bookshelves.

"And look who we have here," Leliana said noticing him.

"Oh! Is it Alindra's soldier? He looks like him," said one of the girls. "So handsome!"

"Quiet, Triny!" another one harshly whispered in her ear. "He might hear you!"

"And what would be wrong with that?" Leliana asked. "He is a handsome knight, but unfortunately for you girls, he's already taken."

"That doesn't mean I can't still be chivalrous to a couple of lovely ladies," said Alistair as he squatted down in between the two girls. He smiled at them and they both grew red as rubies before looking away.

"Alright children, I think that's enough for today," said Leliana.

"Oh, why?" some of the children protested.

"Don't worry, I'll be back here, same time tomorrow to tell you more stories if you wish. I have plenty to go around."

The children all thanked her as they got up to leave. Some of the boys came and asked if she would tell a heroic tale next time, as today the girls got their love story. Leliana promised them that she would and that she knew the perfect one. Once they were all gone, Leliana stood from her chair and strengthened her dress before turning to Alistair and smiling lightly. "So what brings you here, Alistair?"

"How do you know I'm here for anything?" he asked her.

"Because I know you've heard me tell that story several times. If you didn't want something, you wouldn't have stopped by. Besides, it looks like you need to talk about something. Don't try and hide it, I can see it on your face. What is it?"

Alistair swallowed hard. He didn't think his feelings would show clearly enough for her to see. Then again, Leliana was always very observant. Training from her bard days. "I... uh. Well, there is something..." He swallowed again, unsure of what to say.

"Alistair?" Leliana had her hands on her hips. "You know you can ask me anything."

"Okay, well... You're a girl, right?"

"Really? I am? When did this happen?"

Alistair scuffed at himself, realizing his mistake. "T-That's not what I meant... What I mean is... I need advise. How do I get someone's attention?"

"If you want to know my advise," said Leliana. "I'd say you already have Zelda's attention."

"What?" Alistair blinked. "I-I didn't say anything about Zelda."

Leliana shook her head. "Don't play a fool, Alistair. I've seen the way you act around her. How observant you are, how you silently run to her rescue even if she doesn't need it, and of course, how you get that silent reserve whenever either Bann Teagan or Ser Perth show their interest. If there isn't something there between the two of you, then I'm not a woman."

"But didn't I just ask if you were?"

Leliana smirked at him. "Listen, Alistair, if you want something more from her then all you need to do is be yourself. Just go and talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"But if I act like myself, then I do stupid things like ask about a woman's femininity."

"And that's all right," Leliana giggled. "It's your charm. It's very endearing and sweet. So just go on now. Go find her and tell her what you need to." She began pushing him out, making him stumble from the bookshelves.

"Seriously? Now?"

"Yes. I'm tired of watching you two flirt around each other. Go and make it official already!"

"But I don't know where she is."

"More than likely up in the castle. Try Eamon's room." She pushed him out of the chantry doors, nearly making him fall down the stairs. Alistair didn't realize how strong she was. She stood in the doorway glaring at him. "And next time I see you, it better be with Zelda, and she better be happy for the right reasons!" She then shut the door and Alistair stood staring blankly at the wood, trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Alistair's heart pounded at the inside of his chest as he entered the castle. He had just ran up the stairs and across the bridge, but he knew it was beating fast from more than just that. He felt a lump in his throat and his legs felt like rubber as he walked through the castle. He felt like he was about to go and do the most moronic thing he had ever done. How was he suppose to tell Zelda how he felt? It was something he hadn't thought of on the way up. Leliana had prompted him to run, filling him with some type of confidence he didn't even know he had. Now it was depleting, and he could feel his stomach doing flip-flops.

He felt unworthy of her. Just as he always had whenever another man was around. He would always be placed in the background, but it wasn't Zelda who put him there. He would put himself there, not wanting to get in the way. He noticed it where ever she went, the way people treated her. They all respected her with some showing their interest more than others. Even Connor had given her flowers he had picked from one of the inner gardens. They were simple, but sweet. She had accepted them kindly, as she always was, especially with him. But Alistair knew that Connor's infatuation with her was only a young boy's crush. He had one as well when he was Connor's age. There was a sister who taught him in the abbey that he fancied. It was only something innocent and harmless. The others, however, where a different matter.

Teagan Alistair didn't mind so much. It still hurt to see him trying to give her affection, but he figured there was probably something between them anyway. An arrangement made by her father perhaps that made Teagan think he had a claim on her. Maybe he was right and he did. Alistair wasn't sure, and it wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway. They were both nobles and if Zelda's father had done something, then he knew Zelda would more than likely honor it. Because that was who she was, and that was why Alistair loved her.

Ser Perth on the other hand was a different matter, as the knight annoyed him to no end. He was always trying to take her some place. He would follow where ever she went and it seemed he never let her have a moments peace. Alistair wondered why Zelda hadn't just told him to leave her alone, as he could see she found it just as annoying. But again, that wasn't her.

Alistair soon found himself standing in the hall just outside of the arl's bedchamber. He looked up the ramp then back down the hallway. Down the hall was Zelda's room. He wondered if she might be in there instead of the arl's. He would have to check both of them.

He went up the ramp first, as Leliana had suggested and it seemed like the most likely place. As he made his way under the archway and into the waiting room, he glanced over into Connor's room to see the young man with Wynne. She was teaching him magic, and Alistair could feel the crackle of it in the air. He passed the door and went down to the end where he peered into the arl's room without going in.

Zelda wasn't in there. The only occupants besides Eamon were Esumi and Cullen. Esumi was sitting in a chair next to the bed with her head resting on the mattress. There was a blanket over her and Alistair could see she was fast asleep. Cullen was seated at the desk next to the bed. He was flipping through a book, occasionally turning his head to look over at Esumi. He would also still for a moment, his body calm with his head raised. Alistair figured he was tuning in to the magic happening only a few feet away from him. There was really nothing to fear, as Wynne would keep Connor from doing anything harmful, but Alistair knew why Cullen was still checking. A mage taken by a demon, whether forcibly or willingly, was always more susceptible to demon attacks later on. It would be no surprise to Alistair if Connor was denied the Harrowing and instead made tranquil, just for this reason. It was a sad thing to think about, but the Circle would only be doing it to insure the safety of the whole.

Alistair backed away from the door, not wanting to disturb the two as Cullen went back to flipping through the book. He instead went over and stood in the doorframe of Connor's room, watching the young boy and Wynne. His nerves were starting to come back, which kept him from leaving the bedchambers all together.

"Very good," said Wynne after she threw a lightning bolt at Connor. They were working on his shield spells and he had blocked her attack with relative ease.

"Thank you, Wynne. This is a lot harder than I thought." Connor looked exhausted, but Alistair could feel the magic stirring around him, and he was quite impressed.

"Magic isn't easy, and it's not suppose to be," said Wynne. "But you're doing very well. I think Keiven is going to be jealous that you can do a shield spell better than he can. But maybe it'll be for the best. He needs someone to compete with. A little competition never hurt anyone."

"Keiven is Zelda's little brother, yes?"

"That would be correct. Oh, hello Alistair. Did you need anything?"

Alistair stood silent for a moment, wondering if he did. "Wynne... Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone."

"Sure. Connor, why don't you go and get something to eat. We're done for today."

"Are you sure?" Connor said. "I was starting to have fun."

"And you're going to have plenty of it when you get to the Circle, trust me. Now run along and get some food. I know you're hungry."

Connor held his stomach and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Same time," Wynne said after him while he left the room. Alistair moved into the room to let the boy pass. He then looked over at Wynne to see her cleaning the room up of debris that was more than likely the cause of their magic use.

"Should you really be teaching him outside of the Circle?" he asked her.

"I am not an apostate, Alistair," she answered without looking at him. "This might not be the tower, but I am still a Circle mage, and a senior enchanter at that. I am qualified to teach him outside of the tower as long as he goes there at some point." She then straightened and looked at him fully. "Besides, I'm more _unteaching_ him what Jowan taught, to be honest. The boy was a good student, but he is by no means a good teacher."

"Oh, well... then by all means..."

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Alistair? I know it has nothing to do with Connor and magic."

"No it doesn't. It's... well. I need some advise... on how to say something to someone."

"Oh?"

"I need you... Pretend to be a woman."

Wynne tried to suppress a chuckle but failed. "Alistair, I am a woman, so this might be hard for me, but I'll try."

"No, no! I mean... Seriously, did I just do that _again?_" Alistair ran his hand across his face and went to sit on the bed. "Why is this so hard? I mean pretend to be a _different_ woman. I want to know what you'd do if someone told you that they loved you."

"Oh, well that's a little different," said Wynne. "Let me see... How are you telling me? Do I love you back? Are you wanting something from you telling me? I need context."

Alistair looked at her stunned. "I-I don't know... precisely."

Wynne smiled at him as she sat on the bed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Zelda does love you back, Alistair. Don't be afraid."

"Wait, no! It's not... Zelda. Oh, who am I kidding. Of course you would have noticed, right? Did Leliana say something?"

"Leliana didn't have to say anything. It's nearly screaming out. But I do know she's trying to get you two together, and I would have to agree, except... I haven't been with you very long, but I've gotten to know all of you pretty well in the short time. I want you two to be happy, and I can see both of you are when you're together. But I hope you can understand that you're both Grey Wardens, and love can not get in the way of your duty."

"It hasn't so far."

"No, but once you take it to the next level, that's when things start to become more complicated. I do think you should go and tell her how you feel, but I do hope you take my warning seriously. Being a Grey Warden means making sacrifices, which I'm sure you're aware of. Love is one of them."

Alistair nodded, understanding what she meant, but he was still determined. Even more now. "I understand, Wynne, and thank you."

"Yes. Now, if that is all you wished of me, then I might go and get something to eat myself."

"Do you know where Zelda is?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Last I saw her she was speaking with Isolde in the throne room. I'm sure she's not there anymore as that was hours ago."

"Thank you anyway, I'll go look for her now."

"You're welcome, and Alistair... be yourself. And if that doesn't work, give her a gift. We women like that, you know."

He nodded before leaving and making his way back in the hall.

_Give Zelda a gift? Can I even find one worthy of her?_

He first decided to check Zelda's room. That was a good possibility, after all, but when he knocked there was no answer. He slowly opened to the find the room empty, or at least empty of Zelda. Rupee was lying on the bed, asleep but soon woke and propped up her head when she saw Alistair. Her tail wagged and her tongue hung out excitedly.

"Hey there, girl. Do you know where Zelda is by chance?"

Rupee barked then jumped off the bed and went over to lick his hand. She then barked again, more forcefully as she passed him and went down the hall. She stopped at the end and looked at him before barking once more.

"Oh, you want me to follow you? Alright."

Alistair closed Zelda's door and headed down the hall after the hound. Rupee put her nose to the ground and sniffed as she made her way down the stairs, leading Alistair to her mistress. All the while he thought and thought, trying to come up with an idea for a gift. Then it hit him. It was something he had never even considered before, but the more he thought, the more he knew it would be perfect.

* * *

The breeze gently played with Zelda's hair as she stared out across the lake. She had found another place to think, where she could be alone. It was one of the tower balconies, high above the castle and the lake. Zelda could see far off in the distance at the spire of the Circle tower. It was nothing more than a thin line in the sky.

She had found the stairs leading up to the balcony by accident. Yet again, she had to escape from Ser Perth's shadow. She should have known he would be around Isolde if not her. Isolde might not have minded the constant watch, but she sure did. Once she made her way in the throne room, Ser Perth fixed on her immediately, following straight to Isolde. He didn't say anything, which made Zelda a little nervous.

Once she was able to get the arlessa's attention, as Isolde was very busy with many things since she had taken many of the responsibilities of the castle, Zelda had asked if there was anything she could do. Isolde had, of course, told her no and left with that. The arlessa was not going to have a guest of her house work. It was unfitting. Zelda understood this, but she felt restless. Having something to do like helping to rebuild the village would have at least taken her mind off things. Talking to Alistair and making plans had helped, but waiting four days was still too long in her mind.

Once she had left the throne room, Ser Perth was still right behind her. Zelda was becoming irritated, not just from him, but Isolde as well. She knew going through the mess hall wasn't going to work again, especially since it wasn't meal time. Instead, she came up with another plan. Stopping, she told Ser Perth that she had to use the privy, and to wait outside for her once she was done. She came up with the idea as she pasted a certain privy, one she knew had a window. Once she was in and had locked the door, she then went to climb out the window. She fit through, but barely, again thanking herself for preferring leather armor to anything bulkier. She was also grateful she wasn't in a dress, as who knew what could have been shown with the odd angles she was at when climbing out the window.

After she was finally out, and on the ground, she felt bad at first. Wondering when Ser Perth would get brave enough to check on her only to find the door locked and when finally opened, to have her gone again. She knew she had to get away from there as quick as she could, and to a spot where she wouldn't be found. The arl's study would be a good place, but it was all the way on the other side of the castle. As she passed one of the inner gardens, she noticed a hidden stairwell in one of the corners. Looking within, she noticed it spiraled up to a tower. When she climbed it, she found the balcony and knew this was the spot.

Now, as an unknown time swept by, Zelda stood gazing out over the lake. Her mind blank as she took in every wave and glitter. She felt like she was floating on those waves. She felt alone, or at least she thought she did until she heard an all too familiar bark. Zelda turned around just in time to brace herself as Rupee bounded through the archway. The large hound jumped on her, almost making Zelda topple over.

"Ah! Down girl!" Rupee licked her face before sitting on her hunches and wagging her tail. Her large pink tongue dangling from her mouth as she stared up at Zelda.

Zelda peered down at her. "So how did you find me, huh?" Rupee barked. "Well, I guess that answers it, then. I suppose if anyone could find me, it would be you." Zelda scratched behind Rupee's ears. She then stood straight and looked to see Alistair standing in the archway. "Oh, I didn't see you standing there, Alistair," she said blushing a little. Seeing him there made her heart leap, as his presence was welcoming.

"I followed Rupee to find you," he said clearing his throat.

"Okay, so you found me. Was there a reason why you were looking?"

Alistair didn't answer her. He stepped from the archway onto the balcony and looked out at the lake. His gaze then met her eyes and she could see an uncertainty in them. "Why did you come up here?" he finally said.

Zelda wondered what his true intentions were, but she didn't explore the issue. She wasn't going to force anything out of him. "I just needed to get away. I think this spot is nice. I mean, look at that view. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is," he said not turning from her.

Zelda noticed his unchanged stance in the corner of her eye. The reason for him being here starting to become clear in her mind, making her heart skip a beat.

"Zelda... Can I talk to you? For a moment."

"Just a moment?" she said trying to lighten his mood, smiling as she turned to him. She could see he was nervous and she knew joking was what helped him deal with such things. "Cause I have a moment, but I also have the rest of the day."

"Well, I... I'm sure you do. Uh..." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to give you this. Do you know what it is?"

Zelda looked at his hands to see he had produced a rose. It's petals glossy and velvet. They were blood red and shimmered in the sunlight. The rose looked intact, not missing a single petal or dark green leaf. Even it's stem still had sharp looking thorns that were covered in the shiny wax that also coated the stem. It was the most beautiful flower Zelda had ever seen. Even more so than any flower she had seen in the gardens. Why he had asked her if she knew what it was, she could only guess it had come from nerves.

"I think I do," she said. "But I'm not sure. Is this a trick question?"

Realizing his mistake, he smiled at her, and Zelda could sense the joke even before he opened his mouth. "Yes, absolutely. I'm trying to trick you. Is it working? Aw, I just about had you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, because that might not be a rose at all. It could be a toad! How do I know you didn't go to either Esumi or Wynne to have them turn a toad into a flower? I've never seen it happen, but I know it can be done."

Alistair's laugh told her he was calming down. "No, it's not a toad. It really is a rose. Why would I have them do something like that? If you want to check it out yourself, here..." Zelda took the rose from his hand and examined it. The petals were soft and smooth, while it's fragrance was earthy and sweet.

"It's beautiful, Alistair. But what are you trying to say?"

Again that nervousness came back in his eyes and he looked down at his feet. "I picked it in Lothering," he said. This made Zelda hold up the rose in front of her face. She had thought he had picked it recently as it's condition suggested it was fresh, yet Lothering was nearly a month ago. If the rose she was holding really was from Lothering, then it should have been wilted by now.

Alistair saw her confusion, but continued on. "When I saw it, I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would've destroyed it. So I've had it ever since. And I know it might sound strange, but I wanted to... give it to you. In a lot of ways, when I look at it, I think of you."

Zelda wasn't sure what to say. Now it was her turn to be nervous. "So... you think of me as a gentle flower?"

"A gentle flower?" Alistair chuckled. "No, I... don't know that I'd put it that way. You're anything but gentle. I mean... you are gentle, but more... If you understand what I'm saying."

"I do, I think. I'm still not understanding how a flower reminds you of me, though."

Alistair bit his lip. "I'm not sure if you can feel it, as it's not that strong, but the rose is tainted. It's one of the interesting things about the taint, just like your bond with Arawin. It should be killing that rose, zapping all the beauty and life out of it, but it's not. Instead, the taint is preserving it, which is why it's still in good condition. I think of you when I look at it because, in a way, the taint is doing the same for you. You're still beautiful, and..." He trailed off, unable to fully look her in the eyes.

Zelda softly looked at him. He was acting shy and it was endearing. She looked at the rose, and if she tried hard enough, then she could feel the taint within. It was very small, only a tiny spot on the rose's being. Not enough to destroy it fully, but eventually it would grow and consume it. Just like her, and Zelda understood.

"Thank you, Alistair. I love it."

"I'm glad," he said finally being able to look at her. "I guess it's a bit silly, isn't it? I just thought... here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your Joining. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst this... darkness."

Zelda felt heat rush to her checks. Again her nerves took over and she couldn't help but to do what he usually did. "Ahh, corny sentiment."

This time though, Alistair didn't laugh. He looked disappointed and frowned. "What else can I do? Write a poem? Pull your hair?"

"Pull my hair? Alistair, are we five years old?" she said trying to bring his spirits back up again. She felt bad for what she had said before, but her fix did get a laugh out of him.

"No, I suppose not. I just saw the rose and... I suppose I did it on impulse. Was it the wrong one?"

Zelda smiled at him as sweetly as she could. "No, it wasn't."

"Good. I'm happy to hear it, and to see you smile."

"Seeing me smile must be rare, huh?"

"Well, no, but... It's just..." He wasn't sure how to say it. He knew this was the other thing he wanted to talk to her about, but how to go into it was something he wished he had discussed with either Leliana or Wynne as well.

Zelda frowned at him. "Alistair, what is it?"

"I just... I just want to know if you've grieved at all. This whole time I've traveled with you, through all the chaos and darkness we've had to endure, not once have I seen you cry. Not that I think you should cry. Maybe you have when I wasn't looking, but... It just seems like you're holding something in. And... I want to help you with it, if you'll let me. Just like you helped me."

Zelda looked away from him, unsure what to say. The emotions within her that she had been able to suppress were beginning to stir. She fought to keep them from coming to the surface. "I'm fine, Alistair," she said more stern than she wanted. "But thank you for your concern, even if it is unnecessary."

Alistair could tell she was trying to push him away, but he had come too far to let her. This wasn't the only time he had wanted to console her. In Reinesfere, when she had learned about the fate of her father's teyrn and stormed away from the dinner table, he had followed her. He wanted to make sure she was all right, but as he stood in front of her door, hearing all the commotion in the room, he waited until he heard the sounds of sobs. But none never came. Instead there was no sound at all, making him nervous. He decided not to go in, as he was unsure of what to do. But now, as she stood in front of him, staring off at the lake, with yet again no sound coming from her, he knew he couldn't walk away. He was determined to help her in anyway he could.

"No, you're not fine," he said. "You haven't grieved at all, have you?"

She kept her eyes on the lake. "No."

"Not even for your family?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Zelda sighed, wishing that he would leave her be. They had just had a great moment together. Why was he ruining it?

"Because," she said looking down at the rose that was still in her hand. "I can't afford it."

"What? Why would you think that?" Alistair said puzzled.

She kept her gaze down. "I can't show weakness, not with everyone looking to me for guidance. I didn't cry for my family because I didn't want to show Duncan I was unworthy of being a Grey Warden. I'm sure women in the Order are the strongest that one could find in Thedas, so why would they cry over something that can't be helped?"

"I don't think Duncan would've thought you weak. You just lost your family, your life. Anybody would grieve for that. Besides, I think all of us Grey Wardens have cried at some point. I know Duncan's seen me do it more than once."

Zelda finally looked up at him and he saw the same dullness in her eyes he had seen before. The same look from when they were dealing with Connor's exorcism. He could see something beginning to surface that she was fighting.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. When was I suppose to grieve once we arrived at Ostagar? We had to go into the Wilds, then the Joining, followed by the battle and lighting the beacon. We lost a lot at Ostagar, and maybe I could've grieved there, in the Wilds, but I knew I couldn't once I saw you. You were so distraught, ready to break that I knew I couldn't break too. I needed to be your support, everyone's support, as Arawin needed me as well even if she never admitted it. Then after that, Lothering, Reinesfere, Redcliffe, the Circle tower. No time. No room to breathe, let alone crash and burn over the past."

Alistair couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh, now I feel horrible," he sighed.

"Why? You shouldn't feel horrible."

"No, I should because it's my fault you've had to bottle up your emotions. If I hadn't been the blubbering idiot that I am, then you wouldn't think you had to stay strong to support me." Zelda shook her head, ready to protest, but Alistair stopped her. "Well, that's not going to happen any more. As of now, I will stay strong and become your support."

Zelda stared into his eyes, seeing that he was sincere about everything he was saying. He grabbed her shoulders to make her fully face him.

"It's all right, Zelda," he said. "Go ahead. You're allowed to be weak. No one is going to judge you for it. Especially not me. You're the strongest woman I know, so please, use me. Use my shoulder. Use anything to help you crash and burn. Cause I promise you, I will be here to help you put the pieces back together, just as you did for me."

It was something that Zelda could no longer hold back. His words broke through her, shattering the rickety dam that had been holding back her lake of grief. Her eyes watered, and no matter what she did, there was no way of stopping it now. It was coming, and it was coming hard.

Alistair quickly shoved her to his chest, encircling his arms around her. Zelda let out a cry as she placed her head below his shoulder, curling her arms underneath her chin as she let all the grief and despair that had been building, rush out of her in waves. Each wave representing something different that had happened during their travels. They crashed on her, going backwards through time as images and emotions threatened to overwhelm all her senses. She couldn't tell if she was standing. All she could feel was Alistair wrapped around her, keeping her from falling into the whirlpool of her grief.

Everything came raining down on her. Connor's exorcism; her nearly being forced to kill him, and her determination to keep the family from being ripped apart. The Circle tower; all the death and sadness there. The loss of so many lives, both young and old, all thanks to the ambitions of a mad man. Reinesfere; learning about her family's home and what Howe more than likely had in store for her if he could get his hands on her. Lothering; the sadness and desperation of the villagers. Hungry enough to attack Grey Wardens, fearing what was to become of them as the darkspawn stalked their steps. Ostagar; so much death, so much betrayal. She saw in her mind Daveth and Ser Jory, King Cailan and Duncan. All of them gone, all of them never to be seen again. Daveth and Ser Jory dead from the Joining, Duncan and Cailan dead from betrayal, from lies. Highever...

A new wave of fresh and stale grieve washed over her, threatening to drown her as she reached the night her family was taken from her forever. She shook her head, not wanting to go back, not wanting to see their faces. Zelda held her breath, clenching her fists into Alistair's wet tunic. He gently rocked her, cooing in her ear, saying everything was all right.

"Let it out."

Zelda let out a long and loud cry that brought fresh tears to her eyes. She didn't want to go back, but she knew she had to. There was no turning back now.

She saw them, her mother and father as they held one another on the floor of the larder. Their sad faces, but yet still lined with love as they looked at each other as well as Zelda.

_Do not grieve for us, darling,_ her mother said. _We are in a good place. We are together._

_We love you,_ said her father. He no longer had the pain in his voice that was there the night she left him. _You make us proud, pup._

"Mommy... Daddy..." Zelda whimpered. She had not called them that since she was ten years old. It hurt to see them like this, it hurt to hear them say those words, but it was nothing compared to what she felt coming. A pain so deep and so hurtful that it made her afraid.

Rory came next, creeping into her mind. Zelda buried her face in Alistair's chest as her thoughts shifted to their last moments. To the kiss that sealed her heart. She saw him clear as day; red hair clinging to his face from sweat, sparkling blue eyes, chainmail and sword bloodied and stained. He was so handsome, so determined to make sure she was safe. If only she had forced him to come with her, if only she had been more determined than he had been.

_Don't think like that. You know I would have stayed no matter what you did. _

It was more true than Zelda would admit. Even if he had come with her to the larder, he would have stayed anyway to defend her mother and father and to make sure she and Duncan could escape. It was how he was, and Zelda didn't expect anything less from him.

Time passed slowly once the crashing waves stopped. She wasn't sure how long she laid in Alistair's arms once the last of her grief dried away. She could still feel it there, but it wasn't as potent. She knew it would never go away, not fully. Grief that came from losing something close to you never went away.

Zelda could hear Alistair's heart as it beat beneath his chest. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms, with them encircled around her. One around her waist, while the other went over her shoulders and cupped her head, holding it at the bend of his neck. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the circle, and he apparently didn't want to let go. But slowly Zelda began to push away from him as the comfort and safety began to make her guilt swell.

"Thank you, Alistair," she said wiping the remnants of tears from her face. "I needed that."

Alistair let her up and peered into her eyes. "You're welcome." She smiled at him and as he smiled back he saw something in her eyes that hadn't been there before. A light. It shined making the blue in her eyes more pronounced. They were more beautiful than he had ever seen them before. He couldn't help himself.

Without thinking, he lend in, brushing his lips against hers. He first thought she would disapprove, back away and slap him for his invasion. So it was more of a surprise to him when she instead opened her lips, allowing him access. He went on instinct, pressing forward and taking her mouth into his. His arms were still encircled around her, so he brought her close, deepening the kiss. He felt her hands slide up his chest and around his neck. One went through his hair and pushed his head down towards hers. She tilted her head, allowing the kiss to reform at a different angle, so their noses wouldn't rub.

He tasted her, loving her sweetness, loving the warmth that was coming from all over her body, loving the smell of the flowery scent. He felt his heart quicken as both her hands grabbed his face. His own hands running down her sides, feeling her curves before settling on her hips. He then froze and pushed away from her, terrified as he realized what he had just done.

"I-I... I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Zelda had her eyes closed but slowly opened them to stare sensually into his. "Don't be," she said softly.

"That... that wasn't too soon, was it?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Not at all. I liked it." And she did. By the Maker she did.

Alistair felt his panic reside and he smiled. "Good. I'll take that as a good sign. Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man."

Rupee had laid herself down to the side of them. She looked up and smiled in her own doggie way at the happy pair, her tail wagging with approval.


	45. Denerim

**Denerim**

The trip from the Brecilian Forest to Denerim had been enjoyable. It gave the chance for Arawin to get to know her friends better, particularly Morrigan and Sten. She felt that she might have ignored them a little when they were with the Dalish, due to her excitement. They didn't seem to have noticed however, or minded.

Sten didn't talk very much, as it was hard to get more than one word answers out of him. Eventually Arawin learned that he was from the tropical area of Par Vollen, north of Rivain. He had come to Ferelden with several other Qunari to answer a question of his Arishok, who Arawin assumed was his leader, to learn 'what is the Blight?' What happened to the others and how he ended up in the cage in Lothering, he still refused to talk about. She also learned that Sten wasn't necessarily a name, but a title. When she tried to ask what his real name was, he said that Sten would be sufficient. Arawin didn't quite understand it, but she figured that's just how it was with the Qunari. Titles were their names as well as their ranks.

Morrigan was easier to talk to, though Arawin already knew much about her. She learned of some of the witches exploits when she was a child. About how, as a little girl the very first time she left the Wilds was when she stole a hand mirror from a noblewoman.

"'Twas encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I hugged it to my chest with delight as I sped back to the Wilds," Morrigan said gleefully as she recalled the memory.

"That sounds familiar," Arawin laughed. "I was a pesky thief myself when I was a child. My parents were so mad when they found out what I was doing. I'm sure Flemeth wasn't happy about it either."

"No, she wasn't. Flemeth was furious with me. I was a child and had not yet come into my full power, and I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble. To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground. I was heartbroken."

"That seems a bit cruel. You were just a child. You didn't know any better."

Morrigan shook her head. "A child, yes, but a foolish one. Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination. Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning. Survival has meaning. Power has meaning. Without those lessons I would not be here today, as difficult as they might have been."

Arawin knew what she meant. Living in the alienage might not have been the same as living in the Wilds, but Arawin did know the lessons Morrigan was talking about. Survival was everything in the alienage. One needed to learn to be mean and hard, to grow up quick, or else face certainties that could only lead to death.

Zevran had known these lessons as well, as Arawin knew about his childhood. He had grown up in a whorehouse, and when he was seven years old, sold to the Crows for three sovereigns. From there, they took him and trained him to be a deadly assassin. Zevran liked to brag about his exploits, of the targets he killed, as well as the people he shared beds with. This included both men and women, from mages to peasants and even princesses. Arawin didn't seem to mind really that Zevran was promiscuous. After all, it was in the past and unlikely to affect her in any way. Plus she didn't see their own relationship as anything but sexual. He was a good friend to have, and Arawin liked it the way it was, even though occasionally she would catch herself staring at him with more interest than necessary. She would study his features; the handsome chisel of his check bones, the thickness of his accent, the honey of his eyes, and the delicate tattoos lining his well-built muscles. Arawin had to sometimes mentally hit herself to stay focused.

"You know, now that I think about it," he said. "I believe I've been with every single race here in Thedas except for a Qunari woman. In fact, I don't think I've ever set eyes on one. Do they even exist, Sten?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Qunari said from behind. "Obviously there are women or else we wouldn't be here."

"True, but why have I not seen one?"

"Because they do not leave. Women are not amongst the guard. They are merchants or priests, not warriors."

"That's why he doesn't think me or Morrigan are women," Arawin explained. "I'm not exactly sure what we are in his eyes, but it's not female."

"Hmm, well then I guess I know where I need to travel next then, don't I?" Zevran smiled. "Par Vollen here I come! Watch out ladies, Zevran's in town." His smile broadened as he rubbed his hands together.

"They will not respond to you," said Sten, making Zevran turn back to him.

"Oh, and why not? Are they just as emotional as you are?"

"Yes, but that is not the reason why."

"Then what is?"

"Your sword," Sten said looking down at the elf. "It's too short."

"My sword?" Zevran looked puzzled. "It's too short? How do you know?"

"Because I've seen it."

"You have?"

"I see it every time you take it out to use it. I am not impressed."

"Well, it might not be as big as yours, my friend, but I think it's rather... handy."

Arawin had to clap her hands to her face to suppress a giggle.

"It doesn't matter how 'handy' your sword is," said Sten not noticing Arawin's reaction. "It will not impress a Qunari female. It is too short and you handle it poorly."

"Then what would impress them?" Zevran asked.

"Females look for males with swords that are long, broad, hard, and covered in blood."

"Covered in _blood?_"

"Yes. It proves their stamina and shows they are great warriors. A Qunari's sword is everything to him. It is his soul and his greatest possession."

Seeing Zevran's face, Arawin couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her. "You seem to enjoy my sword."

Arawin had to hold her sides before she could answer him. "He's not talking about _that_ sword."

"Oh...? Oh!" Zevran began laughing with her as he figured it out.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sten asked.

"Nothing," said Zevran. "I now know what you mean."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know you are right. My sword is too short."

Arawin broke out laughing again, swaying and bumping into Zevran's shoulder. He bumped her back and they went like this for a time.

When things had settled down, Morrigan, who was in the lead, stopped them and pointed to the distance. Arawin looked up and was thrilled to see Denerim on the horizon. They went closer, stopping a top a hill, looking down into the city. Arawin saw Fort Drakon, shooting up from behind a cliff face that served as the back of the city. Next to it was the port, where ships sailed in and docked. She could also see the Vhenadahl in the middle, towering over all the buildings. Suddenly, Arawin had an urge to climb the tree once more and sit on her branch and look out at the sea. She wanted to do this with Shianni, and she also wanted to take Zevran up with her to show him the beautiful view.

Arawin was eager to get there, eager to do what had to be done, then eager to find her family. Her heart ached for it. She took a few steps forward to start their decent to the city gates, but no one followed her. She turned around to see them still standing where they were.

"What are you guys doing? Come on, we're here, let's go in."

It was early morning, with the sun just pasted the horizon. That gave Arawin plenty of time to find Brother Genetivi then spend the rest of the day with her family. Maybe even the rest of tomorrow as well, if it could be done. But them not moving wasn't making it happen.

"We need to talk," said Morrigan.

"About what?" Arawin said as she made her way back to them. "We already know what we're doing, so what is there to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten that you're a Grey Warden and still a wanted criminal? Denerim is the capital and this is also where Loghain is. I'm sure because of that the city will be overrun with soldiers and posters of you."

"Plus, this is where the Crows are stationed," Zevran added.

"So you entering would be fool-hardy," Morrigan continued. "Which is why we believe it would be a better idea if only Zevran and I went in."

Arawin's mouth hung open at Morrigan's words. She couldn't believe they were suggesting this. Closing her mouth, her stare turned hard. "You have got to be joking, right?"

"No we are not," said Morrigan who was the only one who seemed to not be afraid of her.

"Denerim is my home, I know it better than any of you."

"I know it pretty well myself," said Zevran.

"Not as well as I do. I know _exactly_ where Brother Genitivi's house is." Arawin clenched her teeth seeing that neither of them looked to budge from their decision. "And what about you?" she directed at Zevran. "If the Crows are stationed there, then wouldn't you be at risk of being found out?"

"Yes, but I happen to know how to hide myself from them. I have a better chance of going in and not being discovered than you do."

"No! I don't care what any of you say, I'm going in the city!"

"It is not wise," said Morrigan.

"And it is not wise to anger me! I'm the leader, I'm in charge, and I say we're all going in no matter what! If I get found out, then so be it. I can take care of myself." Arawin turned on her heel and began walking down the hill to the gates. She heard the others following her, telling her that she had won, but when hands grabbed her from behind, she spun, ready to strike. She was down on the ground before she knew it, pinned by a heavy body. "Get off me! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Would you listen to us for a second," Zevran said as he sat on her hips. His fingers clasped around her wrists, keeping them above her head. "I know you want to see your family, but if you are found, the entire city will rain down on us."

Arawin glared at him. She tried to kick but found that his legs were pinning hers together. She had been in this position before, and it brought back memories that made her warm in her belly. She stopped struggling, but she was still determined to free herself somehow. "If you leave me out here, then I'll just sneak in. You think I don't know how?"

Zevran sighed then let go of her hands. He looked up at Morrigan and shook his head.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Fine," she breathed.

Zevran stood and helped Arawin up. "It's not a good idea," he said. "But if you're going to act like this... could you at least wear this?" He had reached into his pack and pulled out a cloak. It was black and light and made of cotton. Arawin took and examined it.

"Fine," she said. "But I don't know what it's going to do." She put it on, finding it big on her. It reached down to the back of her calves and completely covered her front without her having to hold it. The hood was also big, blocking her vision when fully pulled over.

"I actually quite like that on you," said Zevran. "A little big, but that means anything could be under it... or nothing."

Arawin pulled back the hood and smiled at him. "I hate it, but if you like it then I guess it'll have to do. How long have you had this anyway? I've never seen you wear it."

"I use it a lot when I don't want to be seen. Works rather well."

Arawin nodded as she rearranged her weapons. She kept Dar'Misaan and Far Song on her back, but moved Fang to her left hip, under the cloak. "Now, let's get to the gate before you guys change your minds."

The five of them made their way down to the gate just as a large merchant caravan was arriving. They noticed many people traveling with the caravan, most of them not merchants. They had seen such traveling groups on their way up north. Barely anyone was traveling alone with the threat of darkspawn.

Arawin and her friends melded into the caravan just as they reached the gate. Entering the city was slow, as the guards up front were checking everyone that went by. Arawin knew they were looking for her, Zelda, and Alistair. Morrigan had been able to gather news from some travelers they passed by a few days back saying that there were soldiers from Loghain's own guard traveling around Ferelden, looking for the Grey Wardens as well as trying to bring the civil war to an end. It wasn't a pretty sight in Ferelden right now. Not only were the darkspawn making their way further north, attacking and destroying Lothering with no survivors along with other villages and towns, the civil war was making just as much damage. No one was willing to help anyone, which left many people to wander the roads, hoping to find some type of safety. Denerim appeared to be the only safe haven left in Ferelden but that might soon change.

As they got closer to the gate, Arawin could feel the tension of her friends behind her. She hated that they were acting like this. It would be bad if she was caught, though Arawin felt that she had changed. She could barely recognize herself, so she knew she could do this. Removing the hood again, Arawin came up to one of the guards and fully looked him in the eye. He studied her for a moment, staring and examining. After only mere moments, but what felt like forever, he finally waved her by and she was able to pass through the gate and into the city.

Her smile broadened as she looked around the place she once called home. It felt good to finally see it again. She then made her way over to a posterboard located right next to the gate. It was filled with notices, sketches and warrants. The sketches of the three Grey Wardens were focused in the center, the largest and most focal area. Arawin studied her own sketch, and just as she expected, saw that she looked nothing like her picture. The girl in the drawing looking very different to the one Arawin had seen in the mirror back at the Dalish camp. Not just the tattoo missing from her eye, but she also looked younger and immature. Her face was more rounder, chubbier. Arawin's face had lost it's girlish look and was shaped more womanly, which included her body as well. But Arawin did have to wonder why the guard didn't inspect her more. Despite her face changing, certain features that should have brought up red flags were still the same. Her red hair, which she liked to keep short, was still bright and full. Of course a redheaded elf wasn't uncommon in Ferelden. Red hair wasn't uncommon at all, even amongst humans. But her eyes should have done something. Green eyes weren't uncommon either, but seeing them together, a green eyed, redheaded elf should have made the guard pull her to the side for questioning at least. It wasn't until she looked down at the descriptions below her picture that she saw why she was able to get past him.

"Well what do you know," she said to Zevran, feeling him come next to her. "They think my eyes are blue! Do these things look blue to you?"

"No," he answered. "Not after I saw them up-close. But that is the description I got when I was hired to come after you. I think who ever gave the descriptions must've been color blind."

"Hmm, I wonder who, though. They got Zelda and Alistair's right. Why me? Oh well, worked to my advantage."

"Yes, let's thank the Maker for small wonders," said Morrigan sarcastically. "Can you please get away from there before the guards realize their mistake? Especially with you blaring it out for the whole city to hear."

"Oh." Arawin looked over at the guards who were in hearing distance, but they were occupied with the newcomers into the city to have noticed. "Sorry. Let's go ahead and get to Brother Genitivi's house and get this over with." She walked away from the posterboard, everyone behind her as she lead them into the marketplace.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Arawin to find the house. She had Denerim memorized from every main street to back alley. Brother Genitivi's house was located right across from the Gnawed Noble Tavern, right where she knew it would be. Proud of herself, she went up to the door and knocked. No one answered.

"Maybe he's not home," said Zevran.

Arawin ignored him, knowing that something like this was probably going to happen. Zelda had said the brother was missing after all. She knocked again, just for good measure. When there was still no answer, she reached into her pack to pull out her lock picks when suddenly the door opened a tiny crack. She looked up to see an eye staring at her with half a face covered in shadow.

"Yes?" the man behind the door said. "Was there something you needed?"

"Are you Brother Genitivi?"

"No, my name is Weylon. I'm Brother Genitivi's assistant."

"Okay. So... is he here? Can we speak to him?"

The man sighed. "He is not here, but come on in and I'll try and tell you what you want to know." He opened the door and stepped aside to allow everyone to pass. Once they were in, he closed it and gestured for them to go into the dining area just to the side of the entrance. Arawin looked around the room and saw many empty shelves. The table in the dining area was shaped like a rectangle and stretched across the room. There were only two chairs at the table. One was on the near side, close to her while the other was all the way on the other. It looked to have been moved with an open book laying on the table in front of it.

"So what is it you would like to know about the Urn?" Weylon asked.

"I assume we aren't the first people to come and ask about it?" Arawin said turning to him. He was very young looking with short brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed calm, if a little agitated about their presence and didn't even seem to care what type of people he just let into his home.

"Mostly, but I'm afraid I can't tell you much. Brother Genitivi isn't here, and I haven't seen him for months. He told me where he was going, but I've gotten no word from him, and I'm afraid he may be in danger."

"Why would he be in danger?"

"It's the Urn. I think it was lost to us for a reason. I pray for Genitivi's safety, but hope dwindles with each passing day. I-I tried to send help, but some knights came from Redcliffe looking for him not long ago. I sent them after Genitivi and they too have disappeared."

Arawin stared at him suspiciously, wondering about that tiny little stutter in his speech. She had felt that there was something wrong even before walking into the house. The way Weylon was acting only confirmed it. She chanced a glance behind at her companions. She could see that both Morrigan and Zevran were suspicious as well, but they kept it concealed. Sten, however, she was still unable to read, as he stood in the back like a statute with a blank expression. Knowing him, she figured he felt something too, but like the others didn't show it. Arawin turned back to Weylon, not wanting him to suspect anything. All she needed to do was just get some information then they could leave. She hoped Weylon would cooperate.

"Knights from Redcliffe, huh? Where did you send them?"

"No, don't ask me where they went," said Weylon. "You'll go after them, and what if ill-luck should befall you, too? This search is a curse, on all of us. Some things are not meant to be found. I know that now."

"But I thought you were worried about Genitivi? Don't you want someone to find him at least?"

Weylon hung his head and sighed. "I fear that he is dead. There would be no point in trying to find him. The Maker has already accepted his soul. I believe this fully."

"Look," Arawin scuffed. "Whether he's dead or not, I still need to know where you sent the knights and where Genitivi went before he left."

"You shouldn't go after the Urn. It's not what the Maker wants."

"Ugh, just tell me before I lose my patience!"

"Alright, alright!" Weylon said with his hands raised. He could see how angry she was. "All he said before he left was that he would be staying at an inn near Lake Calenhad, investigating something in that area."

Arawin shifted her jaw as she took in what he said. If Brother Genitivi was near Lake Calenhad, then all she would have to do is send Zelda over there to find out more. That would leave her more time here with her family. She smiled as she thought about it but then lost her smile when she realized something. If Genitivi was anywhere near Lake Calenhad, then Zelda would have more than likely found out about it. Not much goes on around the lake that doesn't get to Redcliffe. Plus what would he be doing there that had to do with the Urn?

"Why is he at Lake Calenhad, and what inn is he staying at?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is when I was going through his notes, he stated he would be going there and staying at an inn called 'The Spoiled Princess'."

Alarms went off in Arawin's head. "Didn't you say he told you where he was going?"

Weylon faltered a bit, realizing he had said something wrong. "Y-yes, of course he told me, but I also went through his things to see if I could find other clues to his whereabouts."

Arawin was getting frustrated. She could tell he was skirting around the issue, playing with her and trying to bring her off track. She glared at him, wanting to force him to tell the truth, but she wasn't sure if that would even work.

Kunjo then barked, causing her to look away from Weylon. She saw her dog all the way on the other end of the room scratching at a door. He whimpered and barked, looking over at her before going back to scratching. Arawin made her way over to the door and noticed that it was locked.

"Could you please get him to stop doing that," said Weylon who was close behind her.

"I can try," said Arawin. "But I think there's something in this room he's interested in. Is this the larder?"

"N-no. It's nothing."

"My dog doesn't whimper and whine for nothing." Arawin fully faced him while Kunjo kept up his need to get in the room. "What's in that room?"

"It's full of Genitivi's research papers." Weylon tried to get by Arawin in order to stop Kunjo himself, but Arawin wouldn't let him.

"If it's full of his research then you wouldn't mind us going in and having a look."

"No, I would." She could see the frustration in him and the panic. "They are in complete disarray. I haven't had much time to rearrange them yet."

"If you're afraid we're going to mess them up, I can assure you that won't happen. We'll put everything back right where we found it."

Weylon shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Brother Genitivi was a very private person. I know he wouldn't want complete strangers going through his things."

"He won't even know." Arawin turned her back to him and reached for the door knob.

"No! Don't touch that-"

Before her hand could even reach the knob, she heard a commotion behind her that made her smile. She had probably done the most stupidest thing possible by turning her back to him, but she knew her companions wouldn't let her down.

When she turned around to see what had happened she found Kunjo by her side, growling with his hackles high. Sten stood right in front of her, sword drawn and pointing at the ceiling. Morrigan was off to the side, her hands held up with dots of magic flowing around them. Then close to the table, Arawin found Weylon, one hand being held behind his back by Zevran, who also had his Crow dagger at the man's throat. Weylon's other hand was out in front of him, but it was surrounded by the same magic dots as Morrigan's. Apparently what Arawin had done was even more stupid than she thought, as she didn't suspect Weylon to be a mage.

"That was very stupid of you to do," Zevran whispered in his ear. "Attacking when her back is turned like that."

"Yes," said Arawin as she made her way next to Sten. "Did you really think you would get away with something like that?"

"You will never find Her!" Weylon spat out. "I was Her chosen! I was picked by Her personally, out of countless others to go and lead pilgrims astray from their paths."

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

"Andraste! The risen Andraste! She has come back in a more glorious and powerful form than any could possibly imagine! And She does not wish to be found."

"What?" Arawin laughed. "Andraste hasn't risen. She's dead! The ashes..."

"The ashes are nothing but dust that should be scattered in the winds." Weylon tried to escape, but stopped and cried out when Zevran twisted his hand and pressed the dagger closer to his throat causing it to bleed.

"I would cooperate, if I were you," Zevran said. "Don't forget that I can make your death quick and painless or slow and agonizing. So just tell our lovely Warden what she wants, and you can die quick."

Arawin felt a tingle as she watched Zevran become the assassin. A warmth was growing in her belly as she thought about what it would be like if he did that to her. "I would listen to him," she said, shaking away the feeling the best she could. "He does have your life in his hands, after all."

Weylon growled but didn't try and escape again. "I will tell you nothing, because I know She will avenge my death. When you find Her, when you come in Her presence, She will smell my blood on you and rip you to pieces for your injustice. You will be swallowed piece by piece past Her teeth and plunged into eternal darkness. Never will you be able to rejoin at the Maker's side. She will not allow an unbeliever!"

"Ugh, just tell me where Brother Genitivi went and what you did with him! You have no choice."

"Oh, but I do have a choice, and I choose death!" Weylon let out a feral scream and with his free, magic-encased hand, grabbed Zevran's dagger and pressed it to his throat. The dagger went cleanly through, cutting deep into the skin and spurting blood everywhere. Zevran was surprised by the action. He jumped back as his dagger clattered to the floor, covered in shiny red blood. Weylon fell to his knees, convulsing, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He fell to his back, gurgles and groans coming from his throat as blood flowed and bubbled from the large gash and the corners of his mouth. He soon ceased his electrical dance and laid still on the floor. His clothes soaked and a pool of blood surrounding his head and chest.

"Wha... What was that?" Arawin shirked.

"I'm not sure," said Zevran, just as stunned as she was. "That was a first for me."

"Does it matter?" said Morrigan as she lowered her hands. "He obviously was a lunatic. I'm sure what ever he told us about Lake Calenhad was just a ruse."

"Or an ambush," commented Zevran. "I wouldn't have been surprised if we actually did go and found ourselves being attacked."

Arawin looked down at Weylon's lifeless body. "Whatever the reason we're not going there unless there's something in that room that says otherwise." She turned to the door, lock picks in hand ready to open, but saw Sten standing in front of it. "Sten, it's locked. Let me open it."

"I'm just as curious to see what is inside as you are, Warden," he said. "To kill oneself over a secret seems odd. I think I should go in first to make sure it's safe."

"When did you start caring about my safety?"

"Just stand back." Sten grabbed the doorknob, then leaning back, pressed his shoulder into the door. A loud _crack_ sounded, and Arawin watched Sten go through the wood, splitting the door in two and taking it off it's hinges. Immediately the air filled with the foul stench of decay, nearly making everyone hurl.

"Sod! What is _that!_" Arawin said pinching her nose.

"A corpse," Sten said as he stood in the foreboding room.

Morrigan made her way past Arawin who could barely move and went into the room. She disappeared for a moment before coming back to the doorframe and gesturing for Arawin to follow.

"Are you nuts?"

"Just come in here before I make you."

Arawin took the cloak and placed it over her mouth and nose. "Are you coming?" she said turning to Zevran.

"I've had my share of corpses."

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't force him to come with her.

When she entered the room, she found the smell to be worse, but it wasn't the thing that caught her attention. The room was basically empty besides a few shelves and a bed. The shelves were all empty and on the bed laid the corpse that was creating the smell. Morrigan was knelt next to it, lifting up the covers to peak at the face.

"Well?" Arawin asked through the cloak.

"I'd say he's been dead for at least three months; male, in about his twenties or so, died from magic. This would be the real Weylon."

"How do you know?"

"I assume Brother Genitivi is much older, yes? So it is safe to assume this is not him. This could not be Weylon, true, but I do know that the man we encountered was not who he said he was either. In fact, the way he appeared was not his true appearance."

Arawin shook her head, trying to take in what Morrigan was saying. "Could you please pretend I'm an idiot and explain it to me like that?"

"I don't need to pretend to do that." Arawin glared at her but said nothing. "The man out there was much older, perhaps in his fifties, a mage, and a rather bad one at that. He was also a morpher, which was why he looked different."

"A morpher? Is that the same as what you are?"

"No, shapeshifters and morphers are two different things. It takes a very great deal of magic and willpower in order to shapeshift as it involves the entire body and you change yourself from one species to another. Morphing only requires you to change one part of your body. The false Weylon changed his facial features to look like the real Weylon in order to dispatch those who came looking for Genitivi. Why, however, is something I don't know."

"Hmm, it doesn't make sense, but I guess that's all we have to go on right now." Arawin continued to look around the room, trying to see if there was anything that could help. The shelves were completely bare, and there was nothing else in the room. Kunjo scrapped by her, sniffing the ground and occasionally sneezing. He came up to the bed, but instead of sniffing the corpse, he stuck his head under and barked. Arawin moved over and knelt beside the bed, careful to keep her cloak around her head. She found underneath that there was a chest. When she pulled it out, she took out her lock picks and used them to open it. Inside, she only found a small leather journal that was worn and bent. Picking it up, she then hurried out of the room with the others following her.

Arawin removed the cloak from her head and opened the journal. The pages were yellowed and stained with some of the ink bleeding through. She turned it to the last few pages, finding along with it a folded up map.

"_9:25 Dragon ...After much coercion I was finally able to get from him a name. Haven. He tells me nothing more, seeming afraid to reveal anymore than that..._

_9:27 Dragon ...I have searched the entire eastern half of Ferelden and have found nothing of the village. No one I talked to has heard of it, and the more I look, the more I believe I will not find it in the east or the north..._

_9:30 Dragon ...I have finally found someone willing to talk, although he seems skittish and unwilling. I had to offer him much gold and anonymity just to get him to speak. It has cost me much, but I believe worth it. He speaks of Haven's location in the southern region of the Frostback Mountains. I admit, someplace I had never thought of before. When asked to locate on my map, he looks then circles a region with an arrow pointing before sitting back down and stares at his hands that he rings together. I ask him what is wrong, but he doesn't reply. He only stands and leaves. I'm not sure what he is afraid of, but I am excited and will tell Weylon what I have found and soon get to packing for a long, mountainous trip..." _

"Haven? Have any of you heard of such a place?" They all shook their heads but Arawin didn't see as she unfolded the map and placed it on the table. It was a map of Ferelden. Written all over it were X's and scribbles cluttering up and blocking out some of the names of places. Only one area was circled with an arrow pointing to the spot, and Haven written in black script above it. The area was located in the southern region of the Frostback Mountains, southwest of Redcliffe.

"I believe this is it," Arawin said tapping the area on the map. "Which means this is where we're heading."

"To the Frostback Mountains? Uh." Zevran looked sick from it. "And I thought I was getting used to the cold."

"What?" Arawin laughed. "You can't take our winters?"

"I did grow up in Antiva, you know. Where the weather was warm most of the time and much more humid. So yes, you're winters are hard to get used to."

"Then we know what we need to get," said Arawin as she looked back down at the map. "You three go into the market and gather supplies for a trip to the mountains. I'll stay in here and contact Zelda. Once I'm done, I'll come and join you, then it'll be off to the alienage."

* * *

It didn't take Arawin as long as she thought it would. She and Zelda were getting better at using the pendants. Showing Zelda the location of Haven, however, was a bit tricky, but eventually Zelda was able to understand the region. Once they parted, Arawin opened her eyes to find Kunjo with his head in her lap. He had stayed with her while the others had gone off to the market. When she stood, she rolled up the map and headed out the door to find the others, glad to be out of that house. She hated the thought of leaving Weylon's body, but they couldn't go and tell a guard about it. The guards would want to question them, keeping them obtained and from their goal, and from Arawin visiting her family.

When she passed the false Weylon, she looked down to see that his features had changed. Morrigan had been right. He was an older man with a sunken in face and a stringy gray beard. He looked sickly and rotten, besides being dead. Morrigan had told her that morphers who stay changed for a long period of time tend to start breaking down do to their bodies fighting to shift back to their normal form. He had apparently been in Weylon's shape for months and it showed on his face.

Once Arawin was out and in the open air, she shut and locked the door, careful to make sure no one saw her. As soon as they dealt with what they needed to, Arawin vowed she would make sure Weylon got a proper funeral. She was already going to avenge him by going and finding Brother Genitivi. She didn't know who the false Weylon was, or what he was talking about, but she knew that he was crazy and that whatever had happened to the brother, there was going to be more.

Arawin pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders as a gust of wind swept past her. It was beginning to get colder now. Together she and Kunjo made their way into the market district where she easily spotted Sten bargaining with one of the merchants. Morrigan was in the bazaar next to him, looking and picking out fabrics. She then scanned the market looking for Zevran, and as she did she noticed something that disturbed her. The market wasn't as nearly busy as it was when she left. Merchants still shouted out their goods, but there were less buyers walking about. She knew there had to be refugees here, but apparently no one had any money to buy what they needed. She also noticed there were no elves, or at least no free ones. The only ones she saw were servant elves, tagging along behind their noble bosses, heads hanging low and eyes fixed on nothing but the ground. This wasn't like the Denerim market at all. Normally there would be elves running around. Servants, yes, and workers for the bazaars as well as elves from the alienage buying food and clothing. None of those could be found, and it was starting to worry her as she had hoped to spot her cousins or father in the market, but it was looking less and less likely.

Soon she spotted Zevran leaning against a post. His head was turned and Arawin followed his gaze to a particular bazaar that sold foreign goods. The woman running the bazaar was quite beautiful with blonde hair and a green and red dress that looked to be from Orlais. Arawin smiled as she went over to him.

"If you want to go and be with her, then you can."

Zevran turned to her with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I see you looking at that lady over there. She might not be receptive of you, but if you want to try then I'm not going to stop you."

Zevran cocked an eyebrow. "You are a very strange woman," he said. "From what I've seen of Ferelden women, you tend to be the jealous types."

"Maybe, but you're not mine. You're free to do whatever you please."

"Really?" This surprised him even more. "As interested as I am in what you are saying, I think I'm going to have to decline... for now."

"Oh, why not? She not your type?"

Zevran laughed. "I don't think there is a woman who isn't my type. But no, I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at the boots seated on the table in front of her."

Arawin looked over to see the leather boots he was talking about. They were very beautiful and even from this distance, she could see they were of a fine make. "You were looking at boots?" Now it was Arawin's turn to be surprised. "A fine young lady to stare at, but instead... boots?"

Zevran grinned at her. "Maybe you would rather spend some alone time with her, hmm? You certainly are staring hard at her yourself."

"Well... maybe," Arawin said timidly. It was something she had never thought of before, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea, but only if it involved him. "If you joined us."

"Now _there's_ something that would be fun," he laughed. "But not now. Maybe later. As for the boots, they're Antivan leather. I can smell them from here." Zevran closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He let it out slow in a long sigh. "It's what I miss the most from my homeland."

"Leather?"

"Yes, leather," he chuckled. "Or at least the smell. For years I lived in a tiny apartment near Anitiva City's leather-making district, in a building where the Crows stored their youngest recruits. Packed in like crates. I grew accustomed to the stench, even though the humans complained of it constantly. To this day the smell of fresh leather is what reminds me most of home more than anything else."

Arawin saw the longing and hurt in his eyes. "Would getting them make you feel better?"

"I don't know," he said. "But don't even bother. They are more than we have. Twenty sovereigns unless the price went up."

Arawin smiled mischievously. "I wouldn't worry much about the price. If you want them, then I'll get them for you." Arawin went to walk to the bazaar, but felt Zevran's hand grab her arm.

"If you're going to steal them," he said. "Then I don't want them."

"What? Why not?"

"Anything else you might feel the urge to steal for me, I would be happy to accept, but not those."

"I'm still failing to see why."

"Because... It just wouldn't be right. I wouldn't feel right wearing them." He hung his head and let go of her arm. Arawin still wasn't sure she understood, but she stood where she was, shifting her gaze from him to the boots before settling on him.

"Alright," she finally said. "I won't steal them. But you will have them at some point."

"And why would you do that for me?" he asked looking up at her.

"Because you're a friend. Why would I not?"

"There are many reasons, but... thank you. I appreciate the thought at least."

Arawin smiled, seeing that this was unusual for him. Did he have any friends within the Crows? She remembered that he had said there were no friendships amongst the Crows as it was a cutthroat business, and someone you might have considered as a friend one day, could stab you in the back the next.

"Just know, Zev, that my offer of friendship is true. I'm not going to hurt you. You are not amongst the Crows anymore."

He stared at her with uncertainty, not really sure what to think or say. "I don't know... Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled at him. "Now, let's go gather up the rest of our party and head to the alienage. I can't wait for you to meet my family. I know they'll love you." Arawin made her way in the direction of the others, missing the un-eased look on Zevran's face as he began to follow her.

Arawin gathered Sten and Morrigan once they were done purchasing their goods and followed her as she lead them to the alienage gate. Once they reached it, to Araiwn's surprise, the gate was closed. She was used to the humans closing the gate at night, but never during the day. An icy feeling then crept into her stomach as a thought came to mind. Arawin shook it off, though, not wanting to think about what it could mean. She reached the gate, and made to push it open, hoping the gate was only closed but not locked.

"By order of the new arl of Denerim, no one is to enter the alienage." The guard standing at the edge came in front of her, pulling her away from the gate and blocking her.

Arawin stopped from his sudden appearance. "What, why? What's going on?"

"The alienage is being purged," said the guard. "So by orders of the arl, no one is allowed in or out."

It was what Arawin feared. "Why is the alienage being purged?"

"Because of what happened with the late Arl Urien's son, Vaughan. Some elves broke into the palace and killed him. They captured one of the elves, but she got away, now they're trying to find out who else was involved. Not to mention the elves started up-raising when the new arl restricted their rights in order to find the culprits. It got so bad, he had no choice but to close it down and purge the bloody place. It's not a pretty sight in there."

Arawin's heart froze, realizing this was all her fault. "Well, I'm from the alienage! My family is in there!" She blurted it out, not caring what she was saying. Her family could be in danger, and she needed to do something about it.

"You might not want to say that too loudly," the guard said stunned. "Your kinfolk aren't exactly popular at the moment."

"Popular or not, let me in before I smash your face!" Arawin went to advance on him but Zevran grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"So sorry," he said. "We'll be on our way."

"You better," said the guard. He had his sword out and kept it out as he watched them leave.

"Come on, Hermosa," Zevran grunted as he fought and dragged Arawin away. "Now is not the time to get worked up."

"You're right," Arawin said as she stopped fighting him. When they were far away enough, he let her go. "No, I can't get worked up. I have to get in there."

"You heard what the guard said," said Sten. "No one is allowed in or out."

"Through the gate," Arawin pointed out. "There are other ways into the alienage besides the gate. I know of a few, course we'll have to wait until nightfall in order to use them."

"We won't have till nightfall," said Morrigan. "You're little outburst over there has caused a stir." She gestured over to the guard at the gate. He was now talking with another guard, whispering in his ear and staring straight at Arawin. "If they don't think you're a Grey Warden now, they will once they capture you for being an elf of the alienage."

"They won't capture me," said Arawin. "We'll just go either to the tavern or the Pearl and stay there until nightfall when we can sneak-"

"No, that is foolish and unwise," Morrigan stated, placing her hands on her hips. "I will not have you putting us up on a platter for them to feast upon."

"You're not in charge, Morrigan." Arawin matched the witches stance. "_I'm_ in charge, and I say we wait until nightfall to sneak into the alienage." She turned her back on Morrigan and glared at the two men, challenging them to her authority. "Do any of you object?"

Sten stood his ground but said nothing. Zevran looked at Arawin concerned. "Ara, I know you want to see your family, but it might not be a good time..."

"You're seriously going to fight me on this?"

"No, I'm just saying-"

"Good, then what we'll do is go over the wall next to the warehouse. I think staying at the tavern until night will be good, so let's-" Arawin's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body went limp and collapsed. Zevran caught her before she could hit the ground and struggled to keep her up.

"Good catch," said Morrigan as she rounded him. "But now that she's out, I think we should get moving out of the city." Her head shifted to the two guards that had now turned into four. They were beginning to make their way over to the small group.

Zevran picked Arawin up and held her in his arms. Her body flopped around in his arms like a doll as he followed Morrigan toward the main gate. "What did you do to her?" he asked.

"I just turned off her mind was all," Morrigan answered.

"Turned off her mind? Does that mean you used...?"

"Blood magic? Yes."

"You are a blood mage," said Sten. "Somehow that does not surprise me."

"You're a blood mage and you never told us?" Zevran said heated. He was having trouble running and holding Arawin. Sten took her from him and flung her over his massive shoulder.

"Why are you surprised when the Qunari is not?" said Morrigan. "'Tis not something that I was trying to hide."

"You know the mage you killed when the three of you ran into my ambush?"

"Yes, she was a blood mage, but not nearly as organized."

"Yeah, well she loved using her blood magic on me to help fuel her spells. I didn't really appreciate it much and if you ever-"

"Oh stop! I do not use such permitted methods. There are better ways to gain mana than using a companion's life force." Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Besides, you've already seen and even praised my blood magic so don't even start with me."

Zevran still didn't feel comfortable with it, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He watched as Arawin bounced on Sten's shoulder. "Is she going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine," Morrigan said without turning to him. "I will wake her once we are out of Denerim and far enough away, so stop your whining."

Kunjo made his way to Sten's side and looked up at Arawin and whimpered. He jumped as they walked, touching her hand with his nose.

"And that includes you too," Morrigan said glaring down at him. "You're mistress will be fine, I promise."

Kunjo understood, but he still whimpered as he looked up at Arawin again. His eyes then shifted to Zevran and they both met. For once the mabari wasn't as wary about the assassin as he now was about the witch that lead them out of the city.

* * *

She didn't know where she was or the time. She didn't know what happened, or how she had gotten here. All she knew was that she was angry, but she didn't know why.

As Arawin began to open her eyes, seeing that she was in a tent, Zevran's, as she recognized the stain on the ceiling, she began to remember. They had been in Denerim, and she was determined to get into the alienage to find her cousin, just learning about the purge. Something had happened while she was arguing with the others. One moment she was getting ready to make plans, the next moment she was finding herself awaking inside Zevran's tent, not sure how she got there or even where they were.

Arawin sat up to find the tent empty besides herself. She could hear a fire outside, and muffled voices. Crawling to the entrance, she poked her head outside to find everyone sitting around the fire eating.

"Ah, 'tis good to see you awake," said Morrigan as she saw Arawin come out of the tent. "Are you feeling well? Perhaps some food would help."

Arawin stood before them, seeing they were no longer in Denerim, but in the forest somewhere. "I'm not stupid, Morrigan," she said glaring. "I don't know what you did, but I know it was _you_ who did it. Now why are we no longer in Denerim?"

"You were being a fool," Morrigan said standing. Zevran and Sten did the same as the two women stared into each others eyes. "I had no choice."

"You wouldn't have even let me see her to make sure she was fine? That my father was fine, and also so they could see that I was fine. You couldn't give me that?"

"It's not that I didn't want you to, it's just that it could've been disastrous. Not only could the guards have found out about you, but they could've also found out who you're family was. They then could have used them against you. Threatened their lives, which I'm sure you would have complied with anything after getting angry and trying to kill everyone before realizing you couldn't."

Arawin stopped for a moment, her anger still burning, but she hadn't thought about what Morrigan had just said. She could have put her family in serious danger, or at least more danger than they were in now. "That might be so," she said staring at the ground. "But that still doesn't tell me how Shianni is."

"You want to know about her?" said Zevran taking a step forward. "I can tell you personally that she's fine."

Arawin looked at him surprised. "And how would you know?"

"Because I've seen her. Talked to her even."

"When?"

Zevran sighed. "Before I was given the order to take care of the remaining Grey Wardens, I was staying in Denerim. While there, I sort of ran into her as well as the rest of your family."

"Really? And how do I know you're not just saying this?"

"She looks like you, red hair, green eyes. Her brother, Soris, also has red hair, and his wife Valora is a brunette and somewhat mousy looking."

Arawin's expression was unchanged. "So you did talk with them. How did you meet them?"

"Well... I was interested in Shianni."

The moment he said it, Zevran knew it was the wrong thing to say. He saw Arawin's eyes darken and her fists tighten. If she had her swords, he had no doubt she would have reached for them.

"You what?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Now before you get the wrong idea-" Zevran tried to say.

"How _dare_ you go after her!" Arawin screamed as she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a tree. Her eyes hard and blazing as she bored into his. He stared back, not fighting her even if he could easily make her let go. He was not going to back down.

"Listen to me before you start assuming. _Nothing happened_."

"She has been through hell, and she doesn't need someone like you forcing her into anything!"

"Did you hear anything I said?" Zevran placed his hands on her shoulders and she seemed to calm down but only slightly. "Nothing happened. I saw the hurt in her eyes and stopped."

Arawin lessened her grip but didn't let go. "Nothing happened?"

"Nothing."

"And you saw that she was all right?"

"Shianni is a strong woman, Arawin. You know this. I even think she may be handling it better than you."

Arawin let go of him but the burning in her eyes still remained. "She is strong, stronger than me in some cases. I was strong physically, while she was strong emotionally." Arawin let out a long sigh and looked away from Zevran. "So I believe you when you say she's all right."

"Now the question is are you all right?"

Arawin walked away from him and stared out into the trees. She said nothing and neither did anyone else for a while.

"Let's get everything packed up," Arawin finally said but kept her eyes to the forest. "I want to get as much distance away from Denerim as possible before nightfall."

* * *

_A/N: The events that Zevran mentioned about Shianni can be read in my other story 'Sparrow's Requiem'. It's short, only five parts, so if you want to know what happened then you can go and read. Thanks._


	46. Departure

**Departure**

Zelda hurried through the halls as she prepared for their departure the next morning from Redcliffe. It had been an exciting time when Arawin finally contacted her a few days ago. She had told Zelda what they had found in Brother Genitivi's house; a morpher pretending to be Genitivi's assistant, Weylon, and trying to lead them off the path. Then later trying to kill her when she got too close to the truth, and finally killing himself rather than reveal his secrets. It was all quite unusual and Zelda wondered what it meant, but the most exciting part was when Arawin told her about the map.

After they were done, Zelda had found a map herself and found the location Arawin had told her about, right in the middle of the Frostback Mountains, fairly close to Redcliffe. She was glad they hadn't gone to Orzammar now. With what Arawin had told her, and the location of Haven, it was best that the two groups join back together now in order to deal with the Urn.

Once she had the map, Zelda made her way over to Eamon's room, where she knew Teagan and Isolde would be. Alistair had been with her when she talked to Arawin. He didn't ask her what had been said once she awoke, as she was far too busy finding a map and circling a spot in the mountain region. He wanted to know what was going on, but he still didn't ask, knowing that she would explain it to him in time.

As they made their way down the hall, Zelda asked Alistair to go get Leliana from the chantry and to bring her to Eamon's room so they could have a meeting. He agreed and ran off to go find the bard.

When Zelda arrived in the royal bedchambers, Wynne was already there, teaching Connor. Isolde and Teagan were also there, as she knew. As soon as Teagan saw her, he asked if she had any news, as he saw she looked in a hurry. Zelda told him that she did, but they must wait for Leliana and Alistair to arrive before she would explain everything. Once Alistair and Leliana did arrive, Zelda folded out the map and told the story Arawin had told her.

"...and according to Genitivi's journal, this is where he was heading," she said pointing to the location on the map. "A village called Haven."

"Haven? I've never heard of such a place," said Teagan. "Are you sure?"

"It's the best lead we have right now. I'm not actually sure where in the mountains the village is, how far or how hard it'll be to find, but I suggest we leave here in a few days. That'll give Arawin and the others times to fill in the gap between here and Denerim."

"Is your fellow Grey Warden going to meet with you here?" Teagan asked.

"No, we've decided to meet outside of Haven, or in it, depending on how hospitable the village is. Since we're already close enough, we're going to more than likely find the village first, and Arawin and I thought it best to have one of us check it out before exploring further. The bond she and I share will help us to find one another once she's close enough."

"Oh this is good news," said Isolde. "Finally something to give me hope."

"Yes, and hopefully this will lead us right to the Urn," said Zelda. "And once we do find it, we'll head right back here and heal the arl."

Isolde nearly burst into tears at her words, holding her hands together and looking happier than she had been in the last several days. Zelda was glad to see her look like this, glad to see everyone eager and ready.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Alistair's smiling face. She smiled back, knowing he was probably more eager than anyone to have the arl cured. Eamon had helped to raise him, and after Zelda had found and given him his mother's amulet, Alistair wanted to thank Eamon for having it fixed. He loved the amulet and Zelda saw he wore it everyday. She in turn, kept the rose he had given her on her person where ever she went. That day when they had finally connected, had finally confessed their feelings was the happiest day of her life so far, but it was also the worst.

Zelda hated the way she felt. Not what she felt for Alistair, but what her feelings for him did to her heart. They tore at it, wanting to rip it apart for the two men that she loved. One half was for Alistair, wanting to let go of the past and move on, but the other half wanted to push him away. This half was what made her feel guilty for all the things she felt, for all the times when she was happy with him and for enjoying every moment. This half would nearly cause her to cry every night because she felt bad for what she was doing to Rory.

_But he's dead_, she would think. _How am I hurting him?_ But it didn't seem to matter how hard she tried to convince herself, the pain was still there. Even more so whenever her mind would drift and she would think of the very first two kisses she ever had. Zelda hated doing it, but comparing them was something that was always on her mind no matter how hard she tried. Alistair's was better, there was no denying that, and not just because it was still fresh on her lips. Rory had been in a hurry, wanting to get her away as quick as possible. It might have been great then, but it was a bit stale and forced, hard even, almost as if he wasn't sure he should be doing it. Only kissing her to convince her to leave. Wanting to say he loved her more than anything but not exactly sure how to say it without going with her as well.

Alistair's, however, had been much softer, lighter, and not nearly as strained. It was something that felt natural, as if they belonged. He was not forceful, nor was he in a hurry. Only afraid maybe, unsure of what to do but going for it anyway. Instinct had driven both of them and they had fit so well together Zelda couldn't help but to wonder if Rory hadn't rushed, then their first kiss might have been like that. Maybe better, maybe the same. She would never know now, and it was hurting her.

Zelda loved being with Alistair, but the pain in her heart had her wanting to end what they shared, despite everyone seeing them together and saying it looked just right. She had been determined several times to tell him and to end it, but every time she tried, his smile would stop her. He was able to make the pain go away, and to make her feel like herself. She would never hurt when she was with him, only when he was away, with nights being the worst. Dreams, not just of darkspawn, would plague her, causing her to wake up suddenly, cold and sweaty. She would never get any sleep after those dreams, only get up, dress, and make her way to the balcony that they liked to share, sometimes standing up there all day, doing nothing but looking out over the lake. It was peaceful, and at night, sometimes the stars could be seen in the lake and the sky and lake joined to appear as if they were one. It was on these nights, when Zelda stood there alone that she knew she wouldn't be able to end it with Alistair. What they had was something special. As for the pain in her heart, she would just have to bear it.

A few days after the meeting, they were all ready to go with only a few last minute preparations. Zelda made her way down the hall with Rupee beside her to the room Teagan had adopted as his office. He had asked to talk to her in private that morning, wanting to show her something before she left for the mountains. Zelda had been unsure at first, and had put off going before she realized she had little choice. She couldn't ignore him any longer.

When Zelda came to his room, she saw that the door was open. She knocked anyway, peeking through the doorframe, hoping he wasn't inside.

"Come in." Teagan was seated at his desk. He turned his head and smiled once he saw her. He stood and walked over to the door. "Zelda, I'm glad you finally decided to come."

"Busy today, Teagan," she said. "Or else I would have been here earlier."

"It's quite all right, I understand. I just wanted to show you something, or give you is a better way of saying it. A gift." Teagan gestured over to the bed, as his office also doubled as his bedroom. Zelda looked over to seeing nothing on the bed, but next to it stood a stand with a set of leather armor that looked exquisite and new. "I had hoped to give it to you sooner, but I was only able to obtain it from Reinesfere recently. Your father told me you preferred leather to plate, so I had this custom made for you. I had hoped to give it to you for your eighteenth year."

Zelda had made her way over to the stand so she could examine the armor. She felt it's nicely oiled skin, hard but flexible. The leather was inscribed, telling her that it was expensive. Once she had heard Teagan say it's intent, she backed away.

"Y-yes, my eighteenth year," she stumbled. "I remember you weren't at the party. Something about you needing to take care of some serious matters in your bannorn. My father seemed disappointed."

"Yes, and I'm sorry I missed it, especially since I heard you nearly took Vaughan's manhood away."

Zelda remembered that day, when she turned eighteen, not just from Vaughan's harassment, but from all the other young men who had come to call on her. It was the day she became a woman, the day she became available. Her father had thrown a party, and many young noblemen had come, doting her with gifts, as was custom, to show their interest. But many of her suitors were men still living off their father's land. They were only able to bestow on her jewelry, linens, and small trinkets from Orlais or Antiva. They showed wealth, but not connections. Teagan's gift, however, was a set of brand new inscribed leather armor that would have been the most expensive and showy gift she would have received that day. It showed not only his wealth and establishment within his own bannorn, but also his connections, such as with his brother, and his respect in the Landsmeet. All things that showed the qualities of a good husband. He could provide for her and dote on her anything she pleased.

Zelda had not thought herself so desirable before, and as she looked at the armor and knew what Teagan meant to do with it, she backed away even further and turned to him. "Thank you, Bann Teagan," she said. "It's a generous gift, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She wouldn't have if he had given it to her at the party, which was nearly seven months ago. At that point, she probably would have accepted him from anyone else instead of deciding to wait and see what happened. It was probably what her father wanted more than anything, as Teagan was a desirable bachelor. One of the only ones in Ferelden at the moment. Things could have changed drastically if he had been there.

Teagan placed his hands behind his back and grinned at her. "I understand perfectly well why you think you should decline it, but I want you to know that I wish for you to have it for a different reason now. Think of it more as a token of friendship. For all that you've done for my family."

"Bann Teagan? Are you giving up on me so soon?"

"Unfortunately I must, my dear, but in truth I don't think we were ever meant to be anyway. I see the way the two of you look at each other and how you act when he is around. So natural, so comfortable. Alistair is a lucky man."

Zelda's face softened, knowing that even if he was still interested, he at least wasn't pursuing, which took a lot off her shoulders. "Yes, and I am a lucky woman."

"That you are. So, would you please accept this gift as a token of friendship? I don't know if there is anyone else who could wear it."

Zelda looked back at the armor and examined it closer. The color of the leather was light blue, studded and inscribed with intricate detail. She could see the craftsmanship, and the hard effort and gobs of money that had gone into it's making. It would be a crime not to accept it.

Zelda turned to Teagan. "I will, but only on one condition."

"And what is that, my lady?"

"That you also provide new armor for my friends. I know Leliana is in need of some new leathers as well, and Alistair could do with something that isn't rusted."

"I'm sure we have something that will benefit them. I will make sure they get something."

"Thank you." They could have probably gotten new armor anyway, but they were afraid to ask, not wanting to over use Isolde and Teagan's hospitality.

"You are welcome, my lady. And I just want to say, that I very well do appreciate what you and your friends have done for us. I don't think there is any possible way that we could repay you." Zelda tried to object, but Teagan stopped her. "You saved Connor, and are now going into what could be danger to try and find a cure for Eamon. The only thing I could think of to pay you back is to help you find your brother. I've already sent out search parties into the Wilds as well as all over Ferelden to look for Fergus. If he's alive or dead, I'll make sure you know."

Zelda had to hold back tears. Her brother was the other thing that constantly plague her mind. "I... I appreciate it very much. Thank you. I believe that should be enough, even if you don't find him. The thought and the attempt is enough."

Teagan walked up to her and kissed her hand, but this time it was different. "Anything for you, my lady. Now," he said clearing his throat. "If you wish, you may go ahead and try it on in here. I will go and check the armories to see what there is for your friends. And if you would like, you can leave your current set here as well, where I will make sure it's taken care of just in case it's special to you in some way. I know how warriors can get sometimes about their favorite weapons or armor."

"I will do that, then."

"Good." Teagan bowed to her before leaving the room and closing the door. Zelda examined the leathers one more time. Rupee sat next to her, looking up at them and cocking her head.

"So what do you think?" Zelda asked.

Rupee whined and placed her paw over her head.

"Well, that's just your opinion. As for me, it's not a dress, so I like it."

* * *

Zevran laid awake in his tent, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered whether he should go to Arawin tonight as it had been days since they left Denerim, and in that time neither one of them had gone to the other in the night. The way she was acting made him worry. She was quiet, only speaking when necessary and somewhat kept her distance from the others. It seemed that every time he looked at her, he would see the ring on her finger spinning and her face concentrated on something that wasn't there. Zevran didn't understand fully what had happened to both her and Shianni, but he knew enough.

Arawin was so protective of her cousin, maybe a little over protective. But if he was right, then the way she acted when she learned he had tried to get with Shianni was understandable. Rape was not a thing to joke around with, and it was one thing that Zevran did take seriously. He had seen too many women taken without consent to not. It left a void in their life. It made them damaged, along with the people around them, and this was something he could see plainly in Arawin's eyes.

Zevran had decided to leave Arawin be as they made their way through the bannorn toward the Frostback Mountains. He didn't wish to anger her further, even when there were times he thought he should go. It was starting to get chilly after all, and he knew her tent would be cold. His own tent was freezing, but he put up with it the best he could. Arawin had given him his black cloak back while she took one Morrigan had made for her with the linens she had bought at Denerim. Morrigan had made them all cloaks as well as linings for their armor. Zevran wore them gladly, as he was not used to the harsh Ferelden winters, but Arawin had refused hers, only wearing the cloak with it open. She did not seem as affected by the cold as one would think with her scant armor, but Zevran knew that she, besides Morrigan perhaps, could take the cold better than any of them. Even Sten would occasionally find himself wrapping his cloak tightly around himself whenever the wind blew past, biting into their faces.

Zevran watched as the howling wind shook his tent, threatening to rip it from the ground. He knew Arawin was out there, taking the first watch as that was what she did every night, always volunteering the first watch. He and the others had not argued with her as they knew she needed time. He wondered if he should go out to her now, but that would be unnecessary as she would be relieved soon by Morrigan. It was best if he just forgot about it for one last night and got some sleep.

He closed his eyes and took his hands from his head to lay on the pillow ready to let sleep take him when he heard the sound of light feet softly making their way toward his tent. His eyes shot open when his tent flap became unfolded and someone stepped inside. He grabbed for his dagger but dropped it when he saw it was only Arawin. Zevran raised his eyebrows at her as she stared at him, leaning on her bare knees. She wore nothing but a white shirt that buttoned up the front.

"Zev? Did I wake you?" she said softly.

"No, but I would like to know what you're doing." He sat up and looked at her. Her expression was different than before. There was no anger there but she did seem uncertain and confused.

"I..." She looked down from his gaze and picked at the grass of his floor. "I just... I feel horrible."

"And what do you have to feel horrible about, mi querida?"

"The way I treated you," she said looking up at him. "You should understand that Shianni... she's the world to me. She's more than my cousin, she's my sister and I've protected her ever since we were kids. She's two years younger than me although she acts older sometimes." She smiled at this and it was good to see her smile after so long.

"She is a bright girl."

"Yes, which is why what happened to her... I can't help but feel... It was suppose to be a good day, but I'm sure you know how it ended."

"Some, but not all. Do you want to talk about it?"

Arawin focused her gaze back to the ground. "It should've been me," she said almost too softly to hear.

"Hermosa... no," Zevran said going to his knees. "You should never wish something like that on yourself. Come on, tell me, what happened?"

Arawin still kept her focus away from him, her eyes fixed on the golden ring that her fingers lightly spun. He could tell she still didn't want to talk about the incident, and he wasn't going to push her.

"So what is it that you want, Hermosa?"

The spinning of the ring stopped, but she still didn't take her gaze from it. "I came to you tonight because, well..." Her voice became soft again. "Because I wanted to apologize."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Zevran said playfully, trying to lighten the mood as he could see and even feel her pain.

She looked at him with heat, but it wasn't murderous. "I said I apologize!" she said louder. "Happy?"

Zevran grinned. "There is no need for that, Hermosa. It is understandable. But I do have to say you look more lovely with that glint than you did with the sulking."

Arawin snorted and crossed her arms. "Whatever." She then lowered her arms and gazed at him intently. "But I came here for more than just to apologize."

"Oh?" His attention on her piqued and he saw the longing in her. Arawin crawled and hovered over him, pushing him back on the ground. Zevran kept himself prompt on his elbows as their eyes never left each other.

"I need you."

"You need me, do you? Why what could you possibly mean?" Zevran's gaze intensified as he looked down her open shirt to see she had come to him prepared.

"You know what I mean," she said. "And if you don't give it to me-" She pushed him flat to the ground and straddled his hips. "-then I'll just take it."

He had no doubt that she could, as she was very forceful. He could taste it in her kiss as she pressed her mouth to his, sliding in her tongue and beginning a duel. Her hands rubbing his bare chest, moving in circles. Zevran grabbed her hips as they were now exposed. He was hardening and loving every touch and taste of her. Even though it had only been a few days since they had last been together, with her at least, it felt more like weeks or even months. The aggression she brought with her into the bedroom was the same she used when fighting. It was intoxicating and nearly brought him over the edge more times than he could remember. With Arawin he had to keep on his toes which was what made it fun and wild.

Arawin was becoming more forceful as she removed her mouth from his to undo her shirt and slide it off her arms. She then made her way down his body, leaving a hot trail across his abdomen with her tongue. Her fingers quickly undid his trousers and pulled them off, freeing his legs. Her hand wrapped around his length, squeezing as her mouth took in it's tip.

Zevran moaned, but placed his hands on her head, keeping her from going any further. He grabbed onto his control, a control he had obtained from years of practice and many lovers. He knew Arawin didn't like what he was doing, as from the relatively short time they had been together, he had learned she liked being in control. It was one of the reasons why sex with her was so fun. She would fight with him for control, to be on top, to be the one dealing the pleasure. But tonight Zevran decided it wasn't going to be for him. She had said she needed _him_, so that's what she was going to get.

Arawin growled at him when he stopped her. She tried to take his whole shaft in her mouth, but he shifted his hips and grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her on top of him and her mouth back to his.

"Come here, Hermosa," he said once they disconnected. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to do you." The heat blazed in her eyes and Zevran grinned at her.

"But you said you needed me, yes?"

"Don't fight me this time, Zevran. I need this more than you know."

"Oh, I know, so let _me_ take care of _you_."

Arawin went on her hands and knees and tried to protest, but he slipped from under her, trailing down her abdomen just as she had done to him. He stopped briefly at both her breasts to suckle her pink mounds before moving down and finding her center.

He knew she would protest, so he needed to act fast. Deftly he grabbed her thighs, spreading them so his tongue could enter her channel. It was ready for him, wet and savory. His tongue moved in and out from between her folds, taking in all her juices as he ate at her hungrily. Arawin moaned from his invasion and lowered her hips, allowing him to go deeper. She cried out, but then raised herself up, trying to retreat from his mouth. Zevran anticipated this. Both his hands took fistfuls of her checks, and yanked her back down. He soon found her swollen nub and took it between his teeth, suckling and pressing it with his tongue. Arawin's cry only made him more forceful as she tried to escape again, her climax pending and ready to explode. Soon she peaked, and her body shook as she came. It raced through her veins and caused her to cry out his name.

Zevran slipped out from under her and positioned himself behind. He bent over, kissing her back and sliding his fingers down the ridge of her spine. Arawin looked back at him, her head swimming as she started coming down from her high. Zevran smiled at her as he positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her still wet and wanting channel. Arawin showed her teeth in a silent growl.

"Qué quieres, Hermosa?" he said laying his head on her back. "Quieres esta?" He slid in slowly, pulling out slowly. Arawin shuttered.

"Say it again."

Zevran chuckled at her. "Como cuando hablo Antiñol?" His pace picked up but he still kept it at a smooth and slow beat.

Arawin answered with a whimper.

"What do you want, Hermosa?"

"You."

He was more than happy to oblige. Zevran pulled all the way back without leaving her, then slammed into her backside as hard as he could. Arawin answered with a scream, rocking her hips back and forth.

"Zev!"

"Sí?" He slammed into her again, then again, doing this for a while but never picking up speed.

"Oh, you bastard!" she screamed with his last thrust. Zevran laughed as he went back to his slower rhythm.

"What? I thought you said you wanted me?"

Arawin glared at him but her grimace disappeared as he began to pick up speed, grabbing onto her hips. She pushed back on him, grinding her behind into his lap. Zevran curled over on her back from her movements, speeding up just a little. His head was beginning to spin, and he nearly lost his control. Digging his nails into her hips, he regained his composure and pulled out of her. Arawin looked back snarling and raised up to attack. This was something Zevran anticipated and ducked her arms, grabbing her around the waist and wrestling her to the ground. He pinned her arms to the sides of her head and leaned over her, their noses touching.

"Bastard."

Zevran hummed against her neck, kissing and teasing the sensitive spots. He rubbed his chest against hers, feeling both their hard nipples brush each other.

"What do you want, Hermosa?"

"Stop asking me that!" Arawin growled. "You know what I want!"

"Do I?" he breathed in her ear. "You said you wanted me, but that could mean _so_ many things." He licked her earlobe, playing with it with his tongue. Arawin wiggled underneath him, but whether she was trying to get free or not, he couldn't tell. She shifted her hips then wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his throbbing length to settle at her entrance again. She pulled herself up, pressing his head to her nub. She pressed harder, and Zevran moaned in her ear as he slipped in between her folds, her thighs squeezing his hips.

"You want me, too," she said softly. "So take what you want, or else I will."

Zevran let go of her hands and they found their way to his hair. He bite down on her shoulder as they pulled and he pushed into her. This time he didn't hold back, but pressed with all his force, driving into her as fast and deep as he could go. Her hands yanked at his hair causing pain, but instead of stopping him, the pain fueled him to go faster. Her cries raked in his ear. His own moans matching hers as her hips smashed with his, creating perfect friction and heat.

Pushing away from her, Zevran hovered over her withering body. Arawin cried and shouted. Her hands left his head and snaked on the ground, moving and wrinkling the sheets and grabbing and yanking out grass.

They both could feel their climax coming. Both could feel the intending fire.

Zevran shoved into her, finally giving her release, and when Arawin came, she came hard. Her back arched, head flying back with a splitting cry. Fire blazed over her whole body, rushing through her veins and engulfing her with it's pleasurable heat. Her coming yanked Zevran out of his control, driving him into his own climax. It pulled at him, draining him of everything that he had. He fell on his hands as the fire began to engulf him, blazing through his body into every inch. It lasted long and brought them to a level neither of them had ever been to before.

Zevran breathed in heavily, sweat dripping from his nose as he slowly came down. He looked down at Arawin. She breathed out heavily as well, eyes closed and hair clinging to her face. The tattoo on her eye glittering from the layer of sweat and from the glow of her skin. He nearly couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful woman laying under him.

"Ara?" he said softly.

Arawin opened her eyes and stared into his. She then sat up and Zevran went to his knees, letting her move into a sitting position.

"Thank you," she said. "I needed that."

He smiled. "Hermosa, you know you can come to me whenever you need anything."

"I had no doubt about that." Arawin grabbed her shirt and began putting it back on. She went to the entrance and looked back at him. Zevran saw that she no longer had the sadness in her eyes as before, but there seemed to be something else there that he couldn't quite place, though as he thought about it, he knew he had seen that look before.

Arawin left his tent without saying a word. Zevran stayed where he was as he watched her go. Something within him told him where exactly he had seen that look before, but he pushed it away, not wanting to reopen closed wounds. But as he placed back on his trousers and laid down, he somewhat wished that Arawin was still with him. She always seemed to fall asleep on him after their excursions, only either leaving later in the night if they were in his tent, or he would leave if they were in hers. He wondered why she didn't stay and knew that look was the key.

He repositioned himself back where he was before she had come to him. Zevran stared up at the ceiling again, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

"Hang on just a second, one more, and... there!" Zelda backed away from Alistair to get a better look at him in his new armor. Teagan had found him a set of heavy chainmail, and as Zelda looked at him, she was liking it a lot.

"So how do I look?" he said after adjusting a few pieces.

"I think you look better in this than regular chainmail. More... robust and valiant, and definitely more handsome."

Alistair's smile grew, nearly taking up all his face. "Good, because I like it too. And can I just say how beautiful you look in your new leathers as well?"

"You most certainly shall," she said. Zelda liked the new armor Teagan had given her. It was very comfortable and fit her perfectly. The leather hugged her tightly but also gave her good movement and flexibility. The stockings as well were thick wool, to keep her legs warm in the cold that was coming.

Alistair pulled Zelda into an embrace and kissed her lightly. He squeezed her close, but it was a somewhat uncomfortable fit. He sighed and let her go. "Well, I now know how Cullen feels."

"Could you please explain?" Zelda said confused.

"Oh, Cullen just hates his armor because he can't feel Esumi when he wears it. And even though this isn't heavy plate, it's still enough to keep me from feeling you." He blushed at the statement. Zelda found it charming that he still turned red on occasion. There were still things both of them were unsure about.

"You can still feel me, Alistair. All you need to do is put your hands on my face, and you're lips to my lips. Like this." She took his face and brought it to hers where they kissed for awhile. Alistair's hands found her face before making their way down to her waist.

"Ahh, look at you two!"

They both jumped and parted from each other, embarrassed even though they didn't have to be. It was common knowledge by now that the two Grey Wardens were together.

"Don't stop on my account," Leliana said as she entered the room. "I think it's cute."

"You could have knocked, you know," said Zelda.

"And miss out? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, seeing Alistair so red makes him so adorable. It's fun."

"You might like it, Leliana," said Wynne as she entered behind the bard. "But for me it's a little too sweet for my tastes, and I'm an old lady who should be making lace hearts and fuzzy blankets with animal motifs."

"But you're not like the average old lady," Zelda said.

"You're right, and don't forget it, so don't ask me to darn any of your socks. I'm afraid I forgot my sewing kit back at the tower."

"Oh, so you can't fix the hole in my tunic or the rip in my pants?" Alistair asked playfully.

Wynne crossed her arms. "No, so I suggest you get new ones before we leave."

"You're so mean, Wynne."

The old mage's face beamed. "No, I just refuse to be stereotyped. But..." She sighed heavily. "If when we're out in the forests and you _really_ need something done, then I'll see what I can do."

"Speaking of which," said Zelda. "I believe it's time to go. Is that the reason you two are here? Have you got everything ready?"

"Absolutely," Leliana exclaimed. "My quiver is full, and my bow restrung, as well as the new leathers fitted and oiled."

Zelda examined Leliana's new attire. She was given new reinforced leather armor. Her longbow was also new, made of whitewood. She had also acquired a steel dagger for close combat that was attached to her belt. Alistair's heavy chainmail was made of red steel and so was the new shield that he wielded. It had upon it the herald of Redcliffe, a tower sitting upon a red rock. He thought it an honor to wield such a shield, as he was proud to show his liegiancy to Arl Eamon. He kept his sword, however, not wishing to lose the last thing he had from Ostagar. The Grey Warden sword he carried had been enchanted to be more powerful against darkspawn and had been given to him by Duncan.

"And I also did the liberty of preparing these for you," Wynne said as she handed everyone a red cloak. They were made of thick wool, and were warm to the touch. Zelda knew that Wynne had enchanted them to stay warm all the time, making them fire cloth cloaks.

"Thanks Wynne, we're definitely going to need them with the weather turning now."

"You're welcome, my dear."

Everyone fitted their cloaks and rearranged their things before heading out the door. As they went to pass the chamber Eamon was in, they found Cullen and Esumi waiting in the hall for them.

"Be careful, Zelda," Esumi said hugging her. "And make sure you hurry back as soon as you find anything."

"Don't worry, I will," said Zelda. "I know Keiven is eager to have you back." The two women took in a laugh and Zelda was glad to see Esumi smiling again. She was also glad to see that her eye had been healed, for the last time she saw the mage, she had a black and swollen eye. No one had thought at the time it would be a bad idea to let Esumi have a stroll around the arling if she needed it. After all, she had been cooped up in the castle for a long time, and it might be even longer still.

Esumi had asked Wynne to watch the arl so she could get some fresh air. Wynne had of course agreed, and Esumi and Cullen had made their way through the castle and down to the village. It was a good walk, as they hadn't been able to spend much alone time together for awhile. They had stopped at the windmill to take in the view before moving on. That's when things began to go sour as Esumi went on ahead down to the village while Cullen stayed at the windmill for a moment. He had seen a patch of Andraste's Grace and wanted to pick them for her.

When Esumi reached the village, she came across many hostile and angry villagers. It had somehow leaked down to them that not only was their arl poisoned and dying, but that it was a mage who did it. That along with the usual hostility toward mages caused them to act the way they did when they saw her. She was a mage and they didn't like her being there, as they had chased off several mages once they found out about the arl.

They confronted her, and Esumi tried to explain that she was the one keeping the arl alive, but they didn't seem to care, believing she was lying. Cullen reached her too late. One of them had struck her, knocking her to the ground. Cullen was there just in time to keep them from completely falling on her. A stand off then occurred, as Cullen was alone with no sword and his abilities would be useless against the villagers. He tried to explain to them the same things Esumi had, but despite him being a templar, they still didn't believe him, and even questioned why a templar would defend a mage like he was.

Zelda and Alistair reached the growing crowd before any more damage could be done. Even if they still felt the way they did about mages, the villagers were not going to disobey Zelda's orders, as she ordered them to leave Esumi and Cullen alone. They soon disbanded and Zelda and Alistair helped Cullen to get Esumi back to the castle. It was then decided that it would be best if Esumi stayed in the castle for her own safety, as it was unknown how much longer Zelda would be in Redcliffe.

Now, only a few days after the incident, Esumi had been healed completely by Wynne, and was looking much better. Cullen on the other hand looked horrible, and hovered over Esumi like a jealous husband. Zelda wondered if he looked like this all the time now, as he did not look like a templar looking after a mage at all.

Esumi said good-bye to Wynne as well to Leliana and Alistair. "I will do my best to keep the arl alive until you guys get back, but please don't be mad at me if I fail."

"Esumi, don't say such things," said Alistair. "If he does die, it won't be your fault."

"But he won't," Wynne said taking Esumi in another embrace. "You are too good of a mage, my dear. Don't doubt yourself."

"Just don't doubt yourselves either," Esumi said wiping a tear from her eye.

Zelda took Esumi in an embrace as well, fully knowing the real reason why she was trying to hold back tears. "He won't die," she whispered in her ear. "And neither will the arl. I will make sure of it."

"I know you will, Zelda. You have more determination than I've seen in anybody except your brother. You two have so much in common."

"We wouldn't be related if we didn't."

They said good-bye one last time before making their way out of the castle and down to the village. When they made it down they were greeted by a crowd of villagers, along with Murdock, Teagan, Isolde and Connor. The villagers looked gloomy, as they were sad to see Zelda and her friends leave, but they knew what she was leaving for. Zelda also knew they were gloomy from the reports going around that Lothering had been taken by the darkspawn. There was said to be no survivors, and the reports had come from Loghain's troops who had traveled to Lothering. They found it completely covered in the foul corruption with darkspawn still roaming. There was no report of where the horde had gone after Lothering, but the whole south was now suffering from the corruption with signs that it was slowly making it's way up north.

Zelda knew they needed to hurry with not only waking the arl, but in gathering their army. The dwarves were the last treaty, but she knew it would probably not be easy.

It was a long good-bye as they made their way through the crowd, receiving blessings and well wishes from the villagers. Zelda felt good that she had been able to help these people as they seemed truly thankful for what she had done. Now all she needed to do was wake their arl and deal with the Blight in order to restore everyone's lives.

When they finally made it out of the crowd, the group began their accent up the stairs. They walked to the top of the cliff where they looked back to see a more robust village than when they first arrived. They then faced west, and headed toward the mountains.


	47. Haven

**Haven**

Winter had finally come fully to Ferelden, hitting the southern region of the Frostback Mountains hard. Zelda, Alistair, Leliana, Wynne, and Rupee had to battle snow and wind as they made their way through the mountain pass and the forest, trying to find their way to the hidden village of Haven. Zelda in particular found herself suffering from the cold despite being native to Ferelden and knowing of it's harsh winters. She had grown up in the northern region, where winters were still biting cold, but not as nearly as freezing as it was now. Yet all of them were suffering except for Rupee whose coat had grown out thick and full.

Zelda sat in front of the fire as close as she could get with her cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The wind had began to pick up, cutting through the fabric and making her shiver and teeth chatter. Rupee sat beside her, seemingly unaffected by the wind. The large hound curled up on Zelda's legs, keeping them warm. Putting the hood over her head, Zelda lend over the fire, trying to take in it's heat. Nights were the worst when it came to the cold, and it was Zelda's turn to stay awake and watch the camp as the others slept in their warm tents.

"L-lucky dog," Zelda chattered as she looked down at Rupee. "N-next time it m-might be best t-to invest in a f-fur coat."

"If I ever get the chance, I'll get you one." Something warm wrapped around her shoulders and Zelda looked over to see Alistair sit next to her, his cloak on her back.

"A-Alistair? What are you doing? Aren't you c-cold?" She saw he was only in a simple shirt and pants.

He smiled at her. "No, I'm fine. I'm used to this cold." It might have been true, but Zelda could tell he was lying.

"Alistair," she said stern. "Stop being a man and get under these cloaks with me." He looked at the fire then at her as she held open the cloaks for him to come in.

"Okay," he said shivering slightly as he slid under. He made sure to wrap the cloaks around both of them as Zelda encircled her arms around his waist. "Better?"

"Much." Her fingers found his bare skin making Alistair jump.

"Ah! Holy knickers, you're cold!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Does your cloak even work anymore? You might want to ask Wynne to redo the enchantment. Maybe even make it warmer."

"Maybe," Zelda smiled as she played with him a little with her cold hands. After much jumping and laughing, they soon stopped and settled into one another. "So why are you awake?"

"You're teeth kept me up."

"Oh, sorry." Zelda buried her head in his chest, trying to keep her teeth from clanging together anymore.

"Don't be," Alistair said as he kissed her head. "I couldn't sleep anyway, knowing you were freezing out here. I should've volunteered to take the first watch for you."

Zelda shook her head against his chest. "No," she said muffled. "Besides, I like this."

"Me too. It's nice." He then sighed, laying his head on top of hers.

Zelda shifted a little to bring feeling back into her right leg as the log they sat upon was both frozen and stiffening. "Alistair, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, well sort of."

"Sort of?" Zelda took her head off his chest and stared at him with suspicion. "Sort of?"

"What?" he tried to say, sounding innocent. Zelda's eyebrow raised. "Oh, I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No."

Alistair smiled at the truth then kissed her gently on the lips. "It's just I've been thinking a lot lately. What if the Urn is nothing but a legend and we can't find it? I mean, Arl Eamon, he'll die and... I don't know if I'll be able to take that. To lose another father figure. It'll be too much."

Zelda untwined one of her hands and stroked his check. Alistair sighed into it, rubbing his stubbled check against her palm. "Don't worry, Alistair. Eamon will wake and he will be fine. This is something I _know_ will happen. We're on the right path to the Urn."

"I wish I had your optimism," he said closing his eyes. "But it's enough to convince me. I just hope your way too optimistic way of thinking doesn't fail now."

"And you need to stop thinking that way. I need to think 'way too optimistically' because you keep counteracting me."

"Sorry," he laughed. Alistair opened his eyes then looked to the star dotted sky. The moon was half with light clouds gliding across. He sighed, and Zelda knew there was more he was worried about, but she waited for him to speak.

"There's also something else," he stated looking back down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Before we left, Teagan and I had a talk. He said that if we are unable to obtain the Urn or are too late, he wants to take Eamon's position in the Landsmeet and do what he knows his brother would have done."

"That doesn't seem so worrying," said Zelda. "Teagan is able to do that. He has just as much respect as his brother does."

"Yeah, but what he wants to do... what he knows Eamon will do is... petition for me to be king." Alistair swallowed hard as he said it.

"Oh." Zelda repositioned herself again. "It makes sense. You are the only heir, so you have a right to the throne. And it would take the control away from Loghain, which would take care of that problem. But let me guess," she said looking deep in his eyes. "You don't want to be king?"

"Of course not! Can you imagine? I'm not a good leader, and I never liked leading anyway. The thought of so many people depending on a single decision of mine, that I could choose whether they live or die... it terrifies me. Why do you think I let both you and Arawin take control? Technically I should be in charge because I'm the senior Grey Warden, but I can't lead. I'll kill us all, for sure."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Alistair."

"No seriously, I had a bad dream about it. Both you and Arawin died in the Joining, and after Ostagar I was the only Grey Warden left in Ferelden, forced to deal with the Blight all alone. I don't really remember much of the middle, but at the end, I'm battling the archdemon and he kills me, or at least I think he does. I wake up before the final blow."

Zelda placed her head back on his chest. "That was just a dream, Alistair, and it doesn't sound like a tainted dream, so it's not real. I'm here, right? Arawin's on her way. You're not alone." She felt him squeeze her close. "But I can relate with you about the fear of leading. I, myself, don't like the thought either. On the night I left my home, that day my father put me in charge of the castle while he and my brother were at Ostagar. It basically made me a temporary teryna since I would be making all the decisions my father makes on a daily basis. It terrified me, and I don't know what I would've done."

Alistair laughed at her. "Zelda, what do you have to be worried about?"

"What do you mean?" she said leaning back up. "And stop laughing."

He suppressed his chuckle the best he could. "I mean you're a great leader. It comes natural to you, I think. So far you haven't lead us astray or done anything stupid like I would've done. Plus you gain a lot of respect just by being you. All those villagers in Redcliffe. They're willing to lay their lives down for you for what you did. A bad leader? I don't think you're even capable of such a thing."

"Stop it," she said blushing, making Alistair chuckle again. "And... and even if what you say is true, that doesn't mean I like it. Leading is just... scary."

"I know... and me being king, uh. I think that's the scariest thing of all. It's something I never wanted. I was told when I was young that the throne would never be mine, so I shouldn't even bother, and I was happy with that. Even then I knew I wouldn't be a good leader."

"Alistair, I think you could make a great leader if you just gave yourself the chance. You already give good advice. If it wasn't for you, we might be in Orzammar right now in stead of dealing with the Urn. The Urn is more important right now because we need Arl Eamon. Orzammar and the dwarves are important too, but it's going to take time. Even though Orzammar would have been warmer."

Alistair squeezed her again, re-wrapping the cloaks around them. "That was just a lucky break," he said. "You wouldn't have had us go to Orzammar anyway."

"Are you so sure?"

"Not without hearing from Arawin first, at least."

"Maybe you're right."

"See?" he chuckled.

Zelda settled her back against his chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around her shoulders and settling just under her breasts. Alistair placed his head on her shoulder and tenderly kissed her neck. Zelda sighed, loving the contact and the closeness.

"Zelda?" he said softly in her ear.

"Yes?"

"If Teagan had asked you... would you have married him?"

This caught Zelda by surprise. She turned her head to see he was serious, and she wondered what had brought this on. Had this also been something else he was worried about or had wondered?

"Well..." she said timidly. "If circumstances had been different..."

"How?"

Zelda turned away from him and pushed out air from her lungs. It shot out in a white plume. "You see, when a young noblewoman becomes of age, she is expected to perform certain duties. One of those is to marry a nobleman who is established in his lands, bare his children so his line doesn't die, and take care of the lands when he is gone. Most of the time finding a husband has already been done for her by her parents who may have arranged for her to be married either when she was born or later on. This is to either establish an alliance between two families, or to strengthen one. In my case, my father never made any such arrangements for me because there was no need at the time. If anything, I might've been promised to one of Arl Howe's sons, either Thomas or Nathaniel, but it was never confirmed. Although when Nathaniel and I were younger we used to pretend to be married. I had the biggest crush on him back then, but not anymore. In fact I haven't seen or heard from Nathaniel in years. Last I heard he was sent to the Free Marches, but I'm not sure why. Anyway, instead of promising me to someone, my father just gave me free reign, saying I could marry any who I should choose. A decision that was both a blessing and a curse.

"In truth, he probably should have promised me to Teagan, but for some reason he didn't. It might be because I'm not the only noblewoman available right now, but why Teagan was never promised any of them is interesting, though. He's the only unmarried nobleman in the Landsmeet at the moment. And I say if circumstances had been different because if Teagan had show interest in me and had asked for my hand before I was a Grey Warden, then I would've been excepted to take it, because that would've been my duty. But since I'm a Grey Warden, and since I'm now with you, he's backed down."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Alistair said.

"You make it sound like you were still in competition with him," Zelda teased.

"No... I was just wondering."

"Don't lie and don't think like that. Besides you, there's only one other man I love more than anything."

"Your brother," he stated.

"Y-yes." _Although I do love him, he wasn't the one I was referring to._

Alistair felt her distress, but assumed it had to do with her brother. "He'll be found, Zelda, don't worry. And when I'm king, I'll make sure the Howe's pay for what they did, and I will give your family back their land. You have my word."

"When you're king?"

"I might not like it, but if it's for the good of Ferelden, then I have no choice, right?"

"You always have a choice, Alistair. Even if Fergus really is dead or is never found, I could still choose to not take over as teyrna of Highever. I would never do that, but I can still choose it."

"So if you would never choose it, then why should I do differently?"

"Because you should make your own decisions, Alistair," she said turning in his arms. "If you're going to be king, then you're going to have to learn at some point, yes?"

"I suppose, but I still have time to let you make all the decisions for awhile."

Zelda shook her head. "You're impossible."

"I do my best," Alistair said smiling broadly.

Zelda laid her head back down on his chest and they curled into one another, creating a perfect fit. She closed her eyes and felt the dreariness pass over her. The sound of the fire crackling slowly making her drift. She stirred, realizing she was falling asleep.

"It's okay," said Alistair. "If you want to sleep, go ahead. I'm here."

"But it's my turn to stay up for watch," she muttered, unable to open her eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Now go to sleep." He kissed her forehead and made sure she was covered and comfortable. Zelda fell fast asleep soon after, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

* * *

The snow was falling when they found themselves in front of a man-made structure in the middle of the forest. They were stairs, logs buried in the soil close together leading up a steep hill. Zelda knew they had to have found Haven, as there was no other such structures around, and the stairs were too well kept to be old.

Rupee had her nose to the ground. Snow puffed into the air, turning to steam as she sniffed around. She stopped, then looked up at Zelda and barked.

Zelda nodded to her. "There are people here."

"But is it Haven?" asked Leliana.

"I don't see how it couldn't be. We're right in the region on the map and we're also way off the mountain pass. How many secluded villages do you think there are in the mountains?"

"Probably more than we think," said Wynne.

"Maybe, but I guess the only way we're going to find out is by going up these stairs."

The ascent was hard, as the stairs were nearly vertical, but soon they made it to the top and found themselves in a small village hidden by the thick pine trees. It amazed them when they saw it, for if they had not found the stairs, one would think there was nothing up this way but more trees. The houses of the village were spaced out and even continued up the mountain on more steep hills. There was also a lake glistening in the far left corner. The village looked quiet, quaint, maybe even peaceful, but there was something about it's peacefulness that sent a shiver up Zelda's spine.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" A guard popped out from no where, blocking their path. Zelda nearly jumped from his sudden appearance. "You have no business in our village, so I suggest you move on."

"Excuse me, good ser," said Zelda after she gained herself back. "But we are just simple travelers and we saw these stairs and thought we might take lodgings in the village."

"I highly doubt you are just 'simple travelers'," the guard said narrowing his eyes. "You are too well armed and in too few a crowd to be traveling through these mountains. Plus you're way off the pass. I suggest you continue going in what ever way you were coming and find lodgings elsewhere for you will find none here."

Zelda frowned, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. "Well, we are looking for somebody. Someone who came to this village awhile ago. His name is Brother Genitivi."

"Who? I've never heard of anyone by that name. I believe you have the wrong village."

"This is Haven, yes? If so then I believe we _do_ have the right village."

The guard crossed his arms and stared Zelda straight in the eye. "You have no business here, so move along."

Zelda bite her lower lip trying to think of a new plan. This guard wasn't making things easy. "Alright, if Brother Genitivi really isn't here, then we'll be on our way. And if you really aren't going to offer us lodgings, then may we at least trade? We are very low on supplies and fear we won't make it back to the pass." They really didn't need to trade as they did have enough supplies to last them quite a while but it was an excuse for Zelda to use to get into the village.

The guard uncrossed his arms but did not take his glare from her. "You may trade," he said if a little reluctant. "But as soon as you are done, you are to leave and never return again."

"Understood ser, and thank you."

The guard moved to the side to let them pass, but did not take his eyes off them until they were out of his sight.

"Did it just get colder?" said Alistair. "Or is it just me?"

"Metaphorically, yes," Zelda answered. "Temperature wise, that too." She hugged her cloak closer to her shoulders. The temperature did seem to dip once they entered the village.

"That is so strange," said Wynne. "And I feel no magical reason for it."

The colder temperature of the village wasn't the only strange thing they noticed, however. As they walked through, they saw no smoke coming from chimneys, no people walking about, no noise of any kind; birds, crickets, frogs, children laughing; not even the wind blowing from the lake. It was very still, very quiet and Zelda found herself shivering from other things than the cold.

They made their way up the steep hill after checking a few of the houses to see if one of them was the store. It was just as difficult a climb as the stairs leading into the village.

"If he really wanted us out in a hurry, why didn't the guard tell us where the store was?" Leliana asked after they made it to the top. They found the houses up higher just as quiet and eerie.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to go back and ask him," said Zelda. "Let's just keep going."

They kept checking the houses before they saw someone standing in the middle of the road. It was a young boy with his back to them, chanting.

"_Come, come Bonny Lynne; tell us, tell us, where you've been... Were you up, were you down, chasing rabbits 'round the town... Come, come, Bonny Lynne; tell us, tell us where you've been... Come, come, Bonny Lynne; we've a bed to put you in... It is soft, it is warm, it will shelter from the storm... Come, come, Bonny Lynne; we've a bed to put you in... Dear, dear Bonny Lynne sleeps the peaceful crib within... A mossy stone, a finger bone, no one knows but Lynne alone... Dear, dear Bonny Lynne sleeps the peaceful crib within..._"

"Hello there," Zelda said as sweetly as she could walking over to him. The boy stopped his chanting and turned to her with wide eyes. His mouth clamped shut and stood straight, staying unnaturally still. "Hello there young man. Could I ask you a few questions? You don't need to fear me."

"But you don't belong here," he said in a shallow voice.

"I know," Zelda said as she squatted down to his level. "But I was wondering if you knew where a man named Brother Genitivi might be?"

"Who?"

"Okay, never mind about that. Do you know where everyone is?"

The boy took a step back from her. "They're... somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Okay, who's in charge of the village? Maybe I could speak to them about Brother Genitivi."

"Everyone knows everyone here," the boy said shaking his head. "Revered Father Eirik will know nothing either."

"Revered_ Father?_" said Leliana. "Haven has a Revered Father instead of a Mother?"

"It's always be thus in Haven. We don't question tradition."

"So you don't," said Zelda. "Where is his Reverence?"

"With the villagers."

"Somewhere, right? I suppose I shouldn't even ask what they're doing."

"Something," said the boy.

Zelda closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. "What can you tell me about Haven?" she asked opening her eyes again.

"It's my home."

"Anything else?"

"It's called Haven."

"Alright... Why aren't you somewhere doing something with your fellows and Revered Father Eirik? Why are you out here all alone?"

"Because I don't like it," he said. "It's not what I'll be preparing for anyway. Revered Father Eirik said that once I become a man he'll send me up the mountain to be with-" He clamped his mouth closed, and looked away from her. Zelda sensed he was about to say too much.

"What's up the mountain?"

"No place."

"If it's no place then why would you go up there when you become a man? Seems like there's _something_ on the mountain."

"There's nothing. You should go before they finish. If they catch lowlanders here then bad things will happen."

"Alright, we'll go, but first could you please tell us where the village store is so we can trade supplies? Once we're done, then we'll be off."

The boy still did not look back at her. Instead he raised his hand and pointed at the house across from them. The house was like all the others, nothing special about it to make one think it was a store.

"Thank you," Zelda said standing. "You have been very kind."

The boy nodded but still kept his eyes from her. He stood straight again, and did not move even as they entered the house.

When they came in, they found a man as he was cleaning the shelves. He looked at them quizzically. "You're not from here. Are you lowlanders? How did you get in here?"

"The guard let us in the village to trade before we made our way out," Zelda answered. "I hope we can?"

"Oh, of course." Zelda figured that if she mentioned the act of leaving as soon as they were done he might be more hospitable. It worked, but only slightly as the man tried to hurry Zelda and the others along in what they needed to trade. They had difficulty at first, as the man did not want their money as they did not use such things in the village, but soon they found things they could trade for and he gave them what they needed, even if they really didn't need it.

"So could you tell me anything about Haven?" Zelda asked, trying to get something out of him to learn what she could.

"What can one say about the place one grew up in?" he said.

Zelda found herself becoming frustrated. She could think of a thousand things she could say about Highever. She soon gave up, as he was giving her the run around just as the boy was.

When they were done, they left the store to find the boy gone from where he was standing. They were completely alone again in the still quiet with no answers, only more questions. They hurried out, back down the hill and toward the stairs where they found the guard still, staring at them as they passed. Zelda could feel his eyes in her back as they descended the stairs. They kept going, all the way back to their previous camp where they hoped they would be far away enough from the village they wouldn't be followed or spied on.

"That was creepy," said Leliana as she sat on the log. "And why do they have a Revered Father? You don't think they follow the Black Divine, do you?"

Zelda sat next to her after placing down her pack and weapons. "I don't think so. They didn't act Tevinter, but then again we didn't see or hear much of anything to be sure."

"I think it's more a coincidence than a connection to Tevinter," said Wynne as she lit the fire with her staff. "They're a secluded village."

"And very hostile," said Alistair. He sat next to Zelda with Rupee laying next to him. He absently scratched behind her ears as he thought. "I just wonder what's up the mountain. Do you think they could be protecting the Urn?"

"It's a possibility," said Zelda. "Which means we need to try and find a way up there. I don't think it's going to be easy, not with how they're acting. I think we should wait for Arawin and the others before we decide to investigate further."

"But how long could that take?" Leliana asked. "Can you feel her yet?"

"She's getting closer, I know that, but still not close enough." Zelda sat up and looked toward the sky. It was mid afternoon and the sun was in the highest point in the sky with large clouds looming over head. The snow was starting to fall thicker now, covering the forest floor with a soft white power.

"How long do you think?" Alistair said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Zelda closed her eyes and focused on the pin prick that she knew to be Arawin. It had grown bigger and was beginning to pulse faster now with more force. As she focused, she began to feel nauseated and dizzy. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Alistair's arms as she had began swaying and nearly fell off the log.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just... oh..." Zelda had to hold her stomach as another wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth just to make sure nothing came up. "It's getting stronger the closer she gets. I'd say by this evening we should be together again."

"Well that should be nice."

Zelda stood with Alistair's help even if he was reluctant to let her. She looked east and noticed that there was a pull driving her to go that way, but going that way made her more sick. She was now leaning on Alistair, using him for support.

"Come on," she said. "I don't want to, but it's something that needs to be done."

"What?"

"We should head east and straight toward Arawin. If we do, then Morrigan can give me the potion so I don't feel so horrible anymore. Leliana, do you mind staying here in camp?"

"Sure, I'll stay. Be careful though."

"Don't worry, we will. Rupee, you stay too and make sure Leliana stays safe." The dog barked and went and sat next to Leliana as Zelda, Alistair and Wynne began making their way out of the camp.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alistair asked Zelda, concern in his voice. "We could just stay at camp and wait for her to come to us."

Zelda sighed. "Alistair, it's all right, I'll be fine. Just be my support, okay? Besides, the faster we find Arawin, the faster we can get things settled in Haven, and the faster I can get the potion from Morrigan to end this suffering."

* * *

The last week or so since they left Denerim and crossed the bannorn to the Frostback Mountains went by fast despite little action. They did come across the occasional small group of darkspawn as well as Loghain's soldiers, having to fight off both, but most of the time was spent walking and contemplating. Arawin mostly as she had been in deep thought for the first few days. It was hard for her to not be able to see her cousin, her whole family and see that they were not hurt. She couldn't help but to think that it was her fault the alienage was being purged. If she hadn't escaped, if she hadn't been saved by Duncan and Zelda, then maybe they would be all fine. The thoughts had driven her nearly to insanity. Arawin had kept quiet and distant from the others, only able to let off some steam when they came across darkspawn, which wasn't a lot of the time.

Then there was the incident with Zevran, learning that he had tried to get with Shianni had almost pushed her over the edge. Though, it wasn't because she didn't like the thought of him with her, but that he had tried when she was in such a vulnerable state. Arawin knew that if she was there, then she would have beat his ass for even stepping near Shianni. But that wasn't what happened, and there was nothing Arawin could do about it, or anything really. She wasn't mad at him, and when she realized it was when she knew she needed him. But it was more than a need, it was a _desire_, an urge, a fire within her that couldn't be sated with just fighting and killing alone. So she went to him, apologized for her actions and then allowed him to take away her pain. It had worked, and afterwards she felt better, even if the thoughts and pain were still in the back of her mind. She could handle them now at least.

Now as they had passed into the mountain region and were making their way off the mountain pass to the south, Arawin took the lead, enjoying the cold in the air and seeing the forest change in front of her. The trees in the mountains were mostly evergreens. They were scattered about and covered in snow, different from the trees in the Brecilian Forest, which were starting to lose their leaves when they had left long ago. Arawin enjoyed the cold and the snow, and she noticed she wasn't the only one. Kunjo liked to jump in the snow mounds, spraying it all over everyone. Arawin would play with him, throwing snowballs and having him catch them. His coat had become thick and shaggy, making him look bigger. The cold never bothered him at all, and it didn't seem to bother either Morrigan or Sten, but Zevran was a different story.

As they walked through the forest, Arawin looked back at Zevran to find him completely wrapped in his cloak with his hood over his head. He hugged himself, shivering and walking slow in the back. Arawin laughed as she saw him, knowing how miserable he was.

"Are you cold, Zev?"

"What's it look like?" he snipped at her.

"It looks like you're cold."

"I hate your winters," he said. A gust of wind then blew past Arawin and hit him, making him stop and duck. "And your stupid winds!"

Arawin couldn't help but to laugh as she and the others stopped to look at him. Morrigan rolled her eyes and shook her head while Sten grunted. Arawin knew Morrigan was just as used to the cold as she was, maybe even more since the Wilds were always cold. Yet Sten was a mystery to her. Course, he was a mystery to her most of the time, but he was from an area warmer than Antiva, way up north next to the equator where it was warm and smoldering all year long. Why he wasn't suffering from the cold was anyone's guess, but Arawin figured either it didn't bother him because Qunari were good at dealing with it, or he was just good at hiding his discomfort just as he was at hiding his emotions.

"I-It's not f-funny," Zevran chattered.

"Oh, Zev," Arawin said as she walked to him. "Is this why you're staying in my tent longer at night?"

"In part."

"If you're really that cold, then here." Arawin took off her cloak and gave it to him. Zevran backed away, not wanting to take it.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you something to make you warmer."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," she said flinging the cloak over his shoulders. "This weather is nothing. If you're cold now, then I don't know what you're going to do later on."

In truth, Arawin couldn't even feel the weather. The only thing she could think of to explain it was the Dalish armor she was wearing. She wondered if the enchantment did more than just protect her from harm. It seemed logical, as there was no other explanation. The only problem with it was that Zevran didn't seem to have the same enchantment. He was wearing Dalish armor as well, but it didn't seem to be helping him with the cold at all. The only thing Arawin could think of was that the enchantment was only put on the armor for women. It would explain why she was not suffering and maybe even why the women of the Dalish wore such scant armor even in the winter.

"Now, do you feel better?"

Zevran put down his hood to look at her better. "Not really. It's still freezing."

Arawin snickered. "Are you hungry? Maybe a fire will make you warmer." She then turned to Morrigan and Sten. "Let's stop here for now and get something to eat."

"It would be best if we kept moving," said Morrigan.

"I know, but I'm starting to get hungry too, and a little food will help. Zev, you need to stop just standing there and get moving, or else you're going to get frostbite. How about you go and collect some fire wood. Take my cloak and get moving so we can get the fire started quick."

Zevran wrapped both cloaks around him and moved into the trees. Arawin hoped he would be all right and get used to the weather soon as it really was going to get worse. She was worried about him, even if she did find it a little funny.

Morrigan went to work taking out food and preparing it for cooking once the fire would be started. Sten began collecting stones and began laying them out in a circle. Arawin watched them for a moment before deciding to take their water skins and refill them. They had heard a stream running a few paces back. Arawin followed the noise before she found it running down the mountain side. The sides of it were frozen with clear ice. Arawin made her way to the bank, careful of the thin ice and snowdrifts. Once she found firm ground, she looked into the water and saw how clear it was. She cupped some water in her hands and brought it to her lips, feeling the cold but refreshing taste wash down her throat. She drank a few more handfuls before emptying the skins and then filling them in the stream. When she was done, she then leaned back and it immediately hit her.

Her stomach began to churn making her nauseated and dizzy. Her head spun and Arawin had to sit fully on her back side in order to keep from falling. She held her stomach, trying to figure out what was happening to her. She looked at the stream, wondering if there was something wrong with the water, but then something snapped in her head, a pop, making her close her eyes. She saw the colors, greens and blues flicking in front of her vision in the blackness. It made her even more sick as she watched, seeing as one by one, a green and blue strand collided, connecting and fussing at the ends. It happened slowly, and with each new connection, Arawin could feel Zelda more and more.

Arawin wanted to open her eyes, to get away from the vision, but for some reason she couldn't. She wanted to get away from the dizziness, to get away from the nausea that was becoming worse and worse.

"Arawin! What's wrong?" She felt his hands land on her shoulders, making her body shake and the dizziness threaten to take her under. He shook her when she didn't answer him, making it worse.

"Zev... please don't."

"Oh, don't scare me like that. Ara, you were completely still. Can you open your eyes?"

"I don't know." She still couldn't, but she was determined to get out of the blackness that was consuming her. It hurt, but she was able to force them open, the light nearly blinding her. When she was finally able to see, she looked at Zevran and saw him startle. "What? What's wrong?" she asked wanting to know what he was staring at.

"You're eye," he said slowly. "It's..."

"What... what's wrong with my eye? Which one?" Arawin sat up as she found she was lying on the ground. The nausea and dizziness were still there, but not as bad from when she was in the blackness.

"Your right one."

"What _is_ it?" she demanded. She immediately thought of the tattoo surrounding her eye. Was there something wrong with it? Had the ink leaked into her eye or had it been messed up some how? How could that've happened?

"I can't really explain," Zevran said still stunned. "You'll have to look for yourself."

He pulled her off the ground and brought her over to a calm part in the stream. Arawin looked down at her reflection, at first not seeing what he was talking about. She checked out her tattoo and saw there was nothing wrong with it. The feather was still intact with no sign of leaking ink or tares. She then made her way to the white of the eye and saw it was still white except for a few red lines. It wasn't until she reached her iris that she saw it, and startled as well, leaning lower to get a better look.

Her iris was still dark green, but within it were small specks of crystal blue that circled around the pupil in a swirl. They moved slowly, mixing with the green and disappearing in the black of the pupil before reappearing at the edge of the white to continue their course through the green. She looked over at her left eye and saw it was still normal, all green with no blue specks. She backed away from the stream, not wanting to see anymore and not sure of what to think of it.

"Is it the... bond?" Zevran asked as he helped Arawin to her feet.

"I... I don't know." Arawin looked at him and saw that he was just as concerned and confused as she was. "I need to ask Morrigan." She pulled herself away from him, running through the tree and back to where Sten, Morrigan, and Kunjo still were. She stopped in front of the witch, breathing heavily and falling to her knees as the running did not help her spinning head.

"You don't look good," said Morrigan.

"No I don't," Arawin breathed. "What is this?" she asked pointing to her right eye.

Morrigan opened her eye wider and studied it. By the time she was done, Zevran had caught up and stood behind Arawin. "'Twould appear Zelda is close," she said. "I can assume you feel sick?"

"Yes."

"Then she is, which means we shouldn't dally. What direction is she coming from?"

Arawin concentrated, trying to ignore the nausea to determine which way it was coming from. "West. Directly west. I'm being pulled in that direction, but I really want to go east and away."

"Then west is the way we should start to go." Morrigan collected the food she had put out and replaced it in her pack before standing.

"Wait," said Arawin as she stood with her. "Do you have the potion? Can I take it so this dizziness can go away?"

"No, because you're going to need it in order to find your bonded. Once we find her, then I will give both of you the potion. The reason why you feel the way you do is because both of you have been separated from each other for a long time, all the while the bond still growing."

"And my eye?"

"Indicating that the bond is growing. It will only get stronger with time."

"Will it ever go away or is my eye going to be like this forever?"

"I'm afraid it's permanent."

Arawin's jaw dropped at this. She loved her eyes, they were her mother's eyes, and now one of them was being polluted.

"I actually kind of like it," said Zevran. "It's very exotic." Arawin saw he was smiling, trying to make her feel better about it. Any other time it might have worked, but not with a new wave of nausea washing over her. He caught her when she nearly fell.

"Uh, just please let me have the potion and Zelda can find me instead," she said once she was propped up by Zevran. "She's moving, I can feel it as she gets closer. She's moving toward me. If she can still feel me then it should be fine."

Morrigan shook her head. "No, we need to know how close she is, and it will take longer if we wait. The faster we find her, the faster you can have the potion."

Arawin whimpered, placing her head on Zevran's shoulder. She knew she wouldn't be able to argue with the witch. If she wasn't going to give it to her, then she wasn't going to give it. "Not fair."

She felt Zevran rub her back and heard him chuckle a little. "Now you know how I felt, Hermosa, the morning we left the Dalish."

"Maybe, but this doesn't feel like a hangover. It feels like I'm dying."

"I fail to see the difference."

Arawin pushed up from him and tried to get away but nearly fell over again.

"Are you sure you're not just drunk?" he asked catching her. "Because that's what it seems more like."

"Oh, just shut up and let's get going! The faster we find Zelda the faster I can kick your ass."

"Ah, how exciting! I finally get to meet the other Grey Wardens. Is this Zelda just as lovely as she was described?"

"That's it, I'm _really_ going to kick your ass now," Arawin said glaring at him.

Zevran smiled mischievously. "I'll take that as a yes, then."


	48. Reunion

**Reunion**

They were uncomfortable and sick as they're emotions twirled around one another, entwining and mixing as they got closer and closer. They suffered double, as they could feel not only their own unease, but also the others as well. It got to a point that they no longer felt sick or dizzy, but they were overwhelmed from it all. They had been separated for a long time, and the bond had grown, nearly too much for either of them to take.

Zelda was beginning to see colors even with her eyes open. A green rope hung in the air in front of her, telling her where to go. It was this that she followed, or at least told Alistair where to go as he was forced to carry her when she was unable to walk anymore.

"Why is she so miserable?" she heard Wynne ask, her voice sounding distant, watery.

"I don't know, but Morrigan better have the potion ready for when we find them." Alistair's voice was also distant but also somewhat close. It echoed and boomed in her ear along with a fast but steady thumping.

"She does," Zelda said weakly. "Arawin is begging for it." She would be too if Morrigan had been with them.

"So this Morrigan knows how to deal with this bond of yours?" said Wynne. "When we find them I'm going to ask her how to make the potion so I don't have to see you like this again."

"We didn't even know something like this would happen." Zelda had to shutter at her own voice, echoing her distress through her head. Arawin's anger swimming with it, along with their grieves and anxieties. Why only bad emotions were coming out now was any of their guesses. Neither of them thought they would be able to feel happiness again.

Zelda tried though, as she hugged Alistair's neck, taking in his masculine scent and the feel of his muscular arms holding her. Happiness was trying to creep through all the despair but it was soon beaten down when the all too familiar guilt made its way in. She felt Arawin's moan at the new feeling colliding with her own. It was a maddening mix mingling in their minds and Zelda had to hug Alistair tighter, trying to keep from crying.

"How much further do you think?" Wynne asked. She was right by Zelda's head, but she sounded leagues away.

"Shortly," was all she could say. The green rope getting brighter and the emotions getting thicker.

They continued on for a while before they heard barking in the wind. Alistair and Wynne stopped when they came to the bottom of a hill. Zelda looked up and asked Alistair to put her down which he did if reluctantly. He held on to her shoulders as she was still unsteady on her feet, but Zelda knew it was close as everything had come to a peak now and soon, as she glanced up at the top of the hill she saw Arawin staring down at her with the others right at her sides.

Kunjo barked at the sight of them and went racing down the hill. He jumped in front of them, barking happily and wagging his tail. Zelda wished she had brought Rupee now, as she knew the two dogs would have loved to see each other. They both would have been playing right now, running around each other and having fun.

When she looked up from Kunjo, she saw Morrigan heading down first, something small in her hands. When she reached Zelda, she gave it to her, and immediately Zelda took it, drinking down the contents. It didn't take very long for the potion to kick in and soon Zelda felt herself again, the entangling emotions gone and she could finally think clearly.

"Thank you Morrigan. That was horrible."

"I told you the bond would grow, didn't I?"

"You did, but unfortunately separating was the only real option we had at the time." Zelda straightened herself up. "Thanks Alistair, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

The crunching of snow told her the others had now made their way down the hill. Zelda looked up to see Arawin standing before her with Sten at her back and another elf on her right.

"Why hello there, Princess," said Arawin. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," she answered. Zelda studied her, seeing many changes and new equipment. She saw the elf's right eye, seeing the tattoo but also the blue specks floating around. A similar thing was occurring in Zelda's left eye, only instead the specks were green. Alistair had spotted it as they were walking from the camp. It had disturbed her at first, thinking something was wrong. It was only when she had felt Arawin discover her own eye as well that she knew it had something to do with the bond. Neither of them were sure of what to think of it. Was it going to stop at their eyes? Were both of them going to have one green and one blue? Zelda wondered if at some point her left ear would start to point or if her hair would start to have red streaks. She had felt Arawin wonder about similar things about herself.

"You look good."

"And you look the same," said Arawin.

"Changed or not I think she looks absolutely marvelous to me," said the elf. "Zelda, I presume?" His eyes twinkled at her and Zelda swooned a little by their honey color. Never had she seen eyes so beautiful before.

"Can it, Zev," Arawin said elbowing him in the gut. He bent over and grimaced. "Let me introduce you first before you go acting like yourself."

"Let me guess," said Alistair as he came closer to Zelda's side and glared down at the elf. "The assassin?"

"Yes, this is Zevran," said Arawin. "And Zevran, may I introduce to you Prince Alis."

"His name is Alis? And he's a prince?"

"No, no!" Alistair flung. "My name is not Alis, it's Alis_tair_. And how did you know I was... or at least the son of the late king, Ary?" Arawin snapped her teeth and growled. Alistair smiled at her broadly. "Oh, I missed this."

"Ary?" Zevran chuckled.

"Shut up," she said to Zevran. She then turned back to Alistair. "Alis, you should know by now that there is barely anything that is kept secret between me and Zelda, especially when we're communicating through the pendants."

"Great. I'm sure that's just new ammunition for you, isn't it?"

It was Arawin's turn to smile broadly. "Oh, and Zev, may I also present to you Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"You mean Highever," Zelda corrected.

"What did I say?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Zevran."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, my beautiful Warden," Zevran said going to kiss her hand.

Zelda took her hand out of his reach and placed it in Alistair's behind her back. "Now that we know you, Zevran, I think it only fair we introduce our new mage."

"Wait," said Arawin. "Where's Leliana and Rupee?"

"They're back at camp. He can meet her later. But now, I would like for you to meet Wynne. She's a senior enchanter from the Circle. Wynne, this is Arawin, the other Grey Warden and my bonded sister, Sten the Qunari, and Morrigan our apostate mage."

"Oh how wonderful," said Morrigan. "We now have a Circle mage amongst us."

"I can tell from your attitude and that you are an apostate you don't see the Circle in very good light, my dear," Wynne said eying Morrigan.

"I just don't see why any mage would allow themselves to be controlled and chained to a religious factor. This Chantry of yours has no more power over you than what you let them."

"There is nothing wrong with the Circle. It is a good place to learn how to use ones skills. But this is neither the time nor the place to discuss such things. And despite how you may feel about me, I am still pleased to meet you, Morrigan. Hopefully we can learn to work together for the greater good."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, but said nothing more.

"You would've had so much fun when we were at the Circle Tower," said Alistair. "Abominations everywhere, everybody dying."

"Yes, I'm sure it would have been very educational," Morrigan said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Zelda interrupted. "Now that we've found each other I think it'll be a good idea to head back to our camp and collect Leliana. Then we can discuss what needs to be done next. I'm not sure how much you know about what we found in Haven, Arawin, but it was very interesting."

* * *

"Oh Arawin! It's so good to see you again!" Leliana grabbed Arawin and squeezed her when she saw the elf enter the camp. "It's been so long!"

"Leli... ana..." Arawin struggled. "You're... choking..."

"Oh, sorry," Leliana said letting go. "I'm just so excited to have everyone back together again."

"Yeah."

A thump caused everyone to look behind to see Zevran on the ground, eyes twinkling.

"What are you doing?" Arawin asked.

"I must have died," he said.

"What?"

"It's the only explanation for why I'm all the sudden surrounded by beautiful women! You, Zelda, Morrigan, Wynne, and now Leliana... What could a man have done to deserve such a thing and not be dead?"

"So I take it this is Zevran?" Leliana asked.

"Yes, this is the idiot assassin that tried to kill me," Arawin answered. "He's a bit much at first."

"Well greetings, Zevran," Leliana said helping him up from the ground. "It is a pleasure to have one of the Antivan Crows traveling with us now."

"And you're an Orlesian bard as well?" Zevran said with mischief. "That makes it even better."

"Or maybe not."

"Alright, alright, enough," said Zelda. "Everyone knows everyone, yes? So with that done, let's get to planning on what we're going to do about finding the Urn."

Everyone took a place around the campfire. Leliana had already made a stew as she waited for them to return. Taking bowls and spoons, she filled the bowls then handed them out to the others.

"So you've already gone into Haven?" Arawin asked as she took her bowl. She looked in the bowl and saw it was rabbit stew.

"Yes, but only to get a sense of what's going on," said Zelda. "We weren't going to do anything big without you, unless the opportunity came up, which it didn't. That village is so odd."

"It's a secluded village, yes?" said Zevran. "Ah, how I love such places. There's always something nasty going on behind closed doors."

"I would have to agree with him," Morrigan said. "But not with what he's _really_ thinking."

"We have our suspicions," said Zelda. "When we went in the village there was no one at all in the streets. It was way too quiet. There wasn't any animal noises or even wind blowing. The only people we ran into was the guard, a boy, and the man running the general store."

"Then there was something nasty happening behind closed doors after all," said Morrigan. "And don't you even say anything, elf."

"What?" Zevran said with a mouth full of stew before swallowing. "I wasn't going to say anything more. This wonderful stew is too delicious not to enjoy."

"Thank you, Zevran," Leliana smiled. "It's Orlesian style, not like the way Alistair makes it. Uck."

"Hey, I thought you said you liked my cooking," Alistair frowned.

"Sorry Alistair, but I was only being nice. All your things taste the same, whether they're stews or not."

"That's just how cooking is in Ferelden. When everything turns a nice gray color, then you know it's done."

Zelda tried to suppress a chuckle. "My old cook, Nan, would have killed you if she heard you say that."

"Well that's how I was taught to cook."

"By who, the other Grey Wardens?"

"They liked my cooking."

"And Grey Wardens would eat just about anything, which is probably why I don't mind your cooking."

"Jee thanks, and I thought you were on my side."

"I am!"

"Alright, you two stop your playful banter. It's sickening," Arawin gagged.

"Jealous, Ary?" Alistair teased.

"Hardly. You're not that much of a prize, Alis."

"Neither are you. I feel bad for any man that has to deal with your temper."

"And I feel sorry for any woman that has to deal with your blubbering."

Zelda cleared her throat. "Alright, I can't really tell if you two are playing or are serious."

"Playing," they both said together with smiles.

"Enough either way. But back to Haven, I think it best if we wait until tomorrow and all of us go in and demand answers."

"Why wait, let's just go in there now," said Arawin as she took her bowl and handed it to Leliana to refill. "There's no point in waiting till tomorrow. There's still plenty of daylight right now."

"That wouldn't be wise," Zelda said shaking her head. "They're on to us right now. I wouldn't be surprised if they had someone follow and spy on us when we left the village. Hopefully, since they didn't attack Leliana while she was alone, that means whoever might've been following us is gone. But either way, I'm sure they'll be extra cautious for awhile."

"All the more reason why we should go now."

"No."

"Don't tell me no. What are they going to do to us, huh? They're just simple villagers with torches and pitchforks. We have weapons and armor, not to mention two mages. They don't have a chance against us."

"Arawin, are you even thinking?"

"If she didn't when we were in Denerim, what makes you think she will now?" said Morrigan.

"If we go in there blindly without knowing anything about them then we may as well let them kill us," said Zelda. "We need to wait and come up with a better plan."

"What is with you and waiting?" Arawin said putting down her bowl. She stood and glared at Zelda through the fire. "Waiting gets us no where."

"Waiting keeps us alive," Zelda said standing as well and matching Arawin's stare.

"Hold on, you two," Alistair said standing next to Zelda. "How long have we been separated and you two still can't agree?"

"We could agree if the Princess here didn't think she was in charge all the time," said Arawin.

"I don't think that!" Zelda nearly screamed. "I'm just trying to do what is best for us. Running into an unknown situation is dangerous. They could be more than just simple villagers with torches and pitchforks. You ran into that mage in Denerim, what if there's more?"

"Seriously, you were all anxious when you were waiting for me at Redcliffe," Arawin said heated. "Now when it comes time for action, you want to wait?"

"I don't want to have to repeat myself, Arawin."

"Stop trying to tell me what to do!"

"Stop acting like a child and grow up!"

They had both gotten closer to the fire, Arawin ready to leap over it but she was stopped when Leliana grabbed her arms and yanked her back. "Ladies, please. We need to work together on this." Alistair as well grabbed Zelda's shoulders, but didn't yank her back as Zelda was not advancing the way Arawin was.

"Let her go," said Zevran smiling. "I would like to see this. Who would win in a fight, Zelda or Arawin?"

"Not funny, Zevran," said Wynne. "This is a serious matter." She then turned to the two women. "Can neither of you control yourselves?"

"I can control myself just fine," said Zelda. "It's Arawin who goes by her impulses."

"They haven't failed me yet," Arawin chided.

"Do you not remember what we did last time you two couldn't agree?" Leliana asked.

"Yeah, we split up," said Arawin. "Best decision I think we ever made. Wouldn't mind doing it again, either."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," said Leliana still holding Arawin back. Arawin couldn't believe how strong the Orlesian was. "You two made a compromise, and we can still do that here."

"Compromising would work," said Zelda. "If we could agree on anything."

"Oh, I think you can. And since I was the one who gave the first idea, I will go ahead and suggest this one as well. In order to make both of you happy and to also find out what we need and fast, I think we should do this..."


	49. Night Stalkers

**Night Stalkers**

It was pitch black out with no moon or stars making it a good night to sneak around in the shadows. Arawin followed Leliana through the trees as she lead her and Zevran to the village of Haven. It had been decided the three rogues would sneak into the village in the dead of night to find anything helpful in their search for Brother Genitivi and the Urn.

Following Leliana and sneaking around made Arawin remember her time in Denerim when she, Shianni, and Soris would sneak through the back alleys. The back alleys were the roads they took when getting around the city. They were safer then the main roads, at least for elves. On the main roads they would usually get harassed or threatened to be run over by the humans. It was something the three of them liked to avoid, though the back alleys came with their own dangers as well.

The alleys were used by all sorts of criminals and thieves. It was a haven for them to do their business without the threat of the guard looming over them. Most of the time, however, if Arawin and her cousins ever ran into any of the dealings going on, there was no confrontation, as they along with the others would summit to the unspoken rule of 'don't bother me, and I won't bother you'. But there still were times when some of the men they came across would try and attack them, thinking two defenseless female elves with a weak looking male would be easy targets. Arawin would always show them how un-defenseless she really was by taking on three at a time and with no weapon but her fists. It was always a fun time, and Arawin missed those days, but as she kept behind Leliana, she couldn't help but to think how not so delicate she moved.

Arawin had always thought her stealth had been good since she was almost never caught in the market when she did so. She found it easy to sneak past guards and to also sneak around nobles, picking their pockets. But Leliana seemed so much more delicate than she did with fluid-like motions that kept her body completely hidden in shadow and made very little if any noise. Zevran was the same way, only better. He was behind Arawin, and made no noise whatsoever. Every time she would look back to find him, she never could. He was wearing his black cloak, which helped him to melt into the shadows even more. It was starting to discourage Arawin as she didn't like having him behind her without knowing where he was. But at the same time she was impressed by it, making her long for him even more, knowing he had probably used the same type of deftly moves on her in the nights they spent together.

"There," she heard Leliana whisper. Arawin came up to the bard and crouched beside her to see what she was pointing at. "There are two guards now? I suppose that should be expected after we came through."

Arawin looked through the trees and saw at the top of the stairs Leliana had pointed out earlier two guards standing, looking straight forward. Neither of them talked or even looked at each other. They were sentinel beings, standing guard and watching for anything unusual.

"They shouldn't be a problem to take out." Zevran's voice was very close to Arawin's left ear. She shifted her eyes over to see him next to her, hood down and eyes staring forward at the guards in concentration. "Shall I take care of them?" Arawin saw the assassin in him again, bringing up memories of Denerim and even the very first time she saw him standing in the road, waiting for her. She had to look away from him to keep herself from drifting. She needed to stay focused on their goal.

"No," Leliana answered. "We can't risk raising any alarms. Our goal is to find Brother Genitivi first, then deal with the villagers however we can."

"Ahh, take away all the fun."

"Come on, it shouldn't be too hard to get past these two." Leliana began making her way through the trees again. Arawin followed with Zevran close behind her. The three of them went up the steep hill, parallel to the stairs. Arawin was glad she hadn't brought Far Song with her, as she knew it would have been more difficult to maneuver with both Fang and Dar'Misaan along with a longbow and quiver. Leliana was able to travel with her longbow quite easily though, but not only was it shorter than Far Song but also the only weapon she carried besides a small dagger at her hip. But Arawin knew Lisha would probably not have taken that as an excuse for why Arawin couldn't carry hers.

When they reached the top, they hopped over a fence and made their way over to a house close to the edge. Leliana peaked inside then opened the window and slipped in. Arawin soon came in after her, along with Zevran. Once they were inside, Arawin went back over to the window and peered out into the dark forest. She whistled softly and after a few moments a black cat appeared on the window sill. The cat leaped to the floor and went to the middle of the room where it began to shift and grow, becoming human. Morrigan soon stood before them, completely naked.

"Oh my, Morrigan," said Leliana. "Did you have to come in so dramatically?"

"'Tis not dramatic," said the witch. "Natural is more like it. And you elf, stop staring at me like that."

Zevran's mouth hung low with his eyes bulging as he stared at her. "I can't help it! You are just so beautiful! You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment!"

"You're impossible," Arawin laughed. She then reached into her pack and pulled out Morrigan's robes. She tossed them to the witch who began putting them on. "And if you don't want him looking at you like that, Morrigan, next time shift back in a hidden place."

"She just likes to show off her nice body" said Leliana. "It is rather lovely. You have an excellent figure, Morrigan. Everything in the correct places and in the perfect sizes."

"Now you're looking at me like that?" Morrigan said after she had everything covered. "Maybe I should've shifted outside. Those guards would've certainly kept the same expression no matter what danced in front of them."

Arawin smiled as she shook her head. She also shut Zevran's mouth as she passed him to get a look around the room they stood in. It was completely empty except for a few paintings and two doors and a window in the walls. She went over to one of the paintings and studied it, seeing what appeared to be a dragon flying in the sky above a snow-capped mountainscape. She then looked over at what was the front door of the house then to the one on the opposite side. Walking over, she tested the knob and found it to be locked.

"I think this is a waiting room," said Leliana. Everyone else had also been studying the room. "But for what, I'm not sure."

"Maybe the answer will be right behind this door," Arawin said as she picked the lock. It was like deja-vu when the door opened. The stink wafted into her nose, making her gag. Zevran did the same as he was the closest to her.

"What is with these people placing dead bodies behind locked doors!" Arawin yelled as she moved away from the open room. She looked toward it, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to go in the room, not just because of the smell but because of what she might find in there. If the smell was coming from Brother Genitivi, then they had come all this way for nothing.

"'Tis not a dead body," said Morrigan as she went in the room, the only one unaffected by the smell. "But very interesting indeed."

Arawin knew she had no choice. Taking in a deep breath, she walked through the doorframe and stepped in the smelly room. It was the exact same shape and size as the one previous. Square, but it had no windows or anything that may suggest another exit. The room was still unfurnished except for candelabra hanging on the walls. Arawin went over and checked on one. The white candles were burned low and still slightly warm telling her this room had recently been used.

Arawin then saw across from the door an altar where two torches above still burned. She nearly gagged again when she saw what laid on top of it. The altar was red, stained from bright red blood. Entrails were lined upon it, arranged in a pattern Arawin couldn't see as she did not want to get too close. But as she looked she did see something that disturbed her more. Coming down from the altar's sides were two slides that ran into troughs which lined the room and went all the way around. The troughs were also stained red as well as containing pieces of rotting flesh. There were also red hand prints upon the walls, low next to the troughs.

"The pieces are animal, but the fresh blood is human," said Morrigan.

"Really? And how do you know?" Arawin asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You're right, don't answer. But what does this mean?"

"I know a few Crows who preformed rituals that looked similar to this," said Zevran. "They would kill an animal and drink it's blood, thinking it would give them special powers."

"That sounds disgusting."

"I never took part in one. It was just too weird."

"This is horrible," said Leliana. "Why would anyone do such a thing, and... Oh dear Maker!"

"What is it?" Arawin asked seeing the horrific look on her face. She was standing close to the altar, looking down upon it.

"That's... that's the symbol of Andraste! Made by the entrails."

"What?" Arawin came next to the altar and saw that the organs laid out were indeed arranged in the likeness of the holy symbol of Andraste. It made Arawin's head spin as she tried to figure what it all meant. She looked up at the wall behind the altar and saw a painting there. She had seen it before, but was too far away to determine what it was. The picture was that of a dragon close up. The dragon stood on all fours, wings spread wide with it's head raised. Fire jetted from it's mouth, going off the edges in a frozen roar that would have been ear splitting in real life. It was much bigger than the one Arawin had fought in the Brecilian Forest. At it's feet knelt several human figures, small and weak looking compared to the might of the beast that raged before them. Arawin found she couldn't take her eyes from the painting. They got wider as she got closer, staring at the magnificent creature.

"Urthemiel," said Morrigan next to her. "The Old God of beauty."

"He certainly is beautiful," Arawin whispered. "And so familiar. I know I've seen him before, but... I can't recall."

"Then study it well. It will come to you and you will face him sooner than you know."

Arawin took her eyes from the painting to stare at Morrigan confused, but the witch had already left her side. She looked at the painting one last time before the smell of the blood and entrails was beginning to get to her again. Her stomach flipped, and Arawin reluctantly took her eyes from Urthemiel to make her way out of the room.

Everyone else was already out, standing next to the window in order to breath in fresh air. Morrigan was the only one not there, however. Arawin found her next to the door, it open slightly ajar so she could peer out.

"I believe you should see this, Arawin."

Walking over to her, Arawin crouched down to see through the crack. Zevran and Leliana soon joined them. Outside shadows moved along the path as villagers made their way up the steep hill. They carried torches with some dressed in regular clothing while others wore armor with blades strapped to either their hips or backs.

"Just simple villagers with torches and pitchforks, huh?" Morrigan mocked.

"So they might have better weaponry than I thought," said Arawin. "But I still think we could've taken them. How much combat do you think those guards have seen anyway, living in such isolation?"

"You know Zelda wouldn't have seen it the same way."

"Me and Zelda have never seen anything eye to eye, so I don't really care what she might say or think. Now, I wonder what those villagers are up to..."

"I think we should go and see," said Zevran.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

They waited until all the villagers were up the hill before they crept out the door to follow.

* * *

They followed the villagers to the area where Zelda and the others encountered the young boy and where the store was located. The villagers still kept going, however, up another steep hill and disappearing inside a building at the top. Arawin and the others made their way after them, careful to still stay hidden.

"That's a chantry they're going into," Leliana whispered. "Can you hear the chanting?"

Arawin perked her ears as they got closer. A soft hum was coming from behind the walls, growing louder as the door opened, then drifting away once it closed. "They're having a sermon now? This late at night?"

"You're Chantry does do weird things," said Morrigan.

"Except this isn't our Chantry," said Leliana. "The Chantry I know doesn't slaughter animals or humans for some type of sacrifice."

"And how do you know? No body knows what may happen behind closed doors of anyone's room."

Arawin stared at the chantry, knowing Leliana was right. Whatever was going on was not what the Chantry she knew growing up did. "No matter," she said. "We need to get in there and see what's going on. I have a feeling if Brother Genitivi is alive, he may be in there. So come on." She went to move, making her way to the door and out of the shadows but something grabbed her shoulders and kept her back.

"Where do you think you're going, Hermosa?"

"Zev, let me go. The chantry is where we're going to find our answers."

"With all those people? Don't you think it would be best if we knew for sure before disturbing their sermon?"

"You're an assassin! What are you talking about?"

"Just because I kill people for a living doesn't mean I like disturbing the innocent of their daily rituals. Besides, do you think I would still be alive if all I did was barge into buildings demanding answers? You need to be sure first before making such a drastic move."

"You know, that's the first sensible thing I've heard you say," said Morrigan.

"Why thank you, my dear," Zevran beamed.

Arawin growled. "I don't care. We need to find Genitivi."

"Then if you are so insistent, allow me," Zevran said as he let go of her. He disappeared immediately into the shadows. Arawin tried looking for him, but was unable to determine where he went. She looked up at the chantry and saw nothing except for the glowing windows and a few human-shaped shadows swaying on the ground.

"He's very impressive," said Leliana. "Although I'm glad you're alive, I am somewhat surprised that you are."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well it's true. He's a Crow, they aren't taken down very easily and they don't give up very easily either."

"But I'm a Grey Warden," Arawin said turning to the bard. "A Crow has never been able to take down a Grey Warden."

"Experienced Grey Wardens, maybe, but you're just a fledgling while Zev's dangerous and daring, more than capable to take you down. But maybe that's why you like him."

Arawin shot a glare at her, but Leliana only smiled. "I like him, yes, but as a friend, nothing more."

"Uh huh, you sound just like Zelda before she finally admitted she had feelings for Alistair."

"Me and Zelda are nothing alike."

"Are you so sure? You and Zelda may have more in common than you might think. And don't try and deny you're feelings for Zevran. I know love when I see it. Trust me."

Arawin turned her head away from Leliana, hoping the shadows concealed her blush. She hated the fact the bard could be right, and she hated how she felt as well. Why was she falling for him, a man that tried to kill her? She didn't want to be in love or to be close to anyone really. The only ones she was close to were Shianni, Soris, and her parents, but look what happened to them. Her mother murdered, father suffering from both losing her and his daughter, Shianni raped, and Soris having to comfort her all on his own. Then there was Nelaros, the man she was suppose to marry. She didn't care too much for him, or at least she didn't think she did. But after seeing him killed, seeing his body on the floor with blood pooling on the sides, she wasn't so sure anymore.

The ring on her finger began to burn as it always did whenever thoughts of that day would stir. Arawin twisted it, spinning it on her finger to relieve the pain. She needed to think of something else, a distraction in order to get her mind off the hurt. She desperately wished Zevran would return.

Something black pushed her against a tree and pressed itself her to lips. Arawin struggled at first before she realized who it was. She kissed him back without thinking. "Damn it, Zev!" she whispered harshly, pushing him away when they parted. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Zevran only laughed at her. "Did you miss me, Hermosa?"

"Sod no!"

"Don't lie, Arawin," Leliana teased. "It looked as if you enjoyed his little sneak attack."

"Oh, I know she did," said Zevran. "I've come to learn what she likes and what she doesn't."

Arawin growled, wanting to attack both of them, wanting to kill something.

"If you two are done," Morrigan moaned. "I would really like to know what you found out, elf."

"Oh right," he said. "Let's see, I was able to sneak all the way around, but found no other entrance. And the chantry is packed. I believe the entire village is in there right now. Way too many bodies to sneak in without being noticed."

"That's it?" Morrigan said with a cocked eyebrow. "A world class assassin and that's all you could find out?"

"What? I told you the chantry is packed with people and with no other entrances besides the one window and door in the front."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Then I suppose it's up to me, isn't it?" She backed away from their sight. After a second, Arawin caught Morrigan's robes and a black cat ran out of the shadows toward the chantry door. As Arawin and them looked on, a few last minute villagers, a young man and woman who looked disheveled and sweaty, came racing up the hill and opened the door and entered quietly. The black cat snuck in past them, just as the door was about to close.

"You know, if I was able to become an animal, there would be so much I could do," Zevran reminisced. "So many women I could peek in on."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Leliana asked.

"He's a menace," said Arawin. "And no, he won't stop."

"More reasons why you like him, I see."

Arawin glared at Leliana but said nothing. She then focused herself on the chantry, hoping none of them noticed her sudden silence, although she was sure they did.

After several minutes of waiting, Arawin was starting to get anxious. She wanted to know what was taking Morrigan so long. The witch should have found something by now, but the minutes ticked by. She hoped they hadn't discovered her and maybe sacrificed her like the animals they found in the house. It soon got to a point that Arawin began making her way to the chantry, ready to barge in.

"Hold on there, Hermosa. Morrigan knows what she's doing. I don't think they would be able to take her down very easily without us knowing."

"I know, but she's taking too long." Arawin struggled against his grip but then the door opened slightly allowing a thin stripe of light to illuminate the ground. Arawin stopped as the light briefly darkened when a small body passed through the crack. A black cat with golden eyes came racing by her feet and quickly Arawin threw the robes toward the trees. Soon afterwards Morrigan reappeared beside them.

"Oh, no show this time?" Zevran said disappointed.

"There are more important things right now, elf, and one is that I believe Brother Genitivi is alive."

"Really? So you found him?" Arawin asked becoming excited.

"Not necessarily. I crept around the room, looking at all the villagers and even having to evade a few dirty little hands before I came upon a hidden door. The door looks to be apart of the wall, but I could feel a draft coming from underneath it and I could even smell something familiar. I knew it had to be the brother became it was a smell I recognized from his house in Denerim, and he didn't smell dead."

"Perfect," Arawin smiled.

"But the whole village is in there," Morrigan warned. "And Father Eirik is a mage, more powerful than the one we already encountered."

"What are they doing in there?" Leliana asked. "Is it a sermon?"

"I believe so. They were talking about light and purity and a whole bunch of other sickening things."

"Alas, yet again I am deprived," Zevran said disappointed.

"What now?" said Arawin.

"For once I would like to walk into a secluded village and find them having some type of mass orgy I might be able to join in on. You hear about it all the time in stories, although the one who joins in usually gets killed at the end, but still..."

Arawin shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"I know, I know."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood to disrupt a sermon," Arawin said rubbing her hands together.

"Shouldn't we go get Zelda and the others first?" Leliana asked.

"It'll take too long, we'll get them later." Arawin made her way to the chantry, forgetting about stealth and swung open the door. Light poured out from many candles and Arawin saw the room packed with villagers and guards. The ones in front stayed focused on the man standing before everyone as he preached, but the ones in back looked behind as Arawin and her companions made their way into the chantry. The villagers stepped aside as they passed, seemingly afraid of the outsiders as they forced their way in.

"We are blessed beyond measure; we are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians. This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice, my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive Her. Lift up your voices, and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her-" The preacher stopped when he looked to find Arawin standing right in front of him, the villagers parted to the sides. Father Eirik glared at first but then smiled. "Ah... welcome. I heard we had visitors earlier today, although you do not meet any of the descriptions I was given. Are there more of you?"

"Yes, there is actually," said Arawin crossing her arms. "And you won't have to worry about them as long as you give me the answers I want."

"All will be revealed in time," he said stepping beside her. He then went to address the villagers. "My brethren, I'm afraid the sermon tonight will have to be cut short. I need to deal with these outsiders, so I hope you all can understand."

"But Revered Father," said one of the women. "We still haven't had the sacrament yet."

"Do not threat, my lovely, all will be right before you know it."

She nodded and bowed to him before leaving with the others. Arawin watched the villagers walk out the chantry, most of them glaring back at her before crossing the threshold. When the doors closed, Arawin became very aware that none of the guards had left and they had now formed a loose circle around her small group. She didn't let it show on her face however, when she stared back at Father Eirik.

"Whatever it is that you seek," he began. "I'm afraid you will not find it here."

"You don't even know what I want yet."

"It is pointless to try and hide it, my child. There is only one reason why you would come here. You are looking for the brother and trying to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"For once someone who actually knows who Brother Genitivi is," said Leliana. "So apparently everyone was lying to us."

"Anyone you might've talked to and asked about the brother told you the truth," said Father Eirik. "I have told no one about him because there is no reason to worry my people. He is an outsider, a lowlander, one who sought out the Urn, and he was getting very close, too close in fact, so I had to do something about him in order to keep others from coming. But alas, you still came. I assume from your presence that Curt is no longer with us?"

"If you are referring to the morpher we found at Brother Genitivi's home, then yes," said Arawin. "He attacked us, so we took care of him."

Father Eirik sighed and shook his head. "He is with Her then, at least."

"So then if the Urn really exists, why don't you just take us to it?" Arawin said. "Then we'll just take a small pinch and be on our way, never to bother your village again."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," said the Father. "You see, I had hoped to stop this with the brother, but apparently you are foolhardy to understand. Now, I must end it with you because if we just let you take a pinch and bring it back, then I know others will follow in your footsteps, wanting pinches of their own. That is not why this village is here. We are here to protect Her from disbelievers."

Arawin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stiffen as she continued to watch Father Eirik's calm face. She felt the others behind her shifting, becoming aware of the impending danger that was starting to close in on them. She had forgotten about the guards who encircled them. Silently she cursed herself for being so careless. Quickly she tried to investigate the area without taking her gaze from Father Eirik, trying to use the technique Lisha had taught her, to always be aware of ones surroundings.

"But I am a devout Andrastian," Arawin said, only lying a little. She was apart of the faith, but didn't actively participate.

"You speak of the lowlander faith," said the Father. "You still worship a silent Andraste, while we worship the real Andraste, and we must protect Her at all costs."

Magic singed the air as Father Eirik grabbed his staff and went to swing it at Arawin's head. She ducked, however, fully seeing the attack coming. Quickly she grabbed Fang and Dar'Misaan, sweeping them in front of her, but hitting nothing but air. Mages were tricky and she hated fighting them, especially without back-up for support. Arawin took a chance and saw that her companions had their hands full as the guards all attacked at once wit their leader.

Spinning back to Father Eirik, she lunged forward, swords swinging as they collided with his staff. He was a fairly decent fighter for a mage, and Arawin found herself having trouble at first, but soon began to grow the advantage as she could tell he was becoming exhausted from her many blows. She pressed her attack, swinging and parrying, keeping him on his guard. A well placed thrust with Fang found skin and blood which oozed out onto his robes. Father Eirik didn't scream or moan from the cut though, but only saw his opportunity as he raised his staff. Arawin went to slide away from him, but found she was unable to move. Soon a crackle of magic swirled around her and she stared at Father Eirik in disbelief, wondering how she could have let him capture her like this. After being with Morrigan for so long, Arawin was able to tell magic signatures whenever a certain spell was about to be used. She had felt is several times when Morrigan had paralyzed an opponent, and had even been paralyzed herself by Morrigan in the elven temple when they had faced the dragon. Her ability to be aware of everything around her was still in need of fine tuning.

A ball of black magic then began to form in Father Eirik's hand and Arawin knew exactly what is was as it was very familiar since it happened to be one of Morrigan's favorite spells. She used it a lot, injecting the spell into an enemy then letting them go as she went after another. The one with the spell would then explode as the magic did it's damage. It was actually very entertaining to see, but Arawin had no wish to be injected with the spell, but because she couldn't move, she wasn't sure how she was going to stop him. She tried screaming, but the paralysis spell even kept her from doing that.

Father Eirik grinned as he held the ball. "Hopefully She will forgive you your transgressions and not let you suffer much, though you will never be able to be by Her side, as you have killed and attacked Her followers, and that is a sin that can never be forgiven."

He threw the ball and it landed in her chest. Instantly Arawin felt the pain as the bomb began pulsing, counting down till it would explode. At the same time, the paralysis spell wore off, and Arawin was free. She didn't know how long she had, but she wasn't going to let him get away. With fury and pain she ran straight for him and pressed both Fang and Dar'Misaan into his abdomen. The father had apparently not expected her to be able to move so soon or at all, as he had let down his guard. This time he did cry out from the pain, but instead of falling, he pushed her off very easily. Arawin fell to the ground, unsure how he had been able to do so, but soon realized why as the pain in her chest grew. Blood was pushed out her eyes and ears, clouding her vision and muting her hearing.

"Arawin!" She thought it sounded like Zevran, even though she saw him standing before her, his face and armor covered in blood. The pain in her chest of course racking her brain, unable to fully pay attention to what was happening around her. How many more pulses would there be before it finally would end? How much more would there be before her time ran out?

* * *

Zevran had stood behind Arawin the entire time, watching her back and keeping his eyes on the guards surrounding them. It was no surprise to him when they were finally attacked that she had gone for the strongest opponent. It was one of the many things about her that he liked. She didn't hesitate, and always went all out in her pursuits. The only downfall was she wasn't very observant of her surroundings. She would get caught up in her goal and completely forget about what was going on around her. He of course didn't mind watching her back to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed by guards creeping up on her, but he was surprised to see her being taken down by a single opponent. Zevran had nearly forgotten Father Eirik was a mage and had let Arawin's own high self confidence make him think she could handle him by herself. When he saw the spell enter her body, he nearly froze, unsure of what he had just seen.

"Arawin!" he cried running over to her, daggers shiny with blood as he took Father Eirik off guard and sliced across his throat. He was already weak from Arawin's own surprise attack and gripped his throat as his blood gushed out from it as well as his abdomen. The mage fell to his knees and Zevran helped him to the ground with his foot before ending the father's suffering by breaking his neck.

Arawin's screams brought him back to her, crouching over. Blood was being pushed from all of her orifices: ears, nose, eyes, mouth. A bright black light was shining in her chest, growing with each pulse it sent through her body making it twist unnaturally and whither and arch upon the floor. He looked down at her horrified, unsure of what to do. If she had been poisoned or stabbed then his our expertise would have helped in dealing with her predicament, but he knew nothing of magic. He knew about the spell, knew what it would eventually do once it reached it's climax.

"Morrigan!" he yelled, looking up to try and find the witch in the battle. He found Leliana dealing with several guards, firing arrows to slow them down and using her dagger if they got too close. Morrigan was on the other side of the room. It appeared as if she was trying to get over to where Zevran and Arawin were, but there were three guards in between her and them.

Morrigan didn't have her staff which made spells use up more of her mana, but this was not a problem for her as she used the blood from the guards in order to cast. Lightning shot from her fingertips as one of the guards attacking Leliana fell to the ground dead. The lightning splintered through the air straight for the guards blocking her. It hit the first then jumped to the other two sending the smell of singed flesh into the air. The first guard screamed and he fell down dead with a large hole straight through his chest. The other two guards laid on the ground as well, twitching but still barely alive.

During the time Zevran was watching Morrigan, somehow Arawin had ended up in his arms. He looked down at her again just as the witch was making her way from the other side. He saw the pain in her face, eyes completely red with blood all over her face. It was another face that looked familiar to him, another face that nearly made him drop her and run out the door, but instead he only held her tighter and became more determined.

"Get out of the way!" Morrigan screamed at him. Zevran reluctantly did so.

"Can you help her?"

"Only if you shut up and keep those remaining guards from disturbing me," she spat. Morrigan went straight to work, hovering her hands over Arawin's shaking chest.

"Right." His two daggers in hand, Zevran made his way over to two remaining guards making their way over to where Arawin was. He met them in just two steps, ducking their swings and twisting on his toes. Dar'Misu hit the leg of one of the guards while his Crow dagger hit the other. They both went down face first on the floor, smacking their noses. Zevran reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a small, clear flask filled with a greenish liquid. He threw it down on the ground, in between the two guards. It exploded with a green haze as the corrosive liquid splashed on the guards. It instantly began eating at their flesh, melting their faces and any area with exposed skin soon leaving nothing but white bone and a puddle of goo.

Zevran looked over to see if Leliana needed any help but saw she didn't. She dispatched the last guard with her dagger, driving it at an angle into his chest before ripping it out and letting him fall to the ground. When he was sure Leliana was fine, he ran back over to Arawin and Morrigan, hoping that Morrigan had gotten to Arawin in time.

"I have always wondered why this spell seemed delayed with the darkspawn, hmm," Morrigan mumbled to herself. "'Twould explain a few things."

"What are you talking about?" Zevran asked. "Is Arawin all right?" He didn't need Morrigan to confirm it as he saw Arawin laying on the ground, her hands over her face. She was breathing, if heavily, but at least still alive.

"She is fine, though 'twas a close call," said Morrigan. "I was able to remove the spell right before it exploded."

"Thank the Maker," said Leliana as she joined them. Zevran was about ready to say the same thing, but kept his mouth shut when he heard Leliana.

"That's... good to hear," he said timidly. "But what were you talking about before, with the darkspawn?"

"Let's just say," stated Morrigan. "That for once, Arawin being a Grey Warden saved her life."

"Uh," Arawin moaned. "What happened?"

"You nearly died," said Morrigan.

"I think your confidence got the best of you," said Zevran as he looked over her.

"He just caught me off guard, was all," Arawin said as she sat up. "But if everything is taken care of then let's continue on."

"You need to rest first," Morrigan said keeping her from fully getting up. "I might've healed you but you're still not one hundred percent."

"I don't have time to rest!" she nearly yelled. "Now where is that door you were talking about?"

Morrigan shook her head. "Right over here," she said getting up and walking to the far right corner of the room. She placed her hand on a place that looked nothing like a door, but once she pressed hard, it opened, revealing a hidden room.

Arawin stood then made her way over to the room but stopped suddenly, holding her chest and falling to her knees. Zevran was immediately at her side.

"Didn't Morrigan just tell you to rest?"

"I have no time for resting," Arawin said through her teeth. She breathed in deep and slow to keep the pain in her chest from becoming worse.

"I think we have plenty of time."

Arawin stared into his face and to her surprise, she saw worry. It was something she was not expecting, or at least not from him. "Why are you worried about me?"

"And why not, my dear Warden?"

"Because you shouldn't be," she said looking away from him. "Don't worry about me. It's not necessary or wanted." Zevran tried to help Arawin to her feet, but she knocked his hand away and stood on her own.

"You are such a stubborn woman," he said staring after her.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." Her chest was still hurting, but she tried not to show it the best she could as she came to the hidden room.

By experience and expectations, Arawin covered her mouth and nose expecting the room to be filled with the foul stench of decay, but when she looked inside and saw no death or even smelled it through her hands, she uncovered her face. There was no rotten flesh smell like in Brother Genitivi's home or the house they broke into. The only smell was that of old parchment and ink.

Stepping over the threshold, Arawin noticed that despite the small size of the room, it was completely packed with books and tombs. She looked closer and saw the writing on the binds of the books to be in a language she had never seen before. The characters were unusual, nothing like the common speak, and none of them Arawin recognized.

"Tevinter," said Morrigan who came beside her. She had already entered the room and was looking at some of the books before Arawin had stepped in.

"Who's there?" came a voice from behind the shelves. "If you're here to end it, then I demand you show yourself at least."

Both Arawin and Morrigan rounded the shelves to find a older, balding man propped up against the books. He was blindfolded with his hands and feet tied. Arawin crouched in front of him and removed his blindfold. "Brother Genitivi I presume?"

"Wh-who are you?" he said after blinking several times. "You don't look like any of the villagers."

"No, I'm not a villager. My name is Arawin and I'm a Grey Warden who's been looking for you."

"A Grey Warden, really?" He was surprised. "I'd ask you why one such as yourself would be looking for me, but frankly I don't care. I'm just glad you're not here to kill me, or at least, I hope that's not the reason why you were looking for me."

"No, we're here trying to look for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"Ah, that explains it, then. And yes, I am Brother Genitivi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Arawin cut the ropes binding his hands and feet. Genitivi rubbed his wrists and ankles as she did so. By the time she was done, Leliana and Zevran had joined them, standing with Morrigan in the background.

"How are you feeling, Brother Genitivi?" Leliana asked.

"Not very good at all," he said. "I can't feel my foot and I think my leg might be broken. I'm not a healer, so I don't know."

"Hmm." Arawin examined the leg he indicated. She wasn't a healer, so she didn't know either. "Leliana, Zevran, why don't the both of you go and bring the others here. I'll have Wynne examine his leg so Morrigan can have a break."

"So you're giving me a break for once?" said Morrigan. "I do believe I am flattered."

"Well, we do put you through a lot."

"I'll say. I've used more healing spells between you and Zevran these last few months then I _ever_ have in my entire life! I swear you two have death wishes or something."

"Are they really that bad?" Leliana asked.

"Yes. I've healed them more times than I can count, while I only healed Sten once, maybe twice, and that was for a minor injury."

"But I just love having your hands all over me, my dear," said Zevran. "You might not be gentle, but it's still a nice touch."

Morrigan scuffed.

"Will you two just go already," said Arawin. "I'm sure the princess is wondering what's happening. I wouldn't be surprised if she was making her way through the village right now."

"You know, you two need to start getting along," said Leliana.

"You can lecture me later, now please go and get them."

Leliana nodded with a sigh as she and Zevran left the room and out the chantry.


	50. Temple of the Prophet

**Temple of the Prophet**

Zelda had to sit down as she was finding it difficult to breath as a slight pain began throbbing the muscles of her chest. She held a hand over her breasts and breathed in slowly to take in air.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Alistair asked once he saw her acting strange. "You're not hurt, are you?" He knelt in front of her and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm... not sure," she said slowly. "My chest just started to hurt all the sudden. It's not bad, I'll be fine." A hint of worry flashed across his face when she said this.

"Wynne!" he cried not taking his eyes from her.

"Alistair, don't worry," Zelda said trying to act like it was nothing. "It's nothing, I swear." But Alistair didn't seem to register what she had said.

Wynne came over and he told the mage what Zelda had described. After a moment of Zelda trying to write it off and Wynne finally examining her, the mage stopped and stared down at her puzzled. "I don't understand," she said. "There is nothing wrong with you at all. You are completely healthy. You have no aliments that would lend to the pain you are describing."

"I told you I was fine, Alistair," Zelda said to him.

"But you're still in pain."

"Not much, and besides, I think I know what, or _who_ in this case, is the cause."

Alistair frowned. "Arawin?"

"Who else? So this obviously means she's doing something stupid. What, I don't know, but it appears to be over with."

"Do you think we should go and investigate?" asked Wynne. "If they're in trouble then they may need our help."

"They're fine," said Zelda. "Or at least Arawin is, course I really wish she would stop going on her impulses. It's that type of attitude that's going to get her killed one day, and maybe even me along with it."

"I highly doubt that," said Sten who had joined them. "Her impulses may lead her to trouble, but her instincts are nearly falseness, and you are not the type of person who would blindly follow her into danger."

"Perhaps," Zelda muttered. "But she still could've came and gotten us first. I know she had a chance and ignored it. It just seems like her."

All of them sat or stood in silence for a moment, wondering when they should go if they were needed. They knew Arawin would either come or send someone for them, but waiting for that to happen was maddening, especially for Zelda since the sudden pain she had felt made her uneasy. Alistair sat next to her, holding her hand and not seeming to take his eyes off her.

"Stop worrying, Alistair, please. I'm all right now."

"I can't help it," he said. "I've come to care about you, so seeing you like this hurts me." His hand squeezed hers, and Zelda shifted her eyes from his to keep from seeing the love in them. Her guilt had been growing again, causing her a different kind of pain in her chest. At first she thought she might have been over it, or at least at a manageable level, but once she and Arawin had reconnected, somehow the guilt had resurfaced. It seemed worse now, and even started to harm her when she was with Alistair. And now, it was always at it's worse whenever he showed his feelings, his concern and love. Zelda hated herself for not showing it back.

It was only recently Alistair was starting to notice her distance. He wondered why she was doing it, but as he thought about it, he knew the answer was clear. To him, she started acting distant after he told her he was more than likely going to take the throne. As king, he and Zelda could not be together, and if that was true, then their relationship was already doomed. He hated thinking of it like that, as he loved her, and couldn't even think of life without her, but he also knew the truth. They were both Grey Wardens, and even though it was not unheard of, it was looked down upon for two Grey Wardens to be together, as their love could get in the way of their duty. And for a Grey Warden, duty always came first over everything else.

Alistair sighed as he let go of Zelda's hand. She was probably only trying to protect the two of them, by getting too close now, it would hurt more at the end. Alistair would try, maybe, but he wasn't sure he could do that. He was already too close to her. To distract himself, Alistair looked over at the two dogs laying next to one another, staring off in the direction that Arawin and the others had gone. Rupee had her head on Kunjo's back while Kunjo laid his on the ground. He whined a little, gazing at the spot where his mistress had disappeared.

"Oh, don't worry, Kunjo," said Zelda. "She'll be back soon."

The dog didn't move, but moaned slightly. His head then picked up and so did Rupee's. Together the two dogs stood and started smelling the air before barking happily. Kunjo ran into the trees and soon came back out with Leliana and Zevran.

"Hmm, I thought you hated me," Zevran said as he scratched behind the hound's ears. Kunjo's tongue dangled below his jaw as Zevran petted him. He answered Zevran with a bark.

"It might be just because you smell like Arawin," said Zelda as she walked over to them. "Or seeing you means he'll get to see her again soon."

"Oh, I see, you're just using me to get to your girl then, huh?" Zevran increased his speed on the dogs head and made his way down to his belly. Kunjo obliged by rolling over and kicking his leg as Zevran scratched away.

"So, I'm hoping you two are here to retrieve us?" Zelda asked Leliana. "Because I already know you guys got into a fight."

"That we did," said Leliana. "When we first sneaked into the village, we went into a house and found some very strange things. There was an altar with blood and guts all around it like it was some type of sacrificing altar."

"What were they sacrificing?" Wynne asked.

"According to Morrigan," said Zevran standing. "They were sacrificing both animals and humans."

"Why?"

"We aren't sure," continued Leliana. "But after we found that, we then saw the villagers making their way up the hill, so we followed. We found them going into a chantry at the very top where they were having a sermon. Morrigan was able to get in without detection and found there to be a hidden door that might've had Brother Genitivi behind it."

"And let me guess," said Zelda. "Hearing this, Arawin decided to go in without getting us first?"

"Ah, but you know her all too well, my dear," said Zevran.

"That would explain it, then. So, I assume you four went into the chantry, fought and won, and then opened the door? Was Brother Genitivi there?"

"Yes, and that's when Arawin sent us," said Leliana. "We're going to need you, Wynne. Brother Genitivi is not in good shape. I don't know what the villagers were doing to him, but it doesn't look pleasant."

"Then let us head up there and quick," said Zelda. "Is the entire camp packed and ready?"

"Yes," they all answered her in turn.

"Good, Leliana, Zevran, did you two have to sneak down here?"

"We did, but I don't think it'll be necessary going back in," Leliana answered. "All the villagers are in their homes and the two guards who were standing at the stairs are no longer there."

"Alright, then lead the way."

* * *

Going through the village didn't take as long as they thought. There was no one around to stop them as they made their way up to the chantry. Zelda knew the villagers were there, more likely spying on them from the safety of their houses through the windows. They probably wondered what the outsiders were doing, but unwilling to go and find out, only hoping they would leave and soon. Zelda would oblige as soon as she could, as she was not wanting to stay in this village any more than she needed to.

When they reached the chantry, Leliana lead everyone in and to the room where Arawin, Morrigan, and Brother Genitivi were. Kunjo sped past her, flying into the room and barking hysterically when he saw Arawin.

"Did you miss me, boy?" Arawin said rubbing his belly. "Of course you did!"

"Ah, so he was using me, tsk tsk," Zevran sighed.

"He was using you? That doesn't sound like my dog."

"He was letting me pet him for once and seemed excited to see me, but alas, it was all a rouse just to get to you."

"I told you he was my man," Arawin said with a broad smile.

Zelda and Wynne made their way over to Brother Genitivi so Wynne could began healing him immediately. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Brother Genitivi," said Zelda.

"You must be Zelda, then," said Genitivi. "Arawin told me all about your journey in finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Is Arl Eamon really that sick?"

"I'm afraid he is, and nothing magical or not has helped him in anyway. The Urn is our last option."

Genitivi shook his head. "That is a sad thing to hear, but do not threat, for I know for sure that the Urn is right up the mountain."

"Really?" said Alistair. "How do you know?"

"I haven't actually seen it, but I have seen the door which leads to a temple on the mountain. There's also the way the villagers act. They wouldn't be like the way they are if they weren't keeping something sacred safe."

"Well that Father Eirik could've been a little more cooperative instead of attacking us like he did," said Arawin.

"So you were in a fight," Zelda said staring at Arawin. "I was wondering why our chest hurt."

"You felt that?" Arawin said curiously.

"It was hard not to."

"But Morrigan's potion should have kept you from feeling it. Or at least it should've." Arawin gave Morrigan a sideways glance. The witch answered her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You and Zelda have been separated for a while, yes? And the bond has been growing. The potion was probably not strong enough. I can go and make a stronger batch now if you prefer. It will not take long."

"Go ahead," said Zelda. "Wynne needs time anyway to heal Brother Genitivi. It'll also give me a chance to speak with Arawin." She handed Morrigan her staff as the witch left the room.

"Oh great," Arawin said rolling her eyes. "The Princess wishes to speak with me? I hope it doesn't involve her complaining again."

Zelda ignored her comment. "Arawin, I thought we had this figured out. The four of you would sneak in here, find information, and then come back. No where in that plan did it involve invading a chantry and having the locals attack you!"

"It's not my fault they attacked. They would have anyway, with or without you."

"That might be so, but you would've been in a lot better situation if we had been with you. Ten would have been better than four. Plus-"

"Oh, stuff a sock in it, Zelda!" Arawin blurted. "Better yet, why don't you stuff Alistair's-"

"Arawin!" cried Wynne. The old mage stood up straight and shocked. "I will not tolerate such talk, young lady. That is not a very polite thing to say, especially in front of a man of the Chantry."

"Oh, trust me," said Genitivi. "I've heard worse. Spend several months with these villagers and you'll hear more than you ever thought possible."

"Still, Brother Genitivi, Arawin should know better."

"No harm done so no matter, but as it appears you are done healing me, I think it best I now show you where this door is. I am very eager to get to it myself, for if it truly does lead to a temple containing Andraste's Ashes... It's just so much to take in at the moment."

"We are eager to see it as well, Brother Genitivi," said Zelda.

"There's just one thing first," Genitivi said as Zelda helped him to stand. He looked toward Arawin. "Did you happen to take a medallion from Father Eirik after you defeated him?"

"No," Arawin said shaking her head.

"I did, and here you go." Zevran handed a golden medallion encrusted with rubies to the brother. "What? I saw it and thought it was pretty," he said seeing the inquisitive look on Arawin's face.

"Doesn't matter, I guess."

Genitivi took the medallion and examined it in his hands. "Yes, yes, this is it. Shall we get going?"

Before they followed Genitivi out of the chantry, Morrigan came back with the new and stronger potion for Arawin and Zelda to drink. Once it was down their gullets, they headed off, following Genitivi into the woods behind the chantry and up the mountain on a worn path. They weren't sure how long they were following him, or how high they were on the mountain, but soon Genitivi lead them to a cave entrance hidden by trees and bushes. By this time, the sun was beginning to peek on the horizon.

The inside of the cave looked nothing like what they thought. It was lined like the inside of a temple with torches and a long set of stairs leading to the top. Genitivi continued up them until they came to a large door which he stopped in front of and pulled out the medallion.

Zelda came to his side and saw him fiddling with the it. "How do you know about this place?" she asked.

"They showed it to me," he said. "But I never went in. I only say this door and Father Eirik opening the medallion and using it as a key, just like so..." Zelda looked in his hands and saw the medallion had opened like a flower.

"So why did they show you all this?" Arawin asked coming to his other side.

"I'm not sure. By all rights I should be dead, as the people of this village don't take too kindly to outsiders, as I'm sure you've noticed. But I think the reason why Father Eirik kept me was for something that has to do with what is on top of the mountain. I over heard him talking about me and some ultimate sacrifice. Didn't hear much more but I don't think whatever they had planned was good. Now, let's see, where does this go?" Brother Genitivi took the medallion and placed it in a slot on the door. Turning it, a loud click sounded and Genitivi pushed the door open with a creak.

Both Zelda and Arawin gasped at the scene that came before them. The room was huge with blue marble pillars and a cathedral ceiling lined with buttresses and iced stalactites. Light shined down from high windows, illuminating the large snow drifts that cascaded down. One could climb those snow drifts and look out into the bright sun.

"Wow," both the women said at once. Everyone else shared their wonderment.

"What I would give to have seen this hall in all its splendor," said Genitivi as he made his way into the room. "As it was meant to be... Still, sweep away the ice and the snow, and traces of beauty remain."

"True, but we need to stay alert, Brother Genitivi," said Zelda. "I'm sure there are more villagers here somewhere."

"Sorry, what?" he said coming out of a daze. "I was a little distracted. I apologize. This place was created just after Andraste's death, and it may have things other than the Urn that may reveal things about Her life that we do not yet know... I think I need more time to study these statues and carvings."

"Is that what you want to do? You don't want to go with us to find the Urn?"

"I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe; I don't think there are any villagers here. Go. I will be all right. Perhaps my destiny was only to lead you to the Urn."

"If that is what you wish, but I don't think we should leave you here alone." Zelda looked to her companions. "Is there anyone who would like to stay?"

"I will stay," said Sten. "Although this is a beautiful place, I don't have any desire to go looking for the remains of a dead woman in a wastebin."

"Fair enough," said Arawin.

"I think I'll stay too," said Leliana.

"What, Leliana, why?" Zelda said shocked. "Finding and seeing the Urn was all you could talk about when we were making our way here. We're so close now."

"I know, and I would still love to see it, but I don't truly need to see it in order to know that it exists. If you come back with the Ashes, or with any other type of evidence, then that will be good enough for me."

Zelda nodded to her friend, knowing what she meant. "Alright, then Sten and Leliana will stay with you, Brother Genitivi. Also, Rupee, I want you to stay as well, girl. You never know." The dog sat in front of Zelda and whimpered. Zelda petted her, not really wanting to leave her behind but knew it was for the best.

"In that case, Kunjo, you stay too," said Arawin. "If he comes with us then all he'll do is whine because Rupee isn't with us."

"So it appears he has found a new woman," Zevran teased. "Looks like you're going to have to find a new man."

"He did not find a new woman, he just found someone else to play with."

"If that's what helps to ease the pain..."

Arawin rolled her eyes at him and began walking ahead. Zelda shook her head at the elf and said good-bye to the others as she, Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne, and Zevran followed Arawin into the temple.

* * *

The temple was massive, spanning deep into the mountain, but remaining bright from the sun shining through the broken windows. Zelda didn't feel confined within the temple for some reason. And she knew, that even if there wasn't any sunlight or windows, she still wouldn't feel it at all. This place was special in a way, and everyone could feel it.

Arawin was in the lead, but kept her eyes mostly on things around her. She couldn't help but to be marveled by the structures and statues they passed. It reminded her of the ruins they explored in the Brecilian Forest, but this temple was different. She noticed Zevran and Morrigan were thinking the same thing.

"This doesn't look like the ruins we were in," she said.

"It is neither elven nor Tevinter," said Morrigan who was right behind her. "Nothing like those ruins. In truth... I have no idea what this temple is."

"Then it must be something unique," said Zelda. "Purely Andrastian, even though none of the chantries look like this."

They continued through the temple, walking and staring at the many amazing things they came across; statues chiseled in the image of famous people they knew from Andraste's life, paintings and even phrases from the Chant of Light carved into the walls and pillars. It was beautiful, majestic, but also foreboding, like they were intruding on something they shouldn't be.

After continuing through a few hallways they soon came to another large room with a balcony going along it's walls. Stairs were on the other side, leading up to the balcony and out of the room. Arawin kept her far lead with Zevran beside her and Zelda and Alistair in the back with Morrigan and Wynne in the middle. Zevran positioned himself close to Arawin as there was no Kunjo now to keep him away from her, although he did wonder if the dog still hated him after how things went back at their camp. Kunjo had never liked him, but to greet him like that was interesting. As he thought, something on the balcony caught his eye and he looked up to see it hurtling towards Arawin. He quickly pushed her down, pinning her as the thing came fast.

"Zevran!" Arawin cried when he pushed her down. She didn't know what was going on, her anger getting the better of her as she tried to sit up. It wasn't until she was able to that she noticed an arrow sticking out of the calf of his leg. Her anger soon melted away and was replaced with concern for him as blood oozed from the wound. "Zev, are you all right?"

"It's nothing," he said, though she could sense pain within his words.

"Arawin, Zevran!" Zelda shouted running to them.

"Zelda, look out!" Alistair shouted. Zelda stopped to look up and see across the whole balcony men with bows and crossbows, pointing them directing at their group. In an instant, the ceiling was blocked by many arrows being released at once. Zelda put up her shield, unable to reach Arawin and Zevran in time, but she didn't have to worry. Both Wynne and Morrigan placed up shields just in time around Arawin and Zevran, as well as themselves. Zelda felt the arrows bounce off her shield as well as her armor. There were many of them, a seemingly unending shower of arrows falling upon the six of them.

A bright light flashed, soon followed by extreme heat and then extreme cold. Feeling no more arrows, Zelda lowered her shield to see a battle of the elements before her eyes. Fire was being tossed down from the balcony, right on the stairs while ice was being thrown by Morrigan, directing it at the mage who stood on top of the stairs. Their battle seemed equal as neither spell seemed to falter. Wynne soon came by Morrigan's side and summoned her stone fist, hurtling it toward the mage and hitting him squarely in the chest. He went down and so did his spell. Morrigan's ice then filled the room, freezing everyone in place.

Zelda ran up the stairs with Alistair behind her. She grabbed the mage by the collar before he could stand as Alistair bound his magic. The mage looked at both of them with a blank face. "Who are you?" Zelda demanded. "Why did you attack us?"

"We are the Disciples of Andraste, and you are not welcome here," he spat. "You have defiled our sacred temple and wish harm to She who we protect. For that, you must be destroyed."

"What? We wish harm to no one," said Zelda. "Who do you protect?"

"The Great Prophet, of course. This is why unbelievers must be destroyed. You will do nothing but harm! We must protect our Beloved."

"We don't wish harm on anyone," said Alistair. "We just want to find the Ashes."

The mage growled and spat on him. "The Ashes are nothing!"

"Don't take any crap from him," said Arawin coming up the stairs. She pushed Zelda aside and grabbed the mage herself. "Where are the Ashes?"

"Arawin!"

"Shut up, Zelda. Where are the Ashes?" Arawin said again forcefully.

"The only way to get to the Ashes is through Her, and She won't let you pass. You are unworthy. But that is not all. There are more of us throughout this temple. Word has already been sent about your intrusion. You will need to get through all of us as well as Her children."

"Oh, enough," Arawin moaned. "He's not going to tell us anything." Taking her knife, she then slit his throat and dropped him to the ground.

"That wasn't necessary, Arawin," said Zelda.

"We don't have time for your humanitarian bullshit," Arawin yelled at her. "This is serious. These people really want to kill us, so it's either kill them or have them kill us. Which would you prefer?"

"She has a point," said Alistair.

Zelda sighed, knowing the truth, but she still didn't like it. She had killed before, the blood mages in the Circle Tower, and she had hated that, but knew it was necessary. "I know," she said. "But still..."

Morrigan, Wynne, and Zevran soon made their way up the stairs and joined them.

"Why did you do that?" Arawin said when she saw Zevran. He was walking fine, which meant that he had been healed by one of the mages.

"Do what?" he said confused.

"Push me out of the way of that arrow. You know the enchantment would've stopped it."

"It was aiming for your head, mi querida. The enchantment only protects your body. You're not wearing a helmet after all."

"Oh." Arawin had never thought of that. She only assumed her whole self would be protected. "Well... don't do it again." She then began walking to the door leading out of the room. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Zevran chuckled. "Oh, Hermosa."

"Arawin, wait a second," said Zelda running after her. "We need to stick together and stay focused, especially if that mage was telling the truth."

"We don't even know what he was talking about," said Alistair. "Who's She? And what are Her children? Something tells me he wasn't talking about the Disciples."

They all ran through the temple together, on the look out for any trouble. They had been distracted by the beauty of the temple before, and were not going to let that happen again. It wasn't until they reached a closed door that Arawin stopped and so did the others.

"What is it?" Wynne asked.

"There's something strange behind this door," said Arawin. "Do you smell that? It's somewhat familiar." She went to open the door.

"Careful," said Zelda.

Arawin opened the door slowly, staying flat. When it was fully opened, they found themselves not only staring into another room, but one with a great hole on the other side. It looked to lead into a giant cavern, straight into the mountainside. Arawin stood in the doorway, gazing around. A low rumble then sounded from within the cavern, making everyone nearly jump. Arawin smiled broadly, knowing exactly what it was.

"Arawin, don't you dare," said Morrigan seeing that smile. "If Lisha were here..."

"But she's not," Arawin said walking in the room. Immediately she stopped, seeing within the darkness of the cavern many bright spots that blinked. Eyes lingered on them, hissing and growling. Soon from the darkness heads popped out, snake-like with tiny horns and glowing eyes. Long necks followed with skinny bodies, clawed feet and long, whipping tails.

"A-Are those...?" Zelda stammered.

"Dragonlings," said Wynne. "I've never seen one before. Dragons are suppose to be extinct."

"Not extinct," Morrigan corrected. "But extremely rare."

"Apparently not so rare anymore," Arawin said as she took hold of her swords. "And they don't look so tough. Not after the one we took down in the ruins."

"But there are more of them," said Zevran.

"And there are more of us." Arawin took a step forward and so did the dragonlings. One of them took the lead, meeting Arawin head on with teeth and claw. It reared up, swapping it's front claws at her, growling and snarling with sharp teeth showing. Arawin swung Fang down, cutting across it's claw and neck. The dragonling shrieked, it's blood spurting from it's wounds, but it didn't back down. More of them came, attacking Arawin from the sides.

By this time the others had joined her, Zelda and Alistair smacking the young ones with their shields, forcing them back. Zevran beside her, cutting at the dragonlings with his daggers. Wynne and Morrigan stood in the back, casting spells upon them of ice and snow. The dragonlings were easy to take down as their skin had not grown scales yet, making it easy to penetrate. They were also vulnerable to the ice spells, freezing almost instantly from the cold and then shattering from the impact of either a sword or shield. But despite the easiness of killing them, more seemed to pour out from the cavern. They snarled, mouths open with hunger. Larger ones began coming with thicker skin and even ones that could breath fire. The battle was taking more out of them than they thought it would.

"How many could there be?" Zelda shouted as she sliced the head off of one.

"Who knows, but we need to start pressing forward," said Arawin. She kicked one in the head, and began running toward the cavern.

"Arawin, wait!" Zelda yelled as she dispatched another dragonling before following Arawin through the threshold.

A loud roar, one much greater than a dragonling could make echoed in the cavern. Zelda stopped and covered her ears as it racked her brain. What sounded like a cry of joy followed and Zelda pierced her eyes through the darkness to see a looming and large figure.

"Ara!" Zevran ran passed Zelda, determined to get to her. Zelda followed him through the darkness. They then emerged into a brightened cave, light shining down from the high ceiling, but Zelda and Zevran didn't have time to marvel at the new area they had just arrived in. Their eyes were more focused on the huge beast standing in the middle of the cave.

It was a dragon, that was for sure, but different, a drake. It was taller, much taller, looming over all of them several feet. It's body was covered with thick scales, gray in color with long, sharp claws on it's feet. Horns protruded from it's shoulders where wings should have been. It's eyes were black, colorless and mean. Arawin stood before it, trying to cut it's skin, but the scales were too thick. The drake roared again, and swung it's large claw, hitting Arawin and knocking her over. It's mouth then clamped down on her shoulder and it began dragging her down the cave.

"Arawin!" both Zelda and Zevran yelled. Arawin screamed with frustration, and tried to free herself, but the grip on her shoulder was too strong. The drake then picked her up off the ground and turned to run out of the cave.

"No, Arawin!" Zevran screamed as he picked up speed. He was nearly to her, but then came to a halt when several Disciples jumped out from behind stalagmites and blocked him from reaching the still retreating creature and it's prize.


	51. Into the Dragon's Den

_A/N: A few things. First, I am posting today because this weekend and next weekend I will be posting two chapters instead of one. This is because this chapter and the next I originally wrote as one but because there was so much going on and it was a little long, I decided to split it. If I can, I would like to post two chapters every weekend for the next several weeks since I'll be on winter break and I'll have plenty of time for writing, but I can't really guarantee anything right now. My goal is to finish this story before Dragon Age 2 comes out, but I don't see that happening if I keep adding stuff (hence the next two chapters). Oh well._

_Second, I would like to thank my reviewers for their great comments: AHewlett, sandradee27, Mandalore18, and PiotrMc. You guys really make we want to keep going and finish this long story. I expected it to be long, but not like this! I'm at the point of no return, so I do plan on finishing it. So thank you for your wonderful comments. I really do take them into consideration. And thank you to everyone else who has been reading, whether you leave comments or not._

_Lastly, Dragon Age doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Bioware. David Gaider is a fantastic writer and I only hope I could ever be as good as him. _

**Into the Dragon's Den**

The drake's teeth were clamped tightly down on Arawin's left shoulder as it ran through the cave. She could feel it's teeth, though she knew they were not piercing her flesh nor her armor due to the enchantment, but that was quickly starting to weaken. She was certain the enchantment was not designed to withstand dragon teeth, and the sharp point of a tooth sticking in her back told her that her assumption was probably true.

She tried fighting it, tried pulling free, but it's grip was too strong and with each jab and kick, the drake's grip grew tighter. Arawin had lost Dar'Misaan somewhere, dropped it back when she had first been picked up from the ground. Now all she had was Fang, which she grasped tightly in her right hand, swinging it to try and stab the drake in the eye. Her legs swung as well, flinging and kicking, connecting with the drake's face but ineffective.

The drake took her into a small area at the end of a long tunnel where there were cages, large ones that the creature could fit in. The drake stopped and Arawin continued to try and free herself, but to no avail. It's claws then wrapped around her legs and she felt it pull her, but it's teeth still stayed tight around her shoulder. Instantly she heard something pop, followed by an intense burning in her shoulder. Arawin screamed from the sudden pain, nearly making her drop Fang. Her feet then hit the ground as the drake released her from it's mouth. She rolled away, onto her shoulder which sent a new wave of hot pain running through her body. She cried out again, grabbing her arm but only getting the same result. Arawin found she was unable to move or touch her arm without the fire igniting in her shoulder. She let it hang loosely by her side as she stood.

Immediately she fell back, jumping away from the drake as it snapped down at her. It had missed, but continued it's assault, snapping it's jaws and swinging it's claws. Arawin scooted and rolled, trying to stay ahead of it's jaws, the pain searing, knowing that if it got a hold of her again it would be all over. Now she was beginning to regret running ahead of everyone.

_Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes? I can just see Zelda's smug face..._

There was no way she could fight it, not with her arm and not with just Fang. She needed help, and she needed it badly, but there was no one to help her now. Morrigan, Zevran, they were behind her somewhere, maybe not even knowing where she had gone. And Lisha wasn't here to save her, not this time. She was on her own and she knew she would not survive.

The drake lashed out, roaring, and sending Arawin to the ground. Fang fell from her grip as she landed on her left shoulder, the hot pain racing through her entire body making her weak and, for the first time, scared. Tears welled in her eyes from the fire, blurring her vision, causing the drake to look fuzzy and unfocused. She saw it loom over her, it's jaws apart, teeth dripping, and tongue licking the air. She knew it would be over soon as it lifted it's head back, ready to strike her one last time.

A golden glitter flew past her eye, catching her off guard. Arawin saw it fly toward the drake's head. It buzzed around it, diving and circling, forcing the drake to focus it's attention on it. Arawin rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears and tried to get a better view. The thing moved almost too fast for her to see, but it almost appeared as if it were a bird, a tiny golden bird. A sparrow? But Arawin wasn't sure how that could be. What would a sparrow be doing here, all the way up in the mountains and in such a cave? And why would it be distracting a dragon of all things? Something that could easily kill and devour such a small thing as it was.

Arawin then shot her eyes open, realizing the truth. She may not have known what the sparrow was doing there, but if it was distracting the drake then she knew she had to use this chance to get away. Quickly she stood, ignoring the pain and grabbing Fang. Her legs felt like pudding, but she forced them to propel her forward, toward the only entrance and exit the cave had. She was almost there, nearly free and away. She looked back to see the drake swatting it's claws at the little golden flicker, snapping it's teeth down, trying to be rid of the annoying speck. She wondered if the sparrow would follow her and hoped it would be all right in the end.

Arawin turned around, ready to run to the others, but instead, stood where she was as she saw her only exit was blocked by another drake.

* * *

She was all he could think about. Getting to her was his goal, but the warriors in front of him were keeping him from reaching it. He sliced at them, hitting weak points in their armor, stabbing at vital areas. In quick movements, honed from many years and many hours of training, he could take poison vials from his belt and coat the contents on his daggers, then strike one of the warriors in one single movement. He also used the acid flasks along with others that exploded on impact when thrown to the ground. All seemed to work getting through the lines of warriors that came after him, but there also seemed to be no end to them. More kept coming at him and he was beginning to get frustrated as not only were his poisons depleting, but so was her life.

Zevran halted in front of a warrior carrying a jagged longsword and gore covered shield. His Crow poison was nearly gone from his blades and he only had two acid flasks left. He didn't want to use them, not when he knew he would have to fight a drake next.

The warrior struck first, bringing his sword up and swinging it down. Zevran moved out of the way, rolling under the sword as it struck the ground. He stabbed his Crow dagger straight into the warrior's side, between the plates of his mail. The warrior spun, smashing Zevran in the head with his shield. He fell to the ground, head spinning, but was able to raise Dar'Misu to block another attack. The warrior was relentless, striking at him again and again with speed Zevran did not think a warrior could posses, especially with the poison running through his veins. He was only able to barely keep him at bay.

The warrior then lifted his sword and shield high, ready to slam down everything on him, but then he screamed, and Zevran watched as a silver blade ripped through his chest. Hot blood splashed on his face and he covered it to keep more from burning his skin. A body landed next to him and Zevran looked to see it was the warrior with Zelda standing over him, her own sword covered with his blood.

"Come on, Zevran, get up!" she cried. She spun, blocking another warrior that was about to strike. She swung both her sword and shield, hitting him in all places before stabbing through his mail and kicking him off her sword to the ground. Zevran soon stood on his feet and ran the way the drake had gone with Arawin as there was nothing standing in his way now.

* * *

Zelda breathed hard as she turned her head to watch Zevran run down the cave. She knew she should follow him, as he would be unable to take on a drake all by himself, not even with Arawin if she was still alive. But Zelda knew that she was. Even with the potion keeping them from feeling one another, Zelda knew that she would know if Arawin was killed, and visa versa.

She looked forward at the others, finding Alistair on the other side, fighting two of the Disciples at once, while Wynne and Morrigan battled with other mages that had appeared with the rest. Zelda was torn, she wanted to help them as Alistair looked strained and weakened, even with Wynne's endurance and healing spells. Morrigan even looked pale as she battled the mages with all she had. But Zelda knew that she had to follow Zevran, she had to help him because fighting a drake alone would not be easy.

Something smacked the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Lights sparked in front of her eyes and she was barely able to move in time before the tip of a sword came down where she had been. Zelda stood quick to block another attack then advanced on her attacker, driving him back with her shield. She then saw who her attacker was and gasped as she realized it was the warrior she had impaled through the chest. He was still able to stand, still able to attack her with vigor even with a giant hole in his chest which bleed profusely. His eyes concealed madness and a wicked grin crossed his face as he laughed at her horror stricken expression. Zelda couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she had no time to contemplate it as he roared and came at her again with more speed and more determination to kill.

Zelda defended herself the best she could, stepping backwards and blocking all of his blows which seemed to be increasing in strength and precision. She was unable to attack at all, unable to escape his assault as she was being driven back toward the others. In the corner of her eye she saw the other Disciples, ones thought to be dead or at least taken out of the fight, now starting to rise from the ground with intense bleeding and the same mad expression on their faces.

"What is going on?" Zelda screamed as she used Silverbrand to block an attack from a new assailant.

"Do you like?" the warrior said through his laugh. "A gift from Her! We are Her protectors, so Her blood courses through our veins!" He struck, hitting her on the arm and breaking through the leather. Zelda screamed from the sudden pain.

"Zelda, hang on!" cried Alistair, but Zelda was unsure what he meant. There was no way he could rescue her, as he had his own hands full with three and even more were coming.

Zelda looked to Wynne who's white hair was matted and face drenched in sweat. The old mage met Zelda's eye and despite exhaustion, lifted her staff and chanted a few words. The ground below their feet began to shake and Zelda nearly lost her balance but was able to grab on to a stalagmite before falling over. The shaking intensified and all the warriors, including the mages, were unable to keep their balance and fell to the ground. Alistair was somehow able to keep his balance and stumbled over to Zelda before losing it and falling at her feet. She helped him up, clinging to the stalagmite and allowing him to grasp around her waist as the quake continued on.

"No more of this," Morrigan said as she peered at the Disciples on the ground. She raised her arms and a red glow surrounded her. It soon shot out from her body in small spheres of light and landed within each of the Disciples. They began screaming, heat rising from their bodies and skin popping and blistering. Some of them had their eyes explode while others had their skin melt away and hot blood, still sizzling, spilled onto the ground. Morrigan's expression soon intensified before she finally lowered her arms and the light around her died. She stood where she was, barely able to keep her balance. By this time, the quake had died and Zelda and Alistair were able to stand and run over to the mages.

"Wynne, Morrigan, are you two all right?" Zelda asked. "You both look exhausted."

"Exhausted is an understatement, my dear," said Wynne as she rubbed her eyes. "That was tougher than it should've been."

"I don't understand, how were they able to do that?" Zelda said sounding panicked. "How were they able to still attack us with life threatening wounds?"

"I don't know," said Alistair. "But something tells me we haven't seen the last of it either. And what was that you used, Morrigan? Blood magic?"

"Don't look so surprised, Alistair," said the witch. "And don't give me that look either, any of you. It saved our lives, and besides, there's more at stake here than whether or not I used blood magic, or have you forgotten about Arawin and Zevran?"

Zelda took in a sharp breath. "Arawin!" She looked down the cave at the tunnel where Zevran had entered. "Come on, we need to hurry!" She took off, tired and dreary and knowing everyone else was, but also knew that neither of them would let their friends down.

* * *

The bellow of a drake caused Zevran to pick up his pace. His feet beat hard on the stone as he made his way through the tunnel, determined to reach Arawin. He passed Dar'Misaan on the ground and picked up his pace even more. It wasn't long before he turned a corner and had to leap out of the way of a flinging tail. The drake blocking his way had it's back to him. It appeared to be attacking something, but Zevran couldn't see what it was, or at least not until the drake lunged forward and he saw Arawin dive into a cage. She shut the door, keeping it closed with her feet as the drake bashed into it. The weight of the beast nearly forced her back, but she was some how able to keep the cage closed.

Zevran took the opportunity and ran under the drake, slicing his daggers across it's belly. They barely cut, only leaving a scratch against the lighter gray scales. It did the job, however, distracting the drake and causing it to place it's focus on him.

He rolled out from under, just as a claw came crashing down. The drake moved faster than he thought, snapping it's jaws at him as he scurried out of the way. He took one of his remaining acid flasks and aimed it at the drake's face. The flask exploded on it's horned nose. The corrosive fluid splashed across the creatures face causing it to sneeze and shake it's head. The acid sizzled on it's skin, but it only proved to provide a distraction instead of causing real damage. Zevran ran past it, straight into the cage with Arawin and he closed the door, locking it shut with Dar'Misu.

"What are you doing?" Arawin shouted. She had crawled to the back of the cage, sitting with her left arm wrapped around her waist and her right supporting it. "Get out of here! Go!"

Zevran smiled, seeing that she was still herself. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you here to battle a drake by yourself? You can't have all the fun. Besides, what's wrong with your arm?" He went over to check on her, seeing that the drake was still trying to get the last drops of acid off it's face.

He went to touch her arm but she pulled it back, cringing from the sudden movement. "It's fine. Leave me alone." He could tell she was lying and wanted to press the issue but his attention was brought back to the drake when it's claws racked against the cage. The dagger holding the cage closed rattled severely and he knew it wouldn't hold for very long. Quickly he checked his belt to find only two vials of Crow poison and the one acid flask, not sure what any could do for him.

The drake continued striking at the cage, biting and clawing to ripe it apart. Arawin watched horrified from the back, wishing she could do something. She hated the way she was feeling, helpless and vulnerable. Never had she been in such a position before and she cursed herself for letting it happen. This was the type of thing she knew everyone was trying to point out to her, that she dived without thinking, go straight for the toughest and biggest no matter if someone was by her side or not. Arawin raised her left arm up, careful to keep the pain from shooting through her again. If she and Zevran survived this then maybe she would try and change her ways, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Zevran backed up to her, covering her with his body. It made her feel small and she wanted to push him away, but at the same time didn't.

"I have an idea," he whispered to her. "Can you move fast?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He looked down on her, concerned as he focused on her left shoulder. It was squared out and swollen, hanging at an odd angle. He wanted to touch it, to help her in anyway he could as he knew it caused her great pain, but there was nothing he could do except try and get her out of the situation.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do what ever you have planned and quit worrying about me!"

A slight smile curved his face as he saw the anger in her eyes. Arawin was still herself even if she was helpless. "Alright, but wear this," he said covering her with his cloak. "And stay down until I tell you to run, and make sure this stays over your head."

Arawin nodded her head and shifted herself in a better position to stand and run fast.

Zevran crouched in front of her and pulled out the acid flask along with a vial of poison. Swiftly he grabbed Dar'Misu and ripped it from the cage. The drake smashed the door open and roared as it's head came through. The acid flask shattered on the ground under it and the drake backed away, sneezing and scratching at it's face. It roared and Zevran tossed the poison vial in it's mouth. The glass broke and the contents ran down it's gullet. The drake reared up and roared as it scratched at it's throat.

"Now! Go!"

Arawin bolted to her feet and ran right behind Zevran, flying past the drake. She then ran into him, making her fall as her left shoulder smashed into his back. She screamed from the fire and barely registered as he lifted her up and pushed her back in the cage.

"Why didn't you tell me there were two of them?" he said to her.

"What?" Arawin's head was spinning, she didn't know what had just happened. "Two? Wait, where'd the sparrow go?"

"What?" Zevran said baffled. "Never mind."

"No, this is bad," Arawin said as she saw the second drake begin attacking the cage. At some point Zevran had locked it again with both Dar'Misu and his Crow dagger. "You shouldn't have come after me. I'm not worth it."

Zevran crawled over to her. "And why not, Hermosa? Why do you think you are not worthy of being rescued?"

"Because I'm not!" she nearly screamed. "Everyone who's ever came to save me has always gotten hurt or... died. Just like we're going to now." She turned away from him not wanting to look in his eyes. This was why she hated feeling the way she did, she was always the rescuer not the rescuee. The pain of that day came flooding back to her as it always did whenever something reminded her of it. Nelaros had come to her rescue, had come to save a woman he barely knew, had only met that day, and yet he was willing to risk his life to save her. A life that was taken from him. She had seen him die, seen his life being cut short just because he had made a stupid promise to her. A promise she had never really taken literal.

Her left hand clenched around the ring that was beginning to burn her finger. The pain in her shoulder forgotten, as there was another that was plaguing her, another that Arawin tried to fight, to keep the memories from surfacing, but she was too weak.

Nelaros had died the same way her mother had, for the same reason.

Arawin clenched her teeth, trying to fight it but couldn't. The memories of that day she had kept far down within the deepest, darkest parts of her mind. They were the roots of all her anger, of her hatred, and of her impulsiveness.

Her mother's face, worn and broken, blood stained and bruised. The men standing over her, all smiling and laughing. The one in the middle, tall with lustful eyes and a sickening grin, staring directly at her. She could feel his blood again, sliding down her fingers as her blade pierced his gut. Her first kill. Her first taste of bloodlust.

"Ara, what's wrong?"

Arawin jumped from his sudden voice. It was so calm with concern and fear. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them so hard tears were pouring out. She blinked them away and looked at him, his hand on hers and his eyes filled with care.

"It's..." Arawin had to swallow hard to keep the tears from coming back again. She could start to feel the pain in her arm again, and when she looked down at it, she saw why. Her fist was completely white, clenched tight around the ring. Zevran's other hand gently took it and opened her fingers.

"We're going to get out of here," he said calmly. "We didn't come all this way just to die. We still have a lot of things that must be dealt with before that happens. You going back to Shianni is one of them."

Arawin perked up at the mention of Shianni. He was right, she couldn't let anything keep her from getting back to her cousin. Not her memories, not a hurt shoulder, and definitely not a drake or two. "What's you're plan now?" she asked, certainty crossing her face.

Zevran smiled at her, glad to see her back to normal. "There's the lovely Warden I met in the Brecilain Forest. I'm not sure, but I think if we-"

"Arawin! Zevran! Stay right where you are!"

They both turned to see Morrigan standing at the exit to the tunnel. She lifted her staff, focusing it at the drake clawing at their cage. A spell chanted from her lips and ice shot from the end. It crept up the drake's back legs, causing the creature to turn his attention to the new prey. He moved and the ice shattered as he prepared himself to charge. Morrigan smiled as he charged her. Her staff raised again, lightning split the air and soon more lightning appeared from behind her. The two bolts hit the drake and it bellowed, caught in place as the electricity coursed through it's body. It soon fell on it's side, dead with smoke steaming from it's charred scales. The other drake laid dead as well beside it, green liquid oozing from it's mouth.

"Oh thank the Maker you two are all right," said Zelda as she made her way into the cage. "Are either of you hurt?"

"Arawin is," said Zevran. "Otherwise I think she would've been able to take care of those two drakes herself."

"Yeah right," Arawin muttered.

"Are you starting to doubt yourself now, Hermosa?" Zevran asked teasing.

"Just get off and let Wynne examine me."

"As you wish." His hand slipped from hers and Arawin nearly wanted it back. When he was near, everything felt right. The pain from both her physical and mental injuries had gone away. Now at least the physical pain was back as she felt Wynne touch her shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," said Wynne. "But I do need to get a good look at it. Yes, I believe it is dislocated, anterior from the angle. Can you bend your elbow, move your hand and fingers at least?"

"Yes, but it hurts."

"That's good. Hopefully then there isn't too much damage." Wynne waved her hand over Arawin's entire arm and soon the pain slowly went away. "Alright, that should do it. Alistair, Zevran, I'm going to need you two to hold her."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Arawin asked sounding scared.

"I'm going to pop the joint back in the socket. Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times. Shoulder dislocations are very common, especially amongst new apprentices who are told they can fly if they use a certain spell and jump down from a bookcase or the stairs."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Hermosa, we'll be gentle." Zevran said leading her out of the cage.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Wynne, I can still feel it."

"Yes, well..." Wynne said. "I would usually kill the pain completely and maybe even place the apprentice in a trance, but my energy is too low right now. I could only dull your pain to about half of what it was."

Arawin stared at her blankly, not really sure why she was so scared of what was about to happen. She had been in pain before and for some reason she felt she would have rather been stabbed in the gut repeatedly than have her shoulder reducted.

"No."

"Come on, Arawin," said Zelda. "It'll be over with quick, then we can get moving."

"You have your shoulder dislocated then placed back in with no pain killers and see how you feel about it."

"Well, hang on, am I going to feel when it happens?" Zelda asked, now looking scared herself.

"Can you feel it now?" said Morrigan.

"No."

"Then you won't. Apparently that means I got the right strength with the potion."

"Great," Arawin muttered. "If you were going to feel it then I was going to let it happen."

Zelda smiled at her. "I know you would love to cause me pain, Arawin, but I guess you're just out of luck. Besides, you wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't run ahead of everyone like you always do."

Arawin huffed and turned away from her, but she knew Zelda was right.

"Alright, let's go ahead and get this over with," said Wynne. "The faster the better."

"Wait, I'm not ready," Arawin said backing away.

"You're ready," said Alistair as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey!"

"I got her, Wynne!"

"That's all fine and good, Alistair, but she needs to stop kicking. Best to keep her still and try and lay her flat on the ground."

"I've got that covered," said Zevran as he took Araiwn and forced her on her back. He sat on her hips and smiled down at her.

"I hate you," Arawin glared at him.

"Are you so sure? I think you like being in this type of position. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you later, or you can make it up to me for coming to your rescue."

"That's if you survive once I'm able to get up."

"Just relax, Hermosa." He bent down and kissed her. She fought him at first, but then gave in.

"I don't think they're going to need me," said Alistair.

"No, but I might," said Wynne. "Here, stand next to me and help me pull her arm. I am an old woman after all."

"Now you say so."

"Just do as I say." With Arawin distracted, Wynne took Zevran's cloak and looped it around Arawin's armpit and handed the end to Alistair. "Okay, when I saw, start pulling up."

Alistair nodded.

"Okay... now." Wynne pulled down on Arawin's arm as Alistair pulled up on the cloak. A pop sounded as well as a cry from Arawin that was mostly absorbed into Zevran's mouth. "There, it's back in," said Wynne.

"Thank the Maker," said Arawn breathing heavily. "Now get off me." She shoved Zevran off her, but grabbed her left shoulder when she sat up. It felt better, but still hurt and was now very sore.

"I'll take care of that," said Morrigan. "I have a little mana left."

"Why didn't you help with the pain, then?"

"It was either kill your pain or fix your shoulder. Would you rather have not felt it, or not be able to use your arm? I'm sure we haven't seen the last of those Disciples or the dragons."

"I guess you're right."

"Good, now hold still."

Zevran walked away toward the two dead drakes, mildly pleased that he was able to keep Arawin distracted to have her shoulder fixed. He went over to the charred drake and kicked it, pretending he was examining the body but instead he examined the golden ring in his palm.

Arawin's ring.

He had taken it from her after seeing her so distraught. She had said everyone who tried to rescue her had either gotten hurt or died. Even more things about her that were a mystery to him, but her clenching the ring told him there was something more that happened than just her cousin getting raped. He had his suspicions, but it wasn't until he examined the ring did he understand more, but also received more questions.

It was nothing more than a simple gold ring, fairly light, but still pure. It was dull, having lost it's luster from all the things Arawin had put it through as well as her constant spinning. He flipped it around and saw there was writing on the inside, a date with an inscription: _9:30 Dragon, May our love grow and never die_. It was something that brought up questions, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answers.

"You know, if she catches you with that, she's going to kill you."

"Oh, I know, but I do plan on giving it back. I was just curious." Zevran looked up to see Zelda standing next to him. She kicked the drake as well and looked down at the ring in Zevran's hand. "How much do you know about it?"

"Not much," she answered. "I know very little of what happened to her the day we met. All I can tell you is that when I was in Denerim, she caught my attention because she was being dragged out of the alienage by guards, fighting them, and wearing a wedding dress that was all bloody and torn."

Zevran didn't say anything, only wrapped his fingers around the ring and put his hand to the side, not really sure what to think or say.


	52. The Great Andraste

**The Great Andraste**

After Morrigan had fully healed, or healed the best she could, Arawin's shoulder, the group quickly made their way out of the drake's area, not wishing to run into another one. On the way, they picked up Arawin's longsword and made their way back to the large cave where they fought the Disciples. Once there, they found another tunnel which they followed, but at a slower pace as they were all exhausted. It had been suggested they rest for awhile, but neither of them really wished to do so. They all wanted to continue on and get to the Urn as fast as they could. If they ran into any more Disciples then they would have to fight them, but any more drakes they would try and run past.

Arawin no longer took the lead, instead staying in the back with Zevran beside her. Zelda and Alistair were in front, with Wynne and Morrigan in the middle.

"Here, I think I should give this back to you," said Zevran. "I'm sorry I took it." He placed something in her hand and Arawin looked to see it was her ring.

"You took it? When?"

"When we were in the cage, and you were... well, not in good shape. It was in your palm, so I didn't want you to lose it, so I went ahead and held onto it for you."

"Something tells me that's not the only reason why you took it," she said putting it back on her finger.

"I was curious. I see you fiddling with it constantly, especially when you're upset. But every time I ask you about it, you change the subject."

"It's because you don't need to know. It's none of your business."

"Right." It was the same thing she had done all the other times, but this time he felt more hurt by it.

Arawin began rubbing her sore shoulder, rounding and flexing it.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" he asked.

"Only sore mostly. It's nothing that's going to keep me from fighting, though."

"That's good, but if you want, once we are done with this whole Urn thing, I can give you that massage I offered a long time ago. I hope you would be willing to take it now."

"That would be nice." They both then fell silent and Arawin could see the uncertainty in him. She wasn't sure why he looked so distraught, but she figured it did have something to do with the ring. He had probably seen the inscription and date, maybe even assumed what it could mean. Arawin wanted to tell him the truth, wanted to tell him everything, but at the same time she didn't. She wasn't ready yet.

"I will tell you this at least," she said not looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"The ring has part to do with what happened to Shianni."

"Hmm, so it was suppose to be a good day turned bad?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Call it what?"

"A supposedly good day." Nothing more passed between them.

It wasn't long before they ran into more Disciples. They were just as hard to kill as the ones before them. They were able to get up and attack with severe wounds, ones that bleed and spurted blood, but yet did not stop or slow them down. They were all beginning to get exhausted again, but they couldn't stop. They pushed their way through the Disciples, dispatching of one group, then making their way through the cave and finding another group. It wasn't until they begin making their way up a slope in the cave that they found relief from fighting for awhile.

"How many of these lunatics do you think there are?" Arawin asked. Despite her shoulder, she had regained her full fighting strength and stealth, but not even that seemed very affective at killing their attackers and keeping them down.

"Probably a whole lot more," said Zelda. "And we're going up. Do you think we're almost to the peak?"

"I certainly hope so," said Alistair. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"We're almost to the Urn, I know we are."

They continued on, going up the every increasing slope before they finally reached a lighted cave. Rays from the sun were peaking through cracks in the rock as well as what looked to be an opening at the other end. They were relieved to finally see sunlight and a possible way out.

"Stop! You will go no further." A man marched out in front of Zelda and Alistair, blocking their path. Behind him stood several more warriors and mages. None of them however, made to attack. This surprised them but they were also surprised from the man's sudden appearance and the fact he had talked to them first before attacking.

"And who are you?" Zelda asked.

"You will not have my name unless you tell me why you have come and defiled our temple. Why have you spilled the blood of the faithful as well as the blood of Her children? You will tell me this now outsider, or face the consequences."

"First," said Zelda taking a stand before him. He was gruff looking with heavy chainmail and a large axe on his back. He had a beard, but looked remarkably clean-shaven despite living in a cave on a mountain. "I will tell you why I am here if you tell me your name."

"Get more than a name," said Arawin as she came to Zelda's side. "Such as what he's doing here?"

The man studied the two women, seemingly trying to decide what to do before he finally spoke. "I am Father Kolgrim, leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste. Kill us, and you will face Andraste. She will smell our blood and the blood of Her children on you and Her wrath will be great."

"What? Her children?" said Zelda. She and Arawin exchanged a look. "Are you talking about the dragons?"

"That would explain the drakes," said Alistair. "Drakes are male dragons, but that would mean..."

"Is this Andraste a high dragon?"

"She is that and so much more," said Kolgrim, his voice high. "She is even more glorious than all the Old Gods combined! The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine! Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now. What hope do you have?"

"A high dragon? Wow." Arawin's eyes twinkled.

"Oh no, Hermosa," said Zevran. "You can forget that. I am _not_ saving you from a high dragon."

"But I have to see!"

"That will not be possible," Kolgrim blurted, bringing Arawin back. "None but the Disciples may approach Andraste. She is not ready yet, but when the time is right, She will descend upon the nations in fiery splendor, and all will know Her glory."

"What about the Ashes?" asked Zelda. "If Andraste has been reborn, what happened to them?"

"They are still within this temple, but why do we need ashes when we serve the risen Andraste in all Her glory?"

"You may not need the Ashes, but we do. Maybe you could just hand them over?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible either," said Kolgrim studying them again. "We do not have the Ashes, they are being protected by a guardian who refuses to let us pass, otherwise they would have been destroyed by now."

"Destroyed? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Atop this mountain lie the remains of the mortal Andraste. The Urn is watched by an immortal guardian. He is trapped in the past and refuses to accept the risen Andraste. Now the Ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realizing Her new form. They are a remnant of Her past incarnation, and She cannot move on as long as they exist. But I believe that perhaps you could get past him. Yes, I do believe you could to destroy the Ashes for us and make amends with Her Holiness and Her Disciples."

"What? You're mad if you think we're going to destroy the Ashes for you!" Zelda blurted out.

"Whoa, calm down, Zelda," said Arawin. "We don't want to fight them, do we?"

"That's uncharacteristic of you."

"It's uncharacteristic of you to just blurt out like that, so hang on, we might be able to use this to our advantage." Zelda eyed her but soon understood what the elf had planned. She turned back to Kolgrim.

"I'm sorry, but we need those Ashes to heal a sick man."

"You are forgiven if you can deliver," said Kolgrim glaring at her. "But to heal this person, you only need a pinch of the Ashes to do that. Once you have collected what you need, then all you will have to do is pour a vial of our Holy Andraste's blood into the Ashes. As blood carries power, strength, knowledge. Through it, all the power that is held in the Ashes will be returned to our Lady."

"You mean to pour dragon's blood into the Ashes and it will release their power?"

"Exactly, and once you have done this, then She shall reward you with the greatest of gifts! Behold, as I show you what She provides to her faithful!" Kolgrim took a knife and exposing his wrist, cut it across. Hot blood poured out, making Wynne gasp, but as they all watched, they saw the wound close all on it's own. Kolgrim wiped the blood away and stared at both Zelda and Arawin in turn.

"The Holy Andraste's blood gives us this power. We heal fast and are able to take on wounds that would otherwise kill any other man. It is also pain that we use to fuel our strength."

"So we've noticed," said Arawin.

"And you need to drink dragon's blood in order to receive such power?" asked Zelda.

"Oh yes," said Kolgrim. "It is painful at first, burning as it enters the veins, but it is well worth it. This I would gladly give to you for performing the task."

"Wait," said Alistair whispering in her ear. "Do you remember the last time you had to drink blood? This will be worse."

"Alistair," said Zelda. "I know you're concerned but just trust us with this." Her eyes shifted and they locked into his.

"I'm just going to assume you have something amazing and tricky up your sleeve."

"You should know us by now."

"I thought I did, but there's always something new to learn about you and Arawin."

"Ah, this is wonderful," said Morrigan. "Not only do we not have to fight anymore, but now you may possibly have an alley, as well as a chance to destroy something sacred."

"Only you would find such a thing enjoyable," Wynne said sternly. "I only hope you two know what you're doing. This does not settle well with me."

"Don't worry, we do," said Arawin.

"We will do as you ask, Father." Zelda said bowing to him.

"Good, then take this," he said handing her a vial full of a red, warm liquid. "I shall lead you to the temple where the Urn is located and will also beseech the holy Andraste to let you pass safely into the Inner Sanctum. Once there, the Guardian will see you as pilgrims, and will let you pass to the Ashes. Just follow me."

Kolgrim made his way to the opening on the other side of the cave. Arawin and Zelda exchanged glances with each other then with their companions before following Kolgrim and the rest of the Disciples.

* * *

They found themselves at the peak of the mountain. The sun was high in the sky, bright and blinding as they stepped out onto a platform that was broken and slanted as if it was ready to fall off the mountain side. The air was thin, chilly, even making Arawin shiver and wrap Zevran's cloak tight around herself.

They followed Kolgrim cautiously down the platform, hoping that this wasn't the time it decided to lose it's grip on the rock and fall down to the valley below. Kolgrim went across without any fear, striding long, leaving them slightly behind. Soon they reached sturdier ground and were able to fully take in the scene that surrounded them.

The mountain was brilliant, snow capped with the bright sun shining down on it's pure white peak. There were structures around, buildings crumbling, giving back there stone to the mountain. Ahead they saw a giant door carved directly into the mountain. It stood nearly two stories high and ten feet wide. A marvel to behold and made everyone's heart skip a beat.

"Halt!" said Kolgrim as he stopped and held out his hands. "She approaches." He pointed toward the sky and everyone followed his gaze.

She wasn't hard to spot. Bright scales glistened as Her gigantic form flew across the sun, wings spread wide, blocking out the rays as She passed over. Her shadow moved swiftly across the peak before She landed on a high precipice next to the giant doors. Her roar was ear shattering, causing everyone except Kolgrim to cover their ears before She lowered Herself on the precipice and settled on the stone.

"Behold Her glory!" said Kolgrim. "For She is our salvation."

"Wow," Arawin said unable to take her eyes from the swinging tail that dangled from the edge of the precipice. She began moving forward on her own.

"Oh no you don't," said Zevran stepping in front of her. "Did you not hear me the first time? I am _not _saving you from a high dragon. You can forget that. I'll have Morrigan put you out again."

Arawin shook her head, coming out of a daze. "Yeah, don't worry, I won't do anything stupid like that again. It's just... She's so beautiful."

"Already the Holy One has impressed you," Kolgrim said smiling. "Now let us see if you can impress Her. Come."

Kolgrim lead them to the edge of the precipice, the other Disciples still behind them. Zelda and Arawin looked up at the tail still dangling from the edge, both of them wondering if what they were doing was a good idea. Kolgrim could have lied to them, maybe he didn't plan on having them go and find the Urn. He might be sacrificing them to the dragon, knowing full well they wouldn't be able to take on a high dragon in their current state.

Kolgrim halted them and he walked over to a gold gong. He took the mallet hanging from it's wooden frame and beat it on the gong several times. Rocks fell from the precipice and Zelda and Arawin looked to find the tail gone. The ground shook as the dragon landed in front of them, completely blocking their way to the giant doors. Zelda became very aware of the Disciples behind them, more than likely there to keep them from running. She grabbed Silverbrand as Arawin grabbed Fang, both of them ready to fight if it came to it.

"Do not fear," said Kolgrim. "I shall ask Her for safe passage." He strode up to the dragon, falling on his knees and bringing up his hands in plea. The dragon roared at his approach, eying him as well as the others behind him. "Oh Holy Andraste, please stay your wrath! They mean not what they do. Let them have passage, for they shall reclaim what was lost! They shall become your true champions and soon we shall all praise your name!"

The dragon bellowed again, flinging it's head up and shooting fire into the air. A growl escaped it's throat and smoke floated out of it's nostrils as it stared down at everyone a final time before leaping in the air and climbing back up the precipice and settling back on the stone.

Zelda and Arawin lowered their weapons as they had raised them when the dragon roared, looking ready to attack. They sighed with relief as did their companions.

"I have spoken to the beloved Andraste. She will let you pass," said Kolgrim. "So go, and place yourselves in history as the ones who freed our Holy from Her shackles."

"Thank you, Father," said Zelda. "We will not fail."

"We await your triumphant return."

Kolgrim moved to the side and allowed them to pass. Slowly they walked to the door, still occasionally looking up to see if the dragon was still there. They could no longer see the tail, so they weren't sure. It wasn't until they reached the giant doors when they relaxed. Arawin and Zelda went to open them, but before they could touch it, the doors started opening themselves. Everyone stood back and stared before the doors stopped and they walked into a chamber that was beyond any of their comprehension.

* * *

The room they walked into was magnificent, bright besides having no windows and only a few torches. Roomy despite being small in size. And beautiful, looking new even though everyone knew it was old beyond reason. There was also a calmness in the air, something that made everyone feel at ease and rejuvenated. It was the feeling of purity. The feeling of the Divine.

Arawin and Zelda took the lead, walking side by side in perfect unison. They came to another set of large doors, smaller than the ones they had just entered, but still as decorated and ah-striking. A man also stood in front of them. He wore silver heavy chainmail with a large mallet on his back. A helmet decorated his head and a clean beard hung from his chin. He stared at the two women with a face of confidence.

"I bid you welcome, pilgrims." His voice was deep and echoed on itself. It sounded ancient and was lined with wisdom and knowledge. "I have been waiting for you."

"You've been waiting for us?" said Arawin.

"You are the first to arrive in a very long time. I am the Guardian of the Ashes, and it has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting have I been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea."

"You should know," said Zelda. "The Imperium is no longer as powerful as it once was."

"That maybe so," said the Guardian. "And perhaps that means this is the beginning of the end, but that still does not end my task. I shall be here as long as the Urn remains."

Morrigan huffed. "No surprise there. A spirit that is tied to the existence of an inanimate object? It's been done before."

"Please have some respect, Morrigan," said Zelda. "You can say what you like afterwards." She then turned back to the Guardian. "Who are the men who have taken over the rest of the temple? They call themselves the Disciples of Andraste, but they don't revere the Ashes, only a high dragon that has nested in the mountains."

"They are the decedents of my brethren. Long ago we carried Andraste from Tevinter to this sanctuary, we vowed to forever revere Her memory and guard Her. I have watched generations of my brethren take up the mantle of their fathers. For centuries they did this, unwavering, joyful in their appointed task. But now they have lost their way. They have forgotten Andraste, and their promise."

"So the dragon really isn't Andraste, is she?" Arawin asked.

"No," the Guardian said shaking his head. "Our Andraste has gone to the Maker's side. She will not return. The dragon is a fearsome creature, and they must have seen her as an alternative to the absent Maker and His silent Andraste. A true believer would not require audacious displays of power."

"But a dragon can be a powerful symbol. It can be understood why they strayed."

Zelda studied the Guardian. "And who are you?" she asked. "Are you one of the original Disciples?"

"I am all that remains of the first disciples, yes. I swore I would protect the Urn as long as I lived, and I have lived a very long time. For, as your friend stated before, my life is tied to the Ashes. As long as they remain, so will I."

"Then Guardian, is it possible we could be permitted to see the Urn?"

The Guardian studied them, focusing his gaze on all before he spoke. "You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourselves worthy."

"Worthy? I have to prove myself?" said Arawin. "What if... I'm not?"

"Then you will not come to the Ashes. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not..."

"If not... will we ever been seen again?" asked Zelda, sounding scared.

"That will all depend on how unworthy you were found."

"Makes everything so much better, don't you think?" Morrigan mocked.

Alistair glared at her. "I don't know who's worse, you or Arawin."

"Just pay attention to the spirit, as you're more than likely be tested as well."

"What?" he said facing the Guardian. "We'll all be tested?"

"Yes," said the Guardian. "The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will undergo tests of faith, and we shall see how your soul fares."

"Then let's get this over with," said Arawin. "I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

"Hopefully you know enough Andraste trivia to get by, yes?" said Zevran.

"I know enough."

"You must know more than about Andraste," said the Guardian. "You must also know about yourself. So before I let you pass, there is something I must ask. Arawin Tabris and Zelda Cousland, I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past—your suffering, and the suffering of others.

"Arawin, fostered daughter of the Dalish, by the time you reached Shianni, she was broken, brutalized. You were too late to save her, to keep her safe as you promised long ago. Tell me, pilgrim, did you fail Shianni?"

Arawin was prepared to answer anything except this. It caught her off guard and her eyes shot open at the mention of the incident. Instantly her hand clenched down on the ring. "H-How... how do you know about that?"

"It is shown to me, and I see all. I know of what happened as well as the journey you took to get here. I also know what it is you promised Kolgrim in order to get past him without interference. But I also know you do not plan on fulfilling your promise, otherwise you would not be where you are standing now, for I would not have opened the doors for you if I knew you intended harm to the Ashes. So, I shall ask again, Arawin. Did you fail Shianni?"

Arawin faced down, focusing on the floor as she tried to hold back tears. Out of all the things he could have asked her, why did he choose this? "Yes," she finally said staring back at the Guardian, her eyes filled with anger. She spoke loudly and with force. "I should not have let her be taken in the first place! I should've been faster, I should've been stronger, I should've... It... It should've been me." The last part she said softly, almost in a whisper.

"No, Arawin," said Zelda grabbing her shoulders and forcing the elf to look her in the eyes. "That is something you should never wish for. No one should ever have to endure such a thing."

"What do you know about it?" said Arawin. "You're a noble that doesn't have to worry about such things." She pushed Zelda off her. "I failed her, and now I must pay for it."

"Is there any religion that does not thrive upon guilt like a glutton at his lunch?" Morrigan asked. "No? I thought not."

"You... shouldn't have to punish yourself too much," said Zevran. "It's not your fault."

"You weren't there," Arawin said without looking at him. She focused back to the ground.

Zevran sighed. "At least try and cut the self-flagellation to a minimum."

"It is hard to endure the suffering of a loved one when you think there was something else you could have done," said the Guardian. "But thank you, that is all I wished to know." He then turned to Zelda. Zelda looked at him scared and not really wanting to know what he was going to ask her. "Zelda, daughter of worthy ancestors, and last of your line, I ask you this: You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy. Do you think you failed your parents?"

"I..." Zelda bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. "I... I should have defended them to the death. I should've forced them to come with me. I could have dragged my father out, all the way to the forest... I would've rather buried his body there than to let it be defiled by-" She had to stop and cover her mouth as tears rolled down her checks and sobs sounded in her throat.

Alistair come behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are too hard on yourself," he said "No one's perfect, and you know what would've happened if you had stayed." Zelda took her hands away from her mouth and crossed them across her chest. One drifted up to her shoulder and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

"Thank you, Alistair, but I still can't help but to feel this way."

"You need to accept your failings, dear," said Wynne coming over to Zelda's side. "And do not let them rule over you." Zelda looked over at her and Wynne rubbed a tear away with her thumb. "I know you're strong enough to look past this."

"But I don't know if I am," Zelda said. She looked back at the Guardian. "I failed my parents."

The Guardian nodded. "Thank you. That is all I wished to know. But what of those who follow you?" This caught everyone's attention, focusing fully on him. "Alistair, knight and Warden..." the Guardian said shifting his eyes toward him. Alistair took his hands off Zelda and fully faced him. He swallowed hard, knowing what was coming. "You wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could've shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don't you, if you should have died, and not him?"

"Alistair..." Zelda said softly.

"I... yes," Alistair said hanging his head. "If Duncan had been saved, and not me, everything would be better. If I'd just had the chance, maybe..."

"Oh, Alistair!" Zelda wrapped her arms fully around him, not wanting him to suffer again.

"Zelda," he said shaking his head. "There you go again."

"What do you mean?"

"Only a moment ago you were crying, but as soon as I start suffering, you forget about yourself and come to comfort me." He pushed her away gently but still kept a firm grip on her. "It hurts, but I know you're hurting as well." He looked toward the Guardian. "I failed Duncan." He then pulled Zelda into an embrace and held her close to his chest. The Guardian nodded then his gaze soon found Zevran.

Zevran looked at the Guardian and sighed heavily. "Is it my turn now?" he said trying to act charming. "Hurrah. I'm so excited."

The Guardian kept the same face he had ever since they first starting talking with him. "Zevran, Antivan Crow, many have died at your hand. But is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of Ri-"

"No!" Zevran shouted. "Don't say her name! It's..." He clenched his fists and looked at the ground. Arawin eyed him suspiciously. She had never seen him like this before and wondered whom this woman was that he didn't even want to hear the name of.

"I will respect your wishes," said the Guardian. "But I still must ask, do you regret?"

"Yes. The answer is yes," Zevran said forcefully, folding his arms and looking away. "If that's what you wish to know. I do. Now move on."

Arawin went to his side. She wanted to put her hand on his shoulder, to comfort him just as Zelda and Alistair were comforting each other, but she didn't. She was unsure of what to do, unsure if it was appropriate, and unsure how Zevran would react. Arawin lowered her hand. Zevran's eyes then met hers, and they both knew they were keeping something from each other, but neither one of them was willing to release it just yet. They looked away, and Arawin felt her heart skip and kick, and she felt worse than she did before.

When Zevran said nothing more, the Guardian then found Wynne and the older mage straightened at his gaze. "Ask your question, Guardian. I am ready."

"Wynne, mage and teacher," said the Guardian. "You are ever the adviser, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?"

"You frame the statement in the form of a question, yet you already know our answers," said Wynne. "Why then do you ask if you already know the truth?"

"I am shown the truth, yes," the Guardian stated. "But your answers could be anything. You could lie, if you chose, but I would be able to see right through it."

"Then there is no sense in hiding, is there?" Wynne sighed. "Yes. I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of himself."

"Thank you, that is all I wished to know," the Guardian nodded. "And you, Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter..." Morrigan rolled her eyes. "You are not here for your love of Andraste, nor are you here of your own free will. Are you afraid of what-"

Morrigan raised her hand. "Begone spirit!" she shouted. "I do not wish to play your games."

"I will respect your wishes." The Guardian then focused back on Zelda and Arawin. Zelda was still in Alistair's arms while Arawin had made her way back to the front, Zevran far in the back. "The way is open for you," said the Guardian. "You shall all pass, and hopefully you all will end up on the other side." He moved to the side and the doors behind him opened slowly revealing a dark room beyond.

Everyone stepped to the doors, if a little hesitant, as Zelda and Arawin could sense something behind the doors that was more than what they already had to endure. What the Guardian had asked them was hard, but there was still something harder he could have forced them to answer. Something told them that they might have to face it within the Gauntlet.

As they stood in front of the doors, Zelda took Alistair's hand and soon she felt better about what she was going to face. It was scary and something she didn't want to encounter, but she knew she could do it since she was not alone. Alistair was with her, and so was Wynne and even Arawin. Together they could all face their fears together and win.

Soon the doors were opened all the way, and together they stepped in and everything went black.


	53. The Gauntlet: Zelda

**The Gauntlet: Zelda**

The darkness completely surrounded her, and as she looked and felt, she knew that she was alone. But how, she wasn't sure. Alistair's hand had been right in hers only moments ago when they walked through the doors. Now there was nothing in her hand, nor anything or anyone beside or near her. Zelda looked around, panicking, trying to find someone, but there was no one around. She couldn't even feel Arawin.

This was not what she wanted. This was not what she thought would happen. She thought they wouldn't be going into the Gauntlet alone, but apparently that's what Andraste wanted.

Zelda began to calm herself down, breathing in slowly and deep to slow her heart. There was no getting around it, she was going to have to face the Gauntlet alone or else be trapped in the black forever. As her panic attack began to ebb away, Zelda looked around to find nothing around her but darkness. There was no light anywhere although she could see herself when she lifted up her hands or looked down at her feet. Her armor was still in tact and Silverbrand and the shield of Highever were still on her back. Where she was though, she couldn't say. It was not the void, nor was it the Fade. It was some other place all together.

_It is the Gauntlet_, she heard a voice say. It was a voice she did not recognize, yet she did. A voice with no emotions, but yet she could hear every emotion there was within. The voice was neither male nor female, and it's age was both young and old. _In order to reach the Maker's side, Andraste had to go through several tests that would bring her to the darkest corners of her mind. As she journeyed to discover her inner self, so shall you._

Zelda nodded, though she still wasn't sure what she was suppose to do. She then saw something in the corner of her eye and looked to see something standing far beyond. She walked, stepping on nothing as she went over to investigate. As she got closer, it became clear to her that the thing was a person, an elf. He wore leather armor and was bald with long pointed ears. He was also transparent, see-through and wavered like smoke. Zelda noticed he was staring right at her as she approached.

"Thane Shartan," she whispered. "The leader of the elven slaves that united with Andraste."

He nodded his approval.

"But... how did I know that?" Zelda said to herself. "I guess I just did. So, what do I do?"

"You listen," he said, his voice echoing just as the Guardian's did. "I'm neither a guest nor a trespasser be; in this place I belong, that belongs also to me. Of what do I speak?"

"Riddles? I have to answer riddles?"

"Is that your answer?"

"No! No!" Zelda said stunned. "Give me a moment." She thought, but it didn't take her long before she already knew the answer. It became very clear in her mind once she said the riddle to herself a few times. "You speak of home."

"Yes," the elf acknowledged. "It was my dream for my people to have a home of their own, where we would have no masters but ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste, against the Imperium. But She was betrayed, and so were we. And... so were you." The elf then evaporated in front of her and his smoke drifted off into the distance.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zelda said running after him. "I don't understand!"

She stopped as the smoke had entirely disappeared and she felt as if she was running in place, the scene never changing around her. Zelda breathed heavily from her sprint and her mind swirled with the riddle and what it all could mean.

"My dearest child, are you really that worn out?"

Zelda spun from the sudden voice behind her, a voice she really did clearly recognize. "Father?" Her eyes shot open when she saw him behind her and she nearly burst into tears. She could not say anymore, as words caught in her throat and her tongue was tied.

Bryce smiled at her, his body still smoky but not as transparent as Thane Shartan was. "Zelda, it is good to see you."

"Father... Is that really you?"

"You know that I am gone, and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back."

Zelda nodded, tears rolling down from her eyes. "I know, but... I've missed you so much."

"And I you, pup, but no more must you grieve, my girl. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go. It is time."

"But Father, I could've-"

"No, pup, you couldn't have done anything for either me or your mother. If you had stayed, then you would've died. You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared." Bryce placed his hands on his daughters face and wiped away her tears. Zelda took in the warmth of his hands, closing her eyes and feeling the gentleness of his skin on hers.

"How is Mother?"

"She is just as proud of you as I am, so remember that."

"Both of you always were."

"Yes." He took his hands from her face and gazed into her eyes. "You are so beautiful, Zelda, and so strong. You have many strengths, one of those is that you always stay calm in tense situations, never losing your cool or your temper."

Zelda laughed. "Not with Arawin."

"You're getting better," Bryce chuckled. "And so is she, just give it more time. Eventually you two will see eye to eye. But I want you to have something, pup. Here." He took her hand and placed in it a flat, round, bluish stone with a symbol carved on it's face.

"What is this, Father?"

"It is what suits you best," Bryce continued. "For whenever the heat is the worst, you are the block of ice that refuses to melt." He closed her fingers around the stone. It was cold to the touch, nearly freezing. "Take care, my princess, because this may be the last time we see each other."

Tears began to well in her eyes once more. "Oh, Father, please don't say that."

"I must, pup, but now I need to go. Just know that we love you and know you will do amazing things." Bryce kissed her on the check and Zelda felt his warmth slowly cool as his image drifted away before her eyes. The stone cold in her hands.

* * *

She found herself all alone again but she wasn't as afraid anymore. Her father had told her what she wanted to hear: that nothing could have been done. Zelda stared at the stone in her hand. She wasn't sure what the symbol carved on it meant or what the stone was for, but she was going to find out and learn how to use it as soon as possible. Her parents had given it to her, and she was never going to let it go.

As Zelda placed the stone in her pouch she then noticed a difference in the area. She found she was now standing on a narrow cobbled street. She followed it with her eyes and saw that it went straight then turned to the right. Along the street were wooden doors and stone archways. Beyond these it was still black, however. She then saw smoke accumulate at the bend on the street. It shifted and formed itself into the shape of another being, one Zelda could see clearly.

She was just like Thane Shartan, see-through and smoky, but human with malice in her eyes and hair bright enough to match the hate in her face. Zelda followed the small street to her and saw she wore magister robes and was more than likely a mage. Her name was Lady Vasilia, wife to Archon Hessarian, the ruler of Tevinter, and the one who had ordered Andraste executed.

"Lady Vasilia," said Zelda standing before her. "Ask me what you will."

The spirit raised her eyebrow. "You are so eager?" she said. "Fine, then tell me this: An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?"

Zelda took the riddle within her mind and thought it through. The answer though puzzled her, and she wondered what it had to do with her. "Vengeance."

"Yes. My husband, Hessarian, would have chosen a quick death for Andraste. I made him swear that She would die publicly with Her warleaders, that all would know the Imperium's strength. I am justice. I am vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood." She then disappeared, fading away and drifting off down the street. Zelda stayed where she was as she watched her go, still puzzled by the riddle.

"'Blood can only be repaid in blood?' Perhaps I am being confused with Arawin. She repaid Vaughan with blood."

"Are you so sure?"

The new voice was at her side now, and it surprised her, not because of it's sudden appearance, but from the way it sounded. It was her voice and the body it came from was hers as well. Or at least it looked like her, a younger version at least. Her hair was longer, eyes brighter, she wore the basic leather armor of a squire and had a simple wooden shield and iron sword at her back. She was a mirror version of Zelda, only in the past.

"Are you so sure you don't want vengeance just as much as Arawin?" she asked. "Against Howe?"

"I..." Zelda stuttered. "I do, but..."

"Don't kid yourself, Zelda, you want him dead just as bad as Arawin wanted Vaughan dead."

"That's not... entirely true," Zelda tried to argue. "I want him dead for what he did, but... not like that. I'm not like Arawin."

This made the spirit chuckle. "You and Arawin are more alike than you think."

"Really? How so? I found that hard to believe."

"Well," said the spirit. "Both of you will do anything for a friend or loved one, you'll defend the weak to the end, you're great leaders, you both know right from wrong, and even though the two of you might take different paths, eventually both of you will reach the same answer."

"That might be true," said Zelda. "But how do you know all that? Who are you?"

"I'm you," the spirit smiled.

"You're me?" Zelda said stunned. "I know you look like me, from the past, but I didn't really think you were me."

"But I am," said the spirit. "I'm you from the past, you now, and you possibly in the future. I look like this because this is how you want me to look. You want to go back to a more simpler time when everything made sense and where the hardest decision you had to make was who you were going to marry. There were no big worries back then, such as trying to figure out how to deal with a Blight all by yourself."

Zelda sighed. These were all things that had been going through her mind at one time or another. "So you are me, but what does that mean? What am I suppose to do in order to get to the next step?"

"That is simple. All you need to do is fight me."

"Fight you? You mean, with my sword?"

"You know more than one way of fighting, Zelda. Or battling would be a better way of putting it. You've already used it several times during your journey as well as many times before. Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"

Zelda looked into her own blue eyes and understood. "Coercion. So I'm suppose to... argue with myself?"

"You do it everyday, what makes this any different?"

"I-I don't know. It's just... weird. Maybe it's because you're actually speaking back?"

"It's not crazy to have a conversation with yourself when you're trying to determine something important."

Zelda stared at herself. "And what are we trying to determine exactly?"

"Why you keep denying yourself."

"And what am I denying myself?"

"Lots of things," the spirit said looking around. "For example, you still haven't figured out where you are. Don't you recognize it? It's familiar, yet it isn't."

Zelda began looking around, seeing that things were starting to look familiar; the street, the doors, even the archways, all seeming like distant memories. A nice breeze blew across her face and when she looked up, she saw blue sky. It was a sunny day. Puffy white clouds floated by at a lazy pace while in the distance she could faintly hear the sound of birds chirping in trees. Another breeze caressed her check and Zelda soon realized she was home.

"You're denying it because you don't want to accept the truth," said the spirit. "But you can't keep denying it forever."

"Why not?" Zelda said softly looking at the ground. "It hurts too much to be here. This is where everything went wrong."

"But it's also where you grew up, where you have some of your most fondest memories, and where you had your first kiss."

Zelda cringed at it, not wanting to remember. She could feel it now, coming back like it had when she was on the tower balcony with Alistair. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop it if it happened again.

"It's all right, Zelda. Crying helps to heal us."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm you, but I only know what you let me. The fact that I'm here telling you to go forward, to go into the darkness is because you _want_ to go. You're fighting me because you're scared, but it's okay to be scared."

"But I don't know what's going to happen when I see his face." Zelda clenched her fists as she stared at the walkway, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She had already cried enough, why should she cry more?

"You don't know what will happen and neither do I, but you won't find out until you open that door." The spirit pointed to the door next to her and Zelda knew immediately which door it was. She was standing in the walkway just outside of the main hall, the very place where her heart had been torn to shards.

Zelda stared at the door before placing her hand on the knob then looked to her spirit self. The spirit nodded then drifted away with the breeze.

* * *

She now stood in the walkway of Castle Cousland. There was no longer any black, just blue sky and gray stone. Zelda stood with her eyes fixed on the wooden door in front of her. She was home, the place she had dreamed of coming back to for so long. It was a warm spring day with birds chirping and the air feeling just right. She knew that if she wanted to she could walk away from the door and turn the bend in the walkway, then turn left only a few feet and find herself going towards the bedchambers. There she would find Oren running around as Oriana tried to get him properly dressed for the day. Fergus would be standing in the doorframe, laughing. She could almost even hear them.

Or if she didn't wish to turn left she could keep going straight down the walkway and soon find herself in the kitchens where Nan would be cooking and getting dinner ready. The smells of meats and pastries would fill the kitchen, and on a good day, Nan would make bread. The sweet smell would fill the entire castle, making mouths water and stomachs growl. Zelda could smell it too, the fresh baked bread. Nan would be getting a lot of visitors today, wanting a fresh slice of warm bread straight from the stove.

But none of it was real; the smells, the sounds, even the sights, none of it was real. Zelda wondered if the place she stood was the only place that was there. Maybe if she turned the bend, or walked through the archway on the other side, she wouldn't see more of the castle, but only the black. She wondered if opening the door to the main hall would reveal more black as well.

"You're stalling." She was too distraught to be surprised by the new voice. It was low and raspy and standing right next to her. When she looked to the side to see who it was, she saw an older man with a long graying beard. He stared at her with kind but sad eyes. This new spirit was General Maferath, Andraste's mortal husband and the one who betrayed her to the Imperium.

"I know," Zelda said softly. "So go ahead, spirit, ask me what you will."

"As you wish. A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart. From love she grows, till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?"

It was a slightly tougher riddle, one that Zelda had to think on harder than the others. When the answer finally came to her, she was more puzzled than by the last one. "Do you speak of jealously?"

The spirit nodded. "Yes, jealousy drove me to betrayal. I was the greatest general of the Alamarri, but beside Her I was nothing. Hundreds fell before Her on bended knee. They loved Her, as did the Maker. I loved Her too, but what man can compare to a god?" He disappeared just as the others did, leaving her alone and confused.

Vengeance made more sense than jealousy. There was nothing Zelda could think of that she was jealous about. When it came to vengeance, Zelda realized her spirit self was right. She did want Howe dead, and it was something she knew she would accomplish, but it wasn't until now did she realize how she wanted it done. It wasn't something she hadn't thought of yet, how Howe would die. She had first thought to send him to trial, have him convicted then either sent to the gallows or have him hanged or even burned on the stake, but Zelda knew she wanted to be apart of that death. But how? Would she light the fire? Throw down the axe? Release the hatch? No, none of those ways would satisfy her, and she knew this. It was something that had been brewing in her mind ever since that night. She wanted to kill Howe, but she wanted to kill him with her own sword, plunge it into his gut and rip out his insides. Make him suffer before slicing off his head. It was something she thought had come from Arawin, her acidic personality leaking through, but Zelda soon understood that those feelings had come even before she had met Arawin. Before the bond.

Her spirit self was right in more than one way; they were more a like than she first thought.

But what did jealousy have to do with anything?

Zelda shook her head, her hand still on the doorknob. "Alright, Zelda," she said to herself. "You need to stop stalling. Just... open the door." It was a task easier said than done as she knew what awaited her on the other side, which was why she was stalling. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face it yet.

Slowly she turned the knob and pushed the door open. It creaked and revealed to her the main hall, just as it had been before Howe burned it. A fire crackled in the pit and warm sunlight shined down from the high windows. The room was empty except for a single body standing next to the fire.

"I thought you'd never come," he said. He then turned to her and Zelda gasped. "It's nice to see you again, Zelda."

"Rory," Zelda whispered through her hands. This was what she expected but the shock still came as she gazed upon his handsome features. He was not in his armor, but instead in the blue tunic he had worn for dinner the night of the attack. His red hair clean and straightened, and his face smooth and shaved with no stubble. Zelda found she was happy to see him. She briskly walked over to him but a foreboding kept her from hugging him close to her.

"You think it is me, but you don't know for sure," Rory said.

"I know," said Zelda. "But, it's just so great to see you. I... I'm so confused right now."

"You should be."

Something then came to her, and Zelda soon understood Maferath's riddle. "Rory... that riddle... it doesn't describe you, does it?"

Rory took her hand in his and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "Yes and no," he said. "It is not an easy thing watching the person you love the most being chased after by men who only want her because she is the daughter of a teyrn. They do not see the real her, only what they want to see. They do not care what she likes, what are her dreams, or even what her needs are. They only care about themselves and do not wish to get to know her the way I do. It's even harder still to watch her endure all of it, seeing she craves more, seeing she wants not just a good husband, but also a good friend. So yes, you could say I was jealous at times."

"Oh Rory," Zelda said squeezing his hands. "I should not have put you through all that. I..." she sighed and hung her head. "I only wish I did not realize what my heart wanted until it was too late. I would've chosen you in the beginning and then we could've been together."

"No Zelda," Rory said shaking his head. "Even though it makes me happy to hear you say that, I know you would have never chosen me. Your father wouldn't have allowed it."

"No, he would have! He told me I could marry whoever I chose."

"He might've said that, but you know he would not have approved of you marrying a knight, even if I was the son of a captain."

"My father wouldn't have cared if I decided to marry a stable boy, least of all you! He loved you like a son, and would've been happy for us."

Rory still shook his head and took her chin in his hand to gaze in her eyes. "It wouldn't've mattered, you still would have done the right thing. If Teagan or another worthy man asked for your hand, then I know you would've taken it, because it would've been your duty, and you never fault from your duty. That's why I love you, Zelda. We were never meant to be."

"Rory..." Zelda said now with tears streaming down her face. He took her into his arms and hugged her close. "Please... don't..."

"But it's true," he said softly. "We were never meant to be, and that's something you're going to have to understand. No matter how things had turned out, we were never going to be together."

The tears streamed down her face. It was something she did not want to think about. She had always thought she could have had a chance to be with him. She loved him more than anything and hearing she never had a chance with him was heart breaking.

"Zelda, I want you to let me go," he said after a brief moment.

Zelda looked into his face and saw he was crying as well, but only a few tears rolled down. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to let me go, and give Alistair a chance. Stop pushing him away because you're only hurting him. He loves you more than anything and I know you love him too. So stop saving your heart for me, because you know I can never have it."

"But..."

"Shh," he whispered placing a finger on her lips. "I love you enough to want to see you happy. Alistair is a great man and I know he will treat you as you need. He sees the real you, just as I did, and he loves you for it. Give him a chance. You two can have a wonderful future. Just let him in your heart, and let me go."

"No, I won't!" Zelda blurted grabbing him tighter. "I can love Alistair, but I'm not letting you go. I love you too much!"

"Zelda... This is for the best. I'm gone and I'm never coming back. Don't hold out for something that can never come true." He took her arms and held her out in front of him. Zelda tried to fight at first, but her sobs strengthened and she soon felt the urge to be in Alistair's arms instead of Rory's. She felt guilty again and cried even more.

"And stop feeling guilty," Rory said rubbing her arms. "I love seeing you happy, and hate seeing you sad. I hate it even more seeing you like this and knowing I am the one causing it, but I also know it's what needs to be done. I love you Zelda Cousland, and because of that, I'm going to let you go so you can have a life. If not with Alistair, then with a man I know you deserve."

"I deserve you," Zelda sobbed.

"But I don't deserve you," he said wiping away her tears. "Please let me go."

She didn't want to, but she knew she had no choice. Rory was dead and he was never coming back. She needed to let him go and she needed to move on. She nodded, tears still running down her checks. "I will let you go, but I will never stop loving you."

Rory smiled. "That's all I could ask for." He kissed her forehead then placed his to hers just as he had done that awful night so long ago. There they stood for what seemed like an eternity before he released her and stepped away.

"Good-bye, Zelda," he said. Zelda stared at him with bright eyes. "Just know that I will always be in your heart, but you and I will never see each other again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He reached out his hand and Zelda took it. He then began to fade and soon drifted away like all the others. Zelda's outstretched hand stayed out as fresh tears began to fill her eyes. She fell to her knees as the scene around her began to waver and dissolve into blackness again. The black didn't last however, changing around her as she cried, and soon Zelda found she was no longer alone.


	54. The Gauntlet: Arawin

**The Gauntlet: Arawin **

Arawin stood, staring at the Vhenadahl towering before her. It's branches reaching high above all the buildings around it. Green leaves dangled from them, shading the street below. Arawin felt under her feet the loose stone of the pavement, smelled rotting garbage and the lingering odor of wet dog, heard the buzz of flies and even the wind as it made it's way through the buildings. She was home, finally home back in the alienage.

She breathed in deep as she turned from the Vhenadahl and took a look around. Even though it was the alienage, it didn't feel like home. There was nobody on the streets, and it was too quiet. She knew of course that it really wasn't the alienage. She remembered walking through the doors with Zelda and their friends, going into darkness that was the Gauntlet. Going in together, but coming here alone.

"So we're suppose to do this alone, huh?" she said out loud. "I guess it makes sense. How else am I suppose to find myself with someone else?"

_It is through your own heart you must find the truth. Just as Andraste, you must go into the darkest corners of your heart in order to find the path._

"Okay creepy voice," Arawin said looking into the sky. "I get it." The voice was all around her, bodiless, near but distance. It was ageless with no gender, sad but also happy, angry but also joyful. Arawin didn't like it and she didn't like what it was telling her. There was a reason she never opened up her heart or never let out the darkness.

"It's for the best." A human woman stood before her, young and pleasant. She was see-through and mist-like and smiled at Arawin who looked at her as if she were crazy. "You never know, you might feel differently at the end." Her name was Ealisay and she was a childhood friend to Andraste.

"What is it that I need to do?" Arawin asked crossing her arms. "I would like to get through this as fast as possible."

"You will go as fast as you want to go, but to begin, all you need to do is answer this: The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not. Of what do I speak?"

Arawin snorted. "Riddles, of course."

"Is that your answer?"

"No, my answer is a tune."

The spirit smiled at her again. "Yes. I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood, and always we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life, and all who heard Her would be filled with joy. They say the Maker Himself was moved by Andraste's song, and then She sang no more of simple things. Nor will you."

Arawin watched as she dissolved in front of her, drifting off and leaving her alone again. Arawin didn't mind, of course, she liked being alone in a place that she was comfortable in. Even if it wasn't her real home, it was good enough for now.

"You're not taking this very seriously, are you?" Arawin turned back to the Vhenadahl and looked up in it's lower branches to find Shianni sitting and staring down at her. "Course you never did take anything seriously, did you?" Shianni leaped down. "Hey."

"Hey back."

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, but it's not really you, is it?"

"I'm as real as you want me to be, but I'm wondering about you. Is it really you? You're different, and not just from the way you're dressed or the tattoo on your eye. Life out there's been good to you, hasn't it? You're respected, even among humans. Do you remember us, where you came from, and what some of us still face every day?"

"Of course I do," Arawin said unfolding her arms. "How could I not?"

"Because once you leave home and are gone for so long, no matter how hard you try, you can never really come back the same. Things change, people change."

Arawin sighed. "I hope you're not hear to tell me that. It's obvious, isn't it? I've changed, you've more than likely changed as well."

"You're right, I have," Shianni nodded. "But I've also come to talk about... what happened, before you left."

"Shianni, don't..."

"No, you need to hear this. It's been eating at you, I know it has. That's just how you are. You need to know that it wasn't really your fault. You were caught in the situation, just like the rest of us. There was nothing you could've done that would have changed what happened to me."

"No, you're wrong!" Arawin yelled. "There were many things I could've done! I could've fought harder! I could've ran faster! I could've forced them to take me instead of you! I could've... I could've..."

"You couldn't have done anything differently," Shianni said calmly. "You did what you always do, you ran to my rescue, but you can't save me every time, Arawin. You knew eventually this was going to happen."

Arawin shook her head. "You can't really expect me to believe that, can you?"

"I can see you're stubbornness hasn't changed, but you know it's true, Arawin."

"I... Maybe." A single tear ran down her check as she tried to hide it. "But... how are you?"

"I'm just as you were told. Fine. You know I'm strong, Arawin. But to put your mind at ease, you do not need to fear what you heard about Zathrian's children. I'm not pregnant, and I'm not going to kill myself, whether I was or not. What happened was awful to me, but it's something I'm able to get over and go on with my life. But you don't seem to be getting over it at all."

"You know why. It happened to you, not me. I'm the one that's suppose to be protecting you. I was the one that always took the blows and the bruises."

"Not anymore, Arawin," Shianni said softly. "You can't protect me forever. Eventually you know I'll need to learn to defend myself. I'm sorry it just had to happen this way."

"I'm the one that should be sorry."

"And you are, but please, get past this. You have a great task to complete. Know that I'm all right and that I'll be waiting for you here, right where you left me."

Arawin straightened and blinked away the mist from her eyes. Even if this wasn't the real Shianni, it very much felt like her, and Arawin believed what she was saying. It's what she needed to hear. "Thank you, Shianni. It just might take awhile."

"Then maybe you should get rid of that ring," Shianni said grabbing her left hand. Arawin didn't even notice that she had been spinning it.

"I don't know. This ring isn't just for you..."

"But you don't love Nelaros, you love someone else."

Arawin stared at Shianni, her heart skipping a beat. "I don't..."

"Don't try and hide it," Shianni teased. "But if you need to, then keep the ring, although I still think you should rid yourself of it's burden. You need no more on your heart."

Arawin took her hand from Shianni's but noticed that there was something in it. She stared and saw a flat rock in the palm of her hand. It was diamond shaped, light red and warm to the touch, nearly burning in some places. "What's this?"

"It's something I know will match your fiery nature. Use it well, Cousin. I know you will."

Arawin wrapped her fingers around the stone despite the heat. "I will."

"As you always do. Good luck, and farewell until we meet again."

Shianni stepped away and disappeared into the shadows of the Vhenadahl. Arawin sighed slowly, feeling better than she had before, but the ring still burned on her finger.

* * *

Arawin looked at the stone again before placing it in her pouch. She then took a look around the alienage and saw that nothing much had changed. It was still day and there was still no one else around. She decided to take a walk, see if she could find anyone.

At first she stepped towards her own house. It was natural and only around the corner, but she stopped after one stride. She didn't want to go there, not yet at least, if at all. There was a feeling coming from that direction, dark and angry. Arawin didn't like it, and quickly turned around. Instead, she started walking to the other side of the alienage and headed for her cousin's house. She was sure no one was there, as Shianni had disappeared, but she thought it better to go there than her own home. When she reached it and opened the door, she found herself to be wrong.

A man stood within the house, a mage, wearing archon robes and a cowl. He smiled at her when she stared at him surprised. "This is not your home," he said.

"It's good enough," Arawin huffed. This, somehow she knew, was Archon Hessarian, the ruler of Tevinter and the one who sentenced Andraste to her death.

"Perhaps."

"Just do whatever it is that you're here for."

"All you need to do is answer my riddle: She wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"

"More riddles," Arawin sighed rolling her eyes. "I'm not exactly sure what it has to do with me, but my answer is mercy."

"Yes. I could not bear the sight of Andraste's suffering, and mercy bade me end Her life. I am the penitent sinner, who shows compassion as he hopes compassion will be shown to him, and not just to others, but also to oneself." Arawin watched him disappear just as Shianni and Ealisay had. After several moments, she then closed the door to the house and strolled back to the Vhenadahl. Once she was there, she saw someone standing underneath the tree, leaning against the trunk.

"You're not another spirit here to ask me more riddles, are you?" Arawin asked standing just at the edge of the shade. The person stared up at her slowly then walked out from the shade of the tree and into the sunlight. Arawin gasped when she saw who it was.

It was her, but different. She looked older, wiser, more experienced. She still wore the same Dalish armor with Fang and Dar'Misaan on her back with Far Song in the middle. Her red hair was longer and darker, tied back. Her face seemed sharper and the tattoo had expanded, going up to her forehead in a pattern that was similar to Lisha's. Arawin knew she was looking at a true Dalish hunter, one that was both respected and feared.

"Are you me in the future?" Arawin asked amazed.

"I could be," said the spirit. "Or I could not be. That's all up to you. I only look like this because it's what you want me to look like."

"I guess that's true," said Arawin. "My dream is to be a Dalish hunter one day. To go back and complete the training I started with Lisha. To have her finish the tattoo after I finish with my hunting test blindfolded."

"That sounds like a good dream, but are you sure it's what you really want? It doesn't look like it to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look where we are. We're only in the alienage because it's the place you long for, otherwise I'm sure we would be in the Dalish camp, but we're not. This is where you are most comfortable, but unfortunately you are confused. You want both, but you can't have both. It's impossible to stay in the past while also going forward into the future."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"But you already do, otherwise I wouldn't know."

Arawin crossed her arms and looked away but no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she knew her spirit self was right. It was something she hadn't really thought of before, but apparently it was something she had been battling with in her heart. She wanted to become Dalish but she also didn't want to leave her family behind, even though that had already happened. She had left them to become a Grey Warden.

"So what are you really here for?" Arawin said looking back at herself. "Are you here to tell me I have to choose?"

"Well you are going to have to choose, yes, but you don't need me to tell you that. I'm here because you need to move on through this place, and right now you're not doing so well."

"I didn't realize I was being tested. I answered the riddles correctly, didn't I? What else do I have to do?"

"You need to fight me."

"Really? I think I can handle that." Arawin grabbed Fang and Dar'Misaan and readied herself.

"Are you sure?" said her spirit self, also grabbing her Fang and Dar'Misaan. "After all, you made me how I am."

"If that's the case, then this should be simple." Arawin ran for her, striking with Fang but being immediately blocked. The spirit darted to the left and swung Dar'Misaan, hitting Arawin in the calf with the flat side of the sword. It caused Arawin's knees to buckle and she fell forward, but catching herself, she rolled to her feet and renewed her attack. Fighting the spirit was completely different than what she had ever fought before. It was like the spirit knew what she was going to do next, and even knew her weak points. Arawin's anger was beginning to boiling as she tried to catch the spirit off guard, but found herself nearly constantly on the defense.

"You're getting sloppy," said her spirit self as she blocked another blow. "Do you realize that when you get angry you don't get better, you get worse?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty. You're not focused and it shows." The spirit dodged another swing from both of Arawin's swords and pulled up her own. She curved Fang up, hitting Arawin in the chin, then slashed Dar'Misaan across her abdomen, cutting her exposed skin. Arawin cringed and backed away, tasting blood in her mouth. She felt her stomach and saw the blood upon her hand. She stared at it stunned, unsure how to react.

"Why are you so angry?" her spirit self asked. "Why do you always look for the strongest opponent, and then go towards him at full force? Are you trying to hurt yourself? Or are you trying to prove something to your friends? Maybe it's you're trying to prove something to yourself."

"Why don't you just shut up and fight!" Arawin yelled. She charged at the spirit, swinging and jabbing, but only hitting air as the spirit dodged every attack. Arawin felt the heat rise to her skin. She did not understand why she couldn't at least hit the spirit. Her frustration grew, and the questions the spirit was asking were not helping.

"Which one is it, Arawin?"

"What's it matter?" Arawin screamed. She continued her assault. The two danced around the alienage which seemed to provide a perfect area for their play. "I'm not here to answer _your_ questions."

"They're _our_ questions, and I'm only trying to get to the bottom of your anger. You're so cold, Arawin, but it burns as well, doesn't it? It still tortures you."

Arawin stopped, breathing heavily with fresh cuts and bruises covering her body. She stared up at the spirit which was no more exhausted than when they began. "Fine, if you really need to know, then I guess I'm trying to prove something to myself."

"What are you trying to prove?"

Arawin growled. "This is really annoying!"

"What are you trying to prove, Arawin?"

Arawin calmed down a little, but she could already feel the fire beginning to burn in her heart. She felt the urge to kill the spirit, even if it was suppose to be her.

"Arawin?"

"That I can be the best!" she blurted. "That I can be better than what I am. To make up for what I lack."

"Why?"

"Why?" Arawin said gritting her teeth. "Why? Because I can't let what happened happen again!"

"So you still haven't let go, huh? It still burns within you. Do you hate yourself for it?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"_BECAUSE YOU LET HER DIE!_" Arawin lunged forward, ready to plunge her swords into the spirit's heart. She screamed with a furious rage that echoed in every corner. Her heart burning and beating with force. Her spirit self, however, was ready and moved to the side taking Dar'Misaan and sweeping it across Arawin's front. The blade cut back into her flesh, going across her chest and down her belly to her thigh. Arawin fell face first into the stones of the street and tumbled a few feet before stopping.

"So we've finally come to the darkest part of your heart, then," said the spirit. "The root of your anger."

Arawin sat up and positioned herself on her knees. Blood trickled down into her eyes and she spat onto the ground bloody froth. "Don't make me go there."

"How else are you going to learn to let go?" Her spirit self walked in front of her. "Look at yourself. You're all bruised and bloody. Give yourself mercy, Arawin. I wouldn't have been able to hurt you like so unless you wanted me to."

"Just go away," Arawin said softly, not looking up at the spirit.

"It's for the best." The spirit then turned to mist and drifted away. Arawin continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm not good enough, I'm not worthy. I can't give myself mercy, because I don't deserve it."

* * *

Rain began to fall, soaking Arawin's skin and hiding the few tears that were able to escape from her eyes. Thunder sounded in the distance and the rain fell harder upon her back. Fang and Dar'Misaan laid uselessly on the ground beside her, her arms limp and her head low. She could feel it coming. She could feel the darkness seeping, and she did not want to go in.

Gentle hands fell upon her shoulders but Arawin did not stir. "It is all right, child," said the new spirit. "You must go on."

Arawin slowly looked up at the spirit to see it was another human woman; Brona, mother of Andraste. She looked down at her and smiled, the rain not soaking her hair.

"I don't have to do anything," Arawin said. "And I don't have to answer your riddle." She turned back to the ground, wet hair clinging to her face and shivering from the cold.

"Do not punish yourself," the spirit said squeezing her shoulders. "She waits for you." Silence before the spirit continued on. "Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?"

Steam streamed from Arawin's mouth as the cold spread. "I'm not answering."

"Arawin."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Of what do I speak?"

Arawin stood and glared at the spirit. "Fine! Dreams! You speak of dreams!"

The spirit continued to smile, not wavered by Arawin's fiery gaze. "A dream came upon me, as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life, and of her betrayal and death. I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save. Nor a mother who could give the life I know she deserved."

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Arawin screamed. And the spirit did.

For awhile Arawin stood in the rain allowing it to wash over her. It washed away the blood and stung her cuts. She closed her eyes and soon something began to reach her ears. It was singing, a song that was soft and one that she knew from childhood. A lullaby she hadn't heard in years sung in a voice that made her stiffen. It was already happening and there was nothing she could do about it now.

She glanced in the direction of her house where the singing was coming from. In slow steps she made her way towards it, anxiety building in her stomach. Fear began to replace anger as she was afraid of what she would find in the house. She stepped up to the door to find it already open, the singing, now a soft hum, floating on the air. Peering inside, Arawin saw what she both feared but also hoped to see.

The house looked as it always did; the table in the middle with the stove and her father's bed in the corners. Sitting at the table was a woman with bright red hair, in a worn brown dress with another one of white in her lap as she threaded a needle through. Arawin stopped in the doorway, fighting herself as the urge to both run away or fling herself in the room battled each other.

"You can come in, sweetheart," said the woman. "You know nothing bad will happen to you." She stopped her sewing and stared up at Arawin with bright green eyes. She stood, placing the white dress on the table and smiled at Arawin a smile she knew all too well. It sent a spark through her heart and Arawin felt small and weak. She ran into the room and fell to her knees, clinging tight to the woman's legs.

"Mamae..."

"My dear Ara," Adaia said gently stroking Arawin's hair. "I am glad to see you well."

"Mamae," Arawin whispered.

Adaia bent down and forced her daughter to stand straight. She wiped away tears that were falling down Arawin's face and sweetly stroked her arm. "Arawin, why are you so cold?"

"It's raining."

"It's raining because you made it rain. Why are you torturing yourself?"

"Why?" Arawin said choked, trying to control her tears. "Because I lost you. I let you die."

"No, sweetheart," Adaia cooed. "There was nothing you could've done. You were only ten years old. Have you been carrying this burden for the last eight years?"

"I could've done something."

"No, you couldn't."

"But I know if I only tried harder then you wouldn't be dead, and Father and I wouldn't be alone."

"Do you even remember what happened?"

Arawin stared at her mother. She hadn't forgotten, or at least the part when her mother died and then afterwards, but before all that, what made her mother die was a blank. She shook her head.

"A noble by the name of Dean and his friends snuck into the alienage and took you along with Shianni and a few other young girls. He had a thing for little elven girls and most of the time they would never return. When I saw him take you I tried to stop him at first, but I was knocked unconscious by one of his friends. When I awoke I was determined to get you back no matter what. I could not stand the thought of either you or Shianni getting hurt as I had already promised my sister before she died that I would watch over Shianni and Soris. I asked around for others to help me, but not even the mothers of the other little girls would help. They just cried and mourned for their lost children. So I decided to go alone. Your father didn't even try to stop me as he knew how much you meant to me. It took us so long just to have you, I was not going to lose you in such a horrible way.

"I grabbed Fang and going through the back alleys, I snuck into his house. I found I was already too late for one little girl. She was being toyed with by Dean and his sick friends. Luckily you and Shianni, however had not been touched. You both were just frightened, holding each other in a corner of the room you were locked in. I was able to pick the lock and usher everyone out, but unfortunately we were caught. Dean had come back, ready for his next toy, and when he saw me, he and his friends charged. I fought them, wanting to kill and make sure you were safe. He went after you, knowing that you were my weakness, and that if he threatened to hurt you I would surrender.

"I did the best I could, fighting them and trying to keep the two of you safe. The other girls had already ran out of the house, but you two stayed, even though I told you to run. It wasn't until one of the nobles abandoned fighting me and went after you that I let my guard down and Dean was able to stab his blade into my side. The tip broke off as I pushed him away, slicing Fang across his face. I scooped you two up and ran as fast as I could through the alleys and back into the alienage where I stopped and fell into the street. I was bleeding severely, and could feel my time coming. I remember looking at you, and seeing the fear in your eyes. Do you remember it was raining even then? Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Yes," Arawin nodded. "I wrote it down."

"'My dear Ara, I am sorry I did this to you. I wish I could be there to see you grow. To see you through your triumphs. I know you are meant for great things. Just know that I love you and if you ever need guidance, look to the sky and listen for the song. It will lead you to what ever you seek.' That is what I said, and it still rings true now. Have you forgotten?"

"No, I still look to the sky," said Arawin. "But I don't know if I'm hearing the song. But maybe I don't want to hear it. You shouldn't've died, Mamae, you shouldn't've."

"Arawin, I want you to know something," Adaia said looking into her daughter's eyes stern. "I would never take back what happened. I would gladly die a hundred more times just to make sure you were safe. Do not doubt that and do not regret it. I don't."

"But Mamae..."

"You are cold, Arawin. Warm your heart, and let go of the past. You have a hard time doing that and it is that which drives your rage. You need to be more cautious, otherwise you won't live past this Blight. There is much at stake, Arawin, and not just your life, but the life of others as well."

Arawin lowered her gaze, ashamed of everything. Adaia lifted her face back up by her chin.

"I love you, Arawin, you know I do. You are my daughter and I am very proud of you with the achievements you have already gained. Becoming a Grey Warden, finding a Dalish clan and being made part of it, and even though you left the alienage, you have not forgotten about your family who are still waiting for you to return. You can't live in the past anymore, so let it go and embrace the future."

"Will I ever see you again," Arawin asked through a stream of tears that finally broke through.

"No, but I will always be in your heart, where you know I've been the whole time. I never really left you."

Arawin bit her lower lip and nodded at her mother. "I don't know if I can do it right away, but I will."

"Starting is only the beginning, sweetheart. It is enough. You truly are meant for great things, all you need to do is believe in yourself."

Adaia stroked her check and Arawin fell into her hand. It was a mother's touch and one Arawin had longed to feel in years. It was good to finally feel it again, and she knew she would never forget the sensation.

"When you get to the Ashes, make sure both you and Zelda take a pinch, because you never know the future, and you never know when you'll need to be the calm one." Arawin nodded. "Good-bye, sweetheart. You are still my little sparrow, and know that I love you more than anything."

"Dareth shiral, Mamae. I love you, too."

Her mother's hand soon drifted away and Arawin found herself alone in her house, the white dress gone from the table as well. Tears streamed down her face but she found she was not sad from her mother leaving for a second time, but instead she felt renewed, happy even. But it would still be some time before she could truly let go, as her heart had become hard and only time can wash away a mountain.


	55. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

They found themselves all together again. The black gone and now they were within a room, the door they had entered closed behind them. Zelda was still on her knees with tears streaming down her face. Arawin stood beside her, staring down at the floor, arms hanging loosely at her sides. Everyone else was there as well, Morrigan, Wynne, Alistair, Zevran; and all looking weary and stricken. Alistair saw Zelda and the saddened expression on her face and went over to her.

"Zelda?"

She shifted her eyes to him and he helped her to stand. She grabbed on, hugging him tightly and not wanting to let go. This was what felt right, this was what she wanted more than anything, and to her relief, the guilt did not return.

"Alistair, now you're doing it," she said in his chest.

"Doing what?" he said squeezing her.

"Forgetting about yourself and worrying about me."

Alistair chuckled. "Maybe, but you look like you went through more than I did. Do you want to tell me?"

Zelda looked around the room, seeing everyone else and knowing they all had gone through a similar experience. "Not now," she said pushing herself from him, her eyes dry. "Later, when it's more appropriate. We still have work to do."

"Alright," he nodded.

Arawin watched the two as they held one another, seeing the love they had for each other in their eyes. It was nice to see but also sickening in a way. She then looked over at Zevran who stood on the other side of the room from her. She saw him distraught and wondered if she should go over to him, but her feet wouldn't move. She wanted to know what he had gone through to make him look so hurt, but she wondered if he would even tell her, as he would probably want to know what happened to her as well. Arawin wasn't sure if she could talk about it yet.

"That was very gruesome," said Wynne. "I do hope we don't have to go through something like that again."

"Are you all so weak?" said Morrigan. She was the only one who didn't seem hurt or saddened. She was her normal self. "Those were just illusions, mind tricks. If you let them get to you, then we will be lost for sure."

"Not all of us are as cold-hearted as you, my dear," Wynne said narrowing her eyes at the witch. "I'm not sure what happened with you or with anyone else, but that was definitely a life-changing experience for me. I am going to use what I learned and change myself for the best for the short time I have left."

"As will I," Zelda agreed. "But first let's figure out how to get past this." Zelda wasn't sure how she had missed it, but on the opposite side of the door was a wall of fire reaching clear to the ceiling. It was massive and blazed with fury yet no heat radiated off. "This is amazing," she said walking to it. "What do you think it is?"

"Another illusion," Morrigan muttered.

"It's not magic," said Wynne. "Or at least no magic I have ever encountered. I think we have to cross it, but I don't know if it'll hurt us or not. I can't get a sense of it at all."

"Because, like I said, it's not real." Morrigan said studying the wall. "More illusions and trickery."

"But what are we suppose to do?" asked Zelda.

"I think this might tell us," said Arawin. She stood in front of an altar in the middle of the room. "It says 'Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight.' What do you think that means?"

"It means," Zelda said coming up to the altar and reading it herself. "That we need to 'cast off our trappings', as in our armor and clothes."

Arawin cocked an eyebrow. "It wants us to stripe?"

"Yes. Everything."

They looked back at the others who all nodded at them. Zelda and Arawin then turned back to the fire wall and began unbuckling their leathers, removing their undershirts, and taking off their breast bands and smallclothes. They stood before the fire totally bare. Zelda blushed a little knowing Alistair was behind her, seeing her exposed. She knew he was as well, and she didn't dare look back. Seeing him shirtless was enough to make her blush on its own.

There was no comment from the others, however, and this told Arawin that there really was something wrong with Zevran. She was sure he would have said something with so many beautiful naked women around him. And even a good looking man. But no words came from behind them, and she didn't want to look back knowing she would not see the real him.

Zelda and Arawin then glanced at one another and nodded knowing that it was time to step through the wall. They took a step in unison and made their way toward the fire. They passed through it, and it was not as they expected. It was like passing through regular air; no warmth, no physical obstruction, no residence. It only took a few steps, and they were on the other side.

"You have done it," said the Guardian standing before them now. Both Zelda and Arawin let out a breath they did not know they were holding. "You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet; you have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrims."

"Really?" said Zelda. "This is..."

"How did our armor get back on?" Arawin asked. She stared at her chest, seeing the breastplate and also looked back at the others to see they were fully dressed as well. She also noticed the fire wall was gone.

"Does that matter?" asked Zelda.

"Guess not."

"You have been cleansed," repeated the Guardian. "And now, you may approach the sacred Ashes." He gestured forward and everyone followed to the other side of the room. There a sight of great majesty presented itself.

A statue made of blue marble stood high on a platform with stairs leading up the front. Sunlight streamed down from stained-glass windows bathing the area in many colors. Fire torches blazed on both sides of the statue from behind, and in front on a table stood an urn. It was green and seemed to glow. Arawin and Zelda stared at the urn, stunned and finding it hard to move.

"I can't believe it," whispered Zelda. "It's real and we found it."

"I never thought..." Arawin tried to say. "It's... It's..."

"Well let's go up and have a look, shall we?" Zevran said behind her, giving her a little push. Arawin gazed into his eyes. They hadn't changed much, but she saw him smile and knew that whatever was bothering him, he was now trying to hide it. She smiled back and began walking forward, knowing she would get it out of him later.

Zelda was the first one up the stairs with Alistair by her side. When she reached the Urn she felt her heart fluttering. There was a strong presence radiating from it, strong but also gentle and kind.

"I didn't think anyone could succeed in finding Andraste's final resting place..." Alistair said. "But here... here She is."

Wynne was next to join them. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, opening them when she released the air. "I could not have asked for a greater honor than to be here. I will never forget this feeling."

Arawin, Zevran and Morrigan came at the same time and stood around, staring at the Urn as well. "I stand in awe. Really," said Morrigan, although Arawin could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"That's a nice vase," said Zevran. "I think I saw one just like it in a Orlesian market."

Zelda stepped to the urn, unsure really how she should proceed. Carefully she lifted the lid and saw the fine ash that laid within. It was light and pure. No one had taken any ashes before, or it had been a long time since someone had. She nearly didn't want to touch them, afraid she wasn't worthy and may even contaminate them. But the fire had cleansed her, and she was worthy as she had completed the Gauntlet, although she still didn't feel as if she was.

Carefully she dipped her hand in the urn and pinched a few ashes between her index finger and thumb. Only a pinch was needed and she placed the ashes in a small pouch. She then placed the pouch in her pack and covered the urn back with the lid. Backing away, she bowed and began to pray her thanks to Andraste and the Maker for allowing her and her companions to not only find the Ashes, but to also be able to take a pinch. Wynne and Alistair bowed and prayed as well, while Zevran and Arawin crossed their hearts and Morrigan just stood where she was doing nothing.

"Now that we have the Ashes," she said. "Are we able to leave?"

"Hang on, let me take a pinch too," said Arawin as she walked over to the urn.

"We only need one," said Zelda.

"I know, but... I think I should take one as well. You never know." She did the same thing Zelda had, and took a pinch of ashes and placed it in a pouch. Once she was done, she bowed to the urn and turned to the others. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "Let's go ahead and leave. Course I'm not looking forward to facing Kolgrim. There isn't another way out of here is there?" she asked the Guardian.

"No," the Guardian said shaking his head. "There is only one way, and it is one all must take. You are only halfway through your journey."

"Alright, then let's go face him. It looks like we might have to fight the Disciples again after all."

* * *

It was still bright on the mountain peak. The sun nearly blinded them when they stepped back out into the cold. Arawin and Zelda were again in the lead with the others not far behind them. They could see Kolgrim, along with his fellows, still standing in the same spot when they had first entered the temple. At first he was turned away from them, but then one of the warriors pointed, and Kolgrim spun to see. He glared and stalked up to Zelda and Arawin, stopping them midway.

"You have been to the Urn, but Andraste has not yet been freed!" he yelled. "What manner of treachery is this?"

_He knows?_ Zelda thought. _How is that possible?_

"What are you talking about?" said Arawin. "We put the blood in the Ashes. Can't you tell?"

"Lying harlot!" Kolgrim screamed, getting in Arawin's face. She took a step back, surprised by his sudden invasion. "All of you!" he said backing away. "You have betrayed us, betrayed our Lady!"

"Now wait just a minute," said Zelda. "We really did put-"

"Do you really think you can lie to me and get away with it? We are connected to Her through blood. What She feels, we feel!"

"Then I guess She's not the real Andraste." Arawin now took a step forward. "That _thing_ up there is nothing more than a high dragon. Not some reborn, lost prophet."

"How dare you!" Kolgrim said through his teeth. "For that you shall be thrown to her children and they shall tare you apart in small pieces! You all will suffer for your treachery." The other Disciples now circled their group, not letting any way for them to escape. "But as for you," Kolgrim said focusing his attention fully on Zelda. "You shall suffer the greatest because it was _you_ who took the blood and made the promise. For that, I shall make you the sacrifice to our Holy!" Kolgrim grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her away. At the same time, the Disciples unsheathed their weapons and advanced on them.

"Don't you even dare!" Alistair yelled. He split from the group and grabbed his shield. In the same swing he smashed Kolgrim in the head, loosening his grip on Zelda. Alistair took a stance between them and pulled out his sword.

"Alistair?"

"Get back, Zelda. I won't let him take you."

Kolgrim growled as he regained himself. He grabbed his axe and swung at Alistair who put up his shield, blocking the blow. Kolgrim pulled his axe back, swinging it around. Taking the opportunity, Alistair thrusted forward, nicking Kolgrim on the side, but had to raise his shield back up to block yet another swing.

Zelda had taken out her own weapons, ready to jump in and help Alistair, but two Disciples had flung themselves toward her, striking and attacking with powerful fury. She became distracted by their blows as they drove her away from the others. Chancing a glance, she looked over and saw the others battling it out on their own, at least two each just as she was.

She blocked another swing, then another, then another came nearly knocking her off balance. Zelda swung but hit nothing but air. Something hissed behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a drake running toward the frenzy. It halted and snapped at her. Zelda raised Silverbrand to block it. The drake's jaws clamped down on Silverbrand and ripped it from her hand. Zelda screamed as she was pulled forward from the sudden force. She landed on her hands and knees, right at the drake's feet.

"Zelda!" Alistair cried as he took his eyes away from Kolgrim. It was a wrong move as Kolgrim took the opportunity and smashed his axe into Alistair's side. The axe went right through his mail, embedding itself in his side. Alistair cried out in pain, dropping his weapons. Kolgrim yanked his axe out and kicked Alistair down to the ground but not before hitting him in the head with the flat surface of the axe.

"Alistair!" Zelda screamed, wide-eyed at the scene she had just witnessed. She went to get up, ready to murder Kolgrim, but was knocked back down by a claw. It stepped on her back and the drake roared in her ear.

"You are not going anywhere!" Kolgrim shouted. "For you all shall now suffer in the same fashion. Die by Her might. Behold, the fiery vengeance of Andraste Herself!" He had strolled over to the gong and grabbed the mallet. He swung, hitting the gong and releasing a ringing in the air. He hit it several times and soon a loud roar echoed through the mountains, answering the rings. Everyone stopped and stared up at the sky as a figure appeared in the clouds. The Disciples dropped to their knees and began praying. Arawin and the others took this chance and sliced some of the Disciples throats and stabbed others in the back. It didn't kill any of them as the Disciples fell to the ground but soon raised up again and went back to praying.

Kolgrim made his way over to Zelda and yanked her from underneath the drake by her hair. She cried out as claws racked against her armor and hair follicles strained to stay in her skull. Once she was free of the drake, she tried fighting him, but Kolgrim grabbed her throat and raised her off her feet. He took her to the middle of the canyon and stretched out both his hands as he presented her to the figure in the sky which was starting to become larger.

"Oh Holy One! Rejoice as I have brought you your sacrifice! Her virgin blood shall sustain you and bring you closer to your full power! It is what she shall do for you as payment for deceiving you and mocking your greatness!"

Zelda tried fighting him, but his grip on her throat only tightened every time she struggled. His hand like stone around her throat, unmovable and hard. She could feel herself slipping as her strength began to leave her and the figure coming down grew larger but also grew fuzzier.

_Help!_

It was something Arawin didn't hear but felt. She could feel Zelda's distress, feel her cries for help, even feel the tightness around her throat. Arawin was finding it difficult to breathe but it wasn't going to stop her as she started running in the direction Kolgrim and Zelda were. She moved on her own, not thinking of what she was doing, just raising Dar'Misaan high and bring it swiftly down when she reached them, cutting Kolgrim's hand clean off. Zelda fell to the ground, coughing as the hand still around her throat lost it's tight grip. She pulled it off and threw it to the side.

"How _dare you!_" Kolgrim cried as he took his good hand and grabbed his axe. He swung it at Arawin, but she ducked and stabbed him in the back with Fang. Kolgrim did not scream, only growled and twisted as he fought to hit her, blood from the stump flying in all directions. "You will not get away with this! You will die and be thrown in the fiery pits!" He swung again, and Arawin leaped, landing next to Zelda. Both of them scooted back as he approached, but Kolgrim was too quick. He raised his axe, ready to swing down on both of them.

"May the Maker burn you in—Ah!" A loud thump interrupted him as the dragon landed. Zelda and Arawin watched as Kolgrim disappeared inside it's jaws, teeth clamping down on his mail and his axe falling out of his hand as the dragon lifted him off the ground. His screams were muffled by the crunching of metal and bone and soon Kolgrim completely disappeared down the dragon's gullet, armor and all.

Screams of terror sounded behind them as the Disciples began standing and staring at their prophet in horror. Zelda and Arawin found they couldn't move as they too, stared up at the dragon with fear. It roared, blasting fire in the air and licked it's lips with it's snake-like tongue.

"Arawin! Zelda! Get out of there!"

Morrigan's shout was enough to get both of them moving. Together they leaped on their feet and ran toward the others just as the dragon's claw came crashing down on the spot they had originally occupied. They found Morrigan, Wynne, Zevran, and Alistair behind a large rock, hiding from the chaos that was in suing. Zelda saw Alistair lying on the ground, having been drug behind the rock. He was bleeding heavily and Wynne was over him, trying what she could to stop the bleeding.

"Alistair!" Zelda cried as she ran over to them. She fell to her knees and held Alistair's face before looking at the mage. "Wynne, please, do something!"

"I'm trying," she said concentrating on her work. "But the wound is very deep and he's already lost a lot of blood."

Zelda focused back on Alistair. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing even if it was harsh. She removed the wet hair from his eyes and stroked his check as tears ran down her face. "Come on, Alistair, please pull through this. Don't' leave me. Don't make me go through this again."

Arawin felt her heart sink as she watched Zelda with Alistair. She may not have had the same feelings for him as she did, but she also didn't want to see him die. He couldn't die, not when they still had so much to do. She was beginning to get angry, wanting to go and kill something as the thought of losing a friend was beginning to become clear. Her emotions were interrupted, however, and her attention turned when the dragon roared close to where they were hiding.

They all looked to see the dragon charging after the Disciples. It swung it's claws, knocking many of them off the edge of the cliff. One it grabbed and ripped in two, swallowing both pieces whole. The drake it landed on, crushing it's skull and breaking it's neck. The dragon picked up it's limp body and hurled it over the edge. Other Disciples ran from her terror, screaming when she blocked their way and swatting at them with her claws and tail.

"What is she doing?" Arawin asked, unsure of what to think.

"Apparently she has finally grown intolerant of her so-called worshipers," said Morrigan. "She is a dragon after all, an unpredictable creature, but why she has put up with them for so long is peculiar to me."

"Who cares about that," said Zevran. "What are we going to do? I don't know if I can sneak past a high dragon."

"If we're lucky, once she's done with her current prey, she will leave and then we'll be able to make our move. Until then we stay here and hope she doesn't catch our scent."

"Too late," said Arawin.

The dragon ripped apart her last Disciple and fixed her eyes on the group behind the rock as it wasn't very tall enough to conceal them fully. She then roared and began running straight for them. Her throat grew bright and fire jetted past her teeth.

"Run!" yelled Morrigan as she placed up a shield, deflecting the fire. Zevran and Arawin jumped out of the way just as the jet hit. They saw as it consumed their friends, only being protected from the fire by Morrigan's shield. The fire ceased and Zelda looked up from her crouched position over Alistair at the dragon. Anger streaked across her face and she grabbed her shield and Alistair's sword and ran out from behind the rock and toward the dragon.

"Zelda get back here!" Wynne cried, but she was silenced when the dragon roared again and backed away a few steps when Zelda smashed into it's front leg.

"No! Go back!" Zelda yelled at the dragon. "You won't take us! Go back to your perch!"

"Has she gone completely mad?" Zevran asked. "Have you two some how switched places?"

"I... no," Arawin stuttered.

"Zev, Ara, get out there and help her!" Morrigan screamed at them. The witch ran out past them and pointed her staff at the dragon. Ice shot out and coated the dragon's skin but melted before dealing any damage.

Zevran grunted but pulled out his daggers and ran behind the dragon, stabbing it's legs while ducking it's tail. The dragon was too occupied with Zelda and Morrigan at it's front, but soon kicked back with one of it's hind legs and connected with Zevran, making him fly back several feet.

Arawin stood fixed in one spot, horrified and unsure what to do. By now she would have already gone out to help, perhaps even been the first to attack, but for some reason she couldn't move. Her heart raced and she breathed quickly.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _Am I really that scared? No! I'm not. I need to help my friends._ Arawin grabbed her swords and looked over at the door leading to the temple. _Sorry Mother, but you sure picked a bad time to make me promise to be cautious. Not with a Blight, and not with a dragon attacking my friends. _

A cry brought her back to the dragon. She saw Zevran stand and run toward it, daggers gleaming in the sunlight. He thrust his Crow dagger forward and embedded it in a soft spot on the dragon's inner thigh. The dragon bellowed and focused away from Zelda and Morrigan. It snapped down at Zevran, who rolled out of the way. Arawin cried out and ran toward him but was stopped when the dragon's jaws snapped down between them. It saw her and turned, mouth open and clamped down. Arawin shifted but felt herself raise in the air. Dar'Misaan was trapped within the dragon's teeth and Arawin still had a grip on the hilt.

Fang dropped from her right hand and she grabbed Dar'Misaan's tip which was sticking out from the other side of the dragon's mouth. She then placed her feet on the scales under the dragon's jaws and held on to her sword as the creature thrashed it's head in order to shake her off. Arawin pulled on Dar'Misaan and pressed her feet down. The dragon opened it's jaws and roared, ceasing it's thrashing. She felt the scales under her feet grow hot and bright and soon fire streamed from the mouth only inches above her. She pulled harder and felt something hot land on her shoulder. She looked to see dark red liquid dripping from in between the dragon's teeth where Dar'Misaan was wedged.

"Arawin! Let go!" Morrigan yelled.

Arawin looked down and saw she was high, the dragon's head fully erect. Zelda and Zevran down below were distracting the dragon to keep it from clawing at Arawin as she hung from it's jaws.

"Let go you fool!"

_Is she crazy?_ Arawin thought as she stared down at the hard and rocky ground below. _No, I'm crazy for hanging on._ She felt the heat on her boots again and the dragon lowered it's head. This was her chance. Fire shot from the dragon's head and Arawin jumped, hitting the ground. She tumbled and rolled until her lower back collided with a large rock. She felt the crack but ignored the pain as she got up and ran, limping to the others.

"Arawin!" said Zevran. "Are you all right?"

"No, I want my sword back." It was still trapped between the dragon's teeth, wedged so deeply that not even the dragon could get it out.

"No, leave it," said Morrigan. "It'll make a perfect conductor." She lifted her staff, aiming right at the dragon's jaws. A spell muttered from her lips and a bolt of lightning cast itself from the point of her staff. It collided with Dar'Misaan, electrifying the dragon's mouth. The dragon roared and Morrigan intensified her spell, grunting as she poured more mana into the bolt. It grew thicker and brighter as it shot out from the staff. The dragon thrashed, spreading it's wings and flapping them wildly. The powerful beats of it's wings sent currents of wind, nearly knocking everyone down. Morrigan stayed where she was, intensifying the spell even more, sweat pouring down her face. Another bolt then joined Morrigan's, coming from Wynne who was still behind the rock. Both bolts, channeling through Dar'Misaan, coursed through the dragon. The smell of charred scales filled the air and soon the dragon beat it's wings no more and fell to the ground hard. Morrigan let down her staff and fell to her knees, breathing heavily and sweat covering her entire body. The dragon laid on it's side, twitching but otherwise dead.

* * *

Zelda wasted no time once the dragon was dead. She ran over to the rock to find Wynne back knelt next to Alistair. She found her way to his other side and stared into his face. It was no different than before except he looked pale and clammy. His breastplate had been removed and his undershirt was soaked in blood.

"Alistair?" she said feeling his cold face. She felt his breath upon her hand but it was staggered and forced. Zelda glanced over at Wynne who she noticed was doing nothing. Wynne looked at her with a face that clearly said she was sorry.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," she said softly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Zelda said beginning to panic. "What's wrong? Why aren't you doing anything to help him?"

"I tried," Wynne sighed. "The wound is too deep and there is a lot of damage. His lung has collapsed and he's lost too much blood. He's going into shock."

"I don't understand. Why can't you do anything? What do you need? What does _he need?_"

"He needs blood."

"Then give him my blood!" Zelda nearly screamed. "I've seen mages do it. I've seen them link two people together by magic and have them exchange blood. Do that to me!"

"It's not that simple," said Wynne. "He needs more blood than you can give him, and you might not have the right kind."

"I... It's... But..." Zelda stuttered as tears began leaking out her eyes and falling down her face in streams. "Is there _anything _you can do?"

"I can make him comfortable, but I'm afraid that's all." Wynne closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Zelda."

Zelda looked back in Alistair's face and saw the pain. She placed both her hands on his checks and placed her forehead on his. "No," she began to cry softly. "Please don't leave me. Please. Why is it every time I realize what my heart wants it's taken away from me. Please, Alistair! I love you! Don't leave me. Please! _Please...!_"


	56. Diligence

_A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone has a terrific day and they get what they asked for. I know I will once I get my book money. _

**Diligence**

Arawin watched the dragon fall and twitch. Smoke came from the dragon's mouth as well from other parts of it's body. She walked over to it and saw the scales around it's head were charred black and it's eyes had melted from their sockets. When she saw Dar'Misaan, the sword looked to have nothing wrong with it. The blade was still the same color with no marks or charred areas. Not even the leather hilt was melted or fringed. Arawin was very impressed with the Dalish blade and glad she had it.

She went to pull it from the dragon's teeth but once she touched it an electrical shock went through her body making her fall on her bruised backside. "Sodding little sh—Ah!"

"You should be more careful, Hermosa," Zevran chuckled. "That dragon carcass is still hot."

Arawin growled. "I want my sword back, damn it!"

"Well here's one out of two," he said handing her Fang. "Do you need help getting up?" He lent down his hand and Arawin took it. He pulled her up but Arawin fell into his arms as the pain in her back caused her to lose her balance. Zevran caught her and held her steady. "You don't keep your balance very well, do you?"

"You try falling from a dragon's head and tumbling into a rock and see how you feel."

Zevran chuckled softly as Arawin soon erected herself. They stood there for a moment with his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. Arawin glanced into his eyes and saw some type of uncertainty. A confusion that she knew was probably in her eyes as well. What Shianni had told her in the Gauntlet ran through her mind and her stomach fluttered as she realized he was still holding her. She gently pushed away from him but regretted it. He also seemed to regret it but neither of them verbalized anything.

Arawin was brought back to the moment when she heard Zelda's cries. Running over she knew what Zelda was crying about, but it still hit her hard when she saw the scene behind the rock. Zelda was leaned over Alistair, holding him and crying hard. Arawin could feel it, her pain and misery, her love and despair. It nearly made Arawin want to cry.

"Please!" Zelda pleaded. "There's got to be something we can do! Morrigan?" she said seeing the witch behind Arawin and Zevran. "Can you do anything? You know different methods, different spells. Please do something!"

Everyone could hear the desperation in Zelda's voice and Arawin knew Morrigan wanted to do something, but the witch only shook her head slowly.

Panic fluttered across Zelda's face and she began quickly searching around the area, looking for anything that could help. "There's got to be something. Anything!"

"Zelda, you need to calm down," said Arawin. "You panicking like this isn't going to make things better."

"Shut up, Arawin!" Zelda yelled. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for your damn mouth!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who took the blood. I believe Kolgrim was going to take _you_ because of that. It didn't matter what I said."

"You know what, Arawin," Zelda said standing up. "I've had just about enough of your attitude." She picked up Alistair's sword and began advancing on her. "I think we need to settle this once and for all!"

"Fine by me," Arawin said as she grabbed Fang. "Bring it on, Princess!" She went at Zelda, both of them lifting their swords, ready to bring them down on each others heads.

"Stop!"

They froze in position, only inches away from each other. Wynne ran between them and yanked their weapons out of their hands. "This is going absolutely too far!" she lectured them. "I have had enough of your fighting. I swear, it's worse than when templars and mages fight. Can none of you control yourselves?" They could only move their eyes, and both of them looked down at the ground. Wynne had her hands on her hips and looked at both of them in turn. "I am really ashamed, especially with you, Zelda. Do you really think Alistair would want you acting like this? Especially in front of the temple where we just found Andraste's Ashes?"

Zelda's eyes shot open at the mention of the Ashes. She stared at Wynne and blinked fast to alert her. Wynne waved her hand over Zelda and soon she was able to move again. She then did the same to Arawin.

"That's it, the Ashes!" Zelda exclaimed. "The Ashes will cure him. We could go back in there. I'm sure the Guardian will let us take another pinch. He has too, we've already been through the Gauntlet and were proven worthy!" Zelda grabbed Alistair's sword again and began making her way to the temple.

"You don't need to go back," yelled Arawin.

Zelda stopped and glared at her. "Of course I do! The Ashes I have are for Arl Eamon, and I know the Guardian will understand." She turned back around and began heading for the temple again.

"Are you forgetting something?" Arawin cried after her. "Are you so stuck up that you've forgotten already?"

Zelda stopped and glared at her again. "Forgetting _what?_"

"That I also took a pinch of Ashes." Arawin pulled out the little pouch they were being kept in from her pack and hung it in the air. "Now do you remember?"

Zelda stood still as she stared at the pouch. She felt sick and stupid, can't believing she had forgotten something so important. Time had been wasted, precious time that Alistair might not have had. She slowly began making her way back. "Are you going to give them to him?" she asked calmly. "Please say you will."

Arawin snorted and crossed her arms. "Unlike you, I don't have a grudge with him, so yes. Just stay back." Zelda nodded and stopped her approach. Arawin then made her way over to where Alistair still laid. "I need a cup and some water," she said. Wynne came by her side and handed her a chalice while Zevran gave her his waterskin. Arawin opened the pouch and sprinkled the Ashes in the chalice. There wasn't much and they layered the bottom of the chalice like a fine dust. Opening the waterskin, she poured water in and mixed the contents together. "Alright, I just need someone to lift up his head and open his mouth."

Wynne who was already knelt on Alistair's other side gently tilted his head forward. Arawin placed the chalice to his lips and poured the mixture down his throat. Alistair coughed and groaned from the effort. Once all the water was gone, Wynne placed his head back down and hovered her hands over his wound. She stayed there for a moment before gasping.

"I can feel them," she said. "It's... incredible. I can't really describe it."

"Will it work?" Zelda asked. She had gotten closer and peered anxiously over Wynne's shoulder.

"A simple healing spell should do it," said Wynne. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A blue light emitted from her hands and everyone watched with anticipation. They watched as Alistair's wound began to mend, flesh and muscle knitting itself back together, bones reforming, and his skin growing darker. When his wound was closed fully, Wynne took her hands away and all that remained was a long scar that went under his breast and around to his back.

He breathed in sharp and Zelda gasped, covering her mouth and ran and knelt beside him, pushing Arawin away. "Alistair?" she said through her tears.

Slowly he opened his eyes and peered into hers. "Zelda?" he said weakly. "Are you hurt?"

Zelda laughed out more tears. "No, silly."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you didn't leave me. You didn't leave me." She hugged him, placing her head on his chest and crying out fully. Alistair wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing."

Arawin had stood and walked around the rock when Zelda had pushed her away. She really wasn't mad at her, understanding how she had felt when she lashed out. Arawin had of course just been the one in the way. And even though she would never admit it out loud, Arawin felt she might have acted the same way if it was Zevran dying.

She looked down at the two of them, feeling happy that no one had died and Alistair would be just fine. The Ashes worked, which meant they would work for Arl Eamon as well. Something caught her eye and Arawin looked over at the temple door. There standing next to it was the Guardian. He and Arawin's eyes met and he nodded toward her. She nodded right back and watched as he disappeared through the stone.

* * *

"Ah! I can't get it out!"

"Then allow me to help. On the count of three... One... Two... _Three!_"

Zevran and Arawin pulled on Dar'Misaan as hard as they could. The longsword was still wedged tightly between the dragon's teeth. Grunting, together they finally pulled it free, flipping it in the air and having it stick in the ground several feet away, electricity sparking from the blade.

"It's still charged?" Arawin asked as she cautiously walked up to it. She grabbed the hilt slowly and pulled it out of the ground. Small bolts of electricity ringed across the blade in arches and Arawin felt a tingling run through her hand. It felt powerful and good.

"That is, of course, the wonder of a Dalish blade," said Morrigan. "Any other sword that had that much electricity run through it would've been destroyed. Yet this one doesn't even have a scratch."

"It does look the same except now it has bolts going across it."

"It's molecular structure must have been changed during the assault. Not even a Dalish sword can come out the same after conducting a massive amount of electricity straight into a high dragon's nervous system."

"Well as long as it doesn't shock me, I think it's pretty cool," Arawin said as she studied Dar'Misaan, twisting it in her hand and testing it by striking it against a rock. The bolts flickered and jumped from blade to rock with a zing.

"That's pretty awesome, Arawin," said Zelda as she came over to the elf.

"Yeah, I know," Arawin smiled. "So you better watch out."

"Of course, but I wanted to come over here and apologize to you for how I acted earlier. It... It wasn't right for me to say such things to you."

Arawin replaced Dar'Misaan back in it's sheath, the bolts staying contained within. "It's all right, Zelda. I understand. You were upset and dealing with a tough situation. I forgive you this time, but next time I might not be so forgiving." Arawin eyed Zelda as she walked past, heading toward the slanted bridge.

Before heading back they first gathered everything they could. Zelda found Silverbrand amongst a pile of rubble while Wynne went to work fixing Alistair's undershirt the best she could in a short time. His shirt was patched, but barely and still red, although most of his blood had been washed out. Alistair put back on his breastplate despite the hole, as it was the only armor that he could wear. Zelda worried over it, but Alistair assured her it would be fine.

"It'll last until we reach Redcliffe," he said. "And there I'm sure Teagan can find me another set."

"I know, and I also know there really isn't anything we can do until then," said Zelda still worrying. "But from here till Redcliffe is a long way. What if we run into darkspawn, or bandits, or even Loghain's troops? You'll be a target for sure with that large gash in your armor and we don't have any Ashes left to give you."

Alistair chuckled at her string of concerns. "I highly doubt that. Darkspawn we can avoid, and as for bandits or troops, I'll have you by my side when they attack, or at least I hope."

"Of course," Zelda said getting closer to his side.

Making their way back through the temple was easier as they encountered no resistance. No Disciples or even dragons attacked them. They weren't sure if all the Disciples had been killed already, but they really didn't care as long as they left them alone. It wasn't until they went past the room where they had been first attacked that Zelda and Arawin heard a familiar sound echoing through the halls. Instantly two large bodies, one brown and one red, turned a corner and came right for them. Kunjo knocked Arawin down, licking her face and slobbering all over her in his excitement. Zelda knelt down as Rupee came up to her, barking and leaping as she was happy to see her mistress again.

"Did you miss us, girl? Sorry we left you behind, but I'm glad we did."

"Okay! Okay! Get off me, boy!" Arawin pushed Kunjo off and the hound sat with his tongue hanging out. "I missed you too," she said scratching behind his ears.

A gleeful cry brought everyone back to the corner where they saw Leliana dashing over to them. "Oh, thank the Maker you all made it back safely," she said. "We were beginning to get worried, so every so often Sten and I have been coming about this far with the dogs to see if you were coming. It's nearly been two days!"

"Two days!" exclaimed Arawin. "We must've been in the Gauntlet longer than we thought."

"The Gauntlet?" Leliana asked.

"It's a long story," said Zelda. "But basically it means that we found the Ashes." She pulled out the pouch and handed it to Leliana. When the bard opened and looked inside she was astonished.

"I-I can't believe it," she stuttered. "They do exist, and you saw the Urn? It must have been glorious."

"You had a chance to see for yourself."

"I know, but holding these Ashes, seeing them, and knowing you really did pull them from the real Urn is enough for me. I can't wait to see if they do cure the arl."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Alistair. Leliana looked at him curiously.

"You see," said Zelda. "We've already seen first hand that the Ashes really do cure anything. Alistair here is proof of that."

"What?" Leliana said confused. "I don't—Oh." She saw the gash in Alistair's armor and knew immediately what Zelda was talking about. "Oh my, Alistair! What happened?"

"We can tell you on the way back," Zelda said as she and Leliana took the lead.

Zelda told her about their trek through the temple and also about their encounter with Kolgrim and the Guardian of the Ashes. She spook only briefly about the Gauntlet, only saying that it was different for everyone and that it was about testing oneself to see if they were worthy enough to approach the Ashes. By the time she told of what happened with Alistair and the high dragon on the mountain, they had arrived back in the main hall where they had first entered the temple. They found Brother Genitivi leaned over a small statue, making a tracing of the writing carved on it's stand. When they approached, he looked up with a huge smile.

"Welcome back!" he exclaimed. "Yes, welcome back in deed! You were gone for quite some time, so please tell me, were you successful?"

"Indeed they were," Leliana said as she handed him the pouch containing the Ashes. Genitivi took the pouch and looked inside.

"Is that... oh, there is some dust on—no, that's not dust... oh, Maker... I'm not worthy to look upon..." He glanced up at Zelda and Arawin. "What... what was it like? Coming to the Urn, I mean?"

"Nothing has touched me quite so deeply," said Zelda, meaning what she said.

"I'm sure it was," said Genitivi. "I would've loved to have gone with you, but I know that with my foot I wouldn't have made it."

"No, you wouldn't've," Arawin said. "Not with what we had to go through."

"I can see that very much so," Genitivi said as he gazed upon the gash in Alistair's armor. "You ran into more of the Disciples, I assume?"

"Yes, well," said Alistair. "I don't think I'd be here right now if it wasn't for the Ashes."

"What? You mean you took the Ashes in? I can't believe it! That's remarkable." The brother went over and examined Alistair's armor, seeing that where the gash was would have been life threatening. "Magnificent young man! You are truly fortunate, but now you are exposed. This armor won't do anymore."

"That's what I told him," said Zelda. "But unfortunately there is no other armor around here that he can wear until we get back to Redcliffe."

"Wait, Brother Genitivi," said Leliana. "What about that armor we found in the library? I think that might fit him."

"Ah, yes my dear. That would be perfect."

"Wait, what armor are you talking about?" Alistair asked.

"A very special armor," said Genitivi. "Come, follow me, I'll show you." Limping, Brother Genitivi lead them into a side hallway and into a large room that was full of books. Sten was in here, studying a large painting on the far wall. He turned his attention to them when they came in and nodded his head, but then went back to studying the painting.

"After you left," Leliana began. "The three of us decided to explore the area to see if we could find anything more about Andraste. Sten found this room, and well... look at it!" The room was quite remarkable even with the layer of snow on the floor. Books were everywhere, large tombs were lined on shelves and some were even piled on the floor. Some of the snow and ice had been swept away and one of the tombs was laid open on a table located next to a fire place where a fire was burning slowly.

"Wow," said Alistair. "Are any of these books still readable?"

"Oh yes," said Genitivi. "Or at least they will be. All the books I've looked at so far have been written in cipher, which means I can't read them. Won't matter however, as I know a very enthusiastic young woman in Denerim who is very renowned for her ability to crack such codes. I'm sure she'll be tickled pink when I present to her one of these tombs."

"I'm sure she will," said Zelda. "But what about this armor you said you found?"

"Ah yes. It's over here." Genitivi lead them around a bookshelf where they came across a decorative silver chest. "It took us a while to open it," Genitivi said as he knelt in front of it. "Leliana wasn't able to pick the lock so we finally had to settle with Sten breaking it open. I was sad to have done such a thing, but once we opened the chest, I was glad we did." He opened the lid and everyone looked in to see an exquisite set of silver armor within. It was beautiful and sparkled in the torch light. The breastplate was designed in intricate detail of holy symbols, some they recognized, and some they didn't.

"After studying the designs on both the breastplate and chest," said Brother Genitivi as he took out the breastplate. "I have come to believe that this is the legendary Armor of Diligence."

"Armor of what?" asked Arawin.

"Armor of Diligence. The very thing Andraste's first disciples wore when they fought for her. If this really is one of them, then it's a wonderful find."

"I think you're right," said Zelda as she took the breastplate and examined it herself. "The Guardian was wearing something very similar to this, if not the same thing."

"If that's the case, then next to the Urn, this is the find of the age! This whole temple is!"

"And I think it's perfect for you, Alistair," Zelda said handing him the breastplate.

"What? Oh, no. No, I-I'm not worthy of wearing such a set of armor." Alistair backed away from her.

"On the contrary, my dear boy," said Genitivi. "The Ashes saved you. I think you're more worthy than anyone at this point."

"But you just said they were the find of the age. I'm sure the Chantry would be-"

"I insist you take it," said the brother. "After what you've been through, I suggest you all take something from this place besides a pinch of ash. I think you all deserve it, and besides, if what Zelda said is true, then I'm sure the other sets of this armor are still around. They may even be hidden in this temple somewhere."

"But what if they aren't?"

"If not, then so be it. I'll know at least two sets exist and that one of them is being used for a good purpose."

"Please, Alistair," Zelda pleaded. "I won't worry about you so much."

Alistair took the breastplate from her and examined it. "Well it does look like it would fit." He then looked back at Zelda and sighed. "Alright, I'll wear it. But after the Blight is dealt with, I'm donating it to the Chantry."

"Thank you, Alistair. That's all I could ask for."

"Right, now let me see." He went over to the chest and shifted through the contents. "It looks like everything is here: breastplate, greaves, gloves, boots, even a few undershirts. Still clean and fresh." He pulled out one and unfolded it. He then looked toward the others, as he noticed everyone was watching him. "Do you think I could have some privacy, please? So I can change."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Alis," said Arawin teasing. "Not unless you have something to hide."

"From you, yes, now get out."

"Spoil sport."

Everyone soon began making their way around the bookshelves and out of the room, Zelda behind them.

"Zelda, wait," said Alistair. She stopped and stared at him. "You can stay," he said slowly. "I might need your help getting it on."

"Oh, of course," she said clearing her throat. She went over and helped take pieces out of the chest. They then carried them around the shelves to the more open area and placed them on the table. Everyone was gone with the door closed, leaving them completely alone.

Zelda began organizing the pieces as Alistair took things off. When he removed his bloodstained undershirt, Zelda turned to see his bare chest, muscled and hard. She brought him one of the clean undershirts and handed it to him. "So how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel great," he said looking at the shirt. "Actually, I feel better than I ever did before. I wonder if I'm even still tainted."

"Don't worry, you are," Zelda smiled. "I can still feel it within you."

"So I guess the Ashes can cure everything but the taint."

"No, they still might be able to, but it wasn't the taint immediately killing you at the moment." Zelda went closer to him and laid her fingers over the scar along his left side. She traced it delicately.

Alistair stopped what he was doing and breathed in deeply at her touch. It was gentle and sent small sparks through his body. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe slowly. "You know," he finally said. "It's sort of funny, really..."

"What is?" Zelda asked taking her hand away. Alistair grabbed it, not wanting to break their connection. He held her hand, firmly but gently.

"I saw Duncan in the Gauntlet. I think he warned me about what happened."

"You saw Duncan? Is that what happened to you in the Gauntlet?"

"Yes. Duncan... he told me that I really didn't fail him. That if I had been on the battlefield with him, I would be dead as well. There was nothing I could've done to save him. He was already mortally wounded, and if I sacrificed myself to save him, it would have been for not. Him sending me to that tower with both you and Arawin was the best thing he could've done for me."

"Oh, Alistair." Zelda went to his front and placed both her hands on his chest. She looked deeply into his eyes but did not see hurt there, but understanding.

Alistair placed his own hands over hers. "I know you told me basically the same thing, but I guess I needed to hear it from Duncan himself."

"It's understandable," said Zelda. "I saw my father in the Gauntlet. He told me the same thing. That I would've died if I hadn't left. He told me both he and my mother were proud of what I was doing and that they would always be proud."

"I guess we just needed to hear it from the source," said Alistair. He then breathed in deeply and sighed. "But he also warned me about, well, you and I. Not our relationship specifically, he was happy we found each other, but just that I needed to worry about myself more. I can't keep trying to protect you and not protect myself. You're obviously capable of taking care of yourself, and I just need to realize that. Otherwise, something like this might happen." He gestured to the scar and Zelda ran her fingers over it one more time.

"What Duncan said is true," she said. "I do see you always trying to get by my side, ignoring what's around you. So please, listen to him. But I do appreciate you coming to my rescue on the occasion."

Alistair smiled. "I know, and I do too."

"But please, don't put yourself in such a situation again. I don't want to have to lose you for a second time."

"And it won't." Alistair took her shoulders and they both fell into one another, lips locking. They melted together, passionately stroking and intensifying as they continued. Alistair loved her taste and her touch. He became aware of the armor she still wore, which kept him from fully feeling her. He also became aware of his inexperience and nearly broke away from her due to his panic, but she held his face, hands moving to the back of his head and fingers lacing through his hair. It was enough for him to focus on her, to take in her touch, her taste, her smell. To fully embrace her and to forget where they were.

"Ah hmm."

They broke apart and looked embarrassingly at the door to find Morrigan watching them.

"Morrigan!" Alistair said hiding behind Zelda.

"Seriously, Alistair, what do you have to hide?" Morrigan said trying to suppress a laugh. "You do not have anything I haven't seen before."

"Just leave him alone, Morrigan," said Zelda. "And what do you want? You could've knocked first."

"I did knock, but no one answered so I walked right in. Really, if you two wanted privacy you could have said so. We already know enough to leave Arawin and Zevran alone when they're together, I guess it'll have to be the same for you two."

"Just get to the point."

"I came to give you this." Morrigan handed Zelda a vial. "A new batch of potion. Good thing I started making it when I did too, as you were making Arawin nauseous."

"She could... feel that?" Zelda turned a bright shade of red as she stared at Morrigan with wide eyes.

"She can feel _everything_. And so can you, so you two need to start being careful when engaging in such acts. Otherwise Alistair and Zevran might find themselves pleasuring more than one woman."

"Oh please don't say that," Alistair said hiding his bloodshot face behind Zelda.

"Funny, Zevran took it an entirely different way. You should've seen how hard he tried to get Arawin to go exploring alone with him."

"They didn't... did they?" Zelda asked timidly.

"Who knows, but even if they did, you've drank the potion, so you won't feel a thing."

"Right, that makes me feel so much better." Zelda handed Morrigan the empty vial. "Thanks, Morrigan, but next time, knock louder."

"Oh don't worry, I will. It's just I'm more used to hearing certain noises, especially with those two."

"Enough, I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Trust me, you'll hear plenty." Morrigan left and closed the door behind her, leaving Zelda and Alistair alone in the room once more. They then looked at each other and chuckled before continuing with getting Alistair into his new armor.

* * *

Once Alistair and Zelda were done, they found the armor to fit him pretty well. There was no need for readjustments, and Zelda couldn't help but to think how handsome he looked. They thought the armor to be made of a mixture of silverite and dragonbone, making it sturdy and flexible, but also roomy and easy to move. Alistair felt comfortable in it, if still a little weird from what its origins might be.

When they emerged from the library, everyone soon gathered together what they could. They helped pack a few artifacts and one of the tombs from the library for Brother Genitivi then reluctantly headed out. They trailed back down the mountain and into the village which they found to be just as quiet and eerie as before. No one came to stop them, which they were grateful for. They wondered if the village had been abandoned, as they were sure the massacre in the chantry would have been discovered by now. But whether or not the villagers were still there, they were relieved when they finally exited the village.

They set up camp in the same spot they had before entering. Wynne took a look at Brother Genitivi once more to make sure all his injuries were healed. When she was done, he announced he would be leaving them.

"Brother Genitivi, are you sure?" asked Zelda. "Maybe it would be best if you traveled with us."

"I thought about it, my dear, but your group is not going the same way I am," he said. "I need to get to Denerim as quick as possible, and although I would like to see the Ashes in action as they heal the arl, letting the grand cleric know the Urn has been found needs to be my top priority. I'll hear about the arl eventually, I'm sure."

"I still think you should travel with us until we reach Redcliffe. It's dangerous right now on the roads with the darkspawn and the civil war."

"I appreciate your concern, but I've traveled all over Ferelden by myself for the past two years looking for the Urn. I'll be fine. I'll head straight north and stay near the coast, since according to you the darkspawn seem to be mostly in the southern region. As for the civil war, I doubt they'll make too much fuss over me. If I have to then I'll lie and say I support Loghain and maybe they'll escort me to Denerim. Either way, the faster I can get there, the better. That's why I think it is best I leave now."

Zelda sighed. She didn't want the brother to leave, but she couldn't do or say anything to stop him. "Alright, but please be careful."

"I will, and thank you, to all of you. I don't think I would've been able to achieve this without your help. And please, next time you find yourself in Denerim, come and visit me. I might be very busy organizing another expedition to recover the Urn, but I will make time to see you again."

"That we will, Brother Genitivi," said Arawin. "And make sure Weylon gets a proper funeral."

"That will be the first thing I do. And thank you again, Arawin for dispatching of his murderer and discovering his death. I am very grateful for that." Genitivi soon said good-bye to everyone and headed off into the forest, his pack heavy and a smile on his face.

Once he was gone, everyone headed off to their tents. Arawin took the first watch. She sat underneath a pine tree poking at the fire while Kunjo laid beside her, Rupee on the other side.

Zelda went to her tent but stopped before she entered. The battle within her head keeping her from going in. It was something she had been contemplating since leaving the temple. She figured if she was going to do it, now would be the best time. She needed to tell Alistair the truth.

His tent was not far from hers, and to her relief when she came to it, found him not inside. Alistair appeared from behind a tree and was surprised to see her standing next to his tent waiting for him. "Zelda? Is there something you needed?"

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure." He then saw the unease on her face and felt uneasy himself. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well... it's hard to say. There's something I need to tell you. Something I need to confess."

Alistair took her hand and rubbed his thumb against her palm. "You know you can tell me anything. Is it something bad?"

"That would depend on how you take it," she said looking away from him.

Alistair wasn't sure how to respond. "Just tell me," he finally said taking her chin and making her face him.

Zelda stared into his eyes, wondering how she should tell him. She finally decided that saying it straight out would be best. "I'm in love with another man."

"Oh..." Alistair let go of her chin but kept her hand in his.

"But before you take it the wrong way," she said seeing the hurt in his face. "You should know that he's dead."

"Well... that does make me feel... a little better."

"His name was Ser Rory Gilmore, the very same Ser Gilmore that Duncan had originally gone to Highever in order to recruit." Alistair recognized the name, not only from Duncan mentioning it but also from Zelda when she told him what happened the night she left her home.

"You loved him?"

"Yes, but I didn't know what I truly felt for him until it was too late. You see, we grew up together, best friends through childhood. Through those years I only saw him as such. It wasn't until that horrible night that I realized my true feelings, and his." Zelda stared down at the ground. "He sacrificed himself so that Duncan and I could escape, so that I could have those last few minutes with my parents."

"I didn't realize that," Alistair said taking her other hand.

"But... that's the reason why I've been distant from you," Zelda said looking back up at him. "My feelings for you, they were making me feel guilty, like I was betraying Rory. I felt so horrible, but... then I saw him in the Gauntlet, and he told me that I shouldn't feel that way. That I should let him go. That I should move on, and forget about him. But I can't forget about him, and I can't stop loving him. But I realized that I don't have to let him go completely, nor do I have to feel guilty for loving you. There is enough room in my heart for both of you, so I just wanted you to know, and to hopefully understand."

Alistair smiled at her and stroked her check. "I do understand, and I'm glad you told me this. There's no way I could make you forget about someone who you cared about, who you grew up with. I would never dream of doing such a thing."

Zelda smiled back, glad he was taking it so well. "Thank you Alistair. I'm glad you understand."

"But just so you know, my heart only belongs to you. I didn't really have anyone like that in my past."

"And if you did, then I wouldn't mind, but now that I know you understand, that brings me to my second confession."

"You have another one?"

"More of a request, actually." Zelda breathed in deeply and looked him straight in the eyes. "I've never done anything like this before, but... I would like for you to join me... in my tent. Tonight."

Alistair startled, taking a step back. "You're tent? Seriously?"

"N-Nothing has to happen," she said quickly seeing the panic in his face. "I just... I just don't want to sleep alone anymore. To have you laying by my side, holding me in the night. That's all I ask, nothing more, unless... things just happen."

"Oh... well." Alistair scratched his head. "I don't know..."

"It's all right, you don't need to answer me right now. I'll go on to my tent and get ready. If you don't come, then I won't be hurt. But I hope you'll at least think about it."

"I will."

"Thank you." Zelda stroked Alistair's check and kissed him before she set off to her tent. Alistair watched her leave, unsure of what to think. He wanted to go, wanted to be with her, to be by her side in the night, holding her close and feeling her warmth. It was something he thought about nearly every night, wondering if he should go to her, but always being afraid to go or ask. Now she was the one to ask, and he felt his stomach grow cold. What if things did progress past holding one another? Alistair had no experience in such matters. He was unsure in what to do. He needed to ask someone.


	57. Before the Dawn

_A/N: The title is from the song with the same name by Evanescence (I just love Amy Lee's voice!). It's a really pretty song and one I thought worked perfectly with this chapter. Enjoy, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Before the Dawn**

Yet who was there for Alistair to ask? He knew Sten would be no help in such matters, and he was way too embarrassed to go and ask Zevran. He found the mere thought of asking the assassin about such things hilarious. Not that Zevran wouldn't give him any advise, but just knowing what he might say made Alistair blush. He could go ask one of the women, but Leliana and Wynne had already gone to their tents, and he didn't feel like disturbing them. Morrigan was also out of the question, as Alistair knew she would laugh at him. Plus any information Morrigan knew about the subject was more than likely going to come from her mother, and that scared Alistair even more than asking Zevran. There was only one other person to ask, and Alistair didn't like very much asking her either, but he had no other options.

He found Arawin tending the fire, throwing a new log in and readjusting the stones. When he approached, Rupee looked up and wagged her stump of a tail. Kunjo was laying on Arawin's other side, fully asleep and snoring.

"What's up, Alis?" Arawin said as she poked the log. "Can't sleep?"

"So you're taking the first watch?" he asked, trying to stall.

She stopped her prodding and glared up at him. "Yes, and don't look so concerned. I'm very good at watch. And even if I don't spot anything, you know one of these two will." She pointed at both Rupee and Kunjo.

"Yes, because Kunjo will jump up right at the first sign of danger," Alistair said sarcastic.

"Of course he will! Kunjo's a very good watch dog. See?" With her foot, Arawin nudged him in the rips. The hound only groaned and rolled out of her reach before resuming his snoring. "It's only because he knows it's me," Arawin said going back to the fire. "But trust me, he'll be on anything that threatens our camp."

"I sure hope you're right." Although Alistair had no doubts about Kunjo or Arawin's ability to watch the camp, he was merely trying to keep himself from asking what he had originally came to ask her. Now as a silence past between them, there was nothing else to stall it. He went and sat next to her, staring in the fire.

"So what's the real reason you're here for?" Arawin asked.

Alistair sighed. "I... I can't believe I'm about to tell you this. It's really embarrassing."

"Ah, I see. Well now you have to tell me. You can't just say something like that and leave me hanging."

"Well, it's like this," he said leaning against the tree. "Zelda asked me to join her in her tent tonight."

"_What?_" Arawin stared at him with big eyes and mouth gaping. "No way?"

"Uh... yes, she did."

"Oh, well this certainly would be embarrassing, now wouldn't it?" Arawin smiled wickedly. "So then what are you doing here, talking with me, huh? I assume she's waiting for you?"

"She is, but well... it's just that... I'm not so sure..." Alistair nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, don't tell me," Arawin said fully facing him. "Have you never...?"

"Never...? Never what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know what I'm talking about."

"Well, maybe I don't," Alistair said looking away from her. "For all I know, you could be talking about anything as there are a lot of things I haven't done."

"Uh huh. And I bet none of them have anything to do with staying with Zelda in the privacy of her tent. Except _one_, of course." Arawin got up and stood in front of him. "Now, I assume by the way you're acting the answer is no?"

"Okay, yes," Alistair said standing as well. "You're right, the answer is no. I've never done anything... like that."

"Ah, how cute!" Arawin teased. "You're a virgin!"

"Yes, I'm a virgin," he groaned.

Arawin chuckled. "So not only are you a prince, but a virgin too! I think I'm going to start calling you Alis the Virgin Prince! It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Alistair groaned again. "Please don't."

"Well, I obviously can't if you cease to be a virgin tonight, now can I? Besides, why are you a virgin anyway? Handsome man like you."

"It's because I grew up in the Chantry where they taught me not to take such things lightly. I was told that when in the presence of beautiful women I should be a gentleman."

"Oh please," Arawin scoffed.

"What? So I shouldn't be a gentleman, then?"

"No, not _that!_ The whole 'taking such things lightly' bullshit. You do realize that it's a natural act, and that without it, no races would exist."

"Yes, of course," Alistair said folding his arms. "_You_ say that at least."

Arawin huffed. "Alright, apparently you came to me to try and get some real advise, so I'll go ahead and be serious for a moment. Look, I suggest you go in there and get it over with. The first time is scary, yes, but once you get over the fear, then you'll find it to be very enjoyable."

"Well I have heard stories of you and Zevran."

Arawin smiled at the comment. "But of course! And if you really want to know, Zevran was my first, which I find to be rather lucky, not only because he was gentle and-"

"Stop, I don't really need the details!"

"_Gentle_ and _understanding_," Arawin continued. "Where I come from, most of the time our first is taken from us. As with... my cousin." Arawin fell silent.

"Sorry," said Alistair. "I know that's hard for you."

"It's okay," she said running her fingers through her hair. "But basically, you two are lucky. Even though both of you are inexperienced, you at least have each other. Just remember to relax. Once you do, then everything should come natural."

Alistair stared back in the fire, knowing what Arawin meant. He still wasn't sure he agreed with her, but he did understand. "She did say nothing had to happen. She just didn't want to sleep alone anymore."

"Then go and do that," Arawin said as she sat back down. "Do whatever you think is best."

"Being with Zelda is what is best," he whispered.

"Then go get her."

Alistair straightened and made his way toward Zelda's tent without a word.

* * *

It wasn't long after she had talked to him that Zelda had gone to her own tent. She was now ready for bed, armor all off and laid out for tomorrow. Tonight she wouldn't have to wake for watch, which was the reason why she wore nothing but a shirt and her smallclothes. She had even removed her breast band but was starting to rethink it. What if Alistair really did come? Was she dressed inappropriately?

Zelda sighed heavily. She was starting to feel really stupid for what she had done. She was glad, however, at what she had told Alistair. Happy to finally tell him about Rory and to also have revealed her true feelings for him. Zelda was proud of that, but was rethinking everything she had said afterwards. Inviting Alistair to her tent was a big step, even if nothing was going to happen. But what if it did? Suddenly her breasts felt too heavy and she folded her arms under them. Placing back on her breast band would help with that, but eventually she decided no. She hadn't slept in one ever since she started having to wear one. It was painful and awkward.

Sitting on her knees, Zelda stared at the tent entrance, playing with her let down hair. If Alistair was coming, he was taking his time. She wanted him to come, but at the same time didn't. She wasn't sure how long she should wait for him before deciding he wasn't coming. She sighed again, closing her eyes and finally deciding she had waited long enough.

As she went to grab the sheets, her tent flap burst open and Alistair quickly made his way in. Zelda stared at him stunned, not sure what to say. He stared back at her, seeming just as stunned as she was.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey."

Alistair shook his head and stood before her. "Listen. I... ah, I'm not really sure how to say this, but..."

"Alistair, what is it?" Zelda noticed him acting stranger than usual. "Are you sweating?"

"I... No, well... I guess I am." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "This is... hard."

"Alistair, please, just take a breather. Then say what you need to."

After taking a deep breath, Alistair calmed down. "Okay, here's the thing: being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. It's not a bad crazy though, it actually makes me feel good in a way. But... I don't know how to say this another way. What you asked... I do want to spend the night with you... and I want it to be more."

Zelda's mouth fell open a little. She gazed at him and swallowed hard. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes." He got closer and grabbed her hands. "I wanted something like this to be perfect: the perfect place, the perfect time, but with the Blight and everything, when is it ever going to be perfect? If things had been different, then we may never have met. We sort of... stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else. I really don't want to wait anymore. I've... I've never done this before. You know that. I want it to be with you... while we have the chance. In case..."

"Alistair," Zelda said taking her hand and placing it on his check. "Don't talk like that. There will always be time later."

"Will there? You don't know that. I don't know that. Tomorrow one of us could die, or we could be dead even before the Blight is ended. The future is never certain which is why I'd like to be able to say that I threw caution to the wind at least once." His stare was loving and Zelda saw he had completely calmed which allowed her to calm as well. They were both inexperienced, both nervous, but yet neither of that seemed to matter. They now knew what they wanted.

Zelda lend in and kissed him, bringing his face down to hers. She felt him hesitant, but then gave in as their kiss deepened. His hands found her waist and Zelda took his full face in her palms. Alistair squeezed her, but let go when he heard her whimper. He then realized he was still wearing his armor and it was keeping him from feeling her fully.

As fast as he could, and with Zelda's help, he began unbuckling and removing every piece. Frustrating at first as he struggled with his leg guards, but soon found himself free. Alistair lastly removed his undershirt and found himself back in Zelda's arms.

He took her in, tasting her sweetness and loving it. Her lips soft and silky as well as her skin as his hand found it's way to her stomach. He lifted up her shirt, satisfied that his skin was finally touching hers. Something new to love about her, as she was soft but hard at the same time. He stroked her stomach, feeling the tight skin and muscles underneath. He then ventured higher, slowly going up until he felt the globes of flesh on her chest. He cupped one and stroked the hardening nipple with his thumb. To him it was the perfect size, fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand. He squeezed with a gentle firmness making Zelda moan in his mouth.

"Alistair..."

Zelda removed her shirt and smallclothes and Alistair took her form fully in. At the Urn, when they were removing their clothes, he had never looked at her, never glanced in that direction or anywhere else. He wanted to see but at the same time didn't. He also found that he wasn't able to turn away from the fire, he could only stare at it, taking in it's glory. Now he stared at Zelda, taking in hers. She was gorgeous, a beautiful specimen none the likes he had ever seen before. She was a little thick, especially when compared to either Leliana or Morrigan, but that was due to the fact Zelda had muscle. Her body was sculpted, lean and tight. He felt as if he was almost looking at a goddess.

Zelda placed her hands on his chest and gazed longingly into his eyes. "Are you sure you really want this?" she asked.

Alistair nodded. "I don't want Arawin calling me 'Alis the Virgin Prince'."

Zelda smiled. "Neither do I." She made her way down, past his abs, feeling every ridge with her fingertips.

Alistair took in her touch, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. Each light fingertip sending electricity through his skin. His trousers tightened and he breathed in sharp when he felt her fingers brush against him. It wasn't through the fabric either, but full contact, flesh to flesh as her fingers wrapped around his quickly hardening length. When he looked down he found that at some point Zelda had removed his own clothing and was now on her knees in front of him. Her eyes were focused on his tip and her encircled hand tightened it's grip. Hot breath hit his sensitive skin and Alistair nearly fell over on her.

"Zelda... W-What are you doing?" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"Something I _felt_... from Arawin, at some point. It's hard to explain." Her eyes flickered to his. "I just thought to try it." Without letting him respond, Zelda took him in her mouth, pulling her hand back at the same time. Alistair squeezed her shoulders as her wet lips made their way down, taking him in with slow precision. Heat began building in his middle as his heart began to quicken and his breathing intensified.

Zelda started to suckle, pulling him in further with her teeth and lips. Her tongue lashed around him, hitting sensitive areas and nearly making Alistair fall over again. The heat kept building with every pull and tug, and soon Alistair couldn't take it anymore. Reluctantly he pulled himself from her mouth before anything could happen.

"Alistair, what are you doing? Is something wrong?" Zelda asked. She stood and stared at him.

Alistair wiped a thin layer of sweat from his brow. "Nothing's wrong," he said. "I just wanted to see your eyes."

Zelda looked at him puzzled and was about to say something before he grabbed her head and forced her lips on his. He was so hard now it hurt, and all he could think of was getting back inside her. He knew it would release the tension and make the heat spread. Carefully he lowered her down on the sheets, still kissing and feeling her body. He positioned himself between her legs, feeling the heat and dampness coming from the entrance bellow her belly. It tickled his length and he began to push forward, feeling her wet folds as they engulfed him. His eyes closed as he took in the sensation that was beginning to build the heat anew.

A cry came from Zelda, making him open his eyes and pull out. He looked down at her to see pain in her face. "Oh Zelda, I'm sorry," he said, feeling guilty for having pressed forward without her consent.

"It's okay," she said placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's just... you need to go fast, not slow. I know it's going to hurt, but if you go fast and get it over with, then it should be fine."

Alistair cringed, feeling even more guilty. He had heard about this and had completely forgotten in his haste. "Alright," he nodded. "Feel free to hurt me if you need to. I hate doing this to you."

"Just get it over with." Zelda closed her eyes and repositioned her hands on his shoulders, trying to get a better grip. "I trust you."

Alistair found her entrance again and pushed in enough to become fixed in place. He closed his own eyes and counted to three before jerking forward, stabbing himself inside her. He barely registered Zelda's scream as the heat exploded in his belly and spread throughout his whole body making his head spin. It lifted him up as he floated above her before he looked down to see the renewed pain in her face. Zelda had her eyes closed tightly with tears streaming down the sides. Her nails dug into his shoulders and as he came down he could start to feel the sharp sting they brought.

He had not expected the sudden movement to cause such a reaction within him. Again he began to feel bad for taking in the pleasures while Zelda suffered. But he found he was still inside her, and still hard. Relaxing himself, Alistair slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, pulling out then pushing in. He kissed Zelda's eye, tasting her salt-filled tears and saw her face change from a grimace to ease. The heat began to build inside him once more as he reveled in the feeling of her slick walls gliding against his sensitive skin.

Zelda had known that it would hurt. She had heard and even discussed it with several other women. Her mother was one, along with Oriana and even Nan at one point. Leliana had even told her of her own exploits during their travels to and after Redcliffe. It was one of the things that made Zelda nervous, even though she didn't understand it. She had been through pain before, some things probably even worse than what it would be, but yet she still couldn't help but to be scared.

She had let Alistair take over, let him lay her down and position himself where he wanted. She had felt him start to press in, but he was going slow, and she was starting to feel the resistance that she knew would be the pain everyone told her about. It was why she had cried out, stopping him from continuing further. But she didn't want to stop completely, not after they had gotten this far. Telling him to go fast, telling him to get it over with was the best thing.

Zelda prepared herself, letting herself relax and focus. She felt him at her entrance again, heard him as he counted to three, then pushed in harder. Something ripped within her and the pain shot all through her body. She screamed, digging her nails in his shoulders and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Tears leaked out from the sides and her body stiffened as the sharp pain lingered within her belly. They had told her it wouldn't last, that it would soon ebb away and be replaced with something much better. Yet it didn't seem to be going away, only floating and pulsing like a stab wound. She wanted it desperately to go away and it wasn't until she began feeling Alistair move again, feeling him sliding in and out that it soon began to fade. He kissed her eye and Zelda relaxed herself as the pain was replaced with ecstasy.

Alistair began to move faster as tension and heat built higher and higher. He looked down at Zelda again and saw she was no longer in pain. Her eyes opened and they rolled in the back of her head as her mouth opened with a sigh and moan. Her fingers lifted from his shoulders and they went to the sides of his head, bringing him down to her lips.

They kissed, intensifying the heat and making Alistair go even faster, pumping his hips between hers. Zelda lifted her own up, meeting with his. This caused an involuntary cry to come from his mouth as he went deep inside her. She moaned with his cry and together they moved as one, pressing together and pulling apart. They quickened their pace and Alistair placed his hands on either side of her, propping himself up to become more stable. His speed became greater, and his trusts heavier as they pounded her into the ground. The heat soon reached it's peak, and it exploded again, rushing through his body and electrifying his entire being.

Alistair stopped and Zelda felt him pulse within her. Her own heat exploded and her thighs gripped his hips in a tight embrace. They let themselves swim within the passion before their bodies cooled and they laid themselves on the sheets, breathing heavily.

Propping herself up, Zelda looked down at Alistair and smiled. "That was..."

"Amazing?" he said smiling up at her. His face then became more serious and he stared up at her lovingly. "I love you, Zelda."

Zelda stared at him in the same way. She bent down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too, Alistair." She laid next to him and kissed him again, deeper and passionate. Their bodies pressed against one another and Zelda could feel his length beginning to harden again against her thigh. "Alistair, you don't feel like you're done yet."

Alistair chuckled. "It's my first time being with a woman, and it happens to be with the most beautiful woman in the world. How could I _not_ want you?"

Zelda pressed closer to him. "I have a feeling neither of us are going to get any sleep tonight."

* * *

If Arawin had a choice, she'd be asleep right now. She was weary and the warmth of the fire along with its dance was making her sleepy. She would be pleased when the time came for her to go and wake Morrigan, who would have the next watch. Sleep would be a very good thing once she had it.

Her head turned in the direction of Zelda's tent, and Arawin felt glad the potion was working. She couldn't feel a thing, which was nice, although she couldn't help but to feel a little jealous toward them. Zelda and Alistair seemed to have a connection that allowed them to be able to express their feelings for each other, yet nothing of the sort existed between her and Zevran. Then again, Arawin still wasn't sure how she felt toward him, or what he felt toward her. She knew she accepted him as a friend, a good friend, but she also felt something more. It was growing even though Arawin tried to deny it. In the Gauntlet, Shianni had said it, but could she really trust a spirit who only looked like Shianni?

"Except that's exactly what she would've said," Arawin contemplated out loud. "The spirit might not have been her, but it certainly knew enough." Arawin sighed and rested her head on the tree trunk. She closed her eyes and began listening to every sound of the forest. She needed to practice being aware of her surroundings, and she figured this was a good time. Something stirred next to her and she opened her eyes to find Zevran standing there in only a shirt and trousers, staring into the fire. "What are you doing?" she said, unsure if she wanted him there or not. Her heart fluttered a little as she wondered how long he had been there, or been close enough to hear her speaking to herself. "You don't have watch tonight."

"Does that mean you don't want my company, then?" he asked smiling down at her. She could tell it was a forced smile. Something was bothering him and she wondered if it had to do with whatever had happened to him in the Gauntlet, just as what happened to her was still on her mind.

"I always love your company," she said scooting over and patting the spot for him to sit down at. "I'm just more used to you sneaking and tackling me."

"That is true," he said sitting down. "But I thought it best to not tonight. Instead, I thought to go ahead and offer you my services. Does your shoulder still hurt?"

"Not really. After walking through that wall of fire, nothing hurts anymore, in my body at least. Although, if you still wish to give me a massage, I'll gladly take it."

"As you wish." Zevran positioned himself behind her as she removed her breastplate. His hands found her skin and they began to knead and massage muscles she didn't know were sore. It felt good to have his hands on her and Arawin closed her eyes and lowered her head as he continued.

"You are very tight, Hermosa. Are you sure the wall of fire helped you?"

"Well we did fight a dragon afterwards, and I hung from it's mouth for awhile. Anyone would be sore and tight after that."

"Yes." He worked his way down, continuing his work to her lower back. "And what about this part of you? Does it still hurt?"

Arawin couldn't speak for a moment as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. It both felt good but also painful, and he stayed there noticing her lack of proper speech. "Morrigan... fixed it up," she finally said.

"That's good to hear." He was close to her ear, whispering gently. Arawin felt him kiss her neck, moving her hair out of the way and nibbling her ear. She knew eventually this would happen, that they always ended their nights like this was a given. But there was something she needed to know first.

"Zevran... What happened to you in the Gauntlet?"

He stopped both his mouth and his hands. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because of the way you acted afterwards. It was not you, and... I just would like to know."

Zevran sighed. "I will tell you, but only if you tell me about your own experience."

Arawin looked back at him and saw he was serious. She had hoped he wouldn't have brought up her own, but apparently he was curious about hers as well. "And why do you want to know about mine?"

"It's only fair," he said leaning against the tree and crossing his arms. "Don't you think?"

"I think you're hiding something. That there's something in your past you don't want me to know about, but... I guess I'm doing the same thing." Arawin sighed heavily as she turned back to the fire. "I would tell you, I just don't know if I can yet."

"Then don't," he said. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want. I won't force you."

Arawin's eyes darted to his and she saw them gleaming in the firelight. She turned away again. "It's not like you haven't figured it out anyway," she said. "I'm sure you know most of it."

"I don't know, maybe I have it wrong, but you won't say."

Arawin knew that he had figured it out. He had seen the ring, talked to Shianni, what more did he need in order to know what happened to her? Yet Arawin in a way also knew what might have happened to him. Something in his past, something that had to do with another woman, a woman who's name he didn't even want to hear. Had he loved her? Had something awful enough happened to her that he didn't even want to discuss it? Or maybe he did, but only if Arawin discussed her own past.

"Look," he said. "It's nothing you need to worry about, as I'm sure it's nothing I need to worry about, so let's just leave it at that." Arawin turned back to him and nodded. "Besides, this is not the reason why I came to you tonight."

"So you didn't come to be nice, huh? To relieve me of my stress?" Arawin smiled at him, trying to break the tension that had built.

Zevran chuckled and smiled back. "I still can, but... Do you remember after Denerim, when you came to me?"

"Yes."

"Well... now I need you."

"Oh." Arawin had remembered that, remembered what it was she needed from him. She had wanted a release, relief from the stress building inside her due to not seeing her cousin. She knew what it felt like, and if he needed it as well, then Arawin wasn't going to deny him. She turned fully around and straddled his lap.

"I'm not going to ask you why you need this, as you didn't ask me, so if you need me, then here I am."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Zevran smiled wickedly. Both their moods had changed rather fast. He brought her close and kissed her as his hands made their way to her back. He undid her breast band and dropped it to the side and began nibbling on her neck and shoulder.

"Hang on, what do you think you're doing?" Arawin said pushing him away although it was hard for her to do.

"You said 'here I am'."

"Yeah, but _you_ need _me_, remember? So you had better lay back and let me take care of you." She planted her lips on his and began ruffing up his shirt and pulled it off over his head. His own hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. Arawin took them away and glared at him. "Do I need to tie you up again?"

"Are you really expecting me to keep my hands off you?" he said with mischief. "I can't help it."

"But then how am I suppose to help you? Now, I said lay back-" she went on her knees and pressed him hard against the tree. "-and let me take care of you. I promise this will be a night to make you forget your worries."

* * *

It was early morning when Zelda awoke to find something wrapped around her waist. Alistair's arm hugged her back close to his chest. She was curled into him feeling warm and safe. Yawning and stretching her arms, she felt him stir behind her. "Are you up, sleepy head?" she asked.

"Huh? Sort of," he yawned. Zelda turned to face him in his arms and kissed him.

"Did you have a good night?"

"The best," he said smiling at her. "What about you?"

"I don't think I could've asked for better."

"Hmm. You know, according to all the sisters at the monastery, we should have been struck by lightning by now."

Zelda rubbed her nose on his. "Not for that performance."

"Meaning it was so great that the Maker Himself has decided to spare us the usual punishment, right? Right? Aww. I guess that would explain why we're still here."

"Of course, and besides, if the Maker hasn't struck Zevran and Arawin down by now, then I think we're safe."

Alistair leaned in and kissed her again, rubbing her back with one hand. "Do we really have to get up?" he whimpered.

"I'm afraid we do," said Zelda. "There's still a lot we have to get done. You can't forget about Arl Eamon, now, can you?"

"No, you're right. We should get dressed and get packed as soon as possible. The faster we get to Redcliffe, the better."

Reluctant to let each other go, they soon were able to get up and get ready. Together they helped to dress one another and buckle their armor. Once they were done, they left the tent to find several of their companions already up and making breakfast.

"So it looks like you two had a good night," Leliana said with a mischievous smile as she saw them both exit the tent. "Can I assume that you two connected in a different way last night?"

"Oh please don't say that they did!" Morrigan moaned. She was on the other side of the fire plating food. "I was already having a bad enough night dealing with Zevran and Arawin's activities. Does this mean that now we have to deal with you two as well?"

"You don't have to deal with anything, Morrigan," said Alistair. "Just start wearing earplugs."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at him. "Arawin and Zevran I can handle, as they are no different than when my mother brought men home with her. You two, however, I can only imagine would be more saintly and nauseating."

"Oh stop it, Morrigan," said Leliana as she brought both Alistair and Zelda a plate of food. "I think it's really nice that they finally consummated their relationship." Her smile was huge as she looked at both of them.

"Right, is this going to be the new talk of the group?" Zelda asked.

"Yep, but don't worry, it's not a horrible thing."

"What's not horrible?" Arawin walked over to the fire, stretching her arms and yawning largely. Her hair was a mess and she made it worse as she ran her fingers through.

"What happened to you?" asked Leliana. "You look horrible."

"Not much sleep, as you can guess."

"I could have told you that," said Morrigan.

"Yes, well," Leliana went on. "We were just discussing Zelda and Alistair. They finally consummated last night."

"Oh, so you did do it, huh?" Arawin said to Alistair. "That kind of makes me sad. I was really looking forward to calling you Alis the Virgin Prince."

"Virgin Prince? So he is a virgin as well?" said Zevran coming behind Arawin.

"_Was_ a virgin, but not after last night."

"Really? And you didn't invite me? I'm hurt."

"Okay, enough talking about us," said Zelda. "I think we need to discuss what's next."

"What's next is I thought we were going back to Redcliffe," said Leliana.

"Well yeah, that's exactly what we're doing. So I guess that means we need to pack up camp and get moving as quick as possible. I don't know how much time we may have left. Also where is Wynne and Sten?"

"Sten accompanied Wynne into the forest to collect a few things," Leliana said. "She wanted to gather more herbs and things for healing poultices before heading out."

"Really? And why is Sten with her?"

"It's rather interesting, really," said Leliana. "You know how the Qunari don't treat mages very well, and they see magic as bad? Well, apparently Sten has taken quite a shine to Wynne. He offered to go with her to make sure she wasn't attacked or anything. Not that Wynne needs any protecting, but I think Sten likes her because she fixed his cloak for him. It was all torn and nasty due to all the fighting."

"Wait," said Alistair. "You mean Wynne actually sewed something for Sten, but she won't even darn my socks?"

"Now don't start that again," said Zelda. "You know Wynne already told you no on that subject, but if you want her to do anything for you, then you have to ask."

"But did he ask her?"

"I don't know," Leliana said. "I think Wynne just offered to do it. But I think Sten appreciates Wynne a little more because of her age and experience. The Qunari do hold such things as valuable."

After eating and feeding the remains of breakfast to the dogs, everyone split to pack their own things. They were half way done when Wynne and Sten joined back with them.

"Wynne," Zelda said going over to the mage. "Do you know how to scry?"

"Of course I do, dear," she said. "It's one of the many basics a mage learns at the tower."

"So that means Esumi knows how to do it too?"

"Yes."

"That's good, because I'm going to need you to scry Redcliffe and make sure Arl Eamon is still alive, and to also tell Esumi that we've found the Urn and have the Ashes."

"I can already tell you that the arl is alive," said Wynne. "Esumi was going to contact me anyway if something happened, and since I haven't heard from her, that should be a good sign. But yes, I will scry for her and tell her that we're on our way."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled. "I know she, along with everyone else, will be glad to hear we have succeeded."


	58. The Arl of Redcliffe

_A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a great night last night or the night before. Now, to start off the new year, this will be the last double chapter weekend for awhile since I start school yet again. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing._

**The Arl of Redcliffe**

"Esumi, wait!"

"Come on, Cullen!" Speeding from Redcliffe Castle, Esumi ran as fast as she could through the gates and onto the bridge. Cullen ran behind her, although at a distance. It was hard for him to keep up with the light elf.

"Esumi!" he yelled after her. He did not like her running so far ahead of him, especially when outside the castle. She had been attacked before, and even though no more threats had come to her, Cullen still didn't want her going out by herself. Keeping up with her, however, seemed to be a problem since Esumi was excited.

About a week ago, Esumi had received a scry from Wynne, saying that they had not only found the Urn of Sacred Ashes, but that they also had a pinch and were on their way. It was something that made everyone brighten to hear. The arl wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't getting better either, and Cullen could see a weariness in Esumi that told him she may not be able to keep him alive much longer. He could sense her magic weakening, and even though he knew she would try with all her might, this meant that the arl didn't have much time left. It left everyone in the castle and in the village depressed and gloomy. But the message from Wynne seemed to strengthen Esumi, and everyone's gloomy demeanor vanished.

Now, only moments ago, Esumi had received another scry from Wynne saying they had arrived.

"Esumi, please wait!" Cullen cried as he ran across the bridge. Esumi finally stopped in the middle and waited for him to catch up.

"You know, you're awful soft for a warrior," she teased once he joined her, panting.

"That's not what you said last night."

"Last night you weren't. Now come on, we're nearly there." Grabbing his hand, Esumi pulled Cullen forward. They ran the rest of the way across the bridge, Esumi holding her robes up with her other hand.

When they reached the end, they passed through another set of gates and onto the path that split down to the village. They passed the stairs down to the village and hurried across the smaller bridge over the cascading stream and stopped on the other side when they saw Zelda and her companions descending from the top of the cliff.

"Zelda! Alistair! Leliana! Wynne!" Esumi cried when they reached her. She hugged each of them in turn, only pausing when she noticed the newcomers.

"It's great to see you too, Esumi," said Zelda. "And as you can see, we've collected our other half as well. This here is Arawin, the one I am honored to be bonded to."

"No Zelda, I believe the honor is all mine," Arawin said with a fake smile.

"I would believe that, except I know you're being sarcastic."

"Really? It's amazing you figured that out!"

"Alright, alright," said Alistair. "I don't know why you two have been mean to each other recently, but try to at least be civil now."

"Right, anyway, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Esumi," said Arawin. "I've heard a lot about you, as you are the one keeping the arl alive."

"That I am."

"Then let me introduce the ones who have been traveling with me." Arawin turned to the others. "This is Sten, he's a Qunari, but don't let his size intimidate you, he's actually a real softly." Sten snorted but said nothing. "And this is Morrigan. She's a mage as well."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure," said Esumi.

"Great," Morrigan muttered. "Another Circle mage."

"I don't recognize you," said Cullen. "What Circle are you from?"

"None. I'm what you would call an apostate."

"Oh... joy."

"Yes, and she's with us," said Zelda. "So please leave her alone, Cullen."

Cullen sighed. "I'm already breaking enough rules, what's one more?"

"And let's see, who else," Arawin continued. "Oh yes, this is—Hey!"

Zevran pushed Arawin aside and stood straight in front of Esumi, eyes wide and gleaming. "Allow me to introduce myself, Señorita. I am Zevran, but you my call me what ever you wish." Esumi stared at him confused. "May I say, my dear, that you are the most exotic beauty I have ever seen! And I have seen all women from every country in Thedas." He took her hand kissed it.

"Oh, well, thank you," Esumi said unsure how to react. "But I'm not from Thedas... I don't think."

"That is very interesting." Zevran began giving her his classic gaze when Arawin smacked him up-side the head. "Hey!"

"Thank you," said Cullen. "If you hadn't done that, then I would've."

"Yeah, well, he's a jerk, so just ignore him," said Arawin.

"Why Hermosa," Zevran said rubbing his face. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Hardly! I was just getting you back for pushing me!"

"Whatever you say," Zevran chuckled.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all," said Esumi. "This here is Cullen. He's the templar who was assigned to accompany me here."

"Don't down play it, Esumi," said Leliana. "You can say it to us. He's your lover."

"Yes, that too," Esumi laughed. "But you know it's something we have to keep secret. And my name is Surana Esumi. Surana being my family name since in my culture it is said first."

"I think it's lovely," Zevran said over Arawin's shoulder. Arawin went to hit him again but he ducked her blow.

"You know, I'm not going to save you if a certain templar decides to cave your skull in."

"I think I'd have to do something more menacing instead of giving his lovely lady a complement before he decided to do that."

"Whatever. Just shut up before I decide to cave your skull in myself."

Zevran laughed at her. "No, you're not jealous at all."

"Alright, enough," said Zelda. She then turned to Esumi. "I assume you came all the way down here to greet us because of this." She pulled out the pouch of Ashes and handed them to Esumi. When Esumi opened the pouch and looked inside, she was completely amazed.

"I can't believe it," she gasped. "You _actually _found them!"

"This is..." Cullen tried to say as he stared at the Ashes over Esumi's shoulder. "I-I'm not even sure what to say."

"How about you say nothing and we head up to the castle and heal the arl," said Zelda.

Both Esumi and Cullen looked up from the Ashes and nodded. "Right, let's go," Esumi said as she closed the pouch.

Together everyone went across the stream and to the larger bridge to the castle. Their group more massive than when they left, making heads turn when they reached the castle. Soldiers and guards whispered as they passed. Servants gasped and jumped out of the way when they came through. When they finally reached the royal bedchambers, they found Teagan and Isolde to be inside. Isolde leaped up and cried out when she saw Zelda.

"Zelda, Alistair!" said Teagan. "I can't believe it."

"Oh Zelda, you've returned! Does that mean it's true?"

"It's very true," said Zelda. "Esumi, you may proceed."

Esumi had gone straight over to the arl's bed. Wynne went with her and handed her a chalice. Dumping the ashes in the chalice, Wynne then filled it with water and mixed the two together. Esumi then poured the water down the arl's throat.

"I do hope this works," Isolde pleaded. "After all this trouble everyone's been through..."

"It will work," said Alistair. "The Ashes really do have amazing healing powers. I'm proof of it."

Isolde looked over at him. Confusion was on her face as she looked him up and down. "What do you mean?"

"I nearly died fighting to save Zelda, but when I was given the Ashes, well... Here I am."

"So it will work for Eamon," Zelda said. "And we can tell you what happened in more detail later."

"Yes," Isolde said taking her eyes back to her husband. "I would very much like to hear it."

Esumi hovered her hands over the arl's chest, concentrating as she stared down in his face. Wynne was right next to her, instructing her on what to do. "Can you feel them yet?" Wynne asked. "Concentrate. They're there."

Esumi moved her hands over his heart and gasped. "I feel them! Wow, it's... it's incredible!"

"Yes, I know. Now, a simple healing spell should do it."

"Really?" Esumi said surprised, looking up at her former teacher. Wynne nodded with a smile.

Facing back to the arl, Esumi closed her eyes and blue light shined from the palms of her hands. To everyone's amazement, they watched as the arl began to glow as well. White light shining from his skin, then something black surrounded him, lifting out. The black particles swirled around, fighting to get back in, but being blocked by the white light. Soon they lifted completely in the air and disappeared. Esumi took her hands away and fell back, Cullen catching her.

"Esumi are you all right?"

"Yes... I'm fine," she breathed. "Just exhausted. It's apparently catching up to me if a simple spell like that can make me tired."

"You did good, Esumi. Very good."

Isolde and Teagan made their way to the bedside and stared down at Eamon who began to stir. The arl opened his eyes and blinking a few times, looked into theirs. "Isolde? Teagan?" he said gruffly.

"Oh Eamon!" Isolde said through tears. "Thank the Maker you're alive!"

"Hello there, Brother," said Teagan. "I'm glad to see you finally awake."

"But, Teagan...? What are you doing here? And, Isolde, why are you crying? Is Connor all right?"

"He is fine, my husband. Your son is alive and well."

"There is much you need to know about, Brother," said Teagan. "Many things have happened while you were sick."

"Yes, dark have my dreams been of late. So horrible have they been I felt as if they were real."

"And they might have been. But let me give you the full account, then we will decide what needs to be done."

* * *

"This is most troubling." Arl Eamon stood in front of the fire in his throne room, staring into its flickering flames as everyone else stayed silent behind him. After being healed, Eamon had listened to Teagan, Isolde, and Zelda as they told him the long and hideous tale of what had happened in the castle as well as with Ferelden. The others occasionally pitching in, giving their own accounts when necessary. Eamon listened to it all in full, finally getting up and getting ready before making his way into the throne room. It all seemed unreal to him.

"This was something I never thought would come: Loghain killing Maric's son then taking the throne. In all the years I've known him, not once has he ever had a motive to acquire power."

"It is most troubling indeed, your grace," said Zelda.

Eamon turned away from the fire and faced everyone in the room. Zelda and Arawin were at the front of the group with Esumi and Cullen close by. "Yes, and my most sincere condolences to you, Zelda, for the loss of your family. Bryce was a dear friend of mine, as I'm sure you know. I had heard about it before becoming ill, and would have investigated the matter fully, but of course, things swirled out of my control." Zelda nodded her thanks to him. "As for what you did here, in saving my family as well as the village, I would like to make you and those who travel with you, honorary champions of Redcliffe. You will always be a welcome guest in these halls. I will also do whatever I can to help you against the Blight."

"Thank you, your grace," said Zelda. "You are most kind."

"We should speak of Loghain, Brother, and Howe," Teagan said. He stood next to Eamon by the fire.

Eamon shook his head. "It seems as if I'm still dreaming. To think Loghain would do such things, and with Howe at his side. I have never known the two to get along, least of all to have a conversation that would end in this tragedy. Loghain is a sensible man, although I did notice a change in him after Maric died. Perhaps it was enough to finally hear the whispers of a snake."

"I would have to agree," said Teagan. "Loghain has changed since then. And I was there in Denerim when he announced his regency. All along Howe standing behind him, smirking."

"That is why we need to get rid of him," Zelda blurted. "He is probably controlling Loghain in the background. I can definitely see him being the mastermind behind all of it."

Eamon considered for a moment. "Yes, but unfortunately it doesn't matter who is pulling the strings. It is Loghain who we must stop. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end."

"What does that mean?" asked Arawin. "Are we not going to fight Loghain, then?"

"Oh we will," said Eamon. "But not with swords, as our forces are not nearly as strong as Loghain's. He has strength we cannot hope to match."

"But what about the other nobles?" said Zelda. "They will unite under you, I know they will, especially once you tell them of how Loghain and Howe tried to kill you."

"I could unite those opposing Loghain, yes. But not all oppose him. He has some very powerful allies. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the darkspawn. So there is only one other course we can take."

Zelda straightened and looked at Eamon fully. "You're going to call a Landsmeet, then?"

"Indeed," Eamon nodded. "I know for a fact Loghain intends to keep his daughter, Anora, on the throne. It is the very reason why he took the regency in the first place, as well as to keep the country from going into total chaos. But with either Loghain or Anora in charge, we will never be able to acquire the power we need in order to unite the nobles and fight the darkspawn. In order to do that, we need someone with a stronger claim to the throne."

"You're referring to me, then?" said Alistair timidly.

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. But the unthinkable has occurred."

"Wow, wait a second," said Arawin, her face full of shock. "You intend to put Alistair forward as king?"

"Don't look so shocked, Arawin," said Alistair.

"But you'll be a terrible king!"

"Hey!"

"Don't write him off so soon, Grey Warden," said Eamon. "Alistair will do just fine. He has Theirin blood in him, which means he is up to the task."

"I'm not so sure," Alistair moaned. "I was told never to expect this, so how am I suppose to react? Becoming king was never one of my dreams. It was more like one of my nightmares."

"I understand what you are saying," Eamon said with compassion. "But it is still your responsibility. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"

"I... but I... no, my lord."

"Then it is settled. I will call for a Landsmeet and we will gather in Denerim. There, Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another. Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin. What say you to that, my friends? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing."

"If you are in need of our aid," said Zelda. "Then you will have it."

"That is good to hear. I have no intentions of facing Loghain alone. With all of you by my side, then we should be strong enough to take him down."

"But what about us?" Alistair questioned. "The bounty out for Grey Wardens? If we go to Denerim then we'll be arrested on the spot."

"The bounty has gone up to 200 sovereigns each," said Teagan. "Howe is very determined to get a hold of the three of you."

"Huh, 200 sovereigns?" Arawin laughed. "I'm surprised it hasn't gone up more for all that we've done."

"I wouldn't doubt if it does. Howe has been spreading rumors that the Grey Wardens are gathering an army and are planning to over throw the crown and take over the country."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Not necessarily," said Eamon. "Alistair may be a Grey Warden, but we need to show he is Maric's son first, and a Grey Warden second."

"Although I see it the other way around," Alistair muttered.

"And as for us going to Denerim with Eamon," said Zelda. "We don't have to worry too much. We'll be protected by the Landsmeet itself. No one will be able to touch us until it is over, and either we win, or Loghain calls for our execution."

"Well that makes me feel all warm inside," Arawin huffed. "Is this Landsmeet idea even going to work?"

"That depends," said Eamon. "If we cannot gain a consensus in the Landsmeet for Alistair, we cannot afford to oppose Loghain either or the darkspawn."

"So then we have no choice," Zelda spoke. "Calling the Landsmeet is our only option."

"Indeed, but it will take time, time that Ferelden may not have, but we don't have much of a choice. As I send out the word that a Landsmeet will soon be called, I suggest you go ahead and gather the rest of your allies. You said that Orzammar was your last stop? That will take awhile, but it may be enough to gather our forces."

"Indeed, your grace. We will leave immediately in order to acquire the dwarves' aid."

"Very well, I will start sending out the word. But before we proceed, I believe there is the matter of the mage... my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand."

"He does," said Teagan. "He is in the dungeon, Brother. I will go fetch him." Both Teagan and Cullen left to go retrieve Jowan. Esumi stayed behind and moved closer to Zelda. Zelda noticed she looked stricken and afraid of what might happen. When Teagan and Cullen returned, Jowan walked in between them, his head down and his arms bond in front by unseen rope.

"Jowan," Eamon said fully facing the mage as they stopped him in front of the arl. "What you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say in your own defense?"

Jowan looked up at him, his face long. "Nothing, my lord... other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done."

Esumi gasped, and placed her hand on her mouth. Zelda looked from her tear-filled eyes to Jowan's and then to the arl. She stepped forward, and stood right next to the mage, straightening herself and looking determined. "Your grace," she said. "I would like to say something on his behalf."

"Then you may," Eamon allowed.

"Jowan saved Connor's life by confronting the demon in the Fade. He was also coerced by Loghain and Howe to poison you. They told him you were a threat to Ferelden and so he agreed, thinking he was doing something good for his country. So please, I ask you to let him go."

Eamon sighed. "That may be so, but I'm afraid I can't do that, Zelda. You know this. I shall forgive him what he did here for those very reasons you spoke, but unfortunately I cannot forgive him of being a blood mage. That is not in my power."

"I understand," Zelda said hanging her head. "So then I ask now that you give him to the Circle at least."

"Yes," said Cullen. "As a templar of the Circle, I would take him there myself and see that justice be done."

"Very well," said Eamon. "Cullen, I shall release Jowan into your custody. You shall take him back to the tower."

"Thank you, your grace." Cullen bowed and took Jowan by the arm and gently lead him away, but not before Esumi ran over and hugged Jowan in a tight embrace.

"Esumi, please," Cullen said softly. "Don't make this even harder."

"Yes, Esumi, come on," said Jowan. "It's something that must be done."

"I know," Esumi said through her tears. She then released Jowan and wiped her eyes. "I love you both."

Cullen patted her on the shoulder before taking Jowan again and leading him out the room. Esumi rejoined Zelda's side.

"Don't worry, Esumi," said Zelda. "I'm still not giving up on him. Jowan will not be killed, I swear that to you."

"I just hope you're able to do it," Esumi muttered.

"I'll find a way."

"I can see that he was a dear friend," said Eamon as he looked down at Esumi.

"Yes, he still is," she said. "He will always be my friend no matter what."

"I see, then I hope you accept my apology, but unfortunately, these things must be done. But as for you, Esumi, because of what you did, keeping me alive and helping with my son, I would like to offer you a job here in the castle. The mage I had stationed here before was killed when the demon attacked, and I have always had at least one mage on staff. The position is yours if you like. I can think of no other mage I would want to be here more than you."

Esumi stared at him, her eyes still red and puffy. "That is very kind of you, my lord, but I'm afraid I must decline. The Circle needs me right now, as there are very few mages left, and they will need my help to rebuild and train for the fight against the darkspawn."

"That I understand," Eamon smiled at her. "But just so you know, my offer still stands, and if you are unable to take it until after the Blight is dealt with, then so be it."

"Again, you are too kind, my lord."

"As for you, Grey Wardens, you are allowed to stay here as long as you wish. Treat this castle as your home."

"Thank you, your grace," said Zelda. "But if we're wanting to get the last treaty and start the Landsmeet as soon as possible, then we must leave as soon as we can. Tomorrow morning would be best."

"At least we get to sleep in beds for once," said Arawin. "Even if it is for one night."

"Very well," Eamon said. "Then I will have the servants prepare your rooms as well as get any supplies you may need for the morning. Again, I thank you for all you've done for me and my family. I only hope that what I can give you in return is enough to make up for it."

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered at the docks, preparing boats for the journey each of them would be taking. Cullen prepared the one boat for him, Esumi, and Jowan that would take them back north, across the lake to the Circle Tower. Zelda, Arawin, and their friends helped to prepare three other, slightly larger boats for their own departure. They would head north as well, but then go west to the other side of the lake from the tower.

Eamon had come down with them. He had addressed the village, informing them that he was alive and was planning on helping the Grey Wardens with the Blight. The villagers had been very happy to finally see their arl well and were also equally glad to know he would be using his influence to help Zelda and her friends the best he could. They were also excited to see their heroes again, wanting to know everything that was going on and wondering why they were leaving once more. Zelda had to explain that they were not through dealing with the Blight, and needed to continue on.

As they prepared the boats, with the villagers helping as well, supplying them with food and anything else they may need for a trip through the mountains, Zelda made her way over to Esumi who was standing on the shore, watching the waves. She had wanted to speak with the mage ever since they had finished the meeting with the arl, but neither of them had seen each other since.

"Hey, Esumi," Zelda said once she came beside her. "I just wanted to say-"

"You don't have to say anything, Zelda," Esumi said not turning her gaze from the lake. "I know you tried your best, and you were able to get the arl to forgive him, but there is nothing you can do about him using blood magic."

"I beg to differ."

The elf looked over at her. "He doesn't want to be a Grey Warden."

"Do you really think that's all I have up my sleeve?" Zelda asked.

"What else is there? Right now there is no king to hear his plight, and the way the system is set up, blood mages don't even get a trial. It's straight to death."

Zelda kicked a stone that was embedded in the sand. It rolled out and into the water as the tide began to lift. "I still have you," she said. "And Keiven." This made Esumi cock her eyebrow.

"And what can we do about it?"

"You're Irving's favorite student, right? Well, I'm sure if you pleaded to him to spare Jowan's life at least until the Blight was over, then he may consider it."

"I'm not exactly sure I get your meaning."

"The Circle has suffered a major hit. There are very few mages left, and I'm going to need every last one to help defeat the darkspawn. All you need to do is convince Irving to keep Jowan long enough to have him help."

"I now get what you mean, but Irving isn't the only one that needs convincing. Greagoir is really the one that decides Jowan's fate, and trying to convince that man to spare a blood mage will be nearly impossible. And please don't ask Cullen to do it, he's already going to be in enough trouble as it is."

"How so?"

"By staying here. He was suppose to go back with Irving, and even got a letter from Greagoir asking why he stayed. He sent a message back saying that Jowan was in the castle dungeons and he was going to take him into custody and bring him back to the tower. Greagoir then sent another message that he would need to bring him back right away, but of course, Cullen never did."

Zelda thought for a moment. "Does he have an excuse?"

"Not really, but I'm sure he'll think of something. He always does."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about Greagoir," said Zelda. "Just give him this, and everything should be fine." She handed Esumi a sealed envelope. The elf took it and stared.

"What's this?"

"A letter from me, nothing more. Just give it to him."

"I'm not exactly sure what you wrote, but I hope it works. And I really hope what you plan on doing to save Jowan after the Blight works as well. Thank you, Zelda. Even if you fail and Jowan dies, at least you tried your best."

"I told you, I wasn't giving up. Both you and my brother seem to love him very much, and he is a good man at heart. Just because he made a few mistakes doesn't mean he should die for them, especially not when he worked so hard to save the arl's family."

"Speaking of your brother," Esumi said smiling as she put the letter away within her belt. "I know he's going to kill me when we get back. I've been getting messages from him too, and they aren't very happy."

"Keiven will get over it," Zelda laughed. "He may be mad now, but I'm sure once he sees you, he'll jump into your arms and forgive you."

"I'm sure, and I can't wait to see him again. It'll be nice to be back at the tower."

The two women stared back out over the lake, soon being joined by two templars. Cullen placed his hands on Esumi's shoulders while Alistair took Zelda's hand in his.

"So, is everything ready?" Esumi asked Cullen.

"Almost. I just need to go get Jowan from the dungeons now. Esumi, are you going to be okay about this?"

Turning to him, Esumi looked into his eyes and stroked his check, half smiling. "It'll be fine," she said. "Everything will work out, I know it will. So let's go get him together." She took one last glance at Zelda before pulling Cullen along. Zelda and Alistair watched them go before glancing back at each other.

"So what about us?" said Zelda. "How much longer before we can head out?"

"We're just waiting on a few more things," said Alistair. "But other than that, we're ready. I'd say we could set out within the hour."

"That's good, because I want to get going as soon as possible."

It wasn't long before everyone was ready and eager to head out. Esumi and Cullen returned with Jowan in tow, his arms still bound in front by an invisible force. He was also back in his apprentice mage robes, but Zelda noticed they were cleaner and that someone had also stitched the rips and tares. She also noticed Jowan didn't seem defeated, but instead happy. Esumi was next to him, whispering in his ear and smiling. Zelda wondered if Esumi had told him their plan, or if she was just trying to make Jowan feel better about what was happening. Either way, Zelda liked to see Jowan smile.

Soon it was time to leave and everyone gathered around the docks to say their farewells. Esumi, Cullen, and Jowan got into their boat first, with Cullen in the back and Esumi in the front with Jowan in the middle. Zelda and Alistair, along with Leliana and Wynne, took one of the three boats, while Arawin, Zevran, and Morrigan took the second. Sten with the two dogs took the third boat, as it was the largest and would carry most of their supplies.

They all set out together, making their way across the lake with the help of the mages as they used the wind to blow them north. It wasn't until they came to the middle of the lake that they separated; Esumi, Cullen, and Jowan heading east, going straight for the tower that was just on the horizon. Everyone else turned west, soon coming to the shore and docking their boats. They docked them in the spot Eamon had suggested so his men could go and claim them later on. Soon they had the boats unpacked and evened out the supplies amongst themselves. They all then faced the mountains that loomed in the west and kicked up their feet.


	59. In the Halls of the Deep Lords

**In the Halls of the Deep Lords**

Dark. Confined. Suffocating.

They stood within it, seeing only him in front of them. His immediate glory, radiating through and penetrating every last defense they had. The slow and steady hum emitting from his throat intoxicated them, filling them with peace and love. He was so beautiful, so gorgeous. Did they really have to destroy him?

Growls and sharp breaths attacked their ears. Movement was all around them, stirring within the darkness, creeping closer and closer. Should they do something? Or should they submit to the song? Allow themselves to be completely drawn in, to become one with him, to become one with them all.

_Urthemiel..._

His great eye fixed on them, peering deep within their soul. His mouth opened slightly and a small jet of flame passed over his teeth. He stared at them mercilessly, not taking his gaze away, trapping them within his dazzling eyes. They couldn't look away, they couldn't even contemplate fighting it. He was _so perfect_.

More growls and a twitch from beyond. It was getting closer, danger was coming to them, but still they could not look away...

* * *

"Arawin! Arawin! Wake up! Wake up!" Zevran took Arawin by the shoulders and shook her, trying to force her from sleep. She had started to scream, something he had been used to on occasion due to her dreaming of darkspawn, but this seemed different. Something didn't seem right. "_Arawin!_"

She woke with a start, gasping with her heart beating against her chest. She stared up at Zevran, confused and unsure of what was going on. She had been dreaming of darkspawn again, she was sure, but it was different. It was calmer than before. "Z-Zev...?"

"Arawin," he said relaxing. "You were screaming in your sleep. Are you-"

A shriek cut through the darkness, interrupting his question and forcing both of them to cover their ears. Then Arawin began to feel it, the electric chill that ran up her spine and froze her blood. Instantly she flung herself forward, pushing Zevran back just as something sliced through their tent. Sharp claws hit empty air and the high pitched sound came from the creature again. It was a darkspawn, Arawin knew, but different than any they had encountered before. It was tall, with a thin neck and long face that had sharp fangs curving from the top of it's mouth. They dripped a black bile and it's eyes were red and glowed a focused heat. It's hands were sickle-shaped claws, razor sharp and flying as they worked to get a hold of the creature's fleeing prey.

The tent began to fall as Zevran and Arawin began to scurry away, grabbing whatever weapons they could and escaping the tent as it collapsed on the creature. It popped through, ripping it's long talons along the fabric and pounced upon the two elves. It went after Arawin first, barring it's sharp fangs and swiping at her with it's claws. Arawin found she had Dar'Misaan in her right hand along with a foreign dagger in her left. She didn't have time to examine it however, as she used the dagger to bloke the creature's attack. She then pulled Dar'Misaan forward, driving the blade across it's armored belly. Bolts jumped from the blade to the creature, electrifying and charring it's skin. The creature shrieked and jumped back, but it didn't stay away for long.

With a cry, it leaped toward her again, but not before Zevran stabbed it in the back with his dagger. There was a green mist surrounding the blade, sizzling when coming into contact with the darkspawn's tough skin. It screamed and rounded on him, but with his dagger, Zevran rolled away and stabbed both daggers into the creature's back again. Arawin came to it's front, slicing Dar'Misaan across it's throat followed by the dagger. The darkspawn cried out one more time then gurgled as black blood spouted from it's cut throat and fell to the ground.

"Stay back!" Arawin said as she noticed Zevran coming up to her. She was covered in the dark blood and saw as it seeped into the ground. She looked around and saw similar sights throughout their camp. The same creatures were laid about the area, dead. Zelda and Alistair had both their blades each embedded in one of the creature's heads. Sten loomed over several while Leliana and Wynne stood on either side of him. Morrigan was on the far end of the fire with both dogs, breathing heavily and looking plastered.

"What just happened?" said Leliana. "One moment I was asleep, and then the next I'm being violently awoken and having to fight for my life. How unnerving."

"I would like to know as well," Wynne added. "Were those darkspawn?"

"Yes. They're called shrieks," said Alistair. "Duncan told me about them, but they're rarely seen. Only coming to the surface during Blights."

"So I guess we know what that means," said Arawin as she wiped the blood from her face.

"But what was this?" asked Zelda. "An ambush?"

Zevran scuffed and rolled his eyes. "Some ambush."

"I guess it's like Duncan once said," Alistair stated. "We can sense them, and they can sense us. We'd best be more careful from now on. This camp isn't safe any longer."

"Well that's just perfect," Arawin moaned. "That means we're not safe anywhere."

"What I want to know is how they got past my barrier," said Morrigan. "Anything that passed through it should have alerted me, but I received no such alarm."

"Something tells me they might've been following us," said Zelda. "Maybe even studying your barrier and Wynne's."

"Are darkspawn really that smart?" Leliana said stunned.

"No, but with an archdemon giving them directions, anything is possible." At that point Zelda and Arawin caught each others eye. They both knew what the other was thinking: the dream they were having before the attack happened. It was as if the archdemon had snared them, trapping them within the dream to keep them from feeling the approach of the shrieks. And they had allowed it to happen.

"Here, I think this one is yours." Arawin blinked away from Zelda and faced Zevran who was handing her Fang. She looked in her left hand to see the dagger she was holding was his Crow dagger.

"Oh, right, thanks," she said taking back Fang and handing him his. "Too much chaos at the moment."

"Completely understandable," he said. "Considering you're standing out here in almost nothing."

"What!" Arawin looked down at herself to find she was in nothing but her smallclothes and breast band. "Damn it!" She ran to her fallen tent and lifted it up to go inside.

Zevran laughed at her. "It's quite all right. It's still dark. No one saw or noticed you. Besides, there's a lot of fine looking, half naked ladies out here."

"You're lucky I'm not out there, or else I would have to beat you!"

Zevran shook his head and laughed again.

* * *

The next several nights as they made their way through the Frostback Mountains had them being more cautious than before. Two stayed up for watch instead of one, sometimes three. Fortifications around their camp also increased with Morrigan and Wynne creating mores wards and alarms. They were not going to let another ambush happen to them again. But it was the ambush that plagued both Zelda and Arawin's minds.

They'd both had the same dream that night, seeing the archdemon and being taken in by his song. They now knew the dream to have been some type of lure, a way for the archdemon to distract them while his assassins crept forward. It would have worked too, if it hadn't been for their friends. Sten was the one keeping watch at the time. He had been in a meditative state and heard the creatures creeping in the darkness. He jumped up immediately right before they attacked and cut a few down while yelling at everyone to wake. Yet Arawin and Zelda had been sucked in, enchanted by the song and swimming in it's beauty. It made them worry, as Zelda had found out Alistair had the same dream, but he was the one that woke her, saying her own screams had awoken him.

Were they different somehow? Did the bond between them make them closer to the darkspawn than any other Grey Warden? For the song didn't seem to affect Alistair the same way it did them. This had happened before. Flemeth had said the bond was the same as how the darkspawn communicated within the horde. If this was true, then maybe it made them more susceptible to the song as the darkspawn were. But it could have also been that one of them might be weaker when it came to the song, and the weakness leaked over to the other. Who it was though, neither of them knew, and neither of them wanted to ask as they did not want to start one of their famous fights. But whatever the reason was for why they had been captivated by the song, it did make both of them afraid to sleep. Every night they would volunteer to take a shift, and every night they slept very little.

Traveling through the northern region of the Frostback Mountains was tougher than traveling through the south. There were fewer trees to guard against the wind and snow, and winter was now at its harshest. They traveled along Gherlen's Pass, which was the main road used to cross the mountains and to travel between Ferelden and Orlais. However, this time of the year no one traveled due to the rough weather that made the mountains nearly impossible to cross. This was why they came across no one on the Pass as they forced their way through the biting winds and deep snows. It wasn't until they had traveled through the mountains for nearly two weeks did they finally see signs of life.

The Avvar were a tribe of people descended from the Alamarri who used to rule Ferelden before Calenhad united the warring teyrns. The remaining Alamarri were forced to live in the Frostback Mountains where they divided into three different tribes, the Avvar being one of them.

They did not greet the travelers very well as the Avvar were not well known for their hospitality. Mostly they traded with those who passed through the mountains, but only during the traveling season. When coming across Zelda, Arawin, and their friends, they seemed very surprised to see people making their way through the winter storms. This nearly everyone saw as a good sign for it meant they were getting closer to Orzammar.

It wasn't long after they started spotting the Avvar that they soon came to the gates of Orzammar. They weren't hard to spot, as the gates were chiseled in the face of a mountain that reached high above the clouds. The doors of the gates were tall, towering over the area around them. In front of the gates was a set of steps carved right into the bedrock and around those were people, humans and dwarves alike pedaling goods from tents and carts. When the new travelers arrived, everyone within the small marketplace seemed stunned to see them, but did not question too much as travelers meant coin.

"What's a market doing all the way up here?" Arawin asked as they came into the circle of bazaars.

"Orzammar is a main stop on the way between Orlais and Ferelden," said Zelda. "During the travel season, those crossing the mountains would need to stop here to regain supplies before heading on."

"Ah yes, I remember stopping here," said Leliana. "I believe it was the first time I tried dwarven ale. Bleh. Never again."

"What's wrong with dwarven ale?" said Arawin. "It's actually quite good. A very nice kick, although it can leave you with a hell of a hangover. I can't wait to try it straight from the source!" Arawin rubbed her hands together as she stared up at the gates.

"If everything goes as it should, then I don't think we're going to be here long enough for you to try any, Arawin," Zelda said making the elf glare at her. "I don't want to stay here longer than we should. We need to get the king to acknowledge the treaty, then head straight back to Redcliffe to get the Landsmeet started."

"You always know how to take away the fun, don't you?" Arawin pouted. "Well I don't care what you say, I say we _will_ have time."

Zelda rolled her eyes and shook her head. She did not want to get into another fight with Arawin, so she said nothing more. But she could feel Arawin's mood beginning to seep into her; a mixture of excitement and annoyance. Zelda looked around for Morrigan and saw the witch coming up to both of them with two vials, apparently already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Here you both go," said Morrigan. "You should know that I had to double the ingredients from last time. The bond apparently is growing fairly rapidly, perhaps due to the archdemon's influence. If I were either of you, I would start thinking about not using the potion anymore and start trying to control the bond yourselves before it gets too late."

Both Zelda and Arawin took their vials and looked into them as Morrigan said this. It was another thing that had been on their minds as Morrigan was constantly increasing the strength of the potion to counteract the strength of the bond. They knew eventually the potion, no matter how strong, would not work anymore and by that time it would be too late for them to try and control the bond themselves. Without control, the bond would eventually consume them, driving both of them mad, and soon leading to their deaths. The only problem was, in order to control the bond they needed to work together, and neither of them saw doing this anytime soon.

Their relationship had grown stale. Although they didn't fight as much as they used to, becoming friends and working together seemed like an impossible thing. They had avoided each other most of the trip, not wanting to say something to the other to set anything off. It seemed to have worked in order to keep the peace, but now it appeared to be working against them as they knew eventually they would either be forced to work together and try and get along, or kill each other because the bond forced them to.

They both kept their eyes on the vials trying to determine if now was the time.

They both drank simultaneously.

"If you two are good now, maybe we should head up to the gates, then?" said Alistair.

The potion was bitter as it ran down their throats, making them shudder. Zelda looked over at Alistair as she felt Arawin slip away. "Yeah, let's go."

Together everyone walked to the stairs where they could start to hear shouting and arguing at the top. They could not see past the stairs, but they knew it was not a good sign. When they reached the top they found several dwarven guards standing in front of the gates, arguing with a group of humans. Zelda nearly froze when she saw them as she recognized the herald on their shields and armor to be that of Gwaren. They were Loghain's men.

"Veata!" cried one of the dwarves. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time."

"I demand that you do!" said the captain at the head of the humans. "King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or loads or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger."

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but its own until our thrown is settled."

"Wow, hold it!" Zelda said coming up to the two opposing groups. Alistair was right behind her with the others, wondering what had gotten into her to cause her to blurt out like that. Zelda's outburst had caught both the dwarves and human's attention and they all turned to her. "What did you just say?" she said to the captain. "_King_ Loghain? What lies are these that you speak?"

"Lies?" the captain said stunned by her. "Loghain is king of Ferelden."

"No he's not, he's only regent. He can only be king if the Landsmeet allows it and there has been no Landsmeet called to decide."

"Foolish woman," the captain breathed. "You are about ready to ruin everything with your own lies!"

Zelda looked from him to the dwarves and back again, understanding. "Do not treat the dwarves as if they are stupid! They would've found out eventually that Ferelden has no king!"

"Why do you speak this treason? Who are you, woman, to make you think you can speak of King Loghain in such a way? I demand you answer me!"

"You ser, are not worthy," Zelda said turning away from him. "I will not give my name to a lowly messenger of a false king." The captain growled but made no move to come at her. Zelda took that as a sign she had gotten to him and fully faced the dwarf in charge.

"I don't know who you are," said the dwarf. "But if you seek entrance into Orzammar, then I shall say the same to you as I did to this fool." He gestured to the captain. "Orzammar has been closed off. No one is to enter without _very _good cause."

Zelda nodded and pulled out the treaty from her pack. "Good dwarves," she stated. "My name is Zelda, and this is Arawin and Alistair. We are Grey Wardens, and we seek the aid of our traditional dwarven allies." She handed him the treaty and the dwarf took it.

"What?" the captain blurted. "Grey Wardens? You're the ones who killed King Cailan. There is a mighty bounty on your heads as you are sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

"Oh shut up!" said Arawin. "Before I put my knife in your throat and silence you permanently."

"Arawin, calm," said Zelda. Arawin growled but stayed put.

"This treaty is valid," said the dwarf. "That is the royal seal which means only the Assembly is authorized to address it." The dwarf handed Zelda back the treaty. "Grey Wardens, you may pass, although I'm not sure what help you might find."

"You're letting in these traitors?" the captain yelled. "In the name of King Loghain, I demand that you execute this... stain on the honor of Ferelden!"

"I don't need to do any such thing," said the dwarf. "You are not my commander."

"Then we will take care of them. I did not trudge through these mountains for nothing." The captain pulled his weapon out and charged toward Zelda but dropped down dead when an arrow hit him in the throat. Leliana notched another arrow in her bow and pointed it at the other soldiers, daring them to come at them as well. The soldiers looked down at their captain then at each other before backing away and down the stairs.

"Nice shot," Arawin said to Leliana.

"Zelda was right, he was a fool," Leliana huffed.

"I thank you, Grey Wardens, for finally getting those humans off my door," said the dwarf. "They've been here, barking for nearly a week."

"So what has happened in Orzammar?" Zelda asked.

The dwarf sighed as he ordered the men behind him to open the gates. "Just as with Ferelden, Orzammar has no king. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago, sick over the loss of his sons. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war."

"That does sound like us. Who are the candidates?"

"Genli, run ahead and announce the Grey Wardens' arrival."

"Yes, Ser." A younger looking dwarf then ran through the still opening gate.

"There are only two; Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont," the dwarf said turning back to Zelda. "They both have legitimate reasons for becoming king and they also have an even number of followers which is why neither has been chosen. I don't know if we'll be able to help you, Grey Wardens, but I am not the one to speak with. That would be the Assembly. Now, if you wish, you may enter." The dwarf turned to the gate and gestured for them to go forward. Zelda nodded her thanks as did everyone else as they passed, but it wasn't until Zelda came to the threshold that she stopped. Alistair noticed her sudden pause and knew exactly why.

"Zelda, are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

Zelda took in a deep breath and looked at him. "Not really," she said. "Just thinking about it makes my chest start to tighten, but… I don't really have a choice."

"Yes you do. We don't have to go in if you can't handle it."

"And what, leave it up to Arawin? Ha! She knows nothing of Orzammar and dwarven politics. And even though I know very little, I'm sure I know more than she does. No, I have to go in. I just have to deal with it."

"What about Wynne? Can't she help you in anyway?"

"She can, but I'd rather wait to ask until it becomes overwhelming. The spells she'll use will eventually not work anymore and I'd rather save them for later than to use them up now. With the Assembly in a deadlock, who knows how long we're going to be here now." Zelda began to laugh making Alistair look at her funny. "It never fails."

"What's so funny?"

"There's always something going on with the dwarves that delays things. I was hoping we might be able to avoid it, but I guess not even the Grey Wardens are immune."

"I guess not," Alistair smiled. "I remember Duncan saying last time he was here, he was delayed due to something happening with the Assembly."

"Right…" Zelda took in another deep breath and grabbed Alistair's hand, squeezing it. "Come on, I'm sure the others are wondering what's happened to us."

"Again, we don't have to," Alistair said squeezing back.

"Just come on, I'm going to need your support."

"That's something you'll always have, love." He kissed her on the check then lead her gently over the threshold. Zelda immediately felt the tightness in her chest grow but she found it to be manageable with Alistair close by. She just hoped she could withstand it as the gates creaked and closed behind her. She also hoped that whatever was going on with the dwarves was not going to complicate things with their asking for aid against the Blight.

* * *

The chamber they entered was none like any they had ever seen. Despite the short status of the dwarves, everything about their structures towered over even humans. The hall was enormous with tall ceilings and statues littered about the area. The statues were at least ten feet high and each one carved in the likeness of a different dwarf. As they came to one statue everyone looked to see writing carved into the base.

"Oh," Leliana exclaimed. "Paragon Bemot, that's who this statue is. Hmm." She stood and looked around the room. "I do believe this is the Hall of Heroes. All these statues are Paragons. Look, here's the Paragons Aeducan and Garal. Then over here is Caridin and Astyth the Grey. She was the first female Paragon from the Warrior Caste. Became one because she founded the Silent Sisters. Oh, and look!" Leliana ran over to a statue closest to the other side of the hall next to the other door. "This is Paragon Branka, the only living Paragon at the moment. Ah, this is so exciting!"

"You really know a lot about dwarves, don't you?" Arawin said looking at the statue of Caridin.

"I'm a bard, learning about history and tales from all cultures is what I do."

After examining the statues the whole group then began making their way to the smaller doors. They opened them and made their way into the city of Orzammar. It was a place of great majesty, large with a ceiling stretching hundreds of feet high. Stone carvings were everywhere, paved streets, road signs, and even more statues. The city was round, curving in both directions from the door they stood in front of. In the middle was a bridge that lead to a another set of large doors carved in the stone face. Looking up, they saw another level of the city. Giant statues of dwarves with their hands above their heads appeared to be holding the level up. As they walked over to the bridge, they looked down to find Orzammar's light source. On the surface, the light source came from above, in Orzammar it came from below. Deep under the bridge as well as the city, a large river of magma flowed, churning slowly and casting it's constant light up to the city.

Orzammar was truly a brilliant sight to behold, but there was something about the city that didn't feel right. Things were wrong, and everyone could sense it.

"Veata, surfacer!" a dwarf cried. He ran and placed himself before them. "I am the Captain of the Guard here, and I am bid to let you walk the Commons, but keep your place. Warden or not! I want order."

"Oh, yes of course," said Zelda. "We are only here to gain assistance from Orzammar against the Blight."

The captain scuffed. "Surface problems. Unfortunately we won't be able to help you, as we have no king, but I'm sure you were already told that. You can join the shouting at the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter, if you want. Bunch of deshyr lords bickering over sand. Bhelen, Harrowmont... is one so different?"

"Where is the Diamond Quarter and the Assembly?"

"I can show you that," said the captain. "Just follow me. I even think the Assembly is in session right now. If you are able to gain audience, then now would be the best time to plead your case. But good luck! At the moment all the Assembly cares about is this king business. Nothing else is being discussed, and I don't even think you as Grey Wardens could get a say in."

The captain lead them through the area they figured to be the Commons. It was full of mostly merchants and their shops, shouting out their goods. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing however, when the Grey Wardens walked by.

Taking them around a corner, they came to a large set of stairs that lead up to the higher level. Once at the top, they found the Diamond Quarter to be quite different than the Commons. Here no merchants and their shops stood, instead were tall buildings carved in the stone with elaborately decorated tapestries and carvings. The Quarter was very clean looking and all the dwarves walking around wore expensive looking outfits of silk and lace.

When they finally came to a building at the far end of the Quarter the captain stopped and gestured forward. "This is it," he said. "But from here you're on your own. I wouldn't be caught dead in there, hearing the bickering and whining of over-privileged lords. Bah."

"Thank you for bringing us here, anyway," said Zelda. "We can take it from here."

The captain waved them away as he walked off.

Making their way through the door, inside was nothing more than a small hallway with glowing blue lines in the walls. The blue glow was another source of light used by the dwarves. Zelda had to concentrate very hard and squeezed Alistair's hand tightly in order to keep from thinking of the suddenly lower ceiling. Out in the Commons and in the Quarter, she had fared better than she thought, as with the very high ceilings, she could pretend she was not under a mountain. She felt Alistair stroke her fingers, but it did very little to help calm her.

When they reached the end of the hall, they found the door closed and locked. A guard stood next to the door and he looked up at them. "Atrast vala, Grey Wardens," he said. "We heard news that you were here."

"Yes… and we were wondering if we could seek audience with the Assembly," said Zelda, forcing herself.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said the guard. "The Assembly will not take any audiences with anyone unless it has to do with this king busy."

"But this is more important," Zelda protested. "We are here to seek aid from the dwarves. This treaty means that you must help us."

"I understand that, Grey Warden, and please forgive me, but I also understand that only our king can acknowledge those treaties, and we do not have one at the moment. So please, stand aside."

"Oh, this is so frustrating," Zelda said walking away. "How are we suppose to get anything done?"

"Hmm, it appears the two potential kings are the ones we may need to talk to," said Arawin. "What were they, Bhelen and Harrowmont? The only thing is, who should we go and talk to first?"

"Perhaps if you are willing to listen, I could make that decision easy for you." Everyone looked to see a another dwarf standing in the corner of the hall, next to the entrance. If he had been there the whole time, they had missed him, or he might have been following them.

"And who are you?" Arawin asked.

The dwarf smiled. He had no beard, but stubble upon his chin with dark short hair. "My name is Vartag Gavorn, top adviser and second to our good Prince Bhelen."

"Bhelen, huh? You've been following us, haven't you?"

"It's not hard to spot either of you, Wardens, or those traveling with you, as you are the tallest living beings in Orzammar at the moment."

"If you're here to tell us that Prince Bhelen is willing to speak with us," said Zelda. "Then could we please go and see him?"

"I could…" Vartag said rubbing his chin. "But I think you will need to prove yourself first."

"Prove ourselves?" Arawin questioned. "We're Grey Wardens, why do we need to prove ourselves?"

"You must understand, Harrowmont hides behind his good reputation while sending spies and assassins. Bhelen can't know who to trust. It's been like a knife in the heart for Bhelen to see so many of his father's men stand with the usurper."

"And I suppose Bhelen hasn't sent any of his own?" Zevran asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Such is the way of politics in Orzammar," said Vartag.

"Doesn't sound too different from Antiva."

"Or Orlais," Leliana added.

"Yes, but from what I heard, you Grey Wardens are here to have us up hold the treaties signed long ago," Vartag continued. "If that is the case, then Bhelen would be more than happy to send you the troops you need."

"But only if he's king, right?" added Zelda.

"That is the only thing that is keeping him from helping you, I'm afraid. So, if you're willing to help him, then Bhelen will help you."

Zelda thought as she stared at the dwarf. Vartag smiled up at her, his short dwarven stature being only about half her size. She felt as if she was looking down at a child, but she knew better than to think of him as such or any of the dwarves. She found that she didn't really like Vartag, as he appeared to be sly and sneaky as if he wasn't telling them everything. But he had come to them while no one representing Harrowmont had. Zelda was determined to get everything done as quick as possible, not only to get back to Redcliffe but to also get out from under the mountain. She would just have to do whatever Vartag wanted.

"What must we do in order to prove to Prince Bhelen that we mean him no harm?" she asked.

"Glad you asked." Vartag's smile broadened. "In order to gain ground over our good prince, Harrowmont has engaged in a campaign of bribery and coercion to ensure that every house serves him. To do this, he has offered the same portion of his estate to two separate houses; Dace and Hemli. I don't think I need to explain to you why this might turn out bad in the end, when they both realize they've been used after the vote is cast."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"If someone such as I were to go up and tell their deshyrs, Lady Dace and Lord Hemli, about this, they would think I was lying. But if a neutral party, a stranger, were to approach them, perhaps with irrefutable evidence of Harrowmont's deception, then they would more than likely believe it."

"And what evidence do you have, I wonder?" Arawin said with suspicion.

"Copies of promissory notes Harrowmont gave each of them. Once they see those, they should both reconsider their votes." Vartag handed Zelda two slips of paper. She looked at each of them and didn't see anything suspicious, but then again she wasn't very learned in dwarven documents.

Arawin looked at them from Zelda's side. She didn't like how things were going, and these promissory notes didn't seem right to her. "So how did _you_ get a hold of these?"

"That's not important," Vartag said, waving her off. "What's important is that you show those to Lady Dace and Lord Hemli. If they ask how you got a hold of them, say you found them while searching the shaper's libraries for your treaty."

Looking up from the papers, Zelda nodded. "Right, we'll do this for Prince Bhelen if it will give us an audience with him."

"Of course," Vartag said coolly. "You will find Lady Dace here in the Quarter, while Lord Hemli is more than likely going to be at Tapsters. Just whatever you do, don't mention you got these papers from me or Prince Bhelen. You found them and drew your own conclusions." He bowed to them and left the hall.

Zelda folded the papers and placed them in her pack before leaving the hall as well. She was relieved to be back in the Quarter even if she still was underground. It was much less confining than the hall was.

"Alright, are we ready?" she asked the others without turning around. "I think since we're already in the Diamond Quarter, finding Lady Dace-"

"What in the Maker's name do you think you're doing?" Arawin's outburst caused Zelda to stop and turn to the others behind her. Arawin stood fixed with her arms crossed and eyes firmly on Zelda.

"Oh, please don't start this, Arawin," Zelda moaned. "This is something we need to do."

"Except we don't," Arawin forced. "Usually I'm all in for a little forging and fraud, but _you?_ Why are you suddenly jumping on Bhelen's ship? We know nothing about Bhelen! What if Bhelen is horrible? What if Harrowmont is the better choice?"

Zelda fixed her own self in front of Arawin and glared at the elf. "We don't have time to check both of them out. We need to do whatever we can to make one king and get him to promise the troops we need, then we can get out of here. Since Bhelen sent his man first, then he is the one I choose to support."

"So now we're on a time table? When we were in Haven all you wanted to do was wait, now you just want to jump without looking? And even if you choose to support Bhelen, doesn't mean I do."

Zelda couldn't believe Arawin was doing this. She couldn't understand why she needed to fight her all the time. "Why? Is it because I made a decision for us? Is it because you always have to do the opposite of me? What? What is it, Arawin, that makes you think you can fight me at every decision we have to make?"

"I don't agree!" Arawin shouted.

"Well I don't care if you agree or not! I'm doing this, and we don't have time for you to have one of your temper tantrums!"

Zelda was sure Arawin would lash out at her again, but instead she only stood and stared. The look on Arawin's face was menacing and unreadable. It was the way a predator looked before leaping on it's prey. "Fine," Arawin said more calmly than Zelda thought she would. "Have it your way. Do whatever and be a lackey for Bhelen, but just so you know… I'm going to go to Harrowmont and support him."

"You can't," Zelda said stunned.

"Oh, but I can, and I will." Arawin walked away and started heading back to the stairs out of the Quarter.

"Arawin, don't you dare!" Zelda shouted at her.

"How are you going to stop me?" Arawin shouted back, stopping.

"You're going to make things more complicated than they already are!" Zelda began making her way toward Arawin, anger blazing on her face.

"Hey, hey," Alistair said getting in front of Zelda and grabbing her shoulders. "Both of you need to calm down. We can't be fighting like this, especially not in front of the dwarves."

"Let me go, Alistair," Zelda said through her teeth.

"Not until you calm down."

"Look, I'm going to find a way to speak to Harrowmont no matter what you try and do, Zelda," said Arawin.

"But what about the rest of us?" said Leliana. "Arawin…? Zelda…?"

"I don't care what you guys do," said Arawin. "If you want to come with me, fine. If you want to stay with her, fine. I'm not going to hate any of you. I just hate _her_. So do what you will, I'm going." Arawin turned back and started heading for the stairs again. Kunjo raced after her, but not before looking back and whining a little at Rupee.

Zevran sighed as he watched Arawin leave. "I guess someone needs to go with her to try and keep her contained." He soon followed, shouting her name as he ran after her.

Sten sighed as well and soon followed without saying anything.

Leliana also stared out at the retreating group then at Zelda who was still being held back by Alistair. "Zelda? I'm sorry, but…"

"If you want to go with her then go. I don't care," Zelda said looking down at the ground.

"It's just… what Vartag wants us to do... It's not right."

"There's nothing right or wrong about it, but if you want to go with Arawin, then go. I'm not going to hate you."

Leliana nodded then ran after the others.

"So what about the rest of you?" Zelda said looking up after she heard Leliana leave. "Why aren't you following her?"

"You know why I'm not," said Alistair. He finally let her go but still stayed close.

"I would more than likely have to agree with Leliana," said Wynne. "But I will stay with you."

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Because someone has to make sure you keep your sanity. I don't know what gets into you two sometimes, but it needs to stop."

"I know," Zelda sighed. "Arawin's just so…"

"As for me," said Morrigan. "I would have to disagree with both you and Leliana."

"Of course you would," Wynne said.

"I actually find this forged business quite fun and would very much love to see what will happen when we reveal the truth."

"That's not the reason why I agreed to do this," said Zelda. "But come on, if you all are staying with me then let's get this over with. Hopefully Arawin won't cause too much trouble. Otherwise I might really need to put her in her place."


	60. To Catch a Thief

**To Catch a Thief**

The shadows of the Commons were the perfect places to hide, or at least they were for Sora. She placed herself in a corner as she watched her fellow dwarves go about their business, unaware of her presence. And that's how she liked it as that was the way it had always been her whole life. Even if she was out in the open, most of the dwarves would take no notice of her, while the ones that did would treat her like the Duster she was; a lowlife, no good casteless dwarf, worse than the dirt caking the bottom of their boots.

It was something she was used to however, having been born casteless in Dust Town. An S-shaped tattoo had been placed just below her right eye when she was a baby, marking her as such. It was the mark of all casteless dwarves, and it was the law that they had to wear it upon their face for all to see.

Sora reached up and touched it but it wasn't the tattoo she was feeling, but the scar that distorted the top portion. The scar went straight up, going across her cloudy hazel eye and through her eyebrow to her forehead. She had received it from her very first errand, given to her by Beraht, the resent leader of the Carta. Sora had been lucky the injury had only left a scar instead of taking away her eye or life. Though the sight from her right eye was blurry, it didn't stop her from being one of the best scrappers in Dust Town.

Beraht, the very thought of him made Sora grind her teeth. Even though he was dead, and it was thanks to her for that, she still hated him for all he had done to her and her sister Rica. Beraht had not been related to them at all, but for some reason he saw something in Rica and took both of them under his wing, forcing Rica to become a noble hunter, and forcing Sora into serving him to do his biding. In a way, Beraht had saved them, cause up until then they were barely living, with Sora having to steal in order for them to eat. Rica at that point had been a street sweeper, the only one in their family to have a job since their mother was too drunk all the time to be of any use to anyone. Sora had wanted to get a job as well to help her sister, who had become the backbone of the family. Rica had taken care of her ever since she was a baby as well as their mother, taking whatever jobs she could and begging in order to provide. But no matter how hard she tried, Sora could never find a job she could hold down. Her only skills were that of stealth and cunning, which might have been one of the reasons why she had agreed to be Beraht's lackey. She was finally able to help her sister out.

Yet with how much she hated him, Sora knew that if it wasn't for Beraht, Rica would not be where she was now; living in luxury in the palace along with their mother and Rica's son. Beraht had spent a lot of money on her; voice lessons, expensive clothing and jewelry, make-up, and other such things to make her more appealing to the nobles. He had done this seeing potential in Rica, and wanting her to produce a son from one of the noblemen so he could join her in the palace. Sora chuckled a little as she thought, knowing that what Beraht had sought came true, only he was dead and unable to reek the benefits.

It had happened right after his death too, Rica coming to Sora saying she was pregnant from the man she had been seeing. When she gave birth, it was to a boy, thus making him a noble and being given the right to live in the Diamond Quarter. Rica had named him Endrin, after his grandfather, as his father was none other than Prince Bhelen. Sora had been surprised when she found out, but had also been very pleased. She was happy for Rica, and wanted her to have a life she deserved. Rica had even said that Sora could come and live with her, as they were related, and she did not want her son growing up not knowing his aunt, but Sora wasn't able to join her sister, not yet at least. No, Sora had things she needed to deal with first before she could do that.

A couple of drunken dwarves noisily stumbled by her, taking her out of her thoughts. They nearly fell over, almost tripping on her toes, but Sora was able to stick to the shadows, concealing herself very well within. They didn't even notice when she reached into their pockets and pulled out what little money they had left.

Agility and dexterity was something rare found in dwarves as their bodies were not made for such things. They were thick and stocky, hardened and durable, made more for strength and endurance, to be able to take hard hits and still keep going, just like the stone they were born from. Sora was only able to do such things because she had been doing them all her life. Learning to hide when she was a little girl whenever Mother went into one of her fits, or when she was out in the Commons and had to stay clear of anyone who might spit on her.

Sora looked at the money in her hand; two silvers and three bits, not enough even worth stealing. She pocketed the money anyway. It might not have been much, but it was still something for later.

She scanned the Commons again, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. She wasn't even sure what she needed to do, not with the situation she was in. A situation that Beraht had put her in right before she killed him. It frustrated her to no end, that even dead, Beraht still seemed to creep into her life.

It had started nearly a year ago, when she and her partner—at the time—Leske went to Beraht and his partner Jarvia for their next assignment. There was a Proving being held that day, and Beraht had placed a bet on a warrior named Everd, one hundred sovereigns Sora would soon learn later, and he wanted Sora and Leske to make sure he did win the Proving. Sora had found it funny that Beraht would bet on a warrior who would need their help to win, but that was just how Beraht was. He only bet on a sure thing, and he was probably more than sure that Everd would win if he could help it.

Agreeing to the assignment, Sora and Leske made their way to the Proving Grounds only to find their assignment was going to be more than they bargained for. Everd might have been a good warrior, but he was also a lover of ale. When the two found him, he was stone drunk, passed out on the floor of his room.

"What a fine time to get drunk," Sora had said. "Are all these so called warriors this stupid?"

"Probably," said Leske. "But we need to think of something quick, or else Beraht's going to have both our asses."

"And my sisters. Great, if Everd doesn't win the Proving then this is my last shot. Baraht's going to go after Rica first, just to make me suffer."

"Which is why Everd is going to win."

"How? He's too drunk to be able to do anything." She kicked Everd's head and the warrior never moved. "I'm surprised he's still breathin'."

"Because you're going to be Everd." Sora looked up to see Leske had walked over to the chest and pulled out Everd's armor and handed it to her.

"Are you nuts?"

"No, here, I think it'll fit, and he uses the same weapon types as you do, an axe and a dagger. Besides, you're always going on about how you're the best scrapper in Dust Town. Why don't you prove that right now with these warrior castes?"

Sora took the armor and stared at it. "I don't know. It's a crime to impersonate a warrior, and for a casteless to be fighting in the Proving."

"And you don't think what we do on a day to day basis isn't against the law? I'm sure they would arrest us for just standing in here. Just put the armor on and get out there. I know you'll kick all their asses. I should know, I've been on the other side of that axe of yours."

Sora didn't like the idea, but she had no choice. If she didn't succeed in her mission, then Rica would be the one to pay for it.

She had taken the armor, placed it on and took Everd's weapons as well. The armor was bulky and heavy, not like the light leather Duster armor she was used to, but she soon got used to it as she made her way out to the Proving Grounds.

Just as Leske had predicted, Sora beat many of the warriors that came after her to a bloody pulp. She was loving it, fighting worthy adversaries, something rare for her to find in Dust Town and in the Carta. She was winning, and there was only one match left before Everd could claim victory and Baraht could claim his winnings.

But that's when everything turned sour.

She didn't know it before hand, nor did she know it till the final match, but the Proving was being held in honor of Prince Rylen, the second son to the king. He was being honored for being appointed the newest commander to Orzammar's armies. A favorite amongst the commoners and as well with the Assembly. Rylen was known for his good sense of humor and with the kind way he treated all the castes, including the casteless which sometimes got him into trouble with his fellow nobles. He had entered into his own Proving, and would be Sora's final opponent. When Leske had found this out, he pulled Sora to the side and begged her to surrender as fighting and beating the prince would be worse than losing.

"Are you crazy?" Sora had said to him. "I'm not backing out just because he's the prince! None of the other warriors did, so why should I?"

"Look, Rylen wasn't suppose to be in his own Proving," said Leske. "So I'm sure when Baraht saw this he changed his bid to him, so beating him would not be a good idea."

"No, that's not Baraht's style. Besides, he knows we're here and we're going to do the job he gave us, so I'm going out there and I'm going to win." Sora had placed back on her helmet, muting any more protests Leske may have tried to say. She marched back out onto the grounds where she found Rylen waiting for her.

It was the first time she had seen him, or at least the first time she had seen him so up close and to not be a painting or statue. She had to admit he was good looking with dark blonde hair, tied in the back and a braided beard. His eyes were a deep brown and sparkled when he smiled at her.

"Atrast vala, Everd," he said to her. "It is an honor to fight one so skilled such as yourself."

Sora nodded, not having said anything throughout the whole Proving. Rylen nodded back and the Proving Master announced them, then gave the order to fight.

Rylen was different. Sora wasn't exactly sure why he was, but he felt different from the others. He wielded a two-handed axe, long and heavy, which nearly brought Sora to the ground every time it hit her. She had fought such weapons before, but Rylen was better with it than others. She could barely hold him back, and even with everything she had, she already knew she wasn't going to win. A quick sweep of her feet and she fell to the ground, losing the grip on her dagger and axe and finding the tip of his great axe in her face.

She had failed, unable to fulfill her mission. Baraht would have her head, but not first without taking Rica's head in front of her.

She laid there on the gravel, staring up at the ceiling of the dome wondering what had just happened and wondering if things could get any worse. Rylen came into her field of vision and let down his hand to help her up. Unthinking she took it and he hoisted her to her feet.

"I'd have to say that was one of the best matches I've faced, Everd," he said. "I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind-" But he stopped when a drunken yell rang through the dome.

Everyone looked over at the entrance to find a staggering Everd making his way forward, waving to the stunned crowd and falling over almost every step. Sora glanced behind him to see the backside of Leske and knew that if she got out of this then he would be dead once she got her hands on him.

"What is going on here?" shouted the Proving Master. "Who are you, ser?"

"That's Everd!" cried one of the warriors Sora had fought earlier.

"He's right," said Rylen. "But if Everd is right there, then who are you?" He looked toward Sora and she stood fixed in her spot, unsure on what to do.

"Who are you? I demand you reveal yourself, now!" the Proving Master yelled from his balcony.

There was no use denying it, Sora had to reveal herself. She could try fighting her way out, but that would not work. Even though she had defeated most of the warriors there, there was no way she could fight them all at once. She had no choice.

Slowly she took off the helmet and gasps filled the dome followed by dead silence.

"A casteless," the Proving Master hissed. "This… this is an outrage! Guards! Seize her immediately!"

Sora didn't fight when several guards came and took her by the arms. She did look however toward Rylen who's expression confused her. His mouth hung open, eyes wide and fixed on her, following even as she was being taken away. He stayed where he was with the same face and expression all the way until she was out of sight. It was the last thing she saw before the guards knocked her unconscious.

Rylen's look was a surprise to her because it was something she didn't expect. A look of disgust or anger would have been better, and something she would expect a noble to give to a casteless. But what was even more a surprise to her was when she awoke and found she was not in the city dungeon. Instead, she found herself in another cell, along with Leske and in a whole different situation.

Once awake and figuring out where she was, Sora found Jarvia to be outside her cell. She then told them of how they had taken both Sora and Leske from the city guard and brought them here where they could dispose of them properly for failing in their mission. It was something Sora knew was going to happen, and once Jarvia left, she and Leske escaped their cells and ran through the Carta hideout, killing and fighting before they finally reached Baraht in his room.

It was there that Sora killed him, furious when she had over heard him talking about Rica. He was planning on disposing of her and throwing her back to the streets. Sora had enjoyed killing Baraht, so much so that Leske had to pull her off him long after he was dead. Once she realized what she had done, they both ran out, finding themselves back in the Commons but also back in the custody of the Orzammar guard. Or at least Sora did. When she looked for Leske, he was no where to be found.

Sora wouldn't learn till later, but she had just walked into a set up. The whole thing had been planned by both Leske and Jarvia to get rid of Baraht. She had just been a pawn and a scapegoat. It wouldn't be until later when she would get her revenge on the both of them, killing them in the very same room she had killed Baraht.

The guards seized her, as they had been given anonymous instructions on where and when to find the escaped prisoner. She tried explaining to them what had happened, that she had been kidnapped, but none of the guards would listen to her, and they also didn't care. They just threw her into another cell and there she waited for her execution that she knew was coming. Being casteless, she would not get a fair trial, they would just immediately hang her from her crimes.

She didn't know how long she had been in the cell; hours, days, it all seemed to blur together after awhile. When they finally came for her she didn't struggle, knowing it was no use. They blindfolded her, and dragged her across the stone for a long time, taking her up and down stairs and soon threw her on the ground and left her alone. When she took off the blindfold shock entered her system when she realized where they had brought her. Sora had found herself in a large room, decorated with expensive paintings and fabrics. A large bed at the very back, and half walls separated certain areas. She was even more shocked when she looked behind her to see Rylen at the door, smiling down at her.

"Hello," he said calmly.

Sora stood up and readied herself to fight. "What's going on?" she said. "Where am I? Are you the one who's going to kill me?"

"No," Rylen said. "I'm actually the one that freed you."

"Huh?" Sora stood up straight and stared at him dumbfounded. "You… set me free? Why?"

"Well, I was impressed by your performance at the Proving. And… I sort of thought you were pretty… beautiful." Rylen shied his eyes away from her then quickly looked back to see her expression.

She was even more stunned as she stared at him. Never in her life had she ever been called pretty or even beautiful. She knew that she was plain. She knew that she was maybe even ugly. Rica was the beautiful one, that's why Baraht had chosen her to be the noble hunter. Sora would never be able to attract the attention of a nobleman, and she especially thought it would never happen with her scar.

"Is this a joke?" she was finally able to say. "Are you getting back at me because I humiliated you at your own Proving?"

"No, no," Rylen said trying to calm her down. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, but it's true. When you took off the helmet, I couldn't take my eyes off you, really."

Sora still couldn't believe it. How could Rylen—a prince of all things—find her pretty? "So is that why you freed me?" she asked. "So I could become your courtesan? I'm not a noble hunter. I'm a fighter, a thug, thief. What could you possibly want with me?"

Rylen stared at her softly. "Nothing. I just didn't think you deserved to be executed, is all."

"Ha! That's a laugh."

"I don't care that you're casteless," he said crossing his arms. "You showed your skills at the Proving. The crowd loved you and it wasn't until they found that you were casteless did they turn on you. But, I do have to admit something. I knew you weren't Everd."

Sora had turned away from him, but then she quickly turned back. "What?"

"I've fought Everd before, and I also know he tends to get drunk before going into a Proving. Since you were fighting without seeming drunk and you also seemed to have a different fighting style than he did, I knew you weren't him. I also noticed you used your main weapon in your left hand. Everd fights with his right."

Sora huffed. "So then why didn't you report me?"

"Because you were good and because I wanted to fight you myself. I probably should've, as you could have been impersonating him for all the wrong reasons, but I didn't. That would probably have to do with me being more selfish and wondering who you were and wanting to see how far you would go. I'm sorry I couldn't save you at the Proving, but things like this take a lot of talking and persuading."

"Not to mention I was taken from your guards. I didn't escape."

"And I know that. When I found out you weren't in the dungeon, I lead a full investigation to find out how you escaped. During the investigation we found out you hadn't, and that a few guards, paid off, had taken you to the Carta. When you were apprehended again, I took what evidence we found and presented it to the Assembly. They at first didn't want to let you go, but thanks to my charm, I finally had them place you in my custody."

"Great, now I'm your slave," Sora heaved.

"No, you're not. You're free to go whenever you want, but I suggest you stay here at least for tonight. Um, you can have the bed if you prefer, and I'll take the couch out here. It's no big deal or anything."

Except that it was, or at least to Sora. She was baffled at his behavior; the way he was treating her, with kindness, how he had said she was pretty, and what he had done for her. He barely knew her, yet he had probably risked a lot to save her just because he was intrigued.

"I…" Sora found her mouth dry. "You don't need to do that. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I insist…"

"I said I'll sleep on the couch!" she yelled.

Rylen nodded and walked past her. "If that's what you wish."

That night Sora laid on the couch, but she found she couldn't sleep. Her mind wondered and she couldn't take her mind off him. She found it strange how he could be so kind to such a lowlife as she was. She also couldn't stop thinking about him in another sense. Rylen was quite handsome for a dwarf, and he had saved her from certain death. Sora knew that she needed to pay him back somehow.

In the middle of the night she went to him, creating one of the most memorable nights of her life, and realizing that things might not be so bad after all.

The next morning she ran into Rica, finding out that she had spent the night with Bhelen and that she was now living in the palace. Rica had been relieved to see her younger sister and also glad that she had been with Rylen. It was also then that she revealed her pregnancy and that Bhelen had insisted she begin living in the palace. Sora could live with her as well, and Sora would have if it hadn't been for Bhelen's treachery.

A bang behind her made Sora close her eyes and breathe out heavily.

_What is he doing now?_

She turned around to find Rylen sitting on his butt behind her. As a warrior he wasn't very good at hiding and even less patient when it came to waiting.

"Rylen, could you please be a little more quiet," she whispered.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just so bored and sore. Are we able to move yet? What's going on in that head of yours anyway?"

"I'm thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"The same thing I've been thinking about ever since I saved you from the Deep Roads. Who would be best to be king, Bhelen or Harrowmont?"

"Well you already know my answer on that one," he said edging closer to her. Sora kept her eyes on him, adjusting to the dark so she could see him clearly. He had changed since Bhelen had framed him for the death of their oldest brother Trian. In order to keep him hidden, Rylen had to cut his hair and shave his beard. Sora had also painted a false casteless tattoo under his right eye. He looked very different from before and they hoped it would be enough to keep him concealed from anyone who wanted him dead. He was suppose to be dead after all, getting banished to the Deep Roads where he was suppose to die from the darkspawn.

At first Rylen didn't think changing him into a casteless dwarf would work, as even if he looked different, his eyes were the same. He knew if any of his former noblemen looked him in the eyes, then they would know who he was, and he wasn't sure on who he could trust anymore. This made Sora laugh, as she told him that wouldn't be a problem. No self-respecting nobleman would look a casteless in the eye.

"I know you want to see Harrowmont on the throne, but…" It was something that battled within Sora's mind with each passing day. Rica and little Endrin were living good in the palace thanks to Bhelen. If he became king then that would continue and little Endrin might even have a chance for the throne later in his life. It was more than Sora could ever hope for, but Bhelen being king was bad for Rylen.

Rylen had told her the whole story, how Bhelen had come to him, saying that Trian might have him killed because the Assembly may be considering him to be the next king and not Trian. Rylen at first didn't believe it, not being able to think of his brother as a killer. If the Assembly had voted for Rylen over Trian than Rylen would have declined. He had no such dreams of becoming king. He preferred his commander role and would stick to that for the rest of his life if possible. Yet Bhelen had insisted, so Rylen went with it and when they all went into the Deep Roads to search a newly discovered Thaig, Rylen had found Trian and his men dead. Bhelen then showed up with their father and others, saying that Rylen had done this and even some of the men that had been with him confirmed it.

Harrowmont, however, had not believed it and did what he could to help Rylen out. Unfortunately all he could do was to have Rylen be sent in the Deep Roads instead of being executed in the city. Hearing about this, Sora had followed them into the Deep Roads, and once Rylen was locked in, helped to get him back out and into Dust Town.

Now they were here, waiting and trying to figure out what to do next. If Harrowmont became king, then Rylen could get back his title and his dignity, but Rica and little Endrin would be thrown back out on the streets. Sora was completely in the middle and unsure on what to do.

"You're worried about Rica, aren't you?" Rylen asked touching her shoulder.

"I can't help it," Sora said looking back out into the Commons. "She's my sister and the one who took care of me almost my whole life. She deserves what she has. I can't take that away from her, but I also can't force you to live like this either."

Rylen of course knew how she felt. Rice was everything to her and Sora didn't care what happened to herself, as long as Rica was taken care of, she would suffer.

"Look, you know why Bhelen shouldn't be king. There was a reason why our father never wanted him to be king. He killed Trian and I'm sure he poisoned Father as well. So Harrowmont has to be our priority. But as for Rica and little Endrin, don't forget that he's my nephew as well and I don't plan on punishing him just because his father betrayed me. I will talk to Harrowmont and I know he'll let Rica and little Endrin stay in the palace. Besides, if he does give me my noble caste back, then you're coming to live with me in the Diamond Quarter, and Rica is your family after all."

Sora looked back at him, hope gleaming in her eyes. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. I love you, Sora. I'm not just going to throw your sister and _our_ nephew on the streets. What kind of dwarf do you think I am?"

Sora smiled at him, happy to know that no matter what, Rica would be safe.

Looking back out into the Commons she then noticed something new amongst the bustle. There was an elf, female with bright red hair making her way through the crowd in somewhat of a rush. Next to her was a dog and another elf, male with tattoos on the left side of his face. Slightly more behind them was a giant and a human female. Sora knew the female elf in front to be a Grey Warden. She and Rylen had heard the messenger come through announcing their arrival. As she watched the elf, an idea was beginning to form in her head.

"Rylen, what would happen if a Grey Warden supported one of the candidates?"

"I don't know," he said. "Grey Wardens don't get into politics. They stay neutral. Besides, most of the time when a Grey Warden is here nothing like this is happening. Usually we get warned when the Grey Wardens are coming so we can quickly take care of things like this. Course, there has never been something like this before. But why? What are you planning now?"

Sora stood and fixed her gaze completely on the elf. She had stopped in the middle of the Commons, talking with her companions.

"Sora?"

"Just stay back, Rye, and let me do what I do best." Slowly Sora walked out of the shadows and into the Commons.

* * *

"Ara! Please stop!"

Stopping in the middle of what Arawin could only call a street, Zevran finally caught up with her along with Leliana and Sten. "What?" she said coldly.

"As much as I love seeing you angry, especially when it's not directed at me," said Zevran. "I still think it best you calm for a second."

"Yes, please stop and think," said Leliana. "You don't want to ruin your reputation with the dwarves, do you?"

"Ha!" Arawin laughed as she turned to face them. "What reputation are you talking about? And as for being calm, I think I was the calmest one! It was Zelda who lashed out."

"Does that really matter?" Leliana said eying her. "You're the one that stormed off."

"And you followed."

"I followed because… hrm," she sighed. "Because I agree more with you than Zelda at the moment."

"So then I am right. She's being an idiot right now, taking the first thing that comes at her."

"You're not really helping matters, though."

Arawin glared at Leliana and shifted her jaw, thinking. The bard was right, she had acted out even if Zelda had done worse. Or at least she thought. Turning around, she spotted a sign that hung over a building with writing that read 'Tapsters Tavern'. She stared at it longingly.

"Thank the Maker, there's a tavern. I need a drink."

"Hmm, that does sound good," said Zevran. "A drink might be just what you need."

"I would have to agree," Leliana said coming to Arawin's front. "How about we go in there, get you something to drink so you can loosen up a bit, then go find Zelda and the others and have you, um… apologize."

Arawin was beginning to feel better until she heard that. "What?" she nearly screamed. "You have got to be joking!"

"There's nothing wrong with apologizing."

"Yes there is, especially to _her!_"

"Ara, you were able to apologize to me," said Zevran. "Why not now?"

"That was different," Arawin glared. "You weren't being an asshole."

"Please, Arawin," Leliana begged. "Could you please for once be the bigger person and go to Zelda and apologize for the way you acted."

"I shouldn't have to. The _Princess_ is the one that needs to do _that!_"

"Apologizing will get them no where," Sten said. "I suggest she go to Zelda and challenge her. It is the only way to make amends."

"I like that idea much better," Arawin said smiling.

"Sten, you're not helping." Leliana glared at him. She turned back to Arawin. "I know that it might be hard for you, but doing this will go a lot farther than fighting her. Besides, do you really think it would be a good idea for the dwarves to see two Grey Wardens fight each other? We're suppose to be united, and having us split like this over something small is not working in our favor. So please, could you swallow your pride just this once and go find Zelda?" Leliana gave Arawin big eyes and a smile.

Arawin crossed her arms and huffed. She hated the idea but she knew Leliana was right. Looking at everyone she struggled before stomping her foot. "Fine!" she growled. "I'll go and… apologize. Bleh." She stuck out her tongue and shook her head.

"Oh thank you," Leliana sighed.

Arawin rolled her eyes. "But before we do, I'm getting my drink, damn it. I need something to kill my nerves."

"Of course, Hermosa," Zevran said gesturing for her to go forward. "We wouldn't dare deny you of that."

"Better not," she said walking past him. It was almost too good to be true as she made her way to the tavern. She hadn't had a drink since the feast at the Dalish camp and she was beginning to crave one.

She made her way through the crowd of dwarves, towering over them. The dwarves did seem to notice her as she walked by, staring up and gasping at her presence. It made her feel important, as no where else in Ferelden would she, as an elf, get such a reaction. As she thought about it, she barely noticed the dwarf that bumped into her, only glancing back slightly without stopping. It took her a few seconds to finally realize something was wrong.

She knew that bump. It was the same bump she had given to unsuspecting nobles to distract them as she pulled from their pockets. Instantly Arawin stopped, making Zevran run into her. She ignored his question as she frantically searched herself for anything missing. Dar'Misaan, Fang, both were still there as was the red stone she had received in the Gauntlet. Her coin purse still felt full with no rips or cuts. She opened it to look inside and saw it hadn't been replaced. Stretching back, Arawin felt around to find her quiver filled with arrows and Far Song—Her hand hit air where Far Song should have been. Spinning around, Arawin found the dwarf standing only a few feet away from her, holding the longbow and smiling at her. Arawin glared and the dwarf waved at her and began speeding down the street.

"That little bitch!" Arawin yelled as she took off after her.

"What now?" Leliana said as Arawin bolted past her.

"Oh, I see," said Zevran. "It appears our fair Grey Warden just got hit by the old 'bump 'n' snatch'. Best we follow her." The three of them along with Kunjo began running through the crowd as well, trying to keep up with Arawin.

Running as fast as she could, Arawin found it interesting that the dwarf could run like she was despite her small legs. It also seemed that the dwarf was playing with her, seeming as if she was slowing down then speeding up right before Arawin could catch her. It was making Arawin frustrated and more determined to catch the dwarf. She was so going to love it when she did. But as Arawin ran after her, she also began to notice that the dwarf might have been leading her somewhere. When ever the dwarf would turn a corner, Arawin would find her on the other side waiting for her before taking off again. She lead her through the Commons then down a small incline into an area that was less desirable than the market area. Arawin even noticed that it seemed worse than the alienage. Dust and uneven rock made up the streets, houses of stone stood lopsided and crumbling, beggars on the sides wore patched and worn clothing, placing out their hands and asking for money as the dwarf and Arawin ran by. There was also a distinctive smell, different from the alienage and one Arawin couldn't place. It made her a little nauseous, but she didn't let it slow her down.

Soon the dwarf stopped, having no other way to go as she ran into a dead end. Arawin made sure her only way out was blocked as she unsheathed Fang.

"You have a lot of nerve stealing from me," she said to the dwarf. "Do you know who I am?" The dwarf turned around and smiled at her, Far Song being held behind her back.

"Of course I do," she said. "You're one of the Grey Wardens, and an easy target."

Arawin narrowed her eyes. "Easy target, huh? How about you give me back my bow and I might let you off with just a sever beating."

"Hmm, it's tempting," said the dwarf. "But this bow is very nice. I'll get quite a few sovereigns for it. Or I could just break it to see how you react. That would be worth it."

"You wouldn't dare," Arawin said through her teeth. "If you don't give my bow back to me in perfect condition, then your head is mine!"

"I'd really like to see that." Placing the bow down behind her, the dwarf took out her axe and dagger, readying herself to fight. "I would really love to see why you were chosen to be a Grey Warden."

"Oh you'll see." Arawin took out Dar'Misaan, electricity ringing through the metal.

The dwarf huffed. "You need an enchantment on your weapon? Pathetic."

"Hey, this isn't an enchantment!" Arawin said pointing Dar'Misaan at her. "It's something completely different, and I don't feel like explaining it to you right now."

"Good, cause I don't want to hear it." The dwarf lunged first, striking with her axe which threw Arawin off. It was in her left hand, and she wielded it as if it was her main weapon. Arawin blocked it with Fang then drove Dar'Misaan up, only to find her attack blocked by the dwarf's dagger. She parried again, the dwarf rounding on her. She was surprised by the dwarf's agility, that one with such a short and stubby body could move so quick and free seemed baffling to her, perhaps even moving better than she did. Arawin didn't wonder on it too long, though as she rolled under another swing from her axe, nearly getting close enough to Far Song to grab it but having to defend herself when the dwarf rounded on her again.

The dwarf was fast, keeping her away from Far Song every time she got near enough to grab it. Arawin was starting to get annoyed as it seemed not even her own quick movements were enough.

"Damn it, why don't you just stand still and let me kill you!" Arawin yelled as Fang missed the dwarf's head yet again.

"Why don't _you_ do that," said the dwarf as she leaped straight toward Arawin's middle. Dar'Misaan was there just in time to block but the dwarf's thrust was so strong, Arawin almost lost her balance. "And you still call yourself a Grey Warden? I've fought better, and you are just pitiable."

"Shut up and fight!" Arawin swept Dar'Misaan across her feet at the same time swinging Fang across her head. The dwarf parried both blows and stepped back. She then ran forward, aiming her axe at Arawin's middle again. Anticipating this, Arawin let her. The axe hit her, but the enchantment kicked in and deflected the blow causing the dwarf to lose focus.

"What the…?"

Arawin still felt the hit, however, but all those nights with Zevran counted for something. Recovering quickly, Arawin brought Dar'Misaan forward, connecting with the dwarf's dagger and sending sparks flying. Fang however, came up and hooked itself in one of the axe's holes. She twisted Fang and the dwarf's axe went flying from her hand. Jumping back, Arawin picked it up and smirked at the dwarf.

"Give that back!" the dwarf yelled.

"Why should I?" said Arawin. "Give me my bow back."

The dwarf's teeth clenched. "That axe is special to me, so hand it over!"

"And that bow is special to me!"

The dwarf backed away and picked up Far Song. "What's so special about a bow?"

"What's so special about an axe?"

"Just give it back before I break this stupid thing."

"If you break it then I'll break your axe!"

"Good luck with that!" the dwarf laughed. "That axe is dwarven made, cut straight from the stone. This bow however is made of wood. I could easily snap it in two."

"I'd like to see you try," said Arawin. "That's not just any type of wood, it's dragonthorn. Very tough and very durable."

"Then allow me to test that." The dwarf took Far Song in both hands and brought it down on her knee. The bow bent slightly but did not break.

Arawin gasped, surprised as she saw what the dwarf had done. Taking the axe in both hands, she brought it down hard on the ground. The axe ricochet back and vibrated in her hands but was otherwise unharmed. The dwarf as well gasped and smashed Far Song on the ground, again nothing happened to the bow. Seeing this, Arawin swung the axe into the wall of one of the buildings. The wall crumbled but the axe was untouched.

This went on for some time, exchanging blows on their weapons but accomplishing nothing.

"You little maggot!" Arawin yelled. "You're nothing but a deformed toad!"

"Stupid elf!" cried the dwarf. "You look like the tip of a bronto's dick with that hair!"

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah, and I suppose I'm jealous of those clown ears as well? Ha! You're a stupid and filthy, tree-humping nug-sucker."

"Well you look like a genlock only they smell better. You smell like regurgitated bad ale that's been left on the floor for several days."

"I'd have to say you look like the crossbreed between a hurlock and an ogre. What I'm trying to figure out though, is which one was your mother."

Arawin growled. "Don't you dare bring my mother in this."

"Wait, I'm mistaken then," said the dwarf with a cocky smile. "Your mother isn't a hurlock or an ogre. She's a nug! A spineless, brainless, disgusting little _nug!_"

"That's it! Now you're really going to get it!" Arawin threw down all her weapons and leaped at the dwarf with just her hands. The dwarf did the same and the two collided in the middle. Fists and insults went flying as the two hit each other with all their force.

"Stupid, sodding elf!"

"Filth ridden dwarf!"

"I'll rip out all your hair and feed it to your nug mother!"

"Would you like for me to make that scar of yours even?"

"Tree-humper!"

"Stone-swallower!"

"Ah!" They both screamed at the same time when each one grabbed a handful of the others hair and yanked as their other hands balled into fists and struck each other in the face.

By this time Zevran and the others had caught up with them, finally finding them within the maze of houses and streets in the area. Zevran stopped and stared at the tangle before him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He barely noticed another dwarf, male, standing next to him looking the same way.

"I think I should be stopping this," he said slowly.

"I think I should be too," said the dwarf. "But I can't… look away."

"Neither can I… It's so…"

"Beautiful…"

More curses and insults flew from the two women's mouths as the two men continued to stare.

"Zevran, what in the world are you doing!" cried Leliana as she saw him. "Stop her!"

"Why?" he said seeming hypnotized.

Leliana looked at him dumbfounded before she noticed the dwarf next to him in the exact same way. "Eh, men," she muttered. "Sten, could you please do something?" The Qunari nodded and went over to the fray.

Arawin screamed as the dwarf sat on her back, pulling her head back by her hair. The dwarf cried out as well as Arawin's foot came flying up, hitting her in the head. Suddenly both of them found themselves in the air, their feet dangling as Sten held them above the ground.

"Sten, what in the sodding Fade are you doing?" Arawin yelled when she realized what was happening. "Put me down!"

"No."

"Let me go, you big oaf!" the dwarf cried. Her feet kicked uselessly in the air. "Unfair bringing a giant!"

"Shut up, you little toad," said Arawin. "I'm not the one that told him to do this. Sten, let me go!"

"No, not until you stop fighting like vermin," he said.

"Okay, okay, I think we started off on the wrong foot here," said the male dwarf as he slowly made his way forward.

"Really, and who might you be?" asked Leliana.

"I'm, uh…"

"Don't say anything, Rye!" the female dwarf said as she struggled to get free again with no avail.

"Hold it, Sora! Did you really think stealing from a Grey Warden was a good idea?" The male dwarf stared up at her and crossed his arms.

"It was… It was all I could think of at the moment to get her attention," she said.

"What? All you wanted was my attention?" said Arawin. "You could've just asked!"

"Yes, a dwarf like me just comes up and asks a Grey Warden for a moment of her time. Yeah right."

"It would have been better than stealing at least," he said as he picked up the bow. He then went over to Zevran and gave it to him. "I do hope you accept my sincerest apologizes on what my partner has done today. I'm afraid she sometimes doesn't know any better."

"That's funny, because sometimes neither does Arawin," Zevran said staring up at her, smirking.

Arawin glared at him before focusing back on Sten. "Can you _please_ put me down now? I promise I'll stay calm."

Sten looked over at Leliana who nodded before he placed both Arawin and Sora down and away from each other.

"And I believe this is yours?" said Leliana as she handed Sora her axe.

"Yeah, thanks," she said taking it. She checked it before placing it on her back.

Zevran handed Arawin Far Song who checked it as well before replacing it. "It's fine, but if she had damaged it in any way, I would want her head."

"Same with my axe, clown ears," said Sora.

Arawin growled but Zevran grabbed her before she could move forward. "Didn't you say you were going to stay calm?"

"Only if she keeps her distance and her mouth closed."

"Right back at you," Sora said. She would have come forward if her partner hadn't been holding her back just the same.

"Okay, it looks like I'm going to have to be the negotiator here," said Leliana. She took the position between Arawin and Sora and looked at the two dwarves. "Now, what is it that you needed Arawin's attention for?"

"Allow me to introduce myself first," said the male dwarf as he put himself in front of Sora. "My name is Rylen Aeducan and his is my love, Sora Brosca."

"Aeducan?" Leliana questioned. "Are you related to Bhelen, by chance?"

"Yes, I am," said Rylen. "He's my younger brother."

"Great," Arawin said rolling her eyes. "That probably means you want us to help him take the throne?"

"Actually, no. Bhelen becoming king would be harmful, especially to me. I hate my brother because he framed me for the murder of our older brother Trian. But I can explain that later, right now we need to talk about how you're going to get Harrowmont on the throne. Or at least that's what I think Sora wanted." He turned to her. "Right?"

"Yes," she said heated.

Arawin scuffed. "Well, that's what I was going to do, but now I'm rethinking it after the way I was treated. Maybe I should go to Bhelen right now and-"

"Arawin, please be quiet for once," said Leliana. She then faced back to Rylen. "So because your brother framed you is the reason you don't want him to be king?"

"That and I have good reason to think he might've killed our father as well. Bhelen always wanted power, and he hated that both Trian and I were always being placed first before him. Course he was the youngest, what did he expect?"

"Well, I'm not even sure if it would be wise for us to help you."

"That's what I thought at first, but I think if a Grey Warden did support either of them, then they would probably have a major foothold in the Assembly."

"Great, then if that's the case, Zelda already has a head start," said Arawin.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"I'm not the only Grey Warden here. There are two others, and they're helping Bhelen with forged documents."

"I should've known," said Rylen. "Bhelen always stooped low when it came to getting what he wanted. If that's the case, then we need to strike quickly, which means I should probably go ahead and take you to Harrowmont's second, Dulin Forender."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yes, I might be a wanted criminal right now, but I'm still on good terms with Harrowmont. Dulin and I have been keeping contact, so I know where to find him. If you come with me, then you can talk to him about speaking with Harrowmont."

"I'll go," said Arawin. "But only if she keeps her distance." Arawin pointed at Sora. "Otherwise you can forget it."

Sora balled up a fist. "Don't get too cocky, elf. If you don't help us there are other ways for us to topple your friends."

"Be my guest, Zelda's not really a friend."

"Arawin," Leliana moaned. "Be nice, please."

"Fine. Take us to this Dulin person before I change my mind."

"Right," said Rylen. "Follow me. Dulin is probably right where you looked like you were going before Sora snatched your bow. Tapsters Tavern."

* * *

On their way back to the Commons and to Tapsters, Rylen filled them in on how he went from being in the noble caste to casteless in less than a week. He also explained the situation they were presently in and why Bhelen and Harrowmont were fighting over who would be king.

"My brother thinks because he's the last of my father's children that he has a right to the throne, but according to Harrowmont, Endrin made him his chosen heir before he died. That's hard to determine if it's true or not because Harrowmont claims my father told it to him in private. Either way, it wouldn't matter who my father chose, it's the Assembly that makes the decision of who is going to be king. The chosen heir is only the most likely candidate."

"And because the Assembly can't decide who to pick, Harrowmont needs me to help him out, right?" said Arawin.

"Not really, but it wouldn't hurt, I don't think," said Rylen. "But if you did do Harrowmont a favor and he became king, I'm sure he'll grant you anything you wish, such as troops to fight the Blight you spoke of."

"Well, he would have no choice. The treaty means he has to send them no matter what when the Grey Wardens call."

When they eventually entered Tapsters, they were hit with the sickening smells of smoke and puke along with stale urine and ale. Arawin breathed it in, loving every scent.

"Hey! You're kind aren't welcomed here!" yelled one of the barkeeps behind the bar.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Arawin said back.

"He means us," said Sora. "Casteless aren't really welcomed anywhere except Dust Town." Arawin stood up straight from the small crouch she had gone in. If she had been anywhere else in Ferelden, that line would have been tossed at her for being an elf. It seemed that the casteless dwarves and the elves had several things in common.

"That's right," said the barkeep. "And as for you Grey Warden, I apologize if you thought I was speaking to you. Your kind is always welcomed here. Now if you two Brands would leave right this second, then I won't call the guard."

"You're really going to make me leave?" Sora said heated. "I'd like to see you try."

"Sora, come on now," whispered Rylen. "Don't start this again."

"They're with me, anyway," said Arawin. "So I suggest you deal with them being here."

The barkeep didn't look happy and almost seemed to want to argue, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. "Fine, but if they start anything, it's on your head."

"Don't worry, if they start anything, I'll take care of it myself. Now, where might I find Dulin Forender?"

"He's right in the corner over there," the barkeep said pointing toward a dwarf in the back left corner of the tavern. Rylen lead them over.

"Atrast vala, Dulin," Rylen said when he reached the dwarf.

"Ah, Rylen, I was wondering when you would be showing up again," Dulin said after putting down his mug. "I can see life on the streets is starting to take its toll on you."

"Hopefully that won't be for too much longer, as I've brought a very special guest who wishes to speak with you. May I present Arawin the Grey Warden. She would like to have a word with Lord Harrowmont."

"Ah, I thought I heard there were Grey Wardens here. It is a pleasure to meet you." Dulin stood and bowed to her. "I am Dulin Forender, second to Lord Harrowmont, King Endrin's own choice as successor. Word is spreading that the surface may suffer a Blight. It is shameful we are not in a better position to help."

"And that is the exact reason why I am here," said Arawin. "I need to speak with your lord to see if he can send troops to the surface."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Dulin said looking apologetic. "In an ordinary time, Lord Harrowmont would be honored to meet you. Unfortunately, we've already caught more than one of Bhelen's spies approaching Harrowmont under a pretense of friendship. So, I'm afraid I won't be able to take your word. If you want to speak to Harrowmont, you will need to prove he can trust you."

"What! Are you serious? I'm a Grey Warden for Andraste's sake!"

"Yes, but we still need to be careful. Assassins come in all shapes and forms."

"Are you saying that I can't even see him?" asked Rylen.

"I'm afraid not. Harrowmont's own orders, but he hopes it hasn't put you off on helping. It's just precautions."

"I understand, Dulin. It's just I'm not used to being treated like this."

"Bhelen is actually doing the same thing," said Arawin. "Vartag isn't letting anyone see him either. Does that mean Harrowmont has tried something as well?"

"The day in the life of a noble dwarf," said Dulin. "All's fair in Orzammar."

"So what do I need to do in order to show I'm not going to kill him?"

"That neither of us are," added Sora.

"Well," said Dulin thinking for a moment. "If you really want to prove you are not loyal to Bhelen, and to help us a great deal, then perhaps you can work in Harrowmont's name." He thought some more. "Yes, I think that will work."

"What are you thinking of?" Rylen asked.

"The Proving," answered Dulin. "Bhelen is hosting a Proving today, supposedly to honor his father's memory. The deshyrs take it very seriously as the winner is shown to have favor with the Ancestors, and thus may have a better chance at being chosen king. Basically the Proving is Bhelen supporters versus Harrowmont supporters, but unfortunately, Bhelen found some way to blackmail or intimidate House Harrowmont's best fighters into stepping down. At this point there is no one willing to fight for Harrowmont at all in the Proving, which means he will have to forfeit."

"Let me guess, are you then wanting _me_ to enter in on Harrowmont's side?" Arawin said cocking an eyebrow. "What's a Proving anyway? Is it some type of competition?"

"Yes," said Dulin. "It's a set of rounds with one warrior against another. If you win your round you continue on to the next until either you lose or become champion. And as for you entering in Harrowmont's name, I think that would make the statement we need."

"Absolutely not!" cried Sora. "She may be a Grey Warden, but she's a horrible fighter! Let me enter in the Proving, I'll win for sure."

"You know exactly why that can't happen, Sora," said Dulin. "You are casteless and will be thrown right in the dungeons if you even tried. I also hope you haven't forgotten last time you tried to be in the Proving. This time Rylen won't be there to help you out."

"I haven't forgotten," Sora said looking away.

"And who says I'm a horrible fighter?" Arawin said glaring at her. "That was only one fight, and I wasn't impressed with you either."

"I could easily have beaten you if it wasn't for that stupid armor of yours," Sora said staring back at her. "Cheater, putting enchantments on both weapons and armor. Shows how much skill you have."

"I already told you, the lightning on my blade is not an enchantment!"

"So what, it's still cheating."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Are you two going to start sticking your tongues out at each other now?" said Leliana. "You both as acting immature."

"I'll show you," said Arawin looking away from Sora and back to Dulin. "I'll enter that Proving and win for Harrowmont."

"That is good to hear," said Dulin.

"Hold on there," Zevran said coming closer. He had been standing in the back with Sten, only listening to the conversation. "As much as I would love to see you fight, mi querida, he still has not yet explained why the others backed out of the match."

"He said they were being blackmailed," said Arawin.

Zevran laughed. "Blackmailed with what?"

"If we knew that," said Dulin. "Then everything would be fine and we wouldn't need Arawin."

"So this Harrowmont is to be your king, then?" Zevran mocked. "One who cannot keep his own men from running like frightened children?"

Dulin narrowed his eyes at him. "Lord Harrowmont does not use threats or intimidation to motivate his men. He leads by example."

"Ah, I see. So his example is to run and hide when things become the most hectic. Yes, a fine example he is."

"How dare you slander Lord Harrowmont!"

"What are you getting at, Zevran?" Arawin asked.

"Just stating what I see." He turned back to Dulin who looked to murder him. "Take for example this lovely creature," he said gesturing to Arawin. "She is given loyalty because her example is to never back down. In which she never does. Trust me, I know."

"Hmm, I like him," said Sora.

"Why thank you!"

"He does speak the truth. Neither of us backed down from each other and I respect that."

"As do I," said Arawin, smiling for the first time at the dwarf. "But as for you, Zev. I understand what you mean, but I'm still doing this. I need to."

"Oh but of course," he said smirking at her. "You need the exercise, yes?"

"I don't necessarily agree with his comments," Dulin said still glaring. "But if you're still willing to compete then you need to hurry to the Proving Grounds. The Proving is about to start and they won't let you enter after the first match has begun."

"Really? Then we better get going," said Arawin.

"I'll take you to the Grounds," gestured Rylen.

"Good luck, Warden," Dulin said after them as they began to leave. "I shall stay here where I know I'll hear the outcome. Hopefully it will be a good one."


	61. Pressure

**Pressure**

Zelda sighed heavily as Arawin and the others went out of her sight. The tension that had built during their scuffle started to relax. Her emotions came down slow and she sighed again, more regretful. "C-Come on…" she stuttered, taking a step forward. That's all it took before everything came crashing down on her.

The little control she had obtained before walking into Orzammar was now gone. Her and Arawin's fight had pushed her over the edge. Zelda placed her hands on her heart, feeling the tightness in her chest nearly suffocating her. She took a step back, breathing fast and staring up at the ceiling, noticing that it looked a lot closer than it did before.

"Zelda? Oh Maker no," Alistair said as he took a hold of her. She struggled with him at first, but then relented as he set her down, and leaned her against a building.

"What's with her all the sudden?" asked Morrigan.

"She's going into hyperventilation," said Wynne. She knelt in front of Zelda and examined her. "Alistair, what's going on?"

"She's claustrophobic," he said joining her. "At first she didn't want to come in Orzammar, but she was doing so well we forgot to ask you for help."

"You mean a spell to help calm her nerves?"

"Yes."

"N-No…" Zelda said shaking her head. "J-Just get… get me o-out of h-here…" She was breathing so fast and feeling so confined, Zelda could barely think. She fought to stand back up and run out, but Wynne kept her from doing so.

"Wynne, what are you doing?" Alistair asked. "Are you going to do anything to help her?"

"Not yet," she said. "Just wait."

Zelda stared at her frightened, unsure of what was going on or why Wynne wasn't doing anything. She couldn't breathe, and it was beginning to scare her more than the mountain crashing down on her. It didn't take long before she finally passed out.

"There we go," Wynne said as she caught Zelda and placed her gently on the ground.

"What do you mean, what just happened?" Alistair asked as he went over and took Zelda's head to place in his lap.

"Exactly what she needed," said Morrigan. Alistair looked over at her horrified.

"When someone goes into hysterics," explained Wynne. "It's best to let them continue until they pass out as long as you stay to make sure they're all right. This allows for their brains to reset. Zelda should be fine when she wakes, or at least after I cast a few spells."

"No, not yet," Alistair said stopping her. "Zelda didn't want that to happen this early. She thought it best since the spells would eventually not work to wait until she really needed them."

"She really needs them now, Alistair. It is true though, the mind will resist the spells later on, but if I don't do something now to help her then they won't work at all later on. Hopefully we won't be under this mountain for very much longer, but if we are then we'll just have to think of something else if this happens again."

"I don't _ever_ want to see her like this again." Alistair removed the loose hair from Zelda's eyes. He noticed she looked more peaceful now.

"I agree with you, Alistair, but I'll wait till she wakes before I do anything."

It only took a few minutes before Zelda woke. Once she began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, Wynne began to place spells on her. They were similar to the ones Esumi had used to help calm her nerves and improve her circulation. When Zelda was fully aware, Alistair helped her to sit.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Wynne.

"Yeah…" she said timid. "It was just…"

"Alistair told us, and I did do a few things to you, but don't worry," Wynne added when she saw the horror-stricken face Zelda gave her. "We'll think of something later if you have another attack."

Zelda looked away from her, embarrassed. Never had she been hit so hard before, not even when she was in the tunnel under Lake Calenhad. She knew it had to do with the fight she had with Arawin. Zelda hoped the two wouldn't have a blow like that again. Next time she might not be able to take it.

"You are looking much better," said Morrigan who was standing behind Wynne. "If this had been brought to my attention sooner, I might've been able to brew something up for you."

"There is no potion or anything that I know of that helps with such matters," Wynne said glaring over at her.

Morrigan rolled her eyes at the senior mage. "Perhaps I might know a few things you do not? My mother was Flemeth after all, and she did teach me many things that would never even be considered at your precious Circle."

"I highly doubt blood magic would work for phobias."

"No, but a placebo might."

Wynne soon kept quiet, realizing her mistake.

"Doesn't matter anyway," said Zelda as Alistair helped her stand. "The best thing to do right now is to go find Lady Dace and Lord Hemli and show them these papers. The faster I can talk to Prince Bhelen and get him on the throne, the faster we can have our troops and be out of here." Zelda was now more determined than anything to get things done, whether Bhelen was right to be king or not. And she also found she didn't care whether the papers were real or forged.

The spells she found were working very well as she took a step forward and made her way through the Diamond Quarter without another word. They worked so well in fact, Zelda's chest wasn't even tight, and thinking about the mountain above her did nothing. She was grateful for it, but knew it wouldn't last. It wasn't until they were half way through the Quarter before Zelda stopped, realizing that she didn't know where she was going.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" Alistair said looking concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just… I don't know where to find Lady Dace or anyone. I don't know Orzammar."

"Neither do I. This is my first time being here."

"As is mine," said Wynne.

"The farthest I have ever been is Lothering, so I am no help," Morrigan put in.

"Great," Zelda sighed. "We don't have time for this."

"Maybe we should've asked Vartag before leaving him," said Alistair.

"Uh, excuse me." They all turned around to see a dwarf standing behind them. She was very pretty with red hair and blue eyes which sparkled from the make-up on her face. Her dress was very brilliant with embroidery and beads, looking to be made of silk and lace. She also had a S-shaped tattoo under her right eye, a light brown which was dark against her fair skin. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you the Grey Wardens?" she asked.

Zelda walked in front of her. "We are. My name is Zelda, and who might you be, my lady?"

"Oh, I am no noble," she said looking surprised by Zelda's kindness. "I am Rica, and only a simple courtesan in Prince Bhelen's court."

"You sure look like a noble."

"Only because Bhelen provides me with everything my son and I need. But I came to find you because I heard you might be helping him in becoming king and thought I could lend you my assistance if needed."

"That would be appreciated," said Zelda. "But you're not going to get in trouble, are you?"

"Oh no, I am free to go about as I wish, so when I ran into Vartag and heard he had spoken with you, then I knew I wanted to help. You see, my son's father is Prince Bhelen, so him being king makes Little Endrin's chances to inherit the throne very likely, as he is Bhelen's first son."

"So you're only willing to help us because you want your son to become the next king, yes?" said Morrigan. "Trying to beat out all the other courtesans before they bear him a son as well?"

"It's not like that at all," Rica said sounding a little ashamed.

"Morrigan," said Zelda. "Be nice."

"'Tis not being mean," she stated. "I'm just trying to get the facts straight."

"I don't really care if my son becomes the next king or not, but if Prince Bhelen doesn't take his father's throne, then there's a chance my son and I will be thrown on the streets." Rica looked down at the ground. "I guess I should've said something like that instead."

"Oh that's horrible," said Alistair. "Why would they do that?"

"Because if Harrowmont is king he will have no need for me or Little Endrin." Rica stared back up at them. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this, I only want to make sure my son grows up better than I did. I also want to make sure there is a nice warm bed for my mother to sleep on, and a loving home my little sister can finally come back to."

"Well I'm trying to help Bhelen," said Zelda. "And in order to do that, we could really use yours."

Rica smiled broadly. "I am glad to hear it. I'm sorry, but I overheard you saying you did not know where to find Lady Dace. If you would like, I could show you to her house."

"That would be excellent."

"Then come this way." Rica took the lead and they followed her through the Quarter and into an adjacent street. Down it were many tall buildings carved into the stone with fences and patios. They stopped at one with a half fence—or at least half for humans—and saw inside a garden of stone. A tiny stream curved its way through the yard with a bridge arching over it. The starting point a small waterfall coming from the house. Rocks of many colors were laid about in patterns within dug out areas, and small statues also littered about. There was also a dwarf, dressed in expensive clothing like Rica's, in the far corner.

"Lady Dace loves working in her garden," Rica said gesturing to the dwarf. "That would be her."

"Thank you, Rica," said Zelda. She then waited for Rica to lead the way but the dwarf never did. "Are you coming?"

"I'm afraid I can't go in there without Prince Bhelen's consent, or Lady Dace's. I may have certain privileges, but I am still casteless."

"If you're with me then it shouldn't matter."

"That might be true, but I would still like to refrain from starting anything unnecessary."

"Alright, but please wait out here."

"I shall, Grey Warden." Rica then bowed to her as Zelda took them into the garden and up to Lady Dace.

"Excuse me, Lady Dace?" Zelda said once they reached her. "Sorry to bother you, but may we talk for a moment?"

The dwarf looked up from her arranging of stones and was taken back as she strained her neck to look up at the tall humans. "Huh? Oh, you must be the Grey Wardens everyone is talking about." Lady Dace stood and dusted herself off. "Sure, if you would like to talk I have a moment. Though I am wondering why you would want to speak with me."

"My name is Zelda, and I was just wondering who you planned on voting for as the next king?"

"Are you going around petitioning every deshyr about their vote?"

"No, not necessarily."

"So I was the lucky one, then? Well, unfortunately I can't say, not even to you, Warden. It's one of the rules in the Assembly. I'm forbidden to tell until the stones are cast."

"I thought as much," said Zelda. "So as a deshyr, does that make you the leader of your house?"

"I am my house's voice in the Assembly, but I don't lead them. My father does that."

"Oh, well I would like to show you these papers anyway." Zelda handed Lady Dace the parchments.

"What are these?" Lady Dace asked as she looked over them. "Wait, is this what I think it is? This isn't exactly a surface broadsheet. Where did you get these? Never mind. It is true enough. But there's nothing I can do about it. This deal was made on behalf of our entire house. Only my father can revoke it."

"Because he is the leader."

"Yes."

"Okay, then may we speak to him?"

Lady Dace gave the papers back to Zelda. "You could if he were here, but he's not."

"Then where is he?"

"In the Deep Roads searching an old site that was recently discovered due to the lack of darkspawn attacks. He left several weeks ago and I don't know when he's coming back."

"How far is the site?" Zelda asked timidly.

"Not far. We were surprised that we found a thaig so close, but the darkspawn have been knocking on our doorsteps for quite some time we couldn't go very far. Why? Are you thinking of going into the Deep Roads to search for him?"

"I-I don't know yet." Orzammar had been one thing, but the Deep Roads were another. Already she could feel the spells beginning to fail just from the thoughts.

"Probably not," said Alistair as he noticed her sudden change in mood. "But is your father really the only one that can revoke it?"

"Afraid so."

"No, we'll go," said Zelda making Alistair stare at her odd. "If it will get you to change your vote to Bhelen, then we'll go."

Lady Dace's eyebrows raised. "Really? Bhelen's victory means that much to you that you would brave the Deep Roads? Hmm, well I still can't tell you who I'm voting for, but I will say I might have changed my mind."

"That's good," Zelda breathed. "So do you know how we may find your father?"

"Wait here." Lady Dace walked into her house then came back to them in only a few seconds. She then handed Zelda a folded-up map. "My father left me with this map in case his expedition never returned. I'll give you a pass as well. Usually, no one is allowed past the front lines without a deshyr's permission."

"Thank you," said Zelda. "We will go and deliver this to your father."

"I appreciate it, Grey Warden."

Zelda nodded then turned to leave. They went half-way through the garden before Alistair stopped her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Alistair. Wynne's spells, remember?"

"Those spells won't last, especially if you get anxious," said Wynne.

"And you look terrified," Alistair added. "I don't think you can do it."

This made Zelda back away from him. "What? You don't think I can do it? Alistair! You are the last person I thought would say that."

"I just don't want to see you go through that again."

"Oh leave her be," said Morrigan. "I think Zelda knows her limits better than you do. If she wants to go and thinks she can do it, then let her. It is the only way she is going to get over her fear."

"Maybe, but not now."

"Now is the perfect time. What better place than the Deep Roads?"

"Morrigan, you're not helping," said Wynne.

"I think I'm helping better than you are. You only want to mask the problem. Dealing with it head on is the best way to go."

"But it's not the best time," said Alistair.

Zelda still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, we're going," she said. "And I don't want to hear about how I can't do it. We just need to get it over with."

"But Zelda…" Alistair pleaded.

"You put me in charge, Alistair, so my word is we go." Zelda pushed past him and out of the stone garden, not looking back.

* * *

Rica lead them to the same stairs they had used to enter the Diamond Quarter. Once there, she told them when they reached the Commons to turn right and they would find the entrance to the Deep Roads. Rica stayed behind, not wanting to leave the Quarter. Once back in the Commons, it didn't take them long to find the entrance.

Zelda could feel it, the pull of the taint from the Deep Roads. The mouth of the entrance wasn't nearly as high as most of the doors in Orzammar were. It was dark beyond, and whispers seeped from the darkness making Zelda's blood run cold. She noticed it was doing the small thing to Alistair, but he only showed concern for her instead of himself.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Now that I'm seeing them, no," she said swallowing hard. "But we don't have a choice."

"Except we do," said Wynne. "Lady Dace said she would change her vote. This is probably something that can wait until her father returns."

"No," Zelda said shaking her head. "I made a promise, I have to go through with it." Knowing they wouldn't be able to fight with her or wanting to send her into another attack, everyone agreed and followed her to the entrance.

Standing in front of the entrance were several dwarves dressed in heavy armor. They had all been sitting and talking before seeing the humans making their way over and soon stood and took positions to block the entrance.

"What's this? Humans?" said the commander. "Did we make these tunnels tall enough for humans? I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you past the front lines without a deshyrs permission. And I've heard nothing of any new patrols scheduled to leave today."

"We do have permission from Lady Dace," Zelda said handing him the pass.

The commander took and examined it. "Hmm, this is unusual. Lady Dace isn't well known for her interest in the Deep Roads. May I ask why you wish to go in?"

"We're looking for Lord Dace's patrol. Just need to… show him something."

"That so, well, then by all means, you may enter if you wish, but finding Lord Dace's patrol is unnecessary."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Lord Dace returned about a day ago. He and his men are in the cleansing rooms so they do not bring the darkspawn filth into the city. If all you need to do is talk to him, then you may enter the rooms. They are right over there." The commander pointed to the right from where they stood and Zelda saw several doors within the stone.

"Thank you," she said, her relief clearly showing on her face. She did not have to enter the Deep Roads, or at least not yet.

When they reached the doors, Alistair went in front of her, blocking her from entering. "I think it might be faster and better if I go in alone and tell the Lord," he said. "That way you can stay out here and not go into any small spaces."

"Alistair, I'm not a child," Zelda said crossing her arms. "And you also shouldn't remind me of such things."

"Uh, sorry."

"But he is right," said Wynne. "It would be faster if he went in alone."

Zelda considered before finally relenting and handing Alistair the papers. He took them and kissed her on the check before going into the cleansing rooms.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for you," Wynne said once Alistair was gone.

"I know," said Zelda. "And I know I freaked out in front of him, but I don't like being treated like a delicate flower."

Wynne chuckled at this. "You are anything but a delicate flower, Zelda, and Alistair knows this. You are a formidable woman, but there is still a chink in your armor, and Alistair is only trying to guard that part the best way he knows how."

Zelda knew what Wynne was saying to be true. Alistair was only looking out for her as she would have been for him. Just the way he was doing it was a little over protective, but Zelda knew he would get better about it over time.

It didn't take long for Alistair to return, telling them how mad Lord Dace had gotten over learning of the deal, but grateful that the Grey Wardens had brought it to his attention. He vowed that he would make sure his daughter voted for Bhelen, and would never make another deal of any sort with house Harrowmont again.

Once everything was situated, they made their way back into the Commons and through the marketplace. Zelda remembered Vartag mentioning Lord Hemli could be found at Tapsters, which they found fairly easily even amongst the large crowd of dwarves. Once inside, nearly everyone had to cover their noses due to the smell. Rupee snorted and scratched at her nose.

"Oh, well looky here, humans now," said the barkeep. "What can I get for you, Grey Wardens? I'm not exactly sure if you can handle our brew, but it'll be interesting to see nonetheless."

Zelda could tell from his comment that Arawin must have been in here at some point. "No thank you," she said. "We're just here to see Lord Hemli, if he's here."

"Oh, he's always here, except when he's meeting with the Assembly, which has been a lot recently. If you wish to speak with him he's right over there." The barkeep pointed to a nicely dressed dwarf on the other side of the bar. He was all alone, sipping from his mug and looking off into the distance as if lost in thought.

"Excuse me, Lord Hemli?" Zelda asked as she went over to him.

"Yes, that is I," he said. "Though my father is also called Lord Hemli as well, but I assume you're not looking for him since he has been dead for the past five years." He turned around in his seat and looked up at her. His mug in hand, he held it up then smiled and drank down the rest of the contents before slamming the mug on the bar. "Lord Denek Helmi, honored deshyr of the Orzammar Assembly and terrible disappointment to my esteemed mother, who doesn't like me spending time in taverns. You understand what I'm saying, right? On the surface, there are no castes and it works fine. Am I right, Warden?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Zelda. "We try to make it equal, but it really isn't."

"Ah, perhaps, but you still at least talk to the others? I mean, there's an elf Grey Warden, and I saw she was traveling with a Qunari, and I see you are traveling with mages. Here, however, most castes wouldn't be caught dead talking to another caste, especially the noble caste. And you can forget the casteless. No one will even look them in the eyes. It's no wonder the prince has been able to hide himself so well in Dust Town."

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Just some of the things I've noticed about our society while sitting here and observing. You know, most smiths and tavern-keeps would make decent deshyrs if we gave them a chance and a seat in the Assembly. Orzammar is so mired in tradition no one bothers asking if the castes are even necessary. It's the whole reason why I decided to take my father's position in the Assembly, but ah… It's no use trying to change something when you're the only one doing it. Oh, sorry Warden, don't mind my little outbursts. It's just what I do. Now, what is it that you needed? I'm sure you came to find me for other reasons than to listen to me rant."

"It's no trouble," Zelda said fingering the papers. "Kind of interesting, actually. I don't know much about dwarvern society, so how does the caste system work?"

"Badly," Lord Hemli said as he took a swig from a fresh mug the barkeep had brought to him only moments ago. He looked up to see Zelda's confused face. "Oh, you're serious. Well, it's simple, I guess. The king and elected deshyrs of the Assembly are at the top, then it's the nobles... Then the warriors and all the craftsmen. At the bottom are servants; the casteless and criminals are below even that. Your caste is determined by that of your same-sex parent and that's where you stay your whole life, whatever your skill."

"That sounds somewhat like the Circle," said Morrigan. "Only it doesn't matter who your parents are."

"Hmm, then maybe Orzammar and the surface aren't that different after all," said Lord Hemli.

"Maybe so, but let me get to the real business of why I'm here," said Zelda. Lord Hemli gave her his full attention. "I don't know who you've decided to vote for as your next king, but I just thought you might want to have a look at this before making up your mind." She handed him the papers and he glanced over them.

"Oh, well I already knew about this," he said.

"What? You did?"

"Unlike with the rest of the deshyrs, I actually look into my deals. I took it anyway, though otherwise my house would've killed me. Responsibilities, you know. But now with this proof, I will have to go through the whole process of rejecting the deal, and Harrowmont and Bhelen both have to try something else. And I thought it was going to be a nice day."

"Sorry I had to wreck it," Zelda said feeling bad.

"You're just doing what you think is right. Don't worry about it. Besides, I was only going to vote for Harrowmont because Mother told me to. Bah, now I can actually vote for who I want. Bhelen sees the things I see, maybe even more. He wants to propel us into the future, while Harrowmont wants to keep us in the past. Course in the end I guess it doesn't matter. All kings end up the same after awhile." He downed the rest of his mug and slammed it on the counter once more. "Well it was nice talking to you, Warden, but I better go and get this over with. Mother is not going to be happy." Jumping down from his seat, Lord Hemli adjusted his tunic before making his way out of the tavern.

"Are you sure you don't want to try something, Warden?" the barkeep said to Zelda.

"How much did the other Grey Warden drink?" she asked.

"Actually, she didn't drink anything and neither did any of her party. Course I wouldn't have served to those two casteless dwarves with her. Bah, bringing that filth into my bar. She's lucky she was a Grey Warden or I would've had the whole lot of them thrown out. Filthy brands."

"I'm beginning to see what Lord Hemli was talking about," whispered Alistair.

"Yeah, but let's go ahead and get back to Vartag," said Zelda. "With both the deshyrs informed, that should be good enough for me to get an audience with Bhelen now."

"Bhelen!" came a loud voice from behind them. Everyone jumped when they heard it, turning around to find a very drunken dwarf. He was wobbling on both legs, barely able to keep himself erect as he held a pint in his hand. His hair was red, short and messy. He had no bread, but a long mustache that was braided and reached past his chin.

"Uh, excuse me, dwarf," Morrigan said pinching her nose. "But you have a most foul odor."

"Ha, typical woman," he said. He took his pint and poured it down his throat, some of the ale missing his mouth and running down his chin. When he was done he wobbled some more before regaining his balance.

"Bhelen, bleh. Sooo doez 'at meen you 'ne of 'is 'ittle lackeys?" He was so drunk and slurry that it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Uh, not really," Zelda said unsure of what to say to him. He looked at her strange, one eye directly on her while the other one seemed to drift to the side a little.

"'hen wha' are you runn' errands for 'im… for? Huh?"

"Do you really think we should be talking to this drunkard?" Morrigan asked. "He obviously doesn't even know what he's saying."

"He probably doesn't, but-"

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!" the dwarf burst.

"Excuse me, but you don't have to be so rude," Zelda said glaring at him.

"Ah, I ge' it now," he said sounding a little more sober. "I ge' it. Bhelen wantz what Branka was affer, right? And 'e thought you could ge' it outta me? Well, Oghren's not tha' easy ta mo-nip-you-late… huh."

"Jee, he sure has us there," Morrigan scuffed.

"Wait," Zelda said shaking her head. "Is Branka a Paragon? Didn't Leliana mention a Branka in the Hall of Heroes?"

"Of course she's a Paragon!" the dwarf blurted out. "The only livin' one in generations, an' she's been missin' in the Deep Roads for two sodding years! No one willin' ta look or anything." He staggered over to the bar and put down his pint. "Two sodding years, an' no one gives a rat's ass." He gestured for the barkeep.

"I think you've had enough, Oghren," he said taking the pint away.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough," Oghren huffed. "Now give my mug back an' it butter be filled with ale."

"Sorry, Warden," the barkeep said to Zelda. "Oghren's the local drunk, even amongst dwarves. So pay no attention to what he says."

"But who is this Branka he's talking about?" Zelda asked.

The barkeep gestured for her to come closer and he whispered in her ear. "Paragon Branka was his wife. They had a falling out and she left him here, taking their entire house into the Deep Roads to find some lost technology or something. Haven't heard from her since."

"Ah, I see." As she stood, she looked Oghren over again. He had his head on the counter. "Sorry to hear that she left you."

"Huh?" he said picking back up his head and staring at her. "You're a human."

"Yeah."

"And did I hear 'im call you a Warden?"

"Yes."

"Funny, I thought you were an elf wit red 'air."

"Well there is another Warden running around this place somewhere. Hopefully not causing too much trouble." Zelda looked around the bar. She had hoped to find Arawin in here, or to see her coming back, but so far there was no sign.

"Shouldn't you be at the Proving?" Oghren asked.

"Proving?" Zelda said turning back to him. "I've heard of those. Is one going on right now?"

"Yeah," he belched. "Bhelen verses Harrowmont. You're elf friend has gone."

"That would be Arawin," said Alistair. "Wanting to see some action I suppose."

"Nope," Oghren said staring up at the ceiling. "From wha' I overheard, she's fightin'."

Zelda froze. "What?"

"Fightin' 'or Harrowmont." He belched again. "An' winnin' too."

Zelda could feel her anger beginning to swell again. She had really hoped Arawin wouldn't have done what she said she was going to do. At first it seemed hopeful, as there was nothing going around Orzammar about a Warden supporting Harrowmont, but apparently now there was.

"That little bitch," Zelda muttered through her teeth.

"Zelda," Alistair said hearing an uncharacteristic tone in her voice.

"Ugh, she is going to ruin everything! Why does she have to do this?"

"I don't know, but getting mad over it is not going to help matters," said Wynne.

"Oh, but I'm past mad," Zelda said. "I'm furious now!" She stormed past them, heading out the door.

"Ooh, this should be good," said Morrigan.

"Zelda, hang on, calm down." Alistair tried to stop her but Zelda was able to escape his grip.

"No, Alistair! Arawin has defied me for the last time. I'm not going to take it anymore!"

* * *

"And the winner is… the Grey Warden!"

The crowd cheered as the Proving Master announced Arawin as the winner. She stood in the middle of the Grounds, beaming up at the crowd while servant dwarves came out from the sides to drag Piotin, her last opponent, away. But with the cheers there was also booing as well from the Bhelen supports. It had been announced before hand that she would be Harrowmont's only champion, as the Proving nearly didn't start until she came. Staring up at the first seats, she saw her companions where they sat, watching her duels.

"I'd have to say, pretty impressive," said Rylen. He and Sora were only up in the crowd after sneaking in. They had first gone with Arawin into the fighter's quarters, pretending to be her aides. "She really is worthy of the Grey Warden name. Uh… I mean she's good enough," he said after seeing Sora's heated look. "Of course you're better, love."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Stop it. Yes, she's good. Maybe I misjudged her the first time."

"You wouldn't be the first," said Zevran. "And I'm sure you won't be the last. There are many things about that woman that I'm still trying to understand."

"Don't I know it!" Rylen laughed. "I still don't understand Sora most of the time, but then again, I never really understood women that much in the first place."

"And you're going to understand even less if you don't stop!" said Sora.

"Sorry, love. Just having some fun."

"Is it over? Are we able to leave yet?" asked Leliana. "It was exciting and all, and watching Arawin fight is interesting, but I think it might be time for us to see Dulin again."

"Of course," said Rylen. "But not yet, we still need to wait for the Proving Master to bestow the Ancestor's Blessing on Arawin, declaring her champion. It doesn't take long."

"Alright." They looked down in the Grounds to see Arawin playing up the crowd. The Proving Master had come down from his balcony and was now making his way across the Grounds toward her with several dwarven guards behind him. Leliana then heard Sten grunt and Kunjo bark with excitement. "Oh, Alistair!" she said looking over and seeing him and the others making their way to them. "Wynne, Morrigan, what's going on? Where is Zelda?"

Rupee made her way next to Kunjo who was sitting at Sten's feet. Alistair, Wynne, and Morrigan found seats behind the others, and Leliana noticed an unease on their faces that disturbed her.

"Has the Proving ended?" Alistair asked her.

"Yeah, it just did."

"With the lovely Ara champion, naturally," added Zevran.

"Well that's good, I guess," said Alistair. "Maybe then it won't be so bad."

"What are you talking about, Alistair? And where is Zelda?" Leliana asked again.

"I don't know," he said. "When we came here she told us to find you guys then she went off in another direction. I would've followed her, but she ran off too quick."

"She got upset after finding out what Arawin was doing," said Morrigan. "'Twas very amusing, actually."

"Oh I was hoping this wouldn't happen," Leliana said worried. "With you guys helping Bhelen and with us helping Harrowmont, I'm sure we've accomplished nothing."

"Wow, wow," said Rylen standing up. He stared directly at Alistair. "You're helping Bhelen?"

"Not by choice," said Alistair.

"Doesn't matter, you shouldn't be supporting that snake at all!"

"Rye, calm down." Sora said standing up with him. She forced him back in his seat. "Getting all angry is not going to help with anything." Rylen calmed from her touch, but he still glared in Alistair's direction.

"So wait," said Wynne. "Did I hear correctly that Arawin won?"

"Yes, she's just down there awaiting the Proving Master," Sora said pointing to her below.

Arawin was still in the middle of the Grounds. The Proving Master stood before her. She bowed to him and he turned to the crowd. "Dwarves of Orzammar, it is an honor to have a Grey Warden amongst us today, as well as to witness her skills with the blade. The Ancestors have shown their favor to Harrowmont through her. The Assembly shall know. Now, with great humility, I bestow upon Arawin-"

"Hold it!" came a shout from the doors that lead out of the Proving Grounds. Arawin, along with everyone else, turned to see Zelda standing at the doors. Arawin let out a slow hiss as Zelda stormed across the Grounds. When they were face to face, their eyes met, and a fire flared between them. "I challenge you, Arawin Tabris!" Zelda cried.

"You challenge me?" said Arawin, pointing at herself. "How dare you!"

"You have come too late, Grey Warden," said the Proving Master. "The Proving has already been won."

"I have not come here for the Proving," said Zelda. "I, Zelda Cousland, have come here to challenge Arawin Tabris to a duel. Here, in front of all of Orzammar!" She gestured toward the crowd, but kept her gaze away from their companions sitting in the first row.

"This is worse than I feared," Alistair moaned as he put his face in his hands. They all had stood once they heard Zelda shouting through the doorway.

"Oh, this should be good," said Zevran as he perked up. "It'll be interesting to see who is the better, no?" A smile crept up his face as he looked down at the two women glaring at each other.

"Absolutely not!" said Wynne. "Alistair, go and stop them."

"How? Zelda won't listen to me. They've both gone nuts."

"Don't stop them." Everyone turned to Sten. "They need this. They are in a power struggle and need to work things out. I am actually respecting the two of them more for it."

"But this isn't helping our campaign," said Leliana. "The dwarves are already confused on who the Grey Wardens support, and now they're going to see them fight each other?"

"But Sten is right," said Morrigan. "Their emotions are out of control and nothing else is going to bring them together. Besides," she said gesturing at the crowd behind them. "This might be good. The crowd seems... enthusiastic."

Alistair only moaned while Zevran sat back down and propped up his feet. The others also sat down and stayed silent as they watched the two Grey Wardens.

"What say you, Arawin?" shouted Zelda as she pointed Silverbrand at her. "Do you deny my challenge in front of all of Orzammar and declare yourself a coward?"

Arawin fully faced Zelda. Both of their shoulders were back with chests raised and heads high. "I accept your challenge, Zelda Cousland," Arawin said grabbing Fang and returning the favor. "Now prepare yourself."

The two women posed, gripping their weapons. They were locked in a death gaze. Neither one of them daring to look away.


	62. Clash

_A/N: So it's finally come to it, Arawin and Zelda are going to go at it. Just FYI, this part is actually the very first thing I wrote when it comes to this fanfic. I never thought I'd get to this point, but here it is! I, of course had to do some major editing. I also lengthened the fight and added a few dialogue (such as Rylen and Sora since I hadn't really added them in the beginning). Plus some of the dialogue between the others was shifted to the previous chapter. But without further adieu, here is the fight everyone has been waiting for. Also Bioware owns everything Dragon Age. _

**Clash**

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda asked.

"You're the one that challenged me," Arawin answered.

"That's not what I mean. You ruined everything by coming here and fighting on Harrowmont's side."

"I warned you that I'd be doing this, didn't I?"

They started to circle each other, both their weapons in hand.

"I command that you cease this," said the Proving Master, although he was backing away from the two Wardens with his guards. "These grounds are not for this type of feud."

"I am sorry, Master dwarf," said Zelda. "But this has been coming for a long time."

"Indeed it has," Arawin agreed.

At the same time they both lashed out with their main weapon. Fang and Silverbrand collided, sending sparks into the air. Arawin brought up Dar'Misaan, but Zelda blocked it with her shield, the bolts bouncing off the shield's surface. She then pressed forward, forcing Arawin back, but the elf quickly side-stepped her and went right for the human's flank. Zelda moved Silverbrand just in time to keep Fang from sticking in her side. She then swung her shield out, only barely missing Arawin as she flipped backwards. They swung at each other again and again, being barely able to block the other, or getting out of range. Their positions changed often, one defending from the other, then going on the assault as soon as they say an opening.

Zelda had an advantage over Arawin at this point, as the elf was already tired from her recent battles. The warrior was also stronger than her, but the rogue was faster, and even though she wasn't fully recovered from the Proving, she was not going to allow it to keep her from fighting.

Ducking Zelda's next swing, Arawin pivoted on her foot and rounded Zelda, making the warrior turn sharp. The move switched their positions, and Arawin began attacking Zelda with new vigor. Her jabs and strikes were quicker than Zelda's, but not nearly as strong. Zelda only held up her shield, being forced to move backwards, but otherwise able to take every blow.

The crowd around them cheered as they switched again, then again, never staying the same way for very long. They went around the Proving Grounds, striking and grunting as they missed every time or was blocked. Their companions watched frightened, unsure of what they should do. Wondering if they should go down and try and stop it. Yet they knew if they did, then they would more than likely end up getting themselves hurt, as Zelda and Arawin appeared to be focused on nothing but each other.

Their cries and screams of frustration echoed off the doom of the Proving Grounds, even echoing out into the Commons. Messages had been sent out and soon many dwarves began pouring into the Grounds to see the two Grey Wardens fighting, swelling the crowd. The cheers grew louder, but still Zelda and Arawin ignored everything but the hate they had for each other.

In an attempt to get out from under Zelda's powerful strikes, Arawin crossed Fang and Dar'misaan. Silverbrand landed in the middle and Arawin flung them forward, sending Silverbrand and Zelda backward. She stumbled a little from the sudden force, but recovered quickly in order to block Arawin's blow with Dar'Misaan. Yet again, her shield blocked the bolts of electricity from reaching her. She could feel as they went through the shield, sending a tingling feeling up her arm. But then something else began to happen. Frustration and hate began to run through her, but it wasn't her own. She could feel her own, as it was what drove her forward to knock Arawin off balance, but only for a second, as the elf regained herself and rolled out of the way as Silverbrand smashed into the ground. She also began to feel something else. A strike from the left, causing her to move her shield up, stopping Fang from embedding itself in her head. An attempt from below, causing her to parry Dar'Misaan with Silverbrand. She attacked, stepping forward and swinging her shield, but Arawin leaped out of the way.

They fought like this, somehow knowing, _feeling_, what the other was going to do and reacting to it a second before it happened. It caused their frustration to grow, their determination and hatred to intensify. The two hacked at each other, but each blow was blocked by either a sword or a shield. Every thrust was pushed harder by a shout of frustration as their goal of impaling the other was interrupted by yet another block.

They fought on, unyielding. The clanging of their metal could be heard throughout all of the great stone city.

* * *

Zelda and Arawin's fight had lasted for three hours before the two stopped and stood facing each other as they did at the beginning. They had fought straight and hard for the entire time. Neither one willing to give up or not give it her all. Now, as they stood, they both breathed heavily. They were drenched in sweat. The hair from Zelda's ponytail had come loose, and clung to her face. Their muscles trembled. Arawin's legs were numb, and she knew her movements would no longer be quick and graceful. She felt sluggish with Fang and Dar'Misaan feeling like huge stones in her hands. Zelda felt that she could no longer hold up her shield. It was heavy on her left arm, and her sword arm wasn't fairing any better.

Both women fell to their knees. Their arms dropped and hung loosely at their sides.

"I... can't..." Zelda heaved.

"Neither... can... I..." Arawin pushed out.

"Then... a truce?"

Arawin stared up at Zelda but then nodded her head. Together they both held up their main weapons and planted the points in the ground. Simultaneously, they let go of the hilts. The two swords hit the ground and bounced before settling in the dirt.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as it shook the Proving Grounds. Arawin and Zelda looked through their greasy, caked on hair to see that the crowd had grown to twice, maybe three times its size. They had completely blocked out everything around them when they dueled. Zelda had even forgotten where they were as she noticed the crowd was full of dwarves.

She slumped over on her hands as her lungs burned for air. Looking over at Arawin, Zelda saw the elf was laying on her back with bent knees and chest heaving up and down. Arawin turned her head and the two women stared at each other again.

They began laughing.

"What in Andraste's name are you two laughing at?"

Zelda looked up to see Alistair was knelt bedside her, face red from running and nerves. At the sight of his confused face, she was sent into convolutions and fell on her side, rolling to her back. Zelda couldn't help herself. The laughter just poured out of her. She held her sides to keep them from splitting. Arawin doing the same thing.

"At least they're in good spirits," said Morrigan as she stood next to Alistair.

"Have you two nothing better to do than fight each other, then laugh about it?" Wynne was obviously upset, and their laughing didn't make her any less.

"It's just so funny," Arawin said looking up at the domed ceiling, Zevran's face coming into her view.

"Yes, you and Zelda trying to kill each other is especially hilarious. Hmm, didn't I have you in this position before?"

"I had you in this position the first time we met."

"Ah, yes. I thought it was familiar, but only backwards. Good fight, though. An exceptional display of strength, stamina, and speed. I will have to duel you later, perhaps?" His smile was mischievous.

"Let me rest first. This ground is surprisingly comfortable."

"I know a better place," said Zevran as he helped her to her feet. Alistair was doing the same for Zelda. Arawin was barely able to stand as her legs didn't seem to want to support her weight. Zevran held on to her, keeping her steady. "Do you need help walking, mi querida?"

"I just need a nice hot bath and at least a weeks worth of sleep."

"That sounds good, I think I'll join you," said Zelda resting in Alistair's arms.

"You collect the water, and I'll make the beds." Both of them began laughing again. Their companions only shaking their heads. Zevran scooped Arawin in his arms and carried her out of the Proving Grounds behind Alistair and Zelda.

The crowd of dwarfs was still cheering as the Grey Wardens exited through the doors. The Proving Master, who had gone back to his balcony, stood and the crowd went silent. "Simply amazing," he muttered. He then addressed the crowd. "Today, we have just witnessed the greatest battle in the history of Orzammar. A rogue and warrior with equal skill, dancing on the Proving Grounds, and gracing us with their knowledge of combat. Truly worthy of the Grey Warden name. Not one was able to out maneuver or over take the other. So I say, do not let this scene go out of your memory. Remember what you have seen here, for you have just become a part of history!"

* * *

Lord Harrowmont's house was impressive, but Arawin didn't really notice as she was too tired to care. Once her and Zelda's duel had ended, and Zevran carried her off the Grounds, they found Dulin, along with Rylen and Sora, waiting for them outside of the doors. He expressed to Arawin how impressed he was with her, and that he would take them to Harrowmont right away.

Arawin didn't really remember the way to Lord Harrowmont's estate as she had passed out in Zevran's arms on the way. He had awoken her and gently placed her on the ground once they stood in front of the doors to Harrowmont's office. Dulin allowed for Arawin to regain herself before entering, so she could make a good impression. Though once they entered and Lord Harrowmont saw her, she was sure it didn't matter even if she was still in Zevran's arms. Harrowmont looked very happy to see her.

"Greetings, Warden," he said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you," said Arawin.

"I would like to formally apologize for having put you through this. If these had been better circumstances, then I would not have hesitated to meet with you first thing. But these are unknown times."

"It's understandable," Arawin said crossing her arms.

"And an apology to you as well, Rylen," Harrowmont said to him. "You are a dear friend, but certain situations caused me to even block you out. I hope you will forgive me."

"I understand as well," said Rylen. "My brother has many tricks up his sleeve. I know why you might not have trusted me."

"Anyway, now that I'm here," said Arawin. "We need to talk about you sending troops to help with the Blight on the surface."

Harrowmont nodded toward her. "And I will do just that, except I won't be able to until I am king. Unfortunately that has not happened yet, and even with your efforts in helping me to maintain the late King Endrin's throne, we are still no closer than we were before. You have your fellow Grey Wardens to thank for that."

"Before you get any ideas," Arawin said. She knew this was probably going to be an issue, one she hoped wasn't going to be brought up, but Harrowmont had every right to know why it seemed as if the Grey Wardens had chosen both sides. "Zelda and Alistair are not helping Bhelen directly. They just decided to investigate him. You see, when we first came to Orzammar, we all got together and studied the both of you, wondering who would be best to support for king. We all agreed you were the best candidate, and would help you, but also decided that we needed to further investigate Bhelen as well." Arawin hoped the lie would work and that also none of her companions would object to it. She could feel them behind her. Kunjo sitting at her side with Sten and Leliana in the background. Rylen and Sora were also there and Zevran she noticed was moving around. She found him somewhat distracting as he made his way from one side of her to the other. She wasn't sure what he was doing. Observing the area better? Perhaps getting a feel of the situation. Either way, she wished he would stop, as he was acting peculiar. Almost protective.

"It is true," said Rylen to Arawin's relief. He had apparently picked up on her lie. "The other Grey Wardens are working for Bhelen to help undermine him."

Harrowmont considered this and Arawin could see that he believed it. "That is an interesting idea, even if I still don't understand it. But if Rylen says it's true, then why should I not believe it, Warden." He looked up at Arawin and she stood as straight as she could despite her tired muscles. "But whatever it was you were trying to achieve," he continued. "I'm afraid it has backfired. The Assembly is still deadlocked despite your win in the Proving. Which of course brings me to another question: That duel you had with your fellow Grey Warden, did that have anything to do with the current situation?"

This was another thing she hoped wouldn't be brought up. "Uh, no," she said. "That had nothing to do with you and Bhelen. It was, uh... just something that needed to be settled. Grey Warden business."

"Either way it was quite spectacular from what I heard," said Harrowmont. "And whatever its true reasons were, it still didn't help any with the Assembly."

"As to be expected, but where does that leave us now?" Arawin's face fell. This political game was getting annoying.

"It appears," said Harrowmont. "That we are left with only one option. Tell me, Warden, what do you know of the Paragon Branka?"

"Oh, I know of her," said Leliana. "She's the only living Paragon at the moment. Became one by inventing a smoke-less burning coal which helped to reduce the black lung along with dwarven casualties."

"That would be correct," said Harrowmont. "And with Branka's help, then I would have no trouble obtaining the throne from Bhelen."

"But how could one person make a difference?" asked Arawin.

"Paragons are above the Assembly," said Rylen. "Even the king. If the entire Assembly voted for Bhelen, but Branka voted for Harrowmont alone, then Harrowmont would win."

"So where is this Branka, then?"

"That's the problem," said Harrowmont looking grave. "Nobody knows. Two years ago she took her entire house and went into the Deep Roads. She never revealed why or where she was going. She just up and left with no warning."

"She did always seem a little loose in the head," said Rylen. "To me at least."

"Everyone thought that, but it's not very nice to say about our only Paragon, Rylen," said Harrowmont.

"And as our only Paragon she should've stayed and did her duty. If she hadn't've left, or at least told us what she was doing, then this situation wouldn't be happening."

Harrowmont shook her head. "Branka never did like the idea of being a Paragon. She was from the smith caste, and that's what she loved doing. Getting involved with politics was something she never liked. Avoided it every chance she got."

Arawin understood why. "So what does this mean?" she said. "Are you asking me to brave the Deep Roads and look for her?"

"That is exacting what I am asking," said Harrowmont. "But I'm not going to let you go in blind. I have been sending out expeditions to see if anything could be discovered, and it appears that at one point, Branka and her house were at Caridin's Cross. If you decide to go, then I will provide a map for you so you can find your way there, course, from there you're on your own."

Arawin considered for a moment. She wondered if Bhelen was asking Zelda and Alistair to do the same thing. It made sense for him to do so, if this Branka was really that important. But the Deep Roads weren't small. They were vast, stretching below not just Ferelden, but all of Thedas. Branka, if she was still alive, could be anywhere. Not to mention they were also dangerous. It was the breeding grounds for the darkspawn, where they came from. But it looked as if Arawin had little choice. She just hoped that the others had come to the same decision.

"If I go and find her, and she supports you as king," Arawin said slowly. "Then you promise to send your troops as soon as possible?"

"You have my official oath, Warden," Harrowmont said raising his hand. "I swear by my Ancestors that I will send you as many men as you need."

"Thank you," Arawin sighed. "Then we will go into the Deep Roads and bring her back. But there is one other thing I would like to ask you before I do."

"You may ask anything, Warden."

"I ask for a room and a nice hot bath. I'm very sore and tired and would like to gather up my strength before heading out."

This brought a smile to Harrowmont's face. "As you wish." Harrowmont gestured and a servant dwarf walked straight to him. He told the dwarf to prepare several rooms as well as baths for his guests. The dwarf nodded and bowed before leaving the room to get everything prepared. "They will be ready for you shortly," he said to her. "Please, make yourselves at home. I will gather what information I have on Branka as well as the maps to Caridin's Cross."

"Thank you," Arawin bowed. She was very eager for a nice rest, even if it was going to be short.

* * *

Zelda stood looking at herself in a mirror several hours after her joust with Arawin. Her hair was down and wet from just stepping out of the bath and getting dressed. Before, she had went to speak with Prince Bhelen. He had congratulated her on an excellent fight. But as she stood there, she felt confused. Her fight with Arawin had shown her many things. She was unsure of what to do now as the conversation went through her mind.

"Well, you've simply outdone yourself," said Prince Bhelen when she had walked through the door to his room. "They're talking all over the city about how two Grey Wardens just dueled it out on the Proving Grounds. Very impressive."

"Thank you, Prince Bhelen," said Zelda. "Although I will admit that the battle had nothing to do with either you or Lord Harrowmont."

"I thought as much, but it will make no difference, as things still haven't changed much in the Assembly, despite how hard you worked to move the votes in my favor."

It was something Zelda had expected, as with Arawin's interference, Harrowmont gained supporters to match with Bhelen's. She wondered how they were going to get past this, for the longer they stayed in Orzammar, the worse she got. The spells Wynne had placed on her were beginning to wear off, and she could feel it. She needed to do something and quick. When Bhelen suggested she go and find Branka in the Deep Roads, at first she began to panic, but didn't show it. Finding Branka was one thing, but going into the Deep Roads was another. She wasn't sure if she could do it as they were more confined than the city was. But she had agreed nonetheless as she had no choice.

Alistair walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She breathed in slowly and looked into his eyes through the mirror. "What's troubling you?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Arawin," she said. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Harrowmont probably gave her a room in his estate just as Bhelen gave you this one in the palace."

"I need to speak with her before we go." Zelda turned toward Alistair and saw he was a bit concerned. "Don't worry," she said hugging him. "We won't fight again. I promise."

"Please don't. I don't think we can afford to be split up. Again."

"It was stupid, I know. But... necessary."

"Maybe, but how are you feeling now? Are you going to be okay going into the Deep Roads? Maybe you should stay behind, and I'll go with Wynne and some others."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I would be worried sick waiting for you. Besides, I need to go. It's the only way." Alistair squeezed her and she buried her head in his chest. The Deep Roads frightened her, but losing him frightened her more.

"It's not the only way," he whispered in her ear, but he knew it wouldn't do much. She had already made up her mind.

"I think I should go find Arawin, now," she said. Letting Alistair go, she walked out of the room and down the hall to the entrance of the palace. A commotion could be heard at the huge doors of the entrance way. Zelda and Alistair ran to see what was going on to find Arawin and Zevran stopped by the guards who refused to let them by.

"I am not here to talk to Bhelen. I am here to speak to Zelda, the Grey Warden. Now let us pass!" Arawin yelled.

"You are a supporter of the usurper, Harrowmont," said the guard. "Warden or not, you can not come in here!"

"Let her pass," said Zelda. "I can vouch for her."

"But Prince-"

"I said let her pass!" Zelda said with intimidation.

"If Prince Bhelen should find out about this..."

"Then I will take all the blame. You had no part in this." She then turned to Arawin. "I was just coming to look for you. We need to talk."

"That's why I came here," said Arawin. "Is there a place we can speak in private?"

"My quarters." Zelda gestured toward the hall that lead back to her room and they made their way forward.

"This place is huge!" cried Arawin as she looked around. "Harrowmont's is a hut compared to this place."

"Well it is the royal palace."

When they made their way to Zelda's room, Zelda shut the door behind them and then walked over to stand in front of Arawin. The two women were at a loss of what to say before Zelda turned toward Alistair and Zevran.

Alistair looked tense, ready to pounce and separate them if need be. Zevran, on the other hand, had a devilish little smile on his face, as if he were anxiously awaiting for their next match.

"Privacy... please!" Zelda said as she gestured for them to leave.

"Not if you two are-" Alistair went to protest.

"Out!"

Reluctantly Alistair and Zevran left the room. The last thing they saw before the door closed was Alistair's worried face.

They faced each other once more.

"Prince Bhelen wants me to go in the Deep Roads to look for the Paragon Branka," said Zelda. "He wants her support for the throne since the word of a Paragon is unquestioned."

"Harrowmont asked me to do the same thing," said Arawin. "Only he wants Branka to support _him_."

"Is that why you wanted to speak with me?"

"That and... I just... wanted to say..." Arawin grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"I was going to go look for you to say the same. I'm sorry, too. I don't know what came over me."

"We have two different personalities. Because of our origins, we just think differently, and things got out of hand."

"That shouldn't matter, though. We're Grey Wardens, and how long have we been traveling together now? We just disgraced the Order in front of every dwarf in Orzammar and our companions. Oh, Maker! How they must hate us."

"They don't hate us," said Arawin. "Disappointed, maybe, but not hate. None of them have left yet. But I think I know what the problem is between us."

"What?"

"The potion."

"Do you think we need to ask Morrigan to make it more potent?"

Arawin crossed her arms. "I think we need to stop using it."

Zelda turned and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She could see Arawin's reflection. She was standing in the same place Alistair had been. "I think I know what you mean. It's something I've been noticing as well."

"I believe the potion is doing more harm than good. It's cut off more than our connection. I don't understand you at all. I still can't grasp why you wanted to support Bhelen. But let's not get back into that."

"Yes, I sense it," said Zelda. "Nothing about you makes sense to me. And every time I try to consider your side, it's like my mind just goes cloudy. And I've noticed that it's worse right after we drink it. That's when we disagree the most. That's when we have the worst fights. We get along better after awhile and get along the best right before it's time to take another dose."

Arawin nodded. "Then do you agree?"

Zelda turned back to Arawin . She also crossed her arms, and the two appeared as mirror images. "I do, but there's something I don't quite understand about the potion."

"You're talking about the Proving?"

Zelda nodded her head. "How can the potion not allow us to even understand each other on a basic level, but yet, we were able to anticipate each others moves?"

"It might have worn off enough by that time to allow such a thing. Our connection grows everyday. You didn't take anymore when we were separate, did you?"

"No."

"Same for me. So it was at it's strongest when we entered the city and tried to decide who we were going to support."

"Yes, it was." Zelda moved her hands to her hips. "So, do we have an agreement, then?"

"Not an agreement, a promise. We need to make this connection work for us, not against."

"Then a promise to _make_ it work. And also a promise to never fight again."

"Well, we're going to argue no matter what. That's obvious."

"But we won't let it get to the point like it did here."

Arawin placed out her hand. "Promise?"

Zelda clasped her hand in Arawin's. "Promise."

They shook, then with a tug, both women ended up in each others arms. They embraced for awhile. A sense of comfort and warmth passed between the two. They could feel their connection opening and growing already as they held one another. They both experimented with it. Closing and opening the connection to see what it was they could do. How much they could feel and how much they could not. What they could block off and what they wanted to share. It was an intimate moment for them both.

"Now make up and kiss."

Arawin and Zelda looked toward the door to see it cracked open and half of Zevran's face peering through.

"Zevran?" Arawin growled.

"What?" he said walking into the room. "I was only trying to help." Arawin detached from Zelda and glared at him.

"Oh, really? And I'm suppose to believe that?"

"Where's Alistair?" asked Zelda.

"Right here." Zevran pulled Alistair out from behind the door.

"Oh, I was really hoping you two would kiss."

"Alistair!"

"Hey, it was his idea." He looked away from her shyly. "Sorry, but after he described it... I kinda liked the thought." Zelda chuckled a little.

Arawin shook her head, but then perked when she felt an interesting idea pass from Zelda to her.

"You know," said Zelda to Arawin. "Isn't there this really old tradition that an argument resolved should be sealed with a kiss?"

Arawin smiled. "Yes, I know what you're talking about. It's just the tradition is so old no one knows where it came from or even uses it anymore."

"Then maybe we should bring it back?"

"I think that's a great idea."

They both leaned in and kissed, brushing each others lips. Their hands holding the others head, moving fingers through hair. Arawin and Zelda held the position for awhile before glancing over at Zevran and Alistair who were both wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. The girls giggled to see their men looking so stumped.

Zevran broke out of his stump first and strode over and grabbed Arawin by the arm. "You're coming with me, woman!"

"Oh, no!" Arawin faux fainted as Zevran pulled her out of the room. "An assassin is taking me away! What is he going to do to me?"

"Plenty."

"Oh, I shutter..." was the last thing Zelda heard as they disappeared down the hall.

"Odd, those two," said Alistair, staring at the door.

"Oh, I don't know. They seem to have fun with it," said Zelda. "Maybe we should too."

Alistair turned around to see Zelda staring at him in a provocative way. Her head tilted downward and her eyes glazed with intensity. It sent a tingle throughout his body.

"Wait..." he said. "You're not acting this way because... of what they're doing, are you?"

"Alistair, please. Arawin and I have been able to block out each other before, and that is what I'm doing right now. I cannot feel her, nor can she feel me."

"Well, that's good. So... how long do we have?"

"Mm." Zelda strolled over to the door and rang a bell. In only a few seconds, a little dwarf servant entered her room.

"Yes, my lady," she said. "What is it that you wish?"

"I need you to find my companions and tell them to gather supplies. We plan on entering the Deep Roads in about two hours. Have them meet at the gate in that time."

"Yes, my lady. Is there anything else?"

"Also, I do not wish to be disturbed." The dwarf curtsied then left the room, closing the door behind her. "Now, where were we?" Zelda said as she made her way to Alistair. She walked her fingers up his chest and curled her arms around his neck. "Let's go to bed."

"What can I say," he smiled. "You're wish is my command."

* * *

Once both Arawin and Zelda were done with their, so called, resting, they met everyone at the gates to the Deep Roads. Their companions had gathered what they needed, having been supplied by either Prince Bhelen or Lord Harrowmont for their journey. Arawin and Zelda stood together, having finally excepted their bond and taking control over it thanks to their joust. They found it funny that they needed to fight each other in order to get along. But it had worked, and even though their companions had wished it had happened a different way, they were at least grateful the two were good now.

Arawin and Zelda found their bond interesting as they experimented with it, learning it all around and realizing it was easy to control. They found they could block themselves from the other and it seemed more effective than the potion did, but then be able to reconnect if they needed.

Rylen and Sora, after a short absence, soon joined them next to the gates. Sora had a sour look on her face while Rylen carried on his back a large silver maul.

"Why can't I go with you again?" Sora asked a little steamed.

"We've already been over this, Sora," Rylen said running his hand across his face. "I'm going in the Deep Roads with the Grey Wardens to guide them. I know the Deep Roads, and they're going to need a guide, otherwise they'll be in there forever. You need to be here to make sure my brother doesn't try anything, as I know he probably will."

"And what if he does? What am I suppose to do?"

"Whatever you can to stop it."

Sora scuffed. She didn't like the idea of Rylen going into the Deep Roads, or at least not without her. The fact that she needed to stay and _watch_ was almost an insult to her. If it had been anyone other than Rylen asking her to do it, then she would have first kicked their ass then told them no.

"I still don't like it," she muttered.

"I know you don't," Rylen smiled. "But I promise to make it up to you once we get back, okay?"

"Yeah right."

"Oh cheer up, Sora," Arawin said bumping the dwarf with her hip. "Staying here is the best thing for you. You probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with us anyway."

"Pff, I don't think you'd be able to keep up with me," said Sora bumping Arawin back. "I'm still not impressed."

"I'll show you," Arawin said with mischief. "I bet you I could drink you under the table."

"Really?" Sora raised her eyebrows. "You think you can out drink a dwarf?"

"Sure. Besides, you look like a light-weight anyway."

"Ha! You're on, Arawin! Once you get back and dealt with this king shit, then you. Me. Tapsters."

"I'll be there! Last one to pass out wins."

"And I'll be there to catch you when you do," said Zevran. "Ah, the things I could do to you..."

"You've done enough," Arawin laughed. "Pressing me against the wall of the palace just because you couldn't wait. Did I really drive you that mad?"

"Ah! Too much information!" said Sora as she covered her ears. "Nasty elves."

Zevran chuckled. "Hermosa, apparently you know how to push my buttons."

"Then I guess I'll have to do it more often."

"Or maybe now that you and Zelda are on good terms, you could convince her to join us?" Zevran brightened at the thought.

"Uh, we're not _that_ close," said Zelda. "And what about Alistair?"

"He could join in. Don't think I would pass up a chance to be with such a handsome man, _and_ with two extremely beautiful women! I would have to be muy loco!"

"Oh, I guess he is a charmer after all," Zelda smiled.

"Don't be taken in by it," Arawin warned. "Otherwise you'll never be able to get out."

"I'm sure it's horrible for you, Arawin."

"Oh, _so_ horrible!"

"What are you guys talking about over here?" Alistair asked walking into their conversation.

"Nothing," Zelda said. She looked over at Arawin and the two of them giggled.

"I don't know if I like you two getting along now," he said frowning.

"Just know this," Zelda said kissing him on the cheek. "If Arawin and I ever giggle like that, then you'll know it's probably something you're better off not knowing."

Alistair looked confused but then nodded.

Zelda smiled at him and any confusion he might've had went away. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yep, just waiting on you guys."

"Well I'm all ready," said Rylen. "I've looked at both maps from Harrowmont and Bhelen and know exactly where to go from here. The only problem is that once we reach Caridin's Cross, I'm not sure where to go from there. Nobody knows where Branka went or even why she left."

"No one but me." Everyone looked toward the voice to see a familiar, red-headed dwarf. He was cleaner looking in heavy dwarven armor and a waraxe strapped to his back, and even though he still smelled of booze, it wasn't nearly as bad.

"Oghren?" Rylen said puzzled. "What are you doing here?" Oghren ignored Rylen and walked right to Zelda.

"There ya are," he said sounding a lot more sober. "I thought I'd spoken to a Grey Warden, but for some reason I'd chalked it up to the drink. Ah, I know you're down here to look for Branka, and, uh, I need to ask a favor."

"A favor?" she said timid.

"You know, you weren't all that friendly last time we talked," said Alistair. He stared down at the dwarf.

"Look, whatever I said or did while drunk is just something you should ignore," Oghren said glaring up at him.

"Then that means about two thirds of what you say should be ignored," said Rylen.

"Maybe," Oghren agreed. "But this is the time when you should listen. I know why Branka left and I know where she was planin' on going."

"If you do, then could you tell us?" Zelda asked.

"Not until you hear my favor and agree."

"Go on, then."

"I want to come with you." Rylen scuffed but Oghren ignored him again. "Sure you know how to get to Caridin's Cross, but I know what to look for when it comes to where Branka might've gone next. She was planing on finding Ortan Thaig, the home of Caridin and the most likely place the Anvil of the Void might be located."

"What? Is she nuts?" Rylen blurt out. "The Anvil of the Void has been lost for centuries!"

"And that's exactly why she wanted to find it," said Oghren. "It was an obsession she's had her whole life, finding the Anvil and freeing it from the clutches of the darkspawn. She figured after she became a Paragon she could finally do it, so she took our entire house and went into the Deep Roads."

"Why did she leave you behind?" Zelda asked.

"She just did, but it doesn't matter, I forgive her. So I'll ask you again, Warden, I want to come, so let me help you find her."

Zelda looked over at Arawin and a certain understanding passed between them. She then turned back to Oghren. "Alright, you can come. Besides, it'll be faster if we actually know where we're going."

"Of course it would."

"Great, now we have this wannabe warrior caste coming with us," Rylen muttered.

"So you really are Prince Rylen," Oghren said looking at Rylen for the first time. "I thought I heard a rumor going around that you were still alive and living with the casteless. And what was that 'wannabe warrior caste' thing you said? I'm still a warrior caste, they just took away my right to carry a weapon in public."

"Then why are you carrying a weapon?"

"Gotta have a weapon in the Deep Roads, don't I?"

"Arawin, Zelda, you should really reconsider him coming with us. Oghren is a drunk, even compared to dwarven standards, and nothing but trouble."

"I'll give you trouble," Oghren growled. "You're not the prince anymore, just a casteless, no-good nug-sucker. If I killed you, no one would care."

"And if you touch a hair on his head, I'll gut you like a deep-stalker," said Sora as she got between the two dwarves.

"Sora, stay out of this," said Rylen

"What, you have to run behind your woman now? Ha!" Oghren laughed.

"If I had still been around, then you would've been stripped of your caste."

"But you weren't."

"Okay, stop," said Zelda. "We're all going into the Deep Roads together, so we need to get along. We don't need another Arawin and I in this group."

"I'll say," said Arawin. "If anyone is going to fight, it's me and Zelda."

"Now come on, you two learn to get along."

"It's fine with me," said Rylen. "Although I still think you should reconsider."

"I already told him yes, so there's no going back. Now," Zelda said looking toward the rest of their companions. "Who is all going with us?"

"That is something I wanted to talk with you about," said Wynne. "I thought it best if I stayed here."

"What, why Wynne?" Zelda said surprised. "We're going to need you."

"You'll have Morrigan, and the reason why I think I should stay is because you're going to need some type of way to communicate. While here, if something happened, then I would be able to scry Morrigan and tell you guys. At the same time, if when you find Branka, Morrigan can scry me and we'll know when you plan on returning. I'll also be able to know if something happens to you all and maybe get a search party after you, if possible."

"That is smart," said Zelda. "We will need to know if they decided to vote for a king anyway, without Branka's word."

"I wouldn't put it past Bhelen to pull something like that," said Rylen. "Paragon or not, he's determined to become king no matter what."

"Okay, then Wynne will stay, and so will the dogs to help protect her, just in case."

"I shall stay too, then," said Sten. This also surprised everyone.

"Huh, Sten?" said Arawin. "That's not like you."

"Maybe not, but I feel that I should."

"So Wynne," Zelda said taking the mage to the side. "What's up with you and Sten? He seems to follow you around a lot."

Wynne chuckled at this. "It's nothing, really. He just respects me, but also it's because he has a sweet tooth."

"What?"

"Because of my age, I sometimes feel a little sluggish, so I like to carry sweets in my pack. Well one day when I pulled out a few cookies, Sten saw me and asked what they were. I was surprised to learn he didn't know what cookies were so I offered him one. He ate it and from there has tended to follow and offer to protect me so then later I could buy him sweets. Cookies are his favorite but he also loves cakes and chocolates. I think shortbread cookies are his Achilles's heel."

"Really? I'll have to remember that."

Once everything was situated and decided, Sten, Wynne, Sora, Kunjo, and Rupee stood back from the gates. Zelda with Alistair and Arawin with Zevran, along with Morrigan, Leliana, Rylen and Oghren stared at the entrance, ready to pass its threshold. Zelda in particular stared at it, feeling the spells fading and knowing they would not help her anymore. She could feel the tightness again and everything seemed to be closing in on her and getting smaller.

"Zelda? What is this?" Arawin asked feeling her anxiety. "I didn't know you were claustrophobic."

"I never told you," she said. "Never thinking it would be necessary."

"Well this isn't going to work. You better get over it right now, cause I'm not dealing with it."

Zelda looked over at her. _I wish I could._

_You can, just concentrate._ Zelda felt Arawin push on her and suddenly there was relief in her chest. The tightness gone and the entrance to the Deep Roads looking larger than it did only moments ago.

"Whoa."

"Are you ready now?" Arawin asked.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just don't lose that concentration. If you start freaking out, then I'm cutting you off."

"With you, then I should be fine."

"Good, now let's get going."

They waited as the dwarven guards opened the large doors. The Deep Roads opened in front of them, dark and foreboding as they could feel the taint seeping out like thick fog. Slowly they all began walking toward it, stepping over the threshold and hearing the loud clang of the doors as they shut behind them.


	63. The Deep Roads

_A/N: For my story, I based the layout of the Deep Roads more on where they are said to be in the two books, __Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne_ _and __The Calling__. The map in the game I really can't get a good feel for, as I don't know if that crack in the left upper corner is suppose to be the bottom of Lake Calenhad or not._

**The Deep Roads**

Dark and confining, their only light source was the glowing ball hovering over the tip of Morrigan's staff. She walked in the middle, the glow shining far ahead so the two dwarves in the front could see where they were going.

"There used to be lyrium streams in the walls," Rylen explained. "They would stretch throughout the whole Deep Roads, providing light. But of course, this darkspawn corruption has blocked them completely out."

The tunnels they traveled within were small, but still fairly large with high arches over their heads. The floors were paved with smooth stone and pillars of granite stood on the sides of the roads. Everyone knew these tunnels had once been grand, beautiful and glorious, but now they were dark and dreary. Broken stones and pillars were everywhere, littering the floor and causing them to watch their steps. Black corruption also grew along the walls. Thick growth that seemed like a cross between fungus and algae completely covered the walls in some areas and filled the air with a vile stench. Arawin, Zelda, and Alistair could feel the taint all around them. It disturbed them a bit, as they were not sure if they would be able to tell the difference between the corruption and darkspawn who could be looming in the shadows, ready to strike. Zelda in particular felt the darkness as it seeped into her heart, making her cold and chipping away at her control. The walls seemed to breath beside her, almost as if they were closing in slowly.

_Stop it_, she felt Arawin push on her.

_Sorry. It's just so dark and..._

_I know, so try and focus on something else._

But what else was there to focus on? Zelda knew she had to keep her mind off it, but it was hard when it was all around her. "So where are we in reference to the surface?" she asked Rylen. "And how long have we been traveling?"

"More than half a day now," he said without looking back at her. "We've been going southeast, and I'd say we're probably just about ready to head under Lake Calenhad."

"What?" Zelda said stunned. "You mean we've gone that far in only _half a day?_"

Rylen smiled back at her. "Why do you think us dwarves prefer traveling underground than on the surface? One can always travel faster by the Deep Roads, or at least that's how it used to be before the darkspawn took over. On the surface you have to deal with mountains and lakes and forests, but down here, it's nothing but a straight shot to where ever you want to go."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Alistair. "Why didn't we use this path when we were going to Orzammar?"

"There's no chance," answered Rylen. "All entrances to the Deep Roads outside of Orzammar have been closed due to the darkspawn, and they've also been lost. In fact the only two entrances I know of are the ones located at Gwaren and in the middle of what I believe you call 'the Bannorn'. It was the entrance used by your King Maric and a couple Grey Wardens long ago. Not exactly sure why they went in the Deep Roads, but it's been closed since."

"And how do you know how long we've been traveling?" asked Arawin. "I can't tell anything down here. I don't know if it's morning, evening or what!"

"It's evening," said Oghren. "And we can tell because it's called 'stone sense'."

"Stone sense?"

"All dwarves have it," said Rylen. "Or at least the ones that don't live on the surface. I'm sure you surfacers could develop it too, but it would take you having to live in Orzammar for some time."

"Time we don't have," said Zelda. "So we'll just leave it to you two on directions and hours."

They followed along the roads deeper, stopping occasionally at junctions. Rylen would look at the map and determine which way to go. They would also hit the occasional blockage of rubble, forcing them to use the tunnels to the side, which were ones created by darkspawn. Neither of them liked using such routes, as they were unpredictable and there was more of a chance finding darkspawn within them than on the actual roads. They had been lucky so far, however, and had not run into any type of threat.

Soon they reached an area different from all the rest. The room was large and circular and there were many intersections and crossings. They stood in the middle and looked around at the several different exit tunnels they would need to try and determine which one to take.

"Caridin's Cross," said Oghren as he looked around. "I can't believe those two lunatics actually tracked this place down. This used to be one of the biggest crossroads in the old empire. You could get anywhere from here. Including Ortan Thaig."

"Yeah, all of these passageways can lead you about anywhere," Rylen agreed. "Some of them could even lead you out of Ferelden and up north under the Waking Sea and into the Free Marches and beyond."

"How far south do the Deep Roads go?" Leliana asked.

"I'm not really sure," said Rylen. "But I do know they only go about a few miles into the Amaranthine Ocean before stopping. And I believe they stop right at the northern boarder of the Anderfels, before the Donarks. But we could be wrong, as in some places, the darkspawn corruption is so bad we can't get passed to explore further."

"So which way to Ortan Thaig, then?" said Morrigan.

"That's the thing... I'm not sure."

"Well I do," said Oghren. "Before she left, Branka dug up some maps of the ancient empire. It's a little tough to tell with so much of it collapsed now, but near as I can figure Ortan Thaig is southeast of here. So that tunnel right there is our best bet." He pointed to a tunnel with half of it blocked by debris, but still passable.

"Sounds fair enough," said Rylen. "But before we move along, I think it best if we set up camp here and rest. We still have a long way to go."

Everyone agreed and they began unpacking but did not put up tents, instead laying their sheets close together in a tight circle around the fire. Once they got a good fire going, and dinner was being made, everyone sat around. They sat close, trying to take in the heat to escape the cold of the Deep Roads.

"So tell us about this Anvil," said Arawin as she scooted close to Zevran. "What's so special about it anyway?"

"What's so special?" Oghren bellowed. "Are you as stupid as you are ugly? The Anvil is the very thing that kept the darkspawn back, or at least it did until it was lost."

"So you dwarves didn't keep very good track of it, I see."

"The darkspawn just overwhelmed us," said Rylen as he washed off the tattoo under his eye. "We don't have help down here since you surfacers don't care about the darkspawn unless they create a Blight. But the Anvil was special because Caridin used it to make golems.

"Caridin was a smith caste, and became a Paragon after inventing the Anvil. On it, he could forge a man made of either stone or steel. They were powerful, strong, able to take down several darkspawn at once. They could take blows and still keep going where a normal dwarf would be dead. No need for sleeping or eating, they were the perfect army, but apparently, not even they could keep the darkspawn back for long."

"So is that the reason why Branka is trying to find the Anvil?" asked Zelda. "She wants to put it to use again?"

"Branka hated darkspawn with a passion," said Oghren. "The fact the Anvil was lost to them made her determination to find it even worse."

"But how does it work? How did stone and steel come to life?"

"Nobody knows," Rylen answered. "Caridin was the only one who knew the truth, and he was lost with the Anvil."

Oghren snorted. "Branka was _sure_ she could figure it out, though, once she found it."

"Yeah, she did have a brilliant mind, as I recall," said Rylen. "If a bit nuts at times."

"That's my wife you're talking about, so watch it," Oghren growled.

"No offense, but it is the truth."

"Truth or not, let's just leave the mental status of his wife alone for now," said Zelda.

After cooling the tension between their two dwarven guides, dinner was made and passed out to everyone. Once they were all done eating, Zelda and Arawin took the first watch together. They didn't plan on staying at Cardin's Cross long, and after Zelda and Arawin would get their rest, they would move on to find Ortan Thaig.

It was the first time in several months since the two women sat beside each other in front of a fire. Arawin poked the logs with a long stick as Zelda watched, hugging both her and Alistair's cloak around her shoulders.

"So, Arawin," Zelda said staring into the flames. "Now that we're on good terms, do you mind if I ask you a question? I mean, I don't want to ruin anything between us so soon, but it's just something I've been wanting to know."

Arawin shifted her eyes over to her without moving her head. Zelda could feel her trying to figure out what she wanted, but she kept her out. "I don't really like how this is going," said Arawin. "But it appears I have no choice."

"No, you do..."

"Not really. Besides, you're probably going to find out the answer at some point, right? And even if I don't like what your question is, it's just something I'm going to have to live with, as there's no turning back now with this bond."

"True, but if you don't want to answer, then you don't have to answer." Zelda leaned back. "This relationship you have with Zevran... Where do you see it going?"

"Huh?" Arawin had somewhat suspected it, but it still surprised her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you love him?"

Arawin turned away from her and looked over in Zevran's direction. He looked fast asleep on the other side of the fire, but with him, he could have easily been awake. "No," she whispered.

"Are you so sure?" Zelda whispered as well, understanding why Arawin had gotten so quiet. "Because I feel something different from you at times."

"It's not love, just a general respect for him. He's a friend, and even though we sleep with each other, that's all it is."

"Arawin, you know you can't fool me."

The elf turned her attention back to the fire and began poking it again. "It's not love."

Zelda sighed. "Maybe, if that's what you think. But I believe that maybe you don't know what love feels like because you've never experienced it before. I guess it's not something you can just recognize, although I've always heard that once you do feel it, you know exactly what it is. But then again, maybe it's not the same for everyone."

"What are you trying to get at, Zelda?" Arawin said as she put down her stick.

"It's just an observation. What I feel from you and what I see from him."

Arawin turned to her quickly. "What... what do you see from him?" she asked timid.

"It's just the way he looks at you sometimes, especially when he thinks no one can see him. Then there's also the way he hovers over you protectively, like you're some precious jewel he's been ordered to guard. Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. I don't know, like I said, it's just observations."

"Hm." Arawin stared back at the fire. "I think you're reading too much into it. He tried to kill me, and when I spared his life, he gave me his word he would follow me until the end of the Blight. If anything that's why he acts like that. Not because he..." Arawin swallowed, unable to finish the sentence.

"And what if he does?" Zelda asked.

"Trust me, he doesn't. He's an assassin, born and raised to kill, not to love."

"So then why continue on with it? Why don't you just end it?"

"End it?"

"If neither one of you love each other, or if you don't think something like that is possible in the future, then maybe it's best to end it now. A relationship like yours can only end in two ways; either you both realize you have feelings for each other and finally confess them, letting your relationship reach the next level, or you both realize nothing can ever grow between the two of you, and you go your separate ways. Perhaps since you already know that it'll be the later, then maybe you should just... end it."

Arawin looked down at the ground and grabbed her stick again. "I don't think so."

Zelda figured as much. "Is it because you're not being honest with yourself?"

"No, and it's not because I want to disagree with you either. It's just..." She stared up at Zelda, seeing her bright blue eye and her green speckled left one. "As a Grey Warden, you know we can never have a normal life, a normal relationship. The thing I have with Zevran, it doesn't matter if we have feelings for each other or not, it will never be able to go to the next level. Grey Warden's don't have that luxury. Never can we have a family or love since we must commit everything to our duty first. And in all the stories I've ever read or heard about Grey Wardens, we die young and have no time for anything serious." Arawin took a deep breath. "You know this. You know you and Alistair won't last. Not just because you're both Grey Wardens, but also because he's going to become king."

It was Zelda's turn to look down at the ground. She understood what Arawin was saying all too well. Once Alistair became king, then their relationship would have to end. There was no way they could continue. "You're right. We were doomed from the start."

"You already know the fate of your relationship with Alistair," Arawin continued. "But as for me and Zevran, who knows. Maybe when the Blight is dealt with he'll leave, perhaps he'll go back to Antiva or something. Either way, our relationship is doomed as well. That is why I say I don't want to end it now. This is the closest we'll get to having something normal. Don't you want to stay with Alistair as long as you can before it _must_ end?"

Zelda nodded. "I do. And even though it's going to hurt when it happens, I think it would be even worse if it ended now. I think I understand why you're hiding your true feelings now. You're just trying to protect yourself, something I didn't do."

Arawin went and poked the fire again. Sparks flew up as a large log fell upon the ashes. She could feel Zelda's distress and knew that the end of her relationship with Alistair was just on the horizon. After they were done with Orzammar, they would be going back to Redcliffe, and from there, the Landsmeet.

"How about this: When you end it with Alistair, I'll end it with Zevran."

"Huh?" Zelda said looking up from the ground. "No, you don't need to do that."

"Why not? Why should you be alone? Not unless you want to join us. I'm sure Zevran wouldn't mind."

"I _know_ he wouldn't mind," Zelda smiled. "But I couldn't. I don't think I'd ever be able to be with another man after Alistair."

"So then I won't either. We'll just have each other, cause we're going to have each other no matter what. And if I have to spend the rest of my short life in the company of someone, then I'm glad it's you."

"Hmm, you know when I first met you I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Neither did I," Arawin chuckled. "But things have changed. You're still a princess to me, but not the whiny, spoiled type. Instead, I see you now as the warrior princess, one that will take action and doesn't let anyone push her around."

"Especially not you."

"No, I'm the only one that can," Arawin said as she nudged Zelda through the bond. "See?"

"So does that mean I'm the only one that can push you back?" Zelda said as she did the same thing.

"You're the only one I'll let get away with it... for now."

The two women laughed silently together so they did not wake any of their companions sleeping around the fire.

* * *

It was only hours later when everyone gathered up their things and they headed toward Ortan Thaig. Rylen and Oghren in the lead, occasionally checking their maps to see if they were on the right path. More and more they had to use the side tunnels as the further they went, the worse the Deep Roads became. Blockages thick with heavy rock kept them from moving forward, sometimes even making them have to backtrack. It was tedious traveling, and left them at the mercy of their dwarven guides. Oghren and Rylen would even argue whenever they came to two paths that looked to be going the same way. They would eventually go down one, then occasionally turn around and go back down the other. Arawin and Zelda had no concepts of time or of where they could have been under Ferelden. They just followed Oghren and Rylen, hoping they would come to Ortan Thaig soon.

"We've got to be close," said Rylen when they came to another blockage. He was looking at Oghren's map and pointed toward the middle. "I think we're here, but it's hard to tell with all the turns we had to take."

Zelda looked at the map, hoping to see something that might tell her what could have been on the surface, but she found nothing familiar.

"No, we're more here," said Oghren pointing further down on the map.

"Where are we in reference to the surface?" Zelda asked.

"Uh, I think underneath what you guys call the 'Hintherlands'?" said Rylen.

"It's actually pronounced 'Hinterlands'," said Zelda. "But that's interesting we already went that far south. We might even be underneath the Korcari Wilds." Zelda thought for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder. Hey Morrigan, where in the Wilds did the darkspawn emerge?"

"I'm not exactly sure," the witch answered. "Somewhere in the far southern region according to my mother. And if you're thinking we might be close to that exit, you might as well stop. Even if I did know where it was in the Wilds, I would not be able to find it down here."

"There isn't any entrances that I know of down this way," said Rylen. "If the darkspawn emerged somewhere around here then it wouldn't surprise me if they created their own exit. They tend to do that from time to time."

"Well it's not like I'm wanting to get out or anything," said Zelda. "It was just a thought. Seeing where they came from might be helpful."

"Except it won't matter now," Oghren huffed. "We're stuck."

They came to another blockage, this time with only one side tunnel that appeared, further down, to be leading them back the way they came. They all stood in front of the rubble, looking from it to the tunnel, trying to figure out what they should do.

"This is the way we need to go. Ortan Thaig should be just beyond these rocks."

"Yet they're the things keeping us from it," said Leliana. "I don't think we have a choice."

"No, we can always back-track," Rylen suggested. Everyone groaned. They'd been back-tracking more then they wished.

"What if we tried to clear it?" Alistair suggested.

"It would be the same the last several times we tried to clear a cave-in," Arawin said. "We think we're getting somewhere then more rocks come tumbling down." It had happened several times, nearly trapping a few of them within a rock pile.

"And I for one don't want it to happen again," said Zevran, who had been one of the ones nearly trapped.

"So you think we should go down the tunnel, then?" Alistair asked. "But that would also lead us back the way we came."

"So? At least it's a new tunnel. Come on." Arawin began walking down the tunnel before anyone else could object.

"Huh, so she just does whatever she wants and doesn't care what anyone thinks?" said Rylen. "I think she and Sora might have been carved from the same stone."

Zevran chuckled as he and Rylen walked next to each other. "That would be her. There's nothing stopping her fiery spirit."

"Yeah, I can see why you love her. It's the same reason why I love Sora."

"Uh, except I don't love her... in that way," Zevran said becoming somewhat awkward.

"Really? The way you two act. It seemed as if you two were together."

"No..."

"Hmm, you surfacers sure do have strange relationships."

"Your dwarven version of a prostitute is strange as well."

"I wouldn't know, I've never been to the surface."

They walked for some time, finding that the tunnel twisted and turned in several directions. They also noticed it was beginning to become wider until they reached a cavern that stretched high. What appeared to be sunlight shined down from unseen holes. Everyone looked up to try and see where the light was coming from, but even if they could, there was no way to get to them as they were too high with nothing to climb on.

"Wow, it's amazing what's been under our feet," said Zelda as she stared. "To think we could be under the Wilds right now. What if we-" She stopped when she felt it, first passing through Arawin as she was in the lead, then to Zelda who felt it through the bond then feeling it on her own. Alistair stiffened next to her and everyone stopped when they saw the three Grey Wardens straighten and stand still.

"Darkspawn ahead of us," said Alistair. They had been lucky so far, not running into any darkspawn on their way through the Deep Roads, but it appeared that it had now run out. Arawin, Zelda, and Alisatir stared ahead, getting a feeling for the darkspawn ahead of them. They had been afraid they would not be able to feel them because of the taint all around them, but their fears were unnecessary. The taint actually made the darkspawn more clear. They could pinpoint all of them as they shined like little dots on the web of the taint. Arawin began to move forward with everyone soon following her. They came to a much larger cavern, stopping and crouching behind a giant stalagmite as they saw the scene before them.

Darkspawn were before them—hurlocks, genlocks, an ogre—they were fighting what looked to be giant spiders, the two groups attacking one another.

"Giant... spiders?" Arawin said swallowing hard. "There are giant spiders down here?"

"Of course," said Rylen. "The Deep Roads are crawling with them. Course these aren't just any type of giant spider. Most of them are corrupted as the only thing they really have to eat down here is darkspawn."

Arawin moaned and backed away a step.

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders, Hermosa?" Zevran teased.

"N-No! I just don't like... big ones."

"Hm, I do believe we might've found a weak spot," said Morrigan. "'Tis unexpected as you didn't seem afraid when ever I became one."

"That's different. I know it's you and you're not going to stick me with your fangs and wrap me up with your nasty, icky webs."

"Icky?"

"Shut up," Arawin said through her teeth. "I'm not afraid of spiders."

"It's all right, Hermosa," Zevran said playfully. "I'll make sure they don't wrap you in their icky webs." He ducked as she swung at him.

"Hey guys, stop," said Zelda as she continued to stare at the darkspawn and spiders. "We don't want to attract their attention."

"What are we waiting for anyway?" asked Oghren. "We should go out there and take care of them."

"We should, but I think it best if we wait and let them take care of each other first. Let them do all the work."

"Not a bad idea," said Arawin. "Waiting actually sounds good right now."

"You only want to wait so you don't have to deal with the spiders." Zevran tickled his fingers across her back, making Arawin jump.

"Stop it!"

Zelda smiled, happy for once that it was Arawin's anxiety leaking through. She knew exactly how afraid Arawin was, but she wasn't going to blurt it out loud.

Everyone soon settled down and came together when the ogre let out a huge roar. There were four spiders around it, each one biting at the ogre's legs when ever there was an opportunity. The ogre smashed the ground, instantly squishing one of the spiders, but another one jumped on it's back and stabbed down with it's fangs. The ogre roared again, standing up straight and tried to reach behind him to yank the spider off. The other two leaped up on the ogre's front, stabbing and gripping to the ogre's rough skin with their hooked feet. The ogre spun, trying to toss them off but they could tell the spiders venom was starting to take affect as the ogre began to slow down. It was able to grab one of the spiders off it's front, ripping it's body apart. The other two spiders leaped off and backed away from the ogre. Once it saw they were off him, the ogre then went forward but soon fell to it's knees then to it's belly and moved no more.

"Crap. I was hoping the ogre would win," Arawin muttered.

The two spiders then went over to the dead ogre and began wrapping the massive body in silk. They only got half way before crude arrows fell upon them as more darkspawn came on the scene. Other spiders chased after them, biting and some even shooting their venom straight from their fangs into the air. The green liquid landed on the darkspawn's armor and flesh, causing it to sizzle and melt to the ground. The darkspawn fought hard, but even though their number was greater it looked as if the spiders were winning.

One genlock, close to where they were, stuck a spider in one of it's many eyes with it's rusted dagger. The spider then reared up, dagger still within it's socket and sprayed the genlock in the face. With a cry the genlock fled and ran straight to where they were hiding.

"Shit! Someone kill it!" Zelda cried.

Leliana pulled out her bow and an arrow and aimed it at the genlock, but it was already too late. The genlock looked up and with it's one good eye, saw them. It was all it took as Zelda and Arawin felt the taint ripple even as Leliana's arrow took the genlock out. The other darkspawn, feeling the ripple as well looked in their direction, forgetting about the spiders. All at once they began running forward, eager to get at their ancient enemy. With no other choice, they all pulled out their weapons and began running forward to meet the darkspawn head on.

Rylen lead the charge, going straight toward a genlock. Half way he lifted his maul and once close enough, he brought it down. It smashed the genlock's head right on it's shoulders, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere. Rylen looked away to keep any of it from getting on his face before knocking the body to the side and making his way to another darkspawn. Oghren followed him, swinging his axe, cutting off the darkspawn's limbs and shattering their armor. They were veterans at fighting darkspawn and it clearly showed.

Arawin flew past them, stabbing a hurlock through the chest with Fang then rounding and impaling another with Dar'Misaan. The lightning from the blade crackling as the hurlock screamed and exploded. Black blood splashed all over Arawin but she kept going, only wiping it away from her eyes.

Morrigan and Leliana stayed back, firing spells and arrows at the darkspawn. One of Leliana's arrows found it's way into the throat of a genlock right before Alistair ripped it apart with his sword. Morrigan lifted her staff and ice encased a hurlock before it could strike, allowing Zevran to shatter it with both his daggers.

Everyone fought on, taking down the darkspawn with relative ease. Arawin was the farthest from everyone. She beheaded a genlock and kicked it's body to the side before freezing in fear from what was coming after her next.

The spiders had not retreated, now eager to go after the fresh meat that seemed to so willingly walk into their abode. Arawin stared at the giant spider in front of her, frozen in place. The spider reared, greenish-yellow liquid dripping from it's foot-long fangs. Arawin shook, unable to move as she stared into it's many, swirling black eyes. It's front legs came down, ready to leap upon her.

"Arawin, move!"

Something hard hit her, moving her out of the way. Arawin fell to the ground and heard the spider hit something metal. She looked up to see Zelda pushing the spider off her shield with all her might. The spider, however, was strong and barely flinched from her push. Zelda thrusted Silverbrand forward, but the spider caught her blade within it's fangs and shook her back and forth. Zelda struggled to keep on her feet and to hold on to her blade as the spider pulled and yanked. Eventually she lost her grip and the giant spider threw Silverbrand to the side and charged at Zelda. She put her shield up just in time, but the spider was still able to wrap it's front legs around her and brought the warrior to the ground.

Her scream echoed throughout the cavern, causing Alistair to look away from the hurlock he was fighting. Seeing her in trouble, he quickly stuck his sword in the hurlock's abdomen and ran toward her, but was stopped by another hurlock and two genlocks. "Zelda!" he cried, but was unable to get to her.

Arawin sprang up, her fear gone as she saw Zelda being taken down. Gripping Fang, she ran at the spider's back. Fang went straight into it's abdomen, creating a crunching sound and causing a black, jelly-like substance to leak out from around the wound. The spider, feeling the blow, released Zelda and kicked with it's back legs. They hit Arawin in the stomach and sent her flying through the air. She smacked the wall, falling flat on the ground, head spinning from the impact. The spider abandoned Zelda and scurried over to the half-conscious elf.

"Arawin!" Zelda forced herself up and went after the spider. With her shield she smashed down on it's abdomen, forcing Fang further inside. The spider spun on her, it's legs raised and fangs dripping. A hiss sounded from it's tiny mouth and reared up. Zelda raised her shield, her only weapon now as she did not know where Silverbrand had been thrown.

Striking first, Zelda went forward, hitting the spider's fangs with her shield. She pushed as hard as she could, forcing the spider back, but not by much. She felt it stop then began to push on her. Zelda strained all her muscles as she tried to plant her feet in one spot, but the spider was able to dislodge her. It flung it's head and she went into the air, landing on her back. The spider went after her again, but stopped and hissed louder. Zelda looked to see Arawin behind it, Fang gripped with both her hands. She pulled on the blade, using it's hooked shape to carve a gash in the spider's abdomen. It split open, the black jelly falling out and spreading across the ground. The spider whirled but fell dead when a lightning bolt struck it's front, causing it's eyes to pop and sizzle.

"Zelda, are you hurt?" Alistair asked once he had gotten over to her. He helped her stand and handed her Silverbrand once she was steady.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Arawin?"

"Fine," said the elf as she came over, holding the back of her head. "No blood, just a large lump."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Zevran asked once he joined them. "You hit that wall really hard."

"Let me look at you," said Morrigan.

Arawin shook her head. "No, there's no time. We need to keep moving."

"She's right," said Zelda. "There's more darkspawn on the way and I'm sure the rest of the spiders are waiting for us to let our guard down before attacking again." The other spiders had disappeared some time during the battle.

"Right, then let's get moving," said Rylen. "Come on."

He began running through the cavern, the others following close behind him. They came to the other side, finding another narrow passageway. Rylen turned to go down it but a loud shriek split through their ears. The assassin darkspawn leaped from the shadows, bearing their sickled claws. Rylen brought his maul out just in time to block one of the shrieks as it fell upon him. The others bringing out their weapons as well, slicing and bashing their way through. One shriek forced Zevran against the wall. He ducked right before it could cut off his head. He slid Dar'Misu against the darkspawn's chest, but it's armor was too thick. Spinning on his toes, he ducked another swing from the shriek's claws and was able to find a weak point and jabbed his Crow dagger in between the darkspawn's armor in it's abdomen. It screamed, causing him to lose focus as the cry shook his ears. Black blood began to run down his hand, stinging his exposed skin. Quickly he let go of his dagger and backed off. He took off the glove and tried wiping off the blood, but was unable when the shriek came after him again. His Crow dagger still stuck in the shriek's abdomen, Zerven tried to retrieve it but couldn't with having to constantly duck and block the shriek's attacks. The acidic blood still squirting from the wound.

Arawin dispatched her own shriek with difficulty as her head still spun. She then looked over and saw Zevran in trouble, as well as the blood showering all over him. It was something she had feared, as well as Zelda and Alistair. They were immune to the taint, having the blood all over them would do nothing, but their companions were not. If any of them accidentally swallowed the foul blood or got it into their own bloodstream, then they would be doomed.

Running at full force, Arawin smashed her body into the shriek. It went off balance, tumbling to the ground and taking her with it. Dar'Misaan was first to find its way into the shriek's back, the bolts jumping and charring. A claw came up, but Arawin blocked it with Fang. She then rolled off the shriek, taking Dar'Misaan with her and slicing the darkspawn open. It's blood poured out, spilling all over her and some even finding its way into her mouth. Arawin stood up and spit it out, nearly gagging from the taste.

"Ugh, that stuff doesn't taste any better the second time around. Bleh."

"Arawin, why did you do that?" Zevran asked her as he pulled out his Crow dagger from the dead shriek. All of the shrieks were dead now, and everyone stood, breathing heavy.

"You looked like you needed help," Arawin said spitting out more blood. "Besides, if you had swallowed any of this shit, you'd be dead."

Zevran wiped off his blades then found his glove. "Well, don't ever do it again," he said. "You don't need to be risking your life for me."

"Excuse me?" Arawin said glaring at him. "Isn't that what I said when you came to rescue me? What is this, some type of macho bull-shit you're trying to pull?"

"No! It's just-"

"Let me guess, in the Crows no one goes to anybody's rescue? Get over it, Zevran, you're not in the Crows anymore. You're with us now." She stood in front of him, close, and he stared at her perplexed. "Now give me your hand." Arawin grabbed it before he could react and she examined his skin. She sighed with relief. "Thank the Maker, it's just a light burn, didn't break the skin. Pulling back when you did was what probably saved you."

Zevran took his hand away from hers, but somewhat reluctantly as hers felt soft and comforting. "You shouldn't worry about me," he said rubbing it.

"I'll worry, and you'll like it," Arawin said glaring at him. Morrigan soon came over and healed him. Arawin stayed and watched, awaiting her turn so Morrigan could still take a look at her. They felt no more darkapwn coming, which was why they stayed where they were to rest a little.

_Are you sure you don't love him?_

_Don't start this again, Zelda. I'm not in the mood._

_Of course you aren't. You're concerned, understandable when the man you love nearly became poisoned. _

Arawin stared over at Zelda and narrowed her eyes. Zelda smiled at her, feeling her anger. She left her alone after that, however, knowing what she was saying was true. Arawin just needed to figure it out on her own.

* * *

"This is just perfect," Rylen grumbled. "With all that running and fighting, I don't know where we are!"

"Please don't say that," said Zelda.

"Seriously, what happened to that 'stone sense' of yours?" Arawin asked.

"I'm sure you get lost on the surface occasionally? It happens down here too." Rylen scratched his head then moved his hand down to stroke a braid that was no longer there. He moaned slightly before flopping his hand to his side.

"So where do we go from here?"

"We keep going, is what," said Oghren. "This tunnel's got to lead somewhere."

"At least we hope, right?"

They began going down the tunnel again, weary of anything that might follow them, especially the spiders that disappeared. Arawin, Zelda, and Alistair focusing on the taint, confident now that they would be able to detect anymore darkspawn around them. So far the coast was clear, but they weren't going to let their guard down.

As they passed through the tunnel, they began to notice that it was changing. It was starting to no longer look like a cave, but a structure actually carved out from the rock. They began running forward as they saw an opening at the end, hoping that it was an exit back to the Deep Roads. When they came out, they were amazed to find it wasn't the Deep Roads, but a thaig.

"By the Ancestors!" Rylen breathed. "Is this... Ortan Thaig? Did we really just find it?"

They all fanned out to examine the thaig more closely. It had been some type of civilization before, large, not as big as Orzammar, but impressive. Stone buildings were everywhere, covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. Many of the building's roofs had collapsed while others were missing walls. Statues laid broken on the ground and up against walls, some of them indistinguishable while others chiseled features could still be seen even under the black growth. The thaig, despite being rundown and broken still held an air of grandeur. Its greatness still able to be seen.

"This is amazing," said Zelda. "I'm sure this place was beautiful before the darkspawn claimed it."

"They say that it was," said Rylen. "And this find, I can't believe we actually found it! Ortan Thaig! Maybe when we get back, I can lead an expedition back here to reclaim it."

"That's if we ever get back," said Arawin. "But what about Branka? We found the thaig she was looking for, but I don't see any signs that someone is living here right now."

"No, but look," Oghren said pointing to the floor. "Do you see these marks where the dust is less thick? People were camped here. Many people."

Rylen examined the marks. "You're right, but are you sure it's Branka? These marks aren't necessarily fresh and there are other dwarves in the Deep Roads besides her."

"I know it's her, just come and look at this." Oghren went over to a statue and pointed to a chip in it's surface. "And right here." He went over to another one and did the same thing. He then went to several others and showed chip marks to everyone. "That's Branka's mark. She liked to go around and take chips from walls and statues whenever she was in a new area—check their composition, or something like that. She tried explaining it to me once, but it went right over my head."

"So if this is her mark," said Alistair. "Where is she now? Still here?"

"No," Oghren said shaking his head. "If she was, then I'm sure we would know by now. She always had somebody on guard, so sentries would be out by now. She was here with our house, but not anymore."

"That's just great," Arawin said kicking a stone. "So we found this thaig for nothing?"

"No, this is a great find for the dwarves," said Rylen.

"Yes, for the dwarves, but not for us. We only came to find it because Oghren said that's where Branka was going, but since she's not here, where could she be? Oghren?"

"Branka only wanted to find Ortan Thaig because it's the birthplace of Caridin. She thought this would be the best place to start looking for the Anvil. If it wasn't here, then maybe there would be some clue to its whereabouts. But... there was another place she was thinking of going if she found nothing here."

"And what would that be?"

"Bownammar."

"What? Are you serious?" Rylen said shocked. "Branka was going to go to the Dead Trenches?"

"She certainly is crazy enough."

"Wait, hold it," said Arawin. "You've got surfacers here. Could you please explain to us what the Dead Trenches are?"

"The darkspawn breading grounds," Rylen answered. "Or at least one of them. Bownammar was a city built by Caridin to honor the Legion of the Dead. It's also known as the City of the Dead for that reason, only recently called the Dead Trenches after the darkspawn conquered it. I guess it wouldn't be too much of a struggle to think Caridin could've taken the Anvil there."

"Which is why Branka thought to find it if Ortan provided her with nothing," said Oghren.

"But what if she did find something here?" Zelda asked. "She might not be going to the Dead Trenches."

"I highly doubt that," said Oghren. "The Dead Trenches is her next stop. I guarantee it."

"So... does that mean we have to find the Dead Trenches now?" said Leliana.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other leads," said Rylen. "Not unless we look around here and see if we can find anything that might tell us something."

"Let's look around, then," said Zelda. "It wouldn't hurt."

They split up and searched the thaig, finding more evidence that a lot of people had lived in the thaig at some point. It had been abandoned for some time, however, as the tainted growth was beginning to reclaim the areas cleansed of it.

Zelda and Alistair had gone off together down a side tunnel that lead into a large room. It looked to be a banquet hall as the room was long and squared. A long slab of stone was also in the middle of the room. A tabletop perhaps, with its legs already broken and gone. There was also more evidence in here that the dwarves had found refuge. Blackened areas indicated this might have been where they cooked their meals.

"This is so depressing," said Zelda as she looked around the room. "All the dwarves that must've lived here, gone just like that. This place covered in dust and cobwebs and taint... It's horrible the dwarves have lost so much because of the darkspawn."

"It is," Alistair agreed. "But I can't help to think how horrible it is that this might be the last thing we see before we die."

Zelda stared at him. "Alistair, we're going to get out of here."

"I know, but I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about later... if we survive this Blight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our Calling. That's what it's called when a Grey Warden can't take the taint within their body anymore. They come to the Deep Roads to die. We go in alone and kill as many darkspawn as we can before we're finally overwhelmed."

"I knew Grey Wardens died young, but I didn't know about that. How long...?"

"About twenty to thirty years. Depends on the Grey Warden. Duncan told me he was about to go on his Calling after I became a Grey Warden. He was having the dreams again. That's how you can tell it's your time. At first you have many dreams about the darkspawn, then eventually you can block them out, but soon they come back and you know it's getting close."

Zelda went over and hugged him. "You say they go in alone?"

"Always."

"We won't."

"My Calling will come before yours. I've been a Grey Warden longer."

"Only by six months," Zelda said squeezing him closer. "I don't think that's going to matter much in the end."

Alistair squeezed her back. "I wouldn't want you to, but it would be nice if we could meet our end together. You by my side... I can't think of a more perfect death." He kissed her lightly on the lips, suddenly wanting to do nothing but hold her.

"I can't think of anything more perfect, either," said Zelda as she rested her head on his chest. "But let's not think of this right now. We still have a lot to do before that happens. Let's focus on our task now, shall we?" She looked up at him and smiled and any depression Alistair had melted away.

"You're right, let's go."

They went about looking through the room again, soon coming across a smaller room in one of the far corners. There was a bed in there, covered with dust, but next to it was a book, opened to the last page. Zelda went over to it and began reading, finding it was a journal. "Alistair, look at this."

Alistair went over and read it as well. "I think this is Branka's journal," he said. "Let's show the others."

Grabbing the book, they both left the room and went back out into the thaig. They called for everyone to come. Luckily none of their companions had gone far.

"We found Branka's journal," said Zelda as she placed the book down and opened it to the last page. "Listen to this: _'We found evidence today that the Anvil of the Void was not built in the Ortan Thaig. We will go south, to the Dead Trenches. The Anvil is somewhere beyond. My soldiers tell me I am mad, that the Dead Trenches are crawling with darkspawn, that we will surely die before we find the Anvil... If we find it. I leave this here in case they're right. If I die in the Trenches, perhaps someone can yet walk past my corpse and retrieve the Anvil. For if it remains lost, so do we all. If I have not returned and Oghren yet lives, tell him... No, what I have to say should be for his ears alone. This is my farewell.'_"

"What? Branka mentioned me?" Zelda moved away from the book and allowed Oghren to read it. "Well what do you know, she was still thinking of me. Old softie!"

"But you know what this means, right?" said Zelda.

"Yeah," Rylen nodded. "It means we're going to the Dead Trenches. A place that's been lost longer than Ortan Thaig, and a place I know where we'll run into darkspawn. A whole lot of them."


	64. The Dead Trenches

**The Dead Trenches**

After further exploration of Ortan Thaig, they found Branka and her house had gone west. Oghren was sure he could follow their trail, as they had no map of where Bownammar was or any clue. They followed Oghren blind, hoping he would lead them in the right direction and not get lost. Rylen began drawing his own map once they left, not only to use in order to get back to Orzammar, but to also use if they did happen to find the Dead Trenches, so they would know where it was.

They're trek was long, and they knew they had been gone for several days, but they stopped asking Rylen and Oghren after a while. The group only stopped and camped for a short time, only long enough to allow everyone to get some rest before moving on. Occasionally Morrigan would scry Wynne so she would know their group was safe and to get updates on what was going on in Orzammar. So far no king had been voted upon, as the Assembly had stopped meeting after one of the members was killed in a fight that had started between two deshyrs. Sora had even announced that Bhelen had tried to hire her to assassinate Harrowmont, but she had declined due to Rica's pleading. Orzammar was in complete disarray as fights broke out all over the Commons. The guard was having a hard time keeping things in order and had even asked for Sten's help in dealing with the matter.

As they went further into the Deep Roads, they came across more and more darkspawn. This told them they were probably on the right path as the black growth was also becoming thicker with strange, grotesque growths coming out of it. They were fleshy and pulsed as if they were alive or had something alive within them. At one point they broke one of the flesh pods open to find nothing but a smelly goo spill out of it. They didn't touch anymore after that.

The tunnels they went through also seemed to change. They became more dwarf-made instead of natural. Streets lead them to large caverns which lead to more tunnels and crossroads. Bridges, both broken and whole, crossed over rivers of magma which lent them light. Oghren and Rylen were sure they had entered a thaig, but they did not know which one it could be. They knew it wasn't Bownammar, however, as Oghren couldn't find any signs that Branka had been there or had stayed for very long.

The Deep Roads had now become a maze of bridges and tunnels, crossroads giving them several paths to choose from. Still they followed Oghren as he would announce Branka had gone a certain way. They all hoped soon that they would find this place and that they were getting closer as the taint was beginning to thicken within Arawin, Zelda, and Alistair's minds. The others were even beginning to feel it, making them worry that the taint might be starting to affect them.

It wasn't long before they entered another natural tunnel when Zelda and Arawin began to hear something, a hum and with it murmurs and whispers. They both stopped short, feeling a dark and powerful presence that swept across their being like a shadow. Alistair briefly felt it too and stopped to look back at the two women frozen in place.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Leliana asked seeing the three Grey Wardens. "Are darkspawn close?"

"Very close," said Alistair.

"Thousands, millions," Zelda breathed.

"The archdemon," swallowed Arawin. Together the two women began running down a small cave in the wall of the tunnel. The others followed them, puzzled by their behavior. The cave was tiny and hard to get through, but it soon opened up to a large cavern that stretched far on either side. The loud hum came from the deep gorge below them. Zelda and Arawin went to the side and looked down to see an entire army of darkspawn marching forward. Everywhere they looked they could see genlocks, hurlocks, shrieks, and ogres as they moved together through the gorge and to the place Arawin and Zelda knew to be the exit to the surface. They didn't even notice when the others joined them, staring down into the gorge just as they were.

It was then that they heard the song, that light and beautiful song that haunted their dreams and brought their eyes up to see perched on a bridge that went over the gorge the great dragon and leader of the darkspawn.

They screamed as the song got louder, covering their ears as the dragon roared and spread his wings. Fire jetted from his mouth and the song emitting from his throat intensified. An urge soon came over them. They wanted to join him, serve him, jump into the gorge and follow his army to the surface. He was so beautiful, even more so in real life than in a dream. Far below them the darkspawn kept moving, unaware of their presence.

The archdemon then lifted up and flew down the gorge, the girth wide enough to accommodate him. He continued down the line, emitting his song and flying past the small group, that had hidden themselves behind boulders. It wasn't until he turned a corner and went out of sight that the song drifted away and Arawin and Zelda found themselves wrapped tightly within strong arms. They were unaware they had been moved, brought far away from the edge where the humming was still coming from.

"Zelda! What just happened?" Alistair took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Zelda!"

"Alistair, stop! I... I'm fine."

"No you're not. Both you and Arawin were screaming and about ready to jump off the edge!"

Zelda stared at him, unsure what to say. She looked over at Arawin and saw her being held tightly by Zevran who was looking at her with concern.

"Arawin?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know," she said softly. "That was... horrible."

"What happened?"

"The song. Why is it so beautiful? We can't help it."

Zevran put his head on her shoulders, her back to his chest. "_Please_, don't scare me like that again."

Arawin was too shaken up to fully respond, to understand why it scared him so much.

"Both of you are more susceptible," said Morrigan. "You can feel it more, can't you?"

"What, the taint?" said Alistair.

"His presence. The archdemon, Urthemiel, he affects them more than you, and it appears he may know it."

Neither Zelda nor Arawin looked up from the ground, they knew Morrigan spoke the truth.

"Zelda? Why didn't you tell me?" Alistair gently squeezed her arm but didn't force her to look at him.

"What is there you can do about it? That anything can be done? Arawin and I just have to fight it the best we can. You can't help us with this, Alistair."

"None of you can," Arawin added.

Zevran was just as disturbed by the information as Alistair was, but he kept his face buried in Arawin's shoulder.

"I don't believe that," said Alistair. "I can't."

"You're going to have to," said Zelda as she stood up. "Now come on, we need to keep moving and away from the horde of darkspawn down there before they realize we're here."

Alistair probably would have argued with her further, but knew that they did need to get back on track. They would have to deal with the situation later as well as the horde below their feet.

They all went back through the small cave and back to the large cavern. Oghren went back to his investigating of the walls to find Branka's trail. Once he found it, they followed him across a bridge and into another large corridor. As they walked, Arawin and Zelda still felt the pulse of adrenaline rushing through their veins. It seemed to make them more alert and as they looked around at the black growth, they noticed it was glowing, emitting a light they never noticed before. Whispers and murmurings also attacked their ears and something then began to stir around them. They both stopped simultaneously.

_...First day, they come and catch everyone..._

"Do you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"Hear what?" said Alistair confused and concerned yet again.

"The whisper," said Arawin. "There's something ahead of us. Someone."

_...Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat..._

"If there's anything ahead of us it's darkspawn," Oghren heaved. "Which means we're going to have to prepare ourselves again."

"Not darkspawn," said Zelda. "Something..."

"...This way!" Arawin yelled.

_...Third day, the men are all gnawed on again..._

Zelda and Arawin ran up ahead, passing everyone and going straight down a hallway perpendicular to the one they were just in.

"Are they off their rockers?" Oghren yelled as they ran. "Blasted women, what in the sodding Stone is wrong with them?"

"I'm not sure," said Alistair. "But I know it has something to do with these damn Roads."

_...Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate..._

They ran through the hall, past what looked to be tombs. Bones scattered the ground and crunched under their heavy feet. Another turn brought them to a hole in the wall, leading into a darkspawn made cavern. They went inside.

_...Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn..._

"Zelda, wait!" Alistair cried. "I... I can hear it too!" He started hearing it as soon as he crossed the threshold. A low whisper that he heard, not with his ears, but from within the taint itself.

_...Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams..._

"Hear what?" Leliana asked breathlessly. "I hear nothing but that annoying humming."

"They're Grey Wardens," said Rylen. "Just follow them and make sure you don't lose sight."

_...Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew..._

"Zelda, where are we going?" Arawin asked.

"I don't know, just follow the whisper."

_...Eighth day, we hated as she is violated..._

They turned corner after corner, going through the maze created by the darkspawn. Soon they found themselves in another large cavern. The bridge to their right broken.

_...Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin..._

They slowed as they came to a door on the far side of the cavern. Arawin and Zelda stopped and stared at it, knowing what ever it was that was calling them was right behind the door.

_...Now she does feast, as she's become the beast..._

Together they opened the door to find the room behind to be completely covered in growth with the flesh pods all around. In the center of the room was a small being, a dwarf, female, crouched on the floor and eating the black jelly that spilled onto the floor from an open pod. She gorged herself while also repeating the chant over and over again. Arawin and Zelda cautiously walked over to her, not knowing what she was, as they could feel her through the taint.

When they came close to her, she stopped and stayed still before slowly turning around. She then erected herself the best she could, hunched over but head turning up to stare at them. They gasped when they fully saw her; skin pale with black blotches everywhere. Her eyes were milky and clouded, only a small patch of a darker shade showed where her pupil should have been. She looked sweaty and her thin, wiry brown hair clung to her soaked face. Her gaze sent shivers down their spines as she stood there, perfectly still and unrelenting.

"What's this?" she said in a somewhat natural voice. It was shaky and slightly full of pain and fear, but otherwise sounded normal, which surprised them. "Why is it that I see two but yet feel one? Oh, but wait... I see now. There are two, you're just fussed together, inseparable."

"We can split ourselves," said Arawin.

"Unlikely. But you're union is unnatural. Human, bland and stale. Elf, exotic and wild. You two are different yet the same."

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"One that must suffer. One that must make things fantasy in order to understand better. _First day, they come and catch everyone. Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat. Third day, the men are all gnawed on again. Fourth day..._"

"Wait, stop," Zelda said crouching down to the dwarf's level. "What is this chant you keep repeating?"

Her eyes bored into Zelda's. "It's what I've seen. What I will become. I force it into verse so it is fantasy, unreal. That's the only place I can hide, because they make me... they make me eat. And then..."

"The darkspawn?" said Arawin. "They make you eat this filth?" She gestured toward the flesh pod, but the dwarf did not move her eyes from Zelda.

"Eat... eat... eat..."

By this time the others had finally joined them. Their presence startled the dwarf somewhat.

"More? But how is it possible? Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors."

"Hespith?" said Oghren when he saw her. "Hespith is that really you?"

"You know her, Oghren?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, she was apart of our house. Branka's close friend."

"Branka, no..." Hespith whispered. "We were closer. Much closer then she was with her husband."

"_What?_" Oghren yelped. "Wait a sec... are you saying Branka was into... that sort of thing? Well, if that was the case she could've told me. I would've made some adjustments."

"You could have," said Arawin. "But it's too late for that now." She lowered herself to Hespith's level like Zelda. "Hespith, where are the others? Where is Branka?"

Hespith's eyes soon found their way to Arawin's, locking. "The men's wounds festered and their minds left. They were like dogs, marching ahead, first to die and left us behind. Women, defenseless and struggling, they came, took us. Laryn, me, they fed, giving us friends and flesh and blood and bile and... and... All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"Yes, Branka, where is she? What happened to her?"

"Branka..." Hespith said slowly. "There is too much darkness here. The Anvil, it is the darkness, surrounded by it, pulling Branka in. No... I swore not to speak of it, not to think of it. La-la-la-la-la. I will not hear any more about Branka."

"Please, Hespith," Zelda pleaded. "Help us. We need to find her."

"No, it is too much. What she did, what she's become. I will not follow. I will not become what I have seen. What they want me to become. I will not, I refuse! Laryn, Branka, both are monsters, vile and unyielding." Hespith then within the taint brushed against Zelda and Arawin. _Be cautious. You are powerful, and they will take you and make you a monster if given the chance._

"Hespith, please," Zelda said feeling frightened. "What do you mean?"

"You will see." She then sped off, running faster than they thought she could, off and through a door on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Rylen said. "Was she corrupted?"

Zelda and Arawin both stood. "Yes, but it was different," said Arawin.

"Very different."

"What did she mean when she said you would become monsters as well?" Alistair asked.

Zelda stared after him. "You heard her?"

"I'm beginning to hear lots of things now. The Deep Roads... they amplify everything."

"Yeah... they do."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Oghren. "Let's follow her. She talked about Branka as if she's still alive. Maybe she's trying to lead us to her. Come on!"

Oghren ran after Hespith and even though no one else wanted to follow him, they did anyway. When they entered the new cavern, they saw it was the entrance to a city. A bridge, similar to the one in Orzammar leading to the Proving Grounds, laid broken before them with a giant statue toppled over upon it. The bridge was keeping the statue from fully going into the magma below, but it looked that eventually it would be unable to hold its heavy burden.

"This is... this is Bownammar," Rylen awed as he looked at the vast, but broken and corrupted city. "We really found it."

"Branka found it first," said Oghren who had stopped with everyone else when he realized where they were. "I knew she could do it. She's too stubborn not to fail."

"This is incredible," Leliana said placing her hands over her mouth. "Who would think we would be privileged enough to glimpse this wonder?"

"We've been granted to witness many glorious things," said Morrigan.

"Now where did she go?" Oghren began looking around, trying to find any sign of Hespith or of Branka, but he was finding none. "There's got to be something."

"Relax, Oghren," said Zelda. "We'll find her." She then looked over at Alistair and saw he was not looking very well. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good," he said. "I don't like this. I can feel everything now. I could even hear Hespith within the taint. It's... it's not really something I enjoyed."

"We don't enjoy it either, but it's been helping us actually. We just need to hang on a little longer, okay?" She could tell he wasn't used to it the way she and Arawin were. It seemed weird to her since he had been a Grey Warden longer then they had, but he wasn't connected like they were. _Arawin, we need to find Hespith. She can lead us to Branka._

_I know, but how?_

_Through the taint._

Together they stood still and searched while everyone around them either marveled at the city before them or looked for any clues to Branka. Together Arawin and Zelda did something they had never done before, searched through the taint before they finally found her.

* * *

_Hespith, you need to help us._

They felt the dwarf stiffen, surprised at their presence. _Why?_

_Because we need Branka._

_We need to find her._

_Branka doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to go back. She is..._

_Hespith, please!_

The dwarf slowly relented. _If you must, then I will show you. I will take you to the edge, but you must listen. She is this way..._

"Oghren!" shouted Arawin. "Come on, if you want to find Branka, follow us."

"How do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Just come, all of you," said Zelda. Alistair was beside her, feeling and hearing everything she did. He was uncomfortable but willing to let it in so they could find what they sought.

They all moved out, the three Grey Wardens in the lead as everyone else followed. Confusion as well as concern was on most of their faces, especially Zevran and Leliana's, while Morrigan was the only one that didn't seem to think they were acting strange. As they went, Hespith's voice whispered to them, showing them the way.

_...__She became obsessed... That is the word, but it is not strong enough. Blessed stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil..._

_...First day, they come and catch everyone... We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us..._

_...Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat... Chewing, ripping, biting, crunching, then spewing to make her bed..._

_...Third day, the men are all gnawed on again... The men, they kill... they're merciful, feasting mostly on them... _

_...Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate... It goes on and on, on and on... No stopping, no relenting... and Branka watches..._

_...Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn... The women, they want to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them..._

_...Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams... They took Laryn. She screamed so loud, I can still hear her... her frozen cry..._

_...Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew... They made her eat the others, our friends. I watched as she torn off her husbands face and drank his blood..._

_...Eighth day, we hated as she is violated... They do more than just feed... They fill every orifice, stuffing you with them, filling you until you cannot be filled no more... then they do it again... and again... and again..._

_...Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin... And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned gray and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them..._

_...Now she does feast, as she's become the beast... __Broodmother..._

* * *

They found themselves in yet another maze of darkspawn made tunnels, winding and twisting, filled with growth and pods. There were large bonfires built, burning in small alcoves, providing light. They walked on, listening to Hespith and feeling around every corner before their feet hit something that was not stone. The floor squished and felt wet and slimy, making them all stop and stare at their feet.

"Ew, what is this stuff?" Oghren lifted up his booted foot and stared at the purplish mush that had attached to the bottom. "Bleh, and it smells horrible."

"No one asked you to stick your nose in it," Rylen said even as he did the same thing. "But you are right."

"It's darkspawn spew," said Zelda.

"Uh, that's disgusting." Rylen nearly added to the floor. "Is there a reason why we have to walk on it?"

"Because it's the only way," Arawin answered.

The floor continuously became more and more squishy, the smell wafted up from the ground with every step. It wasn't long before they reached a corner and heard grunting from something large. The three Grey Wardens stopped everyone as they felt something massive and horrible just around the corner. Slowly everyone rounded the corner, hiding so they could see what was on the other side.

It was a sight no one expected. The floor was nothing but darkspawn regurgitation, purple and green and red. A large creature was in the middle of the room, pink and bulging with layers upon layers of fat. In the front of each layer was a set of grotesque breasts that hung low with nipples that dripped a black bile. The creature's arms were short, only really able to reach half way down it's body while it's head was round and bald, teeth jagged and yellow. Tentacle-like structures came out from under it's body and looked to be growing into the floor. Two tentacles were sentinel to the creature, coming up from the floor, one on either side of it's body, flipping slightly.

"Broodmother," Zelda and Arawin whispered together.

"What's a broodmother?" asked Oghren.

"That thing, obviously," said Leliana. "I think I even heard of them before, but no one has ever seen one. They're a mystery."

"Not anymore," said Zevran.

As they watched, the broodmother grunted. She wiggled around, but did not move anywhere. Her grunts intensified and soon the folds of fat touching the ground began to slowly rise. Then with one last terrible grunt, a large ball of mucus popped out of the folds and rolled in the spew. Everyone looked on, horrified at the disgusting blob, not realizing what it was until it started to move.

At first it was an oval, egg shaped, but then it began to pulse. Arms broke through the mucus membrane followed by legs then a head. The new genlock, naked and dirty, discarded the membrane by devouring it. It then tried to stand, legs wobbly and unsteady. The broodmother watched it, studying it's moves. The genlock continued to stagger, making it's way over to the creature that just birthed it, before it finally fell over. They soon noticed the reason why as they looked and saw one of it's legs was deformed. Before they could see anything else, the tentacle closest to the genlock shook then whipped out and snatched the darkspawn up. It squeezed and the genlock howled. The tentacle brought the darkspawn up to the broodmother who with her stubby hands grabbed it and brought it's head to her mouth. With one bite, she took off the genlock's head, then began to drink it's blood. Once she was finished, the tentacle threw the body across the room and into a pile of rotting darkspawn corpses. They all appeared to be headless.

Everyone looked away after that, unwilling to witness anymore.

"So our plan is to sneak past that thing, yes?" said Zevran.

"You're kidding, right?" Arawin asked looking at him funny.

"I don't see why we couldn't," said Leliana, sharing Zevran's feelings. "It can't move, so it should be easy to get past it."

"We could get past it, yes," said Zelda. "But I'm afraid we can't just let this creature live. It's making darkspawn, and as Grey Wardens, it's our duty to kill it."

"You're duty, but not ours," said Oghren.

"No, everyone's duty," Morrigan snipped. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to join Grey Wardens. You all did."

"That's true," said Leliana. "And I'm not going to take it back now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Arawin said as she pulled out her weapons. "Let's go kill ourselves a broodmother. She can't move and her arms are stubby so she shouldn't be that hard to kill."

"I don't know," Zelda said as she peered around the corner again. "There are no guards or anything that looks like protection except for those tentacles. There might be something we're not seeing. I don't see why they would leave her unguarded. Not unless she didn't need it."

"Or there are guards but they aren't here right now. Perhaps out gathering more vomit for her bed maybe? Which if that's the case, now is the best time to strike."

"That I do agree with."

"Then let's do this quickly!"

"Arawin, wait!" But it was no use, even with their bond Arawin was still how she was, annoying Zelda as she ran out from around the corner, wanting to strike without making a plan. There was no other choice after that, with Arawin's cry and exposure, soon everyone followed her.

The broodmother, hearing Arawin's cry stared up as they all came around the corner and roared. It was a cry that sounded more like a pigs squeal as her upper body flopped around in anger. The tentacle that had grabbed the genlock shot out from where it was, straight toward Arawin. She jumped over it as it barely missed her foot. She then struck with Dar'Misaan first, hitting the broodmother in the lowest layer of fat, but the blade only bounced off and the electric bolts didn't seem to have any effect.

Arawin scurried away from the broodmother just as the second tentacle tried to grab her. Everyone else was soon by her side, weapons out and ready to go in for the attack. The broodmother stared at them, grunts coming from her throat. The floor they stood upon was nothing but mush as their boots sank in. Something then began to stir below their feet. The ground rumbled and as they all stared down. They then jumped into the air right as the floor burst open and many more tentacles popped out from the ground.

They all scattered as several tentacles went after each of them. Arawin found herself backing away from the broodmother, fighting two tentacles as they whipped at her from both sides. Zelda was pushed closer to the creature, smashing her shield on the tentacles attacking her then striking and cutting. The tentacles then receded back into the ground, bleeding dark red blood. Zelda then turned her attention on the broodmother whose dark eyes were fixed on her and yellow teeth clenched together. For a moment Zelda couldn't move as she looked at her, seeing a creature far within the taint. A creature that could easily be her.

With a loud roar, the broodmother brought Zelda back out of her trance. She moved forward and swung, Silverbrand hitting the outstretched hand of the broodmother. The blade cut right through it, slicing the creature's hand in half, between the middle and ring fingers. The broodmother squealed as she pulled her hand away, her thumb the only digit that was able to move. She then released an angry cry like a tantrum. More rumbling came below Zelda's feet and before she could move a tentacle shot out from the mush and wrapped itself around her middle and up off the ground. It squeezed tightly, forcing her to drop Silverbrand and her shield. She screamed as ribs cracked and a sharp pain shot through her arms. Arawin screamed as well as she felt it, dropping Fang and Dar'Misaan. Quickly she cut Zelda off and fell to her knees, breathing heavily as the pain subsided in her chest and arms.

"Zelda!" Alistair cried as he forced his way through the tentacles. When he got to the one holding her, he hacked away at the base, his determination to get her down being forced into each thrust. "_Let her go!_"

"Alistair, no!" Arawin shouted, but he couldn't hear her. The tentacle holding Zelda began to sway, snapping her back and forth before Alistair gave one last swipe and the tentacle released Zelda, hurtling her toward the back.

Zevran looked up just in time as he heard Zelda's scream but was not fast enough to get out of the way. Zelda collided with him, sending them both into the wall of solid rock. Zevran's head cracked against the wall as his chest was crushed by Zelda's body. The impact sent a sickening _thud_ sound throughout the whole chamber.

Arawin stood and stared horrified as Zevran slid down the wall leaving a red trail. She wanted to run over to him, but was forced back when a tentacle attempted to grab her again. She could feel Zelda, knowing she was in bad shape but still alive. Arawin saw as Zelda rolled off Zevran and coughed violently. She laid on her side and looked over at him.

"Z-Zev?" she said weakly.

Zevran moaned and his head flopped before his eyes fluttered open. "Zelda, dear... If you wanted me to catch you, you should've warned me first." His voice was faint, but Arawin could still hear him. He then attempted a smile, but he could only do half of one. Arawin wasn't sure how bad he was, but if he could joke then she knew he could hang on just a little longer. Long enough for her to deal with the broodmother.

After getting out of the way of another tentacle, Arawin looked around to see where everyone was. She spotted Alistair making his way toward Zelda, fighting and bashing the tentacles as he went.

"Alistair, she's alive!" Arawin shouted at the top of her lungs. He stopped and looked over at her, but she saw there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting to Zelda. He was just relieved that she was alive and not dead.

Looking around more, Arawin saw both Oghren and Rylen at the broodmother's base. They had placed themselves on her left side, the one with the sliced hand. Oghren struck at the broodmother's fat, hacking away at her folds. His axe was able to cut through but not by much. Rylen's maul, however, was useless against the broodmother. His maul would only bounce off the creature's folds when he struck, but he found it was useful against the tentacles. Abandoning the broodmother, Rylen began defending Oghren against the tentacles, which he could smash and knock away.

Morrigan and Leliana had stayed back in the area they had came from, standing on the one piece of solid ground that the tentacles couldn't get through. Morrigan shot spell after spell at the broodmother, but none of them seemed to have a huge affect on her. Arawin wondered if it had to do with the fact that at one point the broodmother had been a dwarf. They were immune to magic, or at least able to resist it better than most. Leliana's arrows didn't seem to be doing much good, either. Some only bounced off the broodmother's fat, and the ones that did find their way in, only penetrated an inch or so.

Arawin looked around for Fang and Dar'Misaan, wanting to get back in the fray, but they were no where to be seen. Through the struggle and thrashing of tentacles, they had been knocked somewhere. Arawin didn't have time to look for them, instead grabbing Far Song and joining next to Leliana and Morrigan.

She began firing arrows as fast as she could at the broodmother and her tentacles. She wasn't nearly as accurate as Leliana, but she had gotten better since leaving the Dalish. Zevran had actually proven to be a good teacher, even if during the lessons he made fun of her a lot. Arawin only hoped he would be able to make fun of her again, as she was afraid to look back at him. She could feel Zelda and knew that she was alive, but with Zevran there was nothing but fear that she wouldn't be able to end this in time to help him.

"Morrigan, is there anyway you can get to Zevran and Zelda?" Arawin asked hoping the mage would be able to. "They're both hurt very badly."

"I'll try," Morrigan said as she froze a tentacle in place that nearly had her. "But it's not going to be easy." The tentacle broke free of the ice and snapped at her. Morrigan dived out of the way and it smashed between Leliana and Arawin, forcing them to jump off the solid ground.

"Damn it, enough of this!" Arawin cried. She stood and notched an arrow and aimed for the broodmother's head. She released it and it flew through the air, speeding past tentacles before embedding itself in the broodmother's left eye. The arrow went straight in through the pupil and Arawin cheered at the excellent bullseye she just had. She knew if Zevran hadn't been half-conscious, if he even was, then he would more than likely be laughing at her for her excitement. _Hang on Zev, this will be over with soon._

_He's... he's... hurt, Arawin... Hurt bad..._ Zelda's presence was very weak but Arawin could sense she had a lot of fight left.

_You hang on too, Zelda. Morrigan's on her way._

The broodmother shook her head, then with her good hand, felt the shaft of the arrow sticking out of her eye. She gripped it and yanked, ripping it out of her socket with the whole eyeball still attached, connective tissue being pulled behind it. Arawin watched stunned as the creature stared at her own eyeball. She then bellowed and threw the arrow plus eyeball at Arawin. Arawin lifted up her hands as the arrow bounced off Far Song and onto the floor. She looked down at the eyeball, disgusted by it as mucus oozed out of where the arrow had entered. A sudden memory of eating a hard, round lens came to mind and Arawin nearly vomited all over.

A war cry took her eyes away from the eyeball and Arawin saw Oghren, with much rage and furry, swing his axe, hitting the hole he had made in the broodmother's side. His axe went deep and the broodmother screamed. All her tentacles then receded back into the ground.

"Morrigan, now! Go now!" Arawin screamed at her. The witch nodded and began making her way over to Zelda and Zevran, but Arawin felt it even before it happened.

There was barely a rumble before the tentacles exploded from the ground, their numbers even greater than before. Arawin was able to jump out of the way as they shot straight for her, but Morrigan and Leliana weren't so lucky. Two tentacles hit Morrigan in the abdomen, sending her flying toward the back. One snapped and hit Leliana in the face and she fell into the mushy ground. Alistair had lifted up his shield, defending Zelda and Zevran from the tentacles as they tried to attack them. The tentacles hit Alistair's shield with great force, knocking him down. Oghren and Rylen were the only ones that hadn't been hit, being close to the broodmother. Oghren went back to hacking at the hole he was creating while Rylen also went back to smashing tentacles and even attempting to hit the broodmother's head. He was too short to reach her, but seeing him gave Arawin an idea. She just needed a blade.

During the chaos, Arawin had dropped Far Song. She saw the bow had been tossed to the edge of the battlefield and next to it, embedded in a tentacle was Fang. Seeing the hilt, Arawin ran forward and evaded several tentacles before reaching the one with her blade. Grabbing the hilt, she sliced it through the tentacle, splitting it open. Having Fang back in her hand, she ran toward the broodmother. She didn't stop when she got to her, only kept going, using the creature's folds as foot holds. The broodmother tried to grab her with her sliced hand but Arawin swung Fang and the dagger cut off what was left. She then placed herself behind the broodmother's head, her other arm trying to reach her, but Arawin swung Fang again, cutting it off as well. She then took Fang and jammed it down on the back of the broobmother's neck. She hit the spine, but was unable to press down any further. Arawin used all of her strength, even pressing down with her whole body but Fang would not go any deeper.

_Zelda! Please, I need your help! _She hated asking for it, knowing Zelda was already weak enough, but she could not do it on her own.

_I'll try._ Zelda had been laying on her side, but rolled onto her knees and straightened herself the best she could. Closing her eyes, she pressed herself toward Arawin, focusing on the blade within the elf's hand.

Arawin felt the sudden union as Zelda's strength soaked into her muscles. She felt stronger, fuller, but at the same time, the pain in her chest grew. She felt cracked ribs and her right arm burned from possible broken bones. It was hard to breath and what felt like fluid filled her lungs, making her want to cough. Arawin ignored the pain the best she could as she took Zelda's strength and used it to press down on Fang. This time the dagger moved, slicing right down and severing the spinal cord. With a great cry, Arawin pushed Fang down all the way to the hilt before the broodmother went completely limp, her tentacles as well flopping down on the mushy, spew covered floor.

Once it was over, Arawin pulled Fang out and felt Zelda recede from her. The pain and strength leaving, making her feel weaker than she was before. She slide down the broodmother's folds, taking deep breaths as she hit the ground, her legs barely able to keep her on her feet.

"Do you understand now?"

Arawin wasn't startled by Hespith's voice. She only looked at the dwarf, her blood and sweat soaked hair clinging to her forehead.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us... that's why they need us. That's why they take us... that's why they feed us." Hespith's cloudy eyes never blinking as she stared. Body slumped over and crocked. "But the true abomination... is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka... my love..." She closed her eyes and looked away. "The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal." She then turned away from Arawin and walked toward the edge of the precipice. Arawin hadn't even noticed they were at the edge of a cliff.

"Hespith... we can help you."

The dwarf turned around and stared at her once more. "Nothing can help me now. Good-bye, dream-friend." She then took another step and dropped down, disappearing into the darkness at the bottom of the gorge.

Arawin sighed, feeling sorry for the poor dwarf but knowing that her suffering was finally over. She could no longer feel her through the taint. "Zevran..." she whispered as she remembered him. Running through the mush, she came to him. He was lying on his side, barely moving. Arawin carefully touched him, removing the hair from his eyes. She noticed the pool of blood at the base of his head and looked at the back of it to see his hair was as bright a red as hers was.

"Zevran? Can you hear me?"

He moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "A-Arawin?" he said strained as he tried to look at her.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here." She carefully took his head and placed it in her lap. "It'll be all right. Does it hurt much?"

Zevran encircled his arms around her waist and buried his face in her lap. "Not anymore."

Arawin stroked his forehead, taking strains of hair and placing them behind his ear. "Just stay awake for me, okay? Open your eyes, Zev. Can you do this for me?"

He felt comfortable in her lap, glad to feel her warmth. He opened his eyes at her sweet voice. He was facing her stomach and slowly brought his eyes up to her face. She was covered in blood and gore, but not her own. Her eyes were extremely bright to him for some reason, glowing against her flushed skin. She at that moment was more beautiful to him than she ever had been before. Not even the concerned and worried look could tarnish her features.

He soon became confused. Why was she looking at him like that? Why was she worried? Because he was badly hurt? It seemed strange to him the way she was acting. He wasn't used to this. This was not what they did in the Crows. If one got hurt as badly as he was, then they would leave him behind. It was a cutthroat business, and in a situation like this, that's probably what they would have done.

"Morrigan, please hurry," Arawin said as she reluctantly looked away from Zevran. She saw Morrigan coming to them, the witch holding her right arm close to her body. Next to her, Zelda was on her knees, holding her chest and coughing. Bloody froth came from her mouth and onto the floor with each set of hacks. Alistair was in front of her, panicking as he was unsure on what to do.

"Morrigan!"

"Hold on, I'm coming," she said. "I'm not very useful to you with a broken arm, so please let me finish." She hovered her good arm over her right as she chanted the healing spell. Once she was done, she went over to Zelda first, but Zelda shook her head.

"No... Zevran first..." she said right before going into another fit of violent coughs. Morrigan analyzed her first, but then went over to Zevran and looked him over.

"Oh, not good," she said. "He's lost a lot of blood, but if I close the wound in his head, then he should recover. Arawin, hold him steady and make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

"Right. Zev, did you hear her? Stay awake for us, please." Arawin gently took his head and turned it, exposing the large gash just within his hairline.

Zevran didn't say anything, just squeezed Arawin tighter. He was having a hard time staying awake, but he was already beginning to feel stronger with Arawin holding him. He felt as if he never wanted to let go of her.

"Are they going to be all right?" Leliana asked. Half of her face was covered in blood, but otherwise she was fine. She had made her way next to Alistair who was now holding Zelda on her side so she could spit out more blood.

"I hope so," said Alistair. "We really should've brought Wynne as well."

"Then we wouldn't've had any communication."

"So why didn't Morrigan stay instead?"

"Stop it, Alistair," Zelda choked. "She's a good healer."

"Oh man, that was brutal," said Oghren as he and Rylen joined everyone. Neither of them appeared to have any major injuries, only covered in gore.

"That was more than brutal, that was idiotic!" said Alistair. "We should have tried to sneak past that thing. Look what happened to everyone!"

"It's what happens," Zelda said weakly.

Alistair growled. "Morrigan! Please hurry!"

Morrigan grumbled as Arawin shot Alistair a nasty look. "Let her at least get Zev stable. Zelda may be in bad shape, but I can sense she'll be fine for awhile."

"Alright, that should do it for now," said Morrigan as she took her hands away from Zevran's head. "Put this on any cuts he may have and also force him to drink this. Afterwards, if he wants to fall asleep, then he can, but not before!"

"Right." Arawin took the balm and the potion from Morrigan and carefully tilted Zevran's head up. "Here, drink this, Zev. You have to."

Zevran would gladly do anything she asked him. He opened his mouth and felt the liquid flood in and drain down his throat. He coughed but soon drank it all down. Warmth began to spread from his belly as the potion began to take affect.

"You can sleep now, if you want," Arawin said sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Another thing Zevran wasn't used to. Why was she treating him so well? He couldn't understand it, but he knew he liked it.

Re-encircling his arms around her, Zevran was able to place his head on her chest, feeling her soft exposed skin against his as well as the warmth and safety he felt just being near her. He closed his eyes and let the potion do what it needed to do. Arawin's hands went about his body, rubbing a cool balm on hot parts of his skin. It felt so right for him to be like this, but at the same time, it also felt wrong. Soon he allowed sleep to take him as he listened to the lullaby of Arawin's heart.


	65. The Golem, the Paragon, and the Anvil

**The Golem, the Paragon, and the Anvil**

"_You love her, don't you?"_

"_I don't know who or what you're talking about."_

"_Don't lie to me, Zev. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She stood before him in a room familiar and warm, but somehow felt cold to him. It was not the same feeling he usually had whenever he was in it before._

"_Zevran. Look at me." He couldn't really force himself to look at her fully as it was painful just seeing her there. The elven lass stared at him, arms crossed with her raven hair hanging below her shoulders and long pointed ears poking through. She usually wore her hair up, but in this room, with the neatly made bed in the corner, a bed he was very familiar with, she had it down. She also wore the short, white silk night dress that if she stood in front of candle light, became see through. It was his favorite outfit on her, even more so than when she wore nothing at all._

"_Zevran?" Her voice was more stern and he forced himself to look in her eyes. They were still yellow, bright like the sun and enticing to look into, but there was something wrong with them now. No longer were they as bright as they used to be, now being dulled, masked even by a pair of green ones. _

_He only stared for a brief second before looking away._

"_Why can't you look at me, Zevran?" she asked. "Is it because you feel guilt for what happened to me? Or is it something else?"_

"_You know I feel guilty for that," he said only being able to bring his eyes to her mouth. Her lips soft and pink, but they no longer beckoned for him to kiss them. "I feel guilty for that everyday!"_

"_Of course," she huffed. "You feel guilty for it now, but not when it was happening. When you could've done something to stop it. Instead, you let me die. You let Taliesen cut my throat and did nothing but watch as my blood seeped into the ground. At what point did you start feeling guilty?"_

"_Immediately afterwards," he said looking down at the floor. "I regret not believing you."_

"_I'm not even sure I believe you," she said. "You still can't even look me in the eyes. Zevran," her voice was now beginning to fill with anger. "Why can't you admit what you feel about me?"_

_Zevran's own anger was beginning to boil. "Feel what? You were a close friend, nothing more."_

"_You're right, we were close, closer than you want to admit, and I'm trying to figure out why. What was going through your mind when I was confessing to you? Saying how much I loved you! Why didn't you say anything? Why did you do nothing but laugh?"_

"_Because I never loved you!" he blurted out, finally being able to look her in the eyes fully. "I never loved you like that, at least."_

"_I find that hard to believe," she said in a cold voice. "You're still denying yourself, but maybe it's because _she's_ clouding your mind. All you can think of is _her_ now, just as I used to be on your mind all the time."_

"_Again, I don't know who you're talking about."_

"_If that's the case, then say my name."_

_Zevran looked away from her again, wanting to get out of there, wanting to get away. _

"_Why can't you say my name, Zevran? Why can't you even tolerate thinking it? Shouldn't that tell you how you really feel?"_

"_I already told you I feel guilty, that's why."_

"_No, it's because you love me, or at least you did. Not until _she _came into the picture. That ignorant Grey Warden. I can see why you like her. You always had a thing for redheads, which is why I was so surprised when you showed interest in me. Then there's the fact she's cocky and wild, dangerous and exciting, all things that pique your interest, and all the same things that brought you to me. _

"_Just admit it, Zevran, if you aren't now, then you're at least falling in love with that half-cracked elf. You know if I had been there, I wouldn't have had a problem taking her down. She's a moronic-"_

"_Leave Arawin out of this!" Zevran yelled, his anger coming to a peak._

"_Ah yes, you can say her name, but you can't say mine."_

"_Why do I need to say your name?" he asked glaring at her. "Is it not enough I'm sorry, that I feel horrible?"_

"_No, it's not!" she yelled back. "But you need to say my name so you can move on out of this place and back to _her_. I know that's what you're wanting. So in order to get back to your precious Grey Warden, you need to say my name!"_

_That's it? That's all he had to do in order to get out of this nightmare? It was easy, yet he found he had a hard time with it. Her name was just on the tip of his tongue, a simple little word that just needed to be formed in his mouth and released with his next exhale. Yet, it wasn't coming._

"_Seriously, you can't say my name?"_

"_I'm sorry, but... I can't."_

"_Because you love me."_

"_I did love you, just not the way you wanted me to love you. The way you loved me. I'm sorry. If I could take it all back, then I would, but I can't."_

_She came closer to him, and Zevran looked into her bright yellow eyes and wondered why they no longer did anything for him. "At least you admit you used to love me," she said softly. "That's all I wanted." She leaned in and her lips found his, bringing him closer to her with her hands as they combed through his hair. He remembered her touch, her taste, and leaned in as well, taking in the kiss and loving it._

"_Rinna," he whispered when their lips parted. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

_She backed away from him, an expression of remorse on her face. "I know you're sorry, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. It was just too painful, Zevran. Too painful..."_

"_Rinna, please."_

_She shook her head. "No. And now that you've said my name, go to her. Be with her, and know that I will always love you no matter what."_

_Zevran watched as she began to shimmer and drift away along with the room and bed. It all disappeared in front of him, fading, never to be seen again._

* * *

Crackling fire slowly drifted into his ears as his eyes slitted open. Zevran felt groggy as he woke, along with a deep soreness and stiffness all over his body. When he opened his eyes fully, he found himself laying on his stomach, his black cloak as well as someone else's covering him. The fire he heard danced in front of him, nearly making him what to go back to sleep. But he couldn't sleep. Not with that dream still lingering in his mind. It was what had happened to him in the Gauntlet. The thing he thought he had forgotten, but for some reason had been brought back to him.

Zevran looked around and saw there wasn't anybody there, just the fire. He went to lift his head, but pain made it spin. The headache was the worst he had ever had. Even worse than a hangover.

"Hold on there, Zev, you're not good just yet." Arawin came into his view and her gentle hands pushed him back down. He didn't fight her as he didn't have much strength anyway.

"Arawin?" he breathed. "What... what happened?"

"Do you not remember? We fought the broodmother and Zelda collided with you, sending you into the wall. You were hurt pretty badly."

He was beginning to remember, fighting that retched creature and then Zelda flying toward him, no time to move, no time to react until it was too late. He didn't remember much after that, except Arawin coming to him. Zevran remembered she seemed to glow, a light surrounded her that made her radiant.

"Yes, I remember now," he said trying to sit up again. He's head felt like it would split open and other pains started making their presence known as he moved. Was he really hurt that bad? He had felt no pain at all when it had occurred.

"Be careful, Zev," Arawin said as she helped him. "Morrigan wasn't able to heal you all the way. Between you and Zelda, she exhausted herself just fixing your major wounds. She wasn't even able to heal your minor ones, or ours."

Zevran looked up at her surprised. Was she hurt and not healed? "You weren't healed?"

"Don't worry about me. I only had a few cuts and bruises, nothing too horrible. Everyone else is fine too. Leliana had a gash on her forehead, but we were able to patch it up. Zelda and you were the worst ones, but Zelda is better, able to walk at least. When the two of you hit the wall, you got the worst of it, which is why Morrigan attended to you more. But she wasn't able to do everything fully. There are some wounds on your back that she and I dressed."

That would explain why he had no armor on, which he noticed once he sat up. He was in nothing but his smallclothes, something he wouldn't have minded, but for some reason now he did. "Where is everyone?"

"They went off in separate directions to see if they could find anything. After the broodmother was killed and Morrigan healed everyone the best she could, we went down a tunnel and found this spot. There are many other tunnels leading off, and unfortunately Hespith killed herself before she could tell us which one lead to Branka. I decided to stay behind to take care of you since you still hadn't woken yet. But now that you are, would you like something to eat? I made stew."

Zevran looked over at the fire to see a pot next to it. He was unsure.

"Don't worry," Arawin said seeing his face. "I didn't use anything from the Deep Roads. All the ingredients are either from mine, Morrigan, or Leliana's packs. Surprisingly enough, though, I was able to find everything I needed to make my cousin's famous Denerim Rabbit Stew." This made her chuckle.

"Denerim Rabbit Stew?" Zevran questioned.

"Yeah, try some." Arawin handed him a bowl and he tasted it.

"Oh yes, I remember this," he said taking another spoonful. "I had some of Shianni's when I stayed with your father. It was delicious, and so is this."

"I'm sure what you had in Denerim is better than this. Shianni's the master chef, not me."

"But you're not bad. Why is it you never cooked for us before we met up with the others?"

Arawin grabbed her own bowl and ate with him. "I know how to cook, but it's not really something I enjoy. I was forced into learning after my mother died since, I'm sure you found out, my father can't even boil water. And I didn't cook for us because it seemed like Morrigan always beat me to it. I didn't mind and neither did she. In fact, Morrigan even insisted upon her doing all the cooking after Sten made those link things. Bleh. I still get nauseous thinking about them." Arawin had to put her still half full bowl down after mentioning the links.

"Well I vote you do it more," Zevran smiled at her. "Morrigan and Leliana's cooking is good, and then Alistair's just tastes the same, while yours is I think better than any of theirs."

"Stop, I'm not that good."

"I beg to differ, but I do have a question. I've had rabbit before, and just as in Denerim, I taste no rabbit in this. What is the meat you used?"

"What are you talking about? It's special _Denerim Rabbit_. What more do you need to know?"

"I saw no rabbits in Denerim."

"Of course you wouldn't. They are very good hiders."

Zevran finished his bowl, knowing that just like with Shianni, he wasn't going to get the real answer out of Arawin. It might have been for the best anyway.

Once Arawin was done, she took their bowls and placed them next to the fire. "So how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better, but I'm sore and a little stiff." His headache was gone but pain in his back was still there.

"Well lay down and I'll make you feel better."

He stiffened at her saying this, on more ways than one, but instead of being intrigued by it, he was worried. "Arawin... I don't think I could... I would prefer not to."

"Huh?" Arawin said confused. "Oh no, I'm not talking about that. I know you're not up to it. I don't think I would be either if I was thrown against a wall and cracked my skull open. I'm talking about doing what you do for me sometimes. I haven't given a whole lot of massages in my life, but I could try. Plus I need to check on your dressings and maybe even change them."

"Oh, that should be... fine." Zevran still felt himself harden. The thought of her hands all over him made him want her. He could have had sex with her if he really wanted, cracked skull or no. And the fact they were alone made it even more enticing. But the desire to be with her was fighting a desire to get away. The dream washed over him again and it made him unsure of anything anymore.

"Lay on your stomach, please." Zevran did so, glad he was able to hide his desire for her. He knew he would be able to control it, even though it was beginning to become painful. But the more he thought about the dream, the more he knew what Rinna had said was a lie. What he had said was a lie. He never loved her, and he also didn't love Arawin. He was an assassin. There was no room in his heart for such a thing because it had to remain cold in order for him to do his job. Yet he still couldn't help but to wonder...

_Would Rinna be doing this if this had happened when I was with her? Would she have taken care of me or left me to die as any other Crow would have done?_

His thoughts became interrupted when he felt Arawin's soft hands on his back. They were gentle but also firm as they went about his muscles, kneading and loosening their tightness. He also felt her peel back the dressings, and apply a wet rag to them, cleaning the wounds. It was both painful but also enjoyable. He hardened even more, it even starting to burn as his wanting of her grew. They always ended up having sex whenever he massaged her, and he knew if he didn't control himself, that's how it would end now.

But why was he denying himself this? The feeling of her hands, the basic need and desire of her body wrapped around his. Both their hearts pounding together as one as their connection sent fire through their veins. It was a connection he had had with probably more women, and a few men, than he could count. But why did this connection with Arawin feel different? Or at least why was it beginning to feel different? It scared him, and he knew he didn't want it.

Arawin's hands found a particularly sore spot and Zevran moaned from her touch. Hearing him, she pushed herself into it, straddling her body over his and working the best she could to knead the area. It was working too well and the feel of her whole body over him made Zevran go over the edge. He had to have her.

Twisting onto his back underneath her, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her down to a hot kiss that made his passion blaze. He forced upward and they sat up, her own lips melting with his as they continued to kiss. He noticed she wasn't fighting him, which was beginning to make him angry. She should have fought, knowing what kind of condition he was in and that he needed his rest instead of engaging in such exhausting activity. But yet she kept the kiss going, even working her hands down his stomach brushing against his hardened length.

Zevran couldn't take it anymore. He didn't like this feeling and with all his will power and strength, he pushed Arawin away and stood. Grabbing his cloak, he wrapped it around himself and stormed off, not really caring which way he was going as he went down one of the tunnels that surrounded them.

"Zevran, wait!" Arawin shouted behind him. "Hang on, what's wrong?" He wished she hadn't have followed.

"Just leave me alone," he said stopping and not looking at her.

"What? Zevran! What is going on? You kiss me then throw me on the ground and walk off? What the sod! And look, you've gone and opened the wounds on your back. Here, let me-"

"I said, leave me alone!" he yelled turning to her. Arawin looked at him horrified.

"I... uh... Well, fine then if that's how you're going to be!" she said throwing up her arms. "I was only trying to help you and _not_ start anything, but _you _were the one that grabbed _me_. So if you don't want my help, then here." She threw the wet rag at him. It slapped onto his belly as he grabbed it. "Take care of your own damn self. I'll be at camp if you decide to be civil again." She turned and walked back the other way.

Zevran could see that she was steaming, mad at him for how he had treated her, but it was for her own good, for his own good as well because it had been a close call. Seeing her angry like that nearly made him want to have her again, but he couldn't. The way he felt, the reason why he wanted her so much. It was something he couldn't have. Something he needed to shield himself from because it would only lead to worse things. And despite how painful it was going to be for him, he needed to break it off with her, one way or another.

* * *

Arawin stalked off back to the camp. She fumed as she thought about what just happened between her and Zevran. _That bastard. How could he treat me like that after all I did for him?_

_Trouble in paradise?_

Arawin stopped short before walking into the fire. Her annoyance clearing showing on her face as Zelda brushed her being. _Please tell me you weren't listening in._

_Not intentionally. It's hard to ignore when you're practically screaming it at me. Especially the part before._

_Sorry, but... I don't know what happened._

_It's probably what I told you about before. Maybe he's realizing something, and it's scaring him._

_If that's the case then he needs to get over it quick because I'm not taking this bullshit. _

Zelda sighed.

_So where are you guys anyway?_

_On our way back. We found something, but I'll tell you about it when we get back to camp. The others should be joining shortly as well._

Before they left, they all had agreed to come back at a certain time no matter if they found something or not. If neither of them found anything, then they would just go down the best tunnel, otherwise they had no idea where to go from there.

They had gone in pairs, Alistair with Zelda, Morrigan with Rylen, and Oghren with Leliana. Arawin took her and Zevran's bowls and washed them so everyone could have some of her stew when they returned. She would occasionally look up at the tunnel entrances that she knew they went down to see if anyone was coming. She would also look back at the tunnel Zevran had run down, hoping to see him coming back. Arawin couldn't help but to worry about him, as his newly opened wounds could easily get infected in the Deep Roads. She hoped he would return soon and not go deeper into the tunnel. Her worries, however, were dashed when she finally saw him standing in the entrance, slowly making his way back to the camp.

Arawin stared at him but then went back to her work. She kept herself busy until he came right next to her.

"I'm... sorry," he said softly.

"I would hope you were," she said still not looking at him. "That's usually not how someone reacts to those trying to help him."

"It's something I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"No, but telling me about it might." Arawin stood and stared at him. She noticed he looked sad and distant. "But I guess you're not going to do that."

Zevran said nothing.

"But of course, that's just us, isn't it?" Arawin shook her head. "Neither of us will tell each other anything, but I guess that's just how it's going to be, right? Look," Arawin said fully facing him. "If you don't want to tell me, fine. If you don't want to be with me anymore, then fine as well. In fact, if you don't want to be traveling with us anymore, then go. You don't need to stay with us because of your vow anymore. I release you from it."

"Arawin, that's not what I want."

"Which one don't you want? To be with me or to be traveling with us?"

"I made a vow, and I will travel with you until the Blight is taken care of, no matter what. But us... I'm..."

Arawin felt her heart stop. Was he really doing this? Was he really about to end what they had? She didn't want it to end like this. "Don't say anything more," she said softer than she thought she could. "If that's what you want."

"It's... hard to-"

"And don't try and explain it either. I don't really want to know. Maybe you've finally realized that I'm a Grey Warden and anything between us could never last. Or maybe you just got tired of me." Zevran tried to protest, but Arawin stopped him. "No, it's okay, if those aren't the reasons, then I won't think them." She sighed deeply and looked him square in the face. "I just hope, as long as you stay with us, that we can remain friends."

Zevran half smiled, although it looked forced. "Of course we'll remain friends. Even when we no longer travel together, I will still consider you such, because you are my first true friend, and I hate doing this."

"Thanks, I guess. And please know, that as your friend, you can always come to me and talk. So whenever you're ready, I'll be here." Zevran nodded and looked down at the ground.

_It'll be all right, Arawin. He'll come to his senses._

_Will he? Or maybe I'm just meant to be alone._ Arawin looked toward the tunnel that Zelda and Alistair had gone down and saw the two warriors standing there. Zelda's bright blue eyes shined at her and she could feel her sympathy making its way through their connection.

"What in the sodding fade...? Zevern!" Arawin looked back to see Zevran freeze in place as Morrigan and Rylen came out of their tunnel. Morrigan glared at his back as she stocked forward, anger radiating from all over her.

Zevran's eyes darted toward Arawin's and his mouth formed the words: _Help me_.

Arawin chuckled and mouthed the word: _No_.

"Zevran, I swear!" Morrigan said getting right in his face. "How in the world did you open your wounds?" She shot a glare at Arawin.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Arawin said putting up her hands.

"Then how did it happen?"

"I stood up too fast," Zevran said timid.

Morrigan growled as she stared back at him. "Do you think I have lyrium stuffed in my veins? Do you think I can heal any old thing just like that? _Huh?_"

Zevran backed away, seeming more afraid of her than any foe they had faced so far. "I don't think that at all, my dear. It's just-"

"Oh can it! I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses. Just get on the ground and lay still."

Zevran nodded and laid flat on his stomach as fast as he could. Arawin laughed even harder.

Morrigan then knelt beside him and began reclosing his wounds. "I swear, Zevran, by my mother, if you open these wounds again, I will not close them. Instead I'll just cut your throat and get it over with."

"It appears Morrigan is angry," said Leliana. "What happened?"

"Zevran stood up too fast and reopened his wounds," Arawin explained.

"Ah, yes. I'll remember to be careful and not reopen my own."

Once Morrigan took care of Zevran again, they all sat around the fire and ate while Zelda and Alistair explained what they had found. "I'm not sure, but I think we might've actually found a golem," Zelda explained.

"Really?" Rylen said excited. "If it is a golem, then maybe that means we're close."

"Well, it's hard to tell if it's actually a golem or not. It might just be a statue, but it's not standing on a base or anything, nor does it look like it's welded to the ground."

"It also looks like it's made in parts instead of just one solid piece of stone," Alistair added.

"If that's the case, then we need to get packed and find it again," said Oghren. "Me and Rylen should be able to tell if it's a real golem or not. We just gotta see it."

Once everyone was done they did just that and followed Alistair and Zelda down their tunnel. Once they reached it, Zelda pointed it out and Rylen and Oghren went straight for it, amazement on their faces.

"It's a golem all right," said Rylen as he walked around the large stone man. "And in perfect condition."

The golem was made of gray stone, several different pieces stacked on top of one another to create the form of a man. It was huge and bulky, rising over Alistair's head and everyone was sure it would also tower over Sten as well. Where eyes should have been were sunken holes, black from shadows and eerie to look into.

"Is it dead?" Arawin asked.

"I don't know," said Rylen. "If you can even say that about a golem. We don't know how Caridin made them or how he brought them to life. All his notes disappeared when he and the Anvil did."

"Branka was sure she figured it out," said Oghren. "All she needed was to find the Anvil and she could start making golems of her own in no time."

"I have no doubt that she could." Rylen walked around the golem, examining it everywhere. "I just wish we could activate this one. Think of how wonderful it would be if we returned to Orzammar with a golem!"

"It would be even better if we returned with a Paragon," Oghren said crossing his arms.

"That too."

"Can you guys see anything that might lead us to Branka?" said Zelda.

"Hmm, maybe." Oghren got closer to the golem. "I think I might see one of her marks."

"Really? Let me see." Arawin went to where Oghren stood, and in a second was down on the ground, Zevran having pushed her out of the way just as a giant stone fist came crashing down on the spot she just occupied.

Everyone jumped at the sudden impact and then saw the eyes of the golem starting to glow yellow. Oghren had leaped in between the golem's legs, nearly having his feet taken off. "What in the bleeding Stone!"

The golem turned around and went to lift up it's fists, ready to bring them down on Oghren's head. No one knew what to do as their weapons would be ineffective against such a creature. It was made of stone and their blades would not be able to hurt it. Morrigan wasn't even sure if her magic would be effective, and using blood magic was out of the question. Rylen was the only one reacting, grabbing his maul and smashing it down on the golem's back. It didn't seem to hurt the golem, but the impact got it's attention and the golem instead turned around and slammed it's fists down where Rylen was. Oghren stood and took his axe and swung it, hitting the golem in the side, but his weapon only vibrated roughly in his hands, doing no harm to the golem. The golem made an interesting screeching sound, like stone rubbing stone, before smashing both fists into the ground several times, making everyone fall as they tried to get away.

"Stop!" The golem stopped and stood still. It's eyes still glowing, however as it looked off into the distance.

Everyone looked toward the new voice, seeing a small figure standing on a boulder above them. She was a dwarf, a large round shield and sword on her back and her hair messy and wild looking. Her skin didn't seem blotched, but in tact, and neither of the Grey Wardens could sense her in the taint, which told them she was not tainted.

"Let me be blunt with you," she said staring down at them. "After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope."

Oghren stared up at her, blinking several times. "Branka? Is that really you?"

"Stone's Mercy, maybe I shouldn't've stopped the golem after all," she said rubbing her face.

"Well shave my back and call me an elf!" Oghren shouted as he stood. "Branka! It's great to see you. I can't believe we were able to track you down."

"Wonders never cease," Branka said crossing her arms. "It figures out of all the dwarves, you'd be the one to find your way down here. And you were even able to talk others into joining you. Tell me, strangers, were you the only ones that could stand Oghren's ale-breath, or is there actually a real reason for why you followed this moron?"

"There's a real reason," said Zelda. "We were hired by both Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont to find you and bring you back to Orzammar. You see, they need you to-"

"You don't need to even explain it to me," Branka interrupted her. "Let me guess, Endrin is dead and those are the only two choices? I assume the reason why they want me is because the Assembly can't decide between the two, right?"

"Exactly," said Arawin.

"And why would surfacers care about dwarven politics enough to come into the Deep Roads? I'm sure you all are touched in the head."

"Be respectful, woman!" Oghren shouted. "You're talking to Grey Wardens."

"Ah, important errand boys, then. That makes more sense."

"Look, the only reason why we're here is because there is a Blight on the surface," Arawin said getting right up to the boulder. "We have treaties that say the dwarves have to send us troops, but only their king can do it, and right now they don't have a king. So you're coming with us if you like it or not and deciding who that king is going to be."

"Do you think I really care about that?" Branka jumped down from the boulder and stared at her. "I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne. Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void! The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first archdemon ever to rise. It's here. So close I can taste it." She then held up what looked like a large ruby. "You see this? It's a control rod, what is used to control and activate golems. This one belongs to the golem that attacked you. I set him up to warn me of any danger coming that way. When I knew you weren't darkspawn, I stopped him because as long as I have his control rod, he will listen only to me."

"That's not all that different from men, really," said Morrigan.

"So what are you saying?" asked Zelda. "Have you found the Anvil?"

"I have, but I can't get to it. Caridin hid it behind traps which he designed himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. _This _is what's important. _This _has lasting meaning. If I succeed, the dwarven people benefit. Kings, politics... all that is transitory. I've given up everything and would sacrifice _anything _to get the Anvil of the Void."

"That includes your own people?"

"We found Hespith," said Arawin. "And Layrn. They're both dead now, no thanks to you."

"Enough! I don't need any of you telling me what it right and wrong. The Anvil is the only thing that matters! They knew that and knew what must be done when they decided to come with me. So now let's see if you know what must be done. I've heard about your order, it's suppose to be known not only for it's brawn, but also for it's wits. I wonder if you could make it through the traps where the darkspawn failed. If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil. There is only one way out, Wardens. Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil waits." Branka pointed forward. "There's only one left. Can you do it?"

"What do you mean the darkspawn failed?" said Zelda. "I thought it was your people who were helping you."

Branka began walking, keeping her back to them. "I needed people to test Caridin's traps. There is no way to break through except by trial and error. I first sent in the men. At first they were unwilling, fighting with me even. But they were mine, all mine, pledged to be my house, and they had to do what I said. They needed to understand that when you reach for greatness, there are sacrifices. As many sacrifices as are needed!"

"Are you mad!" Zelda nearly shrieked as she ran after Branka with the others. "Those were your people! They trusted you to keep them safe, not to feed them to the darkspawn like some type of experiment!"

"Most of them were dying of the taint already," Branka waved off. "And I didn't feed them to the darkspawn, they came on their own, taking any they could get their hands on. I was loosing my house and my supple of people to test the traps. Then I noticed some of the women they took were beginning to transform. I knew what they would become, and I knew there would soon be an endless supply. Fresh darkspawn to test the traps. They could still serve me, let me find the Anvil. It was the only way."

"No, I refuse to believe that! How could you let that happen? How could you let darkspawn multiple?" Zelda fumed and she was beginning to hate having decided to come and find the Paragon. She was obviously insane.

"You have no idea how they carried on, holding my hand and begging to die!" Branka continued. "They had pledged me their loyalty! They had no right to fight me! Even in this other form they still needed to serve me and they did. I don't need you telling me how wrong I was, because allowing it to happen has gotten me closer to the Anvil. It's just beyond this last trap, so close I can taste it! And once I'm through, or once _you're_ through, then it will be mine!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Arawin.

Branka stopped in front of a large door with a herald that looked like a skull carved across the two halves. "You killed Laryn," Branka said turning to them. "And you let Hespith kill herself, which means my supple of darkspawn is gone. I think you owe me by going in and taking care of the last trap. The Anvil is just on the other side. Do this, and I will give you whatever you need."

"Why should we help a mad woman like you?" Zelda spat.

"Because I can help you with the Blight. Not just with the whole king business, but also with supplying you with golems. A whole army of golems that will be able to destroy thousands of darkspawn with little effort."

"If this is how you get it, then I don't want it!"

_Hold on there, Zelda, she may be on to something._

_What?_ Zelda stared at Arawin, horrified. _All those lives. It's not worth it._

_But what about all the lives that we could be saving? Let's just help her and we'll decide what we'll do later._

Zelda wasn't so sure, but this time she could understand Arawin's side. She looked back at Branka and nodded. "What do we need to do?"

"Figure it out," the dwarf said opening the doors. "Oh, and to not get killed in the process."

"Branka, is there anything I can do to make you reconsider?" Oghren asked.

"You can continue helping them, although I give you no promises." Branka shut the door in his face before he could say more.

* * *

The room they stood in was bright due to the blue veins in the stone that hovered above their heads. The veins of lyrium stretched all the way across and through the other door on the opposite side. They made their way through the room into the next and then to the next. Scattered about the rooms were corpses of dwarves and darkspawn, and the farther they went, the less dwarves they saw.

"This is horrible," muttered Zelda. "They trusted her to protect them, and this is what she makes them do?"

"She was never like this," said Oghren. "The Branka I knew would never send her friends and family in to die. But I guess the Anvil changed her for the worse."

"Sorry to hear it, Oghren," Rylen said patting him on the back. "I know you still love her."

"Ha, what good is love? She obviously didn't love me or else I would probably be one of these corpses."

"There's nothing stopping you from still becoming one," said Morrigan. "In fact I encourage you too."

It wasn't long before they came to a closed door. All the corpses around them now were darkspawn. Zelda and Arawin stared at the door, wondering what was beyond it.

"Is Branka really sure this is the last trap before the Anvil?" said Zelda.

"She's cracked, but I think she knows what she's talking about." Arawin went up to the door and pushed it open.

"Careful, Arawin," Zelda warned.

"Relax, Zelda. I think I've had more experience opening doors to unknown rooms than you have." Arawin pushed the door then took a few steps back while also holding her hands to her mouth and nose. The door creaked then finally stopped and revealed to them a large round room.

There were darkspawn corpses in here as well but not as many, and just as with all the other rooms, at the other end was another door, but this time it was closed. Slowly making their way in, they saw in the center of the room four anvils that were in a circle. They were on some type of platform and when everyone stepped onto it, the anvils began to glow.

Seeing this, they all stopped in the middle of the circle and watched. From the anvils a sort of mist began to form in front of them. It swirled and collected, soon taking on the form of a dwarf. Each anvil soon had a glowing white dwarf in front of it. Their bodies cloudy as the mist swirled within. They held weapons in their hands, just as cloudy but the mist seemed thicker in them than the dwarves. Everyone stared at them before one of the glowing dwarves lunged forward and struck down with his blade on Leliana. She moved quick enough to evade the blow and blocked it with her dagger. The other glowing dwarves followed and began attacking the others. Zelda hit Silverbrand on one of the glowing shields, then parried a blade. She swept her shield in front of her, hitting the dwarf's sword, knocking him back. Taking the opening, Zelda thrusted forward and Silverbrand went through the dwarf. Mist swirled around the blade as it went across, but once the blade was gone, it reformed, leaving the dwarf unharmed. Zelda was stunned as she saw this, realizing that her weapons could do nothing against them.

The white blade went across Zelda's hand, and she yelped from the sudden pain it caused, nearly making her drop Silverbrand. She struck at him again, hitting the blade which pushed her back and off the platform. Zelda went to charge but noticed that the glowing dwarf was still on the platform, standing and staring at her. The others had been pushed off the platform as well, back at the entrance and unable to go forward.

"What are they?" Zelda asked.

"I... I think they're memories," said Rylen. "But I'm not sure. They say the memories are in the stone, but I never thought it was literal. And especially to have them come out and attack us like that! What is being used, magic?"

"'Tis no magic I have ever seen before," said Morrigan. "Nor can I even sense any magic. I'm not sure what this is. I thought dwarves were immune to magic?"

"We are, but whatever this is... I couldn't say."

"Who cares what they are!" Arawin yelled. "We need to know how to defeat them."

"Knowing what they are could help us to do just that," said Morrigan. "But I guess we don't have time for that. But I would like to know what they are doing now. Are they unable to pass the anvils or do they choose not to? Because if they cannot pass the anvils then we might have a chance if we can get to the other side of the platform."

"Maybe, but something tells me it's not going to be as simple as that," said Zelda. "Otherwise the darkspawn would've already done it. In every room we went through, I noticed that something needed to be done in order to unlock the door on the other side. That door is probably locked like the others were, so we just need to find the key."

"So we defeat these guys, then?" Arawin asked eager. "That sounds like the key to me."

"But how do we defeat something we can't harm?" said Leliana.

Rylen looked over at Oghren, but neither dwarf looked like they had an answer.

"Wait!" said Oghren, his face lighting up. "The anvils, that's got to be it. We need to destroy the anvils!"

"Destroy anvils?" Alistair cried. "Are you serious? My blade is made for cutting, not banging."

"No, but I do have acid that could destroy them," said Zevran. He pulled out a few flasks from his pack. "This is very corrosive, it should have no problem eating through them."

"That's wonderful, Zevran," said Leliana. "I've seen you use that stuff. It seems very potent."

"Yeah, it should work," said Rylen. "The only problem is the memories. I don't think they're just going to let us pour it on their anvils, so let me see... There are eight of us, and four anvils. I say two to an anvil with one pouring on the acid while the other fights the memory. That way it can all be done at once. And when the second person is done, joins in the fighting until the acid can do it's work. Hopefully the anvils don't have to be completely destroyed for this to work."

"I have enough flasks for two each," Zevran said as he counted the ones in his pack. "No more after that."

"Okay, then let's get into groups and get ready."

Zevran took all his flasks and handed them to Leliana, Morrigan, and Zelda. He then gave two to Arawin, but she pushed them back in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"You can pour on the acid while I fight the memory," he said not really wanting to fight with her. If he had a choice, he would have rather partnered with someone else, but Leliana and Morrigan had already been claimed.

"I don't think so," Arawin said forced. "You're still not in the best condition, so just stay back and let me do all the work."

Zevran wanted to protest but she turned her back on him and he couldn't help but to smile a little. She was still as stubborn as ever, and it was this trait that still made him attracted to her. He hated what he had done, but he knew it was for the best. Not just for him, but for her as well. He just wondered if staying friends with her was a good idea.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Rylen asked as he and Leliana made their way over to the far left. They planned on attacking the furthest anvil. Morrigan and Oghren stayed in the center while Zelda and Alistair went to the far right. "Alright, on three. One, two, three!"

Everyone jumped on the platform at once, running to their assigned anvil. Immediately the memory dwarves began to attack. Oghren, Rylen, Alistair, and Arawin took charge of them, letting the others get past to the anvils. Once there, they opened a flask and poured the acid on. The sound of sizzling and popping filled the air along with the acrid smell of burning metal.

"It's working!" cried Leliana. "The acid is eating away at the metal."

"Yeah, but these memories aren't getting any weaker," Rylen heaved as he blocked a blow from the one he was fighting. He pounded down on it with his maul, the memory completely dissolved but then reformed and attacked anew.

"Pour on the other one, then," shouted Zevran. "It may take awhile, but it will work."

"Awhile might be too long," Zelda said as she poured on her second flask. "Ouch! This stuff hurts."

"Zelda, be careful!" Arawin shouted from across the platform. _You're not suppose to touch it._

_A little droplet splashed on me, but I'm fine now. How does this stuff not eat through the glass it's contained in?_

_I don't know, special glass? But don't worry about it and go help Alistair!_

Arawin blocked a sweep then kicked the memory dwarf's sword to push him back as the only solid thing to hit was their weapons. She grunted with the effort, beginning to feel frustrated not only with their current situation, but with also what had occurred before.

Zevran soon joined her side, but she got in front of him and pushed him back. "Stay back!" she shouted.

"Arawin!" he growled. "Quit being protective, I can handle myself."

"You're still hurt and..." she stabbed the memory in the head and nothing happened, but Arawin could tell it was beginning to weaken. "Try and find something else. It's beginning to work but not fast enough!"

But he didn't have anything else, just his poisons which would be useless on metal. He looked back at the anvil and saw there was now a large hole where he had poured the acid. It looked as if it was hit hard, it might break in half, but he had nothing that could hit it that hard.

"Rylen!" he shouted at the dwarf. "Can you smash the anvils, break them apart?"

"I'll try," he said after he dissolved the memory once more. Before it could reform, which was starting to become slower now, Rylen ran over to his anvil and brought his maul fully down upon it. For a second, nothing happened, but then a large crack went down the center from where the acid hole was and the anvil split apart. Instantly the memory dwarf vanished before it could strike down on Leliana. Seeing this, Rylen ran over to the next anvil and did the same thing. The memory dwarf disappeared once the anvil split and Oghren and Morrigan were relieved.

Seeing that it was working and Rylen was making his way around, Zevran went out to join Arawin again. She didn't push him back this time, too enraged at the memory before her to notice anything around. He went to strike, but his blade still went straight through, doing nothing to the dwarf. The dwarf then spotted him and lifted it's shield to block Arawin and it's sword toward Zevran. Seeing this, Arawin yet again forced herself in front of him, blocking the blow of the sword as it hit her in the abdomen, right in her exposed midsection. She felt the blade puncture her skin just as Rylen cracked the anvil and the memory vanished.

"Shit," Arawin moaned as she crumpled over, holding her stomach. Zevran came instantly by her side.

"Crazy woman," he breathed. "What got into you?"

"Better you than me," she said looking at the wound and the blood on her hand. She was too used to the enchantment of the armor that she didn't think something like this could happen. But if dwarves could resist magic, then they were probably also capable of breaking through elven enchantments, especially those types of dwarves.

"No, not better you than me," he said taking a look at her wound. "I hate it when you do this."

So he did still care. Arawin saw it on his face and even heard it in his voice. It made her confused, as his touch was not that of a concerned friend, but of a concerned lover. He was sending her mixed signals, and it was making her even more frustrated than she already was.

"Stop fussing over me, I'm fine."

Zevran stared down at her stomach before standing. "Yeah, you are."

Again with the mixed signals. Arawin wasn't sure what he was trying to do or show. She wanted to know what had happened after the broodmother fight. Had the crack in his skull moved things around in his head?

After Morrigan healed her, Rylen excitedly pointed out that the door on the other side was now unlocked and opened. They had been right to destroy the anvils, and soon made their way through the door to a new area, where there were no more traps but interesting nonetheless.

The chamber was nothing but a natural precipice that reached up over a large river of magma that sent up both its heat and light. At the peak of the precipice was a giant anvil that glowed from the many veins of blue light that ran through its metal surface.

"I... I can't believe it," Rylen said softly as he stared at it. "We actually found the Anvil of the Void! This... this is incredible!"

"Yeah, incredible," said Oghren who looked less than happy.

They all made their way into the chamber, going down a line of golems that stood on both sides looking in like guards. At the end of the line was a single golem, larger than the others and looked to be made of steel instead of stone. They stopped before it and stared as it blocked them from reaching the Anvil. When Rylen went to pass it, the golem then started to vibrate and it's eyes shined. Everyone grabbed their weapons, ready to fight but the golem made no move to do so.

"Greetings seekers. Please, lower your weapons, I mean you no harm." It's voice was low and vibrated as if it were a hum. "My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar. And if you are here, then that means you must be seeking the Anvil I created."

"Wow, wait," said Rylen as he lowered his maul. "Did you say your name was Caridin? As in _the _Caridin?"

"I am, and the anvil behind me is really the Anvil of the Void."

Rylen could barely breathe. "Everyone thought you were dead, lost to the Deep Roads like so many dwarves. No one knew you were a golem, but wait... I don't understand. How are you a golem?"

"That is the story I would like to tell you so you can understand why it is I disappeared with the Anvil. I wished to destroy it, because it has lead to nothing but sorrow, misery, and pain."


	66. Fire and Ice

**Fire and Ice**

"Long ago, on a night I could not sleep, trying to come up with some way to help my fellow dwarves deal with the darkspawn over taking our homes, the Ancestors gave me a vision." The mighty golem stood before them, eyes glowing with a sad gleam. "It was how to create the Anvil, and how to forge golems. With this knowledge I then went out and made my vision into reality, but not without cost. As you might understand, no mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" said Zelda. "You mean from... people?"

"Yes," Caridin said solemn. "Using the lyrium flowing through the Anvil as well as a few other tricks, I was able to transfer the soul of a dwarf into the stone or steel body of a golem. This allowed the golem to move, speak, basically to live."

"Sounds almost like blood magic," said Morrigan. "Though 'tis something I have only ever heard about but never seen before."

"It was an accomplishment I was quite proud of," Caridin continued. "Especially when my first successful golem stepped down from the Anvil. That's when I was made into a Paragon, praised for my work, and for once the lines in the Deep Roads, after years of being pushed back by the darkspawn, it was the dwarves that were now starting to go forward.

"The souls I used were volunteers, dwarves and even the occasional human or elf, that knew the risks and were willing to give their lives to help protect their home. It was a system that worked, and plenty of dwarves came forward, but King Valtor became greedy. He began to force men... casteless and criminals... his political enemies... all of them were to be given to the Anvil. It was too late before I realized some of my apprentices were allowing this to happen. They were working for the king who was giving them special privileges.

"Furious, I dismissed them and went to King Valtor and told him he had no right to use the Anvil as a form of punishment or control. The Anvil was a tool for defense, and if he continued then I would take the Anvil away, destroy it even. As you might've guessed, it did not end well.

"It was through the same apprentices that I felt the hammers blow myself. It was then when I realized the height of my crimes, and knew the Anvil was an abomination.

"Because I had dismissed the apprentices, they were not able to make a fully functioning control rod, and with my will to destroy the Anvil, I was able to release myself from its hold. Then along with several other golems, we hide the Anvil deep in the Deep Roads and laid traps before it to deter any who might seek it out."

"Such as us," said Arawin. "But if you want it destroyed so badly, why haven't you done it already?"

"I made it so no golem could, with or without a control rod. That is why, seeing you here before me, I know you will be able to destroy it with no problem if you were able to get through my traps unharmed."

"I wouldn't say unharmed. But you want _us_ to destroy it?"

"No, we can't destroy it," Rylen said. "The Anvil is a priceless dwarven heirloom and we need it to fight the darkspawn! Do you know what this will mean for Orzammar?"

"I do," said Caridin. "But it must not be allowed to cause further harm. I cannot allow it to be used to entrap souls any longer."

"_NO!_" came a loud shout from behind them. Branka ran up from the door, the control rod along with her golem behind her. "The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me! Not even you, Caridin."

"Do you not understand what I have said?" the golem yelled. "It is evil, it is something that should have never been created. You!" he said, glowing eyes fixing on Arawin and Zelda. "Please, help me destroy it. Help me be rid of it's curse!"

"What do you think, Arawin?" said Zelda. "Would it still be worth it, knowing what the cost is?"

"Everything comes with a cost, Zelda. Especially when it comes to finding a way to end the Blight. Grey Wardens must do what they need to do in order to save as many lives as they can." Zelda nodded and Arawin turned to Caridin. "We need the Anvil now more than ever. There is a Blight on the surface, and we promise to only take volunteers."

"No," Caridin said, his voice becoming more malicious. "Whatever your intentions in the beginning, it will always end the same. I cannot allow you to do this, no matter the reason. So if that is your choice, then you will not be allowed to leave this place alive. To me golems! Destroy these intruders!" The golems around them began to move, eyes lighting up. Everyone readied themselves but were unsure how they were going to fight steel and stone men.

Branka laughed behind them, and holding up her control rod, several other golems began making their way through the door. They ran straight for the other golems, taking them on and pushing them back.

Caridin went right for Zelda and Arawin, slamming his fists down where they were standing. They had both jumped out of the way, Arawin rolling behind his back, looking for a place to stick Fang but his entire steel body showed no weak spots. She rolled again, right before his large heavy foot could squash her to the ground.

Zelda ran at the golem, ramming his side with her shield. She hit but instead moved backwards, head spinning from the impact that hadn't even moved him. Recovering quickly, she moved just in time before Caridin could grab her. Neither of them were sure on how to defeat him. The acid they had used to break the anvils previous could have worked on his steel body, but it was all gone now, Zevran's stash completely depleted.

_There has got to be a way to defeat him! _Zelda moved and struck, but made only small scratches on his body.

_What else is there that can destroy steel?_ Arawin moved to Caridin's other side, sending Fang to points on a normal body that would have been vulnerable, but did nothing to the golem. She then brought Dar'Misaan forward and struck it across his back. The blade sparked and the bolts jumped from metal to metal. Zelda pulled Silverbrand back, nearly getting electrified herself. Caridin stopped moving and groaned as if in pain.

"Arawin, be careful!" Zelda shouted. "That nearly got me."

"Wait, did you hear that?" Arawin asked ducking one of Caridin's arms. Once Dar'Misaan was disconnected from him, he was able to move again. "The bolts from Dar'Misaan hurt him!"

"Yeah, and hang on!" Zelda shouted as she got an idea. She looked over at the Anvil and the warm light floating up from behind it. "The magma. That should do it."

"Right, now we just need to get him to move over the edge. Easy, right?"

Zelda smirked at Arawin's sarcasm before looking back at their friends, seeing them ducking and jumping out of the way of golem fists. There was also golem fighting golem, their large fists cracking on stone chests. "Branka!" Zelda yelled. "Help us, please! We need you!"

The mad Paragon had been smiling from ear to ear as she watched her golems fighting. Hearing Zelda calling for her, Branka already knew what she needed and ordered two of her golems forward. They ran straight for Caridin and rammed into him. Caridin was much larger than them, however, and was easily able to push against them, keeping himself in place.

"Arawin, now!"

Taking Dar'Misaan, Arawin struck it against Caridin's back. The bolts jumped, racing all the way across his body, freezing his limps. The two stone golems were able to push him back, speeding toward the edge of the precipice.

"NO!" Caridin screamed. With Dar'Misaan no longer touching him, he could move again, but it was no use as the two golems gained speed and soon pushed over the edge, going along with him. Arawin and Zelda ran to the edge and looked down to see the three golems half way in the magma, slowing sinking in. The last thing they saw of Caridin was his hand as he reached up toward them.

"So it is done then, and the Anvil is finally mine." Branka stood behind them, staring up at the Anvil. The golems fighting for Caridin had ceased once he fell into the magma.

"Yes, you finally have the Anvil," Oghren moaned. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Would you look at it?" Branka said ignoring Oghren. She ran up to the Anvil and touched it, gently gliding her fingers across its smooth surface. "So beautiful."

"Aye, I should have known," Oghren heaved. "I thought once you found the Anvil you'd be satisfied..."

Branka still ignored him as she examined the Anvil, gazing at every inch.

"Alright, Branka," said Arawin. "We got you the Anvil, now you need to up hold your end of the bargain. Who should be the next king, Bhelen or Harrowmont?"

"You're still on about that stupid king business?" Branka huffed, reluctantly taking her eyes from the Anvil. "I don't care who takes the throne. I have what I want." But seeing neither Arawin nor Zelda relent, Branka rolled her eyes. "I still don't care, but seeing that you two won't let it go, how about I at least make you a crown. Present it to the Assembly and they will place it on any head you say."

"That doesn't help matters much," said Arawin.

"But it appears that's the best we're going to get from her," Zelda said as Branka went to the Anvil and began forging the crown.

"So what are we going to do, then?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

It didn't take long for Branka to make the crown. Long enough for everyone to get some rest , but shorter than they thought it would take for a crown to be made.

"There it is," Branka said shoving the crown into Zelda's hands. "An ugly lump of hot metal to go over a couple of empty heads. Now leave. It will take me some time to fully realize the mysteries here."

"Just know," said Zelda as she looked at the crown. "That you can only use volunteers to make the golems. I don't want to hear you've been forcing people or anything like you did with your house." Branka waved her off and went back to the Anvil. "Uh, maybe this was a bad idea. She can't be trusted."

"She's the only one that can work it," said Arawin. "And yes she's mad, but if she does do anything like that, then we'll come back and destroy it."

Branka turned back to them, seeming not to have heard what they said. "When you get back and everything in Orzammar is situated, have the new king send me men and your _volunteers_. I assume you wrote down how to get here, yes?"

"Branka are you sure you won't reconsider?" said Oghren. "Can't you come back with us?"

"Oh, stuff a rag in it, Oghren," Branka waved. "Move on! Find a few whores. Sodding stone, I never thought you'd be the pining type. Now begone." She went and put her full attention on the Anvil and everyone knew there was no way of talking to her now.

* * *

The road back to Orzammar was long, getting to the point that they couldn't wait to see the stone city again, and especially couldn't wait to see the sun again. Or at least that's how the humans and two elves felt.

At first Oghren mopped a little, letting Rylen take the full lead as he followed the map he had drawn to get back to Ortan Thaig. Once Oghren got to a certain point, because Zelda and Arawin really couldn't tell if he was over Branka or not, he started helping Rylen when they came to a fresh cave-in. This made their journey back a little faster with both dwarves leading now, but it was still tedious. But despite the length, it gave Zelda and Arawin time to consider who they were going to announce as king.

"I don't like Bhelen," said Zelda. "He seems very manipulative and evil. The fact I handed over forged documents to those deshyrs makes me sick. I can't believe I did that."

"Don't think too hard on it," said Arawin. "You weren't yourself, especially with your phobia. And I don't think I like Harrowmont either. He just seems too old fashioned and I believe he's only trying to be king so that Bhelen doesn't get the throne."

"Well, we have no choice, we have to choose one of them. There are no other candidates."

"Too bad Branka just threw this at us to decide. I'm sure the Assembly would've let her pick a third candidate if she thought neither Bhelen or Harrowmont were worthy."

"Actually," Zelda said staring straight ahead. "I don't think it would matter if she was with us or not. We have her crown. I think we could say whatever we wanted and the Assembly would listen."

Arawin soon picked up on what Zelda was saying and stared straight ahead herself. "You know, I think you're right. And this is a much better choice than the other two. Yes, much better."

"Then that is what we will do. I'm glad we can finally agree with each other."

"So am I. Makes things easier."

When the familiar roads outside of Orzammar began to surround them, they were soon greeted by the mines-commander and some of his men. One of his scouts had spotted them and had ran back to the city to announce their arrival. Morrigan before they left the Dead Trenches, had scyed Wynne to tell her they had found Branka and were on their way back. The mage had then told the Assembly and look-outs were posted in the Deep Roads to spot their return.

After the mines-commander took them to the cleansing rooms where they got a much deserved rinse, he then lead them through Orzammar to the Diamond Quarter and then to the Assembly Hall. On their way, dwarves lined the streets, eager to get a look at the Grey Wardens and their companions that had just returned from the Deep Roads. When they arrived at the Assembly Hall, they found Wynne, Sten, Sora, Rupee and Kunjo waiting for them right outside the chamber. The guards opened the door with the mines-commander's order and everyone walked into the circular room.

The Assembly had been called together once the Grey Warden arrival had been announced. Already they were arguing, determining whether they should wait for the Grey Wardens or not. Deshyrs stood on raised areas that went around the room, yelling at one another with the Assembly steward standing in the middle of the room, trying to bring order back. At the opposite side of the entrance stood Bhelen and Harrowmont, separated by a wall and several guards, arguing with each other just as much.

"Lords and Ladies of the Assembly, I call for order!" the Assembly steward cried. His voice booming against the walls. "This argument gets us nowhere!"

"Then why don't we call for a vote right now," said Bhelen. "Let's not wait any longer. This Assembly is not leaving until a successor can be chosen, so let us get it over with."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Harrowmont glared. "But unfortunately it doesn't matter if we vote now or not, the result will be the same." This caused another commotion in the Assembly and the steward was forced to claim silence once more.

"I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward," the mines-commander said once he saw the opportunity to approach. "But the Grey Wardens have returned."

The steward, hearing this, looked toward Arawin and Zelda and relief seemed to cross his face. "Thank the Ancestors," he said. "Grey Wardens, could you please take the floor." He then addressed the Assembly. "Lords and Ladies of the Assembly, the Grey Wardens have arrived and will now give their report." The whole Assembly grew quiet and each pair of eyes fixed themselves on the human and elf standing before them.

"Well, Warden?" said Bhelen, his eyes on Zelda only. "What news do you bring?"

"I would like to know as well," Harrowmont said with only his eyes on Arawin.

"We have found Paragon Branka," Zelda said addressing the entire Assembly.

"She is alive and has forged for us the very crown that will sit on the head of your next king." Arawin lifted the crown and showed every dwarf in the chamber.

"That is a Paragon's crown indeed," said the steward as he took the crown and examined it. "So she chose a king?"

"She did indeed," Zelda answered. "We also found a few other things. Oghren." Zelda gestured for Oghren to join them in the center.

"Oghren, what do you have to add to this?" the steward asked.

"Branka still lives," he said. "Though she's as mad as a nug at a tanner's shop. She finally found the Anvil of the Void and chose to stay in the Deep to work it. She tasked these Grey Wardens to give her crown to Orzammar's next king, chosen by the Ancestors as the first in a millennium to lead a golem army against a Blight."

"Truly? The Anvil of the Void has been found?" said one of the deshyrs. "Is that what Paragon Branka was looking for?"

"It was," answered Arawin. "And now it has been found and reclaimed from the darkspawn. Golems will soon be walking Orzammar's streets once again."

"If this is true, then once you make me king, I will send Paragon Branka men as soon as possible," said Bhelen.

"Except that you will not be king," said Harrowmont. "Branka would not choose someone like you to lead her people."

"And she would choose you? An old man wanting to keep Orzammar in the past instead of driving it forward? Branka might be mad, but she has more sense than that."

"Actually," Zelda said interrupting them. "Branka is more than mad, but her sense is still good, and she did not endorse you, Prince Bhelen."

This made Bhelen stare at her dumbfounded. "Are you serious? Do not say she would allow this usurper to take the throne!"

"Neither did she endorse Lord Harrowmont," Arawin added. Once again a commotion began. Harrowmont and Bhelen as well as all the deshyrs threw questions at them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Silence!" the steward yelled, ceasing the bombardment of questions. "Please, let the Wardens speak." He then focused on them. "Tell us Grey Wardens, who did Paragon Branka endorse to be the next king of Orzammar if not the only two candidates?"

Arawin and Zelda looked at each other and smiled, then faced back to the Assembly. They spoke together.

"Prince Rylen Aeducan."

The whole Assembly was shocked as they yet again began yelling out questions and accusations. But no one was more shocked than Rylen himself. He had been standing with their companions in the doorway, trying to keep out of sight. When he heard Arawin and Zelda say his name, he stepped forward but did not go fully into the chamber. Both Arawin and Zelda went over to him and brought him to the center of the chamber and soon everyone grew silent when they saw him.

"What is this treachery?" Bhelen growled when he stared down at his brother. "How is Rylen alive and how can you bring a condemned criminal to the Assembly and declare him king? He is casteless and cannot take the throne!"

"But Paragon Branka has spoken," said Harrowmont who didn't seem upset at all about the change of events. In fact he seemed happy about it. "Her word is law, and I would have to agree with her decision."

"This is true," said the steward. "Paragon Branka has chosen her king." He then made his way over to Rylen and presented him the crown. "Prince Rylen, do you accept this crown?"

Rylen stared at it confused, tongue tied. He glanced over at Arawin and Zelda. They nodded at him. He then looked back at Sora who stood at the entrance. She wasn't smiling, but the look on her face was that of hope. He knew she was thinking about Rica, because her sister was always on her mind.

Rylen faced back to the crown. It was made of gold and looked heavy and awkward. He had never really wanted to be king. He had liked his position as commander and had looked forward to getting it back. Long ago when Bhelen had revealed to him the Assembly might choose him to be king over Trian, he had said he would decline if it had occurred. He wanted to decline now, but as he continued to stare at the crown, he began to understand why Zelda and Arawin had chosen him instead. It was the very same reason why he would have been chosen over Trian.

"I accept," he said lowering his head and allowing the steward to place the crown upon it.

"Then may I present to the Assembly the new king of Orzammar." The steward bowed to him, and soon all the deshyrs followed.

"No! I will not abide by this!" Bhelen shouted.

"Let it go, Bhelen," said Harrowmont. "The Ancestors have spoken."

"No, this is not right." Bhelen made his way down to the center and faced Rylen. Several guards came and placed themselves in between them, pointing their weapons at Bhelen. "I will not allow you to do this to me, Brother. Not again!"

"I don't know what happened to make you this way, Bhelen, but you need to stop this before things get worse."

"I will not accept you as my king!" Bhelen lunged forward, but did not get very far as the guards seized him.

"Bhelen, control yourself," said the steward. "Guards, hold him and take him to the dungeons."

"Hang on, just a second," said Rylen. "Bhelen please, despite what you did to me, you are still my brother. We were friends once, an inseparable pair when we were young. What happened to you? Why did you frame me? Why did you kill Trian and Father?"

"We _were_ friends," said Bhelen. "But then you left me once you were able to join the Assembly. You left me to be pushed and ordered around by Trian, which was all he did, even when I was old enough to join myself. I thought that perhaps once I did, you would save me from him, but you didn't. You were too involved with your own affairs. You had no more time for me, or even any room for me to join in your little party that always liked to follow you around. I thought I might even be able to be your second, but you never gave me the chance."

"Bhelen... I... If this is how you felt, then why didn't you tell me? If you wanted to be my second... If you wanted to join with me instead of Trian, then all you needed to do was ask! You are my brother, Bhelen! I would have done anything for you!"

"I once respected and even looked up to you, Rylen. I once would've believed anything you said, but not now. Now I only hate you."

"Bhelen," Rylen said softly. "I really wish you had come to me with this."

"So then what are you going to do with me, Brother?" Bhelen said looking at the floor. "Are you going to seek your revenge now?"

Rylen looked down upon his younger brother, feeling horrible for how things had gone. Bhelen was right, he had left him behind once he was able. Rylen hadn't meant to do it, but it had just happened. "I'm sorry, Bhelen, as much as I don't want to, I fear I have no choice in the matter. Bhelen Aeducan, I here by stripe you of your caste and sentence you to death. May the Ancestors forgive you of your crimes, and I hope you can forgive me of this if not anything else."

"You are only doing what you need to do, Brother," said Bhelen. "I would have done the same thing." The guards went to take him away, but Rylen stopped them once more.

"Wait, there is something I want you to know," he said to Bhelen. "I will not punish your son. I will allow him and his mother to stay in the palace with me. This will take away his chance to become king and I might be making a mistake later on when he is old enough and may want to seek revenge for his father, but he will not be punished for your crimes."

Bhelen looked up from the floor at his brother. His eyes filled with confusion. "Will you tell him the truth?"

"I will not lie to him."

"Good. Let him know everything. Let him know that I killed my own blood in order to reach the top, and I would've had it too, if I had only checked on the one loose end. Make sure he knows that, so that he knows not to make the same mistake."

"He'll know, Brother. I'll make sure of it."

Bhelen nodded and for the first time in a long while, the two brothers smiled at each other.

As the guards took Bhelen away, Rylen felt a heavy weight on his heart. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. Feeling a hand touch his, he turned to see Sora making her way to his front.

"Thank you, my king," she said getting on one knee and bowing. "I'm very grateful that you are allowing my sister to stay with you. Rica will not prove worthless."

"And what do you think you're doing?" he said staring at her. "Stand up."

"My liege, would you like for me to remove this casteless whelp from your presence?" said one of the guards.

"Don't talk about your new commander like that," said Rylen. "Sora Brosca is no longer casteless and neither is her sister Rica. I hereby raise them both up to warrior caste. And Sora, if she accepts, will be the new commander of my armies. What say you, love? Does that sound good to you?"

Sora stood and stared at him. "Can you even do that?"

"Uh, not officially no, but if you accept I will make it happen. That's a guarantee."

"Then I accept gladly, your Majesty," Sora said bowing deeper than before.

The Assembly then went into a mush of loud and angry voices, but with a quick word and gesture, Rylen was able to bring them back to focus, making Zelda and Arawin even more sure on their decision.

_We do good work, don't we?_ said Arawin.

_Yes we do, _Zelda agreed. _It was a good joint decision. Hopefully we'll make more of them in the future. Now, I think we should make our leave._

_What about our troops?_

_Don't worry, Rylen won't let us down. Let him deal with the Assembly first, then we'll talk to him about the real reason why we're here._

* * *

Zelda and Arawin waited outside of the Assembly room for Rylen to finish. All their companions had gone off to rest, with Zelda having to chase Alistair away so he could get something to eat. Arawin couldn't help but to feel a little jealous at their behavior, for Zevran had been one of the first to leave without hesitation when they told everyone to go. She still couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was, like being around her was causing him pain. If that was the case, then why didn't he just leave for good? It appeared the only thing keeping him around was his vow to help her for her sparing his life.

Soon the doors opened and all the deshyrs came pouring out, strangely enough, smiling. Neither Zelda nor Arawin had heard what was going on in the Assembly, but it appeared as if Rylen had said something to bring everyone together. He came out right after the deshyrs with Sora by his side. She was looking rather smug, very happy with the results.

"Okay, Rye, now that that's over with, I'm going to go tell Rica the news," Sora said as she kissed him. "I'm sure she's freaking out right now, not understanding what has happened to Bhelen."

"Go ahead, love," said Rylen. "I'll join you shortly." He kissed her again before Sora ran out of the hall. Rylen then turned to the two Grey Wardens. "Ah, Zelda! Arawin! I'm glad you're still here because I really want to thank you for this. I didn't think I wanted to be king, and I'm still not sure about it, but Harrowmont says I'm a natural. He's very happy for me, saying that he was glad the Ancestors chose me. Couldn't have been a better choice. But I do need to ask, why did you pick me?"

"Why not?" Arawin said shrugging her shoulders. "To me, Harrowmont only seemed to want to be king so Bhelen didn't take the throne."

"And Bhelen, well..." Zelda trailed off. "I think you know the reason there."

"Oh, I understand that all right."

"So with those two choices, we realized that we actually had a third, and that it was better than any of the other two."

"But if I hadn't've been here, or if I had've declined, who would you have picked?"

Zelda and Arawin looked at each other.

"We really don't know," Arawin answered. "We figured if you declined then we would just have to swing it."

"Well, you put me in a serious position," he said. "I really had no choice but to accept. I was a wanted criminal, supposedly sentenced to death in the Deep Roads. Yet there I was, alive and in your company."

"I guess we sort of forgot about that," said Zelda. "But it worked out for the best. Now, here you are, the newly appointed king of Orzammar and ready to bestow us with our badly needed dwarven troops."

"Ah yes," Rylen chuckled. "The treaties. Don't worry, Wardens, I will send all the men that you need. The dwarves of Orzammar will uphold the treaties signed long ago. Forever we have been your allies, and that is not going to change in my rule."

"Good. Then with that settled," said Zelda. "We'll go ahead and set off tomorrow. Let everyone get some rest before we go down the mountain back to Redcliffe."

"I'm sorry to hear you won't be able to stay longer, but I understand," said Rylen. "But before you go, I feel as if I owe you more than just troops. The both of you have done more than to just help Sora and I, you also helped to reclaim Ortan Thaig as well as the Dead Trenches and the Anvil of the Void. All of them are amazing finds and have helped to restore moral. When I can, I'll send out expeditions to reclaim them. But as for thanking you for it, is there anything you wish of me?"

"Troops is all we need," said Zelda. "But thank you anyway."

"Actually," Arawin said reaching into her pack. "There is one thing. I saw stones similar to this one being sold in the Commons. Could you tell me what it is and what it could be used for?" She pulled out the red stone she had acquired in the Gauntlet and handed it to him. Rylen examined the stone and his eyes shot open.

"Blessed Ancestors, this is a runestone! And a pretty powerful one at that."

"Really? What's a runestone do?"

"Depends on the rune carved into it. This one in particular happens to be a Grandmaster rune of fire. It can be placed into weapons, giving them special enchantments."

"I have one as well," Zelda said handing him hers.

"How did you two acquire these?" Rylen asked after examining Zelda's. "This one is a Grandmaster rune of ice. Both are very rare."

"They were given to us by very special people," said Zelda. "In a very special place."

"Hm, well however you acquired them, if you wish to use them then I can do that for you. It takes lyrium to attach a rune to a weapon, and a lot of lyrium at that to work with Grandmaster runes. Plus you actually need someone who knows how to do it, and I have just the person in mind. Follow me."

Rylen gave Zelda and Arawin back their stones and started walking out the Assembly before he stopped and looked at one of the many guards that also began to follow them. "I guess I can't just walk into the Commons alone any more now, huh?"

"No, my liege," said the guard.

"Well, do you mind taking this heavy thing and giving it to the steward? I believe he is the one that takes care of the crown."

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard took the crown from him and went back into the Assembly Hall.

"Thank the Ancestors," said Rylen. "That thing is so heavy, I was starting to get a headache. Now, where were we? Oh yes, going to get your weapons enchanted."

"Wait, your Majesty," said Zelda. "Should you be showing us this?"

"First of all, neither of you have to call me 'your Majesty' or anything like that. You are my guests and Grey Wardens, calling me Rylen will be just fine. And second, I probably have things I should be doing right now, but you two are more important at the moment, so let's go before something stops us."

Rylen lead the way through the Diamond Quarter and to the Commons, making his way through the market and right up to a bazaar. Dwarves who were just now hearing what had happened in the Assembly began to gather when they saw the guards surrounding the two Grey Wardens and their new king. Rylen however, ignored it all as he greeted the dwarf running the bazaar.

"Atrast vala, Garin! It's been a long time, has it not?"

The dwarf looked up from what he was doing and blinked several times at the crowd suddenly at the front of his shop. "R-Rylen?" he stuttered. "Is that r-really you?"

"Yes Garin, it is I. Still alive and coming to you for a favor."

Garin then burst into cheers and hugged Rylen tight. "I h-heard you were a-alive, but w-wasn't s-sure. Then I heard y-you became k-king?"

"Do the guards behind me give it away?"

"I-It's good to see you again, R-Rye, or y-your Majesty."

Rylen sighed. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that. Garin, you are a true friend and can still call me 'Rye' if you want. But I need a favor from you. See these two Grey Wardens behind me? In order for me to thank them properly for what they did, I need the best runesmith I know to enchant their weapons. Can you do it?"

"That d-depends," said Garin. "Are t-their weapons sufficient?"

"Well, this is the one I would like enchanted," said Arawin handing Garin both her runestone and Fang.

Garin took the rune first and marveled at it before studying Fang. "Ah, y-yes. Elven made, very o-old, forged of dragonbone. Very receptive to enchantments. The b-blade also appears very happy."

"Happy? What does that mean?"

"Once a weapon b-begins to reach a certain age and has b-been used in many battles, it s-starts to come alive, is the best way I can p-put it. Your blade has s-seen many famous battles and you are a-also a very good caretaker and w-wielder. Have you n-noticed the blade works more with you than a-against?"

"Well yeah, but I just thought that was because it was a good blade," Arawin said scratching her head.

"It is, a-and it has accepted you a-as its bearer. Otherwise it would've not w-worked for you at all."

"So are you saying that it will take the rune?"

"T-The blade is very eager to r-receive this rune. It's b-been begging for it."

"What about my sword?" Zelda asked as she handed Garin her runestone and Silverbrand as well. "It might not be as impressive, as it's human made, but I know it's old. Been in my family for generations."

Garin looked Silverbrand over before smiling at Zelda. "Don't p-put it off so quickly. This b-blade is very happy t-too. Human made, old, yes, made of silverite, and has also a-accepted you as its bearer. Your r-rune it will gladly t-take."

"So you can do it then, Garin?" Rylen asked.

"Oh yes. V-Very much so. It will t-take a lot of lyrium though."

"Price isn't a problem. I'm king after all, so this will be on me."

"Rylen, you don't have to do that," said Zelda.

"No, this is my way of saying thanks, although I still feel as if it's not enough, but I suppose it will do for now. Go ahead Garin."

Taking Fang first, Garin went to the back of his bazaar and placed the dagger on a stone slab. He then placed the runestone right on the blade and grabbed a large vial of dark blue lyrium.

"Is it safe for him to be handling pure lyrium like that?" Zelda whispered to Rylen.

"Of course it's safe," he said. "Lyrium doesn't affect us dwarves the same way it affects you humans and elves. We can handle lyrium just fine without horrible side affects. Course I have been starting to wonder about that. Garin only started acting strange and stuttering after he cut himself and a few drops of lyrium went directly into his bloodstream. But don't worry too much, Garin might be a little out of it at times, but when he's at the forge, he's as straight as an arrow. Just watch."

Garin soon opened the vial and poured all the lyrium over the blade and stone. Immediately something happened as Fang started to glow and the runestone began to melt. The stone turned to liquid and the metal of the dagger absorbed it in. Once the entire stone was gone, the blade stopped glowing and Garin picked it up by the hilt.

"H-Here you are," Garin said handing Fang to Arawin.

"But it doesn't look any different," she said staring at it.

"It w-was a success. J-Just take it and y-you'll see."

Arawin reached for it and instantly as she took the hilt, flames ignited on the blade. They flickered in front of her eyes—red, orange, and yellow, emitting warmth. She stared at them amazed, and without thinking, she reached up and touched them. The flames licked her hand but did not burn it. They felt warm and Arawin even touched the metal but found it to be still cool.

"It isn't hurting me," she said.

"Of c-course not," said Garin. "I t-told you the d-dagger accepted you. It will not h-hurt its wielder, n-nor any who you c-consider an alley or a f-friend."

Arawin held Fang in front of her, feeling for the first time the blade as if it was singing, cheering even that it was now enchanted. She felt closer to her blade than she ever had before, and was glad it had accepted her.

Garin went back to the stone slab and did the same thing to Silverbrand. Once he was done, he handed it to Zelda. When she took it, ice began to form from the cross-guard, making it's way up the blade till it reached the tip. The crystallized ice emitted a coolness and small vapors of icy air even fell from it, disappearing before hitting the floor. Zelda did the same as Arawin and touched the metal, finding the ice on her sword bringing no harm to her as well as the metal feeling no colder then it would have been.

"It's a good thing we're friends now, huh?" said Arawin as she marveled at Silverbrand.

"Yeah," Zelda agreed. "But think of what our duel would've looked like if we had these runes then."

"We'd probably both be dead."

"I don't think that, but it might've made it more exciting."

Arawin brought Fang up and struck it against Silverbrand. The fire met the ice and it sizzled, sending steam into the air.

"Maybe you're right," said Arawin. "We could always duel again, you know."

"Possibly," said Zelda as she whirled Silverbrand around Fang and pushed it off, sending more steam and sparks into the air. "But not now. There's still too much work to be done."

"You always know how to bring the mood down, don't you?" Arawin smiled at Zelda though as she placed Fang in its sheath. "And what work are you talking about anyway?"

"How about our little bet?" Sora pushed her way through the guards and stood in front of Arawin. "Or are you too scared to go through with it?"

"Ha! Now that's work I can do!" Arawin laughed. "Lead the way, shortie. I'll drink you straight under the table!"

"Oh, you're gonna eat those words," Sora said as she lead the way.

"Thank you, Garin," said Zelda. "And Arawin thanks you too."

"Y-You are quite w-welcome, Grey Warden."

"And thank you too, Rylen. This is great."

"It was no problem. But come on, this I have to see. Sora is a notorious drinker. I don't know how Arawin plans on beating her."

"Don't you have king business to attend to?"

"Hey, I got to make sure my commander doesn't drink herself to death, right?" Rylen shrugged his shoulders.

"You go ahead," said Zelda. "I'll come and watch later. Right now I should find our friends and tell them everything has been taken care of and we'll be leaving tomorrow."

* * *

When Sora and Arawin reached Tapsters Tavern, they found it to already be packed due to dwarves celebrating their new king. Oghren sat at the bar, having already started his own drinking contest with himself.

"Hey! What did I say about your kind coming in here!" the barkeep yelled when he saw Sora. Sora growled at him but Rylen stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's the proper way to address the new commander of my army."

"Oh! Your Majesty, I... I didn't know."

"No you didn't," Rylen smiled. "So I assume it's okay for her to be in here now, despite the tattoo?" The barkeep nodded his head. "Good, because anything these two drink tonight will be on me. In fact to celebrate, every drink bought this night will _all_ be on me!" This sent the crowd of dwarves cheering and a huge smile crossed the barkeep's face.

"Yes, ser!"

"Right," Sora said rubbing her hands together. "Now that we know Rylen is paying, I know exactly what I want. Barkeep, get us two mugs of ale and an entire bottle of Dragon Piss."

"Dragon Piss?" Arawin said stumped. "It's not actually _dragon piss_, is it?"

"And if it was, would you be afraid?" Sora smiled mischievously.

"Of course not! Come on, let's do this."

Taking the two mugs and the bottle of liquor and two shot glasses, they made their way to the only empty table in the tavern.

"Now," said Sora. "How shall we do this? Is there any particular game you would like to play?"

"Bits is a good game," said Arawin. "And one I'm really good at."

"What?" Sora said making a face. "No, no, no. Bits is a child's game. If you _really _want to be serious then how about we play Suicide."

"Alright, what are the rules."

"Basically, say I start, I propose something to you and you can either accept or not. If you refuse, you have to take a penalty shot." Sora gestured to the Dragon Piss. "If you accept and lose then you still have to take a penalty shot. If you win, then I take the shot and you get to propose something. And the proposals can be anything you want as long as it has something to do with drinking. Also, Rylen here will be our referee. He'll keep track of all the mugs and shots we take as well as decide who the winner was if it's a close call. Sound fair enough?"

"As long as he doesn't play any favoritism to you, then yeah, sounds fair."

"Don't worry, Arawin," said Rylen. "Sora would kill me if I didn't play it fair. Otherwise how can she really say she's the best?"

"Alright, I'll go ahead and get us started," said Sora. "How about we start slow since I don't really know how well you're going to take to our ale."

"I can take to it just fine," Arawin said crossing her arms. "Dwarven ale happens to be my favorite."

"Good, then I propose we see who can drink the fastest. First one to finish their mug wins. Rye, make sure you're paying attention. Ready?"

Both women grabbed their mugs and held them up. Rylen counted down and once he gave the signal, both women drank down their mugs in quick succession. Sora beat Arawin but only by a quarter of a second.

"Sora wins! Sorry Arawin," said Rylen. "But when it comes to swallowing liquids fast, Sora is the best."

"You would know, right?" Arawin said after wiping her mouth.

"Right, here you go, elf." Sora pushed Arawin's full shot glass to her. "Drink up." Arawin looked at the contents, noting the golden color and strong smell of concentrated alcohol. She had never heard of Dragon Piss before, but she was willing to try anything. Taking the glass, she poured the liquid down her throat. It burned the entire way down. Arawin made a face as she smacked the glass on the table.

"Ah, that burns," she hissed.

"Good though, right? Or do you think you can't take the heat?"

Arawin stared at the dwarf. "Oh I can take it all right." _If I could take darkspawn blood burning every single inch of me, then I can take this shit._

_Ow, I don't think I can._

Arawin had to suppress her laugh at Zelda's discomfort. _Then go away for tonight. I'm not going to go easy just for you._

_You got it. Have fun, but don't go overboard. We do need to get up early tomorrow._

_Yes, Mother. _Arawin felt Zelda's laugh before she completely disconnected herself. "So I lost," she said to Sora. "What's your next proposal?"

For the next several hours, stretching into the night, Sora and Arawin battled, seeing who could drink more without passing out. They gathered a crowd around them as their drinking games became more aggressive. As they went on, Oghren even stepped in to join the fun.

"Sooo, you gi'ls really thin' you can drink?" he slurred.

"Oghren... phew." Sora said waving her hands in front of her face. "Are you sure you want to start with us? You're ahead of both of us by about twenty mugs I'd say. Maybe more."

"Shut up, woman and jus' 'ell me w'at you want."

"Let's see who can drink faster, huh?" Taking two full mugs, Sora and Oghren did the same thing she and Arawin had done first. At the end Sora still won even after Oghren had cheated and started before Rylen could give the word.

"Dirty scoundrel, you cheated and I still won. I am the queen!"

Oghren slammed down his mug and swayed. "Ha! You seem ta know ho' ta swallo'. I got sometin else you could swallo' if you wan'."

"Oghren get out of here before you kill yourself." Sora pushed him out of the chair and he fell on the floor, passed out. "That's Oghren for ya."

"He seems fun, though," said Arawin. "But back to us. What's the count, Rye?"

"You, six shots and ten mugs. Sora, four shots and eleven mugs."

"What? She's ahead of me now?"

"That mug she had with Oghren put her in the lead, so I'd get drinking real quick if you want to catch up."

"Hey! I need another mug over here!" Arawin shouted. "No dwarf is gonna out drink me." The barkeep brought several new mugs over and Arawin took one and drank it down. "There, eleven. Now we're even."

"With mugs, maybe, but not shots," said Sora. "You're ahead of me with those, so go ahead and try and think of something that's going to make me lose."

As the night went on, the mugs piled up and the contents of the Dragon Piss were nearly depleted. Arawin and Sora became so drunk it soon got to the point that they lost count of their mugs and shots, Rylen unable to keep up with them. Towards the end they abandoned their game and just started to have fun, drinking and singing together, Sora teaching Arawin one of her favorite bar songs. Together, they both stood on the table, their arms wrapped around each others shoulders and their free hand grasping a mug.

"_Ooohh, I've heard of dwarves who get in fights 'bout every time they drink. And those who need to have a woman just to help them think. And if you want to see a dwarf whine and beg and plead. Just pour out all his ale and take away his mead! There's never been a Paragon of Wisdom or of thinking. And though I tried a time or two, I ne'r got raised for stinking. But hang around here long enough and don't you go a blinking. 'Cuz someday I am gonna be the Paragon of Drinking!_"

They clinked their mugs together after the song and drank them down. Rylen and one of his guards having to catch the two women before they fell off the table, laughing together.

"So, I heard there was a commotion going on in here." Arawin looked up and through her blurry eyes saw Zevran standing next to the table.

"Hey, Zev," she said smiling at him. "Care to... join us?"

"Actually, Zelda asked me to come and retrieve you. It's past midnight, you know."

"So?" Sora said staring at him. "This bar is open twenty-four-seven! It's a dwarven bar for crying out loud!"

"You know, I think it is time you quit, love," said Rylen. "I think you've had enough for one night. Maybe for a whole month."

"Oh, come on Rye, just one more! Please!"

"No, Sora. Now come on, let's get you home and to bed." Sora was too limp to fight him as he hoisted her up, his guards helping to carry her out.

"Are you going to need help with her?" Rylen asked Zevran.

"No, I can handle her," he said. "Both of them are quite interesting that they don't fight as much when completely drunk."

"Yeah, I know. You'd think it would be the opposite, right? Anyway, good night and good luck." Rylen and his guards, carrying a half passed out Sora, then disappeared out the doors and into the Commons.

"Alright, Ara, come on, let's go," Zevran said turning to her. He found her staring at him in a half dream state.

"Are you sure no more?" she asked with a slight slur.

"I'm sure, now come on." He helped her to stand but realized she wouldn't be able to walk at all with how her legs didn't seem to want to work. Scooping her up in his arms, he went out into the Commons and made his way to the Diamond Quarter. When he went up the stairs, at first he thought she had fallen asleep. She had not moved for awhile, but then she began to stir.

"Hang on, let me walk," she said pushing on him and trying to get down. Zevran had to stop in the middle of the stairs so neither of them could fall. He put her down but had to keep her steady.

"No you can't. Look at yourself." He had to laugh at her, though. Arawin was very comical with her swaying stance and inability to stand still for very long.

"I didn't drink that much. Course it was more than her. I think I won."

"We'll find out tomorrow, okay? Let's get you into bed first." He went to pick her up again but she pushed him away. This brought her off balance and she began falling down the stairs. Before she could, Zevran grabbed her and pulled her up but not without losing balance himself. They both fell on their butts, with Arawin hitting the wall, laughing hysterically. Zevran laughed along with her as she rolled on top of him. There, she kissed him, laying on top of his stomach and in between his legs.

Zevran didn't fight her, instead taking her in and enjoying it. Arawin might have tasted of strong liquor and maybe a hit of vomit, but it was still good, making him want more. He gently took her off, though, finding it much easier than last time, knowing that it probably had more to do with the fact she was stone drunk than anything else.

"Zev, what's wrong?" Arawin asked when she noticed what he had done.

"Just... not tonight, Arawin."

Arawin pouted a little and laid her head on his chest, curling up into a ball. "Why don't you want to be with me?" Her voice was soft and weak sounding, giving it a vulnerability Zevran had never heard before. He suddenly had an urge to tell her everything.

"It's not you," he said timid. "It's... it's me. Look, Arawin, you are a wonderful woman, beautiful and smart. It's hard for me to say this, hard for me to be near you even, but something happened to me before I came to Ferelden. Something horrible and... and... and you're asleep." He looked down at her to see her eyes closed. She was fast asleep and had probably not heard a word he said. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Zevran said chuckling a little. He lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way to the room in Harrowmont's estate they had shared. Once inside, he placed her down on the bed and began taking off her armor so she could be more comfortable. Arawin stirred at his touch and she rolled over to him.

"Zev," she said shallow.

"Hmm?"

Her eyes stayed closed. "Please don't leave me." Zevran kept still. "I lost my mother, Nelaros. Please don't make me lose you too." Arawin seemed to drift off after that, her whole body going limp.

"I won't," he said taking the sheets and putting them over her. "Although it would probably be best if I did... for the both of us."

Zevran stared at her for a few seconds before turning around and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.


	67. The Next Step

**The Next Step**

The next morning, Arawin was forced out of bed by Zelda who had to push her on the floor. Arawin awoke suddenly when she crashed on the hard, cold stone, cursing and yelling as her head pounded from both the night before and the impact.

"I told you we were getting an early start, didn't I?" Zelda said standing over the elf.

"You could've been a little more gentle." Arawin held her head, feeling the sharp pain of the hangover every time she moved.

"I tried, but you are nearly impossible to wake when drunk. Now get ready so we can go. Everyone is waiting."

It took awhile, but eventually Arawin readied herself and made her way to the front gate of Orzammar. Her head still throbbing as she saw the large crowd of dwarves and her companions in the middle. There she spotted Sora, also holding her head and was glad to know she wasn't suffering alone.

"So you're in just as bad a shape as I am, huh?" she asked the dwarf.

"I wouldn't go that far," Sora smiled. "This headache might actually be more of a combination between our little competition and Rylen banging my head against the bed frame."

"Uh... I didn't need to hear that."

"What? You think he _wasn't_ going to take advantage of me like that? When drunk, I'll nearly do anything. I'm sure your man did the same, right?"

Arawin rubbed her temples. "Actually, I don't remember a thing after leaving Tapsters. I know Zevran took me, but everything else is a blank."

Sora laughed. "You know, maybe I was wrong. You certainly know how to handle your liquor, but..."

"Let me guess?" said Arawin. "You're still not impressed?"

"Right you are! Cause you know we never figured out who won. Which means you have to come back, right? We can't just let this hang loose, now can we?"

"Nope."

"Well let's make sure this Blight is taken care of first," said Zelda. "Then you can have all the dwarven ale you want."

"Gee thanks, Zelda, I didn't realize I needed your permission."

"You don't, but it might be best to focus more on the Blight than drinking right now."

"Yeah, you're right. But wait! Why are you not suffering like I am? Shouldn't your head be hurting?"

"It did when I woke up this morning, but Morrigan made me a lovely concoction that worked wonders." Zelda smiled down at her.

Arawin looked around to find Morrigan standing off to the side. "Hey Morrigan!" Arawin winced. "Do ya think...?"

"Uh, no," the witch said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Do you remember the last time you did this? Back then I only gave you the potion because you were our only Grey Warden. Now you're not, so you can suffer."

Arawin moaned then had to hold her head when her moan brought on new throbbing.

"I can see you're not feeling any better," said Zevran. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to carry you down the mountain now."

"Maybe only half way."

"So you don't remember anything after we left the tavern?"

"No, why? Did something happen?" Arawin looked up at him, her bloodshot eyes staring into his.

"Uh... no. I'm just hurt you don't remember me." He smiled at her, but there was something strange in the way he had said it. Was he playing with her? She thought she heard some seriousness in his voice, but then again her head was hurting so much she couldn't tell anything.

"It's not like I had a choice," she smiled back. "Dragon Piss is really good, but boy does it have a kick!"

"So you did like it. Good," said Sora. "Because I took the liberty of getting you this." She handed Arawin a brand new bottle of the liquor. "A parting gift of friendship. And also saying sorry for stealing your bow."

"Thanks," said Arawin. "And I'll save this for when I come back."

"I highly doubt that. Not with Oghren in your group now."

"Huh?"

"This morning as you were getting ready Oghren went to Zelda and asked if he could join your group. Made the argument that there was nothing else for him here since he found Branka and found out she didn't love him anymore. Plus, traveling with you guys in the Deep Roads made him feel like a warrior again."

"So Zelda said yes, then?"

"Yep, so good luck."

"Joy..."

When everything was finally situated, Rylen stood in front of the gate and gave the order to open it. It was an order not only to open the gate to let the Grey Wardens back out onto the surface, but to also reopen Orzammar to the rest of the world.

As the doors opened, light shined in making everyone cover through faces from the brightness. The sun was barely in the sky, still dawning over the mountains and clouds, but they had been underground for so long, any light hurt their eyes.

Once her eyes adjusted, Zelda felt tremendous relief from finally being able to see sky and not having the weight of a mountain pressing down on her. The air was also fresh and cool with a gentle breeze flowing past the entrance, tossing her hair. "It sure feels good, doesn't it?" she said to Alistair as she stared up at the sky.

"Very much so," he answered. "And I'm glad you made it."

"So am I."

"Let me thank you once again, Wardens," said Rylen. "I don't know what type of position Orzammar would be in if you hadn't have shown up when you did."

"It was our pleasure, Rylen," said Zelda. "Just don't forget your promise."

"Don't worry, I should have troops to you very soon. I just need to address the Assembly once more, but there shouldn't be any problem there. I know how to handle those deshyrs."

"We knew you could."

"Atrast tunsha, Wardens. May you have a safe journey to your next destination, and until we meet again on the battlefield."

"Until we meet again," Zelda said bowing to him. Rylen bowed back and so did all the other dwarves.

"Later, salroka," Sora said to Arawin. "Don't get killed out there, now. You know your ass is mine."

"Don't you get yourself killed either," said Arawin. "That's my job."

"Then I'll be here waiting for you to finish your job. Elves, phew. They never finish anything."

"And dwarves never play fair." Both the women laughed before Arawin began to follow her friends out the gate. "Farewell, falon!"

When they crossed the threshold, everyone looked up to the sky, happy to see clouds and the pink and yellow coloring of a new day. Oghren, however, was the only one that looked to the sky and seemed sick. He stopped and breathed in.

"Oghren, are you going to be okay?" Zelda asked.

"Of course I'll be okay, just give me a minute," he said a little rough.

"Alright, take your time."

Still staring up, he began laughing. "Ha! I'm not gonna let some high sodding ceiling affect me! Come on. Let's get this freak show on the road."

* * *

The trip back to Redcliffe was just as long and tedious as the trip to Orzammar, but with Oghren now in their mix, it seemed more entertaining. Every night it seemed he would always get drunk and Arawin would occasionally join him since she and Zevran were no longer sleeping together. It was something that bothered her, as she wanted to know why he had suddenly stopped wanting to be with her. She didn't probe him about it, though, not wanting to ruin the friendship they still shared at least. Eventually through the trip, she had forgotten about it, happy enough with the fact that he was still with them and had not went off yet in the middle of the night. But even with all that, Arawin couldn't help but to feel lonely, especially at night, either when it was her turn to watch or just lying alone in her tent. Most of the time she would hope he would come and join her, but he never did, not even to sit up with her on watch. Soon she stopped expecting him to come and instead either fell asleep or concentrated on being aware of her surroundings, which she found she was getting better with.

It wasn't long before they finally had Redcliffe Castle in sight. Happy to soon be in nice, warm beds, even if it was only for a night, they picked up their pace but slowed down when they saw a welcoming party coming down the path. When they reached the party they found both Eamon and Teagan amongst the soldiers.

"I had scouts watching for you everyday," said Eamon. "So as soon as I heard word you were coming, I wanted to be here to greet you. I can assume from your dwarven addition that you made it to Orzammar? How did that go?"

"Long and annoying," said Arawin.

"But we were able to have the dwarves as our allies," Zelda answered. "It's a long story, and one I would be happy to tell you on the way to the kitchens."

"Ah yes," Eamon chuckled. "I'm sure after such a long trip you are all hungry and tired. Then come, tell me all about it and I will also tell you of what has been going on since you have been gone."

On their way, Zelda explained to both Eamon and Teagan about what happened in Orzammar, the others chiming in when they could. Once their story was told and everyone had a hot meal in their bellies, Eamon went ahead and recited the goings-on in Ferelden.

"The civil war has not gotten any better, I'm afraid, and neither have the darkspawn. It's been said the entire south region has been taken over with the darkspawn just on our borders. I've had men stationed on the roads to keep the darkspawn back and to protect any travelers, but it seems the further they can go out gets less each day. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the darkspawn out of the arling."

"Perhaps it would be best if you had the village evacuate," said Zelda. "Maybe send them to Reinesfere since it is further north and has not yet been attacked."

"I thought about that myself," said Teagan. "But my bannorn is already filled with refugees as it is. I don't think it could take anymore."

"What about the other bannorns?"

"All filled as well," Eamon answered. "Every bannorn and arling, here to Denerim is completely packed with refugees. Some are not even allowing people in. I would evacuate the village, Zelda, but I think they may be safer here than on the road. At least here, they have the protection of the cliff and lake, but out on the road they would be completely vulnerable to attack."

"That is true, and maybe that's the reason why Redcliffe hasn't been attacked yet. So if your people stay, then that means we should try and get this Landsmeet over with. Have you sent out the messengers?"

"All messages stating a Landsmeet will soon be called have been sent, and now that you all are back, I think it would be wise to get started right away. If it is all right with your group, I would like to leave for Denerim first thing tomorrow morning."

Zelda nodded.

"Good, then I will start sending the call out tonight and make the arrangements. All of you, of course are welcomed guests, so feel free to make yourselves at home."

The next morning, Eamon already had everything set at the top of the cliff where everyone met. He provided for everyone horses, as well as a carriage for those who didn't wish one. Arawin stared up at the chestnut stallion before backing away slowly towards the carriage that Wynne was boarding.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know how to ride a horse!" said Zevran.

Arawin huffed. "Living in the alienage, when would I ever have the chance to learn to ride a horse? Or what human would let me near one, unless I was cleaning it's stall?"

"I guess that's true, but you are a Grey Warden now. Didn't your order used to ride griffons into battle? If you're scared of a horse, then seeing you try to ride a griffon I'm sure would have been hilarious."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then come here and let me teach you, hmm?" Zevran deftly climbed into the saddle of the chestnut and put out his hand to help her up. Arawin looked at it cautiously. "Come on, Ara. The horse is not going to bite and neither am I."

"Fine," she said taking a step forward. "But if you do anything, I'm going to let Fang burn you." She took his hand and he lifted her on the horse, placing her behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stared around his shoulder at the black mane and pointed back, brown ears. The horse snorted and took a step, making Arawin squeeze Zevran and bury her face in his back. "What's it doing?"

"It just took a step," he laughed at her. "Come on now, it's not that bad."

"This is too high and if you do anything stupid, I'm going to kill you!"

Zevran laughed again. "Oh, Arawin. You should know me by now." He flicked the reins and the horse reared, causing Arawin to scream. The chestnut then began galloping forward, passing everyone as it ran down the road. Arawin's yells and curses echoing off the cliff.

Zelda laughed as she watched Zevran take the stallion off the road and into the forest, having probably too much fun scaring Arawin to death.

"Here you go, my lady," a servant said as he handed her the reins of a dapple mare.

"Thank you," Zelda said taking the reins. She looked over the mare, petting it's neck and face. It was a clean white with speckled gray mixed in giving it the dapple look.

"She's beautiful, but do you know how to ride her?" Alistair came beside her, a top his own white stallion.

"How appropriate you come to me riding a white stallion," she said. "Except I'm not in any distress."

"No, but if you need a riding lesson, I promise to be more gentle than Zevran."

Zelda climbed the mare and settled into the saddle. "Do you really think the daughter of a teryn is going to go without learning how to ride a horse?"

"Actually, I don't know too many noblewomen who do, but then again, you aren't any ordinary noblewoman."

"No, I'm not, so let's see what you got, ser knight."

"Ladies first."

"You're going to regret that." Zelda clicked the reins and her mare took off. Alistair quickly followed. For a few moments they ran their horses about, racing each other with Zelda mostly winning, before finally collecting Zevran and Arawin and bringing them back to the cliff. Soon everyone was ready to go, and after much coercion from Zevran to get Arawin back on the horse, the whole caravan of carriages and horses began making its way down the path.

As they went, Alistair and Zelda walked their horses side by side, with Rupee in the middle. Kunjo barked and jumped next to the chestnut stallion both Zevran and Arawin were on, playing with Zevran who egged him on, making Arawin nervous.

"So, we're on our way to Denerim, right?" Alistair asked Zelda as he brought his horse closer to hers.

"That was the plan," said Zelda. "Unless something changed that I don't know about." She smiled at him when he frowned. "Don't look at me like that. Ask something like that, and you'll get that type of answer."

"I'm being serious."

"You have a funny way of being serious." She chuckled at him. "Alright, what is it? It looks like something is troubling you. You're not scared, are you? I already told you we'd be protected-"

"It's not that," he said petting his horse. "Well, I mean it sort of is. You know I still don't want to be king, but... that's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh? Then what, Alistair?"

"I have no idea if we'll have time, but I was wondering if we might be able to... look someone up when we get there?"

"Look someone up? Like a friend?"

"Sort of, well not really a friend, I would say, but... a sister. I have a half-sister."

"Oh! I see now," said Zelda. "I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because I just recently found out about her myself. Well, I knew about her when I was growing up in the abbey, but it wasn't until I became a Grey Warden could I really try and find her. After some searching, I found out she lives in the Denerim market district. I've always wanted to go see her, but never had the chance."

"So you haven't contacted her at all?"

"No, like I said, no time. We were all getting ready to deal with the darkspawn, then Ostagar happened, and then all this. When would I've had time to contact her?"

"I guess you're right. So you want to go visit her when we get to Denerim?"

"I would love to, yeah," said Alistair. "But with the Landsmeet and all, I don't think we'll have time."

"Alistair, for something like this, we'll _make_ time. You will see your sister. I know how much you've wanted to find a family."

Alistair smiled. "Thank you, Zelda. I knew you would help me with this." His smile broadened. "I can't believe I'm finally going to meet my sister. This is something I've dreamt about for so long. Do you think she even knows about me? I'm sure she does, she is older. Anyway, her name is Goldanna and she's married with a few kids. I... I can't wait!"

Zelda smiled at him, happy to see he was excited to see his sister. She was excited as well, but the thought of siblings brought her back to her own. She hoped Keiven would be all right at the tower and that Esumi was watching over him. She also thought about Fergus and wondered where he was. She wished and prayed that he was still alive, and soon he would come back to her.

* * *

When they finally reached Denerim, the site before the city gates was incredible. The guards had stopped allowing refugees into the city, making them set up camps just outside the gate. It was very similar to the way Lothering looked with tents pushed next to one another. Merchants had even set up their shops within the large camp so they could still sell their goods. It reminded them of the way merchants were set up in front of the Orzammar gate.

Arl Eamon's caravan made its way through the narrow pathway through the refugee camp that lead to the gate. Once there, the guards stopped to ask questions, but once they learned it was Arl Eamon, they immediately opened the gate and allowed everyone traveling with him through. When they entered the city, they saw it was just the same as outside. Refugees were camped everywhere, clogging the streets, only allowing a narrow pathway. Word had apparently spread fast that Eamon had arrived, and it was well known the Grey Wardens were traveling with him. Zelda and Alistair looked down from their horses at the many faces staring back up at them. Many of them looked awed, while others looked angry. There were people who both loved and hated them, and both clearly showed in the ever growing crowd.

"I don't like this," Zevran whispered as he looked around. "Too convenient. It would have been better if we came in more quiet."

"What are you talking about?" Arawin asked.

"Everyone now knows you're here and where you're going to be. This is a perfect opportunity for the Crows to strike."

"I thought you said no one would come after us?"

"It's more than likely not," he said still gazing around. "Because you're a Grey Warden, yes, most will not take your contract, but that doesn't mean none will. Killing a Grey Warden is an accomplished feat. Not only would the Crow who achieved it be paid handsomely, but they would also be allowed tremendous bragging rights. All three of your heads are trophies."

"Yeah, but they can't kill us during the Landsmeet, right? We're protected from that."

This made Zevran laughed. "No, Arawin. The Landsmeet only protects you from your fellow Fereldens, but not the Crows. They would not follow some ridiculous rule like that. Remember, we work outside the law."

Arawin huffed. "Then let's hope none of your fellow Crows are stupid enough to take on three Grey Wardens at once."

"This is true," Zevran smiled. "One Grey Warden is enough, three is suicidal, but unfortunately I don't think that's going to keep you safe."

"Why not?"

"Several reasons, one is because if a master is being pressured to have a certain contract taken care of by its benefactor, then that master can force a Crow to do it, no matter if they decide to take it or not. There's also me. I might have been thought dead at first, but now, I'm sure I've been spotted. So if we do run into any Crows not after you, then they will surely be after me. So please, Arawin, you along with Zelda and Alistair need to be careful. Try not to leave the safety of the arl's home as much as possible."

"Zevran, you know I'm going to try and see my family, right? No one's going to stop me from doing it this time."

Zevran looked back at her and saw she really meant what she was saying. There was no way he could convince her otherwise. "Alright, but I'm going with you when you do."

This surprised her. "Okay, I suppose, but I think I can take care of myself better than you think."

"I know you can, but I still don't want you to go off by yourself. It's too perfect an opportunity for the Crows to attack."

Arawin hated him at that moment, not because he wanted her to be safe, but for his concern for her. It was driving her insane how his emotions would shift every now and then. One moment he acted like he cared for her deeply, the next he would deny her and leave her alone, then later he would return and be friendly. She hated how he played with her emotions, whether he meant what he was doing or not.

When they finally reached the arl's estate, several servants came out of the doors and took their horses. Eamon then showed them in, taking them to the main hall and having more servants show them where they would be sleeping. Once they were all settled, Arawin, Zelda, Alistair, and Zevran—who seemed to refuse to leave Arawin's side after their little talk—went back to the main hall where Eamon still was, giving instructions to the servants.

"Ah, there you all are," Eamon said once he spotted them. "Are you all settled? Please, just like in Redcliffe, you are honored guests in this house, so make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Arl Eamon," said Zelda. "But I don't think we should rest for long. We need to get this Landsmeet on its way. How long do you think it will take before we can begin?"

"Not for a few days," said Eamon. "Many nobles are here, but more still need to come, and you are correct in thinking we need to act immediately. At the moment we have very few allies and little chance of winning. It would be in our best interest if you-"

"Arl Eamon! Arl Eamon!" one of the servants cried as she ran straight to him. She was out of breath when she stopped at his feet.

"Hold on there, my dear, take your time. What's wrong?"

"My master sent me," she said once she took in several deep breaths. "Wanting me to tell you that Teryn Loghain is on his way here. He's coming to see you and will be here any moment."

"Hmm, that's odd for Loghain to come without first announcing it."

"It's because he's testing us," said Zelda. "An unannounced visit may reveal things we don't want him to see."

"Well there's nothing we're going to hide from him," said Alistair. "Let him come."

"Just keep your cool, Alistair. Just as it is with us, he is protected by the Landsmeet as well. There will be a time for revenge later, once the Landsmeet is-" She stopped mid sentence when the doors to the main hall opened and Loghain walked through. Next to him a single female guard Zelda recognized as Ser Cauthrien, and on his other side walked Rendon Howe. Instantly at seeing his smug face, Zelda felt her anger rise, murder the only thing on her mind.

_What were you just saying about keeping your cool?_ said Arawin.

_I had hoped he wouldn't be here, but I guess that was just wishful thinking. _

_Very wishful._

"Loghain... this is an honor," Eamon said when the three newcomers came before them. Zelda took Eamon's side, noticing that Howe never even looked at her. He kept his eyes fixed on Eamon's, showing no indication that she was even there. "I did not expect the regent to personally greet my arrival."

"How could I not?" said Loghain. "I wanted to make sure you were well, Eamon, after I heard about your illness. I also wanted to see what it was that makes you think you can call all the lords of Ferelden here when a Blight claws at our lands."

"You know fully well the Blight is the reason why I'm here. Why we're here. It must be dealt with, Loghain, and you've been ignoring it."

"There's only so much that can be done when the nobles don't follow suit."

"That is why we need a king, one that can unit the nobles under one banner and deal with the Blight directly."

Loghain shifted his eyes at Alistair but then back to Eamon. "Ferelden already has a strong leader: its queen. She can handle this Blight just as easily."

"Are you so sure about that?" said Eamon. "Anora is a gifted leader, but I highly doubt she knows anything about darkspawn."

"That's where I come in," Loghain said narrowing his eyes. "As the leader of her armies, I will be able to defend Ferelden against them, but of course, I will need the unity of the country to do so. That is one thing we both can agree on."

"But you think you can handle the darkspawn on your own?" Zelda asked. She studied him, trying to figure out his motive. "Do you even know anything about them?" Loghain stared at her, his eyes cold and hard looking, trying to intimidate her down, but Zelda stood her ground.

"Awe, I see you really are playing the nursemaid to stray elves and runaway nobles. And here I thought you only did that with royal bastards."

"Well, he's admitting the 'royal' part. That's a start," Alistair muttered.

"You should know me, Teryn Loghain," said Zelda. "My father once called you friend and ally. I am Zelda Cousland, daughter of Teryn Bryce Cousland, and rightful teryna to Highever."

Howe smirked. "You really think so, do you?" Zelda glared at him. "The Couslands are dead, and the teryn of Highever has been rightfully given to the Howes."

"You're nothing but a murderous viper, Howe. You killed my family, I demand blood rights!"

This made Howe laugh. "And what rights do you have? You're the one that ran away, relinquishing your claim."

"I ran away because your men were burning my home and murdering everyone within. If I had stayed, I'd be dead too, so my blood rights remain as is!"

"Except they don't," Loghain interrupted them. He stared directly at Zelda. "Your claim is denied because of witnesses stating you were the one that murdered your family."

Zelda's eyes went wide. "_What?_"

"That was the whole reason for the bounty on your head and not just for what happened at Ostagar."

"I did not kill my family!" Zelda nearly screamed. "How could... why would I?"

"How should I know?" said Loghain. "But Zelda Cousland, once this Landsmeet is over with and the rightful ruler of Ferelden has been crowned, then you will be placed under arrest for the murder of the Couslands."

Zelda was lost for words.

"You can't do that," said Arawin. "Even if she did kill her family, that crime happened after she became a Grey Warden and any crime before that is pardoned."

"Is that so?" Loghain questioned. "And who told you this?"

"Duncan, our commander. I was the one that killed Vaughan, and he conscripted me so I would be freed."

"So you're the one that I should be thanking," said Howe. "Without your heroic efforts, I wouldn't have been given the arling of Denerim. The crown is especially generous to its allies."

"So you're the one that's been purging the alienage. How dare you treat the elves that way!"

"Treat elves, or dogs?"

_That's it! Zelda, if you don't kill him, I will._ Arawin heated up, ready to tare his eyes out.

_Trust me, Arawin, I want him so much more, but we can't touch him. Not now at least._

"Know this, Howe," Zelda said glaring at him. "My blade will meet your throat sooner or later." Howe only smirked at her, showing a confidence that said he didn't believe her.

"You must be very bold or very stupid," said Ser Cauthrien. "To threaten the teyrn before witnesses. Don't think I won't forget it."

Zelda flickered her eyes over Cauthrien's before facing Loghain. "Whatever you heard, I did not kill my family, and the Couslands did not relinquish their rights in anyway. Fergus is still out there, and he is the rightful teryn when he finally shows up."

Loghain still kept his neutral gaze on her, never flinching. "If that is true, then there is nothing against your brother. If he is still alive and comes forward, then yes, he will be allowed to take back his teyrn."

Zelda could only nod her head as she swallowed hard. Hearing that was suppose to make her feel better, but it didn't. Loghain would have only allowed such a thing if he was certain, which meant that Fergus really was dead. She was never going to see her brother again.

"But back to the reason why I'm here," Loghain said facing Eamon again. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened. Our king is dead. Our land is under siege. We must be united now if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored. Would you see her work destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne."

"I am only doing what is best," said Eamon. "Rowan fought to keep the Theirin bloodline, and that is exactly what I am doing here as well. I also cannot forgive what you've done, Loghain. Perhaps the Maker can, but not I. Cailan might've had his faults, but he still didn't deserve for you to just abandon him like you did. But that's why the Landsmeet was called."

"So you're not going to call it off, then?"

Eamon shook his head.

"Fine, but just so you know, the emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland." Loghain nodded to him before turning around and walking back out the door, Ser Cauthrien and Howe following him.

Eamon sighed when they were out of sight. "Well... that was bracing. I didn't expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon."

Zelda was still fumed over what had been said. She couldn't believe they were blaming her family's death on her.

"Don't worry," said Alistair as he took her hand. "I'm not going to let them do this to you."

"Can Loghain really do that?" Arawin asked.

"Yes, he can," said Zelda as she stared into Alistair's eyes. "Howe is the only witness, so of course it's his word against mine, and since I've basically been on the run since it happened, it's going to be hard to fight."

"But you're a Grey Warden!"

"That's not going to stop them. Howe doesn't care, as long as I'm out of the way, then he's free to do whatever he wishes." Zelda ground her teeth. "Ah, I can't let him get away with this!"

"I would not ask you to," said Eamon. "But bear in mind that he will be well-protected by his alliance with Loghain. He always seemed the kind of man who enjoyed kicking stray dogs. I would not have thought Loghain would trust him. It seems an odd choice."

"Maybe it was something Loghain didn't have a choice in, but it doesn't matter now." Zelda straightened herself. "We need to focus on the Landsmeet and what we need to do in order to get Loghain off the throne."

"That is exactly it," said Eamon. "As I was going to say before, what needs to happen is for you three to go and test the waters. Figure out what nobles are our allies and Loghain's allies, and who can be convinced to support us. Zelda, I'm sure this is a task you will be very good at."

"Uh, well it's not just up to me," Zelda said. "Arawin and Alistair have input as well."

"Actually, Zelda," said Arawin. "If you want to completely take over this one, I won't object. I know nothing of politics, so it would be best if you made the major decisions."

"I would have to agree," said Alistair. "I know nothing of politics either."

"Cowards. Though I guess you two do have a point, but that doesn't mean I'm doing all the work. And yes, Arawin, you can visit your family, but let's figure something out first before you go. I can feel you're anxious."

"Okay, then what needs to be done?" Arawin asked.

"First we need to figure out the key. What is the very thing we need to do in order to win this Landsmeet? We also need to count our allies. Eamon can't vote because he called the Landsmeet and is one of the opposing members, but Teagan can. Eamon, is Teagan coming? I saw him traveling in the caravan at first, but where is he now?"

"He went back to Reinesfere to check on a few things. You can count him if you want, Zelda, but I don't know if he'll make it in time."

"When is the Landsmeet suppose to start?"

"In a few days, two perhaps. It all depends on how fast most of the nobles can get here. So far not many have made it, and with the Blight, who knows how many more will come."

"So we're screwed, aren't we?" Alistair frowned.

"Not yet," said Zelda. "Have some faith in me. We just need to know who's here now, which means our first stop should be the Gnawed Noble Tavern."

"May I say something?" said Zevran.

"Oh, sure. I nearly forgot you were here, Zev."

"I hide a little in the shadows when Loghain and Howe came," he said. "They were the ones who hired me to kill you three after all. But I just want to warn you to be careful when going anywhere in Denerim. This is a perfect opportunity for the Crows to strike again, and I do believe with the way Howe was acting, I'm sure he's pressuring them to continue with the contract."

"Oh, that's lovely to hear," Alistair moaned. "Even more trouble."

"We'll keep an eye out, but that's not going to stop us from talking to the nobles," said Zelda. "Now, what time is it? Morning? I think there should be some nobles up by now, getting their breakfast at the tavern. It would be best to get them while they're eating."

While they talked, Eamon was again called on by a servant out of breath. When the servant was finally able to speak, Eamon listened and soon turned back to the Grey Wardens.

"Wardens, I hate to interrupt you, but I just got some urgent news. Please follow me to my room and I'll explain there."

They all looked at each other surprised before following him through the estate and to the back bedrooms. Eamon's was the largest with a study attached. When they walked in they found the study to not be empty. An elf stood next to the desk. When she heard them enter, she straightened proper, making Zelda believe she was a servant, but for a servant, her clothing was very rich, which meant she was a servant to someone very high and established.

"Arl Eamon," she said in a very thick Orlesian accent, bowing to him. "Please, you must 'elp me."

"You are Erlina, yes?" Eamon asked.

"Oui, I am" she said. "I am Queen Anora's 'andmaiden. She sent me 'ere to ask for your help."

"Help?" said Zelda. "Why would Anora ask for help, especially from us?"

Erlina took a step closer and breathed in deep. "Ze queen, she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband, no? And trusted her father to protect 'im. When 'e returns with no king and only dark rumors, what is she to zink? She worries, no? But when she tries to speak with him, 'e does not answer. 'E tells her 'not to trouble 'erself.'"

"Are we so sure she's telling the truth?" said Arawin. "This could be a trap."

"I assure you, zis is not a trap. My Queen is in danger, and is in desperate need."

"Let's hear what she has to say first," Zelda said crossing her arms. "It could be important."

"Zank you," Erlina sighed. "When 'Owe became the arl of Denerim, she goes to 'is home. A visit from ze queen to za new arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy. And she demands answers. Only 'e does not give her answers, but accusations, calling 'er every sort of name, 'traitor' being ze kindest, and locks 'er in a guest room."

Zelda stared at Erlina perplexed. "Loghain would allow Howe to do that to his own daughter?"

"Who can say after what happened with King Cailan. 'E was like a son to 'im. But, I zink ze queen's life is in danger. I heard 'Owe say she would be a greater ally dead zan alive. Especially if 'er death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."

"No, no, that doesn't sound right," said Alistair. "Loghain might've killed Cailan, but killing Anora—his _own _daughter—that would be outrageous."

"Except it wouldn't," Zelda said after thinking. With much thought about the situation, Zelda realized the truth. Anora was the key to winning the Landsmeet, and both Loghain and Howe knew it. Anora probably even knew it herself. "If Anora was killed and her death could be blamed on Eamon and us, then we would lose for sure. It would show we broke the sanctity of the Landsmeet and be forced to forfeit, which means Loghain would win by default."

"Those sons of bitches," said Arawin. "They would really do that just to win?"

"They haven't done it yet, but if they're even thinking it, that means they must be fearing us, which is good. That means we do have a chance. So, it appears our plans are going to change. As much as I don't like Anora, we aren't going to have much of a choice. We have to save her."

Neither Arawin nor Alistair looked happy at the notion, but they knew Zelda spoke the truth.

"So what should we do?" Arawin asked.

"I might be able to get my 'ands on some uniforms," said Erlina. "You can zen get into 'Owe's estate with little trouble. 'E hires so many guards each day, a few more will not cause much stir. Once zere, I can lead you to ze queen."

"Wait, you mean the Denerim estate?"

"Where else would he live?" said Alistair.

Zelda felt Arawin's demeanor shift, going from eager for a fight to dark and mellow. Something about that place was bringing up memories that Arawin was trying to fight, but was losing.

_We have to go, Arawin. I know that place is where it happened, but we have to go._

_Of course we have to go. I'm the only one that knows how to get there, right? Otherwise you guys would be lost._

Zelda wasn't sure what else to say. Arawin pushed her away, not wanting her to feel anymore.

"Alright," said Zelda to Erlina. "We'll do it. Just give us some time to prepare."


	68. Vendetta

_A/N: So I lied, this is actually the longest chapter now. So many things happening during this time in the game, the next few chapters might run longer than usually, but that's also because of my other lie. I wanted to finish this before Dragon Age 2 came out, but since that's going to be this Tuesday, it's not looking like I will. Not unless I wanted to cram everything into one chapter, which I know wouldn't be good. But like I said before, I'm not going to stop writing. I will finish no matter what! I can see the end, and it's close! So thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. Also, Bioware owns everything Dragon Age!_

**Vendetta**

They had decided to take only six to break into the Denerim estate, Kunjo and Rupee counted amongst them. Such a small number was less likely to cause trouble, although it also meant they couldn't get caught, otherwise they might not have the ability to escape.

The four chosen to go were the ones that looked the least conspicuous. They had decided that Zelda, Arawin, Leliana and Zevran would be going, as all the others had something that would give away that the new guards just arrived didn't appear to be right. Wynne and Morrigan were both mages, and even though neither Zelda nor Arawin liked the thought of going in without a mage, this was one thing that was going to give them unwanted attention. Mages weren't apart of the guard, not unless they were personal guards. Sten and Oghren would be obvious giveaways as well. Not only because their race was something usually unseen in a nobleman's guard, but also because both their heights meant there was no armor for them to wear that would fit. Alistair on the other hand was a different matter. He could have easily passed as a guard, but Zelda told him no anyway.

"You're too important, Alistair. You're not going."

Alistair was obviously furious, not understanding why he couldn't go with them. "If you think I'm letting you go in without me, you're crazy!"

"Then I guess I'm crazy because you're not going." Zelda stood her ground. She wasn't going to let him influence her.

"But... what about Arawin and Zevran? They're elves and elves aren't normally in the guard."

"That's not always true," said Zelda. "But in this case, the helmets they'll wear are going to cover their ears and hide the tattoos, so it won't matter."

"Zelda, I can't believe you're doing this..."

"And I can't believe you're arguing with me on this! If something happened, do you realize it would give Loghain the perfect reason to be rid of you? With you here, then they have no reason to go against you if we're caught." She held up her hand to keep him from interrupting her. "But that won't happen, so don't start that again."

"So if it won't happen, then why can't I go?" Alistair glared at her and crossed his arms. She was glad he was finally taking a stand on something, but she wished he had picked something else.

"I'm not explaining it to you again," she said rubbing her face. "You're staying, and that's finally."

"No, I say-"

"Oh shut it, Alis!" Arawin yelled. "It's not like you're missing anything. We're just rescuing the stupid queen. We'll be back before you know it."

"I don't care," said Alistair. "I'm not-"

"Oh Maker's Breath," Zelda moaned. "That's it! I'm not having this conversation anymore. Alistair, you're staying, end of story! I will tie you down to the bed if I have to!" Before he could say anymore, Zelda turned her back on him and walked out of the study. Alistair took a step to follow her, but stopped and stared at the doorway.

"This isn't fair," he muttered.

"What isn't fair?" said Arawin. "That you can't go? You do realize you put us in charge, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but... I don't want her risking her life for me. She's going into Howe's estate. Doesn't she know it would be a perfect opportunity for _him_ if _she's _caught?"

"Trust me, Alistair, Zelda knows, and we won't get caught. It'll be a quick in and out job, right Zev?"

"Exactly," Zevran answered. "So don't worry, my friend," he said patting Alistair on the back. "I'll be with them. No harm will come to the lovely ladies while I'm there."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I still agree with it." Alistair crossed his arms again and looked away.

"That's all Zelda wanted, I'm sure," said Arawin. "Now come on, Zevran, I'm sure Zelda and Leliana are waiting." The two elves left Alistair in the room all alone. Once they were gone, he then went and stood by the window, staring out of it at the city.

When Arawin and Zevran reached the main hall, they found their four companions waiting for them. Kunjo went over and licked Arawin's hand, excited that he was finally able to take part in the action once again.

"So are we ready to go?" Leliana asked.

"Yeah, we are," said Zelda. "So let's hurry and get through the market, then we'll take the main road-"

"No," Arawin intervened. Zelda looked at her curious. "No main roads, it's too dangerous and too slow. The fastest and best way would be to take the back allies."

"But I don't know the back allies."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to? I lived in this city and know the back allies better than the back of my hand! Plus they won't be as clogged as the main streets, so we have less chance of being recognized as we go."

"I never thought of that," said Zelda. "That would be best. Okay, then lead the way, Arawin."

Taking the lead, Arawin lead them out of the estate and into the market. Before going further, she stopped and looked toward the alienage. The gates were still closed, which meant she would still have to sneak in. She sighed before turning away from it and leading them into an alleyway.

Once in the alley, Arawin felt right at home. This was her element, this was the place she knew better than anything. The back allies were nothing but a maze of passages between buildings. They were the perfect place for crime and hiding, as well as the perfect way to get around the city, as long as you knew where you were going. Arawin did, and she lead them, turn after turn, knowing everyone behind her was probably confused on where they were.

As they went, Arawin's instincts began to kick in. She listened to every noise, took in every smell. Her eyes became sharper as they darted every which way, looking for anything that might be considered harmful. Her ability to be aware of her surroundings was good here, but that might only have been because it was her home.

As she made her way down a particular alleyway, she then noticed something that didn't feel right. One of the things about the back allies was that they never changed. Throughout her whole life, the allies had stayed the same due to the fact the nobles didn't see any need to pay money to fix them. The market had changed, the palace district had changed, but the back allies stayed the same. But something had changed, and this was what caught Arawin's attention. This part of the alley was unoccupied, but small things, such as litter, made Arawin suspicious. She could feel something was ahead of them, something that meant danger. When she looked back at Zevran, she saw he was feeling the same thing.

Arawin continued on, however. They were close to the Denerim estate now, and turning around to find another way would take up too much time. Whatever was ahead of them, they were just going to have to deal with.

When she turned the corner yet again, they came to a set of stairs that would lead them up and to a main road that went straight to the Denerim estate. Arawin went to take the first step up but then froze when she heard what sounded like the notching of arrows, and the click of a trap getting ready to trigger. Kunjo and Rupee began to growl. Their narrowed eyes staring straight up at the top of the stairs. Arawin followed their glares to a man standing at the top grinning down at her.

"So here is the mighty Grey Wardens at long last," he said. "The Crows send their greetings, once again."

"Taliesen," Zevran growled.

"And there you are, Zevran." Taliesen sent a devilish smile down at him next. "I heard you were traveling with the Grey Wardens and had gone rogue. I didn't believe it at first, but apparently it's true."

"So why are you here, then? Did the master force you, or did you volunteer for the job?"

"I volunteered, of course! I just had to see you for myself, and ask you why."

Zevran slowly walked to the bottom of the stairs, never taking his eyes off Taliesen. He stood by Arawin and careful removed her foot from the trap she had triggered, disarming it before it could go off. "What's the real reason you came, Taliesen?"

Taliesen watched as he disarmed the trap, a look of interest on his face. "Does that really matter?" Taliesen chuckled. "Sure they're Grey Wardens, and they're deaths will mean great things for me, but we used to be friends. I know why you came to Ferelden, and I don't blame you. Is that the same reason why you're with them? Because of what happened to Rinna?"

Zevran cringed. "You don't have any right saying her name!" he yelled. "Not after you cut her throat."

"But it was you who told me to do it, wasn't it? You said that's the way a traitor should die."

Zevran looked down at the ground and Arawin noticed him clenching his fists. This sounded familiar, and that name... Was it the name of the woman Zevran didn't want the Guardian to say?

Zevran looked back at Taliesen, glaring. "I was wrong."

"Fine, you were wrong," Taliesen said rolling his eyes. "If that's what you want to believe, then fine. So with that now settled, why don't you come back with me? We'll make up a story, say this was part of your plan. You wanted to go after the Grey Wardens, gain their trust as you waited for reinforcements. You wrote me a letter, telling me all about it so I would be the one to come. How does that sound?"

Zevran said nothing, only continued to stare up at his former comrade. Arawin wondered if he was actually considering it, as it was a tempting offer. He could go back to Antiva and back to his old life. Arawin didn't want to believe that he would take it, but she had a feeling he might.

"Fine! I'll fight all of you, I don't care!" Arawin blurted. Zevran looked over at her surprised. "Don't think I don't know in order for you to do that I'd have to be dead first."

"That's not going to happen," Zevran said calmly. "Because I'm not going to let it."

"_What?_" said Taliesen. "You've gone soft! And for a woman? Course I can see why. She is rather lovely, isn't she?"

"I'll show you lovely, fool." Arawin took out Fang and Dar'Misaan. Fang instantaneously burst into flames as she felt her anger rise. At the same time from shadows and corners came the rest of Taliesen's companions. They were surrounded by assassins, arrows pointed directly at all their heads.

"Yes, I can definitely see why he likes you now." Taliesen's smile broadened as he looked down at her. "This should be fun." He brought out his own daggers and began running down the stairs, straight for her. Arawin ran up them, meeting him in the middle.

Fang collided with his Crow dagger, sending flames sheering in the air. He kicked at her with his foot, but she deflected it with her own. She then brought Dar'Misaan around, striking the longsword across his side. Taliesen grimaced from the stinging pain, but his leather armor had blocked him from most of the electrical damage. He then brought his other dagger across Arawin's chest and kicked at her again. Arawin blocked his dagger with Fang, shifted left to avoid his kick. Fighting on the stairs was giving her a disadvantage as she was below him, but Arawin was about to make it even as she leaped up a step and struck at his legs with Dar'Misaan. Taliesen didn't expect the move and his leg went out, causing him to lose his balance. Grabbing Arawin's arm, they both went tumbling down the stairs.

Arawin lost Dar'Misaan on the way down as her body hit every step. She landed on her back, Taliesen on top of her. She brought up Fang just in time to block Taliesen driving his dagger down on her throat.

"Oh yes, you are _definitely_ his type," said Taliesen. "Fiery, quick, determined, and oh so beautiful up close."

Arawin growled as she tried to buck him off with her legs but he pinned them in between his own. She struggled with him, but her movements were limited, allowing Taliesen to remove Fang from her grasp and had her pinned to the ground in the same way Zevran had the first night he came to her tent.

"Coward!" Arawin screamed. "Fight me for real!"

"Oh, my dear," Taliesen smiled down at her. "You know, if it wasn't for me having a contract to kill you, I think the three of us would've made an excellent trio. That's how it was before. Rinna was just like you, only she wasn't as stupid. But ah yes, to think of you and the two of us in the bedroom... I'm a little jealous Zev got to know you that way."

"What are you talking about?" Arawin said struggling to get free. "Zevran and I were never like that."

"Don't lie to me," Taliesen chuckled. "I think I know Zevran better than you do. Who do you think taught him all those moves? How to pleasure, how to send fire through a woman's veins? Did you really think he knew that all on his own?"

"He did grow up in a whorehouse."

"Only until he was four! My, so you do know something about him. I guess that means you know more? Perhaps you know his kiss, which should be very similar to this one." He quickly lowered himself on her, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was anything but passionate, forced as Arawin struggled to get him off. She moved her head back and forth, but he stayed glued to her before finally coming off on his own. "Tasty too."

"Ah, sodding bastard! You're going to pay for that!"

"No, if anyone is going to pay for it, that'll be you." Taliesen placed both her hands in one of his and grabbed his dagger with the other. "It's been nice knowing you, Grey Warden, but once you're dead, then I can take Zevran back with me and we can go back to the life we used to have. One that doesn't involve the complexity of a woman." He lifted the dagger and pointed it down at her, ready to drive it in.

Arawin began to laugh. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?" he asked.

"That I'm not the only Grey Warden you have to kill!"

Taliesen didn't have long to stare at her before a gray shield collided with his head and knocked him off. Arawin quickly got up and placed herself on top of him, Fang at his throat, the flames licking his skin. "Now what were you saying about killing me?"

Taliesen struggled underneath her, but the tip of a sword coated in ice pointed in his face.

"Look, he's trying to get away," said Zelda. "I seriously think he _did_ forget about me. Silly boy."

"Is everybody all right?" Arawin asked, not taking her eyes from Taliesen.

Leliana joined on her other side and pointed an arrow at Taliesen. "Just fine. That was easier than I thought. You Crows aren't as impressive as I thought you'd be."

"Killing me won't stop us from coming after you," Taliesen spat, his attitude changing severely.

"Maybe so, but I think with your death, it'll be a start." Arawin jammed Fang into his side, the fire flaring, burning his skin. Taliesen didn't scream though, only grunted.

"Wait."

Arawin pulled Fang out and moved aside for Zevran. Blood coated his face as he stared down at his former friend. "You shouldn't have come, Taliesen."

"What, so you're going to be the one that kills me? Is this justice for Rinna? You know you can stop this, Zevran. We can still go back together. Start over. You know that's what you want."

"Not anymore, my old friend. Maybe if you had come sooner, but now it's too late. The answer is no, and you should have stayed in Antiva." He took his own Crow dagger and drove it straight into Taliesen's chest. He then cut Dar'Misu across his throat and Taliesen stopped struggling. Once it was over, Zevran threw his daggers to the side and walked away.

"And there it is," he said softly. "Taliesen is now dead, and I am free."

"You mean from the Crows?" Arawin asked as she came over to him. "Will they assume you are dead with Taliesen?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yes, as long as I don't make my presence known. It'll be the same for you as well. I don't think another Crow is going to come after the three of you."

"Thank the Maker," said Zelda. "That's good news."

It might have been good news, but Arawin kept her focus on Zevran. He as well never left her eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm free. I can go anywhere I wish."

"So are you going, then? I did release you from your vow."

"You did... but I never released myself from it." Zevran smiled at her. "This Blight business is a real predicament, and I know you're going to need all the help you can."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous, though, still traveling with us?" Arawin was feeling hopeful that he would stay, but she knew him leaving would probably be the best for him.

"Wasn't I already in enough danger? Fighting darkspawn, werewolves, trekking through the Deep Roads and nearly being splattered against a wall by a broodmother? Besides, even if I did go, eventually the Blight would find me, wouldn't it?"

"If we failed, yes, but that won't happen."

"So you see why I should stay?"

Arawin smiled. "Yeah, I do, and I'm glad you're staying. But... but... wow." Suddenly Arawin began to feel odd. Her vision blurred and things began to slow down, spinning in front of her.

"Arawin?" Zevran said as he looked at her questioningly.

"I... don't..." She wobbled a little before falling, Zevran catching her.

"Arawin! Shit. Arawin, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Wh-what?" She looked up at him, but was unable to register anything he said. She blinked several times and her whole body went limp in his arms.

"Oh," Zelda moaned as she staggered as well. "Why do we not feel right?"

Placing Arawin on her knees, Zevran focused on Zelda as Leliana helped to steady her. "Zelda, what's going on? What are the symptoms? I need to know."

"Huh? Oh, right, let's see... a little nausea, dizziness, uh... vision blurred, heart beat slowing, shallow breathing, and just feeling weak."

"Is it both of you or just Arawin?" Leliana asked.

"Just Arawin. I'm not getting the full force, but I'm still feeling horrible."

With a determined face, Zevran turned back to Arawin. "Listen to me, Ara, I need you to tell me: Did Taliesen kiss you?"

Arawin's head flopped around before Zevran steadied it and forced her to look in his eyes. "Ara, tell me, did he kiss you?"

She nodded.

"Damn it," Zevran breathed.

"What is it?" said Leliana as she helped Zelda to sit down. "She's been poisoned, hasn't she?"

"Yes, it's Adder's Kiss," he said as he rummaged through his pack. He soon pulled out a small flask full of a sticky black substance. "I should've known. It's one of Taliesen's favorite poisons and his favorite way of distributing it. Here Arawin, eat this." He opened the flask and scooped out some of the contents and forced them into her mouth. Instantly Arawin spit it out and gagged.

"Ugh, what the sod is that stuff?" said Zelda. "I can even taste it."

"It's what's going to save her as long as I can get her to eat and keep it down. Come on, Arawin, I know this stuff is horrible, but you need to eat it." He stuffed more into her mouth and closed it, forcing it down her throat. Arawin retched and everything came back up. Zevran turned her on her side and held back her hair as she threw everything up.

Zelda felt herself grow even more nauseated. It hit her before she could resist it and pretty soon she began throwing up as well with Leliana helping her. The bard couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

"This isn't funny, Leliana," Zevran said as he forced more of the black substance into Arawin's mouth.

"I know it's not. It's just you got both of them to throw up. It just struck me as funny."

"You know, it actually is," said Zelda after wiping her mouth. "But I think I'm good now. I've completely detached myself from her."

Zevran still didn't think it was funny, and his face never changed as he continued to force the substance down Arawin's throat. He noticed she became weaker every time, and was even beginning to shake in his arms. Finally Arawin was able to keep the stuff down and after a few tense minutes as the substance did its work, she stopped shaking and opened her eyes. Zevran watched as she blinked and looked around. She stirred and he let her sit up but kept his hands on her to keep her steady.

"Oh, what the sod was that you made me eat?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She made to throw up again but only dry heaved.

"A mixture of a few things that you really don't want to know about. Trust me. It's a potent concoction that works fast against poisons, especially poisons that attack the nervous system, like Adder's Kiss does."

"I thought that bastard was doing something other than just kissing me. Know that I didn't just let him. He had me pinned and forced it on me."

"You don't need to explain. I know how Taliesen is."

Arawin saw that he was looking at her with great relief. It was comforting to her that he cared, and that he had probably just saved her life. She knew at that moment she wanted more from him. She wanted a life, a partner, a friend, a lover, someone who would be with her to the bitter end. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way, but she knew she wouldn't be able to just stay friends with him. At some point she would have to tell him her true feelings, but now was obviously not the best time. Neither was it the best time for her to ask him about Taliesen or the girl Rinna they had talked about before the fighting. She would have to ask all her questions and confess her feelings later.

"Are we ready to continue on?" Arawin asked.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" said Zevran.

"I don't have a choice." She stood up with his help and looked at him as well as the others. "We have to save the queen, right?"

"Just don't push yourself too far," said Zelda. "Or too hard."

Arawin nodded, knowing Zelda was talking about more than just her physical condition, but also about the feelings she had for the place they were going. Again, the darkness began to creep, but with Zelda there, as well as Zevran, it didn't feel so bad.

Taking the lead again, and ignoring her stiffness, Arawin went up the stairs and took them to the streets.

* * *

It didn't take long before the arl of Denerim's estate appeared before them. Arawin saw that nothing had changed about it. It was still gloomy and evil looking. The only difference was the large crowd gathered at the front door. The crowd was filled with angry men and women, yelling at the guards posted at the door, asking them when the arl was going to pay them. Arawin had them stay back for a moment before she spotted Erlina standing off to the side of the crowd behind a wagon. She gestured for them to come to her.

"What's with the large crowd?" Leliana asked. "They don't seem very happy."

"Arl 'Owe hasn't been very prompt at paying 'is workers," Erlina explained.

"That sounds like him," said Zelda. "He's never been quick about anything unless it benefits him."

"Which is why we need to get inside, quickly," Erlina said leading them away from the crowd and down the side of the building. "Ze servants' entrance is on the other side of ze 'ouse. Please follow me." They did so, although Arawin could have easily lead them to it as well.

They went through a garden and Erlina stopped them before they could reach the servant door. There they saw two guards standing watch and looking rather bored. "Alright, 'ere is your chance," said Erlina. "Ze uniforms I received are hidden in zese bushes. Put zem on and zen I will distract the guards."

"Pff, two guards, why bother? We can take them," Arawin huffed.

"It is best you don't. When ze changing of the guards occurs and zose two are missing, zen they will zink something is, 'ow do you say... amiss?"

As they took their original armor off and put on the new, heavier armor, which was heavier for all of them, Erlina ran up to the guards in a hurry.

"Oh! You must come!" she said in a panic. "I saw somezing! By the fountain! I zink is was a darkspoon!"

"Did you just say 'dark_spoon_'?" said the first guard.

"She means dark_spawn_, you idiot," the second guard corrected. He then faced Erlina. "But a darkspawn in the gardens? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Right next to ze fountain. Please, zey will drag us all underground to be eaten!"

The second guard rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we should call for help?" the first guard asked looking a little scared. "I mean, if there really are darkspawn..."

"Did you fall off a cart full of stupid? Call for help? So they can see us act like scared little girls because of some knife-eared wench? Honestly, how in the world would a darkspawn get in the gardens without notice?"

"They do travel underground, don't they? What if it came from a hole it created? I think it best if we check it out."

"Please, please," said Erlina. "I don't wish to be eaten."

"Andraste's holy knickers!" the second guard said placing his face in his hand. "Fine, we'll check the garden, if it'll keep you from wetting yourself, the both of you. But there's nothing there."

"Zank you! Oh! It was over 'ere! Quickly!" Erlina lead them off, past the bushes everyone was hiding in and deeper into the gardens. When they disappeared from view, everyone went out the bushes and into the servants' entrance, leaving their regular armor hidden.

"Maker damn this armor," said Arawin once they were in. "I can barely move."

"I know what you mean," said Leliana. "I'm not used to this heaviness. Hopefully we won't have to do much fighting."

"What I can't stand is this helmet," Zelda said as she took hers off. "Ugh, makes my head heavy and I can't see."

"Be more adaptable, my dears," said Zevran. "If you must, remove some of the plates within. It'll make it lighter and easier to move."

"Hmm, I never thought of that," said Arawin. "But what advice do you have for helmets?" She removed hers, but anything she was going to say after that was caught in her throat when she saw where they were.

It was the very same room she had awoken in after being knocked unconscious. The very same room where one of the bridesmaids had been slain. And if she looked close enough, Arawin could even still see the bloodstain on the floor.

"Arawin?"

Her eyes stayed fixed on the spot. Was the bloodstain really there, or just a trick of her mind? Arawin sensed Zevran standing next to her, his eyes on her then slowly moving to the spot she stared at. Did he see it too?

"Arawin," he said again. Whether he saw it or not, she could sense in his voice that he understood more than she wanted him to.

Shaking her head, she was finally able to tare her eyes away. "Where's Erlina?"

As soon as she said it, the door opened and Erlina stepped in, closing it fast behind her. "Ah! It took me forever to be rid of zose two! I 'ad to say something to make zem fight in order for me to slip away."

"Well you got away," said Arawin. "Now where's the queen?"

"Just down ze hall, past the kitchens and in a guest room off ze main 'all. I can show you where to go-"

"No need. I know exactly where she is." Arawin placed back on her helmet but not without noticing everyone staring at her. Even Leliana was becoming specious that something wasn't right. Kunjo came up to her and licked her hand, whimpering a little as he looked at her with big, doggy eyes. She scratched his head before turning from everyone to the other door in the room. The one she knew would lead to the kitchens. "Come on, everyone. Let's get moving."

"So were you a servant 'ere?" Erlina asked.

"Not really. Just a guest at one point." Arawin strode forward before anyone could say anything else. She could feel Zelda wanting to say something, but she pushed her away, not allowing her in.

When Arawin opened the door, the kitchens laid out before her, much busier than last time with more cooks running about. It was nearly lunch time, and they were all in a hurry to get it done before the massive horde of soldiers and guards made their way into the mess hall.

"No, no, no!" said one of the cooks seeing them. "Lunch is not ready yet, you need to get out!" She went and began ushering them to the other side.

"Sorry," said Zelda. "We're new. We were told to come this way."

"Well you were told the wrong way, so get out before Emmy sees you and your mutts. She doesn't tolerate dogs in her kitchen. Now out!" She pushed them out the door and into the mess hall where many soldiers sat, waiting for their dinner. Most were in conversations, not noticing the newcomers.

"So what do you think we're having this afternoon?" said one of the guards closest to them.

"Same thing we have every day," said the one across from him. "Gruel and more gruel. You'd think Howe would want to feed us decent food."

"Are you kidding?" said a third guard. "Howe's not even paying the labor that fixed this place. What makes you think he'll pay to feed us something other than gruel?"

"Plus we barely get paid as it is," said the first guard. "And this place still looks like shit. What did that elf do when she was in here?"

"From what I heard, it was more than one elf," the third guard put in. "Whole group of them stormed the estate and attacked Vaughan for being the bastard that he was. Crazy guy. He deserved it too for what he was known for." The guard took a swig from his mug as his companions nodded their heads in agreement.

"Didn't that elf die?" asked the second.

"I don't know," the first answered. "All I know is that Vaughan was killed by a crazy female elf who could light you on fire with just one look. What he did to her, I don't know, and I don't know what happened to her either. For all I know, the gruel we eat everyday is her, ground up and mashed."

"Uh, don't make me puke." The second guard held his hand to his mouth.

Arawin had heard enough, and began walking to the other side of the mess hall. The others followed, and she was glad they stayed silent.

The events of that day were beginning to become very clear to her, and the ring on her finger burned worse than it ever had before. She tried to ignore it, to not spin it on her finger, but she failed. She failed badly once she reached the corner she knew was the very one that was where Nelaros had died. She kept a straight face the best she could when turning the corner. The ring burned so bad she wondered if it would leave a mark, one that would be permanent.

The hall was no different than it had been before, except there was no dead body in the middle, and guards sat at tables on the sides, playing cards and talking more. Arawin felt someone gently nudge her, not realizing she had stopped in the middle of the doorway. It was Zevran again, nudging her forward and giving her a look of understanding. Maybe he didn't understand exactly why she had stopped, but he did know that Arawin was troubled. He took her hand, the one the ring was on, stopping her spinning. Instantly the burning seemed to go away, or at least wasn't as intense. Her heart fluttered at his touch. Why did he have to be so caring now?

"So did you hear what's going on in Highever?"

"What? More ghost stories?"

"What would you expect from a castle that had the entire family slain within? Apparently at night, guards are hearing screams coming from the chambers where the Couslands used to sleep. And the thing is, no one is in those rooms, so it's freaking a lot of recruits out, making them request to come either here or Amaranthine."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"If you don't think it's that bad, then why don't you request to go there?"

"I don't need to go to a cursed place. This one is bad enough."

Zelda took the lead this time, forcing everyone forward. Arawin could feel her distress, but Zelda kept her out just as she had.

Continuing down the hall, Arawin took the lead again. She had reluctantly let go of Zevran's hand, even as the ring still burned but she no longer felt the need to spin it. She walked right past the spot where she knew Nelaros's body had laid without looking back. It made her proud she could do so, but her heart was beginning to feel heavy and at that point her desire to be out of there grew almost to a point of suffocation. The only thing that kept her going was knowing Zevran was right behind her.

Finally they reached the main hall where Erlina took over and brought them to a door just off to the side. The door was closed and a clear, blue ward shimmered in front of it, keeping them from getting at the knob.

"Great, maybe we should've brought Morrigan or Wynne," Arawin said once she saw the magical barrier. "Why didn't you tell us about this, Erlina?"

The elf looked just as stunned about the barrier as she was. "Zis was not 'ere when I left," she said. "Zere were two guards."

"Erlina, is that you?" The voice behind the door was muffled, but everyone could tell is was Queen Anora.

"Yes, my lady. I am 'ere, and I 'ave brought ze Grey Wardens."

"Thank the Maker!" Anora cried through the door. "I would greet you properly, except you can see the door is barred. Howe was apparently not content with heavy guard, instead wanting to use magic to keep me in here."

"Yes, we can see that," said Arawin. "So how do we open it?"

"You'll need to go after Howe himself. The mage who put up the barrier will be with him. Once you get him to take it down, then I'll be able to leave."

"Wait, Howe is here?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, and I assume he'll be in his room," said Anora. "If not there then in the dungeons."

"Erlina, where is Howe's room?"

"Right down ze hall and to ze left," Erlina said.

"It's not the old arl's room, is it?" Arawn asked looking gloomy.

"Yes, it is."

Arawin sighed. "Then it's this way." _Maker, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to go back there._

"Thank you so much for this, Wardens," Anora shouted through the door as they made their way back down the hall. "And please hurry. I don't know how much longer Howe plans on keeping me alive."

* * *

The armor they wore kept them concealed as they walked through the Denerim estate. Most soldiers they walked past didn't even give them a second glance, only nodding their heads as they walked by. Only one soldier really gave them trouble. He had spotted Rupee and Kunjo and had to ask about them for Rupee's red coat and Kunjo's deep brown one were pretty rare to see. Most mabari coats were more of a light brown color. The soldier wanted to know where they had bought them, as well as to see if he could breed them with his own mabari. Zelda had declined him, but he still followed, insisting. It wasn't until they came to the bedchambers that he began to get suspicious of where they were going. It was here when Zevran stepped in to dispose of him, only putting him unconscious then throwing him into a closet and locking the door.

Once the soldier was taken care of, Arawin found herself staring at the door that would lead into the arl's bedroom. She hated this door, not just because of what was on the other side, but because it had caused her problems the first time she had come to it. The door had been locked, a tricky lock that she had been unable to pick at the time, and had also been nearly impossible to open. She was forced to smash her entire body into it, bruising her shoulder and making her arm swell later on. Now as she stared at it, the ring began to burn anew, and she wasn't sure if she could even enter. Out of everything they had faced, this was the one thing she feared the most.

"Are you all right?" Leliana asked coming beside her. "You've been acting awful strange ever since we came here."

"I'm fine," Arawin lied. "This is the arl's room. I just don't want to burst in. Howe might be in there right now."

"He's not," Zelda said as she come to her other side. "If he was then we'd be hearing screaming and laughter."

"So then what are we waiting for?" asked Zevran. "Ara, can you open the door?"

He was either being very cruel or just trying to help her. Either way, Arawin at that point hated him for it. Right now she would have agreed to do anything as long as it got her away from that door. Away from the room just beyond.

She swallowed and her hand moved slowly to the door knob. The cold metal sent chills through her skin. They spread across her body and Arawin had to use an amazing amount of willpower to keep herself from shivering. When she went to turn the knob, she half hoped it would be locked and they would be unable to enter, but unfortunately for her, the knob turned easily and the door popped open.

Arawin let go of the knob and the door swung inward on its own, revealing the room. It looked no different than it had the last time. Everything was in the same place, even the bed. Arawin averted her eyes to the ground, refusing to stare in that direction. She would try and tolerate being in the room for as long as she could, but there was nothing that could get her to look at the bed. Nothing.

Zelda went in the room first followed by Leliana then the two canines. Arawin slowly took a step in with Zevran behind her. He didn't push her in nor did he encourage her to go further. He instead stayed next to her, his own eyes studying the room, occasionally glancing at her face.

"There's nothing here," said Leliana. "Wait, what's this?" From an end table, Leliana picked up several pieces of paper and studied them. "The Grey Warden seal is on them but I can't read anything."

"Let me see." Zelda took the papers and saw the seal but noticed she also couldn't read the writing. "I think it's written in cipher. I guess if things had happened differently then I might have been able to read this." Zelda went over to the end table and noticed other papers with the same symbols in a different handwriting. It looked as if someone was trying to work out how to decode the cipher. "Howe," Zelda growled. "He's trying to learn Grey Warden secrets."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm taking everything so he can't." Zelda collected the rest of the papers and placed them in her pack.

"So Howe's not here, now what?" said Leliana.

"Hmm, Anora said if he wasn't in his room then he'd more than likely be in the dungeons, and I would have to agree with her. Arawin, where are the dungeons?"

"I don't know," Arawin said in a small voice. "I never got that far."

"I can give a guess." Zevran walked past and went around the bed and to a door on the other side. He opened it and found a set of stairs leading down. "Smells of blood and tears, looks dark and gloomy, and the fact it's attached to the arl's bedroom tells me I was right."

"Then let's go," said Zelda as she made her way to the door and down the stairs. Leliana and Rupee followed her without hesitation but Arawin stayed fixed in the doorway, Kunjo by her side.

"Come on, Arawin," Zevran said gently. "It'll be all right."

"No it won't. I can't go that way."

"Why, because you'll pass the bed? Is this where is happened? Is this where you found her being-"

Arawin shot him a glance, lips curling over her teeth. "Don't. Even. Say it."

"Arawin, it'll be all right. I'm here." Zevran went around the bed again and took her hand. He guided her through the room, past the bed and to the stairs. "You can tell me about it later, if you'd like. I know you need to get it off your chest."

"I don't need to do anything."

"Yes you do. I've seen this type of behavior before, though it's mostly from the person it actually happened to. What happened to your cousin was a terrible thing, which is why you need to stop bottling it up inside. It's only going to get worse."

Arawin kept her eyes away from the bed as they passed it and stayed quiet as he talked. She knew he was right.

When they went down the stairs, Arawin felt a relief pass over her, and she knew it was from Zevran. It was coming from everything, his presence, what he was saying, and from the feelings she felt for him. She wanted desperately to tell him everything at that point, but they needed to get through their mission first before she could do that.

They joined Zelda and Leliana half-way down the stairs where they were waiting for them. When they reached the bottom and opened another door, they found on the other side a single guard that was surprised by their presence.

"Hey, who are you?" he said. "You're not suppose to be-" Zevran made to silence him but his effort was unnecessary. Hands emerged from a cell behind the guard. They wrapped themselves around the guard's neck and with a slight struggle, were able to break it. The guard fell to the ground and the hands grabbed his keys and opened the door. They then dragged him into the cell and everyone heard the sounds of armor being removed.

"Just give me one moment, please," said a voice from the cell. "I'll greet you once I'm properly dressed. Ah, there we are, that's better." A man soon stepped out of the cell, wearing the guard's armor. His hair, dark and long, looking unkept and dirty while a layer of stubble covered his chin and full lower part of his face.

"I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger," he said smiling at them, his mood different than his appearance. "I have been waiting weeks for such an opportunity. You never hear music in the sound of a key turning in a lock until you've been imprisoned."

"That, I would have to agree with," said Leliana.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked staring at him. There was something about him that was familiar, but she wasn't sure what.

"Introductions are in order, yes. I am Riordan. Senior Grey Warden of Jader, and you two look like Duncan's last recruits. Yes, the descriptions match except for a few additions."

Arawin removed her helmet, as did Zelda. They both stared at him, dumbfounded at what he had just said.

"You're a Grey Warden?" said Arawin. "And you know us?"

"Yes, before the events of Ostagar, Duncan sent a letter to the warden-commander of Orlais giving descriptions and numbers of the Wardens here in Ferelden just in case something like this was to happen. Course I mean the massacre at Ostagar, not the civil war."

"So what are you doing here?" said Zelda. "Are you the only Warden that came?"

"I did come alone, yes. When the warden-commander heard nothing more from Duncan or King Cailan, he still decided to send us along with the empress's forces. When we reached the border, we were turned back by Loghain's troops—being forced is a better way of putting it. Neither Empress Celene nor the commander were happy about the incident, and with still no word of the situation with the darkspawn, the commander decided to send one person to investigate. I volunteered since I am Ferelden, born and bred in Highever, and less likely to be suspected.

"When I reached Denerim, I kept undercover, of course. Seeing that Wardens were being hunted, I knew it wasn't a good idea to announce who I really was, so I stayed low, going through our Denerim vault and the battlefield at Ostagar, trying to identify our dead. I would've tried to find the three of you sooner, to help with whatever you were doing, but unfortunately I was caught. I was a fool to think nobody knew who I was, but apparently Howe had found out and with a poisoned chalice, I found myself in here, awaiting an opportunity to escape. And now with you here, that opportunity has come."

"Glad we could give it to you," said Arawin.

"Riordan," Zelda said taking a step closer to him. "Are more Wardens coming?"

Riordan shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The warden-commander is not going to risk losing Wardens to Loghain's civil war. The other countries in Thedas have been warned, and they are preparing to defend themselves, but they will not help Ferelden. I'm afraid you're on your own, but from what I've been hearing, you haven't been doing a bad job of organizing an army, along with trying to bring Ferelden back together. So there really is a Landsmeet that will take place? Is Alistair really going to be crowned king?"

"That's what we're trying to do, yes," said Zelda. "But unfortunately things aren't going in our favor. That's why we're here. Howe has the queen captive and if we don't free her, he may kill her and blame her death on us. If that happens, then there'll be no way for us to win."

"That is a problem. But if you're wondering where Howe is, I saw him go down further into the dungeons with several guards."

"Really? Thank you, Riordan. We'll go there straight away and hopefully get this over with quick. Oh, and we also found these papers. Are they yours?" Zelda handed him the papers they had found in the bedroom.

"Yes. These are my records. The names of the dead I could recognize at Ostagar. What I could find of Duncan's own recruitment records. Copies of the Joining ritual I rescued from our Denerim vault. Those should never be seen by any outside eyes, but I trust in their encryption."

"Howe was trying to decipher them, I think, but it looks like he didn't figure it out. But did you say the Joining ritual? Do you know how to do the Joining?"

"I have to," Riordan said. "I did help Duncan during Alistair's Joining, along with many others. And I'd prepare for more Joinings since I know Ferelden is in desperate need of more Wardens, but that won't be possible. For the Joining to work... well, you know what is needed, but there is also something more important and rare." Riordan eyed both Leliana and Zevran behind them, and Arawin and Zelda knew he wouldn't tell them what it was. Or at least not while they had two non-Grey Wardens amongst them. "Ferelden's supply should have been in the vault," he continued. "But it was gone. I can only imagine someone took it out and Howe either confiscated or destroyed it."

"Damn it," Zelda cursed. "Of course he would do such a thing. We need to find it and we also need to find Howe. Are you going to come with us, Riordan?"

"Even though I would love to get my revenge on Howe for what he did to me, I don't think I'd be able to. I'm very weak right now, and am in need of healing magic and a nice hot meal."

"Then go to the arl of Redcliffe's estate," said Arawin. "We have two very skilled mages there and I'm sure the arl will provide you with food and a bed. It's okay, you can tell him you're a Grey Warden."

"Alistair is there as well," Zelda added. "Tell him what you told us, and also tell him what we're doing. I'm sure he's freaking out right now, not sure what's going on."

"I will do that," said Riordan. "And thank you again, Sisters. I will look forward to your return once you're done with your mission." He bowed to them before making his way up the stairs, limping slightly and holding his side. Zelda and Arawin watched him as he disappeared into the bedroom.

_How did we miss he was a Grey Warden?_

_He's older, maybe he can hide it better._

_Or maybe that's something else we need to learn. Sensing darkspawn is one thing, but maybe sensing other Grey Wardens is another._

_Either way, come on, we need to keep moving. I know Howe is waiting for us._

* * *

They made their way cautiously through the dungeon, knowing any soldiers they might come across would resist them. They had no reason to be in the dungeons, which was why they abandoned their helmets. It didn't matter if they were recognized now. Howe was surely going to know Zelda the moment he saw her.

They didn't stop until they heard struggling and screaming ahead of them. There were men laughing as they tortured someone. Zelda went in the room where the laughter was coming from, despite Arawin's protest. Howe might have been in there, even though she couldn't hear him. She also just couldn't let someone be tortured like they were hearing.

"What's this?" said one of the men as they saw Zelda and the others come in the room. "Either we have ourselves some new play things or new torture victims."

"I'd say both," a second man chuckled.

"You don't know who you're messing with," Arawin smirked.

"Oh really? Then this should be interesting."

"Wait," said a third. "I recognize them. Those two are the Grey Wardens Arl Howe has been wanting. If we get them then we'll be awarded greatly!"

"Then what are we waiting for men? Get them!"

Abandoning the rack, which gave Zelda a quick glimpse at a young man strung across, the men ran at them. Zelda upfront, blocked several sword strikes with her shield before swinging Silverbrand forward. An icy arch followed the blade in the air, and every place that it touched froze. Silverbrand cut across a man's exposed arm, breaking his skin as ice crystals began forming from the wound. It burned as he screamed, trying to take the ice off, resulting in also removing his skin. The fight didn't take long, soon all the men were down on the ground, their blood staining the floor.

A moan came from the rack and Zelda ran over to see the young man, completely naked, stretched out across it. He was bruised everywhere and his legs and arms looked awkward and out of place. Zelda quickly untied him and his arms and legs flopped onto the rack and he cried out from the sudden movement.

"Ah, what? What's going on?" he said blinking fast. He saw Zelda and startled, but when he realized she wasn't going to hurt him, he relaxed. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Zelda. "But are you all right?"

"What? You mean you don't know who I am? So my father didn't send you to save me?"

"Not unless your father is Arl Eamon," Arawin said as she came beside the rack.

"No, he's not. My father is Bann Sighard of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn."

"Oswyn?" Zelda said looking at him curiously. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you under all those bruises. Don't you recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Zelda Cousland, Grey Warden and daughter of Bryce Cousland. You were at my eighteenth year party. Do you remember now?"

"I think I do. It's just..." He sighed heavily as he took a soiled blanket from Leliana. He covered himself up, trying to get warm. "I've been down here so long, I can't really remember anything else."

"Oh you poor boy," said Leliana. "I know how you feel. Here, have some water. I know you must be parched."

Taking her waterskin, Oswyn drank most of it down before handing it back to her. "Thank you. You don't know how much I needed that."

"So why are you here?" asked Zelda.

"I'm here because Howe is a lying bastard, that's why. My best friend, the son of my wet nurse, had gone to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn. When I heard what happened at Ostagar, I was scared he might've died, for I had also not heard from him since he left. But then one day he returned. He was different though, as if what he had seen changed him. I asked him what had happened, but he would never tell me. Finally when I did get him to speak, he told me the truth of Ostagar, that the darkspawn had overwhelmed them because Loghain had quit the field, not because of the Grey Wardens.

"After he told me this, some of Loghain's men came to the bannorn and they took him away without any warning. Wanting to know why, I followed, determined to get him back and to also determine the truth. When I arrived in Denerim I learned that it wasn't Loghain who was holding him, but Howe. So I snuck around first, trying to get any information that I could before Howe came to me and said he had only taken my friend to help him. He had apparently caught the blight and they didn't want it spreading everywhere. I accepted this, as he said he would take me to him, but instead I ended up here. They've been torturing me ever since and I believe my friend is dead." Oswyn tightened the blanket around his shoulders as he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Oswyn," said Zelda. "I know what it's like to lose a close friend, especially to Howe. But you need to tell me, is he here? Do you know where he went?"

Oswyn looked up from the ground and into her eyes. "I'm sorry things couldn't've worked between us, Zelda. I know my father hoped maybe we could connect, but they were never too high."

"It's okay, Oswyn," Zelda said patting him on the knee. "You're friend was more than that, wasn't he?"

He nodded. "Howe was here, but only briefly before going deeper into the dungeons. That was maybe an hour ago. I'm not sure. It seemed long to me so I couldn't tell."

"It's okay. But do you think you can walk and get out of here? Maybe if you put on the armor of one of these men then you can sneak out of the estate."

"But where would I go?"

"Go to the Dragon's Peak estate. I'm sure your father is here or is going to be here soon. A Landsmeet has been called, so all the nobles are gathering."

"So it's true, then?" Oswyn said surprised. "I heard rumors there was a Landsmeent, but I wasn't sure."

"Yes, there is a Landsmeet, and we intend to take Loghain off the throne." Zelda and the others handed and helped him place on bloodstained armor. The armor was too big but it was the only thing that would do.

"Thank you again," Oswyn said once they were done. He was having trouble walking, but after a few minutes of stretching his legs, was able to finally stand. "I heard my captors talk of a secret entrance. If I remember correctly, I should be able to find it and escape that way. Once I'm out of here I'll go straight to my father and tell him what happened. I'll also tell him what you did and I'll make sure he supports you in the Landsmeet."

Zelda nodded her head and Osywn limped out of the room.

When Oswyn was gone, they moved on, making their way through the dark and damp dungeon. Zelda's determination to find Howe grew as they went. What he had done to Oswyn, what he had done to everyone, these were all things that plagued her mind, driving her anger and her need for vengeance.

When they passed a closed door, Rupee stopped and growled. Kunjo soon joined her, sniffing the door then growling as well. When Zelda noticed this, she moved to the door and placed her ear to it. She could hear muffled voices, and one of them she knew was Howe's.

"He's here," she said. "And with others." Slowly she cracked the door open so they could hear the conversation better.

"He's talking nonsense, ser," said one of the guards. "I don't think he's a threat to us anymore."

"Really, _you _think so?" Howe said with content. "Maybe I should ask the person here who actually knows what they're talking about. Droden?"

"He's still a threat, ser," said Droden. Zelda could see through the crack the rustling of his mage robes. "He's a templar, and is going through lyrium withdrawal now. He may sound like he's speaking nonsense, but to the right ear, it would be the truth."

"It is nonsense," the guard protested. "He's just been asking for his sister, is all. He has no idea where he is, and he keeps babbling about how he failed his duty and how his sister has made a much better bann than he ever could."

"I still disagree," said the mage. "You need to dispose of him, my lord, and I suggest you allow me to do it."

"Is this revenge for what the templars did to you in the tower?" Zelda could hear the smile behind Howe's words.

"Maybe."

"Then go right ahead. And don't worry about Bann Alfstanna's retaliation if she ever finds out. She has no power, or at least compared to mine. I have three strong armies against her meager one."

"I don't worry about beings lower than me," said Droden.

"But you should worry about me!" Zelda burst the door open. She stood straight in the frame, eyes cold and hard as they flicked around the room, counting all the bodies before finally settling on Howe.

Howe stared back at her, unsurprised at her appearance. "Well, look here. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire, all grown up and still playing the man. I never thought you'd be fool enough to turn up here. But then I never thought you'd live, either."

"Glad to know I disappointed you, Howe, and it won't be the last time."

Howe snorted out a laugh as he crossed his arms and fully faced her. "Are you still going on about your family? Does the fact I was so easily able to murder everyone except you make you want to kill me? You aren't the first to give me such threats."

"Why did you do it? You called my father friend, he thought you were his best friend! I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand," Howe scolded. "I used to call Bryce a friend, but not after he betrayed his country. Working with those Orlesian bastards. We fought together against those monsters, but then he goes and befriends them. It was the act of a betrayer, and I hated him for it. Unfortunately, it wasn't until now when I saw the opportunity to strike, to make him pay for betraying his country."

"So this is all because of my father's dealings with Orlais?" Zelda exclaimed. "You hated him because he was trying to reconnect our two countries?"

"So much more than that," said Howe. "Your father did many things that pointed to betrayal, such as many of his trips to Orlais. He was even in legion with Cailan dumping Anora to marry Celene. That would have been a most heinous crime, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about? I never heard of this!"

"Of course you wouldn't. Why would he tell you something like that? But that doesn't matter anymore because it's not going to happen with Cailan dead, now is it?"

"So you lied the whole time, then." Zelda's face fell as she realized the truth. "You really weren't going to have either of your sons marry me or anything like that, were you?"

Howe laughed out loud. "I knew you were smart. Did you really think I was going to have my sons mate with the offspring of that betrayer? I think not."

"Stop calling my father that," Zelda said narrowing her eyes.

"Would you like to know how they died? I made your mother kiss my feet, your father watching as he bleed all over the floor. She did it because I said I would spare him. She pleaded for me to take her life instead of his, while he whined the opposite. It was a pathetic plea for both of them, showing their weakness. I sleet his throat first, then hers, smiling all the while."

Zelda growled, hearing how her parents had died and how the mad man before her had betrayed them.

"You do realize there is nothing you can do, right?" said Howe. "This Landsmeet is a farce. It'll do no good, you can't win. The nobility will never put that whelp on the throne, no matter how hard you coerce. Loghain will win with me by his side and you all will die."

"Then allow me the pleasure of stopping you now," said Zelda, her eyes becoming more hard. "It'll be just you and me."

"There it is. Right there!" Howe growled, his mood slightly changing. "That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back. It would appear that you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would have been proud. I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever."

Howe didn't give the command, but his men around him reacted, grabbing their weapons and attacking. Howe went straight for Zelda, smashing his axe and dagger against her shield. Zelda pushed him off, her strength nearly equal to his, but his speed made her go on the defense. He moved quick and fast, striking at her from one side then the next. She was unable to attack with Silverbrand, instead having to block all his blows with her shield and being forced back.

The others were fighting around her, taking care of the guards. The mage had disappeared into a corner. There was also another man, huddled in another corner naked, watching the fight before his eyes. He was haggard looking and frightened. This made Zelda's anger boil as she saw him, what Howe had done, what Howe was going to do.

Zelda tried to strike with all her force, but missed. Something cold then seemed to surround her, draining her of strength. Howe took the advantage and struck her in the side with his dagger. His axe would have taken off her head, but Zelda ducked it just in time. The sting from his dagger was making her shield arm weaker. The shield of Highever was beginning to feel heavy in her hand. If she didn't end this soon, she felt he would. She stood back from him, breathing deeply.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Howe asked, a wicked half-smile crept up his face. "I thought you were a warrior?"

Zelda stared at him, noticing he wasn't tired at all, yet she was more tired than she should have been. She didn't know what was going on, only that something didn't feel right. The coldness on her skin didn't seem to vanish, even from the heat of battle. She looked at Silverbrand, the icy coating gleamed in the torchlight, but it wasn't as thick as it usually was. This wasn't her, this wasn't how she fought, that's not what the ice represented. Her father had said it, that's why he had given her the runestone. She had been fighting with anger, fighting like Arawin with her need for revenge, but that's not what she needed. She needed to keep her cool, needed to assess the situation and figure the best way to take him down.

A cry from across the room brought her attention to it but only for a brief second before she had to go on the defense again. Howe struck at her again and again, but Zelda was more ready, taking each blow. The split second she had looked told her what she needed to know. The guard who had cried out had died from the mage draining his life away in order to fuel his spells. It was these spells he was also using on her, and he was also rejuvenating Howe.

_Arawin, take the mage out!_

_Already on it._

Arawin dispatched of her current opponent then ran at the mage. The mage spotted her and pointed his staff, magic flowed from it, shooting straight toward her. It missed though as an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder, making him lose his concentration. He went to attack again, but it was too late, Arawin was already upon him. She swung both blades in front of her. Fang and Dar'Misaan crossed, flame and lightning merging as they split through the mage's robes, cutting him straight across. He dropped his staff and blood spurted from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

It finally gave Zelda her chance, Howe was no longer protected by the mage. She let him strike again before making her move. She pushed forward, slamming his chest with her shield. Howe staggered back, but crossed his weapons to block her swing. It didn't matter as Zelda had him right where she needed him. Pushing forward more, she swung her shield before striking out with Silverbrand. Howe blocked her shield but was too slow to stop her blade. The blade cut right into his side, making him drop his axe and fall to his knees. Zelda pinned him down and glared mercilessly at him.

"Maker spit on you," he said, eyes like daggers into hers. "I deserved more."

"Yes, you do deserve more," said Zelda. "You should really suffer for your crimes, suffer for what you did to my family and home. Death will not be enough!"

"You don't have the guts," he said spitting blood on her boots. "You will never accomplish anything."

Zelda could no longer take it. With a cry she jammed Silverbrand into his skull. Howe jerked as the ice from the blade crystallized around his head, encasing it completely. With another, louder cry, Zelda ripped the blade from his head and swung it around. The blade collided and Howe's head shattered with pieces of his frozen flesh scattering about the room.


	69. Captured

**Captured**

"Blessed Andraste, please forgive me. I have failed."

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked, crouched next to the man Howe and his guards had been torturing before they arrived.

The man was skinny, pale, his eyes sunken in his skull, dull and lifeless. "Who...?" he said looking at her. His eyes then shifted to Leliana and they seemed to brighten. "Alfstanna, is that you little sister? No... I don't know you... any of you."

"Your sister is Bann Alfstanna of the River Bannorn?" said Zelda.

"Yes," he said softly. "And a much better bann than I would ever have been. Yet... I still failed in my duty. I failed the Maker..."

"What's your name?"

"Irminric. I was a knight-lieutenant of the Circle, sent after a malificar to bring him back to justice. He had turned blood magic upon templars and mages to escape from the tower. We went after him, cornered him at Redcliffe. He gave up, let us take him to Denerim for execution. Then the teyrn's men took him away. I went to get him back, then ended up here."

"Oh you poor man," said Leliana. "How could they do this to a templar? I thought nobles had no authority over them."

"They don't," Zelda answered. "And they certainly can't take someone out of a templar's custody, not unless they're a Grey Warden, anyway. But Irminric," Zelda said to him. "This mage, was his name Jowan by chance?"

Irminric nodded. "Broke his phylactery, but we still found him. He was stricken and didn't even put up a fight." He looked to Leliana again. "You are real, aren't you? If you are not Alfstanna, then please, tell her to pray for me. Tell her I have failed my duty and that I'm sorry."

"You can tell her yourself," said Leliana. "Bann Alfstanna should be here, shouldn't she, for the Landsmeet?"

"She should be," said Zelda. "And she's not going to be happy about this."

"Come on, Irminric," Leliana said giving him her hand. "Let's get you out of here."

Irminric shook his head and curled up even more. He tightened the blanket around him they had placed upon him to cover-up his nakedness. "I am no longer able to go anywhere. The Maker has not yet forgiven me of my sins. But please, take this, give it to Alfstanna. She will understand." Leliana took the ring he handed to her, and Irminric placed his head on his knees and began saying the Chant of Light. They reluctantly left him there, but they needed to keep going. They're next step was getting back to the queen and getting out of there as fast as possible.

They went back to where they left their helmets and picked them back up, but instead of going through the arl's room again, saving Arawin some grief, they found another exit, which lead them closer to where the queen's room was. They found Erlina still at the door waiting for them.

"It worked," she said. "Ze barrier has disappeared. My lady is getting ready."

"Good, because we don't have much time," said Zelda. "Howe is dead and I don't know how long we'll have before his body is discovered."

"Howe is dead?" came the surprised voice of Anora. She stood in the doorway wearing a set of armor similar to the ones they were wearing. "I assume that was your doing, Warden?" she said staring directly at Zelda.

Zelda had never met the queen personally before. She had only seen pictures and from afar. Now with the queen directly in front of her, even in armor, Zelda could see Anora was a formidable woman who had an air about her that demanded respect. She was just like her father.

"Yes," she said. "I have finally avenged my family."

"It seems fitting," said Anora. "But I believe this is something we can discuss later. As you might've guessed, I am dressed like this so I don't get recognized. Once we get back to Eamon's, then I'll be safe."

"Do you really think your father is going to have you killed?" Arawin asked skeptical.

"I don't know," Anora said gazing at her. "But if he allowed Howe to keep me prisoner here, then who knows what else he might do. I would rather take my chances with you."

"Okay, then let's go." Zelda lead the way, going down the hall and into the main hall before being brought to a sudden halt. There, in the main hall stood Ser Cauthrien and a whole brigade of Loghain's men.

"Wardens!" she called once they stepped into the hall. "In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms. Surrender, and you may be shown mercy."

Zelda stared at her stunned, unsure how Ser Cauthrien had found out so quickly. "What? How did you...?"

"You do not ask the questions here," said Ser Cauthrien. "I am here to place you under arrest. Will you go willingly or by force?"

Zelda stared at Ser Cauthrien, another formidable woman. "I will go," she said. "You don't know the whole story."

Ser Cauthrien seemed surprised by Zelda's surrender but soon regained her superior stance. "I'm glad that you are doing so. Men, take her as well as the other Warden. Loghain doesn't care about the rest."

"Wait, what?" Arawin shouted. "Why am I being placed under arrest?"

"That is not my concern. I was given orders and I must follow them."

"Ser Cauthrien, please," said Zelda as two men came behind her and took her arms. "Take me only, say Arawin wasn't with me. She didn't do anything." Ser Cauthrien ignored her.

"I'm not going without a fight!" Arawin said bringing out Fang.

"And I'm not going to let them take you either," Zevran said joining her.

"If that's how it's going to be, then guards, grab her!"

All the guards came down on them at once, forcing them to separate. It was a fight that didn't last long as several warriors knocked Zevran to the ground and one smacked Arawin in the head hard with his shield. She was knocked out cold, and the guards scooped her up as Ser Cauthrien ordered everyone out, leaving Zevran, Leliana, Rupee, Kunjo, Anora, and Erlina alone in the main hall. Both Kunjo and Rupee whimpered as they watched their mistresses being taken away, unsure if they should follow or not.

"No! No, no!" Zevran yelled as he stood. He went to go after Ser Cauthrien and her men, but Leliana grabbed him and held him back.

"Let me go, Leliana. I have to get her back!"

"Zevran, this isn't the time. We first need to get Anora to the arl's estate, then we can go after them."

"That's right," said Anora. "I don't know what my father is planning, but there is a way to get them out, but first we need to tell Eamon. Lead the way."

Reluctantly, Zevran followed Leliana as they went through the estate and back to where they hide their armor and into the allies. Without Arawin guiding them, they did occasionally get lost, but eventually found their way back to the Redcliffe estate.

When they entered, they found Eamon and Alistair in the study. Alistair was pacing back and forth but stopped when he saw them enter. At first he looked happy as a smile crossed his face but it soon dissolved away when he saw Zelda was not amongst them.

"Eamon, we have a problem," said Anora.

"Problem?" Eamon said startled. "What happened? Where are Zelda and Arawin?"

"The Wardens have been captured. Ser Cauthrien is taking them to Fort Drakon."

Shock slowly crossed Alistair's face as his jaw dropped. Anger then replaced the shock and he turned red. "How did this happen?" he said almost too calm.

"Zelda killed Howe," said Leliana. "Somehow Ser Cauthrien found out right away and she was waiting for us in the main hall. Zelda went willingly, but Arawin fought, only ending up being knocked unconscious."

Alistair turned a murderous gaze to Zevran. "I thought you said you weren't going to let this happen!"

"Don't blame this on me," Zevran said just as angry. "I fought as well but there were too many guards. We were overwhelmed! I can't stand this just as much as you. They have Arawin too!"

"Calm down, both of you," said Eamon. "We need to discuss our options."

"There is something that can be done," said Anora. "And if we do it quickly then it shouldn't affect the Landsmeet. We just need to get them out of Fort Drakon, which won't be a small feat."

"How?" Alistair asked, putting his full attention on her. "How do we get them out?"

"They will have to be broken out."

"But what about the repercussions?" said Leliana. "Won't those affect the Landsmeet?"

"Howe isn't protected by the Landsmeet like my father is, so why they were taken in the first place doesn't make sense, but don't worry, I shall take care of it. Zelda and Arawin will be fine for the Landsmeet, but they need to be freed first."

"Then I'm going," said Alistair as he gathered his sword and shield.

"Alistair, no," Leliana said trying to stop him. "Zelda said-"

"I don't care what she said!" he yelled. "I'm going to free her."

"And I'm going with you," said Zevran. "I let this happen, so I need to redeem myself."

"Fine, if you two want to be the heroes, then go ahead," Leliana heaved. "But first you need to make a plan. I don't think the guards are just going to let you in and walk out with two prisoners."

* * *

It stung. Her body hurt all over, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Her? Zelda? Maybe both. Arawin slowly became aware that she was freezing, her unclad body laying on cold stone. Her mind also began to slowly recall what had occurred. Ser Cauthrien capturing them, then bringing them to Fort Drakon where they had been striped down to nothing but their smallclothes and beaten. Arawin tried to remember why, but couldn't understand it. Loghain's men did it, and so did Howe's. Revenge she supposed for the lies and rumors going around about them. Arawin really didn't care, though. She had been through worse beatings, but there was still something going through her. It was despair, sadness, fear. None of which was coming from her.

When Arawin opened her eyes, her head spun. That knock to the back of her head from a shield still throbbed, being for the moment, the worse injury she had. When her vision cleared, she saw Zelda huddled in a corner of the cell they were in. She was shaking and crying hard.

_Damn it._

Arawin ignored her pain and pushed herself to her knees and crawled over to Zelda. "Hey... hey! You need to stop that."

Zelda sobbed, her crying still hard. One tear-drenched blue and green-speckled eye looked up at Arawin.

"Zelda," Arawin said stern. "Why are you crying?" She could feel Zelda's distress, threatening to take her over.

"I killed him," Zelda said weakly.

"What? Killed who, Howe?"

"I thought it would make everything better. I thought avenging my family would make everything right. But I still feel hollow inside. And... and I'm all alone." This made her place her face back in her knees, her cries rejuvenating.

Arawin had to struggle for a moment to keep Zelda's emotions from overwhelming her. "That's... that's not true," she was finally able to say. "What about your brother?"

"Fergus is dead. I know that now. Loghain would not have promised to give Highever back if he wasn't. It's... it's too painful to think otherwise."

"Well what about me, huh? You know you're never alone with me. And Alistair? How could you think your alone?"

Zelda peered back up at her. "It's... not the same. I... my family... all gone. All gone." She went back to crying and Arawin had to force herself from being pulled in.

She didn't understand why Zelda was feeling like this. It wasn't because of what had happened once they arrived at Fort Drakon, but because of what she had done to Howe. Arawin knew killing him was what she had wanted to do for a long time, but revenge just wasn't her. Not like with Arawin, when killing Vaughan had made her feel whole. It had been the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, next to when she had killed her mother's murderer. But it had not been the same with Zelda. Instead, it left her empty, because it didn't matter what situation had occurred. The result would be the same.

Arawin tapped in to the only thing she knew that would be able to battle Zelda's despair and maybe even overwhelm it. Her own anger flared as she stared at the husk Zelda had made herself. "No, no, no!" she yelled. "I refuse to accept this! Zelda, this is not you, so stop this stupid crying!"

"Why?" Zelda said through her sobs, not looking up. "There's nothing wrong with realizing it's over. We lost. We're doomed."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Arawin growled. "You're seriously not giving up on me because I won't let you. Now come on, we need to find a way to get out of here."

Zelda shook her head, still not making eye contact. "There's no way out. Alistair can't even save me. Nobody can save us."

"I don't believe that."

"Maybe they can, but it'll take time. Waiting here is our best option."

This made Arawin's anger even more furious. She flung it at Zelda, wrapping her in it, and refusing to let go. "Damn it, Zelda! I don't _play_ the damsel in distress, and neither do you! Now come on and be the warrior princess I know you are. Not the one trapped in the highest room of the tallest tower awaiting your Prince Charming to rescue you!"

This made Zelda finally look up. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she had finally stopped crying. "You're right," she said. "We need to get out of here, but... I don't know how."

"See, that's the Zelda I know. Even if you don't know how to get out of here, at least you're coming back to your senses."

"It still hurts, though."

"Of course it's going to hurt. It'll never stop hurting, but it's what you do with the pain that matters. You can't let it rule over you, Zelda. Seriously! All the things we've been through together, and this is the one thing that's going to get you down? Come on! You were squeezed and thrown against a wall by a broodmother, helped to defeat a high dragon, were mentally attacked by a demon, drank darkspawn blood and lived! Not to mention our numerous fights."

Zelda wiped her eyes on her arm. "That is true. But... how are we going to get out of here? Fort Drakon is, well... a fort."

"Hm, I'm not sure yet, but if you promise me you'll stop being such a cry baby, then I'll be able to think clearer."

Zelda smiled for the first time after killing Howe. "I promise, no more crying. For now at least."

"That's good enough. Now, let's-"

"Zat was a very good speech you gave your friend zere. Do you zink you could give me one?"

Arawin and Zelda stared over at the cell next to theirs. Within it, sitting in a corner with his back to them, was a man just as unclad as they were, with long, unkept black hair, suggesting he had been there for a long time. His dark blue eyes glittered at them as he smiled.

"Who the sod are you and why were you listening?" Arawin said heated.

"Just a fellow prisoner such as yourselves," he said turning completely around. "And as for 'earing you, it wasn't hard with 'ow loud you were shouting."

"Are you Orlesian?" Zelda asked.

"Does my accent give me away? Oui, I am Orlesian, which may give you a clue as to why I am 'ere, no?"

"Maybe, but you would've had to have done something else to wind up here," said Zelda. "Loghain might not love Orlesians, but he's not going to lock you up for just being one."

"Zat is true," the man said getting closer to the bars. "I am 'ere for more, but from what I overheard, it was you who killed this Arl 'Owe?"

"What do you care?" Arawin said eying him.

"I was just curious."

"Then tell us why you're here, then."

"'Ow about I just help you to escape, oui? Zat way we can escape together. I've been 'ere long enough to know a few useful zings."

"Sorry, but three's a company," said Zelda as she covered her breasts realizing that he was a man, other than Alistair, staring at her naked body.

The man shook his head. "You don't 'ave to worry about zat, Chère," he said. "I don't want or 'ave any women in my life except two, and right now zey are locked up in zat chest over there." He pointed to a chest next to a large steel door. "I believe I even saw zem put yours in zere as well."

"So our weapon are right there, huh?" Arawin said as she looked toward the chest. "That's kind of a stupid place to put them."

"What's even more stupid is ze fact they only have one guard looking after us." He nodded in the direction the guard was. Both women looked to see him striding back and forth in front of their cells, apparently completely ignorant of what was going on inside them.

"No, that's not possible," whispered Zelda. "Why would they have only one guard watching us? That doesn't make sense."

"Not unless there are more where we can't see," said Arawin. "But either way, if our weapons really are in that chest, and if he really is the only one watching us at the moment, then I have an idea."

Arawin waited until the guard came close to the cell before making her move. Slowly making her way up, she pressed her chest against the bars and pouted a little right as he walked by. It worked just as planned. The guard stopped and stared at her, his eyes lingering on her pushed out chest before going to her face.

"Unless you're bleeding, I don't want to hear about it," he said with force.

"Well... it's nothing really," Arawin said absently stroking one of the cell bars. "It's just lonely in here, is all."

"Why are you telling me?" he said trying to act like he didn't care, but Arawin could tell he was intrigued. "You have each other."

"I know we do, but... it still gets lonely, just the two of us, hugging each other close, trying to stay warm. It would help if we had a third, _male_ body in between us."

She saw him stiffen, his eyes glowing with the thought. He became even more enthused as Arawin felt Zelda inch up her back, apparently understanding what she had in mind.

"It would be really nice if you joined us," Zelda cooed. She stood behind Arawin, using the elf's body to cover-up her own, which made the guard lick his lips. He then took a quick look around before focusing back on them.

"Well... normally I'd have someone here with me, but with Loghain sending so many soldiers out to patrol the Bannorn, we've been short staffed. So I guess... that means we'll be alone for awhile. And I can't just deny two beautiful women help, now can I?"

"No you can't," said Arawin fluttering her eyes. "You really couldn't call yourself a man if you did that."

"Yeah, cause only a real man can get between us." Zelda then gently kissed Arawin on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes glittered as they flicked to the guard.

"Just... give me a moment." The guard ran to the cell door and fumbled with the keys before finally opening it. Once inside, he locked the door and grabbed Zelda and forcibly kissed her.

"Hold on there," Zelda said gently pushing him away. "Are you forgetting something?"

"What?" he said looking unsure.

"Maybe this?" Arawin tapped his armor.

"Oh, right. I guess that needs to be out of the way, huh?" The guard blushed as he tried to remove his armor, his fingers fumbling everywhere as he cursed, trying to undo the buckles.

"Here, let us help," said Arawin. Together, she and Zelda began undoing the buckles, the guard watching anxiously, his hand occasionally grabbing some part of their flesh.

"You're really in a hurry, aren't you?" Zelda said taking his hand off her backside for the fourth time. "Naughty boy. Waiting is half the fun."

"Sorry," he said. "You two are just so beautiful, even for Grey Wardens."

"You're too kind," Arawin said as her hand slipped into his pants.

The guard hummed but then cried out when the knife she took from his belt found it's way underneath his ribs. "Damn you," he choked. Arawin cut the knife across his belly and he fell to the ground, his blood spilling all over the floor.

"You two are really entertaining," said the Orlesian. "But I guess I shouldn't except anyzing less from two fellow Grey Wardens."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Wait, are you saying you're a Grey Warden?" said Zelda. "I can't sense that you are one."

"Trust me, I am," he said. "It's a long story."

Arawin huffed as she took the keys from the guard and unlocked the cell door. "He could just be saying that."

"And why would I claim such a zing with Grey Wardens being hunted down?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You tell me."

"You could be just saying that to _us_," Arawin said as she came up to his own door. "Tell us the real reason why you're in here and maybe I'll let you out."

"It's because I'm Orlesian and a Grey Warden, zat's why," he said going up to her.

"Prove that are you," said Zelda joining Arawin's side.

"First, introductions should perhaps be made, oui? My name is Damien Caron, warrior and Grey Warden of Val Royeaux. I came 'ere alone, looking for my fellow Grey Warden, Riordan. When ze warden-commander did not 'ear from him, I was sent to investigate."

"That still doesn't prove you're a Grey Warden," Arawin said crossing her arms.

Damien narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine." He cleared his throat. "'Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in ze shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry ze duty zat cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know zat your sacrifice will not be forgotten and zat one day we shall join you.' Happy?"

Zelda and Arawin looked at each other.

_He wouldn't have known that unless he took part of a Joining,_ said Zelda. _And only Grey Wardens know about the Joining._

_I guess that's true, _said Arawin. _But I still don't know. Why can't we feel him through the taint? There's just something about him. I don't think he's telling us everything._

_I don't think that matters. He seems like an okay guy, and besides... we're going to need his help getting out of here. _Zelda pushed back Arawin's protest. _I know you're a good fighter, Arawin, but this is Fort Drakon. We aren't just going to be able to walk out the front door._

Arawin still didn't like it, but she trusted Zelda, which meant they had come a long way. Unlocking the door she opened it to find Damien smiling down at her.

"Merci, Belle," he said. "I very much appreciate it."

"Just don't over step your bounds," she said brandishing the knife at him. "I'll be watching you." She walked away from him, going towards the chest and finding the key to open it.

"Is she always like zat?" he asked Zelda.

"You have no idea."

When they joined her, Arawin already had the chest open and was looking through it. "You were right, Damien, our things are in here." She tossed Zelda Silverbrand and her shield and took out Fang and Dar'Misaan. "And I believe these are yours."

"Ah, mes chéris," Damien sighed as he took the two longswords. "'Ow I missed ze two of you. Veillée and Victoire, my very beautiful and powerful ladies."

"The armor we wore to get into the estate is here as well." Arawin handed Zelda her armor and the two women dressed themselves while Damien went and unclad the rest of the guard's armor and put it on himself.

"So, are we ready?" he said after adjusting his longswords on his back.

"I guess so," said Zelda doing one last buckle. "This isn't going to be easy, but I think as long as we keep our helmets on and aren't recognized, then maybe we _could_ just walk out the front door."

* * *

Together Alistair and Zevran made their way through the streets. They were packed, making it hard for them to get through at times, but both of them were determined to make it to Fort Drakon. They were not disguised in anyway, wearing their regular armor and each carrying a sack that contained either Zelda or Arawin's armor. They had also placed their own weapons in the sacks so as to not draw too much attention, especially when they did reach Fort Drakon. Zevran still had his Crow dagger, however, hidden in his belt for easy access if he needed it.

Both of them didn't really care if they were recognized, although Zevran didn't like being out in the open. He was more used to traveling through shadows, alleyways and back streets, going from one place to another without being seen. But here in Denerim, he didn't know the allies or back roads. That was Arawin who knew them, and knew them well.

The thought of her made him quicken his pace. He knew she was a woman that perhaps didn't need rescuing, even though he had saved her quite a few times before, but breaking out of Fort Drakon was something completely different. She was not going to be able to do it on her own, even with Zelda. He still couldn't believe he had just let them take her. It still boiled in his blood what he had seen: her overwhelmed and being knocked unconscious. He knew he could have done more, could have stopped them right there, but he had been overwhelmed just the same. Then Leliana stopping him when they took her. Zevran felt he would never forgive himself if something awful happened to Arawin.

As Zevran picked up his pace, Alistair did so too. The thoughts of what Anora had said going through his mind. For some reason it didn't make sense. First of all, Zelda and Arawin were never suppose to be placed under arrest. They were protected by the Landsmeet with diplomatic immunity while Howe was not. He knew it had something to do with Loghain himself, trying to get them out of the way, especially Zelda who would be the biggest threat to him. Alistair gritted his teeth as he thought about it. Anora was able to get them out behind the scenes, but that would take too long, the Landsmeet would be over with, and who knew how Zelda would be by that time. Alistair hated that he hadn't gone with her. He hated how he was forced to stay back, worrying about what might be happening. And he hated how he had to rely on Anora to deal with the situation. What he didn't hate, however, and also something he didn't really understand, was breaking into Fort Drakon to get Zelda out. It was Anora who had suggested it, and it was her who had given them the idea they were going to use to get in.

When the two finally reached Fort Drakon they both stopped to stare at the massiveness of the tower. It was the tallest structure in Denerim, placed against a cliff face. It's roof the very spot where Maric had dueled Meghren one on one to gain Ferelden back from Orlais.

"This isn't going to be easy," said Alistair as he stared at the top most point of the tower. "I have no clue where they'd be."

"We'll find them," said Zevran. "They'll more than likely to be in a high security dungeon cell. All we have to do is follow the screams."

"That's not funny." Alistair glared at him.

"I didn't mean for it to be. That's just what you hear in such places."

Alistair fought to keep the image of Zelda being tortured from his mind, but it didn't work so well. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward, their plan playing through his head. It had to go perfectly in order to work, otherwise they might find themselves joining the two women in the dungeons.

As they entered the fort, several guards stood and went to attention. They had been sitting causally, talking with one another.

"Please state your business," said one of the guards.

"We're here to deliver a package," Alistair said as he presented the sack he was carrying. "It's a custom package for your commander."

"Really? Are they both for the commander?" the guard asked, eying both of them suspiciously.

"Yes they are," Zevran answered. "Your commander wanted the best."

The guard snorted. "We were given no word of a delivery."

"Well, they are somewhat of a personal nature," Zevran said timidly. "Maybe your commander didn't want you to know about them."

"Maybe, but just wait here and I'll get the captain." The guard went off and disappeared into a side room.

"Ugh, I don't think this is going to work," Alistair whispered. "They're suspicious already."

"Don't worry, just leave it to me," said Zevran. "There is no guard-captain alive that I cannot charm my way past."

"Right. I'll keep my fingers crossed, then, shall I?"

"So little faith... just you watch."

"Alright, what's this about?" said the captain as he came out the side room. "What are you saying about a delivery for the commander?"

"A very special delivery," said Zevran. "For which I have still not been paid, by the way."

"You think that's my problem?" the captain said raising an eyebrow. "But if you're telling the truth then let me see what you have."

"It's a personal item. I don't think your commander would like for you to see-"

"Just let me see the bloody thing," the captain said taking the sack from Zevran. He dumped the contents on the floor and Zevran quickly snatched up Dar'Misu before anyone could see it.

The captain looked through the contents before picking up the breastplate and staring at it. "What in the world...? Bloody woman, what's she getting into now?"

"I told you it was personal," said Zevran. "She was very specific to my master what she wanted for her more... adventurous side."

The captain eyed him before handing back the breastplate. "She does act strange enough to want something like that. Fine, pick these things back up and you can go ahead in, but be quick about it."

"Thank you." Zevran bowed to him. "We'll make sure to let your commander know what a great captain you are." The captain grunted before waving them off and going back into the side room. The first guard they encountered then opened the door, revealing a long hall and several other doors.

"The commander's room is on the fourth floor, right next to the dungeon entrance. Take the stairs at the end of the hall."

Zevran thanked him and he and Alistair both bowed before making their way down the hall.

"That was close," said Alistair. "Good thing the commander is female."

"And if she wasn't, then I still would've had a plan," Zevran smiled. "Really, Alistair, you still have no faith in me?"

"I do, but... I'm just more worried about Zelda right now. We need to get to them."

"I completely understand, my friend. Let us get down this hall and maybe find someone who can give us the directions we really need."

* * *

Zelda, Arawin, and Damien made their way through the fort, finding they didn't know the way out. Fort Drakon was so huge, it was almost impossible to know where they were.

"Did none of us pay attention when they brought us here?" said Arawin.

"I believe you were unconscious," Zelda answered. "And I was sulking, so the answer would be no."

"And don't look at me, Belle," said Damien. "I don't even remember being brought 'ere."

"That's just great." Arawin readjusted her helmet. "We're never going to get out of here." She fiddled with it some more, as it was too big for her and didn't want to stay in place. She didn't remember having this problem back at the estate, which meant this might not have been hers.

They continued walking through the halls, looking around for any sign that would lead them to the front of the fort.

"Hey! You three!" someone shouted from behind them. All of them froze and turned toward the voice slowly. It was a guard, a captain by the looks of it. He was briskly walking towards them, looking rather angry.

"What are you doing down here?" He directed the question at Damien who began to stutter.

"We just got lost," Zelda answered, saving him from answering.

"Lost?" The captain looked at her puzzled. "Oh, then you must be the new soldiers I asked for."

"Yes, we are. We were told to go find the commander for orders, but got lost along the way."

The captain grumbled. "Bloody idiots, did they have to send me _green_ recruits? And they only sent the three of you? I asked for more!"

"Well, things are pretty tight with the civil war and all. But I think they'll send more."

"I know things are tight," the captain barked. "Why do you think I asked for more soldiers? We only have one guard—_one_—watching the bloody Grey Wardens. Now don't you think there's something wrong with that?"

"Of course," said Arawin. "You never know what those damn Grey Wardens will do. Sodding traitors. It's about time someone put them in their place!"

"You know, I like you," the captain smiled. "Even if you are small for a soldier, you've got some spunk."

"Just let me watch those Grey Wardens and I'll show them a thing or two."

"You may get your chance. Now, if you'd follow me, I'll take you to the commander and she'll tell you where to go." The captain turned back the way he came and reluctantly the three of them followed him.

When they reached the commander's office, there were already several soldiers within, standing at attention while the commander addressed them. When she was finished, the soldiers bowed to her and left, letting the captain speak.

"Ser, I found these recruits wondering about the fort, apparently lost. They're some of the ones I sent for."

"Really?" said the commander as she went to study them. All three went at attention and stood in a line in front of her desk. "They don't look like soldiers to me. Where are you from?"

"Highever," Zelda answered, though she wasn't sure who the commander had asked.

"Highever? All of you?"

Both Arawin and Damien nodded.

"So, the best they could send me are green recruits from Highever? Pff, pathetic. Nothing good ever came from Highever."

"Things are tough everywhere, ser," Zelda said trying to hold back her frustration.

"Did I say you could talk? See what I mean?" she said to the captain. "Highever breeds nothing but vermin. But if this is what I get then I'll just have to make due." The commander sighed deeply and covered her eyes. "So tell me, what are your names?"

"I am Lilly, ser," said Zelda. "And this is-"

"Are you the only one that can talk?" the commander said, glaring at her. "You ser," she said to Damien. "What's your name?"

Damien staggered for a moment, unsure on what to do. If he opened his mouth and breathed a word, then they were doomed.

"Soldier, I asked you a question!" the commander demanded.

"He's mute, ser," Arawin said before Zelda could intervene.

"Mute?" The commander looked confounded. "I've never heard of a mute soldier!"

"Times are hard and we need every soldier we can get."

The commander groaned in her hands. "Andraste preserve me! Yet again, they send _me_ the bottom of the barrel. Okay, so if he's a mute, then what's his name?"

"Uh, Darren, ser. And mine is Anna."

"Alright, good, we're finally getting somewhere. So, Lilly, Darren, and Anna, here's what I'm going to have you do: I'm going to send you out on patrol down the western coast. You'll be going from Denerim all the way to Gwaren. That means you'll be going next to the Brecilian Forest, and I've heard there are darkspawn starting to take over that coast, so you've got your work cut out for you. But first, before I let you leave, you're going to the armory to get some proper arms. No soldiers under me are going to be carrying Highever arms. Bloody blacksmiths up north have their heads in the clouds or something. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, ser," they all said except for Damien, who hummed it.

"Right, this way," said the captain leading them out of the commander's office and to the armory which was right across the hall. "I'll get you some proper, regulatory swords as well as some proper gear. That armor you're wearing isn't good enough at all, especially yours," he said pointing to Arawin. "That helmet is way too big. Here, let me see it and I'll get you a better one."

"Uh, I can do it myself, Captain," Arawin said backing away from him. "But thank you."

"What are you doing? Get over here, that's an order! Wait. What's that on your face? It looks like one of those tattoos them Dalish wear."

"No, you're probably just seeing a shadow."

"No, come here!" The captain snatched Arawin's helmet off, despite her quick movements to get away. Once it was off, everything fell silent as the captain stood staring at her. His eyes big and his mouth gaping. "You're... you're an elf! And... wait a sec. You're that Grey-" He choked as a pointed tip poked through his chest. Damien yanked his sword out from behind the captain and let his body fall to the ground.

"Zat was, 'ow do you say... a close call?"

"You didn't have to kill him," said Zelda.

"Except I did. We would've had to kill 'im eventually. 'Ow else were we going to get away?"

"He has a point," added Arawin. "But now we really have to get out of here before someone comes and discovers this mess. But first, I'm getting a new helmet. There is no way I'll be able to fight with that thing."

"We'll help," said Zelda as both she and Damien removed theirs. "I hate these things, but they're the only things that are going to keep us from being identified."

They searched throughout the armory, but were finding nothing until Zelda came upon an old styled helmet that looked small enough for Arawin's head.

"Here," Zelda said tossing her the helmet. "Try that."

Arawin caught it and placed it on her head, but it wouldn't go, seeming too small. "How in the world is this _too_ small for me?" she said gazing it. "Was this made for a child or something?"

"I don't know and we don't have time to find out. Just force it on so we can get out of here."

"Force it on? Are you daft?"

"For Andraste's sake, here, give it to me and I'll get it on." Arawin couldn't really protest as Zelda snatched the helmet and jammed it on her head, smashing it down with her fists. "There, it fits."

"What the... Zelda! I can't see!" Arawin tried taking the helmet off but it wouldn't budge.

"Oops, I guess I hit it a little too hard."

"Oops? Oops! That's all you can say is _oops!_ You better help me get this sodding thing off! And quite laughing, both of you!"

"Alright, I'll help you, just relax," Zelda said after chuckling. "Sorry."

"You'll really be sorry if you don't get it off."

Zelda went and grabbed the bottom of the helmet to help pull it off but was unable to when she heard something at the doorway. Both she and Damien looked at the same time to see a soldier standing there staring at them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" he asked. "Wait, are you...? Andraste's blood!" He began backing off. "The Warden!" he yelled. "The Warden is free!"

"Shit," said Zelda as she let go of Arawin.

"Hey, what was that?" Arawin shouted. "Zelda! What the sod is going on?"

"We've just been discovered. Come on Arawin, we need to get out of here. Now!"

"What...? Ah!" Zelda grabbed Arawin's hand and yanked her to follow. Damien went out the door first, his swords already drawn.

"I don't zink we'll be able to get out of 'ere without a fight," he said. "So prepare yourself."

"I think you're right, and this isn't going to be easy."

"Hey, if you guys get this helmet off my head, then I can fight better," said Arawin. "I got it so I can see out of one eye... sort of, but it would be a lot better off."

"We don't have time, Arawin. You're just going to have to make due."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I-"

"There they are!" At the end of the hall stood the soldier that had spotted them along with several others.

"Maker's breath, how did they get out?" said one of the soldiers behind him.

"I don't know, but we need to get them back in their cells. Come on men!"

The soldiers charged at them, and Zelda had to push Arawin back and onto the ground as she raised her shield to block a blow. The elf cursed at her but Zelda ignored her as she swung Silverbrand at the soldier, hitting his breastplate where ice formed. She blocked a few more blows before hitting the same spot. Where the ice was shattered, leaving a hole in his armor. The soldier backed off, frightened from Zelda's fierce appearance and the shiny ice that gleamed sharp and hard upon her sword.

Damien beside her fought with gusto. His two longswords, dancing together as he lead them along, cutting and taking down soldiers in their wake. Zelda saw he was an excellent fighter, a true warrior for sure, but there was something about his fighting style that seemed familiar, and not in a good way. The way he went for the soldiers, the way when he was hit how he didn't seem to show much, if even at all, any pain. Her suspicion of him grew, as she knew something still wasn't right.

* * *

"Oh tsk tsk, this is such a crime."

"What?" The female sergeant stared at Zevran with suspicion. "What's a crime?"

"It's a crime for such a young and beautiful woman to be standing here, guarding a door in the middle of a fortress."

"This is an important door," she said. "It leads to the main prisoner cells. Only authorized personnel are allowed past."

"Well then I applaud your sacrifice," Zevran said as his eyes gleamed at her. "Since it's such an important door for you to be spending the best years of your life guarding."

"Actually... it's not that important, and it always seems like I'm the one that has to stand here. There are others that could do this. Why is it always me?"

"Yes, why is it always you?"

"Three Satinalias in a row they've stuck me on barracks duty. Three! I've never heard of that happening with any other soldier. You know what, I'm going to go and have a little chat with my commander. Let someone else guard this stupid door." She then stormed off leaving Zevran smiling and Alistair confused.

"Seriously, you're going to flirt while Maker only knows what could be happening to Arawin?" Alistair said appalled.

"It got her to leave the door, didn't it? Besides, you should stop worrying about how I do things and focus more on getting Zelda out."

"You're right, let's go before she realizes what you did to her and comes storming back."

Alistair took the lead as they made their way through the door. They went up a few flight of stairs before coming to another long hallway. They began walking down it before they heard shouting.

"The Warden has escaped! Assemble men, hurry!"

"That sounds like Arawin," Zevran said smiling. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Perhaps we didn't need to come after all."

"No, we did," said Alistair. "I don't care what's happening right now, I'm not leaving without Zelda."

"Then let us join in the fray, shall we? Where ever the soldiers run, we're sure to find them."

Finding a whole group of soldiers, they ran behind them, following as they took them down the hall and around a corner where Alistair gasped to see Zelda fighting hard against several soldiers at once. Some soldiers around her were injured and backing off, but others came to take their place and he could tell she was beginning to get exhausted.

He ran toward her, pushing soldiers aside and occasionally cutting them down. Zevran was behind him, doing the same thing, but got caught when a soldier began attacking him. Alistair kept going but stopped, his sword lifted as it blocked a hit from another sword. A man with black hair and fierce dark blue eyes attacked him with hot fury. Alistair was being pushed back by the double longswords he wielded. He didn't look like a guard, even if he was wearing a guard's armor. There was something different about him, but Alistair didn't care much about it. This man was keeping him from Zelda, and he would take him down to get to her.

Zelda pushed a soldier down after shattering his shield. He screamed from the sudden impact and loss of his defense. When he fell, Zelda looked up and saw who Damien was attacking. She was shocked by the sight, and ran over to them.

"Damien, no! Alistair! Stop!"

Neither of the men seemed to hear her as they continued their fight. She made her way in between them, forcing Alistair back. Zelda raised her shield, blocking Damien's twin strikes then curved Silverbrand around to plant it within Damien's side, finally stopping him from continuing. He groaned from the impact and looked at her and she saw the fury in his eyes die.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" she said taking Silverbrand out, leaving no ice upon his skin.

"Zelda...? What...?" Alistair stuttered behind her. She turned around to see him confused but it was soon replaced with relief. Taking her and turning her fully around, he kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. His gauntlet-clad hand running through her hair while his other pressed the small of her back closer to him. When he finally released her, Zelda took a deep breath.

"I missed you too, Alistair," she said nearly breathless.

"I really would like it if you never did this again," he said. "Do you know how much I was worried?"

"I do... and I'm sorry. But I still stand by my decision of you not coming. This situation would have been a whole lot worse if you'd been with us."

"I don't think so, but I don't feel like arguing with you right now. I'm just glad you're safe." He took and kissed her again.

"So, uh... where is Arawin?" Zevran asked as he pushed aside a dead soldier.

"Hm?" Zelda looked around after breaking away from Alistair. She saw Damien on the ground, holding his side where she had stabbed him, but she saw no sign of Arawin anywhere. "Uh, I don't know. She was just right here." But as soon as she said it, she knew immediately where the elf was. The fury radiating off her was like a hot beacon, telling her exactly where to go. "She's in there." Zelda pointed Zevran to the door that lead into the armory. "And she's angry, so be careful."

Zevran chuckled as he made his way over to the armory. When he peered through the doorway, he found Arawin inside, pacing around and still trying to remove the helmet from her head.

"Damn it! Where did everyone go! Zelda! Get this damn thing off me!"

"Ara? What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Zevran laughed.

"Zev? Is that you?" Arawin stopped pacing and spun around. "Ah, you sodding bastard, quit standing there laughing at me and help! Where are you?"

"I'm right here," he said grabbing her shoulders, making her face him. "You know this is too funny."

"No it's not! Zelda smashed this thing on my head and I can't get it off!"

"Alright, I'll help you," he said still chuckling. "But it's still funny."

"No, it's-"

"Just be quiet for a moment." Zevran grabbed the bottom of the helmet and pulled. Several times he tried with no results before Arawin's head finally popped out.

"Thank the sodding Maker!" Arawin moaned as she rubbed her head. "I'm never wearing one of those damn things again!"

"I'd have to agree. It didn't flatter you in the least." But his smile faded when he caught her face, forcing her to look at him as he examined the dark area around her eye where he knew the tattoo did not go.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Arawin. This should've never happened to you."

"Oh stop it," she said smacking his hand away, although it felt good to see that he cared. "I've had worse than this."

"It still shouldn't have been. I could've fought harder."

"And I could've too. Now stop fussing over me. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to get you out, with Alistair. Can't have our two most important Grey Wardens locked up, now can we?" She was glad to see his smile back.

Arawin wondered if there was more to it than that, but she didn't question him. Now was not the time either to ask or to tell him everything she felt. She was glad to see him, though, no matter the real reason for him coming. Smiling slightly, she gestured for them to join the others.

When back out in the hall, Arawin noticed the many dead bodies around as well as Alistair staring at Damien. "And who is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am Damien Caron," Damien said standing.

"He was in the cell next to ours," Zelda explained. "And he says he's a Grey Warden, but we're still not sure."

"Really?" Alistair said raising an eyebrow.

"I zought we already confirmed zis, Chère?"

"It's still up for debate, especially—Damien is your wound healed already?"

"Hm, what wound?"

"The one I gave you, in your side when I stabbed you. It looks healed."

"You never stabbed me."

"Yes, I did."

"I zink I would know if I 'ad been stabbed."

"And I think I would know if I stabbed someone or not! There is something you're trying to hide, Damien, now what is it?"

"Zere's nothing-"

"Except there is," Arawin said as she got closer. Taking out Fang she slammed Damien against the wall and held Fang to his throat. The flames burst forth from the blade, but they only reddened Damien's skin. "I noticed something, even with that helmet stuck on my head. When that soldier came in and saw us, he wasn't raising the alarm for us, he was raising it for you, wasn't he?" When Damien didn't answer, she pressed Fang closer, causing a tiny drop of blood to run down his throat. "So what was it that you did, huh? What are you really?"

"I really am a Grey Warden," Damien answered. "I've already proven zat to you."

"You haven't proven it to me," said Alistair. "And Riordan never mentioned you."

"So Riordan did make it to the arl's estate?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, he showed up before Zevran and Leliana returned. Told me you two freed him as well as everything else he already told you. But Damien was never mentioned, and if I can't sense you, then you're not a Grey Warden, unless you can prove it to me."

"He did say the words spoken during a Joining," said Zelda. "Knew them from memory."

"That might be so, but I need more proof."

"I would give you proof, but..." Damien looked over at Zevran. "He's not a Grey Warden."

Arawin turned to Zevran as well. "Zev, do you mind going out of earshot for awhile? I promise this won't take long."

When she first looked at him, she saw how he was staring at her with interest. Apparently her acting the assassin this time was impressive to him. But when he heard what she asked him, Zevran's face hardened.

"I would prefer not to," he said. "I'm just as interested in his story, but... I understand. I will be in here." Zevran disappeared back into the armory and Arawin waited a few moments before turning back to Damien.

"Well?"

Damien sighed. "In order to become what we are, we must drink darkspawn blood infused with lyrium and a drop of ze blood of an archdemon. More die zan live from such a practice. Is zat good enough?"

Alistair still stared at him. It should have been enough, but he still wasn't sure. "That is a big Grey Warden secret, but it still doesn't explain why we can't sense you through the taint."

"Zat is a long story," said Damien. "Perhaps it would be best if we got out of 'ere first?"

"Or how about you tell us the short version?" said Arawin.

"Fine," Damien sighed. "I'll tell you, if I must."


	70. An Alliance

_A/N: Sorry this is late, but for some reason the website kept giving me error messages every time I went to add to the story. It got really annoying._

**An Alliance**

"What's it zat you want to know?"

"Everything," said Zelda. "Or at least as much as you can before more guards come looking for us."

"Hang on a second," Arawin said taking Fang away from Damien's throat. "Zev, you can come back out!" Zevran appeared out of the armory, apparently not in the best of moods. "Zevran, do you mind going and making sure the coast it clear?"

"I will, if you wish," he said, his mood not seeming to change. He nodded towards Arawin and the others before making his way down the hall and out of sight. Arawin hated doing this to him, but she had to keep the Grey Warden secrets safe, even if she knew he would never blurt them out to the world. There was also the fact that she wasn't sure he would understand.

"Go ahead," Arawin said to Damien. "Start talking."

"I told you my name was Caron, oui? Well, zat was the last name I was given after I was taken from my home and given to a nobleman. You see, I was born amongst a tribe of dragon worshipers in ze Nahashin Marshes. And before you go making any assumptions, we were peaceful."

"Uh huh," Alistair said glaring at him. "So I suppose you have nothing to do with the Disciples of Andraste?"

"I don't know who zese 'Disciples' are. Zere are many types of dragon worshipers in Thedas, and not all are hostile. My tribe, like I said, was peaceful. The thing zat distinguished us from other tribes was not only zat, but also when we took dragon's blood into our bodies. I was not even a minute old when a priest took me from my mère and poured ze burning liquid down my throat."

"What?" Zelda said stunned. "You mean your tribe made newborns drink dragon's blood? That's insane! Didn't your mother try and stop it?"

"Why would she? She 'erself went through ze process when she was a baby and so did my père and zeir parents and so on until ze beginning of my tribe. It was a right to live, to see if one was worthy of belonging. To see if one was excepted by our god. I survived, of course, as did my younger sister, yet my brother before me did not. Not all survive, and it is with newborns zat the survival rate is much less."

"It makes sense now," said Zelda. "You did have a similar fighting style I saw with the Disciples, but you seemed in more control than they did."

"It's more zan likely because zey drink the blood at a later time. From what I heard of other dragon worshipers, zey train their young to prepare for the drinking. Since we take it in once we're born, zen our entire youth is spent learning 'ow to control and harness the power given to us. We call ourselves Reavers, and it is ze dragon's blood zat masks the darkspawn blood within me, but it doesn't mask it completely. You three can not sense it because you haven't been Grey Wardens for very long. Older Grey Wardens can sense me, such as Riordan. It's ze same for darkspawn too. I can hide from lower level ones, but not from alphas or emissaries, and of course ze archdemon."

"I guess that would explain it," said Arawin. "But what happened? You said you were given to a nobleman?"

"Your Chantry is what 'appened. Zey did a type of Exalted March, raining down on my tribe and killing everyone. My sister and I were ze only ones that escaped alive. We were only able to do so because we were out in ze fields with our mère collecting the seasons last harvest. We saw something happening in ze village, so my mère told us to hide while she went to 'elp. She never came back, and soon we were found by a templar who was only able to find us because 'e sensed my sister's magic.

"Because we were so young, myself ten, Sacha seven, 'e decided to take us instead. I tried to fight 'im, but it was no use. He was too powerful, but I apparently impressed 'im enough. Ze templar took us to Val Royeaux where Sacha was given to ze Circle, and I was given to his brother, a nobleman who took me in and decided to train me as a chevalier.

"Ze whole time I was there, I ran away every chance I got. I would head for ze Circle to collect my sister, but I zink that's why I was always caught and brought back. I would be beaten for running away, but ze nobleman still trained me, seeing the potential I could give 'im. It wasn't until I was eighteen did I finally get away from him when I was recruited into ze Grey Wardens by Duncan."

"Duncan?" Alistair said surprised. "You knew Duncan?"

"Oui, it was about ten years ago. Ze Grey Wardens of Ferelden were beginning to form. Duncan wasn't ze warden-commander yet, and 'e was visiting a friend in Val Royeaux, I believe. After seeing me fight, he came to me and asked if I wanted to join ze Wardens. I said yes, but my master wouldn't let me go, so Duncan was forced to conscript me."

Alistair, Zelda and Arawin continued to stare at Damien suspiciously, still trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. He had no reason to lie to them, but there were still unanswered questions.

"I know Riordan," said Alistair. "He was present at my Joining. I also know of a few other Grey Wardens in Orlais that Duncan mentioned. You, he never said anything about."

"Probably because I disappointed 'im. Even zough I was a Grey Warden and finally free from my master, I still didn't want to be tied down, so after a few years of arguing with ze warden-commander, I finally left to search for my sister. I lied to you before about coming 'ere. I wasn't told to check on Riordan, I only knew 'e was here from my guards talking about him. I came because ze darkspawn drew me in."

"And the reason why they feared you more than us?" asked Zelda.

"When I found out what 'appened, what zey were saying about Grey Wardens and ze three of you, I knew I had to do something, so... I went to try and assassinate Loghain, but as you can tell, warriors don't make good assassins."

"That would explain Cauthrien's presence, then," said Zelda after a moment of silence. "Loghain was never one to have a body guard around him before because he was respected and feared."

"He still should be. Loghain is a formidable fighter still, even for 'is age."

"Pff, wish you could've done it," said Alistair. "It would've saved us a lot of trouble."

"Not really," Zelda said. "Things actually would have been made worse. But no matter, I think that settles it, then."

"So you believe me now?" Damien asked.

"Yes, even though I think confirmation from Riordan would still be good, which means now would be the best time to get back to the estate."

"Then follow me," said Alistair as he took them down the hall. "I think I know the way out, although I'm not sure we'll be able to get out of here without another fight."

First before they went, they allowed Zelda and Arawin to change into their normal armor. It made no difference now if they were spotted. When the two were done, they made their way and turned the corner to find Zevran waiting for them and then headed down the hall even further. As they knew they would, more soldiers came at them when they went through the doors that lead out of the dungeon area. It was easy enough to fight them off and make their way through the rest of the fort and out the front.

When they reached the outside, Arawin took the lead in order to take them through the back allies and back to the Redcliffe estate. Once there, they were greeted by Leliana and Wynne who were pacing in the front hall. Leliana cheered with joy once she saw them while Wynne attended to wounds any of them might have had.

"And who is this?" Leliana questioned when she spotted Damien.

"This here is Damien, another Grey Warden," Zelda answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Damien said bowing to her.

"Really, another one? You're numbers have almost doubled, haven't they?"

"Almost, but five Grey Wardens still isn't enough. We need more."

"Well, all of you I think need to go speak with Eamon. He'll want to know you're back, safe and sound. Plus Anora is with him, and she wishes to speak with you as well."

"What does Anora want?" Arawin asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well let's get there and see what they both want," said Zelda. "Damien, you come too. Eamon, I'm sure will want to know who you are and after we're done with him and Anora, we'll go see Riordan."

"As you wish, Chère. Lead ze way."

* * *

"Maker's breath! It's good to see all of you have returned safely," Eamon exclaimed when he saw everyone come into his study. He stood from his desk and made his way over to Zelda and Arawin, hugging both of them. "I hate to admit I was worried there for a moment."

"There was no need for that," said Arawin. "You know we're tough."

"Indeed you are, but it's still something that shouldn't've happened. Anora thankfully took care of it." Eamon looked over at a seat next to his desk where Anora sat. The queen soon stood, Erlina right at her side. She nodded toward the Grey Wardens and walked up gracefully to where everyone stood.

"It is very good to see the two of you again," she said. "I'm glad everything worked out as it should have."

"It did," Zelda nodded. "Eamon, you did meet Riordan, yes?"

"I did," Eamon answered. "And I have given him a room to stay in for as long as he wishes. I think it wonderful you found another Grey Warden, but it's horrible what Howe did to him as well. And let me just say, Zelda, that there are more people out there happy about what you did than angry."

"Howe had very few loyal followers, so I know of what you speak. But the point I was getting at is Riordan wasn't the only other Grey Warden that came. This here is Damien from Orlais as well." Zelda pushed the Orlesian up to meet the arl who looked at him surprised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, monsieur," said Damien.

"He was locked up with us in Fort Drakon," Zelda explained.

The surprise soon left Eamon's face and he smiled at him. "Again, horrible things Howe and Loghain have done. To treat Grey Wardens like this, especially during a Blight should be a crime. Just as with everyone else, my house is open to you. Although you might need to share a room with someone. I don't think I've ever had this many house guests before."

"Merci, any place would be better zan a cell."

"I'm sure it would."

"So I heard you wanted to speak with us, Anora?" said Zelda.

"Yes, I did, about several things, actually," Anora nodded. "The first can be discussed here, but the other I would like to converse with you in private."

"Of course."

"First though, I would like to say I'm sorry for what happened to you at Fort Drakon. I know you really weren't suppose to be taken there, so I can only imagine my father had something to do with it. But you need not worry about any repercussions, I have taken care of everything.

"As for the reason why I sent Erlina after you to save me was because after learning of Howe's treachery, and how he basically had my father under his thumb, I knew you were probably the only ones I could trust."

"So you really do think Loghain would've allowed Howe to kill you?" asked Alistair. "You seriously think we'd believe that?"

"Anything is possible, Alistair," said Zelda.

"Exactly," Anora agreed. "And when it comes to Howe, I'm sure he would have had it all planned out.

"When my father came back from Ostagar, I first believed what he told me, that the Grey Wardens had betrayed us and he pulled out his troops once he knew the truth. But the way my father said it did make me suspicious. It was as if he didn't believe it himself. It wasn't until I learned he was in league with Howe did I realize something was wrong. As I investigated, I learned that it was actually Howe pulling all the strings. At first he would come to my father asking to be able to do something, such as purging the alienage. My father would always seem to say yes with no questions asked. It got to the point that Howe stopped asking him and began doing whatever he wanted. I tried to confront my father first, but he had become so distant by that point, not even I could get through to him, so I went to Howe, and you can guess how it ended.

"That was why I thought I could only trust you. I knew Howe wouldn't ask my father if killing me was the next step. Even if my father protested against it, I'm sure Howe would've done it anyway, and found a way to blame it on you. So this is why I think we need to work together. I love my father, but I can't continue to ignore the fact that he has gone mad, gripped by a paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing sense. He saw me as a threat, yet even now I'm certain he will be telling the nobles you are dangerous murderers that have kidnapped and mind-controlled me. He may even believe it."

"He will use it against us, I'm sure," said Zelda. "But I'm not exactly sure he can take the throne without you."

"Without Howe he will be easier to defeat, but it's still going to take a lot of work. My father is still a hero after all, and still well loved. Many nobles still look to him for guidance, and if he says the Grey Wardens are the enemy, many will believe it."

"It's true," said Eamon. "Our position in the Landsmeet is not strong, and this does little to help us."

"Which brings me to my next point," Anora continued. "In order to defeat my father you will need ammunition, and I found out something from Howe that might help. There is something going on in the alienage. I'm not exactly sure what, but it's making the elves restless."

"Don't tell me it's being purged again," Arawin said crossing her arms.

"No, the purgings stopped awhile ago. The alienage is still closed, but for what reason, I don't know. The only way to get in is with a pass, which I can provide for you. Once inside, I'm sure you can find out for yourself."

"Then that's exactly where I'm going," Arawin said taking the slip of paper from Erlina. "Finally, I get to go home, and no excuses this time!"

"Yes, I suggest you head there as soon as possible," said Anora. "But before you do, I think it might be time to have the private discussion first, Wardens. I shall head to my room and wait for you there. Erlina." Anora bowed to everyone before leaving the study with Erlina behind her and headed down the hall to her room.

"Well... she's quite spirited, isn't she?" said Eamon.

"What do you think she wants to talk to us about?" Arawin asked.

"She wants us to support her as queen," Zelda answered. "Right Eamon? I assume that's what you two were talking about before we entered?"

"Yes, it was," said Eamon. "Anora does not wish to relinquish her throne so easily, and to someone she thinks is incompetent to rule."

"And I would have to agree with her," Alistair chimed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Alistair. You have Theirin blood, which means you are a natural born leader. With a few months of experience, you'll make a fine king. Already I can see qualities in you that Maric had: How to lead troops to defend your land. How to stand and fight for justice. How to show compassion to those less fortunate, and how to trust to the Maker's guidance to know right from wrong. And you know who to turn to for aid should that training fail. You will be fine."

"Yeah, Alistair," Zelda said smiling at him. "You've got Eamon and I. We'll help you in anyway we can. You know that."

"I know I do," Alistair sighed. "And I especially know I have you, but it's still scary."

"So what do you think Eamon, should we go and speak with her?"

"Yes, I think you should. Anora can either be a powerful ally or a powerful enemy, and the sooner we know which one she is, the better."

Zelda nodded, understanding exactly what she needed to do. "Come on, Arawin, let's go get this over with first."

"But my home. The alienage!" Arawin pouted.

"I promise this won't take long, then you can go and nothing will stop you."

"So close." Arawin sighed heavily as she followed Zelda down the hall. Only the two of them went, everyone else stayed knowing it was only them Anora wished to speak with.

_So why are we talking with her again?_

_Because Anora is the key to winning this Landsmeet. She knows that and I'm sure Loghain knows that as well. No matter how much I hate to admit it, we need her support in order to win. I don't know what to decide just yet, but speaking with her isn't going to kill you._

_I just want to see my family so bad._

_I know, just a few more moments, I promise._

Once they reached Anora's bedchambers and entered, they found the queen waiting for them. "Greetings, Wardens," she said to them. "I'm glad you came, although it was a lot sooner than I thought you'd come."

"We already knew what you wished to speak about," said Zelda. "So there was no reason to delay."

"I suppose not, and to you Zelda, I really hope you except my condolences for what Howe did to your family. Eleanor was very dear to me, and I'm glad to know Howe died at your hands. It seems proper."

Zelda fully faced Anora and nodded. "Thank you."

"Perhaps I should just be blunt," Anora continued. "I can see that both of your voices will be strong ones in days to come. It is you that Eamon listens, and with good reason. My father must be stopped, but once that is done Ferelden will need a ruler. I would welcome your support for my throne."

"So you do wish to keep the throne?" Arawin asked.

"Of course. I see no reason why I should be replaced just because Cailan is dead. Throughout our five years together on the throne it was always I who ruled while Cailan was busy with his less important matters. Although I'm sure Alistair is a biddable enough candidate, he is not fit to rule."

"Are you so sure?" said Zelda. "I believe he is capable."

"I have no doubt you would believe it, but you are his friend and are blinded. You do not see what others on the outside see. Alistair makes a fine Grey Warden which is why I think he should stay one."

"He will still be one, just a king along with it."

"But I thought Grey Wardens couldn't take titles? That they forsook their rights and heirs when they took their vows." Anora eyed Zelda and she could tell the queen was trying to read her, trying to figure her out. Zelda stood her ground.

"That is true, but such circumstances require a different decree. Because you and Cailan were unable to produce an heir, Alistair is the last living one, and with the country in such distress, he will be able to take the throne. It'll be the same for me as well, or at least it will if the charges against me are lifted."

"Ah yes, those," Anora said looking down at the ground. "They are false, of course, no doubt something Howe cooked up. Wardens, I ask you this: support me for the throne and I will do what I can for you. Zelda, you will have Highever back and the charges lifted, and for you Arawin, whatever it is that you seek."

"So I would get something out of it too?" Arawin said raising an eyebrow. "That's not a bad offer, although Alistair would more than likely do the same thing for us."

Anora sighed. "True enough, but I must go back to my original argument. Supporting me is what's best for Ferelden. You will be seen as my father's enemy, yet you will be in support of his daughter. You will be seen as supporting the interests of Ferelden as opposed to solely those of the Grey Wardens. In return, I add my voice to yours. Do you see? Together we can do what alone we cannot."

"So you want an alliance?" said Zelda.

"That is exactly it."

Zelda thought for a moment. It was something that made sense. Anora was loved, and being the key to winning, would be the best thing for Ferelden. But that was not tradition. "Alistair is Theirin blood," she said. "You are not."

"No, but it takes more than blood to rule," said Anora. "Or do you not remember your history of King Arland?"

"I remember," Zelda said crossing her arms. "He was the tyrant who ran the Grey Wardens out of Ferelden. Alistair is nothing like him, but I do see what you mean. The thing is, is that you underestimate Alistair. What you see from the outside is not what I see from within. I know him, and I know he can do this. He wants to do it, for the good of Ferelden."

It was then that Zelda received an idea. It was something she didn't like and even became a little ill from considering it more, but she knew it was the one thing they could do to make everyone happy.

"Then perhaps he's changed," said Anora. "If so then I assume that is thanks to you."

"Well there is one thing that could happen that might make things right." Zelda looked directly into Anora's eyes. "You and Alistair could marry."

Zelda didn't need to look over at Arawin to know her face was completely frozen in shock. Her mouth hanging open, eyes budging as she stared at her completely unable to, for once, not say a word.

Anora seemed just as shocked from the proposal but her face barely moved. "You mean marry Cailan's younger brother? They look so much alike, I'm not sure... And what about you? I had the impression the two of you were very close."

"I do love him if that's what you're getting at," said Zelda. "But unfortunately Alistair and I will never be able to stay together. I will have to go back to Highever, start over, and he'll eventually have to marry someone to try and produce an heir." Zelda looked away from Anora, not realizing how much it stung to say something like that. "So you can see why this is the best compromise."

Anora nodded, ringing her hands. "It is, and it would be in the best interest of Ferelden. Very well, Warden, if that is what you wish, then I shall marry Alistair, but _only _on a few conditions. First, he will have to agree to it as well, and second, he allows me to continue ruling. He will not interfere with any decisions I make and will completely submit to whatever I say."

"Why would he agree to those terms?" Arawin blurted.

"Arawin, please," said Zelda. She turned back to Anora. "He may not agree at first, but I know I can convince him to do it."

"Then I will let you go and speak to him now," said Anora. "Once you are finished, please return to me so I know the answer."

* * *

"Are you _crazy?_" After the initial shock wore off, Arawin had to use everything she could to keep quiet until they were far enough away from Anora's room. "Please tell me I didn't hear what I _think_ I heard in there!"

Zelda stopped in the middle of the hallway but kept her eyes forward. "You heard correctly."

Arawin placed herself in front of Zelda to force the warrior to look her in the eyes. "Well I don't believe it. There is _no way_ I could believe it!"

"You're going to have too, Arawin."

"You really except me to believe you're going to go to Alistair—the man you're suppose to love—and tell him he's going to marry that _bitch!_ Sod no!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I like the idea of him marrying her? I don't! But it's what's best for Ferelden."

Arawin nearly screamed. "Ah, Maker! I'm getting so sick of hearing _that!_ 'It's what's _best_ for Ferelden!' 'It's in the _best _interests of Ferelden!' Gah! Shut up already! What about what's _best_ for you!"

"That's not relevant right now."

"Except it is!" Arawin said getting in Zelda's face. "You're telling me it doesn't bother you?"

Zelda backed away. "Of course it bothers me. I don't want to see him get married to any woman, especially her, but it's something that's going to happen eventually. Might as well get it over with."

"Get it over with? Get it over with! You're even more nuts than I thought!" Arawin flung up her arms. "Getting married isn't something you should just _get over with!_ Seriously, did something in Fort Drakon loosen a bolt in your brain? Yes, he will have to marry eventually, but let him choose who it will be, cause you know what he's going to say when you tell him he's going to have to marry Anora."

"I already know what he's going to say," said Zelda starting to lose her patients. "But I _know_ I can convince him otherwise. That it's for the good-"

"Don't even say it! Because it's not good! Not good for you, not good for him. In fact, the only thing it would be good for is Anora. The only reason why she's agreeing to this is so she can keep her throne. This way no matter who wins, she wins. If she has to marry Alistair, do you know what she's going to do to him? Horrible things! Those terms are just a start."

Zelda's stare stayed fixed on Arawin. She knew the elf spoke the truth and that this was hurting her more than she let on. She could perhaps take Alistair marrying another woman, but Anora was someone she couldn't stand. It would be horrible to see them together, and she knew Alistair wouldn't want it either.

"So what am I suppose to do, then?" she asked looking away. "We need Anora's help. There's no getting around that. And there's no way I'm putting her on the throne."

"Then we go back in there and tell her a lie," Arawin said more calm. "We say that you changed your mind. That because you love him so much, you've decided it would be best to let her take the throne so you and Alistair can have a life together. We'll say we'll support her, but then when the time comes, Alistair will really be our choice."

Zelda looked up at her, a sadness creeping through her heart. "But lying would be... wrong."

"Seriously?" Arawin chuckled. "Out of the two of us, you should be the one who knows better that politics are nothing but lies. I'm sure Anora hasn't told us the truth at some point. This is just one big game."

"You're right," said Zelda. "This is just one big game, and lying is one of the ways to win. Oh, but my father, he told me to try and not lie, to try and always tell the truth, but..."

"What would he have done?" Arawin asked. "In this situation, what would your father have thought best?"

Zelda stood up straight as she thought. "He would have been against Loghain, even if I wasn't a Grey Warden. He would have saw what Loghain had done and said it was wrong, and would've fought to make things right again. Maybe that's why he allowed Howe to kill him, because my father was just as respected and powerful as Eamon is." Zelda sighed. "My father would've done everything he could to get Alistair on the throne. And he would've opposed Alistair and Anora marrying, especially if it meant breaking my heart."

"So you see what I'm telling you, then? Don't go to Alistair and tell him what you planned. Instead we'll go back and tell Anora the lie and be done with it."

"But..." Zelda bit her lower lip. "What if I don't want it to be a lie?"

"Then that's a choice you're going to have to make," said Arawin. "If putting Anora on the throne and having both you and Alistair go about your lives together is what's best for _you_, then I won't object."

Zelda wiped away a single tear that had escaped her eye. "I can't do what's best for me, but lying to Anora is what we'll do. That way we'll have her support and hopefully win the Landsmeet. But I don't really want to go back to her right now. It's too soon."

"Then let's go do something else," said Arawin. "Maybe this would be a good time to speak with Riordan now?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Zelda began walking again, to the other side of the hall where Riordan's room was.

"You know," Arawin said coming up beside her. "Why is it you and Alistair can't marry?"

Zelda kept her eyes straight. "It just can't," she said after a few moments.

"Why not?"

"It just can't."

"I'm still not seeing why-"

"Arawin, we just can't, okay!" Zelda stopped and glared at the elf. "It's not a possibility so don't bring it up again." She started walking again, leaving Arawin puzzled. She tried to probe Zelda, but the human completely blocked her off, leaving her even more confused. Eventually Arawin let it go and followed after her.

Riordan's room was located all the way on the other side of the hall, right next to the room Zelda and Alistair shared. When they reached the door, they found it open but did not go immediately inside. Riordan's voice could clearly be heard from within the room.

"Why did you attempt such a thing?" Riordan asked, his voice sounding stern.

"I zought it would help." Damien sounded ashamed, unhappy.

"Such things would never help our cause, Damien," Riordan said, his voice sounding very fatherly. "I know you were trying to help but there are better ways of doing it than assassination. Wardens are not assassins, we do not get involved in the politics of a country."

"But what about what's going on now? Alistair, Arawin, Zelda... zey are getting involved."

Riordan sighed. "That is something different. Certain situations may be overlooked at times, but they are at least getting involved the legal way. The last time the Wardens got involved with politics the way you tried we were banned. Do you not know the history of Warden-Commander Dryden?"

"I do," said Damien.

"She was a good commander, but got involved in something she shouldn't have. Maybe Alistair, Zelda, and Arawin shouldn't be involved with this either, but it's too late now. As for you, I'm not sure what to do with. You ran from the Wardens in Orlais, so according to them you are no longer apart of the Order and are not under my command. What you decide to do from here is up to you."

"Would you like for me to stay and fight ze darkspawn?"

"All Wardens will be needed in the battles yet to come, and unfortunately it will only be the five of us, unless you decide to leave. I can't force you to stay, but just know, Damien, that if you do decide to leave and we are unable to stop the Blight here in Ferelden, it will eventually find you. The darkspawn will find you no matter what."

"I know. I was the one zat came 'ere, after all. On my own."

"So you know what I mean. Alright, go ahead, you are dismissed. I know Zelda and Arawin are waiting to speak with me outside."

Zelda and Arawin straightened and took a step back as Damien came out the door. He looked over and smiled at them. "Don't be embarrassed, Belle, Chère. We both knew you were zere the moment you came."

"Yeah, but I don't think we were suppose to hear that," said Zelda.

"It doesn't bother me," said Damien. "So go on. Perhaps I'll see you later, oui?" He bowed to the two women before making his way down the hall and to what appeared to be the kitchens. Arawin and Zelda then entered the room to find Riordan waiting for them.

"Ah, why hello there," he said smiling at them. "It looks as though neither of you are worse for wear after your stay in Fort Drakon."

"Yeah, well I really wouldn't recommend it if you're looking for a nice place to relax," said Arawin.

"I don't think I would either," Riordan laughed.

"Riordan," said Zelda. "May I ask what that was all about with Damien?"

"Which part?"

"He's really not considered apart of the Order anymore?"

"No matter what was said, Damien will always be a Grey Warden. The taint running in his veins will never go away, which means he can never run away fully from the darkspawn. But he did forsake his vows, leaving the Order to find his sister, and to pursue his own goals. He perhaps should've never became a Warden, but Duncan insisted he would make a good contribution. He was right in same ways, but not in others."

"That's one of the reasons why we wished to speak with you," said Zelda. "About Damien and about what you plan on doing for this Landsmeet and the Blight."

"Well, for Damien, like you heard, I can't really do anything about him. What he told you about being a Reaver and his dragon tribe upbringing is true. But the thing is with Damien is that despite his fighting skills he is more of a runner than anything else. I can already see it in him. He is wanting to take off again, so if he does, I can't stop him.

"The Landsmeet I can't really do anything about either, and quite frankly, I don't even want to get involved. I'll let the two of you deal with it, and as for the Blight... that is exactly what I'm trying to figure out now. The first thing I think I'll do is go back to the Denerim estate and try to find the archdemon blood taken from our vault. If it's anywhere, then there will be the best place to look first."

"So is that what you were looking for?" asked Arawin.

"Yes. Archdemon blood is the main ingredient when making Wardens. A drop in a chalice prepared with darkspawn blood and lyrium is all that is needed. But it's also the reason why so many die."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Howe destroyed it," said Zelda. "I can see him doing that."

"I highly doubt it though," said Riordan. "Archdemon blood is very hard to destroy. Not even fire will destroy it, so I doubt Howe found a way, although it still may be a possibility I won't fully throw out just yet."

"So if you find the archdemon blood, does that mean you could make more Wardens?" Arawin asked.

"Yes, but it would be dangerous, and perhaps not the best thing to do at this moment in time. It would be best having four or five veteran Wardens fighting the archdemon than twenty or so fresh recruits. They would be just as inexperienced as when they weren't Grey Wardens."

Both Arawin and Zelda understood. Even though they would have liked to have more Grey Wardens, they knew from what Riordan had told them earlier that no more Wardens were coming. And making many inexperienced recruits wasn't going to make things better.

"Right, we'll go ahead and let you get to what you need to do," said Zelda.

"Yes, but before you go," Riordan said coming up to them. "I want to give you two the lock-wheel code to the Grey Warden vault. It's located in a warehouse off the Market District. Go ahead and take anything you need there, though there isn't much left."

"Thank you Riordan, we will do just that."

Riordan nodded to them then went over to a desk located next to his bed and began flipping through a large tomb. Arawin and Zelda exited the room and stood out in the hall.

"So, off to Anora again?" said Arawin.

"I suppose," Zelda sighed. "Maker I don't want to see her again, nor do I want to lie to her, but I guess it has to be done, right? Just promise me one thing, Arawin, before we go."

"What?"

"Don't mention what I was about ready to do to Alistair. I don't think he'd understand."

"No, he wouldn't, and I won't tell him, okay?"

"Thank you." Although Zelda wasn't actually sure Arawin meant it. She wasn't even sure herself why she didn't want Alistair to know. It wasn't going to happen now, after all. She believed it may have been because she didn't want him to see her weak before Anora.

* * *

Anora was quite happy when they told her their plan. She seemed relieved that not only was her throne secure no matter what, but that she also didn't have to marry Alistair in order to secure it. Zelda's own love for Alistair was probably the key that allowed Anora to believe their lie, as she was quite convincing, even to Arawin, that the plan was genuine. Zelda still didn't feel great telling Anora this, but she knew it was the only way to get the queen on their side.

"So it is settled, then," said Anora. "I will support you at the Landsmeet and then when the time comes, you announce me as queen. Do we have an agreement?" Anora held out her hand.

"We do," Zelda said taking and shaking her hand.

"Good, this means no matter how things go, the nobility will see that they will have a strong leader placed on the throne."

"If that's the case, then what's stopping them from choosing Loghain over us?" Arawin asked.

"I guess nothing," said Anora. "But they won't because I won't be supporting my father. They will gravitate to whoever I tell them to. Once I reveal my father's treachery and show my support for the Wardens, it won't matter that he's a hero or a great general. They will only see what I tell them."

_She seems rather full of herself._ Arawin was annoyed with her already, wanting desperately to get away.

Zelda had to try hard to keep from laughing out loud. _I know she is, but so are you at times. But either way, we need her support and now we have it._

"Thank you, Anora," Zelda said bowing. "I appreciate what you're doing for us, but if you don't mind, there's still a lot of things we must do and need to get going."

"Yes, I understand that you do. And thank you as well for allowing me to keep my throne. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Bowing once more, Zelda and Arawin soon left the room. They made their way back down the hall again to the main entrance of the estate. Arawin's eagerness to get away nearly taking over the both of them.

"Alright, alright," Zelda said. "You're free now. Go!"

"You're not coming?"

"I actually think it would be best if we split up again. You take your group and head to the alienage and I'll take mine and go to the Gnawed Noble Tavern to finish what we started. I still need to see what nobles are here and who they support. Even with Queen Anora on our side, this still needs to be done. I would also like to find Bann Sighard to make sure Oswyn made it back, and find Bann Alfstanna to make sure she knows the truth about her brother. I hope Leliana still has the ring."

"Good, smaller groups will travel better anyway." Arawin turned to the kitchens where she knew most of her companions would be. "Right, I'll go collect everyone and get them ready so we can go. Maker I can't wait for this! I want to see my family so bad! I hope everyone's all right."


	71. Home Again

_A/N: This site really needs to stop with the error messages. I seriously don't mean to be late._

**Home Again**

It didn't take either of them long to gather their friends and start heading out. The only problem they had was deciding who Oghren would go with.

"I don't mind staying here," the dwarf said as he downed the remains of the ale he was consuming. "This stuffs not that bad. I think I could get used to it."

"Just come with me," said Arawin. "In the alienage you can drink to your heart's content. Plus you'll get to meet my cousin, and she's just as big a drinker as I am. Can hold it better too."

This made Oghren laugh. "Is that so? From what I've seen from you, you're not too bad. I think I will meet this cousin of yours. She sounds fun."

"Just watch yourself," Arawin said getting in his face. "You misstep yourself around her in any way and you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

"Sure I do, boss lady. And you don't need to worry about a thing. If she's just as ugly as you, then I'll only be interested in her as a drinking buddy."

"Good." Although Arawin wasn't sure how to take that.

Once everything was determined, the two groups split and headed in their different directions. Arawin plowed her way out of the estate, making it hard for her group to keep up with her. Zelda went more slowly, stopping once they reached the Market District and smiling over at Alistair. "So where does she live, Alistair?"

"Where does who live?" asked Leliana.

"His sister."

"You have a sister?" Wynne said surprised. "And how long have you known about this without telling us?"

"It's a long story," Alistair tried to explain. "I've known about her for awhile, but it's really only now could I mention her to see if we had time to meet with her." Alistair swallowed hard and turned to Zelda. "You're not thinking of going now, are you?"

"There's no better time," she said. "Come on, Alistair! This'll be fun. We'll all go and see your sister together. The four of us will be your support group."

"Yeah," Leliana chimed in, going to Zelda's side. "This'll be really fun."

"But... we don't have time, right? I mean, talking to the nobles is more important, yes?"

"Right now this is more important," said Zelda as she took his arm and lead him through the market. Leliana took his other arm and helped.

"Come on, Alistair. It won't be that bad, I promise. You have all us women to support you."

"Oh great," Alistair said as he just realized it. "I'm completely surrounded by women again! How does this keep happening?"

"Funny," Leliana chuckled. "Zevran wouldn't have seen it the same way."

"I'm not Zevran."

"No, you're not," Zelda laughed as well. "But come on, it won't be that bad. This is a good thing. Now, where does she live?"

Alistair sighed. "Over there, I think."

The women then pulled him forward with Wynne leading the way and Rupee barking excitedly from all sides. When they reached the house he had pointed out, they noticed a sign on the door that read: "Goldanna's Linen Wash".

"I don't know about this," said Alistair. "Maybe she's busy. We should come back later." He tried to escape but Zelda and Leliana's grips kept him where he was.

"Alistair," Wynne said standing in front of him. "If you don't go in there and see your sister, you'll regret it. What if something happened to her during the Blight and you never meet with her because you were too scared? Don't you think you'd feel horrible?"

Alistair lowered his head. "Yeah, I would. It's not that I don't want to see her, it's just... I don't know what to say, how to act. What does one do when finally meeting the family he's always wanted?"

"You just go in there and say 'hi'," said Leliana. "Introduce yourself and everything else should flow from there. I'm sure she'll be just as excited to meet you."

"And besides, we'll be right behind you." Zelda smiled at him and stroked his arm. She could see he was beginning to feel better. After smiling back at her, Alistair then focused on the door to the wash house and made his way through.

When inside, they found that the house doubled as both Goldanna's business as well as her home. All over the place were baskets and bags of cloth, some folded, some not. In a room opposite the front door, they could see the foot of a bed along with children toys. A bell had rung when they entered, causing someone to stir in the back room.

"I'll be right there," a woman called.

"Uh... Hello?" said Alistair.

"Eh? You have linens to wash?" said the woman as she came around the corner. Zelda immediately took her in, seeming surprised at the woman's appearance. She was of commoner status, but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact she didn't look a thing like Alistair. Her hair was a light brown, eyes of a darker shade, and the shape of her face matched nothing on Alistair's. Zelda figured since they had different fathers, there would be little resemblance, but she did not expect absolutely nothing.

"I charge three bits on the bundle, you won't find better," the woman continued. "And don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."

"I'm... not here to have any wash done," Alistair said still sounding timid.

"I didn't think so," said the woman. "I see no bags full of clothes, nor do I see anything of the sort. So what do you want, then? Wait, you're not with the guard, are you? Cause if you are, you might want to get out now. You already took my oldest son, I'm not letting you take another." She started to become harsh, readying herself to throw them out if she needed.

"No, no," Alistair said putting up his hands. "We're not with the guard."

"If that's so, then what do you want? I have a business to run, you know."

"Well... here's the thing. My name's Alistair. I'm... well, this may sound sort of strange, but are you Goldanna? If so, I suppose I'm your brother."

She stared at him as if he were insane. "My what? I am Goldanna, yes... how do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?"

"He's telling the truth," said Zelda. "I know it might sound odd, but-"

"Sound odd? Ha, how would you like it if a stranger came marching into your home, saying he was your brother?"

"Look, our mother..." Alistair continued. "She worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle a long time ago, before she died, and-"

"You!" Goldanna's eyes first shot open then narrowed. "I knew it! They told me you was dead! They told me the babe was dead along with Mother, but I knew they was lying!"

"What? They told you I was dead? Who?"

"Them's at the castle! I told them the babe was the king's, and they said he was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure why they would say that. The babe obviously didn't die. I'm him. I'm your brother."

Goldanna scuffed. "And what's that suppose to mean to me? You killed mother, you did. Made her weak and unable to care for you or me."

"I... killed her?"

"Yes you did. Her labor was rough, they had to cut you out of her. Gave her an infection, it did. She never got over it and died, no thanks to you." Goldanna placed her hands on her hips. "But that wasn't it. You were giving Mother trouble even long before that. Her whole pregnancy was rough. I tried to convince her to get rid of you, but she wouldn't hear a word of it. She was suffering, but she didn't care because she was doing it for you, and look what you did to her!"

"I... I didn't know." Alistair looked down at the floor and Zelda could see he was hurt.

"Now hang on just a second," she said. "That's not Alistair's fault. He was just a baby, and-"

"And who in the Maker's name are you?" Goldanna snapped at her. "Some tart, following after his riches, I expect? And I suppose the two behind you are the other flavors of the week?"

"I beg your pardon?" Wynne said outraged.

"Hey, don't speak to any of them like that," Alistair said looking up from the floor. "Especially to her. They're all my friends and she's a Grey Warden, just like I am."

"Oh, well _excuse me_," Goldanna said sarcastic. "A prince and a Grey Warden, too. Well, who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me? I don't know you, boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me, and what do I got to show for it? Nothing. They tricked me good! I should have told everyone! I got five mouths to feed, and unless you can help with that, I got less than no use for you."

Alistair's mouth hung open, unable to say anything to that.

"What are you saying?" said Zelda. "Alistair came here to find his family. You're his sister, why are you treating him like this?"

"Except I'm not his sister," Goldanna said crossing her arms. "I have no brother. My brother died at the castle with my mother. This man here in front of me is a stranger, someone I don't know and I don't care to know."

"You're seriously saying this?" Leliana said stunned. "How could you just-"

"And I don't need to explain myself to any of you tarts either. Now, unless you really do have linens to wash, I suggest you get out before I call the guard."

"But Goldanna, wait..." Alistair tried to reason.

"No, I said _get out!_" She shoved them all out the door and slammed it in their faces. Alistair stood staring at the door, shock all over him.

"Oh, that irritating woman," said Leliana. "How dare she!"

"I am so sorry, Alistair," said Wynne. "If I would've known your sister was going to act like that, then I would've suggested we not go."

But Alistair wasn't paying attention to either of them. "Did I really kill my mother? Is it really my fault?"

"No it's not," Zelda said getting in front of him. "That was something you had no control over."

"No one would have had any control over it," Wynne added. "It's just how things go sometimes."

"Exactly," said Leliana. "I'm sure Goldanna was only saying such things because she's still suffering from the loss of her mother. Don't take her words seriously."

"I suppose all of you are right," Alistair said, still looking at Zelda. "But it's just... I've wanted to find my real family my whole life. I finally find it, and... this is what I get? A sister who blames me for our mother's death, and doesn't even care to get to know me? I was so excited, I can't believe it. I... I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do? I... I feel like a complete idiot."

Zelda took his hands. "You're not a complete idiot. You went in there looking for something that should've been rightfully yours. But it appears Goldanna is only looking out for herself, just like everyone else is. Maybe that's something you need to learn."

Alistair gazed into her eyes, and Zelda could tell he was understanding. "You're right, of course you're right. It's something I need to learn. I've been depending on others too much and I was getting ready to depend on her as well. I guess I can't be like that as king, now can I?"

"Not if you don't want to be a good king."

Alistair squeezed her hands then looked at Wynne and Leliana. "Thank you, everyone, for making me come here. I know it was a disaster, but I needed it. You were right, Wynne. I still would've regretted it if I hadn't come. Now, I think I need to straighten myself out, yes? Can't have the nobles seeing me weak, now can we?"

"Nope," Zelda said shaking her head. "But don't worry too much, Alistair, you're strong enough."

"And don't worry about Goldanna, either," said Leliana. "If she doesn't want to get to know you, then I guess she's out of luck."

"Right," Alistair laughed. "Like I need another woman in my life. Let's go."

* * *

Arawin was ecstatic. Finally the moment had come, and nothing was going to stop her now. She would kill anybody that did, and that included her friends who ran behind her.

She made her way through the market, ignoring everything around her and only focusing on the gate at the other end. It was still closed, but it wouldn't be closed to her for long.

"Halt, no one is allowed in the alienage," said the guard as Arawin approached.

"Not to me," she smiled handing him the pass. The guard took it and stared it over. He was suspicious at first, but eventually gestured for the gate to be opened. Once it was, Arawin wasted no time before darting in.

The alienage was just as she remembered it; broken, dirty, diseased, but it was home. Her home. And she was finally back. She stood in the middle of the street, the stones under her feet wobbled in and out of their place.

"Do you smell that?" she said taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, it smells like a bronto's backside," said Oghren.

"That my friend would be the smell of garbage mixed with wet dog topped with mold and sprinkled with decay! Ah, have you ever smelled anything more sweet?"

"Yes, Alistair's cooking," Morrigan said holding her nose.

"I thought you lived in a swamp?"

"I did, but nothing in the swamp smelled nearly as bad as this place."

Arawin smirked, not really caring. She was finally where she wanted to be.

"Ah yes, I remember this place," said Zevran. "Just one thing: Where is everybody?"

Soon Arawin noticed it as well. There were no elves around. No elves lying in the streets passed out drunk, or children running around playing games. In fact it was very quiet, much more than Arawin remembered. There really must be something wrong.

Moving forward, she headed straight to her house, determined to find her father first and get answers. She wanted to find Shianni, but that would have to wait.

Her house was just the same, no change, the door unlocked as she let herself in. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm home!" she called when walking in. Nothing about the house told her something was different. Her father's bed was still in the corner, along with a body laying under the covers. It stirred when she called out, and sat up to see who was at the door.

"Da—Soris?" she said seeing her cousin staring at her. "What the sod are you doing in my father's bed?"

Soris only looked at her with big eyes. His skin went pale as he sprang out of the bed. He slowly walked over to her as if he was unsure of what he was looking at. "Arawin...?" he said slowly. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah Soris, it's me. Did you miss me?" Arawin opened her arms, ready to receive his hug and warm welcome but all she got was a fist to the eye. Soris's expression had changed rather quickly, going from surprised to angry, and he moved faster than she thought possible.

Behind her Oghren laughed. "Ha! That's the same way me and my brother greet each other."

"Maker's breath, Soris!" Arawin yelled, feeling her eye. "When did you learn to punch? That actually hurt!"

"I hope it did!" Soris yelled. He went to punch her again, but this time Arawin caught his fist.

"Seriously, Soris, do you really think you can take me on? The first time was a lucky hit."

"You deserve more, you know! Making us think you're dead, yet here you are alive with no warning! You do know what paper and pen are used for, right? You take some paper and a pen, dip it in ink then form words that tell your family you're actually alive and well!"

"Oh, oops. I guess I could've done that."

"Oops! Is that all you have to say?" Soris ripped his fist from hers, but he didn't make to hit her again.

"I'm sorry, okay, but I've been busy. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have been on a wanted list for awhile. How come you didn't recognize my picture?"

"None of us have seen it because no one has been able to leave the alienage for a long time." Soris sighed. "Things have been... difficult since you've been gone."

"Tell me about them, and start with why you're sleeping in my father's bed."

"I'm sleeping in his bed because I didn't want to sleep in yours. You see, after you left Valora and I got married and it wasn't long after that did the new arl start purging the alienage. I'm not sure of the real reason why he did it. He claimed it was to find the elves responsible for killing Vaughan."

"But I turned myself in," Arawin said confused. "And then I was conscripted."

"Yes, but apparently they didn't believe it was just you. It got so bad that eventually a mob came after me and gave me to the guards. The guards only looked at me and continued on, not really caring if I had done anything or not. After that, Uncle Cyrion said I could stay with him until the heat died down. Almost everyone in the alienage blames me for what's happening, so I've been here for a long time."

"So what's going on now? There's barely anyone around and it's way too quiet."

"That, I'm not exactly sure. Shianni says it's some type of plague, spreading through the alienage and effecting a lot of people. Apparently some mages have come here and set up a quarantine. I haven't actually left your house since I got here, so I don't know as much as she does, but..." Soris looked away from his cousin, his eyes beginning to water. Arawin knew there was something more.

"Soris, where's Valora?"

"They took her," he said still looking away. "I don't think she was sick, though, but they took her anyway, said she was beginning to show the first signs, but..." Soris bite his lower lip. "Arawin... she's pregnant."

"What? You mean... Soris, that's great! Oh, well I guess it isn't if she's sick. What happened to her? Where did they take her?"

"To the quarantine. It's in a storage building right next to Alarith's shop, you can't miss it. I'm sure there'll be a mob out front, with Shianni protesting like she always does." He finally looked at her again. "She's become you, you know."

"Well if anyone was going to fill those shoes, it would be her, but... how's she doing?"

"It you're referring to what happened before you left, then you don't need to worry about her. She's actually become stronger from what I can tell."

"That's good." Arawin was glad to hear it, but she still needed to see for herself. "So you said she should be protesting in front of the quarantine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's there. Just be careful, her right hook is worse than mine. Left one as well."

"Oh I know. I taught her, remember? But I'll go and investigate what this plague thing is all about. And I'll also find out what they did with Valora. If she's carrying my future niece or nephew, then there's no way I'm letting anything happen to her."

At hearing this, Soris leaped and squeezed Arawin in a tight embrace. She felt his tears soak her neck as he cried out his sadness and joy. "Oh Arawin! I'm so glad you're back! You'll make things right, I know you will."

"Of course your cousin will," said Zevran. "There are many things she's righted and done since becoming a Grey Warden."

"Zevran?" Soris said taking his face away from Arawin's neck. "What's going on? I thought-"

"It's a long story," Arawin said as she gently pushed her cousin away. "And it'll be explained if you like once this situation is dealt with."

Soris looked from Zevran to Arawin, then to the strange companions standing behind her. She could tell there were questions on his face, but she also could see he wasn't going to ask until it was appropriate. "Alright," he said straightening himself. "Got get 'em, Arawin. I'll be here waiting."

Arawin smiled at Soris before turning to leave. It felt great to see him again, but it hurt to hear what he had to go through because of what she had done. Somehow she knew she would make it up to him, and finding Valora and bringing her home would do just that.

They went back out in the street and Arawin made her way over to the center of the alienage. On the way she stopped when she noticed a sick elf on the side of the street. He was curled up, coughing and hacking up phlegm. She studied him, and wondered why such a sick elf would be out here instead of quarantined.

"I sense pseudo magic," said Morrigan.

"What?"

"Pseudo magic, it's when a mage casts a spell but nothing occurs from it. Mostly used in healing as a placebo. The person feels the spell, but that's all it does."

"So they're using false magic?" asked Arawin. "Why?"

"I don't know, but there does seem to be some type of reason for the spells." Morrigan stood still for a moment as she concentrated. "Yes, they seem to be using it as some type of marker, but what the markers mean I'm not sure."

"So what's really going on here?" Arawin took another look around. "Sick elves out in the streets and false magic being used." She began making her way again.

The sight of the Vhenadahl soon came into view and around it the answer to her question of where everyone was. A whole mob of elves stood around the tree, facing towards a building marked with a large capital "Q" on the door. Standing in front of the door were several mages, all wearing foreign robes.

"Ah, so that's why I don't understand the spells," said Morrigan. "They're in Tevinter."

Arawin scanned the crowd and soon found her. Standing at the edge, trying to reason with a frightened mob, was Shianni.

"I've got children at home!" cried an elven woman to the mages. "I can't wait out here for another day!"

"So go home!" Shianni yelled at her. "The best thing you can do for your children is not trust these charlatans!"

The mages all stood around, apparently used to the cries and pleas being shouted at them. "Everyone remain calm," said the mage in the middle. From his more fancy robes, Arawin assumed he was the one in charge. "We will help as many as we can today, so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion."

"Oh, you're 'helping' us, are you, shem?" Shianni glared up at the mage. "Like Valendrian and my uncle Cyrion and Valora, you helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be see again!"

"We are helping them," said the mage. "Your sister-in-law was very sick and needed immediate care."

"If that's true, then let me see her."

"We've explained this to you before, girl," the mage sighed. "More whining will not persuade us to let you into the quarantine to carry plague back out to the alienage. It's for your own safety."

"Quit trying to get us all killed, Shianni!" said one of the elves from the crowd. "Some of us still have things to live for."

"Don't even try and reason with her," said another. "She's no better than that idiot cousin of hers."

"Except if you knew she was here, you'd be begging her to figure out what's going on," Shianni shouted back. "I know she would be just as suspicious of these mages as I am. As Valendrian was! Have none of you noticed or even care that he's gone too? Or how about the fact that if this spell of theirs works, why are half the people they quarantined perfectly healthy?"

"And what I want to know," said Arawin, coming right behind Shianni. "Is why there are very sick elves in the streets?"

Shianni froze then slowly turned around. Her eyes were huge when she looked into Arawin's, making Arawin smirk at her.

"Surprise."

"Ar-Arawin?" Shianni stuttered. "Maker's breath, I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it, because it's really me. But don't get any smart ideas," Arawin said holding her hands in front of her. "Soris already got me good in the face. It actually hurt too."

Shianni narrowed her eyes. "Well you deserved it, but because Soris already hit you, I won't. I'll just do this." Shianni's foot swiftly came down on top of Arawin's, making her yelp. It got a laugh out of Oghren while Morrigan and Zevran chuckled behind her. Sten even smiled, but it was only a half smile that barely lasted a second.

"Damn, Shianni! Come on now!" Arawin yelled while rubbing her foot.

"You know you shouldn't expect to come home after being assumed dead for so long and be welcomed with open arms. Everyone thought you died with the king, and with no letters or anything, what else were we suppose to think? We even held a funeral. Do you know how heartbroken your father was?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I know I should've sent word, but I've been busy, Shianni. Very busy! Dealing with a Blight isn't all that easy, you know."

"I know, I know," Shianni sighed. "You're a Grey Warden now, so you have more important things to worry about. It's just... there have been so many things that have happened after your wedding... I don't even know where to begin!"

Arawin felt herself grow pale at the mention of her wedding. Not because of the memories that were attached to it, but because Zevran was standing right behind her. She hoped he hadn't heard it.

"So I was right, then," he whispered, making Arawin cringe. "You were going to be married."

_Damn it._ "It's not what you think. It never happened."

"Left him at the altar, did you?" He sounded like he was trying to joke, but Arawin could hear the hurt underneath. "Not man enough for you, I suppose?"

Arawin ground her teeth. This wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now. "He died."

Zevran got her hint. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, but we'll talk about it later."

"Wait," said Shianni as she peered around Arawin's shoulder. "Zevran, is that you?"

"Hello, Bonita," Zevran said with charm. "How have you been?"

"Ah, Zevran! I can't believe you came back!" Shianni moved passed Arawin and embraced him. "It's so great to see you again."

"Same here, Bonita."

Arawin turned and studied the two. Whatever had happened between them when he was here before, it had obviously left an impression. Arawin just hoped it wasn't one that was going to break Shianni's heart.

"Lots of things have happened since the both of you left," Shianni said backing away from him and going in between the two. "How I wished either of you had been here."

"Trust me," said Zevran. "Your cousin did everything she could to get here. It wasn't easy."

"Well, I'm glad to see you both, and yes Arawin, I am very happy to see you too, but what I don't understand is why are you together? Did it have something to do with the letter you received before leaving, Zevran?"

"Well, uh..."

"Yes and no," Arawin answered for him, making Shianni look puzzled. "How about I explain it to you once we get this whole mess situated first?"

"That sounds fair."

"So tell me what's going on. I already talked to Soris. He said they took Valora into quarantine."

"Yeah, those mages over there said that a plague has been spreading. They called it blight, because it comes from the darkspawn. The refugees apparently brought it here. The only thing is that this blight has only really spread in the alienage. Not anywhere else in the city. But that's not the only suspicious thing, all the elves they bring into quarantine are perfectly healthy. None of them were sick in any way."

"Really?" Arawin began to scan the area again, trying to feel the taint. "You know what's even stranger... there's no blight here. I can't feel any taint at all, so this plague they're talking about doesn't exist."

"That's what I thought," Shianni said crossing her arms. "Everything was just too suspicious. There's also these spells they said they could cast on people which would keep them from getting sick. That's what this mob is here for. As for Valora, did Soris tell you about her condition?"

"Yeah, he did, and that's why we need to find out what happened to her."

"At first she was like me, suspicious and refused to get the spell, but when she found out she was pregnant, she wasn't sure anymore. She thought it would be better to be safe than sorry. It was for the baby after all. I volunteered to take her myself since Soris was still in hiding. I wasn't going to get the spell myself, so when it became her turn, they didn't allow me to come in with her. When she went in it didn't take long for me to realize something was wrong. The mages came out, but Valora didn't. I asked them where she was, and they said she was sick."

"This is just great," Arawin said shaking her head. "The things that happen when I'm gone."

"There's more, though," Shianni said a little timid. "They have you're father too."

"They _what?_"

"They took him the day after they took Valora, which was only a few days ago. He wasn't sick either, nor was he going to get the spell cast. He was just walking by the building when all the sudden the mages came running at him, telling him to stop. They yelled that they could feel he was very ill and needed to come with them immediately. I tried to get in to see him as well, even tried breaking in, but I failed obviously. I was never as good of a lock picker as you are."

Arawin looked at the mages standing in front of the sign. "I think it's time I spoke to them," she said. "I'll get into that quarantine."

"Oh I knew you'd do something, Cousin! I always knew you would, but how do you plan on getting in?"

Arawin turned back to Shianni and smiled. "I have been feeling rather down lately. Maybe I should have them check me out." Turning to the mages again, Arawin made her way through the crowd of elves, along the way preparing herself. She began to cough, gag, soon going to her hands and knees when she got to the mage's feet. She grabbed the robes of the middle mage and pulled on them.

"Please, ser..." she coughed. "Please... help me..."

"What in the world...?" said the mage. "Excuse me, but please don't pull on my robes." He yanked them out of her hands and straightened them.

"I'm... I'm sick, ser," Arawin hacked. "Please, you have to help me!"

The mages looked at one another, and Arawin could tell they knew she was faking.

"What are you doing?" said one of the elves in the crowd. "Help her! She's obviously plagued!" This caused all the elves around Arawin to back off, scared she might disease them.

"She's right, get her out of here!" another elf yelled.

"Alright, alright, stay calm," said the mage. "We can handle this. Just-"

Something fell at Arawin's side and a brief glance allowed her to see Zevran next to her, coughing and gagging as well.

"Help, please... both of us!" he said holding his hand to his throat. He went into a fit of coughs and was even able to hack up a black substance, which sent the elves around them into a frenzy.

"Hessarian's mercy!" cried the mage. "The both of you really are ill. You should've come to us days ago."

"We... tried..." Arawin said in a harsh voice. She lowered her head on the mage's foot.

"Alright, come on." She felt the mages lift her as well as saw them lift Zevran. They took them inside and placed them on the floor.

"What's this? I didn't order you to get me more yet," said a soldier.

"These two were making a scene," said the mage. "Thought is best to go ahead and get rid of them. They should put us ahead."

"Well we did get a new order in. Now get back out there and have it done."

Arawin could only see feet, not really wanting to look up just yet. The soldier sounded just like the mage, which meant he was also Tevinter. She then looked around and caught Zevran's eyes. They were staring at her, hardened, and telling her to wait.

"Now let's see what we have here. Pick them up." Rough hands grabbed Arawin and yanked her off the floor. Even rougher hands grabbed her hair and forced her to look the soldier in the face. "So what was it that made you want to come in here so badly?" he asked studying her. "Don't you know what a quarantine means?"

"Yeah, but that's not what you're doing. There's no blight here! Now what have you done with the elves who were supposedly sick?"

"And how would you know there's no blight here, knife-ear?"

"Wait a second, I know her," said one of the other soldiers. "She's the elven Grey Warden!"

"She is? The one the regent's been looking for? Well now, perhaps you're worth more than I thought."

"Only if you can keep me." At the same time, both Arawin and Zevran struck, easily able to escape the soldiers holding them. Fang came out in an arch of fire, burning across the armor of the soldiers, Dar'Misaan right behind as Arawin twirled around, striking at everything. The soldier in charge went after her, his own blade already shiny with blood from long ago. She blocked his attack with Dar'Misaan, while she brought Fang up at the same time to stick in his side. He was ready though, and followed through with his shield, moving Fang aside and going straight for Arawin's chest. She got out of the way, flipping backwards, her foot connecting with his chin. He stumbled back, but recovered quickly to renew his attack. Regaining her footing, Arawin went on the defense as the soldier struck at her with much fury, but she found she was faster. Ducking another blow, she faked a left before striking with Fang on his right. The blade went straight through his armor, melting the metal and his skin. He screamed and backed away.

Arawin took the chance. She brought Fang and Dar'Misaan together. The lightning and flames mixed together, forming a bolt of fire that electrified the air around her. With a sweep, she sent the blades flying forward, the fire bolt leaping off the metal and slicing through the soldier, cutting him completely in half.

"That was interesting," said Zevran as he sheathed his daggers. A mess of dead soldiers laid on the ground behind him.

"The things you can do with enchantments," Arawin mused. She smiled at him. "Thanks for helping, even though I could've handled it myself."

"Oh I know you could," Zevran smirked. "But after what happened at the estate, I couldn't just let you come in here alone. I wasn't going to let you be taken away again."

Arawin wiped Fang and Dar'Misaan off before making her way over to a desk in the corner. There she saw some paperwork and picked it up to read. "What is going on here? _'For the next shipment, we need seven males and six females.'_ What is that suppose to mean? This isn't talking about people, is it?"

Zevran took the paperwork and read it himself. "What else is it suppose to mean? The Tevinters aren't as well known for their dogs as you Fereldens are."

"Then that means they're slavers." Arawin ground her teeth and looked around the room. It was completely empty. There weren't even any beds where sick elves might have been placed to rest. She then saw another door, one that looked like it lead to another room. She hurried over to it and found what was inside.

She was completely shocked by what she saw. The elves were in here, all of them caged with some even having bruises on their faces and arms. And just as she suspected, neither of them were tainted with blight.

"Now I'm really glad I came with you," Zevran said as he joined her side.

The elves noticing the door had opened, stirred. Some of them cringed back but seeing it was Arawin, they looked up hopeful.

"Oh please, let us out," they cried.

"We're not sick, we swear!"

"I know you're not sick," said Arawin. "I can tell that you aren't. I'm going to get you out, just hang on." She ran back to the soldier she had cleaved and searched his lower body before finding the key to the cages. When she came back, she opened them all up, staring at every face as they raced by. She did not see her father or Valora anywhere.

"Wait!" Arawin grabbed one of the elves before he could get away. His entire face was covered in bruises. "Please tell me, have you seen Cyrion Tabris or Valora anywhere?"

"Cyrion? Are you his... Maker's breath, you're alive?"

"Yes I'm alive, now tell me where they took my father!"

"I don't know where they took him, but he was here yesterday with Valora. They took both of them this morning."

Arawin let him go and he ran out, leaving her disheveled.

"We'll find him," Zevran said with sympathy. "We're not going to give up on your father."

"Never," Arawin growled as she made her way back out the building. The door had been left opened by the escaped elves. When Arawin made it outside, she found the crowd of elves gone with the mages dead on the ground.

"There ya are!" said Oghren as he cleaned off his axe. "You must've caused quite a stir in there cause these robe-wearers were wanting to investigate, but we took care of them for ya."

"Thanks, Oghren." Arawin looked around and found Sten standing over a mage, using his robes to clean off his blade. Kunjo was sitting next to him, wagging his tail and panting hard. She spotted Morrigan knelt next to another mage, who appeared to still be alive. Going to her, Arawin noticed Morrigan's eyes glowing black, while a dark light wrapped itself around the mage's body. His face was twisted with pain as he cried and screamed.

"She warned him," said Oghren. "But the bloke didn't listen."

After a few tense moments, the mage finally let out a last cry before falling still.

"Well?" Arawin asked when Morrigan stood.

"They're slavers from Tevinter," the witch said. "They're using the plague as a way to collect slaves. Both Loghain and Howe were behind it, allowing Ferelden citizens to be taken into slavery to pay for the war."

"So it's true." Arawin growled, clamping her teeth while crumpling the piece of paper in her hand. "Those bastards! How could they think to do something like this?"

"Arawin... does that mean Valora and my uncle are...?" Shianni was stricken, a sight rarely seen.

"No, they're still here. They've got to be. When were they taken?"

"About four days ago, maybe five."

"Morrigan?"

"According to the mage I interrogated, the last ship left a week ago. Another one is scheduled to leave tonight."

"So that means they have to still be here. Where are they taking them?"

"From behind this building through some apartments and to a warehouse on the docks. I could show the way."

"No need," Arawin said as she stared at the building. "I know exactly where they are."

* * *

Just as she suspected, the Gnawed Noble Tavern was crawling with nobles. Zelda stood in the middle of the entrance way with everyone behind her. She scanned the area, looking and taking in all the nobles there. Some she knew would be on her side no matter what, while others would be faithful to Loghain. But most that she saw, she knew with good enough persuasion would support them in the Landsmeet.

The nobles were unaware of their presence as they walked in. They were within their own worlds, talking about the goings-on. Discussions of the Blight and what was happening in their lands, discussions about the Landsmeet, wondering if the Grey Wardens really did know better than Loghain. They had trusted Loghain so far, and knew he was capable with his past, but darkspawn were different than Orlesians. They also discussed Howe, his death and funeral. It appeared as if no one would be going. Not even his family would come down from Amaranthine.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Alistair whispered.

"We get their attention is what we do," said Zelda. "And I'm thinking introducing you would be a good start."

"What? No... no."

"I bet most of these nobles don't even know who you are, so showing you to them will help. Plus they'll see you really are Maric's son and not just some lunatic claiming that you are."

"So my days of hiding and staying within shadows is over now, right? Joy."

Zelda cocked a smile at him. "I think it's time you cast your own shadow. Just leave it to me."

Zelda went over to the bar and turned around and placed up her hands. "My fellow lords and ladies," she shouted. "Please, give me your utmost attention only for a short time. I promise once you hear me then you may go back to your own civil conversations."

All the nobles stopped and looked at her. There were gasps and surprised looks as they saw who was seeking their attention. Whispers of "Is that Zelda Cousland?" and "Grey Warden" could be heard throughout the tavern.

"Please," Zelda continued. "I know most of you are here and wondering why you came. I'm sure you're wondering why Arl Eamon would call a Landsmeet in the middle of a crisis, when a Blight tares at your lands. I'm sure most of you think Loghain is fine where he sits, that he will get the job done even if it is taking him some time. And I'm sure you're also wondering who this so called 'prince' is that Eamon is supporting to take the throne. Well, I only think it best that you all should be introduced to him. Here, Alistair, young son to the late King Maric has come to take his father's throne in order to deal with the Blight in the way that must be done."

Zelda gestured for Alistair to come beside her. She at first was afraid he would hesitate which would have been a bad thing for the nobles to see. But instead he came to her right away, standing tall and proud. She was glad to see he was taking the initiative.

"So you are Alistair, then?" said a balding man. He stood up from his booth and went over to examine Alistair more closely.

"Yes I am, ser."

"You know I knew King Maric very well. He helped to get my lands back from the Orlesians when they took it from my father. I am Bann Sighard of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn and—by the Maker! You really are the spitting image of Maric! I can see it all over your face."

"You can? Oh, well, of course. People have said that before."

"So who is your mother, then?"

"Uh..." Alistair looked over at Zelda and she could see he had no idea how to answer the question.

"Alistair's mother was a fine woman," Zelda said saving him. "And it was after Queen Rowan's death if that is what you're trying to figure."

"In a way, yes," said Bann Sighard. "I know Maric loved Rowan but there were... rumors. Ones that said he had an elven lover."

"My mother was human," Alistair interjected.

"Then there was another that said not only was she elven, but also a mage."

"No, she was just a regular human."

"Bann Sighard, I know you're trying to find out facts, but rumors make poor guides," said Zelda.

"Don't I know it," he said looking at her. "Zelda Cousland... You know I never believed the rumors you killed your family. It just didn't seem right. Bryce was also a dear friend of mine, and I'm sorry for your loss. I'm just glad you were able to take your vengeance."

"Yes..." Zelda said hesitantly. "But I do wish to ask you, ser... Oswyn, your son, did he make it to your estate all right?"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot! He collapsed at the front door and servants had to drag him in. I was so glad to have finally found him. He had been missing for months. When I saw my poor boy's legs... I only wish Howe still lived, that I might tear him apart myself. I would bring troops against his sons, but Oswyn tells me Thomas had no part in his father's depravity and Nathaniel isn't even in Ferelden at the moment. Is there anything you would ask as a reward for saving Oswyn?"

"I only ask that you support us in the Landsmeet. That you support Alistair."

This made Bann Sighard chuckle. "I figured that was something you would ask. To tell you the truth, young Cousland, I would've probably supported you even if you hadn't have saved Oswyn. Howe had more dark rumors on him than the entire Korcari Wilds. But yes, you will have my support wholeheartedly. And thank you as well for letting me meet the future king. It is always nice to see who I will be voting for."

Bann Sighard bowed before turning back to his booth. After that more nobles came up to them, looking Alistair over and asking questions. Some said they would give support while others still weren't sure. Alistair may have looked like Maric and may have really been his son, but that didn't mean he would make a good king. Even with Zelda's reassurances, some of the nobles still left with uncertainties.

"They hate me," Alistair whispered after two banns gave him particularly hard questions which he wasn't able to answer fully.

"They don't hate you completely," Zelda reassured him. "They're just hesitant. They know Loghain. They don't know you."

"It's just how politics work," said Wynne. "And it's something you're going to have to get used to."

"How could anyone get used to this?" Alistair said grave.

"You will, don't worry," Zelda said patting his hand.

"Greetings," said a slightly small woman. She came and bowed to Alistair and Zelda. "I am Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Sea bannorn. It is a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the rumors."

"It is a pleasure as well, my lady," Alistair said bowing back.

"Bann Alfstanna?" said Leliana. "Zelda... do you think...?"

"Yes," Zelda nodded.

"Hmm, what is it?" Alfstanna said curiously.

"Your brother, Irminric, wanted me to give you this," Leliana said as she handed the bann his ring. "He asked that you pray for him."

"What?" Bann Alfstanna took the ring and gazed at it in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Explain yourself. My brother would no more part with this ring than with his head."

"That's something you might want to ask Loghain," said Zelda.

"My brother has been missing for some time. He normally writes me every week, but I haven't heard from him in nearly six months. Does Loghain have something to do with it?"

"Both Loghain and Howe. Irminric was chasing a malificar and captured him when Loghain and Howe took the mage out of his justice and then placed him in the dungeons underneath the Denerim estate."

"Howe what?" Alfstanna growled. "And... and Loghain just allowed this to happen? Where is my brother now?"

"Still in the dungeons," said Leliana. "We tried to have him come with us, but he refused."

Bann Alfstanna nodded. "I was skeptical of you Wardens, and I still am, but I will go and find my brother. If he is still there and tells me what you told me then I guarantee you will have my support. There is no way I would help Loghain in any way now if he truly let this happen." She bowed her good-bye before taking off out of the tavern.

"So what now?" said Alistair once it appeared all the nobles had at least gotten a look at him.

"Now we wait," answered Zelda. "They know you now, at least, and we have a better understanding of where we are." She looked around the room. "Yes, I believe we're in a much better place than we were before. All we need to do now it wait and see what Arawin found in the alienage."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I promise, one more chapter and then the Landsmeet. In fact, I already have it written and ready to go. Also after calculating and planning on where I'm wanting to go with the story, I have determined it will be 80 chapters long. So this means that soon the end is near at hand, and I am still going strong, proud to finish! And of course, Bioware owns everything Dragon Age and David Gaider rules! _


	72. Confessions

**Confessions**

They hurried through the apartments, Arawin flustered as she opened every door to see if her father was in one of them. There was no such luck. Every room was empty with evidence that the occupants had been taken by force. Arawin knew where she was going, knew where the slavers had taken everyone. This was the same route she and Shianni used to take when they went to see the docks. When they were very young, before either of their mothers had died, they liked to run through the apartments, wanting to see the big boats and maybe even one day dream of being on one. Those times seemed forever ago, and now the path that used to bring her joy was only making her worse as no signs of her father emerged.

The others were right behind her, barely able to keep up. The only one not having trouble was Kunjo as he stuck by her side, sniffing the ground and barking every time he got a scent. Zevran was right behind her, keeping his distance as her anger grew every time she opened another empty room. He wanted to say something to her, that the chances of finding her father in one of the apartments was slim, but he knew better.

They only found one elf in the entire building. He was scavenging and cowered in the corner when he saw them approach. Arawin tried to get answers out of him, but his fear of her kept him from giving a straight answer, which didn't help with Arawin's mood. Eventually she gave up and stormed away. Zevran could start to see flames peaking out of Fang's sheath, as well as the leather beginning to glow.

"Arawin, you need to calm down," said Morrigan.

"Calm down?" Arawin said stopping. She turned and stared daggers at them. "Calm down? They have my _father!_ I'm not calming down until I know he's safe, because if I find out they took him to Tevinter, then the Blight be damned! I'm going after him."

"But... Ara..." Zevran tried to say but was cut short when she waved him off and turned back around. There was obviously no getting through to her.

Arawin soon made her way to the end of the building and burst the door open with her foot. An unsuspecting guard who was leaning against the door was thrown into the grass. "What the bleeding... Who the sod are you?" he said after recovering.

Arawin wasted no time, grabbing Fang she ran up to the guard and twisted his arm behind his back before he could react. Fang found its way to his throat and the guard screamed as the already hot flames scorched his flesh.

"_Where are they?_" Arawin screamed in his ear.

"Wh-who?" he whimpered.

"The elves taken from the alienage. Where are they? Tell me!" When he didn't respond, she twisted his arm more and a loud crack sounded making him scream.

"I would tell her, my friend." Zevran made his way to the guard's front. "She's not one to mess around."

"She's a lunatic!" the guard yelled. "I don't have to tell you anything, knife-ear! We were told no authorities would get involved."

"_That_ was the wrong thing to say!" Arawin took Fang and sliced it across his throat and let his body fall to the ground.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before," said Oghren.

"I don't like it when people mess with my family. Especially when I'm not here."

They found themselves in a courtyard, the entrance to the warehouse just on the other side. The doors soon opened as the commotion they caused caught the attention of more guards. Arawin wasted no time, going straight for them without losing a step. She collided with the first, sending Fang straight into his gut. She turned, pulling out Dar'Misaan and slicing the blade across another guard's throat. The others soon joined her, making their way to the warehouse. An arrow soared through the air, going straight toward Arawin. She saw it and moved out of the way, but it still hit, scratching across her cheek. She stopped and stared at the elf in the doorway, holding a longbow and aiming another arrow straight at her head.

"I command you to cease this at once!" the elf yelled across the courtyard.

"Except you don't command me!" Arawin yelled back. She held up Fang and pointed it at the elf. "I am no slave, traitor!"

"No. You look like an elf with more curiosity than sense." The elf kept her bow tight. Behind her in the warehouse were several more guards who readied themselves to strike when given the order. Arawin felt her companions form behind her, readying themselves as well. "You will regret this, you know. Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here. The humans talk a great deal about how wrong slavery is, but isn't it funny how quickly the smell of gold overcomes such ideals?"

"I guess gold even corrupts elves, too. You take your own kind into slavery. How can you be apart of this?"

This made the elf laugh. "So this makes us kin? Don't be a fool. I am Tevinter first and a servant of the Minrathous Circle second, those are the things that matter. But enough. I am here to halt your slaughter, nothing more."

Arawin took a step forward. "I've had enough of this. Either get out of my way and leave this place right now, or become my next victim!"

The elf hesitated a little. Her eyes flickered from Arawin's face to the flames on Fang and back before she finally lowered her bow. "I'm no fool, I know who you are, Warden, and I know what you're capable of. So be it. I will let Caladrius deal with you." Backing away, the guards followed her lead as they disappeared into the warehouse.

Again Arawin wasted no time as she replaced her blades and went into the warehouse. The others followed her through the large building before they came to a docking area. Arawin stopped and looked down from the balcony. On the sides were large cages packed with elves. She tried to look for her father and Valora within but was distracted from her search when a guard cried their arrival. Down below, in the center of the area stood several guards along with a bald mage. He had been talking with what looked like a ship captain before turning around and looking up at Arawin and her friends.

"Well, well," he said slowly. "Greetings, my dear."

"Greetings?" Arawin growled. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Caladrius, and you must be the elven Grey Warden I've heard so much about."

"And I'm sure you would love to get your hands on me, wouldn't you? How much would I be worth in Minrathous?"

"That would depend," Caladrius said considering. "As a normal slave, you would be worthless since your attitude suggests you would do nothing but disobey and fight. You would be a flight risk. But you may be worth several sovereigns if I could find a buyer who would put you in the fighting ring. You would definitely be a spectacle to see. Course, your master would have to look past the fact you are a Grey Warden and thus worthless when it came to breeding."

Arawin narrowed her eyes. "I want you out of here. Right. _Now_."

Caladrius chuckled. "Do not think you frighten me, Grey Warden. But I do know when I am bested. So I hope you can be... civil."

"I'll show you civil by bashing your head in, how about that?"

"Now, now, my dear, I think we can come up with some type of compromise. I have heard that you are trying to erode Loghain's support. It must be a difficult task, yes? Like washing away a mountain. Perhaps you could use some help."

Arawin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh, this should be good."

"Again you demonstrate more reasons why you would be worthless. Are you trying to test me? Because I do love a challenge. But as for my proposal, it was clear we wouldn't be able to operate here for very long. We've paid for many of Loghain's troops, but once the Landsmeet is done we become... inconvenient. So here is my offer: one hundred sovereigns from you for a letter with the seal of the Teyrn of Gwaren upon it, implicating him in all of this. Then we leave a few days earlier than planned, with our profits and remaining slaves, unharmed."

"'Tis a reasonable enough _starting_ offer," Morrigan mused.

Arawin looked back in the cages, still trying to find her father and Valora. Something then caught her eye: light brown hair covering a mousy face. Valora stared up at her, completely shocked at what she was seeing. Her hands then moved to a body lying at her feet. They shook it and it stirred, face turning to reveal that of her father. He looked up at Arawin with just as much shock. He climbed up the bars to get a better look.

"You aren't really considering it, are you?" Zevran asked next to her.

She stared at him. "Don't insult me." Arawin turned back to Caladruis. "I have a counter-offer."

"Really?" The mage sounded interested but stayed cautious. "And what might that be?"

"You leave everything: slaves, money, documents, and I let you leave with your heads still attached to your necks."

"That's not much of a deal," he said annoyed. "Although I do count my life as high, it still wouldn't be high enough to leave the slaves behind. The trip wouldn't be profitable without them."

"You're not taking them."

"Then I guess there's no other choice is there, Warden?" Caladrius's eyes flashed and his magic filled the air. Blood magic.

Everyone moved at that point. Sten and Kunjo went right while Morrigan and Zevran went left. Arawin went straight, jumping down from the railing and making a line right for the the blood mage. The dark magic swirled around him, she could feel it, even see it. Fang's fire flared while Dar'Misaan's lightning jumped in high arches. Caladrius saw this and made the first move.

His staff held high, the icy spell formed at the tip then shot forth. It hit Fang, coating the blade with ice and putting out the flames, but it didn't last long. They soon exploded through the ice, shattering it. Arawin ran up on him, swinging Dar'Misaan. The bolts connected with his staff, forcing him to bring it down. It left him open, but Arawin knew better when it came to mages. She brought Fang up, slicing the blade across his robes. The flames ignited them, but he put them out with a quick spell. Caladrius backed away from her, using his staff for defense as she torn at him. She nearly had him, but he moved fast for a mage, blocking even her fakes. He then pressed forward, swinging his staff, causing her to step back. Caladrius used the opportunity and aimed a spell at her. Arawin felt it before it even hit her body.

The intense pain started quickly as her blood boiled in her veins. She screamed but it wasn't from pain but rage as she raced to him despite the sizzle under her skin. Fang ripped into his chest, scorching flesh and splitting bone. Caladrius cried out, dropping his staff and falling to the floor. Arawin fell with him, the pain in her starting to become too much.

"Arawin, hang on!" Morrigan came right by her side. She cast ice over Arawin's body, cooling it down as she worked to remove the blood magic in her veins. Once Morrigan was done, Arawin stood, shaking and covered in a cold sweat, but determined to finish the job. Caladrius was still alive.

"You," she said grabbing him by the collar. "You're not worth my sodding time!"

"Wait," he said seeming scared. "It appears that your reputation is true. I should have known better than to fight you. Here, take the papers, just please... let me go."

"Are you daft? Do you really think I'm going to let a _slaver_ go? What's going to stop you from coming back? What's going to stop you from taking more lives away? This ends _now!_"

"No, it doesn't." A blast pushed Arawin away from him. She skidded across the floor, slamming into Sten's feet. The Qunari never moved. Caladrius stood and ran over to the slaves, to the cage that her father and Valora were contained in. Arawin quickly forced her way up, seeing what he was about ready to do. He was going straight for her father, his hands stretched out, dark magic forming at the end. Already her father was beginning to show signs that his life was being drained away.

"_NO! DON'T YOU DARE!_" Arawin screamed as she raced after him.

Caladrius was nearly there when a dagger suddenly made its way into his skull. The mage stopped and stumbled for a bit before falling dead to the floor. Zevran walked over to the mage and ripped his Crow dagger from Caladrus's skull. Arawin ran past him, straight for the cages. She unlocked the door, allowing all the elves to run past her before she went in and right to Valora's side. Valora held Cyrion's head in her lap. When Arawin made it to her side, Valora looked up at her with gratitude but was still shocked to see her there.

"Arawin? You're... you're alive."

"Yes, I am, but what about my father?" Arawin touched his face and he stirred. Slowly Cyrion's eyes opened and he peered into his daughter's.

"Adaia? No... Arawin. Is this... the Fade? Am I...?"

"No, Daddy," Arawin said. "You're not dead, and neither am I."

"My little girl..." he said cupping Arawin's face, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you again. When they said all the Grey Wardens died at Ostagar, I prayed they were wrong. Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't about ready to let anyone hurt my family. Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Yeah, it's just been... draining."

Both Arawin and Valora helped Cyrion stand and walked him out of the cage. Morrigan waited until they were out before she began to heal him. This gave Arawin an opportunity to fully see her father. It hadn't even been a year since she had left, yet to her he looked older than he really was. Worry and the stress of thinking he had lost his family had taken it's toll on him. Arawin felt bad for not having come sooner as well as from not writing, telling everyone she loved that she was still alive. She was also able to get a good look at Valora. She looked older too, wiser and hardier. There was also a small bump at her belly which made Arawin a tab envious, which surprised her.

When Morrigan was finished, Cyrion once again stared at his daughter, but was no longer shocked, but happy. "Arawin... I can't believe it," he said hugging her. "This has to be a miracle."

"No miracle," said Arawin. "Just my stubbornness not allowing me to die."

"For once I will thank the Maker for that." Cyrion reluctantly let her go and then looked at her companions. "Some interesting company you acquired in your travels, and... Zevran?"

"Yes, it is I, my friend, in the flesh," Zevran said.

"Wow, I can't believe you brought my daughter back to me. Thank you, young man. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you."

"There is no need, especially since... uh..."

"Perhaps we could talk about it later, Daddy?" said Arawin. "I would really like to get out of this place. You don't want to make Shianni worry, you know."

"That is very true. She's become as bad as you."

"So I've heard... and felt."

They checked to make sure all the slavers were dead first and freed any remaining elves before making their way back to the alienage. When they arrived, Shianni yelled with joy when she saw them.

"Uncle Cyrion, Valora! Arawin, you did it!"

"Did you really have any doubt I wouldn't?" Arawin smirked at her.

"Cousin, you're amazing. Which I shouldn't say to your face, because it'll go to your head. But it's true."

"I would have to agree," said Zevran. "Very amazing."

Arawin glanced over at him and smiled, happy to hear it from him. "Thanks you two, but I don't need you guys to tell me that. I already know."

"That's exactly what I was talking about," Shianni said socking Arawin in the arm. "But I guess you deserve it, right? Anyway, are you sticking around for a while? You're staying for dinner, aren't you? You'd better. I'll weasel a bottle of wine from Alarith and we can catch up."

"You better make it two bottles. There's _a lot_ we need to catch up on."

"Definitely, and I'll also make my Denerim Rabbit Stew."

"Oh that would be marvelous," said Zevran. "I've missed that stew, actually. Arawin made it on our travels, but it's not as good as yours, Bonita."

"Seriously, he likes it that much?" Shianni said cocking an eyebrow at Arawin.

"He still doesn't know what the meat is."

"That makes sense. How about we keep him ignorant, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Wait," Zevran said looking from one to the other. "Stop doing this and just tell me."

"It's made of rats," said Morrigan. "Not that big of a mystery."

"Even I knew that," said Oghren.

"Rats?" Zevran said looking repulsed. "But... I've had rat before. It didn't taste a thing like them."

"Like I said," Arawin smiled. "It's special _Denerim Rabbit_. You won't find anything better." This caused both her and Shianni to laugh, leaving the others wondering.

* * *

Arawin was reluctant to leave the alienage, but she knew she would be returning soon. She and her friends made it back to the arl's estate, finding Zelda and the others had already returned.

"Everything good?" Zelda asked.

"There were slavers in the alienage," Arawin said showing her the papers. "And Loghain was allowing it to happen."

Zelda looked them over. "This must be the evidence Anora was talking about. It's definitely going to help since slavery is the one thing all nobles in Ferelden can agree on."

"They nearly took my father to Tevinter. I got there just in time to stop them."

"I'm sorry to hear you almost lost him, but glad you were able to stop them. He's fine, yes? And so is the rest of your family?"

"Very much so," Arawin said. "They were very happy to see me, if a little mad at first I didn't inform them sooner I was alive. But I intend to make up for that. When is the Landsmeet going to start?"

"Tomorrow morning, and since I took care of the nobles, you're basically free until then. I assume you have plans?"

Arawin smiled wickedly. "You know I do. I can't just come home and not have a drink or two with my cousin. There's a lot of catching up we need to do."

"Right," Zelda laughed. "Just don't get too drunk, please. Remember, Morrigan isn't going to help you in the morning, and I'm going to need you to be clear headed. The Landsmeet isn't going to be easy."

"We'll be able to do it," Arawin said becoming serious. "I have confidence in you, and so does everyone else. We have all the support we need, right?"

Zelda didn't say anything for a moment, staring at the ground. She finally looked at Arawin. "I don't know, to tell the truth. Many of the nobles at the tavern weren't impressed with Alistair. I know we have some who will support us, but there are many who are still on the fence. Hopefully the slavery papers, Eamon's poisoning, Howe torturing people, and Anora on our side will be enough. Loghain is a very powerful man, and will not be taken down without a fight."

"Then we'll give him the toughest fight he's ever been in. Eventually everyone falls, and I think it's Loghain's time."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Alright, I suggest you go now and do what you want. Get some rest, have some fun. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Make sure you have some fun, too. If you want, come to the alienage. I'm sure with the slavers now gone there's going to be a big party! And don't worry that you're human, I'll vouch for you."

"I know you would, but I'll pass for now. Thank you anyway."

"You're such a sick-in-the-mud. Oh well, suit yourself. I'm outta here!"

Before making her way out of the estate, Arawin made sure to find her friends. Oghren was of course in the kitchens, already getting drunk and stuffing his face. When Arawin told him what she was planning on doing, he didn't hesitate to leave, going straight there, even without her. Zevran was next, as she found him in the hallway fidgeting with something small in his hand. When she came to him, he quickly put it away.

"Come on, Zev, let's go and have some fun."

"Uh... you go on ahead, I'll be fine. I know how much you've wanted to see your family."

"Oh no you don't!" Arawin said grabbing his hand. "You're coming with me. They were just as excited to see you as they were me. So you're coming." She dragged him down the hall, although he didn't fight her. When they exited into the market, something then came to Arawin and she stopped and looked around.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Um, how about you go ahead of me?" Arawin smiled at him. "I promise I'll catch up."

"Well, I do love seeing your cousin, Ara, but I would prefer-"

"Will you go already!" Arawin said as she shoved him in the direction of the alienage. "I'll be right there, okay!"

"Alright," Zevran sighed. He began to walk slowly to the alienage, occasionally looking back at her. Arawin stood where she was until she saw him disappear behind the gates. Once he was in, she made her move, going straight to the bazaar she was looking for.

The same woman from last time they were in Denerim was still there, and so were the boots. Arawin went right up to them and began to examine them. Zevran was right, they were very fine leather, perfect craftsmanship, inscribed, and smelled spectacular.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman once she noticed Arawin.

"Uh, yes," she said putting the boots down. "I wanted to know about the type of footwear you had."

"You do? Are you sure you can afford it? We only sell the finest leathers from all parts of Thedas. It's not really something a simple... elf could afford, I'm afraid."

"Look lady," Arawin said folding her arms. "Just show me what you have."

"As you wish." The woman, acting annoyed, turned around and bent over to open one of her chests. This gave Arawin the perfect opportunity to snatch one of the small pouches hanging from her belt.

"Let's see," the woman said as she came back up. "We have these very decorative shoes from Orlais. They're very popular right now, even amongst the servants. Then we have these from Antiva-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arawin interrupted her. "I should've explained it better. I'm actually looking for boots. Men's boots, like these." She picked up the leather boots again to show the woman.

"Men's boots?" The woman looked at her strange. "So are you shopping for your husband or something?"

"Just a... friend," Arawin frowned. "In fact I think these are just what I was looking for. How much are they?"

"You should know these are genuine Antivan leather, straight from Antiva City. They are inscribed, perfect-"

"Yes, yes, I can see that. So how much?"

The woman took the boots from her before answering. "Twenty-five sovereigns."

_So the price went up? Oh well._ "That seems like a lot for just boots."

"Like I said, they are-"

"You don't need to repeat yourself." Arawin sighed. "Alright, he's worth it, I guess." Arawin took the pouch and counted out twenty-five sovereigns and handed them to the woman. "Here you go."

The woman stared at the sovereigns before counting them out herself. She then bit a few to test if they were real. "Well," she finally said after being convinced. "Would you like them gift wrapped? It's free of charge."

"No thank you," Arawin said as she took the boots back at the same time inconspicuously throwing the pouch on the bazaar floor. "But I do very much appreciate your offer." Arawin placed the boots under her arm and began walking toward the alienage. It wasn't until she reached the gate did she start to hear the woman screaming she had just been robbed. Arawin snickered as she entered the alienage, wondering how long it would take the woman before she realized who did it.

* * *

The alienage was louder than Arawin had ever known it to be. Elves where in the streets, dancing and drinking, singing and parading about that the stupid mages were finally gone and so was the plague. Arawin walked proudly down the streets as she got hails from elves who recognized her, yelling "Arawin lives!" and "Arawin, queen of the alienage!" This made her smile very broadly and realized Shianni was right. It was going to her head.

But the real party was at the pavilion. Many elves had encircled around the Vhenadahl. They played drinking games, and Arawin noticed several five finger fillets had been started, the type of five fingers she knew, where the winner was the one with the fewest injuries. As much as she wished to join in, she needed to find her family first, as well as Zevran.

She found Oghren first, engaged in a drinking game with several elves. Arawin couldn't really tell if he was winning or losing, nor could she tell what they were playing. All she knew was that whenever something happened, Oghren and the elves would cheer, then they all would take a drink, or it would just be Oghren. When she reached the pavilion did she finally find her family. Soris came racing down the stairs, embracing her in a tight hug and swinging her around.

"Arawin! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay Soris, you're welcome. Now put me down, please."

"Yes, Cousin. It's just that... I'm so happy! You got Valora back!" He went to hug her again but Arawin pushed him away. When she looked up at the pavilion she saw everyone else, including Zevran. Before following Soris up the stairs, she hide the boots underneath. She would give them to Zevran later.

On the pavilion she embraced all her family, happy to finally be able to have a moment with them. It was more than she could ask for as they told her about the troubles they had been through after she left. Zevran even pitched in, telling about the short time he had spent with them. Soon questions of her own adventures began to surface and with Zevran's help, she told them the whole story, from Ostagar and meeting the Dalish, where she explained her tattoo, to finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes and even seeing the dwarven city of Orzammar. Her stories soon attracted the attention of other elves, and by the time she reached the Deep Roads, half the alienage was listening to her. When asked how it was Arawin and Zevran had met, they were both scant on the details. Even though they hadn't discussed it before hand, both of them knew it was best to wait when it came to the finer details. Arawin wasn't quite sure how her family would take Zevran really being an assassin and he had been sent to kill her, not help her with the Blight, which was what they lead them to assume.

When Arawin was done with her tale, the entire alienage cheered, and more ale was brought out along with food which included Shianni's famous stew. Even though Zevran now knew what the mystery meat was, he still ate it, not really caring. It was way too good.

When they were full and before Arawin could really get drunk, she saw her chance. More than anything she wanted to get drunk with her cousins one more time, but there was something more important that she needed to deal with.

"Hey Zev, do you mind if we talk... privately?"

"Sure, my dear." He drank down the last of his ale before accompanying her. Arawin went to a secluded spot next her house. There she had stashed the boots after telling her stories.

"So, I have something...

"...to give you." They both stopped and stared at each other awkwardly. "You first, Ara," said Zevran.

"Alright, here. I think you'll like these." She tossed him the boots and immediately Zevran's eyes lit up.

"Are these...? By the Maker they are! I can smell that they are." He took a big whiff and nearly swooned. "Antivan leather! But... how did you get them? I know how much they cost." As much as she could tell he loved the boots, Arawin remembered he didn't want her to steal them for him. In a way she hadn't.

"They're paid for." Arawin said innocently. "Honest."

"Uh huh." His eyes looked her over, unrelenting.

"Well, I guess I did pay for them with the merchants own money... but I did pay for them!"

Zevran shook his head but chuckled anyway. "Oh Ara, what am I going to do with you?" Taking the boots, Zevran found a seat on a crate and began putting them on. "They actually fit too. Thank you, Arawin, this is really nice."

"Yeah, well... it was, uh... nothing."

"So I guess it's an appropriate moment to give you this." Zevran stood and handed her a small little trinket. When Arawin took it, she saw it was an earring, looped, made of gold and encrusted with tiny gems.

"You don't have to give me anything," she said unable to take her eyes off it.

"I may not need to, but I want to. I acquired it on my very first job for the Crows. A Rivaini merchant prince, and he was wearing a single, jeweled earring when I killed him. In fact, that's about all he was wearing. I thought it was beautiful and took it to mark the occasion. I've kept it since... and I'd like you to have it."

Arawin's eyes left the earring and met his. She was confused. "So what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, well... not nothing, but don't get the wrong idea about it." He looked away from her. "You helped me kill Taliesan, which means I am now free from the Crows, or at least for the moment. I know eventually they'll come after me again when they learn I didn't die with him. I thought to give you the earring just to say thank you. Feel free to sell it, or wear it... or whatever you'd like. It makes no difference to me."

Arawin grasped the earring. She was getting tired of the constant back and forth. It was now or never. "So it's not a token of affection, then?"

"I..." He looked at her only briefly. "Look, just... just take it. It's meant a lot to me, but so have... so has what you've done. Please, take it."

"No." She handed it back to him. "I don't want it unless it means something."

"Do you know how frustrating you are?" he said taking the earring back. "If you don't want it... fine, don't take it."

"I'm sick of this, Zevran. I'm sick of us skirting around." Zevran had been ready to walk away, but then stopped and stared at her. "This is so stupid," Arawin said staring at the ground. "Why can't we just confess anything to each other?" She sighed heavily. "Fine then, I'll do it. You wanted to know about what happened to me before I became a Grey Warden? Then I'll tell you, but not here."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Where then?"

Arawin's smile slowly crept across her face. "Let's test those new boots of yours, shall we?" She lead him out of the area and across the court to the Vhenadahl to the worn-in steps and began making her accent.

"Ara?" Zevran questioned. "You don't actually expect me to climb, do you?"

"Don't tell me you've never climbed a tree before?"

"There weren't really any trees in the city in grew up in."

"There aren't really any trees here either, but do you think I would let that stop me? Come on, just follow my lead and I promise I won't let you fall."

Zevran hesitated but Arawin kept going up. Soon he began following her up the tree, careful to make sure he stepped and grabbed every branch she did. She was fast going up the tree, occasionally having to stop and wait for him to catch up. Soon they reached the spot Arawin was wanting to see, wanting to show him. She sat down on the large branch that served as a bench and hung her arms over the smaller one that served as railing and stared out at the scene before her. Zevran joined her, sitting close but instead, looked down at how high they were.

"Don't look down," she told him. "Look straight. Is it not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Zevran looked at her then out at the setting sun as it cast out its rays across the seas. "It is beautiful," he said softly. "But... I wouldn't call it the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"This is where I sat before it all happened. I wanted to ask my mother what she thought before I got married. You see, this is the spot me and Shianni would always go to when we were little. Well, we still come here. It's a place to think, to dream, to talk. Here is where I would talk to my mother after she died. Sometimes she would answer, sometimes she wouldn't. That day she answered me, telling me I should go ahead with the wedding, but to this day, I'm still not sure if her telling me that was because she wanted me to get married, or because it meant my life was going to change. It did change, obviously." Arawin kept her eyes on the sea and Zevran sat quietly and listened.

"I didn't want to get married, I hated the thought. Getting married meant I could no longer have fun. It meant the adventures Shianni and I had dreamed and talked about in this spot would never come true. I would be forced to grow up, to get a job, and to lead a boring, uneventful life. My mother had taught me all the skills I know. She wanted me to learn how to defend myself. I've even been told I have her adventurous spirit, her fiery nature, that she was just as much a trouble maker with her sister as Shianni and I were. She calmed down, of course after having me, and even though she loved her life with my father, I could tell she craved something more. That's why I was so upset my father was forcing me to get married. I wanted to go out and live the adventures my mother never could. Getting married meant that could never happen."

"That's not entirely true," said Zevran. "I've known married couples who have adventured together, even assassinated together. In fact during one of my earlier assignments, I ran into some competition. Two bards, married and very happy. The woman would use her sexuality to get the attention of the target then the man would strike. Sometimes the other way around. It all depended on the target. Anyway, it seemed to work for them because they always ended up having sex in the targets' bed after every successful kill. When I asked why, the husband told me there was nothing more sexy than watching his wife seduce another man. They uh... let me join them one time, and I may have to agree."

Arawin chuckled. "I was waiting for that little bit of information. But maybe that's how me and Nelaros could have been. Apparently he was just as much of a scrapper as I was. He even made the weapons I used to kill Vaughan. But now I'll never know, right? I'll never know anything about him.

"It all started before I came up here to talk with my mother. Everyone was excited about the wedding except me. Soris and Valora were getting married as well. It was a double wedding since me and Soris share the same birthday. Shianni is two years younger than us, if you wanted to know. Anyway, as Soris and I were talking, Vaughan came into the alienage and began harassing Shianni. I went to go and confront him, ready to teach him a lesson right there, but Shianni beat me to it. With his back turned to her, she hit him in the head with a bottle. I was never more proud of her at that point, but now I wish she hadn't've done it.

"When the ceremony started, Vaughan came back, and he came back with guards. I wasn't able to stop him as he and his friends began taking bridesmaids, Shianni included. Vaughen then turned his attention on me and Valora. I would have fought him, but someone flanked me and knocked me out cold. When I awoke, I found myself with everyone in a storage room. The room we entered in from the courtyards at the Denerim estate. There one of the bridesmaids was killed and everyone was taken to Vaughan except me. The guards left behind were suppose to _tame_ me because I was the _feisty_ one. Ha! Vaughan supposedly loves a fight but not if he can't win it.

"I was prepared to fight the guards off with just my fists, but luckily that's when Soris came. He appeared in the kitchens behind the guards and tossed me two swords. It was easy work after that. Once the guards were dealt with, Soris then told me the swords were Nelaros's, and that he was the one who decided to come and save us. Soris came because he didn't want Nelaros to go alone. When I asked where he was, he said Nelaros was watching the halls. It was too late when we got to him. I watched as Nelaros was cut down by the captain."

"He was a fool," said Zevran. Arawin looked over at him and saw he was staring at her with a protective look.

"What do you mean?" She almost felt insulted by it.

"He was a fool to not go and make sure you were safe himself. If it was me, I would have gone with your cousin to see you. I wouldn't have let anything stop me to get to you."

Arawin stayed silent for a moment as she stared at him. The look on his face never relenting. "You say that now," she said looking back out to the sea. "But what about when we first met? I had just met him that day, barely knew him a few hours, but... He did make a promise to me before the ceremony. He said he would do whatever it took to make me happy every day. That probably included protecting me, which I'm sure he was hating himself for. I'm not sure what happened after I was knocked out. I never asked."

"Then he was even more of a fool than I thought." Arawin stared at him again, but saw he was staring at the sea now. "Nothing would've stopped me," he said in a small voice.

"I'm sure you can guess what happened next," Arawin said still staring at him.

"You fought your way to Vaughan's room, and discovered you were too late."

"Yeah." Arawin now looked down at the ground, her hands tightened on the branch and the ring around her finger started to burn. This caused her to look at her hands, finding it odd that only now was the ring burning, or at least she was just now noticing it. She took it off and looked at it. It was no longer beautiful, no longer lustrous. It was just a plain gold ring now. Even the engraving on the inside of the band had worn down, almost becoming unreadable.

"I kept this because I never wanted to forget that day. I never wanted to forget Nelaros or what Vaughan did to Shianni. I never wanted to forget the day my life fell apart." Arawin grasped the ring in her fist and fought hard as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Why would you want to remember something so horrible?" Zevran said sympathetic.

"Because... I never want it to happen again."

"And it won't, but you don't need a constant reminder. Shianni has obviously gotten over it and moved on. Perhaps that means you should too."

"That's what she said in the Gauntlet. Shianni told me to get rid of the ring, that it was a burden I didn't need to carry. I couldn't do it then, and I don't know if I can do it now. So please, Zevran... here." She handed him the ring without looking. Arawin kept her head down and her hands went back to the branch, clenching it tightly as a single tear escaped her eye.

Zevran took the ring and examined it himself. When he had first looked at it, he could tell it was a fairly decent ring and it could have fetched a nice price in the market, but the ring was tainted. Not with the darkspawn taint, but with bad memories. He knew there was really only one way of getting rid of it.

Zevran threw it out to sea. He knew it probably hadn't made it, but it was gone now, which meant Arawin was finally free.

"You don't need to be ashamed," he said turning to her. "If you want to cry, you can. I won't tell anybody. I'm sure you need it, since I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"Crying's for wimps."

"Then I guess both of us are wimps, huh?" Zevran scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, forcing her head on his. He then wiped away the tears that were slowly falling down her face and just held her. Arawin settled into his embrace, comfortable and not wanting to ever leave. She let the tears stream down.

"Would you like to hear what happened to me?" he said focusing back to the sea.

"You mean what happened to you in the Gauntlet?"

"Yes. It's what I went through before I decided to come to Ferelden. Before I decided to take your contract. Before I decided I wanted to die."

* * *

"So, you wanted to... die?" Arawin said breaking the silence. Zevran had become still for a moment. She had waited patiently for him to begin, but when he didn't, she said something, hoping it wouldn't anger him. This was something she had wanted to hear for a very long time.

"I did," he said. "When I saw the contract was killing three Grey Wardens I knew it was my death sentence, and I wanted it. At that point in my life, I was confused, hurt. I didn't know what I wanted, really. I wasn't sure how to stop the pain. The contract seemed to show the answer."

"You were in pain?" Arawin kept her head on his chest. "Does it have to do with that woman... Rinna?"

She felt him tremble slightly from the name, but he didn't push her away or move too much. Instead he seemed to bring her closer. "Yes. You must realize, Ara, that before I came to Ferelden I believed I was the best Crow there was. All my missions had been successes with very little casualties. I was cocky and arrogant, and believed I could do no wrong."

"What's changed, then?"

This made Zevran chuckle, lightening his mood a little, but it didn't last. "Indeed. I was often told I was insufferable... right before I ended up in bed with someone. Such is how it was. One day the Crow masters grew tired of my boasting. My bid for an incredibly difficult mark was accepted, much to my surprise: A wealthy merchant with many guards who were completely silent. Taliesen agreed to be part of my team, as well as an elven lass named Rinna. She was... a marvel. Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice, yellow and dazzling. Everything I thought I desired."

"You fell in love, didn't you?"

"I don't actually know. How does one know such a thing when one has never felt it before? I grew up with no mother, no father. I knew no love from the Crows since they taught me that it was weak and I needed to harden my heart, close it off. It made the final kill much easier and made it more difficult for my targets to beg me for mercy. Rinna, however, was special. I thought I had closed off my heart, but she touched something within me. It frightened me. Eventually making me do something horrible." Zevran became quiet again, but Arawin said nothing, only waited patiently for him to continue.

"During the mission," he finally went on. "We found out that the merchant was aware of our plan. Taliesen then revealed to me that it was Rinna who had tipped him off, accepting a bribe. I grew angry at her for betraying us and decided that we needed to be rid of her. Together Taliesen and I confronted her. She denied it, of course, but I didn't believe her. She cried to me, begged me to believe her. She told me that she loved me, and hadn't betrayed us. I laughed in her face and said that even if it were true, I didn't care. I let Taliesen cut her throat and watched as she bleed into the ground."

"But you did care, didn't you?" Arawin raised herself up using the branch-rail. She stared at him and saw his own eyes glowing from tears.

"I convinced myself I didn't, but no matter how hard I tried, I regretted it immediately. I wanted to take it back, but it was too late. I spat on her for betraying the Crows. When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant we found the true source of his information. Rinna had not betrayed us after all."

"I'm sorry," Arawin said looking out to sea. The sun was nearly all the way set, only a sliver of light left on the horizon.

"Don't be, it's not like anything can be done about it now. For the longest time I was unable to say her name, even think it. The memories hurt too much. I knew I needed to get out of Antiva. There were just too many things there that reminded me of her. So I put in a request to be placed at another post in another country. I was approved for Ferelden, which I found ironic since that's where she was born."

"She was born here?"

"Yes, Denerim was what she told me. She and her parents moved to Antiva when the noble they worked for also moved there. Soon after moving, her parents died from disease, leaving her an orphan. That's when the Crows recruited her."

"So... you thought dying would take away the pain? You thought since you would be going after Grey Wardens, dying would be easy?"

"Yes, I never thought this would happen," he said smiling at her. "I never thought I'd meet you and instead of killing me, you would instead save me. Not just from the Crows, but also from myself."

Arawin blushed seeing that smile of his again. "Well, you helped me too, you know. But it makes sense now. I remember fighting you that first time, it was like you were holding back, like you were waiting for me to make that final blow. I was mad at you for that, thinking I wasn't worth your full effort. But after seeing you fight later on, when you joined me, I realized that if you hadn't held back, you probably would have been able to kill me."

"I know," Zevran chuckled. "You are skilled, my dear, but at that point you weren't the best. Now, however, would be a different story."

"I know," Arawin chuckled with him. She then became serious again. "But... do you still want to die?"

Zevran's gaze never left hers. "No. What I want now is to begin again. Whatever it was I sought by leaving Antiva, I think I have found, and I have you to thank for that."

"Zevran... I..." Arawin had to look away from him, her stomach all a flutter. "I need to say something, tell you... I... uh..." She swallowed hard. _Why is this so hard?_ "Zevran, I-"

"I love you, Arawin," he said first. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to say that."

"Wait, what?" Arawin said turning on him. "No, no! How _dare_ you say it before me! I was suppose to say it first!"

Zevran smiled at her. "And that's the exact reason why."

"I... Why you little-" But she was cut short when he kissed her, coming in close and completely taking her in his mouth. She missed this, his touch, his taste. She could tell he missed it too.

Zevran pushed her up against the tree trunk, their kiss intensifying as his hands began to explore her body. Arawin grabbed onto the branch-rail to keep steady. Her other hand found the back of his head and gathered his hair.

"Wait," she said when he left her mouth and began attacking her neck. "We shouldn't here." He stopped and she felt his eyelashes flutter on her skin as he looked down.

"You're right. This might be too dangerous, even for me."

"Me as well. I like excitement, but I've fallen from this tree before, and would prefer to not do it again."

"I would prefer not to start," Zevran said as he rubbed his face on Arawin's soft neck. "Where to, then?"

Arawin went to start her decent when something fluttered past her head. She looked and saw in the shadow of the tree branches the shape of a sparrow. It twittered and fluttered it's wings, bobbing it's head up and down as it's little bird eye stared at her. Arawin smiled at it and when it flew off, she found it left her a gift. Two Elvhen Numin were where the sparrow had stood. Arawin took them and twirled the tiny blue flowers in her fingertips.

"So that's what you meant," she said softly. "Thank you, I understand now."

"Hm?" Zevran looked up from her neck and saw the flowers in her hand. "Understand what?"

"What my mother wanted me to do that day. She approved, just as she approves now." Arawin placed the flowers in her hair before taking Zevran's face and kissing him again. She then slipped off the branch, catching the one underneath it and gracefully landing on another one. She looked up to see Zevran's stunned face and smiled. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah... I think."

"If you want me, Zev, you have to catch me first." She gave him another wicked smile before dropping down to the next branch.

"That sounds like a challenge, my dear." Zevran began making his way down after her, but not as fast.

"It is, so don't fall. That would be cheating."

"And you're not?"

"Just get down here before I change my mind. If you can't even get down from a tree, you may not be man enough for me."

Zevran laughed and leaped down to the branch she was currently standing on. "Sometimes I would have to agree with you on that. You're a lot of woman to handle at times."

"Well if you want, you have years to figure it out."

"I do, do I?" He went to snatch her, but she slipped away from him.

"You do, but first you have to catch me. Come on, assassin. Show me what you can do."

* * *

They fumbled to her house, forcing their way in and kicking the door to her room open. It had been a very long time for the both of them, and they weren't going to let anything be in their way. This time it was different, though. This time they went slow, wanting it to last. They had finally accepted one another, finally confessed, finally opened their hearts. They found it to be a completely new experience, one that sent them to new heights, new feelings.

Zevran found he didn't really need to keep his control anymore. For a long while he had developed it so he could last as long as he wanted. Letting go of the control meant it was over and it would be a few hours before he could go again. But now, with Arawin, he found he could keep going, to release again and again and to still be able to continue.

The fire in their veins burned constantly, never seeming to stop. It brought them close, their bodies connected and feeling as if their souls were as one.

Zevran let go one last time before he had to stop. Arawin's body, completely wrapped around his, tightened then released letting him fall to her side. Their bodies covered in a thick layer of sweat and the bed barely big enough to hold both of them, but neither of them complained when they looked in each others eyes and smiled.

"So... what now?" Arawin asked breathlessly. "Who lost?"

Zevran chuckled. "Are we still playing that game? I don't think anyone lost. I think we both won." He sat up and stretched down and pulled something out of his trousers on the floor. "Do you think I could try this again?" he asked presenting Arawin the earring.

She sat up next to him and gazed at the earring before speaking. "That depends on what it means."

"It means a lot to me. It was from my first mission, after all, so I'm not going to give it to just anybody." He placed a lock of hair behind her ear and gently began to rub her earlobe. "I could put it on you now, if you'd like."

Arawin savored his touch. "You could, but why are you giving it to me again?" She gave him a cocky smile which he gave right back.

"You just won't stop, will you, woman? Alright, it is a token of affection. As much as I tried to deny it to myself, that's what it even was before. It was hard for me to accept how I felt about you. But now that it's out, I'm glad."

"So am I, Zevran." Arawin took her long hair and tied it back. "Go ahead. I will gladly accept your gift."

Kissing her, Zevran went about the process of placing the earring in her left ear. When he was done, Arawin went to her looking-glass and peered at it, seeing it dangle and glitter.

"It's really pretty," she said. "Thank you, Zev. I-" She turned around, hoping to see him smiling at her, but instead found him frowning. "Please don't tell me you're regretting this already."

"Hm? Oh no, it's just... it looks good on you but there's been something... I've wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"It's uh... I couldn't help but to overhear... Is it true... how you have to become a Grey Warden?"

Arawin frowned from his question, then went and sat down on the bed. "I figured you wouldn't be able to resist hearing our secrets."

"Sorry, but you did send me in that room. It wasn't exactly sound proof."

"But yes, it's true. We drink darkspawn blood in order to become what we are. Not everyone survives, and those that do are forever changed. I'm tainted, Zevran, and I will be for the rest of my life. It's the taint inside me that allows me to feel the darkspawn, know where they are, and it probably even allows me to defeat them better."

Zevran inched closer to her. "And you and Zelda's bond?"

"Through the taint. It's... hard to explain. Me and Zelda don't really understand it all that much, but it happened because we drank from the same blood. An accident during our Joining, otherwise we would both be just a couple of regular Grey Wardens. Why do you ask?"

"Just a little... curious, I guess, and... a little afraid. What will this mean for you later on?"

Arawin looked toward the ground and swallowed hard. "It means I'll die, Zevran. Eventually the taint will become too much for me. Twenty or thirty years from now, I'll be heading into the Deep Roads to kill as many darkspawn before they kill me."

They both went silent.

"So have you changed your mind yet?" Arawin asked. "Are you still wanting to be with a Grey Warden? If you even can."

"If I'm not with you, then who else?"

"I'm sure there's plenty of women out there that could satisfy you."

"Not nearly as well as you do, Amora." He leaned in and took her mouth to his. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Not even when you face the Deep Roads."

"You shouldn't..."

"Do you think I'm not at risk of getting tainted traveling with you? It could have happened when we were in the Deep Roads, or it could happen when we face the horde. It doesn't matter to me, I'll risk anything as long as it's by your side."

"You still shouldn't..."

"But I will. You're stuck with me now, Amora. If you didn't want that, then you should have killed me in the Brecilian Forest."

"I'm stuck with you now?" Arawin said glaring at him. "You make it sound oh so enjoyable. Maybe you should've tried harder to kill me."

"Uh, yeah," Zevran laughed nervously. "Let's not bring that up, shall we?"

"Wait a sec. Are you saying you _did_ try to kill me after I spared your life?"

"Um... yes, but can you blame me? Grey Warden, major contract... I lied to you about, uh, the Crows coming after me because I didn't kill you the first attempt."

Arawin laughed. "You know this doesn't really surprise me. I kind of figured you would try again. So how many times before you gave up?"

"Three. I tried cooking once, to place poisons in your food. Morrigan stopped me there, which is probably the real reason why she insisted on cooking all the time. Not just because I could poison the food, but because I might have been able to slip something in if you were cooking. Both Morrigan and Sten were very watchful when it came to their food.

"Second time was when you were on that rock in the clearing, about ready to fall asleep. I really was going to come behind you and slit your throat, but your dog stopped me."

"No wonder he didn't like you. And the third time?"

"Our first night. I really was going to kill you... afterwards, but you surprised me. The way you handled it, the way you just completely gave yourself to me and trusted me even though I tried to kill you before. You were interesting, so I decided to keep you around for awhile. After that, we found the Dalish, and well... Lisha got involved."

"Ah, I see. So you were planning on trying again but then your aunt became suspicious, right? Or she at least just got in the way?"

"It wasn't until after I learned who she really was that I stopped trying all together. She turned my world up-side-down, so that's all I could think about at that point."

"I can imagine," said Arawin. "So how do you feel about it now?"

"I still don't know," he said. "It still feels weird to think I have family out there, and I just happened to find them with you. Coming here has just changed everything."

"For the better I hope."

"Of course," Zevran smirked.

"Good, because tonight isn't done yet. The party's still going on out there. So come on, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are. Besides, I still need to get drunk."

Zevran laughed hard. "Of course, Amora, no one's going to deny you that privilege."

"Exactly. Now come on, get your clothes on. I need to see if I can beat Shianni for once. She's always beaten me at Bits as well as a few other games. I plan on winning something tonight, besides you."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter is the Landsmeet, I swear! I just needed to get those two back together, and I wanted to do it before the Landsmeet, so there you go!_


	73. The Landsmeet

_A/N: So here it is, finally, the Landsmeet! Gee, I never thought I'd get this far, but here I am. I'm almost to the end! For this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. I always enjoyed this part in the game, considering there are so many ways you can end it. It may be predictable how I'm going to end this Landsmeet, but I hope I threw in some surprises along the way, as I usually do. _

**The Landsmeet**

"No, no, no! You are not wearing that!" Zelda went over to Alistair and pulled off the shirt he had half way on.

"Why not?" he asked. "It looked fine."

"No it's not. Look, it has bloodstains! You cannot wear this." Zelda took the shirt and threw it in the waste bin. "You need to wear something cleaner, and you should wear your Diligence armor. Now where is it?" Zelda went about the room, throwing things in the air as she searched for every piece. "This isn't good, I'm missing a greaver, and... shit, I should've had the servant clean the breastplate last night! It has a splotch on it!" Throwing the armor on the bed, Zelda then ran to the door and called out for a servant.

"Zelda, I know the Landsmeet is today, but could you please calm down." Alistair stood next to the bed doing whatever he could to stay out of her way.

"Calm down?" she said turning to him. "I can't _calm down!_ I have to get you ready. I have to make you look good in front of the nobles. You need to look pristine, perfect. And we need to be punctual."

"Do I need to look proud as well? That begins with a 'p'." Alistair smiled, trying to lighten her mood but it didn't work.

"Please Alistair, not today. I don't think I'll be able to take it."

"Excuse me, my lady, but did you call for me?" An elven servant stood in the door frame and Zelda ran right over to him and shoved Alistair's armor in his arms.

"Take this and get it cleaned up as best you can. I don't know how long we have, but when I come to retrieve it, it should at least shine."

"Uh, yes, my lady. Right away." The elf took off down to the armory. Zelda then hurried over to the dresser and began looking through all of Alistair's clothes. Anything she didn't like she threw on the floor.

"Maker's breath, Alistair! Do you own anything that doesn't have a hole or a stain?"

"This sock I'm wearing is still intact."

Zelda growled as she shut the drawers. "Now I need to go to the laundry and hopefully find you a clean shirt. This is just great! Why didn't you prepare anything like I asked you to last night?"

"Well, I... You know I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Oh, Maker help me," Zelda moaned as she sat on the bed and placed her face in her hands. "This may just be a disaster."

"No it won't," he said sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, I'm just making this harder on you, aren't I? How can I help? Do you want me to go and get a clean shirt?"

"No, you're more than likely to pick something that won't match. And, ugh, I know you're trying to help, but it's okay, I can do this. I just wish Arawin hadn't have gotten drunk last night. I told her not to. This headache she gave me isn't helping matters at all. At least she and Zevran got back together last night. That's good."

"They did? Good for them."

"Yeah, for them maybe. They made up during the party, then afterwards got drunk, then made up again. All night. I don't think she got any sleep at all. I almost didn't either, thanks to them." Zelda rubbed her eyes and Alistair saw how tired she looked.

"How long do we have?" he asked. "Maybe you should get some rest first."

"No, I can't," she said standing. "We don't have long, maybe an hour. Now let me see..." She began pacing about the room. "What needs to be done? I need to get you ready and presentable. Then as for the Landsmeet itself... I already know which nobles will support us fully and which ones are on Loghain's side... We have Anora, so that should help... Arawin has the slaver papers, so bringing that up will get people on our side, so I better make sure she brings them... Then mentioning what he did to Eamon, taking a mage out of a templar's custody will be something the grand cleric won't like to hear... And also what he let Howe do, torture and murder... That should hopefully do it." She stopped and looked over at Alistair.

"You know you're amazing," he said.

She half smiled at him. "Thank you Alistair, but what are you doing? Come on, get up and go get yourself a shirt!"

"But you said-" he tried to say as she shoved him out the door.

"Ignore what I said. Just get a plain white shirt, now go!" Zelda pushed him into the hallway and watched him go to the laundry rooms. She then went back to the bed and sat down, placing her face in her hands once again. "Oh please, Maker, Andraste, I don't care who. Please just give me what I need in order to win today. All of our lives are in my hands."

* * *

A servant had told Zelda Eamon had already left and he would stall the Landsmeet until they got there. Zelda worked hard to get Alistair ready, forcing him to do a quick shave as she went to get his cleaned-up armor. When he was finally ready, Zelda took care of herself, fixing her hair and making sure her own armor was clean and straightened. She made sure Arawin did the same thing before everyone met in the main hall.

"Are we all going?" Leliana asked.

"You all can be witnesses, but only Alistair, Arawin, and I can be in the pit," said Zelda. "We need to take the main roads to get there, and-" She stopped and tucked in a corner of Alistair's shirt before continuing. "And we need to leave now, Eamon has already started it."

"What about Queen Anora?" said Wynne. "Do we need to wait for her?"

"No, if anything she's already there too."

"So then why are we late?" asked Arawin. "It seems like we're giving a bad impression."

"We're actually not late," Zelda explained. "It's... it's hard to explain, but coming in after it starts gives Eamon some time to get some ground. We'll let him take care of the starting speeches, then I'll take over when we get there."

"Good, because I don't think I'll know what to do at all," said Arawin. "I'll leave it all up to you."

"Not all. I am having you present the slaver papers, so make sure you have them."

"Don't worry," Arawin said patting her pouch. "I have them right here."

"Good, now let's get going."

Zelda lead their large group out of the estate. They were minus Riordan and Damien, but they already knew Riordan wasn't coming. As for Damien, they had not seen him since he left Riordan's room.

Zelda took them to the palace district and right to the palace. Once inside, she showed the others which way to go while she, Alistair, and Arawin went another. Zevran didn't want to leave Arawin's side, but he had no choice. Eventually he followed Morrigan down the hall that would lead them to the balcony of the throne room where the Landsmeet was taking place. Zelda took Alistair and Arawin down the other end of the hall to the area they would be in. The area Zelda knew Loghain would be standing, probably giving a speech now to the crowd of nobles and witnesses.

When they got to the door to the Landsmeet, however, they found themselves blocked by Ser Cauthrien and several guards. "Halt there, Wardens," she said.

"Ser Cauthrien, you cannot keep us from going in there," Zelda said staring her down. She knew Loghain had placed her there just for that reason.

"I can't allow you to do this," Cauthrien said shaking her head. "I don't understand why you've allowed it to come to this. You've torn Ferelden apart to oppose the very man who ensured you were born into freedom. But do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself. The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as regent, and we can finally put this to rest, once you are gone."

Zelda stepped down to Cauthrien's level and stared the fellow female warrior in the eye. "Do you really not see what Loghain has become? You are his right hand, his guard. You cannot look me in the eye and tell me you don't see anything different."

Cauthrien kept her stance but her face twitched as she kept the eye contact with Zelda. "I have had... so many doubts of late. Loghain is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness. He has done terrible things, I know it, but I owe him everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to!"

Zelda softened her gaze. "Then let me stop him. You know it's the only way."

"You did surrender when I came for you, even if you shouldn't have." Cauthrien sighed and looked down. "I never thought duty would taste so bitter. Stop him, Warden. Stop him from betraying everything he once loved. Please... show mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend." She moved out of Zelda's way and gestured for her guards to do the same thing.

"Thank you, Ser Cauthrien. You're doing the right thing."

"I hope so."

They stood in front of the door. All three of them took a deep breath at the same time before making their way through.

* * *

The throne room was packed. Not just with nobles, but also with witnesses who lined the balconies. Most of the nobles taking part were on separate balconies, over looking the pit that Zelda, Arawin, and Alistair walked into. There were more nobles in the pit as well, gasping and moving aside as Zelda lead the other two forward. She looked up at the balconies and saw Bann Alfstanna, Bann Sighard, as well as their companions. Eamon was on the other side, looking down as he spoke. Teagan was not next to him which made Zelda go cold. She had really hoped he would have made it.

"...my lords and ladies of the Landsmeet. Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!" Eamon spoke. "He placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" He looked down to see Zelda and the others and nodded. There were cheers after he spoke along with grunts and murmurings. A loud clapping broke through the noise and Zelda saw the crowds part as Loghain stepped forward.

"A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it. You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it. The better question is, 'Who will pull the strings?' Will it be you or... ah." Standing together, Zelda and Arawin made their way to the middle to meet Loghain face to face. Alistair stood on Zelda's right side, slightly behind her. "And here we have the puppeteers," Loghain finished as he studied both Zelda and Arawin. His gaze then settled upon Zelda.

"Zelda Cousland, you know the charges against you, yes? That you are charged with the murder of your family and of the entire staff in your home. And once this Landsmeet is over, you will be placed under arrest."

"That's only if whoever is placed on the throne doesn't pardon me first, Loghain. Cause I will be pardoned from false accusations." She kept her stance, eyes hardened and unyielding, never leaving his.

"Perhaps, but your friend here won't be so lucky," Loghain said looking at Arawin. "She too will be placed under arrest for the murder of Vaughan Urien, one that I know she even confessed too."

"What?" Arawin growled. She took a step forward, ready to attack him.

_Calm yourself, Arawin. He's just trying to rial us up._

_Well it's working._ Arawin snorted but kept herself in check.

"And don't forget, Zelda," Loghain said looking back at her. "Your murdering of Arl Howe is still to be tried as well."

"Discussions for a later time," said Zelda. "But this Landsmeet was called to discuss the Blight as well as deciding the future ruler of Ferelden."

"Then tell us, Wardens," Loghain went on shifting his gaze between Zelda and Arawin. "How _will _the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince? What did they offer you? How much is the price of Ferelden honor now?"

"You go off topic yet again, Loghain," said Zelda. "The Blight is the threat now, not Orlais."

"There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear," Bann Alfstanna proclaimed. Others said similar things, shouting they could no longer support their own people, let alone refugees.

"The south has fallen, Loghain!" Zelda looked up at the balcony to see Arl Wulff, the arl of the Western Hills. "Lothering, South Reach, my own arling, all have been taken by the darkspawn. Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

"The Blight is indeed real," Loghain said as he scanned the entire room. "But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it? They claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them legions of Chevaliers. And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?"

"Again, Orlais is not the issue," said Zelda. "And it was not the Grey Wardens who asked for aid from Orlais. It was King Cailan. But what about your crimes, Loghain? You speak of the ones against Arawin and I, but you are not without fault either." _Now, Arawin._

Arawin stepped forward and pulled out the slaver papers. "You sold Ferelden citizens into slavery," she said brandishing the papers around. "Elves from the alienage were being taken by Tevinters to be made slaves."

"What's this?" Bann Sighard cried as he grabbed the railing. "There's no slavery in Ferelden. Explain yourself."

"Yes, explain!" several others cried. Most of the nobles appeared outraged that something like this could be happening right under their noses.

Loghain lifted his hands to quiet them down. "There is no saving the alienage. Damage from the riots has yet to be repaired. There are bodies still rotting in their homes. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy." Arawin growled. "There is no chance of holding it if the Blight comes here. Despite what you may think, Wardens, I have done my duty. Whatever my regrets may be for the elves, I have done what was needed for the good of Ferelden."

"That was my family!" Arawin yelled. "I nearly lost my father!"

_Arawin, control yourself. Not here, not yet._

It was hard for Arawin to do so, but eventually she backed off from Loghain.

"It was a necessity," said Loghain. "You cannot fight a war without harm."

"Harm, yes," said Zelda. "Some of it cannot be helped, but what about the harm that was done intentionally? You and Howe were working together on many things, so why did you allow him to torture innocent citizens? Was it because they would have exposed your lies?"

"Yes, Loghain," said Bann Sighard. "I would really love to hear why my son may never be able to walk again."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at her. "Howe was a grown man responsible for his own actions. He will answer to the Maker for his crimes, as must we all. But you know that. You were the one who murdered him. Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his home."

"Really?" Zelda said narrowing her eyes as well. "Why don't we ask my _father _about that?" This gave Loghain pause and Zelda knew she had hit something, which allowed her to press forward. "Yes, you allowed Howe to kill my father because you knew he would have been a threat to you. Just as Eamon is, which was why you tried to dispose of him as well. But that's where you failed. Sending an apostate to poison the arl, especially the apostate you chose, was something you should have planned on more."

"You really think I would do something like that?" Loghain questioned. "If I was going to go against Eamon directly, or your father, I would have sent my own soldiers."

"Is that so?" said Bann Alfstanna as she peered down from the balcony. "Because my brother tells a very different story. Apparently both you and Howe snatched a blood mage out of the Chantry's justice, then when he tried to stop you, you allowed Howe to 'take care' of him."

"You better explain yourself, Teyrn Loghain," said the grand cleric as she peered down from the balcony, obviously angry at what she was hearing. "Interference in a templar's sacred duties is an offense against the Maker."

"I will answer for it later," Loghain said to her. "That will be something between me and the Maker." The grand cleric didn't like his answer, but she was unable to argue further. Loghain focused back on Zelda. "But enough of this. I have a question for you now, Wardens: What have you done with my daughter?"

Zelda kept her eyes on Loghain but Arawin looked around the room, just now noticing the queen was not there.

"We have done nothing with your daughter," said Zelda.

Loghain shook his head. "No, you took her by force, killing her guards along the way. Why have you taken her? What could you possibly prove by doing such a thing?"

"We did not take her by force," Zelda protested. "We saved her-"

"I believe I can speak for myself." Zelda and Arawin looked behind Loghain to see Anora standing in a doorway. She walked into the room as all eyes fell on her. "Lords and Ladies, please hear me. These Grey Wardens are treacherous. They kidnapped me and tried to force me to support them, saying if I didn't they would have me killed. My father's soldiers were able to free me, however, and I am here now to reveal their evil plans."

"_What?_" Zelda, Arawin, and Alistair all said at once. What confidence Zelda had about winning was now completely draining away. Anora had been their only hope.

"Anora? No, no," said Zelda losing her demeanor. "That's not true at all. We did not kidnap you. What are you doing?"

"Doing what I need to," said the queen as she took her place next to her father. "Did you think I would believe your lie? Two can play at that game, Zelda." She smiled wickedly at her.

_That's it, I'm going to kill her now!_ Arawin's rage burned, but Zelda collected herself again, cooling it down.

"It was a setup, wasn't it?" she said to Anora. "Howe really wasn't going to kill you. You were just playing one of your little games."

"Oh Howe wasn't apart of it," Anora explained. "I think he would have killed me if he needed to. I did need him out of the way, though, which you helped with very nicely. The setup was when you came back to get me, and Ser Cauthrien was there waiting for you."

"So that's how she found out so quickly," Zelda whispered. "I should've known." She kicked herself mentally for not having seen it and for letting herself be tricked. Her father had taught her better than this.

"Yes, you should've. I thought you were Bryce Cousland's daughter."

"I still am," Zelda said straightening herself.

"As you can see," Loghain said speaking to the crowd. "The Grey Wardens tried to win this Landsmeet with threats. Do we really need someone like that leading us? Anora has made a fine queen so far, why change that now? With me at the head of her armies, we will be victorious against the darkspawn and any other threat that comes before us. We Fereldans have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!"

There were cheers, murmurs, whisperings. Zelda could tell she was losing them.

"My fellow nobles," she said looking about the room. "Anora has proven to be a fine ruler, and Loghain has proven himself time and again what he is capable of, but neither of them have faced what we face now. Grey Wardens are the only ones that know how to truly defeat a Blight. No archdemon has ever been stopped without them, and I wouldn't want to test that now. We are alone when it comes to fighting the Blight. No help is coming. Not from Orlais, not from the Free Marches, nothing. Standing united is what we need to do, but we need to stand behind a leader that will be able to take us through this Blight and prevail. Alistair is of Theirin blood and he knows what it takes to get it done. So stand with him, stand with us, and we will prevail."

Zelda looked around the room one last time, seeing all the nobles as they considered both speeches. Eamon then gestured for the vote to begin and one by one the nobles began giving their sides. Zelda closed her eyes and looked to the ground, counting in her head as they went.

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!"

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!" Banns Alfstanna and Sighard, Zelda knew she could count on those two.

"We must stand by Loghain," a noble shouted.

"Loghain is the only choice," said another.

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us."

Zelda stood still as she listened. It sounded as if they could win, but as the nobles continued, her hope began to diminish.

"Loghain."

"Wardens."

"Loghain."

It went on and on. They kept a small lead, but then Loghain caught up and soon surpassed them. He lead by one vote. Zelda listened desperately, trying to figure out who was left. Who would be the ones that decided their fate.

"Reinesfere supports the Wardens!"

Teagan's voice nearly made Zelda open her eyes, but she kept them shut. He had made it, that was good. His vote put them in a tie, but a tie was no good. A tie would solve nothing. She strained as she thought: _Who was left_? From what she had heard, all the nobles there had spoken. Would it end with a tie?

"Highever gives its support to the Wardens."

Zelda's eyes shot open. She quickly scanned the room, finding Teagan standing next to his brother and beside him, leaning against the railing for support-

"_Fergus__?_"

"Hello there, little sister," Fergus said smiling down at her. She stared at him, dumbfounded, unsure on what to say or think. He looked horrible, skin pale and clinging to his bones. His eyes dull and somewhat lifeless, but Zelda could still see the determination in them. The same look they both received from their father.

A huge smile slowly crept up her face as she looked at him. She was happy he was alive, happy to see him, but also very happy because his vote put them ahead and declared them the winners.

"What? No!" Loghain shouted when he saw Fergus. "That is not possible. Fergus Cousland cannot give say."

"But he can," said Eamon. "You even said before me and others that if Fergus Cousland were alive you would give him back the teyrn of Highever. He is the rightful heir, and with Howe's death, and Fergus's resurfacing before the Landsmeet, his vote counts."

Loghain ground his teeth, and Zelda smiled even more. He had been sure Fergus was dead, but now that he was alive, he couldn't take back what he said, especially not in front of the entire Landsmeet.

Loghain then looked about the room, frustration on his face as he realized he had just lost. All eyes were on him now, waiting for his reaction. "Traitors!" he shouted pointing a finger all over the room. "Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives? None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!"

"Step down gracefully, Loghain," said Zelda. "You've lost. At least keep your dignity."

Loghain stopped and locked his eyes on her. "This is not over. You will not win so easily as that. You want this pup as king? Then I suggest we test him."

Zelda looked at Loghain surprised. "You wish to duel him?"

"I accept," Alistair said taking a step forward. He glared at Loghain, ready to take the regent down.

Zelda wanted to protest but there was nothing she could do about it. Loghain had initiated a duel and Alistair had accepted. She looked up at the nobles in the balcony. "Do all agree?" she asked.

"We do," the whole group said together.

"It shall be fought according to tradition," Bann Alfstanna stated. "A test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

"Then so be it," Zelda said lowering her head.

_Is this wise? _she felt Arawin push.

_No, but there is nothing I can do about it. Either Alistair wins and we prevail, or Alistair loses and we all die._

_But... we won the vote!_

_It doesn't matter anymore now._

The group in the pit began to spread, creating a circle in the middle. Alistair and Loghain stood on either side, their weapons still sheathed as they stared at one another with piercing eyes.

"Be careful, Alistair," Zelda whispered. "He may be old, but he's still a great fighter."

"I know," Alistair said without looking away. "But I'm doing this for Duncan, for the other Grey Wardens. I'm doing this to prove myself."

"But you don't need to..."

"No, I do. Not just to you or the nobles here, but to myself. I need to prove to myself that I can do this."

The two began to circle each other, stepping carefully around the ring. It began without warning, Loghain striking first. Alistair barely had time to block him with his shield. The regent hit harder than he thought, nearly forcing him back. Alistair pushed him off his shield, then grabbed his own sword and went forward, striking at Loghain as hard as he could.

Their battle went on, each one striking and parrying the other with great force and skill. Loghain looked calm and reserved while Alistair was sweating, looking tired and spent. Zelda stood at the side lines, watching him, hoping he could do it, knowing he possibly could, but she also knew about Loghain's skills. He was notorious, and was considered a hero for a reason.

Loghain sent another strike toward Alistair, but Alistair pushed up his shield, hitting Loghain's sword half way. The shock wave sent Loghain's arm back, making him off balance. Alistair took the opportunity and charged, hitting Loghain fully in the chest with his shield. Loghain went down, falling to the ground and losing his sword along the way. Alistair kicked it away from his hand and pointed his own sword down at the regent.

"You've won," Loghain said looking up at him. "I yield. You really are Maric's son, and I'm sorry I underestimated you."

"And I'll make sure you never do it again." Alistair lifted his sword.

"Alistair, stop!" Zelda ran to the middle of the circle and kept him from bringing his sword down on Loghain's head. "We accept his surrender. You can't do this."

Alistair looked at her completely stunned. "What? No!"

"Lay down your sword, it's over." She kept herself in between them.

"I didn't just hear you say that," he shouted at her. "You're going to let him live? After everything he's done? Let me kill him, already!"

"It's not that simple."

"I wouldn't have stopped you when you were going to kill Howe."

Zelda still didn't move, but neither did he. Both of them glaring at each other.

"Wait!" It got both of them to look away, towards the door where they saw both Riordan and Damien make their way through the crowd. "There is another option," said Riordan.

"There is _no_ other option," Alistair growled.

"I found what I was looking for," Riordan said to Zelda. "What will make the Joining possible."

"You mean you can make Wardens now?" Zelda asked him. She was beginning to understand what he was saying.

"Wow, wow," said Arawin as she began to make her way into the circle, also understanding what was going on. "Are you saying you want to make Loghain a Warden? Why?"

"I know I told the two of you making new recruits would do more harm than good, but not with Loghain. Because he is already an experienced fighter and general, he would actually be a worthy candidate."

"No, absolutely not!" Alistair shouted. "Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?"

"It's not something to forget, Alistair, but having someone like Loghain a Warden would be beneficial to us."

"No, I will not allow it!" Alistair turned back to Loghain who was now standing. "Get out of my way, Zelda."

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked him. Zelda had never seen him like this before and it scared her. "Why can't you even consider it?"

"I can't see how you can! He killed Duncan, Cailan, nearly everyone at Ostagar! Then he allowed Howe to kill your family, let slavers nearly take Arawin's family away! And you want him to _live?_" He got right in her face. "I should be asking why you're acting this way."

Zelda stood her ground. "You're being unreasonable, Alistair."

"No, I'm doing what you told me to do. To think for myself, to stop relying on others, and that includes _you_."

Zelda was taken aback by his words. Harsh words she never thought she'd hear from him.

"He's right, Zelda, let him kill me." Zelda turned around to see Loghain staring at her. "Let him take his vengeance. It's what I deserve for what I've done."

"Loghain, no..." Zelda shook her head. "You may have made mistakes, but you're still a hero to the people. You can work to get your dignity back."

"Can I really? I don't think my title as the Hero of River Dane can save me anymore. Maric is gone, Cailan is gone, and that is something I can't take back. I betrayed my country, I deserve to die, and Alistair deserves to make that final blow."

"Father, no," said Anora. "You can't do this."

"Hush, Anora. This is my choice."

"Stop treating me like a child. This is serious."

"Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever." Loghain went and faced Zelda. "Your father would have been proud of you. I know I'm leaving Ferelden in good hands."

"He wouldn't have wanted this to happen."

Loghain smiled at her. "They'll now start to say you are your father's daughter, which is true, very true." He then moved away from her and went straight to Alistair. "Go ahead, son. I surrender everything to you."

Alistair nodded then took his sword and swung it across Loghain's neck. Loghain fell to the ground, blood spurting from his throat. Anora cringed when it happened, then ran and bent over her father, kissing him good-bye and closing his eyes. When she stood, she wiped her own eyes then looked around the room.

"It is done. Loghain Mac Tir has been sent to the Maker."

There was silence in the room for a moment before Eamon spoke.

"It is settled, then. Now on to the task of appointing the new ruler of Ferelden. As the mediator for this decision, I appoint Zelda Cousland. Do all accept?"

"It is acknowledged and accepted," said Fergus. The rest of the nobles followed.

Zelda stood in the middle of the room. She looked toward the empty throne. She had already made the decision beforehand, but now she was questioning it. With how Alistair reacted, she wasn't sure anymore.

_If you put Anora on the throne, I'm going to kill you._

_The choice isn't as simple as it was. But I guess there's no other options._

Zelda went to address the Landsmeet. "I appoint Alistair Theirin as king. He shall rule and lead us through this tragedy."

The nobles approved.

"So be it," Eamon smiled. "Then Alistair shall take his father's throne. Anora, the Landsmeet has decided against you. You must now swear fealty to our king, and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs."

Anora glared up at him. "If you think I will swear _that_ oath, Eamon, you know nothing of me."

"How appropriate," Arawin smirked. "You lost, yet your still fighting."

"This is not over with, Wardens," Anora said fixing her eyes on both Zelda and Arawin. Arawin kept her smirk but Zelda only looked away, staring at nothing.

"Alistair, can you do something about her?" Arawin asked.

"Uh, like what?" Alistair went to look at Zelda but she did not face him. "I guess lock her in the tower for now. If I fall against the Blight, then she can have her throne. If not... then we'll see."

"You would do that?" Anora said surprised. "After all this?"

"I said if I fall, Anora. If I fall, the throne falls to you. I won't kill you while there's a chance that can happen. Somebody has to treat this Blight seriously."

"Very well, then," said Eamon. "Guards, take her away. Your Highness, would you address the Landsmeet?"

"Oh... right." Alistair went beside Zelda and Arawin in the center of the room. Zelda still didn't look at him. "Um, let's see... I never knew him, but from all I've heard of my father, what defined him was his commitment to protecting this land."

"Seriously, that's what your going to say?" Arawin said cocking at him. "Why don't you say something about the Blight, maybe?"

"This isn't easy, Arawin."

"No, my Prince Alis, I didn't think it was."

Alistair glared at her before facing back to the Landsmeet. "Anyway, the Blight. Yes. I may be Maric's son, but I am also a Grey Warden. I took an oath. I swore I would stand and fight the darkspawn, no matter the cost to myself. I can't break that oath just to wear the crown. I have to go with my fellow Wardens to face the Blight. When the Blight is over, I'll come back and take up my duties... whatever they are... as king. Until then, I think Arl Eamon will have to be my regent."

"Then I can do Maric's memory no less honor than you do," Eamon bowed. "I accept. And may the Maker bless your efforts against the darkspawn."

"Uh, good, then I would also like to appoint my fellow Grey Warden, Arawin, as the leader of my armies."

"What? Wow," said Arawin. "That's a pretty big title for an elf. You sure you don't want to give that to Zelda?"

Alistair looked over at Zelda but noticed she wasn't there anymore. In fact she wasn't anywhere. "I guess not," he said.

"Then I'll accept for now," said Arawin. "Just have them get the armies moving."

"Right," Alistair continued. "The Blight is coming and no one can deny it now. So let's face it together. Go back to your bannorns, collect you men, and prepare yourselves to march against the Blight when I call. Together we will beat this foe and take back what was lost!"

The crowd cheered and everyone was happy with the outcome. There was only one who wasn't, and only Arawin knew who.

* * *

"You know pouting won't help matters." Arawin found Zelda after the Landsmeet was over. She was standing in an empty room just off the main hall they were just in.

"Not now, Arawin." Zelda stood looking out the window, not turning to see the elf.

"Look, I know things didn't turn out the best way, but we still won, right? So could you please tell me why you're unhappy?"

Zelda sighed and looked down. "Don't even pretend. You know why."

"I might not know much about noble stuff, but Loghain was going to die no matter what, right? I mean, wasn't that the terms we set? If we won, he died, if he won, we died?"

"Yes, and I was willing to accept that, but then Riordan came and offered an alternative. It was something that would have allowed Loghain to regain his honor."

"But didn't he still keep it?" Arawin went closer to her, trying to understand the best she could. "Wasn't surrendering and allowing Alistair to kill him a noble way to die?"

Zelda went to looking out the window. "Yes, but..."

"Oh, I see it now," said Arawin. "Loghain's death upsets you, but you're only using it as a shield to hide the real reason."

Zelda stayed silent.

"I don't know how you stood it. If Alistair had talked to me like that, I would've knocked him out. But then again I guess you couldn't have really done that in front of all the nobles. Seeing their future king knocked out wouldn't have been a good start."

"Arawin..."

"Zelda, stop this. It's understandable to be upset for what happened, but get over it. Alistair is going to need you more than ever now."

"He seemed to have done just fine without me," Zelda said finally turning to Arawin. "The nerve of him. Maybe I should've knocked him out. What would you have done if Zevran did that to you?"

"For one, Zevran never would, but if he did, then I would've knocked him out as well... if I could. He knows me too well. And I would have done it even in front of all those people. But let's just get past that part. It's over with now. Alistair is going to be king, and-"

"And that's it," Zelda finished. "We're done. I just wish it hadn't ended like that."

Arawin shook her head. "You know Alistair doesn't think it's done. You kinda need to tell him, don't you think? And I'm still not understanding why you two can't stay together. Your brother is back, right? So doesn't that mean he'll be taking over Highever? You're free now."

"It's not that simple, Arawin."

"Or you're just making it too complicated."

"No I'm not. It's just how things have to be. As for what you said in the Deep Roads about you and Zevran... don't do it. Stay together. I couldn't ask that of you right after getting back together."

"Then you don't do it either." Arawin tried to feel what Zelda was thinking, but the human had her completely blocked off. After an awkward silence went by, Arawin finally turned to leave the room.

"Doesn't make any sense," she said out in the hall. "So I guess I'm going to have to do something about it."

"Oh, and what are we doing now?" Zevran asked. Arawin looked to see him leaning against the wall next to the door.

Arawin smiled. "Damage control. I assume you heard us?"

"I had to make sure you were in there." Zevran gave her his signature smile.

"Ugh. Come on. I need to find Alistair."

They made their way back to the throne room where they found Alistair surrounded by nobles. They were giving him fealty, an unofficial ceremony Eamon proposed in order to unit Ferelden behind Alistair for the battle against the Blight. The official ceremony would take place, Maker willing, after the Blight was defeated. They decided to wait until everyone was done before going up to him.

Arawin could see Alistair looked uncomfortable, even with Eamon by his side, occasionally whispering in his ear. She saw him every so often look around the room, no doubt seeing if Zelda had returned yet. He obviously needed her.

"Poor man," said Zevran. "He has no idea what he's doing. Are we sure this was the right choice?"

"It was when Zelda was by his side."

Finally the last noble bowed to him and Arawin and Zevran made their move. Alistair looked out of it and completely overwhelmed.

"Greetings, your Majesty," said Arawin. "May I have an audience?"

"Arawin, please don't," Alistair moaned. "Or at least not yet. Oh, this whole king business is so hard! I don't know if I can go through with it."

"You did just fine," said Eamon. "You'll get used to it soon enough, but if you don't mind, I need to be getting back to my estate and getting ready to leave. I suggest you gather your companions and any supplies you may need and head to Redcliffe as soon as possible. I must leave tonight, however, so until then, your Majesty." Eamon bowed before leaving.

Alistair moaned again and shook his head. "I sure hope he's right. So what do you want, Arawin? Are you here to make fun of me some more?"

"Oh you know I'll make fun of you for the rest of your life, Alis, cause now I'll get to call you King Alis! But for the moment, no, I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm actually here because of Zelda."

Alistair perked up at her name. "Zelda? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's... a little upset."

"She is? Oh Maker, what did I do?"

"A very bad thing," said Zevran.

"Well I'm not here to argue who was right and who was wrong or anything," Arawin continued. "I'm just here to fix what's going on between you two. Zelda thinks because you're king now, the two of you can't be together anymore."

"What?" Alistair was completely surprised. "Why would she think that?"

"She won't tell me, and she won't let me feel the reason why, either. I thought it had something to do with Highever at first, but now that her brother is alive and able to take the teyrn, there should be no reason why you two still can't be together... right?"

"Actually... I don't know." Alistair frowned, uncertain.

"Well I don't see why the king can't decide who he wants to be with, right? You know, I shouldn't tell you this, but I will anyway. Before the Landsmeet, Zelda was going to come to you and try to convince you to marry Anora."

"_What?_ She... she wasn't!"

"It was apparently for 'the good of Ferelden'. Bunch of hot air, if you ask me, especially after what she did. Bitch. Anyway, I say that if anything is for 'the good of Ferelden', the one that sits by the king's side should not only be one that he loves, but one that he trusts as well. It should be someone that has the people's respect and love, and of course, it should be someone that can get the king out of any situation he may have put himself in."

Alistair stood for a moment in thought. "You know, you're right, Arawin. It should be someone with all those things, but most importantly, it should be who _I_ choose. Excuse me." Alistair went between the two and out the room, determination showing on his face.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Zevran asked.

"Of course I did," said Arawin. "He needs her, and even though Zelda may not admit it, she needs him. Giving them a little push isn't going to hurt. Now all we have to decide is what needs to be done before we leave for Redcliffe again."

"Well, if you have a mind, I have an idea. Two in fact."

"Oh?"

"First, is I think we should go to your family and tell them who I really am, and how we really met. Don't you think they deserve that?"

"Uh, yes... but, not now. Let them like you for a little longer."

"Alright," Zevran said shaking his head. "But we're telling them eventually."

"And your second?"

"Do you remember last time we were in Denerim? You gave an interesting proposal. I just thought since I saw a certain ship dock itself in the harbor while we were up in the tree, that we might go and find out if it's still an option. No?"

Arawin tried to think back on what she had proposed, but nothing came to mind. However, the look in Zevran's eyes told her his idea was one that would be tempting.

"Alright, you have my attention. What did you have in mind?"


	74. Lifegiver

**Lifegiver**

Alistair should have asked Arawin where Zelda was because once he left the throne room, he was lost. Luckily for him though, he was able to stop a passing servant who told him he saw a woman of Zelda's description in a room down the hall. Alistair thanked him then began heading the way the servant pointed. He checked every room before finding her in the farthest one. She stood with her back to the door, staring out the window. When he slowly entered the room, she made no indication that she knew he was there.

For a moment Alistair stood studying her. He was captivated by the way the light from the sun illuminated her, shinning around her like a halo. Her hair was brilliant, longer than before and instead of pulled back, for the Landsmeet, she let it fall loosely about her shoulders. Even though he knew she was mad at him, he still couldn't think of a time he thought her more beautiful.

"I know you're there, Alistair. What do you want?" Her voice was neutral, hollow. He couldn't tell her mood.

"Oh... well I came looking for you," he said. "You left abruptly. Eamon had the nobles swear fealty to me before leaving. I could have really used you."

"I'm sure you did just fine without me." Zelda kept her back to him and never moved.

Alistair stared at her for a moment, trying to work out in his head the best way to approach. "Look," he said taking a step forward. "I know you're mad, maybe I don't understand the real reason why, but-"

"You don't understand?" Zelda turned just her head and Alistair saw her eyes darken. "You seriously don't understand?"

"I know I should..."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course you should." She turned back to the window. "Go away, Alistair. If you don't understand, then go and don't come back until you do."

Alistair didn't budge. "No, I'm not going anywhere until we fix this. Until we fix us."

Zelda sighed and lowered her head. "Fine." She fully turned to him. "I want an apology."

"If this is about me killing Loghain then I'm not apologizing. You knew how I felt and you knew it was going to happen if we won."

"Alistair, yes, that's what I expected to happen, but another opportunity came to light and you didn't even stop to consider it."

"There was no way I was going to have that bastard become a Grey Warden, not even the privilege of going through the Joining. Whether he lived or died, it wouldn't have mattered. You would have felt the same way if Riordan had offered it to Howe."

"You think you know me that well?" Zelda said narrowing her eyes.

"I... I thought I did," Alistair stammered. "But yes, I think you would've acted the same way, which is why I'm not apologizing."

Zelda rubbed her face. "Alright, maybe you're right, I wouldn't have wanted Howe to become a Grey Warden either, but that's not what I want you to apologize for."

"No? Then what?"

"Again, if you don't know then leave and don't come back until you do." Zelda turned back to the window but Alistair still didn't move.

"Zelda," he said cautiously. "You told me after seeing my sister that I needed to start doing things for myself. Well... I took that to heart, and maybe it wasn't the best thing to do at the Landsmeet, in front of everyone, but I stood up for myself for once. I'm... I'm sorry it had to be at you, though. Please, could you forgive me?"

Zelda titled her head to see him in the corner of her eye. She felt stupid all the sudden, being mad at him like she was. All the things he had said were true, and she had been the one to give him the idea. He really did need to learn to think for himself. If not, then any noble would be able to influence him into anything, which would only lead to worse things.

Alistair gave her a childish grin.

"You should not be forgiven," Zelda said trying to hold back her smile.

"I know, but I love you Zelda. I love you more than anything." He went closer to her and turned her fully around. "Marry me."

"What?" she said stunned.

"Zelda, please," he begged. "When the nobles were pledging to me, when you weren't by my side, I was so lost. I realized that I _can't_ do this without you! I just can't!"

"But... of course you can. Eamon will help you."

"Eamon may stand on my left, but who's going to be on my right? I can't think of anyone else being there but you. You should've seen yourself at the Landsmeet. You were beautiful, brilliant, strong and unstoppable. All the nobles kept their eyes on you and they still looked to you even when Anora appeared. Now tell me, who would serve Ferelden better as queen than you?"

Zelda was still completely stunned. "Alistair... no."

"I'm not taking that for an answer," he said getting down on his knees. "There is no other woman I can see myself with. There is no other woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with. You know you're perfect, and you know I'm going to need you no matter what."

Zelda looked down in his pleading eyes. She wanted it just as much as he did, but it was something that couldn't happen. "Alistair... I..." She looked away from him. "I won't be able to produce an heir for you."

Alistair stood and gently brought her face back to his. Tears were in her eyes making them bright. "I know, and it's going to be a problem. A big problem. But we'll work through it somehow."

"How?" Zelda sniffed. "At least Anora had a chance. At least any other woman who isn't tainted has a chance."

"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have accepted any of them, especially Anora. Why? Because they're not you."

"Stop it," she said taking her face out of his hands. "I might be good at appeasing the nobles, but other than that I'm useless, baron. I can't give you what you deserve." She began to break out in tears. Alistair quickly pulled her in his arms.

"You're not useless," he whispered. "And you can give me what I deserve. In fact, you give me what I don't deserve, like your love. I have no idea how a man like me could have a woman like you, but I do and I'm not letting go. Fight me all you want, Zelda, but I'm not giving up."

Zelda cried for a moment as he held her. It didn't matter how hard she tried fighting it, being in his arms made her feel good, made her feel loved. She couldn't see herself without him either. Maybe they could still be together, and maybe if they tried hard enough, and if the Maker willed it, then the problem of no heir may not be a problem at all.

She stopped crying but still stayed on his shoulder. Before long, she pushed herself off and wiped her eyes. "It's not going to be easy, you know."

"When has it ever been easy for us?" he said while stroking away a few teardrops from her cheek.

"You really don't care?"

"If I did, would I be here, right now, asking you to be with me and saying all those things? If the nobles don't like that you can't give me an heir, then they can just deal with it."

"The line will end with you, then."

"Actually, it was more than likely going to end with Cailan anyway. There were rumors about Anora."

Zelda nodded then sniffed once more. "Then... yes."

Both of Alistair's hands took her face and he kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, Zelda."

"I love you, too, Alistair."

He kissed her again before scooping her up in his arms. "You do forgive me, right?"

"Of course," she said but not without hitting him up-side the head.

"Good, because I thought we should try whenever we had a chance."

"A chance for...? Oh."

Alistair nuzzled her nose before beginning to nibble on her earlobe.

"That sounds fair," she hummed.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer either."

* * *

"Welcome to the Pearl, my dear!" Zevran stretched out his arms and smiled broadly at Arawin.

"You know," Arawin said as she looked around the fairly decent lobby. "In all the years I've lived here, not once have I ever stepped foot in this place."

"Really? You mean you were never curious or intrigued?"

"Not really, but wait... Why did you bring me here? I may have never been here before, but I do know what the Pearl is."

Zevran gave her a wicked grin. "Nothing like that, Amora, although it could be arranged. But I actually brought you here to meet a friend of mine."

"A 'friend' of yours?"

"Yes... I saw her ship in the docks-"

"Her?"

"Does that surprise you?" Zevran said raising an eyebrow. "Or does that bother you?"

"Neither, actually." Arawin wasn't really surprised and she found she didn't care. She knew of Zevran's past and knew that sooner or later they would run into it, whether it be good or bad. They had already run into Taliesen, which turned out bad, so they were due to run into something good.

"That is good to hear," Zevran said sensually. "Because I know she is going to _love_ you."

What Zevran had in mind was starting to form in Arawin's. At first she had no clue what he was talking about before, not remembering much from their last trip to Denerim due to some very hurtful memories. But now she was beginning to understand and it was starting to excite her. This surprised her more than she thought. Arawin had never thought of such things and had also never even considered them. It frightened her a little, making her question herself. On her own she would never do such a thing, but when she imagined it with Zevran... it gave her acceleration and she wanted it.

"How do you know she's here?"

"Because if I know my Isabela, there's no other place she would rather be. Now come, Amora, she won't be that hard to find."

Zevran took her hands and walked her through the door from the lobby into a larger room that served as a bar. It was very clean looking with carpet on the floor and expensive decorations on the walls. Even the barmaid serving drinks had on fine silks and laces.

There were gentlemen of all sorts: mercenaries, soldiers, nobles, all sitting at tables, drinking and being entertained by scantly clad women and men, whose small amount of clothing was also very fine and rich looking. This was not at all how Arawin had pictured a brothel.

Zevran watched Arawin's reaction to seeing the brothel. It wasn't because he wanted to know how she would react, but because he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He was drawn in by everything about her. Her shapely body, trimmed nicely by their long travels and difficult fights; hair of brightest red, now longer than when they first met. She hadn't cut it, but instead had it pulled back. He liked it better that way. It made it easier for him to see her face, her little pointed ears, and the delicate curve of her neck.

He now knew he had made the right choice. He really did love her, and he was glad he was finally able to accept it. But the ability to accept also told him that he had also been in love with Rinna as well. He couldn't deny one without denying the other. But what he felt for Rinna was different than what he felt for Arawin. With Rinna it was miniscule when compared to Arawin. With Arawin he knew he would never leave her, never betray her. He would die for her. He never felt any of those things with Rinna. He may have loved her, but it was only in passing. Yet Zevran couldn't help but to think that without her, he may have never been able to feel what he felt for Arawin. Rinna opened his heart, and Arawin opened it wider.

"Is this what your brothel was like?" Arawin asked. It brought Zevran back to reality. He shook his head.

"Eh, I don't really remember too much about it, but I do know it was fairly decent. Not the worst but not the best."

"Hello there, and welcome to the Pearl." A woman dressed in finery came from behind the bar and walked over to them. "Zevran Arainai, yes? I remember you."

"You remember me?" Zevran said.

"Of course, I remember all our best clients. You were very well liked amongst the girls. They were sad to see you go. I am Sanga, if you recall, the madam of the Pearl. It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back," Zevran said kissing her hand.

"If I remember correctly your favorite was Trina. You ordered her twice. Would you like for me to see if she's available?"

"Oh, no thank you. Me and my beautiful friend here are trying to find someone. You wouldn't happen to be serving a lovely captain by the name of Isabela, would you?"

"You mean Captain Isabela from Rivain? Of course she's here! She's another one of our best clients. She brought her men here to let them have some fun before heading back out to sea. I believe she's right in that corner over there." Sanga pointed and both Zevran and Arawin looked to see a woman sitting at a table in the corner playing cards with two gentlemen.

"Thank you, Sanga," Zevran smiled. "You have been very kind."

"Are you sure you don't want me to find Trina? She'll entertain both of you if you wish."

"Maybe later, but tell her I said hello."

"I shall."

"So how many more of your past encounters are we going to run across?" Arawin asked as they made their way over to the corner.

"I'm not sure, but I'll warn you if it happens."

"You dirty little bitch!" one of the men at the table yelled. He stood suddenly. "You cheated!"

"I did no such thing," said Isabela calmly. "I won fair and square."

"No, you're a dirty cheat," said the second as he stood with the other. "There's no way you could've won."

"Give us back our gold, pirate wench! Or it'll be your head!"

"You knew the rules, gentlemen." Isabela collected the gold and stuffed it in her pouch. "If you want it back you can either play again or duel me. Which would you prefer?"

"I think a good beating will do." The first man took out his sword and lunged forward. Arawin watched as Isabela didn't move until the very last second. She ducked out of the way gracefully, the man's sword going straight into the wall and getting stuck. In the same move, Isabela also grabbed her daggers. One found itself in the side of the first man while the other went straight into the chest of the second as he charged forward. Both of the men went down nearly at the same time.

"Please, you call that a beating?" Isabela laughed as she collected her daggers. "Looks like I win again." The men were still alive, however, but stunned from what just happened.

"Ah Isabela, I see you still have a way with men," said Zevran.

Isabela perked up at his voice and spun around. "Zevran, is that you? Well wonders never cease. I thought you'd be dead by now."

"You would think, wouldn't you? But no, I am still very much alive and traveling with a Grey Warden of all things." He gestured toward Arawin. "My dear, this is Arawin, the lovely Grey Warden that decided to spare my life and gave me the opportunity to live free."

"Oh," Isabela said as she looked at Arawin with curious eyes. "I've actually heard a lot about you. There are three of you, yes? I didn't realize how... pretty you were."

"That was some fancy sword work," said Arawin. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that fast before."

"It's one of my specialties," Isabela smirked. "A few techniques I've picked up over the years and combining them to make my own, personal way of handling things."

"In more ways than one," Zevran mused.

"Exactly."

"I fight in a similar fashion," said Arawin. "Although you do have some interesting moves. Where did you learn them?"

"Sweet thing, I am the captain of a ship called _The Siren's Call_. I have sailed all the seas of Thedas and have docked at every port. I couldn't really tell you where I learned such things. I just picked them up."

"So you did inherit the ship, then?" asked Zevran.

"Who else do you think would get her? She's a great ship and treats me better than she did that slack-jawed husband of mine. Again, I'll have to thank you for disposing of him, Zevran. Without your help, then _The Siren_ would still be in his incapable hands. And so would I."

"So let me guess," said Arawin. "You were contracted to kill her husband?"

"Yep."

"So that explains how you met. Did you order the contract, Isabela?"

"Maker's blood, no," Isabela brushed away. "Course it wasn't like I hadn't thought about it, but my husband had many enemies. I'm not sure which one ordered it, but I really don't care. He's gone and the ship is mine. Now, what is it that you wanted, Zevran? I know you're not here just to talk."

"No, my dear, I'm not."

"He wanted to introduce you to me," said Arawin. "Wanted us to get to know each other a little better."

"Really, why?"

"A little... experiment," said Zevran. "I just want to know how far I can push her." He looked over at Arawin and soon Isabela understood.

"Oh, Zev, if that's what you wanted you could have just told me! You know I'm always willing to help you with anything." Isabela smiled over at Arawin. "You really are very pretty. And such beautiful eyes! I love elven eyes."

"Yours aren't too bad either," said Arawin. "In fact they're an interesting shade I don't think I've ever seen in a human before."

"You obviously haven't been to Rivain, but thank you. So, sweet thing, how well do you know Zevran?"

"Very."

"So you know what he is?"

"He tried to kill me, but I defeated him."

"Ah, it all makes sense now." Isabela licked her lips. "You said you have a similar fighting style to me? I would very much like to see if you do. How about we go to my ship. I can give you a tour, then we can see what type of skills you have."

"I would like that very much."

"Zev, are you coming?" Isabela asked.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he smirked. "Lead the way, my dear."

"Certainly. This way, my sweets. I'll take you to places you've never been..."

* * *

Zelda stretched out on the bed, feeling relieved, refreshed. She and Alistair had reconciled, and it was good. She couldn't even remember why she had been mad at him, nor did she really care anymore. They were going to stay together no matter what.

It was a sobering thought, however. She was going to marry Alistair, but not only that, she was going to become queen of Ferelden. It was something she had never thought of before, never even dreamed of. Anora was queen and before that was Rowan. Both were woman Zelda had admired when she was a little girl, especially Rowan. She had been a warrior, a legendary fighter and leader. She had helped Loghain win the battle of River Dane, and supported Maric to regain the throne. She was the reason why Zelda had decided to be trained as a warrior, because she wanted to be just like Queen Rowan. But never had she dreamed that she would be queen as well. Never did she ever see herself as Rowan's equal.

The thought made Zelda sit up in bed. It made her scared. Would she be a good queen? Would she be able to live up to Rowan's name? To the strong line of queens that stretched far into Ferelden history? She had proven she could handle the Landsmeet, but that was only one part of the big picture.

She felt Alistair's hand creep up her spine making her shiver with delight. "What's wrong, love?"

"Just... too much on my mind right now. Nothing too big."

"I would hope not, but I do think we should maybe get up now. I don't really want to, but there's still a Blight we have to deal with."

"Oh, right." With all the hype with the Landsmeet, Zelda had nearly forgotten about dealing with the Blight. What she was worrying about now would have to wait.

As they got ready, a knock came at their door and Zelda went to answer it. When she opened it, there she saw her brother standing in the hallway. He was leaning on a crutch, seeming barely able to keep himself up right.

"Fergus!" Zelda exclaimed as she brought him into an embrace. "What are you...? Why didn't you send a servant? I would have come to you!"

"No, no," Fergus said pulling away from her. "The healer said I need to start walking more or I may lose the ability. But... can I come in and sit down at least?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Zelda helped her brother limp his way to the bed. "Um, I guess I should introduce you. Fergus, this is Alistair."

"Greetings, your Majesty," Fergus said bowing the best he could. "I do hope you forgive me not standing and bowing properly."

"Oh no, you're... you're fine," Alistair said nervously. "And please, I'm not the king yet."

"Okay then... your Highness."

Alistair cringed his nose making Zelda giggle. "It's okay, Fergus, you don't need to be very formal with him. You can just call him Alistair. After all, he is going to be your brother-in-law."

"Wow, Zelda!" Fergus said excited. "What have you been doing while I was gone?"

"It just happened a few hours ago. You do approve, yes?"

"I don't know." Fergus tapped his chin as he studied Alistair. "You might be the next king, but do you think you're worthy of my little sister?"

"Not at all!" said Alistair.

"And why not?"

"Because she's a wonderful woman; strong, smart, beautiful. I'm not worthy of her because I don't deserve something so great."

Fergus raised an eyebrow and looked at Zelda. "This is going to be our next king?"

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"No, I guess not," Fergus said looking back at Alistair. "At least with you by his side then Ferelden will actually have a chance."

"So... does that mean you approve?"

"Of course, Zelda. Father would have approved as well."

"Thank you Fergus. It means a lot."

"Anything for you, little sister. But Alistair, as much as I would love to get to know my future brother-in-law, do you mind if I could speak to my sister alone?"

"Oh, of course," said Alistair. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. I'll just go and get something to eat and find out where all our companions are and tell them we'll be leaving tomorrow." Alistair went over and kissed Zelda before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Zelda sat next to her older brother, still in shock that he was there. Still not sure if she was awake or dreaming. Seeing him up close she saw he wasn't really in that great of shape. He was very pale with sunken in cheeks which robbed him of his once handsome looks. Zelda could even see a long scar go across his face, starting at the top of his left cheekbone then going down, over his lips and ending at the right base of his chin. She hated seeing him like this, but knew that it was better than seeing him dead.

"Fergus," Zelda sighed. "What happened? How are you still alive?"

"You know," Fergus chuckled. "I've been wondering that very same thing."

"So can you tell me?"

"First of all, I want to say that I've heard everything. Everything that happened at Highever, Howe's treachery, what you've been doing, and that you even killed him. I only wish I had been there with you to cut off his head. I also wish I had been there when Howe attacked the castle, but I think if I had been there, I might not have done better than you. I know you tried to save them, but knowing Mother and Father, they wouldn't have let you go unless there was no other choice."

"Father was wounded pretty badly," said Zelda. "Even if I tried, I don't think he would have made it to a healer in time. And Mother refused to leave his side."

"Just as I expected from her. What about... Oriana and Oren?" Fergus had to bite his lip to keep from stuttering."

"I'm afraid they were... dead before I could get to them." Zelda hugged her brother. "I'm so sorry, Fergus. There were a lot of people we lost that night."

Fergus hugged her back. "I know, and I know you tried. I've grieved for them, but it still hurts."

"I don't think it'll ever stop hurting."

"No, it won't, and neither will any of my doubts. I know I probably couldn't have done anything different, but I did have suspicions. Howe seemed different to me when I left. I couldn't quite place it, but something was there. I guess I should have known when I got to Ostagar. First thing Loghain did was to send me and my men out into the Wilds to scout. He told me to check out a place that they knew the darkspawn were not, so it would be safe. But when we got there, we had actually entered right into the heart of the horde. Now that I think about it, I know Loghain was lying. He had sent me there, knowing what was there and hoping it would kill me. With all the Couslands out of the way, he could then give Highever to Howe and they would be set."

"But... you didn't die."

"No, and I'm still not sure how." Fergus released himself from Zelda. "My men and I fought the darkspawn hard, but it was useless of course. I told them to retreat, but I don't think any of them made it. I don't remember how I was knocked out or when but I do remember a strange dream. I was being lifted over the horde. All the darkspawn looked up at me, pointing and staring and also seeming afraid for some reason. I never looked up to see what might have been lifting me, my head just didn't want to move.

"I then woke to find myself in a household in Lothering, busied and beaten all over. The woman told me in the middle of the night I just seemed to appear at their doorstep like I dropped out of the sky. Seeing how bad I was, she and her daughter carried me in one of the bedrooms where her daughter healed me the best she could. She was an apostate, apparently. I didn't really care, and told them I would keep their secret since I was very grateful for what they did. They didn't know who I was at the time, just some random soldier from Ostagar that happened to wind up on their doorstep. They were eager to hear about Ostagar, however. The woman had two other children in the army, a son and daughter. I told them I didn't know since my men and I were attacked when scouting in the Wilds.

"I stayed with them for a week, maybe. At least until I got my strength back. That's when her children came back. They talked about betrayal, the king's death and loss of his armies, and how they suspected it was Loghain who had done it. That's when I began to suspect about what happened to me, but it wasn't until word about Highever reached my ears did I really start to understand what was going on.

"Before the darkspawn attacked Lothering, I found I was strong enough to move on, so I said thank you and good-bye to the family, and that when I could I would pay them back. But now I'm not sure I'll be able to, even with the teyrn back."

"Were they killed in Lothering?" Zelda asked.

"No, or at least I hope not. The woman's three children were fairly good fighters and I had over heard them talking about going to Kirkwall if the horde ever made it to Lothering. Hopefully they were able to escape and get to Kirkwall safely. Hawke I think was there sire name. When I get a chance, I'll have to look into it."

"So what happened after that?" Zelda asked curious. "Where did you go? Why didn't you try to find me?"

Fergus laughed. "Even if I did want to find you, Zelda, do you really think I could? At first I thought I was all alone. It wasn't until I saw the wanted posters did I know you were alive and a Grey Warden. I also knew what you were trying to do with the rumors about the surviving Grey Wardens building an army to over throw Loghain, and that Howe also knew you were alive and was trying to get his hands on you. There was nothing about me, however, which told me both Howe and Loghain thought I was dead. I decided to keep it that way, not only because I was still weak but also because you seemed to be doing a pretty good job yourself. I knew that eventually a Landsmeet would be called and when that did happen, you would need my help. So I waited, and eventually what I thought came true. Eamon summoned a Landsmeet with the Grey Wardens against Loghain. That's also the same time Teagan's men found me and brought me to Reinesfere. Teagan then made it there on the way to Denerim and together we came to the Landsmeet where our votes were the ones that helped you to win. You're welcome for that, by the way."

"And I am very grateful. Don't think I'm not."

"I know." Zelda watched as Fergus pulled something out of his pocket. She saw it was a ring, red in color, smooth and bright.

"What's that?"

"It's the thing Mother gave to me before I left. She said it was called 'Lifegiver', a powerful ring that bestowed upon its wearer life and energy. It was supposedly forged by a very powerful blood mage long ago. I'm not really sure how the Couslands came to have it, but Mother said it's been in the family for generations. She gave it to me to keep me safe. I laughed, thinking it was nothing more than a simple ring, but I took it and wore the stupid thing anyway, just to make her feel better. The thing is though... I think the reason I survived might have been because of this ring. It's hard to explain, but I do feel something coming from it. Life? Blood? Not quite sure, but I know it kept me alive when I should've been dead."

"Mother did usually know what she was doing," said Zelda. "If you were wearing it when you encountered the horde, then yes, I would have to agree."

"If that's the case, then here," Fergus said giving her the ring. "I think you may need it more than I do now. You'll be going up against the horde soon and the archdemon. You're going to need all the support you can get."

Zelda took the ring and placed it on her left middle finger. She examined it in the light, seeing that the ring did glow as if it were made of blood, but she felt no negative energy coming from it. "Thank you, Fergus. This will indeed help. So what are your plans now? Are you going back to Highever anytime soon?"

Fergus sighed and leaned against his cane. "Not at the moment, no. I don't feel like going back just yet. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. Too many hurtful memories."

"I understand."

"I will have to go back eventually. Eamon said I could stay here as long as I needed, so I think I'm going to do that until I have no choice. So I'll be here, Zelda, if you need me."

"And I'll be here too. And when you do decide to go back, tell me, and we'll go together."

Fergus smiled and hugged his sister again. They shared the embrace, happy to have finally found each other and to know they were no longer alone or the last of their line.

* * *

It was the next morning, and everyone was prepared to go. They were heading back to Redcliffe, where they would plan the next step against the darkspawn. Eamon and Teagan had already left, telling them before he went to meet up with him as soon as they were able.

"Riordan, are you coming with us?" Zelda asked. She saw him coming down the hall with a full pack.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "I will be leaving, but instead I'm going to take a detour first. I'm going to find the horde and see what direction it may be going."

"Oh, I want to come," Arawin moaned.

"Sorry, but I can travel a lot faster by myself. I will meet up with you later in Redcliffe."

"And what about Damien?" Zelda noticed the Orlesian wasn't anywhere in sight. In fact, she hadn't seen him since the Landsmeet.

"Gone, as I suspected," said Riordan. "I believe he may have sneaked out in the middle of the night."

"Wish he would've said good-bye, at least," Arawin heaved.

"For as long as I've known him, Damien has always been a loner. The fact that he even stayed here this long is what surprises me the most. But I must get going. Damien will just have to wait."

"Right, Riordan. Be safe now." They all bowed to him before he said his last good-byes and left through the gate.

Before leaving, the rest went off into the market to get anything they may have needed. Arawin and Zevran went into the alienage to say good-bye to Arawin's family. It was a sad departure, laced with dread for none of them wanted either Arawin or Zevran to leave again.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm never going to see you again," Shianni frowned.

"Don't think like that," said Arawin. "You'll see me again."

"I hope so. Take care, Cousin." She gave Arawin a long embrace before letting go and giving one to Zevran. "Watch over her, please. Sometimes she gets herself in situations not even she can get out of herself."

"Oh, I know, Bonita," Zevran smiled. "And don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Zelda and Alistair said good-bye to Fergus as well. Zelda was particularly unhappy at having to leave her brother, who she had just recovered. "Make sure you stay out of trouble," said Zelda. "And don't forget to have a healer look at your leg every now and then. And-"

"Alright, Mother!" Fergus laughed. "I've been taking care of myself for almost a year now, I think I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Zelda. Just worry about yourself."

"I can't help but to worry about you."

"Then maybe Mother didn't die after all." Zelda shook her head at him before saying their last good-byes.

When everyone gathered back together they went to the gate. There refugees were still huddling outside the city, waiting to be let in. As they walked through the gates, all the refugees looked at the group and began cheering. It was a sound none of them expected, but apparently they were no longer seen as the enemy. Now, they were the sign of hope, a signal being lit in the darkness. And this time, there would be an answer.

* * *

_A/N: So I sort of based Isabela off from her DA2 persona. I know her better that way since she's not in DAO for very long. And I might have thrown in a little foreshadowing! _

_Also, if you want to read the scene between Arawin, Isabela, and Zevran, it's located in 'Blood Chronicles', titled Push. Yes, I finally wrote it, so go read! _


	75. Choice

**Choice**

When they finally reached Redcliffe, they did not come back to the village they hoped they would. They could see smoke rising up from below the cliff, but it was too much and black. As they descended the stairs, they began to see the devastation: over-turned carts, buildings riddled with flame, dead bodies littering the ground, and the feel of taint everywhere. The darkspawn had finally claimed Redcliffe.

Zelda and Arawin ran forward, going across the small stone bridge to find the gate to the larger bridge broken and lying in a heap. They could feel a large amount of darkspawn down in the village, as well as ahead of them at the castle.

"This isn't good," said Zelda. "Where is Eamon? Where is everyone else?"

"Do you think they all made it to the castle?" Arawin asked.

"That's where they'd be if there are any survives," said Alistair. "If we go across the bridge, then we'll know."

They were about ready to head across when they heard a scream coming from the village. They saw a young man running up the ramp with several darkspawn right behind him. "Help me, please!" he yelled.

Leliana and Arawin stepped up, taking out their bows and taking down most of the darkspawn with single shots. Zelda plummeted down the ramp, smashing into a hurlock. The darkspawn fell to it's back and Zelda plunged Silverbrand straight into it's skull. She then ripped it out and spun, taking off the head of the genlock racing over to her.

"Oh, thank the Maker you guys came just now," the man said breathing heavily. "I thought those darkspawn had me for sure."

"Tomas?" Zelda said as she sheathed Silverbrand. "What were you doing down there? And what happened here?"

"The darkspawn, they came out of no where!" Tomas exclaimed. "They fell upon us like the plague. We barely had times to evacuate to the castle. I got stuck because I had to go back to get my grandfather's ring."

"You braved darkspawn for a ring?" Morrigan asked.

"It's an old family heirloom. I know it's probably worthless, but I just couldn't let those creatures get their filthy hands on it."

"Well you're safe now," said Zelda. "So everyone is at the castle? Is Eamon there as well?"

"Yeah, he got here before the darkspawn did. He was the one that sent the knights to make sure all the villagers could get to the castle. It was complete chaos."

"Well come with us," said Alistair. "We were just about ready to head to the castle."

"I think it would be safer to travel with you than alone."

They began their trek across the bridge once more, running faster when they saw smoke coming from the castle just as village. It was located more towards the front, telling them the darkspawn had not yet penetrated the door. Everyone pulled out their weapons when they reached the gate as darkspawn stood battling with soldiers on the front steps. Zelda and Arawin took the lead, running side-by-side as they plowed into a group of darkspawn. Zelda slammed into them with her shield, staggering them about. Arawin then went in for the kill, slicing Fang and Dar'Misaan across throats and abdomens, taking them down with single stokes.

It didn't take them long to take all the darkspawn down before a roar behind them brought their attention to the ogre charging across the bridge and straight for the door. Neither of them had time to stop it or even wanted to. It plowed forward, making everyone jump out of it's way. The ogre placed it's head down, horns pointing vertical as it collided with the door. There was a loud _bang_ followed by splintering and soon the door burst open in a shower of wood shards. More darkspawn came running across the bridge, crying viciously as they saw the way was now open.

Arawin and Zelda were about ready to go after the ogre first as it tried to claw it's way through the broken door frame. There were cries from within the castle, but as Zelda and Arawin got closer, they noticed the cries were charges.

"Push them back men, now!"

The ogre stumbled backwards as many small, armor-clad bodies flooded out the castle. They attacked it with vigor and rage as they forced the ogre down the steps.

"Dwarves?" Zelda cried. "When did they get here?"

"I don't know," said Arawin. "But if they're here then I'll give you one guess to who is giving the orders."

On cue, Sora popped out of the castle, leaping into the air and smashing her axe down on a genlock. "Keep going men, we've got them on the run now!"

Sora ran down the stairs straight toward the ogre. It swatted at her but missed as she rolled to the ground and right behind it. Sora climbed up it's back then buried her axe into it's shoulder. Using it for support, she then wrapped her arm around the ogre's throat and sliced it open with her dagger. The ogre staggered before falling forward.

"Right, that should do it." Sora jumped off the ogre's back and tore her axe out. "And you still call yourselves Grey Wardens?"

"Ha, ha," Arawin mocked. "We could've taken care of that ogre just fine."

"And when would that have been? Right after it laid waste to the castle? You're lucky we were behind the door waiting."

"Speaking of which," said Zelda. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked us to help fight, right? Well here we are! We may be here earlier than first thought, but that's because Rylen is that good."

"So he was able to make you commander after all?"

"Yep. I am now officially warrior caste. No longer will this damn tattoo haunt me."

"Is there anyway you can take it off?"

"Unfortunately, no, but it doesn't matter. Everyone knows who I am now, and if they have a problem with it, then they can take it up with the king. But now that these darkspawn are taken care of, you guys should come inside before another wave hits. Also Eamon wants to see you as soon as possible, and someone by the name of Riorfin, Riordom?"

"Riordan," Zelda corrected.

"Whatever, all you human names are mouthfuls. But why didn't you tell us there was another Grey Warden running around Ferelden?"

"We didn't know until just recently," said Arawin. "And how in the world did Riordan get here before we did? I thought he was going to track the horde?"

"I guess he really does travel faster alone." Zelda looked around the courtyard to make sure everyone was fine before following Sora into the castle. They went straight to the throne room where they found Eamon, Teagan, Riordan and Rylen waiting for them by the fire.

"Wardens, you made it!" said Eamon. "Thank the Maker."

"And thank the Ancestors you're not hurt, love," Rylen said as he went and met Sora half way.

"Are you doubting me already?" she glared.

"Of course not! It's just, this is your first time on the surface. How are you feeling?"

"Better, although I still get a little sick when I go outside. But not this time since I was more focused on killing the darkspawn these so-called 'Grey Wardens' couldn't take care of."

"Ah, what's wrong, little dwarf," Arawin teased. "Can't take that big sky up there? You know if you close your eyes and stand in one place long enough, then you'll start to feel yourself falling up."

"That's not true!"

"Really, you wanna bet? Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything! Come on, elf!"

"No," Zelda said stopping them. "We don't have time for your little games right now. We need to discuss the situation first." She turned her attention to Eamon. "What's going on?"

"Lots," said the arl. "I think it would be best to allow Rylen to explain himself first."

Rylen made his way back to the fire. "After you guys left I was able to deal with the Assembly, forcing them to finally work together. I commanded that they send as much troops as possible to the surface without leaving Orzammar totally defenseless. I also allowed a temporary lift on all the castes, which would allow even casteless to bare arms and join the armies on the surface. You can imagine how well that went, but we needed all the men we could get. More dwarves are coming, but for the moment, the ones I brought here will do."

"What I want to know," said Zelda. "Is how you got here so fast, and why _you_ are here, Rylen?"

"Me? I'm here because I'm not going to be the type of king that just sits back and lets others fight a war for him. Yes, it might be dangerous, and my death will put the Assembly in another tizzy, but I'll risk it to make sure my men and country are safe."

"But the Assembly could do bad things while you're gone."

"They could do bad things while I'm there as well. We dwarves are a cut-throat bunch, don't think I don't know that, but it's still the same. It's my duty as king to make sure any threat to my people is wiped out clean before I can rest."

"Which means he'll never rest," said Sora.

"A king's job is never done."

"Uh, please don't remind me," Alistair moaned.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot," said Riordan. "Congratulations, your Majesty." Riordan bowed to him, making Alistair stiffen.

"Please don't. Not yet at least."

"And is it true that I heard the lovely Lady Zelda will be our next queen?" Eamon asked.

"It is true," Zelda blushed.

"That is great news. I don't think I could have picked two finer people to lead Ferelden out of this Blight."

"Speaking of which..." said Arawin.

"Yes. Riordan?"

"After I left Denerim," Riordan started. "I went and found the horde, to find indeed that this is a Blight. The archdemon has shown itself, and is at the head of the horde. When I got close enough to 'listen in', it was revealed to me where they were heading. I'm afraid that the archdemon is leading his army to Denerim. They will reach it in about three days."

"What! But we were just there!" Arawin exclaimed. "Why did we leave?"

"We didn't have this information at the time," said Eamon. "If we did, then we would have stayed, but unfortunately at the moment, we were unable to determine where the horde was going."

"But what about the darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe?" Zelda asked.

"Just a small group that broke off from the main horde," said Riordan. "There are several more I'm sure breaking off and attacking the villages and towns on the way to Denerim."

"Can we reach Denerim in time?" asked Zelda. "I mean if we left right now?"

"I'm afraid not," said Eamon. "The darkspawn have at least a day on us, even if we did leave now. Plus we would be unprepared. My men will need to be organized which will take until at least tomorrow morning."

"The same with my men," Rylen stated. "Plus there should be more coming. I have scouts stationed at the entrance to make sure."

"Entrance? Entrance to what?" Arawin asked.

"The Deep Roads, of course! Thanks to Oghren's old maps, I was able to find an entrance just north of Redcliffe. It's one of the reasons why I was able to get here so fast. Lost a few good men along the way, but it was less than if we went over the mountain."

"Well that's convenient. Why didn't we use that on the way back?"

"So then what is the plan?" said Zelda. "We leave immediately tomorrow morning for Denerim? Then we fight and kill the archdemon?"

"That is exactly it," Riordan nodded. "It is now or never. If the archdemon is not defeated there, then Ferelden will be doomed."

"So no pressure, then," said Arawin. "Just one question: How does one kill an archdemon?"

"I was wondering that myself," said Alistair.

"Yeah, that is something I've been wanting to know," Zelda added.

Riordan looked to all three of them. "Then... you don't know? Of course not. You are all new recruits. It's something not to be expected of you."

"So I assume killing the archdemon isn't like killing any other darkspawn?" Arawin asked.

"I will have to explain it to the three of you in private."

"That doesn't sound good."

"In the mean time," Eamon went on. "I will send out word to all my men to be ready by morning. We will then march to Denerim, and face the darkspawn head on."

"And I shall do the same," said Rylen.

"So go and get some rest, my friends. I already had the servants prepare your beds."

Bowing their respects to one another, the meeting disbanded and Zelda, Arawin, and Alistair stepped down from the fireplace to their companions.

"You all heard that, right?" Zelda asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, cause this is where it all comes together. Now let's see, the dwarves are already here with more coming, so we don't have to worry about that. Wynne, I'm going to need you to scry the tower and tell First Enchanter Irving and Esumi to get all the mages ready to leave as soon as possible, tomorrow morning if they can manage."

"I'm sure they can," said Wynne. "And I will go and do that right now."

"Arawin, do you have any way of contacting the Dalish?"

"Right here!" Arawin pulled out the little golden sparrow from her pack and presented it. "All I have to do is tell it where to meet and when and it should fly off and find the clan to tell them."

"Alright, you go ahead and do that."

"On it. Come on, Zev."

"Oh, and Arawin, when you're done, meet Alistair and I in front of Riordan's room so we can have that talk with him."

"I know, I know," Arawin waved off as she and Zevran made their way out of the throne room.

With everything settled, everyone then went their separate ways.

* * *

"So, you're going to have a secret meeting without me?" Zevran teased as he and Arawin made their way out to the courtyard.

"Grey Warden business," Arawin said ignoring him. "If it's really important, then I'll tell you."

"I don't doubt that you will. I'm just curious to know how it is you kill an archdemon."

"Me too." They stopped on top of the stairs and Arawin took the tiny golden bird and placed it in the palm of her hand. Putting it close to her lips, she whispered _Denerim_ and _tomorrow_. The bird then began to move, it's little wings flickering faster than a normal bird's would. It then leaped from her palm and took off into the air, leaving a golden streak in the sky. Arawin soon lost it in the colors of the setting sun. "Do you think they're still in the Brecilian Forest?" she asked after a long pause.

"They may not be in the same place we left them, but I believe they are."

"If that's the case, and they leave in the morning as well, that means they'll get to Denerim before we do." Arawin looked over at Zevran with worry. "Maybe I should have told them another time."

Zevran shook his head. "Lisha won't be that stupid. I'm sure they know where the bird came from, and will probably know more than what you whispered. The Dalish will not just run into battle. You don't need to worry."

"I guess not. I'm just... Anyway, we need to get back inside and I need to see what Riordan is going to say." They went back inside the castle and Zevran accompanied her until they came to the room they would be sharing. "Will you wait up for me?" Araiwn asked.

"Do you really think I wouldn't?" Zevran said kissing her.

"It shouldn't take that long, I hope."

"I'll wait as long as I need to." He kissed her once more before slipping into the room where Kunjo barked and jumped off the bed to greet him. Arawin then made her way down the hall, all the way to the end where Zelda and Alistair were waiting for her in front of Riordan's door.

"There you are," said Alistair. "Are you ready?"

"Not really," Arawin sighed. "But let's go."

When they entered, they found Riordan standing in front of the small hearth. A fire was already burning within and he turned around when he sensed them coming. "You three are here, good. There is much we need to discuss." He went and shut the door behind them before addressing them again. "Please know, I assumed you had already been told. Otherwise, I would have told you this when you freed me in Denerim. I am sorry."

"It's okay, Riordan," said Zelda. "There was actually a lot of things we were never told because of what happened."

"But what are you apologizing for?" Alistair asked.

Riordan considered for a moment, seeming unsure on how to tell them. "Tell me, have you ever wondered _why _the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?"

"I thought it was because of our awesome skills," Arawin answered. "Why else would certain recruits be picked over others?"

"No, that's not really it, although our skills do help."

"It's because of the taint in us, isn't it?" said Zelda.

Riordan nodded. "That is exactly what it involves. The archdemon may be slain as any other darkspawn, by any man, but should any other than a Grey Warden do the slaying, it will not be enough."

"Not enough?" Arawin said surprised. "How is it not enough? When it's dead, it's dead, right?"

"No. A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel. When the archdemon is slain by a regular man, it's soul will travel to the nearest darkspawn and take control. The darkspawn will then contort and change into the new archdemon and the process will start all over again. It's one of the reasons why the first Blight took so long to defeat and it wasn't until the second Blight did we finally realize what was happening. You see, if it is a Grey Warden who slays the archdemon, then the pattern will cease, and the Blight will truly be ended."

"Okay, that doesn't sound all that bad," said Arawin.

"I said a darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not. When slain, the archdemon's soul will travel through the taint to the Grey Warden, and once there, will be destroyed."

"And... what happens to the Grey Warden?" Zelda asked slowly.

"It's a sacrifice," Riordan said with remorse. "One not taken with haste."

"Meaning... the Grey Warden who kills the archdemon... dies?" Alistair said remorseful.

"It's the only way to defeat the Blight."

There was silence in the room as the three took in the new information. Zelda and Arawin felt each others fear as well as something else that passed through them.

"What... what about us?" Zelda asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" said Riordan. "If you are thinking-"

"No, Arawin and I. We're... we're blood bonded."

Riordan looked from both Zelda to Arawin with shock. "You mean you both drank of the same blood?"

"Yes."

Riordan sighed heavily. "I thought I sensed something different about the two of you, but I couldn't be for sure. Duncan should have never done that. It is against the Grey Warden ethics. He could have lost his post."

"What, why? It wasn't his fault. He had no choice."

"Yeah, there was an incident at our Joining," Arawin added. "One of our fellow recruits was trying to get away so he pulled out his sword on Duncan. Duncan fought back and during their struggle some of the chalices were destroyed, leaving only one for me and Zelda."

Riordan considered their story. "Perhaps he didn't have a choice, but it is still forbidden. Blood bonds are not seen in the best of light. There have only been a few of them in our history, and they have all ended in tragedy. The bond usually drives the two connected insane, and they either end up killing each other or themselves."

"Well we almost did," Arawin laughed. "We were at each others throats so many times, I'm surprised we lasted this long."

"I'm surprised as well," said Riordan. "Because I don't think I've ever heard of a bonded pair lasting as long as you two have, or having such good control. Well, I guess there is one other pair."

"Really? Who?"

"Garahel and Anton. They were two best friends, blood bonded, but it was something not well known, not even amongst the Wardens. It's another reason why separating the chalices is done."

"So... what happened?"

"During the time of the Fourth Blight, as Garahel was uniting Thedas against the archdemon, Andoral, Anton was right beside him. He was a human, and no one really knows a lot about him, such as how the two met, if they were childhood friends, or if they first met during the Joining. All that's known is that Anton and Garahel seemed to be inseparable, not even at the end.

"Before the battle of Ayesleigh, Anton was injured and unable to accompany his friend into battle. During the battle, the healer who was with him reported that he seemed to be asleep, but he would grimace occasionally as if fighting, and shouted. Then, at the time Garahel supposedly slew Andoral, Anton began to glow. He cried with pain, and when the light died, he was dead."

"So you're saying..." said Zelda. "That if Arawin kills Urthemiel, then I will die as well?"

"Or the other way around," Riordan nodded. "Because of your bond, the archdemon's soul will pass to both of you, no matter how far apart you are. Anton was miles away when it happened, and the healer swore he did not die from his injuries."

Both Arawin and Zelda looked down to the floor. Zelda could feel Alistair right beside her, rubbing her shoulder. "It really is a curse," she said softly.

"And here I thought we were starting to like it," Arawin tried to humor.

"It is a horrible thing, but neither of you will be making the final blow," said Riordan making them look back up at him. "I will be the one to do that."

"But Riordan..." Zelda protested.

Riordan lifted his hand to stop her. "During such times it is tradition for the eldest Grey Warden to choose who will make the sacrifice. Because I am the eldest and the taint won't spare me much longer, I shall be the one to do it. Besides, the three of you will have responsibilities when this Blight is over. Alistair and Zelda will rule Ferelden as king and queen and Arawin, you will be in charge of reorganizing the Wardens as warden-commander."

"Really?" Arawin said surprised. "You sure you want to give that position to an elf?"

"When I look at you, Arawin, I don't see just an elf, I see a very intelligent and powerful woman that knows what she needs to do. You will be a good leader, and your recruits will see that as well."

"I'm... honored." Arawin bowed to him. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

_You know the only reason he did that was because you're all that's left._

_Hey, you heard what he said!_

_Yeah, and it's true, but with Alistair becoming king, and me having to help him, there really isn't anyone else to take charge of the Wardens._

_I don't care, I'm still honored. _

_Good._

"Well enough of this," Riordan breathed. "I suggest you three go and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and so are the ones to come."

"Very much so," Alistair sighed. He looked to Zelda and Arawin. Even though he didn't share a bond with them, at that point they all knew what each other was feeling.

* * *

The three of them walked out solemnly. It was cruel news they had just heard, and neither one of them was sure they would be able to get any sleep after hearing it. They stayed silent as they walked down the hall, all of them staring at the ground.

"So you are back, then?" Morrigan's voice made them all stop suddenly and look up. She was standing just outside her room, apparently waiting for them.

"Um, what do you want, Morrigan?" Arawin asked.

"I would just like a moment of your time, if I could," she said looking between Arawin and Zelda. "Just the two of you."

"And what could you possibly say that doesn't involve me?" said Alistair.

"You will know in good time. But Arawin, Zelda, a moment?" Morrigan didn't wait for their answer, instead slipping into her room.

Both Arawin and Zelda sighed at the same time.

"Go ahead, Alistair, I'll be right there."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know what she wants, but I promise it won't take long."

"Alright, I'll wait for you." Alistair kissed her before disappearing into the bedroom across the hall. When he shut the door, Zelda and Arawin made their way into Morrigan's bedroom.

"You two have questions, I'm sure," Morrigan said once her own door was shut.

"Well yeah, what do you want, Morrigan?" said Arawin again.

"What I want is to give you hope. The both of you look so gloomy, and I know why. I know what Riordan told you. I know what happens when an archdemon is killed by a Grey Warden, and that Grey Warden could be the both of you."

"So you know, big deal," said Zelda. "The fact you know doesn't really surprise me. After all, your mother did know about the bond, and I'm sure anything else she told you about. So what's your point?"

"My point is that does not need to be. Have you ever wondered why my mother insisted you have me come with you?"

"I thought it was payment for her saving our lives."

"That, yes, but it was also so I could offer you this: a way out. A way to kill the archdemon and not die."

"Well if that's the case, then why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Arawin.

"I didn't because it involves something you won't like." Morrigan kept her gaze focused on Zelda.

"What's the offer?" Zelda asked timid.

"A ritual... performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

"And why would I not like it?"

"Because it involves Alistair... laying here with me."

Zelda went pale.

"It is a ritual of old magic," Morrigan continued. "One in which a child will be conceived within me. The child will have the taint, and will serve as a beacon to beckon the archdemon's soul. At this early stage, the child can absorb that soul and not perish. The archdemon is still destroyed, with no Grey Warden dying in the process."

Zelda had stayed perfectly still through Morrigan's explanation. "You want to do _what _with Alistair?"

"Did you not hear a word she said?" Arawin asked, somewhat stunned by Zelda's behavior.

"I know how it may sound, Zelda," said Morrigan. "But I assure you it's what needs to be done."

Zelda stared at the witch, eyes narrowed. "No. Absolutely not!"

"You haven't even thought about it yet. Think of what I offer you. It is a way for you to slay the archdemon and live, something no other Grey Warden could accomplish. I am giving you life over death, and what I get in return is a child with the soul of an Old God."

"I said _no!_" Zelda burst.

"Zelda?" Arawin stood staring at the human perplexed. She had never seen nor felt Zelda so angry before. The fire now coming from her instead of the other way around. Arawin knew she had to do something in order to cool Zelda down. What Morrigan was proposing was something Arawin was interested in, but she wasn't the one that needed to agree to it. "Calm down, Zelda. We should at least hear Morrigan out first."

"You're not serious, are you?" Zelda turned on Arawin. "You do know what she's wanting, right?"

"Yeah, a chance for us to live."

"Yes, I am giving you a choice: live or die," said Morrigan.

Zelda turned back to the witch. "I understand that, but what I don't understand is why Alistair? Why can't you use Riordan or... or Damien!"

"Pff. First, Riordan is unsuitable. He has been tainted for far too long. I need one that hasn't had the taint running through his veins for a long time. And as for Damien, I'll give you three reasons why he's unsuitable as well. One, he's also been tainted for too long. Two, I think it might be a little difficult for myself to get him to stand at attention long enough to perform the act considering I don't have the proper parts he prefers. And three, even if the first two weren't a problem, the fact he's not even here trumps them all."

Zelda crossed her arms and looked away from her. Arawin decided to take over the questioning. "So what do you want this child for exactly? You don't want an heir, do you?"

"No, I do not. All I want is to preserve the essence of the Old God trapped within the archdemon. Know that once the soul is separated from the taint, it will no longer be evil and corrupted, but the soul of the god it used to be. When this is finished and the archdemon slain, then all I ask is you let me go, and never follow. I will go and raise the child as I wish, and none of you will ever see me again."

This Arawin was hurt by as she considered Morrigan a good friend. "This is somewhat hard, Morrigan. I mean, it's a big decision, and I'm not really the one that can decide it."

"Oh, so you're going to make _me_ decide it?" Zelda scolded. "I already said no! And it's final." She then stormed out of the room, leaving Arawin and Morrigan alone.

"I suggest you go and talk some sense into her," said Morrigan. "Are you really willing to die because of her stubbornness?"

"No, but..."

"No matter what, I will leave, and I can either leave now or later. The choice will be hers."

"Morrigan..." Arawin bite her lower lip. "I'll go talk to her. I'll try and convince her to let you do this, but... I can't really promise anything. This is really hard for her, because she can't have any children with Alistair. Hearing that you want to have one with him, even if it's not really him you want, is just a lot to take."

"That I suppose is true," said Morrigan. "And I am sorry I have to do it this way. If there was another way, I would have gone with that instead, but there isn't."

Arawin nodded. "How about this: I'll go and talk to her, and you promise to stay no matter what she decides."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "You just said you promise nothing. She may still say no. What reason is there for me to stay if she doesn't allow this?"

"We need you, Morrigan," Arawin begged. "In the past year we've traveled together, you have become a close friend to me. I don't know how we could've done everything without you."

"You have become a close friend to me as well, Arawin. I know at times I probably don't deserve your friendship, but I do appreciate it."

"So please, Morrigan, I will try my hardest to make Zelda see what needs to be done, because I don't feel like dying, not after just now finding what I really want in life. But if I can't, please, _please_ stay and help us anyway. We're going to need everyone, including you, to defeat the darkspawn." Arawin stared at Morrigan with pleading eyes, hoping the witch wasn't going to abandon them so soon.

Morrigan breathed in deeply before finally speaking. "Because you are a friend I don't deserve, I shall stay no matter what Zelda decides. If I am denied, then so be it. I will not abandon you, even if she chooses death."

"Thank you, Morrigan. I will go speak to her now, and I will try my best."

"Please do."

Arawin then left, determined to make Zelda understand.

* * *

Zelda was back where she felt most comfortable. It was night now, with hardly a cloud in the sky. The stars shined, reflecting in the lake below, connecting sky and ground as one. There was no wind, making the lake still and flat. Zelda stood at the edge of the balcony looking out, staring at the stars and trying not to think of what had just occurred, but it was pointless as she felt Arawin approach.

"You won't convince me," she said without turning around. "I know that's why you came here."

"Zelda, what do you expect?" said Arawin. "What are you hoping for?"

"Why does Morrigan think we're going to be the one that kills the archdemon? Riordan said he would do it."

"But Riordan's only one man. He may be older and more experienced than us, but do you really think he'll be able to do it all by himself? Are you really relying on that?" Arawin joined her at the edge and leaned over the railing. "Look, I know how you're feeling, because I feel the same way. You'll never be able to have a real family, and you think Morrigan is doing this as some cruel joke, but she's not. She only wants the soul of the Old God, she doesn't care who can give it to her, just as long as she gets it."

"So then have Riordan give it to her."

"She told you why that can't be."

Zelda sighed. "I don't see how you can feel the same way. You have a better chance with Zevran than I do with Alistair."

"You really think?" Arawin mused. "With how many times Zevran and me have been together, I'd probably be having a litter if I wasn't tainted. I promised my father I'd give him grandchildren, but now that will never happen. I hate that too, and I never thought I would. It was never something on my mind, but after seeing Valora with child, now it is." Arawin stared across the lake. "At least he can have the life he wanted with Soris and Valora, and maybe even with Shianni when she gets married."

Zelda looked down from the sky before turning to Arawin. "So what are we to do, then?"

"Go to Alistair and convince him to do the ritual. It's only one night and once it's over with, once the archdemon is killed, you will never see Morrigan again."

Zelda gripped the railing, still not happy with the idea. "I don't even know if I could convince him to do it. Would Zevran do it?"

"Of course he would, and not because it would give him a chance to finally sleep with Morrigan. He would do it because it meant I would live. I know Alistair would do the same for you."

"I don't know," Zelda said closing her eyes. "I think if that was the case, he would rather kill the archdemon himself. And I fear that's what he might try to do if Riordan should fail."

"Okay, let's do this," said Arawin. "Let's take Riordan out of the picture, Damien as well since I know you're thinking about him too. With those two out, it's just the three of us. If Alistair kills the archdemon, he dies, leaving Anora as queen to rule Ferelden. If you or me kill the archdemon..."

"Then we both die."

"Yeah..."

"Are you prepared to die, Arawin?"

"Not really, but I guess I don't really have a choice. I don't have to die from the archdemon. I could be killed from a regular darkspawn. So could you, so could anyone."

Zelda stared back at the stars, her mind whirling with all the possibilities that could occur from the battle they were about to face. "Will I have your support?"

"You'll have my support no matter what you choose, Zelda. In any event, I will gladly run by your side and together we will strike the archdemon down as one. We may not have started this adventure as friends, but now I consider you one. My best friend, my bonded sister. We're going to be stuck together for a long time, why try and separate now?"

"I'm glad to hear it, Arawin. I feel the same way. But... this decision. I still don't know yet."

"Then think about it some more. It's a though one, I know. You already know how I feel, but I'll support you in anyway you choose. Just make sure you choose something, or else I will come back to find you."

"Thank you, Arawin. I'm glad I have your support."

Arawin sighed and shook her head as she left Zelda on the balcony. She wasn't sure what Zelda would choose, and for the first time, felt afraid of the answer.

* * *

Arawin walked into her room to find Zevran already on the bed waiting for her.

"Ah, there you... are." Zevran was excited to see her, but after seeing the sad expression on her face, he sat up. "Arawin, is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Everything's... fine." Arawin's expression didn't change.

"No it's not. Can you tell me?"

Making her way over to the bed, Arawin sat next to him and began taking off her armor. "Not really. It's... Grey Warden stuff. Even if I could, I don't even know if I want to tell you." Zevran already knew a lot, more than he should about Grey Wardens. She could have told him everything, but she felt this was a secret that he might not even be able to take.

"I understand." But Arawin could hear the regret in his voice.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She crawled into the bed, cuddling up to him, forming her body to his. Her back to his chest, Zevran wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Lovingly he stroked her arm as he buried his face in her neck. He felt her trembling.

"Zevran," Arawin said softly.

"Sí, Amora?"

"Would you... would you teach me how to be an assassin?"

"I'll teach you anything you want to know, Amora. How to be an assassin, how to make poisons. I can even teach you how to take poisons into your body so you can built immunity. Whatever you desire."

"I'd like that."

Zevran squeezed her closer when he heard the tears come, when he felt her trembles become sobs. He didn't ask why, he just held her, stroking her arm, her waist, her back, telling her he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't need to ask, he understood enough. Whatever they had discussed, whatever had been planned, it was something that was going to change their lives, for better or worse, and he would learn in time.

* * *

Zelda stood in the hallway, eyes forward and fixed on the wall ahead of her. To her right was the room she and Alistair shared. She knew he was in there waiting for her. She wanted to see him, to hold him and have him hold her. She wanted to be close, to feel his protective arms around her, to pretend that what was to come to only be a dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare she felt she couldn't wake from.

On her left was Morrigan's room where she knew the witch was waiting for her as well. She didn't understand it. She didn't even want to think about it. If it had been anything else, someone else, using blood magic, summoning demons, she would have said yes immediately. But it wasn't that simple.

Out of all of them why did it have to be Alistair? Zelda could understand why Riordan was unsuitable, but why wasn't Damien? She wanted to understand it, she wanted to know why it had to be him. Morrigan had explained it to her, that he hadn't been tainted for very long, but was that really the reason? Was that really why Morrigan wanted him?

Zelda clenched her fists thinking about it. Of course Morrigan wanted him. Alistair was going to be king after all. Having an heir to the throne would give her a great advantage. Yet something inside Zelda told her this wasn't the reason. Morrigan only wanted the soul of the Old God, that was all. She probably didn't care who could give it to her, just as long as she received the soul.

Zelda unclenched her fists and closed her eyes. It didn't help to keep the tears back. This decision was too hard. It was the choice to either live or die, but it didn't seem to matter which one she chose. They could live or they could die from either one.

She opened her tear drenched eyes and looked to the right. If she went to Alistair then she knew she would ask him to do this. It would be hard, but she knew she wouldn't have a choice. She couldn't just go in there and pretend nothing was going on. Morrigan was waiting and eventually she would perhaps come and find her. And if Morrigan didn't come, then Arawin would. Arawin wasn't going to let her just blow it off. This was too important. Again, it was choose: live or die.

She looked to her left. If she went to Morrigan then she would tell her no, there would be no ritual. The witch would be mad, of course. She said she would leave if she wasn't allowed this opportunity. Zelda wished that she would leave. She wished Morrigan had never been apart of their party. She wished she had told Flemeth no back in the Korcari Wilds. If that had happened, then she wouldn't be in this predicament. She wouldn't be standing in between two doors, one she wanted to go in desperately, the other she wanted to avoid. But she had no choice.

Live or die.

Live or die.

But it wasn't the type of living or dying associated with the battle that was to come. Yet it didn't seem to matter either way. Both of those choices could still happen with or without the ritual. Could she live with herself, knowing another woman was carrying Alistair's child? Would she ever be able to carry a child herself? Would it kill her inside? Zelda absently felt her belly with her hand. Never would Alistair be able to plant anything within her. They were both Grey Wardens. It was an impossible task. Yet could she live with herself if she allowed Alistair to die? If Riordan failed, if Damien failed, then Alistair would not hesitate. He would do it because it was the right thing to do. Because he was going to be king, and he wanted to be a good king, and saving his country from the archdemon would be what a good king would do. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Zelda looked down at the floor. Arawin said she would support her no matter what she chose. Go to Morrigan. Go to Alistair. Those were the choices. Live or die. That's what it all came down to.

Zelda took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more.


	76. Call to Arms

_A/N: The song that goes with this chapter is 'Vox Populi' by 30 Seconds to Mars._

**Call to Arms**

It was past dusk when the golden flicker of the sparrow passed by Lisha's head. She had been out hunting, but stopped and turned back when the sparrow flew past. When she got back to the camp, already her fellow elves were packing and preparing for travel. In the center of it all stood Lanaya, giving directions and orders to all. Although she wasn't Keeper yet, most of the elves, including Lisha, already considered her their new Keeper. Zathrian's constant disappearances were beginning to be noticed by the clan, and with him currently gone now, Lisha wondered if he would ever come back.

"What's the word?" Lisha asked once she made her way over to Lanaya.

"Arawin's given the call," said Lanaya. "The horde is on the move and makes for Denerim. The archdemon is at the head, and they plan on striking it there."

"What does she want us to do?"

"Head there in the morning, which is when she and her companions will be heading out."

Lisha looked around the camp as she saw everyone hustling to get ready and packed for the trek through the forest. "Where is Arawin leaving from?"

"Redcliffe, which means..."

"We'll arrive there before she will." Lisha looked back at Lanaya and saw the uncertainty in her face.

"What do you think we should do?"

Lisha would admit that Lanaya was a better Keeper than Zathrian, but she was also inexperienced and unsure at times. This was not the first time she had asked for Lisha's guidance. "We head out when she wants," Lisha said after thinking. "But when we get to Denerim we do not immediately head to battle. We will observe first, then determine our course once we see how things are. If possible, we will wait for Arawin and her companions to arrive, or we go in as the front line."

"Do you think Arawin expects us to do such a thing?"

"She expects us to do what we need to do. We go and see."

"Right," Lanaya nodded. "Ma serannas, Lisha."

"I am here for you, Lanaya," Lisha bowed. "And what of the other clans? Has word been received?"

"There has, but unfortunately we are on our own," Lanaya said stricken. "Some said no, while others said they would come but they are too far away. We are the only clan in Ferelden, so if they are on their way, they will not make it in time."

Lisha considered this, and realized it was something she already knew. "And what of my mother-clan? What did they say?"

Lanaya shook her head. "They are already crossing the Waking Seas to the Free Marches. Keeper Marethari sends her regrets."

"As I suspected," Lisha whispered. "If she had known sooner, then we may not have been alone, but I know Marethari was trying to get her clan away from the Blight."

"Maybe that's something we should've done long ago."

"Perhaps, but it's something we can't dwell on now. We made a promise, we are upholding the treaties signed long ago. I am not going to abandon Arawin and neither will this clan."

"No, we won't." Lanaya stood proud and Lisha saw the strong leader she would become.

"Then let us get to it, then."

It was nearly dawn when Lisha stood in front of a line of hunters. They all stood proud as she walked down the line, examining them all. Dayno stood in the line amongst them, smiling at her as she passed. "You all are looking good," she said. "Deygan, straighten up a little. Panowen, your breastplate is a little off, fix it. Melora, your bow is cracked, do you need a new one?"

"No, Caun. This is my grandfather's bow and it has been cracked for as long as I can remember. It hasn't failed me yet."

"Good." Lisha continued her examination. "Cammen, I heard you and Ghenya finally came together."

"Yes, Caun," Cammen bowed. "We have. After the werewolves were defeated, I was able to finally go into the forest and bring back a pelt to become a full hunter." Lisha examined the fresh tattoos on his face. They were in the pattern of Andruil, different from most of the clan.

"Interesting that you picked Andruil instead of Elgar'nan for your chosen."

"You give me inspiration, Caun," Cammen bowed again.

Looking behind her, Lisha spotted Ghenya standing next to the fire Sarel was tending. She was one of the hunters chosen to stay behind with the women and children to protect them. The red-headed elf smiled at her love and Lisha felt pride swell in her knowing that despite the horrible times they lived in, those two could still find one another.

"When this is over, you two will be joined," she said turning back to Cammen.

"Ma serannas. I will not fail."

"I know you won't."

Backing slightly away, Lisha looked down the line once more. Her eyes met with every elf standing before her, all of them showing determination and pride in what they were about to do. Most of the hunters going were the ones who had suffered the werewolf's curse. Now, thanks to Arawin, they were fully recovered and ready to show their loyalty to the clan and to the Grey Warden who had saved them.

"Listen to me, Lethallins," Lisha spoke up. "Today we will embark on a historical journey, one that hasn't been seen in four ages. We will be fighting the darkspawn, creatures of darkness and torment. Creatures of nightmares and death. Together we will face them alongside the Grey Warden that saved most of you. We owe her a lot, and this is perhaps the best we can do in order to pay her back for what she did. But going and being by her side will not be easy. Some of you will not come back with us alive. It is a deep regret that we must face in order to keep our promise. But I know all of you are not afraid. You are here because you chose to be here, and those that have to stay did not choose to stay, but were asked. If all could come, then I know all of you would, because this clan's honor was not destroyed when the werewolves tried to rip us apart. And our honor is on the line. We will go to Denerim, where we will be fighting alongside shemlen and durgen'len. Today they are not our enemies or our rivals, but our allies. Show them our might. Show them our glory. Show them that we will fight and we will kill just as many darkspawn as they will. For _we are the Dalish!_"

"_Keepers of the lost lore_," the entire clan rang. "_Walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit!_"

Lisha smiled broadly. "You are ready."

Lanaya soon joined beside her. She was dressed in Dalish leathers, ready for battle with her staff strapped to her back. "I don't think Zathrien is coming," she said. "I don't sense him, and neither have I gotten any word. He usually sends me something."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"We don't need him," said Lisha. "We have you. As far as I'm concerned, and as far as the clan is concerned, you are Keeper now, Lanaya. All of us will gladly follow you to anything."

Lanaya straightened and looked to the clan, to all the hunters, warriors, women and children. To Varathorn and Sarel who would be the leaders of the ones staying behind until she returned. All eyes were fixed on her as she met with every one.

"Then let us go, Lisha," she said. "Lead the way."

* * *

Cullen waited impatiently for Esumi to return. She had been summoned by Irving, an occurrence that was not foreign due to the fact she had been made a senior enchanter after coming back from Redcliffe. It was something Irving normally wouldn't have done, but with so few mages left and even less senior enchanters, no one made a fuss when he gave Esumi the position.

Cullen paced back and forth in the alcove, occasionally peaking around the stairs to see if Esumi was coming. He was beginning to become frustrated. Many times she had been summoned by Irving, but for some reason this time felt different. She had never taken so long before. It wasn't until he heard the distinct sound of her feet running on the marble did he relax, though it wouldn't be for long. She ran into the alcove out of breath with her hair out of place. They stared at each other for a moment, Cullen letting her catch her breath before asking her anything.

"It's time," she said.

"The darkspawn?"

"Irving just got a scry from Wynne. She says the entire horde has been spotted heading to Denerim with the archdemon in the lead. Zelda wants us to leave as soon as we can."

Cullen straightened himself. This was what he feared. He knew eventually Zelda would call the mages to battle, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. There was nothing he could do now to keep Esumi from going. But that wasn't the entire reason why he was upset. He had thought about it long and hard, and knew that he wanted to go as well. It wasn't to just be with Esumi, but because he felt it was also his duty to help against the Blight.

Esumi saw the look in his eyes. "Cullen, what are you thinking?"

"I want to go," he said.

"You know you can't," Esumi said shaking her head. "Greagior said-"

"I know. He told all the templars that we're not going. It's not our duty. We're to stay here and watch the few mages that will be left." Cullen rolled his eyes. "Damn shit, if you ask me. Who's staying, children and some senior mages? Like they're really going to need all the templars in the Circle to watch them. Not when we could be out there doing something."

"Cullen... you really want to be fighting darkspawn?"

"I want to help to protect my country. I want to help Zelda, the Grey Wardens, just as they helped us. I want... I want to make sure you'll be okay."

Esumi smiled at him softly. "I know you do, Cullen, but I don't think even you could talk him into letting you go this time. You got into enough trouble already coming back late when you did, and then when you stepped in when Greagior wanted to execute Jowan right then and there."

"I have to try, Esumi."

"Cullen..."

He didn't say anymore but kissed her before exiting the alcove. He made his way down the hall and to the first floor, past the apprentice quarters where there was much activity and to the templar quarters beyond. Templars were all around, discussing the current situation. From what Cullen heard as he made his way to Greagior's office was that some templars felt the way he did while others didn't like the idea of letting so many mages go just after what had happened. When Cullen finally made it to the end of the hall where Greagior's office was, he took a deep breath before entering.

"Excuse me, Knight-Commander, I don't mean to interrupt, but-"

"Cullen?" Greagior looked up from his desk and seemed surprised to see him there. "What are you doing away from your post?"

Cullen shut the down, knowing the templars outside were going to be curious to know what he was discussing with the commander. "Knight-Commander, I really want to discuss with you the Blight situation."

Greagior stood and stared at him. "Cullen, I already told everyone we are not going. It is not our duty. We are to stay here and watch the tower like always."

"But ser, is it not also our duty to protect the people? We protect them from the mages, but could we not also protect them from darkspawn? Emissaries wield magic. The darkspawn were created by mages storming the Golden City. Why can we not help to fight them?"

Straightening, Greagior kept his face neutral. "Why do you care so much, Cullen?"

"I care because Ferelden is my home and I want to do what I can to help protect it."

"If that is the case then why didn't you become a soldier? Or why don't you go and be one now? You're allowed to leave, Cullen. You might have made vows, but you can still walk away."

"Knight-Commander, I wouldn't-"

"Or are you wanting to do this because of her?"

"I-" Cullen stopped and stared at Greagior confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, ser."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Cullen? Do you think in all the years I've been knight-commander I haven't learned how to read between the lines?" Greagoir raised an eyebrow at him.

"I..." Cullen swallowed hard, trying to act like nothing was wrong. "What have you heard?"

"Technically I haven't heard anything. You and that elven mage have done very well in hiding your relationship, but there are still things that give the two of you away. Small things that someone who knows what to look for can figure out very easily."

Cullen stood perfectly still, even more afraid than he was before. Greagior was too calm. "It's... not what you think, ser..."

"Is it?" Greagoir turned away from Cullen, folding his hands behind his back and gazed out the large window. "I was once like you: young, confident, and in love."

"Ser?"

The knight-commander chuckled slightly but didn't turn around. Cullen was unsure how to react. He had never seen Greagoir like this before.

"Is it so hard to believe, Cullen? That I didn't used to be the hard-ass I am now." He sighed. "Yes, those were simpler times, when I was a fresh templar, come to the Circle and thinking I was able to handle anything. I was dead wrong, because it all came crumbling down when I looked into her eyes for the first time."

"Knight-Commander..."

"They're very tricky, aren't they? You think it's because they put a spell on you, but that's not the case. It's just how they are, how we are. These things just happen, even when they're forbidden. I knew we weren't the only ones at the time, and of course, apparently it's continuing."

"Knight-Commander, please," said Cullen. "Why are you telling me this? What are you trying to say?"

Greagoir turned and looked Cullen directly in the eyes. "Are you the only one wishing to fight the darkspawn?"

"No, ser. There are others who are wishing to go just as much."

"Hmm." Greagoir looked down at his desk and leaned against it. "Tell me one thing, Cullen, and I want an honest answer."

"What... what do you want to know, ser?" Cullen swallowed hard.

"Do you love her?"

His heart skipped, stopped. He went completely pale. Was Greagior really asking him this? Cullen felt his mouth go dry, his throat close. This was not the situation he wanted to be in. "I... uh..."

"Cullen, I asked for an honest answer."

"Y-You did. It's just..."

"Just tell me, son."

"I... yes, I do." Cullen straightened himself, ready to take any punishment Greagior would bestow upon him. He just hoped Esumi wouldn't be punished in the matter mages usually were for this type of behavior.

Greagoir didn't say anything, instead stood straight again and turned back to the window. "Go and gather the templars who wish to join the fight. Tell them to prepare themselves. We'll be leaving with the mages in the morning."

Cullen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ser? So we are going to help against the darkspawn?"

"Might as well. If the Wardens lose, then we'll have to face them eventually."

"Th-thank you, ser." Cullen bowed and hesitated to leave. It appeared as if Greagior was done with him, but he couldn't be for sure.

"Cullen, you may go," Greagoir said slightly turning his head.

"Y-Yes, ser." Cullen bowed again before making his way to the door.

"Oh, and Cullen."

Cullen stood perfectly still, knowing what was coming.

"If I hear anything, _anything_ about you and Esumi, then I won't hesitate. Do you understand me?"

"I do. Perfectly."

"Then carry on."

Cullen quickly made his way out of the room, happy to be out of there. When he was back in the hallway, the other templars quickly huddled around him, asking questions of why he had been in the knight-commander's office. Cullen was glad he had shut the door. Templars were sometimes worse with gossip than old fish-wives.

"What's going on, Cullen?" Joseph asked. "What were you doing in the knight-commander's office?"

"All of you who wish, go and gather your things. We will be traveling with the mages in the morning. We go to fight the darkspawn."

There was a mixture of emotions amongst the templars. Some were happy, while others were disgusted by the idea. Cullen didn't wait around long enough to hear the arguments. Fighting his way through, he made his way back out of the templar hall and all the way up to the fourth floor where Esumi would still be waiting for him. As he rounded the bend in the hallway, he heard a commotion coming from the alcove.

"I'm not arguing with you, Keiven!" Esumi's voice streamed out into the hall with an angry tone.

"But you promised! Both you and my sister!" Cullen slowly went into the alcove to find Esumi and Keiven facing each other.

"You're too young, Keiven," said Esumi.

"But I've been practicing, more than anyone here! And Zelda said if I practiced and learned more spells then I could go."

"She probably didn't expect this to happen so soon. And I don't think your sister would appreciate me taking her fourteen year-"

"Fifteen."

"_Fifteen_ year old brother out to fight darkspawn. Besides, your shield spells still aren't good. You don't have any defense!"

"But I don't need shield spells when I have an actual shield!" Keiven pointed to the sword and shield on his back, the weapon pair he started carrying around when Esumi had returned from Redcliffe. "I'm better with a sword than a staff anyway."

"Yes, I've seen." Esumi shifted a murderous look over at Cullen. "You were the one that taught him."

Cullen smiled sheepishly at her. "He really is a better warrior than a mage. Must be that Cousland blood."

Esumi crossed her arms and began tapping her foot on the floor. She looked from one to the other. "The two of you will be the death of me."

"So I'm going?" said Keiven.

"I never said that."

Keiven turned to Cullen. "Will you talk some sense into her?"

"Uh, I'd rather not get into this," Cullen said backing away slightly.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Esumi?" Keiven laughed. "She would never hurt you. Just tell her you think I should be able to go."

"Well, uh... the templars are going now," Cullen said to Esumi.

"What? You mean you actually talked Greagior into it?"

"Sort of."

"Then that's settled," said Keiven. "If the templars are going, then so am I."

"That's not your decision," Esumi protested.

"And it's not yours either. I'm sick of being left behind. I want to help, and I'm going to help no matter what anyone says." Keiven then stormed out of the alcove, pushing past Cullen before making his way down the hall.

"Well, he seems in good spirits."

Esumi leaned against the wall and placed her face in her palms. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

"Let him go. He's a good fighter, and you know we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I know," Esumi sighed. "But he's my responsibility. What if he's killed? I don't think Zelda would ever forgive me. I don't think I could forgive myself."

Cullen made his way over to her and took her in his arms. "Keiven won't die. I'll be there, you'll be there. He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing."

"Maybe." Esumi cuddled up to his chest the best she could with his heavy armor. "But I still don't like it."

"I'm just glad we'll all be going together."

"Too bad Greagior isn't letting Jowan go. At least he followed Zelda's letter by letting him live until after the Blight. I just hope she has another plan after this battle."

"I don't know if she does. I don't know if anyone knows what's going to happen after this. But I do know, no matter what, I will be by your side."

Esumi looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that at least." She lifted up and kissed him, happy to know he would be there.

* * *

"You don't look so good." Sora stood in the doorway of their room as she stared at Rylen. "What's wrong, Rye?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing you really don't know about." Rylen stretched and rubbed his shoulder. He sat at his desk, looking over the latest report from his scouts.

"So the sky is still getting to you?"

"Of course it is, but it's not just that. You know, king business. House Klaret still hasn't sent any men and I'm betting it has to do with their rivalry with House Rumold which has flared up again. Gah, why can't anyone get along?"

"Pff, who cares about those two houses. I say just let them kill each other then you won't have to deal with it." Sora walked across the room and to the dresser where she kept her flask.

"You know if I let all the rivalries kill each other, there would be no Orzammar left. But it is a tempting thought."

"See, where would you be without me?" Sora took a swig from the flask before making her way to the bed. "Only I could put such thoughts in your head. So, are all the men ready to head out tomorrow?"

"They are, but we still don't have enough, or as much as I would like." Rylen stretched out again, arching his back and yawning loudly.

"Come to bed, Rye," Sora said rubbing the sheets. "You need your sleep, and maybe a little stress relief."

"I wouldn't mind that." Rylen cleaned up his desk before making his way over to the bed. He sat down and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her body, bringing her close. "Are you sure about your answer?" he whispered in her ear.

Sora growled and pushed him away. "By the Stone, Rylen! Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because I really do want to marry you, and I'm not going to stop trying until you do too."

Sora heaved and scooted away from him as she crossed her arms. "You know that can't happen. The Assembly will never allow someone like me to be your wife. I'm better off just being your courtesan."

"Don't worry about the Assembly, I can take care of them."

"Ha! You may have been able to talk them into making me and my sister warrior caste, but there is _no way_ they'll bring us up to noble caste!"

"There is one way," Rylen said smiling at her.

Sora shook her head. "Like I'm going to be a Paragon. You're dreaming way too big, Rylen."

"It doesn't hurt to try, love. And who knows, maybe you'll do something so great the Assembly will have no choice! In fact, I'm willing to bet this battle you'll be leading the men in will do just that."

"Again, you're dreaming too big, Rye." Sora sighed then relaxed herself. "Although being a Paragon would be nice. Not just because I could be with you, but also because I would be able to give my sister, mother, and nephew a house of their own. Little Endrin would be able to grow up how he should, and Rica wouldn't ever have to work again. She would finally get the life she deserves."

"Does she not get that now?"

"I guess she does, but it would still be best if I could give her more. She gave everything she had to keep me alive and to make sure I had some type of life. I really want to make sure I pay her back for everything."

"And you will, love." Rylen scooted closer to her, taking her back in his arms and planting a kiss on her temple. "I'll make sure you can give her the world."

Sora turned in his arms and pulled on the small tuft that was his beard growing back. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Rye. You know I'll never forgive you if you can't deliver."

"Do you have so little confidence in me?"

"Maybe I have too much."

"Maybe you do."

They leaned into each other and kissed, taking the other in and forgetting about the stress and strain that would be placed upon them in the morning.

* * *

Damien crouched himself low to the ground as he laid on top of a hill looking down at the massive river of darkspawn that flowed before him. He kept himself still, not wanting to gain any attention from the darkspawn that could notice him. He was very close, able to run and fling himself into the middle of the horde it he wanted.

They had drawn him again. He had tried to get away, tried to get out of Ferelden, but it was a futile attempt. Here he was again, following the horde and wondering what his intentions were. He was only one man. What could only one man do to the entire horde?

Damien's eyes followed the horde as it snaked its way through the valley. He saw darkspawn on the edges move off in different directions. They were off to scavenge, to burn and plunder the land and poor villages close enough to do so. He watched them, feeling his blood pumping and feeling the taint burn within his veins. He had never wanted to be a Grey Warden. Never had he wanted to fight darkspawn, but becoming one was the only way he could be free. But as Damien laid on the ground, watching the horde make its way to Denerim, he knew he was never free. He would be drawn to them no matter what now.

"Merde," he swore. "Ah! Belle, Chère, you better know what you're doing."

Damien crawled backwards down the hill, his eyes still on the massive black river. When he was far enough away, out of sight, he stood and looked east. He shook his head and began walking.

* * *

_Sindarin Translation:_

_Caun - Commander_


	77. This is War

_A/N: Yes, I know calling this chapter after the awesome 30 Seconds to Mars song may be a little cliché, but I feel the song works for what's in this chapter. I also did the same thing to the last two chapters, so you're just gonna have to deal with it. Bioware owns everything Dragon Age, and I can't believe I made it to the final battle!_

**This is War**

They stood at the gates of the great city, staring into the void that surrounded them. Smoke billowed from the buildings burning inside. The wind brought it to their noses along with the smell of death and blood. The bodies of their fallen comrades littered the ground. In the distance, the sounds of battle rang: swords hitting swords, arrows piercing through flesh, the cries of the dying and the victorious.

The two women standing at the front of the army stared up at the gates. Their eyes fixed upon the twisted metal and splintered wood that once stood glorious, showing all who saw them that they were approaching the vast city of Denerim.

Zelda turned toward the elf beside her. "Are we ready?"

Arawin met the eyes of the human. "We have to be. Otherwise, all that we've done to get here will be for not."

"Many sacrifices were made, many deaths."

"And many more to come."

"Then let us end this quickly," said Zelda. She turned around and saw the eyes of their companions behind them. All faces that used to be strangers, but now close and dear friends: Alistair of the Grey Wardens, Morrigan of the Wilds, Leliana, bard of Orlais, Sten of the Baraasad, Zevran of the Antivan Crows, Wynne of the Circle Tower, and Oghren of Orzammar. An unlikely group of misfits and outcasts, but neither of them could have chosen a better group of friends. She saw the armies that followed them. All of Ferelden was here with them now; humans, elves, dwarves. All united for a common purpose. "This is how Ferelden should be."

"This is how all of Thedas should be," said Arawin. "But, unfortunately, only something as large as a Blight could bring such a thing."

Zelda turned back to the gate, along with Arawin. "Do you think it was worth it?"

"Of course it was!" said Arawin, a little alarmed to have heard such a thing from her. "If it wasn't, then we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have all those soldiers behind us. We wouldn't have our friends and family by our sides, staring death in the face. All for us. All for the purpose of ending the Blight before it can even begin."

"Then let us end this. Let us be rid of it!"

"That's what I like to hear! And just so you know, once we get through this, you owe me a drink."

Zelda laughed. "And I'll join you. After all this, I could use a shot of dwarven ale."

"A moment I never thought I'd hear," Arawin chuckled. "This whole Blight sure does bring out a lot of them."

"Yeah, like moments of truth. I learned a lot about myself on this journey. Things I never thought possible."

"Think we all did," said Zevran as he made his way to Arawin's side. "Because I know there were moments of lies. When we lied to each other, and lied to ourselves." His golden honey eyes looked longingly into Arawin's emerald green ones.

"We've had moments to live," said Leliana. "Times when we all felt alive."

"But also moments to die." Alistair made his way over to Zelda. "We've seen much death, and dealt it ourselves."

"And all those moments brought us here," said Arawin. "Now it comes to the moment we've all been waiting for. To fight."

"To fight," repeated Zelda.

They stared into each others eyes. The glow of blue and green shining. "_To fight!_"

"It's a brave new world," said Zelda.

"And we will fight to the death!" Arawin cried.

Together they roared, lifting their swords in the air, ice and flame illuminating the sky. Their companions joining them, their voices carried far into the city, into the armies which answered their cry with their own. The roar vibrated the ground and shook the very soulless creatures that stood in their way. Together they ran, side by side, swords drawn, feet pumping.

_It will end tonight._

_One way or another._

* * *

The city burned, smoke obscuring vision, choking as they ran through. Zelda and Arawin ran side-by-side, going straight into the fray, darkspawn falling from swift strikes from their blades. Behind them their companions, feet beating fast to stay with them. When they reached the opening to the city, they all split off, going after any darkspawn they saw.

Zelda plowed forward with Alistair as Arawin stopped and stayed behind with Leliana. She took out Far Song, notched arrows, and sent them flying into the air. Each darkspawn she hit went straight down, Leliana doing the same. Morrigan and Wynne stood to the sides, casting spells and aiding where ever they could. Morrigan mostly using fire and lightning, while Wynne used ice and stone as well as healing when needed. Sten and Oghren fanned out, taking out more than one darkspawn at a time with the wide arc of their weapons. Sten towered over most of the darkspawn, sending them flying, or the occasional body part, into the air with each swing. Oghren, in his berserker state, hacked away, slicing the darkspawn in halves. Zevran stayed close to Arawin, but soon began to move away as he swiftly and agilely cut a path through the darkspawn, taking them out with precision. Rupee and Kunjo leaped about, bringing darkspawn down and saving soldiers from unexpected ambushes.

Arawin soon replaced Far Song and grabbed Fang and Dar'Misaan, joining Zelda and Alistair in the massacre. She went straight for a hurlock archer, ducking it's arrows. She pointed Dar'Misaan at it, the bolts jumping all over the metal, but when lightning struck the hurlock, it did not come from her blade. Arawin stopped and turned as fireballs flew over her head, landing and igniting the darkspawn in front of her. Coming from the gate were the mages, each running and casting spells or going to help fallen soldiers. And coming beside them were templars, weapons drawn and fanning out to help where needed.

Zelda smiled broadly when she saw Esumi run through the gate. The elven mage stopped in front of a genlock. It growled at her as it gripped it's crude dagger and went to charge her. Esumi raised her staff and down from the sky a bolt of lightning struck the genlock on the head, causing it's body to explode. She then went on to the next darkspawn, two bodies joining her. Zelda recognized one as Cullen, making her chuckle, knowing the reason why the templars were there was because of him. The other body, however, she soon recognized to be her little brother, Keiven. A sight she had hoped not to see, but knew it was unlikely.

A roar brought her attention back and Zelda whirled, shield blocking a strike from a greatsword by a hurlock. She pushed the darkspawn away, arching Silverbrand forward and slicing through the hurlock's armor. It roared and backed away, but then re-gripped it's sword and went after her again, only to be taken down by an arrow right between the eyes. Zelda didn't have to turn around to hear the call of the Dalish as they made their way into the city, arrows flying all around.

It was Arawin's turn to smile when she heard Lisha calling out orders, instructing the Dalish hunters to fire and charge. She glimpsed Lisha firing arrow after arrow with Dayno by her side, taking down any darkspawn that threatened to get too close.

Another cry then brought her attention to a young woman as she ran through the battlefield, screaming as two genlocks chased her. Arawin went after them but was beaten by Sora as the dwarf came flying down from the broken base of a statute. She landed on top of one of the genlocks, her axe slicing straight into it's neck. The other was taken down by other dwarves as they came round the broken statue with Rylen giving out orders and sending his men to different areas.

Zelda and Arawin backed into each other as they looked around the battlefield. Elves, dwarves, humans, all their friends, all fighting together to stop the Blight. It made them both very happy to see their plan coming together.

It shattered though when a loud shriek ringed through their ears. They both cried out from the sudden noise, pain racking their brains, eyes blurring from tears. It was the pain of the Joining, the pain of the blood as it began to scorch in their veins. They looked up to see the giant form of the archdemon as he flew high above the city. He looked down, eyes glowing and fire licking the sides of his mouth. Arawin and Zelda fought hard to release themselves from his grip. They fell to the ground, closing their eyes and clenching their teeth tight.

"Zelda! Arawin!"

It brought them both back up just in time to slice their swords into a few darkspawn going after them during their vulnerable state.

"What in ze world were you two doing?"

"Damien!" Zelda cried. "You came back!"

"Yeah, I-"

"You idiot!" Arawin yelled as she socked him in the jaw. "How _dare _you leave us!"

"Gee, Belle, I didn't know you missed me zat much," he said rubbing his jaw.

"It's the only way she knows how to show it," Zelda smiled. "But it's good you did come back."

The battle soon died down as the last of the darkspawn were killed. Riordan made his way to the center of the area and gestured for Zelda and Arawin to join him. They went over along with their friends and the leaders of the armies that had joined together.

"Good, we were able to fight our way through the gates," he said. "We're doing better than I expected."

"That will change quickly," said Sten.

"Bloody nug runners!" Oghren bellowed. "We're outnumbered three to one."

"I find those damn good odds," said Sora. "Bring 'em on!"

"I'd have to agree," Arawin answered. "Course four to one wouldn't be a problem either."

"Iell, I see you're still just as reckless as when you left." Lisha came beside Arawin and smiled down at her.

"That might not have changed, but there's plenty of other things that did."

"So what's the plan?" Esumi asked. "What do you need us to do?"

"The plan is to get to the archdemon," said Riordan. "Which is not going to be easy."

"Really? And I zought zis was going to be a walk through ze park," said Damien.

"No, it's not, and even with all that are gathered here, the army is not going to last very long. More darkspawn will be coming, but once the archdemon is taken out, then they should retreat back underground."

"Then what do we need to do?" Zelda asked.

Riordan went quiet for a moment and closed his eyes as he concentrated. "I can sense two generals. They _must_ be taken out before going after the archdemon. If not, then the archdemon can call them for aid and we won't be able to get to it."

"Where are they?"

"One is close, in the market district, and the other is farther. I believe it might be on the other side of the alienage. I suggest that you two split up your companions into three groups. Have one stay here to guard the gates, keeping any more darkspawn from entering the city, while the other two teams go after the generals."

"And what will you be doing, Riordan?" said Alistair.

"I will be going alone after the archdemon. I think attacking it somewhere high will be the best solution."

"So you're going to Fort Drakon, then?" asked Zelda.

"Yes. It is the best place. I suggest at some point you all head there. And if I should fall..."

"Don't worry, Riordan, we'll take care of it," said Arawin.

"I know you will." Riordan nodded to them all. "Now, Commander and your Majesties, I suggest you split up your teams and head straight in. Good luck, and may the Maker watch over you." Before heading off, Riordan bowed to them with Arawin, Zelda, and Alistair bowing back. They were unsure, but they felt that it was the last time they would see him.

"Now, let's get this underway," Arawin said rubbing her hands. "Zelda, you know I'm going after the general threatening the alienage. My family is still in there."

"I wouldn't think of trying to keep you away from them, Arawin," Zelda smiled. "You go there while I'll head to the market and take care of the one there."

"Sounds good. Now to determine who's going with who."

"Don't even think of leaving me behind, Amora," said Zevran. "I will gladly follow you anywhere, even to death itself."

"Zevran..." Arawin said strained. "You shouldn't say that. You might not be able to follow."

"I don't care, you're not going anywhere without me. Assassinating you was the luckiest thing that could have happened to me, and I refuse to let it go." He took and kissed her hard, not even letting her begin a protest.

"And you know I'm coming with you," Alistair said to Zelda.

"I already counted you by my side, Alistair. There's no reason for me to leave you behind. Now," Zelda turned to all of their friends who had formed a circle around her and Arawin. "Who shall go with who? Arawin, are you done?"

Pulling herself away from Zevran, Arawin looked around at their friends as well. "First distribute the armies. Lisha, take the Dalish and have some of them stay here on the wall to shot down any darkspawn from afar."

"As you say, Iell," Lisha bowed.

"Sora, have the dwarves stay here too, giving ground cover."

"Fine, fine," Sora said waving her hand. "But don't think I'm going to stay here forever while you have all the fun."

"Esumi, Cullen, take the mages and templars into the city and spread out," said Zelda. "Try and help as many of the citizens as you can."

"We will do that," Esumi assured her.

"Right, protecting the people is what we do," said Cullen. "We will not fail."

"Sweet, and we still get to kill darkspawn, right?" Keiven asked.

"Yes," Zelda said shaking her head. "Although I'm very tempted to make you go and find a wardrobe to hide in."

"Very funny, Sis."

"I also want the Redcliffe soldiers to fan out into the city, too. We need to kill every single darkspawn in the city. Now, Wynne, you can come with Alistair and I, Mor-"

"Morrigan is coming with me and Zevran," said Arawin.

"Fine." Zelda and the witch glared at each other for a moment before she went on. "Damien, Sten, Oghren, Leliana, stay here and take charge. Damien, I might regret this later, but you can lead them."

"What? You're serious?" Damien said shocked.

"You can do it, plus there needs to be a Grey Warden down here to help detect any darkspawn that might be coming. Plus with you in charge, there might be less risk of you running off on us again."

Damien cocked a smile at her. "I won't run from zis battle, Chère. You can count on me."

"I hate that you're leaving me down here," Leliana said to Zelda. "But you do know what is best."

"Unfortunately we can't have everyone come," said Zelda. "But it's only for now. I expect to see you later, my friend."

"You better come back, or else I will be sorely disappointed in you." Leliana pulled Zelda into a hug before going and giving Arawin and Alistair one as well.

"So it ends here, then?" said Sten as he made his way to Arawin and Zelda.

"Yes, and thank you for everything, Sten," said Arawin.

"I have done nothing. You have carried us this far. Do not doubt that. And, if we live through this, I will know of only two kadans outside of Par Vallon." He bowed to them before making his way next to Leliana.

"You know, we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to actually tolerate you girls," said Oghren.

"Thanks, Oghren," Zelda smiled. "And we've come to tolerate your stench."

"Doesn't everyone sooner or later? Ha! Listen Wardens, on a serious note, we still have a long way to go. 'When from the blood of battle the Stone has fed, let the heroes prevail and the blighters lie dead.' As one of the blighters, I sodding salute you. Let's show them our hearts and then show them theirs."

Both Zelda and Arawin nodded as Oghren made his way to the group that would be staying at the gate. They looked around, all their friends smiling at them, ready to get going.

"Come on, let's go," said Zelda. Alistair, Wynne, and Rupee began to follow her, with Zevran, Morrigan, and Kunjo following Arawin. Cheers sounded as they made their way through the crowd. Cries of encouragement and hope ringing out the loudest.

* * *

The market burned. There was nothing recognizable about it. Rubble and splintered wood was everywhere, along with bodies and blood smeared pavement.

"These poor people," Wynne said covering her mouth. "If only we could have gotten here sooner."

"I know, but we shouldn't dwell on it," said Zelda. "It's best we focus on saving the ones still alive than mourning the ones already dead. We can mourn later."

"Let's get to it, then. But..." Alistair paused. "This general, how are we going to know which one he is?"

"We feel for him, of course. I'm sure we'll know it when we do." Zelda closed her eyes and scanned the area. It felt like the Deep Roads, corruption everywhere with darkspawn dotted about in masses. It wasn't until she found a bright pinpoint, a pulse of powerful darkness did she stop and open her eyes. "He's there, just on the other side."

"Zelda! Zelda!"

Before taking off toward the general, Zelda turned to see Esumi and Cullen running up to them. Esumi looked stricken, and Zelda soon understood when she did not see Keiven amongst them.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry, but I lost your brother," Esumi said breathless.

"Little blighter just took off," Cullen mumbled.

Zelda looked at the both of them. "What? Did you expect him to stay with you the whole time? He should've never came in the first place."

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Esumi. "But he is pretty good with a sword, and I think I know where he went."

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"I believe he went with your friend, Arawin. Something about that mage who's going with her caught his eye. He couldn't stop staring at her."

"Morrigan?" Alistair said shocked. "I thought he had a thing for Leliana? A cute little crush."

"Well he is an adolescent boy," said Wynne. "And he does tend to follow any beautiful female he sees, but I say as long as he's with someone, neither of you need to worry."

"You're right, Wynne," said Zelda. "Keiven will be fine if he's with Arawin. We need to be more focused on killing this general for Riordan. Then taking care of the rest of the darkspawn."

She went forward as a group of darkspawn rounded the corner. She felt the others behind her as well as several soldiers as they went. They collided with the group, swords flying and blood splattering. Zelda cut her way through the darkspawn, trying to relocate where the general was. Alistair who had been right beside her was left behind when an ogre tore through the group, forcing them to separate. Alistair stayed behind to fight it while Zelda kept running. She ran past what looked like the front entrance to Eamon's estate. She prayed to the Maker that Fergus had made it out in time. She would never forgive herself if she lost him for a second time.

The bright and pulsing dark power that was the general flared itself in front her, making Zelda swirl right before the giant axe took off her head. The hurlock stared at her with burning eyes, eyes that seemed far too intelligent for a darkspawn. Zelda stared back as they began to circle each other, her shield held up with Silverbrand glittering. The ring, Lifegiver, also began to glow on her finger, sending out tiny pulses of light and energy that Zelda could feel.

The hurlock attacked first, swinging the great axe faster than Zelda thought. She blocked the strike with her shield, but the blow nearly made her lose her balance. Her shield and arm shook, and she cringed from the pain. He went to strike at her again, but this time Zelda made her move. She took the opportunity of his open stance and lunged forward, planting Silverbrand in his side. Ice began to coat over his armor, but he ripped himself out before it could completely take effect. The hurlock then brought his axe down, forcing Zelda backwards, the axe cutting through the front of her leathers.

Zelda ignored the pain and placed up her shield and ran at him. They collided, the hurlock roaring in her ear as she pushed him back before bringing Silverbrand around and slicing into his side once again. The hurlock stepped out of her push and went to sweep his axe at her feet, but Zelda blocked his blow before forcing her attack on him again. She kept him on the defense, using speed to keep him where she wanted him before slamming him with her shield. The hurlock went down on the ground and she lifted Silverbrand, bringing the blade down, but only hitting rock as the hurlock rolled out of her way.

He stood, grabbing his axe and glared Zelda down. Again they became locked in a death gaze before Zelda heard a loud scream. Her eyes left the hurlock's only for a second as she looked behind him to see Goldanna falling to the ground as a genlock ran after her.

"_Help!_" she screamed, backing herself up against a wall.

"Maker damn it!" Zelda cursed. She moved just as the hurlock's axe came down where she had just be standing. Zelda ran around him, ducking his next blow as she rammed into the genlock, knocking it off balance and then slicing it's abdomen open.

"Damn it, Goldanna!" Zelda yelled. "What are you still doing here?"

"Do I know you?" Goldanna said peering up at Zelda with suspicion.

Zelda growled as she pulled Goldanna up by her collar. "I'm your brother's future wife! And don't you forget it. Now _get out of here!_" Zelda threw Goldanna to the side just as the hurlock's axe came down. She tried to get her shield up in time, but was too late as the axe came down on her right arm. It hit, forcing her to drop Silverbrand and cried out when she felt the bone inside break. Goldanna screamed behind her and crawled backwards, placing her back against the wall.

"Ah, sod!" Zelda yelled. "Goldanna, run! Now!"

"I can't!"

Zelda cursed as she blocked a swing from the axe. The hit was harder than the last one, and she was nearly brought off balance. She needed to get away from the wall, needed to get the hurlock away from Goldanna. There was no way she could protect herself along with Alistair's stupid sister pinned as she was.

Another swing from the axe slammed her against the wall. Her head began to spin, but she found she could still see and think clearly. The ring around her finger sent out a pulse, and Zelda felt slightly renewed. The new sensation gave her the strength to push off the wall, using it as leverage to place her shield in the hurlock's chest. She pushed him with all her might, giving out a war cry before she finally felt him fall to the ground. In a quick sweep, she brought her shield down on his head. She heard his skull crack, and blood poured out from underneath his helmet. Zelda then quickly grabbed Silverbrand, and even with her broken arm, drove the blade right between the hurlock general's eyes. When it was done, she crawled off him and lend herself against the wall, breathing heavy.

"You're really going to marry my brother?" Goldanna asked.

"Why do you care?" Zelda said breathlessly. "You said you didn't have a brother."

"I just want to know who to stay away from. You're scary."

"Good."

"Zelda! Holy Maker, are you all right?" Alistair ran over and fell to his knees in front of her.

"I'm fine, Alistair. This general is dead." She lifted her broken arm and winced making Alistair glare at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"That's alright, but your sister helped... in her own way." Zelda gestured over to Goldanna.

"What?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," Goldanna said. "And why aren't you checking on me?"

Alistair stared at Goldanna before looking back to see Wynne and Esumi coming to join them. "Hey, one of you tend to Zelda, the other... please check on Goldanna." Wynne knelt next to Zelda and began healing her arm while Esumi made her way to Goldanna.

"Hey, I don't want no knife-ear touching me!" Goldanna shrieked when Esumi tried to examine her.

"Watch what you say, woman," Cullen said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Please, if you want me to heal you, I have to exam-" Esumi tried to say.

"No! If I'm going to be treated like this, then I'll get out myself. Out of my way!" Goldanna stood and pushed her way past Esumi.

"What was that all about?" Esumi questioned.

"That would be my sister," Alistair frowned.

"I really wished I hadn't have saved her," said Zelda.

Wynne smacked her arm, making her wince. "I never want to hear that from you again, Zelda. Do you hear me? I think Arawin's personality is leaking in too much."

"Yeah, maybe," Zelda chuckled.

"So the general has been taken out here," said Esumi. "What should we do now? Should we go and help Arawin and the others?"

When Wynne was done, Zelda stood and flexed her arm. "No, Arawin will be fine. What we need to do now is cut a path to Fort Drakon. Riordan may be making the final blow, but he's still going to need our help. So let's start heading there."

* * *

"Sodding bastards! How dare they!" Arawin ground her teeth as she stared at the burning Vhenadahl. Flames licked up it's trunk, turning it black, while the branches up high were obscured by a thick layer of smoke.

"So much for your hiding place," Zevran said as he stared up at the smoky branches.

Arawin growled. She scanned the alienage. Bodies of elves, darkspawn and soldiers were everywhere, along with burning buildings and cracked stones stained with blood.

"_Shianni!_" she cried. "_Soris!_"

"_Cyrion!_" Zevran joined. "_Valora!_"

Arawin ran over to her cousin's house, finding it burning, but empty. "Damn it, where are they?" Kunjo whimpered a little as he stared in the burning house. He then sniffed the ground and barked, pointing his nose away from the door. "Can you find them, boy?"

With another bark, Kunjo sped off with Arawin, Zevran and Morrigan on his heels. He ran to Arawin's own house where they saw Shianni and Soris standing outside.

"Oh, Arawin!" Shianni nearly screamed when her cousin came round the corner. Shianni gripped Arawin in a bear-tight hug, and shuddered from trying to hold back tears. "Thank the Maker you came back."

"Did you think I was really going to leave you for good again?" Arawin smiled at her cousin, glad to see she was still alive along with Soris. "Where's my father and Valora?"

"Gone already," said Soris. "They left before the darkspawn attacked."

"How did you guys know?"

"I saw the horde coming sitting up in the Vhenadahl," Shianni explained. "So I told your father and he and Valora along with a few others left."

"And why didn't you two go with them?" Arawin said glaring at both of her cousins.

"Because we planned on fighting," Shianni said meeting Arawin's glare. "This is our home too, you know."

"What? Absolutely not! Neither of you have enough combat experience to go against _darkspawn!_"

"I don't care, Arawin. You're not fighting our battles for us anymore. I appreciate what you did, but now Soris and I need to fight for ourselves since you're not going to be here."

"That's right," Soris agreed. "Besides, I do know how to fight enough. I still have the crossbow Nelaros gave me. Plus the two blades you used." Soris pulled out the crossbow while Shianni showed Arawin the dagger and longsword she remembered all too well.

"I thought we got rid of those."

"You left the dagger here," said Soris. "Then I went back and collected the longsword and crossbow from where we dumped them. I don't know why, but I did, and now I'm glad. We can use them to help defend our home."

"I still say no," said Arawin. "But I know neither of you will listen to me."

"Nope."

"Fine. Just watch yourselves and stick close to me. Soris, stay at the edges and try to shoot them in the head. Shianni... you better not get yourself in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'll watch Bonita," Zevran smiled. "I promise no harm will come to her in my care."

"Better not."

"Don't worry so much, Arawin," said Shianni. "You did teach me a thing or two."

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried. Now can you tell me what's going on? The alienage is on fire with bodies, but there isn't anyone around."

"The darkspawn only came here when some guards ran in. They then trapped the darkspawn behind the gate. They've been pounding on it ever since and I don't think the gate is going to hold much longer."

"Then let's go have them open it. Why wait?"

"'Tis true. It is best to get this over with," said Morrigan. "But first I think we should deal with the stalker before the darkspawn."

"Stalker?" Arawin said puzzled.

"Yes, the little guy who's been trailing us," answered Zevran. "Here." He reached around the corner of the house and pulled out a young man with blonde hair.

"Hey, let me go!" he struggled.

"Wait a sec," Arawin said as she examined him. "Are you Zelda's little brother? Keiven, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What of it? Why the sod are you following us? Why aren't you with your sister?"

"I don't always have to be with her. Besides, she didn't even want me to come anyway." He shrugged out of Zevran's grip and straightened his chainmail.

"I would have to agree. You're too young."

"No I'm not! I'm just as skilled as any mage here, plus I know how to use a sword!"

"And how old are you, exactly?" Morrigan asked eying him.

Keiven stared at her, eyes growing big and checks flushing with color. He looked away from her when his face became completely red. "I'm old enough," he whispered.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Zevran smirked. "Tell me, Keiven, you came with Esumi, yes? Why are you not still with her?"

"She's got Cullen to protect her now. She'll be fine." His eyes quickly darted to Morrigan before going back to the ground.

"And you think Morrigan needs a protector? Obviously you don't know her."

"What?" Morrigan laughed. "Are you here because of me? Are you sure you want to follow me around? I'm not what you think."

"Then... show me." Keiven straightened himself and stared at Morrigan with a bright red face. "A knight never leaves his lady's side, no matter the danger. You have my service, my lady." He then took a deep bow to her. Morrigan only shook her head.

"Silly child."

"I'm not a child," he said straightening up again. "I'll show you."

"I don't have time to watch over you. Run back to either your sister or Esumi. I'm sure both of them are wondering where you ran off to."

"No need, they know where he is," said Arawin.

"So then tell Zelda we're sending him back," said Morrigan. "We don't need-" A cracking sound cut her off and everyone looked to see the gate at the other end of the street burst open. An ogre plowed his way down the street, forcing everyone to scatter.

"Zev, look after Shianni!" Arawin cried as she took out her blades and ran after the ogre.

"On it! Come on, Bonita, and stick close to me." Zevran helped Shianni off the ground and together they ran toward the gate where many elves and soldiers were beginning to fight the swarm of darkspawn coming through. Zevran leaped forth and sliced his daggers across a genlock's throat before rounding and sinking them into the belly of a hurlock. Behind him, Shianni swiped forward and took out a genlock's legs before sticking the longsword into it's skull.

"Bonita, I'm impressed," Zevran said, slightly stunned at what he had just seen. "I didn't know you had this side to you."

"Like I said," Shianni smiled. "Arawin taught me a few things."

Zevran laughed as he took a quick look around. He saw Soris had made his way up on top of the gate and was firing his bolts down at the darkspawn. Morrigan and Keiven had some how made it to the other side of the gate, Morrigan using her magic while Keiven stood in front of her, using his sword and shield and the occasional spell to defend her. The sight made him laugh once more. Arawin, however was still back in the alienage, fighting the ogre alone with Kunjo. Zevran wanted to desperately go and help her, but he had promised to look after Shianni, and taking her over to the ogre was something he knew Arawin would not approve of.

A scream behind him forced him to turn away. Shianni was pushed to the ground by a hurlock carrying a staff. It went to bring it down on her head, but Zevran acted quickly, placing his body in between Shianni and the hurlock. The staff came right down, cracking on his shoulders, sending a shock wave down his spine. He fell and winced from the pain, momentarily not being able to move.

"Zevran!" Shianni cried. "Are you all right?"

"Ah," Zevran cringed. "Go Bonita, get out of here." He lifted his dagger to block the hurlock from smacking it's staff down on him again. He rolled on his back, ignoring the pain as he kicked the hurlock's legs. The darkspawn stumbled back, but didn't fall. It then lifted it's staff and a dark energy began to collect at the point. It hit Zevran, freezing him to the ground, pain racking through this body.

"Let him go!" Shianni got in front of him and crossed her swords, blocking the hurlock from attacking again. The hurlock bellowed then struck it's staff against Shianni's side, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it, Shianni, get out of here!" Zevran tried to say through his clenched teeth. He fought the spell, but it kept him pinned. Shianni looked up at the hurlock horrified as it stared down at her, the same dark energy forming at the tip of it's staff yet again.

The hurlock then went backwards, an arrow protruding from it's shoulder. The spell disrupted, the hurlock looked at it's shoulder only to have two more arrows imbed themselves in it's other shoulder. The darkspawn was forced back again from the impact. Another arrow then struck it's chest and the hurlock roared when a new presence presented itself.

"Ion, can you move?" Lisha stood over Zevran and Shianni in a protective stance, bow drawn with two arrows notched.

"Lisha...? No, I can't..." Zevran cringed.

"Damn emissary."

"Wh-who are you?" Shianni said looking up at Lisha with wide-eyed wonder. "Are you... Dalish?"

"Stay down, Da'len," Lisha said keeping her eyes on the hurlock. "Proper introductions can be done at another time."

The hurlock emissary roared, preparing to strike again. Lisha aimed her bow but then something flew by her head, landing in the hurlock's chest. The flames from the dagger burst, igniting the hurlock and causing it to shriek with pain.

"Lisha, get back and protect them!" Arawin screamed as she ran past. "The general is mine!"

"Be careful, Iell!"

"No need to worry."

Dar'Misaan streaked with blue bolts as Arawin brought it down on the hurlock's legs. In the same move, she spun, grabbing Fang's hilt and ripping it out of the general's chest. Blood splattered everywhere from the wound and the emissary grunted. It took it's staff and went to swing at Arawin, but she ducked, giving her the opportunity to cross Fang and Dar'Misaan together. The fire and lightning joined, and as she swung the two blades forward, the bolt of fire struck the hurlock general in the chest and sent it flying backward. The general landed on it's back, blood squirting from it's mouth and wounds. Arawin didn't allow for the general to recover as she took both Fang and Dar'Misaan to it's throat and detached the head.

"One general down, and the other one is right... about... now."

"Good, that means we can move on," said Morrigan as she replaced her staff. Keiven walked right beside her, breathing heavily and looking disheveled.

"We're not doing anything until you take care of Zevran," Arawin said.

"Right." Morrigan went and quickly undid the spell on him as well as healed his wounds. Keiven went and did the same thing for Shianni.

"Shianni, why did you go and do that?" Soris cried as he made his way over to her. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Same with me," said Arawin. "But... good job. And you too, Zevran. Thanks for keeping her safe. And Lisha... thanks."

"My pleasure, Iell."

"But what are you doing here? I thought I told the Dalish to take the walls?"

"You did, and Lanaya and Dayno are making sure they do what they need to do."

Arawin smiled at her. "Glad you came. Oh, and these are my cousins, Shianni and Soris. And you two, this is Lisha, the Dalish hunter I told you about."

"Oh, it is an honor," said Shianni. "And thank you as well."

"You are a good fighter, Da'len, but you need to know your limits. Obviously a hurlock general might be a bit too much for you."

"I'll remember that next time."

"Well there's not going to be a next time," said Arawin. "Instead, you two are going to get out of here. Go find my father and Valora, and for the Maker's sake, be careful!"

"Right, Cousin," said Soris. "We'll head out now."

"I love you, Arawin. You be just as careful." Shianni hugged her before she and Soris took off.

"Do you think someone should go with them?" Lisha asked. "To make sure they get out all right."

"They'll be fine," said Arawin. "They know the back allies and how to get out of the city. Right now we need to focus on joining back up with Zelda and the others, then heading to Fort Drakon. That's where the real fun is going to be."

* * *

The gates to the city were quiet, but it didn't last long. The Dalish on the walls fired their arrows down into the darkspawn that made their way through. The dwarves on the other side waited impatiently for the ones that did make their way across. Once they did, hell broke loose as axes and swords cut against darkspawn flesh.

Sora was perhaps having too much fun as she brought down every darkspawn that threatened to try and take her. Rylen enjoyed watching her fight although he didn't have much time doing that as darkspawn also began to rain down on him. Leliana stayed toward the back, up on a broken wall, shooting arrows and occasionally yelling out whenever a strong darkspawn would come through. Beside her was Lanaya, casting spells and healing. Vines and roots would strike out from the ground at her command, ensnaring the darkspawn and keeping them from moving. This allowed for Sten and Oghren, who were also fighting side-by-side to take them out in long swings. Damien was at the front, hacking away at the darkspawn with furry, letting his Reaver training take hold. Veillée and Victoire danced along side him, taking every darkspawn they came across down.

"Keep pushing, men!" Damien cried. "I think zey're slowing!" After taking down a genlock, Damien stopped and stared out the gate. There were still darkspawn out there he could feel, but for the moment they had ceased the attack.

"Where are they?" Sora cried coming beside him. "Come on, Grey Warden, tell me where to turn next!"

Damien had to shake off his rage before answering. "Calm, Petite. Zey're out there but at ze moment, zey've ceased."

Sora growled. "Why don't they show their ugly faces!"

Damien laughed at her. "My, I think you're worse zan Belle. Both of you 'ave anger issues."

"Are you talking about Arawin? Pff, that little red-headed elf has nothing on me!"

"I-" Damien froze as he felt the sudden approach and roar from several ogres. He looked out past the gate to see three of them charging toward them. "Ogres!"

"Alright! Sora yelled beside him.

"Leithio i philinn!" Dayno cried from the wall. Several arrows flew down on the ogres, hitting them in the chests and shoulders, but none of them went down.

"Attack!" Sora and Damien said together. Both the men and dwarves surged forward, ramming into the ogres. The great beasts lowered their horns and impaled several soldiers. They then grabbed and ripped others apart, and threw some against the wall.

Sten and Oghren ran straight toward the closet ogre. Oghren ducked the ogre's hand and swing his axe straight into the creature's thigh. Sten went to the front, using the distraction Oghren gave him to leap in the air and stab his blade into the ogre's chest. The creature roared and went down, nearly taking Rylen out who had moved just in time.

The other two ogres, however had penetrated through the line, making their way into the city. Following them was another whole swarm of darkspawn that used the chaos the ogres caused to renew their attack.

"Blighted darkspawn!" Damien cursed. He knew their short victory was too good to be true. He rolled away from one of the ogres trying to grab him, before sticking Veillée in a hurlock's throat. "Rylen, we may need to pull back!"

"Pull back?" Rylen yelled from across the battlefield. "Is that even possible?"

"No sodding way!" Sora cried as she torn her axe from a shriek's head. "We're not giving up. I'll never hear the end of it from that sodding elf!"

"But Petite, we're out numbered!" Damien looked to see one of the ogres pick up a boulder and prepare to throw it at the elves on the wall. "Dayno! Lanaya! Look out!" The two elves jumped just in time before the boulder smashed against the wall, causing it to crumble.

"What are we going to do?" Leliana made her way to Damien's side, her arrows depleted and dagger covered in blood.

"I... Wait, what is _zat?_" Damien squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the distant objects running toward them. He could not sense they were darkspawn, but he could see they were huge as they smashed their way through the trees.

"Rylen!" Sora screamed. "The golems are finally here!"

Four golems burst their way through the gate followed by more dwarves. The golems immediately went after the ogres, taking them down with ease before squishing the other darkspawn.

"What ze...? Golems!" Damien looked at the steel men with compete surprise. "I thought zere wasn't any more."

"Not since Arawin and Zelda helped to rediscover the Anvil of the Void," Rylen said as he smiled proudly at the golems.

"My king," one of the dwarves who had come with the golems said bowing to him. "I'm sorry we're late."

"Gorim, old buddy!" Rylen clapped his old friend on the back. "It's great to see you!"

"You too, my lord, and I can't believe you're king! You're going to have to explain it to me when we get back home."

"Of course, but tell me: are these all the golems Branka was able to make?"

"At the moment, yes, or at least how many we allowed her to make. I hate to say this about our Paragon, but she's as nutty as squirrel poo. Sorry, I've been on the surface too long."

"I would have to agree," Rylen laughed. "But thanks to you, I think the gates are now secure."

"Zere's still darkspawn out there," said Damien. "But at ze moment zey're staying at bay."

"So can we go and join everyone else now?" Sora asked impatient.

"Yeah, let's go. Dayno, Lanaya, will you be all right without us?"

"We will," Lanaya answered.

"Right. Leliana, Oghren, Sten, come on! Let's go help kill an archdemon!"

* * *

_Sindarin Translation:_

_Leithio i philinn (Lay-thee-o ee fee-leen) - Fire the arrows!_


	78. Closer to the Edge

**Closer to the Edge**

He looked over the land, the burning city, the smell of carnage and death seeping into his nostrils. The sounds of screams, cries of pain and destruction reached his ears... and he loved it. His army, vast and strong, limitless and powerful against their small, weak one. There was nothing that could stop him, nothing that could threaten his rule. Or at least nothing except those two.

He could smell them, feel them through the connection. He wasn't sure why he felt a threat from them. It didn't seem natural. They were weak and pathetic mortals, tiny and nothing when compared to his greatness. And they knew it too, from the times he had ensnared them, trapped them within dreams. But he knew no matter what, he needed to be cautious, he needed them destroyed before they could do any more damage than they already had.

He felt it when they had entered the city. He had felt when they had killed his generals. He could even feel them now, separated and running through the city to rejoin. This, he knew, was the perfect time to strike. To kill them while they were two, because as one, then they would prove a danger.

He flew high, taking in the sight of his carnage, before dipping down, going straight toward one of them, not caring which. She felt him coming, looked up and ducked as he hit the bridge she was standing on. He had wanted to snatch her up in his jaws, but several arrows lodged themselves in his mouth. He flew back up, gliding back to attack anew, but then she was gone. He roared with anger from her escape. She was still there, he could feel her, but she was hiding. There was some type of anger pulsating from her, some type of frustration that became a beacon for him. He followed it, feeling she was close, and dived to strike again.

Something landed on his back, something he had not sensed until now. Another Grey Warden; older, male, a nuisance. He had been considered less of a threat, which explained why he had been missed. There was no reason to fear him, but now he needed to be dealt with as pain shot through his back.

He bucked and reared when he felt the sword go straight into his back. He reached back, trying to pry the Grey Warden off, but he was too far. He felt the blade twist and go deeper. He needed to get him off, already mad the Grey Warden had made him lose his prize. She was gone now, run off somewhere. He would find her again soon, but at the moment dealing with his unwanted passenger was priority.

He flew fast, the aching in his back growing. He went straight for the tower up ahead. At the last moment, he shifted, his back hitting the tower making it crumble and fall. No longer could he feel the Grey Warden on his back, but the damned fool was still upon him. He had jumped to his wing, digging the forsaken blade right into the thin membrane. The pain was even worse there, but also fear began to seep through him. If his wing tore then he would no longer be able to fly.

An idea came, causing him to fly high into the sky, to the clouds. He flew, beating his wings fast and hard to dislodge the nuisance. He flew to the tallest tower, to the one he sensed the two were going.

He beat one last time, one last forceful move that finally sent the foolish Grey Warden to the ground far below. But there was a price for it. He felt it as it happened, as the blade cut through the entire wing. The thin membrane splitting and blood falling with the Grey Warden. He tried to flap his wings, tried to steady himself, to stay in the air, but he was already falling.

Falling fast.

He aimed for the tower. Aimed for the flat area on the very top. There he landed hard, skidding to the edge where he nearly fell again, but caught himself in time. When he stood, the smell of fear became very strong. He looked down to see the many faces of humans staring up at him, weapons ready but none dared to approach him. He opened his mouth in his own way of smiling. His wing may have been broken, his generals dead, but he was still a force that would not be taken down by mere means.

* * *

"No, no! Maker, no!" Zelda watched in horror as Riordan fell from the archdemon. She looked away when he went past the roofs, not wanting to see him land. "No, no, no!" she chanted, not wanting to believe it. She felt Alistair hug her and felt him tremble with her.

_Please don't tell me that was..._

_Yes._

_Maker... _Arawin went silent for a moment. _I guess it's up to us now._

_I... suppose. _Zelda took herself out of Alistair's arms and looked around. It was a horrible thing that had just happened, but there was no time for grieving now. _Arawin, where are you guys?_

_Just crossed the bridge connecting the alienage to the palace district. Damn archdemon destroyed it too, trying to get to me. _

_Well keep going, we need to reach Fort Drakon. The archdemon fell to the top of the tower._

_On our way._

"Zelda, what are we doing?"

Turning around, Zelda saw all her friends looking to her for guidance. "Arawin's on the opposite side of the palace district. What we do is we fight our way to Fort Drakon and climb the tower all the way to the top. There, the archdemon will be waiting for us."

Everyone seemed to stay perfectly still when she said this. They looked frightened, as if they had not expected to be fighting the archdemon so soon.

"If you don't wish to, then neither of you have to follow," Zelda said staring each one of them in the eye. "You have all done enough, and I will not hate you or blame you if you decide this is far enough."

"Zelda, it's almost sounding like you don't want us to go with you," said Wynne. "Because you know none of us are going to abandon you now."

"Wynne speaks the truth," said Esumi. "You never abandoned us at the tower, why should we leave your side now?"

"There's a lot that we owe you," Cullen stated. "If it wasn't for you, I might have never gotten out of that cage. None of us are going to let you go up there alone."

"And if you think you're going to leave me behind," Alistair said rounding her. "Then you're mistaken. I'm with you no matter what, love. _No. Matter. What._"

Zelda looked at each one of them one more time, seeing that they meant what they said. It might have been better for all of them if they had stayed, but she could see there was no way of convincing them otherwise. "Alright," she said choked. "Let's bring this Blight to an end."

She lead them through the district, seeing the same things that they saw in the market: bodies, burning buildings, darkspawn after darkspawn praying upon people with soldiers fighting them off. They continued across, helping where they could, but not for very long. They needed to get to the fort. That was their main goal.

* * *

"Arawin. Arawin! Do you even know where you're going?"

Stopping in the middle of the burned street, Arawin looked around before turning to her companions. "Ah!" she screamed, pulling on her hair. "Sod no! I have no clue where we're going or where we are! The back alleys have been destroyed and I don't recognize a damn thing. _Sodding darkspawn!_"

Morrigan rubbed the flesh between her eyes. "Perhaps you should ask Zelda?"

"Why would I ask her about a city she didn't grow up in?"

"I don't know, but we need to get going before-"

There was a shriek followed by a loud _crack_ as Keiven jumped in front of Morrigan, slamming his shield into a shriek as it leaped from the shadows. His sword came down on it's head, snapping it's neck. He then released an arcane bolt, flinging the darkspawn back.

"Saved you, my lady!" he said proudly.

"I didn't need saving," Morrigan glared.

"It was about ready to attack you. I saw it."

"Well stop paying attention to me!" Morrigan flung an ice spell at the new shriek that was about ready to pounce on Keiven. The young mage then bashed it with his shield and it shattered into many pieces.

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Arawin yelled as she skewered a genlock. Everyone cut their way through the flood of darkspawn that was beginning to come down upon them. Arawin lead them through the debris, using Zelda as a beacon to find her way to the fort. She could see the fort from where they were, but getting there was the problem.

They zigzagged between buildings and streets, fighting darkspawn along the way before Arawin finally recognized her surroundings and realized they were on the right path.

"There!"

The entrance to the fort was in front of them, but it was also swamped with darkspawn. Arawin cursed as a black bolt of dark energy flew by her head. The emissary stood at the top of the stairs sending out another bolt at her as well as the others in fast succession.

Lisha was the first to stop as she notched an arrow and let it fly across the battlefield. The arrow found its mark in the emissary's arm, causing it to lose it's ability to use it. The staff dropped from it's limp hand and the darkspawn screamed just before it's head exploded from a lightening bolt.

"You two take away all the fun!" Arawin said as she stopped her pursuit on the emissary. She then turned her attention on the hurlock running toward her. Sliding on her knees, she went under the hurlock's shield and tripped it with Dar'Misaan. Fang then found its way into the darkspawn's back as Arawin got back on her feet. An arcane bolt then went past her head, taking out the genlock trying to sneak up on her. _You're late._

_The market is further away than the alienage is._

_Excuses, excuses._

Arawin looked over as Zelda and her companions came running across the battlefield, Wynne having been the one who killed the genlock for her.

"Keiven!" Zelda cried as she ran over to the young mage. "How could you run off like that on us?"

"Leave me alone, Sis," he said stepping back from her and more towards Morrigan. "I don't need any of you looking out for me. I can take care of myself."

Zelda glanced from him to Morrigan then back. "You're too young-"

"No. I'm. _Not!_"

"Hey, hey!" Arawin said getting in between the two siblings. "Come on, relax. We're finally back together, right?" Arawin smiled. "What do you say we get in this fort here and find ourselves an archdemon?"

Zelda breathed out heavily as she turned and stared at the doors to the fort.

Arawin went next to her. "It needs to be done."

"I know."

Nodding, the two of them went forward together with the others following.

The inside of Fort Drakon was just as bad as the city was. It looked as if there was no one alive left in the entire fort as they passed body after body. They climbed the stairs, going up and up, all the way to the top, soon reaching a large decorative room. Arawin and Zelda stared at the other side of the room, at large doors they knew lead out to the very top of Fort Drakon, and where the archdemon was waiting for them.

They went for the doors, but stopped and jumped backwards when a large hand come down where they had been. The ogre had burst through the wall, showering everyone in rubble. It bellowed, forcing everyone to cover their ears and then reached out it's hand and snatched Esumi. The elven mage screamed as it brought her up to it's mouth and roared at her, splashing her with spittle.

"Esumi!" Cullen and Keiven cried at the same time. They both charged at the ogre, running at it's legs and cutting at it's knees. The ogre wobbled and with it's free hand went to snatch at Keiven, but his smaller stature allowed him to duck the giant hand. Cullen rounded the ogre, swinging his greatsword into the creature's back. The ogre cried out from both pain and anger as it spun around, taking Cullen's blade with it. Cullen was forced to let go of the hilt, cursing as he had to chase after his weapon. Esumi whimpered and cried as she was thrashed about in the ogre's hand. Cullen cursed again as he tried to grab his blade, but was forced back when the ogre smashed down it's fist.

Keiven went to it's front to distract it, firing an arcane bolt at it's face. Arrows also found their way in it's chest and neck as Arawin, Zevran and Lisha fired from their bows. More magical bolts hit the ogre from the front and back as Wynne and Morrigan positioned themselves on either side of the creature. Zelda and Alistair, along with Rupee and Kunjo readied themselves and were about to run at the ogre when another loud roar forced them to turn their attention to the hole in the wall. Another ogre came bursting through along with an alpha emissary that shot a lightning bolt at Zelda. She deflected it with her shield, but the zap of the lightning still went through her hand, forcing her to drop the shield. She screamed from the pain, forcing Arawin to involuntarily scream as well. The jolt in her hand then caused her to miss fire an arrow, which almost took out Esumi.

"Shit! Sorry!" Arawin put Far Song down and while unsheathing Fang and Dar'Misaan ran toward the ogre still holding Esumi. She leaped away from it's hand and grabbed onto the hilt of Cullen's sword, using it to pull herself up on it's back. "Put her down!" Arawin pierced Dar'Misaan through the ogre's spine. The electricity shot through the creature's body, causing it to convulse violently. It dropped Esumi, who was caught by Zevran before falling on it's face.

Cullen quickly went and ripped his sword out of the creature's back and ran to check on Esumi before going to the second ogre. He joined with Alistair, the two templars battling the giant creature as it roared and smashed the ground they stood on. On the other side of the room, Wynne and Morrigan battled with the emissary. It proved to be strong, easily able to handle both mages at once.

The ogre fighting Alistair and Cullen swiped it's arms in front, forcing the two templars back. Then grabbing the granite table in the middle of the room, the ogre broke it in half and hurled the slab at Arawin who was standing on the back of the dead ogre trying to get Dar'Misaan out. When she saw it, she jumped off, rolling on the ground just as the slab flew over the dead body and smashed on the floor. Arawin lifted her head to see that Dar'Misaan was no longer stuck in the ogre, but neither was it in one piece. Her mouth popped open as she saw a small sliver of blade still sticking out of the ogre's back and the hilt with only a portion of the blade left attached to it on the floor.

"_That sodding, nug-sucking, shit-filled blighted BITCH!_" Arawin clenched Fang in her right hand and sprang up on her feet. She ran screaming at the other ogre, murder on her face, Fang blazing brighter than ever. She leaped in the air, ready to stick Fang where ever she could, but stopped in mid air and went backwards right before the ogre could grab her. She was placed down rather harshly next to Morrigan who kept the paralysis spell on her. "Damn it, Morrigan!"

"You're not allowed dying," the witch said as she focused her attention on the emissary again. "Not yet at least."

The group was split, with both Arawin and Esumi out as the rest fought the ogre and emissary. Alistair and Cullen worked on the ogre, but this one was smarter than the last, and was able to keep them from fully attacking. Zevran and Keiven went to help, but the ogre was able to defend against them as well.

The emissary was strong, with a magical shield surrounding him, keeping most of Morrigan and Wynne's spells at bay, as well as Lisha's arrows. Zelda was able to pick up her shield and ran at the emissary. The darkspawn, seeing her, shot a black bolt at her. It bounced off her shield and Zelda brought Silverbrand forward. The emissary blocked her blade with his staff, then swung it up, smacking her legs. Zelda felt the crack and lowered her shield to block the staff but was hit in the face. She parried the staff with Silverbrand, but was pushed back and skidded across the floor when the emissary hit her with a mind blast.

A flash of red and brown then flew past Zelda and she saw Rupee and Kunjo run at the emissary. The darkspawn threw a black bolt at the two canines, but missed. Kunjo leaped up first, grabbing the end of the staff with his teeth. He pulled, but the emissary refused to let go. Rupee then rounded him, finding her way to his backside where her teeth dug in. The emissary let go of his staff from the bite, allowing Kunjo to run off with it. Rupee then followed, getting out of the way of the emissary's grasp.

With his staff gone, the magical shield disappeared. Both Morrigan and Wynne used the opportunity to fire both lightning and a stone fist. The two spells hit the emissary at the same time, causing him to explode in a shower of blood and gore.

With the emissary dead, Lisha turned her attention to the ogre the others were still fighting. Aiming carefully, the arrow she released lodged itself in the ogre's eye. It bellowed from the sudden loss of vision and spun around wildly. Seeing his chance, Keiven then leaped on the ogre's chest and dug his sword in. The ogre fell to his back and Cullen quickly beheaded it.

Once it was over, Morrigan released Arawin. The elf ran over to her broken blade and picked up what was left. The portion attached to the hilt still sizzled with electricity.

"Oh, you broke your blade," said Zevran.

"How... _how?_" Arawin turned to Lisha and held up the blade. A look of utter horror and confusion on her face.

"You're asking me, Iell?" Lisha said.

"But it was a Dalish blade! It's not suppose to break!"

"That blade was made of verideum, I believe, not the strongest of materials. And just because it's Dalish doesn't mean it can't break."

"But... everything it's gone through! In a dragon's mouth, golems... and _this _is what breaks it?"

"Like I said, it was made of verideum. With all you put it through without proper maintenance, I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. Besides, it looks as if you can still use it. It's just a dagger now."

"Yeah, a dagger with the hilt of a longsword." Arawin looked at her poor sword. "The archdemon is going to laugh at me when I pull this thing out."

The mention of the archdemon then made everyone somber. They once again looked to the doors at the other end of the room. There was nothing between them now.

* * *

Urthemiel raised on his hind quarters, wings flapping wildly, the wind generated from them knocking down the soldiers attempting to approach. He went down, snatching several up in his jaws. Their bones crunched, blood dripped down his gullet. He savored it, savored their screaming and cries of death. He spat out their bodies, his tail whipped, the soldiers he hit breaking. One soldier in front of him was crawling away, trying to keep from being noticed, but Urthemiel saw him, and with his front claw, squished him to the ground. The soldier screamed then choked, leaving a wet spot on the stone.

A roar of complete pleasure was let loose by Urthemiel, his magical fire jetting past his teeth. He brought it down and went in a circle, setting everything within reach on fire. He was enjoying himself, wanting more, wanting...

He stopped and snorted, rage pulsing through him as he felt them coming. They were close, coming for him and not even his most powerful warriors could stop them. Grabbing a soldier between his teeth, he ripped him in half before looking toward the small archway and seeing them coming through.

_Zelda, go the other way._

_I got it._

The two damned fools. The human and elf, one soul, his nemesis. He eyed them and growled, dropping the lower half of the soldier he was still holding. He went on all fours, facing them fully with his head low and teeth barred. His roar was challenging, loud and fierce. They took his challenge and glared back before moving to either side of him. He went after the human first, snapping his teeth down, claws swinging through the air. She was faster than she looked and her blade was sharp and cold as it sliced through his claw. He moved after her, but then felt the bite and burn of the blade of the elf. He turned to grab her, but she rolled out of his reach. She was even faster than the human.

He went after her now, eager to get a taste of her flesh. He chased her across the top of the tower, shooting magical fireballs, but her quick reflexes kept her out of their reach. He was starting to get frustrated. The human came up behind him now, her cold blade piercing his hind leg. He roared out in frustration, causing the foundation to shake. He needed to get both of them at once. Separated, he wasn't sure who to go after first.

Knowing exactly what he needed to do, he opened up his throat and started to sing.

It did just what he thought it would. The human and elf stopped cold, eyes wide and faces locked in horror. They were caught within his song, right at his mercy and easy prey.

_Arawin! We need... to resist!_

_I'm... trying, but... the song is so..._

Urthemiel smirked. There was no resisting, no getting away from him now.

He faced toward the elf again, lowering his head and making straight for her. She was on her knees, holding her head and screaming as she tried to resist his song. His mouth came down, but an acidic smoke stung his eyes and he missed. He looked to see she wasn't there anymore, instead having been pushed to the side by another elf, male this time, untainted but just as annoying. He growled and the elf stared up at him, covering her protectively.

"Zevran... No... Go!" She was still struggling, still snared.

"Don't even think I'm going to leave you here." He threw something on the ground and more acidic smoke filled the air. Urthemiel lifted his head out, shaking his snout to be rid of it's stinging effect. Then she was gone.

With the elf now out of his reach, he turned his attention to the human. She was also still struggling, but no longer alone. Beside her stood another female woman, older, magic crackling around her being. A male human stood beside her as well. He could feel the taint within him, but his connection to it wasn't nearly as strong as theirs was. The song did not effect him and he was able to go after Urthemiel without fear or restraint.

He was a stupid human, especially to come after him alone. He may have been a Grey Warden, but he was nothing, even less than the one Urthemiel had killed earlier. All he needed to do was let him get closer, then he could take care of the little nuisance.

A bolt of magic hit him, followed by fire, then lightning. An arrow nearly took out his eye. All of it caused him to lose sight and the male Grey Warden was able to get by, his blade finding it's way between the scales of his chest. Urthemiel reared, his good wing flapping wildly. The wind was strong enough to knock the Grey Warden on his back, his sword still in his chest. Urthemiel gripped it and threw it to the side. He went to smash down on the Grey Warden, but something stopped him. A magical shield, one that wasn't very strong, but enough to make him mad.

He found the source of the shield; a tiny mage, young, carrying a sword instead of a staff. He was struggling to keep the shield up. With a pop, he let out a fireball at the mage, but it too was stopped by another magical shield. This time the source was two female mages, one human, one elven. They were both side-by-side, up on a platform behind him. Urthemiel whirled and snapped his teeth. They jumped from his bite and he was met with a giant blade that smacked him across the nose. He released fire from his mouth, nearly hitting the templar, but missing only by inches.

He was getting sick of this. He needed to get to his targets, they were still under the song, but they were being protected. Dogs now, one brown, one red, ran to him. They didn't bite but instead barked and annoyed, drawing his attention. He swiped at them with his claws, chasing them away, but they came back, beginning the annoying barking anew. He roared at them, roared at everything on that tower fighting him. Suddenly he felt another tainted presence. It came through the archway with more behind it; dwarves, humans, and a very large being that towered over them all.

More bolts of magic, fire, lightning, ice, piercing arrows: all coming at him. He moved back, feeling the sting and sharpness of blades all around him. The song still emitting from his throat, he increased it, causing the two to scream louder, but for also his army to hear his cry for assistance.

* * *

"_Damn it!_" Alistair cried. He didn't want to leave Zelda's side, but even the archdemon's song was starting to affect him. He could hear it, the beauty of the music seeping into his soul and making him go insane. Damien stepped by him, appearing to be affected just as much.

"'E's calling for 'elp," he said. "If we are to kill 'im, now would be ze best time."

"We have him cornered, but what about Zelda and Arawin?" Alistair gestured to the two women huddled on the ground, shaking. "I don't want to leave her!"

"You 'ave no choice!" Damien growled. "If you want to 'elp her, take ze archdemon out. Kill ze song!"

"Yes..." The archdemon was before them, fighting everyone now. Sten and Oghren were at his front, distracting him whenever possible while Wynne and Morrigan stood on either side of him, using any spell they knew. Leliana stood next to Wynne, shooting arrows at the archdemon but also at any darkspawn that were starting to come out of the tower to help their leader. Rupee and Kunjo were even attacking, taking down genlocks and hurlocks to keep them away from the ones fighting the archdemon. Cullen attacked the archdemon's back, using his abilities to try and neutralize the archdemon's own powers, but they did little if any effect.

Alistair looked behind him back at Zelda and Arawin. They were being attended to by Esumi and even Lisha who stood over Arawin protectively. Zevran had a hold of her, trying to calm her down, but failing. Keiven stood by Zelda, looking down at his older sister and encouraging Esumi to do something.

"Is there something we should try and do?" Rylen asked Alistair. "We're not going to be able to take this archdemon down by just whacking it a few times."

"Let me at it!" cried Sora. "I'll get the job done."

"No!" Alistair shouted. "A Grey Warden must be the one that kills him, otherwise he'll just be reborn in another darkspawn."

"What? Why?"

"I can't really tell you why, just know that when it comes to the final blow, only a Grey Warden should deliver it."

"Fine, then let me at him and I'll get him in position and one of you Wardens can give the final blow."

"Sora, we need to work together on this," said Rylen. "Hmm." He thought for a moment and looked around the tower roof. "Wait, are those ballistae?" He pointed at several wooden structures at the top most of the roof.

"Yeah, they are," said Alistair.

"Good, then I have a plan. Alistair, Damien, go and help the others. Tell them to try and get the archdemon to move to those ballistae."

"I zink I understand," said Damien.

Alistair looked toward Zelda then to the archdemon. He still didn't want to leave her, but taking the archdemon down would stop her suffering. "Come on, Zevran," he said. "We're going to need your help as well."

Zevran stared at him, at first looking like he would protest but then he gently put Arawin down and stood. "I'm ready."

Alistair nodded and together the three men ran at the archdemon, joining in the battle.

"Alright," Rylen said turning to everyone. "Elf mage, little human-"

"My name is Keiven, and she's Esumi," Keiven glared.

"Sorry, but we weren't introduced, so stop staring at me like that and pull Zelda up on her feet. We need to move them. Sora, you help the other elf carry Arawin."

Together the seven of them made their way up the stairs and to the ballistaes. There were five of them, and after they placed Zelda and Arawin down, Rylen assigned each of them their own ballistae.

_Zelda... what's going on? Why... why are we like this?_

_I... I don't know, but we need... to keep fighting. We... we need to help._

_They're not taking the archdemon down without us!_

_No... and they won't._

The two of them looked up at the same time, finding the archdemon as the others brought it closer to the ballistaes. They saw him, glowing like a jewel in the night. The song coming from his throat loud and clear, driving into their souls and peeling away at their will. They needed to keep fighting, needed to wait until the others could do something before they would strike. There was no way they were going to let anyone else take that final blow. Not Damien. Not Alistair. It was theirs, all theirs. No matter the cost.

"Alright, is everyone ready!" Rylen shouted from his ballistae. The others shouted their confirmation. Each of them at a ballistae loaded and ready. Rylen got behind his and pointed it straight at the archdemon's throat. He waited, the creature getting closer, being driven back by Alistair and Damien with the help of the others. He needed their shots to be perfect.

"_Now!_" he shouted. At the same time five projectiles shot out from five different locations. Lisha's hit the good wing, ripping it in half to match the broken one. Both Keiven and Esumi's landed in the archdemon's sides, going deep into his flanks. Sora's hit his chest, going in at an angle, not as deep as she would have liked, but it still caused him to stop and lower his head. Rylen's hit the mark perfectly. It hit the archdemon's throat, going straight through to the other side and cutting off the roar the archdemon was in the middle of. This also ended the song, allowing Arawin and Zelda to stand and collect themselves.

"Yes!" Sora yelled. "We got him!"

"Yes, love!" Rylen shouted back. "But celebrate later. Right now reload and shoot again! All of you!"

"Yeah, we got him now!" Keiven exclaimed. "Look at all that blood!" His ballistae shot out another missile, this time hitting the archdemon in the ribcage. He screeched, opening up his chest to Alistair's thrust. The sword went in deep and Alistair twisted it. The archdemon snorted then swept his claw across his front, hitting Alistair and sending him into a wall and falling on his face.

Damien charged the archdemon, slicing Veillée and Victoire into the his shoulder. The archdemon whipped his tail, smacking Damien in the back and sending him into the wall along side Alistair.

Arawin and Zelda watched as their friends kept fighting. More missiles from the ballistae hit the archdemon. They could feel him weakening.

When Alistair was brought down, Zelda grabbed Silverbrand, the ice on the blade hardening. She placed up her shield and ran forward. Arawin twirled Fang and Dar'Misaan's shard in her hands, running right beside Zelda. They ran straight for him, their rage and determination mixing together as they moved in unison. They split, running to either side of him and climbed up his shoulders. The archdemon felt them coming and moved, snapping at one while clawing at the other. He could see their eyes glowing, their movements too fast for him to register. Together they brought their blades down into his flesh. Ice and Fire, burning and freezing at the same time. He roared and spun, flapping his useless wings. They did nothing to free him of their bite. He tried to sing again, but his throat wouldn't work. No longer could he control them now, nor could he continue to call for aid.

His aid was useless, any how. The darkspawn were being taken down by the ones that had come with them. The two Grey Wardens were now digging into his scales, climbing higher, trying to reach his head. He reared up once more, wings shaking violently as he jerked with all the strength he had left. They were thrown off, landing side-by-side in front of him. He roared, ready to release his fire. It choked in his throat as more missiles entered his body. More magic hit his wounds. He couldn't take anymore. He went down, head smashing to the ground and blood splattering and covering the area.

"Arawin, Zelda!" Morrigan screamed. "_Do it now!_"

The two of them exchanged looks, Arawin dropped Dar'Misaan and gripped Fang while Zelda placed down her shield and held on to Silverbrand. They saw and felt each others fear, but also each others determination and understanding. Together they took off, running straight for the archdemon even with screams and cries behind them telling them not to.

The archdemon felt them coming. With one last attempt, he lifted his head and opened his mouth, preparing to blast them, but he was too weak and they were too fast. Zelda struck first, cutting Silverbrand across the archdemon's snout while Arawin stuck Fang right into his throat and cut a deep, scorched line down his neck. His head slammed down again and Arawin and Zelda stood over it on either side. Their hearts pounding, lungs heaving, without hesitation they screamed and at the same time plunged both Fang and Silverbrand into the archdemon's eyes. The combination of ice and fire splitting his skull.

Instantly a beam of light shot out from the archdemon's head, straight into the sky. It engulfed them, caused the taint in their blood to burn. It was the Joining all over again, but worse. The pain increased, spreading through their bodies. They tried to scream, but nothing would come from their throats. They tried to let go, but the light held onto them, forcing them to stay in place. Soon everything became white, none of their senses worked except pain. They could not tell who was who, if they were two or one. Then they saw him, Urthemiel, the Old God of beauty. The dragon in all his glory; beautiful, magnificent, special. He was no longer tainted, no longer corrupted. They felt his power, his awesome presence. He looked at them, his glowing eyes sparkling before he lifted off the ground and flew straight toward them. They felt him pass through, felt as he went from one then to the other. The pain then vanished, leaving them completely numb to anything. No sounds, smells, tastes, touches. Only white that soon turned to black.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe I actually finished this. It still amazes me. But there are still two chapters to go, the last one and then the epilogue. I will be posting both of them next weekend, one on Saturday and the last one on Sunday. As for continuing the story and writing Awakening and then Dragon Age 2? I think I will do it, for I do have some of both stories written, but they probably won't be posted in the same manner as this story was. I'll have more info next weekend. Thanks everyone!_


	79. We Are the One

**We Are the One**

_Zelda entered Morrigan's room. The witch still stood by her fire. She turned when she heard her door open and frowned when she saw Zelda come in alone. "So you've come back," she said disappointed. _

"_You don't sound happy about it," Zelda said narrowing her eyes._

"_I was hoping you'd come back with double your number, but I guess not." Morrigan turned fully around and stared at Zelda with disdain. _

"_The answer is no, Morrigan."_

"_Then you are a fool," the witch said sharply. "Do you know what you're throwing away?"_

"_I know enough," Zelda said taking a stand. "And I'm not giving you what you want."_

_Morrigan clenched her teeth, but stayed put. "I told you all I want, nothing more."_

"_Well I'm still not giving it to you, so go then. Leave us like you said you would."_

_Morrigan slowly shifted her head to the side, narrowed-eyes still fixed on Zelda. "I will not, because I made a promise. I told Arawin I would stay no matter what you decided. I now wish I hadn't."_

"_So do I," Zelda huffed as she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her. She stepped over to the other side of the hall and stopped in front of the door to her and Alistair's room. There she stood for a moment, calming her nerves and gathering herself before she entered._

_Alistair stirred on the bed as the light from the hallway glided on his face. He looked up to see Zelda standing in the doorway. Quickly she went in and closed the door when she saw him covering his eyes from the brightness._

"_Zelda... there you are," he said still squinting. "I was getting worried about you."_

"_You didn't look like it," Zelda said trying to force a smile. "You were asleep."_

"_Okay, maybe I did fall asleep waiting for you, but I really was worried." Alistair removed himself from the bed and went over to where she stood. "Zelda... what's wrong?" Even in the dull light of their room he could see the lines in her face. He could tell something was wrong and she was trying to hide it._

"_Nothing," she said going by him and over to the bed. She began removing her armor and clothing. _

"_Zelda... I can tell you're lying. What did Morrigan want to talk with you and Arawin for? And why did it take so long?"_

_Zelda stopped in the middle of peeling off her undershirt. "It was just... over the coming battle. She wanted to know... details."_

"_Details? What kind of details?"_

"_Just things. Nothing you need to worry about." Zelda turned and smiled at him before getting under the covers. "Are you coming?"_

"_Yeah, I'm... coming." Alistair still wasn't sure. She was hiding something, and he knew no matter how hard he tried, she wasn't going to tell him._

_Slowly he got under the covers with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her close. Her own fingers laced with his and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Alistair waited to make sure she really was before carefully getting out of bed. He put on a shirt and trousers, and made his way over to the door. Rupee raised her head when she heard the door creak open. Alistair placed his finger over his lips and Rupee lowered her head back down as he slipped into the hall._

_He saw that Morrigan's door across the hall was slightly ajar. Slowly he went and opened it, letting light flood into the hallway from the fire on the other side. Morrigan was sitting on her bed, a small smile on her face._

"_You took longer than I thought."_

"_So you were excepting me?"_

"_I was expecting you to be curious," Morrigan said standing. "Knowing Zelda, she would have told you about our little meeting the moment she went back to you, but not this time. This time I'm sure she was silent."_

"_She did... refuse to tell me," Alistair said looking at the ground. "And I want to know the reason why. I want to know what made her like that. What did you tell them, Morrigan?" He looked back at her, and Morrigan saw a determination in his face she had never seen before._

"_So she really has hardened you," she said taking a few steps closer to him. "Good, because now the decision is yours to make. In a way, it was always yours, but I was unsure you could handle it. Now I know I was wrong."_

"_Decision on what?"_

"_I offered both Zelda and Arawin a way out. A way to kill the archdemon and live, for any Grey Warden."_

_Alistair stared at the witch perplexed. He was confused, and even more so that Zelda hadn't told him. "I don't understand, why would Zelda not tell me something like this? A way out? A way to survive? That would be good news! Unless... What's the catch?"_

"_Why would you think there was a catch?"_

"_Because nothing this good just falls into someone's hands without a catch. Zelda wouldn't have kept it secret unless it was something horrible."_

"_Not so horrible as you may think." Morrigan walked back next to the bed. "I only ask for one thing, and it's something only you can give me."_

"_Really? And what would that be?"_

"_I ask that you perform a ritual with me, one that must be done tonight, and soon."_

_Alistair stared at her, his curiosity battling with his instincts to run. "What type... of ritual?"_

"_A consummation, one that involves you and me for one night."_

_Alistair's eyes shot open when he realized what she meant. Things were beginning to become clear now. He was beginning to understand why Zelda had kept this from him. "You want us to have sex? Why? How is that going to help with not dying?"_

"_The details are unimportant. All you need to know is that the ritual will work, and it will keep whoever kills the archdemon alive."_

_Alistair clenched his fists. He was getting tired of people telling him such things. "No Morrigan, you _will_ tell me the details! Otherwise, I won't do it."_

_Morrigan's eyebrows raised. "So you're at least considering it? Are you sure you wish to know? You may not like what you hear."_

"_I already know I'm not," Alistair frowned. "I really don't know how having sex with you could result in anything good. But... if it saves Zelda, then I'm willing to close my eyes."_

"_How noble of you. Fine. I would prefer not to tell you, but it appears I have no choice. When the archdemon is slain, instead of it's soul traveling to the Grey Warden you killed it, or to the nearest darkspawn, it will instead travel to the child that will be within me."_

_Alistair let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, understanding everything now. Morrigan wanted him to impregnate her, which he knew was something that would have struck Zelda to the core. "So you want a child-"_

"_A child with the soul of an Old God, nothing more," Morrigan continued for him. "I do not seek an heir, nor do I seek anything more from you. Once the archdemon is slain, then I will be gone, and you will never see me again."_

"_Or the child?"_

"_Or the child."_

_Alistair rubbed his face with both his hands. He wished he had never come in here. He wished he had just taken Zelda's word. "Why me?"_

"_Because you are the only one suitable. Please don't make me explain more. That's really all you __need to know."_

_Alistair threw down his hands, hating everything now. "Alright, fine, I won't ask anymore about it."_

"_So... what say you, then?" Morrigan asked cautiously. _

_Alistair stared at the witch, hating what he was about ready to do. Zelda would hate him, he knew it, but he also knew that if Riordan failed, then both Zelda and Arawin wouldn't hesitate. He could try to beat them to it, but not with both women. _

"_I'll do it," he said. "But only on one condition."_

"_Oh?" Morrigan said curious. "You're making ultimatums now?"_

"_You obviously have a way to be impregnated by a Grey Warden. Will this also work for Zelda and me?"_

"_I... don't know," Morrigan frowned. "In our case, only you are tainted and I am receiving it. But as for you and Zelda, it is a different matter."_

"_Is there anyway?"_

"_There may be, but I would have to study it."_

"_Then do that, and once you have an answer... you don't have to show yourself. Just send it or something. Zelda deserves to be happy, and if I can give her this..."_

"_I will see what I can do," said Morrigan. "But I promise nothing."_

_Alistair nodded his head, then his body shook as he realized what he was about ready to do. "So... what do I need to do? And how long is this going to take?"_

"_How long depends on you," Morrigan said as she walked over to him. "Relax Alistair, this does not have to be as bad as you think."_

"_You don't know what I think..."_

"_No, I don't, but I am not my mother. You will survive this." Morrigan gently took his hand and lead him to the bed. Alistair followed reluctantly, already feeling ill-prepared. _

"_Please... don't let Zelda know."_

"_If you wish, but you won't be able to hide it from her forever. Eventually she'll figure it out when whoever kills the archdemon does not die as well."_

"_When that time comes, I'll deal with it, but not now. I want her to love me a little longer."_

"_Fair enough. Now just relax and believe me when I say you will not hate this quite so much as you believe."_

* * *

The light from the archdemon burst, exploding out and pushing everyone around to the ground. It was blinding, deafening. Everyone had to cover their ears and close their eyes. It wasn't until their ears stopped ringing, and the little spots clouding their vision disappeared were they finally able to take in the scene.

Zevran and Alistair were the first ones to stand, staring over at where the archdemon used to lay and where now Zelda and Arawin laid, completely still. They both ran over, falling upon the two women.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Alistair cried as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Zelda, it's over. You did it. Please, wake up."

Across from him Zevran was doing the same thing to Arawin. He pulled her into his arms and stared down at her pale face, holding her limp body. "What's going on?" Zevran asked. "Why are they not responding?"

"I-I don't know," Alistair choked. "I don't understand. I performed the ritual. They should've survived. Where's Morrigan?" He looked up to try and find the witch, but saw she was no where in sight.

"Morrigan? Ritual? What are you talking about?" Zevran held Arawin close to his chest, panic all over his face.

"It's..." Alistair had to fight back tears. He didn't understand anything. Had Morrigan lied to him? Or had it not worked? He grabbed Zelda and held her in his lap. Her lifeless movements finally causing the tears to break free. "Wynne! Please... help!"

Both Wynne and Esumi came running along with everyone else. They formed a circle around the two men as Wynne and Esumi went to check on them. Wynne lowered herself next to Zelda and placed her hands over the warrior's face.

"Alistair, put her down," she said. Reluctantly, he gently placed her on the ground. He then removed a lock of hair from her eyes and watched intently as Wynne scanned her body.

"Wynne... please. Do something," he said through his tears. "This isn't suppose to happen."

Wynne looked at him with compassion, feeling that she had been in this situation before, but only the other way around. She continued her scan, occasionally looking over at Esumi who was doing the same thing to Arawin. The elven mage had the same worried look as she did.

"Come on, teacher," Keiven whimpered. "Please don't let my sister die."

"I'm trying my best, Keiven."

"Lethallan," Lisha said as she knelt next to Esumi. "Please do what you can."

"I am," Esumi said. "But... wait, I think... Wynne! Can you feel that?"

"Feel...?" Wynne soon gasped as she felt it too. "They're alive, barely. Esumi quick, use the connection!"

"Right."

They both concentrated, focusing all their magic on the two Grey Wardens lying beneath them. Several tense seconds went by, minutes before Zelda and Arawin gasped for air at the same time. Alistair grabbed Zelda and pulled her into a bear-tight hug, his tears increasing.

"Al-Alistair..." Zelda said weakly. "What's..."

"You did it, Zelda. Both you and Arawin." He pulled her away slightly and looked in her bright eyes. "The archdemon is dead. The Blight is over."

Zelda stared back at him confused, her mind groggy and slow. Arawin was the same way as she stared into Zevran's eyes. Neither of the women understood why they were still alive, but at that moment, as they looked from their men to their friends and family that surrounded them, the realization that they were alive and had killed the archdemon was now becoming clear.

The Blight was finally over.

* * *

They were carried down Fort Drakon and through the city as soldiers, templars, mages, elves, and dwarves lined the streets to get a look at the heroes. Their companions kept a protective barrier between them and the admirers, with the two men holding their precious cargo close and possessive.

They reached the palace, which had been turned into a temporary clinic for all the wounded. There they were taken into a private room where Wynne and Esumi treated them and where they stayed as the city cleaned up the darkspawn mess.

Some time passed after the battle, allowing for clean up and the restoration of the city. Once things were situated to decent standards, the city was then reopened to the population. Citizens flooded back in, rebuilding their homes and opening back up the market. Things were starting to look up again and even more so when Alistair's coronation was announced.

Two weeks after the archdemon was killed, Alistair walked down the throne room in lavish armor with all of Ferelden's nobility watching him. He made his way up the steps to the throne where the gland cleric ordained him as king. Turning, he waved to the crowd and was accepted. That same ceremony, Alistair also made sure his two fellow Grey Wardens also got recognized, giving his first public speech as king.

"My friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory," he said still standing next to the throne as he addressed the crowd. "Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there are two in particular who deserve commendation." He gestured and both Arawin and Zelda began making their way to him. Both of the women dressed in their armor which had been fixed and oiled for the ceremony. Alistair smiled at them broadly, particularly at Zelda who was looking at him with great pride.

"These are the two who led the final charge against the archdemon. They remain with us still, and are inspirations to all they saved that day." He placed himself in between them and had them turn to the crowd. Everyone cheered, and Zelda and Arawin could see their friends and family below them. Zelda saw Fergus standing with Keiven, still using a cane to hold himself up. Arawin scanned the area and saw her entire family standing with Zevran in the front. She waved to them and they waved back with huge smiles on their faces.

"So, may I introduce to you two very important people," Alistair continued. He turned to Zelda first. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I formally present my betrothed, who will soon be your queen, Zelda Cousland." There were more cheers from the crowd, particularly from the area her two brothers were standing.

"And here," Alistair said turning to Arawin. "I present the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Arawin Tabris." The crowds excitement increased, and Arawin saw her family hugging one another with her father crying.

Alistair then raised his hands and the crowd died down their praise before turning his full attention on the two women on either side of him. "My friends," he said. "It is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. I think it only appropriate that I return the favor, so I will offer you a boon of your choice. Arawin?"

"Oh, well, I actually have two," Arawin said as she stared out at the crowd.

"Alright. Tell me them and I'll see what I can do."

"First, I wish to see my people treated fairly, for once. The alienage was in horrible condition before the Blight. We should not leave it like that."

"No, I don't think we should." Alistair turned to the crowd. "With that said, I shall declare the alienage here in Denerim its own bannorn which means it will have a say in the Landsmeet. What say you, Arawin? Would you like to be the bann?"

"What? Oh no, I'm horrible when it comes to politics, plus I'll be too busy as commander, but... I think my cousin Shianni would make a great bann." Arawin found Shianni in the crowd and smiled at her. Shianni appeared shocked and could barely stay on her feet as Soris and Zevran had to keep her from falling over.

"Then when this is over with, have her come to me and we'll get everything official. Let it be known that the alienage will now have its own ruler and its own laws. Let this be a new beginning for both our people. What was your other request, Arawin?"

"The Dalish have been nomads for too long. Let them have land to settle on."

"Land for the Dalish, huh?" Alistair said smiling and shaking his head at her. "Then so be it, they helped much with the Blight as well. The Brecilian Forest along with the Korcari Wilds will be designated for the Dalish to settle upon if they wish. I hope this too will help with the tension between our people.

"And what about you, love?" he said turning to Zelda. "I will let you have two as well. An engagement present." He took her hand and kissed it.

"There is really only one thing I would wish," Zelda said. "This should not be allowed to happen again. Do not let the sacrifice of the Grey Wardens be forgotten."

"I agree. I think we can begin with a monument here in Denerim, dedicated to the Grey Wardens who have fallen—Duncan, Riordan, all of them. And it is high time some scholars were collected to learn more about the darkspawn. We'll face them again, with the dwarves as well as here. I'll work with Rylen to get an alliance going. No longer will the dwarves be left in the dark, and no longer will we let a Blight take us by surprise.

"I also wish to announce that Highever has been officially returned to the Couslands. Fergus Cousland shall take up his father's teyrn and will be given what he needs in order to restore his former home. As for the Howes, their nobility shall be striped along with all their lands. Amaranthine shall instead be given to the Grey Wardens, where they will be able to rebuild the order to serve Ferelden." The crowd cheered again and Alistair ended his speech. The crowd then dispersed and formed small, talkative groups.

"So, there's been a parade scheduled for the two of you just outside so Ferelden citizens can get a good look at their heroes. Ha, the Heroes of Ferelden. I think that has a nice ring to it."

"Couldn't they have called us something different?" said Arawin. "Like, I'm the hero and Zelda is the sidekick or something like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda smiled. "You're the sidekick."

"I think we should have another duel to determine that."

"It's something I've been waiting for."

"Well I haven't," said Alistair. "But whatever you girls plan, do it after the ceremony. Your adoring public awaits."

"I think that can be arranged, but for now," Arawin said as she stared down at her family. "I'm going to have a little fun first." She took off down the stairs, calling Shianni and Zevran's names.

"So," Alistair said once Arawin was gone. "What are your plans, love? I know Arawin is going to Amaranthine, but what do you plan to do?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Zelda said taking his hand. "You know you're going to need me. I'm staying right here. Arawin will do fine without me."

"I'm glad to hear it." He lend forward and kissed her. "But I also wanted to discuss... our wedding. When would be an appropriate time to have it?"

"Oh, well, that all depends," said Zelda. "Normally after the engagement has been announced, I don't know... Maybe six months?"

"Really? Because Eamon said we should have it next week."

"_Next week?_ That's... that's hardly time!"

"He said since everyone's already here there's no need to send them back and forth. Plus he thought it would be good moral to have a royal wedding right after such a horrible event. I think I would have to agree with him. I really love you, Zelda, and being married to you right away doesn't sound so horrible."

"No?" Zelda smiled. "I guess I could think of worse things. But as for the wedding, if it's going to be next week, then I need to start preparing right away. I'll need a dress, and I think I know the perfect seamstress for that..."

"If you're talking about Olivia," said Alistair. "Eamon has her on her way, and I think she already has a dress being made for you, plus one you had her fix."

"Oh good, she was able to fix it! That means Arawin will have a maid of honor gown. Oh this is exciting, but a lot of work."

"A lot of work you don't have to worry about, love. Eamon's already got a lot of things taken care of."

"I'll have to thank him later, then." Zelda then looked out into the crowd. She wanted to join Arawin in speaking with their friends, but there was one other thing she needed to ask. "Alistair," she said looking back at him. "When Arawin and I killed the archdemon... why didn't we die?"

Alistair swallowed before facing her fully. He had been waiting for this. "The Grey Wardens asked me that as well, and I haven't answered them yet, but I will you. After you fell asleep that night, I went to Morrigan, wanting to know what she had said to upset you so much. I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have gone behind your back like that, but I knew that if Riordan failed, no matter what, you and Arawin would have killed the archdemon together. There was no way you were going to let me do it."

"And you're right, too," Zelda said glaring at him. "So... you performed the ritual?"

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it, but I wouldn't take it back for the world. You're alive, and that's all I care about. If I pay for it with you hating me, then I pay."

Zelda softened her gaze. "I don't hate you, Alistair. I do hate that you didn't tell me, but I understand why. I shouldn't've kept it from you. It wasn't my decision to make. It was yours. I just hope the consequences aren't too severe."

"Whatever they may be, we'll deal with it together in the future." Alistair took her in his arms and hugged her. Before letting go, he kissed her with a longing passion. "I can't wait to be alone with you."

"Me neither, so when I can get away, I'll meet you in our new, kingly room upstairs."

"I'll be waiting." He kissed her one more time before letting her go to mingle with the crowd.

Zelda went to Fergus and Keiven first, seeing her two brothers conversing and laughing.

"That's what _really_ goes on in the tower?" Fergus laughed. "And how would you know? Aren't you a little young to know such things?"

"I'm old enough to understand how it works," said Keiven. "But yes, it happens and it happens a lot! Just ask Esumi."

The elven mage stood next to Keiven, rolling her eyes. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"I don't think he does either," Zelda said joining in.

"Sis, congrats!" Keiven said leaping into her arms. "I didn't know you were engaged. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's something that's pretty recent, and it's apparently going to happen next week."

"Wow," Fergus laughed. "Seriously? You two don't wait for anything, do you?"

"We thought it best to get it over with. It'll be hard to get underway in such a short time, but I think we'll manage."

"Of course you will."

"Congratulations, Zelda," Esumi bowed. "Or should I say, your Highness."

"What, are you a princess now?" Keiven asked.

"Sort of," said Zelda. "Being engaged to a king does bring me to a princess status, but don't let Arawin know that. I'll never hear the end of it."

"No, I don't think you will," Esumi chuckled. She then became more solemn and looked around the room a few times.

"You're worried about Jowan still?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, with the Blight now over, all the templars returned to the tower, including Cullen. All the mages as well, except for Keiven and I, of course. Irving said we could stay as long as we needed to. But... I don't know what's going to happen with Jowan now."

"Well, my plan isn't done yet," said Zelda. "As soon as I can, I'll leave for the tower and everything will be taken care of."

"Really, what are you going to do?" Keiven asked excited.

Zelda smiled at him. "You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Oh, Zelda," said Fergus. "I can already see those cogs in your head turning. I don't know who this Jowan is or why you want to save him, but I hope you succeed."

"I'll let these two tell you about it, but right now I need to go and collect Arawin so we can move on to the parade. I'll speak to the rest of you later." She hugged everyone before going to find Arawin.

"Oh you should've seen her! She was on that darkspawn like it was nothing!" Soris clapped Shianni on the back as he told the story.

"Now wait a second," said Shianni. "You were mad at me during the time, now you're happy? I don't get it."

"We're not fighting the darkspawn anymore, and if I want to brag about my little sister, then I will."

"I'm sure you were wonderful, Shianni," Valora said as she rubbed her protruding belly. "And to think, you're going to be bann of the alienage!"

"Yeah, what was that all about, Arawin?" Shianni asked. "Why'd you pick me?"

"Because you and me think alike." Arawin went and wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders. "Who better to handle the duties? And I know you won't take any crap from the human nobles."

"Oh no, she won't let them treat her like an elf," Cyrion laughed. "They're going to have a hard time with her."

"That's right, I'll show those nobles what an elf can do." Shianni punched Arawin in the arm. "So I guess you did make a good choice."

"Just be careful, Bonita," said Zevran. "Nobles can be a cutthroat bunch. They may resort to certain means to try and get rid of you if you push too hard."

"Then it's a good thing my cousin is the Hero of Ferelden. I sure hope no one would want to upset her."

"I don't know," Arawin said as she eyed Zevran. "But you won't have to worry about that. Zelda will make sure they treat you fair, won't you?"

"I'll do my best," said Zelda. "I hate to take you away from your family, but we can't have the crowd outside waiting forever."

"I guess not. Alright, I love you guys and I'll talk to you all later, but right now me and Zelda need to be paraded about."

"Before you go," said Zevran. "Do you mind if I ask you something privately?"

"Zevran, we don't have time-"

"I'm not talking about _that_," he said while pulling her away. "Although it is a tempting thought. But no, I just wanted to know when you plan on telling your family about us and the real way we met?"

"Do I have to? They still love you."

"I think we should," said Zevran. "And they may be mad at first, but I think they'll accept it later."

"I sure hope so, but you're going to be with me when I do. Don't think you're getting out of it."

"Amora, of course I will. And as for today, please be careful. This is the perfect occasion for a Crow to strike."

Arawin looked at him puzzled. "You mean the Crows may still come after us?"

"Well maybe not you and Zelda, although it's still possible. I'd have to say the contract on the three Grey Wardens is done with. The contributors are dead, so killing you would gain very little, except for maybe bragging rights. But for me, I don't know if they've figured out that I'm not dead yet, but they will eventually learn the truth, and come for me."

"And when that happens, I'll be right by your side watching your back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Amora." Grabbing her face, Zevran forced a passionate kiss that might have been on purpose. Arawin had to force herself away as she heard gasps coming from the direction her family was in. She turned and smiled at them stupidly.

"Heh, I'll have to explain that later."

"Like we didn't already know," Cyrion chuckled.

"Mmm, just make sure you come back real soon," Zevran hummed. "I've missed you."

"I'll try not to make you wait long." Arawin kissed him once more before joining Zelda.

Together they made their way through the crowd, trying to get to the other side. It was hard, as everyone they passed wanted to formally great them, offer congratulations and thanks. One that was able to actually get them to stop was Lisha.

"Once again, Iell, you have done more for us than we could possible pay back." Lisha bowed to her. "Ma serannas, Arawin. You will always be welcome amongst the people as a sister."

"Le hannon, Lisha," Arawin said bowing back. "It has been an honor working with you."

"The honor is mine. And I do hope you come and visit Dayno and I soon. You're archery training isn't complete yet, and neither is your tattoo."

"After I get everything settled, then I'll come. It'll be interesting to see the two of you settled down."

"I appreciate what you did, but I don't think Dayno and I will be settling. Perhaps if we still had Ariel with us, but now that it's just the two of us, we may still travel. We're not sure yet. Our future is still to be determined." Lisha bowed to them one last time, offering her regards to Zelda before letting them continue on. They didn't get far, however, as they got stopped again, this time by Leliana and Wynne.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Leliana said as she went and hugged the both of them together tightly. "How exciting!"

"Alright, Leliana," Wynne chuckled as she saw Arawin and Zelda suffocating. "You can let them go. They just recovered after all."

"Oh sorry, it's just I'm so happy for the both of you. And I can't wait for the wedding! I've been penning ballads about our adventure to end the Blight, and I hope to perform one at the wedding, if you don't mind, Zelda."

"Of course not," Zelda smiled. "We would love to hear it."

"Just make sure you get it done quick," said Arawin. "The wedding is next week."

"Next week! Then I need to think of a good ending and fast."

"Don't feel like you need to rush it," said Zelda. "If it's incomplete then I won't mind."

"I know, but still, I wouldn't be a bard if I didn't have a complete piece done. I'm practically done anyway, it's just the ending I need to work on."

"So how does it feel, you two?" Wynne asked. "Being heroes and all."

"It feels a little strange," said Zelda. "I don't feel like we did much. I know we didn't do it alone. Everyone helped in their own way."

"I don't think many heroes can say they did do it alone. I'm not even sure it would be possible."

"Well I love it," Arawin answered. "It's about time I got recognized for my awesomeness."

"Yes, Arawin, it's about time," Zelda said rolling her eyes.

"What? It is!"

"So what are your plans, Wynne? Are you going back to the tower? I hope you stick around for the wedding at least."

"Oh no, I'm not going back," said Wynne. "After an adventure like this, I don't think I could ever go back. But I do plan on staying here. In fact, Alistair even offered me a seat in his council. I believe I will be the first mage in quite some time to have a seat next to the king."

"Wow, I'm surprised at that," Zelda said a little stunned. "He actually made a good decision without help."

This made Wynne chuckle. "He's a good lad, and not too bad at being king either. When the two of you were recovering, he took over very fast. Of course he still needed help, and I was willing to offer what I could, but it almost seemed as if he was born to be king."

"Good, that means we didn't make a stupid decision," said Arawin.

"I'm glad you're staying, Wynne," said Zelda. "It'll be nice to see you around."

"It will be interesting. We still don't know how the Landsmeet will take a mage advising the king."

"They may not like it at first, but once they see who it is then they'll accept it."

"There's no way to not love those old bones, right Wynne?" Leliana teased.

"I sure hope so."

Zelda and Arawin moved on after getting one more hug from Leliana and a kiss from Wynne. This time instead of being stopped, they stopped themselves when they saw Sten standing alone in the corner of the room.

"Sten, you big lug, what are you doing?" Arawin asked.

"Observing," he said. "You humans have a strange way of celebrating, but I guess it's not all that different from when we celebrate a qunoran vehl."

"A what?"

"One who serves as an example to others. A qunoran vehl would be a 'hero' to the Qunari people, except they would be dead."

"Oh, well..." Zelda said. "Technically we're suppose to be-"

_Don't._

"...A hero here doesn't have to be dead. The hero just has to have done something great. If the hero dies, though, then perhaps the honor is greater."

"Perhaps."

"So what do you plan on doing, Sten?" Arawin asked.

"I will be traveling back to Par Vallon, to my people. I have an answer for the Arishok's question, and I think I should give it to him."

"You're going to at least stay for my wedding, right?" Zelda pleaded.

Sten stared down at her with his typical straight face. "If that is what you wish."

"Thanks. And I'll make sure we have lots of cakes and cookies just for you. Shortbread, right?"

A sparkle passed through Sten's eyes, but only for a brief second. "That would be acceptable. Thank you."

Their next stop was more closer to the door, as Arawin was tackled by Sora who pulled the elf and human to the small collection of dwarves which included Rylen and Oghren.

"Did you two really think you were going to get away without saying something to us first?" Sora heaved.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't going to forget about you," Arawin said punching Sora in the arm. "You little nug-sucking, toad."

"Tree-humping, bronto dick."

"You two," Zelda laughed.

"So what is it? Your Highness, your Majesty?" Rylen asked.

"It's whatever you want to call me, Rylen. I don't care because I'm probably not going to allowing any of my friends to call me that anyway."

"Fair enough, but just wanted to let you know, Sora and I have decided to stay for a little longer, as I heard your wedding is coming up, and I need to speak with Alistair about forming an alliance. I think it's about time Orzammar started getting its head out its ass and realized there's another world out there. If we don't start making ties to the surface, then we'll be lost."

"Of course, Rylen. I know Alistair would very much love to form an alliance with the dwarves."

"And as for you, Oghren," Rylen said turning to the other dwarf. "Since you actually proved yourself—for once—I'm going to allow you to come back to Orzammar. You can keep your caste, and if Sora wishes it, you can even join back in the army as an officer."

"Ah, thanks Rye," Oghren said already sounding a little drunk. "But I think I'm gonna stay up here. The ale's actually not that bad, and I think I even found one of my old friends. I plan on visiting her at some point."

"You have a 'friend' on the surface, Oghren?" Arawin asked.

"Yes, a _friend_. Well, we used to do more than that before she left for the surface. But I know she'll take me back. Felsi could never resist my good ol' Oghren charm."

"I think I need to meet this girl," said Sora. "And see what's wrong with her."

"Nothin's wrong with her! She just left because... maybe I was whining for Branka more than I should've. I don't know, but I plan on looking her up anyway."

"You do that, Oghren," said Zelda. "And oh! If you do plan on staying on the surface, I'll talk to my brother about maybe having a place for you in Highever's soldiery. I know having an experienced fighter such as yourself would help with recruitment."

"That's too much, Zelda, but thanks."

"Don't mention it, Oghren."

"So you're going to be a damned commander, huh?" Sora said to Arawin. "They're just giving that title away to anyone these days."

"Actually, I'm a w_arden_-commander," said Arawin. "So get it right."

"Whatever, makes no difference, right? It's not like you have anyone to command anyway."

Arawin narrowed her eyes. "That'll change soon enough. Just wait until I get into Amaranthine! I'll have that entire place following my every order in a snap. Damn human nobles aren't going to push me around."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." The elf and dwarf exchanged a laugh before Arawin and Zelda said their good-byes and moved for the door. They were excited to finally be getting out of the throne room but they still had one more person to talk to.

Damien stepped away from the wall and stood in front of them. He looked at both before moving in and kissing each one on both cheeks. "Merci, you two. Merci."

"And what's this for, Damien?" said Zelda.

"What do you zink? Chère, Belle, zanks to you I am renewed. I felt lost, confused, zen after meeting you two, I don't feel zose things anymore."

"So what are you planning on doing, then?" Arawin asked.

"First, I shall stay for the wedding, but zen I plan on going back to Orlais and asking ze warden-commander there to take me back. Maybe I can zen join you in Amaranthine, Belle. It would be an 'onor to serve under such a grand leader."

"It would be nice to have you, Damien."

Damien nodded. "I know Riordan told you about why I left ze order, to go and find my sister. I still 'aven't found 'er, and I don't zink I ever will."

"Don't give up on her just yet. Maybe we can help."

"Maybe. And if I ever get a lead, I won't leave without permission first. Right, Commander?"

"You bet your ass," Arawin smiled.

"Zen go on, mes chéris. I know you're adoring public awaits." Damien bowed to them and let them pass as they finally reached the door.

"Phew, we didn't forget anyone did we?" Arawin asked.

"I don't think so. Rupee and Kunjo aren't here. They're in the kennels getting some well deserved rest and food."

"I was wondering where they were, but glad to hear it. So... what really does happen now?"

"I don't really know. It seems weird, don't it? That it's over, that we defeated the Blight before it even began. But for some reason, something tells me we're not done just yet."

"I sure hope not, otherwise going to Amaranthine is going to be boring."

"Well, whatever happens," Zelda said smiling at Arawin. "I hope that we'll always be by each others side."

"Of course we will," Arawin said smiling back. "We're bonded, right? Which means that we'll never be able to leave the others side. We're stuck together for life, and I'm not sorry for it."

"Neither am I. Now come on, Arawin. Let's go out and greet the public together as one. We're the Heroes of Ferelden."

"Forever and ever."

Arawin and Zelda wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and faced the guard at the door. They told him together they were ready, and with the turn of the knob, he opened it to their bright future.


	80. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At the end of the Blight, Alistair was annotated king and his engagement to Zelda Cousland was announced which was greeted with great approval. In order to prove himself, Alistair spent many months studying governance and history, and learning what he could to rule his country with a fair and even hand. He soon became very popular with the people. His good humor and easy grace proving to be good tools when dealing with certain situations.

At first, Alistair couldn't do anything without Zelda by his side, but soon that also began to change. The day he was able to settle a dispute without seeking Zelda's aid, was one that made her extremely proud. Alistair's own confidence grew, and he soon was making rulings and decisions all on his own, disproving once and for all, any who thought it a bad decision to make him king.

When the battle with the archdemon was over, Morrigan did as she said she would, and slipped away unnoticed. She was never heard from again, although Keiven became determined to know more about her and to also find where she had gone. He was met with hostility, as Zelda refused to discuss her, and was glad to see she was gone. Arawin, however, proved more talkative and soon gave him what he needed to begin his search for the witch that captured his heart.

Leliana stayed in Denerim for a time with Zelda. She helped with the wedding, and even penned several ballads about their adventures against the Blight. At the wedding, in honor of the Heroes of Ferelden, she performed the one explaining how they had killed the archdemon on the top of Fort Drakon. It got her much appraisal, and even the eye of Fergus. Zelda, seeing his interest, introduced the two which eventually formed a spark. They courted for a time, but it didn't last. Fergus was still not over Oriana, and Leliana was soon called for.

The grand cleric of Ferelden with Brother Genitivi, asked Leliana to head an expedition to recover the Urn of Sacred Ashes. With Zelda's blessing, Leliana and several templars and scholars headed to the southern region of the Frostback Mountains, where they found the village of Haven. It had been deserted and so had the temple on top of the mountain. The Ashes were no where to be found, having once again disappeared into history. The expedition was successful, however, with the findings of many sacred artifacts and tombs found within the temple.

Leliana's success and fame made her a name, and soon she received a summons to return to Orlais from the Divine herself. Saying good-bye to her best friend, Leliana departed to her childhood home. What happened to her after that is uncertain.

Sten, like the rest of their companions stayed in Denerim for a time as well, but he was the first to leave. He stayed long enough for the wedding, and as a gift for the bride and maid of honor, Sten got down on one knee in front of them and declared them Kadan. He then bowed and made his way over to the table full of cakes. The next day, Sten began his journey back to his homeland on foot, having now a suitable answer to his Arishok's question and more.

Wishing to stay by his love's side, Zevran did just that. Together, he and Arawin went to her family and told them the entire, true story of how they had met. That he was an assassin sent to kill her and he had tried on several occasions before falling in love. Her family at first admitted that they knew the two were probably together, but after hearing about Zevran's assassination attempt, they reacted not how Arawin expected. They were a little hostile at first, but soon accepted it, realizing that it was probably the perfect way for Arawin to have met the man that would be able to handle her.

After the wedding, he accompanied Arawin to Orlais so she could speak with the warden-commander. Their trip went without incident until on their way back when they were ambushed by Crows coming for Zevran. Together they were able to fight them off, but the attack plagued Zevran's mind and he was unable to think of very much else. He knew he had to do something about the Crows or they would never let him and Arawin be at peace.

Wynne accepted the position as a council member to King Alistair. She was the first mage in many generations to take the position. She proved to be a voice of reason in the council, helping to calm disputes and arguments. However, she wasn't able to keep the position for long as things began to stir in the Circle that called her attention. A college was called in Cumberland, and Wynne volunteered to go to help with the unrest in the Circle.

After speaking to her brother, Zelda was able to have Fergus offer Oghren a place in Highever as a captain. Oghren took the position despite the offer Rylen had given him. He felt even with that offer there was nothing left for him in Orzammar since Branka would never take him back. He went and found Felsi near Lake Calenhad where she first denied him but soon seeing he had changed somewhat, decided to give him another chance. Arawin and Zelda would soon learn that she left him after he embarrassed her at a family gathering where he fought a roasted nug and lost while completely drunk. Typical Oghren.

Anora's fate was still to be determined. Alistair didn't like the thought of just executing her, and even voiced his opinion of letting her go to either Orlais or the Free Marches. Eamon and Zelda explained to him how it would not be a good idea as Anora had already stated she would return to take back her throne. Zelda didn't like having to execute her either, but it was the only option that protected Ferelden from civil war. Anora's execution took place before the wedding and out of the public's eye.

Lisha and Dayno returned with the rest of their clan to the Brecilian Forest where they were greeted as heroes. They brought with them the tale of battle, the victory of defeating the archdemon, and the promise of land the Dalish could finally settle on. That night the clan celebrated with another Feast of Life, as well as the union of Cammen and Ghenya. The festivities did not last however, or at least not for Lisha and Dayno.

The morning brought Zathrien's return, and with it his claim as Keeper. He had thanked Lanaya for being a good leader in his absence, but immediately took back his charge from her. The clan, though grateful for his return, wondered what it was that caused him to be gone. Questions were asked, but Zathrien never answered them. Only Lisha really knew what he had been doing, but it was only a guess.

One day she had gone to him, tired of his constant deflecting and asked him if he had been out killing the rest of the werewolves and destroying any evidence that might lead the curse to him. He, of course, continued to ignore her, continued to deny, and continued to lie to the clan about the truth. It soon got to a point that neither Lisha nor Dayno could take it anymore, and decided to leave the clan for good.

They traveled to Denerim where they found Arawin and Zevran right before the two were to leave for Orlais. Together the four elves traveled to Val Royeaux where Arawin would receive assistance from the Orlesian warden-commander and both Lisha and Dayno would undergo the Joining to become Grey Wardens. They both would survive and travel back with Arawin and Zevran to Amaranthine. Though on their way between Orlais and Ferelden, plans soon quickly changed.

Returning to the tower, Esumi took up her new roll as a senior enchanter, helping to teach apprentices and to also tell her tale of the battle of Denerim. She and Cullen continued their secret relationship, but they were unable to see each other as often with her lessons and Cullen being moved to a new post in the tower. Later Cullen would be removed from the tower all together and relocated to the Gallows in Kirkwall by Greagior's request. Whether or not Greagior chose to do this because of their relationship or for another purpose was never determined. Cullen tried to ask the knight-commander, but never got an answer.

Sorry to leave his love, he said good-bye to Esumi one last time before departing to the Free Marches. They would still write to each other often, and always in the code of Esumi's first language.

The tower also began to heal, with the templars and mages working together to cleanse the tower and to seal the tare in the Veil. It was hard work, but eventually the tower was deemed safe again and the training of new mages could start again.

The morning after the coronation, Zelda along with a few guards, by Alistair's request, left Denerim and headed straight for Kinloch Hold. There, Zelda bestowed upon a flustered Greagior a pardon signed by both the king and grand cleric for Jowan. Greagior questioned the pardon's authenticity, wondering why the grand cleric would sign such a thing to let a known blood mage walk free. Zelda assured him it was real, and requested that Jowan not only be let free, but to also put him through the Harrowing. Reluctantly and rather loudly, Greagior released Jowan, and the mage went through the Harrowing unscathed.

Not understanding why he had been freed and allowed to go through the Harrowing, Jowan questioned Zelda's motive and how she had pulled it off. She only replied for him to come with her and that she was offering for him to be a part of her royal honor guard for the queen. Jowan excepted and upon arriving at Denerim learned of another thing she had done for him. Waiting for him in a sitting room was Lily, having been freed from Aeonar.

Their reunion was bittersweet. Jowan was glad to see her, but Lily was unsure if she was glad to see him. But after a long discussion, and with a little influence from Zelda, eventually they made up and Lily joined with Jowan in the royal guard chambers. They were joined together, and because Lily was unable to take back up her priest mantle, Zelda offered her a position in the palace.

After returning back to the tower, Keiven was given permission by the first enchanter to go ahead through the Harrowing. After fighting an archdemon, Irving figured there was nothing else to teach the boy. Keiven defeated the demon within the Fade fairly quickly, nearly breaking Esumi's record. He became the youngest mage to go through the Harrowing at fifteen, and once he was a full mage of the Circle, Keiven made his way back to Denerim. There he would ask his sister several times about becoming a Grey Warden. Always Zelda would answer by saying he could once he turned eighteen, the same age she was when she became a Grey Warden. But when he turned eighteen, Zelda would come up with other excuses to kept him from going through the Joining.

Eventually frustrated with both his sister and Arawin for not allowing him to become a Grey Warden, Keiven focused on the other thing that was constantly plaguing his mind: Morrigan. Zelda never answered his questions about the mysterious witch, and even though Arawin told him about her, he still felt like he wasn't being told everything. He became somewhat obsessed, determined to find her and learn what it was that she knew. One year, after being denied the Joining for the last time, Keiven left without warning. The only clue he left about his whereabouts was a letter stating he was going to find Morrigan no matter what.

Fergus eventually returned to Highever, although with a heavy heart. Zelda accompanied him but only for a time before she had to return to Denerim. Leliana, however took her place and helped Fergus to rebuild the teyrn. He was grateful for Leliana, and even fell in love with her, but their relationship didn't last when she was called to go on the expedition to reclaim the Ashes. He also felt he wasn't over Oriana yet. Highever soon became a prospering teyrn again, and soon trade between Highever and Denerim was strong, allowing for both cities to become the strongest cities in Ferelden.

When Rylen and Sora returned to Orzammar, they found the Assembly in disarray as the houses tried to turn on each other with Rylen gone. It was hard work, but eventually Rylen was able to bring the Assembly back together. He then began the long and tedious task of trying to bring Sora up to a Paragon. It was something the Assembly didn't respond to very well, and constantly denied his request even with Sora's ever growing resume as the commander of the Orzammar army.

Other situations called his attention as well, such as the alliance he and Alistair made between Orzammar and Ferelden. Trade opened up between the two and surface dwarves were allowed back to sell their goods freely. The alliance also strengthened Orzammar's defenses in the Deep Roads, letting them go deeper and reclaim more lost thaigs. Sora lead several expeditions to reclaim Caridin's Cross and Ortan Thaig, as well as clearing the Deep Roads between Orzammar and Redcliffe to allow for faster and safer travel. She also lead an expedition to the Dead Trenches to claim golems from Branka.

Branka, however, began losing her mind more and more. After learning the art of making golems, volunteers soon weren't enough for her, and she began taking anyone who she could. Sora had almost become one of her victims, but Gorim, who had traveled with her, was able to stop the mad dwarf. Afterwards, Branka locked herself within Caridin's fortress, defending it with her own creations. Rylen tried his best to reclaim it, but to no avail. Eventually he gave up and with the remaining golems they had, left Branka to her fate.

As the years passed, Sora bore Rylen two fine sons. He never took a wife, not wanting to marry anyone but his one true love. Eventually the Assembly finally considered and voted Sora to be the next Paragon after her successful fight against the darkspawn, freeing up the Deep Roads to Orlais, allowing for trade with the country. Once a Paragon, Sora and Rylen finally married, and the kingdom prospered.

Damien decided to travel back to Orlais alone. He arrived before Arawin and asked the warden-commander of Val Royeaux if he could return to the order. The commander, accepting Damien's apology and request, allowed him to return as well as put him in charge of selecting Wardens to go to Amaranthine. He stayed when Arawin left, helping to prepare for the journey to Ferelden. Together he and his best friend, Keenan, lead the Wardens to Amaranthine where they would prepare before the new commander would arrive.

Right after the coronation of King Alistair, Shianni was declared a noble, and the alienage its own bannorn. Taking up a seat in the Landsmeet, Shianni used her wit and attitude to show the human nobles who resented her presence, that she meant business. With aid from both Alistair and Zelda, she was able to clean up the alienage. Streets were repaved, condemned buildings repaired, and even a service was created to take care of the Vhenadahl. The elves were finally getting the respect they felt they deserved.

A little more than a week after Alistair's coronation and the Heroes of Ferelden's ceremony, King Alistair and Lady Zelda were joined. The wedding was a big event that helped to build confidence back in the heart of Ferelden. It was a sign that the country was moving on and growing, prospering from the devastation that had fallen upon it.

Zelda's dress was made of white silk and put together by the old seamstress Olivia. The seamstress had also been able to reconstruct Arawin's old wedding dress, allowing her to wear it as the maid of honor to the bride.

The ceremony went without any incident. Zelda was walked down the aisle by both her brothers, Fergus on her right and Keiven on her left. When it was ended, everyone celebrated greatly, but the celebrations wouldn't last for long. Almost right after the wedding, Zelda would be challenged by a young noblewoman by the name of Lady Dina who tried to convince the Landsmeet to vote her out as queen. But despite Dina's attempts, Zelda's allies and loyal followers kept the vote from every happening. However, eventually they would have to vote on whether or not Zelda would stay as queen.

Arawin stayed in Denerim for a time, attending Zelda's wedding as the maid of honor then with Zevran, Lisha, and Dayno, headed out to Val Royeaux to speak with the warden-commander. There she would convince Lisha to become a Grey Warden after feeling the taint within Lisha beginning to grow. Arawin figured it was the battle with the archdemon that might have awakened the dormant taint within Lisha. Agreeing, Lisha went through the Joining with her husband who refused to have her go through it without him. Arawin witnessed Lisha and Dayno's Joining, and showed great happiness to see that they both survived. They stayed in Orlais for a time before heading back to Amaranthine where they would be ambushed by Crows trying to kill Zevran. Because of this, Arawin was forced to say good-bye to him as he and Dayno left together to deal with the Crows so he wouldn't put Arawin in danger anymore.

Both Zelda and Arawin stayed a part from each other ever since Arawin had left for Orlais, but their bond still grew. At times they found they could communicate with each other even over the vast distance, but these times were rare. Eventually they closed the link, and only spoke to each other through scry whenever they did.

They're lives seemed peaceful at first once the Blight was over, but that would soon change into more nightmares. Even though they thought it was over, their adventuring and dealing with the darkspawn was still not complete.

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. When I first started writing it, I really didn't think I was going to finish, yet here it is! Also, I do plan on continuing on with writing Zelda and Arawin's adventure for Awakening, and if I get done with that, then heading on to Dragon Age 2. Though, depending on how things go, I might just write the two side-by-side, but that might not be till later. And as I mentioned before, I might not be able to update the Awakening story every Sunday like I did this one because of school. I will still try, however. But next Sunday I will start with the Prologue and Chapter 1, so I hope everyone who read and enjoyed this story will look for it. Thanks again, and I hope everyone has a great day!_


End file.
